Equipo 7
by afaf95
Summary: Naruto es asignado al equipo 7 con Kakashi como su maestro, Sakura y Satsuki(Sasuke chica) como sus compañeras. En este fic he cambiado algunas cosas de la historia original.
1. El equipo 7

**Hola. Este fic es una combinacion de algunas ideas que se ocurrieron y las combine juntas en una sola historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y se diviertan leyendo.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El equipo 7.

Naruto estaba emocionado esa mañana en particular. Esa mañana podría llegar a la academia y presumirle a todos que era un ninja oficial, hasta ya hace un par de días fue al registro. Nunca lo dudo, alguien tan asombroso como el obviamente iba a pasar, aunque si tenia que admitir que se preocupo un poco cuando el examen final consistió en crear clones, pero gracias a Mizuki-sensei y su plan pudo pasar el examen, y darle una paliza por engañarlo y lastimar a Iruka-sensei.

Estaba justamente sirviéndose su desayuno después de un baño cuando se dio cuenta de la leche, estaba caducada y ya no servia. Parece que tendría que prepararse en lugar de cereal, por suerte tenia tiempo, ese día se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal debido a la emoción y quizás hasta llegaba temprano a la academia, eso si seria algo sorprendente.

* * *

Uchiha Satsuki se despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Se levanto y sacudió un poco su cabello de color azabache, no era exactamente largo, pero ella tampoco se lo cortaba muy corto porque no le gustaba como se le veía así que lo dejaba en algo entre los dos. Aunque no lo diría abiertamente ella iba a extrañar esa semana en la cual podía despertarse tarde y no preocuparse por la escuela. Salio de la cama y se dirigió al comedor en donde se sentó, podía escuchar como su madre estaba en la cocina, de seguro preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días Satsuki." Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Era una mujer de piel clara, ojos oscuros una nariz pequeña, con largo cabello azul oscuro y liso.

"Buenos días" Le respondió Satsuki. Ella era muy parecida a su madre, o eso era lo que le habían dicho al menos.

"¿Estas nerviosa?"

"No, ¿por que habría de estarlo?" Pregunto la chica mientras servían su plato.

"¡Hoy te van a asignar a tu equipo!" Respondió la mujer "Personas con las que vas a tener que convivir por casi toda tu carrera. Yo a mi mejor amiga así la conocí."

"La verdad no me importa con quien sea." Le respondió Satsuki mientras daba una mordida.

"A lo mejor inclusive conoces a un chico guapo que sera tu próximo esposo." Dijo la madre imaginándose a su hija en el futuro con un vestido de novia junto a un misterioso joven en su boda.

"¡¿Por que siempre insistes en eso?!" Pregunto Satsuki apenada.

"Sabes bien que solo es una broma." Le dijo Mikoto "¿Pero en serio no hay alguien con quien te gustaría hacer equipo?"

"No, pero hay alguien con quien no me gustaría hacer equipo." Comento Satsuki.

* * *

Naruto de repente estornudo. ¡Lo sabia!¡Tomar mas de 3 baños a la semana causaba resfriado! Esa era la peor manera de empezar su carrera ninja. El rubio continuo caminando hacia la academia, tranquilamente por las calles, algo que no recordaba haber hecho desde- desde nunca al parecer. Al acercarse al edificio pudo ver a Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba en la entrada platicando.

"¿Naruto?¿Que haces aquí?" Le pregunto Kiba de inmediato seguido por el ladrido de Akamaru.

"Solo los graduados pueden estar aquí." Comento Chouji.

"¿Que hago? Vengo a que me asignen mi equipo." Dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba a la banda en su cabeza. "Soy un ninja oficial, ya me registre y todo."

" ¿En serio?¿Y como le hiciste para pasar?" Pregunto Shikamaru curioso, lo cual sorprendió a los otros 3 miembros del "escuadrón problemático" como se autodenominaron.

" Es sencillo, ¡Soy demasiado asombroso como para que me dejen en la academia!" Declaro Naruto.

" _No se realmente que respuesta esperaba de el"_ Pensó Shikamaru mientras lleva su mano a su rostro Akamaru ladro en señal de estar deacuerdo con lo que pensó Shikamaru.

"Aprendí una técnica asombrosa y por eso me pasaron." Declaro el rubio.

" ¿Y esa técnica asombrosa como tiene que ver con que te persiga toda la aldea?" Le pregunto una chica desde detrás de el, con una voz perfectamente conocida por el rubio.

" ¡¿Nee-chan?!" Exclamo Naruto asustado mientras veía a la chica de cabello castaño. Era ligeramente mas alta que los chicos, lo cual se debía a que era también un año mayor. Su cabello era largo, pero debido a que lo arreglaba de forma que parecía tenia unos bollos sobre la cabeza. Tenten de inmediato lo atrapo en una llave de sumisión.

"¡Me voy tres semanas y cuando vuelvo me entero que todos te persiguieron!" Dijo Tenten mientras lo sujetaba.

"Deja que te explique" Dijo el rubio mientras intentaba liberarse pero era imposible. Tenten era muy fuerte, lo cual no le sorprendía, por lo que sabia su maestro les ponía ejercicios bastante extremos y Lee era un buen ejemplo de ello. Por las cosas que había visto podía hacer no sabia si siquiera era humano. Naruto nunca había visto al tercer miembro del equipo, solo una vez había escuchado su nombre pero no lo recordaba.

"Esta bien." Tenten lo soltó de la llave, Naruto entonces se estiro un poco. "Espero que sea algo bueno."

"Veras, todo empezó el día de los exámenes."

Naruto entonces comenzó su historia de lo que había pasado en la semana, una emocionante historia de como había dominado su nuevo jutsu y ademas creado uno nuevo. De seguro deben de estarse preguntando que pasa aquí. Verán en Konoha los huérfanos tienen algunas tradiciones muy raras, una de ellas es la de juntarse con otros y formar familias, eso fue lo que hicieron Naruto y Tenten en el orfanato, por lo menos hasta que los corrieron debido al gran numero de niños después del ataque del Kyuubi hace 12 años y no podían sostener a tantos.

"No me lo creo" Dijo Kiba acompañado por Akamaru mientras Naruto termino su historia. ¿Que?¿Creyeron que en serio la iba a narrar? Nada cambia en esos dos capítulos y la verdad no creo que nadie que este leyendo esto no sepa lo que ocurre o quiera volver a leerlo exactamente igual.

" Estoy deacuerdo con Kiba, no me creo nada de eso." Comento Chouji.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamo el rubio. "¡Pero eso fue lo que paso!¿Shikamaru tu me crees verdad?" Naruto volteo para ver a Shikamaru que estaba sentado y profundamente dormido. "¡Ni siquiera la escucho!"

"Ya vamos" Comento el Inuzuka. "Dinos enserio como obtuviste la banda."

"¡Se los acabo de decir!" Respondió Naruto.

"Deja que lo pruebe." Dijo Tenten. "Si su historia es cierta entonces podrá realizar ese jutsu."

"Tiene sentido." Acompaño Chouji.

"¿Y si no que?" Pregunto Kiba.

"Yo me encargo de eso." Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa demoníaca.

Naruto trago saliva y junto sus manos en el sello correcto para el jutsu. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" exclamo mientras cinco nubes de humo aparecían, al despejarse revelaron a otros 5 Naruto.

"¿Que es eso?¿Clones con nombres mas largos nada mas?" Pregunto Kiba.

"Acercate mas y lo veras" Dijo Naruto. Kiba no sabiendo en lo que se metía se acerco a uno de los clones y se paro frente a frente de el. El clon levanto su brazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al Inuzuka.

"¿Que mierda?¿Por que me golpeaste?" Pregunto furioso.

" Yo no hice nada, fue el" Dijo el rubio apuntando al clon.

"Son sólidos." Exclamo Tenten mientras movía los brazos de uno de los clones. "Impresionante."

"Lo se, son tan impresionantes como yo." Declaro Naruto.

"Esta bien, esa parte era verdad." Dijo resignado Kiba antes de apuntar de manera retadora a Naruto. "Pero lo del hijo del tercero es imposible."

" Es el nieto." Corrigió Naruto.

" Es imposible que lo hayas golpeado sin ser castigado." Declaro el chico perro. "Ademas ese 'Harem Jutsu' es simplemente ridículo. ¡No lo creeré hasta que lo vea!"

" _Al menos podrías intentar esconder tus intensiones pervertidas."_ Pensaron Shikamaru y Tenten mientras que Akamaru dejaba salir la vergüenza por su dueño. Mientras los recién graduados seguían hablando y poniéndose al día, una figura los vigilaba. Un hombre de cabello blanco puntiagudo y su ojo izquierdo cubierto con una banda ninja.

" _Kage Bushin, esa es una técnica muy difícil de usar, y solo tiene 12 años."_ Pensó el jounin mientras veía al rubio. _"Este equipo se acaba de poner mas interesante."_

* * *

Ya una vez dentro del salón, el escuadrón problemático busco lugar donde acomodarse. Para empezar hubo una gran sorpresa de todos al ver a Naruto no solo entrar al salón con una banda en la frente, sino porque no llego de ultimo momento. Después de eso Kiba le sugirió e insistió a Naruto donde sentarse, pero el rubio no le vio realmente sentido a ir a esa parte del salón, ahí era donde "ellas" siempre se sentaban y al menos que quisieras acabar en el fuego cruzado era una locura, así que al final fue Kiba el que se termino sentando ahí. Chouji y Shikamaru fueron a una de las ultimas filas, lo mas seguro para que Chouji pudiera comer y Shikamaru dormir. Al final Naruto decidió sentarse en una de las filas de en medio, junto a un tipo que no conocía, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro si era de su clase.

" _¿Pero por que Kiba quería que me sentara ahí?"_ Se pregunto Naruto. Miro al lugar donde estaba sentado, junto al chico insecto. _"¿Cual era su nombre?¿Shikaku?¿Shijo? No lo recuerdo."_ Naruto seguía sin realmente comprendelo, aparte de que ahí se sentaban Sakura e Ino realmente no había nada mas. _"Bueno, me gustaba Sakura-chan, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y algo pasajero."_ Justamente después pensar eso pudo escuchar un ajetreo desde el pasillo.

"Carajo. ¿Otra vez?" Comento un graduado.

"¿Es que no se cansan?"

"No entiendo porque si son enemigas hacen todo junto."

"Lo bueno es que nos graduamos y no tendremos que volver a soportarlas."

Las dos chicas llegaron al marco de la puerta en donde empezaron a tener una competencia por ver quien entraba primero, empujándose una a otra mientras se insultaban.

"¡Dejame pasar frentuda!¡YO llegue antes!" Ordeno Ino.

"¡Si TU no fueras una cerda podría pasar!" Declaro Sakura mientras las dos continuaban con su pelea. Nunca se sabia porque iban a pelear, a veces por quien entraba antes, otras por quien terminaba primero, quien podía acabarse primero cierta comida, etc. Al final fue un empate, debido a que las dos chicas pasaron al mismo tiempo, pero eso no paro la competencia que siguió con una discusión de quien fue la que entro primero.

" Si que son problemáticas." Comento Shikamaru.

* * *

Satsuki llego a la academia y lo primero que vio fue alguien muy raro parado afuera. Era un jonin con su ojo cubierto por una banda, cabello blanco puntiagudo y el chaleco táctico de Konoha. El jonin parecía estar escondiéndose pero muy pésimamente, en cuando se vio detectado empezó a saltar entre los techos. Después de eso, la chica entro a la academia, se dirigió al salón asignado ese día y ni siquiera había llegado cuando podía escuchar la pelea entre Ino y Sakura. Al llegar a la puerta efectivamente pudo verlas discutiendo sobre quien había entrado primero, era tan molesto, todos los días peleaban por algo y se llamaban enemigas mortales, sin embargo hacían todo junto.

"Disculpen..." Dijo Satsuki.

"¡Tu trasero gordo fue lo único que paso primero!" Argumento la pelirosa.

"Disculpen..."

"¡La única manera en la que me hubieras podido ganar es con frentota!" Dijo la rubia.

"Disculpen..."

"¡Dejen pasar a Satsuki-san!" Dijeron algunos alumnos hombres.

"¿eh?"

"Ya nos escucharon. Tienen 10 minutos así y no dejan a la linda de Satsuki-chan pasar!" Dijo uno de los chicos, posiblemente el líder.

"¡¿Y tu quien eres para hablarnos así?!" Preguntaron las dos chicas.

"¡Yo soy el presidente del club de admiradores de Satsuki-chan!" Declaro el graduado seguido por un golpe de las dos kunochi que después se dirigieron a buscar asiento.

"Gracias" Dijo Satsuki antes de ir a sentarse. Se sentó justo de detrás del peor de la clase, Naruto, que había llegado antes que ella. De hecho viendo muy bien a su alrededor, la Uchiha se dio cuenta de que había sido la ultima en llegar.

Satsuki sentía las miradas de los chicos, había sido así desde siempre. No era solo el hecho de que era una Uchiha sino también que la consideraban atractiva e inclusive uno la había llamado linda una vez, y no solo los chicos, algunas chicas la admiraban también. Aun así a pesar de eso muchos le tenían respeto o miedo, después de todo, era la numero 1 de la clase. Solo había una persona que se le ponía enfrente sin miedo, y de hecho estaba justo frente a ella ahora mismo.

"¿Que quieres?" Le pregunto Satsuki a Naruto Uzumaki que estaba parado sobre la mesa y frente a ella. Tenia su típica sonrisa de idiota, y soltaba una ligera risa burlona.

"Llagaste a lo ultimo, parece que la ultima de la clase eres tu." Respondió el rubio mientras seguía sonriendo.

"Solo llegaste un día temprano, y en que ni siquiera era ya de la academia." Replico Satsuki.

"Pero este es el ultimo día que nos vamos a ver, y tu fuiste la ultima en llagar, por lo que eres la ultima de la clase." Definitivamente, Satsuki no iba a extrañar la academia.

"El ultimo día no importa sino todos los demás, es por eso que eres el ultimo de la clase." Respondió la Uchiha.

"Cabrona." Los dos estaban frente a frente y muy cerca el uno del otro, intentando intimidarse entre si. Casi todo el salón estaba enfocado en la batalla de esos dos a excepción de unos cuantos casos contados. Uno de ellos era justamente quien se sentó frente a Satsuki y a un lado del asiento de Naruto.

"¿En serio?" comento el chico mientras se recargaba y golpeaba a Naruto "Lo siento..."

El resto de la clase quedo boquiabierta con lo acaba de suceder. De repente Naruto salto y beso a Satsuki (el realidad fue un accidente ya que lo empujaron, pero los demás lo vieron como que salto) la reacción de muchos fue de sorpresa e envidia. De inmediato ambos se separaron y a esto le siguió el sonido de un fuerte golpe.

* * *

Naruto seguía esperando a que llegara Iruka mientras soportaba el dolor en su mejilla donde lo había golpeado Satsuki. Después del accidente Satsuki lo golpeo, se iba a echar encima de el para golpearlo pero por suerte los demás intervinieron, nunca se imagino que pudiera llagar a ser tan salvaje. Ahora estaba sentado en la misma fila que ella, ya que sentía que si se sentaba enfrente la Uchiha lo iba a ahorcar. Para su fortuna, Sakura se decidió sentar a un lado de el y evitar que lo pudiera atacar. Si podía evitar que la pelinegra lo matara hasta que Iruka-sensei llegara estaría a salvo fue lo que pensó, ya que después de eso no tendría que verla jamas.

"No puedo creer que hicieras eso." Le dijo Sakura a Naruto.

"¡Ya les dije que fue un accidente!" Grito Naruto.

"Si, 'accidente'" respondió Sakura. "¿Por que no admites que te gusta Satsuki-san? No debes de sentir vergüenza, no serias el único."

"¡Pero si fue un accidente!" Le dijo Naruto a la pelirosa ya desesperándose, no recordaba que podía llegar a ser tan molesta. "¡¿Ademas como me podría gustar alguien como ella?!"

Satsuki de inmediato se levanto para hablar. "¿Que quieres decir con 'alguien como ella'?"

"Una presumida, engreída, violenta..."

"Y aun así te gustaba Sakura" Comento Kiba desde una distancia segura. Sakura simplemente ignoro el comentario, pero Naruto no.

"¡Callate Kiba!"

"Pues yo no se como a alguien le podrías gustar." dijo Satsuki. "Eres lento, un idiota y apestas a ramen."

"Eso no es algo malo" argumento Naruto. "Lo que si es malo es tener que ver tu rostro de engreída todo el tiempo"

"No creo que tanto como ver tu rostro de idiota con esos bigotes." dijo Satsuki. A pesar de que Sakura estaba en medio los dos empezaron a acercarse como antes para intentar intimidar al otro con la mirada.

"Cuidado Satsuki, no te vaya a besar como antes." dijo Kiba.

"¡Callate Kiba!" Grito el rubio sonrojado.

"¿O que vas a hacer?¿Besarme?" Pregunto retoricamente el Inuzuka.

"Nadie va a besar a nadie Kiba" Dijo Iruka mientras entraba al salón. "No mientras yo este aquí." No alcanzo a escuchar toda la conversación, solo la parte de Naruto besando a Kiba. Iruka se paro en el frente de la clase y la miro. Esa clase ya no eran simples estudiantes de la academia, ya eran genin, ninjas oficiales, bueno, eso si pasaban lo que seguía pero ya no le correspondía a el. Los miro por un momento a cada uno, pero se enfoco especialmente en Naruto, tendría que invitarle ramen para que le explicara que era lo que había pasado y porque tenia ese golpe en la mejilla. Lo mejor seria ir empezando antes de que se desesperaran. "A partir de hoy son ninjas..."

Iruka empezó su discurso a todos los alumnos. Naruto no le presto mucha atención, estaba mas preocupado por el golpe ademas de que los discursos le parecían aburridos. Por primera vez se estaba preguntando con quien le gustaría estar en equipo. Si dependiera de el elegiría a Chouji y Shikamaru, se llevaba muy bien con ellos y Shikamaru era muy inteligente aunque no lo pareciera, el al menos entendía ese juego. Tampoco estaría mal con Kiba, de seguro tendría que aguantar sus bromas, pero era alguien bastante agradable cuando lo conocías y estaba seguro de que con el podría tener competencias de comer ramen y estaba Akamaru también.

"Equipo 6..." Dijo Iruka.

" _Mejor presto atención a los equipos."_ Pensó el rubio.

"Equipo 7; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Satsuki..."

" _Siento lastima por el idiota que este en ese equipo"_

" y Uzumaki Naruto." Dijo Iruka, Naruto inmediatamente estampo su cabeza contra el escritorio. "Su instructor jonin sera Hatake Kakashi."

"Equipo 8; Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba. Su instructor jonin sera Yuhi Kurenai."

Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado golpeándose contra la mesa como para protestar. No importaba, Iruka terminaría esto rápido.

"Equipo 10..."

"Sensei, se salto el 9." dijo Sakura.

"Lo se, lo que ocurre es que..."

"El nueve esta ocupado." Dijo Naruto. "El equipo 9 se formo el año pasado."

"Exactamente. ¿Donde iba? Equipo 10; Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino. Su instructor sera Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka procedió a juntar sus papeles y miro a la clase. "Sus maestros llegaran en la tarde, mientras tanto son libres." les dijo Iruka antes de proceder a marcharse.

Los recién formados equipos de inmediato se juntaron para hablar y conocerse. El equipo 7 no tuvo que moverse nada, aunque realmente no había mucho de que hablar entre sus miembros.

"¿Les gustaría almorzar juntos?" Pregunto Sakura. Tanto Satsuki como Naruto se levantaron y fueron a partes separadas de la aldea. "Esto va a ser muy difícil."

* * *

Naruto fue a una banca cercana a disfrutar de su comida, no era ramen pero por lo menos era deliciosa. Nada podría arruinarle el almuerzo, o eso pensaba, Sakura llego y se sentó a un lado de el. Pensó en irse, pero seria muy grosero y no era como si la pelirosa le hubiera hecho algo malo, a quien no quería ver es a Satsuki. No era su problema, pero por curiosidad vio el almuerzo de Sakura, era ¿Una manzana?¿Solo eso? Buscaba entre sus cosas para ver si había algo mas pero al parecer eso era todo. Ahora Naruto estaba sorprendido, esa chica comía poco (mas bien nada) y aun así lograba no desmayarse.

"¿Que?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Nada." Dijo el rubio volviendo a sus asuntos. "Solo me estaba preguntando algo..."

"¿Que cosa?" dijo la pelirosa.

"Te vas a enojar si te digo. Vas a desmayarte si no comes." El tenia un poco de experiencia en eso.

"Estoy a dieta." Comento Sakura. "Y eso a ti que te importa."

Ahora recordaba porque le caía mal Sakura. "¿Dieta?" El rubio simplemente volvió a comer.

"Si, para no aumentar de peso."

"¿Por que?"

"Por que quiero conservar mi figura"

"No entiendo, para mi estas bien así." Dijo Naruto antes de dar otro bocado.

"Por..esto...¡Que te importa!" Le respondió Sakura antes de levantarse e irse.

" _No puedo creer que en serio me gustara."_ Pensó Naruto.

* * *

El salón estaba vació, con solo Naruto, Satsuki y Sakura esperando a su maestro. Todos los demás ya se habían ido con sus respectivos instructores, inclusive Iruka que se había quedado con ellos a hablar se fue hace una hora. Sakura estaba empezando a dudar que fuera a llegar en ese mismo día. Su estomago rugió, tenia hambre, tal vez Naruto tenia razón y debía empezar a comer mas.

De repente Naruto se paro. "¡¿Que no piensa venir?!" Dijo, el rubio se acerco al frente del salón, en el escritorio de Iruka, buscando algo.

"¿Que haces idiota?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Busco el borrador."

"¿El borrador?" Pregunto Sakura, Naruto exclamo al encontrar el objeto. "¿Para que lo quieres?"

Naruto fue a la puerta y puso el borrador en el marco, después cerro la puerta pero dejando el borrador entre el marco y la puerta. "Eso no va a funcionar." Dijo Satsuki.

"¡¿Como sabes?!" Grito el rubio.

"Es un jonin, un ninja de alto nivel, no hay manera de que vaya a caer en algo como eso." Dijo la pelinegra.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

"No es una apuesta cuando sabes que vas a ganar." dijo la chica también con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Si el borrador falla o en instructor lo agarra en el aire yo gano, y me tendrás que traer un bolsa de tomates."

"¿Tomates?"

"¡No preguntes, solo hazlo!" dijo la Uchiha un poco sonrojada.

"Muy bien, pero si yo gano tu tendrás que comprarme a mi y Sakura-san ramen..." Dijo Naruto.

"No me gusta el ramen." Comento Sakura.

"¿Es un trato?" Dijo el chico.

"Preparate para perder." Dijo Satsuki sellando así la apuesta.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando una mano abrió la puerta y una cabeza se asomo. El borrador cayo dándole en la cabeza.

" _No puedo creer que funcionara"_ Pensaron todos los miembros del equipo 7.

"Mmmm... ¿como se los digo? Mi primera impresión es, que no me gustan." Les dijo el maestro de cabello blanco.

"Pues tu tampoco a nosotros." Dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

"Llegaste muy tarde." Comento Satsuki.

"Nos vemos en el tejado en 5 minutos, no lleguen tarde" Dijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer en una nube. El equipo 7 no podía creer que les acabara de decir eso.

* * *

Ya en el tejado Kakashi se recargo en la barandilla mientras que sus genin se sentaron en las escaleras frente a el.

"Bien, empecemos con las presentaciones." Dijo.

"¿Que quieres saber?" Pregunto Sakura.

"No lo se, cosas que les gustan y que no, hobbies, sueños para el futuro, ese tipo de cosas." Respondió.

"¿Por que no comienzas tu?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Si, danos un ejemplo." Comento Sakura.

"¿Yo? Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, hay muchas cosas que me gustan y que no, ¿Sueños para el futuro...? y tengo un montón de hobbies." Dijo el peliblanco.

"Solo nos dijo su nombre." Comento Satsuki.

"Y eso ya lo sabíamos." Agrego Sakura.

"Ahora tu, el de la derecha." Dijo Kakashi mientras señalaba a Naruto.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me encanta el ramen, especialmente cuando Iruka-sensei y nee-chan lo invitan." Dijo Naruto. "Odio los tres minutos que tienes que esperar para que el ramen se cocine."

" _Piensa en algo que no sea ramen."_ Pensó el peliblanco.

"Mi sueño es convertirme en el Hokage." dijo el rubio mientras se ajustaba su banda.

" _Ya veo, interesante. Si que ha crecido bien."_ Pensó Kakashi. "La siguiente."

"¡¿Eh?!¡Pero todavía no he dicho mis pasatiempos." Comento Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha, hay muchas cosas que me gustan y muchas cosas que no." Dijo la chica sintiéndose molesta por el ejercicio. "Y no tengo un sueño, pero si un objetivo, que una persona pague por sus crimenes."

"Muy bien, una presentación un poco ambigua pero esta bien." Comento Kakashi.

"¡Es exactamente igual a la tuya!" Señalaron Naruto y Sakura.

"Por ultimo, la peli rosado."

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno." Comenzó Sakura. "Me gusta estudiar entre otras cosas. No me gusta mi frente y la cerda de Ino."

" _¡Entonces no pases tanto tiempo con ella!"_ Pensaron Naruto y Satsuki.

"Sueños para el futuro..." Sakura no termino la frase y simplemente miro el suelo. "Eso es todo."

Kakashi se levanto y se dio la vuelta para poder ver el sol del atardecer. "Parece que sera todo por hoy." Dijo mientras sus genin se levantaban. "Originalmente tenia planeado un entrenamiento especial entre los cuatro, pero creo que no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo del día."

" _¡¿Y de quien es la culpa?!"_ Pensó el resto del equipo.

"Por suerte apunte los detalles en este papel." dijo mostrando una sola hoja de papel arrugada y mal escrita. "Las instrucciones están aquí, tomen." dijo mientras se lo daba a Satsuki.

"¿Que tipo de entrenamiento es Sensei?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Un entrenamiento de supervivencia."

"¿Eh? Pero si ya tuvimos muchos de esos en la academia." Comento Sakura.

"Bueno, este es diferente, es muy especial." Dijo el peliblanco.

"¿Que es lo que tiene de especial?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Jejeje." Exclamo Kakashi. "Este entrenamiento es mas bien un examen, y uno muy difícil que solo una tercera parte logra pasar."

"¡¿Pero que?!" Grito Naruto. "¡¿Entonces de que servia el examen de graduación?!"

"¡Ah!¡Eso!" Respondió Kakashi. "Eso solo era para elegir a los que tenían alguna posibilidad de convertirse en genin." Los tres genin se tensaron ante esta nueva información, bien, justo como quería Kakashi. "Traigan todas las herramientas que puedan. Y lo mas importante, no desayunen o puede que vomiten. Y eso es todo, nos vemos mañana." les dijo Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

"Maldición, no puedo creerlo con ese Sensei" dijo Naruto mientras el y sus compañeras salían de la academia.

"Lo que mas me enoja es todo el tiempo que nos hizo perder." Comento Sakura. Satsuki mientras tanto seguía viendo el papel. "¿Que ocurre Satsuki-san?"

"Este papel, en el que vienen las instrucciones." Respondió la pelinegra.

"¿Que ocurre? No le entiendes cabrona." Dijo Naruto.

"Si, pero no por una idiota como tu." Replico la Uchiha. "Es solo que es muy complicado. Esta mal escrito y algunos Kanjis son muy complicados, el hecho de que arrugado no mejora las cosas."

"¿Entonces? Simplemente descifra lo que dice en tu casa." Dijo Naruto.

"No, si lo hace entonces nosotros no sabremos donde reunirnos." Respondió Sakura.

"Y estoy segura de que si los 3 no estamos nos reprobara a todos." Comento Satsuki.

"¡¿Que?!¡¿Crees que en serio haría eso?!" Pregunto Naruto.

"No estoy segura si puede hacerlo, pero lo mejor es no arriesgarse." Respondió Satsuki.

Después de pensarlo un rato Sakura llego a una conclusión. "Veo dos opciones." Dijo captando la atención de sus compañeros. "Uno de nosotros puede llevarse el papel, descifrar lo que se supone quiere decir y mañana guiar a los demás al lugar de reunión."

"Esa parece una buena idea." Dijo Naruto, el nunca se consideraría tonto, pero admitía que no era la persona mas brillante de la academia.

"La otra opción es que entre los tres intentemos leerlo." Sugirió Sakura. "Eso lo tendríamos que hacer ya."

El estomago de los tres rugió por el hambre, ya casi oscurecía, tenían hambre y estaban cansados, pero Sakura tenia razón, si iban a descifrar lo que su maestro escribió tenían que decidirlo ya.

"Si vamos a descifrarlo entre los 3 no podemos hacerlo en medio de la calle." Comento Satsuki.

"Lo mejor es ir a casa de alguien" Dijo la pelirosa. "¿Quien vive mas cerca?"

"Yo." Respondió Naruto levantando su mano. "Solo vivo a unas cuantas calles."

"Y aun así llegabas tarde todos los días." Agrego Satsuki.

* * *

Tenten escucho el sonido de la puerta del departamento abrirse, debía ser Naruto pero por su entrenamiento y mas que nada reacción tomo un kunai y lo escondió. Camino con cuidado al recibidor aunque manteniendo la fachada natural.

"Ya llegue." Anuncio Naruto mientras entraba con la chica Uchiha y una pelirosa.

"¿Como te fue?" Pregunto la castaña que aun no se había dado cuenta de las chicas. "¿A quien te asignaron de equipo?"

"Ellas son Satsuki y Sakura-san." Dijo Naruto mientras Tenten entraba. "Estamos en un trabajo de equipo." Dijo Naruto.

"Mucho gusto." Dijo Sakura, Satsuki hizo una reverencia silenciosa.

" _Son dos chicas. Le toco en un equipo con dos chicas."_ Pensó. "¿Que es su trabajo?"

"El estúpido maestro nos acaba de dar las instrucciones, mal escritas y en este papel." Dijo Naruto mostrandolo.

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" Pregunto.

"No, muchas gracias." Respondió Satsuki.

"Por pura curiosidad, ¿Quien es su maestro?" pregunto la castaña.

"Hatake Kakashi." Le respondieron. Tenten se quedo congelada, había escuchado a Gai-sensei hablar de su eterno rival Kakashi, alguien que fue rival de Maito Gai debía ser igual de loco.

* * *

Kakashi veía oculto como Satsuki y Sakura se despedían de Naruto. Era ya de noche y se veían cansados, pero al parecer habían logrado descifrar el mensaje y como equipo nada mas. Parecía que ese equipo tenia un poco de esperanza.

Fin capitulo 1.

* * *

 **Este fue el primer capitulo. Como pueden ver han habido algunos cambios en la historia, los cuales tratare de explicar conforme avance.**

 **Si les gusto dejen un review, si no tambien para saber en que la puedo mejorar.**


	2. Entrenamiento de supervivencia 1

Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento de supervivencia 1.

Cuando Satsuki se despertó inmediatamente empezó a hacer desayuno para ella y su madre, sin embargo recordó que no debía desayunar pero continuo haciendo el de su madre. Iba a medio camino cuando Mikoto salio de su habitación, era una de las pocas veces que veía a su madre recién levantada y debía admitir que era muy graciosa. Su cabello siempre quedaba hecho un desastre, especialmente el lado derecho, por alguna razón siempre quedaba levantado. Ademas siempre se le hacían unas lineas debajo de los ojos y uno de sus ojos no se abría completamente.

Su madre entro al baño mientras Satsuki terminaba de cocinar. Era un desayuno simple y esperaba terminarlo e irse al campo de entrenamiento antes de que su madre saliera, si no estaba segura que la haría comer aunque fuera un poco. Puso el plato en la mesa y justo al mismo tiempo su madre salio del baño, ya sin el monstruo de su cabello ni las lineas en los ojos.

"Buenos días Satsuki." Le dijo.

"Buenos días." Dijo Satsuki mientras tomaba su sus herramientas para irse.

"¿Ya desayunaste?" Le pregunto su madre.

"No, nuestro sensei nos ordeno que no lo hiciéramos." Respondió Satsuki. "Algo respecto a que vomitaríamos por el entrenamiento."

"Vas a desmayarte así. Toma, come un poco al menos." Le dijo su madre aunque era mas bien una orden y Satsuki no la desobedecería, menos con su estomago vació y con hambre.

"No creo que un poco haga daño." Dijo la chica mientras se servia un poco.

"Cuéntame sobre tu equipo. Anoche cuando llegaste te fuiste a dormir de inmediato."

"Estaba cansada." Le respondió la chica. "Después de que nuestro maestro llego, varias horas tarde, nos dio un papel con instrucciones que tuvimos que descifrar en equipo."

"¿Una especie de código?" Pregunto Mikoto curiosa.

"No, solo estaba mal escrito y el papel muy arrugado."

"ah... Muy bien." Dijo la madre con una gotita cayendo de su cabeza. "Entonces, sobre tus compañeros."

"Me asignaron a un equipo con Sakura," Respondió Satsuki. "ya sabes, la pelirosa de la que te he hablado, la que siempre se esta peleando con Ino pero aun así hacen todo junto."

"Es una amistad un poco peculiar." Comento Mikoto.

"También tengo al peor de la clase en el equipo, Naruto Uzumaki." dijo Satsuki.

"¿Uzumaki?"

"Si, ese idiota." Dijo Satsuki, su madre mientras tanto tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Que ocurre?"

"Nada, acabo de recordar algo."

* * *

Naruto y Tenten estaban desayunando apurados, los dos se habían quedado dormidos y si no se apuraban iban a llegar tarde. Fue en ese momento que Naruto recordó algo importante.

"¡Se supone que no debo desayunar!" Dijo el rubio.

"¿Que?¿Por que?" Pregunto la castaña mientras seguía comiendo.

"Nos lo dijo nuestro sensei." Respondió Naruto mientras se levantaba de la mesa y empezaba a preparar sus cosas. "Dijo que si desayunábamos vomitaríamos en el entrenamiento."

" _Definitivamente ese tipo es tan loco como Gai-sensei."_ Pensó la chica.

"¡Nos vemos mas tarde!" Dijo el rubio mientras salia del departamento.

* * *

"Ya me voy." Anuncio Sakura en su casa.

"¡¿Sin desayunar?!" Le pregunto su madre.

"Si, nuestro maestro..."

"¡Anoche no cenaste!" Le reclamo su madre. "¡Y ahora no vas a desayunar!"

"Si, pero nuestro maestro..."

"¡Nada de eso!¡Desayuna!"

"Sakura, come aunque sea un poco." Le dijo su padre, resignada, la pelirosa hizo lo que le ordenaron.

* * *

La primera persona en llegar al campo de entrenamiento fue Satsuki, seguida por Sakura y al final unos minutos mas tarde llego Naruto. Ya reunidos los 3 genin empezaron a esperar,... y esperar, y esperar y esperar todavía mas. Tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo y en silencio. La misión del día anterior de descifrar el mensaje los había obligado a conocerse un poco mas, pero aun así no eran muy cercanos y realmente no tenían ninguna razón para hablarse o algo de que hablarse (Aparte de quejarse de su maestro que había llegado tarde, por segunda vez). Lo único bueno del largo silencio fue que pudieron mirar mas detenidamente sus alrededores. El campo de entrenamiento en que se habían reunido era un bosque con un claro en el centro, junto a un pequeño rio. El claro tenia tres postes de madera y muy poco césped, posiblemente debido al uso. Lo que les llamaba la atención era lo que estaba frente a los postes, era una piedra negra con unos nombres escritos. Aunque todos la vieron y les llamo la atención, no se detuvieron a leer los nombres o investigar de que se trataba y procedieron a sentarse en los postes.

"Buenos días." Dijo Kakashi cuando por fin llego. El equipo 7 no lo podía creer, no lo solo había llegado tarde (eran ya cerca de las 11:00) sino que ademas les estaba sonriendo con su ojo.

"¡Llegas tarde!" Reclamaron Naruto y Sakura, Satsuki lanzo una mirada indicando que estaba con sus compañeros.

"Lo siento, un gato negro se cruzo en mi camino y tuve que darle la vuelta a la aldea." Respondió el peliblanco.

Satsuki se le quedo viendo, no sabia de donde pero se le hacia conocido, lo había visto antes. La chica entonces lo reconoció, era el tipo que el día de ayer estaba mal oculto cerca de la academia. No podía creerlo, ese era tal vez el peor jonin del que hubiera oído. No solo llegaba tarde, caía en trampas obvias y sencillas como la de Naruto sino que ademas apestaba para el sigilo y mantenerse oculto. Viendo ahora no le sorprendía que lograran pasar al ultimo de la clase.

Kakashi saco un reloj de su mochila y empezó a ajustarlo. "Muy bien, lo puse para el mediodía." dijo mientras procedía a sacar otros dos objetos de su mochila. "Aquí hay dos cascabeles, su objetivo es simple, tienen que quitármelos antes del medio día." Kakashi entonces saco unos almuerzos de la mochila. "Si no consiguen los cascabeles antes del mediodía no comerán, los atare a esos troncos y me comeré todo yo solo."

" _Así que por eso nos dijo que no desayunáramos."_ Pensaron los 3 genin.

" _Me alegro de haberme olvidado de eso."_ Pensó Naruto orgulloso.

" _Mama, gracias por obligarme a comer un poco."_ Pensó Satsuki.

" _Si no hubiera sido por el desayuno ya estaría muerta."_ Fue lo que paso por la mente de Sakura.

" _Parece que alguien no siguió las indicaciones."_ Pensó Kakashi al no ver tan preocupados a sus alumnos por la comida. "Otra cosa," Dijo el peliblanco para llamar la atención de sus alumnos. "Aquí hay dos cascabeles unicamente, y solo necesitan uno, la persona que no obtenga un cascabel sera atada al tronco y ademas volverá a la academia." Eso si preocupo a sus alumnos, lo podía ver en sus rostros tensos y nerviosos. "Pueden usar shurikens, jutsus, trampas, cualquier arma y herramienta que crean les servirá para obtenerlo. Un consejo, no aprobaran sino vienen con intención de matarme."

"¡Pero eso sera peligroso!" Comento Sakura.

"Lo se, eso lo vuelve mas divertido." Le respondió Kakashi.

"¿Divertido? Si no puedes esquivar ni un borrador, de seguro que te mataremos." Le dijo Naruto.

"¿Seguro?" Le pregunto Kakashi desde detrás de ellos dejando congelado al equipo. Era imposible, no lo habían visto siquiera mover un musculo y aun así se había transportado detrás de ellos, no pudieron si quiera darse cuenta hasta que les hablo. "Creo que deberías saber la diferencia entre no poder hacer algo y no querer hacerlo, Naruto-kun."

Los tres genin de inmediato se alejaron de el, era obvio que este tipo era muy diferente, ni siquiera Mizuki o el pervertido de las gafas le parecían intimidar a Naruto, pero este tipo, era de otra liga completamente diferente.

" _Así es un jonin..."_ Pensó Satsuki llevando su mano al bolso de herramientas y tomando un kunai.

" _Este tipo puede acabarnos sino tenemos cuidado."_ Fue lo que pensó Sakura mientras tomaba algunos Shuriken.

" _Voy a patear su trasero."_ Se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras tomaba un pergamino que tenia en su pierna.

"Parece que ya me están tomando en serio, ¿Finalmente me reconocen como su maestro?" Dijo Kakashi, los tres genin lo vieron fijamente, preparados para la prueba. "Empiezan a gustarme. Comenzaremos cuando diga empiecen." Los tres genin prepararon sus armas y Kakashi sonrio. "Muy bien, empiecen." Con eso Sakura tiro sus shuriken antes de alejarse, Satsuki tiro el kunai con una etiqueta explosiva. Naruto por su parte abrió el pergamino y saco un Fuma Shuriken, una gigantesca estrella ninja que el rubio procedió a lanzar, los tres ataques impactaron sin problema a donde estaba Kakashi.

* * *

Tenten se encontraba jadeando intensamente después de los ejercicios de su maestro. Aun no entendía como después de esos ejercicios Lee continuaba entrenando por su cuenta, aunque siempre los invitaba no aceptaban, no podían. Mientras veía a Gai-sensei llorando de orgullo recordó algo que quería preguntarle.

Maito Gai era un hombre peculiar, tenia unas increíblemente gruesas cejas negras, lo cual había llevado a Naruto a llamarle súper cejotas en algunas ocasiones, su cabello estaba cortado de manera que parecía tener un tazón en la cabeza. Su vestimenta era un traje ajustado de color verde con el chaleco táctico de Konoha encima. Sin embargo lo que lo hacia mas notable no era su cabello ni vestimenta, sino su actitud, siempre positiva, alegre y energética, quizás mas de lo necesario, y como siempre hablaba de la juventud.

Ya con mas aliento Tenten pudo preguntarle a su maestro. "Gai-sensei, tengo una pregunta."

"¿Que ocurre Tenten?¡¿Necesitas el apoyo de la juventud?!" Le respondio Gai.

"No es eso, tengo algo de curiosidad." Le dijo la de cabello de bollos. "Ayer le asignaron un equipo a Naruto."

"¡Al fin paso Naurto-kun!" Comento Lee, una especie de mini-Gai. "Estoy impaciente por poder trabajar y pelear con el."

"Bueno estoy un poco preocupada, le asignaron a Kakashi Hatake como instructor." Explico la chica. "Lo que quiero saber es que tan bueno es como maestro."

Gai guardo silencio durante unos momentos, algo bastante raro en el. "No lo se."

"¿eh?¿Que no es su eterno rival?¿No comparan métodos de enseñanza o compiten por eso al menos?" Respondió la castaña.

"Lo haríamos, pero Kakashi nunca ha tenido un equipo." Le dijo el de las cejas. "De todos los equipos que le han asignado, no ha aprobado a ninguno."

* * *

"Lo básico de un ninja es el saber esconderse." Comento Kakashi a sus alrededores. El esquivar ese ataque no fue difícil. De inmediato busco a sus alumnos, Sakura y Satsuki estaban escondidos aunque no tuvo problemas para encontrarlas, sin embargo...

"¡No se como escapaste de ese ataque pero no te dejare correr esta vez!" Le dijo Naruto a su espalda.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta. "Estas fuera de lugar." Le comento.

"¡Vamos, pelemos!"

" _Imbécil..."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"Aunque tengo que admitir que tiene agallas."_

Naruto cargo directamente contra el jonin, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que introducía su mano en la bolsa de herramientas.

"Primer arte ninja, Taijutsu." Dijo Kakashi. "Te voy a dar una lección sobre ello."

" _El taijutsu es el arte de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo,"_ Pensó Sakura.

" _¿Va a usar un arma?"_ Pensó Naruto.

Al fin lo saco, era...¿un libro? Esto confundió a todos los genin, el libro en cuestión era Icha Icha Paradise, no sabían exactamente de que se trataba pero por la portada debía ser algo pervertido.

"¿Que pasa? Vamos, atacame." Ordeno el peliblanco.

"¿Pero- Por que tienes un libro?" Pregunto el rubio confundido.

"Tengo curiosidad de que es lo que sigue." Le respondió.

"¡En ese caso te voy a patear el culo!" Le dijo el rubio mientras cargaba, le lanzo un golpe directo que su maestro bloqueo sin siquiera quitar la vista del libro, entonces procedió a lanzarle una patada a donde estaba el libro, pero su oponente simplemente se agacho. Ya en el suelo el rubio volvió a cargar contra su oponente agachado, pero este desapareció. "¿eh?"

"Idiota, se supone que un ninja no debe de ser capturado por detrás." Le dijo Kakashi desde su espalda y aun agachado.

" _¿Que?, el sello del tigre."_ Pensó Sakura mientras veía la posición de manos.

" _Ese sello se utiliza en técnicas de fuego."_ Pensó Satsuki preocupada. _"¿No ira a usarlo contra el?"_

" _Carajo."_ Pensó el rubio.

"¡Corre idiota!" Le gritaron al rubio sus compañeras.

"Demasiado tarde." Dijo Kakashi. "¡Técnica suprema, 1000 años del dolor!" Dijo mientras mandaba a Naruto a volar insertandole el dedo por detrás.

" _¿Técnica suprema? Ese solo fue un golpe muy fuerte en el culo."_ Pensó Sakura.

" _Que idiotas..."_ Pensó Satsuki apenada.

Naruto cayo en el rio mientras que Kakashi continuaba leyendo. Era simplemente imposible que uno de ellos pudiera ganarle a un jonin, era una lucha injusta. Satsuki empezó a pensar en un plan. Naruto salio del agua con un dolor en el culo, juraba que le haría pagar por eso.

"Maldito." Dijo mientras le tiraba dos shuriken que Kakashi simplemente atrapo sin siquiera prestarle atención.

"Si en serio te convertirás en el próximo Hokage temo por el futuro de la aldea." Le dijo Kakashi. "Eres muy débil."

" _Mierda es muy fuerte, esto es imposible."_ Pensó Naruto.

[Flashback]

Hace varios meses atrás, fue en una tarde que ocurrió esto, la academia ya había acabado y Naruto había terminado de repartir sus bromas a esos cabrones de los aldeanos. Estaba aburrido así que había decidido buscar a su hermana para ver que estaba haciendo, a lo mejor la convencía de que le enseñara alguna técnica genial y no esa mierda que enseñaban en la academia. Fue al campo de entrenamiento que usaban regularmente. Podía escuchar a la distancia el sonido de las armas ninja volando, así que se fue acercando con cuidado.

Cuando por fin llego al lugar del que venia el sonido pudo ver a Tenten luchando contra un chico bastante extraño con una corte de tazón y un traje ajustado verde, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus cejas, eran enormes.

Tenten tenia un pergamino en cada una de sus manos y el cejotas estaba parado en una posición de pelea con su mano derecha enfrente y la otra detrás de su espalda.

"¿Listo para el siguiente round?" Pregunto la castaña.

"Cuando quieras Tenten." Le respondió cejotas.

Tenten comenzó una serie de ataques con sus herramientas mientras que el cejotas los esquivaba a una gran velocidad, era asombroso, ese era un verdadero combate entre dos ninjas. Después de que se terminara su ataque Tenten se dio cuenta de Naruto los estaba viendo.

"Naruto, ¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto.

"Estaba aburrido y quise ver que hacías." Le respondió. "¡Eso fue genial por cierto!"

"Ah, bueno, eso es lo que hago todos los días." Le respondió Tenten un poco presumida.

"Tenten, ¿Quien es este chico?" Pregunto el de la gigantescas cejas mientras se acercaba.

"El es mi 'hermano menor'" Respondió Tenten, ya les había explicado un poco la situación a su equipo.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, cejotas." Agrego Naruto.

"¡No le llames así!" Regaño Tenten.

"Encantado de conocerte Naruto-kun." Dijo Lee ignorando el insulto. "Mi nombre es Rock Lee."

"¿Vas a quedarte a ver?" Pregunto Tenten.

"Si."

"Muy bien, ponte a una distancia segura."

Después de aproximadamente media hora en la cual ambos intercambiaron una serie de ataques y esquives decidieron terminar su entrenamiento cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy." Comento Tenten.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Dijo animado Naruto. "No puedo esperar para hacer cosas como esas."

"Muchas gracias por el entrenamiento Tenten." Dijo Lee. "Ahora si me disculpan iré a darle 500 vueltas a la aldea"

"¿Es una broma verdad?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Lamentablemente no." Le respondió Tenten.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Lee cuando empezó a correr.

"Que tipo tan raro." Comento Naruto. "Pero es un ninja genial, apuesto a que montones de jutsus asombrosos."

"No." Respondió Tenten. "Lee no tiene ninguno."

"¿eh?"

"El puede usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu, todo lo que tiene es taijutsu." explico la castaña.

"¿Eh? Pero es muy fuerte." dijo Naruto.

"Si, veras esa fuerza Lee la ha logrado a base de esfuerzo y dedicación." Respondió.

"¿Esfuerzo y dedicación?"

[Fin Flashback]

" _Lee-san es muy fuerte y solo con su taijutsu."_ Pensó el rubio mientras se levantaba viendo la espalda de Kakashi. "Seguiré intentándolo hasta que te derrote, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello."

Estas palabras no solo llamaron la atención de Kakashi, sino de todo el equipo, el jonin se dio la vuelta y cerro su libro, esperaba que las cosas se volvieran interesantes.

"Haré que muerdas el polvo y me convertiré en ninja." Declaro Naruto.

"Solo tienes hasta el mediodía para demostrarlo," Dijo el peliblanco. "así que lo mejor es que te apures."

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Dijo Naruto formando la señal mientras que aparecían decenas de clones a su alrededor. "¡Ahora a ver como te las arreglas!"

" _¿Clones? Pero hace una semana no podía hacer ni uno."_ Pensó Satsuki.

" _No son solo Ilusiones, son reales."_ Pensó Sakura.

"Clones de sombras." Dijo Kakashi mientras empezaba a esquivar los ataques. "En vez de ser simples ilusiones son reales." Kakashi pateo a uno y este se deshizo en una nube de humo. "Sin embargo solo resisten un golpe. No importan cuantos sean sigues siendo Naruto, no puedes derrotarme con ese jutsu."

" _Su taijutsu es muy bruto y fácil de predecir."_ Pensó Satsuki.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamo Kakashi mientras dos clones mojados lo sujetaban por la espalda y los pies. _"Esos clones, eran los shuriken."_

"¡¿Que paso con eso de que un ninja no debe dejarse capturar por detrás Kakashi-sensei?!" Pregunto el Naruto original mientras junto a los clones cargaba, algunos sujetándole mejor las extremidades y el junto a algunos a golpearlo, también envió a uno especialmente a tomar uno de los cascabeles. "¡Aun me duele el culo cabrón!"

"Es un buen plan." Comento Satsuki.

" _No sabia que Naruto podía ser tan genial."_ Pensó Sakura.

"¡Esta es mi venganza!" Declaro Naruto mientras lanzaba el puño contra Kakashi, pero no impacto contra el, sino con uno de sus clones. _"¡¿Que?!"_

El clon se deshizo en una nube de humo y todo el equipo estaba sorprendido, pero rápidamente Satsuki y Sakura captaron que era lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo Naruto...

"¡Kakashi-sensei uso el Henge para transformarse en uno de nosotros!" Declaro un Naruto y de inmediato los clones empezaron a pelearse entre ellos el original se mantuvo al margen mientras soltó una gotita de sudor, quizás eso quería decir que tenia problemas de confianza en si mismo o algo así.

"¡Ya se jefe!" Anuncio un clon. "Deshaz la técnica, así nada mas quedaran tu y sensei!"

Tenia que admitirlo, era una buena idea, Naruto deshizo la técnica y de inmediato sintió como le dolía la cabeza, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que cayera inconsciente.

Fin capitulo 2.

* * *

 **Ahi esta el segundo capitulo.  
**

 **He estado pensando en algun nombre mejor para la historia pero la verdad no se me ocurre ninguno, si alguno la tiene le agradeceria mucho que la compartiera.**


	3. Entrenamiento de supervivencia 2

Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento de supervivencia 2.

" _¿Pero que?¿Que le paso?"_ Se pregunto Satsuki al ver a Naruto desmayado tan de pronto, Kakashi no lo había golpeado ni lanzado nada, ni siquiera un jutsu.

"Quizás debí advertirle sobre eso." Comento Kakashi desde un lado de Satsuki. La chica estaba sorprendida, no solo la había encontrado, sino que se había colocado justo a un lado de ella sin que se diera cuenta. "Bueno, ¿ahora que el cayo que van a hacer, Sakura, Satsuki?"

La chica se levanto y abrió espacio entre ella y su oponente, no había tenido tiempo de planear nada y sabia que atacar sin un plan no serviría, Naruto era un buen ejemplo de ello.

"Ahorita Naruto logro sorprenderme y hasta toco uno de mis cascabeles." Comento Kakashi. "¿Que vas a hacer tu Satsuki-chan?" le dijo con una sonrisa bajo su mascara.

"Carajo." Exclamo. _"No tengo ningún plan y estoy demasiado cerca como para volver a intentar esconderme y planear algo, y el tiempo..."_ La chica miro los cascabeles. _"Solo tengo que tomar uno."_

"¿Entonces que vas a hacer?" Le dijo el jonin.

"No soy igual al ultimo de la clase." Comento Satsuki. La chica llevo las manos a su bolsa y soltó una muralla de Shuriken que Kakashi esquivo fácilmente.

"Ese ataque tan obvio no te va a servir." Dijo Kakashi antes de darse cuenta del Shuriken que iba directo a el. _"Lo oculto bajo la sobra de uno de los que lanzo antes"_ Pensó mientras saltaba para esquivarlo.

Satsuki lo estaba esperando en donde aterrizo y le lanzo una patada al rostro, Kakashi se cubrió fácilmente y le sujeto la pierna, Satsuki lanzo un golpe en el aire con su mano derecha, que otra vez Kakashi bloqueo. La chica giro en el aire y le lanzo una patada con su pierna libre, otra vez Kakashi bloqueo sin dificultad. Sin embargo sonrió, extendió su mano mientras bajaba para alcanzar uno de los cascabeles, el jonin sorprendido logro lanzarla antes de que los pudiera quitar y tomaron distancia el uno del otro.

"Logre tocarlo, y en menos tiempo que el idiota." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "A la siguiente te lo quitare."

"¿Y crees que habrá siguiente?" Pregunto Kakashi mientras realizaba un sello de mano.

Sastuki también realizo sus sellos. "Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego." Exclamo la chica mientras el fuego salia de su boca.

" _¡¿Que?! Una genin no debería de ser capaz de usar esa técnica."_ Pensó Kakashi.

El fuego impacto a donde estaba Kakashi, Satsuki no perdió tiempo y corrió a esconderse, miro de reojo, Kakashi no estaba en donde su jutsu impacto. Estaba cerca de los arbustos, en ese momento no le importaba donde podía estar, tenia que esconderse. Iba a saltar a los arbustos cuando Kakashi salio de estos con un kunai en mano que puso en su garganta antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

" _Maldición. No me puedo mover."_ Pensó la Uchiha.

"Si me sorprendiste, tengo que admitirlo." Le dijo Kakashi. "Sin embargo, se acabo Satsuki-chan." Fueron sus palabras antes de cortarle la garganta.

"Segundo arte ninja, Genjutsu. El arte de las ilusiones." Dijo Kakashi desde los arboles mientras veía a Satsuki caer desmayada por la ilusión, a solo unos metros de donde estaba Naruto aun inconsciente. "No fue difícil, sin su sharingan un Uchiha puede caer tan fácilmente en ellos como una persona normal." Dijo Kakashi desde un árbol mientras continuaba leyendo. "Van dos de tres."

" _Utilizo su ataque como distracción para ocultarse."_ Analizo Sakura. _"Desde que hizo el sello y lo vio Satsuki-san cayo en la ilusión"_

"¿Que vas a hacer Sakura-chan?" Pregunto Kakashi al campo de entrenamiento. "¿Vas a quedarte ahí escondida o vas a salir y hacer algo?" Escucho un ligero sonido de pisadas, estaba buscando otro escondite de seguro.

* * *

Kakashi continuo siguiendo a la pelirosa. No era difícil, apestaba en el sigilo y aunque intentaba mantenerse oculta dejaba siempre un leve rastro de sonido. ¿A donde estaba corriendo? Kakashi entonces se detuvo. Era obviamente una trampa a donde iba. Sin embargo podía ser interesante, así que decidió continuar siguiéndola por unos minutos mas.

* * *

Naruto abrió sus ojos, ya no le dolía la cabeza, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado?, lo que era mas importante, ¿Como rayos había quedado noqueado? Recordaba estar peleando con Kakashi-sensei cuando este desapareció y se disfrazo como un clon, entonces deshizo la técnica para encontrarlo y luego quedo inconsciente. ¡El lo debió haber golpeado desde atrás, eso fue lo que ocurrió! Se levanto y empezó a buscar a su alrededor, no parecía que ni Kakashi ni Sakura estuvieran cerca, pero a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Satsuki también tirada en el suelo, de seguro se cayo de un árbol y quedo inconsciente.

El rubio se acerco a la chica y le sacudió un poco el hombro para despertarla. "Oye, despierta." Satsuki se despertó y de inmediato se llevo sus manos a la garganta para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

" _Fue solo un genjutsu."_ Pensó aliviada al notar que su garganta esta perfecta.

"¿Que te pasa?" Pregunto Naruto.

"No es nada." Respondió la chica. "Maldición, estuve cerca."

"Así, pues yo también." Presumió Naruto. "De hecho voy a quitárselos primero que-"

"Idiota, no entiendes, es demasiado fuerte para nosotros." Admitió Satsuki. "Solos no podemos ganarle."

"No estoy solo, tengo mis clones." Dijo Naruto.

" _Tiene razón en esa parte."_ Pensó la pelinegro. "Pero lo que tienes de clones te falta de cerebro. Voy a admitirlo, lo de los shuriken estuvo muy bien, fue un buen plan, pero eres un idiota si crees que podrás volver a engañarlo con eso." La conclusión de lo que debían hacer era obvia, pero Satsuki estaba teniendo problemas para decirlo. "Si queremos obtener los cascabeles tenemos que hacerlo juntos, como equipo."

"¿Equipo?" Se pregunto Naruto. Tenia sentido si lo analizabas, con calma y sin hambre, (o menos hambre). Era imposible que uno de ellos solos lo derrotara. "¿Tienes un plan?"

Satsuki sonrió, eso significaba que estaba aceptando. "Escucha esto..." comenzó a decirle su plan.

* * *

Sakura seguía corriendo por el bosque cuando Kakashi la alcanzo y se puso a su lado. "¿Piensas correr por el resto de la hora?" le pregunto, la pelirosa salto a un claro.

"Ya no mas sensei." dijo Sakura mientras procedía a lanzar un Kunai, pero fallo y por mucho.

"Si quieres matarme tendrás que apuntar mejor." Comento Kakashi mientras que el Kunai de Sakura corto un cuerda escondida entre los arboles. De entre estos salieron una serie de cuchillos y Kunais apuntando a su maestro. _"Mientras que Satsuki-san y Naruto peleaba contigo vine a poner estas trampas sensei."_

Kakashi salto hacia un lado para poder esquivar los cuchillos. "Deberías saber después de ver las peleas anteriores que eso no va a servir." Sakura le lanzo un kunai que Kakashi no se molesto en esquivar, eso era excelente para Sakura, el kunai no estaba apuntado a Kakashi sino a la cuerda de los cascabeles, la comenzó a cortar y poff, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

"¿eh?" exclamo la pelirosa. _"Es un clon como los de Naruto."_ Pensó. _"¿Entonces donde esta el verdadero?"_

Sakura empezó a buscar por todos lados pero no lo encontraba, eso hasta que busco por abajo, miro a sus pies y vio unas manos saliendo de la tierra.

"Doton: Decapitación en tierra." escucho mientras las manos la empezaban a jalar por los pies hasta que estuvo por completo bajo tierra. "Tercer arte ninja, Ninjutsu, el arte... de... ser ninja."

"..." Siguió el silencio de Sakura al mal chiste.

"No prepare muy bien esa parte." Admitió el peliblanco. "No te preocupes, vendré a recogerte al mediodía." Dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba. "Iré amarrando a los durmientes mientras tanto."

* * *

Kakashi llego al claro donde encontró a los dos genin aun inconscientes. Tenia la esperanza de que se hubieran despertado y al menos lo volvieran a intentar, pero la buena noticia era que podría continuar leyendo al menos. Saco su libro continuo en la parte que se quedo antes de guardarlo para pelear con Naruto. El jonin se acerco primero al rubio y lo tomo por la chaqueta para arrastrarlo hasta el poste. Naruto se despertó y lo tomo por la espalda.

"¡Espera lo inesperado sensei!" dijo Naruto mientras lo sujetaba. Ocho clones salieron de entre los arbustos, mejor dicho eran los arbustos, atacaron de inmediato a Kakashi mientras Naruto lo sujetaba.

" _Otra vez el mismo plan."_ Pensó el peliblanco mientras se sustituía con uno de los clones, el mas cercano a los arbustos para poder ocultarse. No tuvo problemas para hacerlo. "¡¿Que?!" exclamo Kakashi mientras veía a Satsuki extender su mano para alcanzar los cascabeles. Reacciono de inmediato sosteniéndole el brazo y lanzandola por el aire. Los clones de Naruto y el original reaccionaron para suavizar la caída.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el rubio.

"Si." le respondió un poco sonrojada. "Estuvo cerca."

"¡A la próxima esos cascabeles serán nuestros.!" Declaro Naruto mientras sonaba el reloj.

"Maldición." exclamo Satsuki.

* * *

10 minutos después se encontraban los tres genin junto a los troncos, Naruto y Satsuki sentados y recargados mientras que Sakura estaba atada, era su castigo por ser la que mas lejos estuvo de completar el ejercicio.

"No se preocupen por el entrenamiento chicos, he decidido que no los devolveré a la academia." anuncio Kakashi.

"¡¿En serio?!" Exclamaron Naruto y Sakura antes de empezar a saltar de emoción (o lo que podía hacer Sakura.) "¡Entonces nosotros, nosotros...!"

"Si, los tres deben de olvidarse de ser ninja." Respondió Kakashi.

"¡¿Que?!" Grito Naruto. "¡¿Por que tenemos que renunciar.?!"

"Porque los tres son unos inútiles como ninjas y no lo merecen." Respondió Kakashi. Naruto estaba ya preparado para saltar y atacarlo pero no lo hizo, estuvo mas sorprendido por hecho de que Satsuki fuera quien lo hiciera.

"¡Satsuki-san!" exclamo Sakura. Kakashi no tuvo dificultad para initulizarla y tirarla al suelo. Se sentó sobre ella y tenia sujetado su brazo izquierdo en una llave.

"Están subestimando el ser ninja." Dijo Kakashi. "¿Por que creen que son asignados en equipos y hacen este entrenamiento?"

"¿Que quiere decir?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Claramente no entendieron la respuesta de este examen." Dijo Kakashi. "Es el trabajo en equipo."

"¡Espera un momento!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Yo y Satsuki hicimos equipo!"

"Si, pero no fue suficiente, trabajando los 3 juntos lo hubieran conseguido." respondió Kakashi.

"¡¿Entre los 3?!" Pregunto Sakura. "¡A que te refieres, solo hay dos cascabeles!¡Aunque lo consiguiéramos uno de nosotros no pasaría!¡Eso solo nos haría pelear!"

"Y de eso es exactamente de lo que se trata el examen." comento Kakashi. "Cuando Naruto y Satsuki hicieron equipo lo hicieron por su beneficio propio. 'Somos dos y son dos cascabeles, un cascabel para cada uno' fue a lo que llegaron. Pero el examen se trataba de que se olvidaran de sus intereses y trabajaran juntos exitosamente bajo estas circunstancias." Kakashi aplico mas fuerza al candado que le estaba haciendo a la chica. "Las misiones se hacen en equipo, claro que la fuerza individual es importante para un ninja pero todavía mas importante es el trabajo en equipo. Las acciones individuales que perturban el equipo pueden poner en peligro a sus compañeros e incluso pueden llevarlo a la muerte, por ejemplo..." Kakashi saco un kunai y lo puso en cuello de Satsuki. "¡Naruto!¡Mata a Sakura o Satsuki muere!"

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamo Naruto.

"Lo ven. En estas misiones van a arriesgar su vida." Dijo el peliblanco mientras se levantaba. "Si capturan a un rehén van a tener que tomar decisiones muy duras." El jonin se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el monumento que el equipo había visto al llegar. "¿Ven esto? Los nombres grabados en esta piedra son de ninjas que han sido reconocido como héroes de la aldea."

"¿Héroes?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Si, pero ellos no son del tipo de héroes normales, son especiales..." dijo el peliblanco. "Todos son héroes que murieron en combate." Los rostros de los tres genin se volvieron serios. "El nombre de mi mejor amigo esta escrito aquí." Kakashi se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver a sus alumnos. "Escuchen, les daré otra oportunidad. Pero después del almuerzo les pondré mas difícil conseguir los cascabeles." El jonin se acerco a Naruto y Satsuki para darles los almuerzos los almuerzos. "Pueden comer antes de repetir la prueba, pero no le den nada a Sakura, es su castigo por tener el peor desempeño. Si le dan algo de comer fallaran de inmediato. Aquí yo mando, ¿entendido?"

* * *

Naruto y Satsuki continuaban comiendo entre los rugidos del estomago de Sakura. Aunque la pelirosa había desayunado ya era hora de la comida y su apetito estaba despierto, mas con sus compañeros comiendo a su lado.

"Toma." Le dijo Satsuki mientras le acercaba el almuerzo.

"Pero Satsuki-san, sensei dijo..." Protesto Sakura.

"No siento su presencia así que no te preocupes." dijo Satsuki. "Ademas después del almuerzo trabajaremos como equipo."

"¡Ah ya entiendo!" Exclamo Naruto. "Si uno de nuestros compañeros no esta al 100% fallaremos." Naruto se levanto, camino detrás del tronco de Sakura y empezó a deshacer los nudos de la cuerda.

"¿Qu-Que estas haciendo Naruto?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Desamarrandote." Respondió el rubio. "No puedes comer con las manos atadas. No te preocupes, en cuanto termines te volveré a amarrar, es solo un nudo sencillo."

Satsuki y Naruto usaron la tapadera del almuerzo de Naruto ponerle la comida a Sakura, entre los tres la distribuyeron lo mas equitativamente posible. Ya sentados los tres se prepararon para comenzar a comer.

"Provecho." Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se escucho un estruendo que asusto a Sakura, sorprendió a Satsuki y casi hace que Naruto se atragante con su comida.

"¡USTEDES TRES!" Dijo Kakashi desde la nube blanca que se formo frente a ellos. "Aprobaron." les dijo sonriendo.

"¿eh?" Fue la respuesta del equipo.

"¿Aprobamos?" Pregunto Naruto.

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Dejenme felicitarlos, son los primero en hacerlo." Dijo Kakashi. "Todos los demás equipos eran unos idiotas y han hecho lo que les ordene." Kakashi se acerco a ellos y les sacudió el cabello. "En el mundo ninja aquellos que no siguen las ordenes y rompen las reglas son llamados basura. ¿Pero saben que? Aquellos que no se preocupan por sus compañeros son aun peor basura. Fin del entrenamiento, todos pasan. Mañana comenzaremos nuestras misiones como el equipo 7."

"¡Lo hice!" Grito Naruto antes de su estomago rugiera.

"Arruinaste el momento idiota." Dijo Satsuki.

"Todo se había visto tan genial hasta eso." Comento Sakura antes de que su estomago rugiera también haciendo que se sonrojara de vergüenza y Naruto se riera. Satsuki llego a una conclusión, le esperaban unos días raros y ruidosos con su equipo.

Fin capitulo 3.


	4. Ichiraku Ramen

Capitulo 4: Ichiraku Ramen.

Al día siguiente el equipo 7 se reunió en el mismo campo de entrenamiento a la hora que los cito Kakashi. Como el equipo 7 ya se imaginaba y ustedes también Kakashi no llego a tiempo. Al igual que el día de ayer Naruto fue el ultimo en llegar y comenzó la espera en silencio hasta que llegara su maestro. La diferencia de con el día de ayer fue que esta vez no duro hasta que llego su instructor.

"¡¿Que no piensa llegar?!" Pregunto Naruto.

"¿Por que gritas?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Esto es tan aburrido." Dijo el rubio. "Satsuki, ¿quieres pelear?"

Satsuki lo pensó, la verdad no tenia ganas de pelear con Naruto y su taijutsu tan bruto, pero ella también estaba aburrida. "Bien. ¿Sakura, puedes ser la refering?"

"¿huh? Si." Sakura respondió sorprendida.

"Te pateare el trasero." Amenazo Naruto.

"Ya quisieras."

Satsuki y Naruto caminaron hasta el centro del claro y Sakura se fue con ellos no solo para ver, también para servir de refering. Satsuki se estiro un poco mientras que Naruto trono sus nudillos.

"¿Como sera?" Pregunto Sakura.

"¿Que te parece por puntos idiota?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Bien por mi."

"Sera una pelea de 3 minutos por puntos. Comenzaran a mi señal." Explico Sakura.

Los dos se pusieron en posición, Naruto en una posición de pelea bastante callejera, con una defensa débil y sin apoyo ni equilibrio, unicamente concentrada en ataques fuertes y predecibles. Satsuki por el contrario se paro con su pie derecho detrás, sus dos brazos a la altura de su pecho, el izquierdo enfrente con la palma abierta y el derecho un poco atrás y cerrado en un puño. Aunque su posición era mucho mas solida que la de Naruto, Sakura podía encontrar algunos huecos que si se podían explotar le causarían muchos daños a la Uchiha. Después de que comprobar que ambos estuvieran preparados dio la señal.

"¡Comiencen!" Anuncio la pelirosa. Naruto comenzó cargando contra Satsuki y le lanzo un golpe, la pelinegra se mantuvo en su lugar y desvió sin dificultad el golpe. Lanzo su contraataque con su mano derecha pero su puño fue detenido por Naruto. Satsuki no se detuvo ahí y lanzo una patada que logro tumbar al rubio. "¡Punto para Satsuki-san!"

Naruto se levanto y volvió a la posición de pelea. "No eres tan mala." Declaro el chico.

"Tu eres pésimo." Le respondió Satsuki. "Tus ataques son muy obvios y no lo suficientemente rápidos, y tu defensa se deshace muy fácil."

"Vamos a ver si esto es predecible." Dijo Naruto mientras formaba un sello. "Kage bu-"

"Los clones y el uso de cualquier otro jutsu es una descalificador inmediata." Dijo la refering.

"¡¿Cuando acordamos eso?!" Pregunto Naruto.

"Lo acabo de decidir." Respondió Sakura.

"Maldición." El rubio volvió a cargar, esta vez con un golpe mas fuerte, Satsuki lo bloqueo, pero al hacer esto sintió un poco de dolor. Naruto tenia mas fuerza que el en los brazos y podía usar eso para ganarle, por suerte para ella el era lento, muy lento para ella.

"Eres muy obvio." Le dijo Satsuki mientras le lanzaba un golpe, Naruto lo recibió directamente, pero en vez de retirarse continuo atacando, tomando desprevenida a la pelinegra e impactándole un puño en las costillas, Satsuki retrocedió.

"¿Quien es el obvio ahora?" Dijo Naruto retando.

"1 punto para Naruto." Anuncio Sakura.

"¡SI!¡Genial!" Celebro el rubio.

"3 puntos para Satsuki-san"

"¿eh?" Exclamo el rubio. "¡¿Que es eso?!¡¿Por que le das 3 puntos a ella?!"

"Porque logro impactar un golpe directo y aunque el tuyo acertó no hizo tanto daño." Explico Sakura.

"Creo que es favoritismo." Respondió Naruto.

"¡Callate y ponte a pelear!" Ordeno Sakura.

Esta vez fue Satsuki quien ataco al distraído Naruto, el rubio apenas si logro esquivar el primer golpe y bloquear el segundo por muy poco. La chica era muy rápida, mas de lo que esperaba Naruto, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que desbaratara su defensa y pudiera impactarle un serie de golpes. Naruto se defendió y logro impactar una patada ante de retroceder.

"Tiempo." Dijo Sakura. "El puntaje es el siguiente, Naruto 2 puntos, Satsuki-san, 8 puntos."

" _Pasaron mas tiempo peleándose ustedes dos."_ Pensó Satsuki.

Naruto sin embargo, empezó a reírse, primero bajo pero fue subiendo hasta el punto de casi un carcajada. "Eso fue divertido."

"¿Tienes problemas verdad?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Estuvo ganándote y golpeándote todo el rato." Dijo Sakura.

"Si, pero ahora tengo a alguien mas a quien quiero derrotar, eso es lo divertido." Les respondió Naruto. "Sakura-san, vas tu."

"¿Yo?" Pregunto la pelirosa.

"Si, Kakashi-sensei no ha llegado." Dijo el chico. "Y si peleo mucho con Satsuki voy a terminar pateandole su trasero."

"Te acabo de dar una paliza." Comento la Uchiha.

"Esta bien Naruto." Dijo la pelirosa.

Durante toda la mañana continuaron así, teniendo peleas entre ellos y rotándose. Inclusive durante un momento Satsuki detuvo una pelea para intentar corregir a Naruto y su taijutsu,Aunque tuvo unas mejoras, seguía siendo muy malo. Durante sus peleas Satsuki analizo a sus dos compañeros y llego a algunas conclusiones. La primera fue que quien tiene mas fuerza física es Naruto, no es demasiada y de hecho no estaba muy lejos de la de ellas, pero obviamente el rubio era el tenia la mayor fuerza física y se reflejaba en sus golpes que eran mas fuerte, pero muy toscos y lentos. La otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta era sobre Sakura, era la mejor para esquivar de los tres aunque cuando tenia que bloquear su defensa era débil, quizás mas que la de Naruto. La ultima de sus conclusiones era que ella era la mas fuerte y equilibrada, aunque si Sakura y Naruto eran entrenados apropiadamente la alcanzarían en poco tiempo.

"Buenos días equipo." Dijo Kakashi cuando por fin llego.

"¡Ya es mediodía!" Le respondieron los 3 genin.

* * *

El equipo 7 espero con ansias a que le dieran su primera misión. Algo en lo cual pudieran demostrar sus habilidades.

"Su primera misión sera," Dijo el Hokage frente a ellos. "arreglar un jardín."

La sala se quedo en silencio. Los tres genin no dijeron nada mientras estaban parados de frente a la mesa donde se encontraban Iruka y el tercer hokage. Iruka se sorprendió, no espera que ese equipo en particular pudiera mantener la compostura y el profesionalismo.

"¡¿Que?!" Preguntaron Naruto y Sakura.

"Es una misión indicada para ustedes." Dijo Iruka.

"¿Pero por que algo tan aburrido?" Pregunto Naruto. "¿Por que no nos dan algo de ninjas?"

"Quizás debería de explicárselos." Dijo el anciano. "A la aldea llegan montones de encargos, a los cuales se les asigna un rango, A, B, C y D. A los genin generalmente se les asignan misiones de D y una que otra C ya que ganan algo de experiencia."

"Ustedes no tienen nada de experiencia." Comento Kakashi. "Y no sabemos como trabajaran juntos."

"¿Estas misiones son tareas domesticas?si, pero son necesarias para que aprendan a trabajar juntos." Dijo Iruka.

* * *

Ya fuera de la oficina del Hokage Kakashi se detuvo para hablar con sus alumnos. "Les diré lo que haremos. Vamos a completar esta misión, volver aquí a hacer nuestro reporte y el resto del día lo usaremos en entrenar." Explico el jonin. "Quiero que empiecen a conocer sus puntos fuertes y débiles para reforzarlos."

"¡Jajaja!" Se rio Naruto. "¡NO tienes que preocuparte por mi Kakashi-sensei!¡No tengo puntos débiles!"

"¿En serio?" Pregunto retoricamente Satsuki. "¿Que me dices de tu defensa débil?"

"¿O tus golpes obvios?" Continuo Sakura.

"¿O tal vez lo idiota que eres?"

"También que es fácil usar los 1000 años contra ti."

"¡¿Y tu que me dices de tu frente?!" Replico el rubio.

"¡¿Que tiene mi frente?!" Pregunto Sakura mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la chaqueta.

"Suficiente." Kakashi decidió pararlos antes de que empezaran a pelearse, tenia el presentimiento de que tendría que hacerlo muy de seguido. "Vamos, hay que ir al lugar de la misión."

El equipo fue a la dirección del jardín que tendrían que arreglar. Los genin entendieron de inmediato porque les pagarían por eso, el jardín era un desastre. La hierba había sido descuidada y por lo tanto había crecido mucho y había basura por todas partes, ni siquiera tenían idea de como irían con el dueño para informarle que ya habían llegado. Kakashi fue el primero en entrar a la maleza, los demás miembros del equipo 7 siguieron el camino que tomo, creían que debía de ser el mas seguro o al menos si era peligroso Kakashi se lastimaría primero. Kakashi le dio unos leves golpes a la puerta, a los pocos segundos salio el dueño de la casa a recibirlos.

"Buenas tardes." Saludo Kakashi. "Venimos a arreglar el jardín."

"¡Ah si!¡Los estaba esperando!" Dijo el dueño. "Tengo las herramientas por aquí."

Los tres genin siguieron al dueño a un pequeño cuarto que tenia cerca de la casa. Normalmente seria un trayecto fácil, pero toda la hierba que había en el lugar no facilitaba las cosas. Cuando llegaron el hombre abrió la puerta con un llave, por dentro era un desastre al igual que el jardín.

"No se preocupen por eso. Otro equipo se ocupara de acomodar mañana." Les dijo el dueño. Satsuki fue la primera en entrar seguida por Sakura, al final se encontraba Naruto pero antes de que entrara el dueño lo tomo del brazo. Lo empezó a ver un mirada fría y de desprecio, a lo que el rubio le respondió con una mirada amenazadora. "Espero que no destruyas nada, mocoso."

"Lo que digas." Le respondió Naruto. El dueño lo soltó y se devolvió a su casa. "Cabrón." Exclamo Naruto ya que estaba lejos.

"¿Que fue eso?" Le pregunto Sakura.

"Nada."

"¿Que le hiciste?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Nada." Naruto respondió. "No se preocupen por eso."

"Pero..."

"Ya lo oíste." Dijo Satsuki. "Vamos, hay que acabar con esto rápido."

Los tres genin tomaron las herramientas y empezaron a trabajar lo mas rápido que pudieron. Naruto tenia la cortadora y Satsuki estaba trabajando cerca a el.

"¿Por que te vio así?" Le susurro Satsuki a su compañero.

"No lo se. No me importa." Respondió Naruto mientras seguía trabajando. "Desde que recuerdo me han visto así."

"¿Me han visto así?" Pregunto Satsuki, pero con solo pensarlo un poco se respondió sola la pregunta. "¿Los adultos?¿Por que?"

"No lo se." Le respondió Naruto. "Creo que es porque no saben reconocer lo asombroso de mis bromas." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso no es para estar orgulloso." Satsuki comento. Pero recordando un poco, el rubio siempre había estado solo, antes creía que el era así pero ahora que los empezaba a conocer se empezaba a preguntar porque los demás lo evitaban.

* * *

Después de terminar el trabajo el equipo empezó a regresar a la torre del hokage. Por primera vez en años Satsuki miro a la gente por la que pasaban a un lado. Desde que era pequeña empezó a ignorarlas y sus miradas de aprobación y admiración por ser una de las ultimas 2 Uchihas. Pero hoy no podía ver esas miradas, aunque no iban dirigidas a ella podía sentir el odio, y todas apuntaban a su compañero.

Después de dar su reporte salieron del edificio. Kakashi decidió que con esa misión bastaría por hoy. Después fueron al campo de entrenamiento y almorzaron, cuando terminaron Kakashi decidió comenzar con su entrenamiento.

"Después de nuestro ejercicio de ayer tengo una idea de como están sus habilidades." Explico el peliblanco. "Aun no estoy completamente seguro en algunos aspectos pero creo que puedo hacerles un análisis general. Naruto, tu primero."

"Ya te lo dije sensei, no tengo puntos débiles." Dijo el rubio.

"Eres muy lento y ruidoso cuando vas a atacar a tu oponente." Dijo Kakashi. "Tu estilo de lucha es pésimo." El chico estaba un poco molesto y triste al escuchar eso. "Sin embargo tengo que admitir que tienes muy buenos planes y el hecho de que puedas usar el kage bushin es algo asombroso. No se como te ira con los genjutsu, aunque tengo una ligera idea. Satsuki, tienes un estilo muy equilibrado, eres rápida y fuerte para tu edad y me tomaste por sorpresa con tu jutsu. Pero eres un poco predecible, y sin tu sharingan caes muy fácil en un genjutsu." Por ultimo se dirigió a Sakura. "Sakura, eres la mas débil físicamente de los 3, pero hiciste una buena trampa. En lo que se refiere a jutsus, tienes solo los básicos de la academia, pero lo comprendo, tu madre no es miembro de un clan especializado en fuego ni leíste un pergamino prohibido durante una noche, no te preocupes, mañana te traeré algo."

"¿Que cosa sensei?" Pregunto la chica.

"Sera una sorpresa, pero te diré algo." Respondió Kakashi. "Creo que te sera útil."

"¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Algo sencillo." Respondió el peliblanco. "Ejercicios de equipo."

* * *

Ya casi al anochecer termino el entrenamiento. El equipo 7 estaba cansado y hambriento, salieron del campo de entrenamiento y volvieron a la aldea juntos. Naruto tenia una sonrisa en su rostro por alguna razón que sus compañeras no entendían.

"¿Que te pasa idiota?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Acabo de recordar algo." Dijo el rubio. "Me debes un tazón de ramen."

"¿Que?" pregunto Satsuki, las dos chicas lo recordaron de inmediato.

"La apuesta." Comento Sakura.

"El borrador le dio de lleno." Satsuki dijo resignada. "¿Cuando lo quieres?" El estomago del rubio rugió, tenia hambre y sin Tenten en casa tendría que hacerse la cena, estaba muy cansado en ese momento para hacerlo. "¿Tienes que estar bromeando?"

"Por favor Satsuki-chan." Rogó el rubio.

"¡No me llames así!" Le respondió apenada y enojada.

" _No puedo creer que enserio la haga reaccionar así."_ Pensó Sakura.

"Esta bien." Respondió por fin la pelinegra.

"¿Sakura-san quieres venir?" Pregunto Naruto. "Después de todo Satsuki paga."

"¡Pero que...!"

"ummm, bueno..." Sakura lo pensó, por un lado estaba su dieta y el ramen era conocido por los carbohidratos, pero por el otro, realmente estaba hambrienta. "Esta bien."

"¡Genial!" Exclamo el Uzumaki. "En ese caso, equipo Naruto siganme."

"¡¿Y por que tu eres el líder?!" Preguntaron las dos chicas.

El equipo guiado por Naruto fue al distrito comercial de la aldea, en donde habían muchos restaurantes y tiendas de diferentes tipos, como de ropa, víveres, muebles, herramientas ninja, etc. Naruto no las llevo a ninguno de esos lugares, sino a un pequeño puesto, tenia unos taburetes enfrente de la barra para comer y unos pedazos de tela con kanji en ellos, estos escribían el nombre del lugar, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Buenas noches Naruto-kun. ¿Como estas?" Lo recibió el dueño, un hombre de piel morena con algunas arrugas ya en su rostro, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su rostro que parecía estar siempre sonriendo.

"Muy bien. Siendo igual de asombroso."

"¿Tenten-chan te envió por comida?" Pregunto el hombre.

"No, ella esta afuera por el momento." El rubio entonces apunto a Satsuki. "Vengo a cobrar una apuesta."

"Cabrón." exclamo Satsuki.

Los tres se sentaron. "Voy a querer un ramen de miso." Dijo Naruto.

"Yo voy a querer uno de sal." Comento Sakura.

"Ayame, uno de miso y uno de sal." Aviso Teuchi. "¿Y usted señorita?"

"¿eh? Bueno la verdad, no se, nunca he comido ramen." Respondió Satsuki, la respuesta impacto a Naruto, Teuchi y Ayame que tenían un rostro de asustados y muy blanco.

"¡¿Nunca has comido ramen?!" Fue lo que pregunto Teuchi.

"¡Eso es imposible!" Declaro Naruto.

"¿En serio es algo tan serio?" Susurro Satsuki a Sakura.

"No, ellos solo están exagerando." le respondió.

"Naruto-kun, ayudale." Comento Teuchi.

"¡Si!" Naruto se acerco a Satsuki. "Escoge el de cerdo."

"¿Que?"

"Escoge el que tiene sopa de cerdo." Repitió el rubio. "Estoy seguro que te gustara. Si no uno de miso, es el mas clásico, pero si no estas segura puedes con el de sal, que conserva mejor el sabor de los ingredientes."

Satsuki miro confundida, no entendió nada. "Bueno, el de cerdo."

"Entendido." Teuchi volvió a la cocina.

"No entendí nada." Dijo Satsuki.

"jejeje." Exclamo Naruto. "¡PREPARATE UCHIHA SATSUKI!¡TE EXPLICARE EL ARTE DEL RAMEN!"

Naruto comenzó su explicación sobre los tipos de ramen y los ingredientes que se usaban. Sinceramente Satsuki no estaba entendiendo ni una palabra, todo lo que escuchaba era comida. Esperaba que solo le sirvieran su comida, pagara el de Naruto, se iría y nunca volvería a ese lugar. Después de 5 minutos de escuchar a Naruto hablar sobre ramen, el ramen llego para fortuna de Satsuki y Sakura. Entonces los tres se prepararon para comer.

"Provecho" Dijeron Naruto y Sakura. Los dos empezaron a comer sus platos mientras que Satsuki solo lo veía.

"¿Que ocurre Satsuki-san?" Pregunto la pelirosa.

"¿huh? Nada." Le respondió antes de tomar el primer bocado. Era delicioso para sorpresa suya, la chica lo estaba disfrutando le encantaba y aunque no se dio cuenta primero, su rostro lo reflejaba. Sakura estaba impresionada, Satsuki generalmente mantenía un rostro serio pero ahora mismo estaba feliz y disfrutando su comida. Naruto por otra parte estaba sonriendo, tenia la razón. "¿Que?"

"Nada." Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. "¿Te gusto?"

"No sabe mal." Respondió la chica apenada.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto la pelirosa. "Tu rostro parecía decir otra cosa."

"Jejeje, vamos no seas tímida Satsuki-chan..." Le dijo en burla su compañero.

"¡Esta bien!¡Me gusto!¡Sabe delicioso!¡¿Contento?!" Respondió la chica.

"Con que me inviten ramen yo ya soy feliz." Le respondió Naruto mientras seguía con su plato.

"Cabrón." La pelinegra exclamo mientras cerraba su puño enojada. Quizás algún día volvería, pero se aseguraría de que ni Naruto o Sakura estuvieran cerca. Sus compañeros definitivamente eran muy molestos.

Fin capitulo 4.

* * *

 **Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, esta un poco atrasado ya que no queria sacarlo hasta que teminara de escribir en el que me ocupe la semana pasada.**

 **El capitulo es mas que nada de relleno a que realmente no sucede nada grande que afecte a la trama, sin embargo quise incluirlo ya que en el comienzan a trabajar y llevarse como equipo, aunque no con la gran eficiencia que les gustaria a muchos. El titulo del capitulo siempre ha sido Ichiraku Ramen y originalmente iba a ser todo sobre platicas en el restaurante, sin embargo la parte de como llegaron ahi se alargo mucho y termino siendo mas larga que lo que pasaron en el restaurante, sin embargo decidi dejar el titulo intacto.**

 **Como siempre los invito a rejar el review con sus criticas y opiniones a lo que estoy escribiendo, ademas de si tienen alguna duda sobre lo que esta pasando o lo que he cambiado.**


	5. Rango C

Capitulo 5: Rango C.

Al día siguiente Kakashi volvió a llegar cerca del mediodía, y le llevo un pergamino a Sakura para que lo estudiara sola. Ese día no tomaron ninguna misión y se enfocaron en taijutsu, corrigiendo los errores y debilidades de cada uno, o por lo menos lo intentaron. Después de eso al otro día pasaron toda la tarde haciendo misiones con las que ningún miembro del equipo estaba contento. Así continuaron durante las primeras dos semanas. En la mañana el equipo entrenaba peleando entre ellos y a veces Sakura probaba su nuevo jutsu. Cuando por fin Kakashi llegaba ya casi al medio día procedían a hacer el entrenamiento o tomar misiones, se turnaban por día para hacerlo. Hasta que un día...

"¿Como están?" Pregunto Kakashi.

"¡Otra vez llegaste tarde!" Le reclamaron Naruto y Sakura.

"Maldición sensei." Exclamo Naruto. "Si vas a llegar tarde aunque sea dinos que hacer mientras esperamos." El resto del equipo asintió.

Kakashi sonrió, estaba esperando a que le dijeran justamente eso para pasar a lo siguiente del entrenamiento. "Muy bien, si creen estar listos, siganme." El peliblanco los empezó a conducir a los arboles e internarse mas en el bosque, entre mas adentro iban mas altos se volvían los arboles. Kakashi se detuvo en un pequeño claro rodeado por arboles con un mínimo de 10 metros de altura. "Ya que parecen estar listos continuaremos con el programa." El equipo 7 puso una sonrisa de emoción. "El día de hoy aprenderán... a escalar arboles."

Un silencio siguió a la respuesta del peliblanco. "¡Deja de jodernos!" dijo Naruto.

"¡Eso lo aprendimos en la academia!" continuo Sakura.

Kakashi suspiro, se acerco a un árbol y sin mucho esfuerzo empezó a subir por el tronco usando solo las plantas de sus pies. "¿Y así?¿Pueden subirlos así?"

"¡¿Como haces eso?!" Pregunto Naruto.

"Con chakra." Le respondió Kakashi. "Concentro mi chakra en la planta de mis pies para poder adherirme a la corteza del árbol." El peliblanco detuvo el flujo de chakra, cayendo, se dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo de pie justo frente a sus alumnos. "Lo que van a hacer va a ser subir a los arboles usando solo sus pies. Este es un ejercicio de control de chakra."

"¿Que tan alto quieres que subamos?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Hasta la primera rama que encuentren." El jonin saco tres kunais y los tiro al suelo frente a ellos. "Úsenlos para marcar su punto mas alto."

Los 3 genin se prepararon, pusieron el kunai en su mano y acumularon el chakra en la planta de los pies como indico Kakashi.. Los tres corrieron contra los arboles. Naruto fue el primero en poner su pie, la corteza del árbol se destrozo y su pie se clavo en el árbol. Satsuki por otra parte intento subir, pero no se logro adherir, casi cae pero gracias a sus reflejos y agilidad logro recuperarse.

" _Es mas difícil de lo que creí."_ Pensó la pelinegra. _"Si usas muy poco chakra no te pegas, sin embargo si usas mucha..."_ miro a Naruto aun teniendo problemas para salir del árbol. _"eso pasa."_

"Esto fue muy fácil." Dijo Sakura sentada en una de las ramas.

"¡Sakura-san!" exclamo el rubio.

"Parece que quien controla mejor su chakra es Sakura." Comento Kakashi. "Olvide decirles algo, este ejercicio es muy complicado, para empezar, la planta de los pies es el lugar mas complicado en donde acumular chakra, en segundo lugar, la cantidad necesaria es poca, pero es muy exacta."

"¿Entonces este ejercicio es muy difícil?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Si, pero si logran hacerlo con éxito, en teoría podrían aprender cualquier otra técnica." Les dijo Kakashi. "Muy bien Sakura, parece que de los tres, eres quien mas cerca esta de convertirse en hokage." Naruto se molesto. "Parece que el clan Uchiha no es tan grandioso como pensaba..." Satsuki igualmente se molesto.

Los dos se alejaron de los arboles, Sakura salto de la rama y volvieron a correr contra los troncos.

* * *

Durante las dos semanas siguientes Naruto y Satsuki continuaron intentando subir a los arboles, después del primer día Sakura no necesito seguir intentando y se enfoco mejor en el jutsu que le dio Kakashi. Ocasionalmente la pelirosa veía a sus compañeros e intentaba ayudarlos dándoles algunos consejos. Como no tenían mucho apuro por dominarlo ambos se tomaban descansos y a veces usaban una o dos horas para practicar su taijutsu, ya que durante la tarde realizaban unicamente misiones. En ese mismo momento se encontraban realizando una.

"¿Cual es su situación con el objetivo?" Pregunto Kakashi.

"Tengo al objetivo en la vista." Informo Naruto mientras estaba en la rama de un árbol.

" Estoy a 5 metros de el." Comento Sakura por la radio.

" Estoy a menos de 2 metros frente a el." Informo Satsuki.

"Muy bien, vamos." Ordeno el jonin.

Los tres genin saltaron sobre el. El objetivo se sorprendió al ver a Satsuki por el frente, así que fue hacia atrás pero ahí estaba Sakura esperándolo, los segundos que perdió al decirse que hacer fueron aprovechados por Naruto que lo atrapo.

"¡Te tengo!" Dijo el rubio mientras sostenía al gato.

"Tiene el lazo rojo en su oreja derecha." Dijo Sakura.

"Confirmado, es Tora, el gato diabólico." Informo Satsuki por radio.

"Estos arañazos, definitivamente es el gato endemoniado." Comento Naruto.

"Bien equipo, misión de la mascota perdida, Tora, completada." Anuncio Kakashi.

* * *

Cuando entregaron al animal y su dueña de inmediato lo tomo y lo abrazo. Naruto escuchaba los quejidos del gato con cierto placer, cada vez que le tocaba atraparlo este lo rasguñaba y aunque entendía las razones de la mascota de la esposa del daimyo para escapar, era su trabajo traerla devuelta.

"A la próxima te toca a ti." Le dijo Naruto a Satsuki.

"Mi lindo y pequeño Tora-chan. Estaba tan preocupada." Dijo Madame Shijimi.

"Bien equipo 7, tienen las siguientes misiones disponibles; hacer de niñera del nieto del señor feudal, ir de compras a la aldea vecina y sembrar papas." Dijo el tercero con Iruka a un lado.

" _No otra vez..."_ Pensó Sakura.

" _¿En serio?"_ Paso por la cabeza de Satsuki. _"¿Hasta cuando haremos esto?"_

" _Si nos vuelven a dar un trabajo de esos..."_ Pensó Naruto.

"De hecho tercero nos gustaría..." Comenzó a decir Kakashi antes de la puerta se abriera con fuerza.

"¡Equipo Gai reportándose!" Grito un hombre con un corte en tazón y un traje verde ajustado, con su chaleco táctico de Konoha, junto a el entro Lee.

"¡Lee-san!" Exclamo Naruto. "Ummm... ¡Super Cejotas-sensei!"

"¡No le llames así!" Le regaño Tenten. _"Aunque tiene razón con el apodo."_

"Nee-san."

"¡Kakashi!¡Mi eterno rival!" Dijo el de cabello negro. "¡¿Como te va el día de hoy?!"

"Ah... Gai, no había notado estabas aquí." Respondió el peliblanco.

"¡¿Con todo el ruido que hizo?!" Comentaron Sakura y Tenten.

Naruto vio al equipo, estaba Super Cejotas Sensei, Lee-san y Tenten, la ultima persona que se encontraba era un chico de largo cabello castaño, ojos blancos y sin pupila y un rostro extremadamente engreído, inclusive mas que Satsuki, ese debía ser el otro compañero al que nunca había visto, pero conocía su nombre, Neji.

"Gai, ¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto el tercero.

"Vengo a por otra misión Hokage-sama." Respondió el jonin. "Esta vez nos gustaría tomar una de rango C."

"Convenientemente tengo una aquí en la mano." Dijo el anciano.

"Lo siento Gai." Comento Kakashi. "Hokage-sama, yo venia a pedirle una misión C también."

"Parece que vamos a tener que competir por ella ¿eh Kakashi?" Comento Gai.

"No va a ser necesario." Intervino el tercero para fortuna de la aldea. "De hecho tengo dos misiones rango C, la primera consiste en escoltar a un cliente al país de las olas, es un constructor que necesita protección en el viaje y hasta que termine la obra. La otra en ir a ayudar a un equipo genin en Takigakure."

"¿En que consistirá la misión en Takigakure?" Pregunto Satsuki.

" Es principalmente una misión rango D, sin embargo por el viaje esta clasificada como C." Explico Iruka. "Podrías decir que es una misión D+, solo ligeramente mas complicada que una D pero no al grado de una C."

"Kakashi, como tu llegaste primero podrás escoger la misión." Comento el tercero.

"Sensei, escoge la del país de las olas." Susurro Sakura.

"Si, el país de las olas parece divertida." Comento Naruto, Satsuki asintió con sus compañeros.

"Por el momento tomaremos la del país de las olas." Respondió Kakashi.

"En ese caso. Pase, Tazuna-san." Dijo el tercero.

El cliente entro, era un hombre ya mayor con cabello puntiagudo y una barba completa, ya gris por las canas, usaba una pequeñas gafas en los ojos, pero lo que mas pudieron ver todos los presentes era que estaba borracho.

"¿Que es esto?" Pregunto el hombre. "¿Se supone que ellos me van a proteger? Son un grupo de imbéciles, especialmente el enano, tiene cara de estúpido."

"¿Quien es el enano cara de estúpido?" Pregunto Naruto, pero era obvio, no solo era el mas joven en la habitación, también el de mas baja estatura. "¡Maldito anciano!¡Te voy a matar!" exclamo Naruto mientras intentaba atacarlo, para suerte del cliente sus dos compañeras lo alcanzaron a sujetar de los brazos.

"Tranquilo idiota." Dijo Satsuki.

"Si, se supone que al cliente debes protegerlo no matarlo." Exclamo Sakura.

"¡¿No sabes con quien hablas?!" Dijo el rubio. "Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage."

"Temo por la aldea que tenga a un idiota como tu de líder." Le respondió el anciano.

"Cabrón."

"Creo que lo mejor sera escoger la de Takigakure." Dijo Kakashi, sabia que Naruto eventualmente debería a aprender a trabajar con gente que no le agradaba, pero quizás era un poco pronto para eso y lo mejor seria evitarlo si podían por el momento.

"Muy bien, entonces el equipo 9 escoltara a Tazuna-san al país de las olas." Comenzó el tercero. "Y el equipo 7 ira a Takigakure a apoyar al equipo genin."

* * *

Ya fuera de la torre del hokage el equipo 7 se reunió. El equipo 9 también se reunió, pero a unos metros mas lejos.

"Escuchen, es un viaje de dos días al país de las olas. Saldremos mañana en la mañana." Dijo Kakashi. "Tienen el resto del día libre para empacar y descansar. No lleguen tarde."

" _Mira quien lo dice."_ Pensaron los 3 genin.

"Bueno, entonces, nos vemos." Les dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. El equipo 7 miro al otro equipo y vio al jonin saltar a los edificios.

"¡Muy bien!¡Iré a prepararme para mañana!" Grito Lee. "¡Le daré 100 vueltas a la aldea para comenzar!"

"¿Es una broma verdad?" Pregunto Sakura.

"No." Dijo Naruto mientras veían a Lee empezar a correr.

"Que molesto" Dijo el otro compañero mientras comenzaba a alejarse de su equipo.

Tenten suspiro. "Esos dos." Sintió como sus compañeros genin se acercaban y se dio la vuelta. "¿Te dieron el día libre también?"

"Si, ¿Vamos a comer ramen?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Esta bien."

"¿Vienen?" Les pregunto Naruto a Sakura y Satsuki. Satsuki lo dudo un poco, desde que fueron la primera vez con Naruto había ido al menos una vez cada 2 días (Asegurándose de que el rubio no la viera), le gustaba mucho pero no quería que Naruto lo supiera, tenia un mal presentimiento si lo hacia.

"Si." Dijo Sakura.

"De todas formas me iban a terminar arrastrando, así que tendré que ir" Respondo Satsuki.

" _Si no quieres ir no vayas."_ Pensó Tenten.

* * *

Después de que los dos equipos se fueron, unicamente quedaron Iruka y el tercero en la sala. Iruka estaba un poco preocupado, si bien estaba feliz de que el equipo Gai tomara esa misión mas peligrosa, ya que sentía que había algo raro con esa misión, era solo un ligero presentimiento pero aun así le disgustaba. Pero el hecho de que Naruto fuera a Takigakure lo incomodaba un poco también.

"¿Hokage-sama, esta seguro?" Pregunto el hombre de la cicatriz.

"¿Sobre que Iruka-kun?" Pregunto el anciano mientras encendía su pipa.

"Enviar a Naruto a Takigakure" Respondió el chunin. "Takigakure es una aldea menor y aliada a la nuestra, pero lo mas importante, tienen un bijuu, ¿Que pasara cuando su jinchuriki se encuentre con Naruto?"

"Umm... no lo se." Le respondió el líder de la aldea. "Tal vez se maten..."

"¡Eso es algo serio!" Remarco Iruka.

"Tranquilo Iruka-kun, no creo que pase." Continuo el anciano. "De hecho, espero que se encuentren, nadie puede entender mejor a un jinchuriki que otro."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los dos equipos se encontraron en la puerta de la aldea. Naruto y Tenten fueron los últimos en llegar. Los dos equipos partieron juntos siguiendo unidos hasta que llegara la primera división en el camino y donde se tendrían que dividir.

" Ten cuidado" Le dijo Tenten a Naruto.

"Si, no te preocupes por mi." Respondió el rubio. "Y anciano," Tazuna desvió su atención al genin. "algún día te lo demostrare, ya lo veras."

"¿Que cosa?" -pregunto Tazuna.

"Lo asombroso que seré como Hokage" Respondió el rubio. "Creelo."

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea."

Con estas ultimas palabras los dos equipos se separaron y continuaron cada uno su camino, con el equipo 7 hacia Taki y el 9 al país de las olas. El viaje del equipo 7 estuvo en paz, con todos los miembros del equipo alerta pero al mismo tiempo relajados, lo peor que se podían esperar en esa misión era que los asaltaran unos bandidos lo cual era poco probable una vez se dieran cuenta que eran ninjas. A Sakura le entro una duda mientras pasaban cerca de un pequeño lago junto al camino.

"Sensei ¿Por que el constructor no contrato ninjas del país de las olas?" Pregunto la pelirosa.

"En el pais de las olas no hay, aunque si en algunos otros países." Respondió el peliblanco. "Hay otras aldeas ocultas como Takigakure o Konoha que tienen ninjas, aunque con algunas diferencias en como funciona la aldea y cultura distinta a la nuestra. Aunque existen aldeas menores como Takigakure y otras aldea mayores, la nuestra es una de las cinco mayores. Cada una de estas cinco aldeas tiene un poderoso líder conocido como Kage."

"¿Entonces nos encontraremos a uno de esos kages en Taki." Pregunto Naruto.

" No, Takigakure es de hecho una aldea menor y aliada de nosotros." respondió Kakashi.

"¿Y cuales son las cinco aldeas mayores y sus lideres?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Serian Konoha con el Hokage, Kumogakure con el Raikage, Iwagakure con el Tsuchikage, Kirigakure con el Mizukage y por ultimo, Sunagakure con el Kazekage." Explico Kakashi.

"Entonces el anciano Hokage es fuerte." Comento Sakura.

"No lo dudes por un ni minuto." Respondió Kakashi. "No se preocupen, esta es una misión C por lo que no veremos a ninjas enemigos."

"¿Entonces no hay nadie fuerte en Taki?" Pregunto Naruto. "¿O algo interesante al menos?"

"Bueno, si hay algo bastante interesante..." Comenzó Kakashi. "Pero no se los puedo decir por el momento"

"¡¿Que?!¡¿Por que?!" Protesto el rubio.

"Es un secreto." Le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de su ojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto el equipo 9 continuaba con su viaje al país de las olas. Las cosas estuvieron calmadas y tranquilas hasta que el equipo vio justo en el camino un charco, fue entonces que la actitud del grupo entero cambio. Primeramente Neji se acerco mas al cliente, Lee se puso detrás del grupo mientras que Tenten se fue a la parte de enfrente de este y empezó a tomar distancia y alejarse, su maestro sin embargo, continuo de manera natural.

Pasaron el charco con este cambio de posición, de este comenzaron a salir dos figuras, cada una con un capa de color negro y una mascara de gas. Cada uno traía un filoso guante con forma de garra. Lo primero que hicieron fue que uno de ellos salto y con una cadena que el otro estaba sujetando comenzaron a enrollar a Lee que les quedaba mas cerca.

"Va uno." dijo uno de ellos antes de jalar la cadena, movimiento que de seguro lo debe de haber despedazado. Después este intento ir hacia el cliente cuando sintió una patada en la nuca.

"Me alegro de que por fin hayan salido." Les dijo el chico de spandex verde. "Espero que tengamos un combate honorable"

Fin capitulo 5.

* * *

 **El nuevo capitulo. Parece que pase casi de inmediato al pais de las olas, aunque el equipo 7 esta involucrado en otra mision. Si bien durante los siguientes capitulos el equipo de Gai va a tener el protagonismo (especialemnte en las peleas) durante gran parte del tiempo van a estar fuera de foco y la atencion volvera al equipo 7.**

 **Como siempre se agradece el rewiew para mejorar la historia.**


	6. El demonio de la niebla 1

Capitulo 6: El demonio de la niebla 1.

Los dos atacantes se encontraban con Lee frente a ellos y que de hecho había logrado golpear a uno de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta de donde estaba hasta ese momento.

" _¿Ha usado sustitución?"_ Se pregunto uno de los dos. _"Sin embargo no ha dejado rastro alguno de aquello con lo que se sustituyo."_

"Gai-sensei, me gustaría encargarme yo solo de este asunto." Pidió Lee a su maestro.

"Muy bien, pero ten precaución." Le dijo su maestro.

" _¿Y ahora quiere enfrentarse el solo a nosotros?"_ Se pregunto. "Vamos."

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia el chico, este salto para atrás y tiro un kunai hacia su cadena clavandola al suelo. Esto sorprendió a ambos pero no evito que pararan su ataque, simplemente soltando la cadena de las dos garras. Uno de ellos se dirigió a continuar su lucha con el chico de cabello de tazón mientras que el otro fue contra Tazuna. El que ataco a Lee lanzo un ataque directo con la garra, el genin simplemente se agacho antes de soltarle una potente patada ascendente en la barbilla. Mientras tanto su compañero se dirigir a atacar el cliente para lo cual tendría que deshacerse primero del genin frente a el. Este tenia sus ojos cerrados, pero había algo raro alrededor de ellos. Aprovechando su distracción, Neji lo procedió a atacar simplemente golpeándolo con las palmas de sus manos, después de uno 5 golpes el atacante estaba acabado.

"Bien hecho equipo." Comento Gai mientras sacaba una cuerda para atarlos.

"No me toco nada." Dijo Tenten.

* * *

Unos minutos después ya tenían a los dos atacantes atados a un árbol y con todos alrededor de ellos.

"Parece que son chunins de la niebla." Dijo Gai. "Son famosos por continuar luchando sin importar lo que pase."

"¿Como supieron que era un trampa?" pregunto uno de los chunin.

"Un charco de agua en medio de camino cuando no ha llovido en días." Comento Tenten. "La verdad no había manera de que eso funcionara. Al menos que se enfrentaran a unos novatos."

"¿Si ya lo sabían entonces porque no hicieron nada?" Pregunto Tazuna.

"No teníamos razón para hacerlo." Comento Neji. "No nos habían atacado y no sabíamos si lo iban a hacer."

"Sin embargo nos preparamos por si era una trampa." Termino Tenten.

"Pero por lo menos averiguamos algo." Comento Gai. "Detrás de quien iban."

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Tazuna.

"Que ellos están detrás de usted, no de nosotros." Respondió Gai. "Eso sube el rango de la mision."

"Cuando hay riesgo de ser atacado por otros ninjas las misiones se vuelven automáticamente en B." Comento Lee.

"Eso también la habría hecho mas costosa." Comento Gai. "Estoy seguro de que debe de haber tenido sus razones, pero el que nos haya mentido ha complicado las cosas."

"Es cierto." Comento Tazuna. "Lo siento por los problemas pero no podemos costear una misión B."

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Tenten.

"Hay un hombre muy peligroso detrás de mi. Su nombre es Gatou." Explico Tazuna.

"¿Gatou?"

"Es un hombre de negocios muy rico, dueño de una compañera naviera." Dijo Tazuna. "Eso al menos es en la superficie. Secretamente vende drogas y otras cosas ilegales. Utiliza bandas y ninjas para que se encarguen se sus 'negocios'. Es alguien realmente malvado. Hace un año se hizo del control de la isla con con el dinero y la violencia, monopolizando los barcos. Ahora su único temor es que se termine el puente."

"Ya entiendo. Desde comenzó con el puente usted esta es su camino." Dijo Lee.

"Entonces esos dos fueron contratados por el." Comento Tenten.

"Debido a esto, el país de las olas es muy pobre, ni el señor feudal tiene dinero." Dijo Tazuna. "Nosotros tampoco y por eso no puedo costear una misión B." El hombre entonces cambio el tono de su voz. "Bueno, si se retiran de la misión de seguro seré asesinado. ¡Ja ja ja!¡No se preocupen!¡Si muero mi nieto de 10 años llorara solo durante unos días!¡Y mi hija pasara el resto de sus días odiando a Konoha!¡Pero no se preocupen, no es su error!"

" _Este cabrón..."_ Pensó Tenten.

"¿Que dicen ustedes?" Pregunto Gai a su equipo antes de decidir algo. "Díganme si creen que debemos continuar o darnos la vuelta y volver."

"¿Que?" Pregunto Tenten.

"Confió en ustedes y en su fuerza, sin embargo como su maestro nunca los pondré en riesgo ni los haré correr peligros que ustedes vean como innecesarios." Respondió Gai. "Si ustedes no se sienten listos para afrontar lo que sigue abandonaremos la misión de inmediato y volveremos a la aldea."

"¡Gai-sensei!" Dijo Lee con lagrimas en sus ojos. "Por supuesto que seguiré con la misión."

" Yo también." Comento Neji.

"Y yo, no pienso dar la vuelta si los demás entran también." Les respondió Tenten.

* * *

"¡¿Como que fallaron?!" Reclamo Gatou junto a algunos de su guardaespaldas. "¡Pague mucho por ustedes porque se supone que son muy buenos!" Le grito a un hombre que estaba sentado justo frente a el. Sin que el se lo esperara, el hombre comenzó a levantar su gigantesca espada y la apunto hacia el pequeño hombre.

"Ya deja de gritar." Le respondió el de la espada. "Iré yo mismo a rebanarles la cabeza."

"¿Estas seguro?" Pregunto Gatou, la distancia que antes había entre el y el ninja estaba reducida a casi nada por la gigantesca arma. "Parece que contrataron a ninjas muy capaces, y después del fallo de los hermanos demoníacos estarán preparados."

"¿Me tomas por algún novato?" Pregunto el ninja un poco molesto. "Se te olvida que soy Momochi Zabuza, el demonio de la aldea de la niebla."

El hombre se levanto con su gigantesca espada y comenzó a prepararse para salir, seria divertido tener una pelea después de un tiempo.

* * *

El equipo Gai se encontraba sobre un bote mientras atravesaban el mar, rodeados por una extremadamente espesa neblina que apenas si los dejaba ver, Tenten aun no estaba segura como es que el barquero no había chocado con algo a estas alturas, quizás porque conocía el lugar o estaba acostumbrado a navegar así. Fuera como fuera ella no estaba acostumbrada y tanta niebla la desesperaba un poco.

"Maldita niebla, no veo nada." Comento.

"Pronto podremos ver el puente y el país de las olas se encuentra en la base de este." Comento el barquero.

Efectivamente, no paso mucho tiempo de esto hasta que lo pudieron ver, un gigantesco puente de concreto con varias barrillas de acero sobresaliendo en el extremo aun si construir. Era tan grande que Tenten tuvo que contenerse para no gritar por el asombro, lo cual era bueno, si no su cobertura se iría y viajar entre la niebla y con el motor apagado no hubiera servido de nada.

"Tazuna, pronto llegaremos y parece que no nos han seguido." Comento el barquero. "Pero solo por precaución tomaremos la ruta con la vegetación para que les sea mas difícil encontrarnos."

" Muy bien, gracias." Le respondió el constructor.

La barca se metió debajo de lo que parecía ser una aldea y entro a uno de los túneles siguiéndolo durante un rato. Salieron de este a lo que parecía ser un lago rodeado por algunas casas, sin embargo su viaje no termino ahí, se metieron entre algunos arboles y continuaron por estos varios minutos mas. Finalmente se detuvieron y desembarcaron en lo que era una cabaña ya abandonada y algo vieja, muy alejada del resto y rodeada por el extenso bosque.

"Hasta aquí los llevo." Comento el barquero. "Adiós y muy buena suerte."

"Si, muchas gracias." Le dijo Tazuna al barquero, después se dirigió a los genin, pero mas que nada a Gai. "Ahora llevenme sano y salvo a casa."

"Como ordene señor." Dijo Lee.

" _Hay que estar mas atentos."_ Pensó Gai. _"Si vuelven a atacar esta vez sera un jonin."_ El jonin sintió algo extraño entre los arbustos, un movimiento. "Tenten."

"Si." Mientras decía esto la castaña saco uno de sus pergaminos y de este salieron algunos shuriken disparados contra el árbol. Los dos junto a Lee se acercaron y movieron los arbustos para ver que era lo que habían atacado. "¡Era solo un conejo!" Grito Tenten mientras veía al pequeño animalito blanco asustado y apenas esquivando por poco los shuriken. "¡Sensei!¡Me hiciste atacar a un conejo!"

"oh, era solo un conejo." Comento Tazuna.

"¡Aguante conejo-san!" Dijo Lee.

" _Pero ese es un conejo de nieve y estamos en primavera."_ Pensó Gai. _"Cambia de color con la luz, lo cual quiere decir que alguien lo ha tenido encerrado para evitar que cambie..."_

Entre los arboles alguien vigilaba al equipo mirando atentamente a cada uno de sus miembros, pero prestando una especial atención al jonin. _"No me sorprende que los hermanos hayan fallado."_ Pensó Zabuza. _"Ese es Maito Gai, un ninja bastante peligroso e hijo de Maito Dai."_

Gai sintió como algo salia de entre los arboles y de inmediato dio una orden. "¡Todos agáchense!" El equipo hizo la indicado y pudo sentir como el gigantesco pedazo de metal continuo volando hasta que se detuvo clavándose en un árbol. Después alguien salto y se paro sobre esta esta espada.

"Vaya ,vaya," Comento Zabuza. "No creí encontrarme a la bestia de Konoha aquí."

"Si ese soy yo, ¡Maito Gai!" Grito el jonin. "Reconozco esa espada… ¡¿Y tu eres?!"

"Momochi Zabuza." Le respondió. "Conocido por algunos como el demonio de la niebla. Y antes de que preguntes, no. No vengo para intentar vengar a los otros, vengo por su cliente."

"Equipo, quédense cerca del cliente y protejanlo." Les dijo Gai a los genin. "El esta en un nivel muy diferente. Me encargare del asunto."

* * *

El equipo 7 continuaba tranquilamente caminando por el camino y en un relativo silencio durante el trayecto, con solo algún comentario ocasional sobre lo que veían o alguna que otra pregunta que pasaba por las cabezas de sus genin, en este caso, Naruto tuvo curiosidad por algo. "Sensei, ¿Que tan fuerte es supercejotas-sensei?"

"¿Por que quieres saber?"

"Es que realmente solo lo he visto cuando terminan sus entrenamientos." Respondió el rubio. "Y quería saber si era fuerte."

"Para mi que el pequeño Naruto-chan esta preocupado por su hermana mayor." Se burlo Sakura.

"¡No es por eso!" Respondió el gritando el rubio. "¡Y no soy pequeño!"

"Bueno no podría decirte realmente." Respondió Kakashi. "Pero por algo el es un jonin."

* * *

La espada de Zabuza y el kunai que sostenía Gai volvieron a chocar mientras ambos combatían en la superficie del lago, tenían una gran velocidad que los genin apenas si podían seguir con la vista.

" _Así que esta es una pelea entre dos jonin."_ Pensó Tenten. _"Si que es asombroso."_

Las dos armas chocaron de nuevo, pero esta vez Zabuza decidió saltar y hacer algo de espacio entre el y su oponente. "En cualquier otro momento estaría encantado de luchar contigo." Dijo Zabuza mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo y el derecho lo levaba a la altura de su rostro. "Sin embargo estoy en el trabajo. Creo que ya debes de conocer esto… Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu." Mientras dijo esto una densa niebla se formo a los alrededores y el espadachín desaparecido.

"¡Desapareció!" Comento Lee.

"Maldición otra vez la niebla!" Dijo Tenten.

"Byakugan" Dijo Neji y con eso las venas alrededor de sus ojos se resaltaron. "El Byakugan es inútil, no puedo ver nada."

"No Neji, estas viendo perfectamente, solo que no puedes distinguir nada." Comento Gai. "Toda esta neblina es un jutsu." Explico a sus estudiantes. "He escuchado sobre el, es famoso por matar a sus enemigos en silencio y sobre todo, sin que estos se den cuenta."

"Debemos tener cuidado." Comento Tenten.

"Tengo ocho opciones." Les dijo Zabuza entre la neblina sin que pudieran identificar de donde venia la voz. "Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria aorta, riñones y corazón." Escucharon todos. "¿Cual sera mi objetivo?"

" _No se donde esta sin mi Byakugan"_ Pensó Neji. _"El tiene mi vida sobre la palma de su mano y solo esta esperando, esta tensión..."_

"Neji tranquilizate." Dijo Gai. "No dejare que le pase nada a ninguno de mis preciados estudiantes." Le Dijo con una gran sonrisa Gai.

"¡Eso lo veremos!" Dijo Zabuza mientras aparecía en el centro del grupo.

"Dynamic Entry." Comento Gai mientras golpeaba a Zabuza con una patada voladora. Este Zabuza comenzó a deshacerse en agua. Mientras tanto, detrás de Gai aparecía el verdadero Zabuza, ¿o no lo era? Lo único que importa a Gai en el momento fue agacharse para evitar la enorme espada. Gai se impulso con sus pies y salio disparado contra Zabuza deshaciendo el clon.

"¡Era otro clon!" Comento Tenten. De un lado entre la neblina salio Zabuza con su gigantesca arma y lanzo un corte, Gai lo esquivo, Zabuza uso el impulso para poder lanzar una patada que aunque Gai bloqueo lo saco de nuevo contra el lago.

" _Es fuerte."_ Pensó Lee.

Gai intento salir de agua pero se le dificultaba mucho, era muy pesada. "Te tengo." Dijo Zabuza mientras aparecía detrás de Gai. "Prisión de Agua." Dijo después de hacer las señas y Gai quedo encerrado en una burbuja de agua.

"¡Sensei!" Grito Teneten.

"Ahora, terminare con el trabajo." Comento Zabuza. "Clon de Agua." El clon salio desde el agua y comenzó a acercarse a los genin.

"No te dejare que les hagas daño Zabuza." Dijo Gai. "Ocho puertas internas: Puerta de la Apertura." Fue el jutsu de Gai antes de golpear la pared de la burbuja rápidamente hasta que esta se deshizo.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamo Zabuza.

"Se logro liberar por si solo golpeando el jutsu..." Comento Tenten.

"Increíble." Exclamo Tazuna.

"¡Así es! ¡El mas grandioso jonin de Konoha!" Dijo Lee. "¡Maito Gai!"

Fin capitulo 6.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio?**

 **Muchas gracias a los que han dejado sus comentarios.**


	7. El demonio de la niebla 2

Capitulo 7: El demonio de la niebla 2.

Gai y Zabuza se encontraban en la superficie del lago frente a frente. El jonin había logrado romper la Prisión de agua que Zabuza había creado, y solo utilizando taijutsu.

" _Las ocho puertas internas..."_ Pensó Zabuza. _"La técnica que aquel hombre uso para acabarlos, no parece que aumente tanto su fuerza."_

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunto Tenten.

" Las puertas internas, son puntos en el sistema de chakra que limitan el flujo de este por el cuerpo." Explico Lee. "Al abrilas uno puede superar los limites físicos de su cuerpo."

" _¿Como es que sabe tanto sobre eso?"_ Se pregunto Tenten. "¿Lee, tu…?"

"Sugiero que se concentren en la misión," Dijo Neji. "Aun esta su clon frente a nosotros."

"Admitiré que eres muy rápido y por supuesto mas que yo." Dijo Zabuza. "Sin embargo ni siquiera con esa velocidad y fuerza que acabas de ganar podrás derrotarme y luego ir a por mi clon, necesitaras mas que eso."

"No me preocupa tu clon." Admitió Gai. "Confió en que mi equipo podrá con el."

"¡Ya escucharon, Neji, Tenten!" Grito Lee. "¡Tenemos que proteger a Tazuna-san!"

"¿Pero como nos desharemos de eso?" Pregunto Tenten.

"¡¿Neji, que ven tus ojos de Hyuga?!" Pregunto Lee.

"Es completamente de chakra." Respondió Neji. "Si podemos dañarlo con cualquier cosa, hasta un kunai siquiera, seguramente se deshará."

"Que suerte que tengo muchos de esos." Comento la castaña mientras sacaba un pergamino. "Y este pergamino en especial nos servirá."

"Si, pero no funcionara así." Comento Neji. "Debemos distraerlo primero para que funcione."

"Tengo una idea." Dijo Tenten.

Mientras tanto Gai continuaba su pelea con Zabuza, el demonio uso su gigantesca espada que choco en la superficie del lago, al de la hoja no le importo el agua y soltó un golpe después de esquivar el arma. Zabuza bloqueo el ataque con su espada, pero de inmediato Gai saco un kunai y un intento usar para atacar a su oponente, Zabuza logro detener el brazo con su pie. Zabuza entonces retrocedió mientras guardaba su arma, comenzó a hacer unos sellos de inmediato y a una gran velocidad. Gai reconoció de inmediato los sellos y pudo deducir la técnica, la había visto ya hace muchas veces antes, por lo que supo que era lo que tenia que hacer para contratacarla.

"Suiton: Dragón de agua." Dijo Zabuza, su chakra formo el jutsu detrás de el y un alargado dragón formado por agua salio de la superficie del lago.

"Remolino de la hoja." Dijo Gai mientras abría otra puerta y pateaba el jutus de Zabuza.

El atacante procedió a realizar otra vez los mismo sellos y enviar otra vez su jutsu contra Gai. Este comenzó a correr contra su oponente mientras lograba esquivar el ataque, Zabuza saco su espada para defenderse de la potente patada del de la hoja.

"¿Estan seguros de ello?" -Pregunto Tenten, sus compañeros asintieron. "Muy bien, empecemos."

Tenten abrió un pequeño pergamino y de el saco un kunai que lanzo al clon, este no tuvo ninguna dificultad para mover su cabeza y esquivarlo. Desde ambos lados del clon, los dos genin, Lee y Neji, se acercaron corriendo, el clon se dio cuenta, soltó una patada hacia un lado y su espada el otro, el que fue cortado por la espada, el Hyuuga fue cortado a la mitad pero de inmediato se desvaneció en una nube de humo y fue sustituido por un tronco, era algo bastante obvio. Debido a esto también esperaba que el de traje verde también se desvaneciera, por lo que lo sorprendió cuando este salto y se apoyo con su pie para dar una vuelta en el aire.

"Remolino de la hoja." Grito mientras giraba para darle una patada a Zabuza.

El clon de Zabuza logro moverse a tiempo para poder bloquear el ataque del genin, se preparaba para reaccionar cuando desde la esquina de su ojo pudo ver algo que volaba hacia el, un kunai que había sido tirado por el Hyuuga. El clon tuvo que reaccionar y retroceder para esquivar el arma, fue entonces que piso un pedazo de papel e el suelo y Tenten sonrió.

" _Te tengo."_ Pensó mientras ponía su mano en el pergamino y le introducía chakra, este de inmediato comenzó a enrollarse en el clon, restringiendo sus movimiento. "Jutsu de pergamino enrollado. Acabalo Lee."

"¡Si!" Grito el de cabello de tazón mientras lanzaba otra patada, esta vez impactando directo en la cabeza del clon. Con el impacto el clon se deshizo de inmediato y Lee pateo el agua, esta termino esparciéndose por el suelo.

"Lo hicimos." Comento Tenten.

"¡Gai-sensei, nosotros ya terminamos por aquí!" Comento Lee. "¡No se preocupe y concéntrese solo en la pelea!"

Gai procedió a levantar su brazo derecho de lado, su mano en forma de un puño excepto por su pulgar que apuntaba hacia arriba. "¡Bien!¡Ganare esta pelea!" Dijo antes de soltar una carcajada de orgullo.

"¿Que te parece tan gracioso?" Pregunto Zabuza. "¿Acaso crees que siquiera estas cerca de ganar?¡No lo estas!" Zabuza volvió a realizar los sellos manuales. "Suiton:Dragón de agua." Otra vez Gai esquivo el dragón y se dirigió contra el atacante. Zabuza inmediatamente desenfundo su espada que el de la hoja bloqueo con un kunai. "Clon de Agua." Dos clones se crearon, uno a cada lado del jonin, Gai logro saltar hacia atrás y esquivar el ataque.

" _Que esta planeando, los clones de agua tienen solo una décima parte de la fuerza del original."_ Pensó Gai.

Los dos clones se pusieron frente a Zabuza para protegerlo mientras el original comenzaba a realizar una serie de sellos de mano, eran diferentes a los que uso antes tanto para la prisión de agua como para el dragón de agua, lo que les aterraba mas a los genin no eran los sellos diferentes, era el hecho de que estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra. Un remolino de agua comenzó a formar frente a Zabuza.

"Suiton: Gran Cascada." Dijo Zabuza y el agua del lago comenzó a dirigirse con gran potencia hacia Gai. Este sin embargo aunque se mostraba tranquilo, estaba preocupado por sus alumnos y el cliente, no sabia si lo que haría para desviar el ataque no seria muy peligroso para ellos.

"Ocho puertas internas: Puerta de la visión." Dijo Gai, de inmediato el color de su piel adquirió una coloración rojiza.

" _¿Que?¡Creí que solo las abría una vez y después moría!"_ Pensó Zabuza con asombro.

Gai por su parte comenzó a golpear el agua que venia por el jutsu de Zabuza y con una gran velocidad. Aunque en los primeros golpes no parecía que pasara nada, después de algunos golpes todos, especialmente el usuario del jutsu, pudieron notar como el agua no solo dejaba de avanzar sino que ademas comenzaba a retroceder. Zabuza intento poner mas chakra a la técnica para darle fuerza pero no funciono, el agua comenzó a dirigirse hacia el y lo impacto, llevándoselo arrastrando hacia el bosque, al ver esto Gai retomo su coloración normal.

El cuerpo de Zabuza se estrello contra un árbol, si que había subestimado a su oponente. Se veía como que el atacante se preparaba para volver al combate cuando de repente dos agujas atravesaron su cuello, Zabuza cayo de golpe inmóvil y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¡¿Pero que?!" Exclamo sorprendida Tenten.

"No escaparas, Zabuza." Dijo un joven enmascarado que se encontraba el rama de un árbol.

Gai de inmediato se acerco al cuerpo y comprobó los signos vitales. _"Definitivamente esta muerto."_ pensó.

"Se los agradezco mucho." Dijo el joven. "Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando la oportunidad de matar a Zabuza."

"Esa mascara..." Dijo Gai mientras se dirigía al enmascarado. "¿Eres un ninja cazador de Kirigakure?"

"Estas en lo correcto." Respondió el enmascarado.

"¿Un ninja cazador?" Pregunto Tenten, apesar de tener un año ya como ninja no le había tocado escuchar el termino, y por las reacciones de sus compañeros, a ellos tampoco.

"Soy miembro del equipo de caza de mi aldea y mi deber es cazar a ninjas renegados." Comento el enmascarado.

" _Por su altura y voz debe estar en el mismo grupo de edad que ellos."_ Pensó Gai. _"Es muy joven y ya es un cazador."_

" _El definitivamente no es normal."_ Pensó Neji, no necesitaba su Byakugan para darse cuenta de que era alguien muy fuerte.

Gai se levanto y fue a reunirse con su equipo, mientras tanto el desconocido salto y se puso a un lado del cuerpo de Zabuza, se subió parte de su cuerpo al hombro, después miro al equipo 9. "Su pelea termino, ahora iré a deshacerme de este cuerpo ya que contiene mucho secretos." El chico comenzó a llevar sus dedos frente a su mascara. "Adiós." Dijo por ultimo antes que el y Zabuza desaparecieran.

"¡Bien hecho equipo!" Dijo Gai. "Ahora a llevar a Tazuna-san a su casa."

* * *

La hija de Tazuna, Tsunami, los recibió de inmediato y les ofreció algo de comer que el grupo acepto con mucha gratitud después del largo viaje en el día y la pelea con Zabuza. Después procedieron a descansar en la sala de casa.

"Parece que derrotaron a ese fuerte ninja." Comento Tazuna. "Deberíamos de estar a salvo por un tiempo."

"A todo esto, ¿que se supone que iba a hacer ese tipo de la mascara?" Pregunto Tenten.

"Su responsabilidad es deshacerse completamente de un cuerpo para no dejar rastros." Explico Gai. "El cuerpo de un ninja puede contener los secretos de las técnicas, chakra, las hierbas que usan y otras cosas que pueden revelar de las aldeas."

"Entonces eliminando los cadáveres se aseguran que esos secretos no salgan." Respondió Lee.

"Si, ellos son los especialistas en guardar los secretos de su aldea..." Fue en ese momento que Gai recordó algo muy importante.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en un claro dentro del bosque a los alrededores de donde había ocurrido la batalla, en ese lugar es que el ninja enmascarado había depositado el cuerpo de Zabuza, puso la gigantesca espada a un lado y saco de inmediato sus herramientas, debía de apurarse y acabar con eso lo mas rápido posible. De sus herramientas, las cuales consistían en una serie de cuchillos, ganzuás, sierras y tijeras, saco estas ultimas. "Primero cortare las vendas de la boca y drenare un poco de sangre." Comento el chico. Acerco sus tijeras al rostro de Zabuza cuando de repente sintió como sujetaban su brazo.

"Esta bien, lo haré yo mismo." Le dijo el ninja renegado mientras retiraba las vendas de la boca.

"Así que has vuelto a la vida." Comento el enmascarado.

Zabuza se sentó y llevo su mano derecha a una de las agujas en su cuello. "Mierda, si que eres rudo." Comento mientras se sacaba la aguja de un solo movimiento.

"¡oh! No deberías sacarlas así." Le recomendó el chico. "Podrías morir si lo haces."

"¿Y hasta cuando vas a usar esa estúpida cosa?" Pregunto el hombre.

" Lo siento. Es que me recuerda a los viejos tiempos." El enmascarado procedió a llevar su mano al objeto que cubría su rostro. "Ademas, nos fue bastante útil para engañarlos." Con la mascara fuera, se revelo el hermoso rostro que a cualquier chica le gustaría tener. "Si no te hubiera llegado a ayudar lo mas seguro es que te hubieran matado."

"Si ibas a ponerme en muerte instantánea pudiste haber escogido otro lugar." Comento Zabuza. "¿Uno mas seguro tal vez?"

"Tienes razón." Respondió el chico. "No quería lastimar tu hermoso cuerpo y el cuello no tiene demasiados músculos, es mas fácil acertar al punto correcto." El chico se acerco a Zabuza para darle apoyo al levantarse. "No te podrás mover mucho durante una semana aproximadamente, pero después de eso estarás como antes." Le explico.

"Eres tan puro y listo, eso es lo que me gusta de ti." Comento Zabuza.

"Es porque solo soy un niño." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "¿La próxima vez estarás bien?"

"La próxima vez lo derrotare."

* * *

"¡Lo olvide por completo!" Grito Gai.

"¡¿Que ocurre Gai-sensei?!" Pregunto Lee de inmediato.

"Los equipos de eliminación suelen eliminar el cuerpo ahí mismo donde acaban con su objetivo." Explico Gai.

"¡¿Y el se lo llevo?!" Comento sorprendido Neji.

"Si necesitaba pruebas con solo llevar la cabeza bastaría." Comento Gai.

" _Que brutal."_ Pensó Tenten, mientras se imaginaba al chico enmascarado cargando llevando la cabeza de Zabuza con las dos agujas en su cuello.

"Y el arma que uso..."

"Eran agujas." Comento Tenten. "Es muy difícil usarlas ya que solo puede matarte si da en un órgano vital." Comento Tenten ya que las armas eran parte de su estilo de lucha, así que debía de conocer todo sobre estas y como funcionaban.

"Tomando eso en cuenta, es posible que Zabuza este vivo." Respondió Gai.

"¡¿Que como?!" Pregunto Lee. "¡Gai-sensei tu comprobaste que estaba muerto!"

"Si pero es posible que fuera solo una muerte momentánea." Explico Gai. "Los cazadores son expertos en la estructura del cuerpo humano y probablemente sea algo sencillo para ellos hacer eso."

"Uso un arma con pocas probabilidades de ser mortal, y se llevo un cuerpo mucho mas pesado que el suyo." Analizo Neji. "Es muy posible su misión no fuera matarlo sino salvarlo."

"¿No están pensando demasiado las cosas?" Pregunto Tazuna. "Se supone que los ninja cazadores matan a los renegados."

"No, tenemos que prepararnos por si el esta vivo o mandan a alguien mas fuerte." Respondió Gai. "¿Saben lo que eso significa?"

"¡Si!¡Entrenar con toda nuestra juventud!" Respondió Lee.

"¡Lee!" Grito con orgullo Gai mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"No otra vez." Comento Tenten mientras de su nuca y la de Neji caían gotitas de sudor.

"¿Pero están seguros de eso?" Pregunto Tazuna. "Zabuza podría atacar en cualquier momento."

"No, la muerte momentánea provoca que el cuerpo tarde cierto tiempo en volver a la normalidad." Comento Gai. "Comenzaremos mañana en la mañana, usen el resto del día para descansar."

Por fuera, detrás de la puerta un niño veía pero sobre todo escuchaba el ajetreo que había en la sala. "Son unos estúpidos." Comento, quizás mas tarde iría a saludar a su abuelo.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, en el camino hacia la aldea de Takigakure, se encontraba el equipo 7, llevaban casi todo el día caminando con la ocasional parada para descansar y comer, ademas de algunas otras necesidades que tuvieron durante el trayecto. Kakashi vio el sol, quedaban menos de 2 horas de luz y aun les faltaban algunos kilómetros para llegar a Takigakure. Podrían llegar justo esta noche, pero nada les aseguraba que abría alguien afuera esperándolos para ayudarlos a entrar, así que decidió que lo mejor seria que acamparan.

"Muy bien chicos, Takigakure esta cerca pero aun nos falta algo de camino, acamparemos aquí esta noche y llegaremos ahí mañana al medio día.." Informo Kakashi. El equipo procedió a dejar sus cosas y dejarlas acomodadas en un árbol cercano. "Nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Satsuki, tu y yo nos quedaremos aquí armando el campamento. Sakura y Naruto, ustedes irán a buscar leña para la noche."

"Si sensei." Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo antes de que Naruto se internara con Sakura en el bosque y Kakashi comenzara junto a su alumna a armar el campamento.

Fin capitulo 7.

* * *

Bueno, el nuevo capitulo ya esta. Después de esto el protagonismo vuelve al equipo 7 y su misión en Takigakure.

alexsennin9999 pregunto si la serie seria harem o con una sola pareja.

La respuesta es que si bien la idea del harem se me ocurrió en cierto punto, decidí dejarla porque no sentí que pudiera darle protagonismo necesario a todas las chicas. En lugar de eso habrá una sola pareja, pero aun no la decido, pero aunque ya estuviera decidida realmente no creo que tuviera efectos en la trama hasta el final de la historia.

Como siempre dejen sus comentarios, preguntas y opiniones.


	8. La mision del lago

**Finalmente el equipo 7 retoma el protagonismo en su interesante mision C.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: La mision del lago.

A la mañana del día siguiente, el equipo 9 salio de la casa de Tazuna y su familia, se internaron un poco en el bosque justo a un lado de un lago. Gai traía una mochila puesta desde que salieron de la casa, sin embargo les dio la indicación a su equipo de no tomar ellos una mochila ya que no la necesitarían y la única razón por la que el la llevaba era que tenia cosas necesarias para su entrenamiento.

"Deben de imaginarse lo siguiente que haremos." Comento Gai.

"¡Ya tan rápido!" Comento Tenten. "¿En serio nos va a enseñar a usar la naturaleza de chakra?" Para la chica eso era algo muy importante, el conocer y dominar la naturaleza de chakra le podía dar varias ventajas a la hora de usar sus armas.

"Si." Gai introdujo la mano a la mochila y saco algunas hojas de papel.

"¿Para que son esas hojas, Gai-sensei?" Pregunto Lee.

"Este es un papel de chakra, es utilizado para reconocer la naturaleza de chakra de una persona." Explico Gai. "Al infundirles un poco de chakra el papel reaccionara." Gai introdujo algo de chakra en el papel y este ardió. "Dependiendo de la afinidad de cada persona reaccionara diferente."

El jonin le dio un trozo a cada uno de sus alumnos y les dio la señal para que le introdujera el chakra, de inmediato el papel reacciono, el de Neji tomo una coloración café y después se deshizo, el de Tenten sin embargo se arrugo.

"Parece que Neji tiene la afinidad natural de los Hyuuga, tierra." Dijo alegremente Gai. "Y tu Tenten, rayo, no es un elemento muy común en la aldea pero hay bastantes ninjas en ella que la tienen. Habla con Kakashi cuando volvamos."

"¡Gai-sensei!¡El mio no hizo nada!" Comento Lee.

"Bueno era de esperarse Lee." Comento Tenten. "Aparte recuerda que no puedes usar ninjutsu, el conocerla no te hubiera servido de mucho."

"¡No te preocupes Lee!" Lee dijo Gai. "¡Tu tienes el elemento mas poderoso de todos: La juventud." Dijo mientras un atardecer aparecía detrás de el y su alumno.

"Aquí vamos otra vez..." Comento Tenten.

"Bien, en una semana no podrán aprender mucho, pero espero que dominen lo suficiente como para tener una ventaja a la siguiente que encontremos a Zabuza." Informo Gai.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí y algunas horas después, el equipo 7 ya había retomado su camino hacia Takigakure. Kakashi estaba sorprendido, desde que habían salido en la mañana hasta ese momento su equipo no había peleado o se habían insultado entre ellos, quizás porque no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ya era casi mediodía y según los cálculos de Kakashi ya deberían de estar cerca de la aldea.

De repente de entre los arbustos salto una figura vestida con una camisa de color gris y unos pantalones del mismo color, también tenia un mascara de color azul oscuro cubriéndose la mitad inferior del rostro. Los genin reaccionaron de inmediato y se pusieron en posición defensiva, sin embargo su maestro se había dado cuenta desde hace varios minutos que los estaban viendo.

"Tranquilos, no es un enemigo." Comento Kakashi. "Es parte de Taki."

"Si, mi nombre es Junko." Se presento el muchacho de casi la misma edad que Naruto, Sakura y Satsuki. "Mi sensei me envió a buscarlos por el camino y darles la bienvenida. Disculpen también que haya estado vigilandolos, pero debía asegurarme que eran de la hoja."

"Lo entendemos, en nuestra aldea habrían hecho lo mismo." Dijo Kakashi. "Muy bien, muéstranos el camino."

"Con mucho gusto." Dijo el chico. El comenzó a caminar delante del grupo con un paso un poco mas apresurado al que tenían ellos antes. "Por cierto, yo ya les dije mi nombre, ¿les importaría decirme el suyo?"

"Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake." Respondió el peliblanco. "El chico se llama Naruto, la de cabello negro es Satsuki y la pelirosa Sakura."

"¿Sakura y con cabello rosa" Pregunto Junko.

"Si, muy original." Dijo con sarcasmo Satsuki.

"Si no te gusta puedes llamarla cabeza de cerezo." Cometo Naruto.

"¡¿Y que te parece si te digo a ti señor bigotes?!" Le dijo la pelirrosa a Naruto.

" _Y hasta aquí llego el récord."_ Pensó Kakashi.

* * *

No paso mucho antes de que los ninjas de Konoha guiados por Junko llegaran a un muy sucio lago que era la zona donde terminaba una cascada, cerca de este se encontraban otro muchacho y otro hombre ya adulto, todos dedujeron que debía de tratarse de un genin junto a su instructor jonin. El muchacho era un poco mas alto que Satsuki, con cabello azulado, usaba una chamarra del mismo color que su cabello acompañada por un pantalón blanco camuflajeado. El hombre por otro lado traía puesto un pantalón negro y junto a una camiseta del mismo color, con un chaleco táctico parecido al de Kakashi encima, solo que este no era de un verde tan opaco, su cabello era de color negro y usaba unos lentes.

"Hiro-sensei, estos son los ninjas de Konoha." Indico Junko.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Kakashi." Saludo el peliblanco.

"Ya es mediodía." Remarco el jonin de la cascada. "¿Les informaron de que se trata la misión?"

"No." Dijeron todos los genin.

"Si." Respondió Kakashi. "Limpiar el lago ¿verdad?"

"Si."

"¡¿Y por que no nos lo dijiste en el camino?!" Preguntaron Naruto y Sakura.

"No se presento la oportunidad..." Les dijo Kakashi, una venita se resalto en la frentes de sus genin.

"Si no les importa, volveré a la aldea." Dijo Hiro. "Kakashi-san ¿si me acompaña por favor?" Los dos jonin desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas dejando por si solos a los genin para que limpiaran el lago.

"Vamos Junko, presentame a estas lindas chicas." Dijo el genin de cabello azulado mientras se acercaba.

"Su nombre es Morio," Comenzó su compañero. "Es un mujeriego." De inmediato el de cabello azul se detuvo.

"¡Oye!¡No vayas por ahí diciendo eso de mi!" Reclamo Morio. "Mas si es frente a chicas lindas."

"No vayas por ahí intentando conquistar a todas las mujeres que encuentres y no lo diré." Comento Junko.

"Vamos, no lo he intentado con todas las chicas." Dijo Morio. "Por ejemplo, no lo he intentado con ella..." Le dijo.

"Kakashi-sensei si que tenia razón, Takigakure funciona diferente." Dijo Sakura. "Sus equipos son de solo 2 genin."

"De hecho somos 3 en el equipo." Comento Junko. "El tercer miembro esta por ahí." Dijo mientras apuntaba con pereza al bosque. "Creo..."

"Ve a buscarla Junko para que podamos empezar." Ordeno Morio.

"No, ve tu." Le respondió el que tenia la mascara.

"Si quieren podemos ir nosotras." Comento Sakura mientras apuntaba a Satsuki.

"Y perderme de la compañía de dos señoritas." Dijo Morio.

"Ves, por eso no te podemos dejar solo." Comento Junko.

"Entonces yo voy." Dijo Naruto.

"Bien." Dijeron el resto.

"¡Ni siquiera un pero!" Comento Naruto.

"Mientras tu vas iremos empezando." Dijo Satsuki mientras ella y los demás caminaban al lago.

Naruto se interno en el bosque pensando en como podría hacerles una broma, quizás podía saltar desde lo alto de la cascada hacer como que se golpeaba la cabeza y asustar a todos, podía enviar a algunos clones debajo del agua. Naruto estaba considerando las opciones tan profundamente que no se paro a darse cuenta de su alrededor y especialmente de hacia donde iba. Si lo hubiera hecho, entonces el que tres kunai hubieran caído frente a el no lo hubiera sorprendido tanto.

"¡Alto ahí invasor!" Escucho que le decían de entre los arboles.

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto el rubio.

"¡Yo debería ser quien preguntara eso!" Dijo la voz notablemente molesta. "¡¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?!"

Naruto miro extrañado pero decidió responder. "Soy Naruto Uzumaki, futuro hokage."

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunto la voz.

"¿Hokage?"

"No, lo que tienes en tu rostro." Le dijo. Naruto se pregunto sobre a lo que podía estar refiriéndose. "Me recuerdas a un zorro con eso." Al parecer eran sus marcas como bigotes en el rostro.

" _Creo que nadie nunca me había dicho eso."_ Pensó el rubio, quizás era por eso que los aldeanos lo odiaban tanto.

"Dijiste que quieres ser hokage" Escucho a la voz. "¿Eso significa que eres un ninja de la hoja?"

"Si, y me enviaron a buscarte." Dijo Naruto mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza. De entre las ramas de los arboles salto alguien que aterrizo frente a el.

"Entonces perdón por eso." Le dijo con quien había estado hablando hasta el momento. "No sabia que eras un amigo." Por fin Naruto podía ver con quien había estado hablando, parecía ser un chico y tenia la piel de un tono ligeramente moreno y cabello de color verde menta hasta los hombros junto a unos ojos de color ámbar, una combinación bastante extraña. Usaba una camiseta de color blanco junto a unos shorts del mismo color que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. "Mi nombre es Fuu."

* * *

Satsuki y Sakura se encontraban limpiando la basura desde la orilla del lago mientras que los dos genin de la cascada lo hacían desde un pequeño bote. Ocasionalmente Morio miraba hacia donde estaban ellos y les lanzaba una sonrisa, Satsuki solo lo ignoraba. Las dos de la hoja escucharon unos pasos venir del bosque antes de que Naruto saliera acompañado por una chica de cabello verde.

"¿Que tenemos que hacer?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Estamos limpiando las orillas del lago mientras ellos en el bote intentan también limpiar." Explico Satsuki.

"Deberías de ir con tu equipo Fuu." Comento Naruto.

"Ummm...no, me quedare a ayudarlos." Respondió. "Ellos de seguro estarán bien." Le comento al rubio. Sus dos compañeras volvieron a trabajar y los dos recién llegados se les unieron, pero Naruto no pudo evitar sentir que había algo muy similar en la manera en la cual Fuu veía a sus compañeros.

Los genin continuaron con la limpieza sin ninguna interrupción, Naruto se preguntaba donde podrían estar los maestro, bueno se imaginaba que su sensei se perdió cuando volvía, quizás si se quitara ese libro de la cara podría ver a donde iba y no llegaría tan tarde a todos lados, en serio era algo que todo el equipo consideraba molesto. Y encima mientras Kakashi estaba perdido ellos debían estar limpiando la basura.

"Esto si que es molesto." Comento Sakura mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

"Tengo una idea." Dijo Naruto. "Kage Bushin no jutsu." Cinco nubes de humo se formaron y de ahí aparecieron los clones.

"¿De que servirán unas ilusiones?" Pregunto Fuu.

"No son ilusiones, mira." Dijo Satsuki mientras tomaba a uno de los clones por la chaqueta.

"¡Oye dejame!" Comento el clon rubio.

"Con algunas manos extra terminaremos el trabajo." Comento Naruto. Mientras tanto una caravana de comerciantes paso por un lado y comenzaron a tirar las envolturas de comida al lago.

"¡¿Que no ven que estamos limpiando?!" Gritaron Naruto, Sakura y Fuu.

"¿No debería de haber una señal de no tirar basura al lago o algo así?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"La hay, ahí esta." Apunto la de pelo verde al lago, ahí en medio de este se encontraba una señal de madera flotando que decía 'Prohibido tirar basura'. Ahora que la pelinegra lo pensaba, aquellos tipos no habían estado recogiendo basura, estaban persiguiendo la señal (al menos uno de ellos, al otro solo le interesaba coquetear desde el bote.)

"¡Mucho hablar!¡A trabajar!" Dijo Naruto mientras el y sus clones se lanzaban contra la basura.

* * *

Entre los arboles cerca de ahí, unos ninjas saltaban de rama en rama, buscando encontrarse con el objetivo, no traían ninguna banda por lo que no se podía identificar su aldea, probablemente se trataba de ninjas renegados. Los ninjas continuaron su recorrido hasta que se encontraron un pequeño claro en el bosque, con una pequeña casa de madera en medio de este claro. Los dos entraron con cuidado a la casa, ahí en medio de esta y con un rostro cubierto por las sombras se encontraba el hombre que los había contratado.

"¿Lo encontraron?" Pregunto con una voz grave el hombre entre las sombras.

Los dos ninjas se acercaron a el y uno de ellos, que tenia cabello castaño, le respondió. "No, aun no, sin embargo encontramos a uno de la aldea rondando solo por el bosque, venimos a informarle y dejamos a nuestro compañero siguiéndolo."

"¿Están seguros que pertenece a la cascada?" Pregunto.

"Tenia la banda." Informo el otro. "Es muy posible que si perteneciera."

"Muy bien, sigan así y Gatou-sama les pagara bien." Comento el hombre.

* * *

De vuelta en el lago, los genin continuaban limpiando sin darse cuenta que desde que Naruto y Fuu habían llegado ellos eran observados. Un muchacho, no mas de 3 años mayor que ellos los veía y analizaba con detenimiento, tratando de averiguar sus habilidades y debilidades, lo primero que noto es que no eran mas que genin todos ellos, con nada mas de 6 meses de servicio, a lo mucho y los mas seguro es que no hubieran tenido un combate real hasta ese momento. Eso era excelente, pensó el chico de cabello castaño mientras se preparaba para atacar, si podía tomar a uno e interrogarlo para conseguir la entrada todo seria mucho mas fácil y les pagarían antes.

"Inclusive con los clones esto es molesto." Comento Naruto, mientras que por alguna razón estos desaparecían.

"Parece que no puedes mantenerlos mucho tiempo." Observo Sakura.

"Nunca había tenido que." Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba.

"¿Que ocurre Naruto-san?" Pregunto Fuu.

"Nada, estoy bien." Respondió el rubio.

"No te ves bien, pareces agotado." Analizo Satsuki.

"Bueno, llevamos 2 horas trabajando y no hemos comido." Dijo Sakura. "La verdad no lo culpo, yo también me siento un poco cansada."

"No creo que haya nada malo con que descansemos." Comento Fuu mientras se sentaba.

Satsuki sin embargo a diferencia de las otras dos chicas no se sentó, sintió que había algo extraño, una sensación bastante rara. Miro un poco hacia a los arboles del bosque, buscando algo que la inquietara, pero no encontró nada, devolvió su mirada y atención a los demás genin. Vio como la chica de cabello verde le daba una bola de arroz a Naruto y Sakura.

"Muchas gracias Fuu." Agradeció el rubio. "Si que eres un tipo genial." Satsuki en serio no podía creer que lo había dicho.

"Esto, yo..." Balbuceo la peliverde.

"Ella es una chica." Comento Satsuki.

"¡¿Que?!¡¿Como?!" Pregunto Naruto.

"¿Necesitas que te explique?¿En serio?" Pregunto Satsuki con seria preocupación combinada con mucho sarcasmo.

"Pero no parece una chica." Continuo Naruto. "Para empezar no tiene..."

"¿Pechos?" Pregunto Sakura con un aura negra a su alrededor y tronando sus nudillos. "¿Estas diciendo que una chica no puede ser una chica si no tiene pechos?"

"No, no me refería a eso." Dijo Naruto temiendo por su vida.

Satsuki volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña, se dio la vuelta pero esta vez vio algunos kunais y shuriken viajando hacia ellos.

"Muévanse." Ordeno la chica y casi de inmediato reacciono quitándose del camino de las armas. No supo de sus compañeros hasta después de que termino de esquivarlos y pudo voltear a verlos, por suerte, ninguno de sus compañeros resulto herido.

"No esperaba que lograran esquivar eso." Comento un chico desde los arboles. "Parece que no son un caso tan perdido."

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Sakura al bosque. "¿Que quieres con nosotros?" La pelirosa logro ver como un kunai se dirigía hacia ella y los esquivo.

" _Parece que ni la de cabello negro ni la de cabello rosa son el eslabón débil."_ Analizo el chico desde su escondite. _"Eso solo deja dos opciones."_ El chico levanto su kunai mientras pensaba en a cual atacaría.

"Sakura." Susurro Satsuki a su compañera. "Creo saber de donde esta atacando, pero necesito tu ayuda para confirmarlo."

"Si, creo tener idea de donde pero no estoy segura." Le respondió también susurrando.

" _De tin marin de do..."_ Empezó a pensar el castaño mientras elegía. _"A la mierda. Al que caiga."_

El kunai fue lanzado con gran fuerza y velocidad dirigiéndose a su objetivo, este casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a el, pero no lo esquivo, no pudo, se quedo congelado. Fuu salto sobre Naruto y logro hacer que se quitara de la trayectoria del kunai, el rubio no salio del todo ileso pero una cortada en la mano era mucho mejor que estar muerto.

"¡Por ahí!" Indico Sakura mientras apuntaba a uno de los arboles. Satsuki reacciono y tiro su propia barrera de shuriken contra el bosque, haciendo que quien hasta el momento los había estado atacando saliera al claro. "Lo tenemos."

"¿estas bien?" Pregunto Fuu a Naruto mientras estaba encima de el.

"Si…" Naruto sintió el dolor en su mano por el corte, pero no quejo. "Gracias."

"Lo sacamos de su escondite." Celebro Sakura.

"¡Genial!" Exclamo Fuu. "¡Ahora hay que patearle el trasero!"

"Jejeje..." Se rio el renegado frente a ellos. "¿En serio celebran eso?"

"¿Que?" Pregunto Sakura. "¿Que tiene de malo?"

"¡Que es patético!" Les respondió el chico. "Lograron descubrirme después de que los ataque tres veces y eso solo porque se los puse fácil."

"¡¿Y que?!" Lo intento callar Fuu. "¡Somo seis contra uno!"

"¿Seis? Son solo cuatro." Apunto el chico al bote vació con un signo de interrogación encima de el. "Pero ademas, uno de ustedes se quedo congelado como un niño." Dijo antes de reírse, Naruto en serio se molesto. "Ademas les aseguro que estoy muy por encima de ustedes niños."

"Ya lo veremos." Naruto acomodo sus manos en un sello. "Kage bushin no jutsu." Tres clones aparecieron alrededor de Naruto, ninguno se veía realmente en un buen estado, justo como el original. Los clones cargaron de frente contra su oponente.

"¿Clones de sombra? Interesante." Comento el atacante. "Yo no puedo realizarlos pero tengo un truco en la manga." El chico tomo un simple shuriken de su bolsa mientras los clones corrían hacia el, lo lanzo e hizo unos sellos de mano muy rápidos. "Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu."

El shuriken se multiplico, habiendo una muralla de shurikens que se dirigía hacia ellos. Los clones fueron los primeros en desaparecer cuando las armas los impactaron y los siguientes eran los genin. Sin nada de espacio para esquivar ellos se dispusieron a defenderse de los shuriken, bloquear los mas que pudieran y recibir el impacto de los otros, sin embargo Sakura comenzó a realizar unos sellos rápido, los termino y coloco sus manos en el suelo.

"Doton: Jutsu de practica de ladrillo." Sakura dijo esto mientras una placa de tierra se levantaba frente a ellos, era delgada, pero servia para protegerlos de los shuriken.

"Ya me había olvidado de eso." Comento Naruto.

"Ya lo perfeccionaste." Dijo Satsuki. "Bien Sakura. Nos acabas de salvar."

"Si, aunque si tiene algo mas fuerte que esto dudo mucho que mi jutsu pueda detenerlo." Respondió la pelirosa.

"¡Muy bien!¡La revancha!" Dijo Naruto mientras corría contra el atacante.

"¡Maldito idiota!" Exclamo Satsuki mientras ella también corría para evitar que mataran al rubio.

Naruto lanzo un golpe directo que el atacante no tuvo dificultades para bloquear, lo tomo del brazo. Satsuki llego para atacarlo y este tuvo que soltar a Naruto, la chica continuo atacando pero no era nada con lo que el no pudiera.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Escucho antes de Naruto junto a otros dos clones lo empezaran a atacar. Con cuatro oponentes al mismo tiempo ya estaba teniendo dificultades para pelear. El chico salto para tomar algo de distancia y comenzó a hacer unos sellos. "¡No escaparas!"

"¡Espera idiota!" Advirtió Satsuki sin éxito, el rubio cargo de todas manera.

"Futon: Gran devastación." Dijo el atacante mientras expulsaba aire con la boca, impactando con gran fuerza contra Naruto y acabando con los clones. Dispuesto a terminar con uno de sus oponentes, aunque fuera el mas débil, el chico saco un kunai un poco mas gran que los normales y corrió para atacar al rubio.

" _Vamos muévete."_ Pensó Satsuki mientras corrió para intentar ayudarlo, pero Naruto no se movió aun a pesar de que podía verlo. No llegaría a tiempo al menos que usara chakra.

"Muere niño." Pronuncio el chico antes de aplicar fuerza al kunai y clavarlo. Soltó el arma y salto hacia atrás para alejarse.

Naruto pudo reaccionar y atrapar al Satsuki mientras caía, con el kunai profundamente clavado en su vientre y la sangre saliendo de la herida. "¡Satsuki!" Se escucho que grito.

Fin capitulo 8.


	9. Acciones individuales

Capitulo 9: Acciones individuales.

Naruto sostenía a la herida Satsuki en sus brazos, la chica había recibido un kunai para protegerlo aun a pesar de ella salir herida. "¡Satsuki!¡Oye no te mueras!"

"Deja de gritar." Le ordeno la chica. "No es tan grave." Le dijo pero Naruto no podía creerlo, no cuando veía la sangre salir de la herida.

" _Tenemos que llevarla de inmediato a la aldea."_ Pensó Fuu. _"Pero para eso necesitamos deshacernos de este tipo."_

"Futon..." Alcanzo a decir el atacante mientras hacia los sellos, fue interrumpido por una pelirosa que llego con un kunai a intentar cortarlo. "¿Así que al fin decidiste hacer algo?" Pregunto.

Sakura lo ignoro, era mas importante ayudar a Satsuki, por suerte tenia algunos materiales médicos básicos en su bolsa. Metió la mano, los saco y se los arrojo a Naruto. "No se que tan útiles serán pero necesitas hacer algo para ayudarla." Le dijo.

"¿Que? No, hazlo tu, si quieres yo me enfrento a el pero..." Le comenzó a decir Naruto.

"¡No estas en condiciones de luchar!" Sakura respondió con una voz fría y un tono severo. "Fue por esa misma razón que Satsuki-san termino herida." Naruto no respondió nada, sabia que era la verdad, era su culpa. "¡Así que callate y ayudala!"

"¿Tu sola no podrás contra mi?" Le dijo mientras que Fuu corría y lo atacaba, bloqueo el ataque sin dificultad. "Las dos no podrán conmigo."

"¿Y que tal con nosotros?" Pregunto Kakashi mientras el aterrizaba acompañado por el resto del equipo de Fuu.

El ninja ahora si se alejo con miedo. No solo sus números se incrementaron, sino que ademas se agregaron dos jonin. _"Contra un jonin no tengo posibilidades, menos contra dos."_ Pensó mientras comenzó a hacer unos sellos. "Futon: Huida de polvo." Soltó una ligera corriente de aire contra el suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo para cubrir su huida.

"Rápido, hay que seguirlo." Dijo Junko.

"No, no parece que sea un gran problema." Le dijo su sensei. "Ademas tenemos asuntos mas urgentes que atender."

Kakashi se acerco a donde estaba Naruto aun sosteniendo a Satsuki. "Esta bien, yo me encargo de ella." Dijo mientras la empezaba a cargar.

"Sensei,.. yo..." Exclamo Naruto.

"Luego me lo explican." Le dijo Kakashi. "Tenemos que atender la herida primero."

* * *

Diez minutos después, el rubio se encontraba sentado en el hospital de Takigakure esperando noticias sobre su compañera. Sakura estaba a un lado de el, pero lo estaba evitando con la mirada, ¿Significaba que estaba enojada con el?

El hospital de Taki no podía ser llamado de esa manera si se le comparaba con el de Konoha. Era un edificio de madera con menos de 10 habitaciones y solo una sala para operaciones, realmente era pequeño pero ninguno de ellos se iba a quejar, especialmente cuando uno de los suyos estaba siendo atendido tan amablemente.

"Naruto, yo..." Sakura dijo con voz baja. "Lo siento por lo que te dije antes en el lago." La chica por fin se giro a verlo. "Me asuste y te dije cosas que no debía, lo siento mucho."

"No, tenias razón, es mi culpa." Le respondió Naruto. "Ataque de manera muy estúpida y por mi culpa Satsuki salio herida, solo por lo que yo hice."

"'Las acciones individuales pueden poner en peligro al equipo'" Dijo Sakura. "Algo así dijo Kakashi-sensei ¿no?" Las palabras de Sakura solo hicieron sentirse peor al rubio, esta no era la intención de la pelirosa.

Kakashi empezó a caminar por pasillo desde donde estaba Satsuki hacia la sala donde sus otros dos estudiantes estaban. "No se preocupen, va a estar bien." Les dijo mientras caminaba. "Fue una herida profunda, pero por suerte no daño nada importante. Por suerte el equipo de médicos aquí es bastante bueno y ella estará como nueva en un par de días." Informo Kakashi al estar parado frente a sus estudiantes. "Ahora, necesito que me digan que fue lo que paso."

* * *

"Explicamos que ocurrió." Ordeno el instructor sensei a Fuu.

"La verdad no lo se." Les respondió. "Estábamos limpiando el lago cuando Satsuki nos advirtió y por poco esquivamos su primer ataque. Después lo hicieron salir y peleo con nosotros."

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto Morio. "¿No intento secuestra a alguno o ataco a uno en especifico?"

"No parecia tener nada que hacer aparte de pelear con nosotros." Comento Fuu. "Parecía como si solo quería ver que tan fuerte era."

"Sensei, estoy seguro de que esta ocultando algo." Comento Junko.

"¡No lo estoy!" Reclamo la peliverde. "¿A parte ustedes dos a donde se fueron? Cuando los necesitábamos ya no estaban."

"Atrapamos la señal y la llevamos a aque la repararan." Respondió Morio.

"¿Quizás no hubieras estado jugando te habrías dado cuenta y no tendríamos a una herida?" Dijo Junko. "¡Tu maldito monstruo!"

"¡Basta!" Ordeno el maestro. "No es momento para que hagan esto. Morio, Junko, ustedes dos vayan por el cartel y espérenme en la entrada de la aldea." Les ordeno a sus genin. "Fuu, tu ven al hospital conmigo."

* * *

"Ya veo..." Comento Kakashi después de sus alumnos le informaron lo que había ocurrido. "Los ataco sin un objetivo. Eso es preocupante."

"¿Por que? Es obvio que no sabe ni lo que hace." Le dijo Sakura.

"Veras Sakura, se me ocurren solo dos posibilidades." Dijo Kakashi. "Es un ninja renegado e inestable que atacara a cualquiera que se encuentre, eso es peligroso para los que viajan en los caminos y debe ser controlado de inmediato." Kakashi entonces puso un rostro mucho mas serio y preocupado. "O la otra posibilidad es que tenga un plan mucho mas elaborado del cual no sabemos nada."

"Cuando lo pones así si que suena serio." Comento Sakura, la pelirosa se volteo a su compañero, había estado muy callado, de hecho fue casi ella sola quien tuvo que informarle a Kakashi lo que ocurrió. "¿Tu que opinas Naruto?"

"¿eh?" Le respondió sorprendido, al parecer había estado muy sumido en sus pensamientos. "Lo siento, la verdad no lo se." Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque tanto Sakura como Kakashi se dieron cuenta que no estaba mas que fingiéndola.

Kakashi decidió entonces que debía hablar con el. "Ya pueden pasar a ver a Satsuki." Les dijo a los dos genin. "Naruto, antes necesito que vengas conmigo." Naruto reacciono un poco asustado, reconocía ese tono, era el que Iruka-sensei usaba cuando lo iba a regañar, aunque quizás por primera ocasión en años, no se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho para ganar ese regaño.

Kakashi hizo la indicación y Naruto comenzó a seguirlo, ambos salieron por la entrada del hospital y no caminaron mucho antes de que Sakura los perdiera de vista. La pelirosa se quedo viendo la salida, pensando en a donde podían ir y que haría Kakashi con Naruto. Sin embargo, estaba segura de tardarían un buen rato, y que esperar ahí no serviría de nada, posiblemente nunca supiera sobre que hablarían. La chica aseguro las cosas de todos y se dirigió a la habitación de Satsuki. Camino por pasillo hasta que paso 4 puertas, deteniéndose en la quinta. Ella no sabia que hacer, ¿debía simplemente pasar o tocar? No se paro a pensarlo mucho y decidió abrir la puerta lentamente y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Asomo la cabeza y pudo ver a su compañera, recostada en la cama con su cabello suelto y vistiendo una bata de hospital.

"Pasa Sakura." Le dijo la pelinegra. Sakura lo hizo y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Como te sientes?" Le pregunto.

"Les dije que no era nada serio." Respondió la Uchiha. "No debieron haberse preocupado tanto."

"Eres nuestra compañera." Le respondió Sakura. "Cuando te vimos herida nos asustamos y preocupamos, especialmente Naruto, debiste verlo afuera."

"No debieron."

"¿Fue esta misma razón por la saltaste a proteger a Naruto?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Salte unicamente porque si no lo hacia habría muerto." Respondió Satsuki. "El muy idiota..." Satsuki decido no terminar y mejor evadir la pregunta para hacerla una propia. "¿Y donde esta el idiota?"

"No lo se, Kakashi-sensei se lo llevo para hablar con el." Respondió Sakura mientras acercaba una silla a la cama.

"¡¿Pero si no fue su culpa?!" De inmediato reacciono con brusquedad la chica, lo cual provoco que le doliera su herida. "Ese ataque no fue su culpa, nada de eso lo fue, yo fui quien decidió meterse."

"Lo se, pero sensei quería hablar con el." Le respondió Sakura.

* * *

Naruto camino siguiendo a Kakashi durante algunos minutos. Estaba tan preocupado por lo que Kakashi le podría decir que ni siquiera admiro el alrededor, a la gente, el paisaje, nada. Solo podía pensar en lo que le diría Kakashi y recordaba a Satsuki herida, lo peor de todo era que no podía olvidar esa sensación de tenerla en los brazos mientras estaba así. Ese miedo de que muriera y no solo que el no pudiera hacer nada, sino que fuera su culpa lo aterraba mas que la sola idea de que enviaran de vuelta a la academia. Kakashi lo había llevado a un mirador donde podía apreciarse la vista de un lago con un inmenso árbol en el centro, sus ramas inmensas y numerosas ramas y hojas eran lo que cubría y mantenía oculta a la aldea, un secreto que solo sus habitantes y algunos pocos de sus aliados conocían, Naruto era uno de ellos pero en el momento no le importaba.

Kakashi estaba recargado en la barandilla del mirador con Naruto sentado frente a el, corría algo de viento por el lugar aun a pesar de que estaba casi encerrado. "¿Como te encuentras Naruto?"

Eso si que lo tomo por sorpresa. "¡¿No vas a regañarme?!¡¿A decirme nada?!"

"¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?"

"¡¿Lo dices en serio?!" Le pregunto incrédulo. "¡Me quede congelado en la pelea!¡Actué como un estúpido y puse en peligro a mis compañeras!¡Satsuki acabo herida por mi culpa!"

"Y es exactamente por eso que no necesito regañarte." Le contesto. "Sabes exactamente lo que esta mal y realmente te sientes arrepentido de ello, se nota de inmediato. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es mejorar." Kakashi desvió su mirada a la vista con un Naruto silencioso. "¿Duele mucho verdad?" Naruto no le respondió aunque para Kakashi esto era todo lo que tenia que escuchar. "Ver a un compañero herido por protegerte es tal vez una de las cosas mas difíciles que tenemos que ver como ninjas. Y lo peor es cuando sientes que no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlos."

"¿A ti te ocurrió Kakashi-sensei?"

"Si, lamentablemente se por lo que estas pasando Naruto y no es algo que le desea a los demás." Le dijo el peliblanco. "Mi mejor amigo, Obito murió para salvar a mi equipo."

"No quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero ver a Satsuki o Sakura-san lastimadas." Le dijo Naruto. "¡Kakashi-sensei necesito ser mas fuerte!¡Quiero proteger a mis compañeras!"

Kakashi sonrió. _"Un Hokage debe querer proteger a toda la aldea. Querer proteger a tus compañeros es un muy buen primer paso."_ Pensó el peliblanco. _"Vas por buen camino, Naruto."_ Kakashi entonces hablo. "Muy bien, esperaremos a que Satsuki se recupere y continuaremos con el programa. Mientras tanto tendremos que seguir con la misión." Le dijo Kakashi.

"¡Si!"

* * *

Cuando Kakashi y Naruto volvieron a la habitación de Satsuki no esperaban encontrarse a tanta gente adentro. Ademas de estar Sakura y Satsuki, Fuu y su sensei también se encontraban ahí dentro. Increíblemente todos estaban bien acomodados a pesar de fuera una habitación pequeña.

"Que bueno que volvió, Kakashi-sensei." Le dijo el jonin de la cascada. "Tenemos que hablar sobre su equipo y donde se van a quedar."

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto el peliblanco.

"Verán, agradecemos su ayuda pero la verdad..." El hombre no sabia como decírselo. "El presupuesto de la misión se acabo entre reparar el cartel"

"Por tercera vez este mes." Comento Fuu.

"Y con la cuenta del hospital." Le indico. "Ya no queda dinero para el hospedaje."

"Lo entiendo y agradecemos que estén atendiendo a uno de los nuestros." le dijo Kakashi.

"Pero no se preocupen, Fuu se ha ofrecido para hospedarlos."

"¿Lo hice?" Pregunto la peliverde.

"Si, no lo recuerdas." Le dijo mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro. _"Vamos ayudame en esto."_

"Si, no hay ningún problema." Dijo resignada la peliverde. "No creo que mama se enoje... mucho." La peliverde camino a la puerta. "Voy a ir a avisarle y ahorita vuelvo."

"Por cierto Kakashi-sensei." Le dijo el jonin de Taki al peliblanco. "La madre de Fuu es una madre bastante guapa, joven y soltera." Le dijo de cerca.

"Es un pervertido. No le de ideas." Dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

"Lo tomare en cuenta." Le respondió Kakashi.

"Ahora tengo que volver con el resto de mi equipo a poner la señal..." Les dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida. "Cuiden de Fuu por favor." Fue lo ultimo que les dijo antes de salir.

"Ahora que todo el equipo esta reunido hay que hablar de lo que haremos." Informo Kakashi. "El tipo que los ataco, no sabemos si trabaja para alguien mas o solo es inestable, pero lo que si sabemos es que volverá a atacar, así que debemos prepararnos." Kakashi vio a sus estudiantes, no parecían estar asustados por la idea, sino que deseaban encontrarse de nuevo con el, en especial Naruto. "Satsuki, tu descansaras, por lo menos hasta mañana al mediodía, ya hice un arreglo con el hospital. Sakura, Naruto, por la mañana ustedes y el equipo de Takigakure limpiaran el lago, después de comer, todos volveremos a entrenar."

"¿Que haremos ahora sensei?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Primero, ustedes dos deben terminar el entrenamiento de los arboles, deben dominarlo para mañana en la noche." Les indico Kakashi a Naruto y Satsuki. "Si no lo logra, lo siento pero tendremos que pasar a lo siguiente."

"¿Y cuando acabemos eso que haremos?" Pregunto la herida.

"Solo puedo decirles que implicara el lago y si lo dominan podrán terminar su misión mas rápido." Les respondió. "Pero sobre todo, controlaran mejor su chakra."

* * *

Fuu no tardo mucho en volver, el resto del equipo se despidió de Satsuki y Naruto prometió que mañana temprano le traería ramen o la llevaría a comer en la aldea, naturalmente Sakura hizo la broma de que era una cita a lo que los dos se enojaron y negaron de inmediato. Después la peliverde los llevo a su casa, no era muy diferente a las demás del pueblo, de madera, un tamaño pequeño cuando se comparaba con los edificios de Konoha, pero por si sola la casa era mas grande que un solo departamento. Fuu los invito a pasar.

"Ya volví." Aviso la peliverde. "Y traje a quien te dije."

Unos pasos se escucharon por el suelo de madera y los de la hoja no tardaron mucho en ver a la madre de Fuu. Era una mujer con piel ligeramente morena como la de Fuu y cabello verde menta, sin embargo el suyo era mucho mas largo, sus ojos no eran de un color ámbar, sino castaños. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yoko." Los recibió la mujer. La mujer vio bien por un momento a los genin, había dos chicas y un chico, Konoha si que tenia costumbres raras a la hora de hacer sus equipos.

* * *

"Idiota." Se escucho después de un golpe entre los arboles del bosque cercano a Takigakure. "¿Como se te ocurrió atacarlos?" Dijo un ninja renegado de cabello castaño. "¡Eres idiota un idiota Kotaro!" Regaño al chico de 15 años. "¡Ahora perdimos el elemento sorpresa!"

"Tranquilo Jiro." Le dijo el otro ninja con largo cabello azulado. "¿Kotaro ellos sabían lo que buscabas o les dijiste por que atacaste?"

"umm...no, creo que no." Le respondió el chico. "No recuerdo haberlo hecho."

"¡¿No lo hiciste o no lo recuerdas?!" Pregunto mientras levantaba su puño el hombre castaño.

"Jiro, si ellos no saben porque ataco aun podemos tener una ventaja." Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

"¿Cual?¿En que piensas Kiyoshi?" Pregunto el hombre.

"Tengo un plan, pero necesito un par de días para prepararlo." Respondió

Fin capitulo 9.


	10. ¡Se volvieron locas!

Capitulo 10: ¡Se volvieron locas!

"¡Vamos a terminar con esto!" Dijo Naruto a la mañana siguiente cuando se preparaban para continuar limpiando el lago.

"¿En serio tienes que gritar para todo?" Pregunto Sakura.

"¡Vamos!" Grito también Fuu y los cargaron contra el lago.

"Parece que ellos dos son muy iguales." Comento Morio. El chico entonces se acerco a Sakura. "Así que..."

"No." Le respondió en seco la pelirosa, tomo una bolsa y comenzó a juntar la basura junto al otro compañero de Fuu.

Kakashi mientras tanto estaba en una de las ramas de los arboles cercanos al lago. El peliblanco se encontraba con su vista en el libro, sin embargo su atención estaba en los alrededores y por sobre todo en los genin trabajando. No podían dejar a los genin desatendidos, no después de ese ataque y con un renegado suelto. Sin embargo los dos jonin tenían otra misión de la cual sus estudiantes no sabían y no podían dejarla desatendida, así que habían decidido turnarse para cuidarlos. Aunque el líder preferiría tener a dos jonin apoyándolo en la tarea, uno solo le facilitaba mucho el trabajo.

[Flashback]

"Necesito que venga conmigo como un favor." Dijo el jonin de Takigakure. "Nuestro líder planea enviar a algunos equipos en los próximos exámenes chunin."

"ah si, tienen dos años sin asistir." Respondió Kakashi. "Pero tengo entendido que aun faltan algunos meses para eso."

"Si y es exactamente por eso que el nuevo líder quiere poner todo en orden." Informo Hiro. "Eso incluye..."

"Papeleo." Exclamo Kakashi.

"Se le pagara como una misión aparte." Comento Hiro.

[Fin Flashback]

" _Me pregunto como es que el tercero lo aguanta."_ Pensó Kakashi.

(X)(X)(X).

Ya al medio día, después de comer y con Satsuki, el equipo se reunió junto a unos arboles en la aldea. La chica traía algunas vendas debajo de su ropa y sus compañeros notaban que se le dificultaba un poco moverse sin dolor. Kakashi le dio un kunai a cada uno y les indico que comenzaran. Naruto fue el primero en empezar, logro correr unos dos metros antes de caer, no había avanzado mucho desde la ultima vez. Satsuki por su parte se acerco al árbol caminando, puso su pie y cuando estuvo segura que se había adherido fue que comenzó a seguir, caminado con tranquilidad pero sin perder la concentración en el chakra. La pelinegra logro llegar a la primera rama y se sentó en esta.

"Parece que Satsuki ha hecho un gran avance." Comento Kakashi. _"Solo falta Naruto, si termina esto podremos avanzar al agua."_

"Satsuki-san, baja caminando." Le dijo Sakura. "Te servirá para practicar."

Naruto volvió a intentarlo, corrió contra el tronco y logro poner la marca unos centímetros encima de la anterior. Cayo pero lo volvió a intentar de inmediato, logrando poner la siguiente marca ligeramente arriba.

" _Parece que esta entendiendole, aunque sea un poco."_ Analizo Kakashi. _"Sin embargo no puede mantener la adhesión. Su chakra no puede mantener un flujo constante ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el sello?¿O sera solo que se distrae?"_

"Una vez mas." Dijo el rubio mientras que al mismo tiempo Satsuki volvía a bajar. Naruto volvió a correr contra el árbol.

"Ahora intenta pararte de cabeza en una rama." Le dijo Sakura a Satsuki. Naruto cayo de su tronco antes de poder hacer la marca, sin embargo no había llegado muy lejos. "Naruto, detente un poco a acumular el chakra, no cargues de inmediato." Le indico Sakura a Naruto.

"Si."Exclamo el genin antes de pararse a respirar y moldear el chakra.

"¿Kakashi-sensei, no deberías de estar tu haciendo esto?" Pregunto Satsuki parada de cabeza en una rama. "Ya sabes, enseñarnos."

"Parece que a Sakura se le da mejor que a mi." Dijo el peliblanco. "Ademas quiero ver sus progresos mas que nada."

"Para mi que es por su libro porno. No quiere dejar de leerlo." Dijo Naruto antes de cargar de nuevo al tronco.

"Que mala impresión tienen de mi." Comento el jonin.

"¡No has hecho mucho para mejorarla!" Comentaron Naruto y Sakura.

(X)(X)(X).

Fuu estaba en su casa descansando un poco. La misión de limpiar el lago ya era de por si fastidiosa, pero empeoraba cuando debían reparar la señal, era una misión que todos los genin odiaban. Lo bueno, por lo menos, era el equipo que habían enviado para apoyarlos, ellos eran bastante agradables y a veces graciosos, en especial Naruto. Habían sido muy agradables algo a lo que la peliverde no estaba muy acostumbrada, inclusive habían aceptado jugar cartas con ella, tenia que recordar practicar, era pésima.

"Fuu, necesito que vayas a la tienda." Le dijo su madre desde la cocina.

"¿Estas segura?" Pregunto la genin.

"Si, necesito algunos tomates y se acabaron." Respondió la mujer. "Con tres estará bien."

"E-esta bien." Dijo la peliverde.

"Y no las uses" Le ordeno su madre. "No necesitamos problemas y menos con invitados en la casa."

"Si." Le respondió antes de salir. Ya fuera la chica se recargo un momento en la puerta. "Estúpida gente, ya ni eso me dejan." Exclamo antes de comenzar su camino a la tienda.

La peliverde comenzó a caminar hacia donde creía que estaba la tienda, la verdad no recordaba ya muy bien el camino por el pueblo a pie. Como siempre, trato de ignorar a la gente, no tenia caso voltearlos a ver no necesitaba hacerlo, aparte de Hiro-sensei y el antiguo líder de la aldea, nadie mas la veía diferente, todos tenían esa misma mirada de odio y todo por algo que ni era su culpa, algo para lo que ella no se ofreció. A ellos no les importaba, para ellos ella seguiría siendo siempre lo mismo, no importaba cuanto se esforzara por demostrarles todo lo contrario, porque ella ya lo había intentado y muchas veces, ninguna con éxito.

Fuu llego a la tienda después de 10 minutos de caminar, esa era su tienda favorita porque no le cobraban de mas a ella o a su madre, sin embargo trataba de no venir muy de seguido, ya que el dueño la veía mal. Tenia miedo de que si venia muy de seguido el dueño se molestaría y decidiera cobrarle como las demás. Como siempre Fuu tomo rápido lo que necesitaba, fue por los tomates y aunque su madre le pidió tres ella traía dinero suficiente así que decidió comprar cinco. Fue rápido a la caja y pago sin detenerse para recoger el cambio y simplemente salir.

Para volver a casa decidió tomar otro camino, tal vez pasar cerca del parque y escuchar las hojas de los arboles moverse con el viento y a los pájaros cantando. O al menos eso esperaba, no logro escuchar a los pájaros en su lugar escucho.

"¡Maldición!" Grito Naruto mientras caía, estaba seguro de que esta vez lo tenia dominado pero se había equivocado, logro avanzar 30 centímetros de donde estaba atrapado pero después perdió el agarre. Alcanzo a usar el kunai para marcar su progreso. "Aun no puedo."

"Avanzaste mucho desde la ultima vez." Comento Sakura.

"Aunque aun no me alcanzas." Comento Satsuki mientras volvía a bajar por el tronco caminando.

"Engreída." Comento el rubio.

"Bueno, parece que ambos han avanzado mucho, ¿que tal si tomamos un descanso?" Les dijo Kakashi.

Fuu que vio toda esta escena decidió acercarse a ellos. "¿Trepar arboles?" Pregunto la peliverde. "Hiro-sensei nos enseño eso hace dos semanas."

"A nosotros también Kakashi-sensei nos lo enseño hace dos semanas." Comento Sakura.

"Este idiota aun no aprende a hacerlo." Dijo Satsuki.

"¡Y tu tampoco hasta hace unas horas!" Reclamo Naruto.

"¡Pero ahora si puedo!" Le respondió la Uchiha. "¡Y hasta caminando!"

"Todavía recuerdo cuando casi lloras porque no podías." Comento el rubio. "'Soy Satsuki Uchiha, no puedo subir un árbol con mis pies.'" La intento arremedar.

"¡Eso nunca paso!"

Sakura se rio. "Que bueno que volvieron a la normalidad, habían estado muy callados." Dijo Sakura. "Especialmente no habían peleado en mucho tiempo. Ahora lo que sigue es que se besen… de nuevo."

"¡Eso nunca ocurrió!" Comentaron Naruto y Satsuki.

"¿Se besaron?" Pregunto Kakashi.

"Preguntale al resto de nuestra clase." Dijo la pelirosa. "Ellos te darán detalles."

"Maldita." Exclamaron los dos compañeros.

"Si que son divertidos." Comento Fuu antes de reírse. "Ojala las cosas fueran así con mi equipo."

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

"No nos llevamos muy bien." Respondió la peliverde. "Podemos trabajar en una misión, pero fuera de esta… no somos amigos como ustedes."

"¿Somos amigos?" Preguntaron Naruto y Sakura, Satsuki solo miro extrañada.

"Pero bueno, yo no debería de estar aquí." Dijo Fuu. "Se supone que debo llevar esto a casa."

"Voy contigo." Dijo Naruto. Los dos genin se despidieron y fueron a casa de la peliverde. El estomago de Satsuki rugió, ver esa bolsa de tomates le había dado hambre.

(X)(X)(X).

Naruto caminaba junto a Fuu por las calles, con la gente poniendo rostro de enojados cuando pasaban cerca de ellos y alejando a los niños de los dos genin. Era una escena que ya conocía tan bien al punto de que realmente ya no le importaba, pero era diferente, por primera vez desde que lo podía recordar la gente no lo miraba a el, no alejaba a sus hijos de el, era de Fuu de quien tenían miedo, era a ella a quien odiaban. Era extraño no solo que eso pasaba, sino que lo hizo pensar algo. El rubio se quedo parado en su lugar por la sorpresa, Fuu no se dio cuenta hasta unos pasos después.

"¿Que ocurre Naruto?" Pegunto la peliverde.

" _Ella… ella es como yo."_ Dedujo el rubio. Levanto su rostro y la miro. _"Ella sabe lo que es que la gente la odie, ella también tiene a un demonio encerrado en su cuerpo."_

(X)(X)(X).

Naruto regreso al poco tiempo, aun un poco impactado por lo que acaba de descubrir, sin embargo no se lo dijo a Fuu ni tampoco a nadie de su equipo, ellos ni siquiera sabían que el tenia al zorro y no creía correcto decirles lo de Fuu. Ahora comprendía lo que dijo la chica antes de sus compañeros, ellos la odiaban por lo que fuera que tuviera encerrado y por primera vez comenzó a preguntarse como reaccionarían Satsuki y Sakura si se enterraran del zorro, ¿lo odiarían de la misma manera que los compañeros de Fuu la odiaban? La idea le daba miedo.

"Ya volviste idiota." Comento Satsuki.

"Si." Le respondió fingiendo estar animado. "¡Y ahora voy a subir ese árbol!" Dijo mientras apuntaba al árbol con las marcas de su kunai. Naruto saco el arma de su bolsa de herramientas y comenzó a correr para poder subir. _"Yo no soy el zorro de nueve colas. Se los demostrare a todos."_

(X)(X)(X).

Ya era muy de tarde y casi obscurecía, Naruto aun no llegaba a la primera rama, aun a pesar de todo lo que había logrado avanzar no lograba llegar. Fuu se había reunido con ellos poco después de entregar lo que su madre le pidió y también intento ayudarle al chico, pero aun así no podía llegar. Kakashi veía a Naruto casi agotado y con la poca luz que quedaba no creía que el podría dominarlo hoy, sin embargo no podía detener a todo el equipo y debían continuar con el entrenamiento. Lo positivo es que con todo lo que Naruto había avanzado no se le dificultaría mucho caminar en el agua. El jonin decidió dejarlo intentar otras cinco veces antes de volver a casa de Fuu.

"Bien, bien." Dijo el peliblanco. "Cinco intentos mas y nos vamos a casa."

"¿Solo cinco?" Pregunto preocupado el rubio. Mientras tanto Sakura le indico a Satsuki y Fuu que se acercaran a ella.

"Si, no nos queda mucha luz." Indico Kakashi. "Y apenas que puedas ver en la oscuridad como un gato, no creo que puedas continuar." El jonin alcanzo a ver como las demás se separaban e iban al bosque, Satsuki comenzó a subir por el árbol.

"¡Muy bien!" Dijo Naruto mientras preparaba su chakra, tomo varios respiros para intentar controlarlo mejor y durar mas. "Lo dominare en cuatro."

Naruto se preparo otra vez y comenzó a correr, volvió a subir por el tronco, pero esta vez se detuvo por unos kunais que se clavaron en el árbol frente a el. El chico se detuvo justo cuando los vio y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a quien los había tirado, no fue otra que Satsuki parada en una de las ramas del árbol cerca y no solo eso, la Uchiha se estaba preparando para lanzar otro ataque. Naruto sin pensarlo corrió por el tronco para ponerse detrás de este, Satsuki no podía moverse mucho así que debería de estar seguro ahí. Apoyándose con los pies, el rubio recargo el resto de su cuerpo al árbol.

"¡¿Que le pasa?!¡¿Se volvió loca?!" Se pregunto Naruto. El rubio escucho algunos saltos por enfrente de el y a Sakura acercarse. "¡Sakura-san!¡Satsuki se volvió loca!" Le advirtió pero parecía que no tenia efecto, ella seguía saltando hacia el. Cuando se impulso hacia donde estaba Naruto lanzo una patada, el rubio pudo anticiparse al movimiento y bloquear el ataque, después por reacción salto hacia atrás, subiendo por el tronco. "¡¿Tu también te has vuelto loca?!" Le pregunto sin recibir respuesta. Sakura le lanzo una serie de golpes que Naruto pudo bloquear, no sabia que era lo que les estaba pasando a sus compañeras. El genin tenia toda su atención puesta en Sakura, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Fuu se unió a la pelea saltando desde un lazo y dándole una patada, esto hizo que Naruto perdiera el agarre y saliera por los aires, logro darse la vuelta usar sus manos y pies para adherirse al tronco de un árbol. _"Si caigo a esta altura me lastimare en serio?"_ Pensó mientras veía hacia abajo. "¡¿Que les pasa?!" Le pregunto a las kunochi.

"Felicidades Naruto." Le dijo Kakashi. "Parece que ya aprendiste a escalar los arboles, de hecho hasta podrías pelear en ellos."

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Exclamo el rubio. "¡¿Que esta pasando?!"

"Lo siento Naruto, pero era la única manera." Le dijo Sakura.

"Sakura nos dijo que te atacáramos para que no pensaras en lo que hacías y te movieras naturalmente." Explico Fuu. "O algo así, no entendí muy bien como funcionaba, solo que debíamos atacarte."

"La verdad no estaba segura si funcionaria." Admitió la pelirosa.

"¿Y necesitaban golpearme para eso?" Les pregunto, ellas no le respondieron y desviaron la mirada. "¡¿Lo disfrutaron verdad?!"

"Ya eso no importa." Le dijo Kakashi. "Vamos hay que regresar y descansar."

(X)(X)(X).

Mas tarde y en casa de Fuu todos estaban sentados en la mesa cenando, Naruto comiendo mucho y apurado, el tanto intentar subir los arboles lo había agotado casi por completo. Satsuki no estaba comiendo a la misma velocidad que su compañero, pero se notaba que estaba disfrutando la comida, en especial los tomates. Sakura por su parte estaba comiendo poco, dudando cada bocado, aun a pesar de Fuu le insistía que comiera sin miedo. Kakashi había terminado de comer y se dedico a leer su libro, mientras la madre de Fuu veía la escena con los genin.

El jonin pensaba en el día que habían tenido, Naruto y Satsuki lograron dominar ese ejercicio de control pero el sabia que si su oponente era como mínimo chunin aun les faltaba mucho. Ademas estaba eso que lo inquietaba sobre su ataque, no podía evitar pensar que no estaba trabajando solo. Sentía que el no era mas que un peón de alguien mas poderoso. Fuera esto o no, el debía asegurarse de que sus alumnos pudieran combatir, por lo menos hasta que el pudiera llegar a ayudarlos.

(X)(X)(X).

No muy lejos de ahí, un hombre grande y fuerte con cabello verde oscuro caminaba dentro de una cueva alumbrándose con una antorcha. No era una exploración, sino mas bien el recorrer un lugar ya muy bien conocido.

"¿Como va el plan?" Le pregunto una mujer parada en el techo de la cueva.

"Bien, con esos tipos que contratamos las cosas serán muy fáciles." Respondió el hombre a la mujer de cabello negro.

"¿Si todo va tan bien por que volviste?" Le pregunto mientras se dejaba caer. "No viniste a por eso unicamente porque todo va bien."

"Al contrario, esto es también algo muy personal." Le respondió. "Necesito eso para poder matar a esa niña demonio, Fuu."

"No, no empieces…"

"Veras esa niña demonio..."

"Mierda."

Fin capitulo 10.

* * *

 **Aqui esta el capitulo mas reciente.**

 **Acabo de escribir el final del pais de las olas, y tenia una pregunta, ¿Prefieren verlo como dos capitulos de tamaño normal (generalmente los capitulos que escribo tienen entre 2500- 3000 palabras) o como un solo capitlo largo de mas de 5000 palabras?**

 **Como siempre me gustaria que dejen su opinion respecto a lo que les parece la historia y dudas que puedan tener, respondere lo mejor que pueda sin intentar spoilear.**

 **Especialmente sobre el titulo, el de este capitulo no me gusto para nada.**


	11. La peor de la basura

Capitulo 11: La peor de la basura.

Al día siguiente después de comer y trabajar en el lago el equipo se reunió para entrenar con Fuu acompañándolos. Esta vez no se reunieron cerca de un parque, no necesitaban arboles para lo que seguía, en lugar de eso se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea, con un pequeño lago a un lado de donde ellos estaban parados. Kakashi también traía una bolsa pero los genin no le molestaron en averiguar que era, no creyeron que realmente importara.

"Ahora que saben escalar arboles con chakra es hora de pasar a lo siguiente." Les dijo a sus alumnos. "Miren." El jonin concentro algo de su chakra y camino por el lago, por la superficie de este.

"¡Eso es genial!" Exclamo Naruto.

"Si que nos servia para la misión aprender eso." Comento Satsuki.

"El recuperar la señal se volvería muy fácil si todos supiéramos eso." Dijo Fuu.

"Esto va a ser mas difícil." Les advirtió Kakashi. "A diferencia del árbol del agua no esta inmóvil. Se necesita mantener una cantidad constante de chakra y tiene que ser exacta, sino se terminaran hundiendo." Explico mientras volvía. "Antes de que comiencen, les traje algo a los cuatro que les servirá para el entrenamiento, esta en la bolsa.."

Los genin se acercaron al paquete de Kakashi curiosos por lo que podría haber dentro de este. Satsuki fue quien lo abrió y metió la mano para sacar lo que hubiera dentro, su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo que saco fue un traje de baño tipo escolar.

"¡¿Y esto para que?!" Pregunto la Uchiha.

"Es para su entrenamiento, si quieren no lo usen." Comento Kakashi mientras el resto comenzaban a sacar las cosas de la bolsa. "Pero al menos que lo realicen a la primera, se van a mojar."

Después de unos minutos todos lo genin volvieron con la ropa para nadar puesta, trajes de baño de un color azul oscuro para las chicas y Naruto un short de color naranja. Kakashi les indico que comenzaran y los alumnos no esperaron mucho antes de comenzar el ejercicio. Los cuatro corrieron al lago y aunque lograron uno o dos pasos, eventualmente los cuatro quedaron sumergidos en el agua.

"Pueden agradecerme luego." Les dijo. _"Inclusive Sakura, que es la que tiene el mejor control, va a tener dificultades para aprender esto."_ Pensó Kakashi.

"Esta fría." Comento Naruto mientras salia del agua.

"Es mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé." Dijo Sakura, ella esperaba que lo pudiera dominar a la primera como caminar por los arboles. Sin embargo fue como tal que dijo Kakashi, si no podían mantener un flujo constante y exacto de chakra no podían neutralizar su peso y se hundían.

* * *

Mientras tanto el equipo 9 también continuaba con su entrenamiento. Todos los miembros habían avanzado mucho desde que comenzaron, Tenten estaba sobre todo pensando en como podría utilizar el rayo con sus armas, aunque ella hubiera preferido tener viento el rayo le parecía genial. Su entrenamiento para dominarlo consistía en prender un foco usando solo su chakra elemental, parecía fácil al principio, pero cuando lo intento por primera vez no pudo ni hacer que brillara un poco. A Neji le iba casi igual, Gai le había ordenado que rompiera una piedra usando solo el chaka de tierra. Lee mientras tanto continuaba con una intensa rutina física, aun no estaban en el nivel que les gustaría para enfrentarse a Zabuza, pero se estaban acercando.

* * *

Dos días después, los que estaban entrenando para caminar por el agua ya habían a empezado a hacerlo durante la misión, podían mantenerse en la superficie del lago y recoger algo de la basura, sin embargo después de unos minutos comenzaban a hundirse así que volvían al bote o la orilla del lago para luego volver a internarlo. Inesperadamente para todos quien estaba haciendo mas progresos era Naruto, era quien podía durar mas tiempo haciéndolo y no solo eso, desde que comenzó a usar los clones para juntar la basura había también incrementado su tiempo, llevándole una ventaja de por lo menos 2 minutos a Satsuki que era quien mejor iba después de el. Después se encontraba Sakura y solo un poco debajo de ellas estaba Fuu, pudiendo mantenerse sobre la superficie durante solo 5 minutos.

Respecto a porque Naruto estaba progresando tanto, ninguno estaba seguro ni el mismo Naruto, el siempre decía que debía ser por lo asombroso que era aunque esta no era una buena explicación. Kakashi sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo aunque decidió no decírselo por el momento, pero si le advirtió al rubio que no usara mas de dos al mismo tiempo.

Por el momento se encontraban limpiando mientras el maestro de Fuu era quien los estaba observando, aun a pesar de que no había pasado nada en días, ese descuido los había puesto alerta. Al ver como su alumna se llevaba tan bien con los de Konoha lo ponía un poco alegre, ya que al fin había alguien en la aldea que se llevaba bien con ella, sin embargo temía que esto le trajera mas enemistad de los aldeanos. Ahora solo podía imaginarse que debería de enseñarles a Junko y Morio a caminar en el agua o si no se quedarían muy detrás.

"¿Como les va?" Pregunto Kakashi mientras llegaba.

"Muy bien. Parece que están incrementando el tiempo." Le respondió el jonin.

Vigilandolos cerca de ahí, se encontraban dos ninjas renegados, uno con cabello largo y azulado junto a su compañero de cabello castaño. El de cabello azulado cargaba con un un gigantesco pergamino en su espalda junto a otros dos en cada lago de su cuerpo. Su compañero por otra parte no traía armas mas que un pequeño cuchillo en su funda.

"No me sorprende que Kotaro tuviera que salir corriendo." Comento el de cabello azul. "Ese de ahí es Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia."

"¿El que tiene el sharingan?" Pregunto el castaño. "Eso es genial, nunca me enfrentado a alguien con el sharingan."

"No lo subestimes Jiro." Advirtió el de cabello azul. "Dejame yo me encargo de ellos y tu captura a alguno de la cascada, recuerda que debemos descubrir como entrar a la aldea."

"Bien, Kiyoshi." Asintió Jiro mientras su compañero tomaba uno de los pergaminos de los lados.

"Eso..." Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos jonin antes de saltar para esquivar un gigantesco shuriken que corto varios arboles detrás de ellos antes de clavarse en el suelo.

"¡¿Que mierda es eso?!" Pregunto Fuu mientras veía el arma.

"Lleven a todos de vuelta a la aldea." Le ordeno Hiro a su equipo. El hombre logro ver unos kunai dirigiéndose a el y esquivo.

Los genin salieron del lago y comenzaron a tomar sus cosas, en especial Naruto, si veía a ese bastardo de nuevo no dudaría ni un segundo para atacarlo. El rubio tomo su mochila y saco dos pergaminos de esta para meterlos en su bolsa de herramientas.

"Esto va a ponerse aburrido." Le dijo Kakashi a los arboles mientras bloqueaba otra arma. "Sal de una vez, ambos sabemos que te haré salir si no lo haces."

"Tan engreído como dicen los rumores." Escucharon todos antes de ver al hombre de cabello azulado aterrizar en una de las ramas. "Los rumores sobre ti son ciertos, Kakashi-san."

" _Ese tipo..."_ Pensó Hiro.

"Kiyoshi el de los mil sellos." Dijo Kakashi. "Te recuerdo."

"Parece que tus días de ANBU no fueron en vano." Le comento el peliazul.

" _Pergaminos de armas."_ Pensó el rubio mientras veía al ninja, tocando los suyos en la bolsa de herramientas. _"Justo como los de nee-san y los mios."_

"Pero basta de eso." Le dijo Kiyoshi mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Vamos usalo, no te servirá contra mi."

Kakashi levanto su banda ninja revelando un ojo de otro color al suyo, este era rojo y tenia unas figuras como aspas negras en el iris. Alrededor del ojo había una cicatriz de un corte con algo muy filoso. "No creas que porque no me ves vas a ganar."

"¡¿Tiene un sharingan?!" Exclamo Satsuki.

"¿Un que?" Pregunto Fuu.

"Es una técnica de mi familia, un kekkei genkai, una técnica de sangre que solo los miembros de esta pueden tener." Explico Satsuki. "¿De donde lo saco?"

"Aquí viene." Advirtió Kakashi al otro jonin dándoles tiempo suficiente de esquivar. _"No puedo copiar sus técnicas de los pergaminos y no usara algo mas porque sabe que lo copiare. No puedo usar genjutsu contra el, necesito que me vea, pero puedo usar el sharingan para predecir sus ataques."_

"Los tengo controlados." Dijo el peliazul mientras lanzaba armas a los jonin que se acercaban a el. "Ve por ellos, Jiro."

De entre los arboles salio un hombre alto con cabello castaño y un cuchillo en mano, cortandoles el paso a los genin. "Solo necesito a uno de ustedes, los medas pueden irse." Les dijo el hombre.

"En ese caso tomala a ella." Dijo Junko mientras apuntaba a Fuu.

"Si, nadie en esta aldea la va a extrañar." Comento Morio.

"¿Que?" Exclamo Fuu. "¿Yo por que?"

"¡¿Todavía te atreves a peguntar?!" Grito el chico. "¡Tu eres un maldito monstruo!¡No haces nada mas que enviar a la mierda todo!¡¿No se ni para que vives?!" Morio hubiera continuado con sus insultos si Naruto no le hubiera dado un golpe para callarlo.

"No le vuelvas a hablar así." Le dijo el rubio enojado. "No sabes como se siente." Esto ultimo llamo la atención de todos especialmente la peliverde.

" _¿De que están hablando?"_ Se pregunto Satsuki.

"¡Ella no es monstruo!" Le grito el rubio por ultimo a Morio. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el hombre apareció a un lado de ellos, pateo fuertemente a Naruto y después golpea a Morio dejándolo noqueado, lo tomo y subió a su hombro.

" _Ni siquiera pude verlo."_ Pensó Satsuki.

"Lo tengo, vamonos." Le aviso el hombre a su compañero antes de saltar a los arboles.

"Entendido." Aun con los ojos cerrados el peliazul saco un pergamino y lo abrió, soltando una gran cantidad de neblina para cubrir su escape, para cuando esta se despejo ya no había rastro de ellos.

"Carajo." Exclamo el jonin de la cascada.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pegunto Sakura a Naruto.

"No es nada, no te preocupes." Le respondió aun un poco enojado por lo que los compañeros de Fuu acababan de hacer.

"Hiro sensei..." Exclamo Junko sorprendido cuando vio al hombre aparecer frente a el.

"¿Que acaban de hacer?" Pregunto el hombre notablemente enojado, solo a un paso de estar furioso.

"¿Que?"

"¡Te estoy preguntado ¿que fue lo que acaban de hacer?!" El hombre levanto su voz.

"No me gustaría interrumpir, pero este quizás no es el momento de esto." Dijo Kakashi salvando al genin. "Acaban de raptar a uno de sus alumnos. Puedo encontrarlo, tengo a unos amigos para ello." Kakashi mordió uno de sus dedos y puso la mano en el suelo. "Jutsu de invocación." Dijo y una nube blanca apareció, cuando se despejo había un pequeño perro con una banda de konoha.

"¿Que ocurre Kakashi?" Pregunto el can.

"¡¿Un perro que habla?!" Reaccionaron asustados Naruto y Fuu.

"Es solo un animal de invocación par de exagerados." Les dijo Sakura.

"Hola Pakku." Saludo el peliblanco. "Necesito que nos ayudes a encontrar a alguien."

"Puedo hacerlo, solo necesito con que rastrearlos." Respondió el perro.

"¿Te sirve esto?" Pregunto Fuu mientras sacaba un kunai. "Le pertenece a el."

"¿Por que lo tienes?" Pregunto su compañero.

"Si, servirá." Respondió el perro mientras lo olía y encontraba el olor. "Se están moviendo rápido así que hay que apurarnos."

"Si, vamos." Informo Kakashi, el y Hiro se prepararon para partir.

"Nosotros también vamos." Dijo Naruto.

"Es muy peligroso." Dijo el jonin de Taki.

"Somos ninjas." Respondió la peliverde. "Ademas de que es mi compañero." Hiro la miro por un momento, casi incrédulo de lo que dijo Fuu, aun después de lo que le habían dicho ella estaba dispuesta a salvarlos.

"Junko, vuelve a la aldea y avisa a todos sobre lo que paso y que se prepararen para un ataque si fallamos." Le ordeno. "Después hablaremos sobre sus carreras."

"Muy bien todos. Prepárense." Les dijo Kakasshi. "Esta sera una misión de rescate."

* * *

Junko corrió hasta una caseta no muy lejos del lago, donde se encontraban dos chunin vigilando. Dentro del pequeño edificio había diez pergaminos extendidos que servían para transportar gente y cosas al otro lado de la montaña, así es como la gente lograba entrar a la aldea oculta de la cascada aunque fueran solo civiles. Era un método sencillo y su efectividad radicaba en el constante cambio de los sellos casi semanal, así si un espiá o renegado intentaba entrar no podría aun cuando se memorizara uno y lo copiara.

El genin se acerco a los chunin realmente agitado por tener que correr. "Hiro-sensei me acaba de ordenar que les diga que secuestraron a Morio." Informo.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamo uno de los chunin. "Tenemos que informar crear un grupo de rescate."

"No, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso." Le dijo. "Solo necesitamos el pergamino para volver."

"Bueno, confiaremos en Hiro-san." Dijo el otro chunin mientras realizaba algunos sellos, después puso las manos en el suelo y apareció un pedazo de papel. "esta es la matriz principal." Le dijo.

"Muchas gracias… idiotas." Junko puso sus manos sobre los dos chunin y estos cayeron inconscientes. "Ya he borrado su memoria, no recordaran que esto ocurrió." Dijo antes de convertirse en una nube de humo, al despejarse se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro. "No puedo creer que funcionara."

"No mucha gente sabe como funciona." Le comento el hombre.

"¿De que hablas? Es solo un pergamino con un sello." Comento la mujer.

"Es un proceso mas complicado que eso." Dijo el hombre. "Pero tienes razón, fue demasiado fácil Arika, gracias a esos tres que contratamos."

"¿Para que necesitamos esto si podemos entrar cuando queramos?" Pregunto la mujer mientras acomodaba a los hombres para que pareciera se quedaron dormidos.

"La formula aun no esta terminada." Dijo el hombre. "Atacar en este momento seria algo suicida."

"Bien, entonces hay que volver." Ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de que estuvieron siquiera ahí, tardarían al menos un mes en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero para ese momento ya seria tarde.

* * *

El equipo para rescatar a Morio seguía moviéndose entre las ramas con Pakku en frente siguiendo el rastro de los atacantes. Seguían saltando de rama en rama tratando de mantenerse lo mas juntos posible. El chico de 15 años que los había atacado antes también estaba saltando de rama en rama buscando una oportunidad para atacarlos y reducir sus números. Reconoció a todos ellos y preparo su ataque al eslabón mas débil del grupo, Naruto.

Naruto hizo un sello con sus manos mientras saltaban entre los arboles, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando saltaron a una de las ramas, una serie de kunais aparecieron para atacar a Sakura. El rubio saco uno de los pergaminos y lo abrió, de este salio un fuma shuriken que lanzo para desviar las armas.

"¡Naruto!" Exclamo la pelirosa. "¡Cuidado Naruto!" Le grito mientras veía como el que los ataco el otro día aparecía a un lado de el pero fue demasiado tarde, lo corto con un kunai. El resto de los genin se asustaron por esto pero se relajaron cuando vieron al rubio desaparecer en una nube.

" _¿Un clon?"_ Pensó Kotaro. Se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba desde arriba pero no pudo reaccionar y Naruto logro darle un golpe. El chico perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo a las ramas inferiores, en donde logro agarrarse. "Maldito niño."

"Es el tipo de la otra vez." Señalo Fuu.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Vamos a acabarlo rápido." Dijo Satsuki.

"No." Les dijo el rubio para detenerlas. "Kakashi-sensei yo me encargo de el, ustedes sigan."

"¿Estas seguro?" Le pregunto su maestro.

Naruto giro la cabeza un poco, estaba sonriendo. "¡Por supuesto; les prometo que lo derrotare y me reuniré con ustedes!" Les dijo. "¡Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas!¡Ese es mi camino ninja!"

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír a todo lo que había crecido en solo un mes. "Bien. El resto hay que seguir."

"¡Si!" Exclamaron los demás y continuaron moviéndose por las ramas.

"Ten cuidado idiota." Le dijo la Uchiha.

"Tu puedes." Lo apoyo Sakura.

"Si, ustedes no se preocupen." Les dijo Naruto con confianza. "Ahorita las alcanzo." Y con esto dicho las dos genin retomaron el camino.

El chico de cabello castaño empezó a subir para retrasarlos mas, pero Naruto se movió con rapidez para impedírselo. Le lanzo una patada en el aire que el castaño bloqueo, cuando ambos se separaron estaban frente a frente al mismo nivel en los arboles.

"Debes de ser realmente estúpido para creer que me derrotaras tu solo." Le dijo el chico.

"Te demostrare lo asombroso que me he vuelto después de mi entrenamiento." Dijo Naruto mientras ponía sus manos en posición.

Fin capitulo 11.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de konoha.

La presentación.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 12 años y voy en el primer año de la secundaria de konoha." Dijo un chico de cabello rubio.

"¿A quien le hablas?" Pregunto Tenten mientras ambos caminaban a la escuela.

"A nadie, no le tomes importancia." Le dijo Naruto a la castaña. _"Ella es Tenten, ella es mi hermana mayor."_

Los dos entraron a la escuela y se dirigieron a su salón, al llegar tarde el rubio solo encontró un asiento libre, junto a Satsuki Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

" _Estas dos son mis compañeras, realmente no me caen bien."_ Pensó el rubio.

"Deja de darle información a la audiencia." Dijo la pelinegra.

"¡Y tu no te metas en mis pensamientos!"

"Cállense los dos, Kakashi-sensei ya va a entrar." Les ordeno Sakura a sus compañeros.

" _Ese es Kakashi-sensei, nuestro maestro de ciencias."_ Pensó Naruto mientras el hombre de cabello blanco entraba, el siempre traía un cubre bocas, posiblemente se la llevaba enfermo.

"Muy bien todos, formaremos los equipos para el proyecto de ciencias." Le dijo el maestro a la clase.

Fin Omake.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Como se habran dado cuenta apartir de este capitulo empezaran a haber omakes al final. Estas secciones seran mas que nada comicas (tratare) y no afectaran a la historia principal, por lo cual no debe sorprenderles si los personajes en estos no actuan de una manera normal. Algunos como este trancurriran en universos alternativos, sin embargo habra otros que si ocurriran en el mismo de la historia pero como dije antes, no afectaran.**

 **Hablando de la historia ¿Que les parecio este capitulo?¿Les gusta hacia donde va?¿Emocionados por que Naruto tendra su primera pelea 1-1 en la historia?**

 **Como siempre dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.**


	12. Misión de rescate 1

Capitulo 12: Misión de rescate 1.

Naruto estaba luchando con Kotaro, el que los había atacado hace algunos días y herido a Satsuki. El genin puso sus manos en posición para su jutsu. "Kage bushin no jutsu." Los 5 clones aparecieron y cargaron todos juntos contra el castaño.

"¿Otra vez eso?" Se pregunto el chico. Tomo un shuriken de su bolsa y lo lanzo. "Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu." Naruto y sus clones reaccionaron a esto tomando uno de los pergaminos y abriéndolos, aparecieron los fuma shuriken y los lanzaron para desviar las armas, aunque no fue del todo efectivo, algunos clones recibieron daños y se deshicieron pero sus ataques casi impactan al castaño. Los clones que continuaron tiraron algunos kunais de sus bolsas a donde estaba aterrizando Kotaro, el alcanzo a hacer algunos sellos y usar un jutsu.

"Futon: Gran devastación." El chico expulso aire de su boca para detener los kunais y regresarlos a los clones, estos desaparecieron casi al instante. "¿Y ahora donde esta el original?" Se pregunto el renegado aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener la respuesta. Naruto llego saltando con una patada desendente, el castaño la bloqueo y obligo al chico a aterrizar. Después Kotaro le lanzo un golpe que el rubio bloqueo, sus puños eran mucho mas fuertes que los Satsuki y Sakura.

Naruto retrocedió para intentar evitar los golpes, se agacho en una ocasión y aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo cerca del estomago. A pesar del impacto el castaño no se detuvo y le lanzo un rodillazo en la cara al rubio. Naruto no pudo bloquearlo por completo a pesar de haber puesto su mano para detenerlo y recibió algo de daño. El impacto provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera por la rama, logro concentrar su chakra y adherirse a la rama para quedar en la parte inferior de esta y parado de cabeza.

" _Eso estuvo cerca."_ Pensó Naruto mientras veía el suelo. _"Si no supiera como trepar arboles estaría ya en el suelo."_

" _Eso no pudo haberlo terminado."_ Pensó Kotaro. El chico comenzó a acumular su chakra y realizar los sellos correspondientes. "Futon…"

" _¡No estará pensando en atravesarla!"_ Pensó Naruto sorprendido e incrédulo, la rama tenia por lo menos 3 metros de grosor.

"Jutse Bala de aire." Después de esto expulso la potente corriente de aire que impacto contra la madera detrás de el. Naruto pudo ver como el aire salia cerca de el destrozando la madera. Comenzó a correr mientras mas hoyos comenzaban a aparecer por la madera.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda..." Exclamaba Naruto mientras corría y Kotaro seguía lanzando el aire de su boca.

"Jajaja." Se rio Kotaro. "No huyas." La escena consistía en Naruto corriendo por la rama mientras esquivaba el jutsu del castaño.

* * *

El resto continuaron moviéndose por los arboles, Kakashi aterrizo sobre una de las ramas mas alejadas del resto del grupo, sin embargo esta tenia muchas etiquetas explosivas que se activaron de inmediato cuando el jonin aterrizo, las explosiones provocaron que la rama cayera separandolo del resto del grupo.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Grito preocupada Sakura mientras veía al bosque.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen." Le dijo el jonin parado en el tronco del árbol. "Sigan."

"Eso quiere decir que uno de ellos esta aquí." Comento Satsuki.

"Actualmente el es el único que puede enfrentarse al de los mil sellos." Explico Hiro. "Hay que seguir."

Los demás hicieron caso a lo dicho por Kakashi y continuaron moviéndose, ahora mas alertas por si volvían a ser atacados por algún ninja renegado que estuviera aliado con ellos. Kakashi decidió bajar hasta el suelo para ponerse al mismo nivel que su oponente.

"No resististe el reto." Comento el hombre de cabello azul con sus ojos cerrados.

" _Debe de ser un perceptor de chakra."_ Analizo Kakashi. Su oponente abrió un de los pergaminos y lo tiro al suelo, creándose una niebla.

"Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu." Escucho Kakashi y vio a los objetos acercarse a el. Sin embargo tuvo tiempo suficiente para realizar los sellos de un jutsu para protegerse.

"Doton: Pared de tierra." Bajo sus manos al suelo y logro crear una densa pared de tierra de este con algunas figuras de cabeza de perro. Cuando la muralla de shurikens termino Kakashi preparo su siguiente técnica, debía despejar la niebla. Iba a comenzar a hacer los sellos cuando sintió algo debajo de el y salto al tronco de uno de los arboles.

De donde antes estaba Kakashi salio su oponente lanzando un golpe. Justo en ese momento la niebla se despejo. "Parece que gaste mucha con el escape anterior." Comento Kiyoshi. Kakashi volvió contra el oponente con un kunai en su mano. Kiyoshi saco otro para defenderse, los dos kunais chocaron y salieron las chispas, Kiyoshi lanzo una patada que ha Kakashi no se le dificulto bloquear. _"_ _Su sharingan puede leer todos mis movimientos."_ Pensó mientras bloqueaba por poco el golpe del jonin.

Ambos se retiraron para tomar algo de distancia y pensar mejor su estrategia. _"Sus habilidades no funcionan tan bien en corta distancia."_ Pensó Kakashi.

" _Parece que tendré que mantener esto en larga distancia."_ Pensó el peliazul. _"El se dio cuenta."_

" _Tengo que mantener la pelea en como me conviene."_ Pensaron los dos adultos.

* * *

Naruto había terminado de correr y en una oportunidad se acerco a su oponente. Le lanzo primero un golpe que el castaño logro bloquear, Naruto no se detuvo ahí y le lanzo una patada que logro impactar contra su oponente pero que no le causo mucho daño, o al menos gracias a su entrenamiento no lo monstro. Kotaro sujeto a Naruto del pie y luego lo tomo de la ropa, con esos dos lugares sujetos lo lanzo por los aire para que cayera.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu." Naruto creo un clon e hizo que lo lanzara a un lado para que pudiera aferrarse a una rama.

"¿En serio eso es todo lo que tienes?" Le pregunto Kotaro al rubio.

"No, claro que no." Respondió Naruto. "Aun tengo...emmm este..."

"Si es todo lo que tienes ¿no?" Comento el castaño.

"¡Acabo de salir de la academia!" Grito el rubio. "¡De hecho hasta hace unos días no sabia subir arboles!"

"No es como si esperara mucho de ti." Dijo Kotaro mientras comenzaba a hacer unos sellos, el chico salto hacia adelante. "Futon: Gran guadaña de aire." Lanzo su jutsu contra la rama a la que Naruto estaba aferrado, cortándola. El rubio comenzó a correr hacia la parte que aun seguía unida al árbol, ya que tenia el control de su chakra no le fue difícil alcanzarlo y aferrarse a este.

" _Es muy fuerte."_ Pensó Naruto. El rubio comenzó a subir usando su chakra hasta que logro pararse en la rama. _"Tengo que pensar en algo para derrotarlo, si sigo así me matara."_

Naruto comenzó a buscarlo pero no duro mucho tiempo sintió como alguien caía y se movió para esquivar la patada descendente de Kotaro. El castaño le lanzo un golpe que Naruto bloqueo, el rubio contraataco con un puño pero le chico lo bloqueo simplemente con su mano. Le lanzo una potente patada que aunque Naruto logro bloquear no pudo evitar salir por los aires, era definitivamente mucho mas fuerte que el.

"Futon:" Comenzó el castaño mientras realizaba los sellos. "Bala de aire."

"Mierda." Exclamo Naruto mientras se quitaba del camino evitando así el ataque, pudo sentir como la madera del árbol detrás suyo era destrozada. No pudo pararse mucho porque su oponente continuo el ataque. Corrió y salto hacia otro árbol, pero Kotaro continuo con su ataque, así que decidió esconderse detrás de uno de los troncos. _"_ _Necesito pensar en algo. Si continuo así me matara."_ Naruto dio una ligera mirada detrás del tronco, su oponente había comenzado a buscarlo. _"Quizás pueda engañarlo como a Kakashi-sensei."_ Se dijo con una sonrisa. "Kage bushin no jutsu."El chico creo los clones, estos de inmediato se transformaron en shuriken que Naruto guardo en su bolsa. _"_ _Ahora necesito la oportunidad para usarlos."_

* * *

Kotaro seguía buscando a su oponente entre los arboles. Esto seria mucho mas fácil si fuera Kiyoshi y tuviera la capacidad de percibir chakra sin problemas. La verdad es que esa pelea le estaba pareciendo molesta, el rubio no era verdaderamente un reto o una amenaza para el, solo era un genin recién salido de la academia, esta no era mas que su segunda batalla real. Con los jutsu que contaba debía de poder ganarle, si es que lo encontraba.

Aun a pesar de lo aburrido que podía ser enfrentarse a el, debía admitir que no esperaba durara tanto, especialmente adhiriéndose a los arboles, el saber eso lo había salvado en muchas ocasiones. Kotaro comenzó a escuchar los ruidos aproximándose a el, tomo un kunai y una etiqueta de su bolsa. Siguió escuchando los ruidos calculando aproximadamente por donde el rubio pasaría, no debía ser exacto de todas maneras. El castaño se dio la vuelta y tiro el arma, hacia Naruto, pero este la esquivo.

"¡Ja!¡Eso no estuvo ni cerca!" Presumió Naruto, pero a Kotaro no le importo. Una explosión ocurrió detrás de el haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. "¡¿Pero que?!" Alcanzo a preguntarse mientras caía. "Kage bushin no jutsu." Logro generar dos clones que se aferraron a un árbol y lo sujetaron acercándolo al tronco. Naruto uso su chakra para adherirse a este y miro a su oponente, este salto hacia donde estaba. Uno de los clones salto para intentar interceptarlo en el aire, pero el renegado lo golpeo y el clon desapareció.

Kotaro se aferro al árbol y comenzó a subir para atacar a Naruto. El corrió para atacar junto a su clon. El original lanzo el primer golpe alto que su oponente esquivo, el clon llego por el otro lado lanzando una patada media que Kotaro bloqueo. El oponente dio un paso atrás y dejo pasar el siguiente golpe del rubio original, el clon intento aprovechar esto y lanzo una serie de golpes que su oponente simplemente desvió sin pensarlo. Saco rápidamente un kunai y lo clavo al clon. Después lo lanzo a Naruto que vio como pasaba cerca de su rostro.

"No te distraigas." Le dijo el castaño mientras le lanzaba una patada, Naruto logro bloquearla y soportarla mejor que antes.

" _Me estoy acostumbrando a sus movimientos."_ Pensó antes de lanzarle un golpe. Este volvió a impactar pero no parecía haberle hecho mucho daño. Kotaro le lanzo otra patada que Naruto esquivo agachándose, se levanto y le lanzo un gancho ascendente, esto hizo que su oponente perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera del tronco. _"Le he dado un buen golpe."_ Naruto pensó mientras se preparaba para usar su jutsu.

"No te confíes cabrón." Dijo el chico mientras concentraba chakra, lo uso para aumentar su velocidad, Naruto apenas si pudo reaccionar.

"Maldición." Dijo mientras intento golpearlo pero el chico sujeto su brazo con su mano derecha, después lo tomo de su chaqueta con la mano izquierda y lo estrello de espaldas contra el árbol. El golpe lo desconcertó por lo cual no pudo reaccionar al golpe dirigido a su estomago que termino por lastimarlo.

Kotaro vio como el rubio no se movía, no estaba muerto en definitiva, sentía fácilmente su respiración, pero después de eso no creía que se movería de nuevo. Después de asegurarse lo soltó y dejo caer, Naruto tuvo suerte de que encontrara una rama abajo en donde cayo, no fue una caída suave, pero por lo menos seguía vivo, aunque en el estado que se encontraba no importaba mucho eso, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía aun cuando le ordenara que se levantara.

"¿Eso es todo?" Le dijo mientras descendía caminando por el tronco. "Pero si te veías tan seguro hace solo unos momentos."

" _¡Vamos levantate!"_

"¿Esto es lo asombroso que te volviste después de tu entrenamiento?" Le pregunto aunque en realidad no quería una respuesta, no la esperaba. "¿Reunirte con los demás? Para eso necesitas ganar." Kotaro brinco para ponerse frente a Naruto, lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta y lo levanto. "No eres mas que una perdida de tiempo mocoso." El castaño le dio un golpe mientras lo soltaba, haciéndolo rodar por la rama. "¿Que puede hacer un genin recién salido de la academia contra un chunnin como yo? La respuesta es sencilla; Nada. No puedes hacer nada para ganarme."

* * *

"Rindete Hatake Kakashi." Dijo Kiyoshi alrededor de Kakashi, el jonin no podía identificar de donde veía el sonido o si no lo atacaría. De alguna manera con una de las armas que le lanzo, el peliazul logro ponerle un sello de genjutsu, no uno muy fuerte ya que solo aturdía su sentido del oído, pero en una pelea en la cual no podía ver a su oponente, escucharlo era algo fundamental. Kakashi estaba esquivando por poco los ataques de su oponente, si no fuera por su sharingan estaría muerto.

" _No puedo verlo ni oírlo, pero mi sharingan me esta manteniendo seguro de sus ataques. Si quisiéramos podríamos mantenernos así todo el día, pero eso es lo que quiere, retrasarme para mantenerme separado de mi equipo."_ Analizo Kakashi. _"No puedo usar mi oído ni verlo, por suerte aun puedo olerlo."_ El jonin volvió a abrir la herida que se hizo antes en el dedo. "Lo siento Kiyoshi pero no puedo rendirme, no cuando uno de mis estudiantes esta dando todo de si."

* * *

Kotaro volvió a levantar a Naruto solo para golpearlo de nuevo, de tanto que lo había hecho ya hasta le parecía aburrido, ademas de que ya casi se acababa la rama. Decidió que lo mataría pero que para eso mejor utilizaría un jutsu y desde lejos para no mancharse. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el tronco.

"Yo dije te derrotaría." Escucho mientras Naruto se levantaba. "Yo les prometí que te derrotaría y me reuniría con ellos." El castaño no lo podía creer, debía darle crédito, levantarse después de esa paliza no es algo que ni el haría. "Hice una promesa y no piensa romperla, ese es mi camino ninja, creelo."

"¿Tu camino ninja?" Pregunto Kotaro. "No se de que estupideces estas hablando."

El rubio preparo sus dedos y acumulo su chakra. "Preparate para mi siguiente jutsu." Le dijo mientras sonreía con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca. "Tajuu Kage bushin no jutsu."

Fin capitulo 12.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de konoha.

Proyecto de ciencias 1.

"Como sabrán la feria de ciencias de la ciudad sera en unos días." Les informo Kakashi a sus alumnos. "En ella participaran alumnos tanto de nuestra escuela como de las otras en la ciudad. Ustedes incluidos."

"Que problemático." Comento Shikamaru.

"Si, si Shikamaru, muy problemático para ustedes." Dijo el maestro. "Como sea, los asignare en equipos. Y pongo énfasis en que YO haré los equipos, sobre todo después de cierto incidente el mes pasado." Dijo mientras veía a Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba y Naruto, el escuadrón problemático. "Bueno, el equipo 1 serán Satsuki, Sakura y Naruto."

"Por si alguien no lo veía venir." Dijo Kiba rompiendo en definitiva la cuarta pared.

"Si, haremos un volcán solo para cumplir." Comento Satsuki.

"¡Eso si que fue rendirse rápido!" Le dijo el rubio a la pelinegra.

Fin Omake.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? Naruto finalmente esta teniendo su primera pelea seria.**

 **Felices fiestas a todos lo que leen esta historia.**


	13. Misión de rescate 2

Capitulo 13: Misión de rescate 2.

El resto del equipo de rescate continuaba persiguiendo al captor de Morio con Pakkun guiandolos. Se estaban acercando y Hiro comenzaba a deducir a donde se estaban dirigiendo, una pequeña cueva no lejos de donde estaban actualmente, la conocía porque en ocasiones había acampado ahí cuando era un genin. Era un secreto de los ninjas de la cascada, y el no recordaba que ninguno de ellos fuera de la aldea. Esto le hacia pensar que tal vez había un renegado de la cascada entre ellos, por lo que debían comenzar a prepararse para otro ataque en el camino.

"Aun no llegan." Comento Sakura con preocupación. "Kakashi-sensei y Naruto aun no vuelven. ¿Y si les paso algo?"

"Tranquila Sakura." Le dijo Satsuki. "Kakashi-sensei tiene el sharingan, no puede ser derrotado y Naruto..." Un silencio siguió a estas palabras, la verdad ella no estaba segura de que Naruto pudiera ganar, pero no podía decirle eso a Sakura. "No se como, pero el ganara."

* * *

"Tajuu Kage bushin no jutsu." Escucho Kotaro que dijo el rubio y un montón de clones se formaron a su alrededor, eran demasiados como para contarlos. _"No la he usado desde que derrote a Mizuki-sensei."_ Recordó el rubio. _"La ultima vez me dolió mucho la cabeza."_

" _Mierda, son muchos."_ Pensó Kotaro mientras comenzaba a realizar sellos. "Futon: Gran devastación." Uso el jutsu para terminar con una pared de clones que saltaron hacia el. Aunque esto no fue suficiente, varios mas saltaban por todas partes. Kotaro tuvo que recurrir a saltar para evitarlos haciendo que los clones chocaran y desaparecieran.

"Coordinense." Escucho que decía uno de los clones que caía mientras el saltaba, este le lanzo un golpe que el castaño bloqueo cruzando sus dos brazos, sin embargo uno de los clones pudo impactarle una patada.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y adherio a un árbol. De inmediato los clones reaccionaron, unos tirando kunais mientras los otros comenzaban a avanzar. "Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu." Dijo mientras lanzaba un shuriken que se multiplico, estos chocaron y desviaron los kunais, algunos lograron pasar y acabar con algunos de los clones, al Naruto original le dolió un poco la cabeza, algo que Kotaro noto. _"¿Le dolió?¿Siente el dolor de los clones?"_ Se pregunto el chico mientras esquivaba los kunais que lograron pasar su barrera de shuriken. Los clones llegaron corriendo y atacando, algo que le comenzó a dar problemas a Kotaro, no por su habilidad, sino el numero.

" _Parece que entre mas clones creo mas débiles son."_ Pensó el rubio mientras veía los movimientos de sus clones, eran demasiado torpes y lentos. Originalmente pensaba que podría derrotarlo con los altos números de sus clones, justo como le hizo con Mizuki, sin embargo ahora lo estaba dudando, tenia 10 clones a su alrededor para defenderlo mientras se recuperaba y pensaba en algo para obtener la ventaja.

* * *

Kakashi coloco su mano con la pequeña herida en el suelo. "Jutsu de invocación." Una nube de humo apareció y cuando se despejo estaban 7 perros frente a Kakashi. Aun cuando Pakkun no fue invocado, podía sentir a lo lejos que sus otros compañeros lo fueron, para que Kakashi los invocara quería decir que la situación no era tan sencilla como Satsuki y Sakura creían. "Ya saben, búsquenlo, yo preparare mi Raikiri." Los perros se separaron desapareciendo entre el humo y los arboles, Kakashi sabia que no le quedaba mucho chakra, el sharingan lo estaba drenando y con el Raikiri se terminaría la lucha por su parte, por suerte sabia que Kiyoshi también estaba cansándose. El jonin coloco su mano en posición y el chakra comenzó a fluir por esta, convirtiéndose en rayos en su mano. El ruido de esto era mucho aunque no pudiera detectarlo su oponente si, era obvio que era algo peligroso.

" _No puedo dejarme golpear por eso o estaré acabado."_ Pensó el peliazul mientras comenzaba a moverse. Preparo sus armas para atacar a Kakashi, cuando un pequeño pero gris con una cresta negra lo golpeo. Al salir de su escondite Kiyoshi se encontró con dos perros que mordieron sus brazos, casi de inmediato un gigantesco bulldog llego detrás de el mordiéndolo en el hombro e incapacitándolo. Otros dos perro llegaron para restringir los movimientos de sus pies mientras los últimos dos despejaron el humo entre el y Kakashi para después ayudar a detenerlo. "Pero que mierda…"

"No te puedo ver ni oír, pero ellos te pueden oler." Le dijo Kakashi con los rayos en la mano. "Esto se acabo, Kiyoshi." El peliblanco comenzó a correr para acabar con la vida de su oponente. El peliazul intento moverse, pero no podía, continuo forcejeando mientras veía desesperado como Kakashi se acercaba. Al final el hombre logro moverse un poco, lo suficiente para evitar morir, pero a cambio tuvo que perder su brazo izquierdo.

El hombre soltó un grito de dolor mientras los perros de Kakashi desaparecían. "Maldito." Dijo de rodillas con el intenso dolor en su brazo. "Maldito bastardo."

"Es tu culpa por moverte." Le dijo Kakashi mientras se volvía cubrir el ojo. Golpeo a Kiyoshi para dejarlo inconsciente, volverían después por el, ahora lo importante era reunirse con los demás. _"¿Debería ir con el equipo de rescate o con Naruto?"_ Se pregunto el peliblanco. Era una pregunta difícil, le preocupaba el rubio, sin embargo aun cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran mas enemigos a donde fuera que llevaran a Morio. El jonin debía decidir rápido ya que con cada momento que dudada la vida de su equipo estaba en riesgo.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo Kotaro mientras veía a los clones que quedaban, junto al original sumaban un total de 15 Narutos, el problema para el chico de 15 años es que entre menos clones quedaban estos eran mejores en combate. Naruto le había dejado todo el trabajo a sus clones mientras pensaba, su oponente tenia aparentemente 3 jutus de aire y el de shuriken, mientras que el solo tenia a sus clones, maldecía el no conocer ningún otro jutsu, bueno, de hecho tenia otro, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionara.

" _No pierdo nada con intentarlo."_ Se dijo. Mando a que sus clones cargaran mientras lanzaba dos shuriken, el castaño los tomo es esquivo si dificultad y estos se clavaron en el tronco detrás suyo.

"Aquí vienen." Se dijo mientras los clones se acercaban, de repente sin que se diera cuenta de donde, dos clones llegaron detrás de el y lo sujetaron. _"¿De donde?"_ Recordó las armas, debían de ser esas, transformo unos clones en shuriken y los lanzo, ¿cuando? No le importaba mientras los demás clones se acercaban corriendo, no podía moverse para bloquearlos ni sustituirse, a Kotaro no le quedo otra mas que ser golpeado por los clones, sin embargo debido a esto los otros perdieron el agarre. El chico aprovecho esta oportunidad y lanzo al clon en su mano derecha estrellándolo contra algunos Narutos, con este movimiento logro deshacerse de cuatro oponentes. Después pateo a otro que se acercaba y lanzo un puñetazo al otro clon que lo sujetaba. Los demás clones continuaron su ataque y aunque presentaban un desafió al principio, ahora que estaban agotados no eran tan difíciles. Uso la bala de aire para acabar con tres y los restantes fueron eliminados en taijutsu.

Para cuando el ataque termino a Naruto no le quedaban mas que dos clones, pero por lo menos se sentía mejor y con algo de energía. Comenzó a correr con uno de los Narutos enfrente seguido por los otros dos. Kotaro también comenzó a correr contra los clones sacando un kunai, pensaba acabar con eso antes de recibir mas daños.

"¿Solo ustedes tres?" Pregunto mientras corría. "Hasta me siento insultado."

Los rubios solo continuaron corriendo por la rama mientras se acercaban a su oponente. Uno de estos realizo un sello. Kotaro pudo haberlo parado, pero tenia algo de curiosidad por lo que haría. "Transformación." Se escucho y lo siguiente que ocurrió lo sorprendió casi haciendo que saliera disparado por una hemorragia nasal. Frente al chico apareció una mujer de cabello rubio en dos coletas y un muy amplio busto, haciendo las cosas todavía peor era el hecho de que estaba desnuda con solo un ligero humo cubriéndola, aunque parecía que esto no duraría mucho ya que aquel humo estaba despejándose. Si el chico no hubiera estado tan embobado por la voluptuosa rubia hubiera de seguro bloqueado el golpe del Naruto original y el kunai en el brazo izquierdo que logro clavar el clon. Después de esto pudo reaccionar y lo que hizo fue quitarse de encima a los dos rubios, desapareciendo el clon. El castaño se saco el kunai y lo lanzo al Naruto transformado, este logro volver a la normalidad y esquivar el arma. "Ja, lo herí." Se dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba.

"Debiste acabarme." Lo regaño Kotaro. "Debes de acabar con tu oponente cuando puedas, ya que nunca sabes cuando vas a volver a tener otra oportunidad."

"Jejeje." Se rio el rubio. "No importa, te derrotare." Por alguna razón sonaba mucho mas confiado que antes ¿Pensaba que por solo herirlo una vez podía volver a hacerlo? "Pero lo mas importante, volveré con mi equipo."

"Dime, ¿Acaso eres estúpido?" Le pregunto el mayor.

"¡Por supuesto que no!." Le respondió, no sabia Kotaro si era en broma o iba en serio con la respuesta. "No soy el mas listo del equipo, no tengo el mejor taijutsu, no tengo muchos de jutsus." Le dijo mientras recordaba a sus compañeros de equipo. "De hecho apenas si pase la academia, no podía realizar clones." Eso ultimo si debía ser mentira, ¿como podía ser que no podía usar clones en la academia y ahora eran su método principal de ataque? "Pero por eso mismo no me puedo rendir." Dijo mientras sonreía. "Voy a volverme mas fuerte y protegeré a mi equipo."

" _Este mocoso. Si que es extraño."_ Pensó el castaño. De la nada el comenzó a reírse, algo que primeramente asusto a Naruto y casi lo hace retroceder. "Sabes, retiro todo lo malo que he te dicho. Si que eres un verdadero ninja y alguien bastante divertido."

"¿De donde viene eso tan de repente?" Pregunto el rubio.

"A ninguno de los dos le queda mucho chakra, así que tendremos que acabar esto con taijutsu." Comento el herido chico, Naruto asintió, la verdad dudaba que pudiera generar mas clones. Todo lo que el rubio podía hacer era aferrarse a los arboles y transformarse. El clon se puso a un lado del original y se prepararon para lo que seguía.

Ambos oponentes comenzaron a correr. Kotaro solo tenia un brazo así que debía ser exacto con su ataque, atacaría al primero que de seguro seria el clon y de inmediato usaría su brazo para acabar con el original, ese era el plan. Ejecuto su plan cuando vio al primer Naruto ir contra el, logro asestarle un golpe cerca del estomago pero este no se deshizo, sino que sujeto el brazo, Naruto había cargado el primero. El castaño no se esperaba esto y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo evitar la patada en el rostro que impacto el clon. Ambos cayeron agotados por el combate, Naruto noqueado y Kotaro aunque despierto, derrotado, el rubio había ganado.

"Eso no yo me lo espere." El castaño escucho que alguien dijo. El dueño de la voz aterrizo justo a un lado de Naruto. Era un hombre alto y fuerte con cabello de color verde oscuro. El hombre miro al rubio con curiosidad. "No se ve tan peligroso."

"Pero lo es." Le dijo. "¿Estuvo viendo la pelea todo el tiempo?"

"No, solo acabo de llegar." Le comento el hombre peliverde. "¿Me pregunto si puedo seguir confiando en ustedes después de esa derrota?"

"Estamos cumpliendo con el trabajo." Le comento Kotaro.

El hombre simplemente sonrió y comenzó a acercarse al chico. "No parece que pueda interferir." Comento refiriéndose a Naruto. Se coloco a un lado de Kotaro y lo levanto sobre sus hombros. "Hay que irnos, los refuerzos de Takigakure no tardaran en llegar."

* * *

Ahora si Hiro estaba seguro que se dirigían a la cueva. Estaba realmente preocupado, no había reconocido a ninguno de esos tres renegados, por lo cual no eran de Takigakure y aun así conocían la cueva. Claro, aun cabía la posibilidad de que ellos la habían encontrado por casualidad, pero sentía que mejor debía estar preparado y debía preparar a los genin. "Hay que parar." Ordeno a todos mientras aterrizaban en una rama.

"¿Que ocurre sensei?" Pregunto Fuu.

"¿Fuu, no te parece conocido este lugar?"

"ummm…." Exclamo mientras volteaba a los lados para ver donde estaban. "Ahora que lo dice…" Comenzó la peliverde. "No, nunca he estado aquí."

"Si lo has estado." Le dijo. "Recuerdas la cueva."

La peliverde lo pensó un momento. "¡Ehh!¡Pero dijo que solo los de la aldea la conocían!" Exclamo la chica.

"No entiendo." Comento Sakura.

"Cerca de aquí hay una cueva que la usamos cuando entrenamos fuera de la aldea." Comenzó su explicación Hiro. "Es una simple cueva, pero esta muy bien escondida. Solo los de la aldea conocen exactamente como entrar. No recuerdo que ninguno de ellos fuera de la aldea."

"Pero dijo que es solo una simple cueva." Comento Satsuki. "¿No la pudieron haber descubierto por casualidad?"

"Es posible que si." Respondió el jonin. "Sin embargo debemos prepararnos para el peor escenario."

"¿Y cual seria ese?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Que tengan a alguien mas en su equipo y este sea de la aldea." Le respondió Fuu.

* * *

"Capitán hay alguien ahí." Comento un ninja de Takigakure con cabello rosado mientras se transportaban entre los arboles. El equipo de cinco se desvió y fueron a las ramas donde estaba Naruto. El equipo consistía en un jonin de cerca de 30 años acompañado por los cuatro chunin de Takigakure, dos chicos y dos chicas. El jonin era un hombre de cabello morado.

"Ken." Le dijo el jonin a un chico de cabello negro, este reacciono de inmediato y se acerco al genin. Comenzó revisarlo principalmente buscando heridas mortales.

"Esta algo golpeado y cansado." Informo el chico. "Pero parece que es solo eso, se recuperara."

"¿No es uno de los niños que están trabajando con el equipo de Hiro?" Pregunto Asahi, el de cabello rosa.

"Si, lo vi hace unos días en el hospital." Dijo Hikari, la chica rubia del equipo.

"¿Que hacemos capitán?" Pregunto Nanami, una chica de cabello azul oscuro.

"Hikari, Ken, ustedes llévenlo de regreso a la aldea." Ordeno el jonin. "Me llevare a Asahi y Nanami conmigo."

"Solo recuerde vigilar que no empiecen a besarse." Comento Hikari con una sonrisa. "Estamos en una misión."

"¡Tu callate!" Le gritaron los dos chunin.

"¿Por que nunca podemos tener una misión sin que se peleen?" Se pregunto Ken mientras levantaba a Naruto y se lo subía a la espalda.

* * *

El ultimo de los renegados había llegado a la cueva hace algunos minutos, lo primero que hizo fue levantar las defensas para aunque se tener algunos minutos extra para poder conseguir la información necesaria. Preparo los pergaminos que Kiyoshi había hecho y puso a Morio encima de ellos. Les aplico chakra y después comenzó a usar su kekkei genkai y aprender los secretos de como se entraba en la aldea. Sus habilidades le podían permitir hacer eso pero gracias a los pergaminos de Kiyoshi era solo cuestión de minutos, sin esa ayuda el podría hacerlo, pero para ello necesitaría algunas horas. Lo tenia, solo necesitaban un pergamino que estaba en una caseta cerca del lago que los genin estaban limpiando. Jiro recogió todo de inmediato para intentar dejar el menor rastro posible de lo que había ocurrido. Salio de la cueva por una entrada secreta que habían hecho, se aseguro de causar un derrumbe para cerrarla y despues comenzó a dirigirse a donde habían quedado deacuerdo. Solo necesitaban entregar esa información y todo se terminaría, Gatou les pagaría por saber como entrar a la aldea, aunque para que el quería tal información ellos no lo sabían. Les parecía raro, pero mientras les pagaran ellos no preguntarían mas, aunque no podían evitar sentir que había algo mas detrás.

Fin capitulo 13.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de konoha.

Proyecto de ciencias 2.

"Bien ya que hemos decidido cual sera nuestro proyecto." Dijo Satsuki.

"Tu lo decidiste sola." Remarco Naruto.

"Hay que elegir en donde lo haremos." Termino la pelinegra. Los tres habían decidido sentarse juntos en el almuerzo para ponerse deacuerdo respecto al proyecto de ciencias (el volcán.)

"Mi casa queda cerca de aquí." Comento el rubio.

"Y aun así te las arreglabas para llegar tarde." Le grito Kiba desde el otro lado del salón, con su equipo Shino y Hinata.

"¡Por lo menos llegaba, no como tu!" Le dijo el rubio.

"Saben, creo que mi casa es mejor opción." Comento Sakura. "Hay una tienda cerca donde podemos comprar lo necesario para el volcán."

"¡Así que tu también te rendiste!" Reacciono Naruto.

Fin Omake.


	14. Alguien en el bosque

**Hola, primer capitulo del año y primer cpaitulo despues de las peleas.**

* * *

Capitulo 14: Alguien en el bosque.

Kakashi estaba saltando de árbol en árbol lo las rápido que podía, buscando regresar con Naruto. No solo tenia que encontrar a su alumnos, ademas no bastaba con solo llegar, debía también de encontrarlo ya que dudaba mucho que se hubieran quedado exactamente ahí. Esperaba encontrarselo por el camino, que hubiera ganado y continuado para reunirse con su equipo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que no fue así, se encontró con un equipo de Takigakure enviado para ayudarlos, estos le informaron que se encontraron al rubio y lo enviaron de regreso junto a dos de su equipo. A pesar de que Naruto estaba noqueado cuando llegaron, lo tranquilizo el saber que no pasaba de unos golpes, siendo mas que nada el cansancio por lo que cayo. Pregunto por el otro renegado pero le respondieron que solo se encontraron al rubio, Kakashi no sabia exactamente que pensar. Se unió a los refuerzos y comenzaron a avanzar siguiendo el rastro de su equipo.

* * *

Después del aviso de Hiro el equipo no tardo mucho en llegar a la cueva. Era obvio que esta estaba llena de trampas peligrosas y muy fáciles de detectar, sin embargo si querían pasar sin daños debían detenerse para tomarse el tiempo de desactivarlas, lo cual los hizo perder algunos minutos. Para cuando por fin lograron entrar encontraron unicamente a Morio en el suelo y con algunos pergaminos en blanco alrededor.

"Manténganse alerta." Les advirtio Hiro mientras se acercaba para revisar al chico.

"¿Como esta sensei?" Pregunto Fuu.

"Parece que bien." Le respondió el jonin. "Sin embargo no puedo asegurarte nada hasta que lleguemos a la aldea."

"No esta por ninguna parte." Informo Satsuki.

"Eso es imposible." Comento Fuu. "Solo hay una salida."

"¿Quiere decir que llegamos muy tarde?" Pregunto Sakura. Las tres genin miraron hacia el suelo, habían fallado, su enemigo se había escapado.

Hiro se subió a Morio al hombro antes de dirigirse a las chicas. "La misión era rescatar a Morio y la hemos cumplido." Les dijo para intentar consolarlas pero sabia que no serviría, para ellas esto seria un fracaso, su enemigo seguía libre.

* * *

Cuando Naruto despertó se encontraba en el suelo de la casa de Fuu, con la madre de esta en la cocina preparando algo de comida. El rubio dio una mirada a la sala, dándose cuenta de inmediato que no había nadie mas, se sentó con algo de dolor en su cuerpo. ¿Que hora era? Por la luz que entraba a la sala el creía que debía ser de tarde. Se paro notando que no traía su chaqueta puesta, esta estaba en el sillón a un lado pero decidió dejarla por el momento. El chico camino hasta que entro a la cocina, Yoko, la madre de Fuu se dio cuenta de inmediato.

"Buenas tardes Naruto-kun." Lo saludo la mujer de cabello verde. "¿Como te sientes?"

"Bien, solo un poco adolorido." Respondió el rubio. "¿Que paso?¿Como llegue aquí?"

"Kakashi-san te trajo junto a tus compañeras, comieron un poco y después salieron." Le dijo la mujer. "Creo que debían de informar sobre lo que les paso."

"Ya veo..." Exclamo el chico. Lo habían traído ¿eso significaba que había perdido? "¿Que ocurrió?"

"No lo se con exactitud." Dijo la mujer. "Se que dos de la aldea te trajeron y estabas algo herido. Después me dijeron que lograron recuperar al compañero de Fuu."

"¡Así que ellos lo lograron!" Celebro el rubio.

"No, de hecho todos escaparon." Comento Fuu que iba llegando desde su habitación haciendo que Naruto casi saltara.

"¡¿Que no estabas informando?!" Pregunto el rubio mientras la señalaba mas que nada sorprendido, creía que ellos estaban solos en la casa.

"Yo nunca dije que ella había ido." Comento Yoko.

"No me llevaron." Le dijo Fuu. "Hiro-sensei dijo que con el bastaba para dar el informe y después hablaría con aquellos."

El rubio se tranquilizo después del susto y decidió preguntar por lo que la peliverde había comentado. "¿Como que todos escaparon?"

"Cuando llegamos encontramos a Morio abandonado y el tipo había escapado. Kakashi-sensei se enfrento y derroto a uno de ellos, pero ya no estaba cuando volvieron por el. Y cuando el equipo de Hikari te encontró, tu estabas solo." Le explico la peliverde. "Fallamos por completo."

"Creí que rescatar a tu compañero era lo mas importante." Comento su madre.

"Si pero… todos escaparon, ellos se salieron con la suya." Dijo la hija. "No sabemos nada, ni siquiera lo que le hicieron. Todo lo mando a la mierda. Si que soy una basura…"

"No lo eres." Le dijo el rubio. "No abandonaste a tus compañeros."

* * *

Todos los ninjas involucrados en el rescate se reunieron y le dieron su reporte a Shibuki, el joven líder de la aldea, era un chico de largo cabello castaño y con apenas unos 16 años, no mucho mayor que Hikari, Asahi, Ken y Nanami, los chunin que habían sido enviados a apoyar con el rescate, aunque al final no hicieron mucho, solamente traer de vuelta a Naruto y apoyar con el regreso de Morio, asegurándose primeramente de revisar a los dos.

Después de escuchar los informes de todos los involucrados con excepción de Naruto y Fuu. El primero debido a que estaba aun inconsciente, Shibuki quizás debería de escucharlo pero la verdad no tenia ganas de mas reportes por el día. En cuanto a Fuu, Hiro insistió en que no era necesario que ella diera un informe y que volviera a casa. Aunque trato de no demostrarlo, Hiro estaba muy molesto y por el rostro de Junko era por algo malo que hicieron.

Al final después de TODOS los reportes, Shibuki pudo presentar el informe completo de lo sucedido en la misión. En este decía todo lo ocurrido del secuestro, la persecución y las peleas de Kakashi y Naruto, aunque sin detalles de lo ocurrido en la del rubio, también contaba con lo que el equipo de rescate se encontró en la cueva junto a Morio. Después de que el equipo de rescate recupero al genin procedieron a volver a la aldea, entonces ellos se encontraron con los refuerzo acompañados con Kakashi y después de otra ligera revisión volvieron a la aldea.

Ese era el reporte final ¿La conclusión de este? Ellos no sabían nada. No solo todos había escapado (Kiyoshi sin un brazo gracias a Kakashi.) sino que ademas no tenían la menor idea de porque los habían atacado. Habían algunas teorías como que ellos buscaban información, en especial aquella referida a como entrar a la aldea. Aunque no habían señales de tortura y Morio no recordaba algún interrogatorio. Al final Shibuki tuvo que despachar a todos con mas preguntas que respuestas. Quizás debía enviar a Arashi y los chunin en búsqueda, aunque no tenían ninguna forma de rastrear. Shibuki se lo replanteo, el asunto requeriría una medida arriesgada pero efectiva cuando hay un peligro así en su país, debía de enviar a todos en cacería de los renegados.

Después de que salieron, Hiro envió a Junko a su casa, se guardaría mejor el regaño para mañana cuando Morio estuviera en mejores condiciones. El equipo 7 por su parte volvieron a casa de Fuu a tomarse un merecido descanso, no solo por el trabajo, también los combates y la persecución. Pero sobre todo querían volver para ver como se encontraba Naruto, sus dos compañeras estaban preocupadas aunque no quisieran mostrarlo. Esto en cierta manera le alegraba a Kakashi, el equipo que en un principio hasta el tercero dudaba fuera a funcionar ahora estaba actuando como un equipo, se estaban llevando bien y arriesgándose por los otros. No solo eso, también todos estaban progresando muy rápido, Kakashi estaba considerando apuntarlos a los exámenes chunin en algunos meses.

* * *

Jiro siguió avanzando a la cabaña en la cual debían reunirse con el resto de sus aliados, no había visto a Kotaro ni a Kiyoshi aunque estaba confiado de que ambos debieron de haber ganado, en especial el chico. Continuo avanzando sin darle mucho importancia hasta que por fin llego a la cabaña, por las luces en el interior estaba seguro de que la reunión ya había comenzado. Entro buscando no prolongar eso. Se sorprendió al entrar y ver a Kiyoshi le faltaba su brazo izquierdo y Kotaro estaba recostado y realmente golpeado, ¿en serio sus oponentes eran tan fuertes?

"¿Tienes la información?" Pregunto el hombre de cabello verde oscuro que los había contratado. A su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro que el nunca había visto.

"Si, para entrar a la aldea de Takigakure se necesita un pergamino." Explico el hombre. "Estos están en una caseta no muy lejos del lago."

"Muy bien." Les dijo a todos y les lanzo un maletín lleno de dinero. "Aquí esta su paga. Ahora les recomiendo que se vayan lo mas lejos posible. La aldea no tardara en enviar a enviar gente a por ustedes y si estoy en lo correcto, a todos."

"Espera, ¿como sabes eso?" Pregunto el peliazul.

"Lo se porque yo pertenecía a la aldea." Les dijo el hombre.

"¿Si es así porque nos enviaste a buscar información sobre como entrar?" Pregunto Jiro.

"Creo que ya deben de haberlo deducido o por lo menos preguntarse a si mismos ¿Para que querría Gatou saber como entrar a una aldea ninja?" Comenzó con su explicación el hombre cabello verde. "Esa respuesta es de hecho sencilla, por ninguna razón. Mucho menos con alguien de esa aldea que le puede decir como entrar." Su compañera empezó a enviarle una mirada molesta, no debería de estarles diciendo eso y esperaba que ni siquiera se le ocurriera decir quien era su verdadero jefe. "Fue alguien mas. De hecho unicamente necesitábamos que los entretuvieran mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de otro asunto."

"Detente." Le ordeno la mujer. "Si les dices algo mas pondrás en riesgo el plan. Y ustedes, retírense de una vez si no quieren morir." Si mas que decir los tres contratados comenzaron a levantarse para iniciar su viaje, ya tenían su paga, lo que ocurriera en adelante no les incumbía.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí a la mañana siguiente, Tenten se encontraba en el bosque practicando el control de chakra elemental. Tenia desde antes de que saliera el sol entrenando por lo que a la hora actual, las 8:30 ella llevaba mas de 2 horas con el ejercicio. Era el sexto día de entrenamiento y aunque le gustaría estar mucho mas lejos, tenia que admitir que había avanzado bastante. Podía mantener el foco prendido durante unos segundos y el control que ejercía en el rayo le permitía volver mas duras la armas.

¿Entonces si iba tan bien por que estaba entrenando desde temprano? Inari, el nieto de Tazuna, era la respuesta. Al volver a casa de Tazuna después del primer día de entrenamiento el niño de cabello negro estaba ahí, debía admitir que primero se asusto, no sabia ni que estaba en la casa. Pero luego se molesto un poco cuando los empezó a insultar y decir que lo que hacían era inútil. Eso le trajo algunas memorias un poco dolorosas. Sin embargo a pesar de esto no fue tan grande el problema y no le dijo nada. Las cosas empeoraron en el segundo día, después de que Lee viera una foto lo cual llevo a Tazuna a contar la historia del padre de Inari. Ella comprendía lo que no era tener una familia y luego ganarla, aunque no tuvieran tu misma sangre, por lo que se imaginaba lo doloroso que debió haber sido que perdiera a su padre. Intento acercarse a el para decirle algo y ayudarlo, pero los comentarios del niño no hicieron mas que traerle mas recuerdos.

Esos comentarios tan negativos y fatalistas, esa forma de pensar, ella la tenia. Justo cuando la echaron del orfanato y tenia idea de que haría, ella pensaba así. Se unió a la academia porque era la mejor opción para aquellos sin padres, al menos así la aldea se encargaba de ti por algunos años. Durante los dos años siguientes tomo una actitud muy parecida a la de Inari, eso hasta que se reencontró con Naruto un día en la academia. Ya lo conocía, todos en el orfanato se conocían pero encontrarse con alguien de ahí después de que expulsaban era raro. El niño estaba practicando, según esto para su próximo enfrentamiento con Satsuki Uchiha. No dijo ni pensó nada en ese momento solo siguió. Sin embargo cuando vio a la niña derrotarlo en la clase y después ese mismo dia lo vio entrenando, le parecía inútil. Se acerco a decírselo y lo primero que ocurrió si que la sorprendió. Naruto la saludo con alegría y la llamo nee-chan, al parecer durante su tiempo en el orfanato ellos eran muy cercanos, ella hasta ese momento no recordaba mucho del orfanato. Como el propósito de la castaña no era saludarlo, sino hacerlo que se detuviera, no pudo, ni ese día ni ninguno de los siguientes, llego entonces a una conclusión, Naruto también en algún momento había pensado como ella, sin embargo, el había avanzado, había dejado de estar llorando por su vida y estaba intentando cambiarla. Fue en ese momento que la castaña decidió volverse en su hermana mayor y cuidar de el.

Después de que la genin recordara eso, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que realmente se enojara y le gritara, diciéndole que podía seguir llorando y quejándose todo lo que quisiera, pero que eso no le serviría de nada, enojada, ella se fue a dormir. Ahora estaba un poco arrepentida por lo que le dijo, quizás no debió haber sido tan ruda.

Tenten tuvo que interrumpir su entrenamiento cuando escucho algunas pisadas acercándose a ella, de inmediato preparo un kunai y miro hacia donde escucho el sonido. Noto primeramente a quien parecía una chica, muy hermosa y vistiendo un kimono de color rosa. Usando su largo cabello negro suelto. No parecía realmente alguien peligrosa, así que guardo el arma.

"Perdón por eso." Dijo la castaña.

"No, yo debería de pedirte perdón." Comento quien usaba el kimono rosa. "No debí de acercarse de esa manera sospechosa."

"¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí, tan temprano y sola?" Pregunto la castaña.

"No es tan temprano, son mas de las ocho." Le respondieron.

"¡¿Que?!¡Las ocho!" Quizás Tenten había perdido un poco el sentido del tiempo. "¡Eso quiere decir que llevo mucho aquí!"

"Yo vine aquí a recoger algunas hierbas." Le comento. "¿Me podrías ayudar?"

"Bueno…" Dijo la chica. _"¡¿Por que alguien me pide que le ayude con plantas?! ¡Soy pésima con las plantas!¡Las que hay en el departamento siguen vivas porque a Naruto le gustan las plantas_ _y las cuida_ _!"_ Debía de haber dicho que no pero por alguna razón ella respondió algo completamente diferente. "Si, claro, seguro que sera algo muy sencillo."

No lo fue, la chica no lograba distinguir una hierba medicinal del pasto. Intento dar su mejor esfuerzo en la tarea pero realmente era pésima, de seguro tendría que investigar mas sobre hierbas. Por suerte quien le pidió ayuda lo hizo mas que nada por cortesía, ya que no estaba teniendo dificultades para realizar el trabajo.

"¿Que haces aquí?¿Estas entrenando?" Le pregunto.

"Si." Respondió Tenten mientras seguía intentando encontrar hierbas útiles. "Necesito hacerme mas fuerte."

"¿En serio? Tu pareces ya bastante fuerte"

"No, no lo soy, aun soy muy débil." Respondió Tenten.

"¿Y por que razón?" Pregunto ahora.

"Quiero ser tan fuerte como Tsunade-sama." Respondió en un principio la castaña. "Pero sobre todo; tengo gente a la que quiero proteger." Le dijo mientras pensaba en su equipo y Naruto.

La persona del kimono rosa le sonrió. "Si que te harás fuerte." Comento. "Cuando una persona desea proteger algo que aprecia, es cuando se vuelve realmente fuerte." Con todas las hierbas que necesitaba, se levanto y comenzó a irse. "Estoy seguro que nos veremos luego." Esta ultima linea tomo a Tenten con la guardia baja y la chica miro extrañada. "Y por cierto; soy un chico." Ahora si que se sorprendió.

" _¡Ya desearía verme así de bonita!"_ Pensó la castaña.

* * *

Kakashi se puso de acuerdo con Hiro y decidieron que no limpiarían el lago el día de hoy. Así que ambos equipos se tomaron el día de descanso, algo que Naruto agradeció especialmente. Debido a su estado por los golpes recibidos el rubio no podía entrenar lo cual provoco que se quejara en un principio, pero cuando le prohibió al resto de su equipo hacerlo y Fuu se les unió porque dijo "Que sola no era tan divertido". Así que en general usaron el día para descansar. Kakashi les dio indicaciones especiales en la parte del descanso, después de todo, sentía que algo realmente malo ocurriría pronto y debían estar al 100% para enfrentarlo.

* * *

Fin capitulo 14.

Omake: La escuela de Konoha.

Proyecto de ciencias 3.

El equipo se reunió mas tarde en casa de Sakura para ponerse a trabajar con el proyecto de ciencias. Naruto se resigno a que harían el volcán, aunque el no quería, así que al menos estaba dispuesto a dar su mejor esfuerzo en el trabajo.

"Muy bien." Dijo Sakura. "Traje papel, cartón, botellas de vidrio, plástico, pegamento, cinta, esto nos servirá para el volcán."

"Yo traje vinagre, colorante, bicarbonato, ácido, algo de espuma y pintura." Dijo Satsuki. "También se donde podemos encontrar ramas y tierra para hacerlo mas realista."

"Excelente, creo que tenemos todo para hacer el volcán." Comento Sakura. "Y si no podemos comprarlos lo que nos falte."

"Si, con todos estos materiales lo tendremos para mañana." Dijo la pelinegra.

"Oigan, ¿si saben que tenemos que entregarlo la semana que viene?" Pregunto Naruto ante la determinación de sus compañeras.

Fin Omake.

* * *

 **Asi que eso fue todo. ¿Para quien podran estar trabajando los otros dos ninjas?**

 **Como siempre los invito a dejar un review sobre sus opiniones de la historia.**

 **El siguiente capitulo es de doble longuitud y el final de la saga (de relleno) del pais de las olas.**


	15. El país de la olas

**Final del pais de las olas.**

 **Que dificil es revisar capitulos largos, ya recorde porque no lo hacia y mis respetos para los que los escriben, si que es mucho que revisar.**

 **En fin, comeinza el capitulo final de la mision del equipo 9.**

* * *

Capitulo 15: El país de la olas.

Era el séptimo día del entrenamiento Gai los obligo a solo usar medio día y el resto para descansar, aunque ninguno había avanzado hasta donde le gustaría, debían unirse a Gai y comenzar a escoltar a Tazuna, después de todo, al día siguiente ya se habría cumplido la semana y estaban casi seguros que Zabuza volvería a mostrar su rostro...vendado.

Hablando de Zabuza, este estaba actualmente sentado en la orilla de la cama a la cual había quedado confinado durante los días anteriores. Haku, el chico con el cual Tenten se había encontrado ayer estaba junto a el, vistiendo el traje de cazador que había usado antes cuando rescato al de rostro vendado. Zabuza tenia una manzana en su mano que Haku le había entregado, el hombre no se la comió de inmediato, la sostuvo un momento antes de aplastarla.

"Parece que has recuperado tu fuerza." Dijo Haku resignado, esa era un buena manzana.

"Si, preparate Haku, ya casi estamos listos." Le informo Zabuza.

* * *

En la noche Tenten regreso agotada, al punto de que necesito la ayuda de Lee y Neji para poder regresar. Sin embargo estaba sonriendo, a pesar de haberse excedido estaba sonriendo. Generalmente era Lee quien se excedía en los entrenamientos así que este era un hecho memorable en la historia del equipo 9. Con la ayuda de sus compañeros, la castaña pudo sentarse en la mesa del hogar. Recostó su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, por lo menos por unos minutos antes de que les sirvieran la cena. Inari estaba frente a ella y le molestaba eso. ¿Como es que podía ser tan positiva? Ella no sabia nada. Como se atrevía a decirle las cosas.

"Si que son todos unos idiotas." Comento el niño de cabello negro. "¡¿Por que se esfuerzan tanto?!¡Ustedes no pueden derrotar a Gatou!"

"¿Te podrías callar?" Le respondió verdaderamente molesta. Lo cual si que sorprendió a todos en la mesa.

"¡No lo haré!" Le dijo. "¡No eres mas que una entrometida!¡No sabes nada de nosotros o este país!¡No puedes decirle a la gente que deje de llorar si tu no conoces el verdadero dolor!"

Eso ultima si que la hizo reaccionar. La genin se levanto y se acerco a el levantándolo de la camisa. Gai estaba preparado para reaccionar por si se le ocurría golpearlo, por suerte no paso eso la chica solo lo acerco a su rostro y le dijo una sola cosa. "Llorón." Después lo soltó y comenzó a salir de la habitación. "Vuelvo al rato" Les dijo a todos mientras se iba.

* * *

Mas tarde esa misma noche, Inari se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la casa y con los pies hacia el lago. Escucho unos pasos acercándose y se imagino que debía ser Tenten la que venia, de seguro para acabar lo del comedor. Se sorprendió al ver que no era ella, ni siquiera era su abuelo o madre, era el chico con el traje de espandex verde y corte de tazón.

"Inari-kun ¿Te molesta si me siento?" Le pregunto. El niño negó con la cabeza, con la intención de que el genin se fuera, sin embargo Lee lo entendió como que no había problema y se sentó. "Tazuna-san noa hablo sobre tu padre."

"¿Si y?"

"Sabes, Tenten creció sin padres." Le dijo el chico. "Sus padres murieron cuando ella apenas tenia un año. Desde entonces ella ha tenido una vida difícil."

"¿Eh? Pero ella nunca se ha quejado." Comento el niño.

"Sabes, hubo un tiempo en la academia en el cual ella era igual que tu." Le dijo Lee. "Sin embargo un día por alguna razón cambio y se convirtió en la persona que vez ahora. Ella debe ser quien mejor entiende por lo que pasas, solo que no sabe como ayudarte."

* * *

"Tengo un desastre." Comento Tenten la mañana siguiente al ver sus armas y pergaminos, en los días anteriores los había usado y como estaba muy cansada solo las había guardado en el primero que encontrara, por lo tanto tenia todos desacomodados en lugares en los cuales no iban. "Maldición, voy a tener que acomodarlos rápido."

"Deberíamos de irnos adelantando." Dijo Neji.

"¿Que? No me tomara mucho tiempo." Dijo la chica.

"Tenten, no te preocupes, nos puedes alcanzar mas tarde." Le dijo Gai. "Ademas así lo vas a hacer mas tranquila."

Entonces partieron Tazuna junto a Gai, Neji y Lee. Y dejaron a Tenten trabajando con sus herramientas. El grupo camino escoltando a Tazuna hasta que llegaron al puente y siguieron hasta el final de este. Lo que les espero ahí fue la imagen de todos los trabajadores tirados en el suelo, era obvio lo que había ocurrido. El hecho de que la niebla empezara a generarse alrededor del puente no hizo mas que confirmar lo que todos ya sabían.

"Aquí viene." Dijo Lee mientras los tres ninjas se acercaban a Tazuna.

" _Esta vivo y aquí."_ Pensó Neji. _"Lo importante, ¿Trabajaba con ese tipo de la mascara?"_

"¿Cuanto tiempo Gai?" Escucharon todos, los de la hoja se juntaron mas con Tazuna cubriéndolo en una formación de triangulo. "Veo que esos mocosos siguen contigo, por lo menos ya no están temblando." Diez Zabuzas aparecieron y los rodearon, sorprendiendo al constructor, pero los demás permanecían tranquilos.

"Que decepción." Exclamo Neji, entonces junto a Lee fueron por los clones, acabándolos sin dificultad.

"Entonces si se volvieron mas fuertes." Comento el chico de la mascara.

"Aun así no son un reto para ti." Le dijo Zabuza. "Los clones de agua no tienen mas que una décima parte de la fuerza del original."

"¿Quien se encargara de el?" Pregunto Lee.

"Neji," Comenzó Gai. "Tu tienes las mejores habilidades defensivas con el Byakugan, puedes ver un ataque desde casi cualquier lugar."

"Lo entiendo." Dijo el castaño. "Si ese es mi destino..."

"Si es necesario que entres hazlo, pero solo si Tazuna-san no esta en peligro." Dijo Gai. "Recuerda cual es la misión."

El chico de la mascara desapareció en un remolino de agua, Lee corrió y loco interceptarlo, haciendo que su kunai chocara contra las agujas. _"El sera mi oponente."_ Reconoció Haku.

* * *

"Termine." Le dijo Tenten a Tsunami, la mujer pelinegra asintió mientras lavaba los platos.

"Si te apuras de seguro los alcanzas." Le dijo la mujer.

"Si, nos vemos mas tarde." Dijo la castaña mientras salia de la casa a comenzar su viaje por los arboles para reunirse con sus compañeros.

"Inari." Llamo la mujer a su hijo.

"¿Que?" Le dijo el niño desde el baño.

"Necesito que me ayudes con los platos."

"Bien, pero necesito entrar al baño."

El niño de cabello negro entro al baño y comenzó a hacer sus necesidades. Cuando estaba en medio de lavarse las manos escucho un estruendo, un sonido conocido para el, la madera quebrándose, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que le siguiera un grito. De inmediato salio del baño y corrió hasta la cocina, ahí estaba su madre tirada en el suelo con dos hombres frente a ella.

"¡Mama!" Exclamo al verla.

"¡Vete!" Le ordeno su madre.

"Oh mira un mocoso." Exclamo el mercenario con un gorro.

"¿Nos llevamos a este también?" Pregunto el del parche en el ojo.

"Nah, solo necesitamos a un rehén." Comento el otro.

"Entonces creo que lo matare." Dijo el mercenario del parche mientras sacaba su espada, siempre con una sonrisa sádica. Inari no pudo evitar asustarse ante esto.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Tsunami. "Si lo tocas me morderé la lengua y moriré, entonces se quedaran sin rehén."

"Tu madre te acaba de salvar mocoso." Comento el del gorro.

"Y yo que quería cortar algo." Dijo el otro.

"Deja de joder." Le comento el del gorro. "Te fregaste a unos animales en el camino y ahorita la pared."

Inari vio mientras se llevaban a su madre y el comenzó a llorar, el sabia que era débil y no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Seguía tirando lagrimas cuando recordó los que Tenten le había dicho el día anterior. De inmediato recordó aquello que Lee había hablado con el y después a su padre "Protege aquello que es importante para ti, con ambos brazos, aunque te cueste la vida." Escucho su voz en la cabeza. El estaba rodeado de gente muy fuerte e increíble, se preguntaba si podía ser como ellos.

"¡Esperen!" Les dijo a todos cuando los alcanzo corriendo y ya fuera de la casa.

"¡INARI!"

"Ese mocoso otra vez." Exclamo el del parche.

"¡Suelten a mi mama!" Les ordeno.

"Si que tienes que ser estúpido para estar dando ordenes." Dijo el mercenario del gorro. "Matalo." Le dijo a su compañero. Este no dudo ni un momento para comenzar a correr hacia el niño para horror de Tsunami.

Pero el mercenario no lo pudo dañar, una chica castaña con el cabello en dos bollos llego saltando. La chica traía un tonfa en su mano derecha y lo uso para golpear al mercenario, con tal fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente. La chica aterrizo y le sonrió al niño. "Bien hecho, Inari." Le dijo la chica.

"Es uno de los estúpidos ninjas que Tazuna contrato." Comento el mercenario que seguía de pie. Tiro a la mujer a un lado y corrió contra la castaña. "¡Acabare con ustedes!"

" Quedate detrás." Le ordeno al niño y este asintió. La chica también comenzó a correr con la tonfa lista mientras sacaba un pergamino. El mercenario impacto su espada contra la tonfa, la chica tiro el pergamino mientras tanto, cuando vio que su oponente se preparaba para volver a atacar soltó el arma y puso sus dos manos sobre el pergamino recién abierto, una nube de humo se genero y de inmediato apareció una larga arma, el mango de esta golpeo al mercenario y lo dejo inconsciente. La chica de inmediato la volvió a sellar, sin darle oportunidad a los demás de ver de que se trataba.

Momentos después con la ayuda del niño, Tenten logro amarrar a los dos mercenarios a un árbol, asegurándose de usar varias cuerdas para que no pudieran poner en riesgo a la familia.

"¿Como supiste que estaban aquí?" Le pregunto el pelinegro

"Dejaron a un jabalí destrozado en el bosque y un montón de marcas en los arboles, las cuales se dirigían aquí." Le explico. "Pero dejando eso a parte. Lo siento por lo que te dije ayer."

"¿huh?" Unicamente exclamo el niño.

"Estaba enojada con alguien mas y tu terminaste pagando lo platos rotos." Le dijo. "Pero retiro lo que dije, tu no eres un llorón." Puso su mano sobre el cabello puntiagudo del niño, tuvo una sensación extrañamente familiar. "Tu si que eres fuerte."

Los ojos del pelinegro comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo y este no tardo en soltar unas lagrimas. "Mierda, dije que nunca mas iba a llorar. Ahora me llamaras llorón de nuevo."

"No." Le dijo mientras recordaba el primer cumpleaños después de que ella y Naruto habían empezado a vivir juntos, ella el suyo y no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas. "Esta bien cuando lloras de felicidad." La chica devolvió su atención a los mercenarios, quería interrogarlos, debía de hacerlo, pero algo le decía que ella debía de ir al puente de inmediato. "¿Puedo dejarte esto a ti?"

El niño termino de limpiarse las lagrimas. "¡Si!"

* * *

" _Esta manteniéndose a la misma velocidad."_ Pensó Zabuza mientras veía a Lee bloquear todos los ataques de Haku sin dificultad.

"No quiero matarte, pero tampoco te rendirás." Le dijo el chico de la mascara. "Lo siento, pero apartir de ahora no podrás esquivar mis ataques." Le dijo mientras empujaba mas la aguja, sin embargo con su mano libre comenzó a realizar sellos, nadie sabia que eso era siquiera posible. "Suiton: Agua del millón de muertes." El agua alrededor de ellos comenzó a levantarse, pero su maestro no estaba preocupado, sabia que Lee no tendría problemas para esquivar y así fue. Cuando el agua impacto el ya no se encontraba en el lugar, se había movido.

"¡Lee, este es un combate real, así que quitatelas!" Le dijo Gai a su estudiante.

" _De que esta hablando."_ Pensó Neji.

"¡Si Gai -sensei!" Respondió orgulloso y emocionado el de las cejas grandes. Se sentó en el suelo y subió sus calentadores de pies rebelando dos pesas en sus tobillos.

" _Así que ese chico entrena con pesas."_ Analizo Zabuza mientras lo veía quitárselas. _"No importa, no harán mucha diferencia."_ Lee las puso en el suelo, asegurándose de que las pesas no fueran a estorbarle durante la pelea. Entonces el desapareció de la vista. "¡¿Que?!"

Apareció detrás de Haku, este apenas dándose la vuelta para poder bloquear el potente puño dirigido a su rostro. Sin embargo a este le siguió una patada que el chico tuvo que esquivar agachándose, era muy rápido, tanto que no pudo lograr esquivarle la segunda patada que le lanzo. Haku salio volando por el golpe, esto sorprendiendo a su compañero. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ver a alguien de su edad superándolo en velocidad. Ese alumnos de Gai era un monstruo, aunque claro, considerando quien era su maestro solo era algo natural.

"Haku, deja de jugar." Le dijo Zabuza. "Recuerda que necesitamos el dinero de la misión."

"Si." El chico comenzó a realizar algunos sellos. Lee comenzó a sentir frio, detrás de el, agua comenzó a juntarse y elevarse, formando un solo espejo, Lee no percibió esto y Haku uso el espejo para ponerse detrás de el, saco una aguja y se dispuso a clavarla en el cuello, sin embargo su compañero llego golpeándolo.

"¡Neji!" Reacciono el de cabello de tazón.

"No te distraigas Lee." Le comento el Hyuuga.

"Así que sera contra ustedes dos." Comento Haku mientras se levantaba.

"No te dije que dejaras de jugar." Le dijo Zabuza con una voz molesta y un tono muy pero muy serio, si querían el dinero para cumplir sus objetivos debían de terminar esa misión y rápido. "¿Sabes lo que es que te hayan golpeado dos veces?" Le dijo para hacerlo enojar.

"Eso es una gran deshonra." El chico comenzó a acumular chakra enserio, realizo rápido unos sellos y la temperatura del lugar comenzó a disminuir. El agua comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, pero esta vez en mucha mayor cantidad. "Hiton: Jutsu de espejos demoníacos."

"Esa técnica..." Exclamo Gai mientras veía a sus alumnos rodeados por los espejos. Haku entro a uno de los espejos y de repente su imagen estaba en todos. Gai se disponía a ir con ellos a ayudarlos, pero Zabuza llego soltando un ataque con su espada, el jonin lo logro esquivar y quedo frente a frente con el renegado.

"Lo siento Gai, pero tu oponente soy yo." Le dijo, el jonin se dispuso a abrir las puertas internas y terminar con eso, pero no pudo, antes de hacerlo dos agujas se clavaron en el, no eran lugares peligrosos, pero sabia el objetivo de esto, bloquear su flujo de chakra y evitar que pudiera realizar la técnica.

"Ese chico..." Exclamo mientras se sacaba las agujas.

"Es un verdadero prodigio." Contesto Zabuza. "Con solo ver tu técnica una vez la analizo por completo y descubrió la manera de contrarrestarla."

La situación no se veía nada bien tampoco para Neji y Lee, dentro del domo de espejos Haku empezó a bombardearlos de ataques, pudieron esquivar algunos y solo recibir unas cuantas agujas en sus cuerpos, pero sabían que no podrían resistir mucho tiempo así, las cosas se veían realmente mal para el equipo 9 y Tazuna. Necesitaban que Tenten llegara lo mas rápido posible y la castaña sintió esto. Aumento su velocidad y preocupación mientras saltaba entre los arboles.

La situación en el puente no se veía nada bien para el equipo 9. Gai estaba enfrentándose a Zabuza sin poder abrir las puertas internas, mientras tanto, Neji y Lee estaban empezando a tener dificultades para poder continuar esquivando los ataques de Haku. Inclusive Neji con su Byakugan no podía rastrear donde se encontraba su oponente.

" _Sin embargo cuando sale puedo verlo, aunque sea por un momento."_ Pensó Neji.

"Neji necesito tu ayuda." Dijo Lee mientras comenzaba a soltar las vendas de sus brazos. "Creo que puedo alcanzarlo, pero necesito tu ayuda para verlo."

" _Que esta planeando."_

" _Gai-sensei, esta es una situación en la que mis compañeros están en peligro."_ Pensó Lee, el chico bajo sus brazos dejando que los vendajes lograran tocar el suelo.

"¿Que planeas hacer?" Le pregunto Neji curioso por los vendajes, no le importo para nada las heridas que su compañero estaba tratando de cubrir con estos.

"Necesito una oportunidad para alcanzarlo." Le respondió Lee.

" _¡Aun después de verme moverme aquí piensa que puede alcanzarme!"_ Pensó impactado Haku. _"Debe de ser alguien extremadamente valiente o sumamente estúpido."_

* * *

Mientras tanto Gai continuaba con dificultades tratando de proteger a Tazuna, Zabuza no se lo ponía fácil con los múltiples ataques seguidos por su espada, y ademas de cuidándose de Haku y sus agujas. Aunque el chico enmascarado no le había lanzado alguna otra, esos últimos ataques que le impidieron abrir las puertas internas si que lo habían puesto alerta. Empujo al cliente hacia atrás mientras lo protegía de un corte horizontal de la gran cuchilla de Zabuza. Sabia que aun no lo daba todo, no había activado la niebla por alguna razón.

"¿Es esto todo lo que tienes?" Pregunto el hombre. "Parece que sin tu técnica esa no eres nada."

Gai avanzo un poco y soltó una potente patada giratoria, Zabuza la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo y uso el derecho para levantar con dificultad la pesada arma, intento cortar a Gai pero este logro esquivar la cuchilla por poco. Aprovecho que el arma pasaba por arriba de el y lanzo una patada al mango de esta, con la fuerza la saco volando a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban peleando. El jonin de inmediato saco un kunai y lo dirigió contra el rostro de Zabuza, este puso su mano para evitar que se clavara en su cabeza, sin embargo su mano salio herida. Zabuza le lanzo un golpe con su otra mano que Gai detuvo, los dos jonin estaban parados frente a frente viéndose, Zabuza pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Ambos saltaron hacia atras, Gai regresando a su cliente y Zabuza a su arma.

"¿Se encuentra bien Tazuna-san?" Pregunto el de la cejas grandes.

"Si, no es nada." Le respondió el hombre.

Zabuza se saco el kunai de la mano y lo tiro. _"Aun sin esa técnica sigue siendo un oponente formidable."_ Pensó mientras se volvía a poner su espada en la espalda. _"Pero no creo que aguante mucho sin poder verme."_ El renegado comenzó a realizar los sellos de su técnica espacial. " Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu." La niebla de los alrededores se espeso, evitando que tanto Gai como Tazuna pudiera verlo. El ninja de inmediato saco un kunai y comenzó a analizar su entorno, esperando el inminente ataque de Zabuza.

* * *

Dentro del domo, Neji estaba empezando poder seguir con su Byakugan al enmascarado, lo cual era excelente ya que no le quedaba mucho chakra. Aun cuando creía poder seguir a su oponente, debían de esperar el momento adecuado, ninguno de los dos podría soportar mas si fallaba. Neji comenzó a concentrarse en su oponente, lo tenia detectado, pero dentro de esos espejos no podían hacerle nada, debía esperar a que saliera, predecir su ataque. Haku comenzó a salir del espejo y de inmediato Neji calculo donde tendría que aterrizar antes de moverse, donde es que Lee podría interceptar.

"¡Por ahí!" Le indico y el de cabello de tazón lanzo la venda. Haku no pudo reaccionar y esta lo sujeto.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamo sorprendido al notar como la venda se amarro en su muñeca, sin poderse mover, Haku no pudo esquivar la patada ascendente de Lee, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y lanzar una aguja para detenerlo, Lee ya estaba detrás de el. Las vendas se enrollaron en su cuerpo, restringiendo el movimiento de sus brazos.

"Terminaremos esto." Le dijo Lee mientras comenzaban a girar en el aire de regreso al suelo. "Loto Primario." Escucho Haku antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, Lee salto para alejarse de su oponente después de esto, con un notable cansancio en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, Neji se quedo sin chakra.

" _Ya no me queda chakra, tendré que usar mis ojos."_ Pensó mientras veía a su oponente en el suelo. _"Esa técnica si que es monstruosa."_

Los dos genin agotados se sintieron aliviados cuando su plan funciono. Sin embargo esto no les duro mucho tiempo, para empezar, Neji noto que los espejos no se rompieron, ni rasgaron nada, estos seguían perfectamente. Pero todas sus esperanzas terminaron cuando sintieron como el enmascarado comenzaba a levantarse, con la mascara algo fisurada y notables daños en su cuerpo, pero el hecho era que se había levantado. Haku logro saltar e introducirse a uno de los espejos antes de que sus oponentes pudieran atacarlo, aunque claro, estos no podrían hacerlo, no con el estado en el que se encontraban.

* * *

Tazuna y Gai se encontraban en medio del puente con la niebla rodeándolos y evitando que pudieran encontrar a Zabuza, Gai había logrado bloquear otros dos antes, pero cada uno era mas difícil que el anterior, sabia que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Zabuza pudiera moverse cerca a ellos y sin que pudiera detectarlo. Si tuviera las puertas internas no se le dificultaría despejar toda la niebla con su taijutsu, pero desafortunadamente ese chico Haku había logrado neutralizarlas. Eso le recordaba que debía terminar rápido e ir a ayudar a sus estudiantes, sabia que estaban teniendo problemas contra el enmascarado.

"Jejeje… los tengo." Dijo Zabuza desde detrás de ellos levanto su gigantesca cuchilla para acabarlos. De entre la niebla un kunai llego con gran velocidad y se clavo en el hombro del renegado, Gai aprovecho la oportunidad y le lanzo una patada para alejarlo.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Tazuna y su respuesta llego de inmediato, con una chica de cabello castaño en forma de bollos que aterrizo a un lado de ellos.

"Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve que encargarme de algo antes." Explico la chica.

"Excelente entrada, Tenten." La felicito su maestro. "Ahora ve y ayuda a Lee y Neji."

La chica no fue de inmediato, sino que saco un kunai de su bolsa, le introdujo algo de chakra elemental, aunque aun no podía llegar a realizar técnicas (principalmente porque aun no conocía alguna.) el usarlo en las armas no se le dificultaba. Se lo entrego a su maestro asegurándose de que fuera lo mas estable y durable posible.

"No se que tan útil sera." Le dijo.

"No te preocupes, resolveré esto en un momento." Le dijo con una sonrisa Gai. "Ahora ve." La chica asintio y comenzó a correr hacia el domo.

"Esa cabrona." Insulto Zabuza mientras se sacaba el arma del hombro, se disponía a lanzarla contra la chica cuando una figura a gran velocidad se dirigió contra el. Levanto su espada para cubrirse del kunai electrificado de Gai. "¿Así que aun puedes pelear?" Para sorpresa de Zabuza el kunai estaba empezando a atravesar su arma. Zabuza salto hacia atrás para ocultarse en la niebla. _"Un kunai reforzado con electricidad."_

" _Aun con esta arma me va a ser difícil derrotarlo, mas si tengo que proteger a Tazuna-san."_ Gai se mordió el dedo para abrir una ligera herida en este. Después puso la mano en el suelo.

* * *

Tenten corrió buscando a sus compañeros entre la niebla, juraba que la estaba odiando. Los encontró después de correr un poco, dentro un domo de espejos de hielo, los dos se veían exhaustos y heridos. Pudo ver al enmascarado que rescato a Zabuza, de inmediato abrió un pergamino y lanzo las armas de dentro contra el y los espejos. Ninguna de las armas logro impactar y los espejos no se dañaron. La chica entonces saco una etiqueta explosiva al kunai y lo lanzo contra el espejo en donde creía estaba el original. El humo de la explosión se despejo, los espejos estaban intactos, inclusive aquel en el cual impacto el arma explosiva. No podía creerlo, nada le había funcionado, parecía imposible romperlos. Haku salio del espejo y desde el domo le lanzo algunas agujas a la chica, esta no pudo evitarlas, su oponente era muy rápido. Debía de destruir los espejos o de alguna manera hacerlo salir, como veía muy difícil esa ultima decidió probar algo. Saco un fuma shuriken de su pergamino y comenzó a introducirle el chakra de electricidad.

" _No se si esto funcione..."_ Pensó la genin.

" _¿Que esta haciendo"_ Se pregunto Haku mientras veía a su nuevo oponente.

La chica tiro el arma contra los espejos, Haku no se movió del suyo, no al menos hasta que vio el espejo frente a el romperse, salto para esquivar el arma y se dejo caer en el suelo, saco algunas agujas y se preparo para ir a acabar con la genin.

"Ocho puertas internas: Puerta de la vida." Escucho Haku, volteo a ver de donde había venido esa voz para poder reaccionar, por lastima para el, lo único que pudo ver fue a un chico de cabello negro en forma de tazón acercarse a el. El era diferente esta vez, su piel era rojiza y se movía muy rápido, mas que el en el momento. Lee le lanzo una potente patada que lo hizo volar hacia uno de los espejos, lo rompió y termino frente a Tenten. Lee desactivo la técnica sintiéndose agotado.

" _Increíble, justo como Gai-sensei."_ Pensó Tenten que apenas pudo ver lo que ocurrió, pero eso que logro ver fue lo suficiente para saber que Lee, usando la técnica de su maestro, había ganado. Ahora solo quedaba terminar con el enmascarado. La chica saco una espada de su pergamino, la tomo y comenzó a correr contra el enemigo mientras su mascara se caía a pedazos.

Haku no tenia ya chakra, sentía como no podía mover su cuerpo mas que para mantenerse parado, escucho los pasos de su oponente que se acercaban para darle el golpe final. Nunca lo sintió llegar, levanto su rostro para verla, notando al fin que su mascara había caído, al parecer el verlo hizo que ella se arrepintiera.

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto Haku.

"Eso si que no me esperaba." Comento Tenten con la espada a solo unos centímetros de Haku. Lo reconocía, era el chico con el que se había encontrado hace solo unos días. "No pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que haría esto por dinero."

"No lo hago."

"¿Así que la persona que mas te importa es Zabuza.?" Le pregunto la chica, un poco molesta por esa idea.

"Es un poco mas complicado de lo que crees..."

* * *

Zabuza estaba en la niebla vigilando a Gai, no entendía las acciones del jonin, cada vez lo atacaba este se alejaba mas de su cliente, en ese mismo momento no había ninguna manera de que si lo atacaba pudiera llegar a tiempo a salvarlo. Así que decidió hacerlo y terminar con eso, quizás no podría ganarle a Gai, pero podía terminar el trabajo. Corrió al indefenso objetivo y uso su arma contra el, Tazuna no pudo moverse y el arma de Zabuza impacto.

El sonido de la cuchilla de Zabuza impactando contra algo duro se escucho por todo el puente. Zabuza no podía creerlo, su cuchilla no había impactado contra la carne del constructor, sino con un objeto duro, mas específicamente, el caparazón de una tortuga gigante.

"¿De donde salio?" Se pregunto Zabuza y casi de inmediato llego Gai con una pata a sus brazos, rompiendo el izquierdo del renegado.

"Se acabo Zabuza." Le dijo Gai al renegado mientras este saltaba para alejarse, Zabuza lo miro con un rostro enojado y amenazante. "Ya no puedes continuar peleando."

El de la niebla se rio. "¿De que hablas" Pregunto mientras comenzaba a correr. "Aun me queda un brazo." Gai esquivo el ataque de Zabuza y le lanzo una patada a su otro brazo, pero esta con la fuerza de 4 puertas internas abiertas, fue suficiente para romper su otro brazo y hacerlo soltar la espada.

"Te lo dije, esto se termino." Dijo Gai mientras desactivaba su técnica. "Mi juventud ha triunfado." El jonin puso en su mano el kunai que le dio Tenten. Comenzó a correr contra Zabuza con la intención de acabarlo, pero no fue así.

* * *

Tenten estaba confundida, después de escuchar la historia de Haku se decidió a terminarlo con su espada, sin embargo esto no ocurrió. Haku logro detener su espada y usar chakra para transportarse, el chico estaba ya casi vació y el usar mas no significaba otra cosa que su muerte, lo cual Tenten supo que quería decir que sin importar lo que planeara, esa era su ultima acción. No volvió a saber de el hasta que la niebla se despejo y lo vio, atravesado por el kunai de su maestro, lo que le molestaba mas era que estaba frente a Zabuza, protegiéndolo y este no hacia nada mas que reirse.

"Es el chico de la mascara." Señalo Tazuna.

"¡Esto aun no termina!" Anuncio Zabuza mientras lanzaba una patada, Gai no tuvo dificultades para tomar el cuerpo y quitarse del camino.

"¿Que esta ocurriendo?" Pregunto Lee a Tenten, mientras llegada junto a Neji, ambos apoyándose en el otro para moverse.

"El se sacrifico para protegerlo, y Zabuza solo sabe utilizarlo." Les respondió, molesta con Zabuza.

"¿Que ocurre?¿Te entristece su muerte?" Le pregunto Zabuza a la genin.

"Que decepción." Escucharon todos seguidos del golpe de un bastón en el suelo. Todos voltearon a ver un hombre pequeño y con una gafas negras.

"Gatou..." exclamo Zabuza. "¿Que haces aquí?"

"Veras, nunca espere tener que pagarte." Le dijo mientras un ejercito de mercenarios se ponía detrás de el. "Por eso contrate a un renegado. ¿Te imaginas los problemas que hubiera tenido con un ninja leal a la aldea? Si lo hubiera traicionado ellos se me abrían ido encima. Solo tenia que esperar a que quedaran débiles por la pelea para eliminarlos."

"¡Vamos a matarlos a todos!" Dijeron los mercenarios.

"La verdad escuche tanto de ti 'el demonio de la niebla', pero resultaste ser una decepción." Le dijo mientras sonreía.

"¿De donde mierda salieron tantos?" Se pregunto Tenten. "¿Como no nos dimos cuenta?"

"Nuestra pelea acaba aquí Gai." Le dijo el demonio de la niebla al de la hoja. "Ya no tengo motivo para atacar a su cliente, por lo que nuestra pelea se acabo."

"Tiene sentido." Le respondió el jonin.

"¿eh?" Exclamo Lee.

"Es una lastima que ese imbécil murió." Gatou les dijo mientras apuntaba al cadáver de Haku. "Tenia algo especial reservado para el, solo por torcerme el brazo."

"Este cabrón." Exclamo Tenten. "¡¿Y tu no piensas hacer nada?!" Se dirigió a Zabuza.

"Callate mocosa." Le dijo el renegado. "Haku no era mas que una herramienta, lo use, justo como Gatou me utilizo a mi."

Tenten no se contuvo y camino hasta que se puso a un lado de Zabuza. "¡Haku te quería y protegía, de la misma manera que tu lo hacías!" Le dijo casi de frente a el. "¡El era tu familia y a ti no te importa una mierda!¡Si que me encabronas!"

"Como molestas." Comento Gatou.

"El..."

"¡Callate!" La silencio el renegado. "No digas nada mas." Aunque nadie mas excepto por Tenten podía notarlo, Zabuza tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. "El era un chico demasiado bueno." Dijo mientras comenzaba a morder las vendas de su rostro. "Me alegra que mi ultima pelea fuera contra ustedes. Chica de las armas, necesito un kunai." Tenten saco el ultimo que tenia en su bolsa y le lo lanzo a Zabuza, este lo tomo con su boca y comenzó a correr contra Gatou.

"¡¿Que?!¡¿Matenlo?!" Ordeno el hombre mientras se internada en el grupo de mercenarios. Pero esto no le sirvió, pudo ver como lentamente Zabuza se acercaba a el, matando a el que se le pusiera enfrente y continuando sin importar que tuviera armas clavadas en su cuerpo. Zabuza continuo hasta que estuvo frente al hombre, con el cuchillo en su estomago. Varios mercenarios volvieron a atacarlo pero no lo pudieron detener. "¡Maldito!¡Vete al infierno con tu compañero de una vez!"

"Haku no ira ese lugar, era demasiado bueno." Le dijo Zabuza. "¡Sin embargo tu si iras conmigo!" Zabuza retrocedió y después volvió a cargar contra el enanito, asegurando se matarlo cortando su cabeza con el kunai.

Los mercenarios vieron la cabeza de su jefe rodar por suelo y vieron con horror a Zabuza, aun de pie con todas las armas clavadas en su cuerpo. El demonio soltó el cuchillo y cayo al suelo para fortuna de ellos. Los ninjas lo vieron sin apatar la vista, seria una falta de respeto hacerlo en ese momento, con un hombre que lucho hasta el final.

"Estas muerto..." Se escucho entre la multitud.

"¡Y eso que!" Dijo otro.

"Es cierto, podemos ir a arrasar con el pueblo." Dijo un tercero.

"Después de acabarlos iremos por el pueblo."

"¡Vamos por ellos!"

Los ninjas se preparaban para recibir a los mercenarios como pudieran, algo los detuvo, una fecha justo frente a ellos los paro por el susto. Todos voltearon hacia donde había salido, encontrándose a Inari junto a los habitantes.

"¡Si se acercan a nuestra isla tendrán que vérsela con todos sus habitantes!" Dijo alguien detrás del niño.

" _¿En serio como le hacen todos para llegar con grandes grupos aquí sin que nos demos cuenta?"_ Pensó Tenten.

"Inari, todos..." Exclamo Tazuna.

"Jejeje..." Se rio el niño. "Los héroes siempre llegan en el momento justo." Tenten sonrió, esta frase y con el sonriendo, se parecía demasiado a Naruto, lo cual le recordaba….

"¡¿De donde carajos sacas frases como esas?!" Le pregunto la castaña a Inari. Después devolvió su atención a los mercenarios, con un pergamino en cada mano. "Los voy a matar a todos." Les dijo mas que nada para asustarlos, con su rostro de hermana mayor enojada.

"Puertas internas: Puerta del dolor." Dijo Gai mientras su piel se enrojecía y un aura verde lo rodeaba. "¡Vamos a disfrutar nuestra juventud a pleno!"

"¡Vamonos de aquí!" Dijeron en conjunto los mercenarios mientras corrían y saltaban del puente a un barco. Con los mercenarios corriendo con la cola entre las patas, siguió la celebración de los habitantes del país de las olas.

Mientras ellos continuaban Gai se acerco al renegado en el suelo. "¿Se termino?" Tenten estaba sorprendida de que aun después de eso siguiera vivo.

"Si." Respondió el de la hoja.

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Quiero ver su rostro una ultima vez" Zabuza le dijo.

"No hay ningún problema." Respondió. El resto del equipo se reunió y presencio lo que siguió, la despedida de Zabuza.

Fin capitulo 15.


	16. Vientos Arremolinados 1

**Despues de que las cosas se terminaron en el pais de las olas, es horas de volver a Takigakure.**

* * *

Capitulo 16: Vientos Arremolinados 1.

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que los volvieron a atacar, durante ese tiempo el equipo 7 apoyado por Fuu se habían encargado de limpiar el lago. Cuando le preguntaban por que ella era la única que se había presentado la peliverde no sabia como responderles, su maestro había salido hace 2 días con el equipo para atrapar a los renegados y aparentemente sus otros compañeros estaban suspendidos, pero nadie le dijo porque. Así que el trabajo había quedado a cargo de ellos 4, y Kakashi que se pasaba sentado todo el día leyendo, Naruto empezaba a preguntarse cuantas veces habría ya leído ese libro, nada mas cuantas veces ya lo había terminado en esa semana. En esos 3 días los genin habían terminado el trabajo casi por completo, solo faltaban algunos pequeños detalles y asegurarse de que nadie mas tirara basura, como la segunda parecía casi imposible se enforcarian unicamente en los pequeños detalles. Era ya de tarde, desde el ataque habían dejado el entrenamiento por las tardes, de todas maneras ellos ya estaban caminando por el agua normalmente y sin dificultad.

"Buen trabajo todos." Les dijo Kakashi. "A este paso creo que para mañana ya habremos terminado."

"¿No le han dicho nada sobre Hiro-sensei?" Pregunto Fuu mientras ella y el equipo 7 caminaban a la orilla.

"Aun no, pero se espera que vuelvan en unos días." Les informo. La situación no le gustaba para nada a Fuu, aparte de ella, Shibuki, sus compañeros y los dos que se encargaban de cuidar la entrada, no había ningún otro ninja en la aldea, todos habían salido de cacería para atrapar a los renegados en su país, los unicos que quedaban eran los aldeanos y los los ninjas retirados.

"No te preocupes, seguro que ya los han de haber encontrado." Dijo Naruto.

"Que bueno que ya vamos a terminar." Comento Sakura, en ese mismo momento alguien que pasaba por el lago tiro basura, causando que una venita se resaltara en la frente de todos los genin. "Desgraciados..."

"Lo lamento por ti Fuu." Dijo Naruto molesto.

"Deberíamos poner a alguien ahí a vigilar que no tiren basura." Sugirió la peliverde.

"No funcionaria, no les importa aun cuando nosotros estamos aquí." Respondió Satsuki. "Hacer eso solo seria perder tiempo."

* * *

En la noche el grupo estaba reunido en casa de Fuu cenando, estaban realmente tranquilos en general, con solo Kakashi teniendo el extraño presentimiento de que había algo detrás de esos tipos. Era muy raro la manera en la que actuaron y no veía ninguna manera en la cual ellos podrían beneficiarse con saber como entrar en la aldea. Debian estar trabajando para alguien mas, alguien conocido por pagar ninjas ilegales y que podría beneficiarse de eso, Gatou era una de las opciones que se le ocurrían, pero su área de operación estaba muy lejos.

"¡Oye Kakashi-sensei ya aprendí a caminar en el agua!" Interrumpió Naruto sus pensamientos. "¡¿Ahora que jutsu asombroso me vas a enseñar?!"

"Tranquilizate Naruto." Le dijo el jonin. "Primero tenemos que volver a la aldea."

Fuu por primera vez en días recordó que ellos debían de irse, y cuando eso ocurriera estaba segura que las cosas volverían a ser como antes,ella sola y con los demás en la aldea odiándola.

"Entonces supongo que tendremos que hacer una fiesta de despedida." Dijo la mama de Fuu.

"No es necesa..."

"Iré a comprar lo necesario para la comida de mañana." Interrumpió la mujer a Kakashi.

"Pero en serio no debe..."

"Nos vemos al rato." Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Kakashi-sensei, una vez que se le mete una idea es muy terca." Le dijo Fuu al jonin.

"¿Sabes deberíamos hacer algo como una pijamada?" Comento Sakura.

"Es una pésima idea." Le dijo Satsuki.

"Es una idea genial." Aprobó la peliverde. "¿Pero como se hace?"

"¡¿No lo sabes?!" Pregunto Sakura.

"No tengo a muchas amigas..." Dijo un poco triste.

Satsuki quería reconfortar a la chica después de verla así. "No te preocupes, yo tampoco nunca he ido a una." Luego se arrepentiría de eso.

"No puedo creerlo." Les dijo la pelirosa. "Por suerte para ustedes soy una experta. Cuando era amiga de Ino hacíamos todo el tiempo."

"Ustedes dos siguen siendo amigas." Remarcaron Naruto y Satsuki.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban el hombre musculoso de cabello verde con la mujer de cabello negro a un lado de el. Ambos estaban revisando la formula que se les había entregado, la que el hombre planeaba usar después de las múltiples pruebas hechas en los últimos días.

"Parece terminada." Comento Arika, la mujer de cabello negro.

"Lo esta. ¿Cuantos hombres se nos dio?" Pregunto su compañero.

"Nos dieron a 15, no son muy fuertes, si acaso mas que un genin." Informo la pelinegra.

"No importa la verdad." Le dijo el hombre. "Te puedo asegurar que mandaron a todos a buscar a esos idiotas. Así que no nos encontraremos mas que a aldeanos y uno que otro idiota que se quedo."

"Aunque claro, con nosotros dos seria suficiente." Comento la mujer. "Te veo un poco ansioso."

"No se de lo que hablas" Le respondió alejándose de la formula para tomar un cuaderno.

"Volver a tu aldea te pone feliz ¿no?" Le pregunto.

"Dejate de estupideces, la única razón por la que accedí a este plan es para vengarme." Le dijo. "Ademas de que mañana es un día especial, por que en ese día..."

"Por favor no empieces..."

"Veras esa chica demonio."

"Mierda ya va a empezar..." Exclamo la mujer resignada a tener que volver a escuchar su historia.

* * *

Y ya habían terminado, con esa ultima lata que levantaron los genin habían terminado la misión de limpiar el lago, una tarea algo fastidiosa, pero que al final les había parecido divertida. A Naruto especialmente conocer a Fuu, le parecía muy divertida y le gustaría pasar mas con ella, especialmente porque aunque ella no lo supiera, ellos eran muy parecidos. Durante esa semana el rubio aun no sabia como decirle a la chica lo que era, no sabia ni siquiera como decírselo a sus compañeras, especialmente por miedo, tenia mucho miedo de como iban a reaccionar. También estaba empezando a preguntarse como reaccionaria su hermana cuando le dijera; el sabia que sus padres habían muerto durante el ataque del Kyuby hace 12 años, por lo que tenia miedo de que ella también comenzara a odiarlo.

La tarde estaba comenzando, Kakashi sabia que de noche no seria muy seguro que viajaran así que decidió que volvieran a la aldea, eso sin contar que la madre de Fuu había hecho una cena para despedirlos y seria muy grosero de su parte irse sin probarla. Así que por ultima vez en esa semana el equipo 7 entro a la aldea de Takigakure. Caminaron por la aldea hasta la casa de la peliverde, con Naruto lanzando miradas de amenaza a los que vieran mal a su amiga. Se sentía extraño el no ser tratado mal en otra aldea pero no le importaba tener que ganarse el odio de los demás para defenderla, aunque fuera solo un poco. Satsuki noto este comportamiento raro del rubio, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo entre Naruto y Fuu, ambos actuaban de manera muy extraña, especialmente el rubio. La verdad es que cuando lo analizaba, los días anteriores Naruto había tenido un comportamiento bastante extraño a un lado de Fuu, mas cuando caminaban por la aldea. Y luego estaba la pelea que Naruto tuvo con Morio cuando este llamo monstruo a Fuu, si, realmente su compañero estaba actuando de una manera bastante extraña. No pensaba que fuera su imaginación, pero solo por si acaso le preguntaría a Sakura, de seguro ella también lo habría notado.

Por supuesto que Kakashi también lo había notado, y a diferencia de Satsuki el sabia que era exactamente lo que pasaba, sin embargo decidió no comentar nada, después de todo no debía de forzar a su alumno a decirle a los demás sobre su secreto. De todos los del grupo la única que no tenia ni la menor de lo que sucedía era Fuu, no tenia la menor idea ni notaba nada extraño.

Cuando llegaron Yoko estaba en los últimos pasos para terminar la cena, aun seguía en la cocina. La mujer los saludo y después volvió a la tarea, con una concentración y determinación sin igual, Kakashi les indico a sus alumnos que la vieran, ver a alguien así era muy raro. Fuu fue a la cocina para intentar ayudar pero de inmediato su madre la regreso.

"Has trabajado todo el día así que descansa." Le dijo mientras ligeramente la empujaba fuera de la cocina.

"¿Que te pasa?¿Estas muy rara?" Le dijo preocupada la hija.

"No es nada, ademas ya casi termino, solo me faltan algunas cosas que debo comprar." Le indico la mujer. Ella tomo su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta. "Volveré dentro de poco. No se preocupen ya apague todo." Les dijo antes de salir.

"Mi mama si que esta rara." Comento la peliverde. "Tiene así desde la mañana. Primero me pregunto que si que quería desayunar ¡Ella nunca se acuerda del desayuno!"

"Jeje, algo similar nos pasa a nosotros." Comento Naruto.

* * *

La cabina desde donde se entraba a la aldea estaba tranquila, con solo los dos guardias en ella, como siempre. Ellos se encontraban esperando que los demás regresaran, o por lo menos noticias de ellos y la cacería. A nadie de los que se habían quedado en la aldea le gustaba la idea de que todos estuvieran fuera. Los encargados de la entrada estaban aburridos, ademas de los designados a limpiar al lago nadie mas estaba entrando o saliendo. No faltaba mucho para que se ocultara el sol, por lo que las cosas se pondrían todavía mas aburridas, lo peor de ese trabajo es que se suponía siempre debías de estar atento, por lo que no podías ni llevar algo para leer.

"¿Un día muy tranquilo?" Les preguntaron, la sola pregunta si que los asusto, pero la voz de esta, les era conocida, pero imposible. Hace años que no lo habían visto y casi todos en la aldea ya lo habían dado por muerto, solo había una persona que seguía insistiendo en que lo buscaran.

"Imposible." Comento uno de ellos.

"Creí que estabas muerto, Reiki." Comento el otro mientras a mover su mano hacia su arma.

"Me imagino, después de todo estas muy pálido, casi como si hubieras visto un fantasma." Le dijo el hombre musculoso de cabello verde.

"Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego." Uso el jutsu uno de los dos, quemando la cabaña de los pergaminos, pero por sobre todo, quemando lo que había dentro.

"Ya no podrás entrar." Le dijo el otro.

"No, se equivocan." Les respondió el hombre. "Solo necesito este lugar."

* * *

Yoko se había detenido unos minutos por la calle, con el objetivo de tranquilizarse, siempre le pasaba eso en ese día, se ponía toda nerviosa y consentía a su hija, ese no era su día. Después de todo no podía sentirse tranquila, no cuando el podía seguir vivo y volver. Desde el primer día que Reiki se volvió renegado ella exigió su cadáver, después de varios días lo declararon como muerto, aunque no tenían el cadáver. Yoko de inmediato exigió que lo siguieran buscando aunque ellos no lo hicieron porque no tenían recursos suficientes. Aunque ella siguió insistiendo el asunto fue lentamente olvidado. La gente en el resto de la aldea estaba tranquila, por supuesto que a ellos no les importaba.

La mujer de cabello verde se levanto y siguió caminando, recordó cuando su hija le dijo que quería ser ninja, considerando que su padre lo había sido se lo esperaba, pero no estaba muy feliz de ello, no solo estaba su problema especial que ella tenia en su anterior, también estaba el asunto de Reiki, durante años temió que en algún momento ella tuviera que salir y se lo encontrara, estaba segura que ocurriría, solo esperaba que cuando llegara ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse.

Ella tuvo que ir a otra tienda que le quedaba mas lejos, no tenían todo lo que le faltaba. Recordó cuando Fuu entro a la academia, tenia muchos problemas con lo jutsus básicos, por suerte el líder decidió entrenarla personalmente y ayudarla con la escuela. Sin embargo, ellos dos sabían cual era el verdadero objetivo, y cuando ella tuvo 10 años decidieron decirle lo que tenia en su interior. La mujer aun recordaba la reacción de su hija, confusión combinada con mucha ira. Después de eso el hombre comenzó a entrenarla para que pudiera controlarse, aunque bien Fuu no había hecho muchos progresos, sabia que ella no se descontrolaría.

Tampoco en esa tienda tenían todo lo que faltaba, así que la mujer debería de ir a una tercera "Buenas noches, Yoko-san" escucho que le dijeron, una voz bastante conocida y que esperaba nunca volver a escuchar, definitivamente, ese no era su día.

* * *

"¿Cuanto tiempo mas?" Pregunto uno de los hombres que habían sido enviados a apoyar la misión. Arika la mujer de cabello negro seguía contando.

"No mucho." Les dijo. El que es lo que Reiki tenia planeado no lo sabia. Solo sabia que el hombre les ordeno esperar 15 minutos después de que el entrara para comenzar el ataque. Fueran cuales fueran sus motivos personales, Arika solo esperaba algo, que no fueran a interferir con la misión. Iban ya 14 minutos, era de seguro momento de empezar a moverse. Saco el pergamino que su compañero hizo y lo extendió en el suelo para comenzar la transferencia.

* * *

Fuu estaba preocupada, no solo por que su madre se había tardado mas de lo normal en regresar, como se estaba portando en ese día la preocupaba. "Quizás debería ir a buscarla." Dijo, teniendo un muy extraño presentimiento.

"Yo voy contigo." Dijo Naruto, cuando los dos se disponían a salir, escucharon unas explosiones, entonces todo el equipo salio a la calle. "Humo." Señalo a la columna de este que se podía ver en la distancia.

"Mierda." Exclamo Fuu. "Están atacando." De inmediato entonces la chica salto a los techos de la casas, buscando a su madre.

"Espera, Fuu..."

"Naruto, tenemos asuntos mas importantes por el momento." Le dijo Kakashi mientras lo detenía. "Se que quieres ir a ayudarla, pero por el momento esta ese ataque." El rubio se tranquilizo, su maestro tenia razón.

"¿Que hay que hacer sensei?" Le dijo esperando las ordenes.

"Vamos a ir a investigar de que se trata." Indico el peliblanco.

"Si."

Dijeron el resto de los miembros del equipo 7 antes de que este desapareciera y se dirigiera al lugar del ataque. No tardaron mucho en llegar, lo primero que se encontraron fue a varios de los aldeanos luchando contra un grupo de 15 ninjas, estos les estaban ganado y en serio. Los ninjas interfirieron, llegando al luchar lanzando armas para impedir que avanzaran mas.

"Todos, tengan cuidado." Les indico Kakashi mientras aterrizaban. _"No parecen muy fuertes, creo que puedo encargarme de ellos."_

"¡Muy bien!" Dijo Naruto. "Voy a encargarme de patearles el culo rápido y después iré a ayudar a Fuu."

" _Otra vez con eso. Fuu, ¿por que esta tan interesado en ella?"_ Pensó Satsuki. _"¡Ugh!¡No te distraigas!"_

"Sensei, esto parece fácil." Le dijo Sakura a su maestro. "Podemos acabarlo rápido."

"Si, pero no te confíes Sakura." Le dijo mientras seguía analizando a todos.

"El ninja copia." Dijo una mujer desde detras del grupo de los atacantes, se escuchaban sus pasos, indicativo de que se estaba acercando. "No pensé que veríamos un reto aquí." La mujer de cabello negro salio y se puso enfrente del grupo. "Déjenmelo a mi, ustedes encárguense de los niños."

* * *

Fuu siguió moviéndose rápido por los techos, su madre no se encontraba en la tienda donde siempre compraban, ni siquiera cerca de esta. Tampoco estaba en las dos otras tiendas que podría ir, no la encontraba en ningún lugar en el cual normalmente estaría.

" _ **Ve al lago."**_ Escucho una voz en su cabeza. Fuu le hizo caso y comenzó su carrera al lago, con el gigantesco árbol de la aldea en el centro de este. La chica se veía realmente tentada a usarlas, pero por alguna razón sentía que había algo impidiéndoselo. No importo mucho al final, ya que no tardo mucho en encontrar a su madre, sentada y dormida tranquilamente en una banca, la chica se acerco rápido, debía de llevarla a un lugar seguro.

"Mama, mama, despierta." Le dijo la hija a su madre, no muy alto, aunque si con una rapidez, no sabia exactamente que estaba pasando así que quería que estuviera asalvo y rápido. Pensaba en llevarla con Shibuki por lo menos.

"ummm… ¿Fuu?" Exclamo la mayor de las peliverdes mientras se despertaba, luego recordó a Reiki. "¡¿Que haces aquí?!"

"Te tardaste un poco en regresar." Le dijo. "Vamos, tengo que llevarte con Shibuki, están atacando la aldea."

"No, vete de aquí rápido."

"¡¿Que?!¡¿Por que?!"

"¡Hazlo antes de que el regrese!"

"¿Quien?"Pregunto sin sentir la presencia detrás de ella.

"Hola Fuu-chan" Escucho que le dijeron, la peliverde se dio la vuelta de inmediato y alcanzo a bloquear un potente golpe del hombre cubriendose con sus dos brazos. La fuerza de este la saco volando hacia el lago.

" _Mierda, vamos concentra el chakra."_ Pensó mientras caía. Logro aterrizar de espaldas en el agua y de inmediato se paro sobre la superficie de este.

"Debiste hacerle caso a tu madre." Le dijo Reiki desde la banca donde estaba su madre. "Ahora me asegurare de terminar nuestro asunto."

Fin capitulo 16.

Omake: La escuela de Konoha.

Educación física 1.

La clase H se encontraba afuera esperando a su maestro de educación física. Todos los alumnos usando un short de color verde oscuro acompañado de una camiseta blanca con el sello de su escuela en la espalda. Los alumnos platicaban entre ellos, cualquiera estaría sorprendido por lo que seguía, pero los alumnos de la clase H. Llevaban solo unos meses como alumnos en la escuela secundaria, pero en esos meses se habían acostumbrado a su maestro y su peculiar forma de ser.

"¡JA JA JA!" Escucharon la risa de su maestro de física, algunos la buscaron pero fue una minoría, ya todos sabían que fuera lo que fuera, no tendría lógica alguna. Desde el techo de un edificio cercano, el hombre salto, aterrizando de manera segura frente a la clase. "¡Buenos días clase!" Los saluda Gai, su maestro de educación física. "¡¿Listos para una juvenil clase?!"

"¡Por supuesto Gai-sensei!" Le dijo Lee a su maestro con lagrimas en los ojos, Naruto reacciono sorprendido.

" _¡¿De donde salio?!"_ Se pregunto el rubio.

"Lee, tu espíritu es muy grande." Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, también con lagrimas en los ojos y un atardecer con una ola detrás de ellos. Los demás veían al alumnos un año mayor y maestro con gotitas de sudor.

"¡Vuelve a tu clase!" Le dijo Naruto al alumno.

Fin Omake.

* * *

 **Y asi termina el capitulo. ¿Que les parecio?**


	17. Vientos Arremolinados 2

Capitulo 17: Vientos Arremolinados 2.

El equipo 7 cargo contra los atacantes. La mujer pelinegra de inmediato fue contra Kakashi, sabia que de todos ella era la única que podría hacerle frente. Naruto de inmediato uso los clones, generando 5 para apoyarlos en la pelea. A los genin no se les dificultaba mantenerse peleando, sin embargo no podían dejarlos inconscientes, no eran tan fáciles de derrotar. Cada vez que les daban un golpe y creían que estaba terminado ellos volvían a levantarse, casi sin que se pudieran notar daños.

La mujer le lanzo otra patada a Kakashi, el jonin pudo bloquearla, era bastante fuerte. El jonin saco un kunai y ataco con este, la mujer detuvo el brazo y le lanzo una patada. El peliblanco retrocedió evitando el golpe después comenzó a realizar algunos sellos.

"Suito: Dragon de agua." El jutsu de Kakashi tomo la forma de un dragón y se lanzo sobre su oponente, esta respondió realizando una serie de sellos.

"Doton: Pared de tierra." Escupió barro de su boca que se solidifico frente a ella, formando una pared que detuvo el ataque de Kakashi.

"Eso es genial." Comento Naruto.

"¡No alagues a nuestros enemigos!" Lo regaño Sakura mientras cubría un golpe. La chica entonces saco un kunai y comenzó a usarlo para atacar. "¡¿Que demonios pasa con estos tipos?"

Satsuki volvió a golpear a uno, este se levanto sin problemas. "Parece que nuestros golpes no les afectan." Comento la pelinegra. "Entonces..." Se disponía a hacer los sellos de su jutsu, pero varios de los atacantes llegaron interrumpiéndola. "No puedo hacerlo con estos tipos." Comento Satsuki. Los atacantes podían no ser muy fuertes, pero si que les eran molestos.

* * *

Fuu se encontraba sobre la superficie del lago. En la orilla de este junto a la banca se encontraba un hombre, aquel que había raptado a su madre y del cual esta se veía muy asustada. El le hablaba de una manera extraña, como si lo conociera, sin embargo no lo recordaba para nada. Este hombre de cabello verde oscuro y realmente musculoso dirigió su atención a su madre.

"¿Cuanto ha pasado?¿Cinco años?" Pregunto a la mujer. "No me sorprende que no me recuerde, pero al parecer tu si lo haces."

"¿Después de lo que hiciste como se supone que te olvide?" Le pregunto molesta. "¡Bastardo!"

"Sabes, mi problema no es contigo." Le dijo. El hombre entonces camino hasta que llego a la orilla, de ahí salto para caer en la superficie de este.

"¿Tu quien eres?" Le pregunto pero la respuesta fueron una serie de sellos. Fuu se preparo para esquivar el jutsu.

"Suiton: Clon de agua." Genero a un clon desde el agua y le ordeno a este cargar contra la chica. Fuu bloqueo el golpe inicial, retrocedió ante la patada siguiente y después lanzo la propia, deshaciendo el clon. "Te mueves muy bien por el agua." Escucho desde detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta para detener el golpe contra ella. Después salto hacia atrás para evitar el otro golpe. "Eres un poco mas fuerte de lo que espere."

" _Es fuerte y siento que esto no es ni la mitad de toda su fuerza."_ Pensó Fuu en posición defensiva. Reiki corrió de nuevo hacia ella, lanzo una patada descendente, la chica esquivo y lanzo su propio ataque, una patada al cuello del hombre. Su ataque fue bloqueado por el brazo de su oponente. _"También parece ser rápido."_ Pensó Fuu. El hombre le lanzo una patada que Fuu bloqueo con sus dos brazos, sin embargo siguieron otras dos mas, con casi la misma fuerza que impactaron en los brazos en la chica. La peliverde retrocedió para evitar una cuarta patada que de seguro no podría resistir.

Reiki comenzó a realizar mas sellos mientras que Fuu retrocedida. Después corrió contra ella y continuo su ataque con una patada al pecho, la chica la logro detener sujetando la pierna del hombre, después la movió hacia un lado y ella fue la que cargo con un golpe directo al rostro que logro impactar. El golpe provoco que el hombre retrocediera, una reacción natural ante el impacto, ya que el golpe no le causo daño. El hombre sonrió lo cual incomodo a la chica, avanzo para volver a atacarlo cuando de detrás de ella pudo sentir una presencia, justo antes de que se diera la vuelta sintió como sujetaban por detrás, restringiéndola desde los hombros, era un clon de agua de Reiki. El hombre corrió y le dio un potente golpe a la chica, deshaciendo al clon y mandándola a volar.

"¡Fuu!" Grito preocupada su madre, ella iría a apoyarla si pudiera caminar en el agua lo cual no podía, era solo una civil.

"Estoy bien, eso ni lo sentí." Le mintió para tranquilizarla. La peliverde se levanto y volvió a ponerse en posición defensiva. _"Es mucho mas fuerte que yo."_

" _ **Usa mi fuerza."**_ Escucho dentro de su cabeza.

" _No, aun no."_ Le dijo.

Reiki se transporto detrás de ella con chakra, la chica no pudo reaccionar mas que para cubrirse de la patada, no cual no fue muy efectivo cuando volvió a salir por los aires. Se volvió a parar cuando vio a Reiki caer desde arriba con una patada, la chica se cubrió del impacto. El agua salio por el aire, Reiki quedo en la superficie y Fuu sumergida debajo del agua.

" _Debo pensar en algo para poder llevarme a mama de aquí."_ Pensó mientras mantenía la respiración. Aprender a nadar bajo el agua y aguantar la respiración era una de las primeras cosas que se les enseñaban y fundamental para pasar la academia, al terminarla el tiempo mínimo que debías de poder resistir bajo el agua era de 1 minuto.

" _No esta muerta eso es seguro."_ Como antiguo miembro de la aldea Reiki sabia que la chica estaba entrenada para resistir bajo el agua. _"¿Me pregunto cuanto puede aguantar? Ya basta de jugar, en cuanto salga la matare."_

" _Solo espero que funcione."_ Pensó la chica mientras acumulaba chakra.

En la superficie Reiki podía sentir que Fuu saldría dentro de poco, tenia que, ya casi pasaba el minuto. Se puso en posición viendo el agua, principalmente la silueta emergente de la peliverde. La chica salio a la superficie brincando, algo del agua que salio volando por esto se le interrumpió un poco la visión a Reiki, pero no fue algo como para detenerlo, lanzo un golpe contra la chica y la atraveso sin dificultad.

El hombre estaba sorprendió, la atravesó con demasiada facilidad, su golpe fue contra el aire, Fuu había usado un clon para despistarlo por un momento y de alguna manera había impulsado el agua para crear la ilusión de que estaba saliendo de ella. Era algo bastante ingenioso. El hombre entonces comenzó a ver bajo el, tratando de interceptar a la chica cuando ascendiera para atacarlo. Espero, viendo cual mínima anomalía, cualquier rastro de las ondas, pero no lo había, la chica no salia. Fue entonces que el peliverde comenzó a buscarla por otros lados, ella no iba a atacarlo desde ahí, no después de tanto tiempo. Tenia una idea de donde estaba.

* * *

"Vamos mama, hay que irnos de aquí." Le dijo Fuu a su madre mientras la empujaba para que corriera.

"¿A donde iremos?" Pregunto la madre preocupada por las heridas de su hija.

"Iremos con Shibuki, o con Kakashi-sensei." Le respondió. "La verdad no importa tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido." La chica sintió como ponían una mano sobre su hombro, se congelo de inmediato, había ganado muy poco tiempo.

"Te encontré." Le dijo el hombre.

"¡Corre!" Le ordeno la chica a su madre antes de que la lanzaran de regreso al agua. La chica se preparaba para darse la vuelta y aterrizar con sus pies, pero su oponente no se lo permitió. Reiki la intercepto y pateo hacia al agua, la chica sumergida de nuevo, pero esta vez no le permitiría quedarse ahí.

"Suiton: Cadenas de agua." Exclamo después de realizar los sellos.

Casi de inmediato Fuu sintió como no podía mover sus extremidades y era jalada hacia arriba a la superficie. La chica intentaba nadar contra esta corriente pero no podía, estaba muy bien sujetaba. Al salir lo primero que la peliverde noto fue el agua alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, lo que la mantenía quieta y evitaba que escapara de Reiki. El hombre le dio patada horizontal que la saco por el lago, de inmediato volvió a realizar el jutsu para detenerla.

" _Maldición. Es muy fuerte."_ Se dijo a si misma la chica.

" _ **Usa mi fuerza."**_ Escucho, y casi de inmediato se encontró en un lugar completamente diferente.

* * *

Fuu se encontró en un gigantesco desierto, con nada mas que la arena a su alrededor. La chica no se asusto por este cambio, ya había venido muchas veces a esa parte de su mente. A veces se preguntaba si otras personas también podían hacer eso o solo ella por quien habitaba en su interior. Hablando de el, se encontraba justo detrás de ella, con sus seis alas clavadas en el suelo con estacas y rodeadas con cadenas, las cuales también se encontrabas sujetas al suelo. Su cola estaba también sujeta al suelo con las cadenas, tres veces mas en numero y vueltas que sus alas. Ademas por precaución adicional, también se encontraba una gigantesca jaula alrededor de el, con un pergamino que tenia escrito sello pegado en la puerta. Todo esto para evitar que el Nanabi; el escarabajo de 7 colas, se liberara.

Cualquiera se asustaría de tenerlo frente a el, de hecho la primera vez la peliverde casi salta del susto cuando le hablo. Sin embargo después de haber ido ahí tantas veces y conocerlo un poco Fuu ya no le tenia miedo, de hecho hasta le caía bien.

"No creo que eso baste." Le dijo la chica al escarabajo. "Aun lo que puedo hacer no sera suficiente."

" **Si pudiera darte mas chakra este tipo no seria un problema."** Le comento. **"Necesitas un plan."**

"¡Pero si ya hice uno!" Le dijo la chica al bijuu. "Ademas no me importa derrotarlo, solo quiero poner a mama segura."

" **Tu madre esta segura, créeme."** Le dijo el Nanabi. **"Es a ti a quien quiere."**

"¡¿Y a mi por que?!" Pregunto la peliverde. "¡Yo no le hice nada¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo!"

" **Eso no parece importarle."** Comento el insecto.

Fuu se detuvo a pensar las cosas, si eso era cierto entonces ella era la que estaba en peligro, no su madre. "Oye Nanabi, necesito tu ayuda." Le dijo tranquila y pensando la chica. "Quiero alejarlo no mas que pueda de mama."

* * *

Fuu sentía como el agua la estaba empezando a jalar de la muñeca para encontrarse con el puño de Reiki, también sentía como el chakra del bijuu empezaba a recorrerla, con eso seria suficiente para ella. La dos alas aparecieron desde su espalda y elevándose un poco con estas la chica esquivo el golpe, uso el impulso del agua para lanzarle un rodillazo en el rostro al hombre y cuando sintió que el agarre de su jutsu termino, comenzó a elevarse lejos de el.

" _Si que estuvo cerca."_ Pensó Yoko viendo a su hija en el aire. _"Usalas y escapa Fuu."_ La chica descendió con velocidad y comenzó a atacar al hombre, este protegiéndose de sus golpes y patadas. "Que estas haciendo, vete." Le dijo pero la verdad esta no la escucho. "Vamos vete, el no me hará nada, no me dañara porque soy su tía."

"Si que eres un verdadero monstruo Fuu." Le dijo mientras bloqueaba los golpes.

" _ **Ahora usalo."**_ Le ordeno el Nanabi. La peliverde junto sus manos y una gran cantidad de brillo y polen se genero frente a ellos, cegando a su oponente, aprovechando eso, Fuu comenzó a volar sobre el lago, con la intención de alejarse lo mas posible de ahí.

"¡No escaparas!" Le Reiki mientras comenzó la persecución.

Al ver como ambos se alejaban Yoko se maldijo, nunca debió de haber aceptado que sellaran el bijuu en su hija, no había hecho nada mas que traerle problemas, primero la muerte de su hermano, la de su esposo y ahora si no hacia algo, su hija moriría. Aunque claro, dadas las circunstancias en ese momento, no hubieron muchas opciones...

* * *

El equipo 7 seguía aguantando contra los invasores, golpeándolos lo mas que podían para detenerlos, sin embargo no parecía estar teniendo resultado alguno mas que su cansancio. Los tres genin podían empezar a sentir como su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo como antes y si bien sus enemigos eran débiles, el golpearlos sin descanso y sin fin los estaba acabando. Los tres miembros del equipo se encontraban en triangulo, espalda con espalda para protegerse de los ataques.

"No importa cuando los golpeemos ellos vuelven." Comento Sakura.

"Quizás deberíamos de golpearlo muy pero muy fuerte." Sugirió Naruto.

"¡Eso no serviría!"

"De hecho puede que sirva." Comento Satsuki.

"¿Lo puede?" Preguntaron sorprendidos sus dos compañeros.

"No hemos hecho nada mas que golpearlos y no golpes muy fuertes, algo de lo que cualquiera se puede recuperar." Explico Satsuki. "Si hacemos algo de lo que no se puedan recuperar tan rápido…"

"Los detendremos." Termino Sakura. "Necesitamos algo fuerte."

"Yo tengo algo que puede servir." Dijo Satsuki. "Pero necesito tiempo para realizar los sellos."

"Eso no sera difícil." Les dijo Naruto. "Kage bushin no jutsu." Naruto genero 15 clones que de inmediato cargaron contra los atacantes, cada uno encargándose de ellos en una lucha de 1 contra 1.

"Satsuki-san, rápido." Dijo Sakura mientras se ponía a un lado de ella para parar a cualquiera que se acercara.

La Uchiha no lo dudo ni un solo momento, realizo los sellos de su jutsu lo mas rápido que pudo. "Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego." La pelinegra comenzó a expulsar el fuego de su boca, los atacantes lo vieron y comenzaron a alejarse del jutsu lo mas rápido posible, sin embargo el jutsu logro atrapar a uno.

"Uno menos." Exclamo Sakura.

"Si, pero nos tardamos mucho." Les dijo Naruto. "No podremos ir a ayudarla si no nos encargamos de estos tipos."

"Entonces dejenolo a nosotros." Escucharon que les dijo una voz conocida. De entre las casas aterrizaron Junko y Morio.

"Hola hermosas." Les dijo Morio a las dos chicas.

"Ustedes." Exclamo Naruto mientras cerraba su puño.

"Puedes dejar eso para después Naruto." Le dijo Junko. "Nosotros nos encargaremos aquí, ustedes vayan a hacer lo que necesiten." Dijo mientras su compañero asentia.

"¿Están seguros que podrán?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Si me prometen un beso cada una puedo derrotarlos a todos." Comento Morio.

"No." Le respondieron las dos genin.

"Entonces solo me encargare de 7." Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y ver a los oponentes. "Vayan."

Con eso el equipo 7 comenzó su búsqueda de la peliverde dejando a los dos chicos contra los invasores. Ambos sacaron sus armas y cargaron contra los atacantes. Mientras Kakashi bloqueaba una patada de la mujer pelinegra, vio como sus alumnos se iban, seguramente a buscar a Fuu.

" _Tengan cuidado."_ Pensó el peliblanco. Kakashi se retiro de su oponente.

"Creo que es suficiente calentamiento." Le dijo la mujer.

"Si, es hora de ponernos serios." Kakashi comenzó a subir su banda, dejando que su ojo del sharingan comenzara a trabajar.

"Definitivamente." El chakra de la mujer comenzó a aumentar y acumularse a su alrededor.

* * *

Fuu seguía volando por el lago con Reiki de cerca. La chica sabia que ya estaban bastante lejos de su madre, pero quería alejarse todavía un poco mas. El hombre se estaba enfadandose con esto. Llevaba demasiado tiempo siguiéndola y el no quería esto, quería golpear, acabarla, matarla. Comenzó a hacer unos sellos mientras corría por el agua.

"Suiton: Gran aplauso de agua." Dijo. Fuu pudo ver como el agua del lago empezaba a elevarse por sus dos lados. Las grandes olas se elevaban por lo 10 metros cada una y tenían un gran largo, demasiado como para que pudiera escapar a tiempo. La peliverde se elevo por sobre las olas y escapo de ellas mientras se cerraban. "Suiton: Dragón de agua." Escucho después de que las dos olas chocaran y desde este choque salio una largo dragón formado de agua. Con gran velocidad el jutsu impacto contra Fuu, aunque la chica logro moverse no evito que este lo golpeara en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Fuu cayo al agua con el dolor en todo donde golpeo el ataque, pero sobre todo en su hombro izquierdo.

Reiki se acerco corriendo a ella y le lanzo una patada, sobre sus rodillas la chica logro usar su brazo derecho para evitar que le diera en el rostro, pero no pudo evitar recibir el daño del golpe. Después de este golpe la chica logro pararse, Reiki le lanzo otra patada y Fuu retrocedió para evitarla. El hombre corrió y la sujeto de la cabeza, se disponía a empujarla debajo del agua y dejarla ahí, sin embargo la chica reacciono le lanzo un golpe al cuello. Esto fue suficiente como para que la soltara, Fuu se apoyo con mucho dolor en su brazo izquierda mientras caía. Se quito del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo.

"¿Que ocurre?¿Acaso se te acabaron las ideas?" Le pregunto el hombre, la chica no le respondió, solo llevo su mano a su hombro para revisarlo.

" _No esta roto, eso es bueno."_ Pensó. De repente tuvo al hombre frente a ella, intento reaccionar para irse pero era muy parte, con un kunai en su mano, Reiki le lanzo un ataque.

El hombre lanzo su ataque y casi de inmediato sintió un corte en su brazo, este provoco que se detuviera y soltara su arma. Fuu aprovecho esto, alejándose lo mas que pudo y lo mas rápido. El hombre de cabello verde vio su herida, luego el arma que se la había hecho. _"¿Un fuma shuriken?"_ Pensó, pero nadie en la aldea los usaba.

La peliverde se sintió aliviada. Vio como frente a ella aterrizaba la Uchiha de cabello negro, la pelirosa y Naruto, todos listos para pelear... no, ellos no venían solamente a pelear, venían a defenderla.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pegunto Naruto sin quitar la vista del hombre de cabello verde. Fuu asintió a la pregunta. "Bien, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré."

Fin Capitulo 17.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de Konoha.

Educación física 2.

Gai dividió la clase en dos equipos. En uno de ellos quedaron Naruto, Satsuki, Hinata y Shikamaru. Mientras que en el otro estaban Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shino y Sakura. Los equipos se habían hecho al azar, o al menos eso les dijo su maestro, de cualquier manera las hostilidades ya habían comenzando.

"Traidores." Les dijo en manera de broma Sakura a sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Si los dos estamos en el mismo equipo eso no te haría a ti la traidora?" Le pregunto Satsuki.

"Todos, escojan a un capitán para su equipo." Dijo Gai.

"Necesitamos un capitán." Le dijo Ino a su equipo.

"Ino." Votaron Kiba, Sakura, Chouji y Shino junto al resto del equipo.

"¿Es unicamente para no tener responsabilidad?" Todos lo negaron.

"Confiamos plenamente en tus habilidades." Le mintió Kiba a la rubia.

"Ustedes también tienen que elegir a uno." Les dijo Gai al otro equipo.

"Naruto." Dijeron los estudiantes.

"¡Pero yo no quiero!" Les dijo. Ignorando la opinión del rubio todos tomaron sus posiciones. Ino tomo el balón de basketball y camino hacia el campo botandolo.

"Espero que estés lista." Le dijo sonriendo a Satsuki que se encontraba frente a ella.

"Dame con todo lo que tengas, Yamanaka." Respondió la pelinegra al reto de la rubia. Sin mas anticipación, Ino tiro el balón todas sus fuerzas, Satsuki reacciono y le dio una patada.

"Va hacia la tercera base." Informo Shino, Kiba intento reaccionar para detenerlo pero no pudo, el balón golpeo el suelo.

"Lo hizo." Dijo Shikamaru.

"¡Gol!" Celebro Hinata.

"¡Ese deporte ni siquiera existe!" Señalo Naruto ante la incoherencia de su clase.

Fin Omake.

* * *

 **Y aqui esta el capitulo. ¿Que les parecio?¿Creen que el equipo 7 podra contra ese nuevo oponente?**

 **Recuerden que pueden dejar sus dudas y comentarios sin miedo.**


	18. Vientos Arremolinados 3

Capitulo 18: Vientos Arremolinados 3.

Reiki vio un poco incrédulo a los genin que acababan de llegar. ¿Había escuchado que querían protegerla? Debía de haber escuchado mal porque de ninguna manera alguien querría proteger a un monstruo como ella.

"Deja te reviso." Le dijo Satsuki mientras se acercaba a ella, con Naruto y Sakura enfrente, cubriéndolas.

"¿Como nos encontraron?" Pregunto la peliverde mientras se sostenía el hombro.

"Fue fácil, dos olas gigantes y un dragón de agua si que destacan." Comento Sakura mientras recordaba la imagen de lejos.

"Solo esta dislocado." Analizo Satsuki. "Puedo repararlo pero dolerá."

"Y mucho." Le dijo el rubio por experiencia. De repente el hombre de cabello verde apareció frente a el y le impacto un golpe que lo saco volando por el lago.

"¡Naruto!" Exclamo la pelirosa. Pudo reaccionar y cubrirse de la patada de Reiki, usando sus dos manos para bloquearla. _"_ _¿En serio ella sola se estaba enfrentando a el?"_ Pensó mientras la fuerza de la patada la elevaba por los aires.

Satsuki reacciono de inmediato haciendo los sellos. "Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego." El fuego comenzó a dirigirse contra el oponente, este reacciono realizando sus sellos.

"Suiton: Dragón de agua." El dragón formado de agua salio frente a el y se dirigió contra la bola de fuego de Satsuki. El jutsu no solo tenia la ventaja elemental, era también mas fuerte que el de Satsuki traspasándolo fácilmente. Las dos genin saltaron para evitar el jutsu.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Dijo Naruto mientras cargaba acompañado de sus clones. Sakura intento llegar por sorpresa por detrás, pero el hombre le lanzo a uno de los clones para detenerla.

"Necesitamos retirarnos." Analizo Satsuki. "¡Naruto usa las bombas de humo!" Le ordeno.

"Si." El rubio y sus clones sacaron los objetos y los lanzaron frente a ellos, un silencio incomodo le siguió de parte de las genin cuando las bombas comenzaron a sumergirse en el lago.

"¡¿Que acabas de hacer?!" Reacciono Fuu.

"¡Idiota!" Le grito Satsuki.

"¡¿Que estabas planeando exactamente?!" Le pregunto Sakura.

"¡Mierda!¡Lo hice por instinto!" Dijo el rubio. _"_ _¡Me dijeron que funcionaban en cualquier situación!"_ Pensó mientras el sentimiento de que había sido estafado lo recorría.

"¡No importa!" Le dijo Sakura. "Las siguientes tiraselas a el."

"jejeje..." Se rio nerviosamente el rubio. "Solo traía una."

"¡¿Que clase de ninja solo trae un bomba de humo?!" Pregunto Satsuki.

"¡Uno pobre!"

Antes de alguno pudiera reaccionar, Reiki apareció detrás de Sakura y la golpeo con fuerza. El impacto le dio de lleno y la saco volando, Naruto pudo moverse y atraparla antes de que impactara en la orilla. Satsuki volvió a realizar los sellos y usar la bola de fuego contra el hombre, este simplemente realizo un sello y levanto una ola frente a el para protegerse del fuego. Mientras esto ocurría, Naruto reviso el estado de Sakura estaba inconsciente por el golpe, con ella así y Fuu herida debían retirarse. Tal vez el rubio no tenia mas bombas de humo, estaba seguro que su siguiente jutsu serviría.

"Satsuki lo distraeré, pero en cuanto lo haga necesito que escapemos." La pelinegra lo miro un poco confundido.

"Muy bien." Satsuki tomo a Fuu y ambas se prepararon para correr.

" _Satsuki y Sakura-san me van a matar después de esto."_ Pensó el rubio. "Kage bushin no jutsu." Los clones rubios aparecieron a su alrededor.

"¿Otra vez clones?" Pregunto el hombre. "¿Es que no saben hacer otra cosa?"

"Vayan a por el." Le ordeno el rubio a los clones, estos sin dudarlo ni un segundo cargaron directamente al hombre de cabello verde. "No se cuanto durara el efecto así que en cuanto la active tenemos que escapar." Le dijo a las genin mientras los clones corrían. El rubio tenia a Sakura en sus brazos mientras que Satsuki y Fuu estaban juntas.

"Entendido." Respondieron las dos chicas.

Los clones corrieron, Reiki se preparo para contrarrestar el ataque. "Transformación." Dijeron los clones y de inmediato el humo los cubrió. Lo siguiente que Reiki supo es que se encontraba rodeado de mujeres rubias desnudas y que estaban encima de el. Todos excepto Naruto reaccionaron sorprendidos. El rubio de inmediato comenzó a correr cargando a Sakura, seguido al poco tiempo por las otras dos genin. El efecto no duro mucho, Reiki formo un sello y su jutsu del dragón acabo con los clones. Aunque el efecto no duro mucho, les dio tiempo a los genin de poder alejarse y esconderse del hombre. Tiempo que les serviría para recuperarse y planear su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

"Sabes, esta fue una pésima idea." Le dijo Junko a Morio mientras estaban espaldas con espaldas, protegiéndose de los invasores, desde que ellos habían decidido tomar en asunto en sus manos no habían hecho nada de daño a sus oponentes.

"¿Pero como podía negarme cuando dos hermosas damas me lo pidieron?" Cuestiono el genin.

"No recuerdo esa parte."

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, los dos jutsus de los adultos chocaban, un dragón de tierra impactaba contra un dragón de agua. Kakashi quería utilizar el agua a su alrededor como ventaja para sus jutsus pero parecía que eso no era suficiente para superar los jutsus de la pelinegra.

" _Parece que tendré que pasar a rayo."_ Pensó el jonin. La mujer salto y le lanzo una patada al peliblanco. Después continuo con una serie de ataques. _"Lo que me preocupa mas es lo que esta pasando en el lago."_

"Deja de estar distraído." Le dijo la mujer mientras conectaba un golpe. "Si sigues así tendré que matarte."

" _Los genjutsus no sirven con ella."_ Pensó el jonin mientas lanzaba su golpe para contraatacar. _"Y es muy fuerte en Taijutsu."_ Kakashi predijo el siguiente movimiento y se preparo para bloquearlo. El jonin sintió el golpe en su brazo, y poco después un dolor en su pecho, se retiro y vio que era lo que había ocurrido, la mujer había acertado, pero el como no lo sabia. _"Me dio una patada en pecho."_ Analizo el jonin. _"Pero no la vi… esto debe de ser un genjutsu."_

"Sabemos sobre ustedes y sus habilidades." Le informo la mujer. "Así que realmente no tienen oportunidad. Vamos, usa tus invocaciones para encontrarme, o esas técnicas de rayo para superar mis jutsus de tierra, no importa, ya estoy preparada."

"¿Así que ustedes trabajaban con ellos?" Pregunto el peliblanco.

"No, mas bien ellos trabajaban para nosotros." La mujer corrió con un kunai en su mano, Kakashi saco uno y bloqueo el ataque, después de retiro para evitar el ataque oculto en el genjutsu.

" _Lo conozco, es el retraso de imagen."_ Pensó el jonin mientras la analizaba. _"Se activa momentáneamente unicamente pero ese ligero momento es suficiente para alguien rápido."_

La mujer volvió a atacar con otra patada, después realizo unos sellos y unas pequeñas bolas de tierra salieron del suelo para atacarlo, sin embargo había sido en vano ya que Kakashi había saltado a un techo para evitarlo. _"Esta usando su sharingan para predecir mi próximo movimiento antes de active el retraso de imagen."_ Pensó Arika. _"Si que eres alguien fuerte, Kakashi del Sharingan."_

Ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba haciendo y por lo tanto también que ninguno de los dos podría mantenerse así durante mucho tiempo.

Arika salto hacia el techo y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. Kakashi saco un kunai y cuando la mujer lo vio retrocedió al suelo, el jonin corrió hacia ella. Después de hacer unos sellos, Arika expulso el lodo de su boca y formo el muro de tierra frente a ella. El peliblanco lanzo el kunai y lo siguiente que vio fue a la mujer salir de la protección de su jutsu, el kunai infundido con electricidad había acabado con la técnica. Sin desperdiciar tiempo, Kakashi fue a atacarla cuando traía la guardia baja. Aunque la pelinegra logro protegerse de los primeros golpes, finalmente Kakashi la supero y logro conectar un buen ataque contra ella.

" _Maldición es muy bueno."_ Pensó. _"Podría volver a usar el retraso de imagen para confundirlo, pero eso gasta demasiado chakra."_ Arika se sonrió a si misma. _"Si que se esta poniendo interesante."_

* * *

El equipo 7 y Fuu se encontraban ocultos en una casa cercana al lago. Habían logrado distraer a su oponente y ganar algo de tiempo. Satsuki de inmediato atendió a Fuu volviendo a acomodar su hombro. Naruto recostó a Sakura que seguía inconsciente. Por si acaso, el rubio creo algunos clones que transformados en sus compañeras continuaron corriendo del lago, esperaba que eso les diera mas tiempo.

"Debemos pensar en algo." Dijo Satsuki.

"Es mucho mas fuerte de lo que creí." Comento Fuu. "Es muy fuerte, rápido y tiene mas jutsus que nosotros."

"¿Cuales son nuestros jutsus?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Aparte de lo de la academia, yo solo puedo usar la bola de fuego." Respondió Satsuki.

"Puedo usar la palma de aire." Complemento la peliverde. "Pero no es muy fuerte que digamos."

"Y yo tengo los clones." Dijo Naruto. "También se sellar armas en pergaminos, pero solo puedo una por pergamino y necesito al menos 30 minutos para dibujar los sellos." Aunque Satsuki no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida, Naruto podia sellar cosas y ella no. Los genin sintieron como su compañera pelirosa se despertaba. "Jejeje." Se rio Naruto y comenzó a tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Que ocurre Naruto?" Pregunto Fuu.

"Acabo de tener una idea." Dijo el rubio.

* * *

Reiki se estaba enfadando de buscar. Después de caer en esa trampa comenzó la cacería de los genin, sin embargo no había tenido éxito, justo lo esperado. El no era bueno para buscar, si para luchar pero el buscar algo siempre se le había complicado. Después de recorrer casi media aldea, el peliverde comenzó su camino de vuelta al lago, por lo menos podría intentar robar el pergamino del Jiongu y entregarlo.

Reiki escucho algunos pasos corriendo hacia el, debía ser el líder de la aldea que finalmente lo había encontrado. Se dio la vuelta viendo una carga de por lo menos 5 clones contra el. Inmediatamente procedió a luchar contra ellos. Satsuki aterrizo enfrente de la batalla realizando algunos sellos Sakura, Fuu y el Naruto original se encontraban junto a ella.

"Katon: Jutsu de Gran bola de juego." El fuego fue expulsado se su boca y tomo forma mientras se acercaba al enemigo.

" _Pensaban que tendrían ventaja por no estar en el lago."_ Pensó Reiki mientras hacia los sellos. "Suiton: Jutsu de chorro a presión." El hombre expulso fuego de su boca que fue contra los genin.

"Sakura reacciono haciendo sellos con sus manos. "Doton: Jutsu de practica de ladrillo." La placa de tierra se levanto frente a ellos para protegerlos, sin embargo no resistió mucho el impacto y todos tuvieron que saltar para evitar salir dañados, sin embargo Naruto no lo logro y le dio de lleno. "¡Naruto" Exclamo la pelirrosa. Las otras dos chicas no se detuvieron y le lanzaron unos shuriken a Reiki.

"Esfuércense un poco mas." Les dijo a las chicas mientras esquivaba los proyectiles. Sin que se diera cuenta, uno de estos volvió a su forma original, el chico de rubio de konoha.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu." Los clones aparecieron y de inmediato saltaron hacia el peliverde, aferrándose a sus extremidades y evitando que pudiera moverse, sobre todo realizar sellos. "¡Ahora Satsuki!"

La Uchiha no espero mas y realizo los sellos lo mas rápido de pudo. "Katon: Jutsu de Gran bola de Fuego." Sin poder moverse el fuego impacto de lleno contra el atacante, todos se relajaron cuando el plan de Naruto funciono.

"No creí que fuera a funcionar." Dijo Sakura. Mientras tanto, el clon que había sido golpeado por agua desapareció.

"Estaba muy confiado, por eso fue que sirvió." Comento Fuu. A lo lejos Naruto se levanto para comenzar a caminar de regreso, después de eso pondrían a la madre de la peliverde a salvo y volverían con su maestro.

Debido a lo tranquilos que se sintieron, ninguno siguió prestandole atención al hombre, permitiendo que este pudiera meter su mano en su bolsa de herramientas y sacara un frasco de ella. Reiki no dudo ni un momento mas para usar la formula.

Naruto estaba caminando de regreso cuando sintió una patada en un lado de su cuerpo, el potente golpe lo saco volando contra uno de las casas y con mucho dolor en su cuerpo. Las demás vieron que fue lo que ocurrió, quien ataco. Era Reiki, pero se veía diferente, todo su cabello había desaparecido y había sido sustituido por un pelaje café y en su cabeza una cornamenta de venado.

"Esto se siente tan bien." Dijo el hombre. "Me veo ridículo pero me siento bien." Naruto logro levantarse con dificultad. "¿Sigues despierto? En ese caso te enseñare algo divertido." El hombre comenzó a realizar unos sellos y Naruto pudo sentir como el aire se acumulaba y agitaba a su alrededor. "Fuuton: Jutsu de remolino cortante." Fuu conocía el jutsu así que empezó a correr, no llego a tiempo para evitar que aire atacara y abriera heridas por el cuerpo del rubio, fue solo un instante, pero en ese solo momento Naruto había ganado varias heridas graves.

Sakura estaba espantada al ver a su compañero cubierto de sangre y con todas las heridas en su cuerpo, Satsuki por su parte, aunque no en la misma medida que Sakura, mostraba preocupación. Mientras tanto, la peliverde siguió corriendo hacia el rubio. Vio como Reiki volvía a realizar los sellos, no iba a llegar corriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sus alas aparecieron desde su espalda y la elevaron. Con esa velocidad extra la chica pudo rescatar a Naruto de otra serie de cortes. De inmediato Sakura y Satsuki la vieron confundidas por lo que acababa de pasar. Fuu solo siguió volando y dejo a Naruto en el suelo, tenia heridas muy graves que debían ser atendidas, o de lo contrario moriría.

Después de poner seguro a su amigo, la peliverde volvió a elevarse y fue contra Reiki, este recibió sus golpes como si nada, no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo. Sakura y Satsuki aunque aun confundidas por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo se unieron a la batalla. Aun con las tres genin atacando al mismo tiempo no bastaba, Reiki no estaba reaccionando a sus golpes y las contraatacaba. Aun cuando Satsuki pudiera empezar a ver sus movimientos no era suficiente, era demasiado rápido para ellas.

Naruto estaba lejos y aunque no podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, sin embargo también podía sentir su cuerpo mojándose, como si estuviera recostado en agua.

* * *

Naruto abrió sus ojos y vio el techo gris y oscuro, no sabia donde se encontraba, pero podía sentir como gran parte de su cuerpo estaba sumergido en agua. El rubio se levanto viendo a su alrededor, había unas paredes grises de concreto a su alrededor, algunas tenían tubos de metal de los cuales caían gotas de agua en ciertas secciones. El ruido de la gota cayendo hizo viera a sus pies, estaban completamente sumergidos como todo el lugar. Era oscuro, helado y solitario, no podía imaginarse a alguien viviendo ahí. Naruto quería irse, quería salir de inmediato ¿Pero como había entrado? No recordaba haber entrado ahí. El rubio dejo de pensar en eso y comenzó a buscar la salida, arrastrando sus pies por el agua entre los infinitos pasillos, o por lo menos así los sentía en el momento. Siguió así durante lo que le parecieron horas, sin saber si estaba caminando en círculos ya que ninguna de esas partes le parecían conocida, ese lugar le parecía un desastre, quien lo hubiera diseñado estaba claro que no tenia la menor idea de lo que hacia.

Finalmente el genin se encontró con un pasillo diferente. Aunque no lo supo hasta que llego a un área que se ensanchaba. Naruto entro a esa enorme sección, mucho mas grande que las demás y por alguna extraña razón, mas iluminada, aunque fuera solo ligeramente. Lo que le llamo mas la atención fue la puerta de metal, no era una puerta de metal si no mas bien la puerta de una celda, con barrotes en esta para poder ver (¿O vigilar?) lo que había dentro. Naruto no podía ver por la oscuridad que era lo que estaba detrás de los barrotes, solo sabia que era grande. Lleno de curiosidad se acerco, sintiendo la respiración de "eso", era obvio que su presencia era enorme. El rubio estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de la celda, sin embargo aun así no lograba distinguir por completo que era eso.

"Así que al fin llegaste." Escucho que la grave e imponente voz de detrás de los barrotes le decía. Lo primero que Naruto vio fueron los ojos rojos, acompañados de un pupila afilada, luego noto los colmillos. Sin embargo lo que mas lo sorprendió fueron las nueve colas que se agitaban en la parte de atrás, cubiertas por mismo pelaje naranja que el resto de su cuerpo. No había duda alguna de lo que era.

"Eres el Kyuubi." Exclamo Naruto entre sorpresa y terror.

"Así que te diste cuenta." Le dijo el demonio. "Parece que no eres tan estúpido como creí."

El insulto hizo que el rubio se irritara. "¡Pues yo no fui tan estúpido como para dejarme encerrar!" Le dijo mientras levantaba el debo de en medio se su mano. La respuesta del demonio fue casi inmediata, lanzando un ataque contra el genin con su garra, sin embargo este fue detenido por la reja, aun así Naruto salto hacia atrás.

"Este maldito sello me impide matarte." Dijo el zorro, Naruto entonces vio la reja, en medio de esta, donde se unían los dos portones, se encontraba un papel con el kanji de sello. "¿Que carajos quieres?"

"Salir de aquí." El entonces se paro a analizar lo que le dijo el zorro. "Espera, ¿Tu no me llamaste aquí?"

"¿Y para que llamaría a un mocoso como tu?" El dijo el zorro mientras estaba recostado de aburrimiento. "No se como llegaste."

"Yo… recuerdo que estaba peleando y..." El rubio entonces recordó todo lo que había ocurrido antes de despertarse, si es que claro, esto se podría considerar despierto. "¡Ellas están en peligro!" Reacciono Naruto. "¡Tengo que salir de aquí y ayudar!"

"¡Ja!¡Como si pudieras hacer algo!" Le dijo, Naruto acababa de conocer a ese zorro y ya lo estaba enfadando. "Para empezar no tienes el poder para derrotarlo. En segunda, estas casi hecho mierda."

"¿Ya terminaste?" Le pregunto el rubio mientras veía a su alrededor en busca de una salida.

"¿Que haces?¿No piensas volver así?" Le pregunto el zorro.

"Tengo que proteger a mis compañeras y no puedo hacerlo desde aquí." Respondió Naruto. "Así que al menos que pienses ayudar; Callate la boca."

El zorro gruño un poco. "Admito que tienes agallas." El chakra del demonio comenzó a recorrer el agua en el suelo acercándose al rubio. "No lo mal interpretes, la única razón por la que te ayudo es porque si mueres, yo muero."

* * *

Reiki había logrado neutralizar a las tres molestia, ahora solo quedaba encargarse de esa niña demonio. Fuu vio con desesperación a Sakura y Satsuki en el suelo. Debía llevarse la batalla lejos para que no salieran mas heridas, aunque sabia que sola no podría ganar. Comenzó a volar hacia el lago, ahí pensaba que tendría mas posibilidades. Sin embargo a medio camino de su viaje sintió como la tomaban de su pie.

"¿A donde vas?" Le dijo Reiki antes de lanzarla al suelo y que se estampara. Fuu estaba a solo unos metros del lago, lo veía pero no había llegado a este. "Ahora muérete." Le dijo mientras descendía, listo para terminar todo.

Sin aviso alguno, Reiki recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo saco volando hacia el lago por varios metros en el aire. Era Naruto, aunque en un principio Fuu no lo reconoció, después de una inspección se dio cuenta que era el. Sin embargo era muy diferente, su cabello estaba mucho mas agitado y espinado, las marcas en sus rostro eran mas gruesas, las heridas en su cuerpo estaban cerrando, con excepción de aquellas mas graves pero por lo menos habían dejado de sangrar y su manos tenían unas afiladas uñas. También sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules, ahora eran de un color rojo y con una pupila afilada. Pero lo que mas la asustaba era el chakra, era mucho y visible con una coloración naranja, no se suponía que debía de poder ver el chakra.

" _ **Ese chakra… Kyuubi."**_ Escucho que dijo el escarabajo en su interior.

"Otro niño demonio." Escucho la peliverde que Reiki decía mientras se acercaba de regreso.

"Espera, ¿Naruto es…?" Comenzó a preguntar la chica pero la interrumpieron.

" _ **Si, es un jinchuriki, justo como tu."**_ Le respondió el Nanabi.

Sin avisar Naruto corrió en cuatro patas hacia el hombre venado y le lanzo una patada. Reiki la bloqueo, aunque pudo sentir el poder de esta. "Esto sera interesante." Se dijo a si mismo.

Naruto se dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo alejándose del oponente. "¡Tu atacaste a Fuu!¡Te Matare!"

"Intentalo niño demonio." Dijo Reiki mientras ambos corrieron para enfrentarse.

Fin capitulo 18.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de Konoha.

Educación física 3.

Finalmente el maestro intervino y puso orden al grupo, aunque claro, primero que nada intento entender el deporte que la clase estaba jugando. Les entrego las cosas para que empezaran a jugar beisball y era el turno del equipo de Ino para batear. El de Naruto por otra parte se organizo con Satsuki lanzando la pelota, Hinata en segunda base y Naruto, Shikamaru y otro de sus compañeros como jardineros. La situación no se veía bien para el equipo rubio numero 2 (Naruto) ya que iban perdiendo por dos carreras, tenían a Kiba en primera base y Shino en tercera, por suerte era el turno de Ino que si bien se destacaba en algunos deportes, beisball no era uno de ellos.

"Atentos." Le dijo Satsuki a su equipo. Soltó la pelota en una bola rápida contra la rubia, esta bateo instintivamente, fue un buen golpe que tomo por sorpresa.

"¡Es-es muy alto!" Dijo Hinata que veía como la pelota se movía y Kiba corria.

"¡No se preocupen!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Esa pelote sera fácil de atrapar para nuestro jardinero!" Naruto busco a Shikamaru, el hombre encargado de esa área, lo encontró muy rápido, recostado en el suelo dormido. "¡Justo en el peor momento!" Lo regaño Naruto mientras la pelota caía a un lado del chico.

Fin Omake.

* * *

 **Finamente el Kyubi aparece y con su poder Naruto se enfrentara a Reiki, ¿Pero sera esto suficiente para ganar? Solo quedan dos capitulos de Takigakure.**

 **Como siempre, dejen por favor sus comentarios y dudas sobre la historia.**


	19. Vientos Arremolinados 4

**Hola todos. De vuelta con otro capitulo que la verdad se me hizo muy divertido de escribir junto al Omake especial por la fecha (Para el momento que se sube el capitulo todavía faltan algunos día para, pero aun así decidí hacerlo) y espero poder hacer otro el año que viene, eso si que seria un logro.**

* * *

Capitulo 19: Vientos Arremolinados 4.

Mientras que Naruto liberaba el poder del zorro, en la otra pelea lo pudieron sentir fácilmente. "¿Que es eso?" Pregunto Arika mientras podía sentir ese chakra demoníaco. "¿Es la chica a la que Reiki quería matar?"

" _No, ese chakra es el del Kyuubi."_ Pensó Kakashi aterrado. _"¿Acaso el sello se ha roto?"_ El jonin comenzó a percibir el chakra, tratando de responder su pregunta. _"El sello no esta roto, al menos no del todo, es solo una pequeña fisura."_

"¿Oye eso de ahí?" Pregunto Morio sintiendo ligeramente el chakra.

"No lo se." Le respondió su compañero. "La verdad no creo que importe." Los dos chicos aun tenían que enfrentarse a 13 de los invasores. _"Me queda menos de la mitad de mi chakra y estoy seguro que a Morio también."_

Uno de los invasores salto para atacarlo y Junko reacciono para repelerlo, por el otro lado uno mas ataco, pero en esta ocasión fue Morio el que reacciono para bloquearlos. No sabían durante cuanto tiempo mas podrían resistir de esa manera pero no seria mucho. De repente varios invasores atacaron, eran demasiados como para que los dos genin pudieran detenerlos.

"Suiton: Tornado de agua." Se escucho mientras el remolino de agua les bloqueaba el paso a los enemigos y de paso se llevaba a dos.

"Ese jutsu..." Exclamo Junko.

"Disculpen que me tardara." Escucharon los dos genin y vieron a Shibuki, el líder de su aldea llegar junto a un pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres ya algo mayores. "Tenia que reunir y traer a todos los que pudiera."

"Eso explica porque tardaste tanto." Comento Morio refiriéndose a la edad de los refuerzos.

"Ustedes, vayan a ayudar a Fuu." Les dijo el chico. "Es una orden."

No muy convencidos los dos genin comenzaron su recorrido en búsqueda de la peliverde, aunque a ellos no les gustara pero era una orden directa de su líder, y si se les ocurría desobedecerla en su situación no sabían que podían esperar. Shibuki y los ninjas retirados se acercaron a los invasores. Hace unas semanas el se hubiera escondido, pero gracias a ese equipo de Konoha que lo escolto y lucho contra Suien el había cambiado, aun no se sentía como un líder extremadamente competente, pero realizaba su mejor esfuerzo para ello.

* * *

Naruto cargo y lanzo otro golpe que aunque impacto su oponente logro resistir pero a diferencia de con los ataques anteriores ya estaba empezando a sentir el dolor. Era mas rápido que antes, pero no era una velocidad que el no pudiera alcanzar, de hecho hasta superar. El rubio salto para darle un golpe pero Reiki lo detuvo lazandole uno propio. El chico se deslizo un poco por el agua, intentando detenerse, Reiki no le dejo y lo ataco con una patada, por suerte el rubio logro saltar y quitarse del camino. Después cargo por un lado de su enemigo, sin embargo para cuando llego este ya no estaba, el rubio comenzó a buscarlo y lo encontró cuando recibió uno de sus golpes. Aun a pesar de esto el rubio volvió, lo cual sorprendió a Reiki y le permitió a Naruto asestar un golpe. Su oponente reacciono y le lanzo una patada que apenas si pudo esquivar.

" _Es muy rápido."_ Pensó Sakura mientras los veía pelear.

"Vamos idiota esquivalo." Exclamo Satsuki mientras veía a Reiki aparecer detrás de Naruto. Sakura reacciono extrañada y la volteo a ver. "No lo pierdas de vista."

"Satsuki-san..." Exclamo la pelirosa.

"¿Que pasa?"

"Tu ojos." La pelirosa apunto a una ventana para que pudiera verlos. Eran rojos como el de Kakashi, sin embargo a diferencia del de su maestro, la chica tenia una única aspa negra en ambos.

"El sharingan." Exclamo Satsuki. _"Active el sharingan."_ La pelinegra volvió su atención a la pelea. _"Asi que Naruto no puede ver sus movimientos."_

"Con el sharingan puedes seguir sus movimientos ¿verdad?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Si pero, no se como nos servirá aquí."

"Maldición." Dijo la pelirosa. _"Si Ino estuviera aquí podría intentar hacer una conexión mental o algo así."_

"¡A tu derecha!" Le aviso Satsuki a Naruto y este logro darse la vuelta a tiempo para intentar atacarlo. "¡Detrás de ti!" Le indico y el rubio lanzo una patada contra el hombre venado. "¿Por que solo esta atacando?"

Sakura no respondió esa pregunta, había algo en su compañero que le daba miedo en ese momento. Tal vez eran los ojos, el chakra o su apariencia en general, pero en definitiva había algo respecto a el en ese momento que la perturbaba y hacia que le dieran ganas de correr, Satsuki también lo sentía, ambas tenían miedo, pero no corrían, esperaban a recuperarse para volver a la pelea. Aun a pesar de su herida Satsuki quería regresar. Aun no estaba completamente recuperada de la herida que gano defendiendo a Naruto pero de ninguna manera dejaría que eso la detuviera.

* * *

Yoko seguía corriendo siguiendo la orilla del lago mientras buscaba a su hija. No sabia como podría salvarla pero debía de hacer algo. Desde que el Nanabi había sido sellado en su hija no habían ocurrido mas que desgracias en su familia.

Las familia de las peliverde habían sido los huéspedes del bijuu desde hace varias generaciones. El padre de Yoko fue de hecho el anterior y por fortuna ni ella ni a su hermano le había tocado que el tuviera que pasárselos. Sin embargo el murió cuando Fuu todavía no tenia el año de nacida, no sin que antes se realizara el ritual de transferencia, fue una situación de emergencia y en el momento solo había una persona que podía realizarlo, su hermano, Kaze. Normalmente se requerían 3 personas para transferencia, sin embargo al tratarse de una situación especial su hermano tuvo que hacer todo el proceso solo, gasto demasiado chakra y no lo resistió. Recordaba que cuando eso ocurrió Reiki tenia solo 10 años y no lo tomo muy bien, al ver sus recuerdos de el, podía detectar el odio de su sobrino hacia Fuu. En esos días nunca logro notarlo, pensaba que solo estaba enojado por la muerte de su padre, nunca se espero que a los 14 años su sobrino atacara a Fuu. Afortunadamente Fuu sobrevivió, aunque para ello su padre tuvo que sacrificarse, ese día también perdió a su sobrino.

La mujer vio como el agua del lago se levantaba, debía de tratarse de un jutsu. A la distancia pudo ver a Naruto esquivando el agua que lo atacaba, mientras Reiki seguía intentando acertar. Termino su técnica y Naruto cargo directo contra el, Reiki no tuvo problemas para leerlo y bloquear el ataque.

* * *

Después de bloquear ese ataque, Reiki contraataco. Lanzo un puñetazo que Naruto esquivo, después comenzó a moverse para desaparecer de los ojos del rubio. "A tu derecha." Le indico Satsuki, su compañero reacciono y retrocedió para evitar el ataque, Reiki continuo con sus ataques, pero Naruto estaba esquivándolos y aprovechando para atacarlo. _"Se esta volviendo menos rápido."_ Pensó la pelinegra. _"Usar eso debe de cansarlo mucho, su cuerpo esta empezando a resentirlo."_ Reiki logro conectar una patada contra el rubio.

"Naruto no podrá aguantar mucho mas así." Comento Sakura. Sin aviso las alas de Fuu volvieron a aparecer y esta fue a unirse a la pelea. "¿En serio que son esas alas?"

"Son las alas de su bijuu." Comento Junko mientras llegaba, con un rostro realmente agotado. "Deja que parte del demonio que tiene dentro de ella salga y así es como aparecen sus alas."

"Los dos niños demonio peleando juntos." Dijo Reiki mientras bloqueaba una patada de la peliverde. "¿Pero cual tienes tu?" Reiki lanzo a Fuu lejos y sujeto el brazo de Naruto que lo ataco. "¿Un zorro?"

"Así que Naruto es como ella." Comento Morio. "Eso explica mucho."

"¿Naruto es como ella?" Pregunto Satsuki. "¡Expliquenlo!" Ordeno la Uchiha.

"Para proteger la aldea del Nanabi; el escarabajo demonio de siete colas, se sello a la bestia dentro de alguien, Fuu." Explico Junko. "Parece que Naruto es lo mismo, pero con un monstruo que ataco su aldea."

"Hubo uno pero..." Sakura recordó las lecciones de historia. "¡El zorro de nueve colas!¡Es imposible!¡El cuarto lo mato!"

"Parece que no fue así." Señalo Morio. "Si lo ves me recuerda a un zorro." El chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, su compañero hizo lo mismo.

"No tienes sentido quedarse aquí y salvar a esos dos." Dijo Junko. "No son mas que monstruos." Los dos genin comenzaron a caminar para irse, no sintieron los pasos detrás de ellos y Junko se dio la vuelta, vio a las dos de la hoja paradas en su lugar. "¿Que ocurre?"

"Estamos esperando a poder pelear de nuevo." Dijo Satsuki.

"No entiendo."

"Aun si Naruto tuviera al Kyuubi dentro de el, lo cual no digo sea cierto, el sigue siendo nuestro compañero." Comento Sakura.

"No podemos abandonarlo cuando nos necesita." Continuo Satsuki.

"¿Van a arriesgar su vida por un demonio?" Pregunto Morio.

"No, Naruto es Naruto, tenga a eso dentro de el o no." Respondió la Uchiha sintiéndose como Naruto por decir eso.

"El es nuestro compañero, y aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son basura." Termino Sakura mientras tomaba un kunai. Las dos chicas ya se sentían recuperadas como para unirse a la pelea.

Reiki continuo bloqueando los golpes de Naruto, no pudo bloquear una patada que Fuu le dio al mismo tiempo. _"Se están volviendo mas rápidos"_ Pensó el hombre mientras comenzaba a esquivar. _"No, los efectos están empezando a desaparecer."_ El hombre comenzó a realizar algunos sellos. "Sui..." Se vio interrumpió por los kunais lanzados, no por quienes se había estado enfrentando antes, sino unos chicos recién llegados. Por distraerse con eso, no pudo ver el golpe que Naruto le lanzo, tan fuerte que lo saco volando hasta que se estrello con la orilla del lago.

"Espero que con eso baste." Comento Fuu, luego vio confundida a sus compañeros.

"No, aun no." Escucho a Naruto. "¡No hasta que lo mate!" La peliverde sabia debía detenerlo, pero ya no tenia energías para hacerlo. Por suerte, antes de que comenzara a cargar, Sakura y Satsuki lo tomaron de los brazos.

"¡Detente Naruto!" Le grito la pelirosa. "¡Este no eres tu!"

"¡No importa si para los demás eres el zorro, para mi no!" Le dijo la Uchiha. "¡Así que actúes como el!"

Ya fuera por que lo detuvieron, o las palabras de sus compañeras, el chakra rojizo del zorro dejo de fluir y Naruto volvió a la normalidad. Sus ojos volvieron a la tonalidad azul, las garras desparecieron y sus marcas como bigotes se difuminaron, el rubio hasta se veía tranquilo.

"¿Oye estas bien?" Fuu escucho que le preguntaron, se dio la vuelta para comprobar si realmente se había vuelto loca o no, había sido Junko quien se lo pregunto.

"Si, estoy bien." Respondió sin realmente saber que estaba pasando.

"Eso esta muy bien." Dijo Morio mientras aparecía a un lado de ella y ponía su mano en el rostro de la chica. "Seria una lastima si algo malo le pasara a una chica hermosa como tu." Ante esto Fuu retrocedió aterrada.

"¡¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos?!" Pregunto ya lejos de Morio, los demás vieron la escena y soltaron una gotita de sudor.

* * *

Mientras tanto la pelea de Kakashi contra la invasora continuaba. Ambos estaban empezando a sentir los efectos de la lucha y sus reservas de chakra estaban agotándose. Kakashi inclusive había dejado de usar su sharingan con la esperanza de poder conservar mas chakra, aunque la estaba pagando con las dificultades para seguir los movimientos de su oponente.

"Parece que ya no eres tan eficaz." Comento la pelinegra. Tenia razón, Kakashi estaba muy oxidado, la única razón por la que no caía después de usar su Sharingan eran por los constantes retos de Gai y las peleas ocasionales que tenia con Asuma y Kurenai cuando se reunían todos a entrenar.

"Puede que tengas razón." Comento Kakashi. "Pero puedo ver que tu también ya estas cerca de tu limite. Por algo dejaste de usar el genjutsu." La mujer no hizo nada mas que molestarse. Corrió contra Kakashi y le lanzo una patada, el jonin la bloqueo. "Tus golpes se volvieron muy débiles."

"Eso es porque no te estoy atacando en serio." Le dijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo. Kakashi lo bloqueo usando su brazo izquierdo.

"No tienes mucho mas chakra, no puedes ganarme." Le dijo el jonin mientras lanzaba su patada. Sin poder reaccionar para defenderse, la mujer la recibió de lleno. Esto no le impidió levantarse y volver a atacar con golpes consecutivos que Kakashi logro bloquear o esquivar. "Ahora te estas desesperando y tus golpes se están volviendo mas predecibles." Le dijo mientras continuaba esquivando. "También estas descuidando tu defensa."

"¡Deja de hablarme así!" Le ordeno mientras lanzaba un ataque. "¡No estoy aquí para que me enseñes como a un genin!" Se dio una vuelta e intento sorprenderlo con un codazo, por lastima no funciono, Kakashi uso su mano para detenerlo. Después la mujer salto para alejarse.

"Es hora de acabar con esto." Dijo el peliblanco mientras descubría de nuevo su ojo izquierdo. "No sera por mucho pero servirá."

"Decirle a tu enemigo que casi no puedes usar una técnica." Dijo mientras corría. "Eso si que es estúpido. Doton: Jutsu de garras de tierra." Kakashi salto justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque a sus pies. Después se cubrió detrás de una casa. _"_ _Esta intentando tomarme por sorpresa."_ Pensó la mujer. _"Pues no le servirá."_ Comenzó a realizar algunos sellos. "Doton: Jutsu de gran trampa de arena." Poniendo sus manos en el suelo la mujer termino su jutsu, convirtiendo el suelo debajo de la casa en arena. La arena al no poder resistir su peso comenzó a hundirse y la casa a destruirse. Kakashi tuvo que salir de ahí rápido y salto, un error ya que se dejo descubierto e indefenso. "Te tengo." Aprovecho la mujer y salto a atacarlo, clanvandole un kunai.

"Te dije que te estabas descuidando." Le dijo Kakashi antes de convertirse en electricidad y atacar a la mujer, terminando la batalla.

* * *

"¿Esta muerto?" Pregunto Morio mientras veía el hoyo por donde había pasado el atacante.

"No, aun no, puedo sentir su presencia." Dijo Satsuki.

"Estoy segura que entre los 6 podemos con el." Afirmo Sakura.

La madre de Fuu finalmente se acerco cuando vio que la batalla había terminado, para temor de su hija. La peliverde de inmediato saco sus alas y voló hacia ella, evitando que un kunai se le clavara a su madre. "Si que has ido lejos." Comento Yoko cuando se sintió segura. "Nunca creí que llegarías hasta ese punto Reiki."

El hombre salio, recuperando su forma humana y con varias de sus ropas rasgadas. "Culminare mi venganza, no importa hasta donde tenga que llegar." Dijo el hombre de cabello verde. Sin aviso recibió una patada en su rostro de parte del rubio. Se dio una vuelta, apoyo sus manos en el agua y termino de pie. "Si que eres molesto. Debí haberte matado cuando pude."

"Todos quédense atrás." Ordeno el genin. "Voy a usar mi jutsu definitivo para acabarlo."

Fin capitulo 19.

* * *

Omake.

Chocolate.

Era día de San Valentín y Naruto se alistaba para ir al campo de entrenamiento. Realmente no esperaba nada de ese día, siempre durante la academia le había tocado ver como algunos chicos recibían chocolates pero a el nunca le habían entregados unos. No creía que fuera a cambiar en nada el día así que decidió simplemente ignorar la fecha.

"¿Oye Naruto, quieres chocolate?" Le pregunto Tenten al rubio. "Quería tres, pero estaban al 2x1 y no quise desperdiciar la oferta."

"Si, esta bien." Le dijo, al menos podía presumir que alguien le regalo chocolates.

Continuo su día y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, ahí se encontraban sus dos compañeras, claro que su maestro no se veía por ningún lado, a esas alturas a nadie del equipo le importaba ya.

"Naruto, como eres nuestro compañero te trajimos unos." Dijo Sakura mientras presentaba una pequeña bolsa. Satsuki estaba un poco sonrojada a un lado y tratando de alejarse.

" _No puedo creer que me haya convencido de esto."_ Pensó la pelinegra, Sakura le dio unos golpes con el codo. Satsuki entonces le entrego unos chocolates. "Los hicimos nosotras. ¡Pero no creas que significan algo!¡Solo eres mi compañero!" Le dijo extremadamente sonrojada.

" _Yo no iba a decir nada."_ Pensó.

Kakashi se presento y realizo un poco de entrenamiento con ellos, antes de enviarlos a sus casa y continuar escapando de la horda de mujeres que lo estaban siguiendo, ni siquiera el kage bushin había servido mucho para despistarlas. En cierta manera el rubio sentía lastima por su maestro y esperaba nunca llegar a ese punto (¡Ja!¡No sabes lo que te espera!*). Volvió caminando a su casa cuando en el trayecto se encontró con Fuu.

"Hola Naruto." Lo saludo. "Veo que eres algo popular con las chicas." Le dijo apuntando a los dos chocolates.

"Fue un regalo de mis compañeras."

"Pero no cualquiera consigue que tres chicas le den chocolates." Le dijo entregándole una caja mientras le sonreía.

Al volver a su hogar el rubio se encontró otra caja con su nombre en la entrada, aunque no tenia un remitente, Naruto simplemente levanto la caja y la vio un rato, después hizo un simple comentario. "Me voy a quedar sin dinero el mes que viene."

*Comentario aparte del autor.

* * *

 **Bueno, el Omake esta un poco complicado de entender y la verdad no se que tanto sepan del día de San Valentín en Japón, así que lo explicare un poco. Primeramente es mu diferente, en el las chicas unicamente regalan chocolate que compran, tanto a sus compañeros, amigos y personas a las que aman. También pueden hacer ellas mismas el chocolate y regalarlo, sin embargo este requiere mucho esfuerzo, por lo que suele darsele unicamente a las personas mas queridas, que por lo general son a las que aman, eso explica la linea de Satsuki. Por ultimo, hay una fiesta que ocurre aproximadamente un mes después llamada el día blanco, en el cual es el turno de los chicos de responder, generalmente se regala chocolate o cosas blancas (de ahí su nombre), eso explica la ultima linea de Naruto.**

 **Bueno como siempre los invito a dar sus comentarios sobre la historia, nos vemos la semana que viene con otra actualización.**


	20. Vientos Arremolinados 5

Capitulo 20: Vientos Arremolinados 5.

"Voy a usar mi jutsu definitivo para acabarlo." Informo Naruto a los demás.

" _¿Jutsu definitivo?"_ Se pregunto Satsuki.

"Oye no intentes esforzarte de mas." Le dijo Sakura. "Somos un equipo."

"Si." Dijo la pelinegra mientras se sujetaba donde tenia la herida, ¿por que justo en ese momento debía dolerle?

"Lo se, pero es que en serio quiero intentar esto." Respondió el rubio.

"¡¿Quieres decir que se te acaba de ocurrir?!" Le preguntaron sus compañeras.

"Puede que si…" Solo respondió el rubio, Sakura solo pudo suspirar.

"¿Y hasta crees que te dejare?" Le dijo Reiki mientras corría hacia el. Le lanzo un golpe y Naruto lo bloqueo.

"Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego." Escucho el rubio que dijo la Uchiha y de inmediato vio el fuego dirigirse hacia ellos.

"¡Yo estoy aquí!" Grito Naruto antes de el y su oponente se separaran. "¡Ten mas cuidado a la próxima!" Le exigió a su compañera. El fuego termino y de nuevo ataco Reiki, Naruto bloqueo el ataque y le lanzo una patada, el peliverde tuvo que retroceder. "Muy bien entonces, Tajuu Kage bushin no jutsu." Dijo el rubio creando una gran multitud de clones.

"Son muchos." Comento Sakura sin poder contarlos.

" _Eso no servirá para derrotarlo y lo sabes."_ Pensó mientras tanto Satsuki. _"¿Que estas planeando?"_

"¡Vamos a por el!" Grito uno de los clones mientras cargaban contra su oponente.

"Solo me diste mas cosas que golpear." Dijo el hombre mientras realizaba los sellos. "Suiton: Tornado de agua." El hombre formo un torbellino de agua a su alrededor y así logro protegerse del ataque. El hombre sintió como lo sostenían de los tobillos y volteo hacia abajo, ahí estaba uno de los rubios sujetándose, este a la vez siendo sujetado por otro y otro detrás de ese, formando una cadena de clones bajo el agua.

"¡Ahora mi ataque definitivo!" Grito el original mientras comenzaba a levantar la cadena de clones. Solo pudo moverla un poco y levantarla, pero este giro fue suficiente para elevar la punta. "¡Y ahora el final!" Dijo mientras la movía y terminaba estrellando a Reiki en lo solido del suelo de la orilla. Kakashi desde lejos vio la cadena y se tranquilizo al ver que Naruto había ganado. Con el ataque terminado los clones procedieron a desaparecer y de inmediato Naruto cayo inconsciente, Sakura se movió para atraparlo mientras caía.

"Bien hecho." Le dijo la pelirosa.

"Parece que se termino." Dijo Fuu a su madre.

"Por fin." Comento Yoko aliviada, finalmente todo había acabado.

"Voy apenas dándome cuenta que no hemos cenado." Comento Fuu de la nada, lo que ocurría es que a ella y los demás ya les había entrado hambre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el equipo 7 se alisto para volver a su aldea. No sin antes sentarse en el comedor y discutir algo muy importante para el equipo. Fuu estaba sentada mientras su madre hacia desayuno.

"Explicanos todo lo de ayer." Exigió Satsuki a su compañero.

"Satsuki, no lo obligues." Le dijo el maestro. "Si Naruto esta listo para decírselos lo hará."

"Ya lo sabemos." Le dijo Sakura. "Solo queremos confirmarlo."

"No creo que deberían presionarlo."

"Esta bien Kakashi-sensei." Dijo Naruto. "Bueno, no puedo explicárselos todo porque no lo se. Solo se que el día que nací el cuarto sello al zorro dentro de mi."

"Entonces si es cierto." Comento Sakura. "¿Por que no nos lo dijo sensei?"

"¿De hecho por que nadie nos lo dijo?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Después del ataque del zorro, el tercero puso una ley." Dijo el peliblanco. "Nadie podía hablar sobre ello, en especial que no le dijeran a los niños. Lo hizo para proteger a Naruto."

"Esta claro que no funciono." Dijo Satsuki.

"¿Como se llevan?" Pregunto Fuu.

"¿eh?" Solo exclamo el rubio. "No entiendo."

"Tu y tu bijuu, ¿Como es que se llevan?" Pregunto la peliverde.

"ummm, la verdad hasta ayer nunca lo había visto." Respondió el rubio. "De hecho hasta hace un mes no sabia ni que lo tenia dentro. Aunque ayer que lo visite me pareció un buen tipo, después de todo me ayudo, aunque parece algo enojado."

" _Así que hablo con el."_ Pensó Kakashi. _"Tendré que informárselo al tercero encuanto lleguemos."_

"¿Lo descubriste?" Comento la peliverde refiriéndose al de ella.

"Hace unos días." Dijo el rubio a la chica, después miro a sus compañeras. "Así que, ya que lo saben..." El rubio no se atrevió a verlas a los ojos, no hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza. La levanto y vio a Sakura aun con su puño cerrado. "¡¿Y eso por que fue?!"

"No se, me dieron ganas." Le dijo la pelirosa. El rubio esta apunto de intentar atacarla cuando Sakura volvió a hablar. "Tu y el zorro son dos personas separadas." Eso no era una pregunta, era en definitiva una afirmación. "No dejes que nadie nunca te diga lo contrario." Naruto sonrió un poco.

" _No pudo haberlo dicho mejor."_ Pensó Kakashi. "Ahora que lo saben tengo que perdirles algo." Se dirigió a sus alumnas. "No se lo digan a nadie."

"¿Que?¿Por que?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Es un secreto, y uno de máxima seguridad en la aldea." Les dijo Kakashi. "Aunque la ley del tercero no cae sobre ustedes..."

"Hay una para los ninjas que saben." Dedujo Satsuki.

"Si, proteger al jinchuriki y asegurarse que nadie mas lo sepa." Dijo Kakashi. "El único que puede revelar esa información en el tercero o el mismo Naruto."

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Sakura.

Kakashi conocía la respuesta, o mejor dicho el rumor de la razón, sin embargo era algo peligroso y complicado de momento, así que decidió guardárselo para después. "Se los diré en otro momento."

* * *

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraba el equipo 7 junto a algunos ninjas de Takigakure, Fuu junto a su equipo y el líder de la aldea. Los de la hoja ya estaban listos para comenzar su viaje de regreso. Los de la cascada ya tenían los pergaminos listos para ayudarlos a salir.

"Les agradezco mucho la ayuda." Dicho Shibuki.

"No fue nada." Comento Kakashi.

"Espero verlos pronto." Dijo Fuu

"Puedes estar segura de ello." Respondió Naruto. Los de la hoja se despidieron antes de ser transportados al otro lado. Fuu miro por algunas segundos el pergamino vació.

"Así que, ¿te gustaría ir a comer?" Le pregunto Morio a Fuu, la chica por supuesto se alejo asustada.

"¿Que dijiste?" Le pregunto.

"¿Si quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Estoy segura de no me golpearon lo suficiente ayer como para que me haya vuelto loca." Dijo la peliverde.

"Tranquila." Le dijo Junko, lo cual la alivio un poco. "Yo también voy así que no seria una cita."

"¡Definitivamente algo les paso ayer!" Les dijo la chica. "¡Están muy raros!" Los dos chicos la tomaron de los brazos.

"No te preocupes compañera." Le dijo Morio mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"Parece que ese asunto se resolvió." Dijo Shibuki a la mujer de cabello verde. "Respecto a su sobrino." Yoko puso toda su atención, quería saber como iba a terminar ese asunto que llevaba ya años. "Esta encarcelado, sin embargo hemos hecho todo lo posible para conseguir información."

"¿Conseguir información?" Pregunto Yoko. "¿Sobre que?"

* * *

El equipo 7 paso al otro lado y de inmediato comenzaron su camino, con relativo silencio entre sus miembros. Kakashi estaba contento con la misión, si bien había sido un poco mas complicada de lo esperado, su equipo era mas unido, habían aprendido a caminar por los arboles y agua, se habían hecho amigos de un miembro de la aldea y tenían el agradecimiento del líder. Parece que estaban haciéndose fama y por fin aquel potencial que les vio el primer día estaba saliendo a relucir. Aun a pesar del progreso que tuvieron, Kakashi sabia que aun les faltaba mucho, Naruto era demasiado temerario, poniendo la seguridad de los demás sobre la suya, Sakura aun dudaba para luchar enteramente en combate y Satsuki aun le gustaba actuar demasiado sola. En general, aunque eran mejores que cuando comenzaron, si los exámenes chunnin comenzaran en ese mismo momento de ninguna manera los recomendaría, claro, aun faltaba algo de tiempo, el cual pensaba aprovechar lo mejor posible.

Pasaron solo unos minutos mas antes de que el silencio se rompiera. "Oye idiota, ¿Tu sabias ya lo de Fuu?" Le pregunto Satsuki a Naruto, tanto el como Sakura estaban extrañados por la pregunta.

"Me di cuenta el día que estábamos escalando los arboles." Le respondió. "Cuando fui con ella."

"Que bueno. Eso lo explica." Dijo aliviada.

"¿Eso que significa?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Nada, no importa." Comento Satsuki.

"Jejeje." Se rio Sakura mientras ponía una cara de gato. "Creo que alguien estaba celosa. ¿No te gusto que Naruto le pusiera tanta atención a Fuu-san?"

"¡¿Que?!¡Yo nunca dije eso!" Le reclamo la Uchiha. "¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!"

"Puedo imaginarme lo preocupada que estabas." Siguió la pelirosa. "'¿Y si Naruto se va?¿Quien va a invitarme a citas de ramen?'" Imito a Satsuki de manera muy dramática.

"¡Yo nunca haría eso!" Le dijo Satsuki. Mientras tanto una gotita de sudor cayo de la cabeza de Kakashi.

"¿Tu por que no estas diciendo nada?" Le pregunto su maestro a Naruto cuando vio que estaba muy tranquilo.

"No estoy entendiendo muy bien." Admitió Naruto. Kakashi considero que lo mas prudente seria ahorrarse problemas, así que dejo las cosas tranquilas.

* * *

Reiki estaba en su celda solo, sin vigilancia alguna, no es como si realmente la necesitara, no había manera alguna de que escapara y lo sabia. No podía concentrar mucho chakra y sus habilidades de forzar cerraduras eran pésimas, a los mas que podía aspirar era hacer un hoyo en la pared después de años. Pero lo importante no era escapar, era que no se enteraran de su jefe, si llegaban a interrogarlo seriamente podría hablar y decirles todo, aun si no lo hacia podían pedir apoyo. De seguro ya estaban sospechando quien podría ser. Así que la prioridad era que no lo interrogaran. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, para este momento Arika ya habría terminado con su vida y era momento de que el hiciera lo mismo.

Obviamente lo registraron antes de encerrarlo, le habían quitado todo lo que pudiera parecer útil, entre ello, pastillas o tabletas, pudieran ser estas veneno o no, no había posibilidad de arriesgarse. Era un buen trabajo y se sentía orgulloso de su aldea Reiki, habían mejorado mucho las medidas de prisioneros en algunos años.

Aun con los buenos que eran sus procedimientos de seguridad, no eran perfectos. Reiki acumulo un poco de chakra que logro después de un esfuerzo gigantesco. Horas y horas que gasto en poder formar un muy pero muy pequeña cuchilla de chakra en su dedo indice, en casi cualquier situación seria inútil, con excepción de esta. El hombre uso la técnica para abrirse una herida cercana a su hombro izquierdo, debía de ser lo suficientemente ancha y profunda como para poder alcanzarlo. Después procedió a meter sus dedos en la herida y los saco hasta que estos lograron asegurar una pequeña esfera de metal, mas pequeña que una canica. La abrió usando la poca fuerza que tenia y de ahí saco una capsula. Al tomársela toda la información se iría con el.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue que el equipo 7 volvió a su hogar. Aun seguían algo cansados por la pelea así que quedaron deacuerdo de reportar lo mas rápido posible. Eso hicieron, dejandole a Kakashi todo el trabajo mientras intentaban mantenerse de pie y callados. Cuando finalizaron lo primero que el tercero hizo fue prender su pipa.

"Muy buen trabajo." Dijo el hokage. "Sin embargo, su participación en el ataque de la aldea no puede ser clasificada como una misión, aunque si se hará una mención en su hoja."

"Si, hokage-sama." Respondió Kakashi.

"Creo que después de eso necesitaran un descanso." Sugirió el anciano. "¿Tu que dices Kakashi?"

"Estoy deacuerdo, pensaba en darles algunos días, 3 estarán bien." Respondió Kakashi.

"Muy bien, equipo 7, vuelvan a sus casas." Les dijo y los genin no tardaron un momento mas en dirigirse a la puerta.

"¿Quien quiere ir por ramen?" Pregunto Naruto mientras salían de la oficina. Solo quedaron entonces Kakashi y el tercero.

"Eso no era todo." Comento Sarutobi ya que los alumnos estaban fuera.

"Satsuki y Sakura saben lo del Kyubi." Informo el jonin. "Durante su pelea una fracción del chakra escapo y no hubo una manera de mantener el secreto, fue Naruto quien se los dijo."

"¿Como lo tomaron?"

"Parece que bien, por el momento." Le dijo el peliblanco. "Aunque aun falta ver si esto traerá problemas en el futuro. Naruto dijo que hablo con el."

"Eso suena peligroso." Comento el tercero. "Vamos a tener que vigilarlo de mas cerca."

"Recomendaría que Tenzo estuviera listo, por si llegamos a necesitarlo." Sugirió Kakashi. "Hay otro asunto, es sobre los que atacaron Takigakure."

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto el anciano.

"Me parece un poco sospechoso." Dijo Kakashi. "El ataque, los objetivos, la planeación. No importa como lo veas, no tiene sentido."

"No al menos que alguien mas fuerte apoyándolo." Comento el tercero. "Es posible que alguna otra aldea estuviera apoyandolos, posiblemente Kumogakure."

"¿En serio cree que ellos son los responsables?" Pregunto Kakashi. "¿Con la posible alianza que intentamos hacer?"

"Es una posibilidad que debemos considerar."

* * *

Los tres genin estaban en Ichiraku Ramen esperando a que llegaran sus platos. Satsuki se aseguro de sentarse de tal manera que Sakura quedara entre ella y Naruto, no le gusto lo que la pelirosa asumió sobre lo que pensaba y sentía de Fuu y Naruto (Que no era cierto), sin embargo no quería darle motivos para que siguiera con eso, así que considero lo mejor como alejarse un poco del rubio.

"¿Que les pareció mi técnica definitiva?" Pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

"Requiriere muchos clones." Comento Satsuki. "Y la improvisaste."

"No sabia que podías crear tantos." Dijo Sakura. "Y pensar que reprobaste la academia por ello."

"Si bueno, mi limite esta cerca de los cien." Comento Naruto algo orgulloso. "Pero, cuando uso mas de 10 me duele la cabeza."

"¿Y cuando usas los 100?" Pregunto Sakura. "¿Te pasa lo que en el lago?¿Caes inconsciente?"

"No lo se la verdad." Admitió Naruto. "No entiendo por completo el jutsu o como funciona."

"Creo que el otro jutsu fue mas interesante." Comento Satsuki con una sonrisa.

"¿Que otro jutsu?" Pregunto Sakura viendo a Satsuki, mientras detrás de la pelirosa el rubio hacia señas para indicarle (o pedirle mas bien) que no le dijera nada.

"Es solo otra manera de usar los clones." Satsuki dijo y Naruto pudo sentir que le volvía el alma al cuerpo lo cual no dejo muy conforme a la pelirosa.

"Aquí están." Les dijo Ayame mientras entregaba los platos. Los genin agradecieron y comenzaron a comer.

* * *

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja, en un país pequeño y distante. En una base subterránea y frente a una silla, se encontraba un ninja con una mascara de animal puesta, una comadreja. En la silla se encontraba un hombre, con un peculiar cinto hecho de cuerda morada. Su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras y lo único de su cabeza que se podía ver eran unos mechones de su cabello negro.

"Tengo el reporte de la misión en Takigakure." Comento el enmascarado.

"Tengo curiosidad por que ocurrió con Reiki y su grupo." Dijo el hombre.

"No son buenas noticias." Informo el enmascarado. "Según el informante que tenemos en la aldea, fallaron."

"Una lastima la verdad." Comento el hombre. "Sin embargo si bien su misión era muy útil, no era esencial."

"¿Cual sera nuestro próximo movimiento Orochimaru-sama?" Pregunto el enmascarado. Orochimaru simplemente sonrió.

Fin capitulo 20.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de Konoha.

Educación física 4.

" _Esta alineación si que es mala."_ Pensó Naruto durante el partido. El, Satsuki y Hinata estaban cada uno en una base y solo por debajo de dos puntos, sin embargo el siguiente de batear era un personaje secundario, por lo que no tenían esperanza de poder ganar.

"Eso si que no es tener esperanza en tu equipo." Le dijo Satsuki.

"¿Que clase de líder eres si no confiás en tu equipo?" Le dijo Kiba.

"Uno que no quería el puesto." Le respondió Naruto.

El golpe del bat con la pelote fue bueno y llego lejos, sin embargo equipo de Ino era muy rápido y pudieron detenerlos con solo una carrera.

"Bien." Exclamo Satsuki, ella había completado la carrera. "Ahora solo necesitamos que Hinata anote una carrera."

De inmediato la chica comenzó a sentir la presión. _"Todos dependen de mi."_ Pensó con preocupación. _"Si fallo entonces."_

"Hinata." Le llamo Naruto. "No te preocupes, lo harás bien." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo creo en ti." Finalmente le dijo, eso funciono para hacer a Hinata feliz… después la chica se sonrojo por las palabras de Naruto y cuando recordó que todos lo habían visto se sonrojo aun mas y desmayo.

"¡Hinata!" Grito con preocupación Naruto.

"Bien hecho Naruto." Exclamo Satsuki, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurria.

Fin Omake.

* * *

 **Bueno ese fue el ultimo capitulo del arco de Takigakure. Naruto y su equipo ganaron y acabaron con esa amenaza, sin embargo parce haber alguien mas peligroso manejando los hilos. ¿Quien sera este individuo?¿Ahora que Naruto ha hablado con el Kyubi que ocurrira?**


	21. Los dos rubios

**Hola a todos, aqui el escritor nomas para decirles algo. Despues del fin de las misiones C habran 5 capitulos antes de que empiecen los examenes chunin. 2 de estos seran mas que nada de vida normal y para que se avance un poco la trama. Los otros 3 tendran la introduccion de algunos personajes.**

* * *

Capitulo 21: Los dos rubios.

Satsuki se encontraba en la azotea de su departamento lanzando un golpe alto a su madre. Esta lo bloqueo y después contraataco con otro golpe, con su sharingan activado la chica pudo ver el movimiento de su madre y bloquear el ataque. Era ya de medio día, desde que había comenzado la mañana de su primer día de descanso, Satsuki y su madre habían entrenado, principalmente con el objetivo de que la genin pudiera activar a voluntad el sharingan, adaptarse mejor a el e incrementar el tiempo que podía usarlo.

Mikoto cargo y le lanzo una patada a su hija, Satsuki salto y mientras se apoyaba en la pierna de su madre, lanzo también una patada. Satsuki aterrizo y de inmediato recibió una patada de su madre. La chica retrocedió conservando la posición de pelea.

"Ya casi es la hora de la comida." Comento Mikoto mientras bajaba sus manos. "¿Que te parece un descanso?"

"No hay problema." Dijo Satsuki y desactivo su sharingan. "¿Que vamos a comer?"

"Es una excelente pregunta." Dijo Mikoto.

* * *

"Creo que tengo que limpiar." Se dijo Naruto a si mismo mientras comía. Como se fueron hace una semana y sin limpiar el apartamento ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, la basura y polvo ya se estaban acumulando, probablemente ayudados por la ventana que dejaron abierta. "Que suerte que tengo clones para eso." Comento el rubio.

Mientras tanto en su casa, Sakura se puso a leer, era un libro sobre técnicas de lanzar kunais. Había empezado a asumir que tal vez ella tendría que comenzar a actuar como el miembro de soporte del equipo, durante la misión les había dejado casi todo el combate a Naruto y Satsuki, de hecho cuando Naruto se ofreció a pelear solo contra uno de los atacantes no solo no se opuso, se sintió aliviada. La pelirosa sintió como su estomago comenzó a rugir, cerro el libro y bajo al comedor, sin decir nada y con tranquilidad se sentó en la mesa. Pasaron algunos segundos para que se diera cuenta de que sus padres la veían.

"¿Que pasa?" Les pregunto.

"Nada." Respondieron los dos y siguieron con sus asuntos. La verdad estaban sorprendidos de que su hija hubiera bajado a comer sin que la llamaran varias veces.

* * *

Ya una vez que acabo de comer, Naruto genero 5 clones para que le ayudaran con la limpieza. "Ya saben que hacer." Les dijo y estos asintieron. "Iré a comprar algunas herramientas." Les informo mientras salia del hogar. El rubio bajo tranquilamente a la calle y se encontró con Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji.

"¿Que ondas Naruto?" Lo saludo Kiba, Akamaru ladro también para saludarlo.

"Hey, ¿como les va?" Devolvió el saludo.

"¿Donde te habías metido?" Le pregunto Shikamaru, de inmediato Naruto sonrió.

"Estaba haciendo una misión." Respondió. "Una misión C."

"¡oh!¿Y que tan emocionante fue?" Pregunto el chico Inuzuka. "De seguro no lo fue tanto como la miá."

"¡¿Hiciste una misión C?!" Pregunto Naruto. "¡¿Cuando?!"

"Hace como dos semanas." Respondió Kiba. "Yo y mi equipo tuvimos que escoltar a alguien a Takigakure."

"Eso no puede ser." Exclamo Naruto.

"No solo eso." Continuo Kiba. "Choji y Shikamaru también ya tuvieron su misión." Los dos genin asintieron, aunque sin realmente ningún interés alguno en la platica. "Eso significa que tu fuiste el ultimo."

"Maldito." Exclamo el rubio. "No hay problema, ya seremos nosotros los próximos en tener una misión C."

"De hecho nosotros partimos a otra mañana." Informo Shikamaru.

"Maldición."

* * *

Satsuki y Mikoto estaban sentadas en la mesa de su departamento, cada una con una porción de sus alimentos. Madre e hija estaban en silencio, Satsuki no era de las que iniciaban conversaciones, sin embargo su madre si, así que encuanto le surgía alguna duda, la conversación entre las Uchiha era algo seguro.

"¿Como les fue en su misión?" Pregunto la mujer, Satsuki dudo un poco para responderle, habían dos cosas sobre las que pensaba era mejor su madre no se enterara. Una era lo del zorro, si ella se enteraba o alguien mas, era posible que se esparciera por toda la aldea y se generara preocupación, entonces irían por su compañero. Luego estaba lo de la herida, eso le preocupaba mas que su madre se enterara.

"Fue sencilla." Respondió la chica. "Solo se trataba de juntar basura." Tomo un gran respiro para lo que seguía. "El problema fue que durante ese tiempo unos tipos atacaron la aldea y nos vimos involucrados."

"¿En serio? Eso suena interesante." A Mikoto todas las noticias sobre actividades ninja le parecían emocionantes, de hecho muchas veces pensaba en volver a la acción, esta era la principal razón por la que entrenaba regularmente con Satsuki, esperaba volver a tomar condición. "Esa técnica es muy ineficaz." Comento Mikoto cuando escucho la técnica definitiva de Naruto. "El kage bushin es muy agotador. Usar muchos en una técnica solo puede traer un resultado, que su usuario quede agotado."

"De hecho eso ocurrió." Continuo Satsuki. "Después de que la uso el idiota quedo inconsciente."

"Por lo menos hicieron otra amiga." Comento Mikoto.

" Ah, si..." Exclamo Satsuki sin poder evitar que una venita se le resaltara, ligeramente, pero su madre lo noto.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto Mikoto.

"No, nada." Le dijo su hija. "Después de eso volvimos a la aldea."

"¿Y cuando descubriste el sharingan?" Pregunto.

"En algún momento durante la batalla lo desperté." Respondió Satsuki. "Pero no me di cuenta, de hecho fue Sakura quien me dijo."

"Me alegro de que estés bien." Le dijo su madre.

"¿Por que dices eso de la nada?"

"Por ninguna razón." La mujer devolvió su atención a la comida. "Vamos, creo que esto se esta enfriando."

" _¿Y de quien seria la culpa?"_ Se dijo a si misma.

* * *

Naruto estaba su tienda de herramientas favorita, ya que era la mas barata, revisando los precios y comparándolos con el dinero que traía. _"Necesito algunos fuma shuriken, kunais y algo de tinta."_ Pensó. _"Quizás así puedo aprender a sellar mas de una cosa por pergamino."_ El rubio comenzó a acercarse al mostrador cuando vio unas bombas de humo en exhibición. _"No se si debería comprar mas de estas."_

Naruto salio de la tienda con las cosas en una bolsa. Camino a su departamento y en el camino se encontró con Sakura caminando junto a Ino. Quizás no era el mejor molesto para molestarla, así que decidió seguir caminando. Se vio sorprendido cuando fue la pelirosa la que lo llamo. "Naruto."

" _Eso si que no me esperaba."_ Pensó el rubio.

"¿Que haces?" Le pregunto mientras veía la bolsa. "¿Bombas de humo?" Le pregunto recordando el incidente con estas.

"No me alcanzo el dinero." Dijo mientras lloraba de manera cómica.

"Ya,ya, no pasa nada." Lo consoló la pelirosa. "Siempre esta esa técnica que usaste para distraerlo."

"Ah, claro, eso..." Dijo mientras sudaba nerviosamente. El rubio entonces miro a la otra chica, de una manera seria. "Yamanaka."

"Uzumaki." Dijo Ino.

"¿eh?" Exclamo Sakura sintiendo la hostilidad entre los dos. "¿Me perdí de algo?"

"Nada importante." Dijo Naruto. "Bueno, creo que me iré antes de que se me pierda algo."

"Por lo mismo de que eres rubio." Dijo Ino, Naruto se detuvo en seco.

"Sabes, tu también eres rubia." Le dijo. "Y no haces mucho por mejorar la fama."

"¡Fui la segunda mejor dela clase!" Le comento Ino.

"No estoy entendiendo nada." Dijo Sakura.

"Veras Sakura, ¿has escuchado lo de que los /las rubios/as son tontos/as?¡Pues Naruto es uno de lo culpables!" Le dijo Ino.

"¡No soy tonto solo no me gusta la escuela!" Le dijo Naruto. "¡¿Y por que presumen la academia?!¡Eso ya paso hace mucho!"

"¿Estas insinuando que te has vuelto mas fuerte que yo Uzumaki?" Pregunto Ino.

"Lo era desde hace mucho, pero si, Soy mas fuerte que tu." Le dijo Naruto. "Si quieres lo podemos comprobar."

* * *

"¿Así que quieren que se el refering en su pelea?" Pregunto Iruka mientras veía a los tres genin parados en la entrada de la academia junto a el. "Esta bien."

"Eso fue mas fácil de lo que espere." Comento Sakura.

"Creo que no tiene nada que hacer y por eso acepto." Opino Naruto.

"¡No digan eso frente a alguien que les esta haciendo un favor!" Regaño Iruka.

Los cuatro fueron al campo que había detrás del edificio e Iruka se puso en medio de los dos rubios. "Va a ser sin armas, pueden usar jutsu pero sin matar a su oponente. Naruto, solo puedes usar 3 clones."

"Si."

"¿Tres clones?" Pregunto Ino.

"Comiencen."

De inmediato el rubio comenzó realizando el sello. "Kage bushin no jutsu." Los tres clones aparecieron y cargaron contra ella.

" _¿Cuando aprendió?"_ Pensó Ino mientras que por instinto retrocedía.

" _Es cierto que Ino era la mejor de la clase y solo estaba por debajo de Satsuki-san."_ Pensó Sakura mientras veía a la rubia defenderse de los ataques. _"Pero eso fue hace semanas, Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte en ese tiempo."_

"¡No creas que me vas a ganar solo con eso!" Ino lanzo una patada que termino con uno de los clones.

" _Parece que el tener unos en la casa hace que los otros sean mas débiles. No sirve de nada usarlos entonces."_ Pensó Naruto mientras deshacía los clones. Ino no sabia exactamente porque lo había hecho, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Corrió contra Naruto y le lanzo un golpe cargado con chakra, el rubio tuvo dificultad para aguantarlo.

"¡Naruto!" Grito preocupada Sakura.

"Estoy bien. Eso no fue nada." Le dijo a su compañera.

" _Ino también se ha vuelto mas fuerte."_ Pensó Sakura al ver como continuaba la batalla. _"Todos lo han hecho excepto yo."_

Pasaron varios minutos que terminaron convirtiéndose en horas y los dos rubios no terminaban. Siempre que uno atacaba el otro se defendía y regresaba con un ataque un poco mas fuerte. A la hora y media, ambos estaban agotados y se notaba. Iruka la verdad no sabia cuales eran las reglas para detener la pelea.

"Parece que mejoraste un poco." Dijo Naruto.

"Claro, Asuma-sensei nos pone un entrenamiento muy duro,es obvio que tenia que mejorar." Indico la chica.

"Así pues Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto pensó mejor esa frase antes de continuar. "Bueno, Kakashi-sensei no nos enseña nada, pero entre nosotros hemos peleado todas las mañanas."

"¿Pelean durante toda la mañana?" Pregunto la rubia.

"El llega tarde." Explico Sakura. "Varias horas tarde."

"¿En serio?" Pregunto incrédula Ino, Iruka solo soltó una gotita de sudor. "Bueno, ambos estamos cansados. ¿Que te parece si lo dejamos en empate Uzumaki?"

"Por mi esta bien." Le dijo en voz alta.

"Aunque ambos sabemos que yo gane." Murmuraron los rubios.

"Me alegra que se resolvió esto." Comento Iruka.

"Si, creo que volveré a casa. ¿Sakura vienes?" Pregunto la rubia.

"Lo siento Ino, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer." Les dijo antes de saltar a los techos y alejarse.

"Entonces yo también me voy." Dijo la chica. "Fue divertido verlo de nuevo Iruka-sensei. A ti no tanto Uzumaki."

"¡Lo mismo digo!" Respondió Naruto a la rubia que se alejaba. Cuando esta ya estuvo lejos, Iruka se dirigió a su alumno.

"¿Vamos por ramen? Yo invito." Le dijo el maestro.

* * *

Sakura salto por los techos buscando la dirección, durante los primeros días su maestro se las había dado y les dijo que fueran con el cuando necesitaran algo, Naruto y Satsuki no le tomaron importancia, pero Sakura por alguna razón decidió conservarla, sentía que le serviría en el futuro, pero nunca espero que fuera a ser tan pronto. Sakura creía estar cerca, aunque la verdad por el momento no sabría como era la casa de su maestro, ya que mientras viajaba a ella se lo encontró. Kakashi estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol y leyendo, obviamente todos sabemos que libro. Kakashi la vio, pero no sabia si ella solo estaba pasando por ahí, pero se imaginaba que los buscaba, el hecho de que la pelirosa se acercara a el confirmaba esa ultima idea.

"Hola Sakura." Saludo el peliblanco. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Sensei!" Le dijo la pelirosa. "¡Necesito volverme mas fuerte!" Dijo Sakura sin verlo. "Había creído que estaba bien. Que mi nivel de fuerza estaba bien. Soy de las mejores de la clase dije." Comento Sakura. "¡Pero no lo esta!¡Era muy débil hace un mes y soy la mas débil ahora!¡No he avanzado nada!¡Kakashi-sensei necesito que me entrenes mas duro!"

"Muy bien Sakura." Le dijo el peliblanco. "Empezaremos mañana."

"Le voy a avisar a Naruto y Satsuki-san." Dijo la chica.

"No, este sera un entrenamiento personal." Informo el peliblanco. "Preparate porque sera muy duro."

"Si."

* * *

Naruto e Iruka se sentaron en Ichiraku y de inmediato ordenaron lo habitual. No tardo en llegar su orden y ambos empezaron a comer. "Fue bueno ver a Ino-chan." Comento Iruka.

"No, de ninguna manera." Respondió Naruto mientras comía.

"Nunca he entendido porque ustedes dos están peleados." Dijo Iruka.

"La verdad ya no me acuerdo. Fue hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Naruto. "De seguro tiene algo que ver con nuestro cabello."

"Claro..." Respondió Iruka, no era difícil notar a los dos rubios de su clase y de los pocos en toda la aldea. "Aunque tienes que admitir que se ha vuelto bastante fuerte."

"Si, si..." Dijo el rubio ignorando ese comentario.

"Tu también Naruto, te has hecho muy fuerte." Le dijo su maestro. "Si sigues así seras tan fuerte como el tercero en unos años." Le dijo antes de seguir con su ramen. Naruto sin embargo bajo los palillos y puso una expresión muy seria.

"Iruka-sensei, tengo algo que decirte." Le dijo.

Percibiendo la seriedad del genin Iruka también bajo sus palillos. "¿Que ocurre?"

"Veras, es que ya no quiero ser hokage." Dijo el rubio.

"¿Y eso?¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?" Pregunto el maestro.

"La verdad no lo se, pero por alguna razón siento que ya no quiero ser hokage." Admitió. "No se lo que quiero hacer, solo que quiero proteger a algunas personas."

"Eso no esta mal." Le dijo mientras revolvía su cabello, ambos entonces continuaron comiendo. "¿Y entonces que vas a ser?¿Maestro de academia?"

"¡JA! Solo los locos estúpidos hacen eso." Dijo el rubio e Iruka le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "Era una broma."

"¿Anbu?" Pregunto Iruka.

"¿Te permiten usar naranja?" Pregunto Naruto.

"¡Eso seria extremadamente impractico!" Le dijo su maestro. "¡Cualquiera te vería a kilómetros!"

"Si pero se vería genial." Argumento Naruto. Iruka no argumento en contra, no lograría nada haciéndolo.

"Ya se, Ninja Medico." Dijo Iruka.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Reacciono Naruto. "¡Antes que tener que aprender jutsu medico prefiriria estar en equipo con Ino!"

Los dos siguieron con esa platica durante algunos minutos mas hasta que se terminaron sus tazones. No era algo realmente serio, el rubio todavía era algo joven y tenia tiempo para decidir lo que querría, aunque por el momento lo único que sabia es que el ser hokage ya no le atraía tanto, ni ninja medico, eso tampoco le llamaba la atención. Después de esto los dos se despidieron y continuaron con su día, que para el rubio significo volver a casa a dejar las herramientas que compro y revisar como sus clones habían dejado el departamento.

La verdad cuando Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento no se esperaba eso. Creía que sus clones podrían con la limpieza, pero no solo no avanzaron, lo dejaron peor. Por lo que podía ¿recordar? Se había desencadenado una lucha entre dos de ellos, esta se propago a los demás y al final todos empezaron a jalarse seguido de golpes, así fue la limpieza termino Ahora, el saber esto lo asustaba, recordaba con detalle la pelea, pero el no había estado ahí, no solo eso, la recordaba desde varios ángulos y puntos de vista, 5 mas precisamente. Lo asustaba, no era la primera vez que le ocurría, no sabia porque ocurría eso pero temía que se debiera a su condición especial, el zorro. Así que por lo mismo había decidido no decir nada, después de todo primeramente se imaginaba que sus otra peleas desde otros ángulos habían sido parte de su imaginación, pero eso tener recuerdos cuando no debería, lo estaba asustando.

Fin capitulo 21.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de Konoha.

Educación física 5.

El juego se había acabado, el equipo de Naruto habia logrado recuperarse un poco y estuvieron a solo tres carreras de ganar, sin embargo no lograron llegar, anti-climaticamente, Naruto le pego y la bola salio extremadamente alta y fácil para cachar. Con esto se termino el partido. El rubio estaba sentado cuando sintió como le tiraban una toalla en la cabeza.

"Eso fue divertido." Comento Satsuki.

"Gr-gracias al liderazgo de Naruto-kun llegamos tan lejos." Comento Hinata.

"No hice nada." Replico Naruto. "De hecho yo ni quería, ustedes me lo echaron encima." El rubio se levanto y sonrió. "Pero gracias. Si que fue divertido."

La capitana del otro equipo se acerco a el y le dio la mano. "Fue un buen juego."

"Si."

Los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas mientras que Satsuki hablaba. "Eso fue interesante."

"Deberíamos de repetirlo en alguna ocasión." Agrego Kiba.

"Pa-para la siguiente hare un mayor esfuerzo!" Declaro Hinata.

"¡Así se habla Hinata-chan!" Celebraron varios alumnos. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a sus casas.

"¡Esperamos repetir esto pronto!" Dijeron dramáticamente mientras los equipos se separaban.

"Aun no se acaban las clases." No pudieron evitar señalar Naruto e Ino.

Fin Omake.


	22. Uchiha

Capitulo 22: Uchiha.

Era la mañana del día después del descanso del equipo 7. En el mismo campo de entrenamiento, que ya era el del equipo (no oficialmente) se encontraban Satsuki y Sakura cuando llego Naruto aterrizando y con algunos pergaminos colgados de su mochila y cinturón.

"Perdón por llegar tarde." Había dicho, pero no podía evitarlo, se le había pasado el tiempo al emocionarse ya que anoche por fin pudo sellar dos objetos en un mismo pergamino, fue tanta que decidió intentarlo otras dos veces en la mañana y de una manera exitosa.

"No, esta bien Naruto." Escucharon todos a su maestros decirle. "Aun faltan dos minutos para la hora."

"Es Kakashi sensei." Comento Sakura.

"Es temprano." Dijo Naruto.

"Algo no cuadra aquí." Comento Satsuki para el grupo mientras los tres veían al peliblanco.

"Quizás se trata de un genjutsu." Supuso Sakura para el grupo que se reunió en secreto.

"Un clon, debe ser eso." Sugirió Naruto.

"Cualquiera que sea no es natural que el este aquí." Finalizo Satsuki.

"Los puedo escuchar." Comento Kakashi mientras soltaba una gotita de sudor. "Si soy el real y si llegue temprano."

"Creo que es la primera vez." Comento Naruto. "En Takigakure ni siquiera llego."

"Estabas dormido cuando llego." Le dijo Satsuki.

"Inconsciente." Aclaro Naruto.

"Escuchen." Les dijo de manera seria, a lo que su equipo reacciono. Todos se dejaron de bromas y comentarios ofensivos de inmediato y prestaron toda su atención al maestro. "Nuestra misión en Takigakure me demostró que han avanzado mucho, sin embargo aun no son fuertes. Les falta mucho." Todos recordaron los momentos durante esa semana cuando sintieron que les falto fuerza, chakra, velocidad y determinación. "Pediré otra misión C, pero sera en algunas semanas. Mientras tanto entrenaremos para prepararlos." Por alguna razón en lugar de sentirse asustados los genin se mostraron nerviosos, impacientes por volver a tener una misión como la anterior.

"¡Muy bien!" Grito el rubio, lo cual molesto a Satsuki aunque estaba deacuerdo con el, estaba impaciente por volverse mas fuerte.

"Primero que nada, voy a aclarar algo." Dijo Kakashi. "Naruto, crea un clon."

"¿huh? Si." Exclamo el rubio antes de formar a la copia, Kakashi hizo lo mismo, su clon encuanto apareció los saludo.

"Ven conmigo." Le indico al clon rubio, los dos se internaron en el bosque y al cabo de un minuto, Naruto reacciono, ladeo un poco su cabeza, un poco sorprendido.

"Lo notaste." Le dijo Kakashi.

"No entiendo." Respondió el genin.

"Yo tampoco, ¿que esta pasando?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Verán, el kage bushin no es un técnica de combate, es de apoyo." Dijo Kakashi. "Su mayor ventaja no es incrementar sus números, sino el que cada uno de los clones te da sus recuerdos. Por lo menos en los casos normales."

"¿Como? No entiendo." Dijo Naruto.

"Los clones te dan parte de sus recuerdos y experiencia que ganaron en el tiempo que los usaste. Es por esta razón que empezaste a sacar ventaja en caminar en el agua, estabas recuperando la experiencia de tus clones en ello cada vez que desaparecían." Dijo Kakashi. "Estos son muy útiles en una situación de espionaje, ya que te permiten introducirte sin miedo de que alguien salga herido."

"¿Como es que no te diste cuenta antes?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Eso es porque nunca se habían alejado de el." Respondió Kakashi.

"Siempre recordaba las cosas desde otro angulo, pero creía que era mi imaginación." Explico Naruto.

"¿Entonces así es como se hizo muy fuerte sensei?" Pregunto Sakura.

"No." Le respondió el peliblanco, Satsuki levanto una ceja.

"¿Que quisiste decir con 'casos normales'?" Pregunto la pelinegra.

"Verán, yo solo puedo usar 1 clon, dos a los mucho, eso es lo normal en cualquiera." Dijo Kakashi. "Así que el que alguien use mas de 5 es extraordinario. Los clones de sombra usan mucho chakra, esta es la razón de sea un jutsu prohibido."

"Si alguien abusa de ellos quedaría agotado y moriría." Complemento Sakura.

"Por suerte para nosotros no parece ser el caso con Naruto." Les dijo el maestro.

El rubio paso entonces a hacer otra pregunta. "¿Por que es que cuando estábamos trabajando en el lago me dijiste que no usara mas de dos?"

"Bueno eso es sencillo, tu mente no resistiría los recuerdos." Dijo Kakashi. "Cuando deshaces muchos clones a la vez tu mente se sobrecarga con los recuerdos y tu cuerpo no lo resiste, quedas inconsciente casi de inmediato."

"Eso fue lo que paso durante la prueba." Comento Satsuki recordando como Naruto cayo después de deshacer los clones para encontrar a Kakashi.

"Y durante el ataque en la aldea." Sakura por su parte recordó como cayo después de terminar su técnica 'especial'.

"Es por eso que si piensas usarlos para aprender algo debes de hacer pocos, o solo deshacer unos cuantos de poco en poco, por lo menos de momento, de seguro mas adelante podras usarlos mas libremente." Le sugirió el jonin. "Una ultima cosa, entre mas tiempo los uses mas cansado es para ti, tomalo encuenta." El rubio asintió, Sakura se sentía un poco celosa, esa técnica si que era genial cuando se tomaba encuenta eso. "Ahora, comenzaremos el entrenamiento."

* * *

"Esto...si que fue difícil..." Dijo Sakura con lo que le quedaba de aliento, aun a pesar del entrenamiento de dos días que le puso Kakashi le parecía que el del día de hoy era mucho mas intenso.

"No sabia que podía ir completamente Gai..." Comento Naruto exhausto mientras que a su lado estaba Satsuki también igual de cansada.

"¡Que refrescante!¡¿No creen?!" Le dijo el jonin a sus alumnos, sonriendo debajo de su mascara mientras el sol del día comenzaba a a ocultarse. "Voy a decirles algo, esperaba que cuando llegáramos a este día lo aguantaran mejor." Les dijo mientras de ponía frente a ellos de cuclillas. "Aunque claro, también no espera que fuera tan pronto." Esa fue una manera de decirles son débiles pero aun así van bien y pueden volverse fuertes en un tiempo. "Sera todo por hoy, nos veremos mañana para el entrenamiento y haremos una misión." Kakashi no espero la respuesta de sus alumnos para desaparecer, la verdad dudaba que del cansancio pudieran darle una. Los genin descansaron durante 5 minutos antes de volver juntos a la aldea y de ahí cada uno a sus casas.

El rubio entro a su departamento, limpio gracias a la organización que pudo hacer de sus clones en los días anteriores. Si los dejaba solos por lo general comenzaban a pelear, pero con el en el lugar parecían un poco mas pasivos y controlados. Cerro la puerta y de inmediato Naruto se metió a bañar, un baño rápido unicamente para quitarse el olor después del entrenamiento. Cuando salio se puso la ropa que generalmente usaba para andar en su departamento, prendió la vieja televisión y se sentó frente a ella, con el equipo de sellado en una mesita frente a el. Naruto comenzó a intentar sellar cosas, primero intento ver si el hecho de haber sellado dos fuma shuriken significaba que podía sellar tres kunais. No sabia si para los demás servia así, pero al parecer con el no ya que no pudo, comenzó a preguntarse si debería de intentar con algo mas grande.

Estaba pensando en como hacer que la televisión entrara en el pergamino cuando escucho un sonido en la puerta, era un golpe pero no como los que comúnmente daban, no de enojo y para que abrieran de inmediato, como siempre que la encargaba del edificio iba, era mas delicado y tranquilo. Es el cuando buscas a alguien en su casa, ¿Pero quien podría ser? Su hermana obviamente no, tenia la llave, ademas de que andaba aun en su mision y nadie mas que supiera donde viviera estaba en la aldea como para visitar. El rubio se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, afuera se encontraba Satsuki junto a una mujer que se parecía mucho a ella.

"Buenas noches Naruto-kun." Saludo la mujer de cabello negro.

"¿Buenas noches?" Saludo el rubio confundido por la imagen de las mujeres en su puerta. "¿Satsuki que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Mi mama..." La genin estaba apunto de aclarar las cosas con su respuesta cuando su madre la interrumpió.

"Satsuki dijo que te veías un poco triste cenando tu solo, así que me pidió si podíamos visitarte." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

" _No me metas, esto fue tu idea y solo tuya."_ Pensó la chica

"Mucho gusto, soy Mikoto, la madre de Satsuki."

"Mucho gusto." Saludo el rubio aun confundido pero las invito a pasar. El chico paso por el comedor y entro a la cocina, con las dos Uchiha siguiendolo. Caía en cuenta que llevaba todo el rato pensando en sellar objetos y se le olvido por completo la cena, de hecho no estaba seguro que tuvieran siquiera comida en el refrigerador. "Bueno, creo que voy a preparar algo." Dijo el rubio antes de que Mikoto lo detuviera.

"No te preocupes, tengo esto controlado." Le dijo la mujer mientras activaba su sharingan. Abrió el refrigerador y la alacena, analizando con increíble velocidad los ingredientes y alimentos que se encontraban en el departamento.

" _No sabia que se podía usar así."_ Pensó Satsuki con un gotita de sudor cayendo ante la utilidad de la técnica para algo tan mundano.

"Ya tengo una idea de que hacer." Les dijo a los dos genin. "No se preocupen, lo tendré listo en unos minutos."

" _Me pregunto si todos se ponían así con la comida."_ Pensó la chica mientras veía a su madre moverse por la cocina a increíble velocidad y habilidad, con el sharingan siempre activado. Naruto mientras tanto veía maravillado. La chica se puso a ver el departamento, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo, el primer día que los asignaron como equipo. La chica noto la televisión prendida pasando un programa, aunque no le tomo tanta importancia como al pergamino y objetos que estaban sobre la mesa de enfrente. "¿Estas practicando sellado?" Le pregunto.

Naruto cambio su atención a su compañera y le respondió la pregunta. "Si, aun estoy atascado en dos objetos." Le dijo mientras se acercaba al equipo. "Aunque quiero ver si puedo sellar la televisión." Satsuki la miro estupefacta por la idea del rubio, no necesito decir ninguna palabra para que este le respondiera. "Quiero ver si puedo sellar un objeto mas grande. No pienso llevarla a una misión o algo por el estilo."

"Saben, mi compañera sabia sellar cosas también." Les dijo Mikoto desde la cocina. "Usaba pergaminos para guardar lo que fuera, armas, ropa, comida."

"¿Se puede guardar comida?" Pregunto su hija.

"Bueno, creo que si." Fue su respuesta. "La verdad solo la vi sellar una comida: Ramen instantáneo."

"¡Esa mujer es muy sabia!" Dijo Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos. "¡Yo limitándome con armas!¡Nunca había pensando en algo tan grandioso!"

"Por favor no lo hagas..." Le dijo su compañera, a la menor de las Uchiha no le gusta el ramen instantáneo, lo probo una vez y no le gusto. "¿Por que le das ideas?"

"Aunque claro, Kushina no se la llevaba comiendo solo ramen, de hecho comía muy poco ramen. También comía otras cosas, como frutas y verduras, en especial verduras." Le mintió Mikoto al rubio, la verdad casi no recordaba verla comer verduras.

* * *

Los tres terminaron de comer y casi de inmediato el cansancio le llego a Satsuki. La chica cerro sus ojos un momento cuando estaba sentada en la silla y se quedo dormida, ninguno quiso despertarla así que la dejaron descansar. Naruto recogió los platos y los comenzó a lavar, la mujer se paro y empezó a ver las cosas en el recibidor, no era muy grande, como el resto del departamento. El recibidor tenia la mesa en la que ellos habían comido, un sillón frente a una vieja televisión y una mesita en medio de estos dos muebles, en donde actualmente estaban las herramientas de Naruto. También habían algunas cajoneras en la habitación, con objetos que variaban desde pergaminos, herramientas y alguna que otra cosa que ellos no estaban seguros para que las tenían. También encima de estas cajoneras habían algunas fotos. Eran solo unas cuantas en la que los dos podían verse, aunque cada una estaba separada por años y no empezaban sino hasta después de la academia. Las dos ultimas dos eran las mas recientes, una era de Tenten con su equipo, con los tres genin parados tranquilamente con su maestro detrás. Aun lado estaba la del equipo 7; Kakashi estaba detrás sonriendo, Sakura frente a el y con sus dos brazos alrededor de sus compañeros que no estaban muy cómodos por el hecho de que Sakura los estuviera agarrando, aun así lograron poner una sonrisa, una sonrisa nerviosa. La foto le recordaba un poco a la de su equipo, no pudo evitar tomar el marco y verla mas de cerca.

"No puedo creer que la tenga a la vista de todos." Comento Satsuki que se acababa de despertar.

"¿Donde esta la tuya.?" Le pregunto la mayor de las Uchihas.

"E-en mi cuarto." Le dijo mientras se sonrojada. "No-no es necesario que todos la vean."

"Aja, si por eso." Le dijo con sarcasmo su madre.

"No importa lo pienses, es la verdad." Le dijo apenada.

"Quizás visite al tercero mañana." Le aviso su madre a la chica.

"¿Vas a hablarle sobre el volver al servicio?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Si, entre otras cosas." Respondió la mujer. "No te preocupes, todo ira bien." Le dijo sonriendo aunque la chica no entendió ese comentario ¿Por que es que algo debería de ir mal? No es como si fuera a hacer algo peligroso, al menos no aun. Sin embargo, como siempre, Satsuki decidió quedarse callada ante eso y observar, intentar por si misma descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

"Muy bien." Se limito a responder mientras Naruto volvía.

* * *

Al medio día siguiente Mikoto salio y se dirigió a la mansión del Hokage, espero algunos minutos hasta que le indicaron que podía pasar y no espero mas para hacerlo. Ya estaba lista para la discusión (aunque mas inclinada a regaño) con el anciano. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Hizuren Sarutobi, con el rostro un poco molesto y sin una pipa en su boca, ni siquiera había una pipa prendida en la sala. La Uchiha no se sentó, presentía que de todas maneras no duraría mucho así. La pelinegra sabia que el Hokage había visto la platica de ayer con su bola de cristal; en cuanto alguien entra de visita al departamento de Naruto los ANBU asignados a vigilarlo dan aviso de inmediato y al tratarse de ella, era obvio que el anciano pondría su atención, mas de lo normal al menos.

"Buenas tardes Hokage-sama." Saludo la pelinegra, el hombre le devolvió el saludo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Que estabas haciendo anoche Mikoto?" Le dijo el hombre.

"Fui unicamente a visitar al compañero de mi hija." Respondió la mujer.

"Sabes muy bien que el consejo no pensara eso."

"Me vale una mierda lo que piense el consejo." Fue la respuesta molesta de la mujer. "Desde hace 12 años que no me importa."

"Debería." Le dijo el anciano. "Tu presencia alertara a Danzo y el puede usar tu visita como un excusa."

La mujer reacciono molestándose mas. "¡No se lo permitirías!" Le dijo. "¡No a el!"

"Tranquila, el no sabe nada sobre esto, aun. Y aun si lo supiera hay evidencia suficiente para que no pueda actuar." Intento tranqulizarla el anciano, lo cual funciono.

"Desgraciados..." Exclamo la mujer.

"El hecho de que fueras amiga de la madre de Naruto complica mucho las cosas." Le dijo. "Naruto esta en mucho peligro, no solo por ser el jinchuriki, el hecho de que sus padre tengan muchos enemigos fuera de la aldea lo complica aun mas todo." El hombre entonces ahora si saco una pipa. " 'Si alguien supiera quienes son sus padres de inmediato se ganaría enemigos, lo que significa que tendría que ser fuerte para defenderse y la manera mas rápida de que eso suceda es unicamente si esta bajo mi mando.' ¿Recuerdas las palabras de Danzo?"

" _¿Palabras? Eso es mas bien una amenaza."_ Pensó la mujer pero solo asintió. "Por eso mismo el y el consejo decidió que lo mejor, para que no se me escapara tal información, seria que tuviera el menor contacto posible con el."

"Aun así insististe bastante en ello." Dijo el anciano. "No te preocupes, intentare convencerlos de que ahora que Naruto es un genin esta mejor preparado, solo esperemos que eso los tranquilice." Saco un poco de humo de su boca y después continuo hablando. "Ahora respecto al otro asunto que quería hablar..."

"¡Hola viejo!" Saludo Naruto mientras habría la puerta, interrumpiendo por completo al Hokage.

"Idiota" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Satsuki.

"Lo sentimos Hokage-sama." Se disculpo Kakashi. "Volveremos mas al rato."

"No esta bien, ya iba a terminar." Dijo el hombre. "Uchiha Mikoto, después de tus recientes examinaciones..."

"¿Cuando ocurrieron?" Pregunto por un lado Satsuki

" y como Hokage de esta aldea, vuelvo a reinstaurante el rango de jonin de la hoja." Le dijo e hombre. "Muchas felicidades."

"Gracias, Hokage-sama." Agradeció la mujer con una reverencia antes de comenzar a salir, se paro a un lado de su hija con un sonrisa. "Nos vemos mas tarde en la casa."

"Si." Asintió Satsuki, feliz por dentro aunque no lo mostró.

Los tres genin y su maestro entraron a la oficina y se pararon frente al escritorio del líder de su aldea. "Muy bien equipo 7." Los saludo el hombre. "Su siguiente misión sera transportar unos alimentos de una tienda local a un puesto de comida."

" _No otra vez estas misiones."_ Pensaron los tres compañeros.

Fin capitulo 22.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de Konoha.

Detective Satsuki 1.

Satsuki Uchiha no es una chica común de 12 años en la escuela de Konoha, no ella tiene un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Estas son algunas de sus aventuras.

"Que día tan mas tranquilo." Exclamo Naruto al estar comiendo junto a Satsuki en una banca de la escuela.

"Si, últimamente no ha habido nada interesante." Dijo Satsuki con decepción.

"¡No puede ser!" Escucharon los dos un grito y de inmediato corrieron para ver de que se trataba. Estaban Ino y Sakura juntas y ambas buscando algo, pero no lo encontraban.

"Debe de estar por aquí." Dijo Sakura al buscarlo lo que fuera que perdieron.

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto el chico rubio.

"Estaba comiendo cuando revise mi bolsillo." Explico Ino.

"¿Perdiste tu celular?" Pregunto la pelinegra.

"No, peor, el collar que me regalo mi mama."

"Eso es malo." Exclamo Naruto.

"No hay nada que podemos hacer." Dijo Satsuki mientras se disponía a irse.

"¡Eso es frio!"

"Vamos Naruto."

"¿No dijo Kiba que también se le perdió algo?" Pregunto Sakura, atrapando la atención de la pelinegra.

"Se, el collar de Akamaru." Respondió Ino. "Dijo que lo tenia en su mochila y desapareció."

"No solo eso, Lee-san perdió uno de sus trajes de ejercicio." Agrego la pelirosa.

" _Bueno, en ese caso hay muchos sospechosos..."_ Pensaron Naruto e Ino.

"¿Creen que se trate de un ladrón?" Cuestiono Sakura.

"Un ladrón en la escuela." Dijo Satsuki. "Si es posible."

"Lo mejor sera reportar esto con los maestros." Sugirió Sakura, Ino coincidió con ella y las dos comenzaron a caminar buscando a su maestro.

"Parece que tenemos un caso entre manos." Dijo Satsuki sonriendo.

"No..." Solo pudo exclamar Naruto con desanimo.

"¡La detective Satsuki esta en el caso!" Grito la pelinegra para que la escucharan.

" _Problemas..."_ Solo pudo pensar Naruto.

Fin Omake.


	23. Viaje como el rayo 1

Capitulo 23: Viaje como el rayo 1.

Tenten volvió al departamento después de reportar su misión al Hokage. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de encontrar todo el lugar limpio y ordenado, casi se pellizca para asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño. Después de semanas fueras llegar a su departamento limpio, era algo que nunca se esperaba.

"Hola nee-san." Dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la salida. "¿Como te fue en la misión?" Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"¿huh? Bien..." Le respondió confundida aun por el departamento.

"Por cierto yo voy a hacer la cena hoy." Le dijo mientras salia pero la chica lo detuvo. "¿Que ocurre?"

"¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunto la castaña mientras ponía la parte trasera de su mano en la frente del rubio y con su otra mano hacia lo mismo en su frente, un intento de comparar temperaturas. "No tienes calentura y no parece que estés estornudando."

"Estoy bien." Le dijo con una gotita de sudor. "Es solo que..." La imagen de Satsuki herida en sus brazos paso por su mente. "paso algo en la misión."

"¿Quieres hablar?" Le pregunto.

"Si, pero cuando vuelva." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Hasta la tarde."

"Si, hasta la tarde." Se despidió Tenten.

Naruto camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Lo afectaba tanto eso? La verdad, no lo sabia, pero cuando su hermana le pregunto si se encontraba bien pensó en Takigakure y eso fue lo primero que recordó. Durante varios días había estado planteándose si debía decirle lo del kyubi, pero tenia miedo de como iría a reaccionar, después de todo sus padres murieron durante el ataque. La idea de que se lo tomara mal y lo odiara lo asustaba.

Durante los últimos días había vuelto a acostumbrarse a las miradas de los aldeanos, como su odio y su desprecio no era un secreto para nadie. Si el tercero, en lugar de haber puesto una ley para que no se hablara de ello, hubiera puesto una para que no se odiara, entonces casi toda la aldea estaría muerta en ese punto. La idea no le parecía tan mala. Naruto de inmediato se asusto por eso que pensó, descarto esa idea de pésima y juro olvidar que siquiera pensó en la muerte de todos, si tan siquiera alguien supiera que eso le paso por la cabeza no harían mas que odiarlo mas.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento y de inmediato todo el equipo comenzó con los ejercicios, Naruto solo se enfoco en ellos intentando despejar su mente de lo que había ocurrido en la cascada y lo de la aldea, solo concentrarse en el entrenamiento, era su meta.

Horas mas tarde, el equipo fue a la sala del hokage, se sentían muy agotados, Kakashi había puesto mayor intensidad en el entrenamiento. Solo esperaban que la misión que les tocara para la tarde no fuera tan tediosa y aburrida como siempre.

"¿Crees que tu equipo esta listo para otra misión C, Kakashi?" Le pregunto el anciano al peliblanco, los genin no creían que enserio les dieran otra misión de ese nivel, no tan rápido.

"Desde el día que le pedí la primera ellos estaban listos." Le dijo Kakashi, confiado plenamente de su equipo. "Hoy están mas que listos para afrontar lo que sea que se les asigne, por lo menos para el nivel de un genin." Los genin estaban sonriendo, así que por eso los estaba entrenando de esa manera.

"Muy bien." Dijo Hizuren. "Pase por favor, Sandayu-san." Poco después de estas palabras, un hombre viejo entro a la oficina, tenia canas en el palo y barba, usaba unos lentes que descansaban sobre su nariz que era un poco grande.

"Encantado de conocerlos." Dijo el hombre en un tono amable mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Sandayu-san es el cliente, los contrato para que lo escolten hasta el país del rayo." Dijo Hizuren.

"Espero no serles de mucho inconveniente." Dijo el hombre.

"No se preocupe, sera una misión sencilla." Comento Kakashi.

"De hecho, hay otro detalle." Dijo el Hokage.

"Verán, estoy transportando algunas cosas al país de rayo." Explico Sandayu.

"Va veo, tendremos que proteger eso también." Dedujo Satsuki.

"No, ya he contratado a otro equipo para eso." Respondió el hombre y Kakashi de inmediato comprendió todo.

"Estemos viajando junto a un equipo de Kumogakure." Explico Kakashi.

"No entiendo." Dijo Sakura, por primera vez Naruto no se sentía como el mas despistado del equipo, al menos entendía eso.

"Veras Sakura, la única manera en que un extranjero puede meter objetos al país del rayo, ya sean para venta o no, es si tiene la aprobación dada por un jonin de la aldea." Le explico Kakashi.

"Actualmente las cosas son transportadas por equipo de la aldea con el que estarán viajando." Les informo Hizuren.

"Entonces va a ser como en Takigakure." Dijo Sakura. "Vamos a cooperar con un equipo de otra aldea."

"No solo eso." Les dijo el hokage. "Esta misión solo puede ser hecha por ustedes." Los genin estaban algo confundidos porque les dijeran eso. "Sin entrar en detalles, el equipo 9 y 10 no pueden ser asignados a la misión o hay una gran posibilidad que se desate una guerra entre las dos aldeas y el equipo 8 no esta en la aldea de momento, los otros equipos aun no están listos para tomar este tipo de misiones." Explico. "Ustedes son los únicos."

* * *

Durante la reunión se les dieron algunos otros detalles, como la hora de salida, la ruta estimada y los contenidos de las carretas que el otro equipo iba a transportar. Después de esto el equipo 7 salio de la oficina y Kakashi les dio el día libre, increíblemente para las dos chicas, Naruto no propuso comer ramen y fue de inmediato a su casa. Ambas pensaron que eso era raro pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

Naruto regreso a su departamento, hizo la cena como había prometido, algo muy sencillo y rápido que cocino, evito toda pregunta respecto a su misión anterior, ya fuera intentando mostrar los progreses que había hecho o preguntando por como le había ido a Tenten en su misión. Mas tarde alisto sus cosas y se fue a dormir después de un baño. En la mañana se despidió de su hermana y salio para reunirse con su equipo, al poco tiempo salio Tenten persiguiéndolo con algo para que desayunara cosa que sus dos compañeras de equipo vieron y no pudieron evitar soltar una gotita de sudor.

"Buenos días." Saludo Kakashi a los tres mientras llegaban.

"Buenos días." También saludo Sandayu. "El otro equipo esta justo afuera de la aldea junto a la carreta."

Los 5 caminaron hasta la salida de la aldea, donde se encontraba el conductor de esta recargado, junto a un buey que se encargaba de jalarla. A solo unos metros de esta se encontraban tres genin junto a una mujer. Eran dos chicas y un chico (justo como el equipo 7) y de hecho los dos chicos se miraron de inmediato, con una cierta comprensión por la situación que el otro pasaba. El chico tenia la piel oscura, acompañada de unos ojos negros y cabello blanco puntiagudo, pero a diferencia del de Kakashi, mas corto. Una de las chicas tenia también piel oscura, sin embargo ella tenia un notable cabello rojo que con sus ojos de color ámbar la ayudaban a destacar aun mas. Por ultimo la otra chica tenia piel blanca y pálida, ojos celestes y cabello rubio, sin embargo lo que los genin del equipo 7 notaron mas en ella fue su pecho, no era grande, por lo menos para una adulta, pero para una chica de su edad si y destacaba a esa edad, Sakura de inmediato sintió los celos. Por ultimo la mujer que los acompañaba tenia un largo cabello rubio y lacio, sostenido en una cola por algunas vendas y su cabello acompañado de unos ojos oscuros.

"Equipo 7 de Konoha, les presento al equipo B de Kumogakure." Introdujo Sandayu a ambos grupos.

"Hola." Fue Naruto el primero en nombre el silencio. "Mi nombre es Naruto." Los del otro equipo se le quedaron bien algo extrañados y de hecho los genin no pensaban responderle, fue la mujer la que devolvió el saludo.

"Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Yugito." Le dijo la rubia. "Nii Yugito."

"¿Yugito-senpai que estas haciendo?" Le pregunto la genin de cabello rubio.

"Vamos no seas tímida Samui." Le dijo la mujer. "Ellos serán nuestros aliados durante los siguientes días."

"No es eso, es que..."

"¿Pero que tal si algún día somos enemigos?¿y si va a atacarnos?¿Y si atacan la aldea?" Empezó a murmurar el chico de cabello blanco.

"Oye, vamos, no sean tan fatalista Omoi." Le dijo Yugito.

"El rubio se ve como un idiota." Dijo por ultimo la chica pelirroja, a lo que de inmediato Naruto reacciono, se disponía a atacar pero sus dos compañeras lo detuvieron.

"¡No pelees con tus aliados!" Regaño Sakura mientras lo sujetaba.

"No digas cosas como esas Karui." Le dijo Yugito al ultimo miembro de su equipo, aunque sabia que no iba a tener afecto.

Después de ese incidente el resto de los ninjas se presentaron y no mucho después todos comenzaron su camino. Decidieron poner a Satsuki como la vigilante de los alrededores debido a su sharingan, Sakura estaba cerca del cliente debido a su jutsu de tierra, seria la primera en poder protegerlo de los ataques, Naruto estaba encargado de que en caso de ataque y que el enemigo fuera muy fuerte sacar al cliente lo mas rápido posible, sus clones le facilitarían esta tarea por supuesto. Kakashi también estaba encargado de la vigilancia, aunque trato de dejarle ese trabajo a su equipo. A diferencia de los demás equipos genin el 7 no tenia ninguna especialidad, por lo que esta misión le parecía una excelente oportunidad para analizar si podían especializarse en escoltar y proteger gente.

El equipo B se coloco a un lado de la carreta, la verdad veían muy poco probable que un grupo de bandidos fuera a atacar buscando lo que había ahí dentro, sin embargo a ellos les habían pagado para protegerla y no iban a cuestionar eso, menos con una paga tan buena. Era principalmente ropa, algunas de las prendas eran algo comunes junto a otras que parecían mas elegantes, y luego estaban algunos vestidos que solo una princesa usaría, habían otras cosas en unos baúles que traía el hombre, pero Yugito determino que se trataba principalmente de joyería o cosas para nada peligrosas.

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunas horas y casi anochecía, por lo que Sandayu decidió que lo mejor seria descansar en el pequeño pueblo al que habían llegado, algo en lo que el conductor también estaba deacuerdo. Entraron a un restaurante todos juntos, sin que ninguno de los genin notara a un gigantesco hombre cubierto en una armadura roja que lo único que dejaba descubierto eran sus ojos, aunque claro, estos no podían verse debajo del sombrero del mismo color que usaba. El hombre los observaba, recordando su misión asignada.

[Flashback.]

El hombre estaba solo caminando en el bosque, y alejado varios kilómetros de su aldea, justo como la ley para gente como el lo dictaba. Escucho los movimientos entre los arboles, un aviso de sus 'compañeros', no un descuido de un novato que intentaba espiarlo. A quien habían enviado a contactarlo era una sola persona en esa ocasión, lo mas interesante, era la nieta del Tsuchikage, por lo que debía de tratarse de una misión muy importante. La chica tenia unos ojos y cabello negro corto, traía unas ropas de color rojo con un cinto amarillo en su cintura.

"Han-sama, le traigo una misión." Dijo la chica mientras ponía el pergamino en el suelo frente a el.

"Para enviar a su propia nieta a entregarla debe de ser importante." El gigante recogió el pergamino, lo abrió sin dificultad y leyó la información al respecto de su nueva asignatura. "Esto si que es extraño. Atacar una carreta y al dueño de esta."

"Es de hecho algo mas complicado que eso." Le informo conociendo grandes detalles sobre la misión. "El dueño de esa carreta planea contratar a un equipo de Konoha."

"Y aquí dice que un equipo de Kumo ya la esta vigilando." Comento el hombre. "Ya entiendo, sus relaciones tienen años sin ser buenas."

"Están intentando mejorarlas con esta misión de cooperación." Dijo la chica.

"Si por alguna razón esto fallara, ambos le echarían la culpa al otro y romperían relaciones, quizás hasta irían a la guerra." Analizo Han.

[Fin Flashback]

Han se rio un poco, para esos dos equipos la misión no era mas que una C, quizás B si es que eran muy precavidos, sin embargo, para el y su aldea la misión era de rango A, algo que solo los ANBU y alguien como el podrían hacer solos. Siguió vigilandolos y analizándolos por varios minutos mas, buscando encontrar sus habilidades pero sobre todo, sus debilidades.

"Sandayu-san creo que iré moviendo la carreta al hotel." Dijo el conductor, el hombre mayor asintió.

"Yo también creo que voy." Dijo.

"Los acompañaremos de regreso." Afirmo Yugito mientras ella y los de Kumo se levantaban.

"Ustedes también vayan con ellos." Le dijo Kakashi a su equipo. "No se preocupen, yo pagare." Les dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos salieron entonces, dejando unicamente al peliblanco, poco después el pago y salio del lugar. No encontrando mas sentido al quedarse ahí, Han se levanto. El hombre también pago y salio del lugar, empezó a caminar entre la gente cuando sintió la presencia de alguien justo detrás de el, junto a la punta de un kunai.

"Parece que me descuide un poco." Se regaño a si mismo el hombre.

"La verdad es que destacabas demasiado." Le dijo Kakashi. "Era obvio que eres un ninja, solo quería determinar cual era tu propósito."

"Y el hecho de que aun no hayas clavado ese kunai significa que fallaste." El peliblanco no les respondió nada, pero Han pudo sentir como la mano de Kakashi apretaba mas el kunai.

" _Este no es el mejor lugar para pelear."_ Pensó Kakashi mientras veía a la gente a su alrededor, inconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos ninjas.

"Si no te importa comenzare." Le dijo antes de que vapor caliente saliera de su cuerpo, Kakashi sintió el peligro y salto hacia atrás. La gente reacciono ante esto ocultándose de los dos ninjas. "Te tengo." De entre el vapor y con una gran velocidad salio el hombre lanzando un golpe, Kakashi lo bloqueo pero logro sentir la potencia del impacto, era muy rápido y fuerte. El jonin movió el kunai para apuñalar a su oponente, aunque este al poco después de verlo reacciono desviando el ataque con su otra mano. Han entonces le dio un codazo en el brazo y obligo a Kakashi a soltar el arma, el gigante lo aprovecho de inmediato y la tomo.

" _Carajo."_ Pensó Kakashi mientras intentaba moverse y detener el kunai, pero sin previo aviso, el brazo de su oponente aumento su velocidad y se clavo en el pecho del jonin. Han noto algo extraño e intento soltar el kunai cuando ya era demasiado tarde, un choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo.

" _Un clon de electricidad."_ Pensó mientras caía sobre sus rodillas. Sintió la presencia del hombre algunos metros detrás de el. "Si que eres precavido."

"Contra ti, parece que es la única manera de actuar." Le respondió mientras acercaba su mano a la banda que cubría su ojo.

"Parece que no va a ser tan fácil como esperaba." Comento Han al levantarse y que su cuerpo comenzara a expulsar vapor.

Fin capitulo 23.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de Konoha.

Detective Satsuki 2

Al terminar la escuela, Naruto y Satsuki se reunieron en la entrada de la escuela. "Por lo que pude averiguar." Le comenzó a informar la pelinegra al rubio. "Ino perdió su collar y Kiba el de su perro."

"Parece que a quien sea que este robando le interesan las cosas de cuellos." Exclamo Naruto.

"¿Pero quien podrá ser?" Satsuki sintió la presencia de alguien que los vigilaba. "¡Ahí el criminal!"

"¡ah!" Exclamo asustada a la chica que Satsuki apunto. Por el mismo se cayo y la pudieron ver.

"¡¿Hinata?!" Se pregunto Naruto. "¡¿Por que acusas a Hinata?!"

"Ella de seguro estaba escuchando para saber si podía interferir con la investigacion." Justifico la pelinegra.

"¡N-no es por eso!" Se defendió apenada la chica. "Yo quiero ayudar a encontrar el collar de Akamaru."

"Ya veo..." Exclamo la pelinegra, Naruto se alivio de que su amiga comprendiera tan fácilmente. "Quieres interferir para ser tu la que lo encuentre."

"¡Perdiste completamente de vista su intención!" Le reclamo Naruto.

Fin Omake.

* * *

 **Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo en el cual se introduce al equipo B de kumogakure y a dos jinchuriki. De hecho orginalmente el capitulo iba a titularse 16 colas, pero pense que revelaba demasiado sobre quienes apareceria.**

 **Gracias los que han dejado sus comentarios y respondiendo a lo del NaruHina, no habra en la historia principal. Si bien he pensado en inclinarla un poco mas al harem, aun tengo mis dudas, pero en definitiva no habra NaruHina en la historia principal. Puede que si en los Omakes, pero como esos son mas que nada comicos y no la afectan no creo que le encuentren mucho problema.  
**


	24. Viaje como el rayo 2

Capitulo 24: Viaje como el rayo 2.

Con su sharingan descubierto, Kakashi pudo ver el siguiente golpe que Han lanzo y empezó a analizarlo. Cada vez que aumentaba su velocidad introduccia chakra en su cuerpo, pero este era muy diferente. El peliblanco no pudo deducirlo en ese momento porque tuvo que quitarse del camino de esa patada descendente. Kakashi realizo varios sellos manuales.

"Doton: Jutsu de aplastamiento de tierra." Dos pedazos de tierra se levantaron e intentaron aplastar a Han, este aumento su velocidad para escapar sin problemas. _"_ _Ya veo, así que esta usando vapor."_ Analizo Kakashi. _"_ _Pero el usarlo con tanta velocidad y rapidez..."_

Han decidió comenzar a hacer sellos también. "Futton: Jutsu cañon de vapor." De su cuerpo salio una gran cantidad de vapor increíblemente caliente que Kakashi no dudo ni un segundo en esquivar, fue y se posiciono encima de una casa para analizar lo que ocurría.

" _Su nivel de control del elemento es tan grande como el de un kage."_ Pensó el peliblanco, esto finalmente le hizo deducir algo. "Así que tu eres un jinchuriki."

"Interesante análisis, Kakashi del sharingan." Lo felicito el hombre antes de desaparecer de la vista del maestro. Kakashi se agacho y solo por poco logro esquivar la patada cubierta de vapor que paso justo encima de el. Después el peliblanco aprovecho esta oportunidad y genero el Raikiri en su mano derecha, se volteo para atacar al gigante cuando estaba aterrizando. Han logro sujetar el brazo de Kakashi antes de que impactara gracias al vapor. Ninguno de los dos podía hace un movimiento en esa posición así que retrocedieron, Kakashi desactivo su Raikiri.

" _Este es el tercer jinchuriki al que me enfrento."_ Pensó el peliblanco. _"Pero a diferencia de los otros dos, cuando me los enfrente no tenían un nivel de control tan grande de la bestia."_

Han corrió hacia el y cuando lo alcanzo lanzo un golpe descendente, Kakahsi lo bloqueo usando sus dos brazos antes de volver a retroceder. Han comenzó a analizar la situación, la verdad no dudaba de que pudiera derrotar al ninja de la hoja, pero el como lo haría era lo importante. Sera muy desgastante y por sobre todo, llamaría la atención por lo que el país del fuego comenzaría una búsqueda.

" _Eso no es bueno, aun si ganara esta batalla fallaría la misión."_ Pensó el gigante. "Tendremos que resolver esto en otra ocasión. Pero no lo olvides Kakashi del sharingan, eres mi objetivo." Después expulso mucho vapor para bloquear la visión del peliblanco y cuando este se despejo obviamente no estaba.

"Parece que la situación se ha complicado un poco mas." Se comento a si mismo Kakashi.

* * *

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamo Naruto con sorpresa ante lo que Kakashi acababa de decirles. El peliblanco se había reunido en su cuarto con su equipo y les dijo sobre su encuentro.

"Tranquilo Naruto." Le dijo su maestro.

"¡No voy a tranquilizarme!" Le respondió el rubio. "¡Kakashi-sensei hay alguien intentando matarte!"

"Eso no tiene nada de sorprendente." Dijo Satsuki.

"Somos ninjas, si pasamos mas de un día sin que alguien quiera matarnos estamos haciendo mal nuestro trabajo." Comento Sakura.

"Bueno no te preocupes." Finalmente dijo Naruto. "¡Yo te voy a ayudar!"

"Naruto, has avanzado mucho en este tiempo y eres muy fuerte, pero aun así el no es alguien que puedas derrotar." Admitió Kakashi. "Para empezar, no solo es un jonin, es ademas un jinchuriki."

"¿Alguien mas como Naruto y Fuu-san?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Bueno Sakura, nunca dije que ellos dos fueran los únicos, hay mas jinchurikis." Le dijo Kakashi. "7 mas para ser exactos."

"Nueve jinchurikis, nueve bijuu encerrados." Exclamo Satsuki. "¿Y estas seguro de que el era uno de esos?"

"Si, cuando luchamos comenzó a usar el chakra del bijuu." De inmediato cuando Naruto escucho lo que dijo su maestro presto atención y se sorprendió. Había visto a Fuu usar las alas y le explico que estas eran gracias al bijuu en su interior, pero no sabia que mas podía hacerlo, si ese era el caso entonces significaba que el también podía hacerlo,.

"¿Cualquiera puede controlar su chakra?" Pregunto Naruto. "¿Te da habilidades?¿Crees que podría encontrarlo?" Pregunto casi de inmediato el rubio.

"Naruto, ¿no estarás pensando en aprender a controlar al kyuby?" Naruto retrocedió, la verdad es que se oían mal esas preguntas cuando se paraba a pensarlas.

"Yo… no quiero..." El rubio recordó su pelea con Reiki en Takigakure, no solo lo impotente de no poderle hacer nada, también la fuerza que obtuvo momentáneamente pero sin olvidar el estado en el que estuvo durante esos momentos. "Es solo que, creí que si lo pudiera controlar..."

"Lo entiendo." Le dijo Kakashi. "Pero lamento decirte que de momento, no hay nadie en la aldea que pueda ayudarte Naruto."

Sin que ninguno de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta, una mujer rubia estaba silenciosamente pegada a la pared junto a la ventana y escuchando con atención la conversación. Aunque su misión principal era cumplir la misión cooperativa y así mejorar las relaciones entre las dos aldeas, ella había encontrado algo que era mucho mas valioso para su aldea, que inclusive valía una mala relación con la hoja.

* * *

Al día siguiente el grupo continuo caminando ignorando lo que había ocurrido en la aldea. Kakashi les había ordenado que no le comentaran nada a los de kumogakure, ya que si se enteraban detendrían la misión. Todos los genin sabían la importancia de esta, por lo que no dudaron para nada en aceptar esa orden. Se acomodaron de una manera diferente al día anterior, Sandayu decidió sentarse junto al conductor de la carreta, así que el equipo 7 decidió cambiar la formación. Introdujeron a Naruto en la carreta, así podría llegar mas rápido a su cliente en el caso de un ataque, los de kumo también hicieron lo mismo, metieron a la chica rubia del equipo a la carreta, sin embargo a ella la pusieron a hacer el inventario de los objetos, tendrían que entregar un reporte de este en la primera parada en la frontera. Samui no tardo en ponerse a trabajar.

"Oye tu. Ayudame." Le ordeno la rubia.

"¿eh?"

"No te quedes ahí sentado. Sostén esto." Le ordeno mientras le daba una caja. "Revisa que es lo que tiene dentro." El primeramente se quedo viendo la caja sin saber que hacer. La chica lo volteo a ver, aunque no le dijo nada, su rostro serio le demostraba que estaba enojada porque aun no empezaba. Así que Naruto no dudo ni un momento mas para abrir la caja y revisar el contenido. Parecían cosas bastante sin sentido, armas viejas y sin filo, de hecho hasta dudaba que algunas fueran reales.

"Listo." Dijo el rubio después de que las vio.

"¿Y bien?" Le pregunto su compañera rubia.

"Son unas armas viejas y sin filo."

"¿Pero cuantas?"

"¿eh? No se, muchas."

"¿Las contaste?"

"Claro que si." Mintió el rubio. "Solo que se me olvido." La chica soltó un suspiro, aparentemente de cansancio.

"Vuelve a hacerlo, y esta vez anotalo en un papel." Le indico mientras volvía a trabajar.

Desde las afueras de la carreta, los demás pudieron escuchar y en ocasiones, ver la interacción de esos dos. "Naruto esta enfrentándose al trabajo ninja mas difícil que existe." Dijo Kakashi. "Papeleo."

"El tercero siempre tiene su oficina llena de papeles." Comento Sakura. "Al menos cuando yo he ido."

"Ser Hokage es realmente difícil." Les dijo Kakashi. "Tu tarea es defender a la aldea, lo que requiere estar al tanto de lo que ocurre. Como no se puede tener ojos en todas partes, el Hokage requiere de los reportes."

"Y eso no es todo lo que le llega." Dijo Satsuki recordando a su madre sonriendo cuando llegaba con un montón de solicitudes a la oficina del anciano, este no podía hacer nada mas que resignarse.

"Eso es cierto, ademas de los reportes de misión llegan las solicitudes de los clanes, del consejo de civiles, entre otros muchos papeles de administración." Agrego el peliblanco.

Los de Kumo escucharon toda la conversación sin decir nada, hasta que fue Karui la que hablo. "Que estúpidos al hablar de eso tan abiertamente." Dijo la chica.

"Bueno, la verdad es que aunque alguien los estuviera espiando no descubriría nada." Le dijo Yugito. "Casi todas las aldeas funcionan igual."

"¡Ya se!" Se escucho desde dentro de la carreta. "Kage bushin no jutsu." De inmediato el rubio genero dos clones que empezaron a ayudarlo en el trabajo. Sin embargo de repente la carreta se detuvo, el buey no podía moverla.

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto Karui.

"Parece que el peso extra de los clones es demasiado para el." Analizo Yugito.

"¡Oye Naruto!¡Deshaz esas cosas!" Le ordeno Sakura golpeando la carreta. No paso mucho antes de que el animal pudiera seguir jalando la carreta.

"Y como siempre, perdemos algunos minutos por culpa de Naruto." Comento Satsuki.

"¿Me pregunto quien es la que siempre evade tener que agarrar a Tora?" Pregunto el peliblanco al aire, aunque en realidad era algo hacia Satsuki, a la pelinegra le llego.

* * *

Mas tarde después de terminar el inventario Samui salio de la carreta, por alguna razón Naruto también lo hizo y cuando sus compañeras le peguntaron la razón el dijo que era porque quería, y que nadie se lo ordeno, en especial una chica rubia que estaba junto a el. Kakashi detuvo a todo el grupo, había algo sobre la siguiente sección que lo molestaba, algo que no le gustaba.

" _Y considerando que tengo alguien detrás de mi cabeza."_ Pensó el peliblanco.

"¿Que hacemos sensei?" Pregunto Sakura.

"No me gusta mucho la idea, pero debemos hacer un reconocimiento." Informo el peliblanco.

"¡Muy bien!" Dijo el rubio ajustándose su banda, se esperaba algo de acción.

"Naruto, tu te tienes que quedar." Le dijo Kakashi.

"¡¿Que?!¡¿Por que?!" Pregunto el rubio.

"Tu misión es escapar con el cliente si se presenta peligro." Le dijo Kakashi. "Si los tres caemos, entonces tu debes de ponerlo seguro."

"¡Eso no es justo!" Replico el rubio.

"No se preocupen, estará seguro con nosotros si algo ocurre." Comento Yugito, Kakashi afirmo, aunque presentía algo oculto detrás de las palabras de la mujer. Sin embargo los tres comenzaron a avanzar entre los arboles.

"Carajo." Exclamo Naruto.

" **Parece que tienen miedo de que pelees."** Escucho el rubio en su cabeza. De repente ya no se encontraba en el camino, sino en aquel lugar de los pasillos oscuros y con el agua hasta los tobillos, encontrandose frente a la reja del bijuu.

"ah, Kyuubi, no sabia que me extrañabas tanto." Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

" **¡Nadie te extraña!"** Le dijo el zorro. **"¡De hecho si no vinieras seria mejor!"**

"Estoy seguro que no vine por mi cuenta, al menos no esta vez." Ni Naruto ni el zorro estaban seguros de como el rubio había entrado la primera vez y de hecho Naruto no sabia como entrar, esta era solo la segunda vez que venia y porque el zorro lo convoco.

" **Tienes razón en eso, tu no viniste por tu cuenta."** Le dijo el animal. **"Yo te traje."**

"¿Y para que?" Pregunto el rubio moviendo sus pies, le molestaba tanta agua en el suelo.

" **Si tus compañeros mueren puedes escapar."** Le dijo sin rodeos. **"Puedes irte de la aldea."**

"¡¿Que?!¡NO!¡De ninguna manera!"

" **Piénsalo un poco. Nadie podría evitarlo y de hecho todos estarían felices. Si te vas puedes ir a donde quieras, a donde ya no te traten mal."** Naruto no respondió al zorro, simplemente sentía como volvía a la realidad mientras ese ultimo comentario del zorro retumbaba en su mente. **"Piensalo, ¿Quieres seguir en ese lugar donde todos te odian o irte a alguno donde te traten normal?"**

* * *

"Ahí están." Susurro Satsuki mientras le indicaba a su equipo la ubicación del enemigo, se trataba de un grupo de bandidos, al menos eran 10 de estos, serian problema para una caravana comercial, pero para ellos no. Kakashi dio la orden de que se movieran silenciosamente e intentaran acabarlos de esa manera. Seria un buen ejercicio para probar que tan bien estaba su sigilo. Las dos chicas se separaron y empezaron con los que estaban mas cercanos a los arboles, entre las dos lograron acabar con 6 antes de ser descubiertas, no importo mucho, las dos pudieron con ellos. Habiendo despejado exitosamente el camino, Kakashi dio la orden de volver.

Al regresar, se esperaban que Naruto les preguntara que había ocurrido y cuando le dijeran se quejara sobre lo injusto que era que el se quedara, no lo hizo, de hecho estuvo muy tranquilo hasta el momento en el cual llegaron al siguiente pueblo. Eso preocupaba un poco a Kakashi, ese cambio de actitud no era normal, especialmente porque Naruto siempre trataba de actuar feliz.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo ir a recorrerlo?" Pregunto el rubio mientras se movían en grupo. Queria ver un poco el pueblo.

"Oye, eso seria peligroso." Le dijo Sakura.

"Si, no hay problema." Respondió el peliblanco. "Solo no tardes mucho."

"Si." El equipo 7 vio como su compañero se perdía entre las casas. Satsuki pensó en acompañarlo, pero al final no dijo nada.

"¿Kakashi-sensei nosotras también podemos?" Pregunto la pelirosa a su maestro, mientras procedía a tomar a su compañera del brazo.

"Si, no veo problema." Les dijo.

"Gracias." Agradeció antes de comenzar a arrastrar a la pelinegra del brazo.

"No me incluyas en esto." Le dijo sin efecto alguno, ahora solo podía preguntarse por a donde irían.

"¿Sensei, que le parecería ir al bar?" Pregunto Sandayu.

"No puedo tomar mientras trabajo."

"En ese caso iré yo." Dijo mientras entraba, Kakashi tuvo que seguirlo adentro para cumplir con su misión.

El equipo B se quedo junto a la carreta para vigilarla. "Nos toco la peor parte de la misión." Dijo Karui mientras veía al equipo de Konoha divertirse.

"No te quejes Karui." Le dijo la rubia. "Después de todo, somo un equipo mas fuerte y profesional que ellos."

"Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas." Dijo la mujer.

"¿Yugito-sempai nos va a abandonar?" Pregunto Omoi y antes de que pudiera empezar a sacar conclusiones la mujer lo interrumpió.

"Tengo un asunto que encargarme, otra misión." Les dijo. "No se preocupen, volveré en unos minutos." Y así la mujer desapareció. El equipo B empezó la vigilancia de su objetivo, lo bueno es que solo les quedaba un día de viaje.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en un claro que estaba entre algunas casas de la aldea y el pequeño arroyo que corría a un lado de esta. No sabia exactamente que hacer, pero comenzó a acumular y expulsar chakra de su cuerpo, con la esperanza de poder sacar el de kyuubi. Llevaba ya varios minutos y aun no lograba nada mas que cansarse, Yugito sabia que a ese paso no iba a lograr nada. Desde que lo había encontrado (lo cual no fue difícil) la mujer simplemente se había limitado a observar. Aun después de la conversación que escucho ayer, quería saber que tanto podía hacer el genin. El verlo no había revelado mucho, al parecer solo estaba consiente de la existencia de su bijuu.

"Mierda..." Exclamo el genin sintiendo cansancio por todo el chakra que desperdicio.

"Eso no te servirá." Le dijo la mujer mientras salia desde su escondite. "Tienes que hacer que el coopere, que introduzca su chakra en tu sistema, cuando lo hace entonces puedes acceder a su fuerza."

Naruto no respondió de inmediato. "¿Que?¿De que estas hablando?" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hablo de tu bijuu." Le dijo la mujer. "Te acabo de decir como puedes acceder al poder de tu bestia. Tienes que lograr cooperar con el, aunque sea momentáneamente, si intentae forzarlo a que suelte su chakra estas perdiendo el tiempo."

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?" Pregunto el genin, Yugito extendió su brazo generando una flama de color azul en su mano.

"Soy como tu, un jinchuriki." Le dijo.

Fin capitulo 24.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de Konoha.

Detective Satsuki 3

[Hinata se ha unido a tu grupo]

Apareció una notificación que ninguno de los tres noto debido a la cuarta pared. Satsuki empezó a pensar en su plan de acción. "Lo primero que hay que hacer es preguntar a las victimas de los robos. Donde fue el ultimo lugar que lo vieron y donde se dieron cuenta que lo perdieron."

"No entiendo" Comento Hinata.

"Quiere hacer un mapa con sus rutas y encontrar un punto común." Explico Naruto.

"Lo-lo entiendo." Pudo decir la chica. "E-el ultimo lugar donde Kiba-kun vio el collar fue en el salón de clases. N-no se dio cuenta que lo perdió hasta que salimos."

"Una ruta bastante larga." Comento Satsuki mientras pintaba la ruta con marcador café en el pizarrón blanco. La pizarra tenia un mapa de la escuela dibujado, posiblemente con marcador permanente.

"¿De donde sacaste eso?" Pregunto Naruto. _"¿Y como lo trajiste sin que nos diéramos cuenta?"_

"Lo pedí prestado a la sala de maestros."

"¡¿Lo saben?!" Pregunto Naruto.

"No."

"¡Estoy seguro que eso es robo!" Comento Naruto.

Fin Omake.

* * *

 **Bueno que opinan del capitulo. Se que parece un poco acelerado y pasan demasiadas cosas pero queria terminar esa mision en 3 capitulos para comenzar rapido los examenes chunin. Lamentablemente el capitulo siguiente sera tambien asi.**


	25. Viaje como el rayo 3

Capitulo 25: Viaje como el rayo 3.

El bostezo de Naruto se escucho por toda la caravana. "¿No dormiste bien?" Le pregunto Sakura.

"Como me dormí temprano me desperté muy temprano." Dijo Naruto. "Por lo mismo me esta entrando sueño." Naruto les mintió, esa no era la razón.

[Flashback]

"Soy un jinchuriki como tu." Le dijo Yugito al genin.

"¿Jinchuriki? No tengo la menor idea de lo que es eso." Le respondió Naruto tratando de evitar el tema.

"Lo se, no puedes ocultármelo." Dijo la mujer. "Puedo percibirlo fácilmente."

Naruto bajo la cabeza. "¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"Vengo a ofrecerte algo, abandona tu aldea y ven con nosotros a kumogakure, ahí te enseñaremos a controlar a tu bestia. Todos en kumo te respetaran." Naruto escucho la oferta, fuertemente tentado a aceptarla. "Y por sobre todo, no se como te va actualmente en tu aldea, pero con nosotros nadie te atacara."

[Fin Flashback]

Cuando regreso si se fue temprano a dormir (después de usar tanto chakra se sentía exhausto, por lo que unicamente ceno y fue a dormir) sin embargo no fue de una manera muy buena o continua, durante largos periodos de la noche estuvo despierto pensando en la oferta que le hizo Yugito y lo que le dijo el zorro ayer.

"No se preocupen, pronto llegaremos." Les dijo Kakashi. El jonin reacciono y logro apartar a sus genin, después se protegió del puño rojizo que llego a una increíble velocidad. "Así que lo decías enserio."

"Lo que yo digo lo cumplo." Respondió Han.

" _¿Pero que?"_ Pensó Satsuki. _"Se movieron muy rápido."_ La pelinegra activo su sharingan de inmediato. Casi sorprendiéndose por la increíble cantidad de chakra que expulsaba el enemigo. _"¡Eso no es normal!¡No es normal en absoluto!"_

" _ **Interesante."**_ Escucho Naruto en su cabeza y casi de inmediato se encontró en su mente, frente a la puerta del kyuuby. **"Después de encontrarnos al Nibi no esperaba que también apareciera Gobi."**

"¿Es un jinchuriki también?" Comento Naruto.

" **Es un oponente muy fuerte. Evita enfrentarte a el."** Sugirió el zorro.

"¿Que hacemos sensei?" Pregunto Sakura preparándose para proteger al cliente.

"Yo me encargare de el." Le respondió. "Ustedes pongan al cliente seguro." Han lanzo una patada cubierta de vapor y Kakashi la bloqueo. Después contraataco con su puño pero no logro impactarlo, el hombre retrocedió.

" _¿Y como se supone que pasaremos?"_ Pensó Sakura. Kakashi acumulo chakra en su mano que después comenzó a cubrirse de rayos, el peliblanco corrió con ese ataque en la mano, Han percibiendo el peligro comenzó a moverse esquivando el ataque de Kakashi, el peliblanco logro moverlo hacia el bosque.

"Vamos, muévanse rápido." Indico Samui. La caravana comenzó a moverse mientras los ninja no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Han. Vapor comenzó a escapar por la armadura, Kakashi sabia que eso solo significaba que estaba empezando a ponerse serio. Han realizo rápidamente unos sellos.

"Futton: Jutsu de cañon de vapor." El vapor caliente salio de sus manos y se dirigió a Kakashi, el jonin realizo unos sellos rápido y llevo sus manos al suelo.

"Doton: Pared de tierra." El muro formado de tierra se levanto y lo protegió del ataque.

"¡Genial!" Exclamo Naruto, ver una pelea entre dos jonin de ese nivel era muy emocionante. "¡Sigue así Kakashi-sensei y le ganaras!"

" _Estas mal Naruto."_ Pensó el jonin. _"El es un jinchuriki, si esta batalla se prolonga mucho me quedare sin chakra, mientras que el aun tendrá las reservas de su bestia."_

Han salto hacia uno de de los arboles detrás de Kakashi, descendió con una patada impulsada por el vapor y Kakashi la evito, después lanzo un golpe que logro logro impactar con el brazo del enemigo. Ambos comenzaron el intercambio de golpes en el lugar, entonces Han soltó una cortina de vapor que uso para ocultarse. Kakashi salto para evitar el peligro en el vapor. Sintiéndose un poco mas seguro, el jonin miro la caravana y como esta se estaba alejando, después salto hacia uno de los arboles para buscar a Han. No necesito esforzarse mucho para ello ya que el hombre descendió sobre el con un golpe, el peliblanco lo esquivo saltando a otro árbol y saco un kunai. Los dos saltaron para atacar, con el kunai sacando chispas mientras chocaba con el brazo de la armadura.

Cuando ambos aterrizaron comenzaron a examinar los daños de la armadura, Kakashi solo había logrado rasgarla, sin embargo gracias a ese ataque aprendió algo. _"Esta reforzada con chakra de tierra."_ Pensó el peliblanco. _"Así que por eso evitaba mi raikiri."_

Han no espero ni un momento mas para volver a atacar a Kakashi, con un golpe impulsado por el vapor, el peliblanco lo esquivo saltando del árbol y pudo ver como con la fuerza de este, Han destrozaba parte del árbol.

" _No creo que vaya a dejarme volver a usarlo."_ Pensó Kakashi. _"Bueno, no importa. Lo derrotare de todas maneras."_

* * *

La caravana seguía moviéndose lo mas rápido que podía, aunque esta velocidad no fuera mucha. Yugito sintió a su enemigo y comenzó a realizar los sellos. "Katon: Jutsu de llamarada." Dijo mientras que escupía el fuego azul a los arboles. Las llamaradas llamaron la atención de Satsuki y Sakura, nunca habían visto algo así, Naruto por otro lado, aunque estaba asombrado, ya las conocia.

"Suiton: Olas furiosas." Se escucho de entre los arboles y los genin pudieron ver como salia el potente chorro de agua y chocaba con las llamas azules.

"¿Otro oponente?" Pregunto Karui.

"No." Fue la respuesta de Yugito mientras de entre las llamas aterrizaba el gigantesco hombre con la armadura roja.

"¿Que?" Exclamo Sakura. "Eso es imposible, esta luchando con Kakashi-sensei."

"Este debe ser obviamente un clon." Analizo Samui. "¿Que hacemos Yugito-senpai?"

" _Si es un clon ellos pueden encargarse fácilmente."_ Pensó la mujer rubia. _"Sin embargo, cabe la posibilidad de que este no sea el clon , sino el original y que aquel al que dejo atrás sea el clon."_

Yugito se vio interrumpida en su linea de pensamiento con el fuerte golpe de su oponente, logro cubrirse pero fue casi de inmediato que se retiro y alejo de su oponente.

"Es muy rápido." Exclamo Omoi un poco sorprendido por la velocidad de su oponente.

" _No solo eso, es muy fuerte."_ Ese ultimo golpe la tomo desapercibida, aun así Yugito logro cubrirse pero aun así pudo sentir la potencia de este. _"Debe de ser el original."_

"Nosotros nos quedaremos detrás y les daremos tiempo de avanzar." Dijo Samui mientras se preparaba para pelear. Yugito entonces cargo con una patada al cuello de su oponente, Han la recibió pero sin recibir casi daños, Yugito no se detuvo y mientras aterrizaba realizo algunos sellos.

"Katon: Bola de pelo de ratón." Encuanto Han escucho esto retrocedió, una decisión muy inteligente ya que de la boca de Yugito salio una pequeña llama azul en forma de ratón que después procedió a dividirse e ir contra el. Si se hubiera quedado frente a ella no habría tenido tiempo de protegerse usando vapor.

" _Impresionante."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"Ambos son muy rápidos."_ Gracias a su Sharingan la chica podía ver los movimientos de los combatientes. Desde que lo había despertado en Takigakure comenzó un entrenamiento para poder mantenerlo y usarlo mas efectivamente, actualmente podía usarlo sin dificultad durante 5 minutos y después de esto comenzaba a tener dolores.

"Escuchen, ninguno de ustedes puede contra el, no importa si es el original o solo una copia." Les dijo la mujer. "Como la mayor de los estudiantes es mi deber proteger a lo menores. Ustedes sigan y lleguen al punto de control en la frontera." Todos los genin asintieron y retomaron la marcha con la mayor velocidad que pudieron.

Han no espero otro momento para volver a atacar, con mucha mayor velocidad que antes o que cuando se enfrentaba a Kakashi, finalmente Yugito no pudo bloquear la patada que impacto en su estomago y la saco volando contra los arboles. Yugito se levanto, pero cuando lo hizo Han ya estaba sobre ella lanzando un golpe, la mujer salto hacia atrás esquivándolo, pero no por mucho.

"Hiciste bien en quedarte a combatir contra mi." Felicito Han. "Sin embargo tuviste un error, jinchuriki."

"¿Así que lo sabes eh?" Exclamo Yugito. "Pues es obvio que tu también eres uno."

" _ **Por el vapor debe de ser el Gobi."**_ Escucho como la bestia dentro de ella le informaba.

"En ese caso el que cometió un error eres tu." Yugito cargo mientras aparecían unas afiladas usa en sus manos. Aprovechando su armadura, Han uso los brazos para cubrirse, especialmente cuando estos iban a sus ojos. "Quien tenga mas control ganara esta batalla." Dijo Yugito.

"Como dije antes, cometiste un error." Han lanzo un golpe impulsado por el vapor, pero gracias al chakra de su bijuu, Yugito lo pudo detener.

"¿Y según tu cual fue ese?" Pregunto la mujer mientras sostenía el brazo.

"Asumir que no tengo otro clon."

* * *

Satsuki sabia que los estaban siguiendo, con su Sharingan activado podía percibirlo fácilmente, sin embargo no sabia como debía de actuar. Ese choque entre las dos técnicas le mostró que aunque podía usar fuego contra el, Han tenia técnicas que de seguro la superaban. Lo único que podrían hacer era detenerlo y se imaginaba que no por mucho tiempo.

" _Kakashi-sensei se equivoco."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"El objetivo no era el, era la carreta."_

"Satsuki-san." La llamo Sakura. "¿Tu también te diste cuenta?"

"Nos vienen siguiendo." Respondió la pelirosa. "Eso quiere decir que el objetivo es la carreta."

"No, no lo es." Respondió Sakura. "No quiere acabar ni con el cliente, ni con la carreta. El quiere que la misión fracase, sea como sea."

"¿Por que querría eso?" Cuestiono la pelinegra.

"El debe de ser de una aldea enemiga, por lo que si nosotros hacemos una alianza con Kumogakure."

"Les ira mal." Termino Satsuki.

"No hay muchas opciones, pero por el momento no nos podemos poner a resolver eso." Dijo la pelirosa. "No cuando el nos esta siguiendo."

" _¿Pero porque no ataca?"_ Empezó a pensar Satsuki. "Deténganse todos." Les ordeno. Todos acataron la orden, aunque no muy convencidos.

"¡Oye quien te puso a cargo!" Exclamo Karui.

"Eso no es importante ahorita Karui." Dijo la chica rubia. "El enemigo nos esta siguiendo y aun no ha atacado."

"¿Que?"

"Alcance a escuchar un poco de lo que dijeron." Se dirigió a Sakura y Satsuki. "Si hay alguna trampa lo mas recomendable seria enviar a alguien a explorar."

"Y ya de una vez que pidan ayuda." Comento Karui. "Samui, yo voy."

"Si, llevate a Omoi contigo." Ordeno la rubia, los dos asintieron y se adelantaron en el camino.

"Eso significa..." Sakura aun no terminaba la frase cuando el hombre de la armadura roja decidió salir de su escondite. "que nosotros nos encargaremos de el."

"Sandayu-san, quédense atrás." Les dijo Naruto. _"Sigue siendo mi responsabilidad poner al cliente a salvo."_

Satsuki tomo la iniciativa y realizo lo mas rápido que pudo sus sellos. "Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego." Satsuki expulso el fuego de su boca y contra su oponente, la respuesta fue el chorro de agua que detuvo el intento de quemar a su oponente.

" _Definitivamente es un clon."_ Pensó Sakura. Han comenzó a realizar sellos.

"Futton: Jutsu de cañón de vapor." El vapor hirviendo salio de su cuerpo y comenzó a dirigirse contra la carreta, Sakura reacciono y pudo hacer los sellos a tiempo antes de que llegara, después procedió poner sus manos en el suelo.

"Doton: Pared de tierra." Dijo mientras se levantaba el muro frente a ellos con varias figuras de cabeza de perros, protegiéndolos del vapor.

"¡Eso es asombroso Sakura-san!" Exclamo Naruto. "Ahora es mi turno."

Los clones salieron de los lados de la pared y fueron contra el oponente. El clon estuvo primeramente sorprendido de que los clones fueran sólidos, aun así no tuvo para nada una dificultad en cubrirse de sus ataques.

" _Pared de tierra y kage bushin."_ Pensó Samui. _"Ambas son técnicas de alto nivel."_

Satsuki sin embargo pudo ver como Sakura estaba comenzando a mostrar agotamiento. Ella no era Naruto y no tenia sus masivas reservas de chakra, así que el usar un jutsu avanzado como ese debía de ser agotador para la pelirosa. Los clones fueron rechazados por Han y lanzados a todas partes.

"Parece que es muy fuerte para ser un clon." Comento Samui.

"Si pudiéramos avanzar mas rápido no tendrían tantos problemas." Les dijo Sandayu.

"Eso esta bien, quiero volver a usar mi técnica definitiva." Les dijo mientras daba un paso al frente.

"¿Otra vez vas a usar eso?" Le pregunto Sakura.

"Tu eres la que mejor puede defender a los demás y Satsuki puede ver si intenta algo." Dijo el rubio.

" _Yo también estoy aquí."_ Pensó Samui, siento como era desplazada a solo una esquina de la historia.

"No se preocupen. Le pateare el trasero." Les dijo con una sonrisa antes de correr hacia su oponente.

* * *

Obviamente un clon de vapor no iba a poder detener a Kakashi. El jonin no tardo tiempo en darse cuenta de que en el momento que perdió a Han de vista, este había formado un clon y continuado la persecución. Kakashi entonces comenzó una pelea mas que nada de manera física contra el falso Han, tratando de mantener lo mas posible sus reservas de chakra; si después pensaba ir a enfrentarse al verdadero las necesitaría. No fue una lucha dificil, pero si complicada, principalmente porque el clon evitaba lo mas posible recibir daños, aun así el jonin salio victorioso y continuo su camino para reunirse con su equipo.

* * *

Otra vez Han repelió a los clones que lo atacaron. Naruto continuaba generandolos y luchando mientras intentaba sujetarlo de los pies, lo necesitaba para poder formar la cadenas y clones y estamparlo contra el suelo. El clon aumentaba su velocidad constantemente, Naruto había ya recibido varios de sus golpes y sus compañeras comenzaban a dudar que resistirá mas.

"Muevete yo me encargo de el." Le dijo Satsuki mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse después de que saliera volando por la patada.

"No." Simplemente le dijo antes de volver a cargar.

"¡Ese idiota!" Exclamo Satsuki.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Naruto genero decenas de clones y todos saltaron sobre Han. El clon quedo debajo de estos, pero con la fuerza de cuerpo pudo quitarselos. Los clones desaparecieron y Naruto salio por los aires, elevándose varios metros. "Parece que mi técnica no funcionara." Dijo mientras volaba, el rubio entonces metió su mano en la bolsa de herramientas y saco un pergamino. "No importa, tengo otra técnica."

"¿Quieres decir que se te acaba de ocurrir algo?" Pregunto por un lado Sakura.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Uso Naruto mientras varios clones aparecían a su lado.

"Ya vio que no sirve, ¿Por que los sigue usando?" Pregunto Samui.

"Porque un es terco idiota." Le respondió Satsuki.

Naruto abrió el pergamino y de este apareció un fuma shuriken con sus clones repitieron la acción casi al mismo tiempo. "¡Estilo Uzumaki: Lluvia de fuma shuriken!"

"¡Definitivamente lo acaba de improvisar!" Exclamo Sakura.

Todos los Narutos lanzaron el arma al mismo tiempo, sin dejarle un espacio seguro al clon para poder escapar, el clon comenzó a expulsar vapor a presión para poder detener las armas, pero no tuvo mucho efecto, al final los fuma shuriken terminaron dañandolo y se deshizo. Naruto vio victorioso como desaparecía, se disponía a aferrarse de uno de los arboles pero su chakra le fallo, al parecer había usado mucho durante la pelea.

"¡Naruto!" Exclamo Sakura mientras veía como caía, sabiendo que ni ella ni Satsuki podrían llegar a tiempo. Aun sabiendo eso, su compañera pelinegra comenzó a correr, intentaría salvarlo lo mejor que podía.

Ambas se sintieron aliviadas cuando vieron como alguien saltaba y lo lograba atrapar en el aire. Cuando ambos aterrizaron pudieron distinguir mejor al salvador, o mejor dicho salvadora. Se trata de una mujer con cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta media espalda. "Te tengo." Exclamo ya que habían aterrizado y Naruto pudo detenerse a verle el rostro. Tenia ojos marrones y unas marcas rectangulares moradas en el rostro y claramente usaba el uniforme de kumogakure. "¿Estas bien?" Finalmente le pregunto la mujer al rubio.

* * *

Han sintió como su ultimo clon se deshacía, eso si que era malo. Sus oponentes estaban muy cerca de la frontera y sabían que el estaba ahí, era obvio que reforzarían la caravana. Ademas de que uno de los equipos había ya terminado su misión, no importaba como lo intentara o lo viera, Han había fallado la misión. Mientras pensaba eso choco su puño impulsado por vapor contra el cubierto de fuego de Yugito. No dudaba en que pudiera derrotar a la mujer, pero estando tan cerca del punto control de la frontera podía estar seguro que llegarían refuerzos, jonin por lo menos.

"Nuestra batalla termina." Le dijo a la rubia alejándose. "He fallado mi misión." Han soltó una nube que vapor que cubrió su escape

* * *

Kakashi llego casi al mismo tiempo que Yugito al punto a la frontera. Ahí estaban esperando todos los genin junto a la mujer que rescato a Naruto y varios ninjas de konoha y kumo. Kakashi de inmediato reconoció a la mujer, después de tantos años de conocerla era solamente natural que pudiera reconocerla al instante.

"Y entonces Rin-senpai llego y salvo a Uzumaki." Termino de informarle Samui a Yugito. La mujer de cabello castaño se dio cuenta de que Kakashi acababa de llegar.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Exclamaron Naruto y Sakura.

"¿Están todos bien?" Les pregunto a sus alumnos.

"Si, no te preocupes." Le dijo Naruto. "Pero te perdiste de mi técnica definitiva."

"De tu definitivamente improvisada técnica mejor dicho." Comento Sakura.

"Alistense, tenemos que volver." Les dijo a los genin, estos asintieron y recogieron sus cosas.

"Espera, Kakashi." Lo llamo la mujer castaña.

"Lo siento, pero tenemos que volver lo mas pronto posible, Rin." Le respondió Kakashi a la mujer.

"¿Ya se van?" Pregunto Sandayu. "Yo que pensaba invitarlos a comer como agradecimiento."

"Adiós y muchas gracias." Les dijo Yugito, la mujer le dio un abrazo a Naruto, lo cual sorprendió a todos, sin embargo esto sirvió para que le susurrara algo que nadie mas pudo escuchar. "La oferta seguirá en pie, por si la quieres tomar mas adelante."

El grupo de Konoha partió y no hablo sobre eso durante un tiempo hasta que Naruto decidió continuar.

"¿Kakashi-sensei conocías a esa mujer?" Le pregunto. "La que me rescato."

"Si, Nohara Rin, ella era mi compañera de equipo." Les respondió. "Por lo menos hasta que decidió abandonar la aldea."

Fin capitulo 25.

* * *

Omake: La escuela de Konoha.

Detective Satsuki 4

Después de resolver el misterio de la pizarra desaparecida (y que Naruto regañara a la culpable) el grupo comenzó a preguntar a los alumnos en los clubes por materiales y cosas perdidas. Hinata hizo un dibujo de esta y junto a las historias lograron hacer un mapa de las rutas.

"No tiene sentido." Comento Naruto mientras lo veía. "Hay veces que las rutas ni se cruzan."

"Lo cual quiere de-decir que trabaja por u-una zona." Le dijo nerviosa de tener al rubio tan cerca.

"Aunque la zona no tiene mucho sentido." Comento Naruto acercándose mas al dibujo. "Parece que es por el primer piso."

"To-todos los clubes que per-perdieron cosas están en el primer piso." Dijo Hinata increíblemente roja.

"No puedo creer que no lo hayan descubierto." Les dijo Satsuki. "El ladrón es obvio."

"¿A si?¿Quien?" Preguntaron los dos.

"El fantasma del primer piso." Respondió Satsuki.

"¡No metas al fantasma!" Comento Naruto. "¡Esa era la idea para un omake a futuro!"

Fin Omake.

* * *

 **Bueno que les parecio la sorprendente revelacion al final el capitulo. ¿A puesto a que no se la esperaban? De seguro tambien tendran preguntas que respondere mas adelante (por lo menos despues de que se terminen los examenes chunin). Con este capitulo se termina la espera, en el siguiente comenzaran los examenes chunin.  
De una vez anunciare que Fuu y su equipo volveran para estos y seran el unico equipo agregado (pense en poner el equipo B, pero al final me decidi por no hacerlo) tambien que durante las preeliminares los combates seran decididos al azar.  
**

 **Tambien he recibido preguntas de si la serie sera harem, aunque por momentos me veo tentado por hacerlo, siento que seria muy complicado por el darles el rpotegonismo necesario a todas las posibles chicas y hacer creible las relaciones; estas dos razones son las que mas me desmotivan a hacerlo. Quizas en algun futuro intente escribir una serie harem, pero no por el momento.**

 **Bueno sin nada mas que agregar me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	26. Extranjeros en la aldea

Capitulo 26: Extranjeros en la aldea.

Había pasado apenas una semana desde su misión con el equipo de kumogakure. Después de ella el equipo 7 había vuelto a tomar misiones de rango D, principalmente por iniciativa del tercero, lo cual para Kakashi significaba que solo faltaba que hiciera el anunciamiento oficial. Hablando de misiones, el equipo 7 había justo terminado una, capturar al gato-demonio Tora. Su misión fue exitosa, aunque para finalizar esta, Naruto tuvo que sacrificarse y terminar arañado.

"Te dije que no te hicieras el rudo" Lo regaño Sakura.

"O lo siento, sabes, a la otra cuando sea mi turno haré que juguemos piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quién atrapa al gato." Le dijo a Sakura, aunque su mirada estaba clavada el Satsuki y sus palabras estaban claramente dirigidas a ella, sin embargo, estas le pasaron de largo.

"No es mi culpa que seas malo en eso." Excuso Satsuki.

"Cabrona..." Exclamo Naruto con una venita resaltada. Kakashi rio debajo de su máscara. La situación de sus genin lo estaba distrayendo de aquellos pensamientos sobre su equipo, cuando él tenía su edad. El ver de nuevo a Rin después de tantos años trajo algunos recuerdos no muy agradables. El peliblanco estaba a punto de sumergirse en esos recuerdos cuando vio un ave blanca sobre volar la aldea, pero esta era especial.

"Parece que es suficiente por hoy." Les dijo a sus alumnos. "Tengo que llevar el informe de la misión."

"Por favor menciona lo del piedra, papel o tijeras." Pidió Naruto.

"No prometo nada." Le dijo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

"¿Qué les parece si vamos por la aldea?" Les sugirió a sus dos compañeros.

"Lo siento, mama quería que volviera temprano hoy." Les dijo la pelinegra. "Algo acerca de unas hojas de té, madera y un abanico."

"No hay problema." Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, aunque soltando una gotita de sudor al no encontrar ninguna relación entre esos tres objetos. "Yo y Naruto nos divertiremos, solos y sin ti."

" _¿Y yo cuando acepte?"_ Solo pensó Naruto.

"Si, si, si lo que digas..." Comento Satsuki sin prestar mucha atención antes de desaparecer a la distancia.

Naruto vio como la Uchiha se iba, sintió una muy obvia presencia, alguien los vigilaba. Era obvio que alguien los vigilaba, hacían mucho ruido, no les importaba que vieran su movimiento y por, sobre todo, se ocultaban en una roca… una roca cuadrada.

"Konohamaru, ya sé que eres tú." Le dijo Naruto a la caja con una gotita de sudor cayendo por su nuca.

La caja se levantó estrepitosamente, y los niños que estaban ocultos en esta se pararon. "¡Justo como lo esperaba de ti, Jefe!" Se trataba de Konohamaru Sarutobi, el nieto de tercer Hokage, que además veía acompañado de otros dos niños. Estaba acompañado de un niño de cabello castaño y ojos negros que usaba unas gafas grandes y redondas, además de una niña de cabello anaranjado recogido en dos coletas altas y ojos de color negro.

"¿Que pasa Kono…?" Naruto estaba saludando cuando noto algo. "Oye, esas gafas se me hacen conocidas." Dijo mientras apuntaba a los objetos en la cabeza del niño.

"¡Ah sí!¡Son tuyas!" Dijo con orgullo. "Las robe mientras no estabas."

"Conque ahí estaban." Dijo con alivio el chico. "Qué bueno, fueron un regalo de nee-san y realmente me había preocupado cuando las perdí."

Konohamaru entonces inspecciono el área, mejor dicho, a la chica de cabello rosa que no conocía. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Su nombre es Sakura ella es-"

"¡Tu novia!" Interrumpió el niño a Naruto.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaron los dos genin.

"¡¿Por qué dices eso?!" Pregunto el rubio

"Digo estaban ustedes dos juntos y solos aquí..." Dijo el niño.

"¡Konohamaru ella es muy importante para mí pero porque es mi compañera!" Explico el rubio aliviando momentáneamente a Sakura. "¡No estoy tan loco como para que sea mi novia!"

Naruto no se esperó el golpe siguiente y mucho menos que este fuera tan fuerte como para sacarlo rodando por el suelo y que terminara estrellándose contra la barda de madera, destrozándola con el impacto.

"Jefe" Los niños fueron a ayudarle, como podían.

"¿Qué significa eso exactamente, Uzumaki?" Le pregunto Sakura a su compañero con un aura siniestra mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

"¡Jefe respóndele por favor!" Suplico Konohamaru temiendo por la vida de todos.

"¿Nee-san que hay de cenar? Comida china, está bien." Le dijo mientras sus ojos giraban y no tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurría en la realidad.

"¡Jefe!" Gritaron los tres niños y Naruto pudo despertar, se paró y puso frente a ellos para protegerlos de Sakura.

"¡Oye detente!" Le dijo a la pelirosa. "¡Si vas a golpear a alguien que sea a mí!" A pesar de que lo dijo, la verdad es que no se esperaba otro golpe que lo saco volando contra la barda de nuevo, por suerte ese le pareció más débil. Habiéndose calmado, Sakura comenzó a retirarse mientras los niños volvían a atender a Naruto.

"¿Estas bien Naruto-nii?" Le pregunto Udon al rubio.

"Carajo que enojona. Aunque con esa frentona yo también lo estaría." Comento Konohamaru, una muy mala elección ya que Sakura las escucho. Naruto pudo ver el momento en el que Sakura se detuvo. Sintió como el tiempo se detenía mientras la veía darle la vuelta, con una furia en sus ojos, fue en ese momento, en ese preciso momento que sabía lo increíblemente jodidos que estaban. Los cuatro de inmediato corrieron perseguidos por el demonio del cabello rosa. Continuaron así hasta que Konohamaru choco con algo.

"Oye, eso dolió." Escucho como decía un chico en un traje negro acompañada de una chica de cabello rubio.

* * *

Los otros jonin de la aldea estaban en sus actividades cuando vieron el pájaro blanco sobrevolar la aldea. De inmediato todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se reunieron con el líder de su aldea. Reunidos los jonin en una sala frente a una silla donde Hizuren estaba sentado, todos sabían la razón de la reunión, era el tiempo y desde hace varios días se habían empezado a organizar los preparativos, solo faltaba que se hiciera oficial.

"¿Ya están todos aquí?" Pregunto el anciano. "Supongo que todos saben por qué los llame."

"Es bastante obvio." Comento Kakashi. "Todos lo sabemos, solo falta que se haga oficial."

"Muy bien, entonces; Dentro de una semana, en el primer día del sexto mes, se celebrarán los exámenes chunin."

* * *

"Oye enano, me has hecho daño." Dijo el chico del traje negro.

"Déjalo en paz Kankuro. No necesitamos problemas." Le dijo la rubia a su hermano.

"Disculpen, fue culpa mía." Se disculpó Sakura, arrepentida, pero sin intención de mostrar debilidad.

"Por favor déjalo, fue un accidente." Le pidió Naruto, aunque mostraba un rostro duro y serio.

" _Es de esta aldea. Debe de ser un genin."_ Pensó Kankuro. "¿Por qué no vienes por el para qué arreglemos este asunto?" Confiando del chico, Naruto comenzó a acercarse, vio como Kankuro hizo unos movimientos con sus dedos y casi de inmediato el rubio perdió el equilibrio.

"¿Pero qué mierda?" Exclamo confundido.

"Bah. Eres solo un debilucho." Comento el chico. "¿Son todos los de tu aldea así de débiles?"

" _Esa banda, ellos no son aquí."_ Analizo Sakura.

Naruto se levantó, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y lo que logro ver. _**"¿Lo notaste?"**_ Escucho como el huésped en su interior le preguntaba.

" _Si, cuando movió sus dedos me caí."_ Le respondió.

" _ **Uso hilos de chakra, no sé cuál sea su intención, pero después de ese ataque debes de tratarlo como enemigo."**_ Le 'dijo' el Kyuby.

" _No pensaba hacerlo de alguna otra manera."_ Le respondió.

"No-no puedo respirar." Alcanzo a escuchar que Konohamaru decía, lo cual hizo que el rubio se pusiera serio.

"Ustedes sí que me enferman." Exclamo Kankuro. El chico levanto su brazo y se disponía a darle un golpe a su rehén cuando sintió como alguien detuvo su brazo.

"Te dije que lo soltaras, desgraciado." Naruto comento justo a un lado suyo mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo del chico.

" _¿Qué?¿Pero cómo?"_

" _Corrió usando chakra cuando Kankuro no estaba viendo."_ Analizo Temari.

" _Aunque no me guste admitirlo, Naruto, estas mucho más adelante que yo."_ Pensó mientras recordaba como Kakashi los había puesto a moverse usando incrementos de velocidad con chakra. Naruto al usar sus clones en tiempo el libre que tenía para mejorar la técnica la logro primero, cuando Sakura aún no podía dominarla.

El rubio apretó con más fuerza el brazo del chico. "Déjalo de una vez." Le dijo. Kankuro soltó al niño y de inmediato Naruto reacciono para tomarlo, usando sus dos brazos para atraparlo, sin embargo, esto le evito poder cubrirse del golpe que le lanzo Kankuro. Naruto salto hacia atrás mientras el golpe lo impactaba.

"¡Naruto!" Exclamo Sakura.

"¡Ja!¡Te puedes ver muy rudo, pero aun así sigues siendo un debilucho!" Le dijo Kankuro con su puño cerrado.

"Je, je, je," Naruto comenzó a reírse lo cual desconcertó a todos. "Eso ni lo sentí." Le dijo al chico. "Dime, ¿Son todos los de tu aldea así de débiles?"

Kankuro se preparaba para atacar a el rubio cuando una lata golpeo el suelo justo frente a él con una gran fuerza. "No sé quién te creas, pero no puedes estar comportándote así en nuestra aldea." Dijo la chica Uchiha desde la rama de un árbol cercano.

"¡Satsuki-san!" Exclamo Sakura.

"No puedo creer que los dejo unos minutos solos y se meten en un conflicto internacional." Comento la pelinegra con una bolsa en la mano.

" _Espera un momento..."_ Pensó Naruto. "¡¿Oye cuánto tiempo tienes ahí?!" Demando la respuesta.

* * *

"Primeramente," Dijo el líder de la aldea en la reunión. "Los maestros de los genin recién graduados pasen al frente." Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai hicieron lo que se les ordeno. "¿Que piensan?¿Creen que sus alumnos están listos para el examen?" El humo de su pipa seguía saliendo mientras recordaba los requerimientos, que hayan completado 8 misiones y la aprobación de su maestro. "Tu primero Kakashi." El tercero estaba interesado en la respuesta del peliblanco. Según los primeros reportes de Kakashi, ellos eran el equipo más débil y desunido de todos los graduados, sin embargo, en las últimas semanas eso parecía haber cambiado.

El peliblanco elevo su voz para que todos lo lograran escuchar. "Del equipo 7; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Satsuki y Uzumaki Naruto. Yo los recomiendo a los tres para el examen." La propuesta tomo a Iruka por sorpresa.

"Del equipo 8; Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba los recomiendo a los tres." Dijo Kurenai.

"Yo recomiendo a todos los miembros del equipo 10: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino." Finalizo Asuma.

"Vaya, todos los novatos." Exclamo el anciano. "Eso sí que es raro."

"¡Espere Hokage-sama!" Dijo Iruka.

"¿Que ocurre Iruka?"

"Sé que tal vez me estoy metiendo en donde no me llaman, pero todos los nominados fueron mis alumnos." Explico el hombre. "Y sinceramente me parece que es muy pronto, me parece que les falta experiencia y aun son muy jóvenes."

"Yo tenía seis años menos que Naruto cuando pase la prueba." Le replico Kakashi.

"¡Naruto no es como tú!" Le dijo Iruka.

"¡Silencio!" Se escuchó en la sala, todos voltearon a ver al hombre que recién llegaba, con su ojo izquierdo cubierto de vendas y su brazo derecho oculto entre su ropa.

"Danzo." Dijo Hizuren mientras lo veía acercarse.

"Su opinión respecto a esto ya no es importante, instructor de la academia." Le dijo el hombre a Iruka. "Además de que ya va siendo hora de que el jinchuriki sea de alguna utilidad para la aldea." La situación se había puesto tensa con la sola presencia del hombre, no era secreto alguno la política de Danzo sobre el jinchuriki y durante años había impulsado, sin éxito alguno para fortuna de Naruto; poner al jinchuriki bajo a sus órdenes.

"¿A qué vienes Danzo?" Pregunto el hokage.

"Hay un asunto importante del que tengo que hablar contigo." Le dijo.

"Está bien. En cuanto termine me reuniré contigo." Le dijo. Los ninjas esperaron a que el hombre saliera de la sala para continuar el asunto.

"Por cierto Iruka." Le llamo Kakashi al maestro. "Sé que estas preocupado por tus antiguos estudiantes, pero no lo hagas. Ellos son mucho más fuertes que antes."

* * *

De vuelta con Naruto. Satsuki estaba sobre la rama vigilando a los dos atacantes, mientras que Naruto se disponía a volver a avanzar.

"Otro que se cree muy rudo." Dijo Kankuro.

"Cállate." Le respondió Satsuki.

"Baja si te crees tan fuerte." Kakuro le dijo a la chica. Después tuvo que reaccionar para bloquear la patada que le lanzo Naruto. "Cabrón." Exclamo mientras retrocedía.

"Yo soy a quien te enfrentas bastardo." Le dijo Naruto.

"Te partiré el culo primero." Dijo mientras soltaba el bulto enrollado en vendas que traía en su espalda.

"¡Oye no se te ocurra utilizar eso!" Le dijo su compañera rubia.

"Ya basta Kankuro." Escucho Satsuki que decían desde un lado de ella. Volteo y pudo ver a un chico pelirojo parado de cabeza bajo a una rama en el otro lado del árbol en que estaba parada. "Vas a ensuciar el nombre de nuestra aldea."

"Ga-Gaara..." Exclamo Kankuro con temor. La verdad es que todos en la escena tenían miedo por ese chico.

" _Ni siquiera note su presencia."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"Y parece muy peligroso."_

"Estoy cansado de que te la lleves peleando." Le dijo el pelirojo. "¿Es que has olvidado porque venimos?"

"¡Ellos fueron los que empezaron Gaara!" Se excusó Kankuro.

"Cállate o te mato." Fue la respuesta acompañada de una mirada fría y asesina.

"Está bien...fue culpa mía." Dijo Kankuro.

"Perdónanos." Pidió Temari.

" _Así que él es el que manda."_ Dedujo Satsuki mientras veía sus ojos con las ojeras alrededor.

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo el pelirojo. _"Si hubiera querido lo pudo haber noqueado con esa lata."_ Pensó mientras la veía y comenzaba a desaparecer en un remolino de viento y hojas. Apareció entre sus compañeros, viendo a Naruto. _"Y el no solo soporto el golpe Kankuro, este no le hizo daño."_ Gaara se paró y dio la vuelta. "Nos vamos."

"¡Espera!" Escucho que le decía la chica genin.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunto a Sakura.

"Su cinta, ustedes pertenecen a Tsunagakure." Dijo la chica. "Y aunque nuestros dos países son aliados, ningún ninja puede andar libremente por el otro sin un motivo." Satsuki salto y se puso junto a sus compañeros.

"Tiene razón, ¿Que están haciendo aquí?" Pregunto la Uchiha.

"Ustedes deberían de saberlo mejor que nadie." Les dijo Temari. "Venimos a los exámenes chunin."

" _¿Exámenes chunin?"_ Pensó al mismo tiempo el equipo 7. _"Creo que Kakashi-sensei menciono algo como eso."_

"¿Oye cómo te llamas?" Apunto Satsuki a los foráneos.

"¿Yo?" Pregunto Kankuro.

"No, el de la tinaja."

"Soy Gaara del desierto." Respondió el pelirojo. "Tú también te me haces interesante ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Satsuki, Satsuki Uchiha." Dijo la pelinegra. Los dos se miraron interesados.

"¡Wow Satsuki acabas de conseguí novio!" Felicito Naruto mientras la rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo. "Y yo que creí que te quedarías sola toda tu vida."

"Cállate." Exclamo la pelinegra.

"Vámonos" Ordeno Gaara antes de que él y sus compañeros desaparecieran.

"¿Y bien cuando va a ser la boda?" Le pregunto Sakura a su compañera.

"¡Tú también no empieces!" Le dijo sonrojada.

Alguien los estaba vigilando mientras el equipo comenzaba a discutir. O, mejor dicho, todo el tiempo los habían estado vigilando.

"¿Que te parecen?" Pregunto la mujer del grupo.

"Son más fuertes de lo que pensaba, pero aun así no gran cosa." Comento el miembro del equipo con su rostro casi completamente cubierto por vendas. "Pero hay que ser precavidos con la de cabello negro y el de la tinaja." El equipo Dosu de la aldea del sonido se estaba preparando para los exámenes.

Fin capítulo 26.


	27. Antes del Examen

Capitulo 27: Antes del Examen.

El equipo nueve estaba justamente terminando su calentamiento matutino, con Tenten practicando su puntería, Lee los golpes y Neji con su Byakugan.

"Escuche algo interesante Tenten." Comento Lee mientras lanzaba una patada. "Que por primera vez en cinco años participarían novatos en los exámenes chunin. ¿No te comento nada Naruto-kun?"

"No recuerdo que lo haya mencionado." Dijo mientras lanzaba su ultimo kunai al muñeco, con tantas armas clavadas que parecía un cojín de agujas. "Pero si es cierto entonces el no va entrar. No existe alguna manera en la cual no me diría eso."

"Este el o no siento un poco de lastima." Comento Neji. "No existe manera alguna de que los novatos puedan derrotarnos."

* * *

El equipo 7 estaba reunido en un puente de la aldea esperando a su maestro. Los dos extremos del puente tenían unos arcos rojos cada uno y pasaba un pequeño riachuelo por debajo de este. Kakashi llego saludando.

"Hola chicos." Dijo el jonin.

"Gane." Dijo Sakura mientras Naruto comenzaba a sacar dinero de su bolsillo.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Pregunto el peliblanco.

"Apostaron a ver cuando llegabas." Le respondió Satsuki, mientras tanto, Naruto soltaba los ryo con lagrimas cayendo como cataratas de sus ojos.

"Bueno, se que es un poco brusco, pero los propuse para los exámenes chunin." Informo Kakashi. De repente el equipo se acordó de eso, desde hace casi una semana cuando se encontraron con los tipos de Sunagakure, ellos habían tenido la intención de preguntarle, pero siempre por alguna u otra razón no lo habían logrado. "Aquí tienen las solicitudes." Les dijo entregándoles los papeles. "Los he recomendado, pero eso no significa que están obligados a tomarlo. Solo quiere decir que como su maestro, creo que están listos."

"Gracias, sensei." Le dijo Sakura, había tenido que resistir y esforzarse mucho en el entrenamiento para aprender el muro de tierra y ponerse al nivel de sus compañeros, pero en ese momento podía sentir que valía la pena.

"¿Que tenemos que hacer con esto?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Solo tienen que firmarlos y llevarlos a presentar al aula 301, mañana que empiece el examen." Les dijo.

"¡¿Que?!¡En tan poco tiempo!" Exclamo Naruto.

"Como dije antes, no están obligados a asistir." Dijo Kakashi. "Yo los recomendé porque creo que están listos, sin embargo si ustedes no lo creen, entonces pueden no participar, es su elección." Dijo Kakashi, miro los rostros de sus alumnos, había preocupación, miedo y emoción, todo al mismo tiempo. "Eso es todo." Les dijo antes de desaparecer.

"Exámenes chunin..." Dijo Satsuki. "Estoy seguro que los encontraremos ahí." Pensó en los de la villa de la arena que se encontraron la semana pasada.

"Si." Exclamo Sakura.

"Esperamos dos horas unicamente para que nos entregara unos papeles." Cayo en cuenta Naruto una vez que la emoción desapareció.

"Es cierto." Exclamo Satsuki también con la nube de depresión sobre ella.

"Vamos, no fue tan malo." Sakura intento animarlos. La chica saco su bolsa de dinero y empezó moverla. "Vamos por ramen para celebrar, Naruto invita."

* * *

Naruto llego mas tarde a su casa en donde ya se encontraba Tenten. La saludo y de inmediato hizo el comentario.

"Nee-san, voy a participar en los exámenes chunin." Le dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo y confianza.

"Entonces el rumor era cierto." Fue lo primero que respondió. "Entonces solo tengo algo que decirte." Le castaña también puso una sonrisa de confianza. "Ni se te ocurra caer tan fácil, no antes de que pueda derrotarte."

"No te preocupes." Le respondió. "Planeo ganar esto."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el equipo se reunió en la entrada de la academia. Con todos sus miembros ahí, estaban listos. El lugar estaba lleno de gente de otras aldeas y algunas cuantas de la aldea, pero a quienes nadie del equipo conocía, o al menos les importaba. Había una gran multitud de gente intentando entrar a la puerta del salón que decía 301.

"Quítense." Les dijo un ninja a unos tipos que estaban en la puerta y no dejaban entrar a nadie.

"Pero si les estamos haciendo un favor." Dijo uno de los ninjas con cabello puntiagudo y dos espada kunai en la espalda.

"Si, el examen es muy difícil. Nosotros llevamos tres años seguidos intentándolo y reprobamos." Dijo su compañero.

"Hemos visto como muchos dejaban de ser ninja o simplemente ya no podían hacer nada mas." Dijo el de cabello puntiagudo.

"Ustedes son solo unos niños, no tienen nada que hacer aquí."

"Tiene razón." Dijo Satsuki llamando la atención de todos. "No tenemos nada que hacer aquí."

"¿Que?¿Tan rápido te vas a rendir?" Pregunto uno de los ninjas extranjeros.

"Tiene razón, estar aquí es solo una perdida de tiempo." Naruto, Sakura y Satsuki reconocieron esa voz, le pertenecía a una cierta peliverde que era su amiga. Se habían estado preguntando hasta ese momento cuando la verían.

"¡Fuu!" Dijo Naruto con felicidad y fue a saludarla.

"¡Les dije que nos veríamos pronto!" Devolvió el saludo la chica.

"Hola preciosas." Se acerco Morio a Sakura y Satsuki. "¿Como han estado?"

"Ya va a empezar..." Exclamo Junko. "Primero la muchacha del puesto de ramen y ahora ellas."

"Bueno, si nos disculpan." Dijo Sakura mientras ella y los demás comenzaron a caminar. "Vamos a pasar."

"Explíquense." Demando un ninja de Takigakure.

"Yo no lo note en un primer momento." Admitió Naruto. "Pero tengo suerte de tener unas compañeras tan geniales." El rubio entonces apunto al letrero del aula.

"Ese de ahí es el salón 201." Finalizo Satsuki mientras se deshacía la ilusión.

"Cabroncillos, no son tan malos." Dijo el chico del cabello puntiagudo. "Sin embargo no basta con solo descubrirlo." El chico corrió y ataco a Satsuki esta se preparaba para interceptar el golpe con el suyo cuando ambos ataque fueron detenidos por unas manos vendadas.

"¡Lee-san!" Exclamo Naruto al ver al chico llegar prácticamente de la nada.

"Les recomendaría ahorrar fuerzas para mas tarde." Dijo el chico de cabello de tazón.

"¿No puedes estar un día sin hacer espectáculo verdad?" Comento Tenten mientras llegaba junto a Neji. Morio puso su mirada en la recién llegaba y de inmediato estaba junto a ella.

"Déjeme presentarme señorita, mi nombre es..."

"¡O no!¡Eso no!" Naruto interrumpió a Morio aplicándole un candado al cuello. Técnica que había aprendido después de que Tenten se la aplicara muchas veces. "Ni creas que te lo dejare."

Morio hizo indicaciones de que se rendía, Fuu actuó como refering y le dio la victoria a Naruto, acompañada de un cinturón. Mientras tanto, Satsuki analizaba a Lee. _"¿Uso chakra para detener mi patada?"_

"Por cierto, rompiste la promesa que nos hiciste hacer." Comento Neji. "La de no llamar la atención."

"Lo se. Lo siento es que..." Lee se sonrojo y acerco a la pelirosa. "Sakura ¿verdad? Había querido preguntarte algo desde que nos vimos en la oficina del Hokage pero no había tenido oportunidad." Sakura estaba confundida.

" _¿Es sobre mi frente?"_ Fue lo único que pensó.

"Me llamo Rock Lee. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, yo te protegeré hasta el final."

" _¡Hiciste eso unicamente para conseguir una cita!"_ Exclamo en su mente Tenten.

"Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no gracias." Le dijo la pelirosa.

"Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo." Comento Satsuki. "Vamos." Sus dos compañeros asintieron y continuaron caminando.

"Ahora Sakura también tiene novio." Comento Naruto mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"¡Callate!" Dijeron sus dos compañeras.

"Lee, nosotros también tenemos que ir. ¿Que haces?" Pregunto Tenten.

"Vayan adelantándose, tengo que ir al baño." Respondió Lee.

* * *

"¡Oh!¡Satsuki-chan si que es rápida!" Comento Fuu cuando Naruto les contó su encuentro con los de suna. "¿Y cuando va a ser la boda?"

" _Naruto..."_ Unicamente podía pensar con malicia la pelinegra. Los seis genin estaban caminando por una gran sala generalmente usada para entrenamientos, cuando un chico en espandex verde aterrizo frente a ellos.

"Un momento." Dijo el chico. "Me gustaría enfrentarme a ti, ahora. Uchiha Satsuki."

"Bien." Respondió Satsuki.

"Esto no nos incumbe." Comento Fuu por un lado mientras ella y su equipo seguían avanzando. "Nosotros nos iremos adelantando."

"¡Espera Satsuki-san!" La intento detener Sakura. "¡Tu misma has dicho que no tenemos tiempo!"

"No te preocupes, acabare con esto rápido." Dijo con confianza. Después sintió como le sostenían firmemente el antebrazo. "¿Que quieres?"

"He visto a los dos luchar." Le dijo mientras no dejaba de verla a los ojos. "Y créeme, el no es alguien a quien puedas derrotar en este momento. Esta muy por encima de nosotros."

"Bah, como si fuera cierto." Le dijo mientras movía su brazo para quitarse el agarre.

Satsuki corrió hacia con un ataque listo, el chico se movió rápidamente y lanzo una patada. La chica se agacho sintiendo como le paso justo por encima de la cabeza, sin embargo usando el impulso de la primera patada, Lee dio una vuelta en el aire y lanzo una segunda, la pelinegra alcanzo a levantar su defensa pero por alguna razón el pie traspaso y le impacto en el rostro sacándola volando por la sala.

" _¿Que fue lo que paso?"_ Pensó la Uchiha.

"No entiendo, claramente tenia su defensa arriba, ¿Como es que paso?" Se pregunto Sakura, Naruto simplemente continuo viendo.

" _No importa si es un ninjutsu o genjutsu."_ Pensó mientras se levantaba y activaba su sharingan. _"Lo descubriré."_

Satsuki volvió a cargar, confiada de que podría descubrir el secreto de su enemigo. De alguna manera que ninguna de las chicas compendia, Lee logro darle una patada ascendente y sacarla por los aires.

" _¿Pero como?"_ Se pregunto Sakura mientras veía como su compañera volaba.

" _Imposible, mi sharingan..."_ Pensó Satsuki.

"¿Lo entendiste, Uchiha Satsuki?" Le preguntaba Lee mientras parecía detrás de ella. "No estoy usando ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu. No es nada mas que taijutsu." Las vendas de sus manos se empezaron a soltar. "Y aunque tus ojos pueden ver mis movimientos, tu cuerpo no puede procesarlo a tiempo."

Lee estaba alistando su técnica cuando una de sus vendas se clavo a la pared. "¡Ya es suficiente, Lee!" Le dijo una tortuga que acababa de llegar. Naruto corrió de inmediato y suavizo la caída de su compañera, aunque en el proceso se golpeo la cabeza. Lee logro aterrizar por si solo sin daño alguno.

" _Me cacharon."_ Pensó Lee.

"¡Te he dicho mil veces que esa técnica esta prohibida!" Lo regaño la tortuga.

"Yo...lo siento mucho." Dijo el muchacho. La tortuga endureció su mirada. "¡Le juro que no iba a usarla completa!"

"¡No pongas excusas!" El regaño continuo por algunos momentos mas hasta que por fin, sobre el caparazón de la tortuga apareció un nube de humo blanco, cuando se revelo estaba ahí Gai.

"¡Que bonito es eso de ser joven!" Dijo realizando una pose. "¡Hola alumnos de Kakashi!" Los saludo. "Lee."

"Si señor." Gai le hizo señas a su alumnos para que se acercara. Después le lanzo un golpe.

"¡Eres un idiota!" Le dijo mientras impactaba su puño.

"¡¿eh?!" Reacciono el equipo.

"¿Que voy a hacer contigo?"

"Maestro." Ambos estaban soltando lagrimas. "Maestro, yo, yo…

"¡Tranquilo!¡No digas nada!" Le dijo Gai mientras los dos se abrazaban.

"¡MAESTRO!"

"Que bizarro..." Comento Sakura.

"¿Y el me derroto?" Se pregunto Satsuki.

"Nunca los había visto así." Se dijo a si mismo Naruto.

"¡Juventud, divino tesoro!" Exclamo Gai.

"¡Maestro!"

"No te preocupes, todos los jóvenes cometemos errores." Consoló Gai a su alumno.

"Usted es demasiado bueno conmigo." Respondió Lee.

"Como castigo, tendrás que aprobar el examen, sin importar que."

"¡Si señor!"

"¡Y darás 500 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento!" Continuo Gai.

"¿Habla en serio?" Pregunto Satsuki, Naruto solo asintió.

"¿Y como llego la tortuga sin que la notáramos?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Tal vez se movió muy lento y no la escuchamos." Comento Naruto.

"¿Como ha estado Kakashi últimamente?" Pregunto Gai a los alumnos del peliblanco, estos reaccionaron primeramente algo confundidos.

"Tarde." Respondieron los miembros del equipo 7.

"¡ah!¡Tan animado como siempre!" Exclamo Gai.

"¿De donde lo conoce Cejotas-sensei?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Nosotros somos rivales." Fue la respuesta, que recibieron desde detrás de ellos. "Los eternos rivales."

" _¿Cuando?"_ Se pregunto Sakura.

" _Estoy segura que no le quite los ojos de encima en ningún momento."_ Pensó Satsuki.

"Yo llevo 50 victorias y 49 derrotas." Presumió Gai.

" _Es fuerte. No lo parece perece a primera vista pero lo es."_ Pensó Satsuki.

" _Sabia que el maestro de Nee-san era fuerte, pero pensar que tanto."_ Naruto seguía sin poder creerlo.

"Pero bueno, lo mejor es que vayan al aula." Dijo Gai mientras lanzaba un kunai al shuriken que detenía la venda contra la pared. Lee se volvió a vendar los brazos ahora que podía. "¡Puedes hacerlo Lee!¡Hasta pronto!" Dijo a su alumnos mientras se retiraba con un salto.

"Si señor." Respondió Lee. "Uchiha Satsuki, dejame informarte algo. Yo vine unicamente a comprobar tu nivel, esta no fue una pelea enserio. Quiero enfrentarme a ti y al mas fuerte de la aldea. Y una cita con Sakura-san."

"No gracias." Negó Sakura con una gotita de sudor y a pesar de ser rechazado dos veces en la misma hora, Lee no parecía afectado.

"Bueno, nos vemos después." Les dijo mientras saltaba para retirarse al examen.

"Oye estas bien?" Le pregunto Naruto a Satsuki, la chica no respondió, solo cerro su puño. "Viste sus manos ¿no? Eras heridas son el resultado de su entrenamiento diario y es mucho mas intenso que cualquier cosa que Kakashi-sensei nos haya puesto."

"Je, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes." Dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa, Naruto comenzó a sonreír igualmente.

"Saben, puede que no seamos los mas fuertes." Les dijo Sakura. "Pero si nos van a derrotar vamos a asegurarnos de que se rompan unos cuantos huesos antes."

"Así se habla." Felicito Naruto.

"Vamos, tenemos un examen que pasar." Dijo Satsuki a su equipo.

* * *

El equipo llego al tercer piso mientras se acercaban podían ver a Kakashi parado frente a la puerta. "Hola mis queridos subordinados." Los llamo Kakashi. "Llevo esperándolos 1 minuto por cierto."

"¡Callate!¡No tienes derecho a quejarte por tiempos de espera!" Le dijeron Naruto y Sakura mientras Satsuki se limitaba a hacerse a un lado para evitar los ataques verbales.

"¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Vine a comprobar que los 3 se presentaran." Respondió Kakashi. "Y veo que así fue. Entonces pueden pasar."

"¿Podrías repetir eso?" Pidió Naruto.

"Los exámenes chunin no pueden ser presentados por una sola persona. Deben de ser presentados en equipos de 3." Respondió el peliblanco.

"¿Y por que no lo mencionaste?" Pregunto Naruto. _"De hecho ni siquiera nos dijo de los exámenes hasta ayer."_

"Como dije antes, era una decisión de cada quien." Respondió Kakashi. "Si lo hubiera mencionado y uno de ustedes no hubiera querido participar, los otros dos lo hubieran presionado para entrar."

Los tres genin sonrieron. "¿Entonces detrás de esta puerta comienza el examen?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Si." Les dijo Kakashi. "Una ultima cosa. Recuerden todo lo que les he enseñado, les sera muy importante en el examen."

"La puntualidad no es una de ellas." Comento por ultimo Naruto antes de abrir la puerta junto a sus compañeras y entrar.

Cuando el equipo 7 entro al salón se encontró frente a un monton de ninjas. Todos genin como ellos y con su atención en los recién llegados.

"No esperaba a tantos." Comento Satsuki.

" _Todos parecen fuertes."_ Pensó Naruto, sintiéndose emocionado, peo no solo el, había alguien mas emocionado, inclusive mas que el. Dentro de su mente, Naruto podía sentir la agitación del zorro. Una sala llena de gente fuerte contra la que podrían llegar a pelear le emocionaba. _"Oye, yo también estoy emocionado, pero espera un poco."_

"Así que si vinieron." Comento Ino mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a su equipo.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Sakura.

"Solo desea que te tengas que enfrentar a mi." Dijo Naruto. "No va a ser como en la academia." Los dos rubios se veían fijamente y con una gran intensidad y un rayo de electicidad.

"Esa es mi linea." Respondió Ino mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima. Sakura decidió que la oportunidad era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

"Ya besense no quieren." Comento la pelirosa.

"¡¿Que dices?!" Reaccionaron los dos, Satsuki también reacciono, molestándose un poco.

"Esa combinación si que seria problemática." Dijo Shikamaru. Chouji mientras tanto continuo comiendo de su bolsa de papas fritas.

"Hola compañeros." Dijo Kiba. "Parece que todo el escuadrón problemático se reúne."

"Buenas tardes." Saludo Shino.

"Ho-Hola." Saludo Hinata.

"¿Por que tardaron tanto?" Pregunto Fuu.

"Lo siento, nos perdimos en el camino de la vida." Respondió apenada Sakura.

"Hola hermosa señorita" Llego Morio con Ino. Antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar Sakura lo empezó a arrastrar para alejarlo.

"Ven acá."

"Estaba empezando a pensar que no llegarían." Dijo Tenten mientras se reunía con ellos. "Los rumores no solo eran ciertos, sino que los nueve novatos están participando."

"No creas que por tener un año de experiencia nos vas a ganar." Le dijo Kiba.

"No, lo haré porque soy mas fuerte."

"Tenten." Llamo Neji a la castaña. Mientras esperaba que esta volviera con su equipo, vio a Hinata y se le quedo viendo fijo, con un notable odio. Naruto definitivamente lo noto. Cuando los dos genin mas veteranos se fueron, Naruto decidió preguntar.

"¿Lo conoces?" Le dijo a Hinata, la pregunta originalmente tomo por sorpresa a la chica. Algo temerosa, Hinata pudo responderle.

"Si, es Neji-niisan." Respondió la chica.

"No sabia que tenias un hermano." Comento Naruto.

"N-no, tengo hermanos. Aunque si una hermana." Comento. "Neji-niisan es mi primo."

"¿Y por que te veía así?" Pregunto, los dos eran algo así como amigos, Hinata había sido una de las pocas personas en la academia (y de la aldea) que lo trataron bien, por lo que le tenia cierto aprecio.

"E-es por..." Hinata no sabia como responderle. Sabia sobre lo que había ocurrido hace algunos años y porque estaba enojado con ella, pero no sabia como podía explicárselo a Naruto.

"¡Ustedes a ver si callan un poco!" Justo cuando Hinata estaba por decirle fue interrumpida por una voz. Todo el grupo que hasta el momento había estado platicando entre ellos dirigió su atención. Quien les había hablado era un chico mayor que ellos, con cabello blanco y unos lentes. "Ustedes no son mas que unos novatos y no deberían de armar tanto escándalo."

"¿Y tu quien te crees para hablarnos así?" Pregunto Ino.

"Me llamo Kabuto y les recomiendo que miren a su alrededor." Dijo el peliblanco. Los novatos lo hicieron, sintiendo el instinto asesino de sus oponentes en el examen. "Todos están bastante nerviosos por el examen." El chico llevo su mano a la bolsa de herramientas. "Pero claro, yo también era así la primera vez que tome el examen."

"¿Entonces es la segunda vez que tomas el examen, Kabuto?" Pregunto Sakura.

"No, es la séptima." Respondió. "El examen se hace dos veces al año y llevo cuatro años asistiendo."

"Entonces debes saber mucho de la prueba." Dijo Ino.

"Si." El peliblanco les presento unas tarjetas. "Les compartiré algo de lo que he aprendido. Estas son mis tarjetas ninja."

"¿Que es eso?" Le pregunto Fuu.

"Son tarjetas que unicamente muestran la información cuando se potencian con chakra." El chico puso el maso de cartas en el suelo. "Toda la información sobre el examen aparece resumida en ellas. Tengo en total unas 200 cartas."

" _Eso si que es obsesivo."_ Pensó Satsuki, aunque no sin interés por lo que las cartas decían.

"Estas las diseñe especialmente para que funcionen unicamente con mi chakra." El peliblanco le introdujo este a la carta en blanco y al poco tiempo se dibujo un mapa en esta. "Esta es sobre las aldeas participantes y el numero de aspirantes de estas que presentan el examen."

"¿Y en esas tarjetas tienes información de los aspirantes?" Pregunto la pelinegra.

"Si. ¿Hay alguien que te interesa?" Pregunto Kabuto.

"Gaara de la Arena y Rock Lee de la hoja."

"Yo también." Comento Naruto. "El compañero de Nee-san, Neji Hyuuga." Hinata se estremeció por eso.

"Naruto-kun..." Exclamo.

"No te preocupes." Le aseguro el rubio.

"Muy bien entonces." Kabuto saco tres cartas especificas y comenzó a introducirles chakra. "Aquí están. Primero Rock Lee, tiene una gran especialidad en técnicas físicas y uso de armas aunque en los otros campos es bastante malo. Ha completado 2 misiones D y 11 C." Informo Kabuto. "Su compañero, Neji Hyuuga tiene el mismo numero de misiones. Era el novato mas fuerte el año pasado y uno de los participantes mas balanceados en este. De hecho todo el equipo 9 esta reconocido, después de todo su maestro de Maito Gai."

" _Debemos tener cuidado con ellos."_ Pensó Kiba. _"En especial Neji."_

"Por ultimo, Gaara del desierto." Dijo Kabuto antes de acomodarte sus gafas. "No tengo mucha información sobre el, solo que ha completado 8 misiones de nivel C y una B."

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamo Fuu. "¡Eso no debe de ser posible!"

"Considerando que es el hijo del actual kazekage, no me sorprende nada." Dijo Kabuto. "A pesar de que no tengo ninguna estadística sobre el, hay algo de información que conseguí; Ha regresado sin rasguño alguno de todas sus misiones."

"I-increíble." Exclamo Hinata.

"Este año las aldeas si que se pusieron agresivas." Comento Kabuto. "Todos los ninjas reunidos aquí son élite de los genin de sus respectivas aldeas. No deben de subestimar a ninguno de ellos."

"Eso significa que no podemos andar por ahí haciendo cosas estúpidas." Comento Sakura.

"Si, debemos de hacer un plan." Le dijo Satsuki. "¿Donde esta Naruto?"

Satsuki no batallo para responderse eso, ya que escucho como alguien aterrizaba sobre el escritorio cercano y gritaba a todo pulmón. "¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y vengo a patearles el culo a varios de ustedes!" Esto llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en el aula, aun si quisieran escucharlo o no.

"¡Grandisimo Idiota!" Exclamaron Satsuki y Sakura. Entre las dos lo patearon y lanzaron contra la pared.

"¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?!" Pregunto la pelirosa.

"¡Acabas de echarnos a todos encima!" Regaño Satsuki. Kakashi al otro lado de la puerta pudo sonreír.

"Son los mocosos de la otra vez." Comento en susurro Kankuro.

"¡Bien dicho Naruto-kun!" Exclamo Lee. "¡Aunque no me derrotaras a mi!"

"¡No sigas o también se irán contra nosotros!" Le dijo Tenten.

"Parecen ser un poco engreídos." Comento un chico de cabello negro puntiagudo con una banda de nota musical. "¿Por que no nos presentamos?"

"Jujujuju… podría ser interesante." Dijo su compañero con el rostro cubierto de vendas. "Aunque puede que la sala quede manchada."

"Sa-Sakura-san, Satsuki-san, no sean tan malos con el." Les pidió Hinata a las dos genin.

" _Si que son unos niños."_ Pensó Kabuto con una gotita de sudor cayendo.

El chico escucho unos pasos entre la multitud y pudo ver los movimientos de alguien que se acercaba. El de las vendas levanto la manga de su camiseta, revelando un artefacto de metal que tenia en su brazo. De entre la multitud salto el chico de cabello negro puntiagudo y lanzo un par de kunais contra el peliblanco, Kabuto salto hacia atrás y los esquivo, pero esto lo puso en trayecto hacia el de las vendas en el rostro. Le lanzo un golpe que el peliblanco logro esquivar, por poco, pero lo logro esquivar. Sin embargo, los lentes de Kabuto se rompieron.

" _¿Como? Si lo esquivo."_ Pensó Junko.

" _Ya entiendo, ese ataque."_ Pensó Kabuto mientras se quitaba los lentes. Kabuto se sintió mareado y no pudo evitar vomitar.

"¡Kabuto!" Exclamo Sakura. Todos concentraron su atención en los tres de la aldea del sonido. La pelirosa se acerco a el para ayudarlo. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si...Estoy bien..." Le respondió.

"Tantos años de experiencia y no has aprendido ni una mierda." Dijo el del rostro vendado.

"Puedes ir poniendo en tus tarjetitas que los tres del sonido van a llegar a chunin." Dijo el de cabello puntiagudo.

" _Estoy seguro que lo esquivo por completo."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"¿Hay algo mas detrás de ese ataque?"_

Fuu camino y se puso frente a Kabuto, mirando a los del sonido. "Estos tipos se ven fuertes." Exclamo. "Muy bien."

"Yo también quiero partirles el culo." Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

"¿Fuu, no pensaras…?" Pregunto Junko pensando en el bijuu de la chica.

"No te preocupes, no lo necesitare para acabar con estos tipos." Respondió la peliverde.

"Vaya,vaya..." Exclamo el del rostro vendado. "¿No nos están subestimando?"

" _Parece que se va a poner interesante."_ Pensó Gaara.

"Solo espero que el tercero de su equipo pueda llevar sus traseros de regreso." Dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba.

"¡Dejen de hacer un escándalo banda de estúpidos!" Se escucho mientras una explosión ocurría en el frente del salón

"¡¿Pero que es eso?!" Exclamo un participante. De la nube de humo apareció un grupo de hombres y mujeres, frente a este grupo estaba un hombre con varias cicatrices, un pañuelo y gabardina negra.

"Soy el encargado de la primera prueba, Ibiki Morino." Informo el hombre. Después levanto su mano, apuntando al fondo de la clase. "Ustedes los del sonido, no crean que pueden hacer lo que les de la gana. Si quiero los puedo suspender de inmediato."

"Lo sentimos mucho." Dijo el de las vendas. "La prueba nos puso nerviosos y..."

"Silencio." Les ordeno. "Aprovechare para avisarles a todos. Esta estrictamente luchar sin el permiso del examinador: Yo. Y aun si les dos ese permiso, de ninguna manera pueden matar a su adversario." Después de decir esto elevo su voz para que todos lo pudieran escuchar. "Aquellos que no sigan estas ordenes lo pagaran muy caro." Los genin vieron al examinador, algunos intimados, otros enojados y algunos pocos sin importancia.

"Bah, este examen no es gran cosa." Dijo el de cabello puntiagudo del sonido.

Ibiki se volvió a dirigir a los genin. "Desde este momento, la primera prueba de los exámenes chunin comienza. Acérquense de uno en uno con sus solicitudes y se les entregara una placa con el numero de asiento." De inmediato los genin comenzaron a buscarlas. Naruto saco el pergamino que tenia colgado a un lado, lo abrió y después de aplicarle chakra el papel estaba ahí.

" _Je, en estos días aprendí a sellar cinco cosas en un pergamino."_ Pensó sintiéndose orgulloso de su progreso.

"Cuando hayamos terminado, repartiremos las hojas del examen." Informo Ibiki.

Los genin de konoha se quedaron completamente callados por un momento, todos viendo a Naruto, estaba tranquilo y sereno, inesperado dada la situación. "No se preocupen." Les afirmo. "Se que soy malo con los exámenes escritos pero estaré bien." Dio el primer paso para entregar la hoja y de inmediato se cayo, con la desesperación y depresión encima de el.

"¡Definitivamente no estas bien!" Señalaron Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Fuu y Tenten.

* * *

Para cuando se habían terminado de acomodar el equipo 7 había quedado dividido, Naruto estaba justo en el centro del salón, Satsuki estaba casi al frente del grupo, solo unas cuantas filas detrás y Sakura casi en un punta trasera. Eso era malo, tenia un examen escrito y ninguna de sus compañeras podía ayudarlo, por lo menos estaba feliz de que Hinata estuviera a un lado de el.

"¡Va-vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo Naruto-kun!" Le dijo para animarlo.

Naruto apreciaba el esfuerzo de la Hyuga, pero no veía como podía servirle. "Tienes razón." Le dijo, aunque no lo creía totalmente.

"Antes de comenzar, tengo que dejar las normas en claro." Informo Ibiki. "Las escribiré en el pizarrón, y no repetiré, así que presten atención."

" _¿Normas?"_ Se pregunto Naruto.

" _¿Que clase de examen es este?"_ Se comenzó a preguntar Sakura.

"La primera regla es que cada uno empieza con 10 puntos." Les dijo. "Hay 10 peguntas y cada una vale un punto. En esta prueba se les restaran puntos."

" _Si las fallas todas te quedas sin puntos."_ Satsuki pensaba, tentada a ver hacia atrás a sus compañeros, pero no sabia si esto propria causar una penalización.

"La segunda es que este examen sera en equipo." Les dijo el instructor. "Se sumaran los puntos de los tres miembros del equipo para obtener el total y determinar quienes pasan y quienes no."

" _¿Que?¿Eso no tiene sentido?"_ Pensó Sakura.

"La tercera regla es que no se permitirán movimientos ni comportamientos extraños." Les dijo. "Dicho de otra manera, no esta permitido copiar o hacer trampa, a aquellos idiotas que aun así decidan intentarlo y sean descubiertos, tendrán que pagar con dos puntos de su total."

" _Ya veo."_ Pensó Junko. _"No es tanto un examen de ganar puntos, sino de conservarlos."_ El chico miro a sus compañeros desde el fondo del salón le era fácil. Tenia ubicado a Morio, que estaba teniendo un momento difícil al encontrarse justo entre dos chicas, mientras que por otro lado, Fuu estaba en la misma mesa que el, pero justo al otro lado y aun procesando las normas. _"Si que es interesante."_

"Estaremos vigilandolos durante la duración del examen." Informo Ibiki. "Métanse esto en la cabeza; aquellos patéticos intentos de hacer trampa acabaran con ustedes. Si quieren ser chunin deben de empezar a actuar como tales."

" _No hay problema, entre yo y Satsuki-san podemos juntar los puntos aun si Naruto saca un cero."_ Pensó Sakura

"La cuarta y ultima regla es que si uno pierde todos sus puntos, el y su equipo son expulsados del examen." Informo.

"¡¿Eh?!" Exclamaron las chicas del equipo 7.

"Me van a matar..." Solo pudo decir Naruto.

"Tr-tranquilo Naruto-kun." Intento consolarlo Hinata.

"El tiempo del examen sera de una hora." Informo Ibiki. "Bien… ¡Comiencen!"

Fin capitulo 27.

* * *

 **¿Bueno que les que parecio el capitulo?**

 **Este originalmente iban a ser dos capitulos, pero al hacer la revision me di cuenta que la verdad no ocurria nada interesante ademas de que ambos eran mas cortos de lo normal, asi que decidi unirlos en uno solo.**


	28. La primera prueba

Capitulo 28: La primera prueba.

Habiendo escuchado las indicaciones, los genin estaban listos para empezar. "Tienen una hora para terminar el examen. Bien..." Informo finalmente Ibiki antes de dar la señal de inicio. "¡Comiencen!"

" _Esto es malo."_ Pensó Sakura. _"Si alguno de nosotros se queda sin puntos..."_ Sakura miro al rubio de su equipo. _"Naruto..."_ Por alguna razón pudo escuchar a Kakashi en su cabeza que le decía 'Confía en tus compañeros'. _"¡No Sakura! ¡Naruto va a pasar este examen, confía en el! ¡Tu concéntrate en tu examen y confía en ellos!"_

" _Relájate Naruto, no hay ningún problema."_ Se dijo a sí mismo. _"Estoy seguro que no es tan difícil como creo y son mis puros nervios."_ El rubio levanto su hoja. _"Leeré las preguntas y responderé aquellas que creo puedo contestar bien."_

" _Puede que no sea la más inteligente de la aldea."_ Pensó Fuu. _"Pero yo nunca he reprobado un examen."_ Siempre los pasaba con 60. La peliverde comenzó a leer la hoja.

" _Solo espero que Naruto pueda con esto."_ Pensó Satsuki antes de empezar a leer su examen.

Después de leer, un solo pensamiento paso por sus mentes _"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta de mierda es esta?!"_ Aunque ellos no lo sabían ese pensamiento muy similar al de casi todos los que presentaba el examen.

" _¡Estas preguntas!"_ Pensó asombrada Sakura mientras terminaba de leerlas. _"Yo no tengo ningún problema para resolverlas, pero es imposible que Naruto pueda. De hecho ni siquiera Satsuki-san; pocas personas pueden."_

" _No solo es la primera pregunta. Todas las demás son así."_ Analizo Satsuki. _"Apenas si entiendo lo de lo que se tratan. Y luego esta la décima pregunta..."_ La pregunta en cuestión era solo una indicación de esperar a que pasaran 45 minutos para que el indicador la diera.

" _¡¿Pero qué clase de examen es este?!"_ Se preguntaba Naruto.

" _ **¿Tan rápido te entro la desesperación?"**_ Le pregunto el Kyuubi y de un momento a otro, Naruto se encontraba frente a la reja de este. **"¿No me digas que eso es todo lo que se necesita?"**

"Es muy difícil."

" **Deja esa mierda, no es tan difícil."** Dijo el Zorro.

"¡Eso dices porque tu solo estas aquí sin hacer nada!"

" **Te apuesto a que puedo responderlo en un momento."** Aseguro el bijuu. **"Dejame verlo."** De alguna manera que nadie comprendía, Naruto tenía el papel en la mano, se lo acerco al zorro mientras este se ponía unos lentes de leer. Repaso con detenimiento cada línea, cada palabra, cada letra. Al ver lo increíblemente concentrado que estaba en este, Naruto se pudo imaginar que estaba respondiéndolo.

"¡¿Sabes la respuesta?!" Pregunto con gran entusiasmo

" **Si, definitivamente..."** Exclamo el Kyuubi. **"No entiendo nada."**

Naruto cayó sobre su rostro ante la declaración del animal. "¡Entonces porque actuaste tan sabelotodo!" Le dijo cuando se levanto.

" **Puede que no entienda lo que está escrito en ese papel. Pero acabo de entender el examen."** Respondió el bijuu.

"¡¿A si?!¡Entonces explícamelo!

" **No."**

"¡Cabrón!" Lo maldijo Naruto.

" **Solo te diré algo, lee las instrucciones y recuerda lo que te dijo el de cabello blanco. Ve a través de lo oculto."**

De repente el rubio había vuelto al salón de clases, sin que nadie más que Hinata se dieran cuenta de esos momentos en los que su mente no se encontraba en el lugar, aunque la chica no le dijo nada en el momento, estaba más preocupada por su examen.

" _¡Estúpido Zorro no me ayudaste nada!"_ Gritaba en su cabeza.

Al no poder responder el examen Satsuki decidió comenzar a analizar la situación. Miraba a su alrededor, principalmente a los examinadores y como no les quitaban los ojos de encima.

" _No me gusta nada esto."_ Se dijo la pelinegra. _"Esos tipos solo están vigilándonos, esperando a que nos equivoquemos"_

" _Hay algo respecto a esa segunda norma..."_ Pensaba Sakura cuando se detuvo en el examen. _"Los puntos son por equipo ¿Y si estos son acomodados por los mejores y solo a esto unos pocos se les deja pasar?"_ La chica se acomodo el cabello. _"¿A cuántos dejara pasar? Aunque claro, el saberlo no cambiara el resultado del examen."_

"Tengo una pregunta." Dijo el chico a un lado de la pelirosa. "¿A cuántos equipos les permitirán pasar?"

"Lo sepas o no, no cambiara el resultado de tu examen." Le dijo. "Ahora cállate si no quieres que te suspenda."

"S-sí señor." Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba.

" _Me lo imaginaba."_ Pensó Sakura. _"Todo este examen es muy raro."_

" _Lee las reglas y piensa en lo que dijo esa bola de pelos."_ Pensó Naruto con sus brazos cruzados. _"Primera regla, tenemos 10 puntos y por cada pregunta que fallemos en responder se nos quita uno. Segunda, los puntos se suman por equipo y dependiendo de estos es quienes pasan y quiénes no. Tercera, no se permite copiar, al que se agarre haciéndolo se le restaran dos puntos del examen."_ Pensó molesto. _"Eso ultimo es un poco estúpido y me dan ganas de decírselo. Recuerdo que cuando hacíamos exámenes si Iruka-sensei nos atrapaba haciendo trampa simplemente nos lo quitaba y suspendía. No nos quitaba solo dos puntos, ya que eso significaría que puedes intentarlo por lo menos 5 veces."_ El rubio entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante.

" _No nos quitan los ojos de encima."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"¿Estarán haciendo notas de nosotros?"_ Satsuki vio como apuntaba uno algo en una libreta. _"De seguro atraparon a alguien."_ Satsuki recordó lo que dijo el aplicador, fue en ese momento que ella también se dio cuenta. _"Va veo, ¿Como no me di cuenta antes?"_ Por primera vez desde que leyó el examen, Satsuki se sintió tranquila. _"Este examen no es sobre tus conocimientos, es sobre ver como copiamos. Si, una habilidad fundamental de un ninja es conseguir información como sea, este examen se trata sobre medir nuestro ingenio para conseguirla sin ser descubierto."_

Todos ya habían puesto en movimiento sus trucos. Gaara miro a Kankuro, con su mirada le dijo todo. _"Ya me di cuenta."_ Pensó Kankuro mientras veía la arena salir de la piel de su hermano, aunque claro, no era tanto su piel. _"Cuento contigo Karasu."_ Pensó mientras veía a uno de los guardias.

Akamaru tenía sus ojos bien abiertos por encima de la cabeza de Kiba. Lanzo unos pequeños ladridos que solo Kiba pudo entender. "Buen chico Akamaru." Le susurro. "Ahora la pregunta 4."

Un pequeño insecto volaba por el salón entre los concentrados estudiantes hasta que volvió a la mano de Shino. "Dime la respuesta." Le susurro y este comenzó a volar para asemejarse a un número.

En el espacio de una de las lámparas del aula, se encontraba un pequeño espejo sujetado por dos kunais clavados en el espacio. Los objetos eran apenas notables _"Si puedes verlo átate la placa a la frente Lee."_ Pensó Tenten mientras sostenía un delgado hilo que pensaba usar cuando necesitara mover el objeto. Lee hizo lo indicado de acuerdo al plan. _"Vamos Naruto, se que ya te diste cuenta. Ahora solo debes de pensar en un manera de cómo hacerlo."_

Dosu, el chico de la aldea del sonido con vendas en su cara, estaba escuchando el sonido y ritmo del lápiz mientras escribía, había detectado a quien tenía la respuesta. _"Lo tengo"_ Pensó.

Hinata activo su Byakugan, teniendo una visión de sus alrededores, identifico a quien tenía las respuestas correctas y procedió a comenzar su escritura.

" _Ese chico de ahí, voy a copiar sus movimientos."_ Pensó Satsuki mientras activaba el sharingan. _"Me pregunto qué hará Naruto."_

El rubio estaba preparándose para levantar su mano, cuando sintió como un kunai pasaba por un lado suyo. Siguió hasta que se clavo en el examen de un chico que estaba detrás. "¡Que significa esto!" Exigió saber.

"Se termino para ti y tu equipo." Declaro uno de los hombres. "Has sido atrapado 5 veces."

"Pe-pero..."

"Tú y tus compañeros deben de abandonar el aula."

" _Ya veo. Así que estaba en lo cierto, se trata de copiar sin que te agarren."_ Pensó el rubio. _"No sé cuantas veces me lo podrían permitir, pero no me arriesgare."_ El rubio subió su mano. "Disculpe..." Dijo llamando la atención del aplicador. "Necesito ir al baño." La solicitud tomo por sorpresa a los que lo conocían.

" _¿Que estás haciendo?"_ Se pregunto Satsuki con una gotita de sudor cayendo.

" _Este no es momento para eso."_ Pensó Sakura mientras el chico era escoltado fuera del salón por uno de los examinadores.

* * *

Naruto llego al baño esposado por uno de los examinadores. El rubio índico con la cabeza que debía quitarles las esposas ya que necesitaba entrar a una de las tazas, así que al hombre no le quedaron muchas opciones, aunque se quedo fuera por si hacia algo raro.

" _Con el aquí no podre hacerlo."_ Pensó mientras se sentaba sobre el retrete. _"Debo de alejarlo de alguna manera."_ Manteniendo el silencio, Naruto reviso su bolsa de herramientas, aun debía de tener uno o dos artefactos de bromas dentro. Para su suerte estaba en lo correcto. Se sentía orgulloso de su pasado de bromista, ya que esa era de activado silencioso, para que nadie se diera cuenta cuando estabas en una multitud. Se cubrió la nariz con su camiseta y la activo.

" _¿Pero que comió?"_ Pregunto el examinador mientras le llegaba el olor, resistió durante algunos segundos pero no fueron muchos. "Estaré afuera." Le informo antes de salir de salir caminando rápido del baño por el insoportable olor.

" _¡Funciono!"_ Celebro el rubio. _"Ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo. Kage bushin no jutsu."_ Un clon de sombras se formo justo a un lado del original.

"Hola jefe." Susurro el rubio.

"Escúchame, necesito que te transformes en un insecto con alas y veas las respuestas." Le ordeno.

"Claro. Transformación." Dijo el clon antes de tomar la forma del insecto. Este se escondió entre la ropa del chico mientras el salía del baño. "Termine."

" _Gracias..."_ Solo pensó el hombre.

* * *

Cuando volvieron al salón, el clon de inmediato se puso a trabajar, sobrevolando entre las hojas. Una vez que el clon se memorizara todas las respuestas, este se desharía y Naruto simplemente tendría que escribir lo que recordaba. Si Kakashi no le hubiera dicho lo de las memorias, no tendría la menor idea de que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Fuu y Junko estaban detrás esperando. Su plan casi improvisado era simple, fue un método que su maestro les obligo a aprender para comunicarse cuando salieran de la aldea. Qué momento más apropiado para usarlo. Se escucho como un lápiz caía y golpeaba el piso del aula.

"¡Perdón!" Exclamo apenada una chica. Coincidentemente, esa chica estaba sentada a un lado de Morio.

" _Es una lástima que alguien tan linda como tu vaya a perder puntos por mi culpa."_ Pensó mientras la chica se agachaba por el lápiz. _"Pero nuestra aldea piensa lucirse este año y yo no los decepcionare."_ Aprovechando la distracción de los examinadores, Morio robo el brocho de pelo que la chica traía puesto y se lo oculto entre la ropa. Comenzó a infundirle chakra, vibraciones en este que cuando llegaran a las manos de sus compañeros, se activarían y les revelarían las respuestas. Morio había obtenido tales respuestas al ver rápidamente las hojas de algunos estudiantes, y aunque no estaba seguro que todos las tuvieran correctas, con las que pudieran tener bastaría. Morio volvió a generar una pequeña brisa de viento para tirar el lápiz. De nuevo el sonido se escucho por el salón, aunque esta vez Morio se agacho para recogerlo, aprovecho la oportunidad para poner el brocho en el suelo mientras levantaba el lápiz de la chica.

"Gracias." Comento la chica apenada por las miradas de todos en el salón. El chico miro alrededor, haciéndose como que no sabía nada, pero sobre todo, intentaba ver a los examinadores y si sospechaban algo. Parecía que no era el caso. Morio espero algunos minutos a que se enfriara el asunto antes de patear el brocho por el suelo y le llegara a Junko. Este 'leyó' el mensaje, cuando tenía todas las respuestas, lo pateo y se lo dio a Fuu.

Quedaban cerca de 45 minutos en el examen. Sakura había terminado y Satsuki por fin había encontrado a alguien que parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. _"Parece que Sakura ya termino."_ Pensó Ino. _"Muy bien, lo siento Sakura, pero tú eres el mejor objetivo para mi técnica."_ La rubia recargo su cabeza en la mesa.

" _Así que ha decidido ponerse en acción."_ Analizo Shikamaru.

" _Con esa técnica suya nadie puede detectarla."_ Pensó Chouji.

Sakura reacciono con un sobresalto que nadie percibió, cerró sus ojos por un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba sonriendo. _"Lo siento Sakura, pero solo serán dos o tres minutos."_ Pensó Ino dentro del cuerpo de la pelirosa. _"Tengo que memorizarme las respuestas antes de que se acabe el tiempo."_

Pasaron los minutos y cada vez más y mas equipos eran descubiertos y eliminados. Kabuto estaba llevando la cuenta y para cuando quedaban solo 30 minutos ya habían sido eliminados 13 equipos.

"¡¿Puedes probar que yo he hecho trampa 5 veces?!" Reto uno de los genin. "¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro con toda la gente que hay aquí?!" La respuesta no fue más que el chico siendo empujado contra la pared del otro lado del aula, con una velocidad que solo unos pocos pudieron notar.

"Escúchame bien. Hemos sido elegidos entre los mejores chunin para vigilarlos. A nosotros no se nos escapa ninguno de sus parpadeos." Le dijo el examinador. "¿Si eso no te basta lo hará mi fuerza?"

Mientras eso ocurría Ibiki pudo notar como Gaara no reaccionaba al escándalo, parecía no importarle. Tenía su mano derecha cubriendo su ojo izquierdo mientras acumulaba arena en la otra mano. _"Ya está conectado con mi nervio óptico."_ Pensó. _"Ya puedo usar el tercer ojo."_ Gaara lo aplasto y la arena se disperso por el aula. Se acerco a un chico, con una parte entrando en su ojo mientras la otra se reformaba y transmitía lo escrito en la hoja.

Naruto seguía esperando a que su clon se deshiciera para poder obtener las respuestas. Habían pasado ya varios minutos y se le hacía raro que no lo hubiera hecho. Aunque claro, considerando que no le indico el tiempo, puede que todo tuviera sentido. Se escucho un sonido como un aplauso y los recuerdos llegaron a la mente del chico.

"¿Que ocurrió?" Le pregunto un examinador a otro.

"Creí haber aplastado a una mosca." Dijo. Eso sirvió para Naruto, el examinador había acabado con su clon.

" _Solo son 6 peguntas."_ Pensó. _"No son muchas pero servirán de algo."_

"Por favor." Dijo Kankuro poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito ir al baño." Le respondió al examinador.

* * *

Kankuro estaba esposado mientras usaba el baño, con el guardia cerca de él. "La verdad esperaba más de los vigilantes del examen." Le dijo a su guardián. "Ni siquiera notaron que estabas de mas, Karasu." Le dijo mientras una parte del rostro se caía y mostraba una parte de madera. "Bueno, empieza por la primera y sigue hasta el final."

* * *

" _Parece que todos están muy animados."_ Pensó Ibiki al ver a los genin esforzarse. _"Pero estoy seguro que no podrán con lo que tengo preparado para la décima pregunta."_

" _Quedan menos de 20 minutos."_ Pensó Naruto mientras veía el reloj. Después devolvió su atención a la hoja del examen, a la décima pregunta.

* * *

" _Ya han pasado los 45 minutos."_ Pensó el examinador al ver el reloj. "Bien, es hora de que les de la décima pregunta."

" _Al fin sabremos de los que se trata."_ Pensó Satsuki.

" _Ha habido algo extraño respecto a esa desde que comienzo este examen."_ Pensó Sakura. _"Es hora de saber por qué."_

" _Apúrate Kankuro."_ Pensó Temari. _"Necesito que me pases las respuestas antes de la décima pregunta."_

"Pero antes de explicarles de que se trata, les explicare las reglas." Dijo el hombre y de inmediato los participantes reaccionaron sorprendidos.

" _¿Esta pregunta tiene sus propias normas?"_ Se pregunto Fuu.

" _¡Pero qué mierda examen! ¡Es demasiado confuso!"_ Grito internamente Naruto.

La puerta se abrió y Kankuro entro junto al examinador. "Vaya si que tienes suerte. ¿Ya acabaste de jugar con tus muñecas?" Lo recibió Ibiki.

" _Imposible. ¿Descubrió a Kurasu?"_ Penso Kankuro.

"Siéntate." Le ordeno el hombre. Kankuro camino hasta su asiento, pero en el camino logro pasarle a su hermana un pedazo de papel hecho bola. "Ahora presten atención. Esta norma es desesperanzadora."

" _Todo este examen es demasiado problemático."_ Pensó Shikamaru.

"Primeramente, ustedes pueden elegir si quieren intentar contestar o no la décima pregunta." Les explico.

" _¿Eso es raro?"_ Pensó Satsuki.

"¡¿Como que podemos elegir?!" Alzo su voz Temari. "¡¿Y que pasara si decidimos no hacerlo?!"

"Si ese es el caso, entonces sus puntos se reducirán a cero. Ustedes y su equipo quedaran suspendidos" Respondió.

"¡¿Y eso qué?!" Grito uno de los genin.

"¡Si las cosas están así no veo porque alguien no lo intentaría!" Grito alguien más a un lado.

"Todavía hay otra norma." Les dijo. "¡Si deciden intentar la pregunta y la fallan, entonces quedaran suspendidos sin poder volver a tomar el examen! ¡Serán genin durante toda su vida!"

"¡Eso es una estupidez!" Reacciono Kiba. "¡Esto está lleno de gente que ha presentado más de una vez este examen!"

"Je,je,je..." La risa del hombre se escucho con claridad por aula. "Tienen muy mala suerte. Este año yo pongo las normas."

" _Entonces esto nunca ha pasado."_ Reacciono Satsuki. _"Maldición."_

"Claro que hay una manera de evitarlo." Agrego Ibiki. "Si creen que no puedan responderla, simplemente deben elegir no intentarlo. Y volver a presentarse en la próxima oportunidad."

" _Maldición es muy difícil."_ Pensó Sakura. _"Si uno se retira los tres fallamos. Pero si alguien intenta la pregunta y falla no podrá volver a presentar el examen."_ Sakura intento tranquilizarse. _"No es algo fácil de decidir."_

"Empecemos con la décima pregunta." Señalo el hombre. "Primero; Levanten la mano los que decidan no intentarlo. Deberán abandonar la sala tras comprobar su número."

Una sobrecogedora aura invadió el aula. Todos sentían el peso de esa decisión. _"¡Maldición! ¡Si hubiera sabido hubiera guardo el clon para este momento!"_

" _Sé que Naruto logro copiar algunas de las preguntas."_ Pensó Sakura recordando la reacción que tuvo con el aplauso que se escucho. _"Pero dudo mucho que le permitan volver a hacerlo, y menos en este momento."_

" _Naruto no podrá responder esta pregunta."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"Yo y Sakura no tendremos problemas pero el… si la falla todo se acabo."_

La primera mano se alzo. "Yo..." Dijo resignado el genin. "¡Yo elijo no tomarla!" Era el tipo que estaba a un lado de Naruto. "Lo siento chicos..."

"El numero 50 está suspendido." Informo el examinador. "Números 130 y 11 deben acompañarle."

Las voces de los que se retiraban empezaban a sonar por el aula, muchas veces acompañadas de las disculpas por hacer que el equipo fallara en la prueba.

" _Vamos Naruto, levanta la mano."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"¡Tú no quieres quedarte toda tu vida de genin!¡No seas idiota!"_

" _Lo siento Naruto."_ Pensó Sakura al ver no levantaba la mano. _"Pero no dejare que te sacrifiques por nosotras."_ Antes de que pudiera hacerlo Naruto ya tenía su mano arriba. Sus amigos y conocidos lo vieron, no podían creerlo y mucho menos lo que siguió.

Naruto bajo su mano a gran velocidad, estrellándola con fuerza contra el escritorio y llamando la atención de todos. "¡Pura mierda me rindo!" Grito para que todos lo escucharan. "¡No pienso salir huyendo y dejar a mi equipo!" Naruto tomo aire antes de continuar. "¡Voy a intentarlo! ¡Mis compañeras me han apoyado mucho y sé que lo harán, no importa si respondo correctamente o no!¡No tengo miedo a quedarme como genin!"

"¡Lo mismo que el dijo!" Lo secundo Satsuki levantándose. "¡No me rendiré cuando mi equipo depende de mí!"

"¡Todos tomaremos...no! ¡Pasaremos la décima pregunta!" Le dijo Sakura con confianza.

"Se los diré otra vez." Dijo Ibiki al equipo que estaba de pie. "Su futuro está en juego. Todavía se pueden retirar."

"Mi futuro esta con mi equipo, sea chunin o genin, créelo." Le respondió el rubio.

" _El niño sí que tiene talento."_ Pensó Ibiki. _"En solo unos momentos ha hecho que las dudas de todos desaparezcan."_

" _Justo como me esperaba de ti, Naruto."_ Pensó Tenten.

"Niño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto Ibiki.

"Je." Soltó la risa Naruto. "Del equipo 7; Naruto Uzumaki."

" _Vaya, Vaya, Naruto Uzumaki."_ Pensó le hombre. _"Va a ser un niño al que le vamos a tener que poner atención."_ El hombre vio al resto de los participantes. _"Quedan 81, mas de los que esperaba. Y no importa si intento presionarlos, no servirá de nada."_ Los demás examinadores le asintieron. "Muy bien, entonces todos ustedes deciden tomar la décima pregunta; Les informo que todos ustedes;" La emoción por la pregunta se acumulaba entre los genin. "¡han pasado!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamaron algunos de los presentes.

"¡Déjenme se los repito!" Dijo el hombre. "¡Los 81 genin aquí presentes han pasado la primera prueba de los exámenes chunin!"

"¡Espere! ¡¿Aprobamos de golpe?!" Pregunto Sakura.

"¡¿Y qué paso con la décima pregunta?!" Agrego Ino.

"La décima pregunto nunca existió." Les dijo riéndose. "Consistía únicamente en lo que acaban de elegir."

Una bola negra entro rompiendo la ventana, dio una vuelta en el piso mientras tiraba dos kunais hacia el suelo. La persona que hasta el momento había estado cubierta por la loma negra estaba expuesta; una mujer de cabello morado en una coleta y ojos castaño claro, vistiendo un traje de malla ajustado que se extiende de su cuello hasta sus muslos, una minifalda de color marrón y un abrigo también marrón, pero con algunas costuras moradas.

"¡Todavía es muy pronto para celebrar!" Les dijo. Los que decía en la manta se los dejaba en claro, la mujer era Anko Mitarashi, la examinadora de la segunda prueba.

Fin capitulo 28.

* * *

 **Bueno que les parecio el capitulo.**

 **Me arriesgue a darle una escena comica al Kyubi, no se de tanto fue de su agrado pero a mi si me gusto.**


	29. Conflictos de sangre

Capitulo 29: Conflictos de sangre.

Después de entrar por la ventana, la mujer de cabello morado comenzó a hablarles a los participantes. "¡Soy la examinadora de la segunda prueba, Anko Mitarashi!" Anuncio la mujer. "¡Vamos todos síganme!"

"No me dejaste terminar." Comento Ibiki, el examinador de la primera prueba.

"Los ibas a aburrir con tu explicación." Dijo la mujer. "Pero bueno, les daré la versión resumida, blabla, la última pregunta importante, bla,bla, las otras nueve para ver si saben copiar, bla,bla, arriesgarse." Ibiki solo pudo resaltar una venita. "Por cierto, te has vuelto muy blando. Estoy contando 81."

"Créeme, este año son muy prometedores." Respondió Ibiki.

"¡bah! ¡No importa!" Dijo antes de dirigirse a la clase. "Ya me encargare de que queden menos de la mitad para cuando acabe con ellos."

" _¿Que tendrá planeado?"_ Se pregunto Sakura.

"Les daré los detalles en donde celebraremos la prueba. ¡Síganme!" Ordeno la de cabello morado.

* * *

"Bienvenidos al bosque de la muerte." Dijo Anko. "Aquí es donde se celebrara la segunda prueba." Frente a los aspirantes se encontraba un gigantesco y oscuro bosque en el cual no se podía ver que hubiera algo bueno. La imagen del lugar ponía a los genin alerta, solo pudiendo imaginarse que los esperaría ahí.

"No me gusta para nada este sitio." Le comento Sakura a sus compañeros.

"No tiene ese nombre nomas porque se escuchaba genial." Les advirtió la mujer. "Aunque claro, cuando entren lo sabrán."

"No se ve tan tenebroso." Escucharon que Naruto dijo. "¡De hecho ni me da miedo!"

"Vaya… que valiente." Dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista del rubio. Cuando la logro ubicar de nuevo, estaba a un lado de él justo donde tenía una cortada en la mejilla. Anko había tirado un kunai a una velocidad por la que Naruto apenas si pudo percibirlo. "Los mocosos como tu son los primeros en morir."

" _Es tan rápida como Kakashi-sensei."_ Pensó Satsuki mientras cerraba su puño inconscientemente.

Anko lamio la sangre que caía de Naruto antes reaccionar sacando un kunai "Te devuelvo el kunai." Escucho el rubio que dijeron detrás de ellos y pudo ver como quien lo dijo sostenía el arma con su larga lengua.

"Muchas gracias." Le respondió Anko. "Aunque si vuelves a acercarte así te matare."

"Me emocione con la sangre." Respondió la mujer que entrego el cuchillo. "Además de que me puse nerviosa cuando cortaste uno de mis cabellos."

" _Esa examinadora es peligrosa."_ Pensó Sakura, si así era ella con solo unos minutos de conocerlos no podía más que imaginarse lo horrible que sería la prueba. La mujer de la lengua larga se alejo y volvió a su lugar junto a su equipo.

"Antes de que empiece la prueba les entregare esto." Dijo Anko al sostener unos papeles que había sacado de su abrigo. "Necesitare que lean y firmen estos certificados de aceptación."

"¿Para qué?" Pregunto alguien en la multitud.

"Si uno de ustedes acaba muerto y no firmo esto, a quien van a culpar es a mí." Les dijo riéndose.

" _¡No tiene gracia!"_ Pensaron los participantes más mentalmente sanos.

"Les explicare en qué consiste la segunda prueba y después les daré los papeles." Informo la pelimorado. "Después de firmarlos los entregan al puesto de allá." Señalo una pequeña mesa de madera con tres ninjas en ella y un techo de madera para cubrirlos del sol. Uno de ellos era un hombre de cabello castaño corto y a su lado estaba una mujer de cabello morado en una tonalidad más clara que el de Anko. "En pocas palabras, la segunda prueba es de supervivencia." Dijo mientras le dada el montón de hojas a Naruto para que las entregara. "Vean bien el mapa del terreno." Les monstruo un pergamino con un dibujo del campo. "El campo 44 tiene 44 puertas, hay bosques y ríos dentro de este además una torre en el centro, a 10 kilómetros de la reja. Como sobrevivan, no me importa, el punto es que tienen que llegar al centro en 5 días."

"Eso se ve fácil." Comento Fuu.

"¡Claro que lo es!" Le respondió Anko. "Es por eso que les vamos a dar esto." La mujer saco dos rollos, uno negro y uno blanco, cada uno con el kanji de tierra y cielo respectivamente. "Se les entregara uno de estos dos rollos y ustedes tienen que llegar a la torre con ambos."

"En pocas palabras." Dijo Ino. "Cada equipo tiene que luchar por otro rollo."

"¡Exacto! ¡Que inteligente y linda eres!" Le dijo a la rubia.

"¡Ja! ¡Ino linda!" Se burlo Naruto mientras continuaba trabajando, a la chica solo se le resalto una venita.

La examinadora continúo, ignorando ese comentario. "Son 27 equipos. A 13 equipos se les dará uno de la tierra y a los otros 14 uno del cielo."

"Ya veo, así es como se asegura que solo pase la mitad." Comento Sakura.

"Aunque claro, nada asegura que los 13 equipos van a pasar. Muchos no podrán resistir la presión de estar rodeados de animales y plantas peligrosas, además de que un enemigo te puede atacar en cualquier momento." Comento Anko. "Hay tres maneras en las que pueden fallar: Si no llegar a la torre con los rollos en el plazo determinado. Si uno de su equipo tira la toalla o muere; por cierto, no dejare que salgan hasta que se cumplan los 5 días. Y la tercera, si un equipo intenta mirar los contenidos del rollo antes de llegar a la torre."

"¿Y qué pasa si lo hacemos?" Pregunto Naruto que al fin había terminado de entregar las hojas.

"El que tenga curiosidad es libre de intentarlo, pero que se atenga a las consecuencias." Dijo. "Como chunin se espera que entreguen mensajes secretos, necesitamos comprobar su discreción." Termino la explicación. "Después de entregar los certificados se les dará un rollo y asignara una puerta." Anko tomo algo de aire. "¡Un último consejo, no mueran!"

* * *

Los equipos estaban cada uno en la puerta asignada, esperando solo a la indicación de que ya podían comenzar con la prueba. "¿Qué estrategia usaremos?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Bueno, dijo ella que el lugar es enorme." Comento Sakura. "Así que había pensado en ubicar primero un lugar que podamos usar como base provisional." Explico Sakura. "Un lugar en el cual podamos conseguir agua y alimento fácil, que este oculto a los demás equipos pero cercano a rutas naturales que se usan."

"Ya veo, quieres preparar trampas y emboscadas." Comento Satsuki.

"Considerando la estructura de nuestro equipo es lo mejor." Dijo Sakura. "Con tu Sharingan, los clones de Naruto y mis jutsu de tierra deberíamos de poder encontrar sus pergaminos y robarlos."

"¿No los vamos a derrotar?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Lo ideal es incapacitarlos, pero si no podemos hacer eso, tendremos que robar su pergamino y retirarnos a la torre." Le dijo Sakura.

"Necesitaremos explorar." Dijo Satsuki. "Sugiero que avancemos juntos por un kilómetro, ubiquemos un lugar al que los tres podamos reconocer y volver y nos separemos."

"Tus clones serán útiles en esta parte Naruto." Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Falta menos de un minuto." Les informo el examinador. Los tres genin asintieron y se acercaron a la puerta. El examinador miraba el reloj detenidamente, esperando a que marcara la hora. Se escucho la indicación de que la segunda prueba comenzaba y les abrió la puerta, con los tres genin entrando de inmediato.

Corrieron juntos por la distancia a la que habían quedado deacuerdo, eso hasta que escucharon un grito. "¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto el rubio del equipo.

"Parece que acaba de caer el primer equipo." Comento Satsuki.

"De todas maneras ya llegamos al kilómetro." Sakura empezó a mirar los alrededores, notando un árbol inclinado de manera extraña a una piedra un lugar fácil de reconocer. "Aquí. Nos reuniremos aquí. Lo pueden reconocer por el árbol y la piedra."

"¿Quien tiene el rollo?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Yo." Satsuki levanto ligeramente la mano mostrando el pergamino de la tierra en esta.

"Hay que estar de regreso en 30 minutos." Señalo Sakura, sus compañeros asintieron.

"Bien, creare dos clones para que nos ayuden." Indico el rubio antes de realizar el sello. Cuando el equipo estuvo listo, procedió a separarse.

* * *

"Eso fue demasiado fácil." Comento Kiba mientras inspeccionaban a los recién derrotados enemigos.

"F-fue gracias a Shino-kun." Pudo decir Hinata. "Sus insectos fueron muy buenos." Shino no dijo nada, como de costumbre. "¡A-aquí esta!" Hinata logro alzar su voz cuando encontraron el objetivo, los tres miembros del equipo Kurenai inspeccionaron su botín.

"¿Un pergamino del cielo?" Pregunto Shino.

"Carajo, es el que tenemos." Exclamo Kiba. "Esto fue para nada."

"No Kiba, eliminamos a un enemigo." Le respondió el de las gafas oscuras. "Eso nos puede dar una ventaja más adelante, lo cual puede sernos provechoso para pasar la prueba."

"¿Qu-que hacemos con el pergamino?" Pregunto Hinata.

"Quédatelo, puede sernos útil después." Kiba se llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras decía eso. "Creo que hay que separarnos."

"¿Consideras que eso es lo más apropiado?" Pregunto Shino.

"Cubriremos más terreno así, además de que los tres somos buenos en sigilo y podemos reunirnos fácilmente con los otros." Explico el líder. "Estoy seguro que es la mejor decisión en el momento."

"Muy bien, ¿en cuánto tiempo?" Pregunto Shino.

"Creo que con 45 minutos bastara." Dijo mientras los dos desaparecían, dejando a Hinata sola. La chica entonces comenzó a moverse por los arboles.

Con su byakugan desactivado la chica continúo moviéndose entre los árboles, no muy segura de que hacer. De hecho ella había entrado básicamente para no dejar a sus compañeros solos, no se sentía lista ni fuerte como para estar participando, además de que tenía mucho miedo. Sabía muy bien que si encontraba con su primo, este no se contendría e intentaría matarla. La chica logro reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar el kunai que iba dirigido a ella, sin embargo tuvo que saltar cuando logro ver que este tenía una etiqueta explosiva. Logro evitar lo fuerte de la explosión, pero el choque que la saco volando e impacto contra el suelo en un golpe. De inmediato activo su byakugan buscando a su atacante, aunque no necesito hacerlo, este cayó desde arriba lanzando un golpe con la palma, Hinata logro desviarlo y evitar el primer ataque, pero no asi el segundo que la hizo retroceder varios metros.

"Que destino tan infortunio Hinata-sama." Escucho que le decían.

"Neji-niisan." Solo pudo exclamar la chica.

"No debiste de haber entrado al examen, una perdedora como tú no tiene nada que estar haciendo aquí." Le dijo mientras cargaba. Hinata retrocedió evitando lo mejor que podía los golpes, pero no tenía mucho espacio en esa parte del bosque. Debía de escapar, ella sola no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Neji.

El chico se puso en su camino cuando intento escapar, impactándole un poderoso golpe, Hinata rodó por el suelo escupiendo sangre, ese golpe la había dañado mucho y no podía permitirse otro como ese. _"Si lo hago entonces no podre defenderme."_ Pensó, aunque lo único que quería era no tener que enfrentarse a él.

Neji estaba cargando cuando percibió la presencia de alguien acercándose, bloqueo la patada que le lanzaron y retrocedió. "¿Estás bien?" Escucho la de cabello azul que le dijeron, era Naruto, o al menos eso parecía. Los dos usuarios del Byakugan identificaron de inmediato que se trataba de un clon.

"¿Que vienes a hacer aquí?" Pregunto el chico Hyuga.

"Protejo a alguien." Respondió el rubio. "Eso es lo que hago."

"¿En serio vas a proteger a alguien como ella?" Le pregunto Neji.

"Hinata, tu no tengas miedo. Lucha contra él, le puedes ganar." Dijo el clon antes de cargar. Neji ni se molesto en bloquear el ataque para después impactarle uno de los suyos. El clon desapareció de un momento a otro, enviando las memorias a su dueño.

"Patético." Exclamo Neji. "Ese pequeño acto tuyo no sirvió para nada. No puedes intentar cambiar el destino."

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero aun así podía ver como su prima se levantaba. Hinata cargo contra él y por primera vez en la pelea, había lanzado un ataque. No fue muy efectivo porque a Neji no le fue difícil bloquearlo. Aun así la chica no se rindió y continúo lanzando ataques, sin poder impactar ninguno. _"Es muy rápido."_

"¡Acepta tu destino Hinata-sama!" Neji contraataco esperando impactar con su rápido golpe, pero para su sorpresa, la Hyuga logro bloquearlo. Antes de saltar a uno de los arboles, Neji la comenzó a seguir. "¿Cómo es que puedes siquiera pensar en continuar? ¡Tú que no eres más que una rezagada de la familia principal!"

Las palabras hicieron que Hinata perdiera la concentración y Neji la alcanzo, lanzo una serie de golpes que la chica apenas si pudo evitar. Su mente estaba más en los recuerdos de cuando su padre la hizo a un lado por su hermana y la única razón por la cual logro llegar a genin fue gracias al apoyo de su maestra. Un golpe de Neji traspaso su defensa, luego otro y otro, después de esos cinco golpes la chica apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Mientras Neji se acerca a ella solo podía pensar en Naruto, lo que le había dicho y como lo había decepcionado.

[Flashback]

Recordaba el día que conoció a Naruto, el la había defendido de algunos matones aunque estos lo terminaron golpeando, claro, tuvieron que irse en cuanto una chica un año mayor llego y los espanto. Al día siguiente se acerco a él para agradecerle.

"E-e-esto..." Dijo tímidamente al niño.

"¿huh?" Exclamo primeramente antes de darse la vuelta y ver a la niña de cabello azul. "¡oh eres tú!" Dijo emocionado.

"¿Me-me recuerdas?" Pregunto Hinata.

"Claro que si." Dijo Naruto lo cual alegro un poco a la niña, generalmente la gente la ignoraba. "Eres bastante rara así que no eres fácil de olvidar." Realmente la niña no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

"Gr-gra-gracias por lo de ayer." Alcanzo a decirle.

"Yo no hice nada, fue Nee-san." Respondió el rubio. Hinata pensó en decirle como nadie hasta el momento había hecho algo como eso, tratar de defenderla. "¿Oye te gustaría jugar conmigo?"

Hinata estaba un poco asustada por la petición, pero logro armar valor y aceptarla. "S-si."

Desde entonces los dos se hablaban ocasionalmente, Hinata mejoro un poco en la academia gracias al apoyo que Naruto le dio, pero aun así se sentía débil y el momento de la pelea era la prueba de ello.

[Fin Flashback]

Mientras Neji corría hacia ella para acabarla, Hinata solo podía pensar en disculparse. _"Lo siento, Naruto-kun."_ Su primo estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, con su puño suave listo. Se preparo para el golpe cuando sintió como la cargaban y quien la cargaba aterrizo en el suelo del bosque, levanto su mirada y vio a su compañero rubio de la academia que la estaba cargando. "Naruto-kun..."

"Lo siento por tardarme tanto, Hinata." Le dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo apoyada en un árbol.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Escucho que lo llamo Neji. "Viniste, aunque dudo que seas un reto considerando como derrote a tu clon."

"Vengo a patearte el culo, Neji." Le dijo. "¡Dije que derrotaría a todos en este examen y tu serás el primero!"

" _Naruto-kun, te ves muy fuerte."_ Pensó Hinata. _"Pero Neji-niisan está muy por encima de mí. No sé si podrás derrotarlo."_

"No te preocupes, mis clones son mucho más débiles que yo." Dijo el rubio mientras concentraba chakra.

"Acabare con ustedes en solo unos minutos." Amenazo Neji.

"Quiero verte intentarlo."

Fin Capitulo 29.

* * *

 **Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. ¿Que les parecio?**

 **Informo que debido a trabajos finales de la escuela la semana proxima no habra capitulo, y el 30 podria tardarse hasta 3 semanas, dependiendo de como esten las cosas en la escuela.**

 **Acromo, si reviso los capitulos antes de publicarlos, pero aun asi hay muchas cosas que se me escapan.**


	30. El odio de los Hyuga

Capitulo 30: El odio de los Hyuga.

Hinata vio a Neji descender del árbol para enfrentarse a Naruto. El rubio creo dos clones y los envió a cargar contra él. El Hyuga no tuvo problemas para evitar sus ataques y contraatacar.

"Patético." Solo exclamo mientras Naruto lo veía.

" _Definitivamente, no sé que tienen esos golpes con la palma suyos, pero son peligrosos."_ Pensó Naruto. _"Lo mejor será mantenerme alejado hasta que piense en alguna estrategia."_ En el momento, Naruto maldecía no tener técnicas de ataque a distancia.

" _ **Te cuidado mocoso."**_ Le advirtió el Kyubi. _**"Te estás enfrentando a alguien con un dojutsu, pocos que lo hacen sin un kenkei gekkai sobreviven."**_

" _Así que es como dijeron Nee-san y Lee-san"_ Penso Naruto. _"El tercer miembro de su equipo es el más peligroso."_

"No sé que tanto piensas pero no te servirá." Le dijo Neji mientras cargaba, Naruto se puso en posición defensiva, Neji era mucho más rápido que el, por suerte Naruto peleaba todos los días contra personas más rápidas que el. Vio la trayectoria de sus brazos y se movió a un lado. _"Parece que no es tan patético como creí."_

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Exclamo Naruto mientras brincaba, generando tres clones que atacaron. El primero con una patada descendente, a Neji no le costó nada evitarla, después otro lanzo un golpe directo, igual el evitar el daño de este no fue problema alguno. El tercero intento atraparlo con una tacleada, pero el chico lo evito simplemente golpeándolo en la cabeza antes de que lo alcanzara. "¡Toma esto!" Grito Naruto mientras lanzaba unas estrellas, Neji las atrapo y de inmediato las lanzo contra unos árboles.

"Patético." Exclamo. "Creíste que caería en ese truco. Disfrazar unos clones como armas y luego usarlos para apresarme."

"Cabrón." Dijo Naruto.

"Te diré algo, yo ya sé que voy a ganar." Dijo el chico de ojos blancos. "Este combate ya estaba definido por el destino antes de empezar. El destino decide quienes son los fuertes, los ganadores, los que tienen el poder. Desde antes de que nacieras tu destino ya estaba decidido, al igual que el mío. Yo comprendo esto y que mi destino es que te derrote. Por eso, ustedes los débiles que están destinados a fracasar, deberías de dejar de luchar contra su destino."

Naruto se quedo mirándolo en silencio. "¡¿eh?!¡¿Que tanta mierda dices?!"

"Veo que no has comprendido lo que he dicho..."

"No, si lo entendí." Señalo Naruto. "Solo que no puse atención a una mierda de lo que dijiste."

"¡huh! Debí haberlo imaginado." Neji comenzó la carrera contra el rubio. "¡Hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo!"

"¡Ahora!" Naruto grito eso y sus dos clones saltaron contra Neji, el chico se dio cuenta de la estrategia que quería usar y simplemente salto hacia un lado, detrás de ellos estaba Naruto, que quería tomarlo por sorpresa. Neji ataco y solo por poco el rubio logro detenerlo, sosteniendo su mano. "¡Jeje! ¡Te tengo!" Los dos clones se dieron la vuelta y lo atacaron, Neji logro zafarse con la fuerza que tenia y apenas si logro evitar los puños.

" _Maldito, parece que caí en su plan."_ Pensó Neji.

" _Naruto-kun no tenia eso planeado, reacciono a lo que hizo Neji-niisan."_ Pensó Hinata. _"Esa forma de reaccionar y la improvisación, no debe de ser su primera batalla de esta manera. Aunque claro, Neji-niisan también tiene muchas detrás de él."_

"Admitiré que por un momento me tomaste por sorpresa." Dijo el castaño. "No espera un buen plan de un idiota como tú, Uzumaki Naruto."

"¡Así pues yo no espero que a ti se te quite lo cabrón!" Le dijo mientras le levantaba el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

"No te sobre estimes tanto." Neji dijo esto antes de comenzar a moverse más rápido, Naruto pudo reaccionar para evitar el golpe, pero no así sus clones que desaparecieron.

" _Sigo sin entender esos golpes."_ Pensó mientras aterrizaba. _"No se ven tan fuertes, sin embargo pueden acabar con mis clones y llevaron a Hinata a ese estado."_

" _ **Puños suaves."**_ Le informo el Kyubi.

" _¿Qué?"_ Pensó Naruto mientras retrocedía de los ataques. Ese ligero momento que se distrajo sirvió para que Neji impactara, en ese momento Naruto sintió como golpeaban sus órganos internos con una gran fuerza, alcanzo a retroceder pero intentando recuperar el aire.

" _ **Ya los conoces, esos son puños suaves."**_ Le explico el Kyubi. _**"Es una técnica que concentra el chakra en las palmas de las manos y lo utiliza para dañar al oponente."**_

" _¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes!"_

" _ **Requiere una gran habilidad y control de chakra, razón por la cual solo los Hyuga pueden usarlo."**_ Termino de explicar.

" _¿Tu como sabes eso?"_

" _ **Hay cosas que ya sabia y otras que he aprendido de mis huéspedes anteriores."**_ Le dijo. _**"Pero eso no es importante en este momento. Necesitas una estrategia."**_

" _Tenía una..."_ Pensó Naruto mientras que con otros dos clones empezaba a atacar a Neji. _"Pero de alguna manera la vio."_

" _ **Es por Byakugan."**_ Escucho Naruto mientras se agachaba para evitar el golpe de la palma.

" _¿Creí que solo servía para ver a tu alrededor?"_ Pensó mientras lanzaba el golpe. Neji lo bloqueo con su antebrazo y después le impacto un golpe suave a Naruto, el chico retrocedió varios pasos después del impacto.

" _ **El Byakugan te permite ver también el chakra."**_ Le dijo el zorro.

" _¡Oh genial!"_ Pensó mientras volvía a esquivar los ataques de Neji, se estaban volviendo más rápidos. ¿O era solo él quien se volvía más lento? "Kage Bushin no jutsu." Genero mas clones para que atacaran, estos fueron acabados fácilmente por el Hyuga.

"Te lo dije, tu destino es perder aquí conmigo." Repitió Neji.

"Ya deja esa mierda del destino." Le dijo rubio mientras esquivaba el golpe. Neji acertó otro golpe suave, este con la suficiente fuerza para tirar a Naruto varios metros hacia atrás.

"Tú quieres ser Hokage. Déjame decirte de una vez que no lo lograras." Le dijo el Hyuga. "Los Hokages son decididos desde antes de que nazcan, solo aquellos elegidos tienen la capacidad de ser Hokage, no basta con desearlo, el destino ya lo ha decidido."

"Que bien por lo que dices." Exclamo Naruto al levantarse. "Pero déjame decirte algo; Yo no quiero ser hokage."

" _¡¿Qué?!¡¿Pero cuando lo decidió?!"_ Se pregunto Hinata, todos en su clase conocían el sueño de Naruto así que el que lo hubiera abandonado le parecía impactante.

"Entonces parece que te diste cuenta." Le dijo Neji. "¿En ese caso porque luchas conmigo?"

"Ah… veras..." Neji vio como el rubio acumulo su chakra, después lo uso para impulsarse y atacarlo, con una gran velocidad, le costó al Hyuga logra bloquear esa patada. "¡Decidí que no seré Hokage porque ya no lo necesito!"

" _¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?"_ Pensaba Neji mientras seguía bloqueando el golpe. Ataco con un golpe de su palma, pero Naruto lo detuvo con su ante brazo sin dudar. Cerró su puño y le impacto un poderoso golpe al rostro del Hyuga. Neji salió disparado e impacto contra el tronco de un árbol.

" _Increíble, Naruto-kun se ha vuelto muy fuerte."_ Pensó Hinata.

" _Ese último ataque..."_ Naruto miro su antebrazo, sentía un gran dolor que venía de este. _"Si otro de eso me impacta dudo que me pueda levantar."_

Neji se levanto, no lo comprendía, el no debía de ser capaz de golpear, no debía de ser tan fuerte. "¿Cómo?" Pregunto llamando la atención de los otros dos genin. "¿Cómo es que un novato como tu es tan fuerte?"

Naruto bajo su antebrazo con el puño cerrado y lo miro molesto. "¡¿Tu dime como puedes tratar así a tu prima?!" Demando saber.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata se disponía a intentar explicarle cuando Neji interrumpió.

"¿En serio quieres saber eso?" Pregunto, la respuesta siguió siendo la mirada de Naruto, clavada en el. "Si es así entonces te diré sobre la historia de odio de los Hyuga."

* * *

Un árbol cayó y mientras los ninjas que estaban sobre este saltaron, Fuu llego volando y golpeo con gran fuerza a uno dejándolo inmovilizado, después procedió a inspeccionar al enemigo abatido. "Este no lo tiene." Le indico a sus compañeros.

"Malditos." Logro exclamar uno de los oponentes.

"Je, y yo que le decía a Junko que eso nunca nos serviría." Comento Morio mientras aterrizaba junto a su compañera.

"Bueno, desde el ataque a la aldea se ha puesto muy animado a entrenar." Dijo la peliverde y casi justo cuando termino, otro de los arboles comenzó a caer, los dos ninjas se separaron.

"¡Dejen de estar jodiendo!" Exigió uno de los oponentes.

"Sabes, yo también estuve entrenando." Le dijo el chico a Fuu. "¿Por qué no dejas que me encargue?" Comento Morio mientras ponía una sonrisa. Desde que se despidieron del equipo 7 ellos no habían estados quietos ni un solo día, preparándose para enfrentar el examen y por sobre todo, a sus amigos de Konoha.

* * *

"El clan Hyuga está dividido en dos ramas." Explico Neji. "La principal y la secundaria. Debido a que mi padre era el menor de dos gemelos el quedo destinado a la rama secundaria, lo cual me paso a mí." El chico desamarro su banda ninja, revelando el sello del pájaro enjaula, parecía una cruz con las puntas dobladas en 90 grados y de un color azul claro. "Esta marca es una prueba de ello. Me la pusieron cuando tenía cuatro años, ese mismo día, la heredera del clan alcanzaba la edad esperada." Hinata miro cabizbaja, eso fue el día que ella cumplió tres años. "Me marcaron y pase a formar parte de la rama secundaria." Neji percibió que Naruto estaba prestando atención, sin embargo ni aun con su Byuakugan podía saber lo que pensaba, aun así decidió continuar hablando. "Esta marca es más que un símbolo..."

Hinata recordó el primer día que vio el sello en acción, fue hace muchos años cuando su padre aun tenía esperanzas en ella y la entrenaba. Aun no estaba segura de que fue lo que lo había provocado, pero su padre activo el sello de su tío y de inmediato este se retorció de un dolor en la cabeza, con varias de sus venas de la frente resaltada. Fue al recordar eso que siempre se negaba cuando alguien quería enseñarle a activarlo.

"Este símbolo puede destruir nuestra mente, por lo cual la rama principal lo usa para controlarnos con el miedo." Dijo Neji. "Solo desaparecerá cuando muéranos y al hacerlo bloqueara el poder del Byakugan." Otra vez ninguna respuesta, por alguna razón no respondía y no solo verbalmente, no parecía reaccionar, no mostrado tristeza ni ira, no lo podía comprender. Hinata sabía entonces lo que seguía, no quería escucharlo, pero tampoco podía taparse los oídos, debía escucharlo, en especial cuando ella sabía que era su culpa. "Las cosas no acaban ahí, una noche alguien trato de secuestrar a Hinata-sama, pero Hiashi-sama logro detenerlo y matarlo, iba de negro y llevaba una capucha. Se trata de un diplomático de kumogakure que había firmado un tratado de paz solo unos días antes." Era bastante obvio a donde se dirigía la historia, pero aun así el rubio no reaccionada, ¿realmente estaba escuchando? Como fuera, Neji continúo. "Kumogakure no se intereso por el tratado, solo querían el Byakugan. Así que cuando escucharon lo de su embajador, acusaron a la aldea de haber roto el tratado y otra guerra era inminente. Sin embargo la aldea hizo un trato a escondidas, a cambio del cadáver de Hiashi-sama, se les perdonaría la deuda. Lograron evitar la guerra, enviando el cadáver de mi padre."

"Ya veo..." Finalmente reacciono Naruto.

"Exactamente, ellos eran idénticos, lo único que los distinguían eran los segundos de diferencia de mi padre." Dijo Neji. "El destino decidió eso, al igual que su muerte, mi vida y nuestra batalla."

"Déjate de esa mierda." Respondió Naruto. "¡Yo no vine aquí por una mierda del destino! ¡Vine a defender a alguien porque lo elegí!"

"Eso crees tú."

"Ahora lo veras." Le dijo a Neji, mientras que lo siguiente lo dirigió al zorro, encontrándose frente a su celda. "Oye, dijiste que puedes aprender cosas que tus jinchuriki aprendieron. ¿Dime alguno se enfrento a un Hyuga?"

El kyubi lo vio, parado tan casualmente delante de él, ese niño le estaba perdiendo el miedo. **"Si, Mito lo hizo."**

"¿Puedes ayudarme?" Pregunto el genin, el zorro simplemente le sonrió.

* * *

Sakura continuo recorriendo el bosque, no había encontrado algún lugar que les pudiera servir para hacer una emboscada, pero por lo menos si uno en el cual podrían protegerse y que estaba cerca del lugar de reunión. En esos momentos un mapa les serviría, o traer comida u otros instrumentos para sobrevivir. Aunque ese era el propósito del examen, que improvisaran con lo que pudieran obtener. La pelirosa estaba nerviosa, demasiado, no creía que el equipo estuviera listo, principalmente por Naruto. No dudaba de su fuerza y de que podría adaptarse a los planes y trabajo en equipo, pero el zorro lo que la hacía desconfiar. No sabía que tanto podría ser su culpa, pero había ocasiones durante los entrenamientos que Naruto miraba el vació, era por solo un poco de tiempo segundos a lo mucho, pero se había vuelto en algo constante y notable, por lo menos para ella. Sakura lo había estado viendo, mucho últimamente, era por eso que se había dado cuenta.

La chica aterrizo en una rama viendo como el bosque continuaba, quedaba solo la mitad del tiempo para volver al lugar asignado, Sakura se dio la vuelta para reunirse, pero siguiendo una ruta distinta en esa ocasión, esperando encontrar algo por el camino alternativo.

* * *

"Rindete, tu destino es perder." Naruto apenas si logro esquivar el golpe suave de Neji, ahora que sabía que era y lo que podía hacerle, no pensaba que lo tocara.

"Kage..." Naruto tuvo que interrumpir su jutsu para bloquear la patada del Hyuga. El rubio retrocedió y volvió a intentar hacer el jutsu. _"A pesar de que los usuarios del Byakugan pueden ver lo que está a su alrededor, eso no significa que pueden mantener su atención en todo."_ Recordó las palabras del Kyubi mientras seguía retrocediendo.

" _Si cree que voy a dejarlo volver a usarla está equivocado."_ Pensó Neji mientras atacaba. Lanzo una patada alta que el rubio continuo bloqueando.

"Bueno si no vas a dar espacio..." El rubio metió su mano a la bolsa ninja. "Entonces agarra estas por mí." Lanzo tres shuriken al castaño.

"¿Si eso no te funciono la primera vez que te hace pensar que ahora servirá?" Pregunto retóricamente el Hyuga mientras se preparaba para volver a tomar los shuriken y lanzarlos lejos. Fue grande la sorpresa de este cuando las armas se transformaron en clones y lanzaron cada uno tres kunai contra él. Ante los nueve kunais, el Hyuga únicamente pudo saltar para quitarse de su camino, sin embargo hacia donde él había decidido saltar a lo estaba esperando Naruto.

" _¡Se movió impulsándose con chakra!"_ Analizo Hinata.

" _¡Maldición!"_ Pasaba por la mente de Neji mientras sentía el golpe acercándose.

"¡Toma esto!" Grito Naruto mientras impactaba el puño en su rostro.

" _¡Le dio!"_ Celebro de cierta manera Hinata mientras veía como Neji era obligado a retroceder por el impacto en su rostro.

" _ **Je, bien hecho mocoso."**_ Felicito el zorro internamente.

Neji logro reaccionar y evito caer al suelo usando su mano para apoyarse, después con la fuerza de su cuerpo logro darse una vuelta y aterrizar de pie. Miro a su oponente, aun a pesar de que no lo necesitaba con su Byakugan, vio su sonrisa, confiada, creía que podía ganar, que él iba a ganar. "¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué no aceptas tu destino?!¡Tú no vas a ganar por más que lo intentes!"

Aprovechando la distancia que había entre ellos, Naruto cruzo sus dedos haciendo el sello de su técnica. "Kage bushin no jutsu." Cinco clones aparecieron a su alrededor en posición defensiva. "Esta técnica, yo falle el examen por ella."

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el Hyuga. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Yo era el último de la clase." Explico Naruto. "Todos los demás me decían que era un fracaso y nunca llegaría a ser un ninja, y por un momento les creí." El chico se ajusto la banda. "Pero gracias a un montón de gente que cree en mi lo logre y es por eso que no me voy a rendir hasta cumplir mi sueño."

"Idiota." Le dijo Neji. "Ya te he dicho que solo los destinados llegan a Hokage."

"Y yo ya te dije a ti que ya no quiero ser Hokage." Respondió el rubio mientras cargaba junto a sus clones.

"Decírtelo no tiene sentido, tendré que demostrártelo entonces." Neji cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en los clones y sus movimientos únicamente. _"Sus sistemas de chakra son idénticos, nunca podría distinguirlos así."_ Analizo mientras los veía acercándose, el primero ataco con un golpe directo que sin problemas bloqueo, después con un rápido movimiento, logro atacar, impactándolo y haciendo que desapareciera. _"Sin embargo, hay una manera sencilla de distinguirlos."_

Otro de los Narutos cargo y de nuevo Neji no tuvo dificultades para evitar su ataque y dar un ligero golpe para que desaparecieran. Un tercer Naruto ataco y después de que Neji lo atacara este no desapareció. Sabiendo que debía de tratarse del original, Neji cargo contra él con toda la fuerza que pudo en su golpe suave. Naruto logro proteger su torso con sus brazos pero fue inútil, el impacto lo saco volando hasta que se detuvo estrellando contra un árbol.

"¡Naruto-kun!" Grito Hinata al chico que no se movía. Hinata volvió a llamarlo, pero otra vez no tuvo respuesta. La chica se levanto y empezó a correr para ir a ayudarlo cuando tuvo que desviar el ataque de Neji.

"Vamos a terminar esto." Le dijo mientras se preparaba para continuar su pelea.

"Aun no me derrotas." Escucho que dijeron y gracias a su Byakugan podía ver a quien lo dijo, de alguna manera Naruto seguía de pie, se había levantado a pesar de ese golpe. "¿Creíste que con eso me ganarías?" Pregunto mientras se limpiaba a sangre que había salido de su boca.

Naruto corrió hacia Neji y le lanzo un ataque, Neji lo bloqueo contraataco con un golpe de su palma que Naruto esquivo, el rubio saco un kunai de su bolsa e intento dañar a Neji que con su brazo libre logro detener al chico. Neji sostuvo el brazo del rubio por unos segundos antes de saltar para alejarse, Naruto comenzó a perseguirlo cuando de repente tuvo que pararse y toser sangre.

"¡Naruto-kun!" Hinata lo vio y se preocupo por él, activo su dojutsu y pudo examinar su daño. _"Tiene varias heridas internas por el golpe de Neji-nii-san. Si continua morirá."_

"Parece que apenas si puedes moverte." Comento Neji que también había examinado sus heridas. "Te dije que no ganarías."

"Ja, esto no es nada." Dijo Naruto mientras acumulaba chakra. _"No sé cuanto tiempo podre aguantar, así que debo de hacerlo rápido."_ Naruto realizo el sello. "Tajuu Kage Bushin no jutsu." Ante el nombre diferente los dos Hyuga se sorprendieron, sorpresa incrementada por el gran numero de Narutos que aparecieron en el área. Los rubios no esperaron para lanzarse a atacar, dándole dificultades a Neji para defenderse de los golpes.

" _Si golpe al original esto se acabara."_ Pensó mientras se movía entre estos, preparando el puño suave. "Bastante predecible." Le dijo mientras se acercaba.

"¡No lo dejen que llegue al jefe!" Grito uno de los clones mientras junto con otros intentaba bloquearlo.

"Patético." Les dijo mientras los golpeaba para quitarlos.

"Siento lo de tu padre." Le dijo Naruto mientras lo veía acercándose. "Pero no por eso tienes que desquitarte con Hinata."

"¡¿Y tú que sabes?!¡¿No sabes lo que es perder a tu padre?!" Neji lanzo su ataque hacia el original, el rubio intento detenerlo sujetando el brazo, pero no funciono ya que comenzó a moverse hacia atrás por el impacto.

"¡Naruto-kun!" Grito asustada ante el daño que pudo haber recibido, pero miro más de cerca, no podía creerlo. _"Esta ileso."_

El rubio sonrió. "Te tengo." Le dijo a Neji mientras lo sostenía del brazo con sus dos manos y a solo milímetros de que impactara.

" _¡¿Lo detuvo?!"_ Pensó sorprendido el castaño mientras los clones se acercaban a él. Sin poder moverse, a Neji no le quedo más que recibir de lleno los 10 potentes golpes por su cuerpo. Salió unos metros por el aire antes de caer al suelo, sin poder moverse. "Imposible..."

"Te dije que ganaría." Comento el rubio con una sonrisa antes de toser más sangre. No podía mantenerse de pie, por suerte Hinata llego para ayudarlo.

* * *

Satsuki llego al lugar donde habían quedado para reunirse, vigilando cualquier ataque de sus oponentes. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que se cumpliera el tiempo que habían acordado por lo que no deberían de estar lejos. Escucho movimiento y vio a su compañera pelirosa que salió de entre los árboles.

"¡Alto!" Le ordeno. "¡Comprueba que eres Sakura!"

Sakura se quedo pensando por un momento. "Tu ramen favorito es el de cerdo." Respondió.

"Pu-puede que seas Sakura." Le dijo. "Ahora voy yo. Tu mejor amiga es Ino."

"¡NO LO ES!" Respondió la pelirosa. Las dos comprobando que se trataba de su compañera se sentaron en la rama de un árbol. Faltaba poco para que se cumpliera el tiempo.

"Si no llega a tiempo lo voy a matar." Comento Satsuki.

"Y luego lo extrañarías tanto que llorarías." Le respondió Sakura.

"¡No es cierto!" Dijo Satsuki. Sakura comenzó a reírse, pero le duro poco, quería aprovechar el momento para decirle algo.

"Satsuki-san, hay algo que quiero preguntarte." Pidió la chica, Satsuki asintió. "¿A ti te gusta Naruto?"

La chica se puso blanca ante la pregunta. "¡¿Qué?!¡No!¡Claro que no! ¡No sé de donde sacas para decir eso!" Le respondió mientras negaba con su cabeza y brazos, aun a pesar de la respuesta Sakura no estaba convencida.

"No te preocupes, no te juzgare por ello..." La frase llamaba la atención de Satsuki. "Satsuki-san te lo pregunto porque... veras a mi me-" Las palabras se vieron interrumpidas ya que ambas chicas sintieron como las atravesaban unas espadas desde detrás, por suerte solo había sido la sensación, estaban bien, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una mujer parada en una de las ramas cercanas.

"Vaya, vaya, que interesante sorpresa..." Les dijo la mujer mientras movía su larga lengua.

Fin capitulo 30.

* * *

 **Asi que despues de dos semanas de descanzo aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.**

 **La verdad es que este capitulo no me deja satisfecho completamente, principalmente por la pelea, siento que pude haber hecho un mejor trabajo pero no se como exactamente. La verdad es que tuve algo de dificultad, porque Naruto en este punto es tan o quizas mas fuerte que durante la tercera prueba mientras que Neji es mas debil (creo que el Kaiten, que dio mucho problemas en el canon fue desarrollada durante el mes de descanzo) pero aun asi no queria que fuera algo inclinado a un solo dado y queria hacerla emocionante, pero al mismo tiempo me parece que eso hace que se vuelva algo tediosa. Aun asi me parece que cumple aunque no en el nivel que la de Naruto y Kotaro que sigue siendo mi favorita de las que he escrito.**

 **Por lo demas del desarrollo de la trama me gusta, especialmente esa ultima parte de Sakura y Satsuki.**

 **¿Y ustedes que opinan?**


	31. Arrastrándose por el suelo

Capitulo 31: Arrastrándose por el suelo.

Sakura y Satsuki aun se encontraban hiperventiladas por lo que acababa de ocurrir habían sentido como si hubieran sido asesinadas hace solo unos momentos. _"¿Uso un genjutsu?"_ Se pregunto Satsuki. Vio más detenidamente al enemigo frente a ellas. _"No, eso era su instinto asesino."_

"¿Que ocurre con esta tipa?" Pregunto Sakura mientras sudaba. La pelinegra vio como la mujer movía la mano y pudo percibir unos kunais dirigiéndose hacia Sakura. Logro moverse con dificultad y quitar a su compañera del camino. Las dos entonces desaparecieron del lugar.

" _Interesante."_ Pensó la enemiga. _"Aun después de sentir hace poco como moría pudo moverse y llevarse a su compañera. Sera divertido."_

* * *

Con la ayuda de Hinata, Naruto pudo acercarse a Neji para hablar con él. "¿Vienes a terminar con esto?" Pregunto Neji que no podía moverse.

"No pienso acabarte." Le dijo. "Vengo a decirte que no creo en eso del destino. Porque gracias a las personas que aprecio no me rendí." Neji se quedo callado, un novato lo había derrotado, quizás estaba destinado así, no. Aquel rubio se había esforzado mucho para conseguir esa fuerza y ganar no estaba para nada predestinado el encuentro.

"¡Aquí estas!" Escucharon mientras los dos miembros de su equipo llegaban. "Nos tenias preocupado Neji." Dijo la castaña.

"¡¿Estás bien Neji?!" Pregunto Lee.

"Si..." Respondió el Hyuga. Tenten vio a los dos chicos, al parecer le habían ganado. "Pero no me puedo mover."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Yo te llevare cargando!" Dijo emocionado el de las cejas.

"¡No!" Protesto Neji, aunque no pudo hacer mucho para evitar que Lee se lo subiera al hombro.

"¿Y tu estas bien?" Le pregunto Tenten a Naruto, aun seguía apoyándose en Hinata y tenia rastros de sangre por su boca.

"Si, no te preocupes." Le mintió sonriendo. "Vamos, tienen que apurarse o no llegaran a la torre a tiempo."

"¡Esa es mi línea!" Le dijo la mayor. "Ten mucho cuidado." Naruto asintió antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Neji.

"Por cierto, una última cosa Neji." Dijo el chico rubio. "Hinata es muy buena, se que la rama principal de tu familia te hizo daño, pero no tienes porque culparla a ella, deberías de tratar de llevarte bien con ella." Mentalmente Neji asintió, aunque después de tantos años de maltratarla no creia que ella fuera a aceptarlo, o que si quiera lo mereciera. "Si no lo haces, te romperé todos los huesos." Fue un ligero momento en el que lo vio y sintió, una presencia malvada y aterradora que emanaba del chico ¿Era ese el verdadero Naruto? No lo sabía, pero el recuerdo le quedaría grabado para siempre.

"¡Bien! ¡Hay que irnos!" Sin percibir esa aura maligna de Naruto, Lee comenzó a correr. "¡Juventud!" Gritaba mientras se alejaba con Neji mareándose en su hombro. Tenten solo suspiro antes de seguirlos.

* * *

"¿Estás bien Sakura?" Le pregunto susurrando la pelinegra a su compañera. Estaban escondidas entre los árboles, algunos metros alejadas de donde se habían encontrado con la rara mujer de la aldea de la hierba, pero no estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para sentirse seguras.

"Si, ¿crees que la perdimos?" Respondió la genin.

"Eso espero." Sakura noto como su compañera se estaba desesperando, por supuesto que ella no estaba mejor tampoco. Sakura vio la cabeza de la serpiente descender encima de ellas.

"¡Satsuki-san!" La pelirosa logro empujarla antes de que el reptil atacara.

La pelinegra pudo reaccionar y aferrarse al tronco de un árbol. _"Mierda ni siquiera la sentí."_ La serpiente se enrolla en el árbol y subió por este persiguiendo a su presa. La chica saco algunas armas de su bolsa y se las lanzo, masacrando la cabeza que cayó en una de las anchas ramas. Su piel se comenzó a romper mientras la mujer de la aldea de la hierba salía de esta.

"No deberían de distraerse ni un momento." Le dijo. "Aunque claro, cuando el miedo te está comiendo solo puedes pensar en correr."

Sin que ella pudiera entender como, la mujer se enrollo en el árbol y comenzó a subir por este. La mujer se vio detenido por un grupo de armas que se metieron en su camino, movió la cabeza y vio a la pelirosa que las lanzo. "Huye Satsuki-san, yo me encargare de esta pelea." Le ordeno Sakura a la pelinegra.

Moviéndose sin que ninguna la hubiera visto, la mujer apareció detrás de la pelirosa. "Mi interés no es contigo." Lanzo un golpe y Sakura logro quitarse de la trayectoria de este, sabía que según los jutsu que había aprendido, pelear en los arboles no le convenía, debía de bajar a tierra.

La pelirosa lanzo algunos kunai contra su oponente y este los esquivo sin dificultad. _"Eso no servirá."_ Pensó Sastuki. Sakura se impulso con una rama de un árbol y salto hacia su enemiga, con un kunai sostenido por sus dos manos. A enemigo no se le dificulto saltar a otra rama para esquivar a la chica y cuando esta aterrizo, Sakura le lanzo el kunai, ahora lo veía, tenía una etiqueta explosiva que se activo a solo unos metros de ella. La enemiga logro escapar de la explosión, pero no Sakura que aun recibió un poco del impacto y comenzó a caer.

"¡Sakura!" Satsuki reacciono y la logro atrapar en el aire, uso la trayectoria y se pego a un árbol.

"Gracias." Dijo mientras comenzaba a pegarse.

"No es un oponente común." Dijo la pelinegra.

"Pero no puede ser que siendo un genin nos lleve tanta ventaja." Comento Sakura.

" _Tiene razón, es exageradamente fuerte para solo un genin."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"Se tratara de chunins infiltrados como en la primera prueba; para eliminar equipos."_ Las dos chicas vieron como la mujer movía su alargada lengua.

"Definitivamente es escalofriante." Dijo Sakura.

La mujer salto hacia ellas con una patada potenciada por chakra, las dos saltaron a un lado para evitarlo, Sakura quedando más arriba y Satsuki más abajo en el árbol, la dos después comenzaron a atacarla con sus golpes. No tuvieron mucho éxito porque estaba viendo sus ataques y bloqueándolos.

" _Definitivamente necesito llevar esta pelea a tierra."_ Pensó la pelirosa. Lanzo una patada soltando el agarre y la mujer se agacho para esquivarla. Satsuki imito la acción y vio como su compañera descendía.

" _Quiere llevarla a tierra."_ Pensó mientras ella también saltaba al suelo. La mujer las siguió y salto hacia el suelo. Mientras caía vio a la pelirosa realizar algunos sellos.

"Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando." Sakura puso sus manos en la tierra y cuando la mujer aterrizo sus pies se hundieron en la tierra. Viendo a su oponente inmovilizada, Sakura tiro algunos kunais con etiquetas explosivas que estallaron justo donde estaba su oponente. "Eso debe de haberla terminado."

" _No...no puede ser tan fácil."_ Pensó Satsuki. Vio como el humo comenzaba a despejarse y la mujer ya no se encontraba ahí.

"Eso si que fue peligroso." Escucho Sakura que comentaban desde arriba de ella y sintió la lengua enrollada en su cuello.

" _¡NO-no puede ser!"_ Pensaba Sakura con horror. Satsuki lanzo un kunai a la oponente y la obligo a saltar para evitarlo, alejándose de ella.

"¡¿Estás bien Sakura?!" La pelirosa respondió asintiendo un poco. _"Carajo, debemos de hacer algo, o si no moriremos."_

* * *

Naruto estaba recargado en el árbol descansando un poco del combate, no había sido tan agotador como otros, pero el daño que recibió de parte de Neji sí que lo había afectado. "Gracias, Naruto-kun." Agradeció Hinata que estaba parada a un lado de él.

"No te preocupes, no fue nada." Le respondió. "Además, tenía que venir. No podía dejarte simplemente ser lastimada." A pesar de que las palabras de Naruto trataban de ser de aliento, no pudieron evitar hacer sentir a la chica débil.

Hinata decidió cambiar la conversación a otro tema. "¿Di-dijiste que ya no querías ser Hokage?"

"Si, ya no es mi sueño." Respondió con facilidad el rubio.

"¿Por-por qué?" Pregunto tímida.

El chico se acomodo para explicarlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. "Hace algunas semanas fuimos a Takigakure."

" _Lo recuerdo, su equipo fue a esa aldea algunas semanas después de que el mío volvió."_ Recordó Hinata.

"Ahí conocí a una chica, Fuu, ella es como yo una..." Naruto se paró un momento, Hinata no sabía su secreto, así que pensó en alguna otra manera de decírselo. "una persona rechaza por la aldea. Sin embargo a ella no le importaba, tenía a una pocas personas que la apreciaban, pero era feliz y las protegía con todo." El rubio la miro directamente a los ojos. "Es por eso que decidí que no necesito que toda la aldea me apruebe, con las pocas personas que aprecio me bastara."

La chica de ojos blancos sonrió. "Espero algún día estar en esa lista."

"¡Ya lo estas!" Declaro el rubio. "Y por eso mismo vine. Mi sueño no es ser Hokage, quiero ser alguien fuerte para proteger a todas las personas que me importan."

De su bolsa de herramientas Hinata saco el pergamino blanco del cielo. "T-tomalo por favor."

"¡¿Qué?!¡No!" Respondió el chico. "¡¿Y que pasara con tu equipo?!"

"E-este es un rollo extra." Comento Hinata. "Me dijeron q-que me lo quedara e hiciera lo que quisiera con el."

Naruto extendió su mano para tomarlo. "¿Estás segura?" La de cabello azul oscuro asintió y con esto Naruto lo tomo. Lo guardo en su bolsa de herramientas y después se paro. "Creo que debería ir a reunirme con mi equipo. Ya han de estar preocupadas."

"E-en especial Satsuki-san." Comento la chica.

"¿huh? ¿Satsuki por qué?"

"P-por ninguna razón en especifico." Negó la chica, casi soltando algo que no debía de decir. El chico entonces continúo caminando. De repente en uno de sus pasos, Naruto comenzó a toser, se cubrió la boca y cuando termino pudo sentir un líquido en esta.

"¿S-sangre?" Exclamo Naruto viendo lo rojo en su mano.

"oh, no..." Dijo Hinata que estaba a un lado de él con su Byakugan activado. "Parece que el daño es peor de lo que creí. Varios de tus órganos internos están dañados."

"Maldición..."

"No sé que tanto pueda ayudar, pero tengo algunos instrumentos de primeros auxilios."

"Gracias."

* * *

"¿Piensan hacer algo más que temblar?" Pregunto la enemiga de kusogakure.

" _Estoy segura que la tenia agarrada."_ Pensó Sakura. _"No debió de haber escapado."_

"Maldición." Exclamo Satsuki.

" _No se me ocurre nada mas."_ Pensó la pelirosa. _"Aparte de suelo blando, solo tengo practica de ladrillo y pared de tierra."_ Sakura conocía muy bien sus jutsus. Eran defensivos, uno más fuerte que otro, pero también consumía mas chakra. Pared de tierra era actualmente su jutsu mas fuerte, pero después de usarlo una vez casi agotaba sus reservas de chakra y no había logrado aumentarlas mucho en los días de entrenamiento, por lo que usarla más de una vez era algo imposible para ella. _"Eso es todo lo que tengo. No, no es cierto Sakura, tienes otro jutsu, pero aun no lo controlas muy bien."_ Pensó mientras veía su mano. La enemiga se movió rápido frente a ella y la golpeo con un puño ascendente Satsuki reacciono y la pudo atrapar antes de aterrizar en un árbol.

"Una fuera." Comento la mujer penetrando su mirada en Satsuki. "Solo me queda una..." Satsuki tiro una bomba de humo para ocultar su huida, aunque no servía de mucho, su enemigo podía percibirlas. "Solo me hacen más divertido el matarlas."

* * *

"Muchas gracias Hinata." Le dijo el chico moviendo sus brazos probando el vendaje.

"No-no fue nada." Le dijo la chica que estaba increíblemente roja. _"Es la primera vez que veo a un chico sin camisa."_

"¿Todo bien?" Pregunto, la chica asintió sin reducir lo apenado de su rostro.

"Cre-creo que debería ir reunirme con mi equipo." Comento la de cabello azul oscuro "Ya-ya casi se cumple el tiempo y no quiero preocuparlos."

Con las palabras de Hinata Naruto obviamente recordó algo. "¡Mierda! ¡Satsuki me va a matar por llegar tarde!" Grito en el bosque. "Lo siento Hinata. Tengo que ir con mi equipo, nos vemos en la torre." Le dijo mientras comenzaba a saltar por los arboles, asegurando el pergamino en su bolsa. Era una lástima que no sabía aun como sellar fuera de su casa, porque le sería realmente útil en esa situación. Ahora si bien estaba seguro de que sus compañeras lo matarían por llegar tarde, también creía que el al menos llegar con el pergamino que les faltaba las calmaría un poco.

Moviéndose deprisa, no tardo en llegar a donde se suponía que debían reunirse, excepto que no estaban, no veía a ninguna de las dos por ninguna parte. Estaba seguro que él había llegado tarde, al menos que… _"¡Me han abandonado!"_ Pensó con desesperación llevándose las manos a la cabeza. El chico a intentar tranquilizar, pero no podía imaginarse porque sus compañeras no estaban ahí además de que había algo más que lo tenía intranquilo, unos gruñidos dentro de su cabeza que no paraban. Sin saber aun como lo hacía, el rubio se encontró a algunos metros de la reja que lo separaba del bijuu en su interior. Naruto lo vio, estaba inquieto y molesto, con sus rojos ojos clavados en la oscuridad de la celda, pero en realidad viendo el exterior. "¿Oye que tienes?" Le pregunto al zorro.

" _Ese chakra… definitivamente es el..."_ Pensó el Kyubi.

Ya en el exterior, el rubio no lo noto, pero sus ojos cambiaron de color y comenzó a moverse por el bosque, sin saber exactamente porque tomaba esa dirección.

* * *

Anko estaba fuera del área de la prueba, comiendo un poco de Dango mientras esperaba a que terminara el día. Estaba sobre el techo de madera comiendo y con solo algunos pocos de los demás examinadores cerca de donde estaba ella.

"Te ves muy tranquila." Le comento uno de ellos, el que había sido enviado como refuerzo especial. Yamato, tenia ojos negros y grandes y un cabello castaño corto.

"Tengo razones para estarlo." Le respondió. "Todos entregaron los certificados, por lo que si mueren no es mi culpa."

" _¡Sigue sin ser gracioso!"_ Pensó otro.

"Y todo parece estar sin problemas." Dijo por ultimo antes de que uno de los ninjas especializados en percibir chakra se levantara. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es el Kyubi, se libero." Comento.

"¡¿Estás seguro?!" Pregunto Yamato.

"Tranquilo, si se hubiera liberado por completo ya lo hubiéramos visto." Comento la mujer. _"Aunque el hecho de que un poco se haya liberado es preocupante."_

[Flashback]

"El hecho de que libere un poco es preocupante." Termino de explicar el tercero respecto al zorro. "Según lo que Kakashi ha informado, el sello se ha roto un poco."

"¿Entonces qué quiere que hagamos?" Pregunto Ibuki mientras él junto a todos los que iban a supervisar el examen prestaban atención.

"Para eso estoy aquí." Comento Yamato parado a un lado del anciano. "Yo y algunos perceptores de chakra supervisaremos el examen y actuaremos en caso de que se libere."

"¿No entiendo porque tanto desastre por el niño?" Comento Anko.

"¿No prestaste atención a cuando explique esa parte?" Pregunto Yamato.

"No, me quede dormida." Le respondió la mujer. "Tu voz duerme." Al hombre se le resalto una venita y el líder de la aldea tuvo que intervenir.

"Yamato-senpai..." Exclamo una mujer de largo cabello morado, tratando de calmarlo.

"No estamos totalmente seguros de que tan grave sea el daño." Dijo el tercero. "Durante la primera vez que se libero, Naruto hablo con el." El hombre acomodo su pipa. "Sabemos que en cierta medida el poder que libera está relacionado con las emociones. Así que para evitar alguna catástrofe de momento, lo mejor es impedir que mucho poder escape."

[Fin Flashback]

"Saben lo que tenemos que hacer." Dijo y con eso todos estuvieron listos, entraron al bosque persiguiendo el rastro de chakra del zorro.

* * *

Satsuki seguía intentando alejarse lo más posible de la enemiga mientras aun cargaba a Sakura. No estaba segura de en cuando tiempo podría despertar, pero hasta que eso ocurriera debía mantenerla segura. Sin que pudiera saber de donde salió, su oponente ataco a la pelinegra, Satsuki logro bloquear la patada con su pie y aterrizo en una rama del árbol cercano.

"Parece que se te cayo esto." Le dijo la mujer con un pergamino gris en su mano.

La chica comenzó a registrarse. _"¿Cuando…?"_

"Me asegurare de que ahora vayas en serio..." Comento mientras comenzaba a tragarse el rollo. La pelinegra vio como pasaba por su garganta con un poco de miedo y asco. "Si quieres recuperarlo tendrás que matarme."

" _Definitivamente no es normal."_ Pensó mientras aun cargaba a Sakura. _"Sakura..."_ La pelinegra apoyo a su compañera en la rama. Se dio la vuelta viendo a su oponente con el Sharingan activado. "Protegeré a mi compañera." Le dijo a la enemiga.

"Sharingan, así que finalmente lo activas." Le dijo a la chica. "Aunque el tuyo es aun joven y no tan fuerte como el suyo." Satsuki dedujo a quien se refería, pero eso no era importante en el momento.

Satsuki salto y saco dos kunai y un shuriken mas grande de lo normal, tiro los kunai y la mujer los esquivo mientras se movía por la rama del árbol. Satsuki se sujeto a otra rama y lanzo el shuriken a donde la mujer se movió para esquivar, esta pudo reaccionar y saltar para evitarlo. Aun agarrada al árbol, la chica saco otro kunai y lo lanzo, la mujer pudo esquivarlo. Sin embargo pudo notar al fin algo, las últimas armas que lanzo tenían un hilo. Satsuki mordía el hilo del shuriken y lo uso para traer el arma de vuelta, pero la mujer logro detenerlo con su boca, por si no fuera ya lo suficientemente bizarra. Confiada de su victoria, solo pudo ver con horror como la chica realzaba un sello sobre el hilo y fuego comenzaba a recorrerlo hasta que llego a su rostro.

"No creí que pudieras sacarle tanto provecho a tu sharingan." Le dijo la mujer mientras las llamas se extinguían, pero su voz había cambiado, era ligeramente más grave ahora.

" _¡¿Pero qué carajo?!"_ Pensó la pelinegra. _"¡Aun después de eso sigue viva!"_

"Está claro, es a ti a quien quiero." Le dijo con la mitad de su rostro caído revelando una piel increíblemente blanca. La chica no estaba segura de como, pero de un instante a otro su oponente se había movido a una velocidad casi instantánea y la había golpeado, mandándola hacia la rama donde se encontraba Sakura.

La pelinegra se puso en sus rodillas e intento reincorporarse a la batalla pero no pudo, el dolor no la dejo. _"Mierda, dos de mis costillas están rotas..."_ Pensó mientras se llevaba la mano a los huesos de la parte izquierda.

"Mi nombre es Orochimaru." Le dijo el oponente. "Si deseas volver a verme algún día debes sobrevivir."

"De ninguna manera quiero volver verte..." Le dijo soportando el dolor. "Si lo hago será para matarte."

"Que cruel." Le respondió mientras formaba un sello, su cuello comenzó a alargarse e impulsar su cabeza contra la pelinegra. "¡Te dejare algo para que me recuerdes!"

Sin poder moverse la chica ya estaba resignada a recibir ese ataque. Fue de repente que vio una mancha anaranjada llegar y golpear la cabeza de Orochimaru, mandándola contra un árbol. "¡Llegas tarde Naruto!" Lo regaño con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Vio a su compañero, su cabello estaba más agitado, las marcas de su rostro eran más pronunciadas y por sobre todos, sus ojos no eran azules si no rojos. _"El kyubi, se libero parte de su poder..."_

La cabeza de Orochimaru salio del tronco y volvió con el cuerpo, recuperando el cuello su forma normal, si es que algo era normal con él. "ju,ju,ju,ju..." Se rio ligeramente el hombre. "Definitivamente se trata del Kyubi."

" _ **¡Cabrón!"**_ Naruto pudo escuchar el gruñido en su cabeza. No estaba ni siquiera de ocurría ni porque estaba tan enojado.

"Han pasado algunos años desde que te vi y a tu jinchuriki." Dijo mientras se terminaba de arrancar el rostro, revelando su verdadero ser, con piel blanca y unos extraños ojos con la pupila alargada y el iris amarillo.

" _Lo conoce, ¿pero de donde…?"_ Se pregunto Satsuki mientras el dolor la molestaba. De un momento a otro Naruto se movió y soltó un golpe al nuevo oponente, se escucho con fuerza como chocaba contra el brazo que Orochimaru había usado para defenderse.

"No esta tan mal." Exclamo mientras bloqueaba el siguiente ataque en la serie, una patada a su estomago. "Pero no eres a quien quiero jinchuriki." Orochimaru salto hacia una rama y Naruto se disponía a perseguirlo cuando comenzó a toser y escupió sangre.

" _Carajo, mi cuerpo aun no se recupera."_ Pensó limpiándose la boca. Ororchimaru aprovecho esta distracción y avanzo para darle una patada al rubio. Este no pudo hacer nada más que quejarse mientras el golpe impactaba y volvía a salir sangre de su boca.

"¡Naruto!" Satsuki exclamo mientras se movía. Lo logro atrapar pero no detenerlo. Ambos cayeron de la rama pero la chica logro aferrarse y agarrarlo de lo la chaqueta. Soporto el golpe y peso de su compañero con el dolor aun en sus costillas y lo sostenía aun con este. _"No aguantare mucho así."_ Satsuki logro lanzar a Naruto a una rama cercana y que cayera a esta, después intento levantarse pero no podía, no tenía fuerza para hacerlo.

"Bien hecho." Dijo Orochimaru parado a un lado del rubio. "Debo reconocer tu esfuerzo para salvar a tu compañero, aun con tus heridas." Dijo la ¿mujer? La verdad es muy confuso escribir a Orochimaru en esta parte.

"¡Naruto! ¡Vamos despierta carbón!" Le grito Satsuki.

"Ahora, no tengo necesidad de matarlo, pero si lo hago de seguro que los molestaría..." A quien se refería o lo que decía no le interesaba a Satsuki, solo quería poder llegar a donde estaba y detenerlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. "Voy a matarlo, así me desharé de una posible amenaza a futuro y les joderé los planes a ellos." En cuanto dijo eso la chica perdió el agarre. Orochimaru se preparaba para clavar un kunai en el cuerpo del rubio cuando sintió el filo en su garganta.

Mientras tanto Satsuki era rescatada por una mujer de largo cabello morado que la atrapo en el aire. "Te tengo." Exclamo mientras ambas aterrizaban seguras. Sintiendo la seguridad, Satsuki cerró los ojos.

"No intentes nada, Orochimaru." Le dijo Anko al enemigo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo Anko?" Exclamo sin recibir respuesta. "¿Y esa agresividad con tu antiguo maestro?"

"Rindete, estas rodeado." Tenía razón, aparte de Anko que tenía el filo en su cuello había otros 10 ninjas de la aldea vigilandolo, esperando cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

"Me debo de estar volviendo viejo, me detectaron muy pronto." Comento la serpiente.

"No te des tanta importancia." Le dijo la mujer. "Yo sola puedo contigo. Vinimos por otros asuntos..."

"¿El Kyubi?" Pregunto. "Nunca creí que a tal grado de vigilancia llegaría. ¿Dime tanta influencia tiene Danzou? ¿Y cuándo va a empezar a entrenarlo?"

"¡Cállate!" Si había alguien que le caía casi tan mal a Anko como Orochimaru ese era Danzou. "Vamos a llevarte con el tercero para que te encierre."

"Nada me emocionaría más que reencontrarme con Sarutobi-sensei..." Respondió Orochimaru. "Pero no puedo, soy alguien de una agenda apretada. Nos vemos." Con eso su cuerpo se deshizo en un montón de serpientes blancas que comenzaron a dispersarse por el bosque.

"Voy a buscarlo rápido..." Comenzó a decir el rastreador.

"Déjalo." Lo detuvo Yamato. "No lo vas a encontrar hasta que se reforme, hasta entonces, cualquier cosa que intentes será inútil."

"¿Debemos llevarlos a la aldea a que los atiendan?" Pregunto la mujer de cabello morado que aun sostenía a Satsuki.

"Tíralos por ahi, Yugao." Respondió Anko. "Todavía están en el examen."

"¡¿Oye estás loca?!" Pregunto Yamato.

"Un poco." Respondió. "Pero ellos estarán bien, si sobrevivieron a Orochimaru nada mas en esta prueba será un peligro para ellos." Respondió. Después de juntar y esconder a los genin, todos estaban listos para comenzar la cacería de Orochimaru. Anko los vio y sonrió antes de partir con el resto de los examinadores. _"Ibiki tenía razón, este año sí que son prometedores."_

Fin capitulo 31.

* * *

 **Finalmente Ororchimaru aparece y como siempre para perturbar a todos. ¿Asi que opinan del capitulo?**

 **Para los que estan preocupados por el NaruHina, les aseguro que no sera de esa pareja el fic, y de hecho creo que este capitulo deja en claro eso. Si va a llegar a algo Hinata es a volverse en una buena amiga pero unicamente hasta ahi llegara.  
**

 **Para quienes estan preocupados por lo del guion, ya comence a escribir algunos capitulos con él, pero no llegara aqui sino hasta el 36.**


	32. El sonido

Capitulo 32: El sonido.

La sangre regada por el suelo y un montón de cadáveres por las calles, era lo que Satsuki había visto en momentos recientes. Esperaba que ellos no se vieran implicados en esa masacre, corrió a su casa y abrió una de las puertas de esta. Ahí estaba, con una espada en la mano y sus dos compañeros de equipo enfrente. Levanto el arma y la comenzó a bajar sobre los cuerpos de sus compañeros. "¡Detente!"

* * *

"¡Detente!" Grito Satsuki mientras se levantaba. Después sintió el dolor de sus costillas.

"¡Sastuki-san!" Exclamo Sakura con preocupación, después cuando vio que ella estaba bien la abrazo. "Estaba tan preocupada."

"¿Sakura…?" Dijo la pelinegra. _"Ya veo, se trataba solo de un sueño."_ La chica vio a su alrededor, aun se encontraban en el bosque de la muerte. "¿Que paso?"

"No lo sé." Respondió la pelirosa. "Cuando me desperté los tres estábamos escondidos en un árbol e inconscientes. Logre traernos aquí y desde entonces he estado vigilando."

Satsuki sintió como sus costillas ya no le dolían tanto, llevo la mano a ellas, seguían rotas, pero un vendaje estaba ayudando al movimiento que tenia la chica. "Gracias."

"No te preocupes, no vi nada." Le dijo la pelirosa y un ligero silencio siguió.

A la pelinegra se le resalto una venita. "¿Que estas tratando de implicar?" Pregunto, Sakura entonces se enfoco en el pecho de la chica. "Porque si es eso entonces tú no tienes derecho de hablar."

"¡Nada!" Le respondió asustada. "¡Eso no salió como esperaba!"

Satsuki se tranquilizo y presto atención a su otro compañero. "¿Como está el idiota?" Pregunto recordando como escupió sangre durante la pelea con Orochimaru.

"No lo sé." Respondió Sakura. "Mientras lo transportábamos comenzó a toser sangre y no paró hasta algunos minutos después de que llegamos."

"¿Transportamos?"

"Bueno, tuve ayuda, después te lo explico." Dijo Sakura.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?" Pregunto la pelinegra.

"Creo que apenas va a salir el sol del segundo día." Respondió lo mejor que pudo Sakura.

"Entonces nos quedan 4 días para recuperarnos y conseguir dos pergaminos." Comento Satsuki. "No es bueno."

"Lo lograremos." Dijo la pelirosa confiada. "Mientras tanto debes descansar." La chica saco algunas pastillas de su bolsa. "No sé qué tan útiles sean, pero es mejor que nada."

"Gracias. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Pregunto mientras las tomaba.

"Bueno, como esas pastillas te van a hacer dormir, supongo que vigilar." Respondió Sakura. "No te preocupes, tu descansa y recupérate."

* * *

Vigilándolos se encontraban tres figuras con bandas del sonido en su frente. Uno de ellos tenía el rostro cubierto por vendas casi completamente, el otro cabello negro puntiagudo y la última era una chica de cabello negro.

"Ahí están." Señalo el de cabello puntiagudo.

"El objetivo es Satsuki Uchiha, recuerden." Dijo el líder, el chico con el rostro cubierto de vendas. "Podemos matar a los otros dos si queremos."

* * *

" _Ya han pasado algunas horas..."_ Pensó Sakura, mientras veía a Satsuki. No sabía que tan difíciles harían las cosas las heridas de sus compañeros, obviamente Satsuki iba a reducir su movilidad, pero conociéndola no iba a dejar que eso la detuviera. Las heridas de Naruto la preocupaban mas, no sabía de que se trataban y si podían poner en peligro su vida; esto la hacía considerar únicamente resistir el resto de los días y esperar a que los recogieran para ir al hospital. _"Aunque, nada me asegura que puedan aguantar tanto tiempo."_ Se dijo a sí misma. Había otra opción, estaba segura de que en la torre podrían descansar y a lo mejor hasta había alguien que pudiera curar a sus compañeros. No sabía si era como ella pensaba o no. _"Pero vale la pena intentarlo."_ Pensó Sakura. Reacciono ante el movimiento que se escucho venia y tiro un kunai, le había casi dado a una ardilla que salió corriendo cuando vio que el arma se acercaba a ella.

"Parece que está bien alerta." Comento Zaku, el chica de cabello puntiagudo mientras sus compañeros seguían escondidos en los arboles. "Creo que vio el papel explosivo de la ardilla."

"No, no ha sido eso." Le respondió Dosu.

"No entiendo Dosu."

"Si te acercas lo veras." Le dijo el chico con vendas. "Por eso vamos a atacar ahora mismo."

" _No falta mucho para que Satsuki-san se despierte."_ Pensó Sakura.

"¿Con que montando guardia cansada?" Pregunto una voz mientras aterrizaba junto a su equipo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta _"Son ellos."_ Pensó mientras veía sus bandas.

"Hagamos esto rápido. Despierta a Satsuki Uchiha." Ordeno Dosu. "Vamos a luchar con ella."

"No lo harán." Dijo Sakura levantándose. "Yo seré su oponente."

"Chica estúpida." Dijo Zaku. "No se preocupen, yo la matare."

"Espera Zaku."

"¿Que quieres?"

"Mira la tierra, a estas piedras les dieron vuelta hace poco." Señalo mientras se agachaba. "Y este tipo de hierba no puede crecer en un lugar como esto...es una trampa." Le dijo mientras levantaba la hierba. "Chica estúpida, las trampas no son para descubrirse."

"Sí que es molesta." Zaku salto por encima hacia los arboles para evitar la trampa, cuando Sakura corto un hilo que estaba en el suelo, un tronco salió y se puso en la trayectoria del chico.

"¡Otra trampa!" Exclamo Dosu. Salto para ponerse frente a su compañero y junto chakra en su brazo, generando una onda de sonido que destrozo el tronco. "Vas a necesitar algo mas para derrotarnos."

Sakura comenzó a realizar rápidamente unos sellos y llevo sus manos al suelo mientras los del sonido aterrizaban. "Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamo el del rostro vendado mientras se hundía junto a su compañero. Después vio como la pelirosa corría hacia ellos mientras les lanzaba unos kunais. Las armas fueron desviadas por la presión del aire que uso Zaku. "Bien hecho."

Sakura saco otro kunai que uso para protegerse de unas agujas que volaron hacia ella. Después tuvo que defenderse del golpe lanzado por la chica que corrió detrás de las agujas. Con su mano libre, en la que tenía el kunai, lanzo un ataque a su oponente, pero esta lo detuvo con una aguja. Sakura sintió como sus otros oponente se liberaban, lanzo una patada y la chica la bloqueo, poniendo una aguja para que recibiera el golpe, Sakura comenzó a retroceder con el dolor de su pierna cuando vio a Dosu acercarse a ella, esquivo por poco su golpe y siguió retrocediendo, sintiéndose mareada y con sangre saliendo de su oído, había comprendió la habilidad de Dosu, y le hacía honor a su aldea, podía usar el sonido para atacar.

" _Carajo."_ Pensó mientras sacaba la aguja de su pierna. _"Probablemente puedo derrotar a uno de ellos, pero contra los tres juntos no tengo oportunidad."_

"Si hubieras hecho lo que dijimos no te tendríamos que matar." Comento Dosu. "Ahora lo haremos de manera lenta y dolorosa…."

" _Mierda, tengo que usarlo, aunque no sé si pueda traer a todos. ¡Es todo o nada!"_ Sakura comenzó a concentrar chakra y se mordió el dedo, abriendo una pequeña herida en este. "Jutsu de invocación."

* * *

"Parece que este tampoco tenía nada." Dijo Ino mientras inspeccionaba al ninja recién derrotado. "¡Que pérdida de tiempo!"

"¿Esto es raro?" Comento Shikamaru. "Es el tercer equipo que encontramos sin pergamino.

"¿Alguien está robando pergaminos?" Pregunto Chouji.

"Tiene sentido, si eliminas a la competencia tendrás mas oportunidad de pasar en la siguiente prueba." Explico Shikamaru.

"¿Por qué asumes que habrá otra prueba?" Pregunto el gor… Chouji.

"Siempre son tres." Le dijo.

Ino mientras tanto vio a un animalito que estaba corriendo, con fuego comenzando a formándose en su espalda.

* * *

"¿Jutsu de invocación?" Pregunto Zaku mientras esperaba que el humo de la técnica se despejara.

"Tenemos que tener precaución hasta que sepamos qué fue lo que invoco." Indico Dosu.

Zaku vio que algo movía entre el humo y se lo señalo a su compañera. "¡Kin!" Esta lanzo una aguja a lo que fuera que hubiera sido eso, pero no logro impactar.

" _Parece que invoco algo rápido."_ Pensó Dosu.

Zaku sintió una presencia cerca de él y reacciono para intentar golpear, el oponente, lo esquivo y lanzo una mordida a su brazo. "¡Arg!" Exclamo de dolor.

Dosu corrió hacia su compañero mientras se preparaba para lanzar un golpe de sonido cuando algo lo golpeo desde su lado derecho del cuerpo. _"¡¿Pero qué?!…"_

Kin se había preparado para lanzarle una aguja a lo que estaba atacando a su compañero cuando recibió una mordida en su hombro, el humo termino de despejarse y por fin pudieron ver bien a sus atacantes, los tres eran perros de distintos tamaños y razas. Los 3 animales terminaron su ataque y volvieron con la invocadora, Sakura, que tenia a otros 5 perros a su alrededor.

"Gracias por venir a ayudarme." Le dijo Sakura a Pakkun.

"Para eso estamos." Respondió el perro. "¿Pero tú estas bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes." Le dijo con el agotamiento en su rostro. El invocar a mas dos de ellos se le dificultaba a la pelirosa, así que el haber logrado convocar a los 8 era un logro para ella, un logro bastante agotador eso sí. "Escuchen, esos tipos usan técnicas de sonido, así que aun si evitan sus golpes van a recibir daños."

"Lo tomaremos en cuenta." Informo Pakkun a la invocadora.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Zaku.

"Concentren sus esfuerzos en ella." Indico Dosu mientras los tres cargaban.

Los perros reaccionaron saltando dos contra ellos. Zaku se puso enfrente y altero la presión del aire para detenerlos momentáneamente. Después Dosu fue el que cargo con su golpe y logro impactarle a uno de los canes, se preparo para atacar a otro cuando un gigantesco Bulldog negro sostuvo el brazo en su boca. Zaku pensó en atacar al perro, pero el hecho de que otros dos perros se acercaran a él y no le dejaran tiempo de concentrar su chakra, lo hizo retroceder y dejar a su compañero solo. Sakura aprovecho esto para cargar mientras sostenía un kunai. Escucho un cascabel y reacciono, esquivando por poco la aguja, después sintió un dolor en su abdomen. Otra aguja se había clavado en su estomago.

" _¡¿Que paso?!"_ Reacciono la mente de Sakura ante la sorpresa. Dosu aprovecho esto, el perro se había distraído y soltó un poco su brazo, con la poca fuerza que aplico le fue posible zafarse y golpear directamente a la chica. Sakura retrocedió, sintiendo nauseas, mareo y sin poder controlar su cuerpo. Ni siquiera invocando a todos los Ninken podía ganar. El bulldog reacciono y la tomo alejándola para evitar que le pudieran dar otro golpe. Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas. _"¡Maldición! ¡No puedo ver claro!"_ Pensó, como podía continuar, no tenía capacidad para mucho en ese estado, pero logro decir algo, una orden a las invocaciones. "¡Pakkun! ¡Protejan a Satsuki-san y Naruto!" Sintió como alguien se acercaba corriendo a ella y levanto su brazo para protegerse sin éxito. Estaba muy bajo y la patada no tuvo dificultades para impactarle en el rostro.

"¡Me das vergüenza!" Dijo la mujer del grupo mientras su ataque impactaba a Sakura. La pelirosa voló y termino aterrizando en el suelo. "Las chicas patéticas como tú que solo juegan son las que nos dan mal nombre." Kin se acerco a ella y la levanto del cabello. Sakura reacciono con algunos quejidos leves. "Pensábamos dejarte viva para que vieras como matábamos a tus compañeros." Le dijo mientras acercaba una aguja al cuello de la chica. "Pero eres demasiado molesta para eso." Kin soltó a Sakura y se paro recta, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué esperas para matarla Kin?" Pregunto Zaku.

" _Algo no está bien."_ Pensó Dosu. La chica se dio la vuelta y lanzo la aguja que tenía en su mano, a Dosu no se le dificulto en nada esquivar la aguja. Corrió algunos metros y después de eso Kin volvió en sí, confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, pero lo suficientemente alerta como para esquivar la bola que rodó hacia ella a una gran velocidad y daño el suelo cuando impacto. Sakura pudo ver como otras dos siluetas aterrizaban frente a ella mientras la rueda volvía a su forma normal.

"I-Ino..." Alcanzo a decir.

"Claro que vine." Le dijo la rubia. "Si no entonces me hubiera quedado sin mi mejor amiga."

"Si son muy buenas amigas." Le dijo Chouji mientras se unía a sus compañeros.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Le respondió Ino.

"Que problemático..." Exclamo Shikamaru.

"Parece que han llegado refuerzos." Comento Dosu.

"¿Y eso qué?" Pregunto Zaku. "Se ve que son débiles."

"No lo des por seguro..." Dijo la rubia sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a los tres del sonido.

" _Viene ella sola contra nosotros."_ Pensó Kin. _"Engreída."_

Kin lanzo algo, sonó el sonido del cascabel e Ino desvió la aguja con su kunai, después volvió a hacer otro movimiento y desvió una segunda aguja. "Apostare que tu eres la más débil." Dijo con el arma en su mano. "Te derrotare en menos de 5 minutos."

Kin impulso sus pasos con chakra, apareciendo frente a Ino, la rubia se defendió del golpe y por sobre todo, logro bloquear la aguja que quería clavar al impactarla. _"¿Como lo vio?"_ Pensó Kin mientras lanzaba una patada, Ino la esquivo y volvió a avanzar hacia ella con un golpe.

"Tus técnicas dependen mucho de la sorpresa." Comento Ino mientras golpeaba, Kin bloqueo usando su brazo. "Si alguien ya las ha descifrado te quedas sin muchas opciones." La rubia tiro una patada que impacto en un costado de la chica. "Dependes de la sorpresa para atacar y la única razón por la que le hiciste tanto daño a Sakura es por tu equipo."

Kin lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero a Ino no se le dificulto detenerlo, después de todo había detenido un golpe más fuerte de Naruto antes y ahora que había entrenado no eran nada para ella. La pelinegra retrocedió algunos pasos. _"Esta chica conoce mis técnicas."_ La vio, la rubia siempre portando la sonrisa de confianza. _"¡¿Podría ser que estuvo viendo la pelea?! ¡Dejando que su compañera se lastimara para obtener una ventaja!"_

"¿Qué? ¿Asustada?" Pregunto Ino. "Y apenas voy empezando. Cuando acabe con ustedes se arrepentirán por lo que le hicieron a Sakura."

" _¡Si es así, entonces estoy ante una loca!"_ Pensó Kin.

" _Lo que usaste contra mí no servirá contra ella."_ Pensó Sakura. _"Ino puede robar las memorias recientes de con quién cambio cuerpo."_

"¿Oye en serio puede esa chica ser tan fuerte?" Pregunto Zaku.

Dosu reacciono y quito a su compañero del camino con una patada, justo a tiempo para evitar que este se quemada por las cinco pequeñas bolas de juego que volaron hacia él. _"¿Quien ha sido?"_ Pensó el del rostro vendado, miro parada detrás de los perros a Satsuki Uchiha.

"Así que al fin despertó." Exclamo Kin.

"¡Yo me encargo de ella!" Zaku comenzó a correr hacia a ella cuando de entre los perros volaron dos shuriken hacia él, los ignoro ya que estaban muy lejos pero se sorprendió cuando uno de estos se convirtió en un chico rubio y le dio una patada en el rostro.

"¡Cabrones!" Gruño Naruto.

"Los haré sufrir después de eso." Amenazo Satsuki saliendo de entre los perros, estos no tardaron en dirigirse a la invocadora.

"Muchas gracias chicos." Dijo la pelirosa. "Vuelvan por favor." Hicieron lo dicho y desaparecieron en una nube de humo blanco.

" _Invocaciones, así que Sakura hizo un contrato con los perros."_ Pensó Satsuki por un momento, aunque devolvió su atención al oponente, los tres del sonido.

"Futon: Gran guadaña de aire." Se escucho y al poco tiempo los del sonido tuvieron que saltar para poder esquivarla. "Falle." Dijo Junko con su rostro descubierto.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Fuu mientras ella y Morio aterrizaban para unirse al grupo.

"¡Fuu!" Exclamo Naruto.

"Venimos a ayudarlos." Comento la peliverde.

Morio de inmediato se puso en acción y se dirigió a Kin. "Sería una lástima lastimar a una chica tan linda como tú, así que por favor ríndete." Kin le lanzo un golpe y Morio lo esquivo. "Creo que eso es un no."

"¡Oye ella es mía!" Demando Ino.

"Lo siento, como pude ser tan grosero con una chica tan linda como tú." Le respondió y la rubia se sonrojo un poco.

"¡Ja! ¡Ino siendo linda!" Se rio Naruto.

"¡Tu cállate Uzumaki!" Le ordeno Ino sin mucho efecto.

" _No podremos derrotar a tantos."_ Pensó Dosu. "Nos vamos" Le ordeno a su equipo.

"¡No los dejare cabrones!" Exclamo Naruto para comenzar a correr cuando sintió dolor en su cuerpo. _"Mierda, aun no me recupero de mi pelea con Neji."_

"Les haré un trato." Comento Dosu. "Nos dejan ir y a cambio les dejaremos nuestro pergamino."

"¿Y por qué deberíamos aceptarlo?" Pregunto Fuu. "Si queremos podemos quitárselo."

"Claro, son libres de intentarlo, antes de que lo destruyamos." Amenazo Dosu. Los genin se quedaron en silencio. Sintiendo que eso era señal de que aceptan, el chico dejo el pergamino del cielo en el suelo y junto a su equipo desapareció.

"Desgraciados." Exclamo Naruto, el chico comenzó a inspeccionar sus ropas, aun tenía el pergamino que le entrego Hinata.

Sakura se puso de pie, aun un poco mareada. "¡Oye no intentes sobresforzarte!" Le dijo Ino.

"Ya estoy bien." Respondió la pelirosa.

"Carajo." Exclamo Naruto. "¡Te juro que si los vuelvo a ver les pateare el culo!"

"Yo también." Dijo Satsuki. "No se libraran tan sencillo de lo que te hicieron."

"Dejaron un rollo del cielo." Comento Junko mientras lo levantaba. "No nos sirve."

"Y ese otro equipo que perseguimos no tenia ninguno." Dijo Morio mientras inspeccionaban el objeto.

"Esperen." Exclamo Shikamaru. "¿Ustedes también encontraron equipos sin pergamino?"

"Si, uno." Respondió Junko. "¿No me digan que ustedes?"

"Si, peleamos contra uno que no tenía ningún pergamino." Shikamaru les respondió.

"Eso es extraño." Dijo Fuu. "Alguien está eliminando equipos, ¿Pero quién?"

" _Podría ser Orochimaru."_ Pensó Satsuki mientras ayudaba a Sakura. _"¿Pero porque lo haría?"_

"Ustedes quédense con ese." Les dijo Naruto a los otros equipos. A lo que Satsuki reacciono.

"¡Oye no andes regalando pergaminos!" Le dijo la pelinegra. "¡Tu no lo sabes pero perdimos el nuestro!"

"¡¿Lo perdimos?!" Pregunto el rubio.

"Si, contra Orochimaru." Le respondió.

" _¿Quién es ese?"_ Se pregunto el chico rubio.

"Necesitamos ese pergamino." Termino la pelinegra.

"Bueno, es que con ese estaríamos repetidos." Le dijo mientras sacaba el pergamino del cielo.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" Pregunto Satsuki.

"Te lo contare después."

"Nosotros tenemos dos pergaminos de la tierra." Dijo Ino al equipo de Takigakure. "¿Que les parece si les damos uno y nos quedamos con ese?"

"Nos parece bien." Asintió Junko junto a su equipo.

* * *

Los tres equipos se separaron y cada uno siguió su camino. El equipo 7 camino algunos metros y decidieron reunirse a discutir lo que harían.

"Estamos muy heridos." Comento Sakura, que ya se sentía mejor. "No sé si podremos resistir los 5 días así por lo que creo que deberíamos ir a la torre." Dijo la pelirosa.

"¿No entiendo?" Comento Naruto.

"Con el estado en el que estamos no podemos ir muy rápido." Comento Satsuki. "Además de que muchos equipos estarán esperando para emboscar cerca de la torre."

"Muy bien." Asintió Naruto. "Entonces solo tenemos que avanzar escondidos hasta ahí."

"De hecho, tengo una sugerencia." Comento Sakura. "Trataremos de ser emboscados." Sus compañeros no comprendieron completamente lo que quería Sakura, pero esta se decidió a explicarles su plan.

Fin capitulo 32.

* * *

 **Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de la historia con el encuentro contra los del sonido.**

 **Por pura curiosidad ¿Alguien se esperaba que Sakura pudiera hacer esas invocaciones?**


	33. Fase Extra

Capitulo 33: Fase Extra.

Era la tarde del tercer día, y el equipo 89 de Konoha se estaba desesperando. Tenían un pergamino de la tierra y hasta el momento no habían podido derrotar a ningún otro equipo, únicamente seguían manteniendo su pergamino por su habilidad para escapar.

"Tenemos que hacer algo." Comento uno de ellos. "Si seguimos así fallaremos el examen."

"No es mi culpa." Se defendió otro. "Si no hemos conseguido el pergamino es por ustedes cobardes."

"Cállense los dos." Susurro uno mientras veían a un equipo venir caminando por el camino. Se trataban de dos chicas, una pelirosa y otra de cabello negro junto a un chico rubio.

"¿No son esos lo ruidosos de la primera prueba?" Pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

"Si, y se ven bastante agotados."

"Mocosos." Exclamo el último.

"Hay que parar por hoy." Ordeno Sakura. "Vamos a montar el campamento." Los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar.

"Que idiotas." Dijo uno de los chicos. "Acampar en un lugar tan vulnerable."

"De seguro que no saben nada de supervivencia."

"Puede tratarse de una trampa." Señalo uno mientras los veía.

"No seas estúpido." Le respondió su compañero. "Estas asustado y por eso no quieres aprovechar la oportunidad."

"Vamos a atacar." Ordeno el otro.

* * *

Sastuki sintió la presencia de alguien y aviso. "¡Cuidado!" Grito pero era demasiado tarde. Los enemigos tenían sus armas cerca de sus cuellos.

"Mocosos habladores." Comento uno de los enemigos.

"Y tu diciendo como nos ibas a derrotar a todos." Le dijo uno a Naruto. "Mira que tú fuiste el derrotado." Los tres genin desaparecieron en una nube de humo. "¡Es una trampa!" Trataron de saltar pero no pudieron, tenían sus pies hundidos en la tierra.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!"

"Les dije que funcionaria, solo teníamos que se pacientes." Comento Sakura mientras aterrizaba junto a sus compañeros y con un pequeño perro a su lado.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Dijo Naruto generando a los 5 clones para que los apoyaran.

"Están derrotados." Dijo Satsuki. "Entreguen el pergamino y no los lastimaremos."

* * *

Esa misma noche el equipo 7 llego a la torre. Abrió los dos pergaminos y se encontró con Iruka, su antiguo maestro de academia, después de la reunión con este y hablar con él, los tres genin siguieron su camino en la torre. Ahí los recibieron varios de los examinadores, Naruto y Satsuki fueron llevados al área de enfermería mientras que a Sakura se le dio un pequeño recorrido por el lugar donde podrían descansar hasta que se terminara el tiempo y tuvieran que pasar a la siguiente fase. Sakura se reunió con sus compañeros y los tres tuvieron una tranquila cena antes de irse a dormir, era media noche y casi todos estaban dormidos. Fue al día siguiente que se reunieron con los demás equipos. En la torre ya estaban el equipo 8, y 10 de la aldea, junto a Fuu y su equipo. También estaba el equipo de la arena, en donde se encontraba el chico pelirojo con la tinaja.

"¿Por que tardaron tanto en llegar?" Pregunto Ino en el comedor donde estaban para desayunar.

"Lo sentimos, se nos apareció un gato negro y tuvimos que desviarnos un poco." Le respondió Sakura mientras recordaba a su maestro, hablando de él.

"Hola chicos." Saludo Kakashi detrás de ellos.

"¡Sensei!" Exclamo Sakura.

"Tengo una pregunta." Exigió Satsuki de inmediato. "Sakura, ¿de dónde saco ese contrato?"

"Creo que es obvio..." Exclamo Kakashi, pero su alumna siguió viéndolo. "Yo se lo di."

"¿Y yo podre tenerlo también?" Pregunto Naruto emocionado ante la idea de poder invocar perros, siempre había querido tener uno.

"Bueno, podrías pero dudo mucho que sean compatibles contigo." Le respondió el peliblanco. "Sakura se acerco a mi por entrenamiento extra, dentro de este le enseño a usar invocaciones y le di el contrato con los perros porque creo se adapta a su estilo." Con esa respuesta esperaba satisfacer a ambos alumnos. "¿Algo más?"

Satsuki y Sakura pensaron en mencionarle lo de su encuentro con Orochimaru, pero al no comprender del todo que era lo que había ocurrido decidieron callar. "No." Dijo la pelinegra.

"Muy bien, entonces ahora… Felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí." Comento Kakashi. "Aunque claro, aun falta la tercera prueba del examen."

"Te dije que eran tres." Le comento Shikamaru a Chouji en la mesa donde comían con su equipo.

"¿Sensei en que consiste la tercera prueba?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Bueno, no puedo decírtelo." Comento Kakashi. "Lo que sí puedo es advertirles; usen estos días para descansar y recuperarse, los necesitaran." El maestro les dijo eso y se despidió. "No veremos en el quinto día" Menciono antes de salir del comedor.

* * *

"¿Segura que estas bien?" Le pregunto Yamato a Anko mientras estaban la parte más alta de la torre.

"Si, solo me molesta un poco." Comento la pelimorada con la mano puesta sobre su sello. "Aunque no hemos podido atrapar a ese desgraciado."

"Si, Danzo inclusive desplegó alguna unidades de RAIZ para cazarlo." Comento Yamato.

"No me cae nada bien ese cabrón." Se refirió Anko a Danzo. "Pero hablamos de Orochimaru, no podemos ponernos quisquillosos cuando se trata de alguien tan peligroso."

"Anko-senpai..." Llamo Yugao a la mujer mientras entraba. "Querías que te avisara cuando llegara otro equipo. Anoche llegaron Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Satsuki y Uzumaki Naruto; El equipo 7 de Konoha." Anko sonrió.

"Así que aun después de enfrentarse a Orochimaru llegaron." Comento Anko.

"Inclusive yo dudaba de su llegada." Comento Yamato.

"¿Con ese cuantos equipos van?" Pregunto Anko.

"5." Les respondió Yugao.

"Con ese son 15 aspirantes que pasan." Comento Yamato.

"Si solo es la mañana del cuarto día." Dijo Anko. "Si las cosas siguen así, parece que tendremos una fase extra."

* * *

Después de desayunar Naruto comenzó a recorrer la torre sin buscar nada en especifico, solo no enfadarse. Le habían dicho que no podía abandonar la torre y como no podía entrenar por sus heridas no tenía nada que hacer en esa torre para divertirse. Fue que caminando por esos pasillos que se encontró a Hinata, recargada en la barandilla de un gran área abierta, con una estatua de dos manos formando una seña. Naruto vio a la Hyuga se veía preocupada.

"¡Hola Hinata!" La saludo dándole un sobresalto, estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

"Ho-hola Naruto-kun." Le devolvió el saludo, sin ocultar la preocupación que la comía por dentro.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es ese cabrón de Neji?"

"No, no. No lo he visto desde su pelea." Respondió Hinata.

"¿Entonces qué pasa?" Le pregunto. "¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?"

Hinata miro al suelo un momento, pensando en cómo advertirle. "Ha-has visto al tipo de la tinaja."

"¿Gaara?"

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Bueno, nos encontramos antes con el." Respondió Naruto. "¿Por qué? ¿Que ocurre con él?"

"De-después de que me reuní con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun comenzamos a venir ha-hacia aquí." Explico. "En un momento nos cru-cruzamos con el pero no nos detecto." A Hinata le costó seguir con la siguiente parte. "Entonces vimos como el mato a un equipo entero solo." Naruto abrió los ojos, se imaginaba que era fuerte y raro, pero no creía que a ese punto, era aterrador viéndolo así. "El es la persona más peligrosa que se encuentra en este examen."

* * *

Durante el transcurso del resto del examen llegaron los equipos 9 de Konoha, el equipo 110 de Konoha en el cual estaba Kabuto. También había llegado el equipo del sonido, cosa con la que Naruto y Satsuki no estaban muy felices deseando únicamente poder destrozarlos y conteniéndose por poco de intentarlo. Al final de la primera prueba había 81 aspirantes, al final de la segunda prueba había 24, aunque seguían siendo mucho para el gusto de Anko y para sorpresa de los demás, de esos 24, 15 eran novatos.

Los genin se reunieron en la amplia área de la estatua, frente a ellos se encontraba el tercer Hokage junto a los maestros jonin que se encontraban en el lugar y los examinadores de los exámenes. También había un hombre al que solo algunos pocos de los presentes habían visto, tenia cabello puntiagudo negro, su ojo derecho cubierto por vendas y su brazo de ese lado oculto entre sus ropas.

" _¡¿Que está haciendo aquí?!"_ Se pregunto enojada Anko.

" _De seguro que viene a ver a Naruto y Satsuki."_ Pensó Kakashi. _"Qué bueno que Mikoto-san no está aquí o si que tendríamos una guerra..."_

"Felicidades por pasar la segunda prueba." Anuncio el tercero. "Y antes de explicarles la tercera prueba, dejare algo en claro..."

* * *

Terminada la explicación del anciano sobre el verdadero significado del examen, este continúo. "Les explicaría de que trata la tercera prueba pero..." Dijo el Hokage.

"Con permiso." Se escucho después de un tosido. "Se presenta Hayate Gekko." Dijo antes de toser, era un hombre de cabello castaño y unos ojos medio soñolientos. "Permítame que sea el árbitro en esta ocasión." Dijo con un tosido final.

" _¿Está bien?"_ Se pregunto Anko. _"¿No se va a morir aquí o sí? Sigo siendo responsable si alguien muere y no firmo."_

" _Yugao... ¿Cómo puede ser que estés tan tranquila?"_ Pensó Yamato con una gotita de sudor ante la salud de Hayate.

Mientras tanto, Yugao se mostraba seria y tranquila como cualquier ninja en la situación, aunque internamente apoyaba a su novio. _"¡Vamos tu puedes Hayate!"_ Dijo inner Yugao.

"Como quieras." Respondió el anciano y el hombre volvió a toser.

"Soy Hayate encantado de conocerlos." Les dijo sin tosido en esta ocasión. "Antes de pasar a la tercera prueba, tendremos una ronda preliminar."

"¡¿Preliminar?!" Pregunto Fuu.

"Aun después de las otras dos pruebas quedan muchos..." Hayate soltó dos tosidos más. "Como habrá gente importante en el evento tendremos de un tiempo muy limitado, por eso mismo no podremos tener muchos combates." El hombre soltó otro tosido.

" _No te mueras aquí, no te mueras aquí, no te mueras aquí, no te mueras aquí..."_ Continúo repitiendo Anko en su cabeza.

"La prueba comenzara de inmediato." Les señalo antes de toser. "Así que aquellos que deseen retirarse pueden hacerlo."

" _Ya veo, así que si te fue mal en la segunda prueba tendrás dificultades en esta."_ Pensó Junko.

"Yo me rindo." Dijo Kabuto. "Ya casi no me queda chakra."

"Bien, Kabuto Yakushi de Konoha, puedes marcharte." Dijo entre tosidos Hayate. Kabuto se despidió y procedió a irse, ya había cumplido su misión. "Si no hay alguien más, comenzaremos las preliminares." El hombre soltó un gran tosido antes de volver a hablar. "Como ven, son 23, arreglaremos esto con 10 combates de 1 contra 1 y habrá un último de tres en el que todos estarán enfrentados." Otro tosido. "No existen reglas especificas, pelearan hasta que uno de los dos muera, quede inconsciente o admita la derrota. Por otro lado, yo puedo determinar cuando un combate ya ha llegado a su fin, no queremos muertes sin sentido."

"Si miran la pantalla por favor." Les señalo Anko a los genin.

"Esta pantalla electrónica mostrara los nombre seleccionados al azar." Dijo Hayate. "Solo esperaremos a que termine de llenarse la información para que se decida el primer combate."

Mientras comenzaba el tiempo de espera, Naruto vio como Neji caminaba hacia Hinata. "Hinata-sama..." Se dirigió a la chica. "Solo quería decirle que lo siento, y espero tener otro combate con usted." Hinata dudo un momento pero después asintió. "Uzumaki Naruto." Ahora se dirigió a Naruto que se había acercado por precaución. "También me gustaría en algún momento tener una revancha contigo."

"Si, no dudes que te pateare de nuevo el trasero." Le respondió sonriendo.

" _Parece que ya se arreglo ese asunto."_ Pensó la castaña, había estado feliz, por alguna razón la actitud de su compañero había cambiado para mejor en los últimos días.

"Los nombres aparecerán en cualquier momento." Indico el refering mientras rápidamente pasaban los nombres en la pantalla, hasta que dos se detuvieron. "El primer combate será Uchiha Satsuki vs Kinuta Dosu."

"Je,je,je,je" Se rio Dosu. _"¡Al fin!"_ Sonrió debajo de sus vendas.

"Satsuki-san, ten cuidado. Aun si esquivas sus golpes, el sonido puede desorientarte y dañarte." Advirtió la pelirosa.

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Satsuki camino al frente y se cruzo con Naruto, deteniéndose un momento frente a este.

"Me das envidia por tener la oportunidad contra el." Le dijo el rubio. "Patéale el culo por Sakura."

"Lo haré." Dijo mientras continúo caminado.

"Los dos participantes pasen al frente." Aunque acaba de decir esto, ambos ya estaban casi en el lugar. "Si nadie tiene alguna objeción… comenzaremos, los demás suban a excepción de los dos combatientes."

" _Con que para eso estaban."_ Pensó Naruto.

Los demás genin y otros ninjas subieron para poder ver la pelea, intentando agruparse junto a la gente que conocían.

" _Inclusive tu tendrás problemas contra Dosu, Uchiha Satsuki."_ Pensó Orochimaru disfrazado como el maestro del equipo Do de la aldea del sonido. _"Sus habilidades y velocidad serán un gran reto para ti, pero estoy ansioso por ver cómo te las arreglas."_

"Finalmente podre pelear contra ti." Dijo Dosu. "No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para esto."

"Cállate." Le dijo Satsuki. "Tu cara es molesta, tu voz es molesta, tu eres molesto. ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? Acabare contigo y te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi compañera."

" _Veo que ha bastante rencor entre estos dos."_ Pensó Hayate. Soltó un tosido y continúo con su trabajo. "Muy bien, comiencen."

En cuando dio la señal de inmediato Satsuki activo su sharingan, vio como Dosu comenzaba a acumular el chakra en el brazo derecho mientras corría hacia ella. Satsuki detuvo el golpe con su brazo, no dejando que se acercara mucho a ella, sin embargo pudo ver como Dosu comenzó a moldear su chakra y dirigir el sonido hacia ella, la pelinegra reacciono y se alejo lo mas que pudo con un salto.

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto Naruto. "¿Por qué se alejo de repente?"

"Probablemente vio algo con el sharingan." Respondió Kakashi. _"Así que manipula el sonido con chakra y lo dirige hacia su oponente. Sin embargo debe de tener un rango en el cual puede hacer eso."_

" _Es peligroso."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"Si no fuera por mi sharingan no hubiera podido esquivar eso."_

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto Dosu. "Parece que tuvieras miedo."

La pelinegra realizo algunos sellos. "Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego."

La gran llamarada fue contra el enemigo, este corrió hacia ella concentrando chakra en su brazo. Dosu genero el sonido y controlando las vibraciones de este logro despejar la bola de fuego y tener un camino directo hacia Satsuki. Para su sorpresa la chica había corrido detrás de su jutsu y salto para darle una patada. Dosu coloco su brazo derecho para evitar su caída. La pelinegra no se detuvo e intento golpearlo mientras estaba así, este solo esquivo y lanzo un golpe con su mano izquierda, viéndolo sin dificultad Satsuki lo bloqueo mientras comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás. Dosu lanzo un golpe con su otro brazo y la chica lo bloqueo, vio como comenzaba a concentrar chakra en este cuando pateo el brazo, ganando tiempo suficiente para poder retroceder de nuevo.

" _¿Que fue lo que acaba de pasar?"_ Se pregunto la chica. _"Hace un momento ese golpe fue uno sencillo."_

"¿Por qué no se tapa los oídos y ya?" Pregunto Naruto.

"No funcionaria." Respondió Sakura. "En realidad el no controla el sonido, controla las vibraciones del sonido. Es la rápida velocidad con las que las vibraciones entran al cuerpo lo que provoca el daño, por lo tanto, aun si no entran por el oído, el que recorran el cuerpo desde cualquier punto causara daños."

" _Entonces es como los ataques de Neji y Hinata."_ Pensó Naruto. _"Más que nada se trata de daños internos."_

Satsuki lanzo unos shuriken contra su oponente, este los esquivo. _"No los desvió."_ Pensó Sakura mientras recordaba su pelea con Zaku y como este uso la presión del aire para desviarlos. _"Pudo despejar el fuego pero no desvió los shuriken."_

" _No sirve de nada pensarlo mucho si no voy a atacar."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"Aunque quizás sería un buen momento para probar eso."_

Satsuki comenzó a correr contra su oponente. Salto para aterrizar con una patada sobre Dosu. El del sonido el bloqueo con su brazo derecho mientras comenzó a enviar el sonido al oído de Satsuki, la chica no se movió más que para terminar una serie de sellos que su oponente no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a hacerlos.

" _¡Esto es malo!"_ Pensó Dosu mientras veía como su ataque estaba a solo medio camino.

"Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego." Satsuki escupió el fuego de su boca hacia el chico. A Dosu no le quedo otra más que retroceder y cancelar su ataque. Ambos aterrizaron lejos del otro, Satsuki sonriendo. "Tu habilidad es molesta, pero tiene mucho inconvenientes."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunto el del rostro vendado, con un obvio tono molesto en su voz.

"A que a pesar de que es muy fuerte, tiene debilidades." Respondió la pelinegra. "La primera es que necesitas estar quieto para poder dirigir el sonido a un punto especifico." Dosu frunció el ceño, demostrándole a Satsuki que estaba en lo correcto. "La segunda es que cuando diriges el sonido, este es tan rápido como tu chakra. Aunque tu chakra no es para nada lento, definitivamente se mueve mucho más lento que el sonido." Satsuki volvió a correr, Dosu la intento recibir con un golpe de su brazo derecho pero la chica se agacho para esquivarlo, una vez ahí abajo, la chica lanzo una patada ascendente al mentón de Dosu. _"La tercera debilidad es que al menos que sea un golpe que impacte, el sonido necesita entrar al oído para hacer daño."_

" _Así que la copio."_ Pensó Lee mientras veía el ataque. _"Increíble Satsuki Uchiha."_

Satsuki salto persiguiéndolo, tiro otra patada a la parte media de su oponente y este se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo. Después de este fallido ataque Satsuki intento algo mas mientras seguían en el aire. Lanzo un golpe con su mano izquierda y para su sorpresa Dosu hizo un movimiento innatural, lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo en lugar del derecho. La pelinegra se desconcertó por esto y casi no logra esquivar el golpe dirigido a su cabeza, le paso justo por un lado y de inmediato Satsuki se sintió desconcertada. Logro poner los pies en su oponente y alejarse de él para evitar otro ataque como ese, aunque cuando intento aterrizar, fallo y termino resbalándose y cayendo al suelo.

"¡Satsuki-san!" Exclamo Sakura. "Maldición."

"No te preocupes Sakura, estoy seguro que Satsuki se recuperara de eso." Comento Kakashi. _"Justo hace un momento se comporto de forma rara. ¿Lo notaste Satsuki?"_

La chica se cubrió su oído mientras se ponía de pie tambaleándose. _"Parece que si es como creí."_ Pensó. _"Ahora necesito una manera de poder aprovecharlo."_

" _Me preocupan sus heridas."_ Pensó Sakura. _"No creo que con solo tres días estén completamente curadas. Si el logra impactarle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte ahí las cosas se pondrán feas."_

Esta vez fue Dosu quien inicio el asalto. Satsuki vio la oportunidad perfecta y comenzó a realizar los sellos. "Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego." Escupió el fuego saliendo solo una ligera llamarada de su boca.

"Ja, estúpida." Exclamo Dosu, Satsuki comenzó a retroceder con Dosu persiguiéndola. "El golpe que te lance antes afecta temporalmente tu habilidad de moldear chakra."

"¡¿El sonido puede hacer eso?!" Pregunto Ino.

"No exactamente." Le respondió Kakashi. "Lo que ocurrió fue que Satsuki estaba desconcertada y no pudo medir bien su chakra."

"A lo mucho podrás usar técnicas de rango D." Dijo el del sonido mientras se acercaba a ella.

" _¿Rango D eh? ¡Entonces perfecto por mi!"_ Satsuki no espero, se detuvo y miro directamente a Dosu al ojo, mientras formaba un sello, sintiendo que se trataba de algo malo, el chico incremento la velocidad y lanzo un golpe con su brazo derecho, impactando a la nada.

" _¡¿Dónde está?!"_ Pensó antes de sentir una patada en su rostro y rodar por el suelo antes de levantarse. Vio a la chica acercarse corriendo hacia él, pero había algo extraño con ella, ignorando lo que sus ojos veían, bloqueo el golpe que venía desde la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. "Te tengo." Dijo antes de lanzar su golpe. Sus ojos le decían que no había golpeado nada, pero la sensación en su puño de estar impactando y el cómo dos costillas izquierdas se volvían a romper. De repente fue que la vio, a Satsuki recibiendo su golpe.

Fin capitulo 33.


	34. Preliminares 1

Capitulo 34: Preliminares 1.

Satsuki sintió como sus dos costillas volvían a romperse antes de salir volando por el impacto. Cuando logro detenerse de inmediato intento reincorporarse y lo logro con mucha dificultad, estaba seriamente desorientada y el dolor en la parte izquierda no la dejaba concentrarse.

"Tengo que admitir que fue una estrategia interesante." Comento Dosu. "Usar un genjutsu para ocultar tu presencia, sin embargo no contabas con algo. La mayoría de las personas utilizan sus ojos como principal método de reacción; esquivar y lo que atacamos se ve muy influenciado por lo que vemos. Sin embargo yo no soy así, me he entrenado para depender principalmente de mis oídos, reacciono más a lo que escucho que a lo que veo, ataco mas lo que escucho que lo que veo y por sobre todo, ubico perfectamente lo que escucho y no lo que veo." Satsuki intento sacar algún arma de su bolsa para arrojarla pero fue en vano, estaba vacía. "Si tu genjutsu tambien hubiera generado algún sonido habrías tenido la batalla en tu bolsillo pero ahora…"

"¡¿Te puedes callar?!" Le grito Satsuki. "¡Ya te dije antes que tu voz es muy molesta! ¡Así que cállate!"

"¿Satsuki Uchiha quiere continuar el combate?" Pregunto Hayate.

"Por supuesto, aun puedo continuar." Dijo Satsuki.

"Muy bien."

"¿Continuar?" Pregunto Dosu. "Bueno, puede que si sea así, sin embargo eso no significa que puedas ganar."

"Aun puedo ganar, después de todo aun no me aprovecho de las cuatro debilidades de tu técnica." Dijo Satsuki.

"¿Cuatro?"

"¿Así que ni tú la conocías?" Le dijo sonriendo. "Mejor para mí." La chica seguía con su mano en la parte izquierda de su tórax. _"No puedo moverme mucho, así que debo hacer que el venga hacia mí."_

"No sé qué estás diciendo." Dijo Dosu mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. "Pero estoy seguro que aunque existiera tu no podrías aprovecharla."

" _Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí."_ Pensó Satsuki mientras se ponía en posición para defenderse. _"Necesito resistir uno antes de poder atacarlo."_ Dosu comenzó a correr. Lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho y Satsuki lo detuvo con sus dos brazos, no comenzó a dirigir sonido hacia ella, aun no. _"Quiere un golpe a mi oído."_ Pensó mientras desviaba el golpe izquierdo.

Satsuki comenzó a atacar con una patada, Dosu se protegió con su brazo izquierdo, después la chica lanzo un golpe que le paso por un lado de la cabeza, pudo ver como Dosu comenzaba a acumular el chakra en su brazo derecho y la chica salto, con el dolor de sus costillas molestándola. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Dosu corrió hacia ella. Viendo esto y como el chakra ya estaba concentrado, Satsuki sabía que debía de aprovechar la oportunidad y pronto. Corrió hacia él con la molestia en su torax limitando su velocidad, y formando los sellos de su técnica.

" _¿Así que quiere usar su jutsu de fuego?"_ Pensó Dosu mientras la veía, dispuesto a no permitírselo. Le lanzo el golpe de su brazo derecho que la chica solo pudo esquivar al tener que continuar con los sellos. Dosu vio como la chica detuvo sus manos por el ataque. Sin embargo había algo mal. Formo un sello y corto su flujo de chakra, viendo como se formaba una bola de fuego e iba contra él. _"¡¿Qué?!¡¿Pero cuando la hizo?!"_ El chico intento despejarla con el sonido de su brazo derecho, pero no pudo por más que intentara. _"¡¿Aun no pasa el tiempo?!"_ Pensó antes de que el fuego lo impactara. Dosu se quemo y cayó al suelo.

"La cuarta debilidad de tu jutsu." Señalo Satsuki jadeando y con sangre de su oído. "Hay un tiempo de entre 15-20 segundos entre cada vez que lo puedes usar." Le dijo.

"Kinuta Dosu de la aldea del sonido no puede continuar." Señalo Hayate. "La ganadora es Uchiha Satsuki."

" _Uso un genjutsu para hacerlo creer que perdió el jutsu y atacarlo por sorpresa."_ Pensó Kakashi. _"Después de que libero su técnica el combate estaba ganado. No tenía tiempo de esquivar y ni para realizar su jutsu."_

" _Interesante, Satsuki."_ Pensó Orochimaru. _"Superar a un oponente más fuerte que tu y con una herida, definitivamente tienes el potencial para volverte en la mejor Uchiha."_

Satsuki subió por las escaleras sosteniéndose donde aun le dolía. "¡Bien hecho Satsuki!" Felicito Naruto a la pelinegra mientras llegaba.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Si, no se preocupen." Les respondió para intentar tranquilizarlos.

"Veo que estas herida." Le dijo una mujer de largo cabello morado y suelto. "Se algo de jutsu medico, si quieres puedo atenderte." La chica asintió.

"Si puedo tener su atención." Dijo Hayate mientras se llevaban a Dosu. "Los participantes del siguiente combate saldrán sorteados a continuación." Todos miraron atentos a la pantalla, esperando que sus nombre salieran, la verdad es que la idea del último combate, el de tres, no le atraía a nadie. Los nombres se detuvieron, señalando a los que seguían de combatir. "Gaara de la Arena vs Yoroi de la aldea de la hoja."

Gaara desapareció en el remolino de arena y volvió a aparecer con otro remolino, pero esta vez en el centro del primer piso donde iba a librarse el encuentro. Yoroi por otro lado no se mostró tan impaciente y bajo caminando por las escaleras.

"Gaara de la arena." Dijo Hinata a Naruto a un lado de ella. "Es muy peligroso, sus técnicas son asombrosas y aun con mi Byakugan no las comprendo completamente."

" _Sus ojos… esas ojeras me perturban, pero no puedo señalar porque."_ Pensó Fuu. Generalmente cuando se hacia ese tipo de preguntas o comentarios escuchaba la voz del bijuu en su interior, pero no en esa ocasión, parecía estar ocupado en otra cosa como para poner atención al exterior.

"La segunda batalla está por comenzar, ¿estás listos?" Pregunto Hayate, los dos respondieron positivamente. "En ese caso... ¡Comiencen!"

Yoroi fue el primero en iniciar el ataque corriendo hacia Gaara. "Acabare contigo en un instante." Dijo mientras concentraba el chakra en su mano. "Absorberé todo tu chakra." El pelirrojo no hizo nada más que quedarse parado mientras se acercaba. La mano de Yoroi impacto contra el montón de arena que lo protegió del ataque. "¿Qué?" Exclamo antes de moverse a un lado e intentar atacar con una patada, otro monto de arena apareció para bloquear su ataque. De la nada otro montón apareció lo golpeo en el pecho sacándolo por los aires.

"¿Que acaba de pasar?" Pregunto Naruto.

"La arena lo protege de los ataques." Explico Hinata. "Aunque no sé como la controla ya que aun en sus puntos ciegos su defensa es solida."

"¿La controla con la mente?" Pregunto el rubio.

"No, parece como si la arena reaccionara para protegerlo." Recordó la batalla de Gaara que vio. Aquella en la cual sin esfuerzo había acabado con tres ninjas de la lluvia.

" _Parece que no podre tocarlo."_ Pensó Yoroi. "Me rindo." Declaro.

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto Hayate.

"No existe manera alguna en que pueda tocarlo, por lo que no puedo ganar." Declaro.

"Muy bien, entonces el ganador es Gaara del desierto." Anuncio Hayate.

"¿Pero qué?" Se pregunto Naruto. "Ni siquiera se esforzó y le gano." Hinata no respondió, estaba pensando en algo. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡eh!Na-nada." Respondió. "So-solo tuve una idea, pe-pero no sé si va a funcionar."

"Bien hecho, Gaara." Felicito Baki a su alumno mientras se reunía con él.

"Esta lucha fue una pérdida de tiempo." Respondió Gaara. "No hubo suficiente...sangre."

"Tran-tranquilo Gaara." Reacciono Kankuro. "Estas son solo las preliminares."

" _Definitivamente hay algo muy raro con el."_ Pensó Fuu al escuchar.

"Los participantes del siguiente combate aparecerán en un momento." Anuncio el refering, todos pusieron su atención en la pantalla hasta que los nombres aparecieron. "Hyuga Neji vs Tenten."

"Parece que nos toca a nosotros luchar." Comento Tenten.

"Si." Respondió Neji antes de mirarla con una sonrisa. "Vamos a dar nuestro máximo." Los dos no dudaron ni un momento antes de subirse a la barandilla y de ahí saltar hacia el lugar de combate.

"¡Excelente!" Dijo Gai. "¡Demuestren una esplendida juventud!"

" _Creo que vamos a ver un combate bastante peculiar."_ Pensó Kakashi. _"Dos compañeros de equipo que conocen las fortalezas y debilidades del otro."_

"¡Vamos Nee-san! ¡Tu le puedes ganar!" Apoyo Naruto a la castaña.

"¡Ne-Neji-niisan tu puedes!" La atención se puso sobre la peliazul, que se sonrojo ante todas las miradas puestas sobre ella.

"Jeje, vamos Hinata no tienes de que avergonzarte." Le dijo el rubio. "¡Es mas deberías de gritar mas fuerte!"

"Parece que tienes el apoyo de tu prima." Comento Tenten.

"Si..." Exclamo Neji mientras veía al rubio y su prima interactuar, Naruto lo miraba solo de reojo, no decía nada e intentaba ocultar sus pensamientos, pero el Hyuga los podía leer.

" _Tú no te mereces su apoyo."_ Pensó Naruto con la poca atención que le demostraba.

"¿Están ambos listos?" Pregunto el refering y ambos asintieron. "Muy bien, entonces que comience el tercer combate."

Tenten comenzó llevando sus manos a los pergaminos, cuando sintió como Neji sostenía su brazo derecho. "Sabes muy bien que no puedo permitírtelo." Soltó un golpe blando a la chica, esta logro zafarse y salta hacia atrás para evitar la mayor parte del daño.

" _Neji es mejor que yo en corta distancia."_ Pensó mientras seguía moviéndose con Neji persiguiéndola. Saco el pergamino y viendo que estaba cerca decidió usar el arma en ese sello mientras que tiraba otro pergamino a un lado. Neji ataco mientras se formaba la nube de humo e impacto su ataque en un bastón de madera. El Hyugaa retrocedió para evitar el ataque de Tenten, la castaña viendo que tenía la ventaja con el arma comenzó a seguir atacando.

" _¿Que está planeando?"_ Pensó Neji mientras seguía esquivando. _"Si quisiera podría abrir el pergamino y lanzarme armas."_ La castaña cargo con un ataque fuerte, Neji lo esquivo dando un paso hacia atrás y después ataco de frente, Tenten soltó el arma y bloqueo con sus brazos el puño suave de Neji, sintiendo la fuerza de este.

" _No me está tomando a la ligera."_ Pensó cerrando su ojo izquierdo por el dolor. La chica esquivo el segundo golpe mientras abría de nuevo un pergamino, sacando una espada que comenzó a usar para hacer retroceder a Neji. El chico continuo así hasta que recordó algo, fue entonces que avanzo con un golpe, dañando ligeramente a Tenten, pero lo que él quería era espacio para poder correr hacia el otro lado.

"Casi caigo en tu trampa." Comento el Hyuga.

"Y yo que pensé que ya la tenía ganada." Comento mientras levantaba el pergamino en el suelo. "Te pensaba atrapar y dejarte ahí hasta que te rindieras."

"No lo haría."

"Entonces yo pararía la pelea." Comento Hayate. "Si uno de los dos no puede continuar se detiene la pelea."

"Ya veo, así que no se refiere únicamente a por heridas." Respondió Neji.

"Neji-niisan está más lento." Comento Hinata.

"Bueno, de seguro se está conteniendo." Le dijo Naruto. "Después de todo se está enfrentando a su compañera."

"No es eso, Naruto-kun." Dijo Lee mientras se acercaba a ellos. "La razón de que llegáramos tan tarde al examen fue que tuvimos que esperar a que Neji se recuperara para poder avanzar."

"¿Tan mal esta?" Pregunto preocupada la peliazul.

"No, ya no. Pero aun así no está en la mejor condición posible." Le respondió. "Aparte de que se está enfrentando a su desventaja natural."

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Hinata.

Neji comenzó a correr para cerrar la distancia entre ambos, mientras tanto Tenten abrió el pergamino y de este comenzaban a volar las armas que iban en trayectoria hacia el Hyuga. Neji tenía que esforzarse en grande para poder continuar esquivándolas. Sabía que su compañera no estaba atacando con la intención de matarlo, pero eso no significaba que le había puesto el fácil esquivar los ataques.

"Neji es un peleador de corta distancia." Comento Lee. "Su estilo consiste en acercarse rápido a sus oponentes y acabarlos con sus golpes suaves, como dije, la clave es acercarse rápido." Lee vio a Hinata. "Eso lo sabes perfectamente ¿Verdad Hinata?"

"Si, lo Hyuga nos entrenamos para cerrar distancia con nuestros oponentes." Le respondió tímida por revelar esa información.

"Sin embargo esto trae muchas desventajas." Continuo Lee mientras Neji retomaba el aliento después de tanto esquivar. "Los Hyuga tienen muchas desventajas con ese estilo. Si no pueden acercarse a su oponente no pueden atacar, en general no practican ataques a distancia. Además de que solo algunos pocos aprenden a defenderse para ataques de largo alcance."

"Pareces saber mucho." Comento Naruto.

"Neji es mi compañero de equipo y una de las personas a las que quiero derrotar." Le respondió el de cabello de tazón. "Es solo natural que analice el cómo lucha."

"¿Listo para otra ronda?" Pregunto la castaña sacando un pergamino nuevo.

Neji tomo una de las armas del suelo, un kunai ligeramente más grande que los normales. "Si, ven con todo lo que tengas."

"Interesante." Exclamo Lee.

"Ne-Neji-niisan va a usar un arma." Comento Tenten. "Nun-nunca lo había visto."

Con su byakugan activado a Neji no se le dificulto calcular la trayectoria del kunai y desviarlo. Corrió para volver a cerrarla distancia mientras desviaba otra arma dirigida hacia él. Tenten saco la siguiente arma del pergamino, pero esta vez la tomo y uso para defenderse de Neji. El kunai del Hyuga choco con la wakizashi que estaba usando la castaña. Aprovechando que ella estaba usando las dos manos para sostenerla, y el solo una, Neji impacto un golpe suave en el hombro de la chica. Al mismo tiempo, Tenten vio como el chico le estaba ganando en el choque de armas. La chica se vio obligada a retroceder para evitar que el arma siguiera avanzando. Sin embargo Neji no se detuvo, y volvió a soltar otro golpe suave, esta vez Tenten dejo que impactara en su hombro para poder sostener el brazo.

"Te tengo." Soltó su arma y saco un pergamino, Neji no sabía que esperarse pero obviamente no era bueno para él, así que estaba intentando liberarse del agarre sin éxito. La chica abrió el rollo y con una nube de humo, una cacerola salió y lo golpeo en la cabeza. "¡Pergamino equivocado!"

" _¡¿Están seguros que ella y Naruto no son hermanos de sangre?!"_ Pensaron Sakura y Satsuki recordando incidentes similares de Naruto.

"Bueno, funciono." Comento Tenten mientras se retiraba, con el dolor de los dos golpes en su hombro. La chica saco dos pergaminos que se aseguro si fueran de armas y no el de utensilios de viaje que siempre cargaba. "Ahora, vamos a continuar, Neji."

"Me rindo." Dijo el chico.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"No estoy en condiciones para ganarte." Le respondió. "Aun sigo resentido por mi lucha con Naruto, no me he recuperado completamente, además de que considerando tu estilo, tendría que esquivar muchos ataques y en el estado en el que estoy, no creo poder hacerlo."

"¡Pues no te dejare!"

"La ganadora es Tenten." Declaro Hayate.

"Tenten, no te preocupes, a la siguiente ganare." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Ese combate fue interesante." Comento Yamato a un lado del anciano.

"Dos compañeros luchando, eso siempre es interesante." Le respondió. "En luchas así es cuando se puede ver el ingenio de un ninja, porque tus compañeros conocen tus fortalezas y debilidades."

Los dos miembros del equipo 9 volvieron con el resto de su equipo, que los recibieron con lágrimas de alegría y gritos sobre la juventud escuchados por toda el área de la prueba. "¡Kakashi espero que tus alumnos también luchen con gran intensidad como los míos!" Grito Gai a un lado del peliblanco.

"uhmm, oh, hola Gai, no sabía que estabas aquí." Fue la respuesta del jonin.

"¡Tu frialdad me desespera Kakashi!" Le respondió el hombre.

"¿Quien creen que el siguiente en luchar?" Pregunto Sakura su equipo tratando por sobre todo ignorar a los dos maestros raros.

"Espero ser yo." Comento Naruto. "No me gustaría ser el último en pelear."

"Si, tener que derrotar a dos oponentes no parece algo fácil" Agrego Satsuki.

"Naruto, ¿te sientes bien?" Pregunto la pelirosa a su compañero.

"¿uh? ¡Claro que sí!¡Me siento genial!" Le respondió de la manera típica que lo hacía. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Sakura recordó como tosía sangre mientras lo movía y todavía más cuando lo recostaron. "Por nada, curiosidad." Sabía que no importaba lo que intentara, Naruto no se retiraría del examen a esas alturas, aparte de que ya lo habían tratado, debía de estar bien.

"¿Como están las cosas con él?" Pregunto el tercero al ninja especializado en percibir chakra.

"Bien señor." Respondió el chico. "Lo niveles de chakra del kyuubi están al mínimo, hay una pequeña filtración, pero no parece estar causando ninguna anomalía."

"De todas maneras me gustaría que estén preparados por si algo ocurre." Ordeno el tercero. "Ya sea Naruto o alguien mas." El anciano miro hacia al otro lado, teniendo a los tres jinchuriki en su visión.

"Los siguientes combatiente aparecerán en un momento." Anuncio el examinador, desviaron su vista hasta que aparecieron los dos siguiente nombres. "Hyuga Hinata vs Morio de Takigakure."

"Vas tu Hinata." Le dijo Kiba a su compañera.

"No te preocupes, todos creen en ti." Le dijo su maestra, Hinata asintió y comenzó a descender.

"Tomate esto enserio." Amenazo Fuu al chico agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta. Conociendo sus tendencias comenzó a tomar precauciones.

"No tengo idea de porque lo dices." Le respondió Morio.

"No te hagas el estúpido." Le dijo Junko.

"Vamos Fuu, si no lo sueltas no podrá irse." Le dijo el maestro a la peliverde. Fuu soltó al chico y este también comenzó a descender.

Cuando ambos ya estaban abajo y junto al refering, de frente a frente. La peliazul estaba un poco tímida pero no pensaba en rendirse, tampoco su oponente. Hayate dio la indicación para que comenzaran y Morio fue el primero en ponerse en movimiento. Lanzándose en carrera contra la chica, le dio poco tiempo de activar su Byakugan, el chico lanzo un golpe que Hinata apenas si alcanzo a bloquear, después moviéndose hacia un lado, le tiro una patada, la chica se protegió con un brazo y con su otra mano lanzo un ataque que Morio evito retrocediendo, Hinata fue la que avanzo en ese momento y ataco con un golpe suave, sin embargo Morio atrapo su brazo para detenerlo, después le lanzo una patada a la chica para sacarla volando.

"Tu estilo de pelea es demasiado similar." Comento Morio mientras bajaba su pie. "Ya he visto pelear a aquel otro Hyuga, tengo la ventaja contra ti."

"Sí que es rápido." Comento Naruto.

"Es en lo que se ha estado entrenando." Respondió Fuu. "Morio es rápido y ya ha visto el cómo pelea ella. Esa chica no tiene ninguna posibilidad."

" _No lo den por hecho."_ Pensó Kurenai. Su alumna comenzó a levantarse y acumular chakra. _"Vamos, muéstrales no como pelea una Hyuga, sino Hinata."_

Hinata estaba en aprietos, enfrentándose a un rápido oponente que ya había visto pelear a su primo, y por lo mismo, conocía el estilo Hyuga que ella también usaba. Era obvio que de esa manera no podría ganarle al menos que lograra tomarlo descuidado en un momento.

"No se preocupen." Comento Kurenai. "Aun no han visto realmente pelear a Hinata."

" _Entonces si se estaba conteniendo contra mí."_ Pensó Neji.

La peliazul continuo esquivando los ataques de Morio, aprovecho una abertura para intentar impactar el puño suave, pero Morio lo desvió antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo. Sintiendo el peligro, Hinata comenzó a retroceder, Morio cerró la distancia en un instante y lanzo una patada. Hinata la detuvo con la palma de su mano y Morio sintió el dolor mientras retrocedía.

" _Uso puño suave mientras detenía mi patada."_ Pensó Morio.

" _Es una manera interesante de usarlo."_ Pensó Neji. _"Algo que cualquier otro Hyuga no haría."_

"Lo-lo siento." Se disculpo la chica. "Pero tengo que ganar." La peliazul cargo a toda velocidad contra Morio solo para recibir una patada ascendente.

"No eres la única." Comento Morio. "Yo también tengo que ganar."

" _¡Que rápido!"_ Pensó Satsuki viendo la patada. Hinata logro aterrizar después de ese impacto, aunque un poco desorientada.

" _Es muy rápido."_ Hinata comenzó a analizar lo que recordaba de su patada. _"Es un impulso de chakra muy repentino."_

No le dejo mucho tiempo para pensar a la chica antes de volver a atacarla, Hinata intento conseguir espacio mientras realizaba un sello, después aparecieron varias chispas brillantes que cegaron a Morio, el indefenso chico recibió una serie de golpes de Hinata que finalizo sacándolo por los aires, hasta que se dio la vuelta y aterrizo.

"Oh, interesante." Exclamo Kakashi. "Rayo."

"Yo también estaba sorprendida cuando lo vi." Dijo Kurenai. "No me lo esperaba."

"¿Así que comenzaste a enseñarles chakra elemental?" Pregunto Kakashi. "No es un poco avanzado."

"No." Respondió la mujer. "Hinata tiene un buen control de chakra y lo que les empecé a enseñar es lo básico."

"Creo que me rendiré." Comento Morio.

"¡¿Que dices?!" Le grito Fuu desde arriba.

"Esos últimos golpes si que me lastimaron." Comento el chico. "aparte de que gaste mucho chakra con esos ataques de velocidad."

"¿Entonces es oficial?" Pregunto el examinador, Morio asintió. "En ese caso, la ganadora es Hinata Hyuga."

Fin capitulo 34.

* * *

 **Y otro capitulo mas acaba. Titulo alternativo: ¡Me rindo! Porque todos los combates que inician en este capitulo terminan en rendicion.**

 **La verdad es que es un capitulo un poco flojo, tiene combates que no fueron tan interesantes, pero era de esperarse al elegirlos al azar. Otro que el final de la pelea de Satsuki y Dosu los demas fueron aburridos, pero por lo menos ya se terminaron 4 de las peleas.**

 **Asi que este es un capitulo del que no me siento muy orgulloso, pero que era necesario para eleminar peleas, lo bueno es que las que siguen son mas interesantes y de hecho el capitulo siguiente es de mis favoritos hasta el momento.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos hasta la semana que viene.**


	35. Preliminares 2

Capitulo 35: Preliminares 2.

Los dos genin volvieron a subir, con Hinata como la ganadora, pero sintiéndose en cierta manera decepcionada por haber ganado ya que su oponente se rindió.

" _Que fastidio."_ Pensó Gaara.

" _Aparte del combate de Satsuki Uchiha no ha habido ninguno interesante."_ Se dijo Danzo. _"Y no existe manera alguna de modificar el orden, si no habría hecho que el zorro fuera el próximo en luchar."_

" _Parece que por lo menos va a estar fastidiado."_ Pensó el tercero de Danzo, conociendo perfectamente su razón de estar presente, siendo que otros años no le importaba para nada el examen.

Después de que los dos participantes subieran, el examinador espero a que aparecieran los otros nombres anunciándolos mientras aparecían. "Inuzuka Kiba vs Rock Lee."

"¡Bien!" Grito Lee antes de saltar desde la barandilla a la arena. "¡Estoy listo para el encuentro!"

"Yo no pienso saltar." Exclamo Kiba.

Unos momentos más tarde, ya se encontraban los dos combatientes en la arena, el instructor dio la indicación y ambos comenzaron el combate.

" _No conozco a este tipo."_ Pensó Kiba. _"Y no sé que tiene preparado por lo que tengo que hacerlo rápido."_ Kiba comenzó a acumular chakra mientras se ponía sobre una rodilla. "Técnica animal: Cuatro garras." Apoyo su cuerpo sobre las cuatro extremidades con un aura de chakra cubriéndolo. El chico cargo contra Lee y le intento dar un golpe con el hombro, pero al del espandex verde no se le dificulto en nada detenerlo. _"¡Pero qué…!"_

"Eso si que no me esperaba." Comento Satsuki. "Detuvo un golpe potenciado con chakra y parece que no sufrió daños."

" _¡Se sintió como golpear una pared!"_ Pensó Kiba mientras se retiraba. "Akamaru." El perro ladro indicándole que estaba listo, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el de cabello negro con una bomba de humo en la mano de Kiba. La lanzo y de inmediato el de cabello de tazón se vio cubierto por el humo.

"Una bomba de humo que funciona." Comento Satsuki.

"Debe de ser agradable eso." Agrego Sakura mientras Naruto sentía que le caían esas palabras.

En medio del humo Kiba comenzó a atacar a Lee, este sabia que debía de escapar o muy pronto se vería en problemas serios. Comenzó a moverse para salir cuando el perro llego de enfrente a él para atacarlo. _"Vamos Akamaru, lastima una de sus piernas."_ El cachorro se lanzo sobre el tobillo del chico mordiéndolo, pero alejándose casi de inmediato sin hacer daño a Lee. Satsuki pudo ver lo que estaba en el área donde había atacado el perro, solo podía tener un vistazo, pero era suficiente para poder distinguirlo.

" _¡Pesas!"_ Debía de tratarse de eso, era lo único que se le ocurría a la chica. _"Tienes que estar bromeando. Es así de rápido y tiene peso deteniéndolo. Si por alguna razón se las quita este combate estará decidido en un momento."_

" _Como pensé, tiene secretos."_ Se dijo a si mismo Kiba mientras se reunía con Akamaru. Saco algo de su bolsa de herramientas. _"Nosotros también los tenemos."_ Kiba le puso lo que acababa de sacar frente a Akamau y este se lo comió, casi de inmediato su pelaje tomo una coloración roja.

"¡Oye su pelo se volvió rojo!" Comento Naruto. "¡¿Que le acaba de dar de comer?!"

" _Uso la píldora del soldado."_ Pensó Shino.

El perro se puso en la espalda de su dueño mientras ladraba algo. "Técnica animal: multiplicación bestial." Akamaru se transformo en Kiba y ambos cargaron contra Lee, cuando estaban a punto de atacarlo este retrocedió logrando esquivar su ataque.

" _Es rápido."_ Pensó Kiba. _"Aun así puede evitar nuestros ataques. Pero no durara mucho tiempo."_ Ambos comenzaron a girar, moviendo esos dos remolinos de garras contra Lee. Cuando casi estaban por impactar, Lee contraataco con una patada en la barbilla de uno de los Kibas. "¡Akamaru!" El perro se destransformo y cabo al suelo inconsciente por el golpe. El momento que Kiba se distrajo fue suficiente para que Lee lo aprovechara y lanzara una patada contra Kiba que lo dejo fuera de combate.

"Kiba Inuzuka no puede continuar." Dijo Hayate seguido por un tosido. "El ganador es Rock Lee."

" _Había una diferencia de fuerza y experiencia enorme."_ Pensó Satsuki. _"No creo que alguno de nosotros le hubiera podido ganar. De hecho, con excepción de los de su equipo y los de la arena, nadie tenía oportunidad contra el."_ La chica entonces sonrió. _"Espero que me toque pelear con él en la siguiente ronda."_

"Ya van cinco combates." Exclamo Fuu. "Y todavía no me toca a mí."

"Vamos, apenas van la mitad, no te preocupes." Le dijo Naruto.

"El siguiente combate acaba de aparecer." Todos voltearon hacia la pantalla, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de salir. "Aburame Shino vs Haruno Sakura."

"Voy yo." Exclamo Sakura.

"Vamos Sakura tu puedes con el." La apoyo Naruto.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que los dos siguientes participantes bajaran y se diera por iniciado el combate. Shino empezó expulsando algo negro desde sus manos hacia donde iba Sakura, la chica por instinto realizo sellos y levanto una ligera placa de tierra frente a ella. Se sorprendió al ver que fuera lo que fuera no estaba chocando con la plaza sino que ms bien estaba rodeándola, la chica retrocedió para esquivarlos mientras escuchaba los zumbidos. Entonces la nube negra comenzó a regresar a los brazos de Shino hasta que desapareció de nuevo dentro de estos.

" _Eso no era un jutsu."_ Pensó Sakura.

"¿Qué era eso?" Se pregunto Fuu. "No lo alcance a distinguir."

" _ **Esos eran insectos."**_ Escucho la peliverde en su cabeza.

" _Esas cosas, de seguro tiene una trampa que las utiliza. Parece además que tiene un rango en el que las puede controlar."_ Pensó la pelirosa. _"Acercarme mucho sería peligroso, pero no tengo manera de atacarlo fuera de su rango."_

Sakura se mordió el dedo pulgar, dejando que un hilo de sangre cayera por este, comenzó a realizar unos sellos y por ultimo puso su mano en el suelo. Después de que la nube de humo se despejara dos perros estaban parados a un lado de ella, uno pequeño de color canela estaba a su derecha mientras a la izquierda estaba una de color marrón con hocico blanco.

"Vamos." Dijo la chica mientras lanzaba unas bombas de humo a donde estaba Shino.

"Dos bombas de humo efectivas en un capitulo." Exclamo Fuu.

"Debe sentirse bien cuando funcionan ¿Verdad Naruto?" Dijo Satsuki a su compañero.

Rodeado por el humo, Shino se mostraba tranquilo. Quizás él no sabía la ubicación de su oponente en medio de tanto humo, pero tampoco necesitaba saberla. Comenzó a dejar de algunos de los insectos salieran de sus mangas y volaran hacia Sakura. La chica los sintió acercarse y salió del humo, sintiéndose increíblemente débil y con sus reservas casi agotadas, a sus dos invocaciones les ocurrió lo mis y por lo tanto tuvieron que volver.

"¿Que está pasando?" Pregunto la chica mientras se los quitaba de encima.

"Esos son insectos que consumen el chakra de sus víctimas." Comento Shino. "Son realmente voraces."

"¿Pero cómo me encontraron?" Pregunto Sakura mientras se le complicaba mantenerse en pie.

"Tengo un rango en el cual pudo moverlos con efectividad en grupo." Explico Shino. "Sin embargo cuando se trata de uno solo puedo ordenarle sin dificultad. Ordene a una reina que se escondiera entre tus ropas durante mi primer ataque."

"¡¿Qué?!" Pregunto Fuu. "¿Sabía que el combate se desarrollaría así?"

"No." Le respondió Kiba. "Shino no lo había, pero por si llegaba a hacerlo tomo precauciones. Tan típico de él."

De un momento a otro Sakura corrió impulsándose con chakra y llego a Shino para darle una patada, el chico la bloqueo si siquiera esforzarse. "No deberías de estar usando lo último de tu chakra en atacar" Le dijo antes de devolverle el golpe, aunque Sakura lo bloqueo, era fuerte, más que uno de Satsuki o Naruto. La chica retrocedió antes de que más de sus insectos la atacaran.

" _¿Pero qué pasa con este tipo?"_ Pensó la pelirosa entre sus jadeos. _"Es muy fuerte."_

"Déjame te explico tu situación." Le dijo el chico. "Puedes rendirte inmediatamente o luchar, aunque en ninguna de las dos lograras la victoria."

Sakura se levanto y volvió a correr contra su oponente. _"Un golpe, necesito al menos darle un golpe."_ La chica se acerco y lanzo un golpe directo a su rostro, Shino lo bloqueo con sus brazos. Sakura tiro una patada pero aun así no pudo alcanzarlo, Shino había retrocedido para evitarla. Sentía como los bichos caminaban por su cuerpo y comenzaban a consumir su chakra, pero aun así no quería detenerse hasta poder golpearlo. Saco un kunai y con todas sus fuerzas del brazo derecho intento clavarlo en el oponente. Shino utilizo sus dos manos para detenerla, mientras sentía como Sakura utilizaba lo último de su chakra en ese ataque. La pelirosa lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro de Shino mientras estaba entretenido en su arma, fue un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y para terminar el combate.

Sakura cayo exhausta, su golpe había impactado y hecho que Shino retrocediera un poco, pero no era lo suficiente para poder ganar. El examinador se acerco a ella para examinarla. "Esta inconsciente únicamente." Informo. "El ganador es Aburame Shino."

"Sakura-san." Naruto y Satsuki saltaron hacia la arena para reunirse con su compañera. La mujer de cabello morado que había curado a Satsuki también bajo para examinarla.

"Está bien." Les informo Yugao a los chicos. "Parece que únicamente está cansada por usar tanto chakra. Con un poco de descanso se pondrá bien."

"Lamentablemente no podemos dejarla descansar aquí." Les dijo el examinador. "Necesitamos continuar los combates."

"Tráiganla aquí." Dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos. Naruto sujeto a Sakura y la subió en su espalda.

"Sabes, si hubieras actuado mas lastimada tú podrías haber sido esa." Le susurro Yugao a Satsuki, a lo que la chica puso un rostro sorprendido e increíblemente sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

Naruto subió con Sakura en su espalda y la puso acostada cerca de donde ellos estaban. Después volvió su atención a la arena donde el examinador los llamaba.

"Si prestan atención." Dijo el examinador. "Los siguientes combatientes han sido decididos." Los nombres en la pantalla eran los de Chouji y Kankuro. Los llamados combatientes reaccionaron de maneras distintas, con Kankuro sonriendo de confianza y Chouji sudando asustado por el combate.

" _Eso está muy desigual."_ Pensó Ino. _"Chouji no es muy fuerte y además no tenemos idea de las técnicas de ese tipo."_

"Chouji, no es obligatorio que luches." Le dijo su maestro.

"Asuma-sensei..."

"Pero si lo haces te invitare a comer." Continuo Asuma.

" _¡¿Se vale eso?!"_ Se pregunto Tenten a un lado del equipo. De inmediato con la oferta de su maestro en mente, Chouji bajo a la arena al mismo tiempo que Kankuro lo hacía.

"¿Cree que es prudente Asuma-sensei?" Le pregunto Ino a su maestro. "Chouji no es muy fuerte, y no conocemos nada sobre las técnicas de ese tipo."

"Ten un poco mas de confianza en tu compañero Ino." Dijo Asuma mientras ponían su atención en el combate que acababa de comenzar.

"Esto será fácil." Dijo Kankuro mientras ponía en el suelo aquello que traía colgado en su espalda. "Solo tengo que derrotar a este gordito." A Chouji se le resalto una venita.

"Dijo la palabra prohibida." Comento Shikamaru.

"¡No soy gordito!" Chouji inflo su cuerpo y comenzó a rodar contra Kankuro. Kankuro reacciono tirando el montón de vendas a un lado, intento saltar para quitarse de la trayectoria pero fue golpeado por Chouji. Kankuro salió volando e impacto contra la pared, escuchándose un obvio crujido por todos.

"¿Se termino?" Pregunto Fuu.

" _Deja de estar jugando Kankuro."_ Pensó Temari.

Chouji se desinflo volviendo a la normalidad, cuando escucho un movimiento desde detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y vio a Kankuro volando hacia él y con una cuchilla en el brazo. Sin poder reaccionar para hacer nada mas, el chico trato de cubrirse con sus brazos, para su fortuna su maestro apareció frente a él y bloqueo la cuchilla con su arma.

" _¿Una marioneta?"_ Pensó Asuma.

"Ya veo, entonces lo que estaba en su espalda..." Comento Kakashi mientras todos desviaban su mirada al objeto que tiro Kankuro, las vendas se desenrollaron y revelaron al chico, con unos hilos azules desde las puntas de sus dedos que iban al otro Kankuro.

"Debido a la intervención de Asuma el combate se da por concluido y el ganador es Kankuro de la Arena." Anuncio Hayate antes de otro tosido.

"¿Qué era eso?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Una Marioneta." Respondió Kakashi. "Es una herramienta ninja como tu kunai, solo que esta puede ser controlada con los hilos de chakra que estaba usando."

"Parece peligrosa. ¿Por qué hasta ahorita había escuchado de ellas?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Son peligrosas. La verdad no hay muchos usuarios de ellas." Le respondió el maestro. "Esto es lo que las hace peligrosas, como no son muy usadas, no muchos saben cómo combatirlas."

"Ya veo..." Exclamo Naruto. "Pero entonces él depende mucho de esa cosa."

"¿huh? No sé, pero por lo general los que usan marionetas se limitan solamente al uso de estas." Le respondió Kakashi.

" _Así que si la rompo ganare el combate."_ Pensó Naruto, deseando enfrentarse contra Kankuro en la tercera prueba.

"La computadora esta lista, los siguientes nombres aparecerán en un momento." Los nombres restantes comenzaron a aparecer rápidamente en la pantalla hasta que se detuvieron revelando a los siguientes luchadores. "Junko de Takigakure vs Yamanaka Ino."

"Vas tu Ino." Señalo Shikamaru, el rubio asintió y comenzó a dirigirse a la arena de pelea.

La rubia se cruzo con Naruto por el camino y se detuvo justo a un lado de él. "Presta atención Naruto, quizás lo que veas en este combate pueda servirte contra mí en la tercera prueba."

"Como si necesitara verlo para ganarte." Respondió el chico antes de que ella siguiera caminando.

"Ten cuidado Junko." Advirtió Morio al chico. "Puede que no lo parezca, pero esa chica es fuerte y no será fácil de vencer."

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

"Hazle cumplidos para distraerla." Sugirió.

"No soy tu." Exclamo Junko con una gotita de sudor.

" _Ya lo he visto usar jutsu antes."_ Pensó Ino mientras bajaba por las escaleras. _"Usa una técnica de aire, creo que si predigo cuando y a donde la lance la puedo esquivar, la cuestión es el cuantas veces la puede usar."_

Los dos se detuvieron a solo unos pasos el uno del otro, con el examinador justo en medio. _"Ambos se ven fuertes."_ Pensó Hayate mientras los veía.

" _Ni se te ocurra perder Yamanaka."_ Pensó Naruto. _"Yo debo ser quien te derrote."_

"Pueden comenzar." Indico el hombre y casi de inmediato ambos corrieron para atacar. Aprovechando su mayor rango con los brazos, Junko lanzo el primer golpe, esperando que la rubia lo esquivara, no lo hizo, sino todo lo contrario lo detuvo y le lanzo una patada. A pesar de que esto lo había sorprendido, no impidió que bloqueara la patada con confianza. Ino entonces lanzo un golpe su mano libre el cual el chico tuvo que evitar agachándose, ya una vez ahí, lanzo una patada a las piernas de la chica que esta evito saltando hacia atrás. Junko se levanto y corrió hacia Ino lanzando un golpe, acción que la chica también realizo, ambos puños impactaron con fuerza en el rostro de su oponente escuchándose esto por la arena.

" _Sí que es fuerte."_ Pensó Junko mientras sentía el puño en su rostro.

" _Su golpe es más fuerte que el de Naruto hace unas semanas."_ Pensó la rubia sonriendo. Ambos comenzaron a retroceder con cautela.

" _Aparte del combate físico, Ino únicamente tiene las técnicas de su clan y se trata de un solo jutsu."_ Pensó Shikamaru. _"Si esta deja de ser una pelea de Taijutsu y comienzan a usar ninjutsu Ino tendrá una gran desventaja."_

Junko aprovecho la distancia entre ambos para comenzar a realizar los sellos correspondientes. "Futon: Gran Guadaña de Aire." Junko expulso el aire de su boca hacia la chica, Ino dio un salto hacia la derecha y lo esquivo, comenzó a correr contra él y cuando estuvo cerca lanzo una serie de golpes de Junko comenzó a esquivar mientras hacia los sellos. Finalmente los termino y comenzó a usar su jutsu. La chica lo vio, a pesar de estar a solo unos cuantos metros del usuario lo pudo esquivar, aunque no evitar totalmente el daño, una cortada en su brazo derecho se abrió como resultado de la cercanía del ataque.

" _Parece que ha avanzado durante este examen."_ Examino el maestro de Junko. _"Sin embargo su jutsu no es perfecto, no está totalmente concentrado y partes de este se desprenden mientras avanza."_

Junko mientras tanto comenzó a jadear, el haber usado dos veces su jutsu en tan poco lapso de tiempo lo había afectado. Aprovechando a su oponente inmóvil Ino comenzó a apuntarle con sus manos, el chico lo vio y esperando lo peor comenzó a correr evitando caer en la mira de la chica.

" _Maldición, se mueve mucho."_ Pensó Ino mientras recordaba las consecuencias de fallar. Considerando que eran demasiadas como para arriesgarse, Ino comenzó a correr para interceptarlo. La chica lanzo un golpe contra Junko, este lo detuvo mientras corría e intento ganar distancia de nuevo para usar su jutsu, la chica no lo dejo, cerrando esta cada que podía e interrumpiendo los sellos con su golpes. Al final Junko decidió volvió a realizar los sellos mientras esquivaba, sin importar lo demandante que fuera para su cuerpo.

Cuando termino los sellos, Ino de inmediato comenzó a alejarse para tener más tiempo para esquivar. Junko soltó el jutsu contra ella y se pudo ver como en línea recta comenzaban a partirse las lozas del suelo. Ino esquivo y cuando paso por un lado de ellas aparecieron algunos cortes en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, aunque no mortales, si eran de gran seriedad. El jutsu continuo cortando hasta que se estrello con la pared, en donde logro hacer un corte de 30 centímetros.

Junko empezó a respirar desesperadamente buscando aire. _"Maldición. Fue más fuerte de lo que espere."_ Pensó mientras maldecía su incapacidad de controlar el jutsu. _"Mi garganta se siente seca."_

" _Su límite es 5 por día."_ Recordó Morio mientras lo veía batallar para respirar. _"Eso significa que debería de poder usarla otras dos veces, si es que puede controlarlo."_

" _Maldición, me aleje de su camino mucho más que antes y aun así me alcanzo."_ Pensó mientras apoyaba su mano sobre una de sus heridas.

"Je, parece que me fue mal." Comento Junko respirando con tranquilidad. "Pero de los dos no fui el que tuvo la peor parte. Recomiendo que te rindas, con solo tu taijutsu no podrás ganarme y menos con esas heridas." Si bien Junko lo decía para intentar convencer a su oponente, también estaba el hecho de que después de usar su jutsu tres veces no le quedaba mucho chakra y si volvía a ser un combate físico ella podría ganarle a la larga. _"Definitivamente, si se prolonga más me ganara aun en su estado."_

" _Tengo que usar las técnicas de mi familia."_ Pensó Ino mientras se levantaba. _"Pero necesito mantenerlo quieto de alguna manera para eso."_

La chica comenzó a correr ignorando el dolor mientras sacaba un kunai, Junko reacciono instintivamente sacando también un arma que choco contra la de la rubia. La chica lanzo un puñetazo contra Junko mientras este concentraba su atención en el kunai, logrando un impacto directo.

" _Eso es. Vamos ganale."_ Pensó Naruto con emoción.

" _¡Ya sé como le voy a ganar!"_ La chica metió su mano en la bolsa de herramientas mientras daba un salto para retroceder, saco algo de ella y lo lanzo contra su oponente. Esperando que fuera un shuriken, Junko moviera su mano con el arma a los objetos que lanzaron contra él, para su sorpresa, tales objetos habían sido nada más que tres bombas de humo que explotaron justo frente a su rostro.

Sabiendo que estaba en una situación peligrosa, y no pensando en otra manera de poder salir de ella, Junko realizo los sellos lo más rápido que pudo. "Futon: Guadaña de aire." Usando ese ataque pudo despejar fácilmente el humo donde él estaba parado, sin embargo aunque quedaba el que estaba a su alrededor que lo aprisionaba. "¿Dónde está?" El chico no tardo mucho en responderse esa pregunta, que solo unos momentos después tuvo que bloquear el golpe de la chica, sin embargo este no fue más una distracción, ya que al mismo tiempo sintió algo amarrándose en su muñeca, después pudo ver como la rubia con su otra mano tiraba un kunai al suelo y los movimientos de ese brazo se volvían difíciles. "¿Que has hecho?"

El chico obtuvo su respuesta solo unos segundos más tarde cuando después múltiples ataque tenia metros de hilo enrollados en su cuerpo y manteniéndolo en inmóvil en el lugar.

"No sé cuantos golpes necesitare para noquearte, pero no puedo seguir luchando con mi heridas." Admitió la rubia desde frente a él. "Así que usare mi técnica de cambio de cuerpo y haré que te rindas."

"¿Es eso valido?" Pregunto Fuu.

"Si, las reglas lo permiten." Respondió Hayate.

"Ahora, quédate quieto o esto no servirá." Le dijo Ino mientras apuntaba sus manos hacia el oponente.

" _No es mucho pero..."_ Junko se esforzó y junto sus manos, realizando el primer sello de su jutsu.

"Ya veo lo que intentas." Le dijo la chica mientras corría alrededor de él, poniéndose a solo unos metros de su espalda. "Pensabas atacarme mientras intentaba mi técnica, aun si lograba tomar tu cuerpo dañarías seriamente el mío y quedaría como la perdedora. Sin embargo si me pongo detrás de ti no podrás hacerlo." Ino volvió a ponerse en posición mientras que su oponente continuaba con los sellos. "No puedes girarte, así que aquí estoy segura de tu jutsu." La rubia sonrió por último, confiada de su victoria. _"He ganado, te veré en la siguiente ronda, Naruto."_

" _Ya casi lo tengo..."_ Pensaba Junko mientras formaba el último sello de su jutsu.

"Jutsu de cambio de cuerpo." Dijo Ino y ambos cuerpos quedaron inmóviles, un silencio siguió por toda el área mientras los demás esperaban la resolución del combate.

"Je,je,je… lo logre..." Salió de la boca de Junko, pero con un tono mucho mas ronco, sangre caía de su boca. Naruto miro como el chico comenzaba a levantar su mano y sintió tranquilidad.

" _Ahora Ino dirá que se rinde en el cuerpo de Junko y con eso ganara."_ Pensó. Junko levanto su mano pero no la uso para rendirse, se dio la media vuelta y su puño impacto en el cuerpo de Ino, tirándola al suelo. Esta acción sorprendió a todos los que estaban viendo el combate. "¡¿Qué?!¡¿Pero que acaba de pasar?!"

Satsuki analizo con cautela a los dos combatientes, incrédula de que no se haya dado cuenta antes. "¡Mira bien su costado!" Señalo la pelinegra a Junko, y como por la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta el pie había una línea de sangre, un corte que había acabado con la restricción. "¡Uso su jutsu en una escala pequeña en sí mismo para liberarse y moverse justo en el último momento!"

"¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Significa, significa entonces que…!" Balbuceo Naruto incrédulo por el resultado.

"El jutus de cambio de cuerpo impacto a nadie." Termino Kakashi. "Es por eso que es necesario que el objetivo este quieto, sino entonces se corre el riesgo que realizar un cambio con nada. La consecuencias de esto es que el usuario no puede moverse después de ello."

"¡Maldición!" Grito Naruto. "¡Oye que estás haciendo ahí tirada! ¡Vamos levántate!" El chico le grito a la rubia eso, sin resultado alguno, esta no reaccionaba. "¡Ni se te ocurra perder! ¡Tienes que llegar a la tercera prueba para que te patee el culo!" Algunos veían lo que el chico estaba intentando, considerando ya sea como algo noble o una estupidez de su parte.

" _No tiene sentido seguir demorando esto."_ Pensó Hayate. "Yamanaka Ino no puede continuar luchando, el ganador es Junko de Takigakure." No hubo momento para una celebración, casi de inmediato el chico cayó al suelo. Preocupado por su alumno, Hiro se movió rápido para examinarlo.

" _Tiene un gran daño en la boca y garganta."_ Pensó el maestro mientras veía a los médicos acercarse. _"De seguro intento compactar lo mas que pudo esa última técnica pero no fue perfecta."_

" _Vaya, vaya, ese combate no estuvo tan mal."_ Pensó Orochimaru sonriendo. _"De hecho ambos se ven prometedores."_

"¿Sensei como esta?" Pregunto Fuu reuniéndose con él.

"Esta algo lastimado, pero se pondrá bien." Le mintió Hiro, la verdad dudaba que se recuperara completamente de eso.

"Vamos a llevarlo a las instalaciones medicas de la torre." Informo uno de los médicos a lo que el maestro asintió.

"Los acompañare." Declaro Hiro.

"Yo también voy." Dijo Fuu.

"No, si te vas y toca tu turno de luchar entonces te darán por descalificada." Le explico. "Recuerda que nuestra misión es lucirnos en estos exámenes."

"Yo… si sensei." Respondió.

"¿Como esta?" Pregunto Naruto a Yugao mientras atendía a Ino. "¿Se recuperara? ¿No se va a morir cierto?"

"Vaya, como eres curioso." Señalo la mujer. "Si que debe ser importante para ti."

"¡ah! ¡Bueno es mi rival rubia!" Declaro Naruto.

"¿Y eso que significa?" Pregunto la de cabello morado.

"Desde que recuerdo ella siempre ha sido alguien con quien peleo, pero eso es bueno." Intento explicar. "Es extraño."

"Si, bastante."

* * *

Ya que se llevaron a dos heridos fuera de la arena, el examinador procedió a señalar a los dos siguientes participantes. "Sus nombres aparecerán en cualquier momento." Dijo mientras esperaba. "Ya esta: Tsurugi Misumi vs Fuu."

Fin capitulo 35.

* * *

 **Nuevo capitulo y justo a tiempo.**

 **Lo admitire, cuando lo escribi este capitulo me parecio bueno, la peleas fueron mas entretenidas que en el anterior (excepto la de Chouji y Kankuro) y a pesar de no ser mas largas, me parecieron majores, en especial esa ultima.**

 **Tambien creo que la trama se desarrollo aunque fuera solo un poco.**

 **¿Cuales son sus opniones del capitulo?¿Le gusto la ultima pelea?**

 **En dos capitulos mas terminan las preeliminares**


	36. Preliminares 3

Capitulo 36: Preliminares 3.

\- Los siguientes peleadores son Tsurugi Misumi y Fuu de Takigakure. -Comento Hayate.

\- Parece que voy yo de pelar. -Dijo Misumi.

\- Oye, recuerda la misión. -Le dijo Yoroi.

\- Por supuesto que la recuerdo, pero no pienses que voy a ser tan patético como para perder como tú. -Respondió Misumi.

\- Apúrate. -Dijo Fuu desde la arena, había saltado desde arriba, buscando apurar las cosas.- _Quiero ver como esta Junko pero para eso necesito acabar con este bastardo._

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? -Pregunto Misumi irritando a su oponente. Cuando por fin llego al suelo, Fuu ya se encontraba extremadamente molesta con él y no podía esperar a que comenzara el combate.- _Eso es, enójate y comete errores._

\- Si ambos están listos… -Dijo el examinado mientras los veía.- Comienza el combate.

Misumi inicio corriendo hacia la chica, esta lo repelió con un golpe impactado en su pecho, era fuerte y lanzo al chico por los aires hasta que se estrello con la pared.- Se termino. -Declaro la chica.

\- _¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?!"_ -Se pregunto Yoroi.

\- _Te excediste Fuu…._ -Pensaba Morio mientras tanto.

\- _Interesante estrategia._ -Pensó Kakashi.- _Uso parte del chakra de su bijuu para potenciar sus golpes. Tiene sentido cuando consideras que los escarabajos son fuertes._

La chica se acerco caminando a la pared de la cual aun salía polvo, quería asegurarse de que no se hubiera excedido y terminara matándolo. A solo unos pasos de su oponente, Fuu vio como algo salía disparado desde ahí, la chica esquivo moviendo su cabeza y pudo alcanzar a distinguir un puño pasando a su lado seguido por el brazo. La chica estuvo sorprendida por esto, pero no se quedo viéndolo, pudo sentir como el brazo cambiaba su dirección para enrollarse en ella, así que impulsada por su chakra, dio varios saltos hacia atrás hasta que estuvo cerca del muro. Aun perseguida la chica salto y se aferro al muro, viendo también como el brazo se detenía y comenzaba a retomar su forma original.

\- ¡¿Pero que fue eso?! -Pregunto Naruto. Detrás de él, Sakura comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento y moverse. Sus compañeros se dieron la vuelta y la vieron.- ¡Sakura-san!

Sakura escucho la exclamación de emoción que salía de su compañero, no la entendió en un principio pero no tardo mucho en que las memorias volvieran a su mente.- _Ya veo, perdí._ -Pensó mientras cerraba su puño.- _Aunque no es como si hubiera tenido muchas esperanzas de ganar en primer lugar._

\- Que bueno que estas despierta, dime ¿cómo te sientes? -Pregunto Kakashi a su alumna.

\- Cansada, pero solo un poco.

\- Muy bien. -El peliblanco devolvió su atención a la batalla pero continuo hablando con la chica.- Aun tienes fallas en los jutsu, pero no importa, es algo que podremos corregir en el mes que vamos a tener.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando sensei? -Pregunto Naruto.

\- Upps, parece que se escapo un poco. -Dijo mientras se cubría la boca por encima de su máscara.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? -Pregunto Sakura ya incorporándose al grupo completamente.- ¿Y donde está Ino?

\- Ino acaba de luchar. -Respondió Satsuki.- Peleo contra Junko, pero cuando estaba a punto de ganar, falló su intercambio de cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Pregunto Sakura.- ¡¿Está bien?!¡¿Donde Esta?!

\- Se la llevaron los médicos. -Contesto Kakashi.

\- ¿Kakash-sensei puedo…?

\- Si, no hay problema.

\- Iré contigo. -Comento Satsuki y la pelirosa asintió.

Mientras tanto en el combate, Fuu tenía que mantenerse alejada de su oponente con extremidades entendibles, Misumi la había obligado a retirarse cuando la intimido con eso y como podría enrollarla con una serpiente para romper sus huesos, la peliverde no quería eso.

\- Este combate ya duro más de lo que debía. -Dijo la chica mientras concentraba su chakra.

\- Ja, idiota. -Exclamo Misumi mientras la veía acercarse corriendo con sus manos juntas. Fuu separo sus manos a unos metros de él y una luz lo cegó.- ¡Mierda no veo nada!

\- ¡Y para terminar! -Declaro la chica mientras daba una potente patada en la cabeza del chico, para cuando este cayo ya estaba inconsciente.

\- Parece que no puede continuar. -Informo Hayate.- La ganadora es Fuu de Takigakure.

La chica no celebro, sino que cuando le informaron de la victoria inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia el área de los médicos en la torre. Con la chica en el área de médicos. La realización llego a todos los que faltaban de combatir.

\- El siguiente anuncio decide las dos batallas. -Comento Kakashi.

\- Lo sé. -Respondió Naruto.

\- ¿Que harás si te toca en la décima?

\- Ganar. -Le respondió sonriendo.- Aunque como va a depender contra quien me toque.

\- Se anunciaran los siguientes combatientes en un momento. -Informo Hayate.- Presten atención, porque aquellos que no salgan deberán de estar listos para entrar al siguiente combate de inmediato.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué el apuro? -Pregunto Kurenai.

\- Llevamos mucho tiempo en esto. -Respondió el examinador.- No podemos seguir gastando el tiempo del Hokage-sama. Con eso claro, prosigamos. -Los nombres comenzaron a cambiarse rápidamente durante los segundos siguientes, que les parecieron minutos a aquellos que faltaban de combatir. Finalmente se detuvo en los nombres.- Nara Shikamaru y Temari de la Arena.

\- Que molesto. -Exclamo el chico.

\- _Eso significa…_ -Naruto pensó mientras miraba a los del sonido en el otro lado.- _Yo me enfrentare a ellos._

\- ¿Así que nos tocara contra el rubio ese compañero de Satsuki Uchiha? -Pregunto Zaku- Esto será muy divertido.

\- ¿Que ocurre Naruto? -Pregunto el maestro viendo como el cuerpo de su alumno trataba de contener rabia y ansiedad por el siguiente combate.

\- Es una larga historia.

\- Creo que tendremos tiempo.

Shikamaru bajo con pereza por las escaleras, estaba convencido de que todo eso sería muy problemático. Temari mientras tanto bajo confiada de sus habilidades. Cuando ambos estuvieron ya abajo, el examinador no tardo más en comenzar el proceso para iniciar el combate.

\- ¿Están ambos peleadores listos? -Los dos asintieron y Hayate procedió a dar por iniciado el combate.- ¡Comiencen!

Shikamaru comenzó el combate retirándose, una acción sabia considerando que Temari movió su abanico, expulsando potentes ráfagas de aire. Era algo que todos esperaran ocurriera cuando vieron el arma. El chico se detuvo en un momento y comenzó a alargar su sombra, aunque esta no pudo extenderse mucho, de todas maneras, Temari se alejo.

\- _Estos lugares son pésimos para Shikamaru._ -Pensó Asuma, el hombre miro el techo.- _Todas esas fuentes de luz artificial reducen su sombra._

\- Parece que estas en desventaja. -Dijo Temari.- Ríndete.

\- Con esa desventaja de rango. No me sorprendería si se rinde. -Comento Hinata.

\- No, no lo va a hacer. -Agrego Kiba.

\- ¿Ki-Kiba-kun como lo sabes?

\- Porque se está enfrentado a una chica. -Dijo Chouji.

\- Shikamaru es un necio en ese tema. -También dijo Naruto.

\- Ahorita mismo el… -Dijeron Chouji, Kiba y Naruto.- Esta luchando por defender su hombría.

Siguió un leve silencio a lo que dijeron los chicos, hasta que Tenten dijo.- ¿De qué están hablando?

Varios minutos después, Shikamaru estaba escondido debajo de las plataformas, aprovechando la sombra de estas para aumentar ligeramente su rango de sombras y mantener a la rubia lejos, donde sus ataques no eran tan efectivos.

\- _¿Que está esperando?_ -Se pregunto Temari.- _Si fuera un combate afuera entonces podría esperar a que bajara el sol para aumentar el tamaño de las sombras, pero aquí eso no va a ocurrir._

\- ¿Que está haciendo? -Pregunto Morio.- ¿Está ganando tiempo?

\- No, no lo está. -Respondió Kiba.- Esto es un reto, está pensando.

\- ¿Qué?

El chico entonces se levanto.- _Ya sé lo que voy a hacer._ -Se declaro a sí mismo.

\- ¿Al fin decidiste dejar de esconderte? -Pregunto Temari.

\- Escucha, no me gustaría lastimar a una mujer, así que voy a dejar que te rindas. -Le aviso el chico.- Si empiezo a atacarte perderás.

\- ¿No estás subestimándome?

\- Es la última oportunidad. -Sentencio Shikamaru pero la chica no le respondió más que acomodando su abanico para luchar.- Muy bien.

Shikamaru comenzó a correr hacia la rubia, lanzo algunos kunais que esta desvió fácilmente y su corriente siguió durante varios metros hasta que lo alcanzo y tuvo que esquivarla. El chico sonrió, ya que sabia esa información su victoria era segura. Volvió a sacar otros y de nuevo los lanzo contra Temari, esta solo movió su abanico para volverlos a desviar.

\- Si eso es en todo lo que pudiste pensar deberías rendirte. -Dijo mientras devolvía su arma a la posición.

\- Parece que eso no servirá. -Shikamaru se acerco a ella dando un salto alto mientras tiraba los kunai.- Desvía esto.

\- Hasta me insulta que lo dudes. -A Temari no le costó mucho volver a hacer el movimiento de su abanico y desviar los kunai, el viento siguió y por poco impacto a Shikamaru, lo pasó y fue a impactar en una de las lámparas y la tumbo. La chica estaba concentraba en el estruendo del objeto al caer, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que la cantidad de luz en la arena había disminuido y que Shikamaru estaba pisando una sombra.

\- Te tengo. -Declaro el chico. Temari intento moverse pero era imposible.- Ahora rindete, si no...no soy capaz de decirte lo que haré.

\- Desgraciado. -Exclamo Temari.- Esta bien, me rindo.

\- Temari de la Arena se rinde. El ganador el Shikamaru Nara. -anuncio Hayate.- Ahora si los siguientes combatientes pueden venir para comenzar.

Zaku y Kin saltaron desde las plataformas a la arena, Naruto, increíblemente decidió llegar por las escaleras.

\- _Esos dos tipos son equipo._ -Pensó Kakashi.

Shikamaru comenzó a subir por las escaleras cuando se cruzo con Naruto a quien solo le faltaban unos escalones.- Ten cuidado, esos tipos usan el sonido como su principal arma.

\- Lo sé.

El rubio siguió caminando hasta que llego al centro de la arena. Los tres estaban acomodados de tal manera que podían ver a los otros dos, aunque los dos del sonido tenían su atención puesta en el rubio obviamente.

\- _Han habido un montón de reclutas potenciales._ -Pensó Ororchimaru intentando ocultar su emoción.- _Ha valido la pena quedarme y ver las peleas, ahora puedo evaluar que tan fuertes son mis genin enfrentándose al Kyubi._

\- _Es hora de ver que tanto has avanzado Naruto._ -Pensó Iruka.

\- _Danzo esta finalmente tranquilo._ _-_ Analizo el tercero.- _Va a ponerle mucha atención a este combate._

\- Este combate es igual que los anteriores, solo que con tres luchadores. El combate termina cuando solo queda uno en la lucha y este es el que pasa a la siguiente ronda ¿Entendido? -Los tres asintieron a la explicación.- Si los tres combatientes están listos… ¡Comenzaremos! -Declaro Hayate mientras bajaba su brazo.

De inmediato nomas se dio esta señal, Zaku apunto las palmas de su mano a Naruto. La presión de aire salió disparada contra el chico. Naruto la esquivo saltando impulsado por su chakra, pero cuando aterrizo la chica de cabello negro ya estaba saltando para atacarlo. El chico bloqueo el golpe y se disponía a atacar con una patada, cuando sintió como Zaku volvía a apuntarle.

\- _Mierda._ -Pensó antes de saltar. La chica hizo lo mismo y ambos lograron evitar la presión del aire.- _Tengo que usar clones._ -Naruto se preparo para usar su técnica cuando el sonido de un cascabel llamo su atención, el chico salto para esquivar la aguja y cuando aterrizo sintió el dolor en su tobillo, lo miro y tenía una aguja clavada.

\- Bien hecho Kin. -Felicito el chico.

\- Carajo. -Exclamo el rubio mientras sacaba la aguja.- Kage Bushin no jutsu. -Los 5 clones aparecieron al lado de Naruto y junto a este cargaron.

\- Yo me encargo. -Indico Zaku mientras daba el paso enfrente. El chico apunto sus palmas hacia Naruto y libero la presión contra este. Tanto el original como los clones fueron repelidos, la diferencia es que los clones desaparecieron mientras que Naruto continuo soportando el ataque.- Ahora Kin. -Con esa indicación la chica lanzo múltiples agujas contra Naruto, este seguía protegiéndose de la presión por lo que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se clavaran. Para cuando finalmente se detuvo, Naruto comenzó a escupir sangre.

\- _Esas agujas no deberían de hacerme tanto daño._ -Pensó el chico mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

\- _**Así debería de ser.**_ -Escucho en su interior.

Tenten mientras tanto sujeto con fuerza el barandal. Tanto Hinata como Neji activaron su Byakugan para registrar al chico.- No está completamente recuperado. -Informo Neji.- Sus heridas del combate conmigo siguen ahí, aunque mucho menos graves que antes.

* * *

Ino se despertó en la sala de los médicos con Sakura y Satsuki a su lado hablando, más bien era Sakura la que hablaba mientras que la pelinegra trataba de ponerle atención. A Ino le parecía interesante lo que estaban diciendo y por eso no hablo, especialmente cuando la Uchiha interrumpió.

\- ¿Que ibas a decirme en el bosque?

\- Ah, eso, no era nada. -Respondió Sakura.

\- No parecía que no fuera nada. -Le dijo incrédula.

\- ¡oh mira! Ino esta despierta.

\- ¡No cambies el tema! -Dijo la rubia.

\- ¡¿Estabas escuchando?! -Pregunto Sakura.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- Bien, si no es nada serio lo de cambiar con nada. -Explico Ino.-Aparte del hecho que quedas inconsciente y pierdes la coordinación durante unos minutos no hay un efecto letal.

\- ¿Entonces ya estás bien? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Si. ¿Me puedo ir? -Pregunto Ino al médico.

\- Según Yugao estabas inconsciente únicamente. -Respondió el médico.- Si crees que puedes irte eres libre de hacerlo.

Ino se levanto, con un poco de dificultad pero pudo mantenerse en pie y comenzar a caminar con las otras dos chicas a su lado. Mientras caminaban, pudieron ver a Junko que estaba junto a su equipo, con excepción de Morio, el equipo estaba hablando y el chico tenía un cuaderno y un marcador a un lado. Junko escribió algo en el cuaderno y se lo mostró a la rubia. "Buena pelea."

\- Buena pelea también. -Comento la chica.

* * *

\- ¿Te está empezando a faltar el aire? -Pregunto Zaku mientras veía a Naruto bloquear los múltiples ataques de su compañera.

Kin lanzo una patada alta, Naruto la detuvo con su brazo pero cuando se disponía a regresarle el golpe, Zaku apareció a un lado, puso su palma sobre el costado del chico y libero la presión del aire. Este no tardo en salir disparado hasta que se detuvo chocando con una pared, se levanto sin aire pero la chica no planeaba darle tiempo, corrió hacia él y volvió a comenzar la serie de ataques.

\- ¡Oye eso no es trampa! -Reclamo Kiba al examinador.

\- Esta prueba es un simulacro de una lucha real. -Respondió Kurenai.- Es por eso que se les permite usar casi todas las herramientas y jutsu que conozcan.

\- ¡Pero eso no significa que puedan hacer eso!

\- En una misión en la cual tres partes se encuentran, dos de estas pueden formar alianzas temporales. -Comento Shino.- El que ellos estén uniéndose no solo es algo que no está prohibido por las reglas, es algo a menudo ocurre en las misiones y por lo tanto lo recomendable en esta situación.

\- _**Oye, si no haces algo pronto estos dos te van a matar.**_ -Le dijo el Kyubi.- _**Y eso no me conviene.**_

\- _No te preocupes, no necesito tu chakra._ -Respondió Naruto mientras saltaba alejándose de la chica. El rubio metió su mano en la bolsa de herramientas, era su único plan que había pensado y si no funcionaba estaría en serios problemas. En serio, debía funcionar.

Kin siguió corriendo hacia él. Lanzo algo y Naruto reacciono al sonido del cascabel, una aguja paso a su lado y le rozo la cara pero mientras tanto otra se clavo en su ante brazo. El rubio se detuvo por el dolor y examino su herida, no estaba muy enterrada y aunque le dolería, podía sacarla. Kin no le dio tiempo de hacerlo y volvió a atacar, Naruto tenía algo muy importante en su brazo sano, así que bloqueo el ataque con el antebrazo donde estaba la herida. La acción sorprendió a la chica, y le dio tiempo a Naruto de mover su otro brazo y tirarle el artefacto a Kin. La bomba de humo exploto cuando impacto contra la chica, cubriendo a ambos.

\- _¿Quiere atacarme mientras esta el humo?_ -Se pregunto Kin a la defensiva.

\- Naruto lo está arriesgando todo. –Comento Chouji.

\- Usar una bomba de humo, si que está desesperado. –Agrego Shikamaru.

\- _¡¿Cómo saben de eso si ustedes no estaban en Takigakure?!_ –Se pregunto Naruto.

\- _Estúpido. Si cree que porque no lo ve tiene la ventaja contra Kin está equivocado._ -Zaku veía esto a la distancia. Tres shuriken salieron del humo dirigidos hacia él, este levanto las palmas y las apunto hacia los objetos.- Demasiado fácil. -Libero la presión del aire desviando efectivamente los shuriken, pero no paso mucho para que estos se volvieran en tres nubes de humo, lo shuriken no eran otra cosa que clones, cada uno equipado con un kunai en su manos. Los Narutos lanzaron los kunais contra Zaku que aun mantenía sus manos arriba.- _Maldición._ -Pensó antes de escapar. El pelinegro no logro evitarlos por completo, dos le hicieron cortes mientras que el tercero que clavo en su hombro izquierdo.- Desgraciado.

Mientras tanto dentro del humo Kin ataco al chico, este bloqueo el golpe y mientras tanto uno de sus clones llego por un lado y la ataco, retrocedió algunos metros por el golpe donde otro Naruto esperaba para atacarla. Este lanzo una patada que la saco de la nube y la chica cayó al suelo semiinconsciente.

\- Va una. -Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba. El chico miro a Zaku, con el arma todavía clavada en su hombro.- No se ve muy bien. Deberías rendirte.

\- Cállate. No pienso darte la victoria maldito. -Respondió Zaku mientras sacaba el kunai de su hombro solo para lanzarlo al suelo.- Además esta no es una herida. -El pelinegro miro a su alrededor, habían por lo menos cinco clones del rubio, no sabía que tan fuertes podían ser. Pero veía una esperanza, el original estaba distraído, revisando a Kin por alguna razón ¿En serio estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Por su enemiga?- _Es una muy buena oportunidad y no la desperdiciare._

Zaku levanto sus manos, con mucha dificultad la de su hombro lastimado, pero el dolor no era un impedimento, aun así lo hizo. Apunto al chico y soltó una poderosa presión, era mucha más que la que había logrado liberar antes y se dirigía hacia el rubio. Naruto reacciono, recogió a la chica y salto, quitándose del camino. El polvo se despejo y el rubio estaba pegado en la pared con Kin en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -Le pregunto incrédulo.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? -Pregunto el del sonido.- Estabas distraído, aproveche la oportunidad para atacarte. No hay nada más que eso.

\- ¡Ella estaba frente a mí! -Señalo Naruto.- ¡Pudiste haberla matado!

Zaku comenzó a reírse, primero ligeramente, pero su risa aumento hasta que se volvió una carcajada.- ¡Que ingenuo!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Crees que eso me importa un carajo? -Le respondió a lo que Naruto se tenso.- Ella no es nada.

\- ¡Es tu compañera!

\- ¿Y eso qué? Los equipos son creados únicamente para que los mismos miembros se usen y superen. -Dijo el pelinegro.- Yo cumpliré mi objetivo, pasare a la siguiente ronda sin importar que. No me importa si tengo que matarte a ti o a ella para hacerlo.

Naruto aterrizo en el suelo, con un notable enojo en su cuerpo. De un momento a otro se encontraba frente a la reja del Kyubi.- **Creo que ese tipo te cae mal.** -Comento el zorro sin recibir respuesta.

\- Eres basura...no, menos que basura. -Dijo el rubio a Zaku mientras dejaba a la chica en el suelo.

\- ¿ **Oye que te ocurre chico?** -Pregunto el Kyubi al rubio serio frente a su puerta, entonces comenzó a notar el chakra rojo que se movía por el agua.- **Esta tomando mi chakra sin que se lo de. Así que esto hace su ira. Interesante.** -Comento el zorro con una sonrisa.

\- Voy a disfrutar esto. -Exclamo Naruto mientras su cabello se alborotaba, sus marcas como bigotes se pronunciaban y sus ojos cambiaban a rojos.- Te voy a matar bastardo.

\- _Este chakra, el Kyubi…_ -Pensó Yamato, el hombre miro a los ANBU (vestidos con el uniforme de examinadores) enviados para apoyarlo, señalándoles que se prepararan para entrar de ser necesario.

\- ¡Aquí voy! -Exclamo Naruto mientras comenzaba a correr contra Zaku.

* * *

Omake.

¿Por qué tanto apuro Hayate?

\- Se anunciaran los siguientes combatientes en un momento. -Informo Hayate.- Presten atención, porque aquellos que no salgan deberán de estar listos para entrar al siguiente combate de inmediato.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué el apuro? -Pregunto Kurenai.

\- Llevamos cuatro capítulos en esto y todavía nos falta uno. -Respondió el hombre.- Serian 5 en total en las preliminares. Tanto yo como el autor quieren acabarlo para irse a su casa.

\- Bueno, por lo menos va a durar menos que en el anime. -Comento Satsuki.

* * *

 **Bueno pues aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, y tal como lo dijo Hayate, en el siguiente terminan las preliminares.**


	37. La preliminares acaban

Capitulo 37: La preliminares acaban.

Sakura y Satsuki comenzaron a correr en cuanto lo sintieron. Era ese chakra, la sensación que les daba era exactamente la misma que durante su batalla en Takigakure. Naruto había usado el chakra del Kyubi otra vez. Las chicas llegaron a la plataforma y lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue a Naruto corriendo directo hacia Zaku. El chico levanto sus manos y las puso frente a él, con la intención de impactar a Naruto con su ataque. El rubio lo leyó y comenzó a correr hacia un lado, con las manos y ojos de su oponente siguiéndolo.

\- ¡Te tengo! -Declaro Zaku liberando la presión de aire contra él, sin embargo, impulsado por su chakra, el rubio logro esquivarlo y correr a gran velocidad hacia el chico. Este comenzó a retroceder pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para lograr evitar el puño en su rostro que lo mando disparado. Para evitar un fuerte impacto contra la pared o el suelo, Zaku uso la presión para suavizar su caída.- _¿Pero qué está pasando? De un momento para otro se hizo más fuerte._

\- _Esos son los efectos._ -Pensó el tercero mientras veía al chico iniciar de nuevo la carrera.

Zaku levanto sus manos y soltó la presión, a Naruto no se le dificulto para nada dar un salto y evitarla. Dio una vuelta en el aire y soltó una patada descendente que impacto en la nuca del chico, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. El rubio en entonces lo levanto del cuello de su camiseta.

\- Vamos...mátame… -Le dijo Zaku a su oponente.

\- Eso sería muy rápido. -Exclamo el rubio mientras se preparaba para golpearlo nuevamente. Zaku levanto su brazo y libero la presión contra el chico, sacándolo por los aires hasta que fue a estrellarse a una pared.

\- ¡¿Oigan que ocurrió?! -Pregunto Ino mientras llegaba, pero nadie le dio la respuesta, estaban muy impresionados por el combate. La rubia miro hacia la arena para ver qué era lo que los tenia así, y cuando lo vio, no podía culparlos. La imagen que Naruto tenía en ese momento, era aterradora.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Era eso todo lo que tenías? -Le pregunto al hueco en la pared.- Arbitro creo que yo…

Antes de que terminara esa frase, el chico salió del agujero con un potente salto. En cuestión de solo un segundo había cerrado la distancia, preparado para golpear a Zaku. El chico libero para presión para rechazarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, a lo más que llego fue a disminuir su velocidad, ganando tiempo para poder evitar su puño. El chico le paso por enfrente mientras Zaku daba el paso hacia atrás, sin embargo, Naruto se detuvo, se giro y le soltó el puño en el estomago, obligándolo a retirarse varios metros para sentirse seguro.

\- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? -Comento Chouji.- Naruto estaba escondiendo eso todos estos años.

A Kiba no lo convencía, había algo malo relacionado con ese chakra, sus pistas eran que Akamaru estaba intentando esconderse mientras que al mismo tiempo su olor había cambiado mucho, si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo, no podría decir que ese olor era el de Naruto.

\- _Maldición, es muy rápido._ -Pensó Zaku.- _Y sus golpes, son muy fuertes, si sigue golpeándome así no tardara en ganarme._

Ante la imagen del rubio comenzando a caminar hacia él, Zaku levanto sus manos como amenaza, sin embargo el chico no se detuvo, de hecho todo lo contrario, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos. Zaku libero la presión de su mano derecha y obviamente Naruto se movió hacia un lado y comenzó a correr, Zaku espero esto y cuando estuvo a solo unos metros soltó la presión de nuevo, deteniendo al chico. Cuando se acabo y Naruto continuo con el golpe, el chico lo logro interceptar y darle una patada. Naruto reacciono con un golpe que Zaku por poco no logra esquivar. Después el rubio continuo con una patada, que a pesar de ser bloqueada, mando a su oponente volando.

\- _Está jugando con él._ -Reconoció Kiba.- _Es visto a varios perros comportarse así, perseguir a su presa y acorralarla pero sin acabarla, porque quieren ver el miedo en sus ojos. Es exactamente lo que está haciendo._

\- Capitán Yamato. -Se acerco uno de los examinadores al hombre.- No deberíamos terminarlo. Sellar el Kyubi de vuelta.

\- Deberíamos pero… El hokage no nos ha dado la indicación. -Respondió el hombre.- _Solo espero que no la de demasiado tarde._

Zaku ataco con sus golpes más rápidos y fuertes a Naruto, pero no le servían, el rubio o los esquivaba o los bloqueaba, provocando que el chico se desesperara con cada momento.- _Pues entonces, destrozare su mano._ -Pensó Zaku mientras veía el puño del rubio acercarse. Zaku logro atrapar el puño en mano izquierda, con una gran dificultad, pero lo logro. Concentrando todo el chakra que pudo en su brazo, libero la presión.

La fuerza obligo a Naruto a retroceder, el chico se dio una vuelta y de inmediato estaba arriba de nuevo, con la sangre cayendo de su mano. Al rubio no le importo, continuo corriendo mientras la herida comenzaba a cerrar.

\- _El chakra del Zorro lo está curando._ -Pensó Danzo mientras veía al rubio. Definitivamente, si podía poner al chico bajo sus órdenes tendría un gran arma.

\- _¡Ni siquiera eso sirvió!_ -Pensó Zaku con desesperación en sus ojos y el dolor en su brazo.

\- ¡¿Y así piensas ganar?! -El rubio se detuvo sorprendido cuando escucho que la voz le gritaba eso. Miro hacia el área de los espectadores. Hacia quien se lo había hecho. Naruto salto, aterrizando en la barandilla frente a quien le había gritado eso.- Si enserio vas a ganar así ríndete. -Le dijo Satsuki al chico frente a él.- Porque si lo haces, sería él quien ganaría, no tú. -Naruto seguía viéndola mientras hablaba.- No lo necesitas para ganar, Naruto. Tú ya eres fuerte, tanto que no puedo esperar para luchar contigo. Así que gánale con tu propia fuerza.

Para sorpresa de Kakashi, las palabras lo tranquilizaron. Aunque no estaba seguro si fueron las palabras o fue el que se lo dijera su compañera, pero de cualquier manera, había funcionado. El rubio había vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Gracias, Satsuki. -Le dio antes de darse la vuelta y saltar de regreso.

\- Yo no hice nada. -Dijo la pelinegra.

\- _No, le diste tu apoyo._ -Pensó Sakura, maldiciéndose por tener miedo.

\- Parece que ya dejaste ese chakra. -Le dijo Zaku.- Lastima por ti. ¡Acabas de quedar eliminado!

\- ¿Que estupidez estás diciendo? -Pregunto el rubio apenas conteniendo su enojo.

\- Obviamente perdiste, dejaste la arena con eso de subirte al área de espectadores. Perdiste. -Le dijo Zaku.

\- De hecho no. -Hablo el tercero desde el otro lado.- El reglamento para esta prueba no específica que haya fuera de la arena. Esta es una simulación de un combate real y en uno de esos no puedes ganar a tu oponente por sacarlo de un área específica. O en pocas palabras, toda esta torre en el área de pelea de las preliminares.

\- _¡Lo hubiera dicho en un principio!_ -Gritaron mentalmente algunos de los participantes, pensando en cómo hubieran podido usar eso.

Fuu llego corriendo, había comenzado desde la enfermería cuando logro sentir el chakra del zorro, y temiendo porque algo malo le hubiera pasado a Naruto decidió ver lo que ocurría. El que el chakra se hubiera detenido no hizo más que preocuparla, ya que creía había muerto y por eso se detuvo. Se sintió aliviada cuando llego y vio a Naruto en la arena sin el chakra del bijuu recorriéndolo. Miro los rostros de los demás, con su atención puesta en el hokage.

\- Aunque, Naruto, arriesgarte a realizar una acción sin saber si está permitida o no es peligroso. -Declaro el tercero.- Hacerlo en una misión puede causar el fracaso de la misma.

\- Parece que te salvaste bastardo.-Comenzó Zaku preparándose de nuevo.

\- El único que se salvo aquí eres tú. -Le respondió Naruto.- Pero no te preocupes, será por solo un momento, aun planeo patearte el culo.

Un sonido a un lado llamo la atención de ambos, Zaku vio como la chica se comenzó a levantar.- ¡Kin! ¡Bien! ¡Ahora entre los dos vamos a acabar con este tipo! -Confiado de su victoria el chico devolvió su atención a Naruto, por lo que cuando dos agujas se clavaron en su brazo derecho estuvo muy sorprendido.- ¡¿Que estás haciendo estúpida?!

\- Me rindo. -Declaro la chica antes de comenzar a retirarse.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Muy bien. -Comento Hayate.- Tsuchi Kin se acaba de retirar, solo quedan dos peleadores.

\- ¡Tu maldita zorra!- Zaku se disponía a atacarla cuando Hayate lo detuvo.

\- No te recomendaría hacer eso. -Le dijo mientras soltaba un tosido.- Si lo haces serás descalificado de inmediato.

Zaku dejo la idea por el momento, debía calificar a la siguiente ronda si quería enfrentarse a Satsuki, así que por el momento se enfocaría en Naruto.- _Ya veré como la haré pagar._

La atención del pelinegro volvió a Naruto que estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra, de su chakra únicamente.- Ya sé cómo te voy a derrotar. -Declaro el rubio mientras juntaba sus fuerzas.

\- Sigues con esa idea. -Le respondió el chico.- Puede que antes me golpearas cuando tenías ese chakra rojo, pero únicamente fue porque me descuide.

\- No, antes te logre lastimar en el hombro. -Señalo Naruto.- Lo he pensado un poco y creo que es lo que paso.

\- Tuviste suerte. -Le respondió.- _¿En serio cree que puede volver a dañarme?_

\- ¿Que estará planeando? -Pregunto Kakashi curioso.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! -Naruto comenzó a correr en línea recta contra Zaku.

\- _¡Que idiota! Es un estúpido si cree que así llegara._ -Zaku levanto sus manos y las apunto al rubio. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio saltar impulsado por el chakra, pero aunque eso era inesperado, no era algo que el chico no pudiera contrarrestar. Levanto sus manos con dolor y soltó su presión de aire, impactando al chico y elevándolo todavía más.

\- ¡Gracias necesitaba ese impulso! -Grito Naruto.

\- ¡No puede ser! -Exclamo Satsuki.

\- ¡¿Va usar eso?! -Agrego Sakura.

Naruto realizo el sello y comenzó a usar el chakra que había acumulado.- Tajuu Kage Bushin no jutsu. -Un montón de clones aparecieron en el aire alrededor de Zaku.

\- Son muchos… -Logro exclamar Kiba asombrado al igual que resto de los presentes.

Los clones todos sacaron un pergamino y al abrirlo apareció un fuma shuriken. Zaku sabía que lo que podía seguir no era de ninguna manera bueno para el así que se comenzó a colocar en posición, son sus dos brazos en diagonal extendidos hacia los lados. Los Narutos tiraron las armas contra el pelinegro, este espero a que estuvieran cerca para liberar la presión del aire y así tratar de evitar los daños. Las armas cayeron al suelo, dejándolo sin ningún rasguño y con la confianza de la victoria.

\- ¡Vamos jefe! -Dijo un clon mientras él y otro tomaban al original.- ¡Termina esto! -Ambos impulsaron a Naruto contra Zaku.

\- _¡¿Qué?!_ -Pensó Zaku mientras lo veía acercarse a gran velocidad cuando apenas habían caído los shuriken, no había tiempo suficiente para que volviera a usar su técnica y sobre todo no tenía tiempo para poder moverse.

\- ¡Toma esto! -Grito Naruto mientras le daba un golpe en el rostro. Zaku retrocedió un paso por golpe antes de caer al suelo, Naruto por su parte, aterrizo chocando con su hombro derecho. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor en este, pudo levantarse.

\- Zaku no puede continuar. -anuncio Hayate.- El ganador del décimo combate es Uzumaki Naruto.

Hubo una celebración de sus amigos y compañeras, no solo por la victoria de Naruto, también por que se terminaron las preliminares.

(X)(X)(X).

No tardaron mucho en traer de regreso a Junko, aunque el chico no podía hablar y tenía que escribir cuando quería comunicarse. Los ganadores estaban formados en una línea horizontal, mirando al tercero frente a ellos y a varios de los examinadores de la segunda prueba.

\- Muchas felicidades a todos los que pasaron a la tercera prueba. -Dijo el tercero.- Ahora les explicaremos en qué consistirá. Sera un torneo con reglas similares a las preliminares.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, lo hiciste bien. -Comento Kakashi al ver a su alumna cabizbaja.

\- ¡Shikamaru mas te vale pasar la prueba! -Le grito Ino a su compañero con Chouji a un lado de ella.

\- Prepárense, porque la prueba será dentro de un mes. -Anuncio el anciano.

\- ¿Y por que dentro de un mes? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- Si, podríamos empezarla en este mismo momento. -Comento Fuu.

\- _No por favor, casi no tengo chakra._ -Pensó Shikamaru.

\- Podríamos hacerlo, pero no es recomendable, hay muchas preparaciones antes de ello. -Explico Sarutobi.- Tenemos que informar a los señores feudales, a los jefes de aldeas ninja, reparar el estadio del año anterior. Y además les servirá a ustedes para poder prepararse. Ya que a diferencia de esta fase, ustedes sabrán quiénes son sus rivales.

\- _Es cierto, ahora Satsuki-san y Naruto saben cómo luchan los demás y pueden prepararse._ -Analizo Sakura.- _Aunque aún no he visto alguna debilidad de ese tipo de la arena._

\- Además, muchos de ustedes ya han mostrado varias de sus técnicas y también quienes están muy heridos o cansados. No les haría mal un tiempo para prepararse.

\- Dejemos explicarnos como será el torneo. Debido a que tenemos un número irregular de participantes ha quedado un poco raro. -Informo Anko.- Básicamente durante la primera ronda habrá dos combates de 1 contra 1, un combate de 3 y terminara con otros dos combates de 1 contra 1.

\- _Otro combate de 3..._ -Pensaron con enfado Satsuki, Tenten, Fuu, Shikamaru, Junko y por sobre todo Naruto.

\- El ganador del combate de tres pasa directo a la final, los otros cuatro lucharan una vez más en un combate de 1 contra 1 antes de pasar a la final. -Explico la mujer.- Pasando esos dos ganadores a la final para enfrentarse al otro finalista.

\- _O sea que habrán dos combates de tres._ -Dedujo Shikamaru.

\- Lo hacemos así para que en teoría todos derroten al mismo número de oponentes si llegan a ganar la final. -Agrego la pelimorado.

\- Cada uno pasara, tomara un papel de la caja que sostiene Hayate y anunciara su número. -Explico el tercero.- Los llamaremos por el orden de la victoria.

\- _Entonces me jodí, soy el último._ -Pensó Naruto.

Satsuki paso, tomo el papel como se le indico y vio el número que venía dentro escrito.- 1, otra vez. -anuncio la chica.

Después se regreso y paso Gaara.- Me toco el 9.

Gaara regreso a su lugar y la siguiente, TenTen saco el numero, anunciando el número 10 que le toco, Hinata fue la siguiente con 3 y Lee se emociono al saber que no tendría que esperar mucho ya que era el 4. Shino pasó con serenidad y vio que le toc pesar de saber que quedaría en el combate de tres con el 5 y el 7 no parecía estar preocupado. Después de Shino siguió Kakauro que saco el 11, Junko paso en el siguiente y mostro su número a todos, el 7.

\- _Solo quedan tres números._ -Pensó Naruto.- _El 8, el 2 y el 5. El 8 se enfrenta al tipo ese de la arena, y si que se ve peligroso, el 5 tiene que luchar en un combate de tres, eso no me gustaría, y luego es contra Shino y Junko y ninguno se veía débil. Pero yo quiero el 2, quiero pelear contra Satsuki._

Fuu fue la siguiente en pasar, saco su número y lo vio, sonrió un poco antes de anunciarlo.- Soy el 8. -Dijo mientras ponía su mirada en Gaara.- _No he visto mucho sobre como el pelea, pero él tampoco sabe todo sobre mi._

\- Muy bien, solo faltan dos números. -Dijo Anko.- Nara Shikamaru. -El chico comenzó a caminar con pereza al lugar.

\- _Vamos Shikamaru, por favor._ -Pensó Naruto.- _Quiero pelear con Satsuki y en definitiva no quiero otra pelea de tres._

El chico saco el numero y no pudo evitar exclamar "problemático" antes de anunciarlo.- El 2.

\- Muy bien, eso significa que a Uzumaki Naruto le toca el 5. -Informo Anko.- _Vaya, el mocoso sí que esta salado._

\- Entonces los combates quedaran así. -Anuncio el tercero mientras uno de los examinadores mostraba una hoja con los combates del torneo:

Uchiha Satsuki vs Nara Shikamaru.

Hyuuga Hinata vs Rock Lee de Konoha

Uzumaki Naruto vs Aburame Shino vs Junko de Takigakure.

Fuu de Takigakure vs Gaara del Desierto.

Tenten de Konoha vs Kankuro del Desierto.

\- Bueno, con eso ya arreglado, son libres hasta el mes siguiente. -Comento el anciano.

\- Disculpe, tengo una pregunta. -Dijo Shikamaru, el anciano dio su aprobación y entonces el chico comento a hacerla.- Con un torneo solo hay un ganador ¿Significa que solo uno pasara de rango?

\- No necesariamente. Un jurado los estará evaluando en el combate y si creemos que tienen lo necesario pasaran, aun si pierde en el primer combate. -Explico el anciano.- El participar en más combates te da la oportunidad de mostrar más de tus habilidades. Así que pueden pasar todos o no pasar nadie. ¿Alguna otra duda? -Pegunto el anciano, el silencio de los genin fue su respuesta.- En ese caso, son libres hasta el mes que viene.

Todos comenzaron a ir a reunirse con sus respectivos equipos, conocidos y amigos para hablar y discutir sobre lo que harían en el mes y como entrenaría. Naruto se acerco a Fuu para hablar con ella.- Te va a tocar contra Gaara.

\- Lo sé, se ve muy difícil. -Dijo la peliverde.

\- Ten cuidado, una amiga me dijo que vio como mato a alguien durante la segunda prueba. -Le informo a la chica.- Además su arena se ve muy peligrosa.

\- No te preocupes, entrenare muy duro para derrotarlo. -Respondió Fuu.- Además, no pienso pelear sola como hoy.

Naruto se sorprendió.- ¿Vas a…? -La chica solo asintió, la idea de mostrar el poder que ella y su bijuu tenían la emocionaba un poco. Fuu salió corriendo cuando Sakura la llamo a reunirse con ella, Satsuki e Ino.

- **¿Que te ocurre mocoso?** -Pregunto el Kyubi cuando apareció frente a la jaula.

\- Es solo que... ¿podre alguna vez usar así tu poder? -Pregunto el rubio.- ¿Podremos luchar así tan bien como equipo? -El zorro lo vio un momento antes de responder.

\- **Déjate de idioteces.** -Dijo el zorro mientras se recostaba.- **Nosotros no somos equipo, yo solo te doy un poco de mi chakra para que no mueras porque si lo haces yo también y es muy molesto el esperar para reformarte. Así que yo solo te ayudo por mi interés propio, no porque me importes.**

\- Ya veo… -Naruto exclamo ya que había vuelto de su mente. Al perecer en lo que estuvo fuera Sakura e Ino habían organizado una pijamada, invitado a Fuu, Satsuki, Tenten y además convencido a Hinata de ir.

\- Naruto ven, vamos a hablar sobre tu entrenamiento. -Le dijo Kakashi. El chico puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Sin ver cuándo ni cómo, la mujer examinadora de la segunda prueba había llegado enfrente de él y apoyado su brazo izquierdo en el hombro derecho del rubio. Giro un poco su cabeza para poder ver a Kakashi.- Este es interesante Kakashi. -Dijo Anko.- ¿Te importa si lo tomo prestado por una semana?

\- Sí, tengo algo planeado con él. -Respondió el peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué? Perdón no te escuche. -Se hizo la tonta la pelimorado.- Si no te molesta entonces me lo llevo. -Dijo antes de que ella y Naruto desaparecieran en un remolino de hojas.

\- ¡Naruto! -Grito preocupada Tenten.

\- Tranquila no le hará nada. -Aseguro el maestro.- Bueno, corrección, no lo matara.

\- ¡¿Y eso debe tranquilizarme?! -Cuestiono la chica.

\- No se preocupen, Anko de seguro se lo llevo para entrenarlo. -Comento un hombre de cabello castaño.

\- Hey, Tenzou. -Saludo Kakashi el hombre le devolvió el saludo.- Maldita Anko, me acaba de cambiar los planes.

\- ¿Que ocurre sensei? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Tenía pensado entrenar a Naruto. -Respondió el hombre.- Que Satsuki entrenara con su madre y pedirle a alguien más que te entrenara en lo que yo estaba ocupado. Pero ahora parece que tengo que cambiar de planes.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- Déjenme pensarlo un poco, véanme mañana al mediodía en la entrada de la academia para decirles. -Termino el peliblanco.

Fin capitulo 37


	38. Un mes de entrenamiento

**Aqui esta, el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento en la serie. Mas de 7000 palabras e increiblemente, lo logre escribir en una semana (vivan las vacaciones)**

* * *

Capitulo 38: Un mes de entrenamiento.

Cuando Ino se despertó a la siguiente mañana no le sorprendió en nada que fuera la última y las demás ya se hubieran ido, siempre que iba a casa de Sakura dormía de mas. Vio que la pelirosa entraba con su ropa para salir a la calle.

\- Bueno días dormilona. -Saludo en broma.

\- Buenos días. -Devolvió el saludo la rubia.- Dormir en tu casa es siempre tranquilo, es tan… calmado. No como en el clan, ahí mínimo alguien está despierto y te das cuenta.

\- Mi mama hizo desayuno por si quieres. -Comento la pelirosa.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que las demás se fueron?

\- Satsuki-san se despertó temprano y se fue. Fuu se fue hace como dos horas junto a Tenten-senpai y Hinata se fue hace media hora.

\- ¿O sea que nomas quedo yo? -La pelirosa le asintió.- Oye respecto a lo que Satsuki te pregunto anoche…

[Flashback]

La noche anterior, cuando las chicas estaban peinándose, después de lograr convencer (chantajear) a Satsuki para que se dejara, Sakura comenzó a hablar con ella, algo que Ino pudo escuchar. Satsuki volvió a interrumpir como antes y la conversación se torno interesante.

\- ¿Que era lo que querías decirme en el bosque? -Pregunto la Uchiha.

\- Ya-ya te dije que no era importante. -Le respondió la chica.- Es solo una estupidez.

\- No lo parecía cuando lo dijiste. ¿Vamos que era? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- Yo… yo solo pensé que, me parece que tu y Naruto hacen buena pareja. -Finalmente cedió la pelirosa.

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡N-no es cierto! -exclamo la pelinegra.

\- Dudaste para responder. –Comento Fuu.

[Fin Flashback]

\- Eso era mentira ¿verdad? -señalo la rubia.

\- Si.

\- ¿Entonces a ti…? -Ino no termino su pregunta cuando la pelirosa la abrazo, no entendía su reacción, pero tampoco era como si tuviera que entender, solo debía de apoyarla.

* * *

El día no había comenzado exactamente bien para Naruto Uzumaki. Primero que nada, después de terminar su batalla de tres en los exámenes, le dijeron que tendría otra en la siguiente etapa y si ganaba le tocaría luchar de nuevo en una pelea de tres. Después de eso, cuando iba con su maestro a ver lo del entrenamiento, la examinadora loca de la segunda prueba lo secuestro, se le ocurrió llevarlo a un "campo de entrenamiento" o al menos así le llamaba, la cuestión era que dicho lugar era un pantano, estaba casi todo lleno de agua salvo algunos pedazos de tierra y arboles que crecían en el agua, sin embargo el agua estaba increíblemente limpia a pesar de estar estancada, seguramente debía ser por algún jutsu o algo parecido. De inmediato la mujer lo obligo a defenderse de sus ataques, bloqueándolos, esquivándolos y hasta tuvo que escapar en ocasiones porque había un abismo entre su fuerza. Y por si fuera poco, no lo dejo irse a dormir hasta las 11 de la noche y la loca lo despertó a las 5 de la mañana.

\- Vamos, aun te faltan 30 mas. -Dijo Anko sentada en la rama de un árbol al chico que estaba haciendo flexiones en la superficie del agua. Unos segundos después cuando termino la mujer lo dejo subirse a la rama del árbol para que descansara.- Si que te falta mucho niño, tienes suerte de que aceptara ser tu maestra.

\- _Yo ni te lo pedí, de hecho me secuestraste._ -Pensó Naruto pero estaba muy cansado como para molestarla y que lo pusiera a continuar con los ejercicios.

\- ¿Estas cansado? -Pregunto Anko.

\- Un poco.

\- Es natural, estás haciendo mucho esfuerzo físico mientras mantienes un flujo constante de chakra para mantenerte en la superficie. -Le explico.- Tu cuerpo de hecho no te duele tanto por el ejercicio, sino más bien por el usar tu chakra para flotar.

\- Pero no entiendo. -Exclamo el rubio confundido.- Ya he luchado en troncos de árboles y en el agua, ninguna de las dos veces me sentí tan cansado. -Comento mientras recordaba sus peleas con Kotaro y Reiki en Takigakure.

\- Bueno, para empezar es mucho más fácil aferrarse a los arboles. -Comento Anko.- Solo necesitas moldear el chakra una vez. Y tus otras peleas en el agua, no es tanto una cuestión de tiempo, sino más bien de cuantos puntos usabas.

\- ¿Puntos?

\- Ah sí, deja te lo explico. -Anko le dio un golpe en la nuca al chico tirándolo de nuevo al agua, normalmente Naruto habría podido aterrizar y solo hundirse un poco, pero como lo tomaron por sorpresa y estaba cansando, termino completamente sumergido en el agua. Cuando saco la cabeza Anko ya lo esperaba.- Dime cuando estas parado en el agua ¿Cuantas partes tocan el agua?

\- Mis dos pies, dos. -Dijo Naruto mientras se volvía a parar sobre la superficie del lago.

\- ¿Y cuando estás haciendo las flexiones?

\- Cuatro, mis manos y mis pies.

\- Cada uno de esos es un punto de contacto. -Dijo la de cabello morado.- Por cada uno de ellos debes de hacer fluir una cantidad constante de chakra para no hundirte. Cuando haces las flexiones estas usando el doble de puntos de contacto.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Creo que te lo dije ayer ¿No? -Trato de recordarle la mujer.- En esta semana que estarás conmigo entrenare tu fuerza física, control de chakra y tus reservas.

\- ¿Y de que sirve esto?

\- Debería ser sencillo de ver. -Comento la mujer.- Estas usando el doble de chakra acostumbrado para mantenerte en la superficie, eso es control y el ejercicio es para tu fuerza física.

\- ¿Y lo de las reservas?

\- Eso es muy complicado de explicar, solo te diré que se dará naturalmente. -Respondió la de cabello morado para ocultar que ella no entendía muy bien el cómo se aumentaban las reservas de chakra.

* * *

Para las 11:45 de la mañana Satsuki y Sakura se encontraron cerca de la academia y caminaron juntas hasta que llegaron al edificio. Todavía había algunos niños ahí en clases. A Sakura le sorprendió un poco, no hace más de un año ellas también eran alumnos de ahí pero se sentía tan lejana a la que había salido de la academia, tenía más confianza en sus habilidades, tenía un objetivo, Satsuki era su amiga y por sobre todo, no era una apática con el rubio de su equipo.

\- Ahí están. -Dijo Kakashi mientras llegaba saludando.- Síganme, hay alguien a quien tenemos que ver.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar por la calle de la que ellas venían. Un gato negro cruzo la calle y entonces el hombre tuvo que desviarse y comenzar a caminar por un callejón.

\- _¡Entonces eso si era cierto!_ -Pensaron impactadas sus dos alumnas.

Continuaron siguiendo al peliblanco, con los edificios pareciéndole cada más familiares a Satsuki, las calles y las personas que transitaban por ella.- Ya llegamos. -Anuncio Kakashi frente al edificio.

\- No jodas. -exclamo la pelinegra.

* * *

Mikoto estaba tranquilamente recostada en el sillón de su casa cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta. Por reacción natural tomo un kunai y lo escondió entre sus ropas mientras iban a atender.- Ya voy. -Dijo la mujer antes de llegar a la puerta. Dieron otro toquido y ella se apuro a abrir. La verdad es que de todas las cosas que esperaba cuando abriera la puerta, a su hija, su compañera, pero por sobre todo a Kakashi, no estaban en su lista.

\- Ho-hola Mikoto-san. -Balbuceo el peliblanco.

\- Hatake Kakashi. -Exclamo la mujer mientras activaba su sharingan.- ¿Que quieres mocoso?

\- _Ya tengo más de 12 años._ -Pensó con una gotita de sudor.- Veras Mikoto-san, vengo a pedirte dos cosas. La primera es que me dejes llevarme a tu hija a entrenar.

\- ¿Espera que? -Pregunto la pelinegra.- ¿A dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuando dije que aceptaba?¿Y por qué crees que mama aceptara?

\- Esta bien. -Dijo la madre.

\- ¡Espera que! -Exclamo Satsuki.

\- ¿Cual era la otra cosa? -Pregunto la mujer.

\- A bueno, es sencillo. -Comento el peliblanco.- Veras, Sakura no paso a la tercera prueba.

\- Tenia que meter el dedo en la herida sensei. -Dijo Sakura con un aura de depresión encima de ella.

-Si no es mucho pedir… -Agrego Kakashi.- ¿Podrías entrenarla? No sería bueno que mientras Naruto y Satsuki tienen maestros ella no tenga a nadie que le ayude.

\- Si, no hay problema. -Respondió la mujer.- ¿Sakura verdad? Espérame 10 minutos y nos iremos. -La pelirosa asintió. Mikoto fue a su habitación y Kakashi soltó un gran suspiro cuando la mujer no podía escucharlo.

\- Sobreviví. -Exclamo el peliblanco.

\- ¡Espera!¡Explícame eso! -Demando Satsuki.- No dijiste que tenias pensado que entrenara con mi madre. Y si Naruto va a estar ocupado tú puedes entrenar a Sakura y yo con mi madre.

\- Lo siento Satsuki, se que dije que ese era mi plan. -Se disculpo el maestro.- Pero es que hay varias ideas que he tenido que me llaman la curiosidad y necesito que tú seas mi alumna para probarlas.

\- Va ser algo raro. –Comento Sakura en un susurro.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Sakura se encontraba con la madre de Satsuki en el campo de entrenamiento donde se reunía por lo general su equipo. Sentía extraño el hecho de estar ella ahí sin sus compañeros, pero considerando que se iban a enfrentar a personas muy peligrosas en el examen, no le sorprendía que ellos necesitaran a un maestro personal. El hecho de que la madre de Satsuki hubiera aceptado entrenarla le sorprendía, pero no entendía lo que intentaba su maestro.

\- Bueno, no sé exactamente porque es que el mocoso quería que te entrenara. -Comento Mikoto.- Así que por favor muéstrame tus técnicas.

\- Si maestra. -Exclamo Sakura. Decidió empezar con la más sencilla y que menos chakra gastaba.- Doton: Jutsu de práctica de ladrillo. -La placa de tierra se levanto enfrente de ella.

\- Bien, bien, interesante. -Exclamo la mujer.- ¿Que más tienes?

Sakura hizo otra serie de sellos, esta vez puso sus manos en el suelo- Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando. -El suelo que estaba enfrente de ella tomo una consistencia mas acuosa, después cuando Sakura retiro sus manos, este volvió a solidificarse. Después de esto Sakura se mordió el dedo para hacer una pequeña herida, concentro chakra en su mano e invoco a un pequeño perro de color moreno con hocico blanco, unas largas orejas de color marrón y unas marcas de bigotes.

\- Invocación. Así que tienes un contrato con los perros. -Comento la mujer.

\- Si, Kakashi-sensei me dejo hacerlo. -Respondió Sakura.- Aunque no tengo tanto chakra como para invocar a más de 2 al mismo tiempo. -Sakura estaba acariciando al perro mientras decía esto.

\- ummm… creo que ya se lo que quiere que haga. -Comento Mikoto pensativa.- ¿Te queda algún otro jutsu?

\- Si, pero no lo uso más que cuando es completamente necesario. -Explico la chica.- Es muy desgastante.

\- Muéstramelo, si caes inconsciente por falta de chakra no habrá problema. -Le aseguro la mujer.

\- Bien… -Sakura no estaba muy segura del usar su jutsu. Tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse y comenzó a realizar los sellos.- Doton: Pared de tierra. -El muro con las figuras de cabeza de perro se levanto frente a ella cuando llevo las manos al suelo. Mikoto estaba sorprendida y comprendía porque no la usaba muy de seguido.

\- _Está usando un jutsu de rango B a los 12 años._ -Pensó la mujer mientras veía como el cansancio de usarla repercutía en la chica.- _Para hacerlo a esa edad necesitarías tener una gran cantidad de chakra, tanta como para que tu cuerpo pudiera resistir el gasto, al menos que…_ -Mikoto activo su sharingan para poder analizar a la pelirosa.- _Ya veo, sus reservas de chakra son pocas, pero ella lo puede usar debido al gran control que tiene. Usa justo lo necesario, ni un poco más ni un poco menos. Es impresionante._

\- ¿Que ocurre maestra? -Pregunto Sakura jadeando.

\- Nada, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. -Comento Mikoto mientras se sentada, le indico a la chica que hiciera lo mismo a su lado.- Primero, tienes un control de chakra estupendo, pocas personas a tu edad pueden llegar a tenerlo.

\- Gracias. -Dijo la pelirosa mientras se sentaba.

\- Sin embargo, tus reservas de chakra son muy pocas y eso es algo que te perjudica, en especial si los combates se tornan muy largos. -Le explico.- Entonces, durante este mes haremos dos cosas. Una es tratar de incrementar lo mas que podamos tus reservas, no va a ser fácil pero si lo logramos te ayudara mucho en el futuro. Lo otro es completar tu entrenamiento elemental.

\- ¿Entrenamiento elemental?

\- Si, es algo que se supone un genin no debe hacer, pero nadie le presta atención a esa recomendación. -Dijo la mujer.- Es muy común que durante esta etapa los genin aprendan una o dos técnicas que usan elementos pero sin tener un verdadero dominio de un elemento.

\- No entiendo. Creí que con solo aprender el jutsu bastaba.

\- No, dime ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste antes de que Kakashi te enseñara el primer jutsu de tierra? -Pregunto la mujer.

\- Si, me dio el pergamino.

\- ¿Te dio el pergamino? ¿Únicamente te dio un pergamino y te puso a aprenderla? -Sakura asintió.- ¡Si será idiota!

* * *

Lejos de ahí, encima de una roca en la estaba junto a Satsuki, Kakashi sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.- _Creo que ya se entero…_ -Pensó el peliblanco.

* * *

\- ¿Ma-maestra está todo bien? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- No, no lo está, pero no te preocupes, no es tu culpa. -Señalo la mujer mientras llevaba su mano a su frente.- Lo bueno es que tengo uno entre mis cosas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto Sakura mientras que la mujer iba a la mochila y comenzaba a buscar algo entre sus cosas. Mikoto celebro cuando lo encontró y se lo dio a la pelirosa.

\- Es un papel especial que reacciona al chakra. Con el podremos saber cuál es tu afinidad. -Le explico. Sakura introdujo un poco a la hoja y esta al poco tiempo el papel se seco y se deshizo.- Tierra, parece que tuvo suerte y adivino.

\- ¿Adivino qué?

\- Tu afinidad. Veras, si alguien quiere aprender a usar chakra de naturaleza es más fácil comenzar por la afinidad. -Le explico.- Ahora, tu aprendiste algunas técnicas de naturaleza, sin embargo eso no significa que domines el elemento.

\- ¿Cuales son las diferencias?

\- Bueno, primeramente cuando se domina un elemento las técnicas son más fuertes. -Indico la pelinegra.- Luego si dominas un elemento puedes usarlo con armas o algunas otras técnicas de forma de chakra, al menos eso ultimo en teoría.

\- _¿En teoría?_

\- Pero lo más importante, cuando se domina un elemento se vuelve más sencillo usarlo y sobre todo, menos desgástate. -Termino la mujer.

\- ¡Entonces si lo hago podre usar mas mis técnicas!

\- Si.

\- ¡Bien! ¡¿Como lo hago?! -Pregunto entusiasmada Sakura.

\- Tranquila, no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana. -Le indico la mujer.- El dominar un elemento es algo largo, toma años de práctica el poder hacerlo, pero como dije antes, es muy beneficioso cuando se logra.

\- Muy bien. ¿Cómo empezare? -Pregunto Sakura ya sintiéndose lista para afrontar el entrenamiento.

\- Sera sencillo. -Mikoto tomo una piedra del suelo y la paso a la pelirosa.- Tienes que romper esa piedra usando únicamente tu chakra.

\- Si. -Sakura no espero ni un minuto más para comenzar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kakashi se encontraba con Satsuki encima de una roca en una zona árida a la cual se la había llevado a entrenar.- ¿Ya analizaste los combates?

\- Si. -Respondió la chica.

\- Bien hecho. ¿Dime quienes serán los más problemáticos para derrotar.

\- Son dos: El primero es Rock Lee, es muy rápido y fuerte y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera ha usado toda su velocidad. Tiene unas pesas en sus tobillos. -Informo la pelinegra.- El otro seria Gaara del desierto, esa arena es muy rápida y parecía cubrir desde cualquier ángulo que llegara el ataque.

\- ¿No estás olvidando a Shikamaru?

\- No, pero a Shikamaru lo puedo derrotar si logro evitar que haga un buen plan. -Comento la chica.- Es alguien peligroso si lo dejas pensar.

\- Muy bien, entonces entrenaras para derrotar a esos dos. -Dijo Kakashi.- Esto será interesante. Primero intentaremos pensar en cómo derrotar a Gaara.

\- Si puedo hacerme más rápida a lo mejor puedo con ellos dos. -Añadió la chica.- Si me vuelvo más rápida que la arena puedo asestar un golpe.

\- Puede que sí, pero ese sera el plan B. -Comento Kakashi mientras metía su mano en una bolsa de herramientas.- Hay una manera más rápida de poder atravesar su defensa; pero primero tenemos que ver si será algo factible.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? -Pregunto Satsuki mientras se acercaba al hombre.

\- Aquí. -Dijo sacando dos hojas de papel.

\- ¿Papel de chakra?

\- ¿Los conoces?

\- Si, aunque nunca los he usado. -Dijo Satsuki mientras el peliblanco le pasaba la hoja.- Mama me enseño un poco sobre ellos, pero no lo use, solo tenía uno y quería guardarlo para otra cosa.

\- Entonces sabes cómo funciona. -La chica asintió y dejo que su chakra fluyera, su rostro estaba sorprendido cuando el papel se arrugo.- Parece que estaba en lo correcto, rayo.

\- ¿Rayo? -Pregunto la chica.- Pero creí que todos los Uchiha eran de naturaleza de fuego.

\- No exactamente, si es cierto que la mayoría tienen afinidad del fuego y en general el clan tiene facilidad para usarlo. -Dijo el maestro.- Sin embargo es conocido que en los clanes, incluido el Uchiha, se den algunos pocos casos en los cuales no sea esa su afinidad.

\- Bien, soy rayo ¿Y de que nos sirve eso? -Pregunto la pelinegra tirando a un lado el papel.

\- _¡Oye no contamines!_ -Pensó Kakashi.- Es de hecho la clave de tu victoria con Gaara. Veras, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero su escudo de arena es de tierra.

\- Es un poco obvio…

\- Pues resulta que el rayo tiene una ventaja contra la tierra. -Le informo.- El rayo tiene una ventaja natural contra la tierra, lo que significa que en un choque de técnicas de ambas, el rayo gana.

\- Ya veo, así que si uso alguna técnica de rayo contra su defensa la podre atravesar.

\- No es seguro; depende de cosas como que tan fuere sea la técnica del oponente, pero si logra impactar su arena con una técnica igual de fuerte, deberías de poder traspasarla.

\- Dijiste que el rayo es fuerte contra la tierra. -Comento Satsuki.- ¿Hay otros elementos que sean fuertes unos contra otros?

\- Si, de hecho todos tienen una ventaja y una desventaja. -Dijo el maestro.- La tierra es débil contra el rayo y fuerte contra el agua, el agua es fuerte contra el fuego, el fuego contra el viento y el viento tiene ventaja contra el rayo.

\- Así que si dominas los 5 puedes contra cualquiera. -Dijo Satsuki.

\- En teoría si, aunque es casi imposible lograrlo por medios naturales. Dominar un elemento requiere años, dominar los 5 te llevaría toda la vida. -Agrego Kakashi.- Por eso todos se quedan co elementos a lo mucho, de hecho uno de los requisitos para ser jounin es demostrar el dominio de al menos 2 elementos. -Termino su explicación el maestro para entrar de lleno al entrenamiento.- Pero suficiente de explicación. Te enseñare una técnica con la que estoy seguro que penetraras su barrera: Chidori.

* * *

Cuando por fin se cumplió la semana, Naruto estaba acostumbrado a pasar todo el día sobre el agua sin que las plantas de sus pies o las palmas de sus manos le dolieran, tenía mucha mayor resistencia y velocidad debido a que la mujer lo hacía combatir ocasionalmente contra ella sin usar sus clones. Pero por sobre todo, Anko menciono que debido al entrenamiento ya tenía un mejor control de chakra.

\- Parece que ya paso la semana. -Le dijo la mujer.- Eres libre.

\- _Entonces si era un secuestro._ -Se dijo a si mismo Naruto.- No, ya me trajiste aquí así que entréname todo el mes de una vez.

\- Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer. -Les respondió la pelimorada mientras hacia un sello.- Adiós. -Y con eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto volvió a la aldea murmurando insultos hacia la mujer. No solo lo había secuestrado, sino que ahora también lo había abandonado. Lo peor de todo era que ahora quedaban tres semanas para el torneo y necesitaba conseguir a un maestro.

\- Naruto. -El rubio escucho que Iruka le llamaba.

* * *

\- Y ahora esa estúpida loca de las serpientes me dejo abandonado. -Termino de contar Naruto mientras junto a su maestro se comía un tazón de ramen.

\- ¿Así que te encariñaste con ella? ¿Aun después de que te secuestro? -Pregunto el maestro.- Eso debe de tener un nombre.

\- No me encariñe con nadie. -Afirmo el rubio.- Es solo que gracias a ella no sé donde esta nadie, y no sé de alguien además de Kakashi-sensei que me pueda ayudar.

\- Sabes, terminaste la segunda prueba y casi de inmediato comenzaste tu entrenamiento. -Le dijo Iruka.- ¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del día para descansar? No sé, compra cosas, ve a las aguas termales a relajarte…

\- Ninguna de esas cosas suena divertida.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no vienes conmigo a la academia y me ayudas?

\- ¿Donde están las aguas termales más cercanas? -Pregunto el rubio a Ayame ante a lo que Iruka se le resalto una venita.

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde, Naruto se encontraba entrando en las aguas termales y dirigiéndose a la zona de los hombres cuando vio a un hombre de cabello blanco espiando en la parte de las mujeres. Decidió joderle la diversión, así que lo más fuerte que pudo dijo.

\- ¡Hola anciano! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Después de esto la reacción de las mujeres fue mirar hacia donde venia el sonido y su primera acción después de esto fue tomas todo lo que pudieran y lanzarselo al hombre. Para su mala fortuna una le impacto en la cara ya que había varias ninjas dentro. Cuando el hombre cayó en el suelo Naruto se acerco a él riendo.- Eso te pasa por pervertido, viejo.

\- Maldito niño, no me dejas documentarme. -Exclamo el hombre mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Documentarte?

\- Si, veras soy escritor. -Le dijo el de cabello blanco.- Escribo la serie de Icha Icha, aunque no creo que la conozcas…

\- ¡¿Tu eres el que escribe ese libro de pervertidos?! -Pregunto Naruto mientras le apuntaba.

\- Ah, lo conoces. -Dijo el hombre.- Aunque considerando que eres un niño no me sorprende.

\- ¡¿Y eso que quiere decir?!

\- Bueno ya sabes, a esa edad las hormonas y cosas, es natural que tengas curiosidad por eso…

\- ¡No me trates como si fuera un pervertido! -Respondió Naruto.- ¡Además cuál es tu escusa viejo pervertido! ¡No eres más que un ermitaño pervertido cualquiera!

\- Disculpa pero yo no soy un pervertido. -Se defendió el hombre.- Yo soy un super pervertido.

\- _¡¿Pero qué mierda con este tipo?!_ -Pensó Naruto.- Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto. -Dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar, con la disposición de seguir con su día.- Después de esto tengo que encontrar a alguien que me entrene.

\- No te preocupes niño. Ya lo has encontrado. -Le afirmo el peliblanco.- Yo, Jiraiya, te entrenare.

\- ¿En serio? -Pregunto el genin.

\- Claro que hay una condición. -Dijo el hombre.- Transfórmate en una chica y toma fotos adentro.

\- ¡Ni una mierda! -Le respondió Naruto.

\- Es solo una broma. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Interesante nombre niño. -Jiraiya dijo mientras ponía algo de la sangre de su frente en el dedo.- Jutsu de invocación. -Dijo al tiempo que ponía su mano en el suelo, se formo rápido un sello en el suelo y poco después una nube de humo. Cuando esta se despejo el hombre se encontraba sobre un sapo más grande que el.- Vamos sube.

* * *

Decir que Konoha es un lugar normal no sería correcto, al vivir en una aldea de ninjas es costumbre ver a gente saltando por los techos, niños jugar con armas filosas, adolescentes discutir sobre como escupir fuego de la boca, jóvenes escapando pegados a la pared de la casa de su novia para no ser descubiertos por los padres de esta, entre algunas otras cosas. Pero todo eso era algo del diario, de la cotidianidad, y por lo tanto no sorprendía a nadie, no así el ver un sapo gigante saltando por las calles con dos personas encima, eso sí que llamaba la atención.

El sapo se detuvo en un rio cercano a las afueras de la aldea. Naruto se bajo de este con gusto y el hombre siguió la acción pero de manera más tranquila, agradeció al anfibio antes de que este desapareciera.

\- Viste eso chico. -Le dijo Jiraiya.

\- Si, usaste el jutsu de invocación. -Le dijo Naruto que se aferraba con gusto a la tierra.- Ya había visto a Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-san usarlo para invocar perros.

\- Que bien que la conoces, porque vas a aprenderla. -Le informo el hombre.

\- ¡¿En serio?! -Pregunto el rubio.- ¡¿Yo también voy a invocar perros?!

\- Jajajaja. -Se rio Jiraiya.- Déjame te explico un poco. No basta con usar el jutsu de invocación, para poder invocar algo se necesita un contrato con los animales.

\- ¿Y si lo uso sin un contrato?

\- Te llevara al lugar donde viven los animales con los que tienes mayor afinidad. -Respondió Jiraiya.- Es puede depender de tu afinidad elemental, tipo de lucha y hasta contratos pasados en tu familia.

\- Muy bien, entonces lo usare e intentare convencer a quien me salga de que me deje hacer el contrato. -Exclamo Naruto.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ya tengo uno para ti. -Dijo el hombre mientras convocaba a un sapo. Este saco de su boca un pergamino y se lo dio a Naruto.- El contrato con los sapos Gama, te lo doy.

\- Espera ¿No debería de hacer un contrato con un animal que tenga afinidad? -Pregunto Naruto viendo el rollo.

\- Debería de ser el caso, pero es que una de las condiciones de este contrato es que debes de pasárselo a alguien relacionado contigo por lo menos una vez. Así que yo te lo estoy pasando a ti. -Le respondió el ermitaño.- _Aparte, considerando quien es tu padre es posible que fueras con ellos._

\- Muy bien, ¿Entonces como hago el contrato? -Pregunto Naruto mientras abría el rollo.

\- Debes de escribir tu nombre con sangre y debajo poner las marcas de tus dedos ensangrentados.

\- Ya está. -Dijo Naruto una vez que termino.

\- Bien, ahora te enseñare a invocar. -Dijo Jiraiya mientras el sapo desaparecía.- El animal que invoques depende de la cantidad de chakra que uses, entre mas uses más grande y fuerte es este.

\- Ya veo…

\- Inténtalo, invoca algo. -Le dijo Jiraiya.- _Considerando su edad va a invocar a alguien de tamaño medio como Gama._

\- Muy bien. -Dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a acumular su chakra.- _¡Si voy a intentarlo voy a hacerlo con todo!_ -El rubio bajo su mano gritando.- ¡Jutsu de invocación!

Una inmensa nube de humo apareció por el área, sorprendiendo a Jiraiya.- _No me digas que uso mucho chakra… entonces él puede haber…_

\- ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS ME INVOCO?! -Se escucho por área la voz grave.

\- _Si, lo invoco a él… Gamabunta._

\- Eh… fui yo, yo fui el que te invoco. -Exclamo Naruto saludando al sapo en su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Y quién carajos eres tú?!¡¿Donde está Jiraiya?! -Exigió el anfibio.

\- Emm…. -Naruto comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores cuando vio al hombre intentando salir escapando de puntitas.- ¡Ahí esta! -Lo señalo.

\- ¡JIRAIYA!

\- Ho-hola Gamabunta. -Balbuceo el hombre.

\- ¡Explica esto!

\- A veras. Ese niño hizo el contrato. -Dijo el hombre.- Mira. -Jiraiya le monstruo el pergamino que levanto del suelo.- Además, con el queda saldada la deuda.

\- Si, así es. -Dijo el anfibio.- ¡Mocoso, desde ahora quedas bajo mi protección y ordenes!

\- ¡Ah! Está bien… -Respondió el rubio mientras se bajaba.- _¿No se supone que es al revés?_

\- Ahora, para sellar tu contrato definitivamente, beberemos sake juntos. -Continúo el sapo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ga-Gamabunta creo que lo mejor es que espere eso. -Exclamo Jiraiya.

\- Tonterías, no hay mejor manera de sellar una amistad entre hombres que bebiendo juntos. -Afirmo el sapo. Nota, este es un comentario de Gamabunta, el autor no afirma de ninguna manera esta teoría.

\- ¡Tengo 12! -Le señalo Naruto.

\- El chico es aun… pues un chico. -Le dijo el de cabello blanco.- Todavía sería peligroso, por no hablar de ilegal, el darle una bebida alcohólica.

\- huh, bien. -Se resigno el anfibio.- Pero en cuanto cumpla 18 años beberá conmigo.

\- _¡No quiero!_ -Pensó Naruto temiendo por su vida dentro de 6 años.

\- Muy bien.

Con otra gigantesca nube de humo desapareció el sapo, dejando solos al maestro y el discípulo, pasando esa crisis, Jiraiya decido hablar.

\- ¡Te dije que invocaras un sapo no un problema de mal humor! -Le dijo el hombre.

\- ¡¿eh?!¡¿Y como es mi culpa tú no me advertiste?! -Le reclamo Naruto.- ¡Además pensabas dejarme solo!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -Se defendió Jiraiya.- Pensaba volver en dos horas después de investigar.

\- ¡Maldito ero-senin traidor!

\- ¡¿Como me llamaste?!

\- ¡Ero-senin!

Jiraiya tuvo que contener sus ganas de matar al chico después de ese apodo, pero una vez que lo hizo, pudieron seguir el entrenamiento.- Bueno, ya que pudiste invocar a Gamabunta eso significa que puedes invocar a casi todos. -Analizo el hombre.

\- ¿Casi todos? ¿O sea que hay todavía más grandes?

\- Si, aunque hay algunos pequeños que requieren mucho chakra para invocarlos. -Explico Jiraiya.- Presta atención a las cantidades de chakra que usas. Empieza con poco y ve aumentándolo, aunque detente antes de llegar a Gamabunta, no sería sensato invocarlo dos veces en un mismo día.

\- Bien. - Dijo Naruto acumulando una pequeña cantidad de chakra.

* * *

Dos días después, Sakura se encontraba regresando a su casa después del entrenamiento. Casi anochecía y las calles del centro de la aldea se encontraban llenas de personas que estaban realizando compras para la cena o simplemente paseando por ahí. Sakura entonces vio a un cierto rubio conocido entre la gente y comenzó a ir hacia el corriendo.

\- ¿huh? Hola Sakura-san… -Alcanzo a decir Naruto antes de verse sorprendido por el abrazo de su compañera.

\- Grandísimo idiota, me tenías preocupada. -Le dijo la chica.- ¿Por qué te desapareciste sin decir nada?

\- Prácticamente me secuestraron. -Respondió el rubio.- Lo siento, creo que estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que me olvide de buscarlas.

Sakura apretó mas fuerte el agarre.- Eres un idiota.

\- ¡oh! ¡Terminas tu entrenamiento y te vas de coqueto con una chica! -Escucharon ambos la voz femenina que dijo eso.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Maestra abandona alumnos! -Le reclamo Naruto mientras Sakura se separaba.

\- Oye, yo te dije que te iba a entrenar por una semana. -Le respondió Anko.- Además escuche que de todas maneras ya conseguiste un maestro.

\- _Si, aunque el también intento escapar._ -Pensó el rubio.

\- No te preocupes, si tanto te afecta puedo volverme tu maestra permanentemente. -Agrego la de cabello morado.

\- No gracias, estoy bien así.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura fueron a comer, increíblemente no ramen, sino que a un lugar que Naruto había escuchado a Chouji hablar, en el cual vendían carne. El rubio estaba sorprendido por la velocidad en la que Sakura comía, la pelirosa estaba realmente hambrienta después del entrenamiento de Mikoto aunque sentía que se estaba volviendo más fuerte. Sakura aun no lograba romper la piedra, sin embargo su maestra le dijo que ya había comenzado a hacerle minúsculas grietas en esta. Al darse cuenta de que ella era la única comiendo con Naruto que únicamente se le quedaba viendo, se detuvo y sonrojo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No-no pasa nada. -Dijo el rubio.- Debes estar muy hambrienta por tu entrenamiento con Mikoto-san.

\- Si, la maestra es muy exigente. -Dijo Sakura.- Aunque ya me siento un poco más fuerte.

\- ¿Y Satsuki?

\- Salió a entrenar con Kakashi-sensei, no la he visto desde entonces. -Informo la chica.- ¿Y tú que has estado haciendo?

\- Hebi-sensei me puso control de chakra. -Le respondió Naruto.- Después de eso me encontré con Ero-senin.

\- _¿Ero-senin?_

\- El me está enseñando invocaciones.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y con quien hiciste el contrato?

\- Sapos. -Respondió Naruto, aunque Sakura no reacciono, internamente estaba temblando.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto termino de invocar a todos los sapos que pudo, en total conocía a 6 contando a Gamabunta y mas el pequeño Gamakichi. Casi todos lo que Naruto había invocado eran sapos pequeños o de tamaño medio, Jiraiya lo detuvo antes de que comenzara a invocar sapos mas grandes ya que no creía que llegara a necesitarlos y si lo hacia lo más seguro es que invocara a Gamabunta. Así que durante el día Jiraiya lo entreno para que se memorizara la cantidad de chakra que usaba para invocarlos junto a los nombres de los sapos. Después comenzó a decirle los nombres para que comenzara a invocarlos.

\- Gama. -Dijo el pelibanco y cuando el rubio puso su mano en suelo apareció un sapo pequeño morado.

\- Creo que me equivoque. Perdón Gamatsu

\- No hay problema. -Dijo el sapo antes de desaparecer. Naruto lo volvió a intentar y esta vez trajo al correcto.

\- _Está avanzando rápido._ -Pensó el peliblanco.- _A lo mejor y hasta tengo tiempo de sobra._

* * *

\- ¿Pero...que...mierda…? -Dijo Satsuki entre jadeos. Viendo la roca que había logrado romper con su chidori.

\- Parece que tu límite son dos. -Le dijo Kakashi.

\- Es una técnica muy fuerte… -La chica hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento.- pero también es agotadora.

\- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos lo del chidori por hoy? -Pregunto Kakashi, su alumna asintió.- Ahora, cuando comenzamos dijiste que si podías ser más rápida podrías vencer a esos dos.

\- Si, aunque no sé como lo haré. -Admitió Satsuki.- A Lee le tomo años lograr esa velocidad, no creo que yo pueda lograrlo en el tiempo que resta.

\- Tengo una manera en la puedes hacerlo. -Dijo el maestro.- Usaremos tu Sharingan.

\- ¿Mi Sharingan?

Quedan únicamente dos semanas para la tercera prueba.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, después de que acababan Naruto y Sakura se reunían, iban a comer a un lugar fuera o comían junto a Tenten en casa de Naruto. Un día que habían quedado de reunirse, Naruto estaba esperando en una banca del parque. Se encontraba sentado por cansancio de perfeccionar su técnica. Era de tarde y veía como casi el sol se ponía y algunos pájaros volvían a sus casas.

\- Naruto. -Sakura llamo al rubio. Este volteo y vio sorprendió a la pelirosa con su cabello corto.

\- ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

\- Si, me estaba molestando un poco para entrenar. -Le dijo la chica.- ¿Como se me ve?

\- ¿huh? Bien.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Bien cómo? -Pregunto.

\- _**Es una trampa. ¡Corre!**_ -Escucho que le dijo el zorro.

\- _¡¿Qué?!_

\- _**¡Tu hazme caso y escapa!**_

Siguiendo el consejo del zorro, Naruto se levanto.- Vamos, Nee-san de seguro debe de estar esperándonos.

\- ¡No evadas la pregunta! -Le dijo persiguiéndolo.

* * *

Faltaban solo unos días para el torneo, Jiraiya pensaba que Naruto ya había llegado lejos con su entrenamiento. Decidió entonces que lo mejor sería darle algunos días de descanso y evitar que llegara agotado al torneo.- Es suficiente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Si sigues así llegaras sin energía a la prueba. -Le dijo el de cabello blanco.- ¿Y si eso pasa como participaras?

\- ummm... puede que tengas razón…

\- ¡¿Puede?!¡Tengo razón! -Le respondió el hombre.- Pero dejando de lado eso, voy a darte algo.

\- ¡¿Qué es?! -Pregunto emocionado el rubio. Jiraiya abrió un pergamino y de este desello el objeto.

\- Toma. -El hombre le mostró el objeto al genin. Era un kimono de color gris con unos diseños similares a llamas en la punta de las mangas, pero estos eran de color naranja. El cuello también un color diferente, siendo este el rojo y con unos diseños circulares amarillos similares a un remolino. Por último tenía el sello rojo circular en la espalda.- ¿Qué te parece? Es similar uno que use antes únicamente personalizado para ti.

\- ¡Es genial Ero-senin!

\- ¡Oye deja de llamarme así!

\- ¿Puedo usarlo en la prueba? -Pregunto el rubio mientras la tomaba.

\- Por supuesto.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde el final de las preliminares y no solo los participantes sino toda la aldea sabían el día que era. El torneo de los exámenes chunin estaba a punto de comenzar. Naruto se despertó, desayuno, reviso sus pergaminos y finalmente se vistió para el examen. Uso el kimono que su maestro le dio en días anteriores, pero conservo su pantalón naranja y también se puso su típica chaqueta encima de este pero la dejo abierta para que se pudiera ver, además debajo del kimono tenia puesta una camiseta negra. Salió de su habitación preparado para lo que seguía.

\- ¿Estás listo? -Le pregunto Tenten vistiendo un atuendo similar al que siempre usaba, con la diferencia de que la parte de arriba era de color azul claro en lugar de rosa.

\- Si. -Los dos chicos llegaron caminando al estadio donde se les indico por donde deberían dirigirse los participantes.

Mientras tanto Sakura e Ino estaban llegando a las gradas, se sentaron junto a donde estaba Chouji con Kiba, todos vistiendo ropa casual, como Ino una camiseta anaranjada con un girasol, Kiba una camiseta café y Sakura una blanca acompañada de un short de color beige.

\- Estoy sorprendida de que dos miembros del escuadrón problemático estén participando. -Comento Ino.- Esos son dos más de los que esperaba.

\- Se que me estas insultando, solo que no sé cómo. -Dijo Kiba, a Chouji no le importo esto y siguió comiendo.

\- ¿Quien creen que gane? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Hay algunas peleas en las que es obvio. -Dijo Kiba.- Aunque ese combate de tres, si Naruto no ha pensado en cómo ganar rango con sus ataques no podrá ganar.

\- Shino usa sus insectos y Junko ataques de aire. -Dijo Ino.- Naruto solo usa clones que aun así necesitan acercarse. Y aunque puede lanzarlos transformados como objetos, ambos ya lo han visto y lo estarán esperando.

\- No se preocupen por Naruto. -Dijo Sakura.- Ya se le ocurrirá algo.

Al otro lado de la arena se encontraban los miembros del clan Hyuga, con el líder de este Hiashi junto a su hija Hanabi y Neji sentado en la fila de atrás.- _Hinata-sama. Sabes que un combate mano a mano no puedes ganar a Lee._ -Pensó Neji.- _Así que espero hayas aprendido un jutsu que te de la ventaja._

En otra parte del lugar, Shibuki el líder de la aldea de la cascada se encontraba sentado viendo el palco donde estaban los dos kages.- _No esperaba que me dieran un asiento junto a ellos._ -Se dijo a si mismo.- _Pero tampoco creí que me fueran a dar uno de los baratos, digo, estoy a un lado del baño._

\- Vaya, vaya no esperaba verlos a todos ustedes juntos. -Dijo Kakashi mientras llegaba a donde estaban los genin.- Hola.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei!¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Vine con Satsuki. -Respondió el hombre.- ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas que llegara y tarde y retrasaran la pelea?

\- Si, de hecho eso esperaba.

\- En serio, que mala impresión tienen de mi.

\- Es la costumbre. -Respondió Sakura.- ¿Ya enserio porque llegaste temprano?

\- Bueno, llegue temprano porque…

\- Porque Kakashi ha aprendido un poco de responsabilidad ¿verdad? -Dijo Mikoto mientras llegaba a un lado del hombre.

\- Si, es eso. -Respondió nervioso.- _Nos encontró y me amenazo para que no provocara que su hija llegara tarde._

\- Parece que ya va a comenzar. -Dijo Chouji mientras veía como salían los participantes.

Aparte de Naruto y Tenten algunos más traían atuendos diferentes. Satsuki por ejemplo traía una camiseta negra en lugar de la típica azul que usaba, unas coderas y sus brazos vendados. Junko usaba un traje similar al de la vez pasada, pero con la camiseta de color negro y sin la máscara, esto le dijo a Naruto que pensaba usar su jutsu y mucho. Fuu también cambio su atuendo, usaba unos short más largos de color negro y una camiseta de color verde menta, además de traer una espada kunai cargando en su espalda. A excepción de esos casos, todos vestían de manera similar que en las preliminares. Entonces el examinador aterrizo, era un hombre de cabello castaño y con un palo en su boca.

\- Soy Genma y seré el refering de esta prueba. -Le anuncio a los participantes.

\- ¿Que paso con el otro? -Pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Por razones que no puedo mencionar, Hayate no se presentara. -Les informo el hombre.- Ahora miren de frente al público.

\- _¡¿Y donde es el frente?!_ -Se pregunto preocupada Fuu.- _¡ah bueno! ¡Veré a donde vean los demás!_

\- ¡Señores y señoras! ¡Bienvenidos al examen de ascenso a chunin!¡Es un placer tenerlos aquí! -Se escucho la voz del Hokage por todo el estadio.- ¡Estos son los 11 candidatos que llegaron hasta esta prueba! ¡Disfruten del espectáculo hasta el final!

\- Les recuerdo que las reglas de las preliminares siguen. -Informo el examinador.- Si alguien no puede continuar se termina el combate, sin embargo yo también puedo juzgar si este se termina antes. Si todo está bien, el primer combate es el de Uchiha Satsuki vs Nara Shikamaru. Ustedes dos quédense aquí, los demás suban a esperar.

La tensión se fue acumulando conforme pasaba cada momento sin que el examinador diera la señal.

\- _Eres fuerte Satsuki-chan, pero él es muy inteligente y su no puedes evitar caer en su plan se terminara para ti._ -Pensó Morio sentado cerca de donde estaba su líder, pero más alejado del baño. Si, a Morio le dieron un asiento mejor que a Shibuki.

\- Muy bien, si ambos están listos… -Los cuerpos de los dos se tensaron esperando la indicación para moverse.- pueden comenzar.

Fin capitulo 38.

* * *

Omake.

El único de tu equipo.

Cuando Kiba llego a las gradas del estadio, no pensó que con primero se cruzaría seria Neji. No le caía muy bien, así que decidió joderlo un poco.

\- Hey Neji, que se siente venir aquí y ver los combates. -Le dijo el chico.-Ya sabes, sabiendo que eres el único de tu equipo que no paso a las finales.

Neji se mantuvo sereno, pensó un poco y esbozo una sonrisa antes de responder.- No lo sé Inuzuka, deberías de saberlo muy bien siendo el único de tu equipo que no paso a las finales.

No muy lejos de ahí los escucho Morio, con una nube oscura de depresión por el ser único que no paso de su equipo.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? Fue principalmente un capitulo comico.**

 **Ya casi termino la invasion por lo que puedo decir que quedan solo 6 capitulos para que se acabe la saga y despues comience la busqueda de Tsunade.**


	39. La tercera prueba 1

Capitulo 39: La tercera prueba 1.

La reacción de Satsuki de poner distancia entre ellos sorprendió a muchos.

\- _Es obvio que no voy a poder ganar este combate._ -Pensó Shikamaru.- _Así que simplemente me voy a rendir._

Se disponía a levantar su mano y admitir su derrota cuando Satsuki lo detuvo lanzando una patada que el chico tuvo que bloquear.- No se cual sea tu plan, pero no permitiré que lo lleves acabo.

\- _¡Pero si yo solo me quiero rendir!_ -Pensó el Nara.

Satsuki comenzó a correr hacia él, Shikamaru mientras tanto retrocedió. La peligra se detuvo y comenzó a dar saltos para alejarse, deteniéndose justo frente a donde terminaba la sombra.

\- Conozco tu jutsu, se que si tu sombra me atrapa estaré perdida. -Comento Satsuki.

\- Así que mantenerte alejada será importante para ti. -Dijo el chico.- En ese caso yo… -Satsuki saco unos shuriken de su bolsa y los lanzo hacia el chico, este comenzó a moverse para evitar las armas.- _Deja que me rinda._

El chico entonces se dirigió a los arboles para protegerse de las armas de Satsuki.- _Ya veo, ahí no voy a poder apuntarle._

\- Protegiéndose en los arboles Satsuki no va a poder darle. -Comento Kakashi.

\- Eso significa que Shikamaru va a tener tiempo para idear su plan. -Agrego Kiba.

\- No estén tan seguros. -Dijo la madre de Satsuki.

\- _Bien, ya estoy seguro._ -Pensó Shikamaru. - _Ahora solo tengo que decirlo y se habrá terminado esto._ -El chico se disponía a proceder cuando vio a la peligra haciendo los sellos.- _¡Espera!¡No me digas que...!_

\- Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. -Satsuki escupió las llamas dirigiéndolas hacia donde estaba oculto Shikamaru.

\- _¡En serio no me va a dejar rendirme!_ -Pensó el chico mientras comenzaba a salir del árbol.- _Dame un respiro, yo solo me quiero rendir._

\- Si su sombra toca si quiera un poco la mía estoy perdida. -Murmuro la pelinegra mientras veía su alrededor.- Y en un lugar con tanta sombra como este es problemático.

\- _Oye, no te robes mi frase._ -Pensó Shikamaru.

\- _Sin embargo, es de mañana._ -Comenzó a analizar Satsuki.- _El sol está subiendo, así que entre más tiempo tarde menos sombra tendrá para usar._

\- _Parece que ya se calmo._ -Miro el chico.- Escucha yo…

\- ¡Oigan hagan algo! -Interrumpió alguien desde las gradas.- ¡No tenemos todo el día!

\- Ahora que mencionan lo del día tengo curiosidad. -Comento Ino.- ¿Qué pasa si se hace de noche y no se acaban los combates?

\- Eso es sencillo. -Respondió Kakashi.- Prenden las luces y continúan.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Aun si les da media noche? -Pregunto la chica de cabello rosa.

\- Los ninjas deben luchar a cualquier hora. -Respondió el maestro.- Simplemente limitarse por cosas como que sea de noche no es excusa.

\- ¡Si no vas a hacer nada ríndete! -Le gritaron a Shikamaru desde las gradas.

\- _Es lo que intentaba hacer…_

Satsuki comenzó a realizar los sellos que Shikamaru noto.- Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. -La chica escupió las llamas hacia Shikamaru, este retrocedió hasta estar seguro, casi impactando con la pared.

\- _No me dejan de un lado ni de otro._ -Pensó el chico.- _Parece que voy a tener que pararla de alguna manera._

* * *

Al no tener que presentarse en el examen, Temari tenía cierta libertad para moverse por la aldea. Imaginándose que tendría bastante tiempo hasta que su hermano tuviera que luchar y con las ordenes de su padre, la chica fue al punto de reunión en un callejón de la aldea.

\- ¿Ellos llegan tarde? -Pregunto la mujer a nadie más que si misma.- No es común de los de su rango.

\- No es que lleguemos tarde, es que tú no nos notaste. -Le dijo alguien con una capucha negra y la máscara blanca de un topo.

\- No asustes a la chica pendejo. -Temari escucho la voz femenina en la pared encima de ella.

Los otros no tardaron mucho en revelar su presencia, todos usando las mascaras para ocultar su identidad.

\- Somos los soldados de Orochimaru. -Dijo el líder mientras se quitaba la máscara, su rostro era algo pálido y Temari podía ver unos ligeros mechones blancos.

\- ¿Estarán listos a tiempo?

\- Si, no te preocupes. -Señalo la que estaba encima de ella, sin su máscara puesta y dejando suelto su cabello rojo.- En cuanto Ororchimaru-sama de la señal levantaremos la barrera y dejaremos al Kazekage y Hokage encerrados.

\- El Kazekage se encargara de él mientras Orochimaru pelea contra los jonin y ANBU. -Continuo Temari.- ¿Creen que en serio podrán resistir?

\- Niña, eso va a ser muy pero muy fácil.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos sin ninguna novedad en la pelea. Ambos estaban simplemente pensando en cómo poder derrotar al otro.

\- ¿Tienes un 5? -Pregunto Fuu a Naruto.

\- No, vete a pescar. -Le respondió el rubio. Ambos estaban jugando con unas cartas.

\- _¿Es enserio?_ -Se pregunto Junko mientras los veía.

Satsuki que estaba recargada descansando en la pared se levanto y estiro un poco. Shikamaru la vio mientras seguía pensando en cómo rendirse. La chica comenzó a corre realizando los sellos de su bola de fuego, Shikamaru reacciono extendiendo su sombra hacia ella. Satsuki no se detuvo, el chico extendió lo mas que pudo la sombra pero no llego, aun cuando Satsuki estaba parada delante de donde había marcado el limite.

\- _El sol está más arriba, la sombra que había antes se disminuyo._ -Analizo Junko mientras veía las llamas dirigirse al chico.

Shikamaru corrió hacia un lado mientras Satsuki continuaba con el fuego. Cuando esta casi por salir de la sombra y pasar a una de un árbol, el chico dio un paso largo, quedando de esa manera, un pie en cada una de las sombras. Satsuki vio sorprendida y comprendió lo que ocurría. Detuvo su jutsu y comenzó a retroceder, calculo cuanto era lo que podría extenderse con ese árbol. Satsuki entonces se detuvo.

\- Buen plan ese. Hacer que me acercara y extender tu sombra uniéndola con la del árbol. -Dijo la chica. Satsuki se estaba preparando para moverse y le ordeno a su cuerpo que lo hiciera, pero este no respondió. La chica alcanzo a mirar su sombra, la de Shikamaru se había extendido hasta ella.- _¡¿Me atrapo?!¡¿Calcule mal?!_

\- Te tengo. Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera. -Dijo el chico.- Me rin...

Satsuki soltó el débil agarre y se alejo.- Mierda, eso estuvo cerca. ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Me rindo

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Exclamo la chica.

\- Me rindo, usar la sombra del estadio es muy cansando me quede casi sin chakra. Además, no puedo ganar. -Admitió el chico.- No te puedo mantener así mucho tiempo y aun si lo hiciera no tengo con que ganarte.

\- Eso es cierto. -Dijo el padre de Shikamau desde las gradas.

\- _¿No deberías de estar apoyando a tu hijo?_ -Pensó Inojin.

\- Muy bien. Entonces la ganadora es Satsuki Uchiha. -Declaro el examinador, aunque esa victoria le dejaba un mal sabor de boca a la pelinegra.

\- Explícame algo. -Ordeno la chica.- ¿Como me alcanzaste?

\- Es sencillo de hecho. -Admitió el chico.- Puedo hacer que mi sombra se une con otras y aumentar su tamaño. Mira detrás. -Le indico el chico. Satsuki vio ahí un árbol, con su sombra a unos centímetros de la del estadio.

\- Ya entiendo. -Exclamo Junko.- Si él hubiera querido pudo haber hecho que su sombra se uniera a la de los arboles sin tener que tocarlas.

\- ¿Si? -Pregunto Fuu.- ¿Entonces porque no lo hizo antes? Así la pudo haber atrapado.

\- Pudo, pero si lo hubiera hecho Satsuki solo tenía que retroceder más. Necesitaba que estuviera quieta.

\- No entiendo. -Dijeron el rubio y la peliverde.

\- Verán, todo viene desde el principio del combate. -Explico Junko.- Cuando el uso la sombra del estadio le dijo a Satsuki "hasta aquí llego" -Naruto y Fuu se imaginaron unas versión miniatura y cabezonas de los mencionados, peleando en un plano del estadio y con Shikamaru diciendo eso.- Sin embargo en esa ocasión no uso los arboles para ampliar su sombra, aun a pesar de que lo hubiera hecho sin dificultad, pero si lo hacía entonces Satsuki lo iba a tomar en cuenta por el resto del combate. Después de eso sabia que al ser de mañana con cada segundo su sombra se disminuirá y contaba con que Satsuki lo sabría y eventualmente se acercaría para atacarlo. -Volvieron a imaginarse las miniaturas, esta vez con Satsuki mas adelante de donde podía llegar Shikamaru y burlándose de el porqué no podía alcanzarlo.- En la última parte sabia que cuando pisara la sombra del árbol Satsuki reaccionaria e iba a evitar su ataque, pero más importante aún, ella descuidaría la sombra extendiéndose por el otro lado y como se sentiría segura después de retroceder, ignoraría la que estaba frente a ella, permitiendo que se acercara, y no lo notaria porque su concentración estaría en el. -Para esta se imaginaron a Satsuki conectaba por la sombra con Shikamaru y agitando los brazos por quererse mover pero no poder hacerlo.

Satsuki caminaba hacia la salida con Shikamaru de un lado, pensando en su reciente victoria.- _Definitivamente es como me dijo Kakashi-sensei. Tú vas a ganar el combate, pero al mismo tiempo perderás._ -Pensó la pelinegra.- _A los ojos de los demás, yo perdí. Parece que voy a tener que esforzarme mucho más en el siguiente._

\- Un plan muy astuto. -Dijo Mikoto.- No esperaba menos del hijo de Shikaku.

\- Que los siguientes participantes pasen. -Dijo Genma al estadio.

\- ¡BIEN! -Se escucho el grito de Rock Lee. Lo siguiente que los demás vieron fue al chico del expandex verde dar un salto desde el área de participantes, una vuelta en el aire y aterrizar listo para el combate.- ¡COMENCEMOS CON ESTO!

\- Si, nomas hay que esperar a tu oponente, ella prefirió las escaleras. -Señalo Genma.

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde, Hinata estaba ya en el área de pelea. Temblaba un poco y estaba asustada, su oponente era el compañero de su primo, alguien muy fuerte y que incluso derroto a Kiba. En las filas del clan Hyuga ya comenzaba la discusión sobre la vergüenza que sería la derrota de la chica. A Neji lo hacía enojar esto y más por hecho de que hace solo un mes el también pensaba igual.

\- Hanabi-sama preste atención. -Le dijo Neji a la menor de sus primas.- Esta es una lucha entre dos "fracasos".

\- Es extraño que seas tú el que este aquí, Neji. -Comento el tío. Después de revelarle todo lo ocurrido durante el incidente con la aldea del rayo, ya había cierta tolerancia entre ambos.

\- Se lo dije antes. -Respondió Neji.- Luche contra tres personas muy fuertes.

\- El segundo combate está a punto de comenzar. -Anuncio el refering.- ¿Están los peleadores listos? -Ambos asintieron, Lee con su mirada confiada y Hinata tímidamente.- ¡Entonces comiencen!

Lo primero que ocurrió fue que Lee cargo con una rápida patada, Hinata logro reaccionar y protegerse de ella por poco, aun a pesar de no tener su Byakugan activado. Lee no desaprovecho el impulso que traía y de una vez lanzo otra patada, Hinata logro agacharse y evitarla por solo un poco de nuevo. Salto hacia atrás y se disponía a activar el Byakugan, pero su oponente continuo la persecución corriendo hacia ella. Lee disparo un puño hacia la chica y esta respondió con un golpe de su palma. Obviamente quien salió mas lastimado de esto fue Hinata.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera le hizo un poco de daño? -Pregunto Sakura con sorpresa.

\- Claro que no le harán nada. -Comento Gai desde detrás de los genin.

\- ¡¿Cuando llego?! -Reaccionaron asustados Ino, Kiba y Sakura.

\- Lee ha entrenado para derrotar a Neji, eso quiere decir que su cuerpo está adaptado para enfrentarse a un Hyuuga. -Explico el maestro.

Lee lanzo una patada giratoria y Hinata solo pudo protegerse con sus brazos del golpe, aun así era potente e hizo que saliera por los aires.

\- Tienes muy buena reacción para no estar usando el Byakugan, prima de Neji. -Felicito el chico mientras volvía a la guardia.

\- _El está en un nivel completamente diferente._ -Pensó la chica mientras se levantaba.

\- _Conoce mis técnicas y como peleo._ -Pensó Neji.

\- Byakugan. -Dijo la chica activando la técnica.- _Puedo ver sus puntos de chakra, aunque el hacerlo no me beneficia en nada, no se cerrarlos. Y aun si lo hiciera no serviría._

\- Si estas lista… -Lee dio un salto con el que casi de inmediato llego a donde estaba Hinata. Esta levanto su brazo y logro parar el golpe dirigido a su rostro.

\- _¡Puedo verlo!_ -Pensó asombrada. Contraataco con su golpe de palma aunque no fue lo bastante rápida como para impactarlo, Lee simplemente dio un paso para atrás.

\- _Tiene la velocidad para defenderse._ -Pensó Kurenai.- _Pero no es suficiente, necesita poder atacar. -_ Lee regreso después de eso con una patada. La chica pudo leer el movimiento y evitarlo movimiento su cuerpo del camino. Otra vez volvió a intentar golpear pero a Lee no le costó nada bloquear su ataque.

\- Eres bastante impresionante prima de Neji. -Le dijo el chico mientras continuaba deteniendo ataques.- Sin embargo hay un abismo de experiencia. Yo llevo un año analizando como luchar contra un Hyuga y por otro lado tú no sabes luchar contra alguien como yo. -Lee contra ataco con una patada, Hinata pudo bloquearla pero sintió un intenso dolor en sus brazos al hacerlo. El chico regreso la pierna a su lugar y de inmediato lanzo una patada todavía más potente que aunque de nuevo la chica bloqueo, la saco volando.- Lo siento pero el combate es mío. -Declaro el chico mientras se acercaba corriendo. El chico volvió a lanzar una patada, esta vez Hinata avanzo hacia él y lanzo un golpe suave a la pierna del chico. Obviamente Hinata sintió dolor por el impacto pero cuando los dos se separaron Lee estaba teniendo dificultades para mover su pierna.

\- _Funciono._ -Pensó la chica.

[Flashback]

\- Muy bien Hinata, tu oponente no es fácil. -Le dijo Kurenai a la chica. Ambas estaban en el campo de entrenamiento al principio de mes y como Shino pensaba entrenar con sus padres, Hinata era su responsabilidad.

\- Si…. Derroto a Kiba-kun sin dificultad. -Señalo la chica.

\- Es un alumno de Gai así que era de esperarse que fuera difícil. -Comento la mujer.- Su fuerza y velocidad físicas son muy superiores a las tuyas así que por ese método no vas a poder ganar.

\- Soy muy débil…

\- No, lo que ocurre es que él no tiene otra cosa en que concentrarse. -Dijo la mujer.- Si tú tampoco pudieras usar genjutsu o ninjutsu ten por seguro que tú también tendrías un nivel similar. Un ninja debe entrenarse balanceadamente. Si solo te concentras en una dejaras descuidadas las otras aéreas. Vamos a aprovechar esto.

[Fin Flashback]

\- _Te dije que lo lograrías._ -Pensó Kurenai.

\- ¿Que acaba de ocurrir? -Pregunto Hanabi.

\- Uso energía de rayo en su golpe. -Explico Neji.

\- No sabía que enseñaban eso en el clan. -Comento la niña.

\- No lo hacen, esa no es la manera de luchar de un Hyuga. -Dijo el padre de Hinata mientras miraba a su maestra al otro lado.

\- Usaste rayo para entumir mi pie, bien pensado. -Dijo Lee.

\- S-si, el cuerpo humano usa impulsos eléctricos para moverse. -Explico la chica.- E-estos mismos impulsos pueden usarse para tranquilizarlo.

Lee no desperdicio el tiempo comenzó a ver a Hinata, su mano con la que había golpeado su pie estaba temblando.- _Su mano salió dañada, parece que mi patada fue suficiente para lastimarla, o fue su técnica._

Hinata fue la que inicio el ataque en esta ocasión, con su golpe suave intento impactarle a Lee, el chico sabiendo lo peligroso de esos ataques comenzó a esquivarlos. Aun a pesar de la velocidad con la que lo atacaban, no estaba teniendo dificultad alguna para esquivar. Sin embargo la curiosidad le gano a Lee, y aun sabiendo lo que ocurriría bloqueo el golpe suave con su antebrazo. El movimiento tomo por sorpresa a todos. Hinata esperaba un contraataque y por eso retrocedió.

\- _Impacto con su mano izquierda y no parece lastimada._ -Analizo el chico.- _Quiere decir que fue mi patada lo que daño su otra mano._

\- Es cierto que el usar su golpe suave con chakra elemental es sorprendente pero no le está siendo muy efectivo. -Señalo Asuma a un lado de Kurenai.- Esta usando mucha energía física y chakra en ataques que no están impactando, y si impactan no son muy dañinos.

\- Es cierto, esos ataques solos no le servirán para ganar. -Le dijo la mujer.- Lo bueno fue que no usamos todo el mes únicamente en que aprendiera eso.

\- _Concéntrate Hinata, puede hacerlo._ -Se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras cerraba los ojos preparando los sellos.

 _\- No sería inteligente dejarla seguir._ -Pensó Lee antes de correr para interrumpirla.

\- Raiton: Jutsu de chispas brillantes. -El brillo de las chispas cegó a Lee momentáneamente, Hinata aprovecho e impacto un golpe directo en su torso, lo que lo hizo retroceder.

La chica comenzó la persecución y le lanzo otro golpe, Lee lo esquivo retrocediendo pero de repente sintió un golpe en su espalda. El chico aterrizo, se dio la vuelta y cuando se levanto vio a dos Hinatas frente a él.

\- Genjutsu. -Exclamo Asuma mientras veía la acción.

\- Al menos pensé en enseñarle eso a uno de mis alumnos. -Señalo la mujer.- Contra un oponente que esta tan enfocado en taijutsu el genjutsu debe ser muy efectivo.

\- Usar genjutsu para evitar ser vista y atacarlo. -Dijo Sakura.- Eso es bastante inteligente.

\- Bien pensado, tiene toda la razón en usarlo. -Felicito Gai.- Atrapar a Lee en un genjutsu es lo más inteligente que pueden hacer, en especial porque no tiene como contrarrestarlo.

\- ¿No puede deshacerlo? -Pregunto Ino.

\- No, no lo aprendió y aunque lo hubiera hecho no puede deshacerlo. Su única esperanza para salir de un genjutsu es que alguien más interrumpa su flujo.

\- Entonces el combate es de Hinata. -Celebro Kiba.

\- Aun no. -Gai dirigió sus palabras como grito a su alumno.- ¡Lee, quítatelas!

\- Pero Gai-sensei, esta no es una situación de vida o muerte. -Comento el chico.

\- Esta bien, tienes mi permiso para usarlas.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Gracias Gai-sensei! -Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba. Movió los calentadores de sus piernas y todos pudieron comenzar a ver lo que tenía en sus tobillos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto Naruto.

\- Pesas. -Le respondió Satsuki.- Usa pesas en su entrenamiento para que al quitárselas aumente su velocidad.

\- Moverse así y aun con pesas. -Señalo Fuu.- ¿Pero que es ese tipo?

\- ¿En serio usa eso para entrenar? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- ¿Oye Gai de cuanto son esas pesas? -Pregunto Kakashi.

\- Lee no podía usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu, así que decidimos enfocarnos y mejorar su taijutsu. -Respondió el hombre a Sakura.- Esa parecía la mejor manera.

\- ¡Oye no ignores la pregunta! -Le dijo Kakashi.

\- Ya me siento mejor. -Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba. Una vez arriba procedió a lanzar las pesas a un lado. Estas cayeron rompiendo parte de la tierra y dejando un cráter en la arena.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Exclamaron sorprendidos y boquiabiertos varios en la arena.

\- _Te pasas Gai…_ -Solo pudo pensar Kakashi.

\- Aquí vamos. -Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba. Desapareció de la vista de la chica y apareció golpeándola, la otra Hinata intento reaccionar pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría ya estaba frente a él y lanzando una patada de la que apenas si se cubrió.

\- _¡Es todavía mucho más rápido!_ -Pensó Satsuki mientras activaba su Sharingan y veía al chico golpear a las dos chicas con una gran velocidad.

\- _No sabe cuál es la original, pero no le importa porque sabe que puede atacar a ambas._ -Pensó Kurenai.

Finalizada la serie de golpes de Lee, ambas chicas estaban apoyadas en el suelo con una de sus rodillas y jadeando del gran cansancio. También al chico comenzaba a notársele el cansancio.- _Gana mucha velocidad, pero el estrés que recibe el cuerpo es muy grande._ -Analizo Satsuki. No estaba seguro si en su pelea ella podría alcanzar esa velocidad, pero si lograba sobrevivir a la primera serie de golpes tendría una oportunidad.

\- El combate termino. El ganador es Rock Lee. -Declaro el examinador.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Pregunto Hinata.

\- El combate se termino y no quiero que se prolongue innecesariamente. -Sentencio Genma.- Estas muy lastimada como para seriamente continuar, si te levantas no harás más que lastimar de manera irresponsable tu cuerpo, no vale la pena. -Regaño el hombre.- Un ninja debe saber cuándo retirarse.

\- E-entiendo… -Dijo la chica. Se intento levantar cuando vio una mano frente a ella para ayudarle.

\- Buen combate. -Dijo Lee sonriendo. Hinata asintió.

Los comenzaron a volver juntos por las escaleras.- Los siguientes pueden ir acercándose. -Le dijo Genma a Naruto, Shino y Junko.

\- Bien, voy yo, en otro combate de tres. -Dijo Naruto. El rubio se quito la chaqueta anaranjada.- ¿Puedes cuidarla? -Le pregunto Satsuki.

\- ¿Y yo porque? -Pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Eres mi compañera y confió que la cuidaras.

\- Bien. -Satsuki tomo la chaqueta y vio como Naruto saltaba por la barandilla. El chico no se dejo caer hasta el suelo, sino que más bien la uso para poder poner sus pies en el muro y comenzar a bajar por este.

\- Parece que soy el siguiente en combatir. -Comento Shino mientras comenzaba a desaparecer en la nube de insectos, esta se transporto hasta la arena dejándolo ahí preparado para el combate.

\- Yo usare las escaleras. -Dijo Junko actuando como una persona común.

Cuando le faltaban solo unos metros, Naruto salto dentro del árbol, seguramente para bajar más rápido, sin embargo el rubio tardo en salir.- _No le salió como esperaba…_ -Pensó Sakura con una gotita de sudor.

* * *

Algunos minutos después Hinata y Lee ya habían vuelto arriba. Lo primero que noto Hinata fue que Satsuki tenía una chaqueta naranja, no la estaba cuidando en su hombro o sus brazos, la chica la tenía puesta. ¿Significaba eso que finalmente habían terminado en algo? Lo dudaba, Naruto era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta y Satsuki muy terca para admitirlo. Hinata se acerco a la pelinegra con la intención de averiguar qué había ocurrido.

\- ¿oh?¿Hinata? -Pregunto la pelinegra, Hinata apunto a la chaqueta naranja.- ¿Esto? Me dijo que se lo cuidara.

\- _Pudiste no habértela puesto y cuidarla igual de bien._ -Pensaron Fuu y Tenten con cara de gato.

Hinata tenía duda sobre si debía decir lo que pensaba, tenía miedo de que pudiera arruinar su amistad con ambos o la amistad de ambos. Aunque quizás era eso lo que necesitaban, el empujón que podía darles.

\- Satsuki-san…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto la chica que esperaba el inicio de la pelea.

\- ¡Yo creo en ti!¡Se que puedes hacerlo! -Le dijo Hinata.- ¡Se que se ve como algo difícil pero yo creo que puedes lograrlo! -Dijo refiriéndose a Naruto.

La pelinegra reacciono confundida, pero después de lo que acababa de ocurrir comprendía porque lo decía.- No te preocupes. Sé que no será algo fácil pero no tengo planeado rendirme, seguiré intentándolo hasta que lo consiga. -Respondió confiada y sonriendo refiriéndose a su combate con Lee. En ese momento las chicas estaban sumamente fuera de sintonía en lo que hablaban.

\- Muy bien a todos, el siguiente combate será de tres. -Anuncio Genma.- Las reglas del combate son similares a aquellas de los otros combates, el ganador es el último que quede en pie.

\- ¿No es injusto que luchemos con Naruto? -Pregunto Junko.

\- ¿Por qué? -Se pregunto el examinador.

\- El tiene experiencia en estas peleas. -Señalo Junko, a Naruto se le resalto una venita mientras le levantaba su dedo medio.

\- Si los tres están listos, ¡Comienza el combate! -Naruto de inmediato comenzó retrocediendo y generando 4 clones, 2 fueron a cada uno de sus oponentes.

Shino no soltó los insectos, sino que esperaba poder derrotarlos únicamente con sus golpes, detuvo el golpe de uno y contraataco pero el clon sujeto su mano con fuerza, el otro clon salto para poder golpearlo. Al ver el peligro, Shino libero un insecto y dejo que chupara chakra del clon, este desapareció y Shino estuvo libre para poder esquivar el golpe. Junko por otra parte realizo tres sellos rápidos.

\- Futon: Disparo de aire. -Soltó un pequeño proyectil de aire que fue suficiente para acabar con un clon, sin embargo el otro logro llegar hasta él y darle un patada en el rostro

\- Sus clones son más fuertes. -Comento Sakura.

\- Empezó muy bien evaluando el nivel de sus oponentes. -Dijo Kakashi.- Pero algo como eso no le servirá.

\- De los competidores, 2 pueden usar ataques a distancia y el otro depende de los clones. -Analizo Hiashi.- Parece que quien tiene la desventaja es Naruto Uzumaki

\- Durante su combate anterior también la tenía y aun así pudo ganar. -Dijo Neji.- Tuvo un mes para prepararse estoy seguro que pensó en algo.

\- Eres más fuerte que yo Naruto, lo admito. -Dijo Junko.- Desde que supe de tu lucha con ese renegado me quedo claro, pero es por eso mismo que no te dejare acercarte, te derrotare manteniendo mi distancia.

\- Entonces voy a cerrarla. -Dos Narutos cargaron contra él. Junko volvió a realizar los mismos sellos de antes.

\- Futon: Disparo de aire. -Su jutsu esta vez logro darle a un solo clon mientras que el otro continuo con el ataque. Junko retrocedió mientras evitaba los golpes del rubio. Por un lado pudo ver a Naruto esconderse detrás de un árbol. Bloqueo el golpe del rubio atacándolo, pero como estaba concentrado en el que se escondía no presto atención al siguiente golpe que si le impacto. Junko se levanto y de inmediato puso su atención en los kunai que volaban hacia el.- Ya todos nos la sabemos. Futon: Disparo de aire. -Uso el chico para desviar las armas y alejarlas de él. El primer Naruto que lo ataco corrió hacia él, sin embargo aprovechando la posición, Junko espero a que el clon estuviera cerca y uso su jutsu para deshacerlo.

\- Esto es malo. -Exclamo Naruto. El rubio se oculto detrás del árbol en el momento adecuado. El aire comenzó a impactar en el tronco detrás de él, pero estaba a salvo.

\- No pudo traspasar el tronco. -Junko dijo antes de comenzar los siguientes sellos.- Entonces…

-¡Esa es…! -Exclamo Ino conociendo la serie muy bien.

\- ¡Va a usarlo! -Grito Satsuki.- ¡Naruto cuidado!

\- Futon: Guadaña de aire. -El jutsu no logro partir el tronco completamente, solo dañarlo mucho, pero esa era la intención del usuario, ya que esto provoco que terminara cayendo sobre Naruto. Junko se acerco al árbol derrumbado viendo al chico inconsciente.- Creo que te gane Naruto. -Dijo Junko antes de ver como desaparecía en una nube de humo.- ¡Era un clon!¡Entonces…!

En cuanto se dio la vuelta Junko recibió el puño de Naruto dirigido hacia él. La potencia del golpe lo hizo salir volando hasta que termino arrastrándose por el suelo.

\- Aquí estoy. -Declaro Naruto.

\- _Esos kunais… uno era verdadero, y el otro era Naruto transformado._ -Pensó Junko.- _Se aprovecho del hecho de que conozco su estrategia y lo exploto._

\- ¡Bien hecho Naruto! -Felicito Fuu.

\- ¡Oye apoya a tu compañero! -Le reclamo el chico.

Satsuki soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Maldito idiota, me había asustado.

\- Bien, aun tengo otras trampas. -Naruto dijo mientras comenzaba a realizar el sello. Cuando estaba a punto de generar el clon, el rubio se encontró con que un montón de insectos habían comenzado a rodearlos. Junko también los vio y de inmediato se levanto.- Shino.

\- Por si se habían olvidado, yo también me encuentro en este combate. -Declaro el chico de los anteojos oscuros.- Naruto ríndete. Puede que seas muy fuerte pero para poder derrotarme necesitas poder golpearme, si siquiera te acercas mis insectos mis insectos consumirán tu chakra. Eventualmente acabaran con todo y quedaras inconsciente.

\- Por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ti, Shino. -Dijo Naruto.- Es solo que yo no seré a quien te enfrentaras de momento. -Naruto procedió a morder su dejando, dejando que el hilo de sangre cayera por este.

\- ¿Va a usar invocación? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Interesante. Me pregunto con quienes hizo el contrato. -Agrego Mikoto.

\- Jutsu de invocación. -El rubio coloco su mano en el suelo. La nube de humo se genero a su alrededor.

\- _¿Que fue lo que convoco?_ -Se pregunto Junko.

\- Entonces ya finalmente es el día. -Todos escucharon una voz jovial y alegre en el humo.

\- Lamento tener que molestarlos. -Dijo Naruto.

\- No te preocupes, para eso estamos. -Dijo la voz que la acompañaba. El humo se despejo dejando ver a la rana a un lado de Naruto. Era más grande que las normales, midiendo solo unos centímetros más que el rubio y parada en sus dos patas traseras, de un color verde brillante, con unos ojos saltones y los más sobresaliente, los guantes de box rojos en las patas delanteras.

\- Muchas gracias, Gamapanchi. -Dijo Naruto a un lado de la rana.

Fin capitulo 39.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio el capitulo? La verdad tuve dificultad para escribirlo por la pelea de Satsuki y Shikamaru. Escribir un combate es dificil cuando no sabes como acabarlo. La principal dificultad con la que me encontre fue con que debia ser interesante, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que ascendieran a Shikamaru sin ninguna duda.**

 **Por si alguien le quedaba duda, la historia no va a ser naruhina y de hecho hasta Hinata apoyara activamente a Satsuki.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo terminara el combate de tres e iniciara la pelea entre Gaara y Fuu.**


	40. La tercera prueba 2

Capitulo 40: La tercera prueba 2.

La rana que estaba parada a un lado de Naruto desconcertó a todos. Primero que nada, el contrato que el rubio había hecho era inesperado, mucho creían que terminaría con los zorros o algún otro animal canino, no legaron a pensar que los sapos serian sus compañeros. Luego estaba la cuestión de la rana en sí, los que habían visto a otros usarlos nunca habían presenciado a una rana parada en dos patas únicamente y con guantes en las patas delanteras.

\- ¿Invoco a una rana? -Pregunto Ino.- ¿Para qué?

\- _Esa rana…_ -Neji procedió a activar su dojutsu.- _Interesante ¿Con que por eso la invoco?_

\- Hinata, puedes hacerme un favor. -Dijo Satsuki con su sharingan activado.- ¿Puedes activar tu Byakugan y decirme lo que ves?

\- S-si. -Exclamo la chica activando su técnica.

\- ¡Pues comencemos con esto! -Dijo la rana dando un gran salto hacia Shino. El chico pudo bloquear con sus dos brazos el golpe a su estomago, pero la potencia de este lo saco por los aires. Shino tuvo que ordenarle a los insectos que dejaran de rodear a sus oponentes y se juntaran en su espalda. Los incestos poco a poco lo hicieron, deteniéndolo para que no chocara su espalda contra el muro.

Shino se detuvo, pensando en la fuerza de la rana, sin embargo no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar ya que de nuevo la rana salto hacia él con un golpe. Esta vez el chico logro esquivar, vio a la rana irse de largo y como chocaba dando el golpe a la pared del estadio, fracturándola.

\- _¿Qué bueno que no viene contra mí?_ -Pensó Junko.

Shino se acerco al anfibio por detrás y le dio un golpe, a la invocación no se le dificulto en nada detenerlo y obligo al chico a retirarse, aunque sus insectos comenzaron a recorrer al animal.- _Son suficientes como para dejarlo sin chakra en unos segundos._ -Pensó mientras comenzaba a escapar de los rápidos ataques del anfibio. Pasaron los segundos y Shino comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de tener que escapar.- _Algo está mal, no está funcionando._

\- Te dije que el seria tu oponente y por una buena razón. -Comento Naruto.- Gamapanchi es una rana única, ya que no usa chakra para luchar, toda su fuerza viene de entrenamiento físico.

\- Eso lo explica. -Comento Shino mientras bloqueaba el puñetazo.- Pero por suerte no tengo que derrotarte a ti. -El chico envió a algunos de sus insectos contra Naruto.

\- No pensé en esa parte. -Dijo el rubio antes de comenzar a correr con la masa de insectos siguiéndolo.

\- Futon: Disparo de aire. -Shino escucho a Junko usar su jutsu y salto para evitar el proyectil de aire.

\- No te olvides de mí. -Comento el chico.- Después de todo este es un combate de tres. -La rana por otro lado se había puesto a intentar atrapar los insectos, le había entrado hambre con la pelea y se disponía a comer unos cuantos para saciarse, pero los insectos eran escurridizos y no los podía alcanzar.

* * *

\- ¿Ya todo está listo? -Pregunto Danzo a uno de los miembros de RAIZ.

\- Si, en unos minutos podremos partir.

\- Excelente.

Danzo comenzó a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la carreta en la que viajaría. Había solicitado permiso para tomarse algunos días de descanso y había puesto como destino un pequeño pueblo con aguas termales. El pueblo a pesar de no estar lejos, pasaba fácilmente desapercibido y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar de regreso pronto cuando lo que iba a ocurrir en el día terminara.

* * *

\- ¿Que no se cansan esas cosas? -Le pregunto Naruto a Shino mientras seguía escapando del enjambre de insectos.

\- No. -Respondió Shino mientras comandaba a otra porción de sus insectos a ir contra Junko.

\- ¡Oye cuando quieras! -Exclamo el rubio que escapaba.

\- ¡Aquí llego! -Grito Gamapanchi dando el salto contra Shino, el chico apenas si pudo quitarse del camino para evitar el golpe y fue una decisión muy sensata, ya que el anfibio logro fracturar el suelo con ese ataque.- Perdón, pero tuve que ir a desayunar. -Se disculpo la rana.- _No vuelvo a salir de casa sin desayunar._

\- No hay problema. -Exclamo Naruto mientras veía a los insectos alejarse finalmente de él.- ¡Junko! -Naruto fue corriendo hacia el otro oponente.

\- ¡Oye no jodas! -Exclamo el chico.- ¡Dame un respiro!

\- ¿Listo para volver a pelear conmigo? -Pregunto Gamapanchi mientras levantaba sus manos. El chico no le dio una respuesta así que el salto y dio un golpe. Se sorprendió cuando Shino se deshizo en una nube insectos.- ¡Maldición! –La rana miro como los insectos se comenzaban a juntar a su alrededor y salto, escapando por solo un poco.- Eso estuvo cerca.

\- Tu estilo es interesante y peligroso. -Analizo Shino mientras aparecía algunos metros detrás de la rana.- Sin embargo después de verlo durante varios minutos puedo comenzar a predecirlo.

Sin aviso alguno, Naruto y Junko llegaron saltando detrás del chico, cada uno lanzando un golpe a Shino, sin mucho tiempo para hacer nada, el chico detuvo los dos puños con sus manos, pero descuido en el momento a la rana. Esta aprovecho y dio un salto, al aterrizar soltó el golpe directamente en Shino y lo saco volando.

\- Futon: -Exclamo Junko mientras comenzaba con los sellos y saltaba hacia atrás.

\- Kage Bushin no jutsu. -Exclamo Naruto corriendo hacia él, genero dos clones que se le unieron en la trayectoria.

\- Lo voy a detener. -Dijo uno de los clones, Junko simplemente le dio una patada en la barbilla y lo deshizo.

\- Guadaña. -Junko continuo mientras retrocedía con los dos Naruto siguiéndolo.

\- _Maldición, dejare que el clon lo intente._ -Censo Naruto mientras saltaba a un lado.

\- Te engañe. -Exclamo Junko mientras plantaba su pie derecho y cambiaba el sello.- _Eres mío, Naruto._ -Junko dirigió su mirada al Naruto original que intentaba quitarse del camino de su ataque.- Futon: Disparo de aire. -Junko soltó el aire y en cuestión de milésimas el pequeño proyectil choco con Naruto, dándole en su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Y yo te tengo a ti! -Exclamo el clon mientras le daba un golpe en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, la rana estaba acercándose a Shino y lanzándole un golpe, Shino logro esquivarlo, con dificultad después de ese golpe, pero por suerte la rana también estaba ya perdiendo su velocidad. Cuando Gamapanchi falló el golpe, procedió a saltar para retirarse ya que los insectos se encontraban muy cerca de él. Shino envió a algunos más a que lo siguieran, obligándolo a tener que subirse al muro para ponerse seguro.

\- Puede que mis insectos no puedan consumir tu chakra, pero estos son una clase especial conocida por apresar su presa y nunca soltarla. -Informo el de las gafas.

Naruto logro ponerse sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose el hombro izquierdo.- Mierda.

\- Es más difícil de luchar con él con ese nuevo jutsu. -Exclamo Ino.

\- No es as fuerte que la guadaña de aire, pero es mucho más rápido y no es necesario que tenga que ir en línea recta. -Sakura dijo mientras recordaba el combate de Ino con Junko.

\- También no olviden que no puedes ver dónde está. -Señalo Chouji.- Por lo menos con el otro puedes ver fácilmente en donde va.

\- _Pero lo peor de todo no es eso._ -Pensó Ino.- _Es el número de veces que puede usarlo. Durante nuestro combate conforme mas lo uso más herido estaba, este nuevo jutsu suyo parece gastar menos chakra y no le es tan dañino. Y no solo eso, la secuencia de sellos es más corta, si quiere puede usar una serie de disparos contra Naruto dudo que pueda resistirlos._

\- Hiro-sensei enserio quería que se luciera. -Exclamo Fuu.

\- ¿Te estás cansando Naruto? -Pregunto Junko mientras se levantaba.- Esos dos últimos clones tuyos eran de muy mala calidad.

\- _No lo quiero admitir pero si es así._ -Pensó Naruto parándose mientras mantenía su mano en el hombro.- _Aunque él no use chakra, invocar a Gamapanchi gasta mucho chakra y no he tenido tiempo de recuperarme._

\- _Usare la guadaña nomas para asustarlo y que se rinda._ -Pensó el chico mientras hacia los sellos.- Futon: Guadaña de aire. -Junko expulso el aire para que pasara a solo medio metro de Naruto, el rubio no terminaría dañado y esa demostración de fuerza debería de ser suficiente para poder derrotarlo. Naruto sin embargo salto a un lado y fue partido por el jutsu. El rostro de Junko cambio a uno de completo susto (Si conocen la pintura del grito entonces se imaginaran que Junko tenía ese rostro) al ver que su jutsu había partido al rubio. Se alivio mucho cuando vio que este se deshizo en una nube de humo.- ¡Es una pésima broma!

Pero que era lo que había pasado, sencillo. Antes de que comenzara el combate, cuando Naruto salto al árbol no solo tardo porque no encontraba como avanzar, también decidió dejar un clon ahí para poder usar un jutsu de sustitución más adelante. Cuando salto a donde iba el jutsu de Junko realizo la sustitución, dejando que el clon fuera partido. Ahora esto le trajo dos beneficios. El primero que había logrado conseguir un tiempo de respiro en el combate y el segundo era que durante lo que estuvieron luchando, su clon estuvo viendo. Todas esas memorias del combate desde su punto de vista estaban pasando por su mente y el rubio comenzó a pensar en cómo aprovecharlas.

La rana siguió la persecución de Shino. En una de esas ocasiones, el chico se movió a un lado, mientras la rana pasaba a un lado de él lo tomo del brazo y le dio una patada, mientras sus insectos comenzaban a aferrarse fuertemente, después lo lanzo lejos. Gamapanchi estaba agotado y con varios insectos encima de él y impidiéndole el movimiento. Aunque Naruto aun no tenía un plan, no podía quedarse simplemente bien, el rubio salto del árbol al centro de la arena para que Shino lo viera.

\- Vuelve Gamapanchi. Muchas gracias. -Dijo el rubio, la rana siguió la orden y desapareció en la nube de humo.- Ahora yo me encargare de ganar esto.

\- _Parece que ambos están enfocados en el otro._ -Pensó Junko mientras veía a sus dos oponentes.- _Me retirare por un rato, ya estoy cansado._ -Junko fue a colocarse detrás de uno de los arboles, pudiendo seguir viendo la lucha pero sin tener que involucrarse en esta de momento.

\- Esa declaración es un poco osada, Naruto. -Le dijo Shino mientras los insectos volvían a su alrededor.- Especialmente considerando que estas cansado y ya nos conocemos todas tus técnicas.

\- Eso no es cierto, no conocen todas mis técnicas. -Comento el rubio.- Solo han visto los clones y el jutsu de invocación.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tienes mas jutsus?

\- Si, pero no creí que los necesitara usar. -Respondió Naruto.- Creí que yo y Gamapanchi podríamos derrotarlos y por lo tanto no tendría que usar mi jutsu. Quería guardarlo para la final.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? -Pregunto Satsuki.- ¿Qué clase de jutsu está hablando y porque para la final?

\- Sera que...sera que es algo muy fuerte. -Sugirió Hinata.- ¿Habrá conseguido un jutsu para desbaratar la defensa de Gaara?

\- _¿Un jutsu para desbaratar su defensa como mi Chidori?_ -Pensó Satsuki.

A Shino le invadía la curiosidad, quería saber qué clase de jutsu se trataba y su honor le decía que debía forzar al rubio a tener que usarlo. Sin embargo la lógica le gritaba todo lo contrario, que debía detenerlo y no darle la oportunidad.

\- Tú y tus insectos son fuertes Shino, por eso me han obligado a usarlo. -Naruto exclamo mientras ponía su mano derecha ligeramente frente a él. Uso su mano izquierda para sostener la muñeca derecha con firmeza. Naruto comenzó a enviar su chakra a la mano. Satsuki y Hinata pudieron comenzar a notar como este se acumulaba y comenzaba poder verse aun sin usar su dojutsu. La mano derecha comenzó a temblar y moverse, efectos que serian peores si no estuviera sujetando la muñeca con la otra mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es…? -Pregunto Kakashi.

\- Se parece mucho… pero está incompleto aun. -Respondió Mikoto.

Naruto veía la bola descontrolada de chakra en su palma, requiriendo un gran esfuerzo para poder formarla y mantenerla. Recordó de momento las palabras del pervertido durante el entrenamiento.

[Flashback]

\- Muy bien Naruto, creo que ya casi tienes lo de la invocación. -Felicito Jiraiya.- Ahora a investigar. -Dijo con una mirada de pervertido mientras se dirigía a los arbustos.

\- ¡No te atrevas a dejar mi entrenamiento para espiar a esas chicas! -Grito Naruto para que las chicas lo escucharan, y por lo tanto salieron corriendo alejándose de ahí.

\- Renacuajo. -Exclamo molesto Jiraiya.

\- Jeje… parece que no podrás hacer investigación. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa de zorro el chico.- ¿Qué te parece que si me enseñas algo nuevo para matar el tiempo?

\- ¿Quieres aprender algo nuevo? -Pregunto Jiraiya a lo que el chico asintió.- Muy bien, pero es algo muy difícil que dudo puedas dominar para el examen.

\- ¡No importa! ¡Soy tan genial que lo usare para las finales! -Declaro Naruto.

\- Muy bien, entonces te enseñare una técnica que un alumno mío creo. -Dijo el peliblanco comenzando a ver la emoción del chico.- El nombre la técnica es…

[Fin flashback]

El enjambre de insectos se acerco rápidamente al rubio. Este reacciono moviendo su brazo derecho al frente para encontrarlos.- ¡Rasengan! -Exclamo mientras la impactaba.

* * *

Temari volvió al estadio. En la puerta se encontraba Baki, su maestro recargado justo a un lado de donde se encontraban algunas personas que querían pasar, pero no podían debido a que no habían pagado su boleto. Otros más discutían por las apuestas de los combates recientes mientras veían las luchas en una pequeña pantalla. La rubia camino entre las personas hasta que llego a la entrada. Un ninja de la hoja se paro frente a ella.

\- Lo siento señorita pero necesito ver tu boleto para dejarte seguir. -Le dijo el joven.

\- Déjela, ella viene conmigo. -Se acerco Baki.- Además, está hablando con la hija del Kazekage.

De inmediato el hombre la dejo continuar. Temari se reunió con el maestro y ambos comenzaron a subir.- Te tardaste un poco. -Dijo el hombre.

\- Esos tipos no legaron a tiempo. -Dijo la chica.- Además de que no quería llamar la atención saltando por las paredes.

\- _El abanico en tu espalda llama la atención._ -Pensó el hombre.

\- ¿Ya le toco a Gaara?

\- No, su combate aun no ocurre. -Respondió el hombre.- Tengo entendido que ahorita está el combate de tres.

\- ¿Aun? Creí que sería rápido. -Exclamo la chica.

\- Ha tenido un desarrollo interesante.

* * *

El ataque de Naruto logro deshacer la masa de insectos dispersándolos y confundiéndolos. La gente en la arena estaba asombrada, para muchos era la primera vez que veían chakra. Pero esa técnica que permitía ver chakra con los ojos desnudos intrigada a los usuarios de dojutsu.

\- ¿Qué era eso? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Parecía un jutsu bastante fuerte. -Agrego Ino.

\- Rasengan, un jutsu que creó el cuarto hokage. -Explico Kakashi.- Se concentra el chakra en la palma y se lo hace rotar para causar daños.

Naruto corrió mientras sujetaba su muñeca derecha formando de nueva una esfera en su mano. Shino aun sorprendido por ese último ataque, no pudo lograr moverse y Naruto la logro impactar.

\- Rasengan. -Exclamo el chico, pero vio como su jutsu no estaba haciendo nada, ni siquiera dañar las ropas de Shino. Impulsando se con chakra, Naruto salto lejos del usuario de insectos.- _No funciono, era muy lento y disperso. Carajo, aun no la logro controlar del todo._

\- Tu jutsu logro confundir a mis insectos antes, pero ahora saben lo que les espera, la siguiente vez que lo uses lo consumirán. -Amenazo el de las gafas mientras los bichos lo comenzaban a rodear.

\- _Mierda, no puedo controlarlo con solo una mano, necesito usar la otra para mantenerlo formado._ -Pensó Naruto.- _Pero si suelto mi muñeca no podre concentrar el chakra. Además mientras me movía vi como perdía el control._

Naruto volvió a levantar su mano y acumular el chakra en la palma, sin embargo esta vez no puso su mano alrededor de la palma, sino que más bien comenzó a moverla por encima de la esfera que se formaba. Sin embargo el rasengan se deshizo de nuevo.

\- _Le falta velocidad aun._ -Pensó Kakashi.

\- _No es suficiente, si tuviera un par más de manos…_ -A Naruto se le ocurrió una idea. Cruzo sus dedos y realizo la señal.- Kage Bushin no jutsu. -Un único clon apareció a su lado.

\- _¿Solo uno?_ -Se pregunto Junko.- _¿Le queda tan poco chakra que solo puede generar uno?_

Sin embargo esto no fue lo que ocurría. Naruto volvió a hacer lo de antes, esta vez con la ayuda del clon para mantener la esfera. Ambos comenzaron correr manteniendo la pequeña esfera cada uno sosteniéndola con una mano, pero está girando a una gran velocidad. Shino envió a sus insectos a consumir el chakra del jutsu, pero estos no podían, sino que salían disparados hacia un lado.

\- _Los insectos no pueden aferrarse y por lo tanto, no pueden consumirlo._ -Analizo Kakashi la escena.

\- ¡Toma esto! -Gritaron los dos Naruto mientras se acercaban.- ¡Rasengan! -Impactaron la pequeña esfera en el cuerpo de Shino que finalmente salió volando e impacto con uno de los arboles. El refering se acerco a él y lo vio un rato.

\- Shino Aburame no puede continuar. -Anuncio Genma.

\- _Eso de ahí, era pequeño, le faltaba velocidad y chakra, pero para un niño de 12 años es un buen rasengan._ -Pensó Mikoto.- _Ellos estarían tan orgullosos en estos momentos._

El equipo médico entro para sacar a Shino lo más discretamente posible y evitando el combate que aun continuaba. El clon desapareció, dejando a un cansado Naruto detrás y con sus reservas ya casi terminadas.

\- Solo quedamos nosotros. -Anuncio Junko que estaba casi igual de agotado.

\- Si.

\- _No me queda mucho chakra, pero de seguro es más que a él._ -Pensó el chico.- _Debo aprovechar esto y bombardearlo todo lo que pueda con jutsus._

\- _No me queda casi chakra.-_ Pensó Naruto.- _Oye, ¿crees que podrías prestarme solo un poco de chakra?_ -Solicito el rubio. Casi de inmediato sintió como el chakra del zorro comenzaba a recorrer su sistema.- ¡Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu! -Grito mientras las decenas de clones aparecían en la arena.- Estoy muy cansado, así que te terminare con mi técnica secreta.

\- _La pregunta es si usara una que ya creo o se le acaba de ocurrir una y la quiere intentar._ -Pensaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Satsuki.

\- ¡Vamos -Ordeno Naruto mientras comenzaban a correr.

\- _Ya veo, a ser difícil, pero si encuentro a original podre ganar._ -Pensó Junko mientras se preparaba para una gran pelea.

\- Transformación. -Gritaron los rubios y la nube de humo los cubrió.

\- ¡¿Transformación?! -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No irá a usar…! -Comenzó a decir Fuu cuando fue interrumpida por las risas coquetas en la arena.

\- ¡Harem Jutsu! -Se escucho.

De un momento a otro, Junko se vio rodeado de voluptuosas mujeres rubias desnudas. Su reacción fue de quedarse boquiabierto con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su nariz, la misma que compartían varias personas en el estadio. Inclusive el hokage tenía que ocultar su rostro para que el kazekage viera su reacción. Kakashi la aprobó mentalmente y Mikoto solo soltó una gotita de sudor, estaba segura que sus padres no se sentirían orgullos de la técnica pero sabía de quien sí. Sakura por otra parte…

\- ¡Ese imbécil! -Exclamo mientras aplastaba su bolsa de palomitas, para horror de Chouji.

Junko apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero cuando las chicas se aferraron a él y comenzaron a rozar sus cuerpos con el suyo fue el fin del chico de 12 años. Junko quedo desmayado a los pocos segundos y Naruto hizo desaparecer los clones y volvió a la normalidad.

\- Junko de Takigakure no puede continuar. -Anuncio el examinador con dos papeles en su nariz.- El ganador del combate es Uzumaki Naruto. -No hubo una gran celebración por la victoria, sino simples comentarios y murmuros sobre el chico. Pero Naruto no les tomo importancia, miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos y maestro en las gradas, felicitándolo (excepto Sakura, tenía cara de que lo iba a matar), después volteo hacia donde se encontraban los demás que participaban en el examen, con sus felicitaciones silenciosas desde ahí. Sin embargo, había algo raro, no podía ver al chico de Suna ahí.

\- Eso fue muy aburrido. -Escucho Naruto la voz desde detrás de él.- No puedo esperar para matarte en la final. -Naruto miro asustado al chico de cabello rojo, ni él ni nadie tenía la menor de idea de cuando había llegado ahí.

\- Es aterrador. -Exclamo Fuu.- Genial, si no lo fuera entonces no tendría oportunidad.

\- Oye Fuu, ten cuidado. -Le dijo Satsuki.- Se ve fuerte y peligroso.

\- Lo sé y no te preocupes, yo también me he vuelto más fuerte. -Le dijo la chica.- Recuerda de devolverle la chaqueta. -Dijo la peliverde mientras se despedía bajando por las escaleras.

\- El siguiente combate comenzara en poco, así que te recomiendo salir de aquí. -Dijo el examinador al rubio. Naruto entonces comenzó a subir, recordando lo que le había dicho Jiraiya.

\- _"Cuando domines el rasengan, ve con Kakashi para que te enseñe lo que sigue" Fue lo que dijo._ -Pensó el chico.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se encontrara en el camino con Fuu.- Buena pelea, Junko no se va a recuperar de esa. -Comento Fuu.

\- Si. -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.- Ten cuidado con ese chico.

\- No te preocupes, no tengo planeado perder. -Dijo la chica mientras continuaba.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la chica se encontrara en la arena, sintiendo la intensión de matar que tenía su oponente. A la chica no le importaba, se aseguraría de hacerla desaparecer a golpes. La chica reviso la espada en su espalda una última vez, sería malo que su plan no funcionara porque la olvido o algo así. Ya confiada del arma y sus habilidades, continúo caminando al centro donde la esperaban.

\- ¿En serio esa chica tendrá una oportunidad? -Pregunto Kiba.

\- Si, ella es fuerte. -Respondió Sakura.- _Además, ella es como Naruto, si logra acceder al poder de su bijuu de seguro que le partirá el culo._

Kakashi por otra parte estaba contando a los ANBU en el estadio.- _Son más de 10 con el uniforme, además estoy seguro que vi a Tenzo y Yugao como civiles y debe de haber otros más dispersos por el estadio._ -Pensó el hombre.- _¿Por qué tantos? Sera que enserio teme que las bestias se descontrolen en esta pelea._

\- _Vamos Fuu, no nos defraudes._ -Pensó Shibuki mientras se tapaba la nariz, alguien había dejado un paquete muy apestoso en el baño.

\- El cuarto combate de la tercera prueba está a punto de comenzar. -Anuncio el examinador.- Si ambos participantes están listos… ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Esperen yo no…! -Comenzó a Decir Fuu cuando la masa de arena se dirigió a ella, la chica salto hacia un lado para esquivarla y vio como está la comenzaba a perseguir. No buscando gastar energías innecesariamente, la peliverde concentro chakra en su puño y la golpeo, dispersándola por todo el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!¡Golpeo la arena! -Exclamo sorprendido Kankuro.

\- Dije que no estaba lista. -Exclamo Fuu mientras veía la arena salir de la tinaja.- Si que eres desesperado. -La chica comenzó a caminar de frente a Gaara pero este no lo atacaba.

\- _**¡Fuu!**_ -Le alertaron en su mente y la chica pudo quitarse del camino y evitar la arena que estaba llegando desde detrás de ella.

\- _Estuvo cerca._ -Pensó mientras veía la arena unirse al resto. Fuu acumulo chakra en sus piernas y lo utilizo para impulsarse en un salto hacia Gaara y golpearlo. Arena reacciono y protegió al chico, pero una parte de esta salió dispersada por el aire. Fuu volvió a lanzar un golpe, esta vez con su otra mano y dirigido al mismo punto. Ambos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para formar una abertura, pero la chica no pudo aprovecharla porque Gaara envió arena a atacarla por un lado.

La peliverde rodó hacia un lado y evito el ataque. Logro ponerse sobre sus rodillas y lanzar un golpe a Gaara, igual que antes la arena llego para bloquear el ataque. Sintiendo la arena llegando por los dos lados, la chica salto impulsada por chakra hacia arriba y mientras descendía soltó una patada. El pelirrojo no se inmuto, manteniéndose en su lugar mientras la patada de Fuu impactaba en la barrera formada encima de él. La otra arena se movió desde enfrente de la chica, esta bloqueo con sus dos brazos el golpe y salió volando. Se dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo.

\- Eso no estuvo tan mal. -Comento la chica mientras estiraba sus brazos.

\- Tus ataques son inútiles. -Comento Gaara.- Mi barrera es imposible de traspasar.

\- Déjate de estupideces. -Le respondió Fuu mientras estiraba sus piernas.- Esa arena tuya es rápida, pero no lo mas rápido que he visto. Además la llamas intraspasable cuando hace solo unos minutos la deshice.

\- Eres estúpida si piensas que este es todo mi poder. -Le dijo el pelirojo mientras la arena comenzaba a moverse violentamente a su alrededor.

\- _No la controla con su mente, al menos no del todo._ -Pensó Fuu.- _Pero si tiene una afectación en como la arena se comporta._

\- _Parece que está tranquilo… por el momento._ -Pensó Kankuro.

\- Sabes, eso que acabas de decir es curioso. -Le dijo la chica tronando sus nudillos. Lo siguiente que Gaara supo fue que escucho el ruido de un golpe a la arena y después sintió un puño impactando en su abdomen.- ¡Es justo lo que yo iba a decir! -Grito la peliverde mientras su puño sacaba volando al chico.

La sorpresa llego a todos los de suna que vieron el golpe, Gaara había sido golpeado. El chico salió volando y se hubiera estrellado con el muro de no ser por la arena que llego a detenerlo.

\- _¡Im...imposible…!_ -Pensó impactada Temari.- _¡Gaara ha sido golpeado!_

El pelirrojo se levanto con parte de su piel cayendo como tierra seca.- ¿Que mierda es eso? -Pregunto Tenten.

\- Es la última defensa de Gaara. -Dijo Kakuro.- En caso de que Gaara fuera golpeado esa capa extra de arena debe de protegerlo y absorber parte del golpe. Es la primera vez que la veo caerse.

\- _Fuu lo golpeo… ¿Pero valió la pena?_ –Pensó Satsuki mientras veía como la peliverde revisaba su mano

\- _Así_ _que tiene una barrera de arena aun después de esa._ -Pensó la chica.- _Aun así, mi golpe debio de haber sido suficiente. Debería de romperle las costillas con esa fuerza pero no fue el caso. No importa que tan fuerte golpee, el impacto será ablandado por la arena._ -La chica vio como su mano temblaba del dolor.- _Use mi golpe más fuerte, inclusive lastime mi mano para ello, y aunque impacte, no fue suficiente, esta estrategia no servirá._

\- _**Arena, ¿Podría tratarse enserio de él?**_ -Escucho Fuu que decía su bijuu.

\- _¿De qué estás hablando?_

\- _**Es solo que, con la arena me he acordado de un conocido.**_ -"Dijo" el escarabajo.- _**Pero no le des importancia, no creo que esté relacionado.**_

\- Esa estrategia no servirá contigo. -Comento Fuu.- Puedo golpear tu arena todo lo fuerte que quiera, pero al menos que sea un golpe directo no podre realmente hacerte daño. -Dijo la chica para tratar de ganar tiempo.

Gaara levanto su rostro con una particular sonrisa en este.- Eso fue interesante. Pero no podrás usar eso para acabar con un monstruo como yo. -La arena del chico comenzó a volar hacia la chica.

\- ¡Aquí viene! -Fuu se preparo para golpearla, pero su sorpresa fue cuando de la nube salieron pedazos más pequeños disparados a ella.- ¡No es bueno! -Fuu realizo unos sellos lo más rápido que pudo y soltó un golpe al aire.- Futon: Palma de aire. -Soltando esa corriente la peliverde logro detener en su mayoría los proyectiles. Soporto el resto con facilidad y preparada para lo siguiente del combate.- _Golpear fuerte no sirve, tenemos que ser más rápidos que su arena._

\- Entonces acerté. -Exclamo Satsuki mientras comenzaba a ver a Fuu correr para evitar los ataques de Gaara.- Golpear fuerte no funciona, tienes que ser rápido.

\- E-es porque se vuelve a formar. -Agrego Hinata.

\- Si se tratara de un simple muro de tierra entonces golpearlo muy fuerte serviría, pero como puede formarse de nuevo el golpear fuerte solo te cansaría. -Dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¿Dónde estabas tú? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- Me fui a dormir. -Respondió normalmente Shikamaru a lo que tanto Hinata como Satsuki soltaron una gotita de sudor.

En lo que se distrajeron por Shikamaru, ninguna de las dos chicas vio cuando Gaara con su arena logro atrapar a Fuu.- Mierda. -Exclamo la chica intentando zafarse sin éxito.

\- Ahora te toca morir. -Dijo Gaara levantando su mano con la gran sonrisa. Arena comenzó a levantarse a los alrededores de la chica.- Ataúd de arena. -El chico cerró su puño comandando a la arena aplastar a la chica.

\- ¡Fuu! -Exclamo Morio cuando vio la arena juntarse. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo escucho un sonido, alas moviéndose.- No nos des un susto así idiota.

\- Escapaste. Eso no es bueno. -Dijo el chico mientras veía a la peliverde en el aire elevada por unas alas.

\- Ya basta de estar jugando. -Dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a descender.- Dijiste que eras un monstruo ¿no? Pues bien, ¡es hora de que te enfrentes a otro!

Fin capitulo 40

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio?**

 **Finalmente Sakura se entera del harem jutsu y no reacciono muy bien a el. Ademas, la batalla entre Fuu y Gaara comenzo y reconozco, me diverti escribiendola toda, ya la veran en el episodio siguiente.**

 **Respecto a la pegunta que hizo Hitorimiss sobre Gamapanchi, no existe en el canon y lo cree unicamente para esta historia, de hecho aunque no dudo que vuelva a aparecer, estoy seguro que no sera mucho lo que salga, ya que la verdad el usarlo es algo muy situacional (basicamente contra alguien a quien necesitas atacar sin chakra o de manera muy rapida). Por cierto, si, Satsuki estaba pensando en otras cosas cuando Hinata le hablo.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y dudas al respecto, tratare de responderlas lo mejor posible.**


	41. Duelo de jinchurikis 1

Capitulo 41: Duelo de jinchurikis 1.

Frente a frente, separados por solo unos metros, se encontraban Fuu y Gaara. La chica ligeramente separada del suelo, mantenida en el aire por sus alas. Mientras tanto, el chico se encontraba rodeado por la arena, alguna de esta subiendo por su cuerpo y reparando la armadura de arena.

\- _¡Esta reparándola!_ -Pensó asombrado Kankuro.

\- _La armadura de arena consume mucho chakra, el que la este reparando es seguro que lo dejara sin chakra._ -Pensó Temari.- _Al menos que, esté pensando en usarlo._

\- ¿Pero qué es eso? -Pregunto Ino apuntando a Fuu.- ¿De dónde saco esas alas?

\- Es-es extraño. -Exclamo Hinata con su Byakugan activado en el área de participantes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Su-su chakra. -Respondió.- Ha-hay dos chakras. El suyo y uno de color gris que sale de su estomago y va a esas alas.

\- ¿Dos chakras? ¿Es eso posible? -Pregunto Shikamaru, Satsuki solo se quedo callada, aun cuando sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, no sentía que ella debería de responderlas.

\- No es la única… -Menciono Hinata.- Durante los exámenes… -La chica recordó el combate de Naruto, los momentos en los cuales ese chakra rojo se libero.- En-en el combate de Naruto-kun, a él le paso algo similar, la única diferencia es que el chakra recorría todo su cuerpo.

\- Así que… Naruto es similar. -Shikamaru empezó a analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Comencemos. -Dijo Gaara mientras enviaba la nube de arena contra ella. La peliverde volo hacia esta y movió su cuerpo para pasarle por un lado.

\- _Ahí va a mitad._ -Pensó mientras la veía avanzando. La chica llego con una patada y obviamente la arena apareció para detenerla, sin embargo con ayuda de sus alas continúo elevándose mientras lanzaba las patadas, esparciendo la arena.- _Menos del 20%._ -Pensó mientras tiraba una última patada potente. Se dejo caer y logro colocarse frente a Gaara.- ¡Eres mío! -La chica lanzo su golpe e impacto, sacando a Gaara volando, de nuevo fue salvado por la arena que suavizo su caída.

\- ¡Impacto uno directo! -Celebro Sakura.

\- No, no fue así. -Le respondió Ino.

\- _No le di._ -Pensó Fuu.- _De último momento logro acumular arena frente a su rostro y detener mi puño._ -La chica recordó como vio la arena juntarse justo antes del impacto.- _Si que es rápido._

\- Si, si, si… esta es buena… -Fuu escucho que Gaara estaba diciendo algo, pero no tenía sentido.- La sangre de esta será buena.

\- _¡oh no!_ -Exclamo Temari en su mente.- _Ya empezó…_

\- No te preocupes madre, su sangre te dejara satisfecha. -Dijo el de cabello rojo.- Te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto la chica bajando la guardia por un momento. Se acerco un poco a Gaara que tenía la cabeza baja, pero en ese mismo instante la levanto, demostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- _¡¿Pero qué pasa con este tipo?!_

Gaara movió sus dos manos comandándole a la arena atacar. Fuu comenzó a volar hacia atrás para alejarse del ataque. La chica vio entonces como una sombra se movía por encima de ella y cuando vio que se trataba de arena voló hacia un lado. Vio como esta chocaba contra el suelo y el otro montón se le unía, sin embargo tuvo que cubrir su cuerpo con los brazos, porque de su lado derecho llego otro montón de arena.

\- _Eso es muy arriesgado, Gaara._ -Pensó Kankuro pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

La chica por otro lado, pudo alcanzar a verlo, desprotegido.- _Esta usando toda la arena para atacar. -_ Fuu entonces comenzó a acumular el chakra en su puño.

Con su mano izquierda golpeo el montón frente a ella, sin embargo también sabía que la demás arena la atacaría, así que con su puño derecho la golpeo antes de que llegara. Después la chica voló a toda velocidad hacia el chico.

\- _Ven, más cerca para matarte._ -Pensó Gaara mientras la veía cerrar la distancia. El chico comando a la arena volver, esperando interceptar a la chica en el camino y aplastarla.

\- Jutsu de Polen Brillante. -Exclamo la chica soltando el polen que cegó a su oponente.

\- _**Que nombre tan malo.**_ -Escucho en su mente pero la chica continuo volando.

Su plan funciono, debido a que estaba cegado, Gaara no podía controlar la arena y esta cayó al suelo. Con la vía libre, la chica la dio una patada en el rostro a Gaara, rompiendo parte de su armadura. Después le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y siguió con otro en su rostro, finalizo dándole una patada ascendente y luego en el aire lanzo una patada horizontal que lo mando en diagonal a estrellarse contra el suelo, todo esto antes de que la arena pudiera llegar a protegerlo.

\- _Eso fue directo, debió de lastimarlo._ -Pensó la chica. Gaara levanto su mano, indicándole a la arena que estaba en los pies de Fuu atacar. La chica recibió las pequeñas bolas de arena en su cuerpo, impactándole dolorosamente. Fuu cayó sobre sus rodillas, al igual que estaba Gaara. Sin embargo el chico le indico al resto de la arena que se levantara y la atacara.- _Esto es malo_ -Pensó antes de tener que rodar para esquivar el impacto, dio otra vuelta con la arena siguiéndole de cerca. Después se impulso con sus piernas en un salto y comenzó a elevarse hasta que estuvo fuera del área donde podía moverla.

Fuu estaba jadeando intensamente, con varios golpes en su cuerpo y uno de sus ojos medio cerrado por el golpe de una bola de arena. Sin embargo su oponente no estaba mejor, también se encontraba jadeando y los golpes que había recibido hasta el momento ya le estaban pasando factura.

\- _Esto no es muy bueno, la pelea ya esta cansándola._ -Pensó Morio mientras veía a su compañera.

\- _Por lo menos aquí no me puede alcanzar._ -Pensó la peliverde.- _Puedo aprovechar esto y recuperarme._

Gaara sin embargo tenía otro plan. El pelirrojo coloco sus manos en el suelo, mandando a la arena hacia este. La acción primeramente desconcertó a los espectadores, viéndose como una acción estúpida ya que lo dejaba al descubierto.

\- Kakashi-sensei. -Llamo Naruto a su maestro.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto el peliblanco.- Deberías de estar con los demás competidores antes de tu pelea.

\- Tengo tiempo, recuerda que yo pase a la final directamente. -Señalo el rubio.

\- ¿Entonces a que viniste?

\- ¡Ah! Veras, ¿viste la técnica que use?

\- Toda la arena la vio. -Dijo Sakura tronando sus nudillos.

\- ¡Ah!¡No esa no! -Exclamo el chico.- ¡El rasengan! ¡Hablo del rasengan!

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Te voy matar por el harem jutsu! -Exclamo la pelirosa.

\- ¡Si lo matas no va a poder pelear en la final! -Dijo Ino mientras la sujetaba.- ¡Kiba! ¡Chouji ayúdenme!

\- Sea lo que sea que me vas a decir creo que te conviene sea rápido. -Dijo el maestro sudando.

\- Si. Ero-senin me dijo que cuando dominara el rasengan viniera contigo. Que tú me enseñarías lo que sigue. -Informo el rubio.

\- ¿Quien es Ero-senin? -Kakashi tenía una ligera idea de a quién podría referirse, pero quería la confirmación.

\- ¡Miren! -Señalo Kiba al combate, Gaara estaba comenzando a elevarse montado en un montón de arena. Los espectadores pudieron ver como el chico se levantaba, dejando un pequeño hoyo en el suelo.

\- _Ya veo, uso la arena ante para romper la tierra y aumentar su cantidad de arena._ -Pensó Satsuki.- _Desgraciado, es muy ingenioso._

\- _**Fuu, está volando.**_ -Dijo el escarabajo en la mente de la chica.

\- ¡ah! ¡¿En serio?! -Dijo con sarcasmo la chica desde la espalda del escarabajo. En su mundo dentro de la mente, Fuu decidió subirse al Nanabi para que más fácilmente viajara su poder. Era un plan arriesgado pero que funciono aun con el sello activo, también servía que el escarabajo estaba cooperando para ello.

\- **Si está volando entonces significa que no hay lugar seguro.** -Agrego la bestia.

\- Y lo peor de todo, creo que recupero energías. -Dijo la chica.

\- **No, de hecho creo que no.**

\- ¿Cómo? Explícame.

Antes de que el bijuu pudiera decirle, Gaara comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella, controlando la arena para que la persiguiera. La chica reacciono volando mientras la arena la perseguía. Fuu lanzo unos shuriken desde su bolsa de herramientas, pero estos fueron detenidos por el resto de la arena. Extrañamente, esta comenzó a tomar la forma de Gaara, con el punto donde habían impactado los shuriken convirtiéndose en su mano.

\- Clon de arena. -Señalo Kankuro, asustándose cada momento más.- _Sus reservas ya deberían de haberse acabado. ¿En serio esta usándolo?_

\- Esta pelea, no es solo un combate del torneo. -Dijo Temari a su maestro.- No es alguien a quien Gaara simplemente quiera matar. Hay algo que lo está haciendo ir tan lejos… ¿Quien o que es esa chica?

\- Jinchuriki. -Señalo el hombre.

\- ¿Jinchu qué?

El clon de Gaara arrojo los dos shuriken de regreso, por supuesto que a Fuu no se le dificulto para nada esquivarlos con simplemente elevarse. Sin embargo, el concentrase en los shukien no le permitió ver el montón de arena que se acercaba a ella desde enfrente, para cuando lo vio ya estaba muy cerca y solo pudo intentar protegerse con sus brazos. La arena continuo empujando a la chica, hasta que está casi llegaba a las gradas. Por suerte iba a impactar contra una columna, así que solo basto con que levantara sus pies e incrementara su fuerza con chakra. Sus pies se apoyaron en la columna y la chica comenzó a aplicar fuerza deteniendo la arena. Sin embargo no tardo mucho para que comenzara a ver como la arena empezaba a moverse por sus brazos. Sabiendo que eso no podía ser bueno, la chica incremento la fuerza de sus brazos, logrando separarlos en forma de x y despejando la arena a su alrededor.

\- ¡Cuidado! -Grito alguien de las gradas ante la arena que salía disparada. Neji que estaba cerca del lugar, se puso enfrente de Hanabi para evitar que los proyectiles impactaran y su tío reacciono de la misma manera.

No desaprovechando la oportunidad, Fuu se impulso hacia arriba evitando la segunda carga de la arena, esta sin embargo no se detuvo, continuo chocando en la columna e impacto en las gradas, golpeando a varias de las personas que estaban sentadas ahí.

\- ¡¿Pero qué...?! -Reacciono el tercero al ver esto.

\- ¡Equipos médicos vayan de inmediato! -Ordenaron por la radio a todos los que pudieran ayudar.

\- No, no puede ser, se ha salido de control. -Exclamo el tercero mientras veía a la gente herida.

\- No, claro que no. -Salió de la boca del Kazekage.- Eso de seguro fue un accidente, si se detiene la lucha en este momento entonces no solo se dejara defraudada a la audiencia, también se les dará un mal ejemplo a los participantes. La misión no puede ser abandonada por un simple accidente.

\- Aunque no me guste tiene razón. -Respondió el hombre.- Detenerla en este instante seria darles una muy mala lección.

\- No...no puede ser… -Dijo Fuu impactada por la imagen.- _Es mi culpa, me moví y por eso ellos salieron lastimados._

\- _**Aun si te hubieras quedado ellos saldrían lastimados.**_ -Le respondió la bestia con cola.- _**No te culpes, tú no pudiste hacer nada para cambiarlo.**_

\- ¿A dónde vas? -Le pregunto Kakashi a su alumno mientras lo tomaba del cuello del kimono.

\- ¡Voy a ir a ayudar! -Le respondió Naruto intentando zafarse.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás exactamente? -Pregunto el peliblanco, el rubio no le respondió.- ¿No sabes cómo verdad? Deja que los médicos se encarguen, ellos lo tienen controlado.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo! ¡Deja a otros fuera! -Le grito Fuu al pelirrojo, su respuesta fue enviar ataques con arena que la chica tuyo que esquivar.

\- Ya lo he dicho antes, te voy a matar. -Dijo el chico.- Ellos no son más que un estorbo para hacerme sentir completo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Explícate. -Demando la chica mientras continuaba evadiendo los ataques.

\- La razón de mi existencia, es únicamente matar a todos. -Dijo, la chica se detuvo en el aire, viendo también como todo la arena se detenida y quedaba estática.- Desde el momento que nací, he sido un monstruo, tome la vida de mi madre el día que nací.

\- ¿Un monstruo?

\- Antes de nacer, mi padre sello a un poderoso espíritu en mi interior. -Respondió Gaara.- Es desde entonces que me volví en un monstruo y todos me comenzaron a tratar como uno. -Las palabras de Gaara llegaron fuertemente a los oídos de Naruto y Fuu, no se imaginaban que tenían eso en común con él, y quizás más si se detenían a pensarlo.

\- ¿Pero espera? Tú tienes hermanos. -Dijo Fuu.- ¿No puede ser que a ellos también quieras matarlos?

\- Solo hay un sentimiento para ellos. -Respondió Gaara.- Odio. Desde los 6 años mi padre me enseño que lo único que puedo hacer es odiar, después de intentar matarme.

\- _**¡¿Pero qué mierda?!**_ -Exclamo el escarabajo dentro de Fuu.- _**Yo creí que tu primo era retorcido, pero ese tipo, el kazekage es el verdadero monstruo aquí.**_

\- _Ya me di cuenta._ -Respondió Fuu viendo el palco, clavando su mirada en el kazekage.- _Si pudiera ahorita mismo iría y lo golpearía._ -Estaba conteniendo su rabia bastante bien, después de ver lo que le hacía a Naruto se imaginaba que algo similar le ocurriría y no quería que ocurriera, no en ese lugar.- Tal parece que tu padre es el culpable. ¡A él es el único que deberías de odiar e intentar matar!

\- No, porque de hecho el me ayudo a comprender, a encontrar mi propósito. -Dijo el chico.- Nací con el único propósito de ser el arma más fuerte y perfecta de la aldea, sin embargo a los 6 años fui declarado demasiado peligroso y debía ser eliminado, esto me ayudo a comprender que la única razón a la que había venido, existo únicamente pata matar a todas las personas que me encuentre.

\- Eso, es estúpido, no tiene sentido. -Le dijo la peliverde, no lo entendía, no entendía el cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

\- Si todos te odian y te llaman monstruo, no puedes evitar querer matarlos en algún momento. -Murmuro Naruto.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? -Pregunto su maestro.

\- ¡¿eh?!¡No! ¡Nada importante! -Respondió el rubio.

\- Lucho solo por mí y no me importa nadie más. -Continuo Gaara.

\- No entiendo. -Dijo Fuu.- ¿Como puedes ser así? ¡¿Cómo puedes ver el matar a los demás como el sentido de tu vida?!

\- _Hay una diferencia Fuu…_ -Pensó Naruto.- _Lo que te vuelve diferente a él y a mí, tu madre._

\- Ya fue suficiente de hablar. -Dijo Gaara al levantar sus manos, comandando a la arena que lo hiciera.- Entre más tarde en matarte más tiempo sentiré el vació, y madre se enojara. -La chica veía los tres montones de arena.

\- _Uno es para defenderse y los otros dos los usara para atacarme._ -Analizo la chica.- _Tengo que esquivarlos._ -El primer montón se movió a una gran velocidad en línea recta, Fuu reacciono y se movió a un lado.- _Uno._ -Reacciono al otro elevándose y evitándolo completamente.- Dos. -La chica se dio la vuelta para prepararse a esquivarlos nuevamente, sin embargo lo que vio sí que no se lo esperaba.

Los dos montones continuaron moviéndose en línea recta, acercándose a las gradas, no todos podían reaccionar tan rápido como para quitarse y la arena se acercaba demasiado rápido como para que algunos pudieran reaccionar.

\- ¡Kage bushin no jutsu! -Naruto genero tren clones e impulsados los 4 por chakra saltaron al lugar. Con su ayuda el rubio logro quitar a las cuatro personas que estaban en el lugar del impacto directo, claro que saltaron algunas astillas y escombros, pero afortunadamente nadie murió por ese ataque.- _Lo bueno que estaba cerca._

El otro montón fue detenido por Shibuki. El uso un jutsu de agua que género un remolino y detuvo el ataque, resultando nadie dañado en ese lado. Fuu lo vio todo, si bien nadie había salido lastimado, la acción le parecía terrible.

\- _El las podía controlar…_ -Pensó con sus ojos sumamente abiertos.- _Si él hubiera querido los hubiera detenido, o los hubiera desviado…_

\- ¡Gaara del desierto no podía controlar sus ataques! ¡Eso fue un accidente! -Declaro el Kazekage.

\- _No, no lo era…_ -El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a tensarse cada vez mas y mas, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a liberar el chakra del bijuu.- _El las puede controlar, no las detuvo a propósito… el solo quería matar a esa gente._ -Su bijuu le comenzó a hablar, pero era en vano, la peliverde no escuchaba.- ¡Eso no era un accidente! -La chica grito liberando una gran cantidad de chakra gris de su cuerpo que los demás pudieron ver.

\- ¡Es igual que con Naruto-kun! -Señalo Hinata.

Fuu comenzó a cambiar en cuanto libero ese chakra, su piel morena cambio de color, tomando una coloración gris, sus ojos dejaron su coloración ámbar para volverse de color naranja y su cabello verde comenzó a crecer hasta que le cubrió la espalda, pero manteniéndose junto en todo momento.

\- ¿Pero que le paso? -Pregunto Naruto.

\- ¿No deberías de saberlo? -Pregunto Ino.- Después de todo a ti te pasó algo similar durante la preliminar.

\- _¿En serio cambio tanto?_ -Se pregunto Naruto.

La chica comenzó su ataque, volando directamente hacia Gaara, este envió su arena a interceptarla pero fue en vano, ya que solo le basto con golpearla para seguir avanzando. Gaara la vio acercarse pero no se movió, confiaba en que su defensa pararía a la chica, un error ya que esta golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, en obligando a la arena a esparcirse. Gaara intento moverse para escapar, pero fue inútil, la chica lo golpeo tirando de la plataforma de arena. Por suerte para el más de su arena pudo llegar a tiempo para detener su caída.

\- Imposible, la armadura se ha caído casi por completo. -Comento Kankuro.

\- _Esto es malo._ -Pensó Shibuki.- _Si no vuelve a tener el control pronto tendré que parar el combate._

\- _Su último golpe no era más fuerte._ -Analizo Gaara mientras se levantaba.- _Su piel se volvió más dura. Necesitare mas arena para defenderme y atacarla._

El pelirrojo ordeno a gran parte de la arena que fuera al suelo, pensaba aumentar sus reservas aun si esto le tomaba tiempo, tiempo que debía sobrevivir a los ataques la chica. Era justo lo que tenía que comenzar a hacer, ya que Fuu bajo a gran velocidad y le lanzo un golpe, Gaara se movió mientras el golpe impactaba en la arena, evitando el golpe. Sin embargo el ahora largo cabello de la chica se enrollo en su pie y lo lanzo. Comenzó su vuelo en persecución mientras Gaara comandaba a la arena que se acercara para continuar en el aire, sin embargo cuando la chica estuvo frente a él, tuvo que comandarla para que se pusiera frente a él y bloqueara el golpe. El puño de Fuu atravesó y logro impactarlo.

Gaara salió disparado hacia el suelo, la arena que se encontraba en este logro levantarse y detener su caída. La peliverde continúo volando en línea recta descendiendo. Gaara se quito y vio como ella continuaba, impactado contra el suelo y dejando un cráter en este. Se disponía a volver a cargar cuando de repente su cuerpo tuvo un sobre salto, su piel y ojos volvieron a la normalidad mientras el largo cabello que había tenido hasta el momento desapareció.

\- ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -Pregunto la chica viendo a su alrededor.

\- _**¡Volviste! ¡Bien!**_

\- _Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?_ -Pregunto la chica al bijuu.

\- _**Te enojaste y comenzaste a tomar mi chakra. Perdiste el control y sufriste una transformación.**_ -Le informo el Nanabi.

\- _¿En serio? ¿Y por lo menos le hice algo?_ -Pregunto mientras veía a Gaara intentando tomar todo el aire que podía. Fuu hizo que sus alas volvieran a aparecer para volver a elevarse y ponerse al mismo nivel que Gaara.- Estas cansado, ríndete.

Gaara no lo hizo, simplemente levanto sus manos y volvió a hacer que la arena la siguiera. La chica volvió a volar para evitarla, fue hacia el chico y le lanzo un golpe. Sin embargo esta vez cuando impacto a la arena esta no salió despedida por el lugar, sino que se quedo en el lugar como barrera solida. Impactada por esto, Fuu no pudo reaccionar para evitar el ataque desde su espalda. Comenzó a caer pero logro recuperarse antes de estrellarse al suelo.

\- _**Tú también deberías de pensar en rendirte.**_ -Le dijo la bestia con cola.- _**Estas sumamente cansada y tu cuerpo muy herido.**_

\- _Ni loca._ -Le respondió la chica.- _No puedo rendirme. ¿No escuchaste? Si se enfrenta a alguien intentara matarlo. No puedo permitirlo, ahorita mismo, soy la única que puede con él._

\- _**Hay algo que debes de saber.**_ -Dijo el escarabajo.- _**Aunque no es algo de lo que esté completamente seguro.**_

\- _Te escucho._ -La chica se dispuso a elevarse mientras el Nanabi le hablaba.

\- _Se levanto, ¿Por qué?_ -Se pregunto Gaara.- _¿Qué razón tiene para volver a subir?_ -El rostro de la chica estaba cansado y lastimado, pero aun así, no se veía para nada desmotivado, quería seguir luchando.

Dispuesto a acabar con ese rostro, Gaara envió la arena a atacarla. Fuu reacciono golpeándola, pero su mano impacto con la arena y solo comenzó a hundirse. La chica concentro el chakra en sus alas y comenzó a aletearlas para zafarse. Una vez libre, comenzó a volar evitando los ataques, pero estaba tan lastimada que no tenía la velocidad de antes y uno de estos termino impactándola. La chica se recupero y comenzó a ascender, sin embargo la arena la alcanzo a golpear, haciendo que perdiera el control y comenzara a caer. Por suerte pudo desviarse hacia los techos de la arena, una caída mucho menos dolorosa que en el suelo o muro del estadio.

\- ¡Bien hecho Fuu! -Le grito Morio.

\- ¡Si, ahora regresa y patéale el trasero! -Agrego Naruto.

\- ¡Tu puedes! -Dijo Sakura.

La peliverde se levanto.- ¡Vamos que esperas! -Le dijo Ino mientras volvía a comenzar a volar.

\- _Esta chica…_ -Gaara se decía a si mismo mientras la veía acercase, envió algo de su arena por ella, pero la logro esquivar.

\- ¡Bien hecho! -Felicito Satsuki.- ¡Ahora dale un buen golpe!

\- _Ella es un monstruo, de eso no cabe duda…_ -Gaara continuo mientras veía como sus ataques no le daban. Los gritos de apoyo para la peliverde continuaron.- _Ella es un monstruo como yo…_

\- ¡Sigue así! -Continuo Naruto.

\- _¡¿Entonces…?!_ -Gaara vio como continuaban los gritos de apoyo al mismo tiempo que la peliverde descendía para golpearlo.- _¡¿Entonces por que ella tiene gente que la apoya?!_

El pelirrojo levanto ambas manos, ordenándole a toda la arena que había producido elevarse desde debajo de la tierra. Los tres pilares de arena comenzaron a elevarse con gran velocidad y a extenderse, la arena rodeo a Fuu en unos instantes y se solidifico, quedando una gran esfera de arena dura en el centro del estadio.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! -Exclamo Naruto.

\- Es enorme. -Dijo Sakura.- Y se ve muy resistente.

Dentro de la esfera, Fuu comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, no le lograba hacer ni un rasguño.- Es inútil.

\- Ahora muere. -Gaara junto sus dos manos y de inmediato la esfera comenzó a compactarse. No era una acción inmediata pero al ritmo que lo hacía calculaba que en menos de dos minutos la aplastaría.

\- Esto no puede ser bueno. -Exclamo la peliverde dentro. Tomo la espada que tenía en su espalda, finalmente se dio la oportunidad de usarla.- Que bueno que Hiro-sensei se imaginaba que esto ocurriría.

Desde afuera se podía ver como la esfera se hacía cada vez más pequeña, con preocupación para algunos. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro una gran abertura se hizo en la esfera y Fuu salió de ella. Con la espada en sus manos, la chica comenzó a volar hacia Gaara.

\- _La cubrió con chakra de viento para aumentar su corte._ -Analizo Kakashi.- _Bien pensado._

Gaara comenzó a retirada, descendiendo para alejarse de la chica con la espada. Al estar casi toda su arena en la esfera no tenía mucho con que defenderse. Fuu realizo un corte con su espada y el chico destino toda la arena que tenia a la defensa, aun si era en la cual se mantenía en el aire. Esto no sirvió ya que la espada logro pasar. Gaara cayó al suelo con un pequeño corte en su brazo izquierdo. La chica no tardo en ponerse encima de él, con una distancia tan corta entre el filo y su cabeza que si intentaba algo moriría.

\- Se acabo, ríndete. -Fuu lo miro con toda seriedad, indicándole que no dudaría para finalizar su vida si debía. Sin embargo el chico no le respondió.- Si así lo quieres. -La chica se preparaba para clavar la espada cuando sintió un intenso dolor en su abdomen, miro hacia abajo, pudiendo ver los 3 picos de arena que se clavaban en ella.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Tenía guardada para eso! -Exclamo Satsuki.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir impresiono a todos, las cosas solo empeoraron cuando se escucho como algo pesado se estrellaba con la muralla del la aldea, además al poco tiempo se escucho se escucho una explosión en el palco de los kages. Naruto volteo, viendo como los dos ninjas daban un salto para separarse. Era el anciano líder de la aldea y frente a él estaba el tipo al que su equipo se había enfrenado en el bosque de la muerte.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando? -Pregunto Naruto.

\- Creo que nos están atacando. -Le respondió Kakashi.

Fin capitulo 41.

* * *

 **El nuevo capitulo termino. ¿Que les parecio?**

 **Definitivamente la pelea me gusto mucho y me parece que fue interesante y definitivamente entra dentro de mi top 10.**

 **Como es obvio, la invasion comienza en el siguiente capitulo y seran unicamente 3 capitulos. Se que tal vez sea corto en numero, pero la verdad leyendo los capitulos del manga me di cuenta que gran parte de la saga se va en la pelea del tercero y Orochimaru ademas de los recuerdos de Gaara. Aun cuando el combate es bastante asombroso, no lo abarcare ya que realmente no existe nada que alguno de los personajes pueda hacer para cambiarlo. En lugar de ello me enfocare en que los demas personajes hacen mientras tanto y sobre todo en como lucharan contra Gaara.  
**


	42. Invasión 1

Capítulo 42: Invasión 1.

Tanto el sonido de la explosión como como el del ataque de la muralla llamaron la atención a todos. Un ANBU comenzó a realizar rápido sellos cuando alguien de la multitud lo ataco. El enmascarado tuvo que interrumpir su jutsu para defenderse de la patada.

\- Tratabas de usar un genjutsu. -Comento Shibuki mientras aterrizaba.

\- _El líder de la cascada._ -Pensó Kabuto.

\- Neji, lleva a Hanabi a un lugar seguro. -Le ordeno Hiashi al chico.

\- ¿Hiashi-sama a dónde va?

\- Iré a defender la aldea.

Fuu no podía moverse con la arena clavada en su cuerpo. La chica vio la nube de arena que se acercaba a ella y puso sus brazos para cubrirse, sin embargo, el golpe la saco volando. Cuando cayó intento pararse, pero las heridas en su cuerpo no la dejaban junto con el cansancio de haber usado el chakra del bijuu.

\- _Mierda, mi cuerpo llego al límite._ -Pensó con desesperación.

Gaara bajo sus manos y comenzó a comandar a la arena de la esfera que bajara a aplastarla. La arena impacto en el suelo, pero afortunadamente, Satsuki pudo reaccionar y quitar a Fuu de ahí.

\- Aguanta Fuu. -Le dijo la pelinegra.

\- No interfieras. -Gaara ordeno a la arena que las atacara, pero esta no siguió la orden, sino que más bien se puso en su espalda para protegerlo de las armas lanzadas hacia él.

\- Ni creas que te dejaremos. -Dijo Naruto con Kiba, Ino Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Morio, Lee y Tenten a un lado de él.

\- Más que buscan interferir. -Señalo Gaara.- Bien, los matare a todos ustedes.

\- Naruto, necesito llevar a Fuu a que la atiendan. -Dijo Morio.

\- No te preocupes, con todos nosotros será fácil encargarnos. -Declaro Naruto.

\- No estés tan seguro. -Menciono Temari mientras junto a Kankuro aterrizaba.

\- Creo que las cosas se han complicado un poco. -Agrego Kiba.

\- Yo me encargo de Gaara. -Dijo Lee dando un paso al frente.- Creo que con mi velocidad podre golpearlo.

\- Lee-san… bien. -Respondió Naruto.- Los demás nos encargaremos de ellos dos.

Gaara se disponía a atacarlos cuando de repente Lee apareció frente a él. El chico le dio una potente patada que lo saco volando hacia el techo del estadio. El impacto de Gaara se vio suavizado por la arena, pero aun así logro causarle daños. Lee comenzó a saltar persiguiéndolo llego al techo y comenzó a lanzarle golpe y patadas a los cuales difícilmente podía seguirle el ritmo.

\- _El muy fuerte para esta forma._ -Pensó el pelirrojo.- _Necesito usarlo._

El pelirrojo junto arena desde el estadio y formo una plataforma en la cual comenzó a retirarse, Lee no espero y comenzó a seguirlo.

Los demás genin cargaron hacia donde estaba Fuu con Satsuki. Kankuro envió su marioneta a atacar. Ino y Shikamaru ambos sacaron un kunai y lograron detener los brazos del artefacto. Chouji se inflo y fue contra Kankuro que apenas si se pudo quitar del camino.

\- ¡Es hora de la revancha! -Grito Chouji mientras volvía a la normalidad.

\- Ustedes no se preocupen por él, Ino-Shika-Cho se encargará. -Declaro Ino mientras los demás seguían.

Por el otro lado, Kiba cargo hacia Temari. La chica respondió con un movimiento de su abanico mandando las ráfagas hacia el chico.

\- Kage Bushin no jutsu. -Naruto genero una muraba de clones que recibieron el impacto en lugar de Kiba, cuando estos desaparecieron, Kiba y Akamaru saltaron para atacar a la chica, esta retrocedió, preparándose para volver a usar el abanico, cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba tuvo que cerrarlo y usarlo para bloquear el golpe de palmas.

\- Eso no me esperaba. -Le dijo Temari a Hinata mientras bloqueaba su ataque con el abanico.

Los demás llegaron a donde Fuu. Satsuki ya había comenzado a intentar detener el sangrado, pero no era médica, debían de llevarla rápido al hospital.

\- Yo la cargo. -Dijo Morio.

\- Las demás, hay que ir con Lee. -Dijo Tenten.

\- Pero si Lee-san parece tener todo controlado. -Comento Sakura.

\- Si, de momento, pero no sé si dure mucho así. -Respondió la castaña.- El tener esa velocidad es demandante y cansando para su cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo la podrá mantener.

\- Entonces nosotras iremos. ¿Crees que puedes encargarte de ella? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Si, no se preocupen, estará bien. -Dijo Morio.

\- ¿Que? No esperen, todavía no acabo. -Dijo Fuu.

\- Estas muy herida, el intentar luchar así te terminara matando. -Le dijo Satsuki.- No te esfuerces de más.

\- Tranquila Fuu-san, nosotros lo derrotaremos. -Le aseguro Sakura.

\- Bien, agárrate fuerte. -Dijo Morio mientras subía a la chica en sus brazos.- No te aseguro que vaya a ser un viaje tranquilo.

El chico comenzó a escapar con Fuu en sus brazos. Kankuro reacciono enviando a su marioneta a atacar.

\- Ni creas que te dejare. -Dijo Ino mientras tiraba una flor a la marioneta, esto confundió al chico y después lo sorprendió cuando dicha flor exploto.

\- ¿Una flor explosiva? ¿En serio? -Pregunto Kakuro.

\- Tengo que trabajar a veces en una florería. -Informo la chica.- Por lo tanto hay veces que me aburro y empiezo a experimentar con las flores.

\- Solo espero que nunca vendas con las que experimentas. -Dijo Shikamaru con una gotita de sudor.

\- Nunca voy a comprar flores en tu tienda. -Agrego Chouji.

Temari tampoco pudo atacar, los constantes ataques de los ninjas de la hoja no la dejaban abrir su abanico.

\- Parece que ellos tienen todo controlado aquí. -Dijo Sakura.

\- Rápido, hay que ir a donde esta Lee. -Dijo Tenten mientras comenzaba a seguir a su compañero seguida por las demás.

Las chicas subieron al techo para ver hacia donde se había ido la lucha, se sorprendieron al ver el rectángulo en el techo donde antes estaban los dos kages. Era similar a una caja de color morado, desde esa distancia no podían distinguir muy bien lo que ocurría dentro, pero de todas maneras dudaban que, aunque lo hicieran pudieran ayudar. A los alrededores de la caja se encontraban varios ninjas con mascara luchando entre sí, algunos debían ser infiltrados que estaban intentando detener a los demás de hacer algo. Los jonin no estaban lejos, luchando contra varios ninjas de la arena y el sonido.

\- Vamos. -Ordeno la castaña. Su misión en ese momento era ir con Lee y detener a Gaara.

* * *

Gaara continuaba volando entre las calles de la aldea con Lee siguiéndolo de cerca. Cada cierto tiempo el chico se acercaba a él lanzando un golpe, la arena lograba evitar el impacto, pero solo por poco, era extremadamente rápido ese chico manteniéndolo en constante movimiento. Gaara miro hacia detrás suyo para ver qué tanta distancia tenía con el chico y si podría intentar activar su jutsu. Sin embargo, no lo veía, Lee no estaba detrás de él. ¿Lo había perdido? ¿Se había dado por vencido?

Un grito le respondió su pregunta, la arena automáticamente apareció para detener esa patada, pero Gaara no pudo ver a quien la había lanzado. Sintió como por otro lado la arena era golpeada. Gaara intento hacer que toda la arena lo rodeara, pero el proceso fue inútil, la patada de Lee logro conectar y sacarlo hacia el edificio cercano, por suerte para el pelirrojo, la arena fue lo suficientemente rápida como para llegar y suavizar el impacto, aunque aun así la pared del edificio acabo fracturada.

\- Eres un oponente formidable, Gaara de la arena. Apuesto a que si nuestra lucha hubiera empezado con ambos descansados sería un encuentro asombroso. -Aseguro Lee en posición de lucha.

\- _Es mucho más fuerte y rápido de lo que se ve._ -Pensó Gaara.- _Apenas si puedo ver sus movimientos. Si no fuera porque mi arena me protege automáticamente ya me habría derrotado._ -El chico se paró con los grandes pedazos de arena cayendo de su piel.- _Casi ha destruido por completo mi armadura de arena con un solo golpe._

\- _Ninguno de los dos está en las condiciones que me gustarían para este combate._ -Se dijo Lee mientras devolvía su respiración a la normalidad.- _Pero bueno, a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente._

Lee salto transportándose delante de Gaara. Lanzo un golpe y la arena lo recibió. El de cabello de tazón aprovecho la inercia que llevaba y se agacho, ganándole por completo a la arena, lanzo una patada ascendente que llevo a Gaara por los aires. El chico prediciendo lo que seguía, comenzó a acumular la arena frente a él, mientras que el resto la usaba para formar la plataforma. El golpe de Lee impacto contra la arena que Gaara había sacado de lo que quedaba de su armadura. Lee logro lanzar una patada que se suponía estrellaría a Gaara en el suelo, sin embargo, esto no ocurrió. Gaara aterrizo en su nube de arena mientras que Lee aterrizo en uno de los techos, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para acabarlo.

\- _Esto no puede ser bueno._ -Pensó el chico mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver a Gaara en el aire.

\- Eres más rápido que ella, pero no tienes movilidad por el aire. -Menciono Gaara.- Si ella no me hubiera obligado a aprender a usar la arena de esta manera entonces podrías haberme ganado en ese momento.

\- _Tiene razón. A diferencia de la chica de cabello verde yo no puedo combatir en el aire más que unos segundos._ -Analizo Lee.- _Tendría que bajarlo a la calle para poder tener cierta ventaja, pero aun así necesitaría aterrizar para redireccionarme._

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Pregunto Gaara.

\- Soy la bestia verde de la hoja en entrenamiento. -Respondió el chico.- ¡Rock Lee!

\- Te felicitare de una vez. -Le dijo con algo de serenidad el pelirrojo.- Eres la segunda persona que logra golpearme.

\- Por supuesto, si soy la segunda persona a la que te enfrentas este día. -Le respondió Lee.

\- No, te equivocas. No me refería a hoy. -Le dijo el chico.- Eres la segunda persona en toda mi vida que logra golpearme.

\- _Entonces en el combate anterior…_ -Le pensó en el primer golpe que Fuu le dio al chico, ese poderoso golpe había sido el primero que Gaara recibía en toda su vida.

* * *

Fuu abrió sus ojos, viendo el cielo azul por el cual algunas columnas de humo pasaban. Podían escucharse lo sonidos de lucha, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para considerarse que estaban seguros.

\- Ya ha despertado. -Dijo una voz que le parecía conocida. Fuu levanto la cabeza y pudo ver a una de las examinadoras de los exámenes chunin. La mujer de largo cabello violeta que había curado a Satsuki durante las preliminares.

\- Hola Fuu, ¿cómo te encuentras? -Pregunto Morio mientras saludaba levantando su mano.

\- Mejor que hace unos minutos. ¿Qué ocurrió? -Pregunto la peliverde.

\- Iba a ayudar en la defensa cuando me encontré el que te cargaba. -Respondió Yugao.- Como estabas herida decidí usar el poco jutsu médico que sabía para ayudar.

\- Entonces ya estoy bien para pelear. -Declaro la chica.- Bien, porque tengo asuntos que terminar con ese maníaco.

\- No, no lo estas. -La detuvo Morio.- Ella acaba de detener tu sangrado, pero no estás en condiciones de luchar, además estas casi completamente agotada.

\- Créeme el también está en las ultimas. -Dijo la chica resignada a que no la dejarían seguir.- ¿Y dime finalmente quienes quedaron contra Gaara?

\- El cejudo de la hoja.

\- ¿El cejudo de la hoja? -Pregunto la chica, hasta que finalmente recordó quien era.- ¿Quién más?

\- Solo él.

\- ¡¿Que?!¡No!¡No!¡No!

\- Tranquilízate o se te abrirán de nuevo las heridas. -Le dijo Yugao.- _Creo…_

\- ¡Tenemos que ir con el! -Grito Fuu.

\- ¿Estás loca verdad? -Pregunto Morio.- Tu estas casi muerta y el me da miedo. De ninguna manera iremos. Además, el cejudo se veía fuerte.

\- _Tuvieron muchas oportunidades para aprenderse su nombre y no lo hicieron._ -Pensó la de cabello violeta.

\- Puede ser, pero el solo no es rival para Gaara. -Le respondió la peliverde.- Gaara… el…

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Tiene que ver con los bijuu? -Pregunto Yugao.- Si es así lo sé todo, sé que tú eres un jinchuriki.

\- ¿Lo sabes? -Pregunto Fuu.

\- A un grupo de examinadores se nos informó sobre ti y Naruto, estábamos preparados en caso de ser necesarios. -Dijo la mujer.- Pero además, con solo saber sobre los bijuu uno pudo haber inferido a partir de sus luchas. -La mujer se refería a los combates en los cuales los dos habían tenido transformaciones.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Gaara con esto? -Pregunto Morio.- ¡Espera!¡No jodas…!

\- Gaara también tiene un bijuu sellado en su cuerpo. -Completo Fuu.- Me lo dijo Nanabi. También me dijo que de estar en lo correcto entonces solo puede pensar que se trate del Ichibi y ahí estaríamos muy jodidos.

\- ¿Una cola? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? -Pregunto Morio.

\- Es la peor situación. -Le respondió la peliverde.- El Ichibi es el bijuu más inestable y destructivo.

* * *

\- ¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda! -Gritaba Kankuro mientras intentaba comandarle a su marioneta que se moviera sin éxito. La herramienta no estaba más que quieta imitando la pose ridícula de Shikamaru.

\- No se apuren, puedo hacer esto todo el día. -Le dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo a sus dos compañeros.

\- Sabes, pensábamos dejarte abandonado e ir contra la rubia. -Le respondió Ino.

\- Que cruel.

Chouji mientas tanto inflo su cuerpo y comenzó a rodar con gran velocidad hacia Kankuro. El chico no tuvo tiempo y finalmente fue golpeado por Chouji, estrellándose contra un árbol.

\- Parece que ya terminamos aquí. -Dijo Ino mientras los tres del equipo veían el otro combate.

\- ¡Rasengan! -Grito Naruto mientras la esfera de chakra impactaba en el abanico de la chica. Los dos rubios hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por empujarla pero no la pudieron mover.- Maldición.

Kiba y Hinata cargaron por un lado cada uno, obligando a Temari a retroceder de nuevo, y por sobre todo, evitando que lograra abrir su abanico.

\- Si pudiera hacerlo más grande y fuerte hubiera ganado. -Comento Mikoto mientras se defendía de dos ninjas de la arena.

\- Estoy aun sorprendido de que se las haya ingeniado para crear esa versión. -Le dijo Kakashi.- Pero parece que su entrenamiento aún está muy incompleto.

\- Pero es exactamente eso por lo que es tan pequeño. -Comento la mujer.- Al tener sus manos juntas no dejan mucho espacio para que el chakra se expanda. Para una versión de entrenamiento ese rasengan está bien, pero usarlo en un combate, ese es un error.

\- _¿Ellos no deberían ayudarlos?_ -Pensó Shibuki mientras también se defendía de algunos ninjas. El ANBU al que había interrumpido se había ido hace mucho, dejándolo contra aquellos ninjas invasores.

\- Ya nos desocupamos. -Les dijo Ino mientras el equipo se acercaba.

\- _Mierda, 6 contra 1._ -Pensó Temari. La chica reacciono rápidamente y movió su abanico hacia el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo.

\- ¡Hinata! -Le grito Kiba a su compañera y esta no tardo nada en comenzar a buscarla.

\- ¡Va hacia el otro! -Informo la chica. Todos de inmediato reaccionario dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

\- _Maldición, no me dejaran irme._ -Pensó la chica. Naruto y Kiba eran los más cercanos, de repente fueron detenidos por unas agujas clavándose en sus pies.

\- Mierda. -Exclamo Kiba.

\- _¡¿Agujas?!¡Podría…!_ -Todos calcularon de donde venían los proyectiles, viendo a tres figuras paradas a un lado de ellos en el suelo del estadio.- ¡Malditos! -Exclamo Naruto enojándose por volver a verlos.

\- O miren, no murió en el torneo. -Exclamo Zaku al rubio.- Eso es excelente, no tienen idea de las ganas que tengo de matarlo.

\- Detente Zaku, recuerda que esa no es nuestra misión. -Le dijo Dosu.

\- Carajo, nunca nos dejas divertirnos.

\- ¡¿Que mierda hacen ustedes aquí?! -Grito Naruto con sus ojos ya en una tonalidad roja.

\- Tranquilo, no vaya a ser que tu noviecita venga a controlarte. -Se burló el de cabello negro.

\- Oye ya déjalo. -Le ordeno Dosu.

\- Nunca nos dejas divertirnos. -Exclamo Zaku.

\- Dudo mucho que vinieran a salvarnos. -Respondió Temari.- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

\- Sencillo, Orochimaru-sama nos envió por algo de información entre todo este desastre. -Respondió Zaku.- Era sobre…

\- Oye, no deberías de decirles. -Comento Kin.

\- ¿Cómo puedes volver con ellos? -Pregunto Naruto.- ¡El intento matarte!

\- Fue por el cumplimiento de la misión. -Le respondió la pelinegra.- Está justificado. De hecho, fue un gran error de tu parte el salvarme si no lo hubieras hecho habrían tenido a sus prisioneros.

\- Sí que son muy confiados. -Comento Shikamaru.- Decirnos su misión y además intentar un rescate de frente cuando estas en desventaja numérica.

\- Si, recuerden que Naruto ya derroto a dos de ustedes y al mismo tiempo. -Les dijo Kiba.- No duden que entre los 6 los acabemos.

\- Lo que hacemos es sencillo. -Dijo Zaku.- Primero que nada, les decimos nuestra misión porque aunque lo hagamos no afecta en nada. No les servirá en nada saber que Orochimaru nos pidió la información sobre los jinchuriki. -Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Jinchuriki? -Pregunto Ino.

\- No me preguntes, yo no tengo idea de que mierda es eso o con que se come. -Respondió el chico.- Y respecto al segundo punto; ¿Quien dijo que atacaríamos?

Los siguiente que los demás supieron fue que Kin saco un pergamino, la chica lo abrió saliendo un sonido de este que aturdió a los de la hoja. Dosu corrió hacia los ninjas de la arena y los saco del lugar seguido por sus compañeros.

\- Maldición. -Exclamo Kiba.- Tengo su olor, vamos por ellos.

\- Alto ahí Kiba. -Dijo Kurenai.- Déjalos, ahorita eso no es importante. -Comento la mujer mientras terminaba con el ultimo de sus enemigos. No muy lejos se encontraba Asuma haciendo lo mismo. Las gradas estaban ya sin nadie del público, con los ninjas enemigos derrotados por los maestros jonin, el líder Takigakure y el padre de Hinata.

\- _Ya veo, por eso nadie intervino._ -Pensó Shikamaru.

\- Escuchen bien, en este momento la aldea está siendo invadida. -Informo Asuma.- Todos los enemigos son como mínimo de nivel chunin.

\- No podemos pedirles que se arriesguen combate contra un montón de enemigos más fuertes. -Agrego Kakashi, lo cierto es que pensaba que contr al mismo tiempo cada uno de ellos podría luchar, sin embargo, estaban hablando de una invasión, había oponentes por todas partes.

\- Si misión será escoltar a todos los civiles que puedan a un lugar seguro ¿Entendido? -Dijo Kurenai.

\- Si. -Fue la respuesta de los genin.

\- Muy bien, vayan.

* * *

Por las calles de la aldea se escuchaban los sonidos de la batalla. Como los puños chocaban contra la arena. Gaara continúo moviéndose en la nube mientras Lee seguía atacándolo. Hasta el momento el pelirrojo había logrado minimizar los daños, aunque no podía asestar un golpe. Gaara calculo hacia donde asestaría su patada y movió la arena para bloquearla.

\- _Está comenzando a leer mis golpes._ -Pensó el chico mientras aterrizaba. Lee salto hacia un muro y después detrás de Gaara, la arena ya estaba esperando para protegerse. El chico maniobro en el aire y logro impulsarse con algo de la arena para alejarse.

\- _Puedo bloquear varios de sus movimientos._ -Pensó Gaara recuperando un poco más de chakra.- _Pero es una cuestión de cuánto tiempo podre mantenerme así. Si cambia su patrón y no lo logro ver estaré en problemas._ -El pelirrojo comenzó a concentrar algo de su arena en la mano derecha.

\- ¿ _Que estará planeando?_ -Pensó Lee mientras volvía respirar tranquilamente.- _Actualmente estamos muy parejos, luchando en el aire no tengo tanto movilidad y lo sabe, el loto oculto está completamente descartado al menos que lo obligara a aterrizar y si no funciona me tendrá en una seria desventaja. Además, puede que no sea muy perceptible, pero ha estado aumentando su arena lentamente._

Gaara termino de formar una esfera de arena en su mano, después la aplasto desintegrándose esta por el aire. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y vio al de cabello de tazón.- Ven. -Le dijo, Lee solo vio extrañado.- En ese caso…

La arena recibió la orden de ir a atacar, Lee evito el ataque directo moviéndose hacia un lado, pero desde su izquierda llego otra nube de arena. El chico salto y dio una vuelta en el aire para evitarla.- _Predijo hacia donde me movería._ -Pensó el chico mientras giraba. Puso su pie durante un instante en la arena y se impulsó hacia Gaara, el chico tranquilamente se quedó quieto mientras la arena lo protegía.- _¿Pero cómo?_ -Pensó antes de que parte de la arena lo golpeara. Termino aterrizando en uno de los techos, pero al poco tiempo tuvo que volver a esquivar arena.

\- _Gracias al tercer ojo puedo tener una vista del área._ -Analizo Gaara mientras la arena seguía persiguiendo a Lee.- _Teniendo esta y viendo la tensión en sus músculos puedo predecir su siguiente movimiento._ -Lee volvió a cargar contra él. La plataforma de arena de Gaara descendió mientras que parte de la arena bloqueaba el ataque.- _Pero además, esto es posible debido al cansancio de su cuerpo. Sus movimientos son obviamente más lentos que cuando iniciamos._ -El de cabello de tazón evito por poco el golpe de la arena antes de aterrizar en el suelo.- _Actualmente, yo soy quien tiene la ventaja._ -Pensó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Estoy en una clara desventaja. -Declaro Lee.- No sé lo que hiciste, pero claramente tu puedes leer mis movimientos. Al restringirme solo a taijutsu esa es una señal de que el combate esta ganado por quien puede leer como me moveré y puede alcanzarme. Además, si a eso sumamos que por estar en el aire no te puedo atacar con toda mi velocidad, es obvio que en estos momentos el combate está perdido para mí.

\- _¿Que ocurre con este tipo? ¿Por qué me dice esto?_ -Pensó Gaara.- _Si ve que no puede ganar entonces debería al menos intentar escapar._

\- Pero tú lo dijiste antes; quieres matar a todos. -Continuo Lee.- Este combate no es contra un participante de los exámenes, o contra un oponente. Es un combate para proteger a los demás. -Lee pensó en aquellas personas importantes para el mientras ponía sus brazos cruzados frente a su cara.- Ocho puertas internas: Puerta de la vida ábrete. -La piel del chico cambio tomando una coloración rojiza.

\- _¿Qué es eso?_ -Se preguntó Gaara.

\- _Esta fue la puerta que use para luchar contra Haku. Fue una situación desesperada y por un momento._ -Pensó el chico.- _Pero ahora, hay más en juego que mi vida._ -El chico comenzó a abrir la siguiente.- Puerta del dolor.

\- _Su chakra está incrementándose._ -Pensó Gaara mientras tanto.

\- Quinta puerta: Puerta del espíritu. -Dijo. Antes de que Gaara pudiera reaccionar, Lee le estaba dando un golpe. Ni siquiera lo había podido ver, la potencia lo saco volando por lo aire, la arena se acercaba para detenerlo pero Lee fue más rápido, pateándolo en el aire.- _Le di, pero volvió a generar esa armadura de arena._

La situación desesperada había hecho que Gaara usara todavía más el chakra de la bestia en su interior. Sin embargo, esto fue una acción que el no ordeno, sino que fue algo involuntario debido al inicio de la transformación. Gaara la detuvo dejando solo la armadura. Las razones de esto iban en contra de toda la lógica, ya que el plan era que cuando iniciara la misión el liberara al bijuu y destruyera la aldea. El pelirrojo lo evito, algo le decía que debía derrotarlo con su propia fuerza, que quería derrotarlo con su propia fuerza.

Gaara envió la arena de frente a su oponente, este no hizo más que comenzar a golpear rápidamente, esparciéndola por todo el lugar.

\- _Sus ojos muestran miedo._ -Pensó Lee mientras se acercaba. Lanzo una patada y tiro al chico al aire.- _Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo puedo ver la emoción que el combate le provoca._

Gaara soltó la arena en los pies de su armadura, formando la plataforma. Lee se acercó rápidamente a él brincando por el aire. Gaara levanto su brazo izquierdo, dejando que la arena de este se desprendiera y formara una pequeña barrera. La patada de Lee traspaso esta y logro impactar en el torso del chico.

\- _Mis músculos están empezando a arder._ -Pensó el chico mientras se movía a la gran velocidad para alcanzar a Gaara.- _Tendré que usarlo, destrozare esa armadura e usare el loto oculto contra él._

* * *

\- ¡Por ahí! -Apunto Sakura al lugar de donde se podía ver la arena volando, intentando alcanzar a Gaara. El chico siendo constantemente golpeado.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa. -Dijo Tenten mientras continuaban corriendo.- _Lee, el que uses eso contra alguien quiere decir que es muy fuerte. Pero es una medida de último recurso, porque quien sabe si tu cuerpo pueda recuperarse._

* * *

Gaara se aferró a una pared, casi no quedaba nada de su armadura, estaba terriblemente golpeado y cansado. Lee seguía con las puertas abiertas y había aterrizado en un techo cercano.

\- ¡Terminare esto! -Declaro mientras soltaba las vendas de sus brazos. El chico desapareció de la vista y volvió a aparecer se dio una patada a Gaara separándolo de la pared. Se impulsó para quedar debajo de Gaara, luego se elevó y comenzó a darle patadas en el aire, levantándolo constantemente y alejándolo de su arena. Después se puso detrás de él y comenzó a enrollarlo en las vendas. Ambos entonces comenzaron a girar.- ¡Loto oculto! -Lee se soltó antes impactar al suelo, dejando a Gaara solo y estrellando contra el suelo. Cuando el chico del espandex aterrizo, volvió a la normalidad con un gran cansancio y dolor por todo su cuerpo.- Lo logre.

El chico sentó, en cierta forma aliviado por acabar con su oponente. Pero todo ese alivio desapareció cuando comenzó a escuchar los pasos. Vio a Gaara caminando hacia él, con los varios golpes por su cuerpo, pero aun pudiéndose mover y con la arena alrededor de su cuerpo, aunque la armadura ya estaba completamente destrozada.

\- Esto aún no se termina. -Le declaro el pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo…?! -La respuesta a su pregunta llego cuando Lee vio la espalda de Gaara.- La tinaja... era de arena.

\- Correcto, solo tuve que controlarle para que suavizara mi caída. -Declaro Gaara.- Se terminó.

\- Estas equivocado. -Dijo Lee mientras se volvía a poner de pie.- Yo aún puedo luchar.

\- Bien, como tú quieras. -Exclamo Gaara mientras la arena comenzaba a acumularse en su alrededor.

Lee llego corriendo y soltó la patada más fuerte que tenía. Esta no impacto en el chico, sino en una dura pared de arena solidificada. Lee cayó al piso sosteniéndose su pierna derecha y viendo la esfera de arena que cubría al pelirrojo, con solo una pequeña sección que usaba para verlo. Gaara no espero y envió al resto de la arena a golpearlo, enviándolo varios metros por el suelo.

\- Maldición. -Exclamo Lee con el dolor en su pierna.

\- Fuiste un oponente divertido. Pero esto termina aquí. -Declaro el pelirrojo antes de enviar su arena acabar con él.

\- Doton: Pared de tierra. -Escucharon ambos. El muro se levantó frente a Lee y lo protegió de la arena que se acercaba.

\- ¡Sa-Sakura-san! -Exclamo Lee cuando la vio desde detrás con sus manos en el suelo.

Unos kunai volaron hacia Gaara, con la intención de atacarlo desde su punto ciego, sin embargo, el jutsu del ojo que Gaara había activado le permitió verlos. La arena se levantó para intentar pararlas, la sorpresa de Gaara fue grande cuando estas continuaron y se dirigieron a la esfera, el chico logro dar un paso atrás y pudo ver las armas traspasando la barrera y clavándose donde él estaba solo unos momentos atras. De inmediato utilizo su ojo para ver de donde habían venido.

\- _Falle._ -Exclamo mentalmente Tenten mientras seguía escondida.- _Pero por lo menos ya sé que con armas cargadas de electricidad puedo atacarlo._

\- Dos más que están desesperadas por morir. -Dijo Gaara. Después el chico sintió un gran dolor en su hombro izquierdo, y pudo ver la mano con rayos que no solo lo había atravesado a él, sino a su barrera.

\- Chidori. -Exclamo Satsuki.- Somos tres bastardo.

Satsuki saco su mano mientras que la esfera de arena se derrumbaba. Gaara cayó sobre sus rodillas, sosteniéndose con su mano derecha el hombro herido.

\- ¿Estas bien Lee-san? -Pregunto Sakura al chico. Satsuki camino para acercarse a ellos.

\- Ahora que una hermosa chica como tú me está atendiendo me siento mejor. -Declaro Lee, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara un como un tomate.

\- Déjate de eso. -Exclamo Tenten mientras lo golpeaba con un pergamino pequeño.

\- Gracias por venir, Tenten. -Le dijo el chico.- Satsuki-san… espero recuperarme a tiempo para nuestro duelo de la segunda ronda.

\- _Eso será muy difícil con una invasión…_ -Pensó la chica con una gotita de sudor.

\- ¿Como esta? -Pregunto la castaña del grupo.

\- No muy bien, parece que está rota. -Señalo Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Gaara veía su herida, de esta salía sangre, su sangre. Era la primera vez que tenía sangre en su cuerpo y todavía más la suya propia. La imagen de esto, estaba haciendo que perdiera el poco control que le quedaba, no podía concentrarse más en restringirlo, el dolor no lo dejaba.

El aumento repentino de chakra se sintió por las tres chicas. Miraron hacia atrás, un Gaara parado con una extraña cola de arena y su brazo derecho con una gigantesca garra, también de arena. La arena no se detenía ahí, sino que subía hasta cubrir el lado derecho de su rostro, formando algo similar a una oreja y su ojo paso a volverse de color negro con el centro de este amarillo.

\- ¡Jajajaja! -Se rio con una gran carcajada el chico.- ¡Esto es genial!¡Este dolor!

\- Pero… ¿qué es eso? -Se preguntó Tenten mientras los cuatro lo veían. El miedo los invadió a los cuatro, después de todo eran genin y tenían frente a si a un verdadero monstruo que quería matarlas.

Fin capítulo 42

* * *

Omake: La chaqueta naranja.

Satsuki avanzaba al frente del grupo, sintiéndose un poco perturbada por Tenten. La chica tenia sonriendo desde hace varios minutos y lo más preocupante es que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto la pelinegra.

\- No, nada no te preocupes. -Le dijo con la sonrisa de gato.

\- Senpai, esa chaqueta… -Dijo Sakura.

\- Si, es la de Naruto, se la dio para que la cuidara. -Respondió la castaña.

\- ¿Y se la puso? -Comento sonrojada la pelirosa.

\- _¿Qué tiene tan de especial que me la pusiera?_ -Pensó Satsuki ignorando el significado de lo hizo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, saludando con el final del mas reciente capitulo.**

 **Este capitulo me parece un poco gracioso, ya que hay dos revelaciones que lo son para los personajes y no para los que leen, lo cual hace un poco ironico el esten impactados por algo que la audiencia ya sabe. Tambien esta la pelea de Lee y Gaara, que a pesar de que se supone es algo que paso durante las prreliminares en el canon, aqui pasa despues y de alguna manera me ha gustado. Creo que ha sido un reto interesante para Lee enfrentarse contra Gaara volando, lo cual hace de cierta manera creible que el combate estuviera parejo, aunque ese final que tuvo no me gusto mucho.**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan?**


	43. Invasión 2

Capitulo 43: Invasión 2.

Gaara estaba frente a ellos con una transformación invadiendo su lado derecho del cuerpo y otorgándole una cola. El grupo sentir el aumento en el chakra que estaba usando, sobrepasándolos sin duda.

\- _Mierda, tiene mínimo el nivel de un chunin._ -Analizo Satsuki.- _Esto es malo._

\- Escuchen, déjenme aquí. -Les dijo el chico.- Tratare de distraerlo lo más posible para que escapen.

\- De ninguna manera. -Exclamo Sakura.

\- _Su cuerpo sigue siendo de arena, así que debería de poder usarlas contra él._ -Pensó Tenten.- No podremos luchar y defender a Lee al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡No vamos a abandonarlo!

\- No, vamos a llevarnos a este tipo lejos. -Dijo la castaña.

\- _Ya usé uno de mis chidoris, mi limite es 2._ -Pensó Satsuki.- _Así que el siguiente que use debo asegurarme vaya a su corazón o su cabeza._

Gaara comenzó a moverse con un salto.- Sakura. -Tenten indicio y la pelirosa comenzó a hacer los sellos.

\- Doton: Barrera de tierra. -La tierra se levantó frente a ellos formando una barrera en semiesfera. La garra de Gaara fue a impactar contra esta, rescrebrajandola. Satsuki y Tenten saltaron cada una a un lado de la barrera y lanzaron armas hacia el chico. Las del lado derecho impactaron en el brazo sin hacer daño mientras que las del izquierdo fueron desviadas por la cola.- Doton: Jutsu pilar de tierra.

La columna de tierra salió de manera recta desde enfrente de Sakura. Atravesó la barrera que la chica genero antes y golpeo al Gaara de lleno. El golpe fue potente y lo saco volando, pero este parecía no haber recibido muchos daños del impacto.

\- _Es más lento._ -Pensó Lee.- _Pero su resistencia a aumentado mucho._

Tenten saco varios kunais de su bolsa, comenzó a reforzarlos con chakra de rayo. Gaara percibió que dichas armas serian peligrosas, así que cargo hacia la chica. Tenten se vio interrumpida y tuvo que saltar para aferrarse a la pared. De ahí lanzo los kunais al rostro del chico, pero la cola se movió para bloquearlos.

\- Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. -Exclamo Satsuki mientras dirigía las llamas hacia Gaara. La mano del chico cambio de forma, extendiéndose frente a él formando un escudo donde las llamas impactaron, dejando solo arena caliente cuando termino el jutsu.- Carajo.

\- Creí que con el calor la arena se hacía vidrio. -Comento Tenten mientras aterrizaba del salto para reunirse con ella.

\- No, necesita mucha más temperatura para derretir la arena. -Explico Sakura.

\- _Necesitaría un jutsu de fuego mucho más poderoso._ -Pensó la pelinegra.- _Pero aun si lo tuviera, nada evita que él pueda regenerar su cuerpo simplemente con más arena._

Gaara comenzó a atacar, las chicas de inmediato se dispersaron evitando la garra. Tenten tiro algunas armas desde el pergamino, pero el resultado fue el mismo, la cola se puso en el camino para evitar el daño a Gaara. El pelirrojo se decidió, y persiguió a Sakura. Satsuki reacciono realizando una bola de fuego que obligo a Gaara detenerse para usar su brazo pudiera cubrirlo.

\- _La cola no puede extenderse._ -Pensó Tenten.- _Por ahí podemos hacerle daño._

Con su atención en Satsuki, Gaara la ataco, la chica logro quitarse del camino y ver como la garra destrozaba la pared del edificio, sería malo si eso impactaba a alguna de ellas.

\- Doton. -Se escuchó que grito Sakura por el lugar.- Jutsu de doble pilar de tierra. -Los dos montones de tierra se levantaron aplastando a Gaara en medio. Se escuchó como impactaron de manera fuerte, pero el chico parecía encontrarse igual.

\- No puede ser… -Exclamo Tenten.

\- No le hizo nada. -Agrego Satsuki.- Los golpes parecen no hacerle nada.

\- Mierda. -Dijo Sakura, abrió una pequeña herida en su dedo y puso su mano en el suelo.- Jutsu de invocación.

\- _Sakura, estas usando mucho chakra._ -Pensó Satsuki.- _Es cierto, tus reservas son mayores y tienes un mejor control de tus jutsu._ -Analizo la chica con su sharingan activado.- _Pero usaste muchos jutsu en muy poco tiempo, ya debes de estar comenzando a sentirte cansada._

\- _Ya veo… creí que por ser más lento con mi velocidad podría ganarle._ -Pensó Lee.- _Pero ahora que lo veo, aun si mi pierna estuviera sana no podría hacerle mucho daño con mis golpes. Tendría que abrir las puertas internas y no sé si eso realmente bastaría._

\- Escuchen. -Les dijo Sakura a todos con dos perros a su lado.- Los perros van a poner seguro a Lee-san, mientras tanto nosotras debemos llevarlo lejos de aquí, aun lugar donde los jonin puedan vernos y apoyarnos.

\- ¿Donde puedan vernos? -Tenten miro alrededor de la aldea. La invasión estaba causando una gran desorganización y era casi imposible que en medio de casi todo ese desastre alguien los viera. Pero había algo, si lograban llamar la atención de seguro que irían a ayudarlos.- La muralla. -Exclamo la castaña.- Hay que ir a la muralla.

* * *

\- Hay otros 3 más a 60 metros por ahí. -Señalo Hinata.

\- Kage bushin no jutsu. -Naruto genero dos clones y les indico que fueran hacia donde estaba la gente. Era más seguro enviar clones y que estos escoltaran a la gente donde se reunían con los grupos de evacuación.

\- Tranquilo Naruto, no hay apuro. -Le comento Kiba. El rubio había usado por lo menos 15 veces la técnica.- _Ya hasta puedo ver el cansancio en su rostro._

\- ¿No hay más? -Pregunto Naruto.

\- No, parecen ser todos. -Respondió Hinata.

\- En ese caso deberíamos reunirnos con los demás.

\- _Ese olor…_ -Pensó Kiba mientras su nariz captaba algo.- _Ese olor, lo conozco._

\- ¿Que ocurre Kiba-kun? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Estoy captando un olor. -Akamaru ladro.- ¿Tú también? Tu olfato es mejor que el mío, ¿De dónde es? -El perro volvió a ladrar, con Kiba escuchando atentamente.

\- ¿Oye crees que en serio entiende lo que dice o solo lo inventa? -Le susurro Naruto a Hinata.

\- Es chakra, ese olor es el chakra de alguien. -Le comento Kiba a sus compañeros.

\- ¿El chakra tiene olor? -Pregunto Naruto incrédulo.- Eso parece un poco conveniente.

\- No exactamente. -Exclamo Kiba.- Es difícil de explicar. Más bien la esencia de una persona es transportada por el olor.

\- Eso suena igual de conveniente. -Continuo con el mismo rostro incrédulo Naruto.

\- Mira eso no importa ahorita. -Le interrumpió Kiba molesto de forma cómica.- Lo importante es que hay alguien más que necesita ayuda.

\- Muy bien. -Naruto se puso detrás del chico.- Vamos, tu puedes guíanos.

\- Si. -Respondió junto al ladrido de Akamaru, mientras comenzaba a moverse siguiendo el olor y con Naruto siguiéndolo.

\- _Se puso como un dueño siguiendo a un perro…_ -Pensó Hinata con una gotita de sudor.

* * *

\- ¿Oye no puedes ir más rápido? -Pregunto Fuu a Morio que la cargaba.

\- Podría, pero entonces lastimaría a una hermosa chica…

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! -Grito Fuu.- ¡Puedo caminar perfectamente!

\- No, no puedes, ella lo dejo muy en claro. -Comento Morio. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supieran, estaban siendo vigilados.

\- Entonces déjame volar. -Dijo la peliverde.

\- Si lo hago te lastimaras. -Le respondió Morio.- No, lo siento pero por el momento tendré que cargarte.

\- Esto apesta… -La chica sintió que le hablaban.

\- _**Hay alguien aquí.**_ -Le dijo el escarabajo en su mente.

\- Morio, vas a tener que bajarme. -Respondió la chica.

\- ¿Que por qué? -Antes de que le pudieran responder esa pregunta sintió la presencia justo delante de él. El tipo vestía una capucha de color negro y usaba una máscara blanca de los ANBU. Sus manos comenzaron a bajarse para ponerse sobre el rostro de Morio, con una ligera aura azul en sus manos. Morio no se podía mover. Afortunadamente, el de la capucha se vio interrumpido, teniendo que bloquear un golpe directo a su pecho que lanzo Fuu. Morio reacciono salta hacia atrás.

\- Mierda, es fuerte. -Exclamo Fuu.- ¿Quién es ese tipo?

\- Cuando inicio la invasión, varios ninjas de este tipo saltaron al techo donde estaban los kages.

\- ¿Infiltrados?

\- Si. Este bastardo en particular me es conocido. -Señalo Morio.- Shibuki lo detuvo cuando intentaba hacer un genjutsu.

\- ¿Oye bastardo que quieres con él? -Pregunto Fuu.

\- Jujuju… -Se rio debajo de la máscara.- ¿Y quién dijo que quería algo con él? Mi misión eres tú, jinchuriki del Nanabi.

\- _¿Este tipo lo sabe… ¿Pero cómo?_ -Se preguntó Morio.

\- Dime, cuál es tu relación con él. -Exigió Fuu.- ¿Que tienes que ver con mi primo, Reiki?

\- ¿Tu primo? No sé de lo que hablas. -Respondió el enmascarado.

\- No te hagas el estúpido. Sé que quien te dijo que soy un jinchuriki es Reiki. -Respondió la chica.- Los únicos que lo saben son la gente de la aldea y unos amigos. Nadie más fuera de esta lo conoce, y el único ninja renegado que lo sabía era él. Así que al menos que robaran la información, ustedes deben de haber trabajado con él y se los revelo.

\- _Es cierto… bien pensado Fuu._ -Pensó Morio.- Entonces, este tipo y el trabajan para la misma persona.

\- Si. ¡Dinos quien es tu jefe! -La peliverde exigió.

El de la máscara simplemente se rio.- Niños estúpidos. No pueden exigirme eso y simplemente esperar que se los responda.

El enmascarado cargo contra ellos. Apareció en un frente frente a los genin y les lanzo una patada. Morio esta vez pudo reaccionar y levantar su pierna para detener el ataque. Fuu lanzo un golpe por encima de su cabeza. El encapuchado simplemente lo detuvo con sus manos, aprovechando esto, jalo a la chica y la lanzo por el aire. Fuu reacciono, hizo aparecer sus alas, se disponía a ir hacia donde estaban los, pero el dolor hizo que un instante desaparecieran. Morio después de ver a su compañera volando lanzo un golpe, intentando aprovechar que el enmascarado tenía su atención en otra parte. No le sirvió, su oponente reacciono de manera más rápida logrando impactar su golpe. Después del golpe Morio sintió la rodilla en su estómago. Sabía que otro ataque esperaba, así que se dejó caer para poder rodar por el suelo. El chico se levantó y retrocedió hasta quedar frente a Fuu.

\- Para ser un falso ANBU es fuerte. -Exclamo Morio.

\- Déjame decirte algo, jinchuriki. -Comento el enmascarado.- No es muy difícil darse cuenta de tu condición si usas esas alas tuyas. Cualquiera que sepa sobre bijuus y jinchurikis se dará cuenta.

\- Bastardo. -Exclamo Morio.

\- _Así que después de todo el usarlas fue una mala idea._ -Pensó la peliverde.

\- Mira niño, mi asunto es con ella. -Dijo el enmascarado.- Aparte del camino y te dejare irte. ¿No desperdiciarías tu vida por un monstruo como ella o sí?

Las palabras del hombre activaron las memorias de Morio, el había dicho algo similar, _"¡Tú eres un maldito monstruo!¡No haces nada más que enviar a la mierda todo!¡¿No sé ni para que vives?!"_ , fue lo que dijo en ese momento. El chico se acercó a donde estaba el encapuchado, este sintiendo como su oponente se rendía se acercó también, con una extrema confianza.

\- Haces bien… -El enmascarado se vio interrumpido por el fuerte golpe en su estómago.

\- ¡Ella no es un monstruo! -Grito Morio mientras lo golpeaba, recordado cuando el puño de Naruto lo impacto y esas mismas palabras que dijo ese día.

* * *

Tenten soltó un grito mientras descendía sobre Gaara. Con su espada reforzada por el chakra de electricidad la chica ataco. Gaara reacciono poniendo su brazo en la trayectoria, sorprendiéndose cuando la espada comenzaba a cortar sin dificultad. El chico salto hacia atrás mientras la castaña seguía cortando, evitando serio daño hacia su brazo.

\- ¡Bien hecho senpai! -Celebro Sakura.- Lograste dañarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo y la arena comenzó a recorrer el brazo reparando el daño.

\- Mierda. -Exclamo Tenten.

\- Así que estaba en lo correcto. -Dijo Satsuki.- Puede reparar los daños.

\- Eso quiere decir que atacarlo en las zonas transformadas no servirá. -Dedujo Sakura.- Debemos atacar en puntos débiles.

\- Escuchen, puedo intentar llamar su atención con mis armas cargadas de chakra. Ustedes aprovechen eso y atáquenlo. -Dijo Tenten.

\- De ninguna manera. -Respondió Satsuki.- Nada asegura que aguantaras mucho.

\- No tengo que hacerlo. Con que dure el tiempo suficiente bastara. - Dijo la chica.- Escucha Satsuki, la cola no puede extenderse. -La pelinegra no tardo en comprenderlo.

\- Es un mal plan y estúpido. -Exclamo la chica mientras cerraba la chaqueta naranja a la mitad.- Justo como un plan de Naruto. Muy bien, lo haré lo más rápido que pueda.

\- Sakura, necesitare que levantes una pared frente a mí una vez cuando te diga. -Informo la castaña.- Después de eso aléjate.

\- Lo haré. -Sakura se puso sobre su rodilla realizando los sellos. Al terminar dejo su técnica preparada para al únicamente darse la señal, levantar el muro.

Tenten saco un pergamino y comenzó a correr directamente hacia a Gaara. El chico de inmediato se dispuso a cargar, pero sus instintos le indicaron que se detuviera en cuanto vio a Satsuki corriendo, por un lado. La castaña desello algunos kunais del pergamino y de inmediato comenzó a cargarlos con el chakra de electricidad. Se los lanzo a Gaara y el chico volvió a poner la garra en el camino, viéndose como los kunais llegaban a enterrarse con poca dificultad. Mientras la garra lo intentaba proteger, la cola de Gaara comenzó a atacar a la chica por arriba. Sakura se veía tentada a levantar el muro para protegerla, únicamente impedida por el hecho de que no le habían dado la indicación. La cola no llego, afortunadamente desde un lado Satsuki lanzo unos shuriken que iban dirigidos hacia el rostro expuesto por lo que tuvo que desviarla para protegerse. Gaara estaba disponiéndose a ir a atacarla cuando escucho como se abría el pergamino frente a él.

\- Quería _tomarme por sorpresa._ -Pensó Gaara mientras veía a la chica sacar la espada.

\- _Vamos…_ -Pensó Tenten introduciendo el chakra de electricidad, sentía como el chico se acercaba cada vez más, pero no podía detenerse, no si quería que el plan funcionara. La castaña corrió hacia Gaara. La cola se dirigió hacia ella así que le clavo la espada para poder detenerla. Después siguió un ataque con la garra, por lo que la chica tuvo que retroceder.- Ahora Sakura.

\- Doton: Pared de tierra. -El muro se levantó frente a la chica, la garra lo impacto rompiéndolo. Tenten tuvo que cubrirse con los brazos de todas las rocas que volaron hacia ella.

Gaara estaba listo para volver a atacar cuando desde detrás una bola de fuego lo impacto.

\- Le dio. -Exclamo Sakura aliviada, en especial porque con ese último jutsu ya comenzaba a sentirse agotada. El momento de alivio hizo que bajaran la guardia, por lo que la castaña no fue capaz de ver de ver el ataque con la cola que la saco volando.- ¡Senpai!

La chica solo se estrelló contra un poste de madera. Sin embargo, ese no era el problema, había quedado herida e incapaz de moverse ante Gaara que se acercaba para acabarla. Sakura comenzó a hacer los sellos de un jutsu, pero no estaba segura de poder terminar a tiempo. Cuando Gaara estaba a solo unos metros, se escuchó un potente golpe y el chico salió disparado hacia una pared. Satsuki había llegado con una increíble velocidad y lo había golpeado.

\- ¿Puedes moverte? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- Apenas. -Admitió Tenten mientras Satsuki la ayudaba a levantarse.- ¿Cómo lo golpeaste?

\- _Esa velocidad…_ -Pensó Gaara mientras se levantaba. Gaara comenzó a correr hacia ellas.

\- Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando. -Se escuchó y Gaara comenzó a hundirse. Miro hacia donde estaba la pelirosa con sus manos en el suelo.

\- Te voy a matar. -Declaro Gaara mientras comenzaba a extender su brazo. El chico se vio interrumpido por la patada al rostro. Satsuki aterrizo, le vio dos golpes antes de sacarlo con una patada ascendente. La chica entonces apareció arriba de él y lo pateo hacia el suelo. Gaara se estrelló con fuerza en la calle. Cuando aterrizo, Satsuki dio dos saltos hacia atrás, jadeando al finalizar su movimiento.

\- _Esa velocidad y esos movimientos son como los de Lee sin las pesas._ -Pensó Tenten.- _Uso su sharingan para copiarlos._

\- Interesante. -Dijo Gaara entre risas.- Tu velocidad es como la de él. -Satsuki no le respondió, seguía intentando recuperar el aire.

\- _Ya veo, copio la velocidad y por eso pudo alcanzarla en un mes._ -Pensó Tenten.- _Pero su condición física no está al mismo nivel que la de Lee. Usar esa velocidad sin la resistencia de Lee es muy demandante. La razón por la que él no se cansa tanto es porque su cuerpo fue desarrollándose junto a esa velocidad. Satsuki por otra parte, está forzando a su cuerpo para alcanzarla._

Gaara se levantó, apenas mostrando daños por los ataques. La pelinegra sabía que no estaban muy lejos de la muralla.- Vayan a un lugar seguro.

\- _**Quizás es momento de que les enseñemos algo realmente divertido.**_ -Escucho Gaara en su cabeza, el chico comenzó a tener un dolor en esta mientras más arena salía y cubría su cuerpo por completo.

\- ¡Ahora no tiene puntos débiles! -Señalo Sakura.- ¡Satsuki-san no intentes enfrentarlo sola!

\- No te preocupes por mí. -Le dijo Satsuki.- No creo que pueda alcanzarme. Además, tengo un jutsu para atravesarlo.

\- Satsuki-chan… ¿Vas a llevarlo a la muralla? -Pregunto Tenten a su lado.

\- Si, si logro que Kakashi-sensei lo vea él puede derrotarlo en caso de que falle. -Informo la chica.

Satsuki apareció frente a Gaara, la chica le dio un golpe en el rostro, pero él no se inmuto, la arena termino de tomar la forma, dejando su rostro ahora completamente cubierto.

\- Es un tanuki. -Señalo Sakura.

Satsuki salto para evitar la garra, en el aire pudo ver la cola acercarse. La chica logro maniobrar en el aire para quedar por encima de esta unos centímetros, utilizándola para impulsarse detrás de él. La chica aterrizo y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo, lo siguiente que supieron es que se encontraba agachada a un lado de Gaara y soltando una patada hacia su costado. El pie impacto, pero no logro hacerle nada. Gaara intento atacarla, pero la chica logro alejarse.

\- _Ya tengo su atención._ -Pensó mientras lo veía acercarse. Satsuki comenzó a correr hacia la muralla, esperaba que desde ahí alguien pudiera verlos.

* * *

Morio volvió a intentar lograr un golpe contra el enmascarado. La velocidad del oponente era superior y su experiencia en batalla lo dejaba en ridículo. El enmascarado soltó un golpe y lo regreso volando al suelo cerca de donde estaba Fuu.

\- Estúpido. -Exclamo el enmascarado.- Si simplemente te hubieras retirado no tendría que matarte.

\- De ninguna manera. -Comento Morio mientras se levantaba.- No pienso abandonarla.

\- Reconozco tu valentía. -Dijo el enmascarado mientras sacaba un kunai.- Por eso acabare rápido con tu miseria. -El chico de la capucha comenzó a correr hacia él. Su acción se vio interrumpida por un chico que lleno gritando mientras lo atacaba.

\- Rasengan. -Escucho el encapuchado y apenas pudo quitarse del camino de Naruto y su clon que chocaban la esfera contra el suelo.

\- Naruto. -Dijo Morio.

\- Hey, vengo a rescatarlos. -Exclamo el rubio.

\- Venimos los tres. -Dijo Kiba mientras Hinata y Akamaru llegaban.- ¿Un ANBU?¿Que hace atacando a un aliado?

\- Pu-puede que se trate de un infiltrado. -Señalo Hinata.

\- Genial, entonces no se trata de un ANBU real. -Dijo Naruto.- Puede que entonces sobrevivamos.

\- _Se te paso el sentido del humor de esa examinadora._ -Pensó Morio.- No es un ANBU pero sí que es muy fuerte, tengan cuidado.

\- Bien, me encargare de él. -Señalo el rubio.

\- Espera Naruto, tengo algo que decirte. -Dijo la peliverde.

\- Dímelo cuando termine. -Dijo Naruto. Mientras daba los pasos para acercarse al oponente.- No te preocupes, lo acabare con un solo jutsu.

\- Creo que me estas subestimando. -Dijo el enmascarado.

Naruto comenzó a caminar formando un clon. Ambos se detuvieron mientras que Naruto ponía su mano, junto al clon comenzó a realizar la esfera de chakra. El encapuchado corrió lanzando un kunai que acabo con el clon. Naruto no pudo mantener el rasengan y este término dispersándose. Con apenas tiempo, el rubio logro bloquear la patada, retrocedió y evito el golpe que su oponente lanzo. Intento responder con un golpe, pero al encapuchado no le costó nada quitarse, mientras retrocedía lanzo unos kunai de los cuales Naruto solo tuvo unos segundos para esquivar. El chico volvió a generar un clon y juntos los dos comenzaron a generar el rasengan. El encapuchado se mantuvo alejado mientras los veía correr hacia él. Lanzo una aguja y deshizo al clon, dejando a Naruto solo con la técnica. El enmascarado esperaba que no pudiera mantenerla y ataco. Naruto de alguna manera pudo evitar que el chakra se dispersara y logro sostener el puño de su oponente.

\- _Esto es malo._ -Paso por la mente del enmascarado.

\- Rasengan. -Naruto impacto la pequeña esfera de chakra en el oponente. El encapuchado salió volando y se perdió entre los entre los edificios.

\- Lo logro. -Exclamo Fuu.

\- Yo conté 3. -Dijo Morio.

\- Estoy seguro que fueron 5. -Comento Kiba.

\- ¿De-de que están hablando? -Pregunto Hinata.

\- Cuantos jutsu uso. -Respondieron ambos.

Naruto cayó sobre sus rodillas, se sentía cansado. Aun con eso de que él tenía mucha energía y la recuperaba rápido se estaba sintiendo cansado.- _Quizás no era tan buena idea haber usado clones antes._

\- _**Todos tenemos un límite chico.**_ -Le dijo el zorro en su cabeza.

El enmascarado que se quedó oculto entre los edificios.- _Ese jutsu es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que escape._ -Pensó.- _Si hubiera sido más fuerte sería malo. No puedo volver y enfrentarme a los 5, no después de ese ataque, tengo que irme. Hasta la próxima, Naruto-kun._

Naruto se levantó y volvió con sus compañeros.- ¿Estas bien? -Le pregunto Kiba al rubio.

\- Si, no se preocupen, estaré como nuevo en un momento. -Dijo el rubio para tranquilizarlos. En realidad, no sabía cuánto más podría seguir así.- ¿Que querías decirme Fuu?

\- Es sobre Gaara, y es muy importante. -Dijo la peliverde.

\- ¿Qué es?

La chica no sabía la manera de decírselo, al menos no con ellos dos cerca. De seguro no sabían lo de Naruto aun, por lo que revelar su secreto.- Él es igual que nosotros. Si lo libera, no creo que puedan ganarle.

\- ¡¿Es enserio?! -Pregunto el rubio.- ¡Carajo!¡¿Hacia dónde se fueron?!

\- ¿Que ocurre Naruto-kun? -Pregunto Hinata.

\- Nee-san, Sakura-san y Satsuki estan en peligro. -Dijo el rubio.- Debo ir a ayudarlas.

\- Te ayudare. -Dijo Fuu al levantarse. Concentro chakra en su espalda haciendo que las alas aparecieran.- Puedo llevarte volando, será más rápido.

\- Espera, aun estas herida. -Señalo Morio.

\- Lo sé, por eso solo lo llevare. -Respondió.- Mis amigas están en peligro así que puedo soportar un poco de dolor.

\- Nosotros iremos contigo. -Dijo Kiba.

\- No, vayan con Shikamaru y los demás. -Respondió el rubio.- Yo puedo con él.

\- _¿En serio lo crees Naruto-kun?_ -Pensó Hinata.- _Ya viste lo fuerte que era ese tipo. Y después de lo que Fuu-san dijo, te ves más preocupado._

\- Vamos entonces. -Dijo Fuu mientras comenzaba a elevarse. Sujeto a Naruto y también comenzó a elevarse. Ambos comenzaron su vuelo por los tejados de la aldea buscando a las chicas.

\- _Vayan a un lugar seguro._ -Pensó mientras veía al grupo que dejaron atrás.- Tenemos que encargarnos de esto nosotros, no podemos dejar que más gente se ponga en peligro. -Fuu asintió.

* * *

Satsuki comenzó a correr por la muralla con Gaara siguiendo. La chica miro hacia atrás, los brazos se habían extendido dirigiéndose hacia ella. La chica salto hacia un lado, viendo como el lugar donde antes estaba era impactado. Siguió corriendo mientras sentía el impacto detrás de ella que el otro brazo dio. La chica recorrió 10 metros más y se encontró en la parte superior de la muralla. Gaara ascendió con un salto, lanzo un ataque con sus garras que Satsuki esquivo saltando a su derecha. Después vio al chico aterrizando, lo único que no estaba cubierto por la arena eran sus pies.

\- _Mierda, usar la velocidad de Lee es cansado._ -Pensó Satsuki mientras recuperaba el aire.- _Siento como mis piernas arden._

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! -Pregunto Gaara.- ¡¿Es esto lo mejor que el clan Uchiha tiene para ofrecer?!

\- No, actualmente son la miembro más débil de mi clan. -Dijo Satsuki.- Sin embargo, no importa. -Satsuki comenzó a acumular su chakra.- Aun si soy la más débil te derrotare. -Los rayos comenzaron a generarse en la mano de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un último intento desesperado de ganar? -Pregunto el chico.

\- Con este jutsu atravesare tu armadura y perforare tu corazón. -Declaro Satsuki.- Este es tu fin, Gaara del desierto.

\- ¡Ya lo desearías! -El chico levanto el brazo y de este comenzaron a salir proyectiles de arena. Satsuki corrió con su jutsu en la mano, gracias a su sharingan pudo ver la trayectoria de los proyectiles y esquivarlos mientras se movía.

Usando la velocidad de Lee, Satsuki no tardó en llegar donde estaba Gaara. El chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solo pudo ver como la mano de la pelinegra se enterraba en la arena.- ¡Se terminó Gaara del desierto! -Grito la chica mientras movía su mano desde el costado en una diagonal ascendente.

La mano salió de la arena y casi de inmediato los rayos desaparecieron. Satsuki reacciono al movimiento de los brazos y se retiró justo a tiempo. Aterrizo del salto y se apoyó sobe sus rodillas.

\- ¡Maldita! -Grito Gaara mientras la arena comenzaba a caer de su cuerpo pero seguía cubriéndolo.- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!¡No puedo repararla!

\- ¿No lo sabias? El rayo es fuerte contra la tierra. -Dijo la chica.- _No pude impactar nada vital. Pero esta débil._ -Satsuki se levantó y saco un kunai de su bolsa.- _Puedo terminarlo._

Satsuki apunto a la cabeza casi completamente descubierta. Estaba segura que su kunai podría terminarlo. Lo lanzo y espero a que impactara en el cráneo del chico. Una potente brisa de aire lo desvió para sorpresa de ambos. Siguieron desde donde debía venir la corriente y vieron a Temari parada en la orilla de la muralla.

\- ¿Tu?

\- No dejare que lo mates. -Exclamo la rubia mientras se ponía en el camino. Satsuki comenzó a correr, ya no a la velocidad de antes pero aun así era rápida. Temari abrió su abanico. Satsuki con su sharingan calculo hacia donde lanzaría el ataque y cuando lo soltó, simplemente procedió a moverse a un lado. La chica llego hasta ella y le lanzo una patada. Temari la bloqueo con su brazo, mientras esto ocurría, Satsuki sacaba un kunai y la rubia cerraba el abanico. Los dos objetos chocaron.

\- Quítate. -Ordeno Satsuki.- Voy a acabar esto.

\- No te lo permitiré. -Declaro la rubia. Lanzo una patada que para Satsuki no fue nada difícil bloquear.

\- ¿Estás loca? -Pregunto la chica mientras lanzaba su golpe.- ¡No escuchaste antes!¡El piensa matarte!

\- Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. -Temari intento abrir su abanico, pero Satsuki se impidió con su pie. Aprovechando que bajo la guardia, la pelinegra le impacto un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que tuviera que retroceder.

\- ¿Si lo sabes que estás haciendo? -Cuestiono Satsuki.- Quítate y déjame acabarlo antes de que se recupere.

\- No te puedo dejar. -Comento Temari mientras volvía a intentar ponerse en la posición de pelea.- No creo que lo comprendas, no tienes hermanos.

\- Si los tengo. -Dijo Satsuki.- ¡Y por eso mismo debo acabar esto! -Satsuki volvió a cargar con la intención de ir hacia Gaara. Temari movió su abanico con una ligera brisa que la detuvo unos instantes. Cuando la pelinegra pudo volver a moverse, Temari ya estaba encima de ella y lanzando el golpe con su abanico cerrado. La Uchiha logro poner el kunai para bloquearla.- _Carajo. Cada segundo que pierdo aquí él lo usa para recuperarse._

\- No sé si a ti no te importa eso. -Dijo Satsuki.- Pero yo lo voy a detener. No pienso dejar que lastime a nadie.

\- Ya estoy comenzando a recuperarme. -Comento Gaara mientras retomaba control de la arena.- No tardara mucho para que pueda matarlas.

\- Maldición. ¡Quítate! -Grito Satsuki a Temari mientras intercambiaban golpes.

\- ¡Ahí están! -Escucharon todos que Fuu dijo mientras llegaba volando cargando a Naruto.

\- ¡Bien!¡Déjame aquí! -Dijo el chico, la peliverde lo soltó a unos metros de Gaara antes de aterrizar de manera forzada en la muralla con un choque.

\- ¡¿Ustedes?!¡¿A que han venido?! -Pregunto Gaara.

Naruto genero un clon, puso su mano y entre los dos comenzaron a formar la esfera de chakra. Ambos corrieron e impactaron el jutsu en el indefenso chico.- ¡Vengo a salvar a quienes me importan! -Grito el rubio mientras su jutsu impactaba.- ¡Rasengan! -El ataque hizo que Gaara saliera volando hacia el bosque. A esa gran velocidad el chico impacto entre los arboles.- Se acabó, ganamos.

Fin capítulo 43.


	44. Duelo de jinchurikis 2

**Finalmente, llega el ultimo capitulo de los examenes chunin.**

* * *

Capitulo 44: Duelo de jinchurikis 2.

Naruto genero un clon, puso su mano y entre los dos comenzaron a formar la esfera de chakra. Ambos corrieron e impactaron el jutsu en el indefenso chico.- ¡Vengo a salvar a quienes me importan! -Grito el rubio mientras su jutsu impactaba.- ¡Rasengan! -El ataque hizo que Gaara saliera volando hacia el bosque. A esa gran velocidad el chico impacto entre los árboles.

\- ¡Gaara! -Exclamo Temari.

\- Bien hecho Naruto. -Dijo Satsuki. La pelinegra vio a Fuu. La chica se había estrellado en la muralla y apenas si podía moverse por sus heridas, pero con una sonrisa le dio un pulgar arriba a Satsuki.

Naruto por otra parte cayó sobre sus rodillas.- _Mierda, he usado el rasengan muchas veces. Ya casi no me queda chakra._ -Pensó el rubio.- Pero aun así, se acabó, ganamos.

* * *

Salvado por la arena Gaara resistió el impacto. La arena estaba volviendo a cubrirlo mientras recordaba, los rostros de todos ellos. Fuu, Satsuki, Tenten, Naruto inclusive su hermana, todos dispuestos a proteger algo, a luchar por alguien que eran ellos mismos, no lo comprendía. Eso lo hacía enojar, esos rostros que tenían y lo peor de todo, que ellos sentían que podían ganarle por eso. Esta muy enojado.

* * *

\- Ríndete. -Le dijo Satsuki a Temari.- Ya se terminó.

Justo cuando termino de decir eso, una gigantesca nube de humo apareció a decenas de metros de la aldea. Cuando se despejo un gigantesco tanuki de arena se encontraba frente a la aldea. Algunos lograron ver al gigantesco animal, teniendo reacciones de asombro y terror por la bestia frente a ellos.

\- Mierda. -Logro exclamar Fuu.- Logro liberarse.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- Es un bijuu. -Le dijo Naruto.- Gaara es igual que yo y Fuu.

\- _¿Igual que ellos? ¿Era por eso que estaba tan emocionado por luchar con ella?_ -Se preguntó Temari.

\- Es el Ichibi. Según me dijo, es muy peligroso. -Comento Fuu.

\- Y grande. -Agrego Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo se supone vamos a derrotar a eso? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- Creo tener una idea. -Dijo Naruto.- _Oye, necesito un poco de chakra para hacer una invocación._ -Naruto dijo dentro de su cabeza, pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo, pero lo único que recibió fue un ronquido.- ¡Ah!¡Estúpido zorro! -Naruto estaba frente a la reja viendo al Kyubi que dormía muy cómodamente con una cobija de dibujos de zorro encima.- ¡Cuando te conviene únicamente ayudas!

\- ¿E-estas bien Naruto? -Pregunto Fuu con una gotita de sudor.

\- Estúpido zorro holgazán. Ni Shikamaru es tan flojo. -Murmuro molesto el rubio.- Mierda, vamos a tener que hacerlo sin él.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- Solo espero que no esté ocupado.

\- En serio, explícame algo, no estoy entendiendo ni una mierda. -Comento Satsuki.

\- ¿huh? O cierto… -Exclamo Naruto.- Se cómo invocar a una rana gigante para que nos ayude.

\- Bien, hazlo. Estoy segura que podrá entretenerlo o ganarle. -Dijo Satsuki.

Naruto comenzó a reírse de manera nerviosa.- Lo haría si me quedara algo de chakra. Me lo acabe casi todo en ese último rasengan.

\- Dame una razón para no matarte… -Exclamo la pelinegra.

\- Entonces solo pídele chakra al Kyubi. -Dijo Fuu.

\- Lo acabo de hacer, pero está dormido. -Informo Naruto.- No se preocupen, acabo de pensar en algo. Satsuki acércate.

\- _¿Y ahora para qué?_ -Se preguntó la chica mientras llegaba a su lado.

\- Creo tener una idea. Si usamos lo que nos queda de chakra a ambos podemos invocarlo. -Dijo el rubio.

\- Esa de hecho es una buena idea. -Comento Fuu.- Ayudaría, pero ya saben, herida grave, mejor no me muevo.

\- Muy bien ¿Cómo lo hacemos? -Pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Solo necesitamos tener contacto para que me transmitas chakra. -Dijo el chico. La pelinegra puso su mano sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Con esto bastara?

\- Si. -Naruto entonces puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de la chica, sorprendiéndola.- Agárrate fuerte, vamos a saltar.

\- ¡¿Espera?!¡¿A saltar?!

\- Claro, si lo invoco aquí va a destruir la muralla. -Respondió el rubio antes de morder su dedo.

\- ¡No espera!¡Podemos…! -Naruto se tiro mientras sujetaba a Satsuki, la chica se aferró fuertemente a él mientras ambos caían.

\- Jutsu de invocación. -La nube apareció y cuando se despejo un gigantesco sapo rojo apareció a unos metros de la muralla. Naruto y Satsuki estaban en la cabeza del sapo.- ¡Sí!¡Funciono! -Celebro el rubio.

\- ¡Idiota! -Le grito la pelinegra mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro. Naruto cayo con sus ojos dando vueltas.- ¡¿Qué plan estúpido es ese?!¡¿Y ni siquiera sabias si funcionaria estúpido?!

\- Confiaba en ti. -Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba.

\- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! -Remarco la chica.- ¡Si no hubiera aparecido el sapo estaríamos muertos!

\- ¡¿Oye renacuajo para que me hablaste?! -Pregunto Gamabunta.- ¿No me digas que solo para tener un lugar donde platicar con tu novia?

\- No soy su novia. -Respondió sonrojada Satsuki.

\- Jefe, ¿ves a eso de ahí? -Pregunto el rubio mientras apuntaba a la bestia frente a ellos.

\- ¡Ah! El shukaku. -Exclamo Gamabunta.- ¿Qué hiciste para terminar metiéndote con él?

\- ¡Vengan o si no yo los matare! -Declaro el tanuki.

\- Jefe, tenemos que mantenerlo alejado de la aldea. -Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a usar chakra para aferrarse.

\- Entendido. Sujétense. -El sapo salto hacia el oponente sacando su espada. La bestia movió su cola para detener la espada mientras movía su brazo para atacar. Gamabunta logro reaccionar y saltar para evitarla.

\- Parece que va ser difícil. -Comento la invocación.- A pesar de tener ocho colas menos es tan fuerte como él.

\- ¿Cómo quién? -Pregunto Naruto.

* * *

Sakura y Tenten siguieron moviéndose hacia la muralla. Vieron la nube de humo y el sapo que emergió de esta. La pelirrosa se puso azul y comenzó a temblar de forma cómica, por lo que tuvieron que detenerse. Algo bueno además para la castaña que estaba cansada.

\- Sapo… -Exclamo la pelirosa.

\- Es solo un sapito. -Comento Tenten.- Lo que me preocupa es la cosa a la que se enfrenta.

\- ¿Es una invocación también?

* * *

Gamabunta salto esquivando el brazo del monstruo dirigido hacia él.- ¡Jefe la cola! -Aviso Naruto.

\- ¡Si ya la vi! -El sapo movió su espada para con esta detener la cola. Cuando aterrizo salto rápidamente al monstruo, logro realizar un corte con su espada, pero fue demasiado superficial. No paso mucho antes de que tuviera que alejarse de nuevo.- Diablos sí que es fuerte.

\- Córtale la cabeza y ya. -Exclamo Naruto.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Qué crees que acabo de intentar? -Respondió Gamabunta.- Estas hablando de enfrentarte a un bijuu, no es algo a lo que puedas derrotar de manera normal.

\- ¿No tienes algún jutsu que pueda servir? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- Mis jutsu de agua no son muy efectivos contra su arena. -Respondió Gamabunta.- Y apenas que uno de ustedes tenga técnicas de fuego mi aceite no servirá.

\- Yo puedo usar fuego. -Dijo Satsuki mientras ligeramente levantaba su brazo.

\- Excelente. -Exclamo el sapo.- Voy a expulsar el aceite hacia él, de inmediato le prendes fuego. De lo demás no se preocupen, yo me encargare.

\- Bien. -Satsuki comenzó a realizar los sellos y contuvo el fuego en su boca. Gamabunta soltó el chorro de aceite y fue cuando Satsuki soltó el fuego.- Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego. -El fuego hizo que el aceite se prendiera en llamas.

El tanuki se cubrió con ambos brazos del intenso fuego que choco con él. Las llamas se detuvieron inesperadamente y cuando la bestia quiso reaccionar para saber que había ocurrió, vio cómo su brazo derecho salía por los aires.

\- Bien hecho. -Celebro Naruto antes de ver a Satsuki cayendo de senton.- ¿Oye estas bien?

\- Solo estoy cansada. -Declaro la pelinegra.- _De hecho no debería ni de estar aquí. Usar dos veces el Chidori me vació casi por completo._

\- No te preocupes. -Dijo Naruto.- Tranquila, ganaremos.

Extrañamente, el tanuki comenzó a reírse.- ¡Sí que son divertidos! -Exclamo mientras en la frente Gaara comenzaba a aparecer.

\- Así que se trata de un jinchuriki. -Dijo Gamabunta.- Eso facilita y complica las cosas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué las facilita? -Pregunto Naruto.

\- Si tiene un jinchuriki entonces eso significa que neutralizando al jinchuriki neutralizamos el poder del bijuu. -Explico el sapo. Gaara puso su mano en posición de sello.- Oh no…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Las cosas van a complicarse. -Respondió el sapo.- Parece que planea dormirse.

\- ¿En serio? ¿En medio de una pelea? -Pregunto Satsuki.

\- ¿Díganme han visto sus ojeras? -Pregunto, la verdad ninguno de los dos genin hasta el momento se había preocupado por ello.- El jinchuriki del Shukaku no puede dormir, porque si lo hace entonces el poder de este se libera.

\- _Ya veo, por eso es tan inestable._ -Pensó Satsuki.

\- Mientras este despierto los poderes están bajo control, pero cuando duerme… -Agrego Gamabunta.

\- Jutsu de sueño. -Exclamo Gaara antes de quedarse dormido. La pupila del Shukaku cambio de color a un amarillo más oscuro.

\- ¡Ya llegué! -Grito el Shukaku.- ¡Por fin soy libre!¡Y miren alguien a quien matar!

\- Por favor no nosotros… -Dijo Naruto.

\- Fuuton:.. -Dijo el Shukaku mientras levantaba su brazo e inflaba su estómago.

\- Si somos nosotros.

\- Sujétense. -Ordeno Gamabunta.

\- Bala perforadora de aire. -El shukaku soltó la bola de aire que paso por debajo del sapo saltando. Los dos chicos vieron como esta continuo por varios metros antes de explotar, dejando una gran área del bosque sin árboles.

\- Si eso impacta en la aldea… -Naruto no pudo más que pensar preocupado en el destino de sus amigos si eso llegaba a la aldea. No quería ser pesimista, pero lo más seguro es que no lo pudieran sobrevivir.

\- Si llega a la aldea habrán muchos muertos. -Comento Satsuki.

\- Suiton: Jutsu de bala de cañón. -Las bolas de agua que salieron de la boca de Gamabunta se estrellaron con las de aire que el Shukaku les lanzo. Sin embargo, quedo una que lo impacto.

\- ¡Sí!¡Le di!¡Esta muerto! -Celebro el bijuu mientras su oponente caía.

\- Carajo eso dolió. -Declaro Gamabunta aterrizando.- Ni yo puedo aguantar muchos de esos golpes. No podemos ganarle en un combate de frente, debemos de tomar otra estrategia.

\- Tenemos que despertar a Gaara. -Dijo Satsuki mientras intento levantarse sin resultado.

\- Jefe… -Dijo el rubio mientras la veía.- Yo me encargo de despertarlo. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

\- Debemos acercarnos y detenerlo de alguna manera. -Comento el animal.- Así mientras su guardia este baja, tú vas y lo despiertas.

\- ¿Cómo hago eso?

\- Puedes hacer mucho ruido, golpearlo o si quieres besarlo, no me importa. -Comento el sapo.

\- _Besarlo…_ -Por alguna razón Satsuki no pudo evitar imaginarse eso.

\- Tienes que despertarlo para que el Shukaku vuelva. -Explico.- Soy un sapo, no tengo garras ni colmillos y mi espada es para cortar, no para aferrarse. -Dijo el animal.- Así que necesito que me transformes en algo que si lo tenga.

\- ¿eh? -Solo salió de la boca del rubio.

\- Soy malo con las transformaciones. Te daré mi chakra y tu realizaras el jutsu, será una transformación combinada. -Explico el sapo mientras comenzaba a ir hacia el Shukaku.

\- Apúrate Naruto. -Le dijo Satsuki.

\- _Con garras y colmillos. Con garras y colmillos. Con garras y colmillos. Con garras y colmillos._ -Pensaba Naruto.

La nube de humo blanco apareció y de ella salió una garra cubierta por el pelaje anaranjado. Las garras impactaron contra el Shukaku dañado parte de su piel. El bijuu reacciono lanzando un golpe, increíblemente fue interceptado por una cola, o mejor dicho varias colas juntas y todas con el pelaje anaranjado. El humo se despejo con el gigantesco zorro en el lugar.

\- _¿En serio no pudiste pensar en algo más?_ -Pensó Satsuki con un rostro serio de manera cómica.

\- ¡La cola! -Grito Naruto, el zorro dio un salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque.

\- No fue tiempo suficiente para que saltaras. -Dijo Gamabunta.

* * *

Algunas personas en la aldea habían estado prestando atención al encuentro que ocurría afuera de esta. Otras no tanto, por lo que el miedo recorrió sus corazones cuando vieron al zorro de nueve colas luchando afuera de esta.

\- ¡Maldición! -Exclamo Yamato.- ¡Se liberó y no me di cuenta!

\- Tranquilo Tenzo. -Le dijo Kakashi mientras aterrizaba sobre un enemigo.- Son solo Naruto y Gamabunta transformados.

\- Con que es eso.

Las noticias para tranquilizarlos a todos comenzaron a esparcirse. Aunque claro, la gente decía que quien había invocado al sapo era Jiraiya. Después de todo, solo se sabía de personas que invocaban sapos, Naruto y Jiraiya, pero nadie de la aldea pensaba que pudiera ser Naruto. No pensaban que tuviera la habilidad como para hacerlo, así que todos se quedaron con la idea de que debía ser Jiraiya el invocador y quien se enfrentaba al bijuu.

\- Es increíble no crees senpai. -Comento Yamato mientras se veía al zorro y tanuki intercambiar los ataques.- Naruto está luchando para proteger a la aldea, aun después de la manera en la que lo han tratado.

\- Lamento decirte que creo que te equivocas. -Respondió el peliblanco.- Puede no notarse mucho por su forma animada de ser y porque es en general bueno pero, a Naruto parece no importarle la gente de esta aldea.

\- ¿Entonces por qué…?

\- Porque resulta que en esta aldea hay gente a la que le importa proteger.

* * *

Sakura y Tenten lograron subir hasta la cima de la muralla, donde pudieron ver por primera vez al sapo transformado.

\- ¡¿Un zorro?! -Reacciono Tenten un poco molesta.

\- _Es cierto. Sus padres murieron durante el ataque._ -Recordó Sakura. La pelirosa miro a su alrededor, la hermana rubia de Gaara estaba ahí, aunque no se movía, solo estaba viendo la lucha. Algunos metros más allá, recargada en la pared de una torre se encontraba Fuu, también viendo la pelea.- Fuu-san. -Sakura salió corriendo hacia ella mientras del bosque varios árboles salían volando debido a los proyectiles de aire.

Tenten no la acompaño, se quedó en su lugar viendo como los monstruos intercambiaban ataques.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? -Escucho que Sakura pregunto.

\- Bueno, Naruto necesitaba un aventón. -Le respondió la peliverde.

A pesar de lo interesante que podría ser la plática en otro momento, la castaña estaba totalmente concentrada en la lucha, más específicamente en el zorro que estaba peleando. Sabía que no se trataba del real sino de una transformación. Pero aun así el tener la imagen del zorro de nueve colas tan cerca la hacía enojar.

\- _¿Por qué un zorro Naruto?_ -Se preguntaba la chica.- _¡¿Por qué ese zorro?!_ -No era la primera vez que esa idea le pasaba por la cabeza. Considerando algunos hechos le parecía que tenía sentido, sin embargo, nunca había tenido tanta certeza como en ese momento.

* * *

\- ¡Terminemos esto jefe! -Dijo Naruto.

\- ¡Si! -El zorro dio un golpe con su lomo al Shukaku haciéndolo retroceder. Continuo su carga clavando las garras y dientes en este, deteniéndolo por completo.- ¡Ahora renacuajo!

El rubio salto de la cabeza del sapo deshaciéndose la transformación. Con ese salto logro impulsarse hasta donde estaba Gaara.- ¡Despierta bella durmiente! -Le dijo al pelirrojo mientras lo golpeaba.

\- **¡¿Que?!¡No jodan!** -Grito la bestia.- **¡Si acabo de salir!**

Naruto aterrizo en la cabeza del tanuki, a solo unos metros de Gaara que se veía realmente molesto. Con su kimono abierto, el chico procedió a correr contra el para derrotarlo.

\- ¡No será tan fácil! -Declaro Gaara mientras abría su puño. Los pies de Naruto se hundieron en la cabeza mientras que una nube de arena se formó a su alrededor.

\- _¡Mierda!_ -Pensó mientras la arena se acercaba. Una lengua se enrollo a su alrededor protegiéndolo.- Gracias jefe.

Mientras tanto, Satsuki podía sentir como el sapo era movido hacia atrás, hacia la aldea. Las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas para todos ahí si la pelea se acercaba demasiado.

\- ¡Naruto! -Le grito Satsuki.- Termínalo rápido. Estamos a menos de 100 metros de la aldea.

\- _Eso quiero. Pero apenas si me queda chakra._ -Pensó el rubio.- _Vamos estúpido zorro._ -El rubio se concentró.

* * *

Afortunadamente ya tenía una ligera idea de cómo mantener una comunicación con el zorro e ir justo a la entrada se su jaula. Se paró ahí con el zorro despierto pero holgazaneando.- ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! -Le pregunto.

\- **Es sencillo, no me importa.** -Respondió el Kyubi.- **Relativamente estas a salvo, no me importa si se destruye esa aldea. Ya te di chakra antes y de hecho hasta ya fue mucha ayuda que te transformaras en mí.**

\- ¿En serio como puedes hablar así?

\- **Dime mocoso ¿Si tus amigos no estuvieran ahí? ¿Si por alguna razón todos lo que te importan de ahí estuvieran afuera, te importaría que alguien destruyera la aldea?**

\- No, en lo más mínimo.

\- **Es exactamente mi caso.** -Respondió el zorro.- **Para mi todas esas personas de ahí no son importantes. Lo que les ocurra no es problema mío. De hecho, el único que me importa que viva eres tú, y eso únicamente porque si mueres yo muero.**

\- Ya veo. Lo entiendo. -Respondió el rubio.- Pero hay una diferencia entre tú y yo.

\- **¿Y cuál es esa?**

\- Es cierto, yo pongo mis esfuerzos en salvar a quienes me importan. -Dijo el rubio antes de darle una mirada desafiante al Kyubi.- Pero no soy tan patético como para quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien está en peligro y puedo ayudar.

\- **Eres demasiado osado mocoso.** -Le dijo el Kyubi con gruñidos acompañando.- **Hasta me caes bien por eso a veces.** -El chakra del Kyubi comenzó a recorrer el agua y acercarse a Naruto.- **Esta bien, luchare contigo. Le daremos una paliza al Ichibi.**

* * *

Naruto grito mientras comenzaba a expulsar el chakra rojo de su cuerpo.- _¡¿El chakra del Kyubi?!_ -Pensó Satsuki mientras sentía el gran aumento de fuerza.- _Pero es diferente, está más…_ -La chica vio al rubio, su cabello se alboroto sí, pero más que nada era por el viento. Sus marcas de bigotes permanecieron iguales y sus ojos, a pesar de obtener la pupila alargada del zorro también mantuvieron su color azul.- _No es diferente. Está controlado._

\- _**Usa un salto impulsado por chakra.**_ -Naruto escucho en su cabeza y lo uso sacándose del agarre de Gaara. Naruto aterrizo, viendo de manera desafiante a Gaara.

\- ¡Muere! -Dijo Gaara mientras enviaba un montón de arena contra el rubio.

\- _**¡JA!¡Esto no es nada!**_ -El rubio escucho mientras que con su antebrazo golpeaba la arena evitando el ataque. Naruto comenzó a correr hacia Gaara, con este levantando picos de arena para detenerlo.

\- No está poniéndolo fácil. -Comento el jinchuriki, un clon de arena apareció frente a él y le lanzo un golpe, Naruto lo detuvo y soltó una patada partiéndolo a la mitad.

\- _**Esquiva.**_ -Ordeno el Kyubi y Naruto lo hizo evitando la arena dirigida hacia él.

\- ¡Vamos a acabar esto! -Naruto hizo aparecer a un clon y ambos comenzaron a correr comenzando a generar la esfera de chakra.

\- ¡Ya la conozco! -Gaara levanto una barrera que detuvo por completo el avance del clon, dejando únicamente sus brazos extendidos.

\- ¡Maldición!

\- _**¿Y eso cómo te detiene?**_ -Pregunto el zorro.- _**Termina de formarla en una mano y entonces acabalo.**_

\- _Si._ -Usando las manos de su clon, Naruto termino de formar el rasengan. No solo el chico lo tenía en una sola mano, sino que era más grande que los anteriores.

\- _Si eso me impacta estoy acabado_ -Pensó Gaara cuando el rubio desapareció de su vista. La arena actuó automáticamente y sujeto al rubio de las muñecas, cuando estaba a solo centímetros de impactar su jutsu.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! -Grito Naruto que no podía mover sus brazos por más fuerza que pusiera. Sin embargo, había algo que si podía mover. Aumentado por el chakra del Kyubi, Naruto le dio un cabezazo al pelirrojo.

La sangre comenzó a caer desde la frente de ambos mientras que el tanuki comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Lentamente la arena comenzó a caer mientras el tanuki se deshacía.

\- _Gano…_ -Pensó Satsuki con una sonrisa.

\- _Yo también estoy en mi limite._ -Pensó Gamabunta.- Me voy, te encargo a mi subordinado.

La chica asintió y se bajó del sapo a la punta del árbol cercano. La gran nube de humo blanco se generó, impidiéndole ver durante unos segundos, sin embargo, cuando esta se despejo, pudo ver a Naruto y Gaara también en la copa de los árboles, y viéndose directamente. Un poco de arena estaba arriba de la copa, cercana al pelirrojo.

\- Sí que eres impresionante. -Exclamo Naruto.- Aun tienes algo de chakra después de todo esto. -Gaara no movió la arena ni nada, de seguro pensando en usarla para defensa.

\- _**Mocoso, no puedo darte más chakra.**_ -Le comunico el Kyubi.- _**Si lo hago no estoy seguro de que tu cuerpo lo pueda resistir.**_

\- _No hay problema, me queda suficiente como para hacer dos jutsus._ -Respondió el rubio.- _Gracias._

\- Maldición, no me queda chakra como ayudarlo. -Se dijo Satsuki.- O me mejor dicho, si lo hago quien sabe cómo volvamos.

\- Kage bushin no jutsu. -El rubio genero un único clon a su lado en la copa del árbol. Puso su mano derecha y este comenzó a generar el rasengan.

Sabiendo que se trataba del último movimiento que harían, ambos esperaron. Cuando termino de formar la esfera Naruto salto. Gaara levanto el escudo de arena. Sabía que el rasengan de seguro la dispersaría, pero lo importante es que detendría al rubio y mientras estuviera cayendo podría terminarlo. Así ocurrió, el jutsu del rubio impacto contra la arena y dejo una abertura, sin embargo, en la trayectoria que seguía a Naruto no le bastaría para poder golpearlo. El chico comenzó a caer, Gaara comando a su arena para que cuando volviera a juntarse lo acabara. Entonces escucho el grito y miro hacia arriba, teniendo casi encima de el a Naruto.

\- _¡¿Pero qué?!_ -Pensó.

El pelirrojo no lo comprendía, pero Satsuki que había visto la escena desde lejos sí. Cuando Naruto salto Gaara levanto de inmediato la arena, cortando su línea de visión, esto le impidió ver primero, que el clon no desaparecía cuando Naruto termino su técnica, sino que permaneció ahí, lo segundo fue como el clon salto algunos segundos después, pero manteniéndose oculto de su visión. Así que cuando Naruto comenzó a caer y Gaara le presto toda su atención y arena la batalla termino. La arena estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ayudarlo y el puño del clon le impacto de lleno en el rostro tirándolo. Ambos chicos comenzaron a descender entre los árboles, perdiéndose de su vista.

Los arboles suavizaron la caída de ambos, evitando que se lastimaran mucho. Gaara impacto en el suelo, con el rubio a solo unos metros de él. Ninguno de los parecía poder moverse.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunto Gaara.- Todos ustedes… ¿Por qué luchan de esa manera?

\- Lo sé, se cómo se siente. -Respondió Naruto, estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar moverse.- Se cómo se siente estar solo, ya lo he pasado. -El rubio miro a Gaara.- Por eso mismo no puedo dejarte que los lastimes. Gracias ellos ya no estoy solo, y si alguien intenta quitármelos lo detendré, aunque tenga que matarlo.

\- _Este chico, el lucha por otros…_ -Pensó Gaara, sin embargo recordó a sus oponente de ese mismo día, Fuu, Lee, Sakura, Tenten y Satsuki, todos que habían logrado golpearlo.- _Todos ellos por eso eran tan fuertes, porque luchaban para proteger a otros…_

\- Naruto. -Dijo Satsuki mientras aterrizaba al lado del rubio.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- No me puedo mover. -Respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Ni pienses que te voy a cargar. -Le respondió la pelinegra. Escucho a más gente aterrizando, justo al lado de Gaara, se trataba de Temari.

\- Uchiha Satsuki. -Temari tenía preparado su abanico para comenzar la lucha.

\- Basta, detente… -Ordeno Gaara. La rubia le hizo caso y lo apoyo en su brazo para que ambos partieran.- ¿Dónde está Kankuro?

\- Salió de la aldea hace varios minutos. -Le respondió mientras avanzaban entre los árboles.- Está en camino de regreso.

\- Ya veo. -Exclamo el chico.- Temari, lo siento, y gracias.

\- No es nada.

* * *

\- ¿Puedes caminar? -Pregunto Satsuki al rubio.

\- Si. -Con la ayuda de la chica el rubio se levantó. Satsuki lo dejo apoyarse en su hombro. Los dos caminaron así por algunos metros, hasta que un jonin de cabello blanco llego caminando.- ¿Kakashi-sensei?

\- Hey, ¿Cómo les va? -Saludo, sus dos alumnos no podían creer la manera tan casual en la que actuaba y sus rostros lo decían, el jonin soltó una gotita de sudor.- Bien hecho ambos.

* * *

La victoria de la hoja fue agridulce. Lograron repeler a los invasores de ambas aldeas y mantener las bajas tanto civiles como de sus fuerzas al mínimo. Sin embargo, el tercer hokage había muerto durante su batalla contra Orochimaru aunque había dejado a este muy débil.

Naruto fue internado en el hospital por orden de Kakashi, aun a pesar de su insistencia de que no se trataba de nada y debía volver a entrenar para volverse más fuerte. El peliblanco insistió y al final lo llevaron ahí. Aunque había varios pacientes dentro de este, no estaba tan lleno como se esperaría. Lee estaba internado ahí al igual que Fuu. Naruto realmente quería ir a ver como estaban, pero nadie de su equipo se lo permitía.

Era de tarde y su equipo estaba ahí visitándolo, las dos chicas sentadas en las sillas y Kakashi recargado en el marco de la ventana.

\- Y aparentemente, Orochimaru traiciono a la arena. -Informo Kakashi.- Mato al kazekage antes de que comenzara la tercera prueba y todo el plan fue solo de él, usando a la arena. Ya comenzaron las negociaciones de paz.

\- Kakashi-sensei. -Dijo el rubio.- ¿Quién es Orochimaru?

Los demás de su equipo cayeron al suelo.

\- El tipo al que nos enfrentamos en el bosque. -Le dijo Satsuki.- Al de piel blanca, ese es Orochimaru.

\- Ya veo, es fuerte. -Dijo el rubio.- Aguanto luchando contra mí con el Kyubi tomando el control.

\- Hablando de eso. -Dijo Satsuki.- ¿Vas a decirle?

\- ¿Decirme que? -Pregunto el maestro.

\- Durante mi pelea con Gaara yo y el Kyubi luchamos juntos. -Dijo el rubio.- Pero se sintió diferente.

\- Su cuerpo no tuvo cambios más que sus ojos. -Explico Satsuki.- Además, el chakra estaba más controlado.

\- Y el Kyubi estaba hablando conmigo mientras peleábamos. -Agrego el rubio.- De hecho pude mejorar mi rasengan gracias a él.

\- Interesante. -Exclamo el peliblanco.

\- Disculpen… -Dijo una enfermera.- La hora de visitas ya casi se ha acabado.

\- Nos iremos de inmediato. -El peliblanco respondió. Los tres se despidieron y salieron de la habitación. Kakashi se detuvo con una de la enfermeras.- No se preocupen por él, habrá dos ANBU cerca vigilándolo, pero por si acaso, llámenme si algo ocurre. -La mujer asintió.

\- Sensei, ¿No debería de quedarse uno de nosotros a cuidarlo? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- No será necesario. Todos saben que se trató de una transformación.

\- Si, pero se transformó en el zorro. -Respondió Satsuki.- Y sabes muy bien que los adultos son bastante sensibles en ese tema.

\- No se preocupen. -Dijo el peliblanco.- Todos creen que quien luchó contra el bijuu fue Jiraiya-sama y por lo tanto Naruto está seguro. Ya hasta el mismo Jiraiya estuvo deacuerdo de que sería lo mejor para su seguridad. -Las dos chicas se sintieron aliviadas.- Ahora, si necesitan ir a saludar a alguien háganlo, en menos de 10 minutos nos van a correr.

Las dos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar separándose del grupo. Sakura no camino muy lejos para llegar a la habitación de Lee. Satsuki por otro lado, tuvo que caminar un poco más para llegar con Fuu.

\- Hola. -Saludo la pelinegra.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien considerando que la arena me apuñalo. -Le dijo bromeando.- ¿Y Naruto?

\- Esta bien, solo quedo algo cansado y con un gran golpe en la frente. -Respondió la chica, Fuu solo pudo imaginarse que la razón de esa herida debía ser que choco con algo.

\- ¿Y Sakura?¿Dónde está? -Pregunto la peliverde.

\- Visitando a alguien. -Le respondió.- Tengo una pregunta Fuu. ¿Qué ocurre cuando usas esas alas?

\- El Nanabi me da de su chakra. -Respondió la chica.

\- ¿Y ustedes hablan?

\- Si, de hecho, me ayuda en las pelas ¿Por qué?

\- Es que, creo que Naruto hizo algo similar cuando luchaba con Gaara. -Termino la pelinegro.- Pero ya que sé que es algo normal me siento aliviada.

\- _**No sé qué tiene de normal tener a una bestia con cola hablando en tu cabeza, pero bueno si eso es normal para ella.**_ -Fuu escucho en su cabeza y solo soltó una gotita de sudo.

\- Satsuki-san, ¿A ti te gusta Naruto? -Pregunto Fuu.

La chica de inmediato se sonrojo.- ¡¿A-a que viene esa pregunta?!

\- Es algo natural de preguntar. -Dijo la chica.- Digo todos tenemos gente que nos gusta, por ejemplo a mi me gustan ustedes.

\- _Creo que ya entendí a lo que se refiere._ -Pensó la chica.- Quieres decir que si me cae bien.

\- ¿huh? Sí, no veo la diferencia.

\- _¡¿Todos los jinchuriki son así de atolondrados?!_ -Pensó la pelinegra.- No me cae mal.

\- Eso no responde la pregunta.

\- No diré que me cae bien. -Dijo sonrojada.- Sin embargo, me preocupo mucho por él, más porque si no lo hiciera se terminaría matando.

\- Deberías de decirle a Naruto como te sientes. -Dijo la peliverde provocando que se sonrojara aún más.- Y a Sakura también.

\- _¡Deja de hablar de esa manera!¡Me confundes!_ -Grito internamente la pelinegra.

* * *

Cuando Sakura llego a la habitación se encontró a Lee haciendo algunas flexiones de brazos. Naturalmente, no estaba sorprendida, el chico estaba esforzándose aun con una pierna rota, Neji también se encontraba en la habitación, derrotado de tanto insistirle a Lee que descansara sin logro alguno. Por suerte Sakura pudo convencerlo y el de cabello de tazón decidió volver a su cama. Los dos lo ayudaron a volver a su cama y después ambos comenzaron a hablar.

\- Pero fue una lástima que no pude ver a Naruto-kun peleando con Gaara. -Continuo Lee.- A lo que Tenten me contó, fue una pelea asombrosa.

\- ¿Senpai estuvo aquí? -Pregunto Sakura.

\- Si, vino hace media hora. -Dijo Neji.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es extraño. -Comento Sakura.- No la vi visitando a Naruto.

\- Yo creí que había ido antes. -Comento Lee.- Pero cuando le pregunte que si como estaba reacciono de manera extraña.

\- ¿Como?

\- De inmediato se enojó y para que no nos diéramos cuenta salió. -Explico Lee.- Pero cuando salía estaba murmurando algo.

Sakura no quería sacar conclusiones, pero algo le decía que lo que Tenten estaba diciendo era malo. Estaba teniendo miedo por Naruto y Tenten, sentía que algo malo ocurriría entre ellos.

* * *

La castaña estaba oculta afuera del hospital vigilando a Naruto mientras comía. Siempre había tenido la sospecha, el día de su cumpleaños era el mismo del ataque, y el de la muerte de sus padres, tenía esas marcas como bigotes en su rostro y todos en la aldea parecían odiarlo. Esas cosas la hacían sospechar, pero por primera vez, gracias a su pelea del día de ayer, Tenten creía estar completamente segura de que Naruto era el Kyubi.

Fin capítulo 44.

* * *

 **Y con eso termina la saga de los examenes chunin. ¿Que les parecio?**

 **La siguiente semana no habra capitulo, voy entrando de regreso a la escuela y arreglar asuntos sobre los horarios, sin embargo la semana despues de esa volvera.**


	45. Rin

Los exámenes chunin han acabado, es obvio que aún falta mucho en la aventura del equipo 7 y les queda un futuro incierto por delante. Sin embargo, por el momento nuestro foco no será ellos, y no veremos al futuro sino al pasado. Un pasado que nos servirá para entender algunas cosas más adelante.

Capítulo 45: Rin.

Rin era una chica común que con 13 años ya había logrado alcanzar el rango de chunin y estaba iniciando el entrenamiento de ninja médico. Actualmente, se encontraba escondida, su equipo estaba realizando un ejercicio con su maestro.

– Lo veo. –Escucho Rin por la radio.– Esta en campo abierto.

– ¡Bien!¡Vamos a por él!

– ¡Espera Obito! –Se escuchó que dijo la primera voz.

Gritando, el chico Uchiha corrió hacia su maestro.

– _¿En serio?_ –Pensó Kakashi mientras salía.

Obito lanzo una patada alta a su maestro. Este no tuvo problemas para simplemente bloquearla.

– ¡No se cómo piensas que eso funcionara! –Comento Kakashi mientras llegaba desde el otro lado lanzando un golpe.

– Tiene razón, eso era muy obvio. –Comento Minato mientras lanzaba a ambos por los aires.

– Y yo que tenía un buen plan para ganar. –Comento Kakashi ya que habían caído. Ambos se levantaron y volvieron a cargar.

– ¡Oh cállate! –Le devolvió Obito mientras cada uno atacaba.– Sabes muy bien que no iba a servir.

Rin no sabía que era más gracioso, los insultos que sus dos compañeros se lanzaban o el rostro de su maestro mientras se protegía de esos ataques. La chica entonces saco su kunai y lo lanzo pasando entre todos ellos.

– _Eso no puede ser bueno…_ –Pensó Obito. El kunai siguió en trayectoria hasta que corto una cuerda. Los tres de inmediato escucharon el sonido entre los árboles que los hizo ver hacia desde donde venía, saliendo un tronco de entre las ramas.

– _Es demasiado_ –Pensó Minato con una gotita de sudor antes de desaparecer. Kakashi también logro reaccionar para quitarse del camino, el único que se quedó parado fue Obito. El tronco lo impacto y lo envió volando.

– ¡Obito! –Rin reacciono saliendo de su escondite para atender al chico.

– ¿Alguien vio que sapo fue el que me golpeo? –Pregunto mientras sus ojos giraban.

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde el equipo se puso a almorzar.

– Eso fue genial Rin. –Exclamo Obito.

– _Te golpeo de lleno._ –Pensó Kakashi.– _¿Cómo puedes decir que es genial?_

Por otro lado, Minato escucho los pasos que se acercaban. Miro a quien venía, saludando a su esposa.

– Kushina-san. –Dijo Rin.

– Hola. –Saludo al equipo la peliroja.– ¿Cabeza hueca que te paso?

– ¡No me llames así! –Dijo el Uchiha. Rin rio ante la interacción.

* * *

Rin no podía creer que estuviera muerto, todavía deseaba que fuera un sueño, esperaba cerrar sus ojos y cuando los abriera, despertarse y encontrar a Obito vivo en el campo de entrenamiento. Pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía escapar de la realidad. Obito había muerto hace solo unos días para rescatarla. Quedo aplastado por unas rocas cuando la cueva en la que estaban se derrumbó. Su muerte no fue instantánea, el chico tuvo tiempo suficiente como para ofrecerle su ojo a Kakashi y que Rin realizara el trasplante, algo que no deseaba tener que volver a realizar. Ahora Kakashi tenía el sharingan, sin embargo, aún no sabía cómo controlarlo. Si bien durante su primera lucha había logrado ganar gracias a él, y era un prodigio en las técnicas ninjas, el usar el ojo era algo extremadamente nuevo y complicado.

El día de hoy era la primera vez que el equipo se reunía oficialmente desde la misión en el puente. Era cerca del mediodía y para sorpresa de los dos chicos, cuando llegaron al campo su maestro estaba con Kushina.

– ¿Kushina-san? –Exclamo Rin.

– Hola. -Saludo la mujer.– ¿Rin cómo te encuentras?

– Bien, no es nada. –Le respondió la castaña.– Estoy aun algo triste por lo de Obito, pero no es nada.

– Si ocurre algo puedes hablarlo conmigo. –Comento la mujer, la chica asintió.

– Bueno, no sé cómo tratar esto así que seré directo. –Dijo Minato.– Kakashi, necesitas entrenamiento para controlar el sharingan.

– He estado intentando hacer eso durante los ultimo días. –Respondió el peliblanco.– Aunque no he tenido muchos resultados, y de hecho hasta me siento más débil que antes.

– Si, es por eso mismo que debes aprender a usarlo, si no te traerá más repercusiones que beneficios. –Respondió el hombre.

– Bien sensei. ¿Cómo empiezo?

– Ah, veras, la verdad no sé. –Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.– No tengo la menor idea de cómo funciona así que no puedo ayudarte.

– Ah, bueno… –Exclamo Kakashi.

– Pero no te preocupes, convencí a alguien de que lo hiciera. –Dijo el rubio.– Y por convencí quiero decir, convencí a Kushina para que convenciera a alguien de que lo hiciera.

– Es mi mejor amiga. –Agrego Kushina.

No tardaron mucho en escucharse los pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos. Una mujer de largo cabello negro llego vistiendo la ropa de jonin.

– ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto Rin.

– Uchiha Mikoto, es una jonin de la hoja. –Dijo Minato.

– ¿Así que tú eres el que tiene el sharingan de Obito? –Se dirigió la mujer a Kakashi. El peliblanco asintió.– Muy bien, comienzan tu lecciones. –Algo extraño ocurrió, Kakashi pudo ver la patada, pero no pudo levantar una defensa a tiempo.

– _Es rápida._ –Pensó Rin.

Kakashi se levantó y la mujer estaba casi encima de él. Bloqueo el golpe con sus dos brazos sintiendo como el dolor recorría su cuerpo. Mientras Kakashi estaba entretenido con ese golpe, la mujer uso su otra mano para golpearlo en el estómago y enviarlo a los árboles.

– Sí que es fuerte. –Comento Rin.

– Por supuesto, Mikoto es muy fuerte. –Comento Kushina.– Casi tan fuerte como yo. –Finalizo con orgullo.

Rin continuo viendo como Kakashi seguía teniendo problemas para defenderse de los golpes.– ¿Sensei, por que dijiste que convenciste a alguien? –Pregunto Rin.

– ¿huh? Bueno, los Uchiha son un poco reservados. –Respondió el rubio.– En especial en lo que se refiere a sus técnicas. No les gusta que nadie fuera de su clan sepa sobre el sharingan.

– Por eso le tuvimos que pedir ayuda a Mikoto. –Comento Kushina.– Nadie más habría aceptado ayudarlo.

– Katon: jutsu de bola masiva de fuego. –La mujer lanzo una gigantesca bola de fuego contra el bosque comenzando su incineración.

– ¡Jajaja! –Kushina se rio.– Parece que se está divirtiendo.

* * *

Algunos minutos después Kakashi se sentía cansado de tanto esquivar.– ¿Cómo se supone que eso lo ayudara? –Pregunto Rin a la pelinegro.

– La mejor forma de aprender a usar el sharingan es usándolo. –Explico Mikoto mientras desactivaba su dojutsu.– Vamos, desactívalo o te quedaras sin chakra.

– No puedo. –Respondió Kakashi.– He estado intentándolo y no puedo.

– ¿Y has estado así durante días? No me sorprende que te pateara el trasero. –Respondió la mujer.– Aunque claro, aunque estuvieras con todas tus fuerzas aun así no tendrías oportunidad, mocoso.

– ¿Entonces como lo desactivo? –Pregunto el peliblanco.

– Ni idea. -Le respondió. –Intenta cerrar el ojo y dime como te va.

– ¿Quieres que camine por la calle con el ojo cerrado? –Cuestiono Kakashi.

La mujer puso un rostro increíblemente serio en su respuesta.– Si, quiero que hagas eso mocoso. No me importa si te ves ridículo.

Rin llego a donde estaba Kakashi y bajo la parte izquierda de su banda.– Listo. Así la gente no lo vera. –Le dijo la chica.– Si por error lo abres no habrá problema porque no veras nada.

Kakashi la vio extrañado.– Gracias Rin.

– Descansa unos cuantos días. –Le dijo Mikoto.– No lo uses hasta que vuelvas a entrenar conmigo. Y eso incluye a tu técnica esa de chicharrones.

– ¡Chidori…! –Corrigió Kakashi con una venita resaltada.

– Como se llame, no la uses. –Le respondió.– Si lo haces en tu estado actual no podrás ver a tiempo cuando detenerte.

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas en las cuales Kakashi había realizado algunos progresos. Ya podía ver casi todos los movimientos de Mikoto y de hecho había logrado copiar uno de sus jutsus. Sin embargo, todos le advirtieron que no usara el chidori. Si bien había neutralizado la visión de túnel provocada por la técnica, cuando comenzaba a correr no podía detenerse fácilmente así que hasta que la perfeccionara lo más seguro seria que no la usara.

Rin por su lado había entrenado con su maestro durante ese tiempo principalmente mejorando su fuerza y habilidad para contrarrestar genjutsu, esto último por petición de a chica. Kushina a veces los acompañaba, pero principalmente lo que hacía era apoyar a Mikoto.

El caminaba de regreso a casa, no con mucha velocidad ni ganas. Al ser huérfana no le emocionaba mucho la idea de volver. Lo que ella no sabía en el momento, es que esa sería la última vez que caminaría a su casa. Rin comenzó a sentirse mareada y con sueño, pensaba que era esperado después de las horas de entrenamiento, pero lo sentía raro. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un genjutsu e intento escapar de él, pero era demasiado tarde, cayo dormida antes de poder hacerlo.

* * *

La chica se despertó, no sabía dónde estaba. Era un lugar oscuro, posiblemente una cueva. Recordó que había caído en un genjutsu recientemente y se imaginó primero que era alguien probando su progreso. Pensó en hablar cuando logro ver una banda ninja de, no era de su aldea, sino de Kirigakure. Sabía que estaba en problemas, había sido secuestrada. No estaba segura de porque la habían tomado a ella, pero si imaginaba que en parte debía deberse a su condición. Al ser huérfana los demás tardarían en darse cuenta de que faltaba, un día como mínimo.

Eran demasiados como para que lograra escapar viva. Así que decidió actuar como si siguiera dormida, buscando alguna oportunidad, pero también intentando conseguir información.

– ¿Crees que ella lo pueda aguantar? –Pregunto uno de los ninjas.

– Parece que sí, su cuerpo lo resistirá. –Comento otro.– Y aun si no lo hiciera tendrá suficiente tiempo como para volver.

– Tenemos que comenzar ya. –Comento otro. Los ninjas trajeron un gigantesco jarrón y lo pusieron a un lado de la chica. Cinco de ellos se sentaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a realizar una serie de sellos.

Lo primero que ocurrió fue que unos grilletes de tierra se formaron alrededor de sus tobillos y muñecas. Si quería escapar ahora debía esperar a que la soltaran. Después el jarrón comenzó a abrirse por sí solo, cambiando por completo el ambiente, Rin podía sentir una gran humedad en el aire pero este sentimiento pronto quedo opacado por la inmensa cantidad de chakra que percibió. Era demasiado como para soportarlo y algunos de los captores lo demostraban, comenzaban a temblar como si algo maligno hubiera con ese jarrón.

– Jutsu de sellado de cinco puntas. –Dijeron en unisono los 5 captores. El chakra que estaba contenido en el jarrón entonces comenzó a tomar forma y dirigirse a Rin. La chica quería moverse, algo le decía que eso no sería bueno.

– ¡Deténganse! –Les suplico.

– ¡Esta despierta! –Reacciono uno de los de kirigakure.

– No importa, el proceso puede continuar, aun así. –Respondió el que parecía ser el líder.

Los demás miembros que también se encontraban sentados continuaron haciendo los sellos sin protestar. Rin les volvió a pedir que se detuvieran sin efecto. El chakra entro a ella desde su estómago y la chica comenzó a gritar por el dolor. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo que el interior de su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para aguantarlo. Ardía peor que el fuego o que cualquier ácido que conociera, era casi insoportable. El proceso duro con la misma intensidad durante por lo menos 10 minutos, en los cuales los gritos de Rin no cesaron en absoluto.

– No sabía que era tan doloroso. –Comento uno de los ninjas que no habían participado en el sellado.

– El proceso de sellar a un bijuu consiste en fundir el chakra del contenedor con el de la bestia. –Explico el líder.– Estaba gritando porque acaba de sentir como todo su sistema de chakra se funde con el de la bestia.

– ¿Es por eso que por lo general se realiza a menores de 5 años? –Pregunto uno de los ayudantes.

– Si, antes de los 5 el sistema no está muy desarrollado y puede introducirse a la bestia sin mucho dolor. –Respondió.– Ahora suéltenla, debemos de seguir con el plan. Cuando llegue a la aldea yo me encargare de liberar al bijuu.

La castaña sintió como los agarre en su cuerpo se soltaban, sin embargo, no se podía mover, cada intento de hacerlo le ardía por dentro. Por lo que había logrado escuchar su sistema de chakra había sido básicamente destruido y reconstruido con lo que hubiera en ese jarrón. Bijuu, había escuchado un poco sobre ellos, eran demonios que rondaban la tierra y para evitar que hicieran daño eran sellados, por lo general en personas. Rin no sabía más que lo básico del tema, sin embargo, había escuchado que su maestro había derrotado a uno de esos que tenía la bestia sellada. Un ninja de kumogakure que era conocido por tener cierto domino sobre esta.

Rin intento moverse de nuevo, pero sin resultado, su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido como para responder. La chica cerro sus ojos por un momento, quinas dormir un poco le haría bien…

* * *

Cuando Rin se despertó ya estaba en medio de un bosque. No recordaba haberse movido, ¿Se había movido dormida? ¿O quizás alguien la rescato? Como fuera ya no le dolía su cuerpo y podía moverse. La chica se paró, no estaba en ningún lugar que conociera, quizás la habían llevado muy adentro del país del agua. No sabía la hora, pero estaba oscuro, así que calculo debía tratarse de noche. Miro hacia sus alrededores, no distinguía nada más que arboles a metros, no una buena manera de guiarse. Decidió comenzar a subir en uno de los arboles a ver si desde ahí arriba podía distinguir algo para guiarse. Corrió durante 10 minutos sin parar, sin llegar a si quiera ver la copa del árbol, ni siquiera la de los arboles cercanos. En el cansancio, la chica perdió el agarre y cayo chocando contra el suelo, sin embargo, no sintió dolor alguno, examino su cuerpo buscando alguna fractura o herida sin encontrarla.

Normalmente algo como eso la hubiera inquieta, sin embargo, en la ocasión estaba más preocupada por alejarse de sus captores. Rin decidió que seguiría una línea recta y avanzaría. Así lo hizo, intercalando entre caminar, trotar y correr, la chica se movió en la línea recta durante lo que sintió como 2 horas. Seguía sin reconocer el lugar, sin embargo, no se detuvo. Sabía que el estar avanzando durante solo unas horas no significaba que debía de haber llegado ya a un lugar conocido. La chica entonces llego a un claro en el bosque. Se detuvo y vio el lugar, a pesar de que había tanta separación entre los árboles, seguía sin poder ver el cielo. La chica siguió avanzando, dio 10 pasos cuando sintió una presencia en el lugar. Era impresionante, una gran cantidad de chakra emanaba de ella, aun así, Rin siguió avanzando hasta que se topó con una jaula de cinco paredes. La chica no podía ver muy bien que era lo que había en la gigantesca prisión, distinguía una silueta, pero no la podía ver muy bien. Lo que fuera que había dentro, se dio cuenta de ella y la miro fijamente, con un único ojo rojo que se clavó en la chica. El miedo recorrió a Rin, la chica estaba inmóvil aun a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le decía que corriera.

* * *

– ¡Rin! –El llamado despertó a la chica. Rin miro a su alrededor, parecía estar en un bosque, aunque menos frondoso que el anterior por que definitivamente podía ver las coas de los árboles.– ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto Kakashi que estaba frente a él con agua de la lluvia cayendo por su rostro.

– ¿Kakashi?

– ¿Puedes moverte? –Pregunto el peliblanco.– Tenemos que irnos rápido. Nos están siguiendo.

– Si. –Rin respondió y unos segundos más tarde ambos se encontraban saltando entre los arboles.– ¿Cómo me rescataste?

– Mis perros siguieron tu esencia hasta la cueva. –Dijo Kakashi.– Dentro estaban algunos ninjas de kirigakure, pero no fue difícil rescatarte. Parece que como estabas inconsciente, estaban confiados de que no deberían vigilarte.

Rin no dijo nada en un primer momento, pero varias de las cosas que alcanzo a oír la inquietaban.– Kakashi, prométeme algo. Si ellos nos atrapan o no puedo continuar moviéndome, prométeme que me mataras y después huiras.

– ¡¿Que?! –Respondió alterado el chico.– ¡NO!¡De ninguna manera!

– Tienes que hacerlo. –Respondió la castaña.– Kakashi ellos ahí…

– Suiton: Látigo de agua. –Ambos escucharon el jutsu y lograron esquivar la masa de agua, vieron como esta fácilmente siguió rompiendo el tronco de un árbol sin dificultad cuando lo impacto.

– Mierda, nos alcanzaron. –Exclamo Kakashi mientras veía a los ninjas kirigakure rodeándolos.– Rin, quedate atrás. –El peliblanco levanto su banda ninja, mostrando su sharingan en combate por primera vez desde la muerte de Obito.

– Cuidado, tiene el sharingan. –Señalo uno de los captores mientras cargaba junto a su compañero.

El chico leyó los movimientos en un instante, bloqueando primeramente el puño del que venía por la derecha para después lanzar una patada al que se acercaba a él por la izquierda. Kakashi vio como otro de ellos mientras tanto realizaba unos sellos. El peliblanco se movió e interrumpió la secuencia con una patada. Otro de sus oponentes llego por un lado y lo ataco, dándole a Kakashi apenas tiempo de protegerse. Por el otro lado y sin que el chico se diera cuenta, otro oponente llego y lo pateo.

– _Son demasiados y el usar el sharingan gasta mucho chakra._ –Pensó Rin mientras veía a Kakashi levantarse para esquivar el ataque de otro de los captores.– _No podrá con todos._

Si tuviera un kunai en ese momento la chica no hubiera dudado en usarlo para acabar con su vida, sin embargo, no era el caso. Rin vio a su compañero acumulando chakra, sabía lo que seguía. Kakashi pensaba usar el chidori para matar a alguno de ellos, puso su mano con rayos en el suelo y comenzó a correr contra los oponentes. Rin reacciono y se puso justo en el camino de la técnica.

* * *

Los rayos no tuvieron dificultad para atravesar la carne, Rin vio la mano de Kakashi con los rayos a unos centímetros de ella, pero esta no continuo. Kakashi no podía seguir avanzando con su técnica, un cuerpo se lo impedía. Rin pudo ver más claramente, Kakashi había impactado a alguien con su técnica, logrando un golpe mortal en quien fuera que se paró frente a ella.

– Parece que por primera vez llego a tiempo… Kakashi… –Rin no podía distinguir quien era con solo verlo, pero la voz, esa voz la conocía.

– ¡Obito! –Rin exclamo, la chica comenzó a aplicar jutsu médico.

– No funcionara… –Dijo el chico antes de que su cuerpo sin vida cayera. Kakashi lo logro atrapar con lágrimas en sus ojos y su sharingan cambiando.

– ¿Que acaba de ocurrir? –Pregunto uno de los captores.

– No importa, matemos al otro y recapturemos a la jinchuriki. –Comento otro mientras se disponían a cargar. Sin embargo, se detuvieron paralizados de miedo, una extraña sensación le estaba causando temor.

– Bastardos… -Dijo la castaña entre dientes mientras chakra de un color verde opaco salia de su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? –Pregunto uno de ellos.

– ¿Esta liberando chakra del bijuu? –Pregunto otro.

– ¡Eso no importa! –Comento un captor mientras se disponía a atacar a Kakashi que aún tenía el cuerpo de Obito. Este fue golpeado mientras estaba en el aire por Rin.

– Es rápida. –Comento uno de los captores al ver a su compañero salir disparado al bosque donde se perdió.

– No lo perdonare. –Dijo la castaña mientras más chakra salía de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo y tomando forma alrededor de este.

La chica desapareció de la vista de sus enemigos, en ese instante todos los de kirigakure se asustaron, sabían que eran su objetivo. La castaña apareció en el centro del grupo, frente al líder de este, le dio una patada que lo saco volando. El ninja no se detuvo hasta que chocó contra un árbol con el crujido de su espalda escuchado por todos. Los demás devolvieron su atención a la chica, el chakra había tomado forma alrededor de ella, formando una visible capa. Había una gran cantidad de este junto en la espalda, teniendo una forma similar a un caparazón, además de una cola cerca de las piernas de la chica. La cabeza de la chica estaba cubierta por chakra en forma de una corona puntiaguda, puntas que también parecían haberse formado en la zona de la barbilla.

– ¿Oigan no pueden suprimir su chakra? –Pregunto uno a su compañero que realizo el sellado.

– No, solo Cerdo-sama lo sabe. –Respondió.– Los demás expertos en sellado están en la alde… –El ninja no pudo terminar su frase, fue golpeado en el cuello por la chica. La vertebras de su cuello quedaron rotas de inmediato, terminando con su vida en un instante.

– Suiton: Látigo de agua. –El ninja comando a la masa de agua contra la chica. Esta recibió el golpe, intento volver a su posición cuando otro golpe la impacto y poco después otro golpe más del mismo latino.

– ¡Oye no la mates! –Comento uno de sus compañeros.

– ¡¿Y según tu como la vamos a detener?! –Alcanzo a decir antes de que Rin llegara impactándole un golpe en el rostro. Después extendió el chakra de su mano hasta que tomo la cabeza de un enemigo para aplastarla.

Con una espada desenfundada, tres más intentaron atacar, la chica reacciono moviéndose del lugar, las espadas se clavaron al suelo, y los ninjas veían con horror como la chica volvía, moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, la chica salto, aterrizando sobre uno de ellos, con su cola alcanzo a atrapar por el cuello a otro de ellos y el último fue golpeado con fuerza. La chica espero a que el que tenía en su cola dejara de moverse, después concentro su atención en quien estaba debajo de ella. Uso las nuevas garras de chakra para comenzar a golpearlo hasta que dejo de moverse. Los otros tres viendo que no tenían oportunidad, comenzaron a retirarse. Rin se preparaba para perseguirlo cuando escucho con fuerza como la llamaban.

– ¡Rin! –Le grito Kakashi. La chica se detuvo y miro hacia donde estaba Kakashi aun sosteniendo a Obito. El chakra desapareció mientras iba con ellos a reunirse.

– Obito…

– ¿Que está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que…? –El peliblanco se vio interrumpido.

– No importa, ya no. –Respondió la chica.

– Salto para protegerte, porque tú te pusiste en el camino de mi chidori. –Señalo Kakashi.– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rin?

A la chica ahora se le hacía más difícil de responder.– Porque debías matarme. –Dijo la chica.– Ellos sellaron a un bijuu dentro de mí y creo que planeaban liberarlo en la aldea.

– ¿Que? –Exclamo el chico.– ¿Pero ya está bien no?¿Lo puedes controlar?

– No, eso de antes, no sé ni lo que paso. –Respondió la chica.– Todavía lo pueden liberar.

– Estoy seguro que alguien en la aldea pueden hacer algo. –Declaro Kakashi.

– Puede, aunque también puede que para cuando lo hagan sea demasiado tarde. –Dijo la chica.– Soy demasiado peligrosa para volver a la aldea.

– Rin, estoy seguro que hallaremos una solución. –Dijo el peliblanco. La chica tardo en responderle, ella ya había pensado en algo.

– Voy a abandonar la aldea, Kakashi. –Declaro Rin.– Hasta que pueda controlarlo seré un peligro para todos. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

– ¡¿Que?!¡No lo hagas! –Respondió Kakashi.

– Es la mejor manera. –Dijo la castaña.– Iré a Kumogakure a entrenar, escuche que alguien ahí controla a su bijuu.

– Rin… no… –Kakashi se levanto preparado para luchar.– No te dejare… -El cansancio estaba comenzándole a llegar al chico.

La chica vio como Kakashi cayo agotado, cayendo a un lado de Obito.– Adiós, Kakashi. –Dijo antes de comenzar su camino.

* * *

El camino de la chica fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Cuando llego al primer pueblo lo que hizo fue vender las cosas que pudo y comprar ropa nueva, con la vieja la reconocerían fácilmente. Comenzó a pedir indicaciones para llegar al país del rayo mientras caminaba entre los pueblos. La chica se detenía en cada uno y realizaba tareas sencillas en estos, como atrapar a criminales poco peligrosos, vigilar lugares por algunas horas o llevar paquetes. Todas esas tareas normalmente serian encargadas a ninjas genin, pero con todos ocupados en la guerra quedaba un vació en el trabajo, cosa que la chica estaba aprovechando. Rin se aseguraba de mantener su banda oculta en cada momento y trataba de mantener sus habilidades lo más escondidas posibles. Aun cuando sabía que tardarían en enviar a alguien a seguirla debía dejar el menor rastro posible.

Pasaron algunos días en los que Rin viajo hasta llegar al país del rayo. En donde ya dentro decidió ser un poco menos cuidadosa, con la esperanza de llamar la atención y que la capturaran. No paso ni un día cuando los ninjas kumogakure llegaron. Entraron a un lugar en el que la chica estaba comiendo, sin intentar ocultarse, llegaron sin intentar llamar mucho la atención y le pidieron que los acompañara. La llevaron a un almacén abandonado en donde comenzaron a interrogarla.

– Dinos de que aldea vienes y cuál es tu misión. –Le pidió el hombre.– Hazlo por favor, no nos gustaría tener que ser nosotros lo que saquemos la información.

– No hay problema, no tengo nada que ocultar. –Respondió la chica.– Antes pertenecía a la aldea de Konoha y vine sin una misión.

– Entonces explica que hace una renegada como tu aquí. –Exigió el hombre.

– No sé si me lo creerán. –Respondió la chica antes de contarles lo sucedido.

* * *

Después de que les informo lo que le había ocurrido, los ninjas la llevaron a la aldea. Ahí alguien se aseguró de que efectivamente tuviera un bijuu, después de eso y solo como medida de seguridad adicional, se le coloco un sello temporal a la bestia, en caso de que mintiera y la misión fuera asesinar al nuevo Raikage usando a la bestia. Rin volvió a dar la explicación de porqué tenía la bestia encerrada y la razón por la fue a la aldea; aprender a controlar la bestia.

Al Raikage le parecía que tenía mucho sentido aceptarla. La chica no solo tenía un bijuu sino que ademas era un ninja médico y ellos no tenían muchos en la aldea por lo que sería beneficioso, pero por sobre todo, era una alumna de rayo de Konoha, por lo que el que se uniera a Kumogakure sería un gran golpe a la moral del enemigo.

– Muy bien, desde este momento, estarás aprueba. –Le dijo el hombre a la chica.– Veremos si es cierto que has abandonado tu aldea. Mientras tanto, comenzaras tu entrenamiento con Bee.

– Gracias. –Dijo la chica antes de un jonin llegara para escoltarla.

A la chica se le asignó un departamento, no era muy grande, pero tenía el espacio suficiente para acomodarla, era de una habitación, un baño y una cocina que estaba prácticamente unida con la sala. Ademas estaba en un lugar donde los ANBU podrían fácilmente vigilarla en caso de que intentara algo.

A la mañana siguiente el mismo jonin llego para llevarla a donde comenzaría su entrenamiento. Mientras avanzaban, Rin no pudo evitar preguntarse por su aldea y las personas que conocía, sin embargo, no duro mucho con eso en la cabeza ya que su vida como ninja de konoha había terminado y ahora comenzaba su vida como jinchuriki.

Fin capítulo 45.


	46. Uchiha 2

Capítulo 46: Uchiha 2.

– Sí que dejo muy mal este lugar. –Comento un hombre de piel azulada. Este usaba una larga capucha de color negro con algunas nubes rojas, un sombrero que portaba en su cabeza. Sin embargo lo más notable después de su piel era la gigantesca espada que colgaba de su espalda.– Dime, ¿No sientes nostalgia por volver?

– No. –Le respondió quien lo acompañaba, vistiendo se igual manera y con varios mechones de su cabello negro revoloteando con el viento mientras los dos contemplaban la aldea desde la muralla.

* * *

– Esto es aburrido. –Comento Fuu aun en el hospital. Hace algunos días que sus compañeros y Shibuki habían regresado a la aldea, debían de volver ya que esta no aguantaría mucho sin ellos. Sin embargo, como la peliverde no estaba completamente recuperada, decidieron dejarla atrás al cuidado del hospital. Las cosas no habían sido muy entretenidas para la chica desde entonces.

– Hey, –Saludo Naruto mientras entraba.– ¿Cómo estás?

– En cama aún. –Dijo la chica.– Lo bueno es que esta tarde me dan de alta.

– Genial, entonces no habrá problema si comes esto. –Dijo Naruto mientras mostraba una bolsa de dulces a la peliverde.

– ¿De dónde la sacaste? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Me la regalaron. –Dijo Naruto mientras recordaba como Anko le daba los dulces lo cual lo confundió mucho.

Los dos la abrieron y empezaron a comer, ocultándolos cada vez que alguien del hospital pasaba.

– ¿Y cómo van las cosas contigo y Satsuki? – Finalmente Fuu pregunto.

– ¿Bien? Creo. –Respondió el rubio.– ¿A qué viene esta pregunta?

– Ya ves, como el día del examen ella uso tu chaqueta. –Comento la chica.

– ¿Que tiene que ver eso? –Pregunto Naruto.– Se la di para que la cuidara y ella se la puso, no veo que tiene eso…

– Naruto, por lo general cuando una chica usa la chaqueta de un chico significa algo. –Le respondió.

– ¿Y qué es eso?

* * *

– Por lo general significa que los dos tienen cierta intimidad emocional. –Comento Kakashi.– O dicho en otra palabras, son novios…

– ¡¿Que?! –Reacciono Satsuki que caminaba a un lado de él peliblanco.– ¡¿En serio?!¡No lo sabía!

– Si, por eso te pregunte. –Dijo Kakashi.

– _Eso explica porque mama pregunto hace unos días al respecto…_ –Pensó la pelinegra.

– Aunque intimidad emocional también puede significar que son buenos amigos. –Agrego Kakashi para tranquilizarla un poco.

Los dos estaban afuera de un puesto de comida hablando mientras esperaban a Sakura. Kakashi vio que dos personas conocidas que se acercaban.

– ¿oh? Quiero decirles que yo siempre pensé que ustedes hacían una linda pareja. –Comento el peliblanco.

– ¡Cállate! –Dijo Kurenai mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.– Asuma vino a comprar algo y yo solo lo acompañe porque Anko me pidió dulces.

– _Se nota que te gusta Kurenai-san._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _¿Por qué lo niegas?_

– ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Asuma.

– Estamos esperando a Sakura. –Respondió el peliblanco.

– Espera, ¿tu esperando a alguien? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Maldición, le deje la cámara a Anko. –Comento Kurenai.

– ¿Po-por qué lo dicen? –Pregunto Kakashi con una gotita de sudor.

– Tus retrasos son legendarios. –Comento Kurenai. Satsuki vio dos personas que estaban comiendo dentro, estas se levantaron, pagaron y de inmediato desaparecieron. Lo más extraño era que no reconocía ese tipo de ropa que usaban y le parecía bastante extravagante.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– Nada, se me hizo ver algo extraño. –Respondió la chica.

* * *

– ¡Mocoso! –Saludo Jiraiya mientras llegaba a la habitación de Fuu.

– ¿Ero-senin? –Pregunto Naruto.

– _Que no me llames así._ –Pensó el hombre con una venita resaltada.– Que extraño es no encontrarte comiendo ramen.

– Eso viene del hombre al que es extraño no verlo espiar mujeres. –Respondió Naruto.– ¿Por qué me buscabas Ero-senin?

– Veras Naruto, vas a acompañarme en una misión especial. –Le dijo el peliblanco.

– _¡¿Misión especial?!_ –Pensaron los dos genin.

– ¿Que vamos a hacer? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Vamos a buscar a una mujer. –Declaro Jiraiya ante lo que Naruto suspiro y siguió comiendo.– ¡No es de esa manera!

– Por favor explícalo. –Pidió el rubio.– Hasta ahorita siempre ha sido de esa manera.

– Déjenme se los digo. –Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.– La mujer a la que vamos a buscar se llama Tsunade, es una poderosa ninja y fue mi compañera junto a Orochimaru.

– ¿Y es más fuerte que él? –Pregunto Fuu.

– No sabría decirte, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que su nivel de fuerza es muy grande, después de todo, nuestro maestro fue el tercero. –Respondió Jiraiya.– En fin, nuestra misión es convencerla de volver a la aldea.

– ¿Es una renegada? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No, técnicamente se encuentra de permiso. –Comento Jiraiya.– Ya lleva varios años así.

– ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Bueno, hay dos razones. –Comento Jiraiya.– Una es que esa mujer conoce una técnica difícil y útil, si la convencemos de volver a lo mejor te enseña.

– _¡¿Una técnica muy poderosa?!_ –Pensó Naruto.

– La otra es que, aunque las cosas han estado tranquilas, no dudes que la gente comenzara a buscarte para atacarte. –Dijo el hombre.– Después de todo, no todos estaban complemente convencidos de que yo fui el que lucho contra el tanuki.

– _Ya veo, entonces el viaje es por su seguridad._ –Pensó Fuu.– _Las cosas no son mejor para el aquí que para mí en la aldea._

– Entiendo. –Dijo el rubio.

– Disculpe, Ero-senin. –Dijo Fuu a los que a Jiraiya se le resalto una venita.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Puedo ir yo también? –Pregunto la chica.

– Bueno, por mí no hay problema, pero deberías de consultarlo con tu líder. –Respondió.

– Eso va a ser difícil. –Dijo la peliverde.– Ya está de regreso en la aldea.

– Puede que no sea tan complicado. –Comento Jiraiya.– Hay una manera de comunicarse con él. Naruto ve a empacar tus cosas, ella y yo iremos a pedirle permiso a su líder.

* * *

Cerca de un canal en la aldea se encontraban caminando las dos figuras con las capas negras y los sombreros. Ambos se vieron interrumpidos en su camino por los dos jonin de la hoja que se pararon para detenerlos.

– Creo que nos descubrieron. –Comento el de piel azul.

– Has pasado tiempo. –Dijo su acompañante., ambos comenzaron a remover sus sombreros.

– Definitivamente eres tú. –Comento Kurenai.– Has crecido, Uchiha Isae. –La chica de cabello negro activo su sharingan. Era más alta que la última vez que Kurenai la vio, pero seguía manteniendo esas marcas debajo de sus ojos.

– Si, ha pasado algo de tiempo. –Respondió Isae.

– _La hija de Mikoto-san esta devuelta._ –Pensó Asuma.– _Esto de por si es malo, pero el que venga acompañada de uno de los espadachines de la niebla lo hace todavía peor._

– Yo soy Kisame Hoshigaki. –Dijo el hombre que fue ignorado por las dos mujeres.

– Kurenai-san por favor no te metas. –Dijo Isae.– Sería una lástima tener que matarte.

– ¿Y entonces por qué viniste? –Pregunto la mujer mientras ambas se veían directamente.

– ¿Ver el paisaje? –Respondió la pelinegra.

– ¡Comenzamos! –Kisame movió el gigantesco bulto desde su espalda a los dos jonin. Asuma saco las armas y las uso para bloquear el ataque.– Cuchillas de chakra. Bien bloqueado.

– _Maldición, ese ataque sí que fue fuerte._ –Pensó Asuma.– _Y la manera en la que movió esa espada, uso una sola mano y aun así la movió con facilidad._

Kurenai realizo algunos sellos y comenzó a desaparecer.

– _Genjutsu._ –Reconoció Isae mientras se preparaba.

– _Mierda que fuerza._ –Pensó Asuma mientras la espada bajaba cada vez más. Kisame realizo un movimiento con su brazo, jalando el arma de vuelta mientras los vendajes de esta se deshacían. Asuma sintió el corte en su hombro y retrocedió. Vio la punta del arma descubierta.– _¿Pero qué es eso?_ –Se preguntó mientras veía la hoja, si es que podía llamársele así.– _Parece un trozo de metal cubierto por un montón de dientes afilados._

– Y ahora a terminarlo. –Declaro Kisame mientras se preparaba para acabarlo. Sin embargo, el hombre sintió sus pies hundidos en el suelo. Mientras tanto, Isae estaba siendo atrapada por un árbol.

– Se terminó Isae. –Declaro Kurenai mientras salía del árbol con un kunai en mano.

– Un buen Genjutsu… –Dijo la chica, un momento después, Kurenai se encontró con que ella era la que estaba atrapada.– Pero algo de ese nivel no servirá conmigo.

– _Lo contrarresto._ –Pensó la mujer mientras veía a Isae sacar un kunai. La mujer se mordió el labio, saliendo de la ilusión a tiempo para evitar el cuchillo. Isae mientras tanto tiro una patada que Kurenai bloqueo, la mujer salió volando hacia el canal. Logró mantener en el agua, pero Isae ya se encontraba detrás de ella.

– No esperaba menos de una alumna de mi madre. –Dijo la chica.

Mientras tanto, Asuma logro hacer un corte en el rostro de Kisame usando su cuchilla de chakra. El hombre se enojó y comenzó a realizar los sellos.

– Suiton: jutsu de misil tiburón. –Kisame uso el ataque, pero casi de inmediato otro tiburón apareció y choco con el suyo.

Kakashi había llegado, poniéndose frente a Asuma y también detrás de Isae.– Kisame, no intervengas. –Dijo Isae.– Si lo haces atraerás a más y entonces tendremos problemas. Recuerda a que venimos.

– Si es cierto, tenemos que recoger a alguien. –Dijo el hombre mientras guardaba su espada.

– ¿A alguien? –Kakashi pregunto. El peliblanco vio las armas en la mano de Isae y de inmediato uso un jutsu para levantar agua frente a él. Los shuriken impactaron en el agua, y cuando está bajo, el hombre aun veía a Isae con tres shuriken.– _Maldición, no la pude leer._ –Pensó mientras no la perdía de vista.

– Impresionante Kakashi-san. –Dijo la pelinegra desde detrás de él, clavándole un kunai en la espalda.

– _¡Es mucho más rápida que antes!_ –Pensó Kurenai. Ninguno de los había visto cuando realizo la técnica. El ninja se comenzó a deshacer volviéndose en agua.

– Agáchate. –Le ordeno Kakashi a Kurenai mientras salía desde el agua. El peliblanco la hundió debajo del agua antes de que una gran explosión ocurriera en la superficie.

Cuando la explosión termino, ambos salieron de nuevo completamente mojados. Asuma se reunió con ellos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Los tres miraron a la chica, con los ojos desafiantes de su sharingan viéndolos.

– Es mucho más fuerte que antes. –Comento la mujer.

– No podemos bajar la guardia. –Comento Kakashi.– Después de todo, ella se volvió en capitana de los ANBU a los 13 años.

– Oh, vamos, me alagan. –Dijo la pelinegra con sonrojo en su rostro.

– ¿Es esa toda su fuerza? –Pregunto Asuma.

– No está ni cerca. –Respondió Kakashi.

– Resistes bastante bien el sharingan. –Comento Isae antes de cerrar sus ojos.– Me pregunto si resistirás este también.

– ¡Cierren los ojos! –Ordeno Kakashi mientras el cerraba su ojo que no era sharingan.– Escúchenme por ningún motivo abran los ojos… –Antes de que lo supiera, Isae había abierto los ojos y puso a Kakashi en una ilusión. El hombre cayo colapsado sobre el agua.

– ¡¿Que ocurre Kakashi?! –Reacciono Asuma.

– Mierda… –Exclamo el peliblanco.– _Logre escapar, pero me tomo 70 horas…_

– Al parecer te saltaste las últimas dos horas. –Comento Isae.– ¿Así que no es la primera vez que estas bajo el Tsukuyomi? –Kakashi no le pudo responder por el cansancio que sentía.– Es cierto, olvido que tu entrenaste con mi madre. Entonces lo sabrás. Lo único que puede contra el Tsukuyomi de mi Mangekyo Sharingan es otro Mangekyo Sharingan.

– _Mierda, o sea que solo otro Uchiha puede contra ella._ –Pensó Kurenai.– _Y justo tenía que venir el día que Mikoto-sensei está fuera de la aldea._

– ¿A qué has venido? –Le pregunto Kakashi a la chica.

– Crees que en serio nos arriesgaremos a decírtelo… –Dijo Isae.

– Venimos por el jinchuriki. –Dijo Kisame con unos palitos de pescado en la mano. La chica reacciono poniendo sus ojos blancos ante la sorpresa. Después miro a su compañero con mirada confundida.– ¿Qué? Ibas a tardarte varias líneas usando dialogo crítico y al final de todas formas lo iban a descubrir. Solo me salte esa parte.

Isae suspiro.– Ya que… ¿ _Y de dónde sacaste palitos de pescado?_ –Pensó esta última parte.

– Además, no pienso dejarlos vivir. –Comento el hombre mientras cargaba hacia ellos.

– Remolino de la hoja. –Gai llego impactando una patada contra Kisame. El hombre salió volando y paso por un lado de Isae que no se inmuto.

– ¿Pero que fue eso? –Pregunto Kisame antes de chocar contra la pared del canal.

– Soy la bella bestia verde de la hoja, Maito Gai. –Dijo el hombre de cabello de tazón.

– ¿Pero que es esa bestia rara? –Pregunto Kisame.

– _Maito Gai, una de las pocas personas a las que no me quiero enfrentar._ –Pensó Isae.– Kisame, ten cuidado, no lo parece pero este hombre es muy peligroso.

Finalmente Kakashi cayó al agua.– _Parece que le fue bastante mal_. –Pensó Gai.

– No la veas a los ojos. –Le dijo Asuma.

– Lo sé, ya hasta se cómo defenderme. –Comento el hombre.– Estarán bien, mientras no la vean a los ojos, solo tienen que luchar viendo su reflejo.

– _Como siempre, un plan bizarro de Gai._ –Pensaron Kurenai y Asuma.

– Eso solo lo puedes hacer tu. –Comento Asuma.

– Pueden hacerlo así o viéndole los pies. –Respondió el hombre.– De todas formas, tienen que irse acostumbrando.

Gai desapareció de la vista de todos y le impacto una patada a Isae en el estómago, la chica salió volando hasta que dio una vuelta en el aire y logro detenerse en la superficie del agua.

– Eso dolió. –Comento Isae.– _Definitivamente, él es una de las pocas personas a las que realmente no me gustaría enfrentar._

– Ya he pedido refuerzos. –Le informo el jonin a sus dos compañeros.

– Kisame, es hora de irnos. –Dijo la chica.– Si llegan más de ellos la vamos a tener muy difícil.

– ¿En serio huiremos? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Por el momento, sí. –Ambos desaparecieron moviéndose rápido entre los árboles.

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento, dio algunos pasos y vio a Tenten ahí, la saludo, pero la chica simplemente lo ignoro. El rubio no intento nada más y siguió a su cuarto para empacar lo necesario. Las cosas entre los dos habían sido así desde que volvió del hospital. Tenten no había hablado con él, de hecho, se levantaba muy temprano, antes que Naruto. Cuando el rubio la buscaba en la mañana ya había salido, y cuando volvía al departamento iba directamente a su habitación y se encerraba, únicamente saliendo para comer. Si por alguna razón los dos se encontraban, Naruto siempre intentaba iniciar la conversación, pero la chica simplemente lo ignoraba, eso sí, con un rostro de molestia. No entendía que era lo que ocurría, así que el rubio decidió dejar el tema de momento. Quizás cuando volviera podría preguntarles a Satsuki o Sakura.

Naruto salió portando su mochila. Vio que la castaña no reacciono de ninguna de ninguna manera.

– Voy a salir de la aldea. –Informo, pero solo fue respondido con silencio, ni siquiera un gesto o algo. Naruto solo suspiro y salió del departamento.

El rubio camino hasta que llego a la entrada de la aldea, en donde ya estaban preparados Fuu y Jiraiya, él era el único que faltaba y podrían salir. Los tres no tardaron mucho más y se pusieron en marcha. Caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta que Naruto recordó algo.

– Mierda, no le dije a Kakashi-sensei, o a Satsuki, o a Sakura-san. –Exclamo el chico.– Se van a enojar mucho por no encontrarme.

– No te preocupes, yo le dije a Kakashi. –Comento Jiraiya tranquilizándolo.

– Que bueno. –Exclamo el rubio.– ¿Y cómo avisaste tú? –Pregunto a la peliverde.

– Bueno… –La peliverde comenzó a recordar.

[Flashback]

Jiraiya llevo a la peliverde al edificio de comunicaciones de la aldea. La chica se imaginaba que quizás intentaría usar pájaros para informarle a su líder, sin embargo, en lugar de ir hacia las partes de arriba, ambos siguieron moviéndose por la primera planta. Los dos entraron a una extraña sala, en la cual había un solo hombre sentado en un escritorio. Los que más extrañaba a la chica era el extraño aparato. Era una caja con números y un auricular encima, nunca había visto algo como eso y no conocía para que funcionaba.

– Jiraiya-sama, que raro es verlo aquí. –Comento el encargado.– Generalmente nosotros recibimos sus llamadas.

– Si, lo sé. Por poco olvidaba por donde estaba. –Dijo el hombre antes de una risa.

– ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? –Pregunto el encargado.

– Me gustaría hacer una llamada al líder de Takigakure.

– Espere un momento. –Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un cuaderno.

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué venimos? –Pregunto Fuu mientras apuntaba a la caja.

– ¡ah! Es cierto, se me olvidaba que no todos lo conocen. –Exclamo el peliblanco.– Eso es un teléfono. Sirve para hablar con alguien de inmediato sin importar que tan lejos este. Algo como un radio, pero a larga distancia.

– ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo había oído antes? –Pregunto la chica entusiasmada.

– Bueno, es algo muy secreto y a lo que poco tienen acceso. –Comento el hombre.– Generalmente solo el líder y algunos ninjas de alto nivel tienen uno. Los demás, por lo general jonin, necesitan un permiso de los lideres para usarlos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Veras, para usar el teléfono se necesita una línea de cable. –Explico el hombre.– El poner esta línea requiere tiempo y dinero.

– Ya veo…

– El tercero considero en que se pusiera una línea en todas las casas de la aldea, sin embargo, las negociaciones con el consejo no salieron muy bien. –Agrego el peliblanco.

– Jiraiya-sama, ya está. –Le dijo el hombre al peliblanco mientras le pasaba el teléfono. Este lo tomo y casi de inmediato se lo dio a Fuu.

– Bueno. –Escucho la chica cuando se lo puso en el oído.

– ¡Ah!¡Líder! –Exclamo Fuu.– ¡Que asombroso!

– ¿Fuu? –Pregunto el líder.– ¿Conseguiste que te prestaran el teléfono?

– ah, bueno… algo así… –Respondió.– Veras, necesito pedir te algo…

– Pasámelo. –Le indico Jiraiya a la chica. Esta lo hizo.– Bueno, soy Jiraiya.

– ¡Ji-ji-Jiraiya! –Reacciono Shibuki.

– Si, vengo a pedir su permiso para llevarme a Fuu en una misión. –Dijo el hombre.

– Ya-ya veo… –Dijo el líder.– ¿Po-podría pasarme a Fuu? –Jiraiya le devolvió el teléfono a la chica.– Fuu, ¿estás loca?

– No… ¿Por qué? –Pregunto la peliverde.

– Pedirme permiso para irte con uno de los legendarios sanin. –Le respondió el líder.– No debiste hablar, simplemente hubieras dejado un mensaje en la aldea y ya, con eso bastaría.

– ¡¿eh?!

– Fuu, aun si esta es una misión D, el ir con ese hombre es una gran oportunidad para aprender. No la desperdicies. –Termino el líder antes de colgar.

[Fin Flashback]

– ¿Entonces no mentía respecto a que era conocido? –Comento Naruto.

– Por supuesto que lo soy. –Exclamo Jiraiya.– No solo por mis habilidades ninja sino también por las literarias.

– ¿Escribe? –Pregunto Fuu.

– _¡Oh no!_ –Pensó Naruto.

– Por supuesto, soy el autor de la serie icha icha. –Dijo con orgullo el hombre.

– No creo que la conozca. –Dijo la peliverde.

– Haces bien. –Agrego el rubio del grupo.

– Por suerte traigo una copia. –Dijo el hombre mientras se la entregaba.

– No lo leas. –Le dijo Naruto ante lo que la chica no hizo caso y comenzó a leer.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?! –Exclamo.

– Es literatura para adultos. –Respondió Jiraiya.

– ¡¿Si es para adultos porque se la das a una chica de 12 años?! –Comento Naruto.

A pesar del primer susto, Fuu continuo entrada leyendo, ante lo que Naruto soltó una gotita de sudor. La peliverde estaba realmente entreteniéndose con el libro. Jiraiya entonces le quito el libro a la chica ya que tenían que avanzar y el que ella lo hiciera leyendo sería peligroso (Quizás en unos años podría hacerlo como Kakashi)

* * *

Aunque estaba inconsciente, el peliblanco soltó un estornudo. Los compañeros jonin estaban en la misma habitación que él, particularmente esperando noticias sobre Naruto. Satsuki y Sakura llegaron, ambas sorprendiéndose de ver al peliblanco inconsciente.

– ¿Que le paso? –Pregunto Sakura acercándose a él.

– ¿Y por qué están todos los maestros aquí? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

– Jajaja. –Se rio Gai.– ¡Eso es porque ha quedado exhausto después de uno de nuestros legendarios duelos! –Declaro el hombre. Eso sonaba con sentido para ambas.

– Nos hizo que nos devolviéramos solo para poder ir a jugar. –Exclamo Sakura.

– Sabía que era demasiado bueno el que llegara temprano. –Agrego Satsuki mientras se sentaba.

– ¿Es cierto que la hija de Mikoto-san volvió y que busca a Naruto? –Pregunto un ninja mientras entraba apurado. Luego fue que vio a Satsuki sentada en la habitación.– Oh mierda…

Satsuki se levantó y se disponía a irse, pero Kurenai logro sujetarla a tiempo de los hombros y devolverla a la silla.

– Idiota. –Le exclamo al recién llegado mientras mantenía a la chica en el lugar.

– ¡Suéltame! –Le exigió Satsuki a la mujer.

– No. –Respondió esta.– Se lo que planeas.

– No pienso dejarla ir a por Naruto. –Le dijo la peliegra.– Suéltame.

Viendo que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, Kurenai pensó en algo.– Bien lo haré, te dejare que la busques. –Le dijo la mujer para sorpresa de los demás.– Pero yo te acompañare.

– Bien. –La mujer soltó a Satsuki y esta se levantó. Ambas comenzaron a correr para comenzar su búsqueda.

* * *

– Escucha, Naruto salió de aldea por una misión. –Le informo Kurenai a la chica.– Así que lo mejor es preguntar en la puerta hacia donde fueron.

– Bien. –Satsuki llego a caseta de información en la puerta.– Naruto salió de la aldea hace unos momentos. ¿Dijo a dónde iba?

– No, pero pudimos escuchar un poco de lo hablaban. –Respondió el encargado.– Dijo que irían a un pueblo para comenzar.

– Mierda, eso no nos da mucha información. –Exclamo la genin.

– Tranquila. –Dijo Kurenai.– Si están buscando a alguien lo más seguro es que estén en el más cercano. Vamos. –Ambas desaparecieron continuando su camino.

* * *

Una de las primeras cosas que vieron al entrar al hotel donde se iban a hospedar fue a una hermosa mujer. Los dos hombres se quedaron embobados por ella, cosa que la peliverde aprovecho para recuperar el libro.

– Naruto, aquí está la llave. –Le dijo el peliblanco entregándole el objeto.– ¿Por qué no van a la habitación y duermen? Ya es muy tarde.

– ¡¿Que?!¡No son ni las dos! –Respondió el rubio.

El rubio resignado comenzó a subir al cuarto, sin embargo, tuvo que volver por Fuu e indicarle donde se quedarían en la noche. Lo primero que ambos notaron es que solo había dos camas. Alguien dormiría en el suelo. Los dos genin se apoderaron de inmediato de estas. Fuu volvió a leer, mientras que el rubio pensó en cómo podría entretenerse. Reviso entre sus cosas, había empacado el equipo para sellado. Recordaba que no había usado sus pergaminos durante el examen, aunque considerando que lo único que traía en esa ocasión eran bombas segadoras y de humo tenía sentido que no los usara. La mayoría de las armas las traía en su bolsa y los fuma shuriken se le habían acabado.

Sin mucho más que hacer, decidió ponerse a practicar, quizás así podría superar las tres cosas por rollo. A los pocos minutos escucho que tocaban la puerta.

– Espero que lo hayan rechazado y volviera. –Comento el rubio a la peliverde. Sin embargo cuando la abrió se encontró a una chica de cabello negro que lo veía, con sus ojos de sharingan el rubio solo pudo exclamar algo.– ¿Satsuki?

– Lo siento, me estas confundiendo. –Le respondió la chica.– Aunque si se parece a mí debe de ser muy bonita.

– _Es cierto, se parece a Satsuki, pero no es ella._ –Pensó el chico.

– ¿Oye en serio este mocoso es el kyubi? –Pregunto Kisame detrás de ella.

– Naruto-kun, serias tan amable de venir con nosotros. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– ¿Quién es Naruto? –Pregunto Fuu acercándose.

– _Maldición…_ –Solo pensó Naruto mientras sentía como Fuu se acercaba. El rubio concentro chakra para enfrentarse a esos dos, pero con un solo movimiento del bulto de Kisame basto para dejarlo vació. Ni siquiera lo toco, solo lo puso a un lado de él y con eso el chico se había quedado sin chakra.

– Naruto. –Fuu cargo para atacarlos, pero Kisame no hizo más que recibirla una patada que la envió hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

– _Es muy fuerte. Estos tipos no son normales._ –Solo pensó el rubio.

– No nos esperábamos que hubiera alguien más. –Comento Kisame.– Creo que la tendremos que matar.

– ¡No!¡Esperen! –Reacciono el rubio.– Voy con ustedes, solo no le hagan daño.

– Bien. –Dijo Isae. La chica movió su mano y detuvo unos shuriken que venían desde su espalda.– Cuanto tiempo hermanita…

– Isae… –Dijo Satsuki desde el final del pasillo.

– _¿Hermanita?_ –Pensó Naruto.– _¡¿Ella y Satsuki son hermanas?!_

– Otro sharingan. –Comento Kisame.– Si que tengo suerte, la mayoría no logran ver dos en un día.

– ¿A qué viniste Satsuki? –Pregunto Isae.

– No voy a dejar que le hagas nada. –Comento la menor.

La peligra cargo hacia Isae. Esta le devolvió los shuriken, en un espacio tan pequeño no tendría a donde esquivarlos. Sin embargo, Satsuki no dejo que esto la detuviera, la chica salto hacia la pared y comenzó a correr por ella. La chica entonces se dejó caer y le lanzo una patada al rostro de Isae, esta atrapo el pie en el aire.

– Buen movimiento hermanita. –Felicito Isae. Manteniendo el agarre en el pie, Isae lanzo a su hermana a la pared de las habitación, estrellándola con fuerza.– ¡Pero no es suficiente! –Grito Isae mientras que con gran fuerza la pateaba, lanzándola hacia la pared desde donde había venido.

– ¡Satsuki! –Exclamo Naruto y se disponía a ayudarla, pero Kisame se atravesó en su camino.

– ¿Por qué no dejas que arreglen sus problemas familiares? –Dijo Kisame. Isae mientras tanto comenzó a caminar hacia su hermana.

– Sabes, para este punto creí que serias más débil. –Dijo la hermana mayor.– Me sorprendió el que tu patada no fuera tan mala.

– Maldita. –Exclamo Satsuki levantándose. La chica comenzó a acumular su chakra, formándose al poco tiempo los rayos en su mano.

– Chidori. –Comento Isae. Antes de Satsuki pudiera comenzar a correr, Isae apareció frente a ella y le dio un golpe, esto fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a Satsuki y que se estrellara con el muro.

– ¿En serio crees que te dejare usar algo tan peligroso? –La hermana saco un kunai. Y se lo clavo a la chica.

– ¡Sastsuki! –Reacciono Naruto, hubiera ido a ayudarla, pero Kisame seguía en su camino. Isae entonces movió su mano y bloqueo un golpe. Saliendo de la ilusión, Naruto vio lo que había ocurrido.

Kurenai llego justo a tiempo usando un genjutsu para ocultarse. Cuando Isae intento clavar el kunai, formo otro y movió a la chica del camino, haciendo que el arma se clavara en la pared. Entonces la mujer intento atacarla, pero la chica logro bloquear el puño. Sin embargo, su hermana no se quedó quieta o sorprendida por esto, aprovecho la distracción, quizás ya no tenía su jutsu pero eso no la iba a detener, cerro su puño y lo impacto contra el estómago de la mayor. Sorprendida, Isae dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Vio a Satsuki, extrañamente sonriendo.

– Bien hecho Satsuki. –Dijo Kurenai.– _Aunque si queremos ganarle necesitaremos algo más que eso._

– Kurenai-san ¿En serio viniste sola? –Pregunto la chica.– Sabes muy bien que tu sola no puedes conmigo.

– Lo sé, pero por suerte me encontré con alguien mientras buscaba a Naruto. –Respondió la mujer.

Isae escucho un sonido. Al poco tiempo, desde una pared de al lado salió un gigantesco brazo esquelético de color amarillo y golpeo a la chica, este desapareció casi de inmediato después de golpear a Isae, mientras tanto una caja toraxica también de huesos, pero estos naranjas, desaparecía alrededor de Isae. Los pasos se escucharon por todos, como la dueña de estos se acercaba hasta que la pudieron ver llegando desde el agujero con sus brazos cruzados y el sharingan activado.

– ¡oh! Otro sharingan. –Exclamo Kisame.– Ahora sí que es una reunión familiar.

– Isae. –Exclamo Mikoto Uchiha mientras veía a su hija.

– Madre. –Le respondió la chica.– Que irresponsable de ti salir cuando tu hija va a visitar.

– _Aun cuando no dudo que Isae pueda derrotar a su madre._ –Pensó Kisame.– _Pelear al mismo tiempo contra una jonin y su hermanita de seguro será complicado._ –Kisame entonces levanto su espada.– _Oh bueno, le cortare una pierna a este mocoso para que no escape y me uniré._ –Kisame comenzó a bajar su espada al distraído chico. Sin embargo fue detenida por unos brazos cubiertos de metal.– Una rana gigante. Genial. –Exclamo Kisame sonriendo de felicidad.

– Jujuju. –Naruto escucho la risa de Jiraiya desde detrás de él.– ¿Creen que caería tan fácil en los encantos de una mujer? –La respuesta que el hombre recibió fue un rotundo "si" de todos con un rostro serio, excepto por Kisame, el hombre mantenía una sonrisa tonta mientras veía con emoción a la rana.

– ¡¿Y por qué traes a esa chica en el hombro Ero-senin?! –Señalo Naruto.

– ¡No me llames así!

– Así que vio a través del genjutsu. –Exclamo Isae.– Y hasta parece que lo contrarresto.

– Oye, no es que crea que entre todos ellos nos pueden derrotar. –Dijo Kisame.– Pero si los enfrentamos enserio puede que terminemos matando a kyubi

– Y eso sí sería un problema. –Dijo Isae.

– _Se estaba conteniendo._ –Pensó Satsuki mientras cerraba su puño.

– ¿En serio crees que puedes derrotar a tu madre Isae? –Pregunto Kurenai.– Se te olvida que ella lucho contra un jinchuriki y quedaron muy igualadas.

– Por supuesto que lo creo. –Respondió la chica.– Después de todo, si no lo pudiera hacer sería un fracaso para una organización que busca atrapar a los bijuu.

– Entonces los rumores sobre ustedes son ciertos. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Ustedes los Akatsuki están buscando a los bijuu. –Jiraiya miro hacia la habitación donde estaba Fuu inconsciente.– _Parece que no se han dado cuenta de ella. Bien._

– Espera, ¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Es algo que no te importa Satsuki. –Le dijo su hermana.– Después de todo, aun eres una niña.

– Entonces, si eso es cierto no los puedo dejar vivir. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Jutsu de invocación, Gran estomago de sapo. –De repente todos estaban parados en una superficie carnosa.

– _¡Estamos dentro del estómago de un sapo!_ –Pensó Kisame.– _Todavía más genial._

– Ustedes serán alimento de Iwagama. –Declaro Jiraiya.

– El estómago de un sapo. –Comento Isae.– Sabes, me gustaría saber cómo funciona esta técnica, pero apuesto que en lo que me dices termino digerida. Kisame, vámonos.

– Si. –Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la pared.

– Amaterasu. –Unas llamas negras aparecieron en el muro, haciendo que este abriera dándoles un lugar por donde escapar.

– ¡Espera! -Satsuki se disponía a perseguirla cuando su madre la detuvo. La chica la volteo a ver directamente.

– Déjala. –Le dijo con algo de sangre saliendo de su ojo izquierdo.

– Mama, tu ojo. –Exclamo la hija.

– Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba. –Mikoto se limpió la sangre de su ojo.

– ¿Llamas negras? –Se preguntó Naruto mientras veía el fuego.

– No te acerques Naruto. -Le dijo el peliblanco mientras sacaba un pergamino. Lo extendió en el suelo y realizo algunos sellos, hasta que las llamas fueron al papel y desaparecieron.– Listo, con esto debería bastar. -Exclamo Jiraiya cerrando el rollo.

– _¡Sellado!¡Este tipo sello fuego!_ –Pensó sorprendido Naruto mientras el cuarto a su alrededor volvía a la normalidad.

– Bien, parece que por el momento ese asunto está resuelto. –Comento el hombre.

– ¡Ero-senin enséñame a hacer eso! –Pidió Naruto agachando la cabeza con respeto.– Por favor ayúdame a aprender sellado.

A Jiraiya le extraño un poco la petición.– _Aunque considerando su herencia, no debería sorprenderme que le interese._ –Pensó.– Luego, por ahora ve como esta Fuu el rubio asintió y fue a donde la chica.

– Eso fue imprudente Satsuki, salir de la aldea y querer luchar con tu hermana. –Regaño Mikoto.

– Sensei, no es su culpa. –Dijo Kurenai.- Fue mi idea.

– Lo siento, pero no podía soportar la idea de que le hiciera algo a Naruto. –Dijo la chica.

Mikoto soltó un gran suspiro.– Mira, lo siento, no quería regañarte así. Es solo que me asuste cuando Kurenai me dijo lo que ocurría.

Jiraiya se acercó al grupo de las mujeres ante lo que la primera reacción de Mikoto y Kurenai fue alejarse poniendo a Satsuki detrás de ellas.

– ¿Por qué esa reacción? –Pregunto Jiraiya con una gotita de sudor.

* * *

– Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ir volviendo a la aldea. –Dijo Mikoto con Satsuki y Kurenia a su lado.

– Si, nosotros seguiremos buscando a Tsunade. –Dijo Jiraiya con Fuu aun dormida en su espalda y Naruto a un lado.

El grupo se separó. Satsuki caminaba manteniendo el paso de su madre, cuando la curiosidad le gano y decidió hacer una pregunta.

– ¿De qué estaba Kurenai-san hablando cuando dijo que te enfrentaste a un jinchuriki? –Pregunto Satsuki. Kurenai entonces se dio cuenta del error que hizo al decirlo.

– Mierda. Mikoto-sensei es mi culpa. –Dijo la mujer.

– No hay problema, después de todo, tarde o temprano lo iba a averiguar sola. –Respondió Mikoto.– Te voy a decir, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie y que será un secreto, al menos de momento.

– Esta bien. –Dijo la chica.– ¿Aunque por qué?

– Lo entenderás cuando escuches. –Dijo Kurenai.

– Veras Satsuki, cuando tenía tu edad fui asignada a un equipo de tres como el tuyo, dos chicas y un chico. –Dijo la madre.

– Entonces no somos el primero así. –Exclamo Satsuki.

– Mi compañera Kushina Uzumaki era la jinchuriki del kyubi, aunque claro cuando nos conocimos no lo sabía. –Comento la mujer.– No lo supe sino hasta después.

– ¿Uzumaki?

– Si, Kushina-san era una miembro del clan Uzumaki. –Comento Kurenai.– Casi todos sus miembros fueron dispersados por el mundo cuando Uzushiogakure fue destruida.

– Mito, la esposa del primer Hokage pertenecía a él. –Agrego Mikoto.

– Ya veo… –Exclamo Satsuki.– El apellido de Naruto se me hacía que sonaba igual al de la esposa del primer Hokage, pero nunca creí que fuera por que pertenecían al mismo clan. Aunque no entiendo algo. –Agrego Satsuki.– ¿Por qué debo guardar el secreto sobre eso? Que tiene de malo que Naruto sepa que la anterior jinchuriki del kyubi era tu compañera.

– Veras Satsuki, porque Kushina no es solo es la anterior jinchuriki del kyubi, sino también la madre de Naruto. –Revelo Mikoto.

Fin capítulo 46.

* * *

Omake.

La mujer de cabello morado estaba sentada en la banca del parque, viendo los árboles, escuchando los pájaros, con la brisa recorriendo su cuerpo, pero no podía disfrutar nada de eso.

− Creo que se olvidaron de mí. −Comento Anko antes de que su estómago rugiera, aún estaba esperando que Kurenai le trajera la comida.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio?**

 **Como se habran dado cuenta, Kisame e Isae son mas comicos aqui que en su introduccion original, y es que estoy pensando en que sea algo para todos los Akatsuki, que sean mas comicos (habra algunas excepciones). Ahora, el que sean mas comicos no significa que vayan a ser menos peligrosos.**

 **Tambien Fuu sera incluida en la mision del rescate de Tsunade y esto es porque ella no aparecera en el rescate de Satsuki ni sagas posteriores (volvera, pero van a pasar varios capitulos antes de ello)**

 **Asi pues se inicia el arco, que va ser relativamente corto.**


	47. Mala suerte 1

Capítulo 47: Mala suerte 1.

– Muy bien, debemos continuar la búsqueda. –Dijo Jiraiya a los genin, estos asintieron y se prepararon para partir.

– Jiraiya-sama. –Lo llamo un ninja del puesto que había en el pequeño pueblo.– Le traigo un mensaje.

– Gracias. –Dijo recibiendo el mensaje. Jiraiya comenzó a leerlo, parecía ser urgente.– _"Jiraiya, sabemos que te encuentras ocupado en una misión pero este asunto es importante y necesitamos que lo atiendas de inmediato. Hace algunos días la aldea de kumogakure decidió enviar algunos ninjas a ayudar a la aldea como gesto de nuestra recién formada alianza. Nosotros la aceptamos y decidimos que se les remunerara como una misión de grado C a aquellos que nos ayudaran. Sin embargo, ellos enviaron la lista de quienes ayudarían hasta el día de ayer en la noche y es aquí donde comienzan los problemas."_

– ¿Qué dice? –Pregunto Naruto aunque el peliblanco continuo leyendo.

– " _Entre los enviados a apoyar hay un pequeño grupo de médicos, comandados por la líder de los médicos de su aldea, Nohara Rin."_ –Jiraiya reacciono.– ¡Quiere causar una guerra ese hombre! –Exclamo antes de seguir leyendo.– _"Gracias al reporte de ayer que nos dio Mikoto-san, sabemos que te encuentras cerca de la ruta estimada. Te pedimos que de alguna manera logres evitar que Nohara Rin vuelva a la aldea, ya que, si lo hace muchas inconformidades saldrán y no podemos asegurar que no termine en un hecho violento."_

– ¿Que ocurre Ero-senin? –Pregunto la peliverde.

– Nada, solo que tendremos que desviarnos un poco. –Dijo el hombre.– Vamos, entre más rápido lleguemos mejor.

* * *

Mientras Rin se estiraba recién levantada recordaba los hechos de días anteriores. El cuarto Raikage al enterarse de lo ocurrido en la aldea de la hoja decidió formar un grupo para que fueran a esta, Rin se negó en un principio porque sabía que si lo hacía habría muchos problemas, sin embargo, el líder le explico su plan o, mejor dicho, su verdadera misión.

– Rin-senpai nos vamos en 15 minutos. –Le dijo Samui a través de la puerta. La mujer se terminó de levantar y busco su ropa para la misión.

* * *

Jiraiya y los genin llegaron rápido al siguiente pueblo. Justo a tiempo para poder interceptar al grupo de ninja de kumogakure que estaban acompañados por algunos de la hoja.

– Esperen un momento. –Dijo el peliblanco. Efectivamente así llamo la atención de todos.

– ¿O miren es el rubio idiota de konoha? –Señalo Karui.

– ¡¿Cómo me llamaste cabrona?! –Respondió Naruto enojado.

– Disculpen, pero necesito hablar con la jefa de los médicos. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Es un asunto urgente.

– Aquí estoy. –Dijo la mujer de cabello castaño mientras salía a la vista. Jiraiya de inmediato la reconoció, había pasado mucho tiempo y ella definitivamente ya no era una niña, pero no cabía duda que se trataba de la antigua alumna de Minato.

– Disculpe, pero necesito que me haga una revisión médica. –Dijo el hombre.

– ¡Para eso hay doctores en todas partes! –Le respondió Rin desconfiando de Jiraiya, después de todo, su fama era legendaria… y no la de ninja.

– Si, pero es un asunto ninja.

– Bien. –Dijo resignada la mujer.– Lo haré rápido.

– Me gustaría que fuera en privado. –La reacción de todos fue exclamar.

– No ira a aceptar cierto. –Se escuchó en un susurro.

– No entiendo nada. –Dijo Samui.

– Es lo mejor de momento. –Le dijo Yugito.– Aunque quizás en algunos años ya tengas que entrenarte contra él.

– De ninguna manera. –Respondió la mujer.

– Por favor, lo que ocurre es que es un lugar donde no pega el sol. –Dijo Jiraiya.

– _Esto me suena muy familiar._ –Pensó Fuu. La peliverde saco el libro y comenzó a buscar un párrafo en específico.

Rin estaba boquiabierta, tanto por lo que Jiraiya le dijo como también que lo dijo. La mujer tenía que esforzarse para mantener la compostura, sin embargo esto se notaba en su rostro.– Esta bien, pero si intenta algo raro… –La mujer solo saco una aguja.– Conozco 150 maneras de matar a alguien y algunas no son muy agradables.

– Rin-senpai da miedo. –Comento Omoi.

– Escuchen, no vamos a atrasar un poco. –Les dijo.– Descansen por el momento. –Todos entonces bajaron lo que estaban cargando. Rin le indico a Jiraiya que fueran a un edificio cercano y ambos entraron.

– ¿Tu estas entendiendo algo? –Pegunto Fuu.

– No.

– Hola idiota. –Saludo Karui mientras se acercaba.

– Cabrona… –Una venita se resaltó en la frente de Naruto.

– No seas grosera Karui. –Le dijo Yugito aunque sabía que no tendría mucho efecto.

– ¡Yugito-san! –Exclamo Naruto emocionándose por ver a la mujer. Después de todo, la mujer había demostrado cierto control sobre su bijuu y es algo que a Naruto le gustaría aprender.

– ¿Cómo estas Naruto-kun? –Pregunto la rubia.

– Bien. Tuvimos los exámenes chunin hace unos días, pero fueron interrumpidos. –Le respondió el rubio.

– Si, supe lo que ocurrió. –Le dijo la mujer.– Debió haber sido duro tener tu primera lucha en una invasión, pero parece que te fue bien.

– Bueno, en teoría no fue su primera invasión. –Comento Fuu.

– Además no hicimos casi nada. –Comento Naruto.– La mayor parte de la pelea fue de los maestros, nosotros solo nos limitamos a evacuar civiles.

– _Si, casi nada…_ –Pensó Fuu con sarcasmo, recordaba muy bien el encuentro de la rana gigante y el tanuki, por supuesto, ella estaba viendo en primera fila. Aun cuando había pensado esto, Fuu entendía porque Naruto lo decía, debía asegurarse de solo unos pocos supieran lo del zorro gigante.

– ¿Y ya entregaron los resultados del examen? –Pregunto Yugito.

– No, aun no. –Le dijo el rubio.– Pero tengo confianza. Tuve un combate de 3 en la última prueba y lo gané.

– _¿Llego hasta la final de los exámenes chunin?¿Un novato?_ –Pensó Samui.– _Cuando lo vi luchar contra el clon del jinchuriki dudaba que se tratara de un simple genin. Pero ahora que escuche que su equipo, un equipo de novatos no solo participo, sino que llego a la final no me queda duda, no se trata de alguien común._

– Chicos ¿Por qué no revisan el equipaje por última vez? Nunca está de más estar seguros. –Le dijo Yugito a los genin, ellos asintieron y fueron a ver las mochilas.– ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

– Si, y creo que por el momento me quedare en la aldea. –Dijo el rubio.

– No hay problema, y de hecho puede ser lo mejor en el momento. –Dijo la mujer.– Por cierto, también está abierta a ti, Fuu de takigakure.

– ¿Qué?¿Yo?¿Qué?¿Por qué? –Pregunto en secuencia rápida la peliverde.

– Supimos de tu lucha contra Gaara del desierto. –Dijo al mujer.- Gracias a Bee-sensei y el Hachibi-san me entere.

Lo que le dijeron impacto a la chica. Ya pensaba que el haber luchado así contra Gaara era una mala idea, pero el saber que estaba expuesta y cualquiera podía saber de su condición la asustaba mucho.

– No te preocupes. –Le dijo la mujer al ver su reacción.– No cualquiera sabe sobre los bijuu y los jinchuriki.

Las palabras de cierta manera ayudaban a que la peliverde estuviera más tranquila, pero aun así, el saber que su secreto ya no lo era tanto la tenía alerta.– ¿Que oferta le hicieron a Naruto? –Finalmente pregunto la chica.

– Es sencillo, en Kumogakure podemos ayudarte a controlar tu bijuu. –Le dijo la mujer.– Claro, no estoy diciendo que tengas un mal control, de hecho me impresiona que hayas llegado a ese nivel sin que otro jinchuriki te hubiera enseñado. –Fuu se sintió de cierta manera orgullosa de sí misma y de su compañero.– Sin embargo, también supimos como perdiste el control. Aunque afortunadamente no paso a mayores, algo así puede ser peligroso y demuestra que no tienes un control completo del Nanabi. –La chica podía recordar, era borroso, pero durante esos momentos había tenido un gran poder que nunca había sentido. Según lo que Morio le dijo, se parecía a cuando Naruto lucho contra Reiki y perdió el control.– No tienen que darme una respuesta ahorita, pero si alguna vez la quieren tomar, la oferta estará ahí.

* * *

– Ahora, de que va todo el asunto. –Pregunto Rin ya una vez que ella y el ermitaño estaban dentro del edificio.

– Es sencillo, enviaron a evitar que fueras a la aldea. –Le dijo el hombre.

– Pues fallaste. –Le respondió la castaña.– Voy a ir.

– Por favor no lo hagas.

– ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

– Muchos en la aldea siguen resentidos porque abandonaste la aldea. –Le explico el hombre.– Si vas lo más seguro es que ataquen.

– Ya veo de que va todo. –Le respondió Rin.– No te preocupes porque me ataquen, se defenderme y si intentan algo puedes estar seguro que me encargare de ellos.

– Y eso es exactamente lo que preocupa a todos. –Respondió el peliblanco.– Que defendiéndote provoques una guerra.

– Lo siento, pero no pienso simplemente volver después de un viaje tan largo.– Dijo disponiéndose a salir.

– Sabia que dirías eso, por eso guarde esta carta hasta el final. –Dijo el hombre.– ¿El mocoso no te parece conocido? –Rin se detuvo, había logrado su atención.– Sé que lo primero que hiciste fue verlo, de seguro te preguntabas de donde lo conocías.

– No sé de lo que hablas. −Dijo la mujer.− Ya lo había visto en una misión anterior, por eso lo reconocí.

– Él es el hijo de Minato. –Le revelo Jiraiya.– El hijo de tu antiguo maestro está ahí.

– ¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto la mujer.

– Completamente. –Le respondió.– Escucha, estamos actualmente en una misión, buscamos a Tsunade. Si nos ayudas técnicamente estarías cumpliendo tu misión de la aldea. Y así podrías convivir un poco con él.

* * *

Ambos salieron del edificio y de inmediato Rin fue a hablar con Yugito a solas.– ¿Estas segura que él es un jinchuriki? –Pregunto Rin a la rubia.

– Si senpai. –Le respondió.– El mismo lo admitió.

– Muy bien, entonces iré con ellos. –Dijo la castaña.– ¡Escuchen todos!¡Iré a acompañar a ese equipo!¡Yugito queda a cargo!

– ah, si… –Exclamo la rubia que no sabía nada en absoluto de jutsu médico. Un poco confundidos, los de Kumogakure asintieron. Recogieron sus cosas y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

Rin tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al grupo de Jiraiya.– ¿Y bien dónde comenzaremos? –Pregunto la mujer.

– Bueno, conociendo a Tsunade debe de estar en un lugar donde se pueda apostar y el sake sea barato. –Comento Jiraiya mientras los dos adultos veían el pueblo del cual estaban en las afueras.

– Básicamente este lugar cumple los requisitos. –Agrego Rin.

– Muy bien, entonces busquemos. –Exclamo Naruto dispuesto a partir cuando lo sujetaron del cuello de la chaqueta.

– Tu no vas, esos lugares son para adultos. –Le dijo Rin.– Seria muy irresponsable de cualquiera exponer a alguien de 12 años a cosas de adultos. –Mientras la mujer decía esto, Jiraiya en silencio le indicaba a Fuu que guardara el libro.

– ¡¿Y que se supone que haremos?! –Pregunto el rubio.

– Tengo una idea, yo voy y busco. –Dijo la castaña.– Mientras tanto ustedes esperan aquí.

– Yo también investigare. –Agrego Jiraiya.

– No, ya sabemos cómo son tus investigaciones. –Le dijeron Rin y Naruto.

* * *

– Bueno, se va a tardar un poco, así que mientras tanto creo que los entrenare. -Le dijo Jiraiya a los genin mientras entrenaban en un parque.

– ¡Genial!¡¿Que nos vas a enseñar?! –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¡Espero que sea un jutsu super-genial! –Exclamo la peliverde.

– Primero que nada, ¿Fuu que es lo que necesitas mejorar? –Pregunto a la chica.

– umm… –La peliverde comenzó a pensarlo.– Velocidad, soy muy lenta. Si no utilizo mis alas para volar soy casi tan lenta como un estudiante de academia.

– Ya veo, en ese caso esto te servirá. –Le dijo el hombre mientras le daba unas pesas de tobillo verdes.– Son pesas de chakra, su peso varía dependiendo del chakra que introduzcas, póntelas y comenzaremos los ejercicios. –La chica asintió y se comenzó a poner el equipo.– Ahora Naruto, ¿Tú quieres que ayude a aprender sellado?

– Si, bueno, se sellar algunas cosas. –Naruto saco el pergamino, lo abrió y usando parte de su chakra hizo que las bombas de humo salieran.– Puedo sellar cosas en pergaminos, pero mi límite de lo que puedo introducirle es de 3.

– Ya veo, estas cometiendo un error de novato.

– ¿A sí?

– Estas usando mucho chakra para sellar los objetos. –Comenzó a explicar el hombre.– Cuando se sella un objeto en un pergamino se utiliza chakra para mantenerlo ahí, tiene que ser una cantidad exacta, si se usa menos el objeto no se mantiene.

– Ya veo ¿Entonces cuál es mi problema?

– Justo lo contrario, usas más. –Le dijo.– Cuando sellas algo le pones chakra de mas, es un error común entre novatos que generalmente hacen "para estar seguros" o en tu caso, no sabe controlar su chakra a la perfección y pasarse del chakra justo para mantenlo. Cuando se hace se tiene que sellar con la cantidad exacta porque si no todo ese chakra sobrante va a evitar que el que se va a usar para sellar algo entre.

– Ya veo, ¿Entonces qué hago? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Mejorar tu control.

– ¿Mas...? –Pregunto con enfado el rubio.

– Es la única manera. –Le dijo el hombre.– Y tú ya tienes la técnica para mejorarlo.

– Rasengan. –Dijo el rubio.– Requiere mucho control para hacerse.

– Te dije que no lo podrías completar para el examen por eso. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Es bastante difícil.

* * *

Rin no tuvo suerte, no logro encontrar a la mujer por ninguna parte. Cuando volvió con Jiraiya este le dijo que si no lo logro en ese pueblo así lo más seguro es que no estuviera ahí. La verdad Jiraiya estuvo escuchando conversaciones en lo que entrenaba a los genin; en ninguna se mencionó a una mujer con increíbles habilidades curativas o con pésima mala suerte.

El grupo entonces emprendió un viaje a un pueblo no muy lejano.

– ¡Asombroso! –Exclamo Naruto mientras veía el pueblo en fiesta.

– ¿Un pueblo en carnaval? –Pregunto Rin.– ¿Cree que se encuentre aquí?

– Hay una posibilidad. Después de todo, ella tiene que sacar dinero. –Comento Jiraiya.

– _¿Gana dinero en los juegos de carnaval?_ –Se preguntó Fuu.

– Trabajando como curandera durante el tiempo de un carnaval, es una buena manera de poder entrar y salir con facilidad y debido a la cantidad de gente te puedes esconder fácilmente. –Continuo el hombre.– Además, no falta mucho para que anochezca. Ya sé, buscaremos donde dormir y de ahí comenzaremos a buscar.

Entonces ellos bajaron hasta el carnaval y comenzaron a moverse por ahí. Rin vio la tranquilidad que había en el momento, y el montón de cosas que se veían muy ricas y quería comer. Sin embargo, la mujer también podía sentir una cierta hostilidad hacia ella. Miro hacia tras y vio a Naruto con su mirada clavada en ella, sin embargo, cuando el chico se dio cuenta que lo veían volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

– _¿Me estaba viendo a mí?_ –Se preguntó la castaña. Rin volvió a mirar hacia el camino sintiendo de nuevo esa hostilidad, volvió a voltear su cabeza, pero el rubio estaba viendo hacia otra parte. Esta vez, la mujer hizo como que volvería a ver hacia enfrente, pero en cuanto el rubio volvió a mirarla lo señalo.– Te atrape.

– Mierda…

– ¿Te molesta que vaya con ustedes? –Pregunto la castaña.

– Si, Kakashi-sensei ya me hablo de ti. –Dijo el rubio.– Dijo que eras su compañera pero te fuiste de la aldea.

– ¿Te dijo algo más de nosotros?

– No. –Respondió el rubio. Rin dedujo entonces que no debía de saber nada más sobre ellos. Quizás no sabía sobre sus padres aun.– ¿De ustedes?… ¿Te refieres a que ustedes eran novios?

– ¡¿Que?!¡No!¡No me refería a eso! –Negó la mujer con su cabeza y manos mientras estaba sonrojada.– Me refiero al equipo. ¿No te dijo nada sobre nuestro otro compañero o nuestro maestro?

– Nos habló sobre su compañero una vez… dijo que su nombre estaba grabado en la piedra de los héroes. –Respondió Naruto.– Pero eso fue todo.

– Ya veo, bueno, veras Kakashi no te dijo que nuestro maestro…

– ¡Aquí es perfecto! –Exclamo Jiraiya viendo el edificio donde se hospedarían.– Lo suficientemente lejos de los bares para no levantar sospechas, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ir y venir.

– _Esos son sus criterios para elegir un lugar…_ –Pensaron con una gotita de sudor los demás.

Después de que les dieron la llave de las habitaciones se reunieron en la entrada para decidir lo que harían.

– Sería bueno separarse para cubrir más terreno. –Dijo Rin.

– Parece una buena idea. –Le respondió Jiraiya.

– Bien, que uno de ellos vaya contigo. –Le dijo Rin señalando a los chicos.– Así estaremos seguros de que no vayas a un lugar donde te distraigas.

– Lo hago por la investigación… –Se defendió el hombre.

– Dejemos que ellos elijan. –Dijo Rin.

– Bien. –Los dos genin exclamaron y comenzaron a jugar piedra papel o tijera hasta que Fuu gano.

– Ero-senin. –Eligió la chica jalando al hombre del brazo, dejando a Naruto solo con la castaña.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos durante un momento hasta que Rin dio la indicación de que se comenzaran a mover siguiendo la dirección opuesta a la que Jiraiya y Fuu habían ido. El silencio continuo y mientras tanto ellos seguían caminando en el carnaval buscando por lo menos señales de Tsunade. Aunque realmente el rubio no quería tanto encontrar las pistas sino ignorar a la mujer. Siguieron y a la media hora se cruzaron con Jiraiya y Fuu.

– No se encuentras aquí. –Afirmo el hombre.– Sin embargo tengo una pista de hacia donde fue.

– Bien entonces vamos. –Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba el camino.

– Alto ahí, ya casi es de noche. –Le dijo Jiraiya.– No sería recomendable viajar de noche para genin, aun con dos jonin acompañándolos.

– ¿Entonces vamos a quedarnos? –Exclamo Fuu.

– Si, por lo menos hasta mañana. –Respondió.– Después comenzaremos a seguir su camino. Utilicen esta noche para divertirse y descansar, mañana continuaran con su entrenamiento.

– Bien. –Dijo Fuu caminando a paso apurado, quería ver que había del otro lado.

– Te encargo a Naruto. –Dijo Jiraiya siguiendo a la peliverde. Después de todo, antes casi se mete en problemas en un juego de fuerza.

Rin suspiro antes de su estómago rugiera.– _Tengo hambre…_ –Pensó la mujer.

– _**Desde hace una hora que tienes hambre.**_ –Escucho en su cabeza.

El estómago del rubio también rugió muy fuerte.– _Creo que tengo hambre._

– _**No, ese solo fui yo queriendo escapar.**_ –Escucho el sarcasmo del zorro.

– Vamos a comer. –Dijo Rin señalando el puesto cercano. Resignado y con hambre, Naruto asintió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí, una mujer rubia de aparentemente 30 años y con un gran busto se encontraba apostando casi todo su dinero.

– Tsunade-sama, de ahí comemos. –Exclamo Shizune a la mujer mientras sostenía a un cerdito.

– No te preocupes Shizune, tengo un buen presentimiento de que ganare. –Dijo con confianza la mujer con algo de Sake en la mano.

Los hombres sin embargo mantenían sus sonrisas confiadas aun a pesar de la manera tan positiva que pensaba la mujer.

– Tenias razón, esto es fácil. –Dijo uno de ellos.

– Por supuesto, ella es muy bien conocida. –Respondió otro.– Inclusive se le tiene un nombre.

– ¿A sí?¿Cuál?

* * *

– Se le conoce como la legendaria perdedora. –Dijo Jiraiya a Fuu mientras esperaban que llegara su comida.

– ¿En serio? Es un pésimo nombre para un médico. –Exclamo Fuu.

– Ah no, sus habilidades medicas son excelentes. –Dijo el hombre.– Es por otra razón que le llaman así. Tsunade ama el dinero, pero se lo gasta de manera irresponsable en apuestas y alcohol. –Ante la ironía de ese comentario Fuu soltó una gotita de sudor.– Su suerte en las apuestas es pésima, gastándose millones en una sola noche y perdiéndolo todo. Es de ahí que viene su apodo, por todo el dinero que pierde en apuestas.

– Va veo… –Exclamo la peliverde.– Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo. ¿Cómo eso podría servirle como hokage? –Le respuesta extraño un poco a Jiaraiya.– Digo, no es que no crea que usar jutsu medico es asombroso, pero si alguien como Orochimaru ataca su aldea, no creo que el jutsu medico sirva de mucho.

– Lo entiendo y la verdad es cierto el jutsu médico no es lo más convencional cuando se trata de proteger a alguien. –Le respondió dando sosteniendo el vaso de té.– Sin embargo, ella no es un sanin por nada.

– ¿Sanin?¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto la chica.

– A cierto, quizás el termino no es muy conocido entre los genin. –Le dijo el hombre.– Los tres legendarios sanin somos considerados de los ninjas más fuertes de nuestra aldea. Ganamos el titulo durante la segunda guerra ninja cuando sobrevivimos a un combate con Hanzo la Salamandra.

– ¿Quién es él?

– Es un poderoso y temido ninja de Amegakure. –Le explico.– Conocido por ser extremadamente difícil de enfrentar y derrotar. Aunque por lo que escuchado en los últimos años ha estado muy recluido.

– Entonces esa mujer es fuerte.

– Fuu-chan, ¿Conoces el sistema de misiones? –Pregunto Jiraiya y la chica asintió.– Bueno, entonces hay algo que debes saber, de manera no oficial existe uno similar para ninjas. D son generalmente genin, C chunin, B jonin y A los pertenecientes a ANBU. Esto es en general, ya que hay excepciones y casos especiales que a pesar del rango son de un nivel más alto.

– ¿Pero en el sistema de misiones hay hasta S? –Pregunto Fuu.– ¿Entonces quiénes son los que están ahí?

– Ninjas de nivel Kage, entre ellos los sanin y algunos jinchuriki. –Le respondió. Eso ultimo tenía sentido para la chica, si lograbas usar el chakra de la bestia te volvías muy fuerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Naruto y Rin esperaban en silencio incomodo nuevamente.

– _Esta fue una mala idea._ –Pensó la mujer.– _Definitivamente me odia._

– _**Puede que para ti él sea importante, pero para el no eres más que una desconocida que abandono su aldea.**_ –Le dijo la tortuga en su cabeza.– _**Deberías intentar de hablarle.**_

– _¿Sobre qué?_ –Pregunto la castaña.

– _**No lo sé, cosas de humanos. Lo que digas no podría poner las cosas peor.**_

Rin dio un fuerte respiro para armarse de valor.– Entonces… el equipo B me ha hablado de ti. –Dijo Rin.– Karui dijo que eras un idiota. –Una venita se resaltó en la nuca del rubio y Rin soltó una gota de sudor.

– _**Retiro lo que dije antes…**_ –Exclamo el Sanbi en la cabeza de la mujer.– _**Lo empeoraste.**_

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, en el país de los campos de arroz, se encontraba una base subterránea, dentro de esta se escuchaban algunos gritos y maldiciones provenientes desde la boca de Ororchimaru.

– Sarutobi-sensei bastardo. –Exclamo el hombre mientras veía sus brazos.– Ese cabrón se llevó mis brazos.

– Tranquilícese Ororchimaru-sama. –Le dijo Kabuto.– Subestimamos a la hoja y a esos genin. –Comento el de las gafas mientras recordaba la técnica de Naruto impactándole.– No pensé que en un mes pudieran volverse tan fuertes. Inclusive se enfrentaron al Shukaku.

– Kabuto, cállate o te voy a matar. –Le dijo Orochimaru.

– _Tengo curiosidad de cómo._ –Pensó Kabuto mientras iba por su equipo.– ¿Cómo le está sirviendo la medicina?

– No sirve para nada. –Dijo Ororchimaru.– El ardor de mis brazos sigue igual de intenso.

– La prepare especialmente para ayudarle, pero parece que no sirve. –Le dijo.– Parece que tendremos que realizar el trasplante de cuerpo.

– No, aun no, existe una manera. –Dijo la serpiente.– Una mujer que puede curarme. Kabuto, quiero que de inmediato busquen a mi antigua compañera de equipo, Tsunade. –Le dijo.– Es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita.

Fin capítulo 47.

* * *

 **Algunas ideas descartadas.**

 **La historia ya va por el capítulo 47, casi cumpliendo un año desde que comencé a publicar y ha sido un año divertido. 47 capitulo y ya 3 arcos me siento un poco orgulloso. Sin embargo, en estos más de 40 capítulos he tenido algunas ideas que no siempre se cimentaron, fueron muy buenas, abandone por cuestiones de tiempo o porque entraban en conflicto con otras mejores. Esta pequeña sección es de esas ideas.**

 **La misión de Shibuki.**

Como se habrán dado cuenta, Shibuki durante la saga de Takigakure tiene confianza en sí mismo, y eso es porque la misión de escolta pasa antes, sin embargo, no es hecha por equipo 7. Pensé en poner un flashback para mostrar esa misión, pero al final lo descarte ya que sentía que con los dos capítulos que pasan en la aldea y la misión de escolta al país del rayo ya se estaría retrasando mucho los exámenes chunin.

 **Naruto no pasa las preliminares.**

Como he dicho antes, las preliminares fueron hechas al azar, por lo que hubieron varias peleas bastante desiguales. Cuando escribí las peleas pensé en que fueran realistas y estuve decidido a que no pasaría a alguien solo porque la trama dependiera de ello sino porque pensaba que podía ganar. Así que de haberle tocado alguien muy fuerte, Naruto pudo no haber participado en la final.

 **Konoha vs los hermanos de la arena.**

Considere que para el final de los exámenes (la invasión) los 12 de konoha se enfrentaran todos juntos a los hermanos del sonido, principalmente a Gaara. Admito que la idea era tentadora, pero al final la descarte porque sentí que sería algo muy complicado de escribir y al final no tan emocionante como los combates con Lee y Naruto.

 **Secuestro de Konohamaru.**

Pensé en que en lugar de intentar secuestrar a Fuu, Kabuto intentara secuestrar a Konohamaru y que Naruto llegara a salvarlo. De hecho, en un principio pensé que la lucha fuera mucho más larga, con extensión de un capitulo. Pero lo descarté cuando me di cuenta que Gaara ya llevaba 4 capítulos luchando y Naruto aún no llegaba.

 **Romances.**

Como a algunos se les hara claro, en un principio no sabía que ruta seguir con las parejas y creo que eso se puede notar con los primeros 30 capítulos (quizás hasta un poco después). Juego con la idea de las parejas de Naruto con Satsuki, Hinata, Fuu y hasta un poco con Ino. Pero no solo eso, también juego con la Satsuki y Gaara y esas son las que recuerdo (y detecte). En fin, no tenía una idea clara de qué camino seguir y jugué un poco con las posibilidades.

* * *

 **Bueno asi termina otro capitulo ¿Que les parece el que Rin este en el grupo?¿Sera bueno o sera malo?¿Que planeara Ororchimaru?¿Cuando podra volver a leer tranquila Fuu?**

 **Como siempre, sus preguntas y comentarios sobre la historia son bien recibidos.  
**


	48. Mala suerte 2

Capítulo 48: Mala suerte 2.

– _Esa fue una mala idea._ –Pensó Rin mientras comía a un lado de Naruto.– _Todo esto fue una mala idea._

– _**Vamos no es tan malo, solo te odia.**_ –Respondió la tortuga.

– _Eso no ayuda mucho._

– _**Que es exactamente por lo que lo digo.**_

– Oye… –Le hablo Naruto a la mujer para sorpresa de esta última.– Tus padres, los has visto después de que te fuiste.

– No, no los he visto desde antes de irme. –Le dijo.– Aunque eso no significa que no pueda hablar con ellos. -Esta última respuesta extraño al rubio.

– ¿Te comunicabas con ellos? Pero solo fue hasta hace poco que las aldeas se volvieron aliadas. –Respondió Naruto, antes de pensarlo un poco mejor.– oh, ya veo...

– Mis padres fallecieron. –Dijo la castaña.– Ellos murieron cuando era muy pequeña, por lo que viví sola durante algunos años. –Rin dio un bocado a su comida y volvió a hablar.– De hecho fue por eso que me uní a la academia…

– Los huérfanos en la academia reciben apoyo hasta que se gradúan, lo sé. –Interrumpió Naruto.

– Y dime, ¿Cómo esta Kakashi? –Pregunto Rin.

– Llega tarde a todos lados y se la pasa leyendo un libro porno todo el tiempo. –Aunque Rin mantuvo un rostro normal, internamente estaba confundida por lo que dijeron.– Pero es un buen maestro, se preocupa por nosotros e intenta protegernos de cualquier peligro. –Rin en cierta manera se tranquilizaba, la verdad a ella se le dificultaba imaginarse a Kakashi como un maestro. Sin embargo, no se sentiría tan tranquila si alguien más fuera el maestro de Naruto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el grupo partió hacia el pueblo cercano del que le habían dado indicios. Llegaron a la media mañana y Jiraiya los dejo con el entrenamiento antes de irse a investigar. Rin decidió quedarse con los genin y ver si podía ayudarlos. La peliverde estaba realizando unos movimientos y posiciones básicas mientras tenia las pesas en sus tobillos y muñecas. La castaña no le seria de mucha ayuda en ese momento así que se enfocó en Naruto.

– Bien, voy a intentarlo. –Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio. Extendió ligeramente su brazo y puso su mano derecha hacia arriba.

– _¿Que está haciendo?_ –Se preguntó la mujer viéndolo. Naruto cerro sus ojos comenzando a acumular el chakra en su mano. La esfera de chakra se formó descontroladamente en su mano, Naruto abrió los ojos para verla e intento estabilizarla, pero no funciono, esta se deshizo al poco tiempo.– _¿Era eso un rasengan?_ –Se preguntó Rin un poco asombrada.

– Maldición, pude mantenerla más tiempo en los exámenes. –Exclamo Naruto.

– ¿Aprendiste el rasengan? –Pregunto Rin acercándose.

– ¿Lo conoces?

– Por supuesto, mi maestro lo creo. –Le respondió la castaña a lo que a Naruto le entro una realización.

– ¡¿Tu maestro?! –La mujer le asintió.– Pero, pero Ero-senin dijo que su alumnos lo creo. Eso significa que su maestro es alumno de Ero-senin.

– Si, así es. –Respondió la mujer.

– _Mierda, debe de haber sido un pervertido como él._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Es una línea de maestros y alumnos pervertidos._ -Se dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en Jiraiya, se imaginaba al maestro de Kakashi y recordaba a su maestro leyendo el libro.

– _**Entonces tu entrarías en esa línea.**_ –Comento el Kyubi.

– Aunque, tu rasengan aún está incompleto. –Le dijo la mujer.– Le falta velocidad.

– Puedo hacerlo bien, pero para eso necesito un clon. –Naruto dijo mientras generaba al otro rubio. Puso su mano y entre los dos formaron la bola de chakra.– Mira.

– _Ya veo, puede formarlo, pero para eso necesita a un clon._ –Pensó la castaña.– _Es una buena solución temporal, pero el rasengan aún sigue incompleto. Le falta velocidad._

Naruto deshizo la bola en su mano.– Puedo usarlo de esa manera, pero necesito crear un clon antes.

– ¿Y para que exactamente?

– No soy muy rápido como para formarla. –Le dijo el rubio.– Se supone debo usarlo con una mano, pero necesito al menos tres. Y ya intenté hacerlo con mi mano izquierda y derecha únicamente pero no puedo.

– El rasengan es un jutsu que requiere tangas un gran control del chakra que estas usando. –Le informo la mujer.- Si no puedes controlarlo lo mejor es no usarlo.

– ¡¿Que?!¡¿Eso se supone debe de ayudar?! –Le reclamo el chico, pero Rin solo siguió alejándose.

– _Naruto, me gustaría ayudarte, pero para realizar bien el rasengan necesitas aprenderlo por ti mismo._ –Pensó la mujer.

* * *

En la aldea de la hoja, Kakashi se encontraba realizando algunos ejercicios cuando tocaron la puerta de su departamento, el hombre abrió la puerta con sus alumnas frente a esta.

– ¿Ya es hora? –Pregunto y las dos chicas asintieron.– Muy bien denme un momento y yo…

Antes de que el peliblanco pudiera terminar su oración, se sorprendió por ver a Satsuki haciendo una reverencia frente a él.– Sensei, por favor entréname. –Le dijo la chica.– Creí que con el nivel que tenía estaba bien, que con eso podría derrotarla, pero estaba equivocada. Si quiero derrotar a Isae y proteger a Naruto necesito ser mucho más fuerte. Por eso te pido que me entrenes.

– ¡Ah!¡Yo también! –Dijo la pelirosa.– No sé qué está pasando, pero si mi equipo va a enfrentarse a alguien quiero ayudar todo lo posible.

Kakashi las miro por unos momentos, definitivamente eran muy diferentes a las dos genin que conoció hace meses.– Bien, pero les advierto que el camino que quieren recorrer es muy difícil. Si en serio quieren ayudar a Naruto, se encontrarán con gente muy fuerte y peligrosa.

– Si, ¿pero contra quién? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Ah, cierto, no te hemos puesto al tanto. –Le dijo Kakashi.– Veras, hace unos días vino una mujer perteneciente a una terrible organización que quería robarse a Naruto. Yo y los demás maestros fuimos a luchar con ellos, pero nos derrotaron, pero como Naruto estaba fuera de la aldea no tuvieron éxito y lo siguieron mientras viajaba con Jiraiya-sama. Sin embargo, Satsuki llego se enfrentó a esa terrible mujer y casi muere si no fuera porque Kurenai y Mikoto-san la salvaron. Jiraiya-sama también llego y los obligaron a retirarse, pero ahora sabemos los objetivos de esa terrible organización y debemos prepararnos para luchar con ellos. –Resumió Kakashi de manera rápida.– ¿Entendiste?

– Si… –Exclamo la pelirosa con una gotita de sudor al escuchar a su maestro hablar tan rápido.

– ¡Ah! Y esa mujer que vino es la hermana de Satsuki. –Termino Kakashi.

– ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Satsuki-san tu hermana?! –Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! –Le recrimino la pelinegra.

– Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. –Le dijo el de la mascara.– Si quieren pueden hablar de eso mientras me cambio.

– Bien. –Las dos chicas se sentaron en sillas del departamento.

– Me refiero a que salgan y hablen afuera. –Les dijo Kakashi.

Algunos minutos después Kakashi salio y se llevó a las dos chicas al lugar de entrenamiento. Para sorpresa de ambas, no fueron a un campo de entrenamiento sino a la academia.

– Primero que nada, deben terminar su entrenamiento de dominio elemental. –Les dijo. Sakura asintió y tomo una roca del suelo, Satsuki por otro lado.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– No tengo un foco…

– Cierto, lo olvidaba. Entonces intenta con fuego. –Le comento, la pelinegra asintió y comenzó a buscar un palo seco que estuviera cerca.

– Escuchen, no se supone que debo decirles esto, pero como sé que, aunque se los prohibamos de todas maneras lo van a intentar, se los diré. –Dijo el peliblanco a las alumnas.– Con el ataque de hace unos días queda confirmado que los Akatsuki están buscando a los jinchuriki.

– ¿Los que? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Son una banda de criminales. –Respondió el maestro.– Todos ellos desertaron de sus respectivas aldea. A pesar de ello, no les habíamos prestado mucha atención ya que se dedicaban principalmente a trabajo de mercenario. Pero con ese ataque y lo que Isae le dijo a Jiraiya-sama no queda de lo que quieren.

– _No la dejare…_ –Pensó Satsuki cerrando su puño.– _No la dejare que se lo lleve._

– ¿Que tan peligrosos son esos criminales? –Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

– La hermana de Satsuki, ella sola basto para derrotarme. –Dijo Kakashi.– Me imagino que todos los demás de estar en el mismo rango de fuerza si es que no más fuerte, sin importar su nivel exacto de fuerza es obvio que se trata de ninjas clase S.

* * *

La investigación de Jiraiya los llevo a otro pueblo cercano. Esta vez decidieron buscar un lugar para hospedarse y después de ello los adultos comenzaron a buscar, principalmente en aquellas partes donde se podría conseguir fácilmente alcohol y apostar. Naruto y Fuu no se alejaron mucho del lugar y continuaron con su entrenamiento. El rubio estaba sintiéndose un poco desesperado no había logrado nada de progreso en el día y aun no entendía como podría mejorar el jutsu.

– _Vamos, piensa en el entrenamiento de Ero-senin…_ –Se dijo a si mismo.– _La primera parte, el globo de agua es para que comiences a mover el chakra en diferentes direcciones con una sola mano… Eso lo hice primero usando dos manos, pero en la siguiente, la de la pelota me salió bien. Y la tercera etapa…_

[Flashback]

– Entonces, me dice que ya puedo comenzar a usarlo. –Dijo Naruto sosteniendo un globo reventado en su mano.

– Si quieres algo imperfecto sí. –Le dijo el peliblanco a Naruto mientras el hombre estaba sentado en una roca cerca al rio.– En teoría ya puedes utilizarlo, pero será muy descontrolado, poco duradero y de lo más debil. La clave de este jutsu está en la rotación y poder concentrada en un espacio pequeño.

– Entonces puedo usarlo, pero no será tan fuerte. –Se dijo Naruto.– Y la prueba es en unos días.

– No espero que lo llegues a usar en el examen. –Admitió Jiraiya.– De hecho únicamente te lo enseñe porque estabas avanzando muy rápido en las invocaciones y tenías que matar el tiempo de algún modo.

– Aunque me gustaría por lo menos usarlo en el combate final. –Dijo el rubio.– A lo mejor y hasta puedo sorprender a todos.

– Como quieras, si quieres usarlo con un entrenamiento incompleto eres libre de hacerlo. –Le dijo el hombre.– Pero toma en cuenta que lo que hagas no será tan fuerte como un rasengan completo.

[Fin flashback]

– _Después de eso, no volví a intentar lo del globo y lo usé en el examen._ –Recordó el chico.– _Use un clon para formarlo y mantenerlo entre los dos, cuando luche con Gaara, gracias al Kyubi que me dijo que con un clon para formarla y luego moverme solo bastaba._

– ¿Estas bien Naruto? –Pregunto Fuu.

– huh, si no te preocupes. –Dijo el rubio.– _No tiene sentido seguir intentándolo si ya tengo la solución con el clon. Volveré a lo del sellado._

* * *

Sakura y Satsuki volvían a casa caminando juntas mientras el sol ya se estaba poniendo, era el atardecer.– Satsuki-san, cuando nos presentamos dijiste que había una persona que querías pagara por sus crímenes. –Dijo Sakura con el recuerdo de ese día en su memoria.– ¿Esa persona es tu hermana?

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque, para empezar, ella es una criminal, así que debió haber hecho algo malo para abandonar la aldea. –Le dijo.– Luego, nunca hablas de ella, ni siquiera la maestra Mikoto lo hace. Eso quiere decir que lo que hiciera debió ser algo muy malo y por eso quieres que pague.

A Satsuki en ocasiones se le olvidaba que Sakura era la más inteligente de su equipo, de hecho si Shikamaru no estuviera, ella sería la más inteligente de su generación.– Esta bien, es ella.

– ¿Y qué hizo? –Pregunto la pelirosa, su compañero se quedó en silencio un momento.– Perdón, si es muy duro…

– No, está bien te lo diré. –Dijo la pelinegra levantando la mirada con su Sharingan activado de manera inconsciente.– Uchiha Isae, mi hermana, es la responsable de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Dejando únicamente 3 sobrevivientes, yo, ella y mi madre que no se encontraba en el complejo del clan cuando ocurrió.

– Satsuki-san…

– Es por eso que dije que quiero pague por lo que hizo. –Dijo Satsuki.– O al menos, eso era antes.

– ¿Qué cambio?

– Ahora sé que Isae está detrás de Naruto y planea llevárselo, no se lo permitiré. –Dijo la pelinegra.– No permitiré que ella me quite a nadie más, no a ti, a Naruto, a nadie. Y si es necesario, la matare para detenerla.

– Sabes, cuando comenzamos como equipo yo no sabía que hacer. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Entre a la academia únicamente para competir con Ino, pero una vez que esta acabo no sabía realmente que hacer. Aun no sé qué es lo que quiero, pero por lo menos sé que de momento quiero poder seguir pasando muchos momentos con ustedes.

Ambas chicas escucharon unos pasos desde detrás, se dieron la vuelta bien el grupo que los generaba.– Hola, nos gustaría hablar con ustedes. –Les dijo Neji a las chicas mientras era acompañado por Hinata y Shikamaru.

* * *

El ahora grupo de 5 genin fueron a un lugar cercano donde vendían dango. Se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera y comenzaron a comer.

– ¿Sobre qué querían hablar? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Jinchuriki. –Respondió Shikamaru.– Sabemos que Naruto y la chica de Takigakure lo son.

– ¿De qué hablan? –Respondió Satsuki.

– Desde el día del examen cuando ocurrió el combate de la de Takigakure me entro curiosidad por lo que Hinata dijo, eso de que ella y Naruto eran iguales. Investigue un poco y le pedí a Hinata algo de confirmación, elimine todas las opciones y al final únicamente quedo algo que coincidía, un jinchuriki. –Explico Shikamaru.

– Lo siento Sakura-san, Satsuki-san. –Dijo la Hyuga con una reverencia.

– Es sorprendente que Shikamaru hiciera algo tan complicado como eso. –Murmuro Sakura a la pelinegra.

– Uno pensaría que es algo muy problemático. –Le respondió la Uchiha.– Supongamos que lo que dicen es cierto ¿Por qué piensan que nosotras tenemos alguna idea?

– Primero que nada, cuando les dijimos no reaccionaron. –Señalo Neji.– Jichuriki es un término poco conocido entre jonin, mucho menos entre los genin. Cuando ustedes lo escucharon hicieron bien en no demostrar su preocupación, pero tampoco mostraron sorpresa o confusión por la palabra, lo cual significa que la deben de conocer.

– También está el cómo reaccionaron durante las preliminares. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Ino me dijo que de un momento a otro corrieron, imagino que cuando sintieron que el chakra del bijuu escapo.

– ¡Eso no prueba nada! –Respondió Sakura.

– Sakura, no tiene sentido que lo sigamos evitando. De todas maneras, ellos son de la aldea. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– Bien. –La pelirosa volteo su mirada a Neji.– ¿Y por qué se lo dijiste a Neji-senpai?

– No lo hizo. –Le dijo el chico de cabello castaño.– Durante las dos etapas note algo extraño pero no le preste importancia. Sin embargo, hace unos días escuche a mi tío discutir algo con mi abuelo y usaron la palabra jinchuriki para referirse a Naruto. Investigue un poco y para estar seguro de que Naruto lo era le pregunte a Hinata-sama lo que vio durante los combates, fue entonces que ella me dijo lo que Nara Shikamaru había concluido.

– Estoy casi seguro de cuál es, pero únicamente por curiosidad ¿Saben qué bijuu tiene encerrado? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

– Si, pero mejor dejaremos que lo deduzcan. –Dijo la chica Uchiha.– ¿Díganme saben cuándo es el cumpleaños de Naruto?

– 10 de octubre. –Respondió Hinata.– E-es fácil de recordar porque es el día que… –La chica se dio cuenta.– N-no puede ser. S-se supone que el cuarto lo mato ese día.

– No lo hizo. –Le dijo Satsuki.– El cuarto sello al Kyubi dentro de Naruto.

– El tercer hokage puso una ley para que no se hablara sobre ello. –Agrego Sakura.– Lo hizo para proteger a Naruto.

– No funciono para nada. De todas maneras, todos lo trataron mal. –Murmuro Satsuki.- _Yo incluida, no es como si hubiera hecho algo para ayudarlo._

– Ya veo. –Exclamo Neji.– ¿Lo sabe Tenten? –La pregunta sorprendió a las dos genin.

– No. Quién sabe. La verdad no sé. –Respondió Sakura.

– Entonces puede que aún no lo sepa… –Murmuro el Hyuga.– Escuchen, no se lo digan a Tenten. Sus padres fueron asesinados por Kyubi pero ve a Naruto como su hermano menor. El que lo sepa puede ser perjudicial para ambos así que, por su seguridad, es mejor que no se digan.

– ¿Deberíamos decirles lo otro? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Ya están muy involucrados en ello. –Comento Satsuki.– Si se los décimos los pondremos en peligro.

– ¿En peligro por qué? –Pregunto Neji.– ¿De qué hablan?

– Satsuki-san, cuando los demás maestros se enteren de que lo saben lo más seguro es que se los digan, así que no creo este mal hacerlo de una vez. –Satsuki lo pensó, no estaba muy convencida pero sabía que su compañera insistiría, así que únicamente se resignó asintiendo.– Escuchen, Naruto está en peligro. Hay unos tipos muy fuertes detrás de él y todos los que son iguales a él. Quieren a los jinchurikis aunque no sabemos para qué.

– No-no se preocupen, a-ayudaremos. –Dijo Hinata de inmediato.

– No son simples criminales, son ninjas de nivel S. –Dijo Satsuki.– Tipos muy fuertes, tanto como el hokage. No son alguien a quienes unos genin puedan derrotar. Carajo, de hecho, creo que si los 12 lucháramos juntos contra uno de ellos no tendríamos la más mínima oportunidad.

– ¿Por qué nos los dices? –Pregunto Neji.

– Porque si en serio quieren ayudar deben de saber que no será fácil y será muy peligroso. –Dijo la pelinegra.– No es algo que simplemente puedan decidir a la ligera, si lo hacen pueden salir seriamente lastimados. Pueden morir.

– No lo estoy decidiendo a la ligera. –Hinata dijo sin miedo, para la sorpresa de los demas.– Él es mi amigo, me ha ayudado varias veces sin dudarlo y no puedo quedarme sentada cuando el necesita lo mismo.

– _Hinata-sama, esa determinación y confianza._ –Neji recordó el encuentro que tuvieron en el bosque de la muerte.

– Esto va a ser muy problemático. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Pero eso no significa que no intentare ayudar, aunque sea solo un poco.

– Mi honor me obliga a ayudarlo sin dudar. –Dijo Neji.

– Ustedes… ¿Son idiotas? Les dije que es peligroso para que se alejaran, no que hicieran lo contrario. –Reclamo Satsuki apuntándolos cómicamente mientras Neji mantenía un rostro serio, Hinata uno inocente y relajado y Shikamaru estaba a punto de dormirse.

Sakura solo rio nerviosa.– _Aunque, tu hiciste lo mismo. Cuando Kakashi-sensei te dijo que sería peligroso no dudaste en hacerlo._

–Ne-Neji-nii-san, por favor entréname. –Pidió Hinata a su primo.

– Esta bien Hinata-sama. –Dijo el chico.– Entrenaremos juntos.

– Yo volveré a mi casa. –Dijo Shikamaru levantándose y comenzó a caminar. Cuando estaba lejos, Sakura decidió decir algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Esto me lo he estado preguntado desde las preliminares; ¿Alguien sabe cómo entrena Shikamaru? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

– Qui-quizás es el dormir. Entre más duerme se vuelve más fuerte. –Bromeo Hinata.

– Si es así a este paso el podrá derrotar a todo Akatsuki por sí solo. –Comento Satsuki.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero había una mujer de cabello morado sentada no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban y logro escuchar la conversación.− Así que ellos lo saben. Voy a tener que informare esto.

* * *

Concentrándose en el sellado, Naruto logro aumentar el número, pudiendo ahora mantener 6 armas dentro de un pergamino.

– _Parece que ya va teniendo una mejor idea de cuando chakra necesita._ –Pensó el hombre mientras el escribía.– _Duplico el número de cosas selladas en solo dos días._ –Fuu mientas tanto, tenía un combate con Rin. La mujer se estaba conteniendo y aun así la peliverde estaba teniendo problemas, por supuesto, era esperado al estar luchando con las pesas en sus extremidades.

– _**Sabes, he estado pensando en algo.**_ –Dijo el escarabajo a la chica.– _**¿Sabes cómo funciona tu fuerza?**_

– _¿La súper fuerza? Si, tú me das chakra y mi fuerza física aumenta._ –Le respondió mientras bloqueaba el golpe.

– _**Esa sería la explicación sencilla.**_ –Respondió el bijuu.– _**En realidad lo que mi chakra hace es que multiplica tu fuerza.**_

– _¿Y eso no es lo mismo que dije?_ –Pregunto la peliverde mientras saltaba para evitar la patada baja.

– _**No, veras, mi chakra no te da una fuerza específica, sino lo que hace es que multiplica ya que ya tienes.**_ –Explico.– _**Pondré un ejemplo, supongamos que tú puedes levantar 50 kilos, con mi chakra eso se multiplica mínimo 10 veces, ahora puedes levantar 500 kilos.**_

– _¿En serio tanto?_ –Pregunto la chica.

– _**Si y eso que por el estado actual de tu cuerpo solo puedo darte poco chakra. Si usas mucho mi chakra tu cuerpo no lo resiste y terminas dañada. Por eso tuviste que ser internada en el hospital.**_ –Informo el Nanabi.– _**Pero volviendo al punto, mi chakra multiplica tu fuerza, supongamos que aumentas tu fuerza y logras levantar 55 kilos, multiplicado con mi chakra se harán 550 kilos.**_

– _Entonces entre más fuerte me haga más podre levantar con tu chakra._ –Pensó por ultimo.

– ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos de momento? –Pregunto Rin a la peliverde, esta asintió.

– ¿Ero-senin, tienes pergaminos, tinta y utensilios para escribir que me prestes? –Pregunto el rubio a Jiraiya.

– Por supuesto, pero no te los voy a dar. –Le respondió.

– oh, vamos por favor. –Le dijo el rubio.– Si quieres te los puedo pagar.

– Bah, no creo que tengas dinero como para comprármelos. –Le dijo el peliblanco. Naruto sonrió y puso sus manos formando un sello, aparecieron por lo menos 20 clones a su lado.– ¿Qué piensas hacer?¿En serio quieres luchar conmigo por ellos.

– No, voy a hacer que me los des. –Exclamo Naruto.– Transformación.

De inmediato el ermitaño se vio rodeado por la nube blanca de la transformación que le permitía poca visibilidad.– _¿Que está planeando?_ –Se preguntó.

– ¡Ero-senin! –Escucho que le hablaron unas voces femeninas, el hombre vio como el humo comenzaba a despejarse, dejándolo justo en medio de 20 mujeres rubias voluptuosas.– Harem Jutsu. –Exclamaron todas.

– oh, lo volvió a usar. –Comento Fuu mientras a un lado de ella Rin caía de manera cómica.

– ¡Bien! –Aprobó Jiraiya mientras deba su señal de aprobación con las dos manos.– ¡Pueden tomar todos los que quieran! –El hombre saco un pergamino y desello un montón de pergaminos, tinta y los utensilios para escribir. Los clones volvieron a la normalidad, tomaron los objetos y cada uno se puso a practicar con ellos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que le habían encargado a Kabuto encontrar a Tsunade. Si bien no tenía el paradero exacto, sabia el pueblo donde se encontraba actualmente. El de los lentes se dirigía a decírselo a su maestro, cuando la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la serpiente se destrozó por el cuerpo que salía disparada de esta. Kabuto soltó un aliento de resignación.

– Eso no es bueno Orochimaru-sama. –Le dijo.– Si sigue así nos quedaremos sin médicos.

– Entonces parece una buena razón para que recupere mis brazos rápido. –Le respondió Orochimaru.– ¿La encontraron?

– Si.

– Muy bien. Ve preparando a Dosu y Suigetsu para que nos acompañen únicamente para estar seguros de tener la superioridad numérica. –Dijo el hombre.– ¿Dónde fue que la encontraron?

* * *

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido, gracias al uso de sus clones, Naruto había incrementado de 3 objetos que podía sellar a 12 y en menos de una semana.– _Claro, la sangre que corre por sus venas debe de tener algo que ver también._

Rin llego mientras el grupo estaba descansando del día de entrenamiento.– Tengo buenas noticias, fui a una casa de apuestas y perdí todo mi dinero.

– _¿Cómo es eso bueno?_ –Se preguntaron los genin.

– Entonces uno de los tipos con los que estaba jugando se rio y dijo que estaba en racha y era la segunda mujer en la semana con pésima suerte a la que se encontraba. –Les explico.

– oh, ya veo a donde va esto. –Exclamo Jiraiya.

– Le pregunte porque lo dijo y me respondió que hace unos días en había ganado mucho dinero jugando contra una mujer. –Les dijo.– Le pedí que me la describiera y me dio esta foto. –La castaña mostró la imagen d una mujer rubia y de busco amplio celebrando con una botella en mano mientras apostaba su dinero.

– Muy bien, y donde dijo que era.

– Tanzaku-gai. –Respondió Rin sin saber a qué muy lejos de ahí, Kabuto decía lo mismo.

* * *

– Genial Tsunade-sama. –Exclamo Shizune mientras veía que a la rubia le salía un triple 7.

– Si… –Salió de la boca de Tsunade.– _Gane, eso no suele ser bueno._

Fin capítulo 48.

* * *

Omake.

Entrenamiento.

– Ya llegué. –Anuncio Shikamaru mientras entraba a su casa.

− Aquí estoy. −Le dijo su padre desde la sala. Shikamaru entro a donde estaba, tenía las puertas de la sala abierta aun a pesar de la hora y entraba una brisa fresca al lugar.− Tu madre salió, fue a comprar las cosas para la cena.

− Papa ¿Crees que podrías entrarme? −Pregunto el genin.

− Se me hace extraño que me lo pidas, pero no hay problema. −Le respondió Shikaku.

La madre de Shikamaru volvió a los 10 minutos.− Ya volví. −Le aviso a su esposo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero no recibió una respuesta. La mujer camino hacia la cocina, pasando por un lado de la sala en donde vio a su esposo e hijo durmiendo al mismo tiempo.− _Ah, deben de estar entrenando._

* * *

 **Y otro capitulo acaba. Debo admitir, aunque en este capitulo no parecen haber peleas y la trama avanza poco, me parece importante, en especial por el segmento en el que mas saben sobre Naruto y el Kyubi. Me parece que dado lo que paso durante el examen y la invasion, ya algunos debian de comenzar a sospechar o se dieron cuenta. Los tres que puse aqui me parecen son los mas indicados, dos Hyuga que lograr ver que el chakra de Naruto y Fuu es algo raro, y Shikamaru que lo dedujo con informacion. Mas adelante los demas se daran cuenta, aunque no seran todos de golpe, sino poco a poco.**

 **Respecto a la duda de que era lo que sentia Rin por Obito, era amistad en ese momento y una fuerte considerando que llevan años de conocerse. Es por eso que se enoja y libera al bijuu cuando muere**

 **Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios y dudas y tratare de responderlas lo mejor que pueda.**


	49. Mala suerte 3

Capítulo 49: Mala suerte 3.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsunade se despertó temprano y comenzó a realizar las maletas lo más rápido que se podía permitir. El ruido despertó a su aprendiz, Shizune, que levanto la cabeza para ver como la rubia trabajaba.

– Tsunade-sama ¿está todo bien? –Pregunto la aprendiz quitándose algunas lagañas de los ojos.

– Si, no te preocupes. –Le respondió.– Pero nos vamos de este lugar.

– ¡¿Y eso?! –Pregunto Shizune algo confundida.– ¿Por qué tan de repente?

– Ya no hay nada en este lugar. –Respondió la rubia.– Dudo que quede mucha gente a la que curar y en casi todos los lugares de apuesta ya me conocen. Así que nos vamos lo más pronto posible.

– Que mal. Yo quería ver el castillo y no tuvimos oportunidad. –Se quejó la castaña.

– Si, que mal. –Respondió Tsunade.– Quizás en otra ocasión que vengamos lo podrás hacer.

– ¿En serio no tenemos tiempo? –Pregunto Shizune.

– Bueno, quizás podamos hacerlo de camino fuera. –Dijo la rubia.– Pero será algo rápido y solo después de que guardemos todo.

* * *

Con sus brazos vendados, Ororchimaru caminaba al frente del grupo, acompañado obviamente por Kabuto. Detrás de los dos se encontraban otros dos chicos, Dosu el del rostro vendado contra el que Satsuki había luchado, seguía intentando mantener oculto su artefacto de su brazo derecho mientras que había unas cuantas vendas cubriendo su brazo izquierdo. El otro genin que los acompañaba era Suigetsu, tenía el cabello blanco y mostraba una sonrisa con dientes afilados, asemejándose a los de un tiburón.

– ¿Y que se supone tiene de especial esta anciana? –Pregunto el de cabello blanco.

– ¿Eres idiota? –Pregunto Dosu.– Ella es una ninja médico.

– Si, pero Kabuto también lo es. Inclusive hasta la inútil de Karin lo es. –Agrego el chico.– ¿Si necesitamos a un ninja medico porque nos molestamos en buscar a esta?

– Porque no existe ninguna mejor. –Le respondió Kabuto.– Siendo sincero, soy bueno, pero no estoy ni cerca de las habilidades de Tsunade Senju.

– Tsunade es quizás la mejor medica en la actualidad y la responsable de instaurar el jutsu medico moderno. –Le dijo Orochimaru.– Sus habilidades son grandiosas y en más de una ocasión vi como salvaba la vida de alguien que ya consideraba por muerto. –Orochimaru se refería a un incidente años atrás en el cual la mujer atrapo a Jiraiya espiando en las aguas termales. Obviamente la rubia se enojó y lo persiguió, para mala fortuna de su compañero, lo alcanzo y golpeo con tal fuerza que Orochimaru ya lo daba por muerto. Entonces Tsunade le aposto que no estaba perdido y podía salvarlo. Ese día fue también la única vez que el hombre vio a Tsunade ganar una apuesta.

* * *

– Sí que es un castillo hermoso. -Comento Shizune mientras veía el edificio de estilo clásico.

– Listo, ya lo viste, ahora vámonos. –Le dijo Tsunade.

– ¿No nos podemos quedar un poco más? No cobran por ver. –Justo cuando Shizune termino esa línea el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse, impactando a las dos mujeres. De entre la nube de polvo, ambas pudieron ver unas siluetas acercándose. El polvo se despejo por completo, revelando a cuatro personas sobre la cabeza de una gran serpiente.– ¡Ah! Ese es…

– Hola Tsunade. –Saludo Orochimaru.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –Le dijo al hombre mientras él y sus acompañantes bajaban de la serpiente. Esta no espero ni un momento más para desaparecer.

– He estado buscándote. –Le dijo el hombre.

– Dudo que sea para recordar los viejos tiempos. Si fuera así traerías al menos una botella de sake. –Respondió Tsunade.– ¿Qué quieres?

– Necesito pedirte un favor… –Le dijo Orochimaru pero Tsunade había comenzado a analizarlo desde que llego, su ritmo acelerado y la fatiga que mostraba su cuerpo decía que algo no estaba bien, pero lo que lo confirmo definitivamente eran sus brazos vendados.

– Ya sabe de lo que se trata Tsunade-sama. –Dedujo Kabuto.

– Encuentra a otra persona. Ya no me dedico a cuidados ninja. –Respondió intentando finalizar la conversación.

– Te pagare. –Le dijo Orochimaru.– Se cómo has vivido todos estos años. Cobrando por tus servicios médicos lo comprendo. Por eso digo que te pagare por ello.

– He escuchado que has fundado tu propia villa. –Dijo la rubia.– ¿Acaso crees que por eso tienes el suficiente dinero como para pagarme?

– Se muy bien que con dinero no te satisface. –Le dijo tomando su atención.– Por eso pienso pagarte devolviéndote aquello que más quieres. –El cambio de rostro que Tsunade tuvo le demostró a Ororchimaru que la tenia.– Devuélveme mis brazos, con ellos podre realizar una técnica que me permitirá devolvértelos.

– _Vaya, es bueno…_ –Pensó Suigetsu.

– _Tsunade-sama… no acepte por favor._ –Pensó mientras tanto Shizune.

– Dime Ororchimaru, ¿Quién te hizo eso? –La pregunta preocupo a su alumna.

– _¿Significa que acepto?_

– Esto, Sarutobi-sensei me lo hizo. –Respondió la serpiente.– Me descuide mientras lo estaba matando.

* * *

– ¡Este lugar es enorme! –Exclamaron Naruto y Fuu al entrar a la cuidad.

– Es increíble, hasta más grande que mi aldea. –Comento la peliverde.

– No se preocupen, estoy seguro de que vamos a encontrarla aquí. –Afirmo el peliblanco.– Rin, tu sigue perdiendo y en poco tiempo la tendremos.

– Claro. –Respondió la castaña.– _No es como si me tuviera que esforzar mucho la verdad…_

– Ahora, a buscar los casinos. –Dijo Jiraiya comenzando a caminar.

* * *

– No has atacado ¿Significa que tenemos un trato? –Pregunto Ororchimaru.

– Dime, si curara tus brazos ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Pregunto la rubia.

– Bueno, te seré honesto. –Le respondió Orochimaru.– He matado al líder de Konoha, así que de seguro me declararan la guerra y no me quedara más opción que destruirlos.

– Ya veo, algo comprensible…

– _¡¿Comprensible?!¡¿No lo es de ninguna manera?!_ –Pensó Shizune.– _Maldición, Tsunade-sama usted puede con Ororchimaru, lo sé. Y yo puedo con esos dos chicos que acompañan. Es el otro, el de los lentes el que me preocupa._

– Aunque claro, aun si no me atacaran yo tengo planeando aniquilar la aldea. –Agrego para sorpresa de ambas por lo directa de la respuesta.

– No tiene que responder ahora, Tsunade-sama. –Dijo Kabuto.– Quizás deba pensarlo un tiempo.

– Una semana, volveremos en una semana. –Declaro el hombre.– Espero que para ese momento ya hayas decidido.

* * *

– Por supuesto que la he visto. –Declaro un hombre en casino.– Ella viene regularmente. Inclusive le gane una ronda de bebidas.

– Típico de Tsunade… -Exclamo Jiraiya.– ¿No dijo nada más?

– Sabes algo, apostemos. –Dijo el hombre.– Si gano te digo, si no invitas las bebidas.

– Dijo el peliblanco.

* * *

– No puedo creer que ganara. –Comento Rin sonrojada mientras entraban al nuevo lugar.

– Por supuesto que gane, no sé cómo dudaron de mí. –Dijo con orgullo el hombre.

– No sabía que adivinar la copa era un juego de azar. –Comento Fuu.

– Para un novato inexperto lo es. –Les respondió.– ¡Pero para un superpervertido como yo desafíos como esos son una victoria absoluta!

– _¡No te enorgullezcas de ello!_ –Pensó Rin siendo ella una de las tantas víctimas del juego.

– Naruto, Fuu, no se separen. –Les dijo el hombre a los chicos. Jiraiya comenzó a preguntar por el lugar, Rin también comenzó a preguntar, pero ella se separó del grupo.

– Mira, una moneda. –Comento Naruto mientras recogía el objeto del suelo.

– Eso no es una moneda Naruto. –Le dijo Rin mientras volvía al grupo.– Es una ficha. No tiene ningún valor fuera de aquí y solo sirve para jugar, aunque puedes canjearla por dinero. –La mujer vio la traga monedas frente a él.– ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

– ¿Que? Pero apostar está prohibido para los menores. –Comento el rubio.

– Te dejaron entrar. –Le respondió Rin.– Además aparentemente eres lo suficientemente mayor para matar, no veo porque no podrías apostar.

– Eso tiene sentido. –Dijo Fuu.– Vamos inténtalo.

– Bien lo haré. –Exclamo el rubio.

– _Esperen, ¿Estoy incitando al hijo de mi maestro a apostar?_ –Pensó Rin mientras Naruto metía la moneda.

El chico jalo la palanca, los números y figuras se movieron durante unos instantes hasta que se detuvieron en tres figuras de patas de caninos. De inmediato un montón de monedas salieron de la máquina para sorpresa de los presentes.

* * *

– Y al final no la encontramos. –Comento Rin más tarde mientras detrás de ella, Naruto veía su monedero lleno.

– No pierdan la esperanza. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Si seguimos sus pasos la encontraremos en poco tiempo.

– Escuchaste lo que ocurrió en el castillo. –El grupo alcanzo a oír.

– Si, es una lástima que quedara destruido. –Dijo otra persona.– ¿Cómo dijiste que se cayó?

– Una serpiente gigante lo tiro. O al menos eso me dijeron.

– _¡Serpiente gigante!_ -Pensaron Naruto y Jiraiya.

– _**Ya veo, el olor no era mucho, pero lo pude percibir.**_ –Comento el Kyubi dentro de Naruto.– **Ese bastardo estaba por aquí.** –Le dijo al rubio frente a su jaula.

– Oye, sé que no lo pregunte antes, pero ¿cuál es tu problema con Orochimaru? -Pregunto el rubio.

– **Deberías de saberlo muy bien.** –Respondió el Kyubi.

– ¿Yo?¿Yo por qué?

– **Ya veo, así que no lo recuerdas en absoluto.** –Le dijo el zorro.– **Aunque me pregunto si será por tu edad o hicieron algo en tu memoria para que lo olvidaras.**

– ¡Ah deja de hablar así! –Renegó el rubio.– ¡Solo dímelo ya!

– **¡huh! Mocoso desesperado.** -Refunfuño el animal.– **Muy bien. Tu eres la razón de que Ororchimaru tuviera que abandonar tu aldea. Ya que lo último que hizo fue raptarte y experimentar con el sello.**

– ¿Qué?¿Lo dices en serio?

– **¿Qué razones tendría para mentirte sobre eso?** –Dijo el zorro.– **Todavía lo recuerdo, no pude hacer nada en ese momento por el sello, pero además ese bastardo hizo algo que me neutralizo. Aun sin el sello tan fuerte no hubiera podido hacer nada.**

– Espera. ¡¿Y para que me quería a mí?! –Pregunto Naruto.

– **No lo sé. Pero ya que esta tan cerca por que no le preguntas cuando lo veas.**

– ¿Naruto estas bien? –Le pregunto Fuu al rubio llevándolo devuelta a la realidad.

– ¿huh? Sí, no te preocupes. –Le dijo el rubio sonriendo.

– ¿Estabas hablando con él verdad? –Pregunto en susurro la chica.– Estuviste caminando con la mirada perdida por un rato. Incluso tuve que jalarte para que no se dieran cuenta.

– ¡ah!¡Lo siento mucho! –Se disculpó el chico.– Es que empezó a hablar y como es difícil que lo haga quise aprovechar la oportunidad.

– No hay problema, nomás si vas a hacer eso procura no estar moviéndote o avísame. –Le dijo la peliverde a lo que el rubio asintió.

Naruto devolvió su vista al frente, viendo las ruinas del castillo y asombrándose por esto.– Parece que llegamos tarde. –Comento Rin.

– Ero-senin tengo una pregunta. –Le dijo Naruto al hombre.

– No me llames así. –Le volvió a decir el peliblanco.– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Hace cuánto Ororchimaru abandono la aldea?

– ¿huh? Bueno, hace unos 7 años más o menos. –Le respondió el peliblanco. Naruto comenzó a realizar las cuentas, en ese tiempo él tenía 5 años y no había pasado mucho de que lo echaran del orfanato.– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

− A esto, veras… −El rubio no podía dejar que supieran lo que el Kyubi le había dicho sobre el secuestro. Si se trataba de que habían borrado sus recuerdos entonces lo más seguro es que intentaran ocultarle algo y él tenía el derecho de saberlo.

– ¡¿En serio una serpiente hizo esto?! –Pregunto Fuu.

– Si, una serpiente gigante. –Le respondió Jiraiya.– Una invocación de Ororchimaru de seguro.

* * *

Ya casi al anochecer y cansados de tanto buscar en el día, el grupo decidió buscar un lugar donde podrían comer y luego donde se hospedarían. Jiraiya estaba seguro de que estaban cerca, Tsunade estaba a solo unos pasos.

– Cenaremos aquí. –Les dijo al grupo.

– ¡Es un bar! -Señalo Naruto.

– Y por eso mismo lo haremos. –Dijo Jiraiya entrando.– Este es el tipo de lugares a los que Tsunade iría así que deben tener información sobre ella.

– ¡Tráiganme más cerveza! –Grito con felicidad una mujer rubia mientras levantaba su vaso al aire.

– Tsunade-sama ya ha bebido demasiado… –Dijo Shizune.

– ¡JA!¡Eso no es cierto! –Dijo la mujer parada antes de mirar al grupo que acababa de entrar.

– Creo que la encontramos. –Comento Rin.

– ¡Tsunade! -Saludo Jiraiya.

– Mierda… -Exclamo la mujer.

Abarcando casi toda la mesa, el grupo pidió la comida. Los seis se encontraban sentados en el mismo lugar y había un extraño ambiente en la mesa. Había una nostalgia entre ambos compañeros, pero al mismo tiempo Tsunade no tenía ganas de verlo.

– Primero él y ahora tú. –Comento la rubia.

– ¿El? Te encontraste con Orochimaru. –Dedujo Jiraiya.– ¿Que paso?

Tsunade le lanzo una mirada amenazante a su asistente para evitar que hablara sobre lo ocurrido.– Solo hablamos. –Le dijo.– ¿Y tú a que viniste?

– Me pidieron que te buscara. -Le respondió.– Quieren que seas la quinta Hokage. –Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron y Naruto casi se atragante mientras comía.

– _Ya veo, para eso la buscábamos._ -Pensó Rin.

– El tercero ha muerto…

– Lo sé, Orochimaru me lo dijo. –Interrumpió la rubia al peliblanco.– Dime ¿Por qué trajiste a tanta gente? Conozco a esa mujer, Nohara Rin, dicen que tenías un prometedor futuro como médica y que me superarías, claro, eso antes de volverte una traidora.

– ¡Tsunade-sama! -Intento regañar Shizune sin efecto.

– ¿Y vienes con dos mocosos? A esa no la conozco. –Dijo apuntando a Fuu.– Pero el otro, lo he visto en alguna parte… –La mujer recordó entonces.– Vaya, sí que se parece mucho, tienes los ojos y cabello de él, pero su rostro y manera de hablar, no cabe duda, son los de ella.

– ¿De qué está hablando? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Tsunade ese no es el asunto de momento. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Necesito tu respuesta. ¿Aceptas o no el cargo de 5ta Hokage?

– Por supuesto que no. –Le respondió sin pensarlo.– De ninguna manera haría algo tan estúpido.

– ¿Estúpido? –Pregunto Rin.

– No es más que sueños e ilusiones. Buscar proteger a los demás. –Comento.– En serio solo un idiota querría tener una vida así, queriendo proteger a la gente. Tal como Sarutobi-sensei y el 4to.

Naruto se levantó y le lanzo un golpe a la mujer, sin embargo, no llego a impactarlo porque Jiraiya lo alcanzo a sostener.

– ¿Que estás haciendo? –Pregunto Jiraiya.

– ¡No quedarme sentado mientras esta borracha habla pura mierda! –Le respondió.

– Estas en un bar mocoso, no hagas estupideces. –Le dijo la rubia mientras se terminaba su vaso.– Aunque si enserio quieres una pelea conmigo, resolvámoslo afuera.

– ¡Como quieras anciana! –Le respondió el chico.

Todo el grupo salió a la calle, manteniendo una distancia prudente del encuentro.− No tengo porque esforzarme. Te ganare con un dedo.

– Ero-senin, ¿Tiene alguna oportunidad? –Pregunto la peliverde.

– Si Tsunade no se mueve más de 1 metro puede que sobreviva. –Le respondió.

Naruto concentro el chakra en sus piernas y lo uso para impulsarse contra la mujer, apareció frente a esta y le lanzo un puñetazo, pero ella ya no estaba en la trayectoria para cuando su golpe se acercó. Tsunade movió su cuerpo a un lado y lo golpeo con el dedo en el hombro izquierdo. El golpe no parecía ser severo, pero Naruto sintió como su cuerpo le dolía y se retiró.

– _¿Pero qué mierda fue eso?_ –Se preguntó sosteniéndose el hombro.

– ¿Qué pasa?¿Ya tan rápido te vas a rendir? –Provoco la mujer.

– Su hombro no está bien. –Comento Rin.– Hay que detener la pelea.

– Espero que ese golpe no te haya lastimado, porque no use ni la mitad de mi fuerza. –Dijo Tsunade.

– Eso ni lo sentí. –Le respondió Naruto, el rubio volvió a concentrar el chakra en sus piernas, sin embargo, esta ver lo uso para saltar, planeaba soltarle un golpe en el aire a Tsunade, pero la mujer leyó su trayectoria, puso su mano frente a él y le soltó un golpe con el dedo que termino impactándolo en la frente, justo en la banda ninja.

– Lento. –Exclamo Tsunade mientras veía al genin salir disparado por la calle.

– Naruto es un ninja D, C a lo mucho y se está enfrentando a una ninja de rango S. –Comento Jiraiya.– Hay una brecha de poder y experiencia enorme que hacen que este combate no lo pueda ganar.

– Ríndete mocoso. –Le dijo Tsunade.

– No, no sin antes golpearte. –Dijo Naruto levantándose.– El tercero y el cuarto murieron defendiendo a gente que les importaba. –Naruto formo un sello.– No puedo escuchar que alguien insulte a personas como esas y simplemente quedarme con los brazos cruzados. –El rubio creo un clon a un lado suyo.

– _¡Lo va a usar!_ –Pensó Rin.

El rubio puso su mano derecha y el clon comenzó a mover sus manos por sobre esta, formándose al poco tiempo una esfera de chakra.– Las personas que muren protegiendo a los que les importan no son idiotas. –Naruto cargo con el rasengan en su mano hacia la mujer que aún estaba sorprendida.

– _Esa técnica…_ –Tsunade pensó antes de reaccionar, estaba muy cerca. La mujer uso su dedo para golpear la tierra, causando que se fracturara.

– _¡Mierda!_ –Pensó Naruto mientras lo veía, teniendo que poner su atención por un segundo en el suelo para evitar caer en las fisuras. Con la certeza de que no se caería, Naruto devolvió la vista a la mujer, cuando levanto la vista tenía el amplio busto de Tsunade frente a él. Ahora, en cualquier otro momento eso hubiera sido bueno, pero en una pelea eso solo significaba que estaba dentro de su rango de golpes.

– Se acabó. –Le dijo Tsunade al rubio mientras lo golpeaba en el torax, mandándolo hacia atrás y provocando que la técnica se dispersara.

– Pero qué demonios… –Exclamo el rubio sintiendo el dolor por su cuerpo.

– ¡No te levantes! –Le ordeno Rin acercándose a él.

– Tsunade-sama se pasó… -Comento Shizune pero Tsunade no respondió más que lanzando una mirada a Jiraiya.

– ¿Cómo puedes dejar que insulte su memoria así? Caminando por el mundo con eso. –Le dijo al peliblanco antes de devolver su atención al rubio.– Y tu… dices que no soportas a la gente que insulta a los que son como el tercero y el cuarto, pero mismo estas insultando a una de esas personas.

– ¿Qué?¿Que estupideces dices borracha? –Le dijo intentando levantarse.

– Quédate quieto. –Le dijo Rin manteniéndolo en el suelo para examinarlo.

– Eso que acabas de usar, lo llamas rasengan, pero no se acerca en nada a uno. –Le dijo la mujer.– Es la primera vez que veo un rasengan tan débil, y además hecho entre dos personas. Si quieres hacer un verdadero rasengan tiene que ser con una sola mano.

– Dale un respiro, después de todo lo que lleva hasta el momento lo aprendió en menos de 2 semanas. – Le dijo Jiraiya.– A todos nos tomó meses aprenderlo.

– Excusas. –Le dijo.

– Maldita, dame 3 días y te apuesto a que puedo lo puedo hacer. –Le dijo el rubio.– Es más, pateare tu culo con él.

– ¿Apuesta? –Exclamo Tsunade.

– _Presiono el botón…_ –Pensó Jiraiya con un suspiro.

– Muy bien, te daré una semana. –Dijo la mujer.– Si lo puedes hacer, si puedes realizar un rasengan usando solo dos manos, retractare mis palabras. Pero además te daré esto. –La rubia apunto al collar que traía puesto.

– ¿Un collar? –Pregunto Fuu.

– No es un simple collar. –Explico Shizune.– Perteneció al primer hokage.

– ¿Cómo consiguió algo así? –Pregunto la peliverde.

– El primer hokage era su abuelo y se lo dio. –La respuesta de Shizune sorprendió a la peliverde.– Es su posesión más preciada, además se dice que con el puedes comprar tres montañas.

– ¿Y cuál es tu apuesta? –Pregunto la rubia.

– ¿eh? – Exclamo solamente Naruto mientras que con ayuda de Rin se levantaba.

– Mocoso, cuando haces una apuesta tienes que poner algo. –Le dijo Jiraiya.

– Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada. –Respondió el chico provocando que el maestro se cayera.− _Apenas si tengo para comprar bombas de humo, y ni siquiera de las buenas._

– Entonces yo escojo lo que ganare. –Dijo Tsunade.– Si en una semana no puedes hacer el rasengan con dos manos, entonces te volverás en mi asistente.

– ¡¿Que?! ¡NO! –Respondió el rubio.

– _Normalmente nadie consideraría eso como perder._ –Comento mentalmente Jiraiya.

– ¿Qué?¿Tienes algo mejor para apostar? –Pregunto la mujer ante lo que Naruto no respondió nada.– Je, lo imagine, entonces está hecho.

* * *

Después de que sellaron la apuesta, Tsunade salió caminando ella sola. Los demás buscaron un lugar podrían pasar la noche y no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. Shizune salió a buscar a su maestra y los dos genin se fueron a dormir de inmediato, estaban cansados, pero por sobre todo, querían levantarse temprano para seguir con el entrenamiento. Rin y Jiraiya quedaron solos y decidieron ir a un lugar cercano por algo de tomar.

– Creí que estarías un poco más enojado de verme. –Finalmente dijo Rin mientras Jiraiya terminaba el vaso de su bebida.

– De ninguna manera. Siempre es bueno ver a uno de los alumnos de Minato. –Le respondió el peliblanco.– Kakashi nos contó lo que ocurrió y porque te fuiste. Puede que en cierta manera lo comprenda.

– Si no lo hubiera hecho puede que la aldea fuera destruida. –Comento la castaña.– Aunque, al menos así pude haberlo visto crecer. Lo bueno es que al menos Kakashi se hizo cargo de él. –Ante esto Jiraiya casi se ahoga.– ¿Que paso?

– Nada, es solo que, quizás deberías saber algunas cosas. –Le dijo.– Kakashi no se hizo cargo de Naruto, él vivió en el orfanato hasta que lo corrieron.

– No es cierto.

– Además, si te hubieras quedado nada te dice que te iría bien. –Agrego Jiraiya.– En la aldea, la gente sabe que Naruto tiene al Kyubi dentro y por eso lo tratan mal, si ellos supieran sobre el Sanbi lo más seguro es que también te hubieran tratado igual.

– Maldición.

– Sarutobi-sensei intento arreglar un poco las cosas evitando que la gente hablara sobre ello, pero no sirvió de mucho. –Termino de explicar.

– Ya veo, por eso no querían que fuera. –Dijo la mujer.– Su miedo no era que me atacaran, era que cuando me enterara de todo eso no pudiera evitar atacarlos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rin acompaño a los dos genin a un parque cercano en el que podían entrenar.

– ¿No es un poco conveniente que a todos los pueblos donde vamos haya siempre un parque cercano donde podamos entrenar? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Si, pero no me quejo. –Respondió el rubio.

– Yo tampoco, solo lo quería señalar.

Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento con 5 intentos sin éxito. Rin entonces lo detuvo, si seguía así no iba a hacer más que cansarse.

– Escucha, aun una manera más lenta pero que puede serte más sencilla. –Le dijo Rin.

– En otro momento quizás hubiera sido bueno, pero ahora solo me queda una semana para aprenderlo. –Respondió Naruto.– Maldición, no quiero tener que ser asistente de esa anciana.

– Escucha, Jiraiya-sama dijo que tienes que aprenderlo solo, así que no te puedo ayudar, pero puedo darte una pista. –Le dijo.– El rasengan es una técnica igual que el jutsu médico, requiere un gran control de chakra para usarse.

– Control de chakra… –Exclamo el rubio.– _¿Por qué es que todos mis problemas siempre se relacionan con eso?_

– Ahora, cuando comience a entrenar jutsu médico, no comencé a tratar heridas graves, de hecho, ni siquiera comencé con personas. –Le dijo.– Comencé con heridas muy poco letales en peces y después fui avanzando hasta que pude curar muy graves en humanos.

– ¿Si?¿Y eso de que me sirve? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Si hubiera comenzado por humanos con heridas graves lo más seguro es que en algún momento lo hubiera logrado. –Dijo la mujer.– Sin embargo, quien sabe cuánto hubiera tardado y en ese tiempo cuantas veces hubiera llamado. Tome un camino largo y más lento, pero que al final me dio los mismos resultados.

– _¿Camino largo? Si ya tengo los pasos._ –Se dijo a si mismo Naruto.– _Además no se parecen en nada._

Naruto asintió únicamente para volver a su entrenamiento. El rubio volvió a intentar formar la esfera sin éxito.

– _No entendió._ –Suspiro Rin mentalmente.

– _**No lo culpo, yo tampoco entendí.**_ –Dijo la bestia dentro de ella.

– Naruto-kun. –Todos escucharon que alguien llamaba al rubio y miraron hacia donde estaba una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro corto. – Tengo que hablar contigo de algo. –Dijo Shizune.– Es sobre la apuesta, por favor pierde.

– ¡¿Eeeehhh?! –Reaccionaron los que escucharon, incluyendo las bestias con cola.

– ¿E-estas bromeando verdad? –Respondió Rin.

– No, lo digo en serio. –Dijo Shizune.– Te lo digo por tu bien, Naruto-kun por favor pierde.

– Si es porque no quieres atender a esa anciana yo estoy igual. –Le dijo el rubio.– No me cae para nada bien.

– Ella no ha sido siempre así. –Le dijo la asistente.– Tsunade-sama antes era una persona amable y caritativa que se preocupaba por la aldea. Pero cambio cuando perdió a las dos personas que más le importaba todo por culpa de ese collar.

– ¿Que no se lo dio su abuelo? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Si. Pero es culpa de ese collar. –Insistió Shizune.– -Esta maldito. Tsunade-sama se lo dio a su hermano y al poco tiempo el rumio. Las dos personas que lo han usado que no fueron Tsunade han muerto.

– _Había escuchado sobre eso._ –Recordó Rin.– _Una de esas personas era su tío._

– Ya veo. –Dijo Naruto tranquilizando momentáneamente a Shizune.– Pero pura mierda me voy a rendir. –La respuesta sorprendió a las mujeres y las puso blancas con su cabello ligeramente alborotado.– No me gusta rendirme. Es muy malo y nunca lo hago. –Les dijo.– Pero además, tengo a personas que quiero proteger y para hacerlo tengo que enfrentarme a tipos muy fuertes. Si quiero poder defender a todos no puedo rendirme. Si no logro dominar este jutsu, no podre ser más fuerte.

– Lo entiendo. –Dijo Shizune.– Perdón por interrumpir.

– No te preocupes, llego a un punto muerto. –Comento Rin provocando que una venita se le resaltara al rubio.

– Entiendo, que mal que no puedes hacer que el tiempo vaya más lento. Si fuera así podrías practicar lo de un mes en un día. –Comento Shizune a lo que a Naruto se le ocurrió algo.

– ¡Eso es!¡Gracias Shizune-neechan! –Exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa.

– ¿eh? –Solo salió de la boca de la asistente.– _¿Neechan?_

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Rin.– ¿Por qué sonríes tan de pronto?

– Ya sé cómo hacerlo. –Dijo Naruto.– Entrenare lo de un mes en un día semana. Kage bushin no jutsu. –Los 31 Narutos aparecieron por el parque llamando mucho la atención de todos.

– Ta-tantos clones… –Exclamo boquiabierta Shizune.

– _Impresionante, son muchos clones de sombra._ –Pensó Rin.- _Sensei, si lo vieras estarías muy orgulloso._

– Bien, vamos a hacer eso. –Comento el original a los clones.

– ¿Que vas a hacer? –Pregunto Rin al genin.

– Kakashi-sensei me dijo que puedo recuperar las memorias y experiencias de mis clones. Así que, si uso un clon por cada día del mes, aprenderé lo de un mes en un día. –Explico el rubio.

– ¿Y te dijo también los efectos negativos? –Pregunto la mujer a lo que el rubio asintió.– Dime lo has hecho antes.

– Si, una vez cuando aprendíamos a caminar sobre el agua. –Respondió el rubio.

– ¿Te refieres a cuando usaste dos clones para ayudarnos a recoger la basura del lago? –Pregunto Fuu a lo que siguió un silencio de parte de los demás.

– ¡Estás loco si vas a hacer eso! –Respondió alterada Shizune.

– ¡Tu mente no soportara todos los recuerdos y colapsaras! –Agrego Rin a la precaucionan.

– ¡No!¡Porque soy asombroso! –Respondió Naruto.

– ¡El ser engreído no te ayudara! –Dijeron Rin y Shizune dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Naruto se puso en cuclillas mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

– Oye, dijiste te entrenarías un mes en un día, pero aquí hay 31 clones, 32 contándote a ti. ¿No piensas más que ver? –Pregunto Fuu.

– No, de hecho, solo 30 clones intentaran hacer el rasengan. –Revelo el rubio.– Yo usare a uno para que actué como yo y formare un rasengan en su mano.

– ¿Para qué?

– Bueno, si puedo hacerlo de esa manera algo debo de estar haciendo bien o al menos mis clones –Respondió Naruto.– Prestare atención desde ahí, quizás pueda descubrir algo.

– ¿Y no puedes hacerlo solo con memorias? –Pregunto la peliverde.

– Cuando lo he usado ha sido en peleas –Respondió.– Nunca se me ocurrió pedirles oportunidad a mis enemigos para ver cómo estaba haciendo mi técnica.

Rin lo vio, tenía 12 años y en ocasiones se comportaba como un chico de esa edad, sin embargo también tenía momentos en los cuales demostraba una gran madures. Estaba tranquila, aun a pesar de haber crecido sin padres y odiado por su aldea, Naruto había crecido bien y se había vuelto en una buena persona.

– ¿Que estas esperando entonces? Comienza. –Dijo la mujer.

– ¿Rin-san? –Le dijo confundida Shizune.

– Lo efectos de usar varios clones no son tan graves y si algo le pasa somos dos ninjas médicos, podremos atenderlo. –Dijo la mujer.

– Si, pero…

– No te preocupes, no dejare que le pase nada.

* * *

En la noche, Jiraiya volvió viendo como Rin cargaba al agotado genin, sonrió internamente ante lo graciosa y adorable que le pareció la escena. Justo en la puerta del hotel, estaba la mujer rubia de amplio busto, y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Jiraiya se acercó por detrás de ella caminando de puntitas, Tsunade estaba más enfocada en el rubio, viéndolo, no mejor dicho estaba viendo sus síntomas y averiguando lo que le había ocurrido. Tsunade suspiro y se dio la vuelta, casi de inmediato sintiendo algo en sus pechos, la mujer miro hacia abajo notando en la cabeza del pervertido en su busto. Lo que siguió fue un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza del peliblanco.

Ahora, la intención de Jiraiya no era nada pervertido (eso dijo el) sino que simplemente quería llegar a asustarla y cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta fue que ocurrió eso. Por supuesto que su instinto le dijo que no se lo creyera, pero aceptó la invitación de Jiraiya de ir por algo de tomar como disculpa.

– Esto no es una cita. –Repitió Tsunade como había hecho tantas veces.

– Por supuesto que no. Nunca invitaría a una anciana de 50 años. –Una venita se resaltó en la cabeza de la rubia y el vaso que sostenía comenzó a fisurarse.

– ¿Por qué trajiste al hijo de Kushina y Minato? –Pregunto Tsunade.

– oh ¿Y cómo sabes que es su hijo?

– Es sencillo, se parece mucho a él. –Señalo Tsunade.– Tiene su cabello y sus ojos.

– ¿Y Kushina?

– Esas marcas de bigotes. –Dijo la rubia.– Esas marcas solo aparecen a los hijos de jinchuriki del Kyubi. Además, su rostro es muy similar y tiene una personalidad parecida. Considerando esas cosas, es obvio que debe de tratarse de su hijo.

– ¿Vas a reunirte con Ororchimaru? –Pregunto el hombre de la nada.– Por el rostro de Shizune puedo inferir que te ofreció algo.

– No diré nada al respecto.

– Muy bien, ya estas grande, tal vez demasiado, ya puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. –Le dijo el hombre.– Solo quiero que tomes en cuenta algo, si alguna vez haces algo que ponga en peligro a la aldea, te matare.

Fin capítulo 49.

* * *

Omake.

Negociaciones.

− Se muy bien que con dinero no te convenceré. −Le dijo Ororchimaru a Tsunade.− Es por eso que si me ayudas te daré lo que más aprecias… −Todos prestaron atención a lo que Orochimaru estaba por decir.− una botella de sake.

− ¡Tienes que ser estúpido! −Dijo Tsunade.− ¡No te ayudare por una simple botella de sake!

− Dos botellas.

La nueva oferta detuvo a Tsunade respecto a lo que tenía que decir.

− Ofreciendo Sake. −Dijo Shizune.

− Sigue sin convencerte. −Dijo el hombre.− ¿Los harías por tres botellas?

− Sigues con el sake. −Dijo Shizune.− ¿Crees que Tsunade-sama cederá ante ello? −Sin embargo, a un lado de Shizune su maestra estaba temblando.− _¡LO ESTA CONSIDERANDO!_

* * *

 **Otro capitulo mas termina. Nomas otros dos capitulos y cumplo mi objetivo de publicar casi semanalmente durante un año. Si se puede, si se puede.  
**

 **Como siempre sus comentarios dudas y criticas son bienvenidas.**


	50. Mala suerte 4

Capitulo 50: Mala suerte 4.

– Parece que ya casi lo logra. –Comento Rin mientras veía jadeando a Naruto con un tronco dañado por el uso del rasengan sobre este.

– Ya casi. –Comento con una sonrisa el rubio.

– Si, vamos hay que volver. –Dijo Rin, se encontraba nomas ellos solos en el parque.– Ya casi oscurece.

– ¿Que? ¡Vamos ya casi lo tengo! –Se quejó el rubio.– Una hora más ¿por favor?

– Bueno si quieres… –Naruto celebro y formo 5 clones que junto a él comenzaron a formar las esferas.– Supongo que tendré que ir yo sola a comer. –Rin dijo a lo que el estómago del chico rugió.– ¿Que podre ir a comer?¿Pescado?¿Yakisoba? –Obviamente el estómago de Naruto no se tranquilizo.– Ya se, ¡Ramen!

Rin miro en la esquina de su ojo, Naruto no tuvo la reacción que esperaba, parecía que si definitivamente estaba muy decidido a entrenar.

– ¡Oh no!¡Me he quedado sin chakra! –Dijo el rubio con voz monótona de una mala actuación.– Parece que no voy a poder seguir entrenando.

La mujer obviamente capto de lo que se trataba.– ¿Que mal? –Le dijo también con pésima actuación.– Parece que no vas a poder seguir por hoy.

– Lo sé es muy malo.

– Debes de sentirte muy mal, vamos, yo invito la cena.

* * *

– Aquí están. –Dijo el señor del carro de ramen mientras entregaba los tazones.

– Muchas gracias. –Dijeron ambos antes de comenzar a comer.

– No eres mala. –Comento Naruto.

– ¿De que estas hablando?

– Es solo que, siempre que hablamos de ninjas que abandonaron la aldea son tipos malos que la abandonan para hacer cosas malas. –Dijo Naruto.– Así que cuando Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que antes eras de la aldea me imagine que sería algo así. Pero me equivoque, no eres mala.

– El mundo no es tan fácil de ver. –Le dijo Rin.– Hay veces que hacemos cosas que para algunos se ven como malas, pero para otros son buenas.

– ¿Y por qué te fuiste? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Es complicado. –Le dijo.– Si me quedaba ponía a la aldea en grave peligro y como no tenía familia, no fue difícil.

– ¿Pero por qué dices que estaría en peligro? –Pregunto el rubio, Rin puso su mano sobre la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello.

– Luego te digo, si no comemos rápido se va a enfriar el ramen. –El rubio asintió y continuaron comiendo.

– Sabes, voy a hablarle bien a Kakashi-sensei de ti. –Dijo el genin.

– ¿Y eso?

– Tu ayudaste, así que yo voy a tratar de hacer lo mismo. –Respondió Naruto.– Además es por su propio bien.

– ¿Por su propio bien?

– Si, no hace más que leer esos libros de ero-senin.

– _Kakashi ¿Que tan mala es esa obsesión tuya que hasta tu alumno de 12 años la ve mala?_ –Se preguntó la castaña.

– Entonces le voy a hablar bien de ti para que terminen juntos. –Declaro el rubio a lo que la mujer de inmediato se sonrojo y casi se ahoga con la comida.

– ¡No-no es necesario! –Le dijo.

* * *

Tsunade llego tarde al hotel, vio a Shizune cuando iba saliendo de la habitación que los genin compartían con Jiraiya y Rin. La mujer pudo ojear rápido, viendo como los dos estaban profundamente dormidos debido al entrenamiento que tuvieron en el día.

– ah, Tsunade-sama, estaba viendo cómo se encontraban. –Comento la asistente.– Rin-san dijo que también ya se iría a dormir.

– ¿Cómo va?

– Naruto-kun aún no lo domina por completo. –Dijo la mujer.– Pero quizás si se despierta muy temprano puede dominarlo para mañana al mediodía.

– Lo dudo.

– Tsunade-sama ¿Va a ir mañana con Orochimaru? –Shizune esperaba que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera un no.

– Si, me reuniré con él. –Le respondió la rubia. El cuerpo de su asistente se tensó de inmediato.– ¿Que vas a hacer?

– No dejare que lo hagas. –Le dijo.– Si curas sus brazos… –Shizune se imaginó el destino de la aldea y los que vivían en ella si Ororchimaru recuperaba su poder.– Aunque me cueste la vida, te detendré. –Lo siguiente que supo fue que sintió un golpe en su estómago y de ahí todo se puso negro.

* * *

El sol apenas estaba entrando por la ventana de la habitación cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, el chico se levantó soñoliento de la cama, necesitaba ir al baño. Con cuidado de no golpearse, Naruto avanzo hasta que llego a la puerta. Soltó un pequeño bostezo antes de comenzar a abrirla. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el rubio vio caer algo que choco contra el suelo, el chico se asustó y reacciono acorde.

– ¡Pero que mierda! –Exclamo fuertemente, provocando que tanto Fuu como Rin comenzaran a despertarse. Pasado el susto, Naruto vio mejor lo que había caído, se trataba se Shizune aunque él porque estaba apoyada en la puerta no lo sabía.

– ¿Por qué gritas tan temprano? –Se quejó Fuu levantándose todavía dormida.

– Oye, oye despierta. –Naruto comenzó a llamar a la castaña hasta que esta abrió sus ojos.

– ¡Tsunade-sama! –Shizune exclamo mientras levanto su torso de repente quedando sentada.

– ¿Oye por qué estabas durmiendo en la puerta? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Maldición, debo ir a buscarla. –Dijo la mujer levantándose se disponía a salir por la ventana cuando un kunai se lo impidió, miro hacia el lado donde estaba Jiraiya apoyado en la pared, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie.

– Jodida Tsunade. –Dijo el hombre mientras los demás se acercaban también a la ventana.

– Ero-senin. ¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Parece que Tsunade me drogo. –Dijo.– No puedo concentrar chakra y mi cuerpo está temblando.

– Parece que caíste la trampa de una mujer. –Comento Naruto sonriendo.– ¡Y tanto que te enorgullecías de no hacerlo!

– ¡Cállate! –Respondió el peliblanco.– Shizune ¿De que hablaron ella y Ororchimaru?

– Lo explicare en el camino. –Dijo Shizune.

* * *

– ¿Que mierda? –Exclamo Suigetsu mientras veía el suelo romperse, en el epicentro de esta destrucción se encontraba una mujer rubia de busto grande dando una patada descendente en el suelo.

– Así que ese es el poder de un sanin. –Comento Dosu viendo lo mismo desde la distancia segura.

– Parece que sigue siendo igual de fuerte. –Comento Ororchimaru mientras aterrizaba después de saltar para evitar ese ataque.– Si no hubieras venido a tiempo si que me habría matado Kabuto.

– Hizo bien en elegirme para acompañarlo. –Dijo el de los lentes.– Esa técnica que pensaba usar solo podría ser descubierta por otro ninja médico.

– ¡Ven aquí! –Grito Tsunade corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban. Dio un salto y aterrizo con un puño, rompiendo de nuevo el suelo. Otra vez Orochimaru y Kabuto saltaron para lograr evitar el ataque.

– Luchar contra ella en un lugar tan cerrado solo tiene un nombre; suicidio. –Comento Orochimaru.

– No se preocupe, hay un lugar abierto cerca de aquí. –Dijo Kabuto comenzando la retirada seguido por Orochimaru y los otros dos acompañantes. Tsunade no se quedó quieta y también ella comenzó a correr.

* * *

El otro grupo llego al lugar destruido. Naruto y Fuu se sorprendieron de inmediato por ver el suelo resquebrajado.

– ¿Esto también lo hizo una serpiente? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Parece que llegamos tarde. –Dijo Rin viendo los alrededores.

– Estamos pareciéndonos a Kakashi-sensei llegando tarde siempre. –Comento Naruto.

– ¿Y ahora como la encontraremos? –Pregunto preocupada Shizune.

– _**Mocoso, quédate quieto.**_ –Escucho Naruto en su cabeza.

– _¿Qué?¿Por qué?_ –Pregunto Naruto sin respuesta, estuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que pudo percibir mejor los olores y sonidos a su alrededor.– ¡wow!

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Jiraiya.

– Nada es solo que, es extraño. −Exclamo el rubio− Puedo oler mejor.

– _**No te alteres mocoso.**_ –Le dijo el Kyubi.– _**Únicamente te preste temporalmente mi nariz y mis oídos.**_

– _¿Me prestaste?_

– _**Si, me imagine que si él puede hacerlo con las alas de esa chica entonces podría hacer los mismo.**_ –Explico el zorro.– _**Úsalos para rastrear a esa mujer no será difícil.**_

– Tengo su olor. –Le dijo Naruto al grupo.– Puedo seguir su olor.

– ¿Espera que? –Pregunto Shizune pero su respuesta tuvo que esperar, Naruto comenzó a correr y tuvieron que seguirlo.– Esperen, díganme que está ocurriendo.

– No lo sé, yo solo lo estoy siguiendo. –Dijo Fuu.

– El zorro me presto su nariz y sus orejas. –Informo Naruto.– _¿Dime cómo funciona esto?_

– _**Idiota eso es fácil. Solo concentro mi chakra en la parte de tu cuerpo que quiero mejorar, igual que el Nanabi lo hace con las alas.**_ –Dijo la bestia dentro de la mente.

– _¿Y cómo es que no sabías antes que podías hacerlo?_

– _**Mocoso estúpido, existen muchas maneras de sellar.**_ –Informo.– _**Los sellos anteriores eran diferentes, y aun cuando una de ellas tuvo un sello similar, dudo mucho que quisiera cooperar conmigo.**_

* * *

– No puedo mover mi cuerpo, mis músculos. –Exclamo Tsunade.

– He usado un escápelo de chakra para cortarlos. –Dijo Kabuto.

– Ese cuatro ojos no ha muerto. –Dijo Suigetsu.– No creí que en serio fuera fuerte.

Kabuto comenzó a correr hacia la mujer, pero esta se levantó, logro darle un golpe en el pecho antes de poder esquivar el puño.

– Eso estuvo muy cerca. –Le dijo Ororchimaru.– Si te hubiera dado de seguro que mueres.

– Si, pero he logrado darle en los pulmones. –Comento Kabuto.– Dudo que pueda moverse ahora.

No ocurrió así, sino que Tsunade se levantó y corrió hacia él, Kabuto saco un kunai y se hizo un corte en la mano, después movió esta de forma horizontal, provocando que la sangre cayera sobre Tsunade. La mujer se quedó inmóvil de inmediato.

– Tu debilidad, la sangre. –Exclamo el peliblanco de los lentes.

Dosu mientras tanto escucho algo, era el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose y rápido.– Parece que nos encontraron. –Señalo antes de que aterrizaran Naruto, Fuu, Rin, Jiraiya y Shizune frente a Tsunade.

– Vaya que es un grupo grande. –Comento Orochimaru.– Parece que es bueno que los trajimos.

– Orochimaru… –Dijo Jiraiya.

– Cuanto tiempo Jiraiya. –Respondió la serpiente.

– Al parecer no moriste. –Le dijo Dosu al genin rubio.

– Bastardo… –Solo exclamo Naruto entre dientes.

– Yo me iré por Orochimaru, ustedes encárguense de ellos. –Dijo el hermitaño.

– Bien. –Exclamo Rin mientras los dos sanin desaparecían. Para luchar en otro lugar.– Naruto, encárgate del de cabello blanco, Fuu del de las vendas, yo me voy por el de las gafas.

– No, yo voy el de las vendas. –Dijo Naruto.– Aun tengo ganas de partirle el culo. –Naruto concentro el chakra en sus pies, salto hacia Dosu y le lanzo una patada. El de las vendas levanto su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque.

– Gran idiota. –Dijo el genin de cabello blanco mientras sacaba una espada. Movió el filo hacia Naruto cuando sintió como sus brazos eran detenidos. Los miro, la mano de Fuu lo estaba agarrando evitando que pudiera moverse.

– ¿Entonces tu serás mi contrincante? –Exclamo Kabuto antes de acomodarse sus gafas. Metido su mano a la bolsa de herramientas sacando una píldora roja que procedió a echar en su boca.

– _Píldora del soldado._ –Pensó Rin poniéndose en posición de batalla.

– ¿Tsunade-sama se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Shizune acercándose para atenderla.

Los cuatro genin se separaron de un salto, quedando en los dos equipos de los bandos.– Quizá sea mejor que luchamos en equipo. –Dijo Fuu a Naruto.

– Bien. –Viendo que uno de sus oponentes estaba armado con una espada, ambos sacaron un kunai. Los dos genin cargaron contra sus enemigos del sonido.

El que traía la espada se puso al frente y bloqueo a Naruto que era el primero que avanzo, Dosu salió detrás de Suigetsu y lanzo un golpe al rubio. Naruto salto justo a tiempo para evitar el puño, aunque no pudo evitar ser aturdido por el sonido, después de todo el puño de su oponente le paso, por un lado.

– _Son 15 segundos antes de que pueda usarlo._ –Pensó Fuu mientras atacaba.

Primero intento cortar a Dosu con el kunai, pero fallo al este quitarse. Después tuvo que reaccionar y bloquear la espada de Suigetsu. Naruto seguía aturdido por el último ataque, aun así logro ver a Fuu bloqueando la espada que antes estaba dirigida hacia él. El también recordaba lo de la debilidad de Dosu y por eso cargo, aun si no se podía mover bien. Dosu lo vio y se preparó para bloquear el kunai, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando Naruto decidió arrojar el arma. Dosu tuvo que esquivar y perdió al rubio de vista un momento, que fue suficiente para que el llegara, lanzando una patada. Dosu la bloqueo con su brazo derecho. Naruto estaba confiado, después de todo, solo habían pasado 10 segundos desde que Dosu uso su técnica, con esos 5 segundos que tenía podía hacerle mucho daño. Dosu sin embargo sonrió, y después de ello Naruto sintió el intenso dolor en su oído izquierdo.

– ¡Naruto! –Exclamo Fuu mientras seguía chocando armas con el genin peliblanco.

El rubio puso su mano sobre su oído, sentía que la sangre estaba humedeciendo su mano.– No puede ser. ¿Conté mal?

– No, estabas contando bien. –Dijo Dosu.– Es simplemente que reduje el tiempo. –Dosu le lanzo una patada a Naruto, este levanto su defensa, pero era muy baja, la patada impacto y Naruto termino en el suelo.

– _Maldición, tan mareada estaba Satsuki cuando lucho contra él._ –Pensó Naruto con muchas dificultades al intentar levantarse.

– _Tengo que ir a ayudarlo._ –Pensó Fuu mientras le lanzaba una patada a su oponente, su pie lo atravesó fácilmente, cosa que la asusto, hasta que vio que se volvió completamente liquido.– ¿Qué carajo?

Fuu continúo viendo el agua que se movía por el suelo, hasta que la vio volviéndose a formar en el chico. Reacciono y uso el kunai en su mano para bloquear de nuevo la espada. Después salto para ganar algo de distancia, le asustaba luchar contra una habilidad que no comprendía muy bien.

Mientras tanto, en el otro combate, Rin evitaba las manos de Kabuto con el brillo azul. Si el escápelo de chakra lograba tocarla sabía que se encontraría en una mana situación, sin embargo, también sabía que usarlo mientras uno se movía era muy difícil y no podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. Vio como el brillo se atenuó en su mano izquierda, así que cuando Kabuto ataco con esa mano bloqueo el ataque. Rin sintió los músculos en su antebrazo siendo cortados, sin embargo, no desaprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo a Kabuto de lleno en el rostro. Lo obligo a retroceder algunos centímetros con el impacto, pero no decidió detenerse ahí, forzando su brazo derecho, Rin tomo a Kabuto del brazo, entonces con su mano izquierda le lanzo una serie de golpes hasta que finalizo con uno muy potente que lo saco volando.

Kabuto cayó por suelo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, Rin lo vio, jadeando un poco por todo el movimiento que tuvo que hacer. Pero sonriendo ligeramente por el daño que le pudo hacer. Sin embargo, su oponente no estaba deacuerdo y comenzó a reírse.

– Demasiado daño para unos cuantos golpes ¿No crees? –Dijo Kabuto mientras levantaba su torso.– Como ninja medico debería de saber que eso que hiciste fue muy estúpido.

– Lo dice el que acaba de usar escápelo de chakra para luchar. –Comento Rin.– Debes de haber terminado con tus reservas de esa manera.

– Cierto. –Kabuto metido su mano a su bolsa de herramientas y de esta saco una píldora roja que procedió a comerse.– Pero yo tengo como recuperar mi chakra.

Al ver esto, Rin puso su mano sana sobre el brazo derecho, intentado curar lo más posible el daño recibido.

– _Esto no es bueno._ –Pensó Shizune.– _Ese tipo debe de haber traído píldoras como para luchar contra Tsunade-sama._ –La mujer continuo atendiendo las heridas de su maestra, aunque, dudaba que con eso bastara para que se uniera al combate.– _Todo depende de que Jiraiya-sama derrote a Ororchimaru._

Fuu veía a Naruto teniendo dificultades para mantenerse de pie, seguía sosteniendo su oído y su rostro demostraba que tenía mucho dolor. Dosu mientras tanto solo lo veía, confiado de su victoria inminente.

– _No lo entiendo. Cuando Satsuki lucho con el no duro tanto tiempo con los efectos._ –Pensó la peliverde.– _No puede ser que en tan poco tiempo se haya vuelto tan fuerte._

– _**No, de hecho, es al revés, el oído de Naruto es más fuerte.**_ –Explico el escarabajo.– _**Gracias al Kuybi su oído y olfato se mejoró, por lo que un ataque a uno de estos sentidos será más efectivo que antes.**_

– _Entonces no debí haber dejado que fuera contra él._ –Pensó Fuu.– _Debemos de cambiar lugares._

– No te distraigas. –Le dijo el de cabello blanco mientras atacaba, gracias al aviso, Fuu fue capaz de bloquear su ataque. La chica entonces salto hacia atrás.

– _Pero para eso necesito acabar con este tipo._ –La peliverde metió su mano a una bolsa de herramientas y saco de esta otro kunai. Con un arma en cada mano, Fuu comenzó a atacar con unos frenéticos cortes.

– _¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?_ –Pensó Suigetsu intentando bloquear los ataques. Uno de estos llego a su brazo, aunque no le paso nada ya que de inmediato el chico se volvió agua de nuevo.– Inténtalo todo lo que quieras, no podrás hacerme daño con eso. –Le dijo mientras los filos cortaban el agua, pero esta se volvía a reformar al poco tiempo.

– _**No puedes luchar así mocoso.**_ –Le informo el zorro al jinchuriki.

– _Lo sé._ –Respondió el rubio.– _Es por eso que planeo terminar esto de un solo golpe._ –Naruto cruzo sus dedos en un sello y grito el nombre de su jutsu, apareciendo un único clon a su lado. Ambos comenzaron a preparar el rasengan cuando se vieron interrumpidos.

Dosu llego a un lado de ellos y golpeo al clon deshaciéndolo, Naruto aún no recuperaba el equilibrio totalmente, por lo que no pudo evitar el golpe que el del sonido le dio en el estómago. Mientras su puño impactaba, Dosu libero las ondas del sonido, aumentando el daño que Naruto recibió.

– Sí que eres aburrido. –Comento el genin del sonido.– Después de luchar contra Uchiha Satsuki tu no estas si quiera cerca de un reto.

– Ba-bastardo… –Exclamo Naruto mientras usaba sus brazos para levantarse.

– Creíste que esto sería fácil, que simplemente porque venciste a mis compañeros sería fácil. –Continuo el del sonido.– Tú no puedes derrotarme, no tiene un Sharingan para entender mis técnicas, solo tienes un jutsu. Creo que, hasta tu compañera, la pelirosa, estaba más completa que tú.

– _Maldición, debería de ir a ayudar, pero si lo hago dejaría a Tsunade-sama expuesta._ –Pensó Shizune.– _Sin embargo, si no lo hago, Naruto-kun morirá._

El rubio comenzó a reírse un poco.– ¿De qué te ríes?¿Que es tan gracioso? –Cuestiono Dosu.

– Eres más fuerte que durante el examen, pero yo también. –Comento Naruto.– Tienes razón, a un lado de ellas soy un ninja bastante incompleto. Pero, no por eso me voy a rendir, tengo que volverme más fuerte.

– ¿Volverte más fuerte?¿Que planeas ganar con poder? –Pregunto Dosu.

– No es que quiera ganar algo, es que no quiero perder algo. –Dijo el rubio.– Tengo que volverme más fuerte, para proteger a las personas importantes para mí. –Naruto logro por fin pararse completamente. Se le dificultaba mantener el equilibrio y por el dolor unos de sus ojos estaba cerrado, pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa.– Acércate, terminare esto de un solo jutsu.

– _¿Está hablando en serio?_ –Se preguntó Dosu.– _No, debe de ser pura palabrería suya._

Naruto sin embargo se mantuvo sonriendo, cambio con dificultad su posición de lucha, poniendo muy por enfrente su brazo izquierdo, y dejando el derecho por detrás.– _Solo tengo una oportunidad, así que debe salirme bien._

Dosu cargo hacia el rubio levantando la manga de su camiseta.– _No importa que esté planeando, si logro impactarlo antes le ganare._ –Pensó mientras preparaba su chakra para dirigir el sonido.

Cuando faltaban solo unos cuantos metros los dos se prepararon para lo que seguía, Dosu soltó un golpe dirigido hacia el rostro de Naruto. Este, usando su brazo izquierdo, lo bloqueo. El ataque de Dosu no se detuvo ahí, y de inmediato el chico envió el sonido hacia el oído de Naruto, provocando que volviera a sangrar. Los demás vieron como el rubio comenzaba a caer.

– _Parece que, aun así, era demasiado para él._ –Pensó Kabuto.

Naruto sin embargo, logro mover su pie para evitar su caída. Reacciono usando su mano izquierda para sujetar con fuerza de manga de Dosu e inclusive uso chakra para adherirse a esta.– ¡Anciana! –Grito Naruto para que la mujer viera, en su mano derecha, el chakra estaba rotando a una gran velocidad, formando una esfera perfecta.

– ¡Eso es…! –Kabuto exclamo.

– Lo hizo, logro hacer el rasengan con una mano. –Comento Shizune con cierta felicidad.

El rubio movió su brazo hasta que la esfera impacto contra Dosu, la potencia del rasengan obligo al chico a salir por aires hasta que se detuvo estrellándose con una piedra.

– Asombroso. –Exclamo Fuu.– Así que ese es uno completo.

– Parece que lo logro. –Comento Jiraiya.

Naruto cayó sobre sus rodillas, el daño en su oído le provocaba que casi no tuviera equilibrio y el dolor era casi insoportable.– ¡Anciana!¡Gane! –Declaro el rubio aun si le dolía hacerlo. A pesar de su estado, Naruto mantenía una sonrisa.

La celebración de Naruto se vio interrumpida, Kabuto apareció detrás de él.– Parece que te estas volviendo muy fuerte en muy poco tiempo. –Le dijo con sus ojos ocultos por el brillo de sus gafas.

– ¡Naruto! –Fuu intento acercarse, pero el genin de cabello blanco no la dejo avanzar.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Pregunto Suigetsu.

– Te matare aquí y ahora antes de que te vuelvas una amenaza. –Continuo Kabuto mientras el brillo azul aparecía en su mano.

Naruto no podía reaccionar, aun a pesar de no estar tan cansado o que su cuerpo no estuviera tan lastimado el daño en su oído era crítico para su movimiento. Miraba la mano de Kabuto acercarse, con objetivo en su pecho o garganta, cualquiera de ambos sería malo si lograba tocarlos. Rin llego de inmediato y golpeo a Kabuto con su hombro derecho. Mientras la mujer lo golpeaba, Kabuto reacciono y puso su mano en el pecho de la mujer, dañando sus pulmones. Kabuto se retiró después del impacto, necesitaba recuperar chakra después de ese movimiento.

– ¿Estas...bien…? –Pregunto la castaña con dificultad para respirar, a pesar de haber ido a rescatarlo, Rin no se encontraba en un mejor estado.

– Si… –Respondió el rubio viendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Parecía no poder mover su brazo derecho y con ese último ataque que recibió su sistema respiratorio se dañó.

– _Bloquear tantos de sus ataques con mi brazo derecho fue una mala idea._ –Pensó Rin.– Voy a admitirlo… eres mucho mejor… ninja medico... que yo.

– ¿Lo está admitiendo? –Se preguntó Shizune.– No me digas que piensa usarlo.

– Aunque era obvio... no he entrenado tanto... como debería. –Admitió Rin.– He estado... muy ocupada... en otras cosas…

El chakra de la mujer comenzó a aumentar de poco a poco, hasta que los demás pudieron ver como el chakra de color verde opaco salía de su cuerpo. Sus ojos cambiaron, adoptando un color rojo y con varios círculos dentro de ellos.

– _¿Que está haciendo?_ –Se preguntó Fuu, pero casi de inmediato reconoció lo que ocurría.

– Si no puedo vencerte como médico… lo haré como jinchuriki. –Declaro Rin.

Fin capítulo 50.

* * *

Omake

Esa mano.

Rin llego con un golpe del hombro hacia Kabuto para alejarlo de Naruto. Sin embargo, el de los lentes logro reaccionar y poner su mano en el pecho de la mujer antes de retroceder.

– Muy mal para ti. –Dijo Kabuto.– Parece que he daño tus…

– Pervertido. –Dijo Fuu a la distancia.

– ¿Que?

– Que eres un pervertido. –Dijo Naruto.– Hiciste eso para tocarle el busto. –Señalo Naruto.

– ¡¿Que?!¡NO!¡Fue para…!

– ¿Orochimaru donde encontraste a ese chico? –Pregunto Jiraiya.– Tiene todo el potencial para sucederme como el superpervertido.

– No, esperen no era mi…

– Jiraiya acabo de agregar a este chico a la lista oficial de pervertidos. –Comento Tsunade.

– Ahora va a estar vetado de todos los baños públicos y aguas termales. –Dijo Shizune.

* * *

 **Pobre Kabuto, el solo quería pelear. Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, si no estoy mal, es el último que escribí durante las vacaciones de verano, por lo que a partir de ahora los demás serán un poco más cortos (De mínimo 3000 palabras).**


	51. Mala suerte 5

Capítulo 51: Mala suerte 5.

Usando el poder de su bijuu, Rin se paró enfrente de Naruto para protegerlo. Al usar el chakra sus heridas internas comenzaron a recuperarse, algo que agradecía especialmente por aquellas que recibió en sus pulmones.

– Ya veo, parece que la información que nos entregaron era correcta. –Comento Kabuto. El peligris metió su mano de nuevo a la bolsa de herramientas y saco otra píldora roja que consumió.

– _**¿Cuantas lleva?**_ –Pregunto el Sanbi dentro de Rin.– _**El usar muchas no es bueno para su cuerpo.**_

– _Mas importante, de que habla con información._ –Respondió la castaña.– ¿A qué te refieres?¿De qué información hablas?

– Lo siento, pero no diré nada más. De momento.

Rin salto impulsada por chakra y le dio un golpe a Kabuto, haciéndolo retroceder. La mujer continuo el ataque corriendo.– Bien, entonces te lo sacare a golpes.

La mano de Kabuto volvió a brillar y el peligris la uso para bloquear el siguiente golpe de Rin. La mujer sintió sus músculos cortarse, pero no le importo. Uso su otra mano paro golpearlo, impactando un golpe en su estómago. Ambos entonces retrocedieron, comenzando a usar su jutsu para curarse.

– _Están lejos, podemos ir._ –Shizune pensó antes de dirigirse a su maestra.– Tsunade-sama, nos vamos a mover hacia Naruto.

Tsunade sin embargo tenía otra idea.– No, yo iré sola. –Dijo la rubia.– Tu ve y ayuda con ese tipo de agua.

Shizune sonrió y asintió. Se levantó y corrió hacia donde Fuu seguía luchando con Suigetsu, si los ataques físicos no servían, quizás podría usar algo mas.– ¡Fuu-chan, no respires! –Le indico antes de que de su garganta saliera una nube morada de gas venenoso.

La peliverde reacciono y logro ponerse a una distancia segura., quedando a solo unos centímetros del gas. Fuu mantuvo su respiración hasta que puso varios metros entre ella y la nube solo para estar segura. Su oponente por otra parte, parecía haber quedado en medio de esta.

– Estuvo cerca. –Exclamo la peliverde viendo el jutsu.

– No existe manera de que sobreviva a eso. –Comento Shizune.– Aun si decide aguantar la respiración está muy adentro, no aguantara mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la otra lucha, Rin continuaba deteniendo los golpes de Kabuto usando sus manos desnudas y después lanzando golpes rápidos. La mujer estaba abusando de su jutsu medico potenciado por el chakra de su bijuu, pero sabía muy bien que esa era una táctica arriesgada.

– _**Debes detener esto.**_ –Le dijo la tortuga.– _**Estas causándole mucho daño a tu cuerpo y sabes que seguir haciéndolo por más tiempo causara daño permanente.**_

Rin dio un salto hacia atrás y realizo algunos sellos.– Suiton: Chorro de alta presión. – De su boca salió un chorro de agua a gran velocidad, Kabuto esquivo el agua y vio como seguía hasta que impacto con una roca atravesándola con facilidad.

– Eso es genial. –Exclamo Naruto mientras Tsunade comenzaba a intentar curarlo.

– Quédate quieto o me tardare más. –Regaño la mujer inspeccionando su oído.– _Parece que no tendrá daño permanente._

Mientras tanto, Fuu y Shizune mantenían su concentración en la nube de veneno, habían pasado ya dos minutos y su oponente no había mostrado señales de vida. La peliverde vio una sombra y reacciono, levanto los kunai mientras un chorro de agua se acercaba. Este chorro comenzó a cambiar, hasta que volvió a ser el chico de cabello blanco, usando su espada, ataco a Fuu, que logro defenderse usando los dos kunais.

– ¿Que ese tipo no se muere? –Pregunto Naruto.– Al menos su chakra debe de terminarse.

– Ellas no me preocupa, lo tienen controlado. –Dijo Tsunade.– Es el otro tipo.

– ¿Kabuto? Pero si él es un genin, no deberían de tener problemas. –Dijo Naruto.

– Puede que su rango sea de genin, pero eso no es indicativo de su fuerza. –Dijo Tsunade.– Por su control de chakra y habilidades debe de ser tan peligroso como un jonin, mínimo.

Kabuto volvió a cargar hacia Rin, la mujer lo vio acercarse, pero cambio su estrategia. La medica comenzó a acumular chakra en sus manos, pero esta vez no pensaba usarlo para recuperarse. La mano de Kabuto fue detenida por la de Rin, pero esta última ahora no recibió daños.

– _¿Qué es eso?_ –Se preguntó Kabuto mientras veía un material de color rosa cubrir la mano de la mujer.

– Toma esto. –Exclamo Rin mientras que con su otra mano le daba un golpe en el rostro. Después del impacto Kabuto se retiró estratégicamente. Su oponente recibió el ataque que antes había sido muy efectivo, pero ahora su mano no mostraba señales de daño.

– _Logro evitarlo._ –Pensó el de los anteojos.– _Lo que sea eso mi escápelo de chakra no puede cortarlo._

Rin fue la que cargo en esa ocasión, moviéndose en línea recta contra Kabuto. El chico se disponía recibirla con su palma cuando Rin levanto sus manos, juntándolas con fuerza a la altura de su pecho. Kabuto en entendió el propósito esto hasta que su cuerpo se vio rodeado por un material de color verde. De lo que fuera que eso estuviera hecho era resistente y no le permitía moverse. Rin aprovecho que su oponente estaba inmóvil y le dio una patada que rompió lo que sujetaba a Kabuto para sacarlo volando.

– ¿Qué era eso? –Pregunto Naruto.– Era bastante extraño.

– Ríndete. –Ordeno Rin mientras el chakra aun salía de su cuerpo.

Kabuto se comenzó a levantar jadeando.– Ya veo. –Exclamo el chico.– Así que en serio eres un jinchuriki.

– ¿Necesitabas que te dieran una paliza para creerlo? –Pregunto Rin sin bajar su guardia.

– Eso de antes era coral. –Señalo Kabuto.– Tu bijuu debe de ser el Sanbi.

– ¿Así que conoces sobre los bijuu? –Pregunto Rin.

– Por supuesto que lo sé, soy un sirviente de Orochimaru-sama. –Respondió Kabuto.– El antes pertenecía a los Akatsuki.

– ¿Akatsuki? –Reacciono Naruto recordando a la hermana de Satsuki y el tipo que parecía tiburón.

– El principal objetivo de Akastuki es capturar a los jinchuriki… no, mejor dicho; A Akatsuki le interesan los bijuu que están dentro de los jinchuriki. –Comento Kabuto.– Una organización interesada en las bestias debe de conocerlas para saber cómo atacar. Los conocimientos sobre esto que Ororchimaru-sama posee fueron transmitidos a mí.

– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –Pregunto Rin.

– Actualmente Akatsuki son nuestros enemigos. –Informo el de las gafas.– Si revelar información sirve para perjudicarlos entonces no veo el valor de ocultarla.

En la otra pelea, las dos ninjas no estaban teniendo problemas para seguir protegiéndose de su oponente, y esperaban que entre ambas pudieran duran lo suficiente para que se cansara. Sin embargo, Shizune estaba pensando en un plan, si bien su estrategia actual podría servir, era arriesgada, existía la posibilidad de que Fuu terminara lastimada en algún momento. Así que Shizune seguía pensando.

– _El veneno no le hizo efecto._ –Pensó mientras bloqueaba una patada del peliblanco.– _¿Sera inmune a las toxinas?_

Suigetsu movió su espada para intentar cortar a Fuu, la peliverde levanto los dos kunais y los uso para bloquear el ataque. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para retirarse. La chica examino las armas, dándose cuenta de que hacia hecho bien en retirarse.

– _Están a punto de romperse._ –Pensó mientras los vio. Fuu los lanzo contra su oponente y este simplemente los desvió usando su espada.

– _No se transformó en agua._ –Analizo Shizune.– _¿Por qué no se transformó?_

– Maldición. ¿Falta mucho abuela? No puedo quedarme aquí. –Dijo Naruto antes de recibir un golpe en la nuca.

– ¡¿A quién llamas abuela?! –Grito Tsunade al golpearlo.– Tienes mucho daño interno así que tardare tiempo. ¿Además para que te quieres levantar? Ellas parecen tenerlo bajo control.

– Si, pero si algo pasa y pude hacer algo… –Naruto no termino la frase.– No puedo solo quedarme aquí.

– ¿En serio te interesa proteger a todos? –Pregunto Tsunade.

– No a todos… –Naruto respondió.– Solo a las personas que me importan. Por eso no puedo soportar a las personas que insultan a los que murieron protegiendo a alguien. Para mí, esos que protegen a quienes les importan son los más fuertes.

Tsunade se quedó callada mientras tomaba su collar. La rubia la vio un momento antes de dárselo a Naruto.– Toma, ganaste la apuesta así que es tuyo.

El rubio la vio un momento antes de tomar el collar, sintiendo que había más que la apuesta detrás.– Gracias.

Kabuto golpeo con su mano el muro de coral. Este había aparecido cuando se acercaba a Rin para atacarla. La mujer salió desde un lado del muro y le lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha. Kabuto salió volando, pero logro recuperarse en el aire llegando a aterrizar sobre sus pies. El de los lentes metió su mano a la bolsa de herramientas y volvió a sacar una píldora roja que consumió sin dudar.

– Sabes muy bien que esas cosas solo recuperar energía, tus heridas seguirán ahí. –Comento Rin viéndolo con sus ojos rojos.

– _Es demasiado fuerte. Pero mi escápelo es efectivo contra ella._ –Pensó Kabuto.– _Un corte en su garganta y la terminare._ –Kabuto estaba sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo. La lucha se había prolongado más de lo que quería, había recibido varios golpes y consumió más píldoras de las que debería. Sabía muy bien que sus condiciones no eran nada buenas.– _El siguiente movimiento es el último._

En la otra batalla, Shizune bloqueo un ataque de Suigetsu dirigido a Fuu. Ambas se alejaron de el para replantear su estrategia.

– Este bastardo sí que es resistente. –Comento Fuu. Shizune no le respondió, seguía pensando sobre las habilidades de su oponente.

– _No sé si este en lo correcto._ –Pensó la castaña.– _Pero por si acaso, usare el tranquilizante._

– Ya hasta me estoy hartando de esta pelea. –Agrego Fuu.

– Fuu-chan, te voy a pedir algo, pero es muy arriesgado. –Dijo Shizune.– Necesito que lo ataques frenéticamente.

– Puedo hacerlo ¿Pero para qué? –Respondió la peliverde.

– No te lo puedo explicar ahora. –Shizune le dijo.– Si lo hago puede que escuche y entonces el plan no serviría.

– Muy bien. Me asegurare de atacarlo todo lo que pueda.–La chica comprendió la orden y ataco nuevamente a su oponente. Suigetsu la intento repelerla con su espada pero Fuu solo la detuvo usando los dos kunais.– _Son los últimos que me quedan._ –Pensó la chica mientras veía su estado.

– _Mi trabajo es solo entretenerlas._ –Pensó Suigetsu con enfado. Su oponente le lanzo una patada y a él no le basto más que convertirse en agua para evitarla.– _Las primeras veces era divertido, pero ahora aburre._ –El chico bajo su espada llevándose una sorpresa. Fuu uso un solo kunai para bloquear el arma, mientras tanto, su otra mano se movía para atacarlo.– _Quieres tomarme por sorpresa, pues no te servirá._ –Pensó mientras que automáticamente, su cuerpo se transformó en agua.

– _Solo tenemos una oportunidad._ –Pensó Fuu mientras acumulaba el chakra en su pierna derecha.– _¡Vamos Nanabi!_ –Usando el chakra del bijuu, Fuu aumento la fuerza en su pierna derecha y mando una patada. Confiaba en que Suigetsu estaría tan concentrado en volverse agua que olvidaría lo más importante.– ¡Toma esto! –Fuu pateo sus dos manos que sostenían la espada, aunque sus objetivos no eran tanto las manos, sino lo que estas sujetaban.

– _Cabrona…_ –Solo podía pensar Suigetsu mientras veía su arma volar por los aires. Sin embargo no pudo moverse para intentar ir por ella, Fuu ya estaba atacándolo con los kunais.– ¡Deja de hacer eso!¡No te servirá!

– Nunca parare. –Respondió Fuu mientras continuaba con los cortes.

– _Maldita, si sigue así no puedo impulsarme en chorro._ –Pensó el peliblanco que estaba desesperado por recuperar su arma.

– _Vamos funciona._ –Pensó Shizune mientras apuntaba su brazo a Suigetsu. La mujer jalo en interruptor y las agujas se clavaron en el peliblanco

– _¿Pero que está intentando esta mujer?_ –Pensó el chico viendo los objetos en su cuerpo.

A Fuu se le acabo el aire y se retiró, poniéndose a un lado de Shizune.– Perdón, no pude aguantar más. – Se disculpó la genin.

– No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien. –Le respondió la mujer mientras su oponente se volvía a formar.

– Desgraciadas, sí que son molestas. –Exclamo Suigetsu al sacarse las agujas del hombro.

– Estaba en lo correcto. –Dijo Shizune.– No puedes sacar lo que se introduce en tu cuerpo cuando estas líquido.

– ¿Eh?¿No puede hacerlo? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Me imagine que algo seria, ya que cuando le lanzaste sus kunais no se transformó en agua, el los desvió. –Le explico Shizune.– Eso es porque si los dejaba impactar podían quedarse dentro de su cuerpo y al solidificarse seguirían ahí.

– No estoy entendiendo bien. –Exclamo Fuu.

– Veras, si volvía a su forma humana con los kunais dentro de él, estos lo dañarían, es por eso que los desvió. –Explico Shizune.– Si un arma entra a su cuerpo tiene que esperar a que alguien más la saque.

– Ya veo. Y volvió a la normalidad con las agujas porque son poco letales. –Comento Fuu.

– Y eso que, descubrieron que eso pasa, no significa que les servirá. –Suigetsu ordeno a sus pies que comenzaran a correr, pero uno de estos, el derecho, no le hizo caso.– ¿Que está pasando?

– Esas agujas no eran comunes. –Informo Shizune.– Estaban cubiertas por un tranquilizante. –Shizune dijo bajando su guardia, ya segura de la victoria.– Cuando dije que no puedes sacar lo que se introduce en tu cuerpo, también me refería a líquidos.

– Increíble.

– Aunque no estaba segura si funcionaria. –Admitió Shizune.– Dudaba que las toxinas te hicieran daño ya que resististe la nube de veneno. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que estuviste transformado en agua durante todo el tiempo, por lo que no respiraste nada.

– Perra… –Exclamo Suigetsu. El chico cayó al suelo, pero sin rendirse en intentar mover su cuerpo.

– El efecto del tranquilizante durara por lo menos un día entero. –Dijo Shizune.– Así que se terminó para ti.

– Bien, así se hace. –Festejo el rubio.– Solo falta ese tipo…

– Déjaselo a Rin. –Tsunade le dijo.– Ella puede con él.

Ambos esperaron el movimiento del otro con precaución. Kabuto fue el primero en moverse, corriendo de manera directa hacia Rin. La mujer solo comenzó a realizar unos sellos.

– Jaula de coral. –Exclamo la mujer. El coral se levantó a los alrededores de Kabuto cubriéndolo completamente, dejando su movimiento restringido a un espacio muy pequeño.– Suiton: Chorro de alta presión. –El agua salió disparada de su boca y traspaso la barrera de coral.

– Se terminó. –Dijo Naruto.

Sin embargo, no era el caso. Kabuto salió de la tierra detrás de Rin con sus manos con el brillo azul. El de los anteojos le lanzo varios ataques a la espalda, seguro de que esos bastarían para terminarla. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que Rin iba a caer se llevó una sorpresa. La mujer no cayo, sino que se dio la vuelta y lo tomo por el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

– ¿Te quedaste sin chakra verdad? –Pregunto la castaña.

– Pero ¿cómo lo hizo…? –Se preguntaba Naruto. Una mirada más de cara a la mujer le permitió saber. Los ataques de Kabuto lograron dañar su ropa, dejando algo de la espalda al descubierto, pero esta era diferente. Para comenzar, tenía un color verdoso y se veía dura, como si fuera un caparazón.

– Ahora sí, se termina. –El chakra de color verde comenzó a salir de Rin, rodeándola como si fuera un manto. Dicho manto tomo forma, con una gran cantidad formando un caparazón en la espalda, una corona puntiaguda en la cabeza y barbilla, todo esto complementado por lo que parecía ser una cola planas en el final de su espalda

Rin cerro en un puño su mano su libre y lo uso para golpear a Kabuto. El chakra lo empujo extendiéndose, pero manteniendo la forma de un brazo. Kabuto no se detuvo hasta que choco con una roca, derrotado. Fue entonces que Rin dejo de expulsar chakra del bijuu, volviendo a la normalidad.

– Gano. –Exclamo Jiraiya viendo el final de la batalla.– Parece que solo quedas tú, Ororchimaru.

– No me subestimes Jiraiya. –Respondió el hombre.– _Aunque esta es una buena oportunidad para joder a Akatsuki._

Orochimaru salto hacia donde estaba Naruto. Jiraiya reacciono y fue hacia él, pero con las toxinas aun en su cuerpo no podía moverse de la mejor manera. Una espada comenzó a salir de la boca de Orochimaru mientras se movía hacia Naruto, aun distraído por el encuentro de Rin. Tsunade reacciono lo quito del camino, pero no pudo moverse a tiempo y la espada se clavó en ella.

– ¡Tsunade-sama! –Shizune grito. Habia estado distraída y solo volteo a ver por el sonido.

– Carajo, llegue tarde. –Exclamo Jiraiya viendo la escena.

– No iba hacia ti, Tsunade. –Exclamo Ororchimaru.

– Anciana. –Naruto la llamo, pero su respuesta fue escupir sangre.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunto Orochimaru.– ¿Por qué desperdiciaste tu vida por un simple genin? –Orochimaru saco la espada del pecho de la mujer.

– Este niño… el me importa… –Respondió Tsunade.

– ¿Que estupideces estás hablando? –Pregunto Ororchimaru. El hombre se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto.

– Cabrón. –Naruto ya se sentía mejor y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra Orochimaru. El hombre saco de nuevo la espada de su boca y la comenzó a mover para atacar, sin embargo, su movimiento se vio interrumpido por alguien que sujetaba la espada con fuerza.

– No te dejare que lo lastimes. –Dijo Tsunade, con sangre en su mano por sostener el filo con fuerza. Las heridas de la mujer estaban cerrándose mientras tenía un extraño dibujo en su rostro que comenzaba desde la gema en su frente.

– Tsunade-sama… –Exclamo Shizune, si su maestra estaba usando eso significaba que iba en serio. Tsunade lanzo un fuerte golpe a Orochimaru y lo saco volando.

– ¿Qué demonios es eso? –Pregunto Ororchimaru en el suelo.

– He estado juntando chakra en el sello de mi frente durante un tiempo y acabo de liberarlo. –Explico la mujer.– Entonces use ese chakra para producir encimas que rápidamente sanaron mis heridas. Esta técnica no se trata de curación, es regeneración.

– Wow eso es genial. –Exclamo Fuu.

– _Si, lo es._ –Shizune pensó.– _Aunque, el número de veces que un humano puede duplicar sus células es limitado, básicamente al usar esa técnica está acortando su vida._

– Mocoso, ve a un lugar seguro. –Ordeno la rubia.

– Si. –Naruto se puso en marcha y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Rin, que era quien estaba más cerca.

– No te dejare. –Orochimaru extendió su cuello con la espada saliendo de esta.

Tsunade reacciono y sujeto la espada con su costado. Orochimaru sabía que intentaba detenerla con la fuerza bruta, y con eso comenzó a extender el filo. La rubio vio esto y comenzó a mover cuerpo, haciendo que el filo se desviara hasta que choco en el suelo.

– Creo que lo mejor será irnos. –Comento Dosu a Suigetsu mientras lo sujetaba, aunque sin esperar una respuesta de este ya que estaba prácticamente inmóvil.

– Orochimaru-sama, hay que invocar a Manda. –Grito Kabuto a Orochimaru. El hombre devolvió la espada a su interior y después salto hacia donde estaba el peligris.

– Si así va estar. –Tsunade tomo algo de la sangre que estaba en su cuerpo y se preparó para invocar.

– Mocoso, tráelo. –Le ordeno Jiraiya a Naruto, este asintió y se hizo una herida en el dedo para poder invocar.

– Jutsu de invocación. –Se escuchó por el campo en el cual ahora había una serpiente, una babosa y un sapo gigantes.

– Esto se termina aquí Orochimaru. –Dijo la rubia.– Mi primera acción como la 5ta Hokage será detenerte.

Fin capítulo 51.

* * *

Omake.

La escuela de Konoha: La feria de ciencias 1.

– Al fin vamos a entregar el proyecto. –Dijo Satsuki. Era de mañana y el equipo se encontraba en la casa de Sakura.

– Lo sé, parece como si hubieran pasado meses desde que nos lo dejaron. –Comento Sakura.

– No rompan la cuarta pared por favor. –Solo les dijo Naruto.– Por cierto, ¿No está muy grande?

– Puede que sí, pero así sorprenderá más. –Le respondió la pelinegra.

– ¿Y cómo lo vamos a sacar por la puerta? –Pregunto el rubio.

Un silencio recorrió al equipo por unos momentos. De alguna manera lograron sacar la maqueta por la puerta.

– Muy bien, ahora a la escuela. –Dijo Satsuki recuperándose del agotamiento por sacar el objeto por la puerta.

– Espera ¿Lo vamos a cargar? –Pregunto Naruto también cansado.

– Si papas no están. –Dijo Sakura.– _Lo cual me recuerda que debo cerrar la puerta._

– Lo único que podemos hacer es cargarlo hasta la escuela. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Estas loca. Son dos kilómetros. –Comento el rubio.

– Esta bien… –Dijo la pelinegra.– Puede que si nos pasáramos con el tamaño.

* * *

 **Y termina otro capitulo. Solo queda uno de la saga de Tsunade.**

 **El omake puede que no sea muy gracioso, pero realmente queria terminar la escuela de konoha, en especial porque hay una idea en esa linea argumentaria que realmente me gusta.**

 **Jose Uzumaki: No hago la historia harem porque para este punto ya seria muy complicado (Tengo ya planeado como seguira y terminara, por lo que seria muy facil introducirlo sin arruinar la trama), sin embargo, tengo por ahi otra idea... aunque si la desarrollo dependera un poco del tiempo.**

 **Tambien este es el capitulo de un año de mi historia. Cuando comence tenia el objetivo de publicar semanalmente, por lo menos durante un año. Me siento feliz de haberlo podido hacer o al menos acercarme, aunque por momento puedo volverse un poco estresante (de ahi las semanas de descanso) pero al final si lo logre. Agradezco a todos los que han leido en este año, tanto los que comenzaron desde el inicio como los que se han unido ultimamente, y espero poder continuar asi hasta el final.**


	52. Mala suerte 6

Capítulo 52: Mala suerte 6.

Hace ya varios años, cuando Tsunade todavía era bastante joven, pero seguía realizando misiones con sus compañeros con quienes era conocida como los tres legendarios sanin, nombre que Hanzo les entrego. El día de hoy, Tsunade fue a visitar a su abuela Mito. El trayecto fue normal, como siempre que iba, la diferencia ese día la encontró cuando llego. Tsunade podía escuchar la voz de su abuela hablando con alguien, dicha persona le respondió, con una voz aguda, debía de tratarse de un niño o niña. La mujer toco para avisar que había llegado.

– Pasa Tsunade. –Dijo Mito. La mujer hizo lo que se le indico y abrió la puerta.

– Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. –Comento Tsunade mientras entraba. En la habitación se encontraba su abuela, con su largo cabello rojo que ya había perdido su brillo por la edad, su rostro estaba arrugado, pero se veía joven para su verdadera edad. A un lado de ella, sentada en una silla se encontraba una niña, su cabello era también rojo, pero más brillante que el de la anciana; sus ojos eran de un color gris-violeta y su rostro era redondo, haciendo que se pareciera a un tomate.

– No te preocupes, solo estaba hablando con Kushina. –Le dijo su abuela.– Ella es Kushina.

– Es un honor conocerla. –Exclamo la chica haciendo una reverencia, algo natural después de escuchar las historias que Mito le había contado.

– No tienes que ser tan formal. –Respondió Tsunade un poco abrumada por el trato de la pelirroja.– Es la primera vez que veo a uno de tus parientes visitar.

– Bueno, Kushina viene muy de seguido. –Explico Mito.

– ¿En serio?¿Desde Uzushiogakure? –Pregunto Tsunade.

Kushina levanto su cabeza para hablar.– Ya no vivo en Uzushio. Me trasladaron aquí para que… para… -A la niña aún no se le facilitaba hablar del tema.

– Ella tomara mi lugar cuando me tenga que ir. –Explico en su lugar Mito.

– ¿Tu lugar?… –Tsunade no comprendió de lo que habla en un primer momento, pero después de pensarlo había captado a situación.– Ya veo. –La rubia sentía lastima por la niña, tener una carga tan grande a esa edad. Sin embargo no la mostraría, sería un insulto hacia Kushina el hacerlo.– ¿Y de que estaban hablando?

– De ti, sobre todo cuando eras más pequeña… –Dijo la abuela.

– ¡NO!¡eso no! –Dijo la mujer pensando en varios recuerdos embarazosos.

* * *

Después de que Kushina se fue, abuela y nieta quedaron solas. Tsunade se levantó para servir té a ambas.

– Esa chica Kushina es divertida. –Comento Tsunade.

– He escuchado que la llaman la Habanero Sangriento. –Dijo Mito.– Es una chica interesante.

– Y muy joven aún. –Dijo Tsunade mientras entregaba la taza.– No puedo creer que enserio Sarutobi-sensei este deacuerdo.

– No lo está, pero no le queda de otra, es el único plan que tenemos. –Dijo la anciana.– Transferiremos el Kyubi a Kushina y después moriré. Se informará entonces que el zorro murió conmigo y así debería de estar segura de los extranjeros y en caso de que aparezca alguien como Madara, no tendrá un bijuu que perseguir.

– Me da lástima. –Dijo Tsanade.

– No te preocupes, es fuerte, le ira bien. –Dijo Mito.– Aunque si tengo que pedirte algo, cuídala por mí.

La petición desconcertó un poco a Tsunade.– No te preocupes, lo haré.

* * *

Ya en la actualidad, Tsunade veía a Ororchimaru y Kabuto encima de Manda, la gran serpiente violeta. Ella misma estaba encima de Katsuyu y a su lado se encontraban Naruto y Jiraiya sobre un sapo de color rojo con unas líneas rojas alrededor de su cuerpo, dicho sapo también traía una Sasumata, un arma de metal en forma de Y, además de un escudo.

– ¡Ah!¡Me equivoque! –Exclamo Naruto.

– _Parece que lo desorientado no le permitió medir bien el chakra._ –Pensó Jiraiya.– No importa renacuajo, Gamaken-san podrá hacer el trabajo.

– Tratare, aunque ya saben que soy muy torpe. –Comento Gamaken.

– Mucho gusto. –Saludo Naruto al sapo gigante.

– ¿Qué clase de sitio de mierda es este Orochimaru? –Pregunto Manda al hombre.

– Manda-sama, lo compensaremos generosamente más tarde. –Dijo Kabuto.

A nivel del suelo, las demás veían a las invocaciones.– Un combate de tres animales gigantes, va a ser genial. –Exclamo Fuu.

– Si, aunque lo mejor es verlo de lejos. –Comento Rin mientras ella y Shizune se comenzaban a retirar corriendo.

La babosa fue la primera en reaccionar, escupiendo ácido hacia Manda. Le serpiente reacciono, moviéndose para esquivarlo y enrollar su cuerpo alrededor de Katsuyu. Abrió su boca para tragársela, pero pudo avanzar por el pedazo de metal que se lo impidió.

– Llegue a tiempo, aunque soy muy torpe. –Exclamo Gamaken.

Manda siguió apretando a la babosa, esta comenzó a separarse en otras más pequeñas como ella, hasta que a Manda no le quedo nada para apretar. Gamaken salto hacia atrás mientras que Manda lo atacaba, uso su escudo para protegerse del golpe de la cabeza que la serpiente lanzo.

– _Mierda, está más intensa que la pelea contra Gaara._ –Pensó Naruto con una agarre débil el sapo.– ¿Si golpeáramos a Orochimaru se terminaría?

– No, Manda seguiría aquí. –Respondió Jiraiya.– No vale la pena intentarlo.

Manda cargo de nuevo con un ataque de la cola, el cual Gamaken bloqueo usando su escudo, sin embargo, tuvo dificultades para detener la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Katsuyu terminaba de reformarse detrás.

– Dame impulso. –Ordeno Tsunade al subirse a la cabeza. La babosa hizo lo que le indico, y con brusco movimiento de su cabeza mando a Tsunade por los aires.

– Resiste Gamaken. –Jiraiya dijo para motivar al sapo, por lo menos por unos momentos.

– Cierra la bocota. –Grito Tsunade al caer en la cabeza de Manda, dando un golpe a la serpiente que la obligo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Quedando inconsciente, Manda desapareció.

Mientras caían, Orochimaru aprovecho la nube de humo y extendió su lengua, enrollando el cuello de la rubia. Tsunade reacciono y jalo la lengua, acercando a Ororchimaru. Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Tsunade le lanzo un golpe en el rostro. El golpe dio de lleno e hizo que Orochimaru se estrellara en el suelo, incrementando más los daños.

Tsunade aterrizo a unos metros de él, preparándose para rematar, debía ser imposible que se levantara después de eso. Ororchimaru desafiaba toda lógica y le levanto, usando solo la fuerza de sus piernas el hombre logro ponerse de pie. Kabuto a acerco a él tratando de ayudar de alguna manera a su maestro.

– Creo que no vas a cooperar. –Comento Orochimaru.– No te preocupes, hay otras opciones, Hokage. – Gran parte del rostro de la serpiente se estaba cayendo.– Ten por seguro esto; yo no he terminado con la villa, no descansare hasta verla hecha cenizas. –Jiraiya aterrizo a un lado de su compañera. Kabuto comenzó a hacer unos sellos mientras su maestro continuaba.– Esta no será última vez que me veas, Quinta. –Con esas últimas palabras, ambos comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo desapareciendo de su vista.

– Maldición, escaparon. –Exclamo Tsunade.

– Necesitaríamos un equipo de rastreo para seguirlos. –Agrego Jiraiya.– Gamaken, muchas gracias, ya puedes volver.

– Si.

– ¡¿Eh?!¡No espera!¡Al menos deja que me baje! –Naruto dijo, pero el sapo no escucho y simplemente volvió, dejándolo en el aire a que cayera. Naruto cayo con la cabeza haciéndosele un enorme moretón en esta.– Maldito ermitaño pervertido.

– ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Jiraiya a Tsunade.

– No… –Tsunade de pronto comenzó a envejecer.

– ¿Que paso? –Pregunto Fuu a Shizune. Las tres mujeres se acercaban, estando lo suficientemente cerca como para ver lo que ocurría, pero no para ser escuchadas si hablaban normalmente.

– Es el efecto secundario de usar esa técnica. –Explico Shizune.

– Con un poco de descanso estaré bien, no se preocupen. – Le dijo la rubia a Naruto y Jiraiya, ya que ambos la veían preocupados.

* * *

Un día fue lo que el grupo uso para descansar. Podrían haber tomado un poco más de tiempo, y nadie diría que no se lo merecían, pero todos tenían agendas bastante ocupadas, en especial Tsunade a partir de ahora.

– Así que… eres una jinchuriki. –Pregunto Naruto a Rin mientras ambos estaban sentados en un techo.

– Si, en eso somos parecidos. –Dijo Rin. La mujer reacciono a tiempo y logro bloquear un golpe que el rubio le lanzo.

– Carajo… –Exclamo Naruto.– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –El genin pregunto mientras le seguían sosteniendo su brazo.– Si te hubieras quedado… al menos así alguien…. Al menos no hubiera sido el único…

– Eso no significa que hubiera sido lo mejor. –Rin le dijo soltando su brazo.– Somos parecidos en que ambos tenemos un bijuu dentro, pero las razones son diferentes. –Naruto no hizo la pregunta al respecto, pero su silencio era suficiente para indicarle a Rin que podía seguir.– Cuanto tenía más o menos tu edad fui raptada por Kirigakure, ellos pusieron el bijuu dentro de mí. Tenían la intención de que cuando volviera lo podrían liberar, así destruirían la aldea. Logre escuchar sobre su plan y Kakashi intento rescatarme. Sin embargo, nos alcanzaron en poco tiempo y cuando intente meterme en el camino del chidori…. –La siguiente parte seguía siendo difícil, aun a pesar de los años que habían ocurrido desde ese día.– Un amigo termino muriendo por mi culpa. De ahí, todo está un poco borroso, aunque dudo que lo quiera recordar. En fin, me di cuenta de que era un peligro para aldea, para mi equipo, para mis amigos. Si volvía podían morir por mi culpa, así que decidí que lo mejor para protegerlos era irme.

– Yo… –Naruto no sabía que responder, una parte de él lo comprendía, pero otra simplemente no podía aceptarlo.– Maldición…

Rin se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo mientras le hablaba.– Es difícil, lo sé. Pero no estás solo, mientras tengas a tus amigos y la gente que quieras, estoy segura que podrás lograrlo.

– Si…

– Por cierto, es hora de cumplir mi verdadera misión. –Dijo Rin.– Se cuál va a ser la respuesta de esa chica, por eso solo te preguntare a ti. –El rubio ya se imaginaba de que estaba hablando.– Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki del Kyubi ¿Aceptarías venir con nosotros a kumogakure?

Naruto no tardó en responder.– No, mi lugar sigue siendo en Konoha. –La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Buena respuesta.

A pesar de que Naruto había respondido con seguridad, y su compañera jinchuriki lo había felicitado, una parte del rubio no estaba segura de la respuesta. Si hace algunas semanas no hubiera conocido a Isae, eso no habría pasado.

* * *

Más tarde ese día en un cruce del camino.

– Bueno, aquí nos separamos. –Informo Rin.

– ¿Tan pronto? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Yo únicamente vine a apoyar en la misión, y como está ya está completa deben de estar esperándome. –Explico la castaña.– Ustedes dos, estoy segura que cuando los vuelva a ver serán más fuertes. –Le dijo a los jinchurikis que asintieron.

Rin termino de despedirse y camino en dirección contraria al grupo. Naruto miro hacia atrás varias veces, para tratar de verla hasta que ya estuvo muy lejos. El rubio tenía una buena impresión de ella; si, Rin había abandonado la aldea, pero sus razones eran muy complicadas. Sin embargo, había algo que aún no terminaba de comprender, algo que le daba curiosidad, porque es que, aunque no se hubieran visto antes, se comportaba tan familiarmente con él.

* * *

Debido a la hora en la que salieron, el grupo termino regresando a la aldea hasta el día siguiente. Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron a la rubia entrar por la puerta, después de todo, dudan que volverían a ver a Tsunade en la aldea.

– Sí que estamos llamando la atención. –Comento Shizune.

– Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma. –Dijo Fuu.

– Bueno, con su edad no está muy lejos. –Naruto comento.

– ¡¿Que dijiste mocoso?! –Tsunade exigió respuestas cerrando su puño.

La noticia de que la mujer había vuelto comenzó a esparcirse rápidamente, al poco tiempo los recién llegados se vieron rodeados por una multitud.

– Creo que estamos llamando la atención más de lo debido. –Shizune dijo.

– Tsunade, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo, hay que ir a la torre. –Llamo Jiraiya. Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad, usando sus habilidades ninjas, él y Fuu saltaron hacia los techos en retirada estratégica.

– ¡Vuelve aquí mocoso! –Le ordeno la rubia.

Los dos jinchuriki continuaron corriendo hasta que ya no escucharon los gritos de Tsunade. No sabían si era porque ya estaban muy lejos de ella, Jiraiya había logrado llevársela a la torre o se había callado para llegar en silencio. De las tres opciones la segunda era la más preferible. Los dos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, con su espalda recargada en la pared y jadeando después de tanta agitación.

– Acabas de llegar y ya haces un alboroto. –Naruto escucho la voz conocida de un miembro del escuadrón problemático.

– Ya sabes como soy yo, destaco a donde vaya. –Naruto le respondió a Kiba. El Inuzuka estaba parado sobre la barda enfrente de ellos.

– Más bien tu estupidez destaca. –Comento la voz femenina que Naruto conocía muy bien.

– Yamanaka. –Naruto solo le dijo a la chica que aterrizaba con un brinco. Llegando por el callejón, estaba Chouji con una bolsa de papas fritas.

– ¿Cómo les fue en su cita? –Pregunto Kiba provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

– ¡No era una cita!¡Era una misión! –Intentaron clarificar los genin.

– Debió de haber sido una muy agitada viajando con dos sanin. –Comento Shino.

– ¿Cuándo llegaste? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Estaba aquí desde antes que ustedes. –Respondió el de los insectos.

– ¿Y los demás? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Entrenando. –Le respondió Ino.– Han estado así desde que te fuiste.

– Bien, iré a saludar. –Naruto se levantó y estiro un poco.

– Espera, están en la academia. –Ino le informo.– Voy contigo, quería unírmeles de todas maneras.

* * *

Konohamaru estaba pegado a la ventana del salón, al igual que el resto de su clase y de la academia. Iruka no podía culparlos, justo afuera estaban dos de sus antiguas alumnas luchando.

– _Pero porque tenían que hacerlo en día de clases…_ –Pensó el maestro, aunque se alegraba al ver el progreso de ambas.

– Vamos Sakura-nee, gánale. –Grito Konohamaru.

Afuera de la academia, estaban Sakura y Satsuki intercambiando golpes mientras Kakashi las supervisaba y por sobre todo, evitaba que alguien las interrumpiera o quedara en el fuego (en ocasiones literal) cruzado.

Satsuki lanzo un rodillazo que Sakura detuvo con la palma de su mano. Después reacciono con un golpe propio que la pelinegra bloqueo usando su brazo. Entonces, ambas siguieron con patadas que terminaron impactándose en el camino. Satsuki continúo lanzando una serie de golpes, Sakura por otra parte, comenzó realizar unos sellos mientras los esquivaba en su mayoría. La pelirosa lanzo una patada baja que Satsuki vio sin dificultad, sin embargo, esa era la intención.

– Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando. –Sakura puso sus manos en suelo, ablandando en donde Satsuki iba a caer. La pelinegra se dio cuenta y pudo mover su cuerpo en el aire, sin embargo, uno de los pies termino hundiéndose

Sakura aprovecho esto y corrió hacia ella, la pelinegra la vio, lanzando un golpe mientras se acercaba, aunque a Sakura no se le dificulto bloquearlo.

– _Maldición, se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte._ –Pensó Satsuki, la pelinegra saco su pie del suelo y retrocedió.

– No estas usando el sharingan. –Comento la pelirosa.– Vamos pelea en serio. –Satsuki se negó.– Entonces te obligare.

– Deténganse. –Ordeno Kakashi, estaba considerando la integridad de la escuela.– No es el momento ni lugar. –Una queja masiva se escuchó, los alumnos estaban decepcionados por no poder seguir viendo el combate.

Las dos genin asintieron y bajaron su guardia.

– Bueno, por lo menos te hice sudar. –Exclamo la pelirosa.

– _Si, pero no es suficiente…_ –Satsuki seguía pensando en Isae y la gran fuerza que tenia.– _Puedo alcanzarla, tengo que hacerlo. Lo que me preocupa es el tiempo, no sabemos cuándo podrán atacar ni quienes serán._

– Alégrense. –Les dijo Kakashi que apunto al rubio. Naruto iba entrando al patio de la academia junto a Ino.

– Hola. –Saludo a sus compañeras.

– Naruto, ¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Salí de la aldea junto a Ero-senin. –Les respondió.

– _¿Quien?_ –Se preguntaron las 3 chicas.

– ¿Y qué hicieron ahí? –Pregunto Satsuki, sabía que había salido, después de todo por eso fue que Isae lo ataco, pero no tenía muy gran idea de porque lo había hecho.

– A bueno, lo sabrán pronto. –Dijo el rubio.– Lo que si les puedo decir es que aprendí algo. –Naruto puso su mano derecha enfrente y formo un rasengan en esta sin mostrar dificultad.– Ya lo domine.

– _Vaya, avanza más rápido de lo que creí._ –Pensó Kakashi.– _Quizás_ _ya podemos comenzar con la segunda parte._

– ¡Naruto-nii! –Konohamaru grito desde el salón, el niño salto de la ventaba hacia el poste de luz y después se deslizo por este para llegar al suelo.

– ¡Vuelve aquí! –Solo se escuchó el grito que Iruka soltó desde el salón.

* * *

Hanabi veía a Hinata y Neji entrenar juntos. La primera vez le pareció confuso e inesperado, pero se acostumbró a verlo todos los días. Ambos entrenaban intercambiando golpes únicamente, aunque en más una ocasión practicaban las 64 palmas y Neji incluso le comenzó a enseñar el kaiten, lo cual nadie sabía que el chico había aprendido.

Desde hace algunos días, Hanabi había visto a su hermana, se veía diferente. No podía explicarlo, tenía el mismo peinado y usaba la misma ropa, pero por alguna razón cuando la veía no sentía que estaba viendo a la misma chica de hace un año. Un miembro del clan entro corriendo y fue directo con su padre.

– Hiashi-sama, tengo una noticia importante…

* * *

– No puedo creer que me vaya a ir cuando va a comenzar lo más divertido. –Comento Fuu a su maestro mientras estaban parados en la puerta de la aldea. La chica había visto en días recientes como la aldea se preparaba para el festival del día siguiente, una tradición que se hacía cada vez que se nombraba un nuevo hokage.

– He escuchado que el festival se pone muy divertido. –Dijo Hiro.– Pero debemos irnos, Morio y Junko nos están esperando, hay una misión muy buena esperándonos en la aldea.

La chica saco sus alas y comenzó a volar.– ¿Que estamos esperando? Vamos. –Hiro rio, era tan fácil convencerla.

* * *

En el día siguiente había una fiesta en la aldea. Las calles estaban decoradas y los puestos del carnaval están por doquier, llenando las calles de gente. Aunque todo esto no era más que un preámbulo para el verdadero evento del día. Aunque Tsunade ya tenía algunos días en la aldea y había comenzado su trabajo, oficialmente aun no era nombrada Hokage, por lo que ese día servía para darla a conocer a la aldea de la hoja y las extranjeras.

Naruto obviamente quería ir, aunque estaba teniendo problemas para ponerse el kimono. Escucho como tocaban la puerta de su departamento y fue abrir. En la puerta estaban Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru.

– ¿Todavía no estás listo? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Es esta estúpida cosa. –Exclamo.– A la mierda. Me voy a poner un pantalón y usare el kimono de ero-senin.

Naruto volvió a su cuarto y se cambió la ropa, tomo un pantalón de color negro que no recordaba nunca haber usado, se puso una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de la aldea y encima el kimono que le dio Jiraiya. El kimono está limpio y arreglado, lo cual el rubio no recordaba haber hecho. Cuando el chico estuvo listo los cuatro salieron y fueron hacia el parque cercano, ahí se encontraron con Ino, Satsuki, Sakura, Hinata y Shino. Neji se encontraba cerca también, pero quería mantenerse lejos del grupo.

– Lo hace por verse genial nada más. –Comento Kiba.

– Es una lástima que Lee-san no pudiera venir. –Comento Sakura.

– Quería, pero Gai-sensei no lo dejo. –Les dijo Neji desde donde estaba.– Quiere que se recupere lo más rápido posible.

– _Si vas a estar hablando con nosotros acércate._ –Pensaron Naruto e Ino.

– ¿En cuánto será la presentación? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Debería empezar en 10 minutos. –Respondió Shikamaru.– Lo mejor es que vayamos.

El grupo de los 9 genin camino hasta llegaron a la calle frente a la torre del hokage, manteniéndose junto en todo momento. Debido a que estarían viajando entre la multitud, Sakura y Satsuki trataron de mantener a Naruto en el centro del grupo, así si querían hacerle algo tendrían que pasar primero por ellos, lo cual era mala idea a los que tenías que dañar para llegar al rubio eran los hijos de los líderes de los clanes. No paso mucho tiempo desde que llegaron para que el consejo de ancianos, Tsunade y Jiraiya salieran a lo alto de la torre acompañado de varios jonin, entre ellos los maestros y Shizune.

– Este día se elige al sucesor del cuarto y tercer Hokage, después de la trágica muerte de este último. –Dijo un hombre.– Sin embargo, este día no es para llorar, sino para celebrar el nombramiento de un nuevo hokage. –Tsunade comenzó a caminar, usando la ropa blanca del líder y portando el sombrero en la cabeza.– Sin más preámbulo, le daré la palabra a la recién nombrada quinta Hokage: Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade se acercó a la barandilla del techo y se preparó para hablar.– Gente de Konoha, es un honor para mí ser nombrada como su Hokage, aunque las condiciones en las que tomo el puesto no sean las mejores. –Dijo la mujer.– Orochimaru nos ha insultado, ataco nuestra aldea, asesino a nuestro líder y constantemente reitera que no descansara hasta ver destruida la aldea. –Tsunade volvió a tomar aire para decir lo siguiente.– Es por eso que mi primera acción oficial como Hokage, frente a ustedes y las demás naciones ninja, es el declararle la guerra a la aldea del sonido y Orochimaru.

– ¿Que?¿ Declararle la guerra? –Exclamo Ino.

– Si, lo está haciendo de manera formal. –Dijo Neji.– Si prestaste atención te habrías dado cuenta de que ya la habíamos iniciado, lo que Tsunade-sama acaba de hacer es simplemente hacerla oficial.

– _En serio, si vas a hablar con nosotros acércate._ –Pensaron de nuevo Naruto e Ino ante la insistencia del Hyuuga de mantenerse lejos.

– Pero es hora de dejar las preocupaciones para el futuro. Usen este día para descansar y celebrar. –Ordeno por último la mujer antes de comenzar a retirarse. Tsunade volvió a entrar a la torre, donde dentro soltó un gran suspiro.

– Un buen discurso Tsunade. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Aunque hubiera sido mejor si tu atuendo hubiera sido escotado.

– ¿Quieres morir o algo así? –Pregunto Tsunade con una venita resaltada.

– Sigo considerando que el anuncio no era necesario. –Dijo Koharu, la anciana de los consejeros y antigua compañera de equipo del tercer Hokage.

– Yo no estoy decuerdo. –Dijo Homura, el hombre de los consejeros.– Escuchaste lo que ambos nos dijeron, Orochimaru no se va a rendir y estaremos enfrentados a su aldea. Tsunade solo formalizo la guerra.

– Lo hecho, hecho esta, no tiene sentido darle vueltas. –Comento Tsunade.– Ahora, a que venían enserio. Si es para quejarse podrían haberlo hecho mañana.

– Ocurre algo que es urgente que sepas. –Dijo Homura.– Uno de los subordinados de Danzo intercepto un mensaje de Iwarakure, es sobre algo que ocurrió hace unos días…

* * *

Hace algunos días. Han, uno de los jinchuriki de Iwarakure caminaba solo por el bosque como siempre lo hacía para proteger a su aldea. Aunque claro, debía seguir la ruta acordada en caso de que se le necesitara encontrar rápido. Era de tarde y estaba nublado que junto a la tranquilidad del bosque daba un ambiente depresivo. De hecho, cuando lo pensaba, el bosque estaba muy tranquilo, no había ningún animal cercano, ni siquiera pájaros por los alrededores. Era obvio que había una presencia amenazante ahí que el no podía detectar.

– Sal de una vez. –Dijo el gigante, esperando que fuera un ninja de su aldea asustado de acercarse por su situación. No fue así, sino que se trataba de alguien muy raro.

– Vaya, sí que tardaste en darte cuenta. –Dijo el sujeto con una voz grave. Era de estatura baja y parecía estar encorvado, asemejándose a un bulto que sobresalía por el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capucha negra con nubes rojas y usaba un sombrero de paja.

– ¿Tú quién eres? –Pregunto Han, sintiendo que se trataba de un enemigo.

Desde la espalda de su enemigo, una cola de metal salió y se dirigió a él, Han se quedó inmóvil mientras el arma chocaba contra su armadura, pero no podía traspasarla. El oponente regreso su cola y dio un salto hacia adelante. El jinchuriki reacciono y dio un salto hacia atrás mientras la cola volvía a extenderse. Han continúo moviéndose esquivando aquellos con la intención de golpearlo, pero recibiendo los que eran para intentar penetrar su armadura. De repente el enemigo se detuvo y dio un salto hacia atrás, la acción desconcertó a Han, sin embargo, viendo la oportunidad se disponía a contraatacar. Al final no lo hizo, ya que vio unas hormigas blancas en el suelo. Han uso el vapor para salir rápido de ahí, justo a tiempo para evitar la explosión.

– _Esas hormigas…_ –Pensó esperando lo peor.

– Le dije que, contra él, sus armas no servirían maestro Sasori. –Ambos escucharon la voz de una mujer mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.– Puede que no lo parezca, pero su armadura es muy fuerte además de que él la está reforzando con chakra de tierra. –Dijo una chica de cabello rubio usándolo suelto, con parte de su cabello en un flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo. También usaba la capucha de color negro con las nubes rojas, pero ella no tenía el sombrero de paja puesto. Su capucha estaba medio abierta dejando ver la ropa que traía debajo y confirmando que si se trataba de una chica. Cargaba con una bolsa en su costado, de la que Han estaba seguro cuál era su contenido.– Bueno, parece que me voy a tener que encargar de él.

– Deidara. –Exclamo Han.

Fin capítulo 52.

* * *

Omake.

La escuela de Konoha: La feria de ciencias 2.

– Vamos a llegar tarde. –Comento una chica de cabello color verde menta.– Son muchas piezas.

– Bueno, es algo complicado de usar. –Le dijo su compañero que estaba cubriéndose el rostro con una bufanda.

– ¡Y el maldito de Morio no está haciendo nada! –Grito Fuu a su compañero.

– Ya les dije, si les ayudo me ensuciare. –Dijo Morio mientras los veía guardar lo que necesitarían en cajas.– ¿Si me ensucio como llamare la atención de alguna chica linda? No todos los días vamos a visitar otra escuela.

– Si nos ayudas la chica linda de tu equipo estará agradecida. –Dijo la peliverde.

– ¿Chica linda?¿Hay otra chica en el equipo además de Fuu?

– Cabrón… –A la peliverde se le resalto una vena del enojo.

– Pero sabes algo, sí que eres un estúpido Morio. –Comento Junko.– Si nos ayudaras llegaríamos antes, y podrías ver a las chicas desde antes…

Antes de que terminara esa oración, Morio ya había terminado de guardar las cosas en una caja.– ¿Dónde está lo demás? –Sus compañeros le apuntaron y este comenzó a trabajar de nuevo.

– Es un mujeriego. –Dijo Fuu.

– Agradece que podemos sacarle provecho de vez en cuando. –Le dijo Junko.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, un chico de cabello rojo iba acompañado por otros dos, una rubia y uno de cabello castaño que eran más altos que él.

– Gracias por ayudarme, Temari, Kankuro. –Dijo el de cabello rojo.

– No es problema Gaara. –Le respondió su hermano mientras le ayudaban con la exposición que presentaría.

* * *

 **Han derrotado a Ororchimaru por el momento y Tsunade volvió a la aldea, es una victoria, sin embargo, mas Akatsuki aparecen ¿Que significara esto?**

 **Bueno el capítulo no me gustó mucho, siento que pasan muchas cosas y muy rápido, aunque en cierta forma es mi culpa por querer acabar el arco en ese capítulo. Aunque eso sí, el final con Sasori y Deidara me gustó mucho.**

 **En cuanto al Omake, Fuu y Gaara aparecen ¿Se cruzaran con el rubio?¿Que pasara en la feria de ciencias?¿Llegaran nuestros protagonistas? Ninguna de estas preguntas se responderá hoy.**

 **Como siempre los invito a dejar sus comentarios y preguntas sobre la historia.**


	53. La sombra del amanecer

Capítulo 53: La sombra del amanecer

En un bosque de Iwagakure se encontraban tres ninjas parados en un claro. Dicho claro había sido recién creado por una explosión de la cual Han, un jinchuriki de Iwarakure, apenas logró escapar. Han veía a sus dos oponentes, tanto la chica como el enano se veían peligrosos, y luchar contra ambos al mismo tiempo podría ser problemático.

– Maestro Sasori, su estilo de lucha no servirá contra él. –Declaro la chica de cabello rubio.– Su armadura es demasiado resistente para las cuchillas.

– huh, bien, encárgate de él Deidara. –Sasori dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse.

Deidara metió una mano a su riñonera mientras corría. Han solo la vio. La chica saco la extremidad, abriendo su mano para liberar a tres pájaros que comenzaron a volar hacia Han. El jinchuriki se preparó para esquivarlos, no sería difícil.

– Katsu. –Escucho salir de la boca de Deidara y vio a los pájaros explotar frente a él, pero aún estaban lejos como para hacerle daño. Sin embargo, el humo o polvo generados de esta explosión bloqueaban su visión.

– _Piensa atacarme mientras estoy aquí._ –Dedujo Han. Concentrando el vapor en sus pies, el jinchuriki dio un salto, saliendo por el lado derecho de la nube. Ahí ya estaba esperándolo un halcón de arcilla.

– Katsu. –Volvió a exclamar Deidara y el ave exploto. Han no tuvo tiempo para alejarse y recibió la explosión de lleno.

– Vaya, le diste. –Dijo Sasori desde su lugar.

– Claro que lo hice, no desconfié de mi, maestro. –Dijo la chica.– Aunque, algo como eso no es suficiente. –El humo y polvo de la explosión se comenzó a despejar, mostrando que Han seguía consiente, con una gran cantidad de humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

– Sí que es resistente. –Dijo Sasori.– Parece que no va a ser fácil. Si crees que no lo puedas derrotar, simplemente dime y nos vamos. No hay vergüenza en retirarse, después de todo, Isae lo hizo al principio de la semana.

– No, yo contaba con esto. –Dijo la rubia.– Además, voy a demostrar que soy mejor que esa Uchiha. –Deidara metió las manos a sus riñoneras.

– _Me obligo a usar vapor para protegerme de la explosión._ –Pensó Han.– _Ya no seguiré protegiéndome._

El jinchuriki se impulsó con el vapor hacia enfrente. Deidara vio al gigante acercarse y termino lo que estaba haciendo. La boca que tenía en su mano derecha termino de formar un águila de arcilla. Al ver que su oponente estaba muy cerca, el águila emprendió vuelo y Deidara se sujetó de sus patas, evitando a tiempo el golpe de Han, que continúo bajando hasta que impacto en el suelo. Mientras volaba para alejarse, Deidara abrió la boca de su mano izquierda, saliendo de esta unas hormigas de arcilla. Los insectos saltaron hacia Han, el hombre reacciono y con su mano izquierda, los golpeo lanzándolos lejos de él. Una explosión ocurrió al poco tiempo, formándose la nube de humo y polvo en el campo. Han se impulsó con el vapor para comenzar a correr, pero no hacia Deidara, se internó en la nube.

– _¿Que está planeando?_ –Pensó la rubia.

Han salió a toda velocidad de la nube, dándole apenas tiempo de esquivar a Deidara, pero para su fortuna, logro evitar el golpe a tiempo. Sin embargo, desde detrás de ella sintió como alguien salía desde la tierra, era Han. El hombre salió de la tierra y de inmediato le lanzo un golpe a Deidara, impactándola de lleno y sacándola por los aires. Sasori reacciono, uso la cola para suavizar el impacto de la rubia, aunque como el objeto no estaba diseñado para eso, le causó daño.

Deidara tosió por el golpe.– Maldito. –Logro exclamar. Uno de los Han comenzó a deshacerse, volviéndose vapor que se comenzó a despejar por el lugar.

– _Se metió al humo de la explosión para que no viera cuando formaba su clon._ –Pensó Sasori.– _Después uso un jutsu para ocultarse en el suelo y de ahí solo espero la oportunidad para salir._

– Recuerda que conozco tus habilidades Deidara y tú no sabes más que una fracción sobre las mías. –Le dijo Han como amenaza.– Retírate y te perdonare la vida.

– ¿Y quedar igual que ella? –Pregunto la chica.– ¡Ja!¡De ninguna manera!¡Katsu!

Han se había olvidado por completo del águila, esta exploto a un lado de él. Han logro levanto su brazo izquierdo para cubrirlo con vapor e intentar reducir el daño. La explosión levanto de nuevo el humo y polvo en lugar.

– Un golpe de lleno. –Exclamo Sasori mientras bajaba su cola para que Deidara volviera al suelo.

– Eso no es suficiente para derrotarlo pero… –Deidara corto su frase intencionalmente, viendo como cuando el humo se despejo, Han seguía ahí, con la armadura de su brazo izquierdo seriamente dañada, comenzando a caerse en pedazos mientras la veía.– Al menos fue suficiente para hacer eso.

– Ya veo. –Fue lo único que Sasori dijo.– _Puede que su brazo sea lo único que se muestre así, pero en una explosión lo importante es la onda de impacto. No lo muestra, pero internamente recibió bastante daño._

– Antes dijiste que conocías mis habilidades, y mencionaste que solo conocía una fracción de las tuyas. –Dijo la chica.– Tienes razón, solo se un poco sobre como usas tu vapor. Pero se algo importante, tu no dominas a tu bijuu.

– Eso no es un secreto. –Respondió Han.– Son contadas las personas que lo hacen.

– Lo sé, pero también sé que no es mucho tu dominio. –Dijo Deidara al comenzar a caminar hacia él.– Dime ¿Cuantas explosiones como esas crees que resistirás?

– Las suficientes. –Han corrió impulsado por el vapor hacia Deidara. Su puño impacto contra el metal de la cola de Sasori.

– Le dije que no interviniera maestro. –Dijo Deidara mientras corría hacia un lado con sus manos en las riñoneras. Las saco y de estas salieron unos pequeños pájaros que volaron hacia Han. El hombre retrocedió a tiempo para evitarlos, pero los animales no explotaron en ese momento, sino que comenzaron a seguirlo.

– _Ya veo lo que intentas._ –Pensó el Jinchuriki. Han realizo algunos sellos.– Futton: Jutsu cañón de vapor. –Soltó el vapor a gran temperatura y velocidad deteniendo a las aves.

– Vaya, sí que eres fuerte Han. –Le dijo Deidara.– Pero no te confíes. Sabes, tengo 4 diferentes tipos de arcilla que uso en batalla. –Le dijo.– Dependiendo de qué situación se encuentre la pelea cambio la arcilla y mis técnicas también.

– ¿Que tanto estas diciendo? –Pregunto el jinchuriki.– ¿Crees que por tener 4 tipos de arcilla me dará miedo?

– C1, C2, C3, C4. –Continuo la rubia.– Son los 4 tipos de arcilla explosiva que uso. Entre mas alto el número más fuerte son las técnicas. Solo para tu curiosidad, mis ataques hasta el momento han sido de C1. –A pesar de su entrenamiento, Han no pudo evitar tener una reacción ante lo que Deidara le dijo.– Si, eso significa que un impacto directo de mis ataques más comunes es suficiente para dañar tu armadura.

– _Puede que eso sea cierto, pero también hay una razón por la que son tus ataques más comunes._ –Pensó Sasori.– _Entre ms potencia tenga tu arcilla más te tardas en moldearla, además de que el proceso para crear la arcilla de C3 tarda el doble que la de C2._

– Pero bueno, sé que no creerás únicamente porque te lo diga. –Comento Deidara introduciendo sus manos a la riñonera.– _Además, si se pone a luchar en enserio no hay duda de que pueda matarme. Tendré que acabarlo rápido._ –Las dos bocas de sus manos estaban llenas de arcilla. Deidara las junto y en medio de estas apareció una figura del tamaño de sus dos manos.

– ¿Así que vas en serio? –Pregunto Sasori.

– Bueno, el C1 puede hacer el trabajo, pero tardara mucho. –Deidara lanzo la figura hacia el cielo, después formo un sello y apareció una nube de humo.– Es por eso que usare esto. –Detrás de la chica apareció una lagartija gigante formada con la arcilla. Era mucho más grande que Deidara y tenía una extraña cola al final, asemejándose a un collar de perlas. Deidara salto para ponerse encima del animal de arcilla.

– _Esa cosa…_ –Han pensó mientras comenzaba a analizarla.– _Se ve grande, si explota de seguro que será algo malo. Pero no se ve muy rápido._

– Vamos. –Deidara realizo un sello, una de las cuentas de la cola desapareció y la boca de la lagartija se abrió. Una lagartija más pequeña salió de esta y comenzó a correr hacia Han.

– _Aquí viene._ –El jinchuriki pensó mientras comenzar a retroceder del animal. Han realizo unos sellos y después puso sus manos en el suelo.– Futton: Geiser instantáneo. –Desde debajo de la criatura de arcilla salió una gran cantidad de vapor. El vapor a presión fue suficiente para poder elevar a la creación de arcilla. Han le lanzo un kunai, provocando que explotara.– _Esa explosión es más fuerte que la anteriores._

Han impulso su siguiente movimiento con el vapor, apareciendo encima de la criatura de arcilla en un momento. Deidara reacciono esquivando el golpe. Mientras tanto, una de las cuentas de la cola volvió a desaparecer. Han salto e impulsado por el vapor, le lanzo una patada a la chica. Deidara recibió el golpe y cayo de la lagartija. Han se bajó para seguirla, pero detrás de él pudo ver como de la boca del lagarto salía otra más pequeña. Han salto y la logro evitar, pero este continuo recto. El cuerpo le dolía a Deidara, pero esto no evito que lograra moverse para subirse a la arcilla andante.

– _Eso dolió mucho._ –Pensó Deidara mientras veía a su creación.

La lagartija más grande movió una de sus garras y ataco al jinchuriki. Han logro detener el ataque sujetándolo con sus brazos y utilizando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Otra de las cuencas desapareció de la cola y Han vio la lagartija abría su boca. De esta empezaron a caer un montón de pequeñas bolas hechas de arcilla. Han reacciono, impulsándose hacia atrás para evitar la próxima explosión.

– No te voy a dejar escapar tan fácil. –Declaro Deidara haciendo otro sello. De nuevo una cuenca desapareció de la cola mientras la lagartija que comenzaba a seguir a Han, expulsando todavía las bolas de su boca. Recortando las distancia entre Han y las bombas.– ¡Katsu!

Con ese comando todas las bombas explotaron. Sasori se alejó cuando vio que Deidara comenzaba a excederse con las bombas. Ahora estaba arriba de uno de los arboles contemplando la explosión que ocurría.

– _Voy a tener que explicarle al líder que tendremos que esperar._ –Pensó Saosri.

– Toma eso maldito. –Exclamo Deidara al tiempo que su transporte su deshacía.

– Muy mal hecho Deidara. –Le dijo Sasori.– Recuerda que debemos capturarlo, no matarlo.

Deidara puso un rostro serio de manera cómica, miro hacia donde había ocurrido su explosión.– _No hay manera de que sobreviviera a eso._ –Pensó a punto de entrar a la desesperación. Sin embargo vio algo entre el humo y polvo.– ¡Ja!¡Esta vivo!

El humo se despejo, revelando a Han cubierto por una capa de chakra blanco a su alrededor que iba desapareciendo.– _Hacerme usarla, esta chica no tan debilucha como creí._ –Pensó Han mientras lo último de su manto de chakra desaparecía.– _Solo puedo usarlo una vez, después mi cuerpo comienza a doler. Así que no puedo permitir que vuelva a hacer algo como eso._

– _Carajo, lo bueno es que sobrevivió, aunque si se hubiera quedado noqueado hubiera sido mejor._ –Pensó Deidara, la chica metió su mano izquierda a la riñonera y la boca de esta comenzó a tomar arcilla.– _Es hora de volver a C1._

Saco la mano de la bolsa, sacando una parvada de pequeños pájaros que dirigió hacia su oponente. Han realizo algunos sellos y apunto sus manos hacia enfrente.– Futton: Remolino de vapor. –Desde sus manos el vapor salió, girando intensamente a su alrededor y protegiéndolo de las explosiones provocadas por las creaciones de Deidara.

– Je, ¿Si podías hacer eso porque no lo hiciste desde un principio? –Pregunto Deidara mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

– _Mi cuerpo me duele._ –Han sentía el ardor de sus músculos.– _He usado mucho chakra del Gobi y estoy sintiendo los efectos, pero si no lo hago dudo que pueda derrotarla. Además, aun si le gano aún queda el otro tipo._ –Han se decidió por lo que haría. Comenzó a acumular su chakra y el de su bijuu.

– ¿Pero qué demonios? –Exclamo Deidara.– Aun tiene mucho chakra restante.

– Por supuesto, es un jinchuriki. –Le dijo Sasori desde los arboles.– Está tomando chakra de su bijuu para luchar. No puedes ganarle en un combate de resistencia, por eso debes terminar a estos tipos rápido, si duras mucho contra ellos eventualmente te quedaras sin chakra y sus reservas no estarán ni cerca de terminarse.

– ¡¿Que?!¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?! –Pregunto la rubia.

– Deidara, con mi siguiente jutsu morirás. –Exclamo Han.– Futton: Gran Sauna Definitivo. –Del cuerpo de Han comenzó a ser expulsado una gran cantidad de vapor cubriendo completamente el lugar.

– _Que calor._ –Pensó Deidara mientras comenzaba a sudar, pero lo que debía de preocuparle más era que, gracias al vapor, no podía ver nada a más de 1 metro de ella.

– _No puedo ver nada de lo que ocurre._ –Pensó Sasori desde fuera del vapor.

Deidara sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, pero para cuando supo de donde ya era muy tarde. Han llego dándole un golpe antes de volver a alejarse con su vapor. La chica todavía no se recuperaba de ese impacto cuando sintió otro, pero cuando intento reaccionar para contraatacar ya era tarde, Han se había ido. La chica sintió de nuevo un golpe, esta vez a su estómago y salió volando.

– _Carajo, se mueve muy rápido y no puedo ver dónde está._ –La chica se recuperó y logro pararse, pero el jinchuriki ya estaba golpeándola. Deidara rápidamente metió sus manos a las riñoneras e intento moldear algo, pero Han le dio una pata ascendente sacándola por los aires.– _No me deja ni siquiera tomar un respiro._

Han salto y le dio una patada a la rubia mientras estaba en el aire, obligándola a estrellarse en el suelo. Después el hombre aterrizo para tomar un respiro, sus músculos gritaban de dolor, había excedido el límite de chakra del bijuu que podía usar.

– _El solo estar parado es agotador._ –Pendo antes de iniciar de nuevo la carga. El vapor del lugar se estaba despejando, así que no tendría mucho tiempo.

– Toma esto. –Deidara lanzo unos animales de arcilla a Han cuando lo veía acercarse, pero el jinchuriki desapareció y la golpeo desde un lado con una potente patada.

– _Carajo, no puedo evitar que me golpee._ –Pensó la rubia mientras volaba perdiéndose en el vapor.

– _La terminare en este momento._ –Han corrió hacia donde estaba la chica de seguro no podía moverse por el dolor de su cuerpo. Lanzo un el golpe más fuerte que pudo hacia la chica y la impacto en el pecho, sin embargo, su mano se enterró en este.– ¿Qué? –Deidara comenzó a cambiar de color hasta que se volvió blanca.

– ¡Katsu! –Solo escucho Han antes de que la arcilla explotara a un lado de él. Deidara estaba jadeando del cansancio y soportando el dolor a duras penas.

– Una explosión directa. –Comento Sasori bajando de los árboles. La explosión había comenzado a despejar el campo de batalla, permitiendo que pudieran ver sin dificultad. Han estaba en el suelo después de esa explosión, mirándose increíblemente dañado.

– El bastardo me rompió dos costillas. –Comento Deidara.– Pero tuve suerte de que me lanzara por los aires, eso me permitió hacer el cambio.

– Ya veo, entonces cuando metiste tus manos… –Sasori analizo.– Con una moldeaste los pájaros que lanzaste, y en la otra…

– En la otra hice mi clon de arcilla. –Comento Deidara.– Como no me dejaba de golpear pensé que era lo único que podía hacer. –La chica se quitó la chaqueta de la organización, revelando la ropa que traía debajo, luego se levantó la camiseta para ver si no tenía heridas debajo.– Vaya, parece que solo mis costillas.

– Ten algo de vergüenza. –Comento Sasori ya que la chica levanto tanto su camisa que esta apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus atributos femeninos.

– Como sea, maestro capturemos a este bastardo y llevémoslo con el líder. –Comento Deidara mirando a su compañero.

Han sin embargo tenía otro plan, el hombre se levantó con grandes pedazos de su armadura cayéndose al suelo.– Al menos… –Se alcanzó a escuchar que dijo.

– Oye tienes que estar jodiendo. –Exclamo la chica.– Aun después de eso este bastardo puede pelear.

– Al menos a uno de ustedes… –Han concentro su chakra en el brazo y se impulsó hacia donde estaba Sasori.

– ¡Maestro! –Exclamo Deidara al ver que el jinchuriki se movía.

– Futton: Cañón de vapor. –Han soltó el vapor más caliente que pudo generar y lo impacto directamente a Sasori. Después de eso bajo sus manos, estaba agotado.– _Con eso al menos mate a uno de ustedes._

– Huh, una técnica interesante. –Dijo Sasori mientras el vapor se despejaba, el hombre estaba intacto.– Mis técnicas pueden hacerte daño, pero las tuyas tampoco pueden dañarme.

– _Imposible, ningún humano podría sobrevivir a eso._ –Pensó Han.– _¿Que es este tipo?_

– O bueno, por lo menos eso era antes, ahora yo puedo dañarte. –Sasori dijo por ultimo antes de atacar con su cola, realizándole un corte a Han. El hombre retrocedió pero mientras hacía esto cayo.– No te esfuerces, no podrás moverte. No después de que mi veneno entro a tu sistema.

– _Maldición, los subestime._ –Pensó Han mientras su visión se nublaba.– _Estos tipos, Akatsuki, son más peligrosos de lo que creemos._

* * *

En la actualidad.

– La información que les daré no debe ser discutida fuera de esta sala. –Les dijo Tsunade a todos los jonin que se encontraban en su oficina.– Me acaban de informar que un jinchuriki de Iwagakure desapareció. No se sabe con exactitud quien fue, pero los principales sospechosos son los Akatsuki.

– Entonces en serio van por lo jinchuriki. –Comento Asuma.

– ¿Cuantos llevan? –Pregunto Genma.

– Este sería el primero que capturan. –Dijo Tsunade.

– El asunto es serio. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Akatsuki se atrevió a venir a la aldea para atrapar a nuestro jinchuriki y ahora atraparon al de otra aldea. Esto prueba que son gente de los que debemos tener cuidado.

– Lo peor de todo es que no conocemos sus habilidades. –Dijo Kurenai.– Sabemos que Isae está ahí y Asuma identifico al otro como Kisame. Pero aparte de ellos, no sabemos nada sobre sus miembros.

– El mensaje mencionaba otra cosa. –Dijo Tsuande.– Aunque son solo teorías, los exploradores creen que el ataque fue perpetrado por una de los suyos. Una renegada que identificaron como Deidara.

– ¿Deidara? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– Si, no sabemos nada sobre ella. Pero Danzo piensa enviar un grupo a Iwagakure a conseguir toda la información posible al respecto. –Dijo la hokage para molestia de Anko.– ¿Ocurre algo Anko?

– No, es solo que… No confió en ese tipo. –Dijo la pelimorada.– No me gusta su manera de hacer las cosas y no creo que deberíamos depender de él.

– Si te comprendo, pero de momento es lo que podemos hacer. –Dijo la líder.– Tenemos que poner a un lado nuestras inconformidades y hacer lo que es mejor para la aldea.

* * *

– ¡Debes de estar haciendo trampa! –Exclamo Naruto a Satsuki. Ambos estaban jugando a reventar unos globos lanzándoles clavos y Satsuki le gano.

– Admite que soy mejor que tú. –Dijo la chica.

– Vamos, no peleen por eso. –Dijo Sakura junto Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji y Kiba.

– Problemáticos. –Exclamo Shikamaru.

– Señorita aquí está su premio. –El hombre del festival le dijo a la pelinegra y procedió a entregarle un gigantesco oso de peluche.

– Gracias… –Respondió la pelinegra.– _No tengo idea de donde lo voy a poner._

– Niño, tu puedes elegir algo de ahí. –El hombre le apunto un estante a Naruto.

– Umm…. ¿Cuál quieres Sakura-san? –Pregunto el rubio.

– ¿eh? –Solo exclamo apenada la pelirosa.– ¿Yo?

– Si, realmente no quería nada, solo ganarle a Satsuki. –Dijo el chico.– Así que te lo voy a regalar. Vamos elige algo.

Hinata vio que cuando Naruto dijo esto, Satsuki mostró unos pocos de celos.– _Aguanta Satsuki-san._

* * *

Los cuatro maestros jonin salieron de la oficina y se fueron a tomar algo en el festival. Gai fue el único que no pidió algo de alcohol, conformándose con jugo que tenían en el lugar. Los cuatro se sentaron en la barra, aun un poco conmocionados por lo que Tsunade les informo.

– No importa como lo veas, no será fácil. –Dijo Kurenai.– Naruto tiene un futuro incierto por delante.

– Si, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. –Dijo Gai.– Es joven y esa fuerza de la juventud lo hará superar los obstáculos.

– En serio a veces no entiendo tu lógica. –Comento Kurenai.

– Aunque Gai tiene razón. –Les dijo Kakashi.– Naruto lo puede superar.

Fin capítulo 53.

* * *

Omake.

La escuela de Konoha: La feria de ciencias 3.

−Gracias por ayudarnos Iruka-sensei. −Dijo Naruto mientras su equipo estaba arriba del vehicula de Iruka, su maestro en la primaria.

− No hay problema. −Les dijo el hombre.− ¿Aunque en serio era necesario que hicieran el volcán tan grande?

− Es lo mismo que digo… −Sus palabras iban dirigidas a sus compañeras que simplemente se hicieron tontas.

Llegaron al lugar y bajaron el proyecto entre los tres, después caminaron a la puerta de la escuela. Kakashi los estaba esperando y soltó una gotita de sudor.− _¿Tenían que hacerlo tan grande?_ −Se preguntó.− Que bueno que llegaron, su lugar es el E-7.

Asi el equipo llego al lugar y acomodo el volcán.− _Que bueno que había espacio suficiente para ponerlo._ −Pensó Sakura.

− ¡Eso no va ahí! −Escucharon que alguien dijo en el lugar de al lado. Todo el equipo fue a investigar que pasaba (porque después de acomodar su proyecto literalmente no tenían nada más que hacer). Estaba un equipo vestido en el uniforme de otra escuela, del distrito de Taki más específicamente, parecían estar armando algo, tenía muchas piezas y era muy complicado.

− Bueno días. −Saludo Sakura lo cual les informo de su presencia a los de la otra escuela.

− Buenos días. −Dijo Junko.

− Buenas días. −Morio llego y se acercó a las dos chicas.

− Eso se ve complicado. −Dijo Naruto.

− Es solo una máquina para desalinizar agua. −Le dijo Junko. Fuu por otro lado se veía que seguía intentando armar la máquina.

− _**Ese olor…**_ −Naruto escucho la voz del zorro en su cabeza.− _**El olor de esa chica…**_

El rubio no entendía a lo que el zorro se refería, así que se acercó a Fuu.− ¿Qué pasa? −Pregunto la peliverde, su respuesta fue que el rubio se acercó y la olio, sorprendiendo a los que lo vieron.

− _Oye, huele bien…_ −Penso el rubio.

− **No era eso a lo que me refería…** −Comento el Kyubi poniendo la mano sobre su rostro.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio el capitulo? En especial la pelea.**

 **Es cierto que volvi a Deidara mas debil que en manga, pero no se debe a que sea una chica, sino mas bien a cuestiones de la edad. Cuando Deidara aparece y lucha es en la parte 2, cuando ya tiene 19 años, aqui solo tiene 16 años y apenas acaba de unirse a Akatsuki, asi que me parecio natural que aun no tuviera un estilo tan definido y sus creaciones no fueran tan complicadas (Por eso no uso pajaros grandes ni un dragon, todavia no domina como hacer alas grandes con arcilla). Sin embargo creo que logre mantener dos aspectos importantes de su forma de luchar, que es el mantenerse a distancia y diseñar tacticas. Otra de las razones que considero que seria mas debil en este punto es la falta de experiencia, en especial al luchar con un jinchuriki.**

 **Por ultimo, tengo que avisar que por motivos relacionados con la escuela no habra capitulo la semana que viene.**


	54. Elemental

Capitulo 54: Elemental

Sasori y Deidara avanzaban por el camino, acompañados por una criatura de arcilla que podía cargar con Han. La chica tenía su ropa de la organización abierta, sosteniendo su costado en el que tenía las costillas rotas por el combate.

– Que dolor. –Dijo Deidara.– Por lo menos fue una buena demostración de arte.

– No puedo creer que le llames a eso arte. –Comento Sasori.– Algo tan frugal no puede ser considerado arte.

– ¡¿Como?!

– Mas importante, hay que hablar de tu forma de luchar. –Le dijo Sasori.– Necesitas hacer muchas mejoras.

– Me di cuenta. –Dijo la chica aun sosteniéndose su costado.

– Primero que nada, luchas a distancia por lo que debes mantenerte alejada de tu enemigo. –Explico el hombre.– Sin embargo no tienes la velocidad necesaria.

– Maestro… –Las críticas de que era lenta dañaban a Deidara.

– Así que tienes que aumentar tu velocidad, o pensar en una manera de poder mantenerte lejos. –Dijo el hombre.– También deberías de variar tus creaciones. Si puedes crear animales añade más diversidad.

– De hecho, puedo crear muchas cosas. –Deidara comenzó a pensar sobre lo que Sasori le dijo.

– Ya están aquí. –Señalo Sasori antes de que aparecía un grupo de ninjas rodeándolos. Todos traían vestimenta diferente, pero había algo que era similar en ellos, su banda con 4 líneas verticales.– Llegan justo a tiempo.

* * *

El equipo 7 se encontraba actualmente descansando después de una mañana de entrenamientos básicos y de equipo. Se habían quedado a almorzar ahí mismo y los genin se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol comiendo. Su maestro había desaparecido por el momento.

– ¿Supieron los resultados? –Pregunto Sakura a sus compañeros.

– Si. –Le respondió Satsuki.– Ninguno de nosotros paso.

– Yo no me entere. ¿Quiénes pasaron? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Solo tres personas. –Satsuki dijo.

* * *

– Muchas felicidades por haber ascendido. –Le dijo Tsunade a Shikamaru en su oficina.

– Gracias Tsunade-sama. –Respondió el chico con el chaleco táctico de la hoja puesto.– Aunque no veo la razón de que me haya pedido que viniera.

– Obviamente para felicitar a alguien que sube de rango. –Dijo la rubia.

– En ese caso también hubiera invitado a Shino y Lee a venir. –Shikamaru comento.– Después de todo ellos también pasaron.

– Vaya bastante perspicaz. –Dijo la rubia.– Tal como Shikaku. Bien entonces te diré la verdadera razón de que vinieras aquí.

– _Así que si había una razón…_

– Primero que nada; sé que tú sabes lo de Naruto. –Dijo Tsunade.– Alguien nos lo dijo.

– _¿Significa que también saben de Hinata y Neji?_ –Se preguntó el chico.

– Ahora dime; ¿Qué opinas de los resultados del examen?

– ¿huh?

– Si, dime ¿Qué opinas de cómo terminaron?¿Pasaron todos lo que te parece debieron de hacerlo? –Pregunto Tsunade.

– ¿Que tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste antes?

– Lo entenderás pronto. Ahora responde mi pregunta.

– Bien. _Que problemático._ –Pensó esa última parte.– No estoy de acuerdo con los resultados, creo que hubieron más personas que debieron pasar.

– Estoy de acuerdo y te diré que los jueces también lo estaban. –Informo Tsunade.– Tenían a muchos más candidatos para aprobar, inclusive a Tenten por su participación en la defensa de la aldea. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro cambiaron de opinión. Pasaron de casi 10 personas a solo 3.

– _¿Tan rápido?_

– Cuando casi estaba por terminar, un hombre entro y uso sus argumentos para evitar que todos pasaran. –Le dijo.– Solo hubieron tres casos en que sus argumentos no sirvieron y su demostración les valió para aprobar. Tu por tu pensamiento táctico y liderazgo. Shino por sus habilidades.

– ¿Y Lee?

– Lee fue porque está loco. –Comento Tsunade.– Digo, el lucho contra su oponente en un genjutsu. La encontró usando velocidad y fuerza física, eso no es algo que cualquiera haga, o piense en hacer.

– _Algo bizarro, como se esperaba de un aprendiz de Gai-sensei._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– ¿Quién era ese hombre?¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso con solo decir unos argumentos?

– Danzo Shimura. –Respondió la mujer.– Es un viejo ninja y bastante respetado. Es de la misma generación que el tercero. Danzo llego y comenzó a hacer argumentos para que nadie pasara o bueno, al menos eso quería aparentar.

– ¿Cómo?¿Quería que alguien en específico no pasara?

– Si, quería que Naruto no pasara. –Le respondió.– Los demás eran únicamente para no verse sospechoso.

– ¿En serio tiene miedo de que Naruto se vuelva chunin? –Pregunto Shikamaru.– Genin o chunin, su situación con el zorro no cambiara.

– Si, tienes razón en eso, pero no es por miedo al zorro. –Dijo Tsunade.– Desde que Naruto nació Danzo ha intentado de que quede bajo sus órdenes en RAIZ. A Danzo le interesa usar a Naruto como un arma de la aldea.

– _Ya veo, me está advirtiendo._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– _Me lo está diciendo porque soy el único con mayor rango que sabe de Naruto._

– Lo siguiente que te diré es un secreto de máxima seguridad, no debes decirlo fuera de esta sala porque morirás a manos de RAIZ, de hecho, únicamente te lo digo porque he sellado por completo la sala. –Le advirtió Tsunade.– Yo no sabía esto hasta hace unos días, y únicamente lo sé porque estaba en un documento de Sarutobi-sensei. Hace años Naruto fue secuestrado por Orochimaru, el tercero organizo un grupo para buscarlo y eventualmente esto obligo a Orochimaru a abandonar la aldea. Que quería Orochimaru con Naruto o el zorro aun es un misterio. Lo que, si se es que después de eso, Sarutobi-sensei y Danzo tuvieron una reunión a puertas cerradas y con un sello a prueba de sonido e interrupciones. En esa ocasión discutieron sobre el futuro de Naruto y lo que harían con él. Danzo insistía en que debía de serle de provecho a la aldea e unirse a RAIZ para ello. Sarutobi-sensei no estaba de acuerdo y estuvieron discutiendo por horas hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo; Si Naruto no llegaba a chunin para los 15 años, pasaría directamente a estar bajo las ordenes de Danzo.

– Ya veo, por eso saboteo el ascenso. –Dedujo Shikamaru.– Y no puede deshacer el acuerdo.

– Es una situación difícil. –Le dijo Tsunade.– Akatsuki, Ororchimaru y Danzo, no tiene ni 13 años y ese niño ya tiene a muchos enemigos peligrosos.

* * *

– Muchas felicidades por el ascenso. –Le dijo Anko a Shino mientras ella estaba sentada en la mesa del puesto de dango con el equipo 8.

– Muchas gracias, aunque sigo sin saber qué haces aquí. –Comento Shino.

– Ah, bueno… –Kurenai exclamo. Ella le había mencionado a Anko que iría a comer con su equipo, eso fue suficiente para que se apuntara.– Dejémoslo en que fue una coincidencia.

– Pero en serio sí que pasa el tiempo rápido. –Comento la pelimorada.– Recuerdo la primera vez que los conocí, eran unos genin aun. Y miren ahora uno de ustedes es chunin.

– _Pero si nos conoció en el examen._ –Pensaron los estudiantes del equipo.

– Pero bueno, hablando en serio. –Dijo Anko.– Sabes que desde ahora tus misiones serán más difíciles.

– ¿No va a seguir haciendo misiones con nosotros? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Claro que seguirá. –Les dijo Kurenai.– Pero Shino es un chunin, de ser necesario será asignado temporalmente a otro equipo para cumplir la misión.

– Lo más posible es que con los otros dos que pasaron. –Agrego Anko.

– Con permiso, tengo que ir al baño. –Dijo Hinata.

– Yo también tengo que ir. –Dijo la pelimorado.

Las dos se levantaron y fueron al baño del establecimiento que se encontraba vació, Hinata entro a una de las divisiones e hizo sus necesidades. Cuando salió, Anko estaba recargada en los lavamanos, de seguro esperándola. Hinata fue a lavarse las manos y la mujer le comenzó a hablar.

– Escuche su plática el otro día. –Dijo la mujer.– Así que lo sabes.

– S-si… –Respondió un poco temerosa.

– No te preocupes, yo no tengo algo contra el mocoso, de hecho, hasta me cae bien. –Admitió la mujer. – Solo quiero advertirte algo; los enemigos de Naruto, no todos estan fuera de la aldea.

* * *

– ¡Ah!¡Que rica estaba la comida! –Exclamo Naruto recostando en la sombra del árbol.

– Oye, no te eches a dormir. –Le dijo Satsuki.

– No me voy a dormir, solo voy a recostarme y cerrar los ojos. –Explico el rubio.– Esta muy cómodo, deberían de hacerlo también.

– Nadie te va a…

– Es cierto, esta parte está muy cómoda. –Exclamo Sakura recostándose a un lado de él.

– Ustedes… –Satsuki vio como la pelirosa estaba cerca del rubio.– _¿Por qué se pone tan cerca?¡Mas importante!¡¿Por qué si quiera me molesta?!_

– Vamos, recuéstate. –Le dijo el rubio.– Si nos atrapan que sea como equipo.

– ¡Mejor sería que no nos atrapara! –Reacciono la pelinegra.– Bien, lo haré. –Satsuki camino hasta el árbol donde estaban sus compañeros, pero ella se recostó en el suelo, sino que apoyo su espalda contra el tronco.– ¿Feliz?

– Si. –Dijo Naruto.– Sakura-san, si Kakashi-sensei nos encuentra esta fue idea de Satsuki.

Satsuki escucho la plática entre sus dos compañeros, pero no le estaba poniendo atención. Su mirada estaba en Naruto, como el chico sonreía. El verlo así, hacía que recordara lo que sucedió unos días atrás, esto traía de vuelta las preocupaciones respecto a Isae y la plática que tuvo con su madre.

[Flashback]

– ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! –Pregunto la genin.– ¡Tu compañera era la madre de Naruto!

– No tengo razones para mentirte. –Le dijo Mikoto.– Aunque, entiendo que no me creas…

– ¡No!¡No lo entiendo! –Le dijo Satsuki.– ¡Si ella era tu amiga!¡Si lo era entonces…. ¡Entonces…!

– Debí haber hecho algo mejor por su hijo, lo sé. –Mikoto estaba sorprendida, su hija estaba reaccionando de manera muy emocional, aunque considerando todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, era de esperar. Satsuki paso su punto de quiebre y no podía seguir manteniendo un rostro tranquilo o actuar como si no le importara.

– Satsuki, es muy complicado. –Dijo Kurenai.

– ¡¿Entonces explíquenlo?! –Exigió la chica.– ¡¿Por qué es que él tuvo que estar solo?!¡¿Por qué no hiciste algo?!

– Porque me ordenaron no hacerlo. –Le respondió su madre.– O mejor dicho, accedí a no hacerlo por su bien.

– Satsuki, debes entender algo sobre los jinchuriki. –Dijo la alumna de su madre.– No son humanos comunes, el tener una bestia dentro los hace diferentes a los ojos de los líderes y señores feudales. Los jinchuriki son considerados como armas por algunos y el simplemente tenerlos puede ser una muestra del poderío de una aldea. Kumogakure que tiene tres ha visto un enorme crecimiento gracias a ellos, y ni siquiera participan en tantas misiones.

– Pero esa no es la razón de porque accedí a no ayudarlo y alejarme de él. –Dijo Mikoto.– veras, los padres de Naruto, ambos, eran grandes ninjas y con una participación activa en la tercera guerra. –Comenzó.– Esto provoco que fueran muy odiados por otras aldeas, así que cuando nació era obvio que los de otras aldeas fueran a intentar vengarse de sus padres a través de él. –La siguiente parte era más difícil de explicar, y si no estuvieran fuera de la aldea a Mikoto ni se le ocurriría mencionarla.– Después de que los padres de Naruto murieran, hubo una reunión secreta, solo estuvieron algunos líderes de clan, el tercero, el consejo, el líder de RAÍZ y yo porque la mejor amiga de Kushina. Discutimos mucho sobre qué haríamos. Yo dije que quería quedarme con él, pero Danzo insistió que sería peligroso.

– _¿Danzo?_ –Se preguntó Satsuki.

– El argumentaba que, si lo hacia los demás se darían cuenta que se trataba del hijo de Kushina, y sería un blanco. –Siguió contando la mujer.– Y dijo que lo mejor para su seguridad es que se uniera a sus tropas. Después de todo, el ya tenia una infraestructura para encargarse de huérfanos. Obviamente me opuse y casi tuvimos una lucha ahí. Al final, el tercero tuvo que intervenir. Se opuso a que Naruto se quedara con Danzo, pero se le dio la razón en un punto; Si me hacía cargo de Naruto, los demás se darían cuenta de quienes eran sus padres. Para asegurarse de que eso no pasara me hicieron prometer que me mantendría lejos de él hasta que hubiera crecido y supiera quienes fueron sus padres. Si no accedía, o rompía la promesa entonces no quedaría de otra más que ponerlo bajo la protección de Danzo.

– Entonces… –Satsuki no sabía que decir, pero sentía que debía decir algo.– No es justo.

– Lo sé.

[Fin Flashback]

Satsuki abrió sus ojos de repente, seguía en el mismo lugar, pero ya era más tarde, el sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse aunque todavía tenían una horas de luz.

– _Maldición, me quede dormida._ –La chica pensó mientras veía a su alrededor. Su maestro no se veía por ningún lugar, pero Satsuki sabía muy bien que podría estar oculto. La chica continúo mirando a su alrededor, a un lado de ella estaba Naruto y Sakura dormidos, lo cual la molesto mucho. El verlos dormidos la molesto, pero no tanto por estar dormidos sino por cómo estaban dormidos; no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera Sakura se había acercado más y estaba dormida abrazando a Naruto.– _¿Por qué me molesta? No debería, ¿entonces por qué?…_

Satsuki se levantó, estaba muy enojada y no podía explicarse por qué. La chica camino hasta los postes de madera y los golpeo, usando toda su fuerza. Los sonidos hicieron que tanto Sakura como Naruto se despertara. La pelirosa fue la primera en abrir sus ojos y al ver la posición en la que estaba lo primero que hizo fue alejarse con un sonrojo en su cara. La chica entonces se unió a su compañera en golpear los troncos. Para cuando Naruto se despertó vio confundido a sus dos compañeras golpeando los postes sin alguna explicación aparente.

– Hey. –Saludo Kakashi mientras volvía.– Que bueno que despertaron.

– ¿Viste que estábamos dormidos? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Si, pero como habían estado tan bien en la mañana decidí dejarlos. –Les respondió.– Así que decidí que volvería a los 10 minutos después de dar una vuelta que acabo de terminar.

– Perdón sensei, no debimos de haberlo hecho. –Dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

– No los culpo, después de todo estaba muy agradable al medio día. –Dijo el peliblanco.

– ¿Medio día?¿Nos viste al medio día? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Si, fue cuando decidí que daría una vuelta. –Ante la respuesta de su maestro, los alumnos se cayeron de manera cómica.

– Pero bueno, ignorando el que nos abandonaste todo el día... –Dijo Sakura.

– _Que ustedes usaron para dormir._ –Pensó Kakashi.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste?

– Ah, necesitaba ir a departamento por algo. –Dijo el maestro.– Es muy necesario para lo siguiente de nuestro entrenamiento. –Kakashi metió su mano a la bolsa de herramientas y un momento después saco unas hojas de papel de esta.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Ya veo, así que finalmente va a comenzar. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Él era el único que faltaba. –Agrego Sakura.

– En serio ¿Que carajos es eso? –Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

– Me pregunto cuál será. –Dijo Sakura.

– Bueno, yo creo tener algunas ideas de cual se puede tratar. –Dijo Kakashi.

– Si, pero no adivines como conmigo. –Le dijo Sakura.– Tuvimos suerte de que fuera la correcta.

– ¿Por qué es que todos saben que está pasando menos yo? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Todos los maestros quedamos de acuerdo en que, sin importar el resultado, después de los exámenes les comenzaríamos a enseñar técnicas de naturaleza de chakra elemental. –Dijo Kakashi.

* * *

– Entonces, comenzaremos por definir sus elementos. –Le dijo Asuma a sus alumnos. Estos asintieron frente a él. El equipo estaba en la azotea de la academia.

– Que problemático. –Exclamo Shikamaru siendo el primero en introducir el chakra a su papel. Este se deshizo de poco a poco.

– Tierra. –Dijo Asuma.– Considerando tus jutsu de sombras y que eres muy táctico puede serte útil.

– Asuma-sensei. –Chouji llamo la atención mientras su papel se hacía cenizas.

– Fuego, no me esperaba. –Dijo el maestro.– Pero puede serte muy beneficioso si aprendes a implementarlo con tu estilo de pelea.

– Voy yo. –Dijo Ino, introdujo el chakra y su papel se mojó.

– Agua. –Anuncio el hombre.– Es un elemento poco común en la aldea, pero no te preocupes, hay algunos que te pueden ayudar.

– Sensei, por pura curiosidad, cuál es su afinidad. –Le dijo Chouji.

* * *

– Perdón por adelantarme. –Dijo Hinata mientras sostenía su papel arrugado en el centro.

– No te tienes que disculpar por eso. –Le dijo Kiba.

– Ahora, háganlo como lo hizo Hinata. –Les ordeno la maestra. Kiba fue el primero en mostrar su resultado, con el papel cayéndose en pedazos.– Tierra.

Shino fue el siguiente, su hoja ardió.– Fuego, si no estoy equivocado.

– Sensei, ¿Cuál es su elemento? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Yo-yo también tengo curiosidad. –Dijo Hinata.

– Ah, bueno. No lo sé. –Dijo la mujer con un gotita de sudor.– Como yo fui genin y chunin durante una guerra, los estándares en cuanto a formación eran diferentes. Nunca me realizaron la prueba, además de que no era necesario.

– Eso es imposible. –Dijo Shino.– Si estoy en lo correcto, es imposible que Kurenai-sensei sea nuestra maestra sin saber sus elementos. Eso significaría que no domina ninguno, por lo cual no puede ser un jonin.

– Es-es cierto, en ese caso sería una tokubetsu. –Señalo Hinata.

– Vaya sí que saben. –Comento Anko recargada en la rama de un árbol cercana. Desde la comida no se había separado de ellos, aunque afortunadamente solo se había limitado a ver.

– ¿En serio porque estás aquí? –Pregunto Kiba por quinta vez.

– Hasta hace un año Kurenai era tokubetsu como yo. –Dijo Anko.

– El tercero me ascendió a jonin por…. –Kurenai corto a propósito la siguiente linea.– una situación especial.

* * *

– ¿Viste? –Pregunto Satsuki mientras terminaba de enseñarle como usar el papel a Naruto.

– Bien, vamos a ver. –Dijo el rubio sosteniendo la hoja. La expectativa estuvo sobre el hasta que el papel se partió en dos.– ¡Ah!¡Lo rompí!

– Eso se supone que debe de pasar. –Comento Kakashi con una gotita de sudor al igual que Sakura.

– Se partió en dos, ¿Eso significa? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

– Su afinidad es el viento. –Dijo Kakashi.

– ¿En serio? No parece tan genial. –Dijo el rubio.

– ¿Bromeas verdad? –Exclamo Sakura.– El viento de los elementos más peligrosos en corto y mediano alcance, además de que es la más poderosa en estos alcances. Se dice que un usuario experto de viento puede partir el metal con solo su chakra.

– Además es un elemento raro. –Agrego Satsuki.– Es la afinidad más rara que hay en el mundo.

– ¡Genial!¡¿Entonces que será el primer jutsu que me enseñes?! –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¿Jutsu? Jajaja. –Se rio Kakashi.– Primero vas a partir hojas.

– ¿eh? –Exclamo el rubio.– Ya veo, estás haciendo chiste. Ya enserio, ¿Cual será el primer jutsu que aprenda?

– No es un chiste, vas a empezar partiendo hojas. –Su maestro le dijo.– Es algo necesario para comenzar con el dominio de chakra.

– ¿Y ellas empezaron con eso? –Pregunto Naruto apuntando a sus compañeras.

– No, pero por eso casi muero cuando usaba cualquier jutsu. –Dijo Sakura.

– Me dieron algo de entrenamiento básico en el clan. –Dijo Satsuki.– Pero no estoy ni cerca de dominarlo.

– Igual, aunque el control que tengo me facilita usar los jutsus, no estoy cerca de dominarlo. –Agrego Sakura.

– Toma una hoja de un árbol e intenta partirla usando solo tu chakra. –Le dijo Kakashi, él fue y se recargo en un árbol.– Ustedes ya saben qué hacer. –Se dirigió a sus alumnas.

* * *

– No puedo creerlo, Asuma-sensei tiene viento. –Exclamo Chouji.

– Si, aunque eso significaría que sería débil contra tu afinidad. –Comento Ino.– Claro, si supieras un jutsu de tu afinidad. –Dijo como burla a su compañero.– ¿Piensan aprender a usarla? –Ino pregunto a sus compañeros de una manera seria.

– Tendré que preguntarle a mi papa como puedo usarlo. –Dijo Chouji.

– Aun no lo sé. Apenas si tengo chakra para las sombras, usar jutsu elemental al mismo tiempo seria problemático. –Dijo Shikamaru.– ¿Por qué?¿Estás pensando en aprender?

– Si, viste los combates en los exámenes, mi jutsu de cambio de cuerpo no es tan efectivo. –Dijo la chica.– Además, él tiene esos jutsu. Si no aprendo algo rápido me va a superar.

– _Naruto ¿eh? En serio sí que tiene una rivalidad con él._ –Pensó Shimamaru.− _¿O es algo mas…?_

– _¿Si quiera alguno recuerda porque empezó_ –Se preguntó Chouji?

– Debe de haber alguien que sepa usar agua en esta aldea. –Dijo Ino.– Y cuando lo encuentre lo obligare a enseñarme.

* * *

– Achoo. –Soltó el estornudo Anko.

– ¿Te estas enfermando? –Le pregunto Kurenai.

– Espero que no. –Le dijo la de cabello morado.– Seria un vergüenza enfermarse de gripe en verano.

* * *

– Mientras tanto, veré si encuentro algo en la biblioteca. –Dijo la rubia.– Nos vemos luego. –Ino salió corriendo mientras se despedía de sus compañeros.– _Definitivamente, no pienso quedarme atrás Naruto._

Fin capítulo 54.

* * *

Omake.

La escuela de Konoha: La feria de ciencias 4.

− _Creo que está enojada._ −Pensó Junko mientras veía a su compañera molesta.

− ¿Oye por qué hiciste eso? −Pregunto en Susurro Sakura a Naruto.

− Es que… −El rubio corto sus palabras.− Se me hizo que olía bien.

− ¿Y eso que significa? −Le pregunto la pelirosa.

Satsuki por otro lado, escuchaba como alguien en el lugar de enseguida tenía problemas, la pelinegra se acercó y vio a un chico de cabello rojo con un montón de cajas.

− ¿Necesitas ayuda? −Pregunto la chica.

− No, gracias, estoy bien. −Le respondió el chico que no era mayor a ella.

− Vaya, son un montón de cajas con piedras y tierra. −Señalo el rubio que veia los contenidos.

− Los de tu equipo deben de ser muy fuertes. −Comento Sakura.

− Estoy solo. −Le respondió el pelirrojo.

− _**Ese tipo también tiene ese olor.**_ −Escucho el rubio en su cabeza.− _**Pero por favor, esta vez no te acerques.**_

No muy lejos de ahí, varios maestros veían el lugar donde estaban los chicos, con el equipo de Naruto en el centro.

− Entonces finalmente logro ponerlos juntos. −Comento Asuma.

− Eso puede ser peligroso. −Agrego Kurenai.

− ¿Qué está planeando director? −Le pregunto Kakashi.

− No se preocupen, −Les dijo la mujer rubia de amplio busto.− Tengo esperanzas de que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

 **Volví después de ese receso.**

 **Este capítulo se me hace curioso, realmente no pasa nada, pero se explican finalmente algunas cosas sobre el pasado de los personajes y por eso me parece importante.**

 **Para los que se preguntan por Tenten, no me olvide de ella, es solo que se mantuvo lejos de todos durante ese tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, ella aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¿Y a ustedes que les pareció?**

 **Preguntas.**

 **Viana D'Ascolli; Si sé que Deidara es un chico en el original, por eso lo hice chica aquí, como a Itachi.**

 **Hitorimiss: No sé qué te dio la impresión de que Akatsuki iba a por Satsuki.**

 **Como siempre dejen sus dudas y comentarios sobre el capítulo y tratare de responderlas lo mejor que pueda.**


	55. Una pelicula

Capítulo 55: Una pelicula.

Tenten esperaba nerviosa afuera de la sala de la hokage. Por alguna razón la habían convocado el día de hoy, pero no le dijeron para qué. En cuanto llego, le indicaron que esperara, dado que la líder actualmente se encontraba en reunión con alguien más. La chica estaba nerviosa, no solo había sido llamada por a líder sin que le dijeran la razón, la mujer con la iba a verse era su ídolo.

Si, Tsunade era su ídolo y Tenten quería ser tan fuerte como ella. Si bien ella había entrado a la academia por la manutención a los huérfanos, la razón por la que decidió continuar cuando acabo esta fue quería ser tan fuerte como Tsunade. Esa mujer no solo había luchado en una guerra ninja y contra Hanzo la salamandra, sino que además impulso el jutsu medico en gran medida. El saber que no estaba muy lejos de ella hacia que la chica se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

– ¿Tu eres Tenten? –Le pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, vistiendo un kimono de color gris oscuro.

– Si… –Respondió algo temerosa.

– Tsunade-sama va a terminar en un momento. –Dijo la mujer.– Acompáñame y te guiare hasta ella. –La genin asintió y comenzó a seguirla hasta que llegaron a la oficina.

Shizune estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió, teniendo frente a ella un hombre anciano, con cabello negro puntiagudo y la parte derecha de su rostro cubierta por vendas. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica, como si sus sentidos le estuvieran advirtiendo algo sobre ese hombre. Y Tenten tenía que admitir que sus sentidos quizás tenían razón, ese hombre no se veía amigable, no lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, y aun así todo su cuerpo le gritaba para que se alejara de él. Danzo no se molestó por la presencia de las dos mujeres y simplemente continúo caminando para retirarse del lugar.

– ¿Quién era? –Pregunto por inercia.

– Shimura Danzo. –Le dijo Shizune.– Si pueden aléjense lo más posible de él. –Tenten asintió, no sabía las razones para que le dijeran eso, pero todo su cuerpo le decía que lo creyera.– Bueno, entra. Te está esperando. –Le dijo Shizune indicándole la puerta abierta.

La chica asintió y dio los pasos hasta que termino dentro. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella después de que paso, dándole un susto en el momento, pero se repuso de inmediato.

– Ahí estas. –Tenten escucho que la rubia le dijo. La chica mantenía un rostro y compostura serios, aunque por dentro estaba gritando de felicidad.– Siéntate. –Ordeno Tsunade.

La chica camino hasta una de las sillas que había en la sala y se sentó.– Aquí estoy Tsunade-sama.

– Primero que nada, relájate un poco. No te llame por asuntos oficiales. –Dijo la rubia.– Es algo un poco más personal.

– ¿Personal?

– Si. –La mujer se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia.– Muchas gracias.

– ¿eh?

– Los adultos se supone que debíamos ser los que lo cuidáramos, debíamos vigilar a Naruto. –Le dijo manteniendo la reverencia.– Pero no lo hemos hecho, hemos estado alejados de él durante casi toda su vida, dejándolo descuidado, es una vergüenza que lo hayamos hecho. Sin embargo, tú te has encargado de él durante este tiempo.

– No-no es nada. –Dijo la castaña.– No es como si lo cuidara, de hecho más bien es que nos cuidábamos entre los dos. Y tuvimos mucha ayuda del tercero e Iruka-sensei.

– Aun así… –Dijo la mujer volviendo a su asiento.– No es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

La oración hizo que Tenten se quedara en silencio, ese agradecimiento, lo del Kyubi, la chica estaba muy confundida.

* * *

– ¡Cuidado princesa Fuun! –Exclamo Naruto.

– Si sabes que no te puede escuchar. –Le dijo Satsuki. Los chicos de los equipos 7, 8 y 10 se encontraban en la sala del cine viendo la película mientras estaban colgados del techo. ¿Cómo habían llego a estar los nueve ahí? Sencillo, el equipo 10 iba a ver la película, por lo que Ino invito a Sakura a que los acompañara. La pelirosa le dijo a sus compañeros que aceptaron ir. El equipo 7 entonces invito al 8 para que todos los novatos fueran.

– No te va a servir de nada. –Le dijo Kiba.– A Naruto le encantan estas películas.

– ¡Muy bien!¡Así se hace princesa Fuun! –Continuo Naruto.

– ¿La película o la actriz? –Pregunto Ino.

– Pa-parece ser la segunda. –Comento Hinata y los demás asintieron.

– ¡Hey!¡Que hacen ustedes ahí! –Pregunto uno de los encargados del cine.– ¡¿Que no saben que no se puede ver la película gratis?!

– Pero pagamos. –Dijo Satsuki mientras bajaba.– Aquí está el boleto.

* * *

– Que problemático Naruto. –Exclamo Shiakamru mientras salían de la sala cuando se terminó la película.

– Afortunadamente no paso a mayores. –Dijo Shino.

– ¿Oye Naruto a ti te gusta Yukie Fujikaze? –Pregunto Kiba al rubio.

– ¿eh? Sí, es bonita. –Le dijo el chico.

– ¿Y por qué te parece bonita?¿Por su cabello negro o sus ojos verdes? –Pregunto Ino haciendo que Sakura y Satsuki reaccionaran para poner atención a su respuesta.

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

− Curiosidad. −Dijo la rubia.− _Parecen estar muy interesadas en la respuesta._ −Sonrió por dentro la chica.

− No sé qué traes, pero no confió en ti. −Le respondió el otro rubio.− No voy a…

– ¡Tu solo responde Uzumaki! –Le dijo Satsuki tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta.

– Si, no evadas la pregunta. –Dijo Sakura uniéndose a su compañera.

– _¿Pero qué carajo está pasando?_ –Pensó el rubio, miro a sus amigos pidiéndoles ayuda, pero todos simplemente desviaron la mirada.

* * *

Kakashi y Asuma se habían reunido para hablar en un bar. Fue principalmente por petición de Kakashi que lo hicieron. Ambos hombres estaban sentados en la mesa con las bebidas frente a ellos.

– Escuche que irán al país de la nieve. –Le dijo el peliblanco a su compañero.

– Si, iremos como escoltas. –Le respondió.– ¿Has estado ahí?

– Kakashi no ha estado ahí. –Le dijo el hombre.

– Ya entiendo. –Dijo el hombre.– ¿En ese caso no conoces a alguien que haya estado y que puede darme algunos consejos?

– Bueno, hay un conocido que una vez me hablo del lugar. –Le dijo Kakashi sosteniendo su bebida.– Fue a una misión hace años en la cual tuvo que sacar a alguien.

– Estoy completamente informado de esa situación. –Dijo Asuma.– Tsunade-sama me dio el reporte en cuanto supo que tomaría la misión.

– Si, pero lo que el reporte no te habla es sobre la misión original. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Se suponía que debía impedir el golpe de estado. Pero no pudo evitarlo porque había unos ninjas muy peligrosos en ese país. Al final lo único que pudo hacer fue poner a salvo a la princesa.

– Entiendo.

– Según lo que me dijo mi conocido, no cree que tengas problemas en enfrentarte a uno. –Dijo Kakashi.– Pero debes tomar en cuenta que ellos trabajan en equipo.

* * *

– Solo responde y te dejas de problemas. –Dijo Ino mientras corría por los techos a la misma velocidad que Naruto.

– ¡¿Que mierda está pasando?! –Exigió saber el rubio.

– Sí que eres distraído. –Dijo la chica mientras a unos metros detras estaban Sakura y Satsuki.

– Oigan no es tan importante. –Les dijo Kiba a las dos chicas mientras las seguía con lo demás del grupo.

– ¿Que está pasando exactamente? –Pregunto Chouji mientras saltaban.

– Algo muy problemático. –Le dijo Shikamaru que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

– Oye Sakura ¿Por qué te interesa tanto la respuesta? –Pregunto Satsuki a su compañera.

– ¿huh? No sé. –Respondió la pelirosa.– ¿Y a ti?

– No sé. –Mintió la Uchiha.– Quizás deberíamos dejar esto.

– Si, parece una buena idea. –Las dos se detuvieron haciendo que el resto del grupo también lo hiciera, excepto Naruto que siguió saltando.

– _Voy a volver a casa por si algo mas pasa._ –Pensó el rubio escapando del lugar.

– Creo que lo asustaron. –Comento Ino a las dos chicas.

– Si, tienes razón. –Dijo Sakura.– Nos portamos mal con él.

– Puede que si… –Exclamo Satsuki.– Te veo mañana. –Dijo la pelinegra a su compañera antes de saltar hacia otro techo.

– ¡ah!¡Satsuki-san espera! –Dijo Hinata siguiéndola.

– Creo que yo también me voy. –Dijo Sakura.

– Claro que sí, vamos a mi casa. –Le dijo la rubia poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello.– Vamos preparar algo bien rico de comer.

– ¿Cocinas? –Preguntaron Shikamaru y Chouji. Antes de que las dos chicas desaparecieran.

Únicamente quedaron los chicos en el techo, en silencio y algo confundidos.– Que problemáticos. –Exclamo Shikamaru antes de comenzar el camino de regreso a su casa.

– Díganme que no soy el único que siente como que algo está pasando, pero no sabe qué exactamente. –Les dijo a sus compañeros.

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta del departamento aun agitado por su escape.– ¿Qué les pasa? –Se preguntó mientras entraba. Dejo sus sandalias en la puerta y después camino por el pasillo hasta que llego a la sala, ahí se encontró a Tenten lo que lo sorprendió mucho. Ya se había aprendido la manera en que la chica se estaba comportando y llegar tarde a la casa estaba siendo una de esas maneras. El rubio estaba un poco nervioso, realmente no la había visto desde que partió con Jiraiya y Fuu en la misión, y cuando ocurrió eso no le fue muy bien. Tenten sin embargo actuaba con toda naturalidad, o por lo menos intentaba aparentar eso. Por dentro la castaña estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo actuar. Pensó que podría ignorarlo como había estado antes, pero la plática que tuvo con Tsunade más temprano le estaba dificultando el hacerlo. Un silencio incomodo recorría el departamento.

– ¿Ya llegaste? –Pregunto la chica para romper el silencio. Internamente se llevó la mano al rostro.– _Es una obviedad._

– Si. –Dijo el rubio algo confundido.

– ¿Y cómo te fue? –Le pregunto Tenten para seguir la conversación.

Ahora, Naruto tuvo dificultades para responder esta pregunta. No sabía porque sus compañeras lo habían perseguido y lo consideraba como algo malo, sin embargo, su instinto le decía que, en esa ocasión, era mejor que la castaña no lo supiera.

– Bien, vimos una película. –Dijo el rubio.– ¿Y cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? –Pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

– De hecho, no fui a entrenar hoy. –Respondió la chica, confundiendo al rubio.

– ¿A dónde fuiste entonces?

– Bueno… –El recuerdo de la petición de Tsunade paso por su mente.– Fui a reunirme con alguien. –Tenten decidió no decirle sobre la reunión con Tsunade. Los estómagos de ambos rugieron, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y la hora de cenar seria pronto.– ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algo de comer? –Pregunto la chica a lo que el rubio asintió.

* * *

– Carajo. –Exclamo Satsuki mientras golpeaba con fuerza el tronco del árbol.– No sé ni porque me puse así.

– Yo… –Hinata había seguido a la pelinegra para ayudarla cuando la vio irse. Pero ahora que se habían tenido y finalmente comenzaban a hablar, la Hyuga se dio cuenta que no había planeado muy bien eso.

– El otro dio, nos quedamos dormidos esperando a Kakashi-sensei. –Dijo Satsuki.

– _Considerando lo que tienen que esperar me sorprende que no haya ocurrido antes._ –Pensó Hinata.

– Cuando me desperté, Sakura estaba abrazada a Naruto y me enojé por eso. –Dijo Satsuki.

– _Así que ni ella lo sabe…_ –Pensó Hinata.

– Y ahora esa estúpida pregunta de Ino. –La pelinegra volvió a golpear el tronco, esta vez rompiendo un poco de la corteza.

– _Resista señor árbol._ –Solo pudo pensar Hinata.

Satsuki volvió a moverse, pero esta vez no era para golpear el tronco de nuevo, sino para sentarse apoyando su espalda en el tronco. Hinata aún estaba indecisa de que hacer. No sabía cómo tratar la situación, aunque supiera que era lo que ocurría. La Hyuga se armó de valor y camino hasta que quedo enfrente de la Uchiha. Abrió la boca para decir lo que estaba en su mente, pero de último momento, el miedo hizo que su voz no saliera.

– Gracias, Hinata. –Dijo la pelinegra.– No debiste haberte molestado en escuchar mis idioteces, pero te agradezco que lo hayas hecho.

– No-no fue nada. –Solo respondió la chica. Se arrepentía un poco de no haber podido decirle lo que tenía que decir, pero al menos la había podido ayudar un poco.

* * *

En casa de Ino mientras tanto.

– Suiton: Jutsu de Chorro de agua. –Uso Ino para apagar el pequeño incendio que habían generado en la cocina.

* * *

Naruto y Tenten caminaban por el distrito comercial buscando que comer. Por primera vez Tenten se dio cuenta de la manera en la que la gente miraba al rubio, con desprecio y odio, deseando matarlo, pero evitaban hacerlo únicamente por el castigo que les caería si lo hacían. Miraban a un lugar donde podrían comer, y de inmediato el dueño lanzaba su odio contra el rubio ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta? Al final decidieron ir a donde siempre serian bienvenidos, Ichiraku Ramen. Los dos chicos saludaron a Teuchi y Ayame antes de sentarse.

– ¿Que va a ser en esta ocasión? –Pregunto el hombre sonriendo como siempre.

– Yo voy a querer ramen de cerdo. –Dijo el rubio.

– Yo también. –Le dijo la castaña. El hombre escucho las peticiones y se puso a cocinar. Ahora que la chica recordaba, desde pequeño ese lugar siempre le gustaba a Naruto, Tenten no había comprendido porque hasta ese momento, ya que era de las pocas partes que no lo trataban de manera abusiva.

– Saldrán en algunos minutos. –Dijo Ayame.

– ¿Por qué no vas a la máquina de la esquina y compras algo de tomar? –Le dijo Tenten al rubio.

– ¿huh? Está bien. –Naruto se levantó y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, la chica se dirigió a Teuchi.– Muchas gracias.

– ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Ayame.

– Por no tratar mal a Naruto. –Dijo la castaña.

– ¿Así que finalmente lo sabes? –Pregunto Teuchi.

– Me imagine que ustedes también. –La chica dijo.– Deben de tener años sabiéndolo.

– Si, pero no importa. –Dijo Teuchi.– La gente realmente no se espera a conocerlo antes de juzgarlo. No ven a Naruto.

Durante la noche Tenten siguió reflexionando, no sabía si Naruto era el Kyubi, o realmente que pasaba con él, pero eso ya no le importaría. Naruto era su hermano menor.

* * *

Cuando Satsuki volvió a casa, su madre ya estaba terminando de cocinar, manteniendo su sharingan activado.

– _Es un asunto muy serio para ella._ –Pensó la hija mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto Mikoto.

– No, no te preocupes. –Le dijo para no preocuparla como lo había hecho con Hinata, su madre sin embargo se dio cuenta.

– ¿Segura? –Pregunto la mujer y la hija asintió.– ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

– Fue… –Satsuki batallaba para encontrar alguna para palabra para describir lo que había pasado, pero sin que esta hiciera que su madre se preocupara, o comenzara a hacer preguntas como con la chaqueta.– Fue interesante, la película estuvo entretenida.

Después de eso Mikoto le indico a su hija que preparara la mesa, esta le hizo caso y en unos minutos ya estaban listas para cenar.

– Esa misión sí que estuvo aburrida. –Dijo la mujer mientras se estiraba en la silla.

– ¿Era algo sobre una carrera? –Pregunto la chica.

– Si. –Le respondió su madre.– Lo bueno es que ahora voy a estar toda la semana desocupada. ¿Qué vas a querer hacer?

– Ya te he dicho antes, no es importante. –Le dijo Satsuki antes de comenzar a comer.

Mikoto sin embargo no quería dejar las cosas así, y decidió molestar un poco a su hija.– Entiendo, quieres usar todo tu día para estar junto a Naruto. –La respuesta de la chica fue simplemente ponerse roja como un tomate.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ino y Sakura estaban en la puerta de la aldea, mientras la rubia esperaba a su equipo para la misión.

– ¿A dónde dijiste que irías? –Pregunto Sakura.

– El país de la nieve. –Le respondió.– Algo acerca de una película.

– Ya veo. –Exclamo Sakura.– Kakashi-sensei también nos va a asignar una misión. Nos dijo que fuéramos a la torre en la mañana.

* * *

Naruto llego a la torre del Hokage, no sabía si era temprano o tarde y con su maestro eso era un misterio hasta que aparecía. El lugar estaba más vació que de costumbre, lo cual lo desconcertó un momento, pero no detuvo al rubio. Naruto siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que llego al piso donde se encontraba la oficina, siguió por los pasillos y cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con alguien. Era un hombre viejo, con cabello de color negro y puntiagudo, su rostro cubierto en el lado derecho por las vendas. Usaba un bastón que sostenía con su mano izquierda, ya que la derecha la tenía oculta entre sus ropas.

La imagen del hombre congelo a Naruto, había algo bastante extraño con el que lo hizo quedarse en su lugar. Danzo no estaba soltando hostilidad alguna contra el chico y aun así este estaba inmóvil frente a él.

– _El Kyubi._ –Pensó el anciano.– Uzumaki Naruto.

El hombre conocía su nombre, normalmente eso lo alegraría, pero por alguna razón el que lo dijera ese nombre lo aterraba. Su miraba, su tono de voz, los conocía, le sonaban conocidos, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Y esa sensación que le daba, todo lo desconcertaba.

– Eres el recipiente del Kyubi, aunque no has hecho un buen trabajo en ello. –Le dijo Danzo.– La aldea está en peligro por tu culpa. Hace algunos días, Akatsuki entro intentar atraparte, y varios jonin casi mueren. –El rubio no lo sabia.– Eres débil, mientras no obtengas poder todos a tu alrededor estarán en peligro. Y actualmente eres perseguido, si no consigues poder rápido todos morirán por tu culpa.

El hombre termino de decir eso y se fue, dejando al rubio impactado. Sabía lo de que Akatsuki lo buscaba, pero no sabía que ellos habían entrado a la aldea y que gente estuvo a punto de morir por ello. Ese hombre tenía razón, si Naruto no se volvía fuerte y rápido, si no lo hacía, muchos que le importaban morirían. Sabia como volverse fuerte, conocía la manera, pero no quería usarla aún. Tenía la esperanza de poder hacer algo. Si la situación se complicaba entonces usaría esa opción.

Danzo mientras tanto sonreía, notaba que sus palabras habían entrado en el chico y lo habían perturbado. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que buscara volverse fuerte, y cuando eso ocurriera confiaba en que buscaría a alguien fuerte para que le enseñare, así se acercaría a él y terminaría en RAIZ.

Fin capítulo 55.

* * *

Omake.

La escuela de Konoha: La feria de ciencias 5.

− No puedo creerlo. −Exclamo Naruto viendo su volcán.− Ganamos.

− Yo siempre confié en que lo haríamos. −Exclamo Satsuki.

− Igual yo. −Agrego Sakura, las dos mintieron, solo lo hicieron para cumplir el requisito.

¿Pero cómo es que nuestros protagonistas ganaron con un experimento tan simple (aunque eso sí, gigantesco)? Es sencillo, no lo hicieron, los demás perdieron. El equipo de Hinata, Shino y Kiba tuvo una exposición de insectos, sin embargo, a Shino le pareció algo muy cruel tenerlos encerrados y los libero. El de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru era algo simple como el de Naruto, pero a todos se les olvido traerlo. Gaara trajo una exposición de arena, pero al querer describirla el chico comenzó a asustarse y no puedo decir nada. En cuando a Fuu, Morio y Junko…

− ¡Eres un idiota! −Exclamo la peliverde mientras agitaba a Morio del cuello de su camisa.

− Tran-Tranquila Fuu. −Le dijo Junko con una gotita de sudor.

− ¡De todas las cosas que podías olvidar, tenía que ser el maldito cable de electricidad! −Morio no respondió de ninguna manera, era cierto que era su culpa y sus compañeros no lo negaban.

Mientras tanto, los compañeros de clase de Naruto se acercaban al volcán ganador.

− _**Oye mocoso.**_ −Naruto escucho en su cabeza.

− _¿Qué quieres?_ −Respondió el rubio, estaba realmente cansado por todo el ajetreo del día.

− _**Ve a hablar con esa chica de cabello verde.**_ −Le ordeno el zorro.

− _¿Con Fuu?¿Para qué?_ −Le pregunto.− _¿Por qué no vas tú?_

− _**¿Por qué estoy atrapado dentro de ti?**_ −Señalo.− _Además quedaron bien después de que disculpaste ¿no?_

− _¿eh? No se…_

− _**Entonces es una excelente oportunidad para comprobarlo.**_ −Interrumpió el Kyubi.

− _Muy bien, ¿Y de que le hablo?_ −Pregunto el rubio mientras caminaba.

− _**Eh… no sé. Cosas de humanos…**_ −EL Kyubi desconecto la comunicación justo en ese momento.

− _¡Pero que mierda…!_

El rubio se encontraba frente a la peliverde que continuaba atacando a su compañero. A Morio esto había dejado de importarle desde que llegaron las compañeras de clase la clase de Naruto.

− Naruto ¿Qué pasa? −Le pregunto la chica mientras soltaba a Morio.

El rubio no sabía de que hablar, pero de lo que fuera no quería hacerlo ahí, había mucha gente.− _Es mejor que vayamos afuera._ −Penso.− ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

− Si claro, no hay problema. −Le respondió la peliverde. Morio se estaba levantando cuando la chica apoyo su codo sobre la nuca del chico.

− ¿Saldrías conmigo? −Pregunto, lo cual impacto a Fuu, sus compañeros, las compañeras de Naruto, Gaara, Tenten y todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar.

− _**Mocoso… tu pregunta está bien, pero no sabes como los demás la van a tomar.**_ −Pensó el Kyubi mientras ponía su pata sobre su rostro de nuevo.

* * *

 **Y se acaba otro capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo es más que nada de comedia, volviendo un poco a cómo eran los primeros capítulos con situaciones un poco ridículas, examinando la situación y relaciones de los personajes.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **En cuanto al Omake, por si alguien no lo había visto venir seria NaruFuu. Desde que comencé el Omake tenía esa intención con las pequeñas historias. Quería que estas eventualmente llevaran a esa pareja ya que en la de Equipo 7 no sentí que habría mucha manera de desarrollarla.**

 **Como siempre dejen sus comentarios y preguntas sobre la historia.**

 **Hasta la semana que viene.**


	56. El cumpleaños de Satsuki

Capítulo 56: El cumpleaños de Satsuki.

Habían pasado unos días desde que les asignaron esa misión. Fue sencilla, una escolta a un pueblo cercano, nomás llegaron se aseguraron de que todo estuviera en orden y volvieron a la aldea, todo en orden y de manera sencilla, lo cual desconcertó a los chicos. Salieron de reportar la misión y su maestro desapareció sin que se dieran cuenta, así que caminaron juntos por la calle.

– Oh, se me olvido decirles… –El peliblanco apareció detrás de ellos hablando.

– _¡¿Pero qué mierda?!_ –Pensaron los genin asustados.

– Mañana no tomaremos misiones, solo entrenaremos. –Dijo el hombre antes de volver a desaparecer.

– ¿Por qué hace eso? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Un día de estos lo vamos a terminar golpeando. –Eso que Satsuki dijo era más un objetivo que una advertencia.

– Sa-Satsuki-san. –Llego Hinata llamando a la pelinegra del grupo.

– ¿Estas desocupada? –Pregunto Satsuki, Hinata asintió.– Bien, vamos a entrenar. –Las dos comenzaron a alejarse del resto de los miembros del equipo 7.

– Satsuki y Hinata se hicieron amigas. –Dijo Naruto.– Que bien.

– ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Le hace bien a Satsuki tener amigas. –Dijo Naruto.– Estaba empezando a pensar que era una anti-social. –A la pelirosa se le cayó una gotita de sudor.

– ¿Y qué le vas a regalar mañana? –Pregunto Sakura.

– ¿huh?¿Mañana?

– Si. –Exclamo Sakura.– ¿Si sabes qué día es mañana?

– Eh….

– No lo sabes. –Dijo la chica.– Mañana es 23 de julio, es cumpleaños de Satsuki-san.

– ¿Que? ¿En serio?

– Si. ¿Por qué habría de mentirse sobre eso? –Pregunto su compañera.

– Puede que tengas razón.

– _¿Como que puede?_ –Se preguntó la pelirosa. Sakura soltó un suspiro.– Me imagino que no le has comprado nada, así que te ayudare.

– ¿En serio?¡Gracias Sakura-san! –Dijo el rubio con felicidad.

* * *

Satsuki y Hinata estaban en un campo de entrenamiento intercambiando golpes. Ambas lanzaban ataques a gran velocidad, pero sin impactar en la otra, no era el objetivo. Lo que las dos chicas estaban haciendo era entrenar sus dojutsu, principalmente el percibir los movimientos de su oponente. Hinata estaba usando golpes suaves, pero sin chakra, por lo que no había peligro. Quien sí estaba conteniendo su fuerza era Satsuki, que estaba acostumbrada a golpear fuerte cuando sus puños impactaban.

Hinata lanzo un golpe alto que la pelinegra desvió, contraataco con una patada de su pie derecho, pero la Hyuga la detuvo poniendo su palma izquierda en el camino. Las dos chicas volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales antes de iniciar otro intercambio de golpes. Esta vez fue Satsuki quien inicio el ataque con una patada voladora, Hinata movió la parte superior de su cuerpo para evitarla. Satsuki sin embargo no detuvo su ataque ahí, sino que siguió moviendo su cuerpo con la inercia de su patada, dando una patada hacia atrás con su pierna izquierda. Hinata vio el movimiento con su Byakugan, este movimiento normalmente hubiera servido, pero contra la chica Hyuga no fue así, mientras volvía a levantar su torso, calculo donde impactaría la patada puso sus manos frente a ella, bloqueando el ataque. Satsuki aterrizo con sus manos en el suelo y se dio una vuelta para ganar distancia.

– _Si no fuera tan tímida estoy segura que hubiera sido de las mejores de la clase._ –Pensó Satsuki.

– _Ese último golpe fue enserio._ –Noto la Hyuga, sintiendo un poco orgullosa por ello.

La pelinegra volvió a cargar contra la Hyuga. Llegando con una patada voladora hacia su cabeza. Hinata la detuvo con su brazo izquierdo, pero esta vez Satsuki siguió, lanzando un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, la peliazul lo detuvo chocando su palma con el puño. Satsuki aterrizo, esta vez Hinata fue quien ataco dirigiendo su palma al pecho de la chica. Satsuki vio el movimiento y lo detuvo sujetando el brazo con sus manos. Satsuki soltó la extremidad mientras saltaba hacia atrás, intentando ganar distancia de su oponente.

– _Ya me emocioné._ –Pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– _Ya se está empezando a divertir…_ –Pensó para su desgracia Hinata.

Satsuki comenzó a realizar algunos sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. –Expulso las llamas desde su boca hacia la Hyuga.

– _Habiamos quedado que únicamente usaríamos taijutsu._ –Pensó Hinata mientras saltaba para alejarse. Cuando termino su jutsu, Satsuki comenzó a acercarse corriendo.– _Bueno, entonces puedo usarlos._ –La pelinegra le lanzo una patada a Hinata que la chica apenas si pudo cubrir. La Hyuga dio un salto hacia tras, con Satsuki dispuesta a seguirla, sin embargo, la chica cayo cuando intento saltar.

– _¿Qué carajo?_ –La Uchiha reviso su pierna que no respondía.– _Ya veo, uso chakra de rayo para entumir mi pie._

Hinata vio que Satsuki no se levantaba y se preocupó. La chica bajo su guardia y corrió hacia la pelinegra.– ¡Perdón!¡Me pase! –Declaro acercándose.

– No, está bien, no es grave. –Le dijo Satsuki.– Además creo que me lo merecía por ese jutsu de antes.

Hinata asintió, pensando en lo diferente que era Satsuki. Hace algunos meses la chica era fría, orgullosa y hasta engreída, si bien aún quedaban residuos de esa personalidad, era obvio que estaba viendo a una persona muy diferente que la que salió de la academia. Satsuki era un poco más abierta, comenzaba a admitir sus errores y cuando tenía la culpa de algo. Aunque claro, aún era cerrada respecto a algunos temas. Solo había visto a su madre en algunas ocasiones, pero Hinata estaba segura que su personalidad se estaba acercando más a la de ella.

– Cre-creo que sería bueno tomar un descanso. –La Uchiha asintió ante la propuesta.

– Sabes, me alegra un poco que seas rayo. –Dijo Satsuki.– Así podemos ayudarnos.

– Si... creo que Tenten-senpai también es rayo. –Exclamo Hinata.

– Lo es. De hecho, ella ya sabe imbuir armas con chakra elemental. –Le dijo Satsuki con la memoria de cómo sus armas pasaban la arena de Gaara.

– Satsuki-san…¿tu cumpleaños es mañana? –Pregunto Hinata.

– ¿huh? Si…

– ¿Que-que tienes planeado hacer? –Pregunto la Hyuga.

– La verdad nada. –Le dijo la pelinegra.– Mama también pregunto eso, pero sigo sin entender su insistencia.

– Bueno… debe de querer pasar tiempo en familia.

– Ya lo hacemos todos los días cuando desayunamos.

– No de esa manera.

* * *

Sakura y Naruto caminaban por varias tiendas sin realmente suerte a la hora comprar. La pelirosa había sugerido varios lugares a los que ir, pero en cuanto entraban los dueños los veían mal o corrían al rubio.

– Que cabrones andan hoy. –Se refirió Naruto a los vendedores.

– Debemos ir a un lugar donde no te vean mal. –Dijo Sakura.– Así no te cobraran de más por lo que compres.

– El dinero no es problema. –Naruto saco su monedero que estaba todavía inflado por tanto dinero. – Tengo bastante ahorita sin contar lo de las misiones.

– ¿De dónde sacaste tanto? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

– Cuando estábamos descansando, Tsunade-baachan me puso a jugar con unos señores y después me dio dinero. –Comento Naruto.

– _Lo puso a apostar…_

– Además de que antes había ganado algo en una máquina. –El rubio se refería a un tragamonedas, pero no recordaba el nombre.– Pero como sea, el dinero o que no me quieran vender algo no es problema. No sabemos que regalarle.

– Tienes razón en eso. –Comento Sakura.– Yo le voy a dar un porta kunais, pero eso únicamente porque somos ninjas.

– Creo que te voy a robar la idea…

– No puedes. –Le dijo la pelirosa.– Si le regalamos lo mismo va a sospechar. Además, no te lo voy a dejar tan fácil.

– _¿Que no vienes a ayudar?_ –Pensó el rubio.

– Aunque tienes mucha razón, es difícil regalarle algo a Satsuki-san. –Dijo Sakura.– No es una chica común, por lo que regalarle peluches o cosas así no sería buena idea. La joyería es muy cara y la ropa sería raro si no eres su familiar, además de que no sabríamos si lo que le compráramos le gustaría o no.

– ¡Agh!¡Maldita Satsuki!¡¿Por qué no puedes ser más normal?! –Pregunto Naruto a nadie.

– Satsuki-san… –Exclamo Sakura también fuera de ideas.– ¿Si le regalas algo que le regalarías a un chico?

– ¿Que le regalaría a un chico? –Naruto recordó todas las bromas que hizo en las cuales entregaba bombas u objetos para bromas.

– ¡Olvida eso! –Exclamo Sakura al ver lo que pensaba el rubio.

– ¡ah! Maldición. –Dijo Naruto.– Vamos a tomar un descanso.

– Si. –Ambos se sentaron en una banca cercana a las afueras del barrio comercial.

– Iré por algo de tomar ¿Que vas a querer? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Lo que sea. –Le dijo Sakura y el chico partió.

Sakura se recargo todavía más en el asiento para descansar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que conseguir un regalo para Satsuki sería tan difícil, tenía suerte de haber comprado el porta kunais a tiempo o si no estaría en problemas como Naruto.

– Así que… –La pelirosa escucho uno voz detrás de ella y reacciono para ver de quien se trataba.– ¿Están en una cita?

– ¡Se-senpai! –Reacciono Sakura al ver a Tenten.– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Estaba buscando armas cuando los vi juntos. –Dijo la castaña.– No tenía nada más que hacer y decidí espiarlos.

– ¿Qué clase de persona espía a las demás?

– La clase que está interesada en saber cómo están las cosas con su hermanito. –Respondió Tenten.– Además no sé de qué te preocupas. No es como si fuera una cita ¿O sí?

– ¿eh?… No,no,no, nada de eso. –Respondió sonrojada Sakura.– El cumpleaños de Satsuki-san es mañana y estaba ayudándole a Naruto a comprarle un regalo.

– Ya veo. –Dijo la castaña, feliz de haber hecho un descubrimiento importante.– ¿Y un porta kunais?

– Eh, eso le voy a regalar yo. –Respondió Sakura con una gotita de sudor.

– Ummm…. Por eso tienes dificultades. Satsuki-chan no es una chica normal.

– Si…

– Ya volví. –Anuncio Naruto con tres latas de soda.– ¿Nee-san?¿Qué haces aquí? Tenía el presentimiento de que estabas cerca y por eso compre tres, pero no creí que estuviera en lo correcto.

* * *

Satsuki camina de regreso a su casa. No comprendía a que se refería Hinata, ni comprendía la insistencia de su madre y todos en celebrar su cumpleaños. La chica saco la llave de la puerta para entrar a su casa, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. Realmente no le sorprendía, lo más seguro es que su madre ya estuviera de vuelta. Guardo la llave y abrió la puerta, efectivamente encontrándose a su madre en el sillón con un libro.

– Ya llegué. –Anuncio la pelinegra antes de entrar a su cuarto para dejar las cosas. Después salió y vio a su madre dejando el libro en la mesa mientras estaba parada a un lado, estirándose.

– No he hecho la cena. –Le dijo Mikoto.– ¿Vas a querer comprar algo afuera?

– No hay problema. –Le respondió la chica.

– Bien, voy a ir por el dinero. –Dijo la mujer entrando a su habitación.

Satsuki se acercó a la mesa para sentarse mientras esperaba, pero no pudo evitar mirar el libro que su madre tenía solo unos momentos atrás.– _¿Un álbum de fotos?_ –Pensó la chica mientras veía el libro. Lo tomo para ver qué era lo que su madre miraba anteriormente.– _Es de cuando tenía unos 5 años…_ –Pensó Satsuki en todo el material vergonzoso que podría haber ahí si sus compañeros lo veían. Entonces miro una foto que le llamo la atención, era de un cumpleaños suyo, cuando cumplió los 6 años, lo recordaba muy bien porque después de eso las cosas se complicaron en su familia. Si, después de eso Isae se volvió más distante, ni siquiera se presentó a su fiesta de los 7 años. Su padre, si bien no era un hombre muy cariñoso, se volvió muy cerrado aún en la casa. Y por último estaba su madre, si bien su trato no cambio, había días en los que no estaba en toda la tarde.

La pelinegra cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesa, ahora comprendía un poco mejor la insistencia de su madre.

– ¿Lista? –Pregunto Mikoto saliendo de la habitación, Satsuki asintió.

* * *

– Ya casi es de noche… –Comento Sakura cansada y preocupada.– No podre quedarme mucho más, si lo hago mis padres se van a preocupar.

– _O sea que salir de la aldea y enfrentarte a ninjas está bien, pero llegar después de las 8 es peligroso._ –Pensó Tenten.

– Seguimos sin tener la menor idea de que regalarle. –Comento Naruto.

– _No, nosotras estamos bien, tu eres él que tiene el problema._ –Pensaron las dos chicas.

– Que mal que Ino no está en la aldea. –Dijo Sakura.– Ella nos podría haber ayudado.

– No, así está bien, no la metas. –Comento Naruto.

– Saben, esto sería muy fácil si supieran lo que le gusta. –Agrego Tenten.

– Si, pero… –Sakura no termino la frase ya que los dos compañeros recordaron el día de las presentaciones y como Satsuki no les dijo nada sobre ella. Los dos compañeros suspiraron, por eso era tan difícil, Satsuki era muy cerrada con lo que le gustaba.

– Aunque… –El rubio recordó algo importante sobre ese día.– Bien, vayamos a casa.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya sabes que regalarle? –Pregunto Tenten.

– Si, aunque será mejor que lo compre mañana. –Dijo el rubio.

* * *

La mañana llego, Sakura se despertó, se alisto rápido y salió de su casa con el regalo de Satsuki en la mochila. Aun tenia curiosidad por lo que Naruto dijo la noche anterior, el rubio tenia una idea sobre que regalarle, pero eso último que dijo sobre la mañana la había confundido. ¿Dónde lo iría a comprar que no podía ir a las 8 de la noche? La pelirosa miro la hora, no faltaba mucho para que fuera la hora a la que Kakashi los había citado (Lo cual no siempre significaba a la hora que empezarían). Así que con el tiempo en su contra, Sakura comenzó a concentrarse únicamente en llegar a tiempo.

Cuando la pelirosa llego, Satsuki ya se encontraba en el lugar, al igual que su madre. La chica aterrizo recuperando el aliento por unos segundos debido a la carrera.

– Buenos días. –Saludo Sakura.– ¿Que está haciendo aquí maestra?

– Buenos días. –Devolvió el saludo Mikoto.– Aproveche que estaba libre para venir. Además siempre es divertido molestar a Kakashi.

– _Ok…_ –Pensó la chica.– Feliz cumpleaños Satsuki-san. –Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a su compañera mientras sacaba algo de su mochila.

– No te hubieras molestado.

– No es una molestia. –Dijo Sakura entregándole la caja.

– Gra-gracias… –De un momento a otro la pelinegra había pasado a hablar como Hinata. Satsuki lo abrió, viendo el porta kunais que había dentro.

– Interesante, un porta kunais, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? –Mikoto exclamo, aun no le daba nada a su hija porque no sabía que regalarle.

Esperaron por 10 minutos en los cuales no había señales del rubio ni de su maestro, lo cual desconcertó a las dos chicas. Naruto trataba de llegar siempre antes de la hora que Kakashi los había citado, aunque fuera por solo minutos, pero en esa ocasión ya habían pasado más de 10 y no se veía señal alguna de su compañero. Kakashi llego, con un libro en la mano como en otras ocasiones y un poco tarde, en comparación con veces anteriores.

– Buenos días. Feliz cumpleaños Satsuki. –Saludo el peliblanco antes de ver a Mikoto.– ¿Mi-Mikoto-san?

– Buenos días mocoso. –Dijo la mujer.

– ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

– Bueno, tenía el día libre, así que decidí venir. –Dijo la mujer.– ¿Hay algún problema? –Pregunto con una sonrisa, la cual detrás ocultaba una amenaza hacia el hombre.

– No, está bien. –Dijo Kakashi.– ¿Y Naruto?

– No ha llegado. –Respondió Sakura.

– Vaya, que irresponsable de él. Llegar tarde habla muy mal de un ninja.

– _Mira quien lo dice._ –Pensaron las dos alumnas con una venita resaltada.

– Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si empezamos?

– ¡Esperen! –Se escuchó el grito del rubio y al poco tiempo este aterrizo desde los arboles con una bolsa de papel entre sus brazos.– Disculpen la tardanza. –Dijo jadeando por venir corriendo a lo máximo de su velocidad.

– ¿Naruto?¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde. –Se disculpó el rubio.– Fui a recoger el regalo de Satsuki.

– _¿Pero porque solo en la mañana?_ –Se preguntó Sakura.

– Ten, feliz cumpleaños. –Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa entregando la bolsa a Satsuki, la chica la tomo y la abrió para ver que había dentro. Metió su mano y saco sorprendida un tomate de esta.

– _¿Un tomate?_ –Se preguntó Sakura.

– ¿Una bolsa de tomates? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Si. –Dijo el rubio.– El día que hicimos la apuesta de si el borrador golpeaba a Kakashi-sensei, dijiste que si perdía te debía comprar una bolsa de tomates.

– _Ah…_ –Sakura recordó esa sección de la conversación, en especial el "tu no preguntes solo hazlo."

– Que bien Naruto, pero aun así llegaste tarde. –Dijo el peliblanco poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio.– Por eso vas a recibir un castigo.

– _¡¿Pero tú siempre llegas tarde?!_ –Pensó el rubio.

– Tomare una de las lecciones de Gai sobre castigos. –Dijo el maestro.– 200 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento.

– ¡¿Es enserio?!

– Claro que no. –Dijo el peliblanco, con el rostro de su alumno iluminándose.– Serán solo 100 –La iluminación de antes desapareció en un instante.– Te recomiendo comenzar lo más pronto posible.

– Si, si, ya voy. –Dijo el rubio dándole la espalda.

– Gra-gra-gracias. –Apenas si se alcanzó a oír, tanto que el rubio escucho el sonido pero no lo alcanzo a comprender.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –Le pregunto a Satsuki., esta lo negó con la cabeza baja para ocultar su sonrojo.

– Oye Naruto, por cada minuto que tardes será una sentadilla. –Le dijo Kakashi, provocando que el rubio reaccionara poniéndose a correr.

Satsuki levanto su rostro, aún estaba algo sonrojado y portaba una ligera sonrisa de felicidad, le dio un mordisco al tomate, disfrutando mientras lo masticaba– _Gracias Naruto._

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en una ciudad en la cual la lluvia parecía nunca terminar, se encontraba un gigantesco edificio de metal, construido sobre una de las pocas partes que era de suelo natural en dicha ciudad. Dentro del edificio había una gigantesca estatua, parecía una persona con nueve ojos, aunque solo uno de esos ojos estaba abierto. Frente a la estatua estaba un gigantesco hombre cubierto en una armadura roja que tenía varios pedazos caídos, chakra salía del hombre y se dirigía a la estatua, en la cual estaban 9 figuras paradas sobre sus dedos. Lo último del chakra del hombre salió y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

– Terminamos. –Dijo una de las figuras encapuchadas, con cabello de color naranja.

– Finalmente. –Dijo Deidara sentándose en la estatua.– ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que lo capturamos?

– Varios días, pero tuvimos que empezar tarde porque alguien andaba de llorona. –Dijo uno de los hologramas.– "Espérenme porque me duele el pecho."

– ¡Me rompí las jodidas costillas Hidan! –Respondió la chica.– ¡¿Y sabes cómo?!¡Capturando a este bastardo yo sola!¡Sooola!

– Yo también estaba ahí. –Comento Sasori por su lado.

– No como esos imbéciles que no pudieron con el Kyubi. –Grito la rubia apuntando a Kisame e Isae.

– Y a nosotros porque nos metes. –Comento Kisame con comida en sus manos– Tu pelea es con él.

– Como son ruidosos. –Dijo Isae mientras leía una revista en sus manos.

– _¿Dónde están esos dos que consiguieron eso tan rápido?_ –Se preguntó Sasori.

– Hidan, cierra el hocico. –Ordeno el compañero del holograma, el cual también estaba en esa forma.– Si no lo haces te matare.

– Ja, ¿como si pudieras? –Fue lo último que se escuchó al hombre decir antes de que holograma desapareciera. El de Kakuzu tenía su brazo derecho levantado y no se alcanzaba a ver la mano.– ¡Cabrón!¡Eso duele! –Se escuchó la voz del hombre desde el holograma de Kakuzu haciendo que varios miembros de la organización soltaran una gotita de sudor.

– Con su permiso, nos retiraremos, líder. –Dijo el hombre antes de que su holograma también desapareciera.

– Jajaja, esos dos son divertidos. –Dijo un hombre con una máscara naranja en espiral.

– ¿Quién jodidos es ese? –Señalo Deidara.

– Es alguien de esta aldea que nos ayuda. –Dijo una mujer de cabello azul.– Puedes llamarlo Tobi.

– ¡Hola senpais! –Dijo con felicidad el recién llegado.

– Nosotros también nos iremos. –Dijo Isae y al siguiente momento sus hologramas desaparecieron.

– Bueno, creo que yo también me voy. –Dijo Deidara.– Iré a practicar mi arte.

– No, iras a entrenar. –Le ordeno Sasori.– Casi te matan varias veces.

– Si, maestro. –Dijo con enfado la chica para evitar el tener que volver a escuchar el sermón.

Cuando los miembros salieron del lugar, el ambiente cambio de un momento para otro.– Ya llevamos uno. –Dijo Tobi con una voz diferente.

– Si, aunque Isae y Kisame fallaron en atrapar al Kyubi. –Dijo la mujer de cabello azul.

– ¿Fallaron? –Pregunto Tobi de manera retorica.– O mejor dicho…¿Planeaban capturar al Kyubi?

* * *

En una habitación oscura se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de un hombre.– Maldición. –Exclamo Orochimaru.

– Aquí están, Orochimaru-sama. –Dijo Kabuto abriendo la puerta, detrás de él, cuatro muchachos entraron.

– ¿Nos llamó Orochimaru-sama? –Pregunto un chico de cabello gris con una cabeza saliendo de su espalda. Era Sakon, el líder del equipo.

– _Nos habíamos tardado en tener una misión._ –Pensó un chico grande y robusto con cabello naranja en peinado de mohawk. Era Jirobo de los cuatro del sonido.

– _Espero que sea algo interesante._ –Pensó un chico de piel morena y cabello negro con seis brazos. Era Kidomaru de los cuatro del sonido.

– _¿Por qué a esta puta hora?_ –Se preguntó Tayuya, la chica de cabello rojo del equipo.

– Su misión es la siguiente. –Dijo Orochimaru.– Vayan a la aldea del sonido y tráiganme a Uchiha Satsuki viva. No me importa la manera en que tengan que hacerlo.

Fin capítulo 56.

* * *

Omake.

La escuela de Konoha: Cena.

Después de que se terminó la feria, cada equipo volvió a sus casas. El de Naruto decidió donar el volcán a la escuela, principalmente porque no tenían manera de llevárselo a sus casas. Naruto y Tenten volvieron juntos, haciendo el mismo recorrido de todos los días hasta que entraron a casa.

− Ya llegamos. −Anuncio la chica.

Unas horas después, Naruto estaba en su cuarto cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta, la abrió y su padre estaba parado enfrente.

− Ya vamos a cenar. −Le dijo el hombre cabello rubio. Ambos caminaron hasta la mesa en donde estaba esperando Tenten. Se sentaron y su madre trajo la comida.

− ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? −Pregunto la mujer de cabello rojo.

− Bien, hubo una feria de ciencias. −Respondió Naruto.

− Creo que fue más interesante lo que paso después de la feria. −Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.− Naruto invito a salir a una chica.

Los padres reaccionaron sorprendidos por lo que Tenten les acababa de decir, sin embargo, el chico no entendía y su rostro de confusión lo mostraba.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Vaya, mi hijo está creciendo… −Exclamo Kushina.

− ¿Por qué reaccionan así? −Pregunto el rubio.− Solo le dije eso para poder platicar más tranquilos, ya que había mucha gente en el lugar de la feria.

Ambos padres entonces entendieron que era lo que había pasado.− _Cuando la invito a salir no era como en una cita, sino literalmente a salir del lugar._


	57. Naruto y Satsuki

Capitulo 57: Naruto y Satsuki.

El mes de agosto iba comenzando. Durante el tiempo que había pasado el equipo 10 volvió de su misión en el país de la nieve. Tsunade comenzó a asignar más misiones de nivel C a los genin e inclusive había días que los chicos se quedaban sin maestro porque estaban en misión. Para el equipo 7 cuando su maestro se iba no era algo diferente, ya estaban acostumbrados a entrenar sin él, cuando estaba fuera lo único que cambiaba era el tiempo.

– Algún reporte de Orochimaru. –Pregunto la hokage.

– Aun no. –Le respondió Shizune.

– Esto no me gusta para nada. –Dijo la mujer.– Ha pasado ¿cuánto? Medio mes y él no ha hecho ningún movimiento.

– Es posible que se haya rendido.

– Lo dudo, no es de los que se rinde tan fácil. –Dijo la mujer.– ¿Tienes ahí las misiones?

– Si, llegaron muchas que pueden ser clasificadas como A o B. –Dijo la asistente.

– Eso es bueno. Lo malo son los números del personal. –Comento Tsunade.– Parece que vamos a tener que seguir enviando a los maestros.

* * *

– ¡Comiencen! –Anuncio Kakashi y tanto Naruto como Satsuki cargaron. El equipo había decidido realizar algunas luchas como entrenamiento, pero no dejarlas únicamente en lo físico como en ocasiones anteriores.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Naruto genero 3 clones que cargaron por enfrente de él.

– _No lo pierdas de vista._ –Pensó Satsuki. La chica detuvo con su brazo izquierdo la pata de uno de los clones, se disponía a patearlo, pero otro de esto metió su pie para detenerla antes de impactar.– _Son mejores que antes._ –Analizo la chica mientras veía al tercero de los Narutos rodearla. Satsuki salto para evitarlos, justo encima de ella ya se encontraba Naruto cayendo.

– ¡Te tengo! –Declaro el rubio mientras lanzaba una parata descendente. Satsuki la bloqueo con sus dos brazos.

– Como si fuera a caer tan fácilmente. –Satsuki pateo a Naruto que desapareció en una nube de humo.– _¿No es el original?_ –Pensó con sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta en el aire viendo al rubio acercándose con un brinco. Satsuki reacciono poniendo su pie para detener el puño que se acercaba, pero sabía que a lo mucho esa solución era solo temporal, ya que los otros dos la estaban esperando abajo. Satsuki metió su mano a la bolsa de herramientas y saco dos kunais. Usando el puño de Naruto en su pie logro impulsarse para darse una vuelta y lanzo sus kunais, deshaciendo a los otros dos Naruto. La chica aterrizo sin daño alguno.– _Eso estuvo muy cerca._

– Aprovecho que Satsuki se distrajo para cambiar de lugar con su clon. –Comento Kakashi.

– Cuando el clon detuvo la patada de Satsuki-san, ella perdió de vista a los otros dos debido a la sorpresa. –Analizo Sakura.– Ahí fue cuando el original se fue a su espalda y el clon salto para interceptarla.

– _Aun cuando el sharingan te permite ver muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, es cierto que también si no tienes cuidado puedes enfocarte de más en algo._ –Pensó Kakashi.

– Eso estuvo bien. –Felicito Satsuki.– Pero ya lo debes de saber, no volverá a funcionar conmigo.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Naruto exclamo formando 10 clones en esta ocasión. Los 11 rubios cargaron contra la chica e intercambiaron sus golpes con ella, aunque sin poder impactarle uno solo.

Satsuki bloqueo uno de los puños y comenzó el contraataque. Le lanzo una patada al clon desapareciéndolo. Salto para evitar dos golpes por sus lados, provocando que le deshicieran entre ellos. Le lanzo una patada en el rostro a uno que estuviera cerca volviéndolo en humo. La chica sintió la presencia de otros detrás suya y cuando aterrizo se dio la vuelta lanzando un golpe contra uno de los Narutos. Para su sorpresa, este detuvo el golpe entre los brazos.

– _Debe de ser el original._ –Pensó Satsuki, viendo como otros dos se acercaban por un lado. La chica subió su pierna, dándole una patada en la cabeza a Naruto. Como este no desapareció la chica estaba en lo correcto, se trataba del original. Dando un salto hacia atrás, la pelinegra realizo algunos sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego.

Las llamas salieron de las llamas de la chica quemando a los clones, y por poco al original que solo logró escapar impulsado por su chakra. El rubio corrió desde un lado con la esfera de chakra en su mano.

– Increíble, lo hizo con una sola mano. –Exclamo Sakura.

Satsuki vio que el rubio se acercaba, pero no se movía, estaba concentrada en los ojos del rubio, eran de color rojo y con pupila alargada. Cuando el rubio estaba a solo unos metros la pelinegra salto y logro esquivar el ataque, sin embargo como estaba tan concentrada en los ojos de su compañero no tuvo cuidado al aterrizar. Había una piedra en el lugar donde Satsuki cayo, lo cual hizo que la chica pisara mal. Satsuki no grito, pero de inmediato cayó al suelo sujetándose el tobillo. Los demás se dieron cuenta y de inmediato fueron a atenderla.

– ¿Que paso? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Había una piedra, pise mal. –Dijo la Uchiha.

– Déjame verlo. –Ordeno la pelirosa, Satsuki movió sus manos para dejar que fuera Sakura quien la viera. La pelirosa puso sus manos encima del tobillo y comenzó a examinarlo.– Parece que esta dislocado.

– Hay que llevarla al hospital de inmediato. –Indico Kakashi.

* * *

El equipo 7 estaba esperando noticias de su compañera afuera de las habitaciones. Tsunade salió del cuarto para informarles de lo ocurrido.

– Efectivamente, estaba dislocado. –Indico Tsunade.– Por suerte ya lo cure y para esta noche estará como nueva.

– Es un alivio. –Dijo Kakashi.

– ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Baa-chan? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No me llames así. –Le dijo la rubia.– No sé si recuerdes que soy la mejor ninja médico del lugar, antiguamente también era la jefa del hospital. Estaba de pasada viendo como estaban las cosas cuando me avisaron que Satsuki entro.

– ¿Podemos pasar? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Si, no hay problema. –Les dijo la mujer.– Kakashi, tu ven conmigo, hay una misión esperando a ti y Gai. –El peliblanco asintió y procedió a retirarse con la hokage. Los genin entraron y vieron a Satsuki recostada con cara de enfado.

– Que quede claro; el que vayan dos veces que soy la única del equipo hospitalizada no significa nada. –Comento la pelinegra.

– _No íbamos a decir nada._ –Pensaron sus compañeros con una gotita de sudor.

– Lo bueno es que no es nada muy grave. –Comento Sakura, deteniéndose ante de decir lo siguiente que pensó.

– ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto por otro lado el rubio.

– Lo estaré, no te preocupes. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¿Quieren algo de comer? –Pregunto Naruto.– Hay una maquina aquí cerca.

– ¿Seguro que podemos comer de ahí? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Tu herida está en el pie, no en la boca o el estómago. –Le dijo el rubio antes de salir.

Las dos chicas miraron la puerta un momento.

– Lo está llevando bastante bien. –Exclamo Satsuki.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Es solo que, puede que el verme así le haya recordado a Takigakure. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– También lo había pensado. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Pensé en mencionar lo de Takigakure, pero me detuve por Naruto.

– Sabes, cuando estábamos luchando, sus ojos cambiaron de color. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¿Estaba usando el chakra del Kyubi?

– Si, pero no sé si lo hizo con intención, o fue algo inconsciente. –Le dijo la pelinegra.

Naruto estaba parado a un lado de la puerta, escuchando toda la plática que tuvieron sus compañeras. El rubio se separó de la pared y camino hacia la máquina de comida.

* * *

– Tsunade-sama. –Entro Shizune a la oficina con el chaleco táctico de la hoja.– Ya voy a salir.

– Me imagine. Espero que Genma, Iwashi y Raido no sean muy duros contigo. –Dijo la rubia.

– Ya no soy una niña ¿Si lo sabe?

– Ja, tienes razón.

– ¿Va a estar bien sin mí? –Pregunto la castaña.

– Si no te preocupes.

Shizune se acercó al escritorio para ver cómo estaba Tsunade con el papeleo, cuando vio entre los papeles un boleto de lotería.

– ¿En serio?

– Es uno de los baratos. –Dijo la rubia.– Además lo pague con mi dinero, así que no te preocupes, no apostare con dinero de la aldea.

* * *

El rubio no tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a la máquina, donde escucho que alguien tenía una conversación cerca.

– Oye es cierto. –Dijo una de las voces.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Lo del jinchuriki de Iwarakure.

– Shhhh, baja la voz. –Advirtió uno de los hombres.– No se supone que debemos de hablar de esto, mucho menos en el hospital.

– Perdón. –Se disculpó la otra voz antes de bajar su tono, pero aun así, el rubio los pudo escuchar.– Pero dime, ¿Es cierto eso de que fue capturado?

– Bueno, nadie está seguro. –Le dijo el compañero.– Todos sospechan que sí, el jinchuriki de Iwagakure fue capturado por Akat-algo –La noticia sorprendió al rubio.

– ¿En serio?¿Y cuál fue?

– Bueno, según se uno de una armadura roja.

Naruto tomo todo lo que había comprado y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido posible. Estaba asustado, el jinchuriki de Iwagakure era alguien fuerte, por lo menos tanto como Kakashi y aun así había perdido. Akatsuki lo había capturado. Si eso le había ocurrido a alguien tan fuerte como Han, solo podía imaginarse que él no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Tenía miedo, si Akatsuki llegaba otra vez a la aldea como antes lo capturarían. Sabía que sus amigos lo intentarían ayudar, pero no tendrían ninguna oportunidad, no contra ellos. Esos tipos eran simplemente demasiado fuertes. Sin saber cómo, Naruto llego a la habitación de Satsuki. El rubio se tranquilizó un poco antes de entrar.

– Tardaste menos de lo que creí. –Comento Sakura mientras entraba.

– Bueno, no había fila. –Dijo el rubio mientras ponía la comida en una mesa.

– Amo que nos den misiones C. –Comento Sakura mientras tomaba una barra de chocolate.– No tenemos que encontrarnos con ese gato.

– Eso lo debería decir yo. –Dijo Naruto.– Era a mi generalmente al que atacaba. En especial porque alguien siempre lo evitaba.

– Estos chocolates saben bien. –Comento Satsuki.

– ¡No trates de cambiar el tema!

– Es cierto, no puedo creer que no los haya probado antes. –Dijo Sakura.

– Ah… –Suspiro el rubio antes de sonreír.– Yo ya me voy a ir.

– ¿En serio?¿Tan temprano? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Sí, tengo algo que hacer en la casa. –Declaro Naruto antes de salir.

– Eso fue raro. –Dijo la pelirosa.

* * *

Naruto llego a su departamento y entro. Tenten no estaba ahí, por fortuna para él. Naruto fue al baño y se lavó el rostro, seguía alterado por la noticia de Han, pero no solo eso. El encuentro con aquel hombre aún seguía en su memoria lo de que Akatsuki entro a la aldea persiguiéndolo, que algunas personas casi mueren por intentar detenerlos. Pero el punto de quiebre fue ver a Satsuki en el hospital, eso le recordó a Takgakure y la sensación de su compañera muriendo en sus manos, herida por intentar protegerlo; si así se había puesto con una sola persona no podía ni quería imaginarse cuando muchas se lastimarán por tratar de protegerlo. Ese hombre tenía razón, Naruto necesitaba obtener poder y rápido si quería evitar que quienes le importaban salieran lastimados. El rubio se miró en el espejo del baño, sabía que podía hacer, aunque no quería, pero considerando todo lo que estaba pasando, no le quedaba ninguna otra opción.

* * *

– ¿No quieres irte a descansar Lee? –Pregunto Tenten a su compañero de cabello de tazón.– Ya está anocheciendo

– No puedo. Perdí mucho tiempo en el hospital. –Dijo el chico.– Tengo que recuperar mi nivel rápido.

– Recuerda que él depende mucho de sus capacidades físicas. –Dijo Neji.– Cerca de un mes sin ejercitarte hizo que perdiera algo de fuerza y estamina.

– Bueno, en ese caso me quedare un rato más contigo. –Dijo la castaña.

– ¿Vas a quedarte Neji? –Pregunto Lee.

– No, tengo que ir al complejo del clan. –Dijo el Hyuga del equipo.– _Le prometí a Hinata-sama que entrenaríamos hoy._

* * *

La noche llego y Satsuki fue libre para irse a su casa. Sin embargo, la chica no sentía ganas de ir ahí, al menos no de momento. Su madre no estaba, así que no tenía razón para preocuparse por llegar temprano, además había pasado toda la tarde en el hospital así que no había cena hecha. Satsuki decidió que daría un paseo para perder el tiempo y después iría a comer. La chica llevaba 30 minutos caminando cuando se encontró a Naruto en el parque cercano a una de las salidas. El rubio se veía muy serio, lo que le llamo la atención a la pelinegra, tanto que casi ignoraba la mochila que traía en su espalda.

– ¿No deberías de estar en el hospital? –Le pregunto el rubio a la pelinegra que lo veía.

– Me dejaron salir y decidí dar un paseo. –Le dijo, estaban los dos solos en el lugar.– ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

– Bueno, estaba pensado en algo y decidí salir a caminar para aclarar mis ideas. –Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿En qué pensabas?

– Porque el ramen de cerdo es mejor que el de sal. –Le respondió haciendo que la pelinegra se cayera.

– ¿Tan importante es un asunto así? –Pregunto la chica. Naruto se sentó en la banca cerca y ella le siguió.

– Dime, tu hermana, Isae… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en perseguirla? –Pregunto Naruto, Satsuki se quedó en silencio un momento.

– ¿Recuerdas el día que nos presentamos como equipo?

– Si, básicamente nos dijiste; soy una chica aburrida y sin personalidad.

– Yo no dije eso. –Le respondió Satsuki con una venita resaltada en la frente.

– También nos dijiste lo que querías para el futuro. –Agrego el rubio.– ¿Tú quieres hacer que tu hermana pague?

– Como lo…

– Sakura me dijo algunas cosas. –Interrumpió Naruto.– Lo demás lo tuve que deducir.

– Bueno, si es ella quien quiero que pague, o mejor dicho quería. –Le dijo la pelinegra.– Durante mucho tiempo la odie. Hubo algunos años que desee matarla y pensé en hacer lo que fuera para tener su nivel.

– ¿Y a que te refieres con querías?

– Sigo queriendo enfrentarme a Isae, quizás comprenderla. –Dijo Satsuki.– Pero no la buscare, solo la enfrentare si viene a por ti Naruto. Yo te protegeré de ella.

– No. No lo intentes. –Le dijo el rubio.– No podríamos hacer nada.

– ¿De qué hablas?¿Te estas rindiendo?

– Satsuki, ellos capturaron a un jinchuriki. –Le informo Naruto.– El de la armadura roja que era tan fuerte como Kakashi-sensei. Ellos lo capturaron. Si alguien que tenía control sobre su bijuu no pudo entonces yo…

La pelinegra puso sus manos sobre las del rubio.– Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. –Le dijo mirándolo de frente.– No sé cómo, pero de alguna manera los derrotaremos.

El rubio estaba algo nervioso y sonrojado, Satsuki estaba mirándolo directo a los ojos y realmente cerca de él, la última que estuvieron así de cerca fue en el salón de clases cuando les asignaron equipo y aun recordaba como acabo aquello. Sin embargo, si esta vez terminaban besándose, Naruto sentía que habría algo diferente, que terminaría de diferente manera que aquella vez. Satsuki también relaciono la actualidad con aquel día en la academia, también sintiendo que la situación podría terminar de diferente manera. Estaba nerviosa, pero aun así, decidió comenzar a mover su rostro hacia adelante, para acercarse al rubio que seguía inmóvil.

– Vaya, vaya, un par de tortolitos. –Los dos genin se separaron en cuando escucharon la voz. No les era para nada conocida lo cual los tenía más alerta.– Sigan, no dejen que los interrumpamos. –Dijo una de las cuatro figuras que aterrizaron desde los árboles.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Demando saber de inmediato Satsuki.

– Directo al punto, me gusta. –Respondió Sakon.– Somos sirvientes de Orochimaru-sama. Uchiha Satsuki, venimos a ofrecerte que vengas con nosotros y Orochimaru-sama te dará poder.

– No gracias, prefiero no volver a ver a esa serpiente. –Le respondió la pelinegra.

– Ese es bueno, lo apuntare. –Exclamo Tayuya.

– _**Mocoso, esta situación es mala.**_ –Advirtió el Kyubi.– _**Cada uno de esos tipos es más fuerte que ustedes. Y además los superan en número, no existe manera alguna en la que puedan ganar.**_

– _Carajo. ¿Qué haremos?_ –Se preguntó el rubio.

– Escucha niña. –Exclamo Kidomaru, a pesar de solo ser 1 año mayor que Satsuki.– Nos ordenaron que te lleváramos como fuera y eso haremos. Tú decides si será por las buenas o por las malas.

– Satsuki, es a ti a quien quieren. –Murmuro el rubio.– Así que yo los voy a entretener con mis clones, tu escapa a un lugar seguro.

– No, no te voy a dejar atrás. –Le dijo la chica.– Eres mi compañero y no te dejare. Además, entre los dos no serán problemas.

– _**¡SON UNOS IMBÉCILES!**_ –Naruto escucho el grito del Kyubi en su cabeza.– _**¡En serio ojala los maten por estúpidos!**_

– _¿Eso no sería malo para ti?_

– _**¡No me importa ni una mierda en este momento!¡Son el uno para el otro de tan estúpidos que son!**_

– Si así lo van a querer… –Sakon dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de los chicos.

– _Es rápido._ –Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Trataron de ganarle e impactarle un golpe, pero la velocidad de Sakon le permitió ser el primero en golpear. Los dos chicos retrocedieron por el impacto.

– _Es muy fuerte._ –Pensó Satsuki antes de ver Jirobo a un lado de ella. La pelinegra salto, esquivando la potente mano del enemigo. La chica estaba impresionada mientras veía la mano rompiendo el suelo sin dificultad.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Naruto cargo generando los clones. Fue a atacar a Sakon que simplemente se rio mientras lo veía acercarse.

Sakon reacciono saltando para patear a dos clones al mismo tiempo. Mientras aterrizaba tres lo intentaron golpear. El chico simplemente detuvo con sus manos dos de los golpes, mientras que le dio un impacto con la cabeza al último. Después lanzo a los que tenía sujetos hacia el grupo, reduciendo sus números en un momento.

– Atrás. –Le indico Tayuya. El chico se dio la vuelta, deteniendo por poco la mano de Naruto con la esfera de chakra.

– ¿Oye que es esa cosa? Se ve peligrosa. –Le dijo el chico al rubio.– Debe de tratarse del original.

– ¡NO! –Escucho el grito antes de que una patada desde un lado le impactara en el rostro y lo sacara volando contra los arboles.– El original está aquí.

Satsuki por otro lado, salto hacia atrás mientras seguía evitando los ataques de Jirobo.– _Tiene mucha fuerza física, pero es lento._ –Pensó la chica. Satsuki realizo rápido los sellos y expulso el fuego de su boca.– Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. –La llamas se dirigieron a su oponente rodeándolo.– _Van dos, solo nos faltan 2._

– Bien, ¿Quien sigue? –Le dijo Naruto a los otros dos oponentes.

– Vaya, vaya. –Escucho el rubio desde los árboles, volteo hacia atrás, viendo a Sakon caminando como si nada.– Me lograste golpear, aunque ni lo sentí.

Satsuki por otro lado, vio como las llamas se estaban despejando, su oponente no estaba ahí, y en su lugar había una esfera de tierra. Cuando las llamas terminaron, la esfera se rompió y de ella salió Jirobo de nuevo.

– ¿Oye culo gordo no puedes hacerlo para hoy? –Pregunto Tayuya.

– ¿Tienes que ser tan mal hablada? –Pregunto Jirobo.

– Bastardo. –Naruto le dijo a Sakon.– _Mi golpe no le hizo daño._

Los rubios se prepararon para cargar, cuando sintieron las telarañas en sus pies que no les permitieron moverse.

– Ahora voy yo de atacar. –Le dijo Sakon mientras llegaba corriendo, soltándole un golpe en el rostro al chico. Después lanzo otro golpe que impacto en el estómago del rubio.

Por otro lado, Satsuki comenzó a hacer los sellos, pero se vio interrumpida por el golpe que la chica pelirroja le lanzo. La pelinegra lo pudo bloquear, y de inmediato se retiró a una distancia segura, ya que la palma de Jirobo se acercaba. Mientras retrocedía, Tayuya llego y le lanzo una patada, obligándola a bajar la velocidad para defenderse, esto fue aprovechado por Jirobo que se acercó lo más rápido que pudo. Satsuki se agacho, evitando por poco el puño, la chica rodó y se colocó detrás de su oponente, dispuesta a patear la parte trasera de sus rodillas, sin embargo, Tayuya llego a tiempo para poner su pie y con ello detener a la pelinegra. Jirobo reacciono y se dio la vuelta, lanzando un golpe hacia el suelo. Satsuki se levantó rápido y salto para alejarse de ellos.

– Acabo de salvarte el culo. –Le dijo Tayuya.

Por otro lado, Naruto intentaba bloquear lo mejor que podía los golpes y patadas que Sakon le tiraban, pero esto era extremadamente difícil si no podía mover sus pies. Sus clones se habían deshecho al ver que lo podían hacer nada con la telaraña en sus pies. El original estaba recibiendo todos los ataques sin ninguna escapatoria posible.

– _Esta muy ajustado._ –Pensó Naruto mientras bloqueaba un puñetazo.– _No me voy a poder mover._

– Ya muérete. –Sakon exclamo hacia el rubio mientras impactaba su rodilla en el estómago, fue tanta la fuerza puesta en el ataque que termino liberando al rubio.

Naruto reacciono, su oponente no se había dado cuenta aun y lo aprovecho. Le lanzo una patada en el costado que le logro impactar, abriendo una distancia entre ambos.– _Bien, ya estoy libre._ –Pensó el rubio.

– Te liberaste. Aunque tal vez ya muy tarde. –Le dijo el de cabello gris.– ¿Me pregunto cuántos golpes más te podre dar antes de que quedes inconsciente?

– _Tiene razón, no aguantare muchos más golpes._ –Pensó el genin.– _Tengo que usar el rasengan._

Satsuki por otro lado seguía bloqueando los ataques ligeros y rápidos de Tayuya, al igual que evitaba los de Jirobo. Ambos oponentes tenían a la chica en una mala situación, dándole apenas tiempo para respirar. Aun con el sharingan activado se le estaba dificultando mantener el ritmo de ambos oponentes.

– Ríndete de una puta vez. –Le dijo Tayuya al impactarle un golpe en el rostro, la respuesta de Satsuki fue retroceder ya que Jirobo estaba muy cerca.

– _Necesito una oportunidad para hacer el chidori._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Si logro impactarlo me llevare a uno de ellos._

Naruto corrió hacia Sakon. Su plan era arriesgado, pero si lograba funcionar estaba seguro que acabaría con un enemigo, entonces podría concentrarse en ayudar a Satsuki, o acabar con el tipo de los 6 brazos si intervenía. El rubio le lanzo un golpe a Sakon, este lo bloqueo, pero no importaba, era justo lo que esperaba. En su otra mano, Naruto ya tenía el rasengan formado.

– _¿Qué es eso?_ –Sakon se preguntó, y aunque no consiguió respuesta alguna, le parecía peligroso.– _Detendré su brazo antes de que impacte._ –El chico se disponía a hacer eso, pero se vio sorprendido por una patada que le lanzo el rubio, desviando su brazo.

– _Tengo el camino libre._ –Pensó Naruto mientras seguía moviendo su brazo con el rasengan.– ¡Toma esto! –El ataque de Naruto impacto en Sakon, mandándolo a volar hacia los árboles.

Satsuki vio a su compañero, sí que se había vuelto fuerte durante su viaje.

– Satsuki, tu encárgate de esa cabrona, deja ese tipo a mí. –Ordeno Naruto mientras corría hacia ella.

– Bien. –Satsuki puso toda su concentración en Tayuya, bloqueando sus ataques con facilidad.

– _Oh, parece que mejoro._ –Pensó la pelirroja.

– _Vamos Zorro, dame algo de chakra._ –Naruto se puso frente al puño de Jirobo y lo detuvo con su mano izquierda. Un chakra de color rojo lo rodeaba y el cambio de su cuerpo había ocurrido.– ¡Toma esto bastardo! –El rubio avanzo cargando todo su chakra y el del zorro en su puño derecho. La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente como para mandar por los aires a Jirobo, aunque después de hacer eso el brazo de Naruto estaba lastimado.– _Arde como si se estuviera quemando, pero al menos, van dos._ –Pensó.– Dos fuera, solo faltan ustedes.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás derrotarnos? –Pregunto Tayuya.

– O más específicamente, ¿Que te hizo pensar que nos derrotaste? –Naruto se dio la vuelta, viendo como Sakon volvía caminando, con unas marcar negras cubriendo parte de su rostro.

– ¿Pero qué?¿Cómo es que puedes moverte? –Pregunto Naruto.

– _Resistió un golpe directo del rasengan._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _¿En serio que tan fuertes son estos tipos?_

El rubio no alcanzo a siquiera levantar su guardia cuando Sakon llego frente a él y le dio un golpe en el rostro.

– _No puede ser, es más fuerte que antes._ –Pensó Naruto antes de volver a recibir otro golpe.

– ¡Naruto! –Satsuki se dirigía a ayudar cuando Tayuya la detuvo dándole una patada que devolvió a la pelinegra.

– No interfieras. –Le dijo la pelirroja para frente a ella.

Naruto intentaba protegerse de los golpes, pero era inútil, estaba demasiado cansado y golpeado como para seguir peleando, solo manteniéndose en pie gracias a su voluntad. Sin embargo, finalmente Sakon le dio un golpe que termino enviándolo al suelo.

– ¿Que carajos paso?¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¿Esto? Es el regalo que le negaste a Satsuki Uchiha. –Le dijo el chico.– Es el sello maldito de Orochimaru-sama. Al activarlo aumenta las capacidades físicas del usuario, además de darle más chakra. –Le explico.– ¿Y sabes que es lo más divertido? –Las marcas terminaron de cubrir completamente su cuerpo.– Ni siquiera lo use completo.

– Carajo. –Solo pudo exclamar Naruto.

– Y no has escuchado lo mejor. –Le dijo el peligris.– Existe un segundo nivel de esto, todos lo tenemos y podemos activarlo a voluntad.

– En pocas palabras, no tenían oportunidad contra uno de nosotros, mucho menos contra los 4. –Dijo Tayuya mientras Jirobo regresaba al lugar caminando.

– No me importa. –Naruto comenzó a levantarse con una gran dificultad, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado.– No me importa lo fuertes que sean, no me rendiré. No dejare que se lleven a Satsuki.

– Me imagine que eso dirías. –De un momento a otro, Sakon desapareció de la vista del rubio y lo estrello contra el suelo.– Parece que tendremos que matarte.

– ¡No lo hagas! –Grito Satsuki.– No le hagas nada, por favor. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Iré con ustedes sin poner resistencia, pero por favor, no lo lastimen.

– Satsuki… ¿Que estás haciendo?… –Pregunto el rubio.

– Salvándote. –Le dijo Satsuki.– No puedo dejar que mi compañero muera por mi culpa.

– Bien. –Sakon desactivo su sello y soltó al rubio, caminando para ir con sus compañeros.– Vámonos, no sé si alguien habrá escuchado todo ese alboroto. Si fue así, vendrán de inmediato.

– Espera… –Naruto intento levantarse pero era inútil, su cuerpo no respondía a lo que le ordenaba.

– Naruto, por favor… no vayas por mí. –Le dijo Satsuki dándole la espalda. La pelinegra volteo la cabeza para ver a su compañero por última vez, con una lagrima en la esquina de sus ojos.

Satsuki desapareció junto a los 4 del sonido, eso fue lo último que Naruto vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Era de mañana, Tsunade se levantó temprano, más que de costumbre. Le dijo al personal de la torre que era para adelantar trabajo ya que Shizune no estaba para ayudarla, pero esto era solo un pretexto. En realidad, la mujer tenía solo un objetivo al levantarse tan temprano, mirar el periódico, más específicamente, los números ganadores de la lotería. La mujer tomo el periódico de su escritorio y fue a la sección deseada, sosteniendo el boleto en sus manos.

– 8,59,15,32,19. –Tsunade repitió los números ganadores revisando que coincidieran con los suyos.– ¿Gane? –Reacciono la mujer, se puso a revisar y efectivamente, los números eran los mismos.– Esto me da un mal presentimiento…

Fin capítulo 57.

* * *

Omake.

La escuela de konoha: cita 1.

Sabado.

Naruto llego al parque donde había quedado para reunirse con Fuu. La chica de cabello verde no tardó en llegar y ambos caminaron a buscar para desayunar.

− Se están moviendo. −Le dijo Kiba a Shino y Hinata.

− No-no deberíamos estar aquí. −Dijo Hinata.

− Por supuesto que debemos, y tú sobre todo deberías de estar aquí. −Dijo el chica.− Deberías de estar furiosa porque este con otra chica.

[Equipo 1. Objetivo; Arruinar la cita y que Naruto se fije en Hinata]

− Parece que van a buscar algo de desayunar. −Le dijo Tenten a Neji.

− _¿Para qué me trajiste?_ −Se preguntó Neji.

[Equipo 2. Objetivo; Espiar la cita]

− ¿Para qué nos trajiste? −Pregunto Chouji.

− Ya les dije, necesito que me ayuden. −Respondió Ino.

− Que problemático. −Exclamo Shikamaru.− ¿Y por qué quieres evitar que Naruto consiga novia?

− No es solo Naruto, en general no quiero que nadie del salón tenga novio o novia. −Dijo la rubia.− Al menos no antes que yo.

[Equipo 3. Objetivo; Que Naruto no consiga novia]

− Los veo. −Comento Morio.

− ¿A que habran venido? −Pregunto Junko.

− Quien sabe, pero si intervienen los detendremos. −Le respondió Morio.

[Equipo 4. Objetivo; Que todo vaya bien la cita, para que terminen de novios para que así Fuu conozca a las amigas de Naruto y haga amigas]

− Esto va a ser tan divertido. −Exclamo Sakura.

− Que bueno que venimos. −Agrego Satsuki.

[Equipo 5. Objetivo; La verdad no tienen ninguno, vinieron únicamente porque no tenían nada más que hacer]

* * *

 **No es el mejor titulo para un capitulo, pero no se me ocurrio otro.**

 **La saga del rescate de Satsuki comienza oficialmente. Digo oficialmente porque para mi empieza en el 54, ya que hay algunas cosas que ocurrieron en esos capitulos que estan relacionadas con lo que ocurrira durante la saga.**

 **¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**


	58. Comienza el rescate

Capítulo 58: Comienza el rescate.

Tenten se despertó con el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta. La chica se levantó de su cama somnolienta, ¿Por que debía levantarse tan temprano en su día de descanso? Ella se imaginaba que Naruto ya estaría despierto y el seria el que atendería, pero no se veía por ningún lugar. La castaña pensó que debía de haberse despertado muy pero muy temprano. Esto la preocupaba un poco, ya que cuando ella se fue a dormir todavía no había regresado, aunque considerando que se durmió temprano, no era una sorpresa. Sin arreglarse ni nada la chica tomo la llave y abrió la puerta.

– Buenos días senpai. –Saludo Sakura.

– Buenos días. –Dijo la castaña.

– ¿Esta Naruto? Se supone que iremos a entrenar. –Le dijo la pelirrosa.

– Espera… ¿No está contigo? –Pregunto algo preocupada.

– No…

– Mierda, no está tampoco aquí. –Dijo la chica.– De hecho, no recuerdo haberlo sentido que regresara. –La preocupación de la chica incrementaba.

– No te preocupes senpai. –Dijo la pelirosa para tranquilizarla.– Lo más seguro es que se haya adelantado. Ya lo conoces…

– Si, puede que tengas razón. –Exclamo Tenten.– Aunque si no regreso a la casa…

– Iremos a buscarlo, así te tranquilizaras un poco. –Sakura dijo finalmente.

* * *

Tsunade llego al recibidor de la torre del hokage.

– ¿Tsunade-sama?¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto el encargado.

– Si, pero no sé qué exactamente. –Declaro la mujer.– Quiero un reporte inmediato de la situación de la aldea, y no excluyan nada. Desde este momento quiero que todas las noticias lleguen de inmediato conmigo.

– ¿Espere Tsunade-sama que está ocurriendo?¿Y el papeleo? –Pregunto el hombre.

– El papeleo puede esperar, este asunto es urgente. –Dijo la rubia.

– Como ordene. Comenzare a reunir los reportes.

* * *

Sakura y Tenten seguían saltando de techo en techo buscando alguna señal del rubio. Sin embargo, no parecía estar por ninguna parte.

– Puede que haya ido a los campos de entrenamiento. –Comento Sakura.

Ambas se preparaban para ir hacia los campos de entrenamiento, cuando vieron el parque cercano a la salida.

– ¡Sakura por aquí! –Indico Tenten, con su atención en el daño del lugar.– ¡Naruto está ahí! –Indico la castaña al rubio que estaba en el suelo. Ambas aterrizaron donde se encontraba y comenzaron a revisarlo.

– Esta inconsciente, pero parece que recibió muchos golpes. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¿Que paso aquí?¿Una pelea? –Se preguntaba Tenten mientras veía el lugar.

– Senpai, debemos llevarlo al hospital. –Indico Sakura, Tenten asintió y se subió al rubio a la espalda, entonces ambas los llevaron al hospital.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina leyendo los reportes del día, buscando rápidamente algún indicio u algo que le dijera que las cosas no estaban siguiendo de una manera común. Su concentración estaba en la hoja de papel cuando alguien entro bruscamente por la puerta.

– ¡Tsuande-sama tengo uno noticia urgente! –Declaro el hombre.

– Dila rápido.

– Encontraron a Uzumaki Naruto en un parque inconsciente, había indicios de lucha a su alrededor.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento.– ¿Dónde está?

– Actualmente lo están atendiendo en el hospital.

La rubia salió de inmediato. Su presentimiento, algo le decía que lo que fuera la preocupaba desde la madrugada estaba relacionado con Naruto de alguna manera.

* * *

Sakura y Tenten estaban en la habitación en la cual Naruto se encontraba actualmente. Ambas estaban esperando que se despertara y les dijera que era lo que había ocurrido.

– _Satsuki-san debe de estar esperándonos…_ –Pensó Sakura, imaginándose como se iba a poner cuando llegara tarde.

De repente Tsunade entro a la habitación.– ¿Tsunade-sama? –Reacciono Tenten.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Pregunto la hokage.

– Bien, ya revisaron sus heridas y se están curando bien y rápido. –Dijo la castaña.

– _Debe de ser por el Kyubi._ –Pensó Sakura.

– Muy bien, entonces no habrá problema en que lo despierte. –La mujer se acercó a la cama del chico y puso su mano en la frente de este. Un brillo de color verde claro apareció a su alrededor y al poco tiempo el rubio abrió sus ojos.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto Naruto.

– En el hospital. –Le dijo la mujer.– Naruto, necesito que me digas todo lo que recuerdas de lo que paso anoche. –El rubio miro confundido por un momento, hasta que las memorias volvieron a él.

– ¡Satsuki!¡¿Dónde está Satsuki?! –Pregunto.

– ¿Satsuki-san? Debe estar en el campo de entrenamiento. –Respondió Sakura.

– ¿La viste?

– ¿eh…? No…

– ¡Entonces no está ahí! –Declaro el rubio.– Maldición tengo que ir a buscarla.

– Espera un momento. –Le dijo Tsunade evitando que se levantara.– Aun tienes heridas por tu cuerpo. Dinos que paso.

El rubio se tranquilizó un poco antes de comenzar a relatar.– Anoche estábamos en el parque cuando unos tipos del sonido nos atacaron.

– _Así que finalmente Orochimaru decidió moverse._ –Pensó Tsunade.

– No enfrentamos a ellos, pero al final no puede evitar que se la llevaran. –Dijo el rubio.– Esos tipos, esos cuatro eran muy fuertes. Cada uno era más fuerte que yo o Satsuki.

– Ya veo, está secuestrada. –Dijo la rubia.– Tendré que enviar un equipo de inmediato a que la recupere.

– Abuela, espera. –Dijo Naruto.– Esos tipos, no son normales. Tienen algo llamado el sello maldito que les puso Orochiamru.

– ¿El sello maldito?¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto Tsunade.

– Si, uno de esos bastardos me lo dijo. –Le respondió Naruto.– También menciono que existe una segunda etapa, aunque no la vi, no la usaron contra nosotros.

– Bien hecho, Uzumaki Naruto. Descansa, ya has cumplido con tu parte. –Dijo Tsunade antes de proceder a retirarse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Naruto vio a la mujer retirarse antes de golpear la pared.– ¡Carajo! –Exclamo.– He entrenado tanto, me he vuelto más fuerte y aun así no fue suficiente, no pude ni lastimar a uno de esos tipos. –Dijo el rubio.– _Si no puedo proteger a mis amigos de esos tipos ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré de Akatsuki?_

* * *

En el bosque a algunos kilómetros de la aldea, los 4 cuatro del sonido y Satsuki se detuvieron. Sakon abrió un pergamino y de este apareció un barril de madera.

– No te ofendas, pero no confiamos en ti. –Le dijo el chico de cabello blanco.– Estoy seguro que a la primera oportunidad intentaras matarnos, o caminaras lento para que nos alcancen, o cualquier otra cosa para sabotearnos.

– Es justo lo que yo haría. –Comento Kidomaru.

– Así que sellaremos tu chakra. –Le dijo el chico.– Después te drogaremos para que quedes inconsciente y te llevaremos en eso.

– Coopera. –Ordeno Tayuya.– Si no lo haces, volveremos a matar a tu amigo.

La pelinegra solo asintió y no opuso resistencia. Sakon puso un trozo de papel en su espalda para descontrolar su flujo de chakra. Después el peliblanco saco un frasco con unas píldoras y se las entregó a la chica. Esta se tomó una, resignada a que no podría hacer nada, al menos de momento. La chica cayo inconsciente al suelo. Jirobo la tomo y deposito en el contenedor, lo cerro y después Kidomaru puso cuatro papeles en la tapa para asegurarla dentro.

– Listo, con eso deberíamos de poder movernos más rápido. –Comento Sakon.

– ¿Crees que esos bastardos ya se dieron cuenta? –Pregunto Tayuya.

– Ten por seguro que ese chico ya se despertó y les dijo todo. –Respondió el peligris.– En este mismo momento ya están preparando a alguien para seguirnos.

* * *

– ¿Comprendes la situación? –Le pregunto Tsunade a Shikamaru.

– Si, la comprendo. –Dijo el chunin.

– Excelente, tu misión será formar un equipo e ir a rescatar a Satsuki Uchiha. –Dijo la mujer.

– Considerando lo que me ha dicho sobre los enemigos, necesitare al menos chunin y jonin. –Dijo el chico.

– Eso no va a ser posible. –Informo la rubia.– Todos los chunin y jonin están fuera de la aldea u ocupados dentro de esta. No podrás tener apoyo de ningún, no de momento. Esta será una misión que tendrás que realizar usando genin.

– En ese caso, pido Chouji, Naruto y Rock Lee. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Son los tres más fuertes que conozco.

– Lamento informarte que dos de esos no están en condiciones de luchar. No de momento. –Dijo Tsunade.– Lee todavía no tiene mi aprobación para salir en misiones. Apenas acaba de recuperarse de su fractura.

– ¿Y Naruto?

– Naruto fue quien nos dio esta información.

– _Ya veo, así que el lucho contra ellos._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– No importa, formare un equipo rápido e iremos por ella.

Con el poco tiempo que tuvo, al final Shikamaru solo pudo ubicar a tres de sus compañeros. Chouji, Kiba y Neji.

– _Shino estaba en una misión con los chunin._ –Pensó el chico.– _Naruto y Lee no están en condiciones de salir. No encontré a Ino o Tenten. Hinata está ocupada con asuntos del clan y Sakura de seguro esta con Naruto. Si le digo lo que ocurrió y él se entera no dudara en seguirnos._

– Parece que está todo listo. –Comento Chouji terminando de revisar el equipo que traían.

– _Me hubiera gustado por lo menos formar un equipo de 8 personas._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– _Pero parece que las condiciones no lo permitirán._ Muy bien todos. Ya conocen nuestra misión, iremos a rescatar a Satsuki Uchiha. Esta misión será arriesga, el oponente no solo trabaja para Orochimaru, sino que es tan fuerte como Naruto y Satsuki.

– Sí que son fuertes. –Comento Chouji.

– Ja, nosotros también nos hemos vuelto fuertes. –Dijo Kiba.

– Si los enfrentamos trataremos de hacerlo como equipo. Así que nadie se precipite. –Continuo Shikamaru.

* * *

– ¿Tienen noticias sobre Shikamaru y su equipo? –Pregunto Tsunade.

– Si, se nos informó que él y otros 3 genin acaban de salir de la aldea.

– ¿Tres únicamente? –Pregunto Tsunade.

– Bueno, dijo que con el tiempo que tuvo no pudo conseguir nada más. –Informo el asistente sustituto.– Además, aunque visito a otros, algunos estaban ocupados de momento.

– Lo comprendo, pero únicamente tres… –Exclamo Tsunade.– _Si son tan fuertes como Naruto y Satsuki un equipo de 4 tendrá muy difícil el completar la misión. Luego está el hecho de que cada uno tiene un sello maldito, si es así entonces se necesitaran al menos 3 genin para derrotar a cada uno._

Tsunade estaba muy pensativa lo cual comenzó a preocupar a su asistente.– ¿Que ocurre Tsunade-sama?

– Esta misión, no es solo sobre rescatar a un miembro de la aldea. –Dijo Tsunade.– Esos tipos se metieron a la aldea, secuestraron a la hija del clan Uchiha y dañaron a nuestro jinchuriki. Y yo mande únicamente a 4 genin. No, no puedo dejarlo así.

– Sabe muy bien que la aldea se encuentra en una mala situación. –Dijo el asistente.– Casi todos están afuera.

– Pero eso no debería ser una excusa. –Dijo la mujer.– Esto que acaba de ocurrir, es el inicio de la guerra, el primer movimiento de Orochimaru. Si fallamos les dará un mensaje a las demás aldeas. No es un simple rescate, es el primer movimiento de la guerra y del que dependerá el futuro de esta.

– ¿Tsunade-sama?

– Informarme en cuanto llegue algún equipo. –Dijo la mujer levantándose de su escritorio.− Quiero que cuando alguien este desocupado vaya a apoyar de inmediato.

– ¿A dónde va? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Tengo que hacer una revisión a alguien. –La rubia le dijo.

* * *

El equipo de rescate de Satsuki se movía rápidamente por los arboles cuando Kiba detecto un olor.

– Creo que tengo el olor de los enemigos. –Dijo el chico deteniéndose.– Están cerca.

Todos aterrizaron en la rama. Shikamaru se puso a revisar los alrededores, hasta que apunto al tronco de un árbol. Los demás miraron y vieron un papel explosivo pegado.

– Una trampa. –Exclamo Chouji.

– Veo otros 5 más, formaron una barrera. –Dijo Neji con el Byakugan activado.

– Vamos a tener que bajar para flanquearla. –Shikamaru dijo.

El equipo salto hacia el suelo y comenzó a caminar por el suelo del bosque, encontrándose varias trampas por el camino que les dificultaban moverse.

– Son un montón de trampas. –Comento Kiba.– Ya hasta me tienen harto.

– Miren esta trampa. –Apunto Neji a una cuerda mientras tenía su byakugan activado.

– ¿Una cuerda? –Pregunto Kiba.

– No es una simple cuerda. –Neji movió su mano para apuntar hacia otra cuerda que estaba oculta por el reflejo de los rayos del sol.

– Ya veo, es una trampa muy elaborada. –Dijo Shikamaru.– No es algo que puedes poner mientras vas corriendo.

– ¿Eso qué significa? –Chouji fue quien hizo la pregunta.

– Están descansando. –Dijo Neji, el chico tenía su técnica concentrada en ver lo más lejos posible.– No estamos muy lejos.

– Parece que los tenemos. –Dijo Kiba.

– Si, pero debemos hacer un plan antes. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Recuerden que cada uno de ellos es tan fuerte como Satsuki.

* * *

Lee fue al hospital, pidió las indicaciones para el numero de la sala que lo citaron y fue caminando hasta que llego al lugar. Abrió la puerta y Tsunade ya estaba adentro esperándolo.

– Muchas gracias por venir Lee. –Dijo la mujer.

– No se preocupe, no hay problema. –Le dijo el de cabello de tazón.

– Siéntate. –Le indico la mujer y el chico lo hizo.

– Te cite por dos razones. La primera es que necesito que hables con Tenten de algo, pero sin que Naruto se entere. Están aquí en una habitación del hospital. –Dijo Tsunade.

– No hay problema, estoy seguro de que lo puedo hacer. –Dijo el chico.

– Lo sé, confió en ti. –Le dijo.– Tengo una misión para ti.

– ¡Iré de inmediato Tsunade-sama!

– No puedo arriesgarme a que vayas si aún no estas recuperado. –Dijo la rubia.– Así que haré una revisión de tu estado. Si estas en condiciones de abandonar la aldea, te asignare la misión.

* * *

El equipo de Shikamaru estaba avanzando lentamente por los árboles y los arbustos. Shikamaru y Kiba avanzaban por el suelo, mientras que los demás avanzaban por la copa de los arboles. Shikamaru analizo la situación. Era la primera vez que veían a sus oponentes, efectivamente, estaban igualados en cuanto a números, pero si lo que Naruto decía era cierto, eso importaba poco. Shikamaru siguió vigilando a sus oponentes, mientras buscaba a Satsuki. El chunin no la podía localizar por ninguna parte, pero si podía ver un barril sobre el que uno de ellos estaba sentado.

– _Deben de haberla noqueado, el barril debe de ser para mantenerla así._ –Pensó el chico.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Sakon. El chico lanzo un kunai hacia donde estaban ellos, y aunque no les dio, tenía tres papeles bomba amarrados. Shikamaru y Kiba se vieron obligados a salir del escondite con la explosión detrás.

– Miren lo que tenemos aquí. –Dijo el chico de cabello gris.

– Unos pedazos de mierda. –Comento Tayuya.

– Esperen un momento. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Solo venimos a negociar.

– ¿En serio? –Kidomaru jalo algo con su mano, de repente Chouji y Neji cayeron desde los arboles.– ¿Y entonces por qué tus amigos estaban escondidos?

Kiba reacciono y lanzo la bomba de humo en su mano, intentando cubrir el escape de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, estos no pudieron moverse de su lugar.

– No les servirá. –Dijo Kidomaru.– Mi telaraña es muy delgada, pero extremadamente fuerte.

– Ya veo, entonces esos hilos los hiciste tú. –Comento Shikamaru.– Entonces la trampa esa que dejaste no era una trampa doble, sino triple.

– No sabía ni que eso era posible. –Comento Kiba.

– Eso fue muy bien pensado. –Dijo el chunin.

– El hablar así no evitara que los matemos. –Kidomaru les dijo mientras se comenzaba a sentir raro, como si su cuerpo estuviera inmóvil.

– Esa trampa era tan buena como esta. –El chico había usado la pantalla de humo para unir su sombra con la de sus oponentes.– Ahora entréguenos a Satsuki.

– Lo único que te daré es esto… –Exclamo Sakon. Unos shurinken salieron desde los arbustos e impactaron en los brazos de Shikamaru, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y sus oponentes se liberaran.

Jirobo reacciono, puso sus manos en el suelo y su chakra lo comenzó a recorrer.– Doton: Prisión de arcilla. –Uno domo de piedra se levantó alrededor de los de la hoja.

– Maldición, nos atraparon. –Exclamo desde dentro Shikamaru.

– Ustedes adelántese. –Les dijo Jirobo a sus compañeros.– Voy a dejar a estos tipos vacíos.

– Bien, alcánzanos cuando termines. –Ordeno Sakon y los del sonido comenzaron a avanzar.

Dentro del domo, Chouji y Kiba comenzaron a atacar las paredes, pero sin efecto, estas se recuperaban casi de inmediato. Mientras tanto Neji mantuvo la calma, analizando la técnica con su Byakugan.

– Debemos de salir rápido de aquí. –Le informo a su equipo.– Están absorbiendo nuestro chakra.

* * *

Aun a pesar de que Tsunade le dijo que no se preocupara, Naruto seguía inquieto en el hospital.– Debería de ir a ayudar, en lugar de eso estoy aquí, recostado sin hacer nada. –Dijo el rubio.

– Estas herido. –Le dijo Sakura.– Tuviste una seria pelea con esos tipos, debes de descansar.

– Si, pero…

– Escucha, no es que quiera decirte inútil, pero estoy segura que Tsunade-sama asigno a jonin y chunnin al rescate. –Le dijo Sakura.– Si hubieras ido con ellos no habrías hecho mucho, tranquilo, estoy segura que las cosas van bien con el rescate.

– Tienes razón…

– Tu ahora solo debes preocuparte de ponerte bien. –Dijo Sakura.– Te aseguro que para cuando salgas Satsuki va a estar esperando.

* * *

Movimiento, ella sentía el movimiento. Satsuki abrió sus ojos, viendo únicamente oscuridad. Tardo un momento para recordar exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Dedujo que después de quedar noqueada la debieron haber encerrado ahí. No estaba segura de que era el recipiente, pero sus manos lo tocaban y la chica estaba segura que se trataba de madera. La pelinegra se sentía débil, de seguro lo que le dieron afecto su sistema de chakra y el sistema nervioso. Eso no significaba que estaba inutilizada. Satsuki podía acumular chakra, sin embargo, tenía muchas dificultades y para cargar lo necesario para un jutsu debía de esperar mucho tiempo.

– Estense atentos. –Escucho que alguien decía desde fuera.– Dudo mucho que ese sea el único equipo que enviaron.

La chica se alegró un poco al escucharlo, habían enviado a alguien a rescatarla. Satsuki sabia entonces lo que tenía que hacer. Cargaría chakra y realizaría un jutsu para poder ayudar a sus compañeros.

* * *

– Esto es malo Shikamaru. –Le dijo Kiba al capitán. El chico y Akamaru estaban por los suelos debido al cansancio.

– _Maldición, aun con la información que nos dio Naruto, estamos en una seria desventaja porque no conocemos sus habilidades._ –Pensó el chunin.– Pero bueno, no queda de otra.

– ¿Que dices? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Escucha, ¿Qué tal si nos dejas ir? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

– ¡Ja!¡¿Y por qué haría eso?! –Escucharon los demás la respuesta.

– Porque dejaremos de seguirlos. Es mas no tienes ni que dejarnos a todos salir, solo a mí. –Le dijo el chico.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda contigo?! –Exclamo Kiba y se disponía a seguir, pero Neji le indico que se quedara callado.

– Vaya, vaya, el líder intenta abandonar el grupo, sí que eres un pésimo líder. Lo siento, pero ustedes son solo comida. –Le respondió Jirobo.– Tener a los 4 aquí ya se siente muy apetitoso, si dejo a uno me quedare con hambre. –Mientras su oponente hablaba, Shikamaru miro a Chouji por sobre su hombro, el chico tenía una bolsa de papas en su mano. Ambos se miraron y el chunin asintió, provocando que Chouji empezara a comer.

– _¿Que están haciendo?_ –Pensó Kiba.

Neji por otro lado, activo su Byakugan y saco un kunai. El chico desactivo su dojutsu y camino hacia uno de los muros, clavando el arma en un punto de este.

– ¿Estás listo? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

– ¿Para qué? –Jirobo pregunto y su respuesta llego unos segundos después, desde la parte trasera de su domo salió una pelota gigante rodando a gran velocidad.

– ¡Salgan rápido! –Ordeno Shikamaru y los demás saltaron detrás de Chouji.

– _Ya entiendo. Shikamaru hablo con él para ubicarlo. Cuando ya sabían dónde estaba, Neji busco el punto en que había menos chakra y lo marco para atacarlo._ –Pensó Kiba mientras se despejaba el polvo.– _Y Chouji empezó a comer para recuperar chakra. Es increíble, los 3 sabían que hacer sin siquiera hablarse._

– Felicidades, lograron salir. –Dijo el de cabello naranja.– Solo consumí casi todo su chakra.

– Carajo, tiene razón. –Dijo Kiba.– Yo casi estoy vació y creo que los demás están igual. El por otro lado, tiene las reservas al máximo. Y si contamos su fuerza y ese sello que nos mencionaron…

– Necesitamos ser los 4 para poder derrotarlo. –Dijo Neji.

– Sin embargo, eso nos deja en una mala posición. Si perdemos mucho tiempo luchando contra el Satsuki se alejará mucho. –Comento Shikamaru.– Si pasa la frontera no los podremos seguir.

– Como agradecimiento por la comida, les mostrare una de mis técnicas. –Jirobo realizo unos sellos y después puso su mano en el suelo, este comenzó a romperse y los de la hoja tuvieron que saltar para alejarse.

– ¡Desapareció! –Señalo Neji al no encontrar a su oponente.

– ¡Esta detrás! –Informo Kiba.

Jirobo cargaba con una gigantesca piedra.– Doton: Bala de lodo.

Chouji reacciono, expandió su cuerpo y rodó a gran velocidad, rompiendo el ataque de Jirobo. Logro impactarlo, pero con su fuerza Jirobo logro detenerlo, aunque se movió varios metros arrastrado por el chico. Cuando estaba detenido, Chouji se preparó para el impacto del golpe de su oponente. Este lo regreso hacia su equipo y el chico volvió a su estado normal para evitar hacerles daño. Shikamaru se puso en la trayectoria de Chouji y lo detuvo con su cuerpo.

– Maldición, sí que son fuertes estos bastardos. –Exclamo Kiba.– No me imagino como es que Naruto y Satsuki lucharon contra los 4 al mismo tiempo.

– _De hecho, Kidomaru no hizo más que quedarse en su lugar y lanzar unas telarañas una vez_. –Pensó Jirobo.

– No podemos perder mucho tiempo aquí. –Dijo Shikamaru al tiempo que él y Chouji se levantaban.– Neji, tu quedaras al mando, llévate a los demás. Yo detendré a este tipo.

– ¡Ja!¡Me gustaría ver eso! –Dijo el oponente.– Ya he visto tu jutsu de sombras y se cómo evitarlo. Maldito líder inútil, una técnica es todo lo que puedes hacer.

– _¿Una técnica?_ –Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo que su oponente dijo.– _Eso quiere decir que ellos si saben de nuestras técnicas._

– Te estas preguntando como lo sé. –Dijo Jirobo.– Te recuerdo que durante los exámenes había miembros de nuestra aldea, incluso como infiltrados. Maldición, hasta Ororchimaru-sama estaba ahí. Ellos reunieron un montón de información sobre ustedes, sabemos cómo enfrentarlos. – Jirobo levanto su pie.– ¡Por ejemplo! –Bajo su pie con fuerza e hizo que un pedazo de tierra sobresaliera, proyectándose su sombra en él. Después de todo, Shikamaru estaba intentando llegar mientras estaba entretenido.– Con hacer esto mi sombra es menor y la tengo lejos de tu alcance. ¿Ves?

– ¿Que están esperando? –Le dijo Shikamaru a su equipo.– Yo seré quien se encargue de él.

Jirobo corrió hacia el chico, con cuidado de mantener su sombra alejada de la técnica del chico. Le lanzo un golpe, pero fue detenido por la mano de Chouji. El chico traía en su otra mano un recipiente con dos píldoras y un lugar para una tercera.

– _¿Lo detuvo?¿Como?_ –Pensó Jirobo. Chouji guardo el recipiente e incremento el tamaño de su mano libre, soltando un golpe contra su oponente, obligándolo a retroceder varios metros.

– ¡Chouji…!

– Yo me encargare de este tipo. –Chouji dijo mientras metía su mano en la bolsa de herramientas. Saco una pequeña bolsa y se la arrojo a su amigo.– Son las píldoras del soldado que traje, hay hasta de sobra para los 4.

– Espera ¿Que está ocurriendo? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Lo que está ocurriendo es que pierden tiempo aquí. Vayan por Satsuki, yo derrotare a este tipo. –Les dijo el chico.

– Todos tomen una y partiremos de inmediato. –Indico Shikamaru abriendo la bolsa.

Jirobo se levantó y corrió hacia los de la hoja. Chouji también corrió y ambos chocaron, manteniéndose en el lugar. Sin embargo, Chouji logro ganar el choque de fuerza y levantar su oponente para estrellarlo en el suelo con gran fuerza. Los demás reaccionaron y continuaron su carrera por los árboles.

– ¿Que paso ahí atrás Shikamaru? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Eso… solo me sorprendí un poco… –Le respondió.– No esperaba que las fuera a usar.

– ¿Que eran esas píldoras en el recipiente? – Pregunto Neji mientras avanzaban.

– Eso, eran las píldoras de 3 colores del clan Akamichi. –Dijo el chico.– Al consumirlas dan un gran incremento de fuerza.

– ¿En serio? –Exclamo Kiba.– Mierda, si es así entonces puede ganarle.

– _Esa no es la cuestión Kiba._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– _Es el tiempo. Si, las píldoras dan un gran aumento de fuerza, pero los efectos secundarios que tienen son devastadores._

Fin capítulo 58.

* * *

Omake.

La escuela de Konoha: Cita 2.

Después de terminar de desayunar, los dos chicos caminaron un rato por el parque. Fue una caminata de algunos minutos, hasta que se encontraron con una pista de patinaje.

− Había olvidado por completo que esto estaba aquí. −Mintió la peliverde.

− ¿En serio?¿Pero si pasamos por varios carteles que lo decían? −Le dijo Naruto.

− _**Niño, eres un imbécil.**_ −Solo comento el Kyubi.

− ¿Quieres patinar? −Le pregunto el rubio a Fuu de manera casual, aunque algunos afinaron(desafinaron) sus ojos para verlo de manera romántica.

− ¿eh? No… −Le respondió Fuu.− Al menos que quieras.

− Nah, no sé ni patinar. −Dijo el rubio. Algunos de los que estaban espiando cayeron con el rostro directo al suelo.

− ¡¿No sabes patinar?! −Pregunto Fuu.− Excelente, te puedo enseñar.

− No tienes porque…

− No, vamos ya estamos aquí. −Dijo la chica mientras tomaba al rubio de la mano, provocando que se sonrojara.− Hay que aprovechar que es gratis. −Le dijo mientras lo comenzaba a jalar.

Fin omake.

* * *

 **Y termina otro capitulo mas.**

 **Me estoy dando cuenta de lo increiblemente gracioso que son los omakes que estan con los capitulos, ya los episodios son hasta cierto punto de NarutoXSatsuki y los omakes de NarutoXFuu. Solo esperemos que Naruto no se confunda en algun momento.**

 **Como se ve en este capitulo, explique hasta cierto punto las razones de que Shikamaru escogiera a un equipo tan pequeño, porque en realidad no encontro a nadie mas. Sin embargo, por lo menos Tsunade no planea dejarlos solos y tratara de enviar ayuda.**

 **¿A ustedes que les parece?¿Creen que la mision tendra exito?¿Tendra Naruto la suficiente concentracion para no equivocarce de universo entre los capitulos y los omakes?**


	59. Konoha vs Otogakure 1

Capítulo 59: Konoha vs Otogakure 1.

El equipo de Shikamaru seguía moviéndose rápidamente entre los árboles, aun en persecución de los del sonido. El tiempo que habían perdido en el domo los había retrasado y sus oponentes lo habían aprovechado para avanzar., pero no eran inalcanzables. El estar cargando el barril estaba reduciendo su velocidad, por lo que si se apuraban podían alcanzarlos.

– Neji ¿Qué vez adelante? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

– No se encuentran lejos y dejaron de poner trampas. –Le respondió el Hyuga.

– ¿Dejaron de ponerlas? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Están subestimándonos. –Le comento el líder.– Esperan que sea su compañero quien vuelva, así que dejaron de poner trampas por eso. –Shikamaru sonrió.– Eso es bueno, que nos subestimen todo lo que quieran…

– ¿Tienes un plan? –Pregunto Kiba.

* * *

Naruto estaba más tranquilo que antes. Sakura logro convencerlo de que lo hiciera con sus argumentos y tenía razón, el asunto era muy serio y de seguro enviaron a gente muy fuerte a encargarse. Si él se trataba de unir a ellos, lo más seguro es que les estorbaría y tendrían que cuidarlo. El rubio se recostó, intentando relajarse, era algo extraño, tratar de relajarse mientras una de sus compañeras se encontraba secuestrada.

– _Supongo que una de las cosas de ser ninja…_ –Paso por su cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y Tenten entro, traía algo de comida para ella, Sakura y Naruto, pero su mirada era algo extraña.– Lo siento, no podre acompañarlos a comer. –Les dijo.– Acaban de asignarme a una misión.

– ¿Es algo urgente? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Ustedes no se preocupen, es algo sencillo. –Les dijo portando una sonrisa, pero había algo en ella que no dejaba tranquilo a Naruto.– Ustedes no se preocupen y coman, en especial tu Naruto, necesitas recuperarte. –Le dijo antes de entregarle la comida a su hermano. El rubio no sabía porque, pero algo en su forma de hablar le llamaba la atención.

– Ten cuidado senpai. –Le dijo la pelirosa a la castaña mientras abría la puerta.

– Lo tendré. Y Naruto, espero que te recuperes rápido… –Tenten les respondió con un tono de voz diferente antes de cerrar la puerta.

– Parece que su equipo está bastante agitado. –Le dijo Sakura a su compañero.– Debe de ser porque tienen a un chunin con ellos…

– Si… –La voz de Naruto estaba como ida, su concentración no estaba en las palabras de su compañera, sino en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Chouji continuo su intercambio de golpes con Jirobo. El chico golpeo a su oponente y lo saco volando, después corrió hacia él. Jirobo se plantó en el suelo y recibió su tecleada de lleno, aplicando la fuerza en todo su cuerpo para detenerlo. Ya que logro pararlo, Jirobo comenzó a avanzar con sus pies, empujando al genin. Primero fue lentamente, pero después logro aumentar la velocidad. Continuo así hasta que lo estrello con un árbol. El del sonido lo soltó, devolviendo sus brazos hacia su cuerpo. Chouji reacciono y se quitó, evitarlo los potentes golpes que destrozaron el tronco del árbol. Chouji continúo atacando y le lanzo un golpe por el lado, este impacto e hizo retroceder a su oponente, pero cuando se detuvo no se veía cansado o lastimado.

– _Soy más rápido que este tipo._ –Pensó Chouji.– _Pero mis golpes no son suficientes para lastimarlo._

– Vaya, no creo que me podrías llegar a divertir tanto. –Dijo el chico.– Eres el primero con el cual puedo luchar de esta manera sin preocuparme.

Chouji volvió a la posición de pelea, pero mientras lo hacía comenzó a sentir dolor por su cuerpo.– _Ya están comenzando los efectos. Y llevo una sola píldora._ –Pensó el chico.– _Es obvio que no le podre ganar con solo la verde, pero no creo resistir los efectos secundarios de la segunda, además de que nunca la he usado en una lucha real y no sé cómo me ira con el daño de mi cuerpo._

Jirobo se puso en posición y comenzó a correr, llego lanzándose con un golpe del hombro y Chouji lo logró esquivar por poco. Después se dio la vuelta y le lanzo un golpe con la palma a Chouji, el genin logro usar sus brazos y cubrirse de ese ataque.– Vamos, continua luchando.

– _De momento estaré bien así._ –Pensó Chouji.– _Si continuo luchando para divertirse conmigo estaré bien y así les daré tiempo a los demás._

Jirobo lanzo otro golpe con su palma, este era más alto que el anterior y obligo a Chouji a levantar su guardia, después Jirobo soltó un rodillazo hacia el chico, sin darle tiempo de bloquearla. Chouji retrocedió por el impacto, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse porque su oponente volvía a correr hacia él. Jirobo junto sus dos manos en el aire y después las hizo bajar bruscamente, golpeando a Chouji en la cabeza y enterrándolo contra el suelo. El genin sintió que ese no era el fin, hizo que su cuerpo rodara evitando la palma que iba hacia el suelo, un ataque que, si bien no sería mortal, por los daños que causo en el suelo hizo bien en evitarlo. Jirobo tenía su brazo enterrado en el suelo. Chouji no tenía mucho aire, pero tenía una buena oportunidad para darle un golpe directo en el rostro a su oponente. Si su puño era lo suficientemente fuerte, Chouji podía terminar el encuentro en ese mismo momento y volver con sus compañeros. El chico corrió hacia su enemigo, concentrando casi toda su fuerza en el brazo. Su puño avanzo a una increíble velocidad y logro darle en el rostro a Jirobo, sacándolo por los aires hacia el bosque.

Jirobo aterrizo chocando contra uno de los troncos.– _Es más divertido de lo que pensé._ –Se dijo mientras veía el cielo entre las hojas de los árboles. Jirobo se levantó y camino de nuevo al claro en donde se desarrollaba la lucha.

– _Carajo, parece que apenas si le hice daño._ –Pensó el genin.

– Para ser solo un niño eres más fuerte de lo que creí. –Dijo el de cabello naranja.– ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de jugar y comienzas a luchar en serio?

* * *

En el hospital de la aldea, Naruto estaba terminado de comer. Sakura aún tenía algo de comida en su plato, pero no tardaría nada en terminársela. La situación de Satsuki aun tenia preocupado al rubio, y lo que Tenten le dijo hace unos minutos lo estaba intrigando ¿A qué clase de misión iría?

– Ye te dije que dejaras de preocuparte. –Le dijo su compañera.– El equipo al que enviaron debe de tener todo bajo control.

– Lo sé.

– No te culpo por sentirte así, yo misma no estoy tranquila. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Mi amiga fue secuestrada y no sé dónde estará.

– ¿Por qué no pides ir en la misión para ayudarla? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Seria solo un estorbo. –Le respondió.– Además, si me voy tu saldrías corriendo detrás, es mejor que me quede aquí. Así puedo ayudarte.

La pelirosa recogió los platos.– Tú no eres un estorbo. –Le dijo el rubio.– Estoy seguro que si fueras serias de mucha ayuda.

La chica estaba impactada. Su respuesta para Naruto había sido desalentarlo, pero él estaba apoyandola aun después de eso.– Gracias por creer en mí.

– ¿huh? –Naruto no entendía porque la pelirosa estaba agradeciéndole.

La plática entre ambos se vio interrumpida porque alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Era Hinata, con su cabello en un moño en la parte derecha de su cabeza, vestía un kimono ceremonial cuyo principal color era el morado. La chica se veía algo agitada, posiblemente de correr por la aldea. El haber estado corriendo desarreglo un poco su cabello, pero eso no le importaba, parecía tener algo más importante en mente. Hinata recupero un poco de aire y hablo.

– ¿Esta Shikamaru aquí? –Les pregunto.

– ¿Shikamaru? No, no se encuentra. –Le dijo el rubio.– Ni siquiera lo he visto en todo el día.

– ¿Por qué?¿Que ocurre Hinata? –Pregunto Sakura.

– E-es que… –La chica no sabía cómo decírselos, o si debía de hacerlo. Si Shikamaru no se había acercado debía de ser por una razón.– _Es algo muy urgente, pero no se acercó para pedir a Sakura-san que se uniera._

– ¿Que está ocurriendo? –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¿Y por qué estas vestida así?

– Yo… –Ya se había equivocado en venir, así que no veía como podía empeorar las cosas.– Es-estaba en una reunión del clan, cuando Shikamaru llego buscándome.

– ¿Por qué? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Quería que-que me uniera a su equipo para una misión urgente. – Les dijo la chica.

– ¿Misión urgente? –Pregunto Sakura.– ¿Con misión urgente te refieres a…?

– A Shikamaru se le asigno liderar el rescate de Satsuki. –Les informo la Hyuga.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunto Sakura.– No me sorprende…

– ¿Quienes iban? –Pregunto el rubio.

– ¿eh? Bueno…

– ¡Dime! –Exigió el rubio con sus ojos cambiando a color rojo.

– Yo-yo no lo sé. –Le dijo Hinata dando un paso hacia atrás.– No-no me dio detalles, pero, tengo en-entendido que los únicos disponibles éramos los genin.

– ¿Salió el solo con genin a buscar a Satsuki? –Pregunto Sakura, Naruto por otro lado, se levantó de la cama.– ¿A dónde crees que vas?

– Voy con esa anciana. –Le respondió el rubio mientras abría la ventana.

* * *

Los ninjas del sonido seguían avanzando entre los arboles tratando de no alejarse tanto de Jirobo, si por alguna razón se topaban con un equipo de "verdad" les convendría estar cerca de el para que pudiera llegar a apoyarlos rápido. Escucharon los pasos en las ramas y vieron a chico robusto acercarse hacia ellos.

– Bien, ya volvió. –Comento Sakon.

– Te tardaste. –Comento Kidomaru.

– Lo siento, lleva algo de tiempo quitar todo el chakra. –Les respondió.– Pero los logre dejar secos, y murieron sin nada de chakra en su cuerpo.

– Si, si, lo que digas… –Dijo Tayuya.– Cállate el hocico y carga el puto barril que ese es tu trabajo, gordo de mierda.

– Si. –Exclamo el chico, lo cual levanto sospechas en sus compañeros.

– Oye, estas muy obediente hoy… –Comento Kidomaru.

– ¿Que?…

– Digo que pura mierda te doy el barril. –El chico de los seis brazos se dio la vuelta y lanzo el barril a la pelirroja. Mientras tanto, le lanzo una patada a su compañero lo cual paro a ambos.– Sigan. –Les ordeno a los demás.

El resto de los del sonido hizo eso, retomaron su camino hacia la frontera.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Pregunto Jirobo mientras dejaba la transformación.

– Jirobo siempre regaña a Tayuya por ser tan grosera. –Le dijo el chico de piel oscura. Kidomaru salto a Shikamaru realizando unos sellos.– Ninpou: Cadena de araña. –De su boca salieron telarañas que atraparon a Shikamaru contra un árbol.

– Te tengo. –Neji dijo desde detrás de él, pero el chico se logró quitar del camino y hacerlo seguir de largo.

– Ja, no estabas ni cerca. –Exclamo Kidomaru antes de expulsar telaraña de su boca y atrapar a Neji.

Kidomaru tuvo que reaccionar de inmediato después de esto y lanzar sus telarañas hacia un árbol para quitarse del camino por donde atacaron Kiba y Akamaru girando a gran velocidad.

– Maldito. –Exclamo Kiba y se preparaba para volver a atacar, pero sus pies se quedaron pegados al tronco. El chico los miro, había caído en una telaraña.– ¡No creas que has ganado solo por eso!

– Ja, es obvio que se terminó para ustedes. –Exclamo Kidomaru, antes de que desde su espada recibiera un golpe que lo tiro de los árboles. Neji había logrado liberarse y lo golpeo desde detrás.

– _¿Pero cómo se liberó?_ –Pensó Kiba. Neji reacciono y fue hacia Shikamaru, puso sus manos sobre la red y con esto comenzó a cortarla, cuando termino hizo lo mismo con Akamaru y finalmente con Kiba.– ¿Como la cortaste?

– Su red está hecha al mezclar su saliva con chakra. –Explico el Hyuga.– Esta era fuerte gracias a esto, porque el chakra seguía corriendo por su interior y la reforzaba. Para cortar el material, necesitabas cortar el flujo.

– Aquí es donde entra su habilidad como Hyuga. –Dijo Shikamaru.– El puño suave hace básicamente eso, cortar flujos de chakra.

– Genial, ahora podemos contrarrestar sus técnicas. –Dijo Kiba.– Así podremos derrotarlo en un momento.

– Te equivocas Kiba. –Dijo Neji.– No necesito esforzarme para ver que este tipo es más fuerte que el anterior. –Le dijo.– Peor de todo, es más rápido, sus técnicas son más complicadas y versátiles. Nos llevara tiempo derrotarlo.

– Lo cual no estaría mal, si es que tuviéramos el tiempo para luchar con él. –Comento Shikamaru.– ¿Estás seguro Neji?

– Por supuesto, sé que actualmente, soy el único que puede quedarse atrás y luchar contra él. –Les respondió.

– Esperen ¿De qué hablan? –Pregunto Kiba antes de comprenderlo.– No hablaras en serio, este tipo es muy peligroso.

– Kiba, recuerda cual es nuestra misión. –Le dijo el Hyuga.– Tenemos que recuperar a Satsuki Uchiha antes de que cruce la frontera, sino entonces no podremos seguirlos.

– Si, pero debe de haber otra manera. –Dijo el chico.

– No, por el momento esta es la única opción. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Continuaremos

– Shikamaru… –Exclamo Kiba.

– Tampoco me gusta, pero es lo que podemos hacer. –Le dijo el chunin.– Nos iremos.

– Chouji vendrá pronto y te ayudará, tenlo por seguro. –Le dijo Kiba antes de que él y Shikamaru comenzaran a saltar, persiguiendo a los otros dos del sonido.

Unas telarañas salieron de entre los árboles y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los genin. Neji vio las telarañas que viajaban hacia sus compañeros, pero no pensaba dejarla llegar. Y chico salto y se interpuso en el camino dejando que esta tocara sus manos. Usando el chakra, Neji la corto y dejo la técnica inutilizada.

– Desde la primera vez tenía una idea de cómo funcionaban tus técnicas. –Le dijo el Hyuga.– Pero gracias a que me atrapaste pude confirmarlo.

– _Vaya, este mocoso es bueno._ –Pensó Kidomaru.

* * *

– Si no piensas luchar en serio te matare. –Le dijo Jirobo a Chouji mientras seguida deteniendo sus ataques. Jirobo le lanzo una patada a Chouji, lanzándolo por los aires. Después el chico realizo algunos sellos.– Doton: Campo de espadas. –El suelo frente a Jirobo comenzó romperse, saliendo de este picos afilados en los que cuales Chouji caería.

– _Esto es malo._ –Pensó el chico mientras caía. Pensó rápido en lo que podía hacer, y solo tuvo una idea que le pareció la menos mala.– Jutsu de expansión parcial de cuerpo. –El genin agrando su mano derecha y golpeo el suelo en donde caería, rompiendo los afilados picos que lo podrían matar. Chouji se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo.

– Vaya, que interesante. –Jirobo comento mientras veía a su oponente levantarse.– Decidiste sacrificar tu mano para mantener tu vida. –El chico presto atención al brazo derecho de Chouji. Su mano estaba sangrando, después de todo cuando golpeo el suelo los picos se enteraron en su puño.

El dolor en la mano de Chouji era molesto, pero sobreviviría a esas heridas.– _Es mejor una herida en mi mano que morir._ –Pensó el genin.– _Lo más importante, estoy cerca de mi limite, los efectos de la primera píldora no me darán para mucho más._

– Vamos úsala. –Comento Jirobo.– Si te da algo de esperanza por un momento úsala. Vi que tenías un contenedor para tres píldoras, usa la segunda y la tercera. –Chouji miraba desafiante a su oponente.– Usa esas píldoras, para demostrarte que, aun con ellas, no puedes ganarme.

* * *

Tsunade estaba frente a frente con Naruto. El rubio había entrado por la puerta estrellándola y sin permiso alguno. Lo primero que hizo fue caminar hasta que quedo frente a ella y la vio con una seria molestia en sus ojos.

– ¿No deberías de estar en el hospital? –Pregunto la líder.

– Tsunade-sama perdón por eso. –Se disculpó Sakura mientras entraba junto a Hinata.

– Dime quienes fueron con Shikamaru. –Le exigió el rubio.

– Así que finalmente te enteraste. –Dijo la mujer.– ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? El saberlo no cambiara nada.

– Mi compañera fue secuestrada. –Naruto le dijo.– Al menos tengo el derecho de saber cómo va la misión.

– No, no lo tienes, pero aun así te lo diré. –Tsunade le respondió.– Shikamaru reunió a todos los genin que pudo; estos fueron Chouji, Kiba y Neji.

– ¿Neji-niisan fue con ellos? –Exclamo Hinata.

– ¿Nomas ellos? –Pregunto Sakura.– Esos tipos son más fuertes que Naruto y Satsuki y solo envió a 4 personas a enfrentarse a ellos.

– Con la situación actual solo habían genin disponibles. –Dijo la mujer.– Y con el poco tiempo que tuvo solo pudo reunir a esos cuatro que podían ir.

– Pues bueno, aquí hay otro. –Dijo el chico.– Iré a ayudarlos.

– ¿Y cómo lo harás? Ya deben de estar lejos.

– Te recuerdo que nosotros te encontramos gracias a mí, anciana. –Dijo el rubio.

– Tsunade-sama, me gustaría ir con él. –Dijo Sakura.– Estoy segura que la única razón por la que Shikamaru no me pidió que me uniera fue porque estaba junto a Naruto, sabía que si se enterraba esto ocurriría.

– Si, pero ahora estoy bien. –Les dijo el rubio.– Puedo ir a patearles el culo a esos tipos.

– A-a mí también me gustaría ir. –Solicito Hinata.– Satsuki-san es mi amiga y si Neji-niisan está en peligro quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Tsunade se recargo en la silla.– _Que problemáticos._ –Exclamo en su mente.– _Aunque, estoy segura que si se los niego, de todas maneras irán._

– ¿Que dices abuela? –Pregunto el rubio, provocando que a la mujer se le resaltara una venita.

– No me vuelvas a llamar así. –Le respondió.– Esta bien, les asignare como misión que vayan a apoyar al equipo de Shikamaru.

– Gracias, Tsunade-sama. –Dijo Sakura con una reverencia.

– Serán el equipo de búsqueda 2 y tendrán a Sakura como su líder. –Continúo informando.

– ¿Yo? –Solo exclamo la pelirosa.

– Esta bien, definitivamente no hay nadie mejor que Sakura-san para ser la líder. –Le dijo el chico.

– Sakura, eres la líder del equipo y por lo mismo deben de seguir tus órdenes. –Les dijo.– Si quieren pueden buscar más gente para que les ayude, pero dudo que encuentren a muchos.

– Entendido. –Exclamo la pelirosa.– Me gustaría que saliéramos de inmediato, pero ni Naruto ni Hinata están listos para partir de inmediato, así que nos reuniremos en 20 minutos en la entrada.

– Si. –Los demás exclamaron.

– Recuerden, no solo vamos como perseguidores, sino que nuestra misión será también apoyar al otro equipo, así que preparen provisiones y equipo médico. –Les dijo.– Sin embargo, no se sobrecarguen con equipo, ya que debemos movernos extremadamente rápido si queremos alcanzarlos.

– _Vaya, tiene un talento para organizar al equipo._ –Pensó la rubia.

– Bien, con eso entendido, nos vemos dentro de 20 minutos en la puerta de la aldea. –Dicho esto, ambos chicos salieron saltando por la ventana y fueron a sus respectivos hogares a prepararse. Sakura solo se quedó viéndolo mientras avanzaban.– _¿Estará bien que yo esté a cargo?_

– Sakura, con esos dos no bastara, y dudo mucho que encuentres a alguien disponible en este momento. –Dijo la líder de la aldea.– Sin embargo, hay alguien que se encuentra ocupada ahorita que podría ir contigo.

– ¿Quien?

– La conoces, solo ve a los sótanos de la mansión y la encontraras.

El equipo de Sakura estaba armándose para ir a apoyar ¿Sin embargo podrían llegar a tiempo con los demás?

Fin capítulo 59.

* * *

Omake.

La escuela de Konoha: Cita 3.

Fuu y Naruto estaban en la pista de patinaje. La peliverde estaba dándole unas indicaciones al rubio. Después de que las escucho, Naruto lo intento.

− Vas bien. −Le dijo la chica.− De hecho hasta parece que eres bueno en esto.

− Si, no es tan difícil como creí. −Dijo Naruto mientras se movía.

Fuu se recargo en la barandilla de la pista y vio al rubio moverse por esta. De repente, Fuu sintió un empujón desde su espalda que la movió. La chica apenas pudo reaccionar para intentar mantener el control. Naruto vio esto y reacciono de inmediato para atraparla.

[Lo que algunos vieron]

Naruto reacciono a tiempo y atrapo a la chica, está apoyando su cabeza ligeramente en el torso del rubio. Fuu lo miro hacia el rostro y este le estaba sonriendo.

− ¿Estas bien? −Le pregunto.

− Si… −Le respondió Fuu mientras estaba perdida en los ojos azules del rubio.

− Me alegro. −Dijo Naruto y entonces sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse.

[Lo que en realidad paso]

Naruto se acercó a Fuu extendiendo sus brazos, la chica logro reaccionar a tiempo para sostenerse de estos y evitar caer.

− ¿Estas bien? −Pregunto Naruto.

− Si, gracias. −Le dijo la peliverde.

− No hay de que.


	60. Konoha vs Otogakure 2

Capítulo 60: Konoha vs Otogakure 2.

En el bosque, Neji estaba parado viendo a su oponente salir de entre los árboles. Kidomaru estaba sonriendo, sus demás oponentes habían escapado pero el aun así estaba sonriendo.

– Eres fuerte. –Exclamo el chico viendo a Neji.– Debes de ser más fuerte del equipo. Sin embargo, como Jirobo dijo, gracias a Ororchimaru-sama y Kabuto conocemos todas sus técnicas. –El chico posiciono sus manos en un sello.

– _Aquí viene su ataque._ –Pensó Neji.

– Jutsu de amnesia temporal. –Exclamo, sorprendiendo a su oponente.

– ¿Que hiciste? –Le pregunto.

– Lo dije antes, conozco tus técnicas. Eso no haría a esta pelea divertida. –Respondió Kidomaru.– Así que para hacerla más entretenida bloquee temporalmente mis memorias con un jutsu. Ahora puede que vivas un par de minutos.

– _Ya veo, me está subestimando._ –Pensó Neji.– _Bien, aprovechare eso y lo usare para derrotarlo más rápido._

Kidomaru concentro el chakra en su boca y de esta expulso varias redes. Neji salto para esquivar las primeras, pero había muchas, demasiadas como para que pudiera esquivarlas. Una de estas logro atraparlo y pegarlo contra un árbol. Antes de que Hyuga pudiera usar sus brazos para cortarla, Kidomaru escupió otras dos telarañas y las pego en sus brazos.

– Te tengo. –Exclamo mientras cortaba la telaraña de su boca.– Sin tus manos, va a ser fácil matarte, ya que no la podrás cortar. –El chico salto hasta que se colocó en un tronco frente a Neji.– Parece que ni así duraste el minuto.

El chico de los seis brazos concentro de nuevo su chakra en la boca y lo expulso como una masa sólida. Neji se concentró cerrando sus ojos. El ataque de su oponente se acercaba, pero aun así el mantenía la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Esto sorprendió a Kidomaru, que se mantuviera tan tranquilo en la situación, algo no estaba bien. De un solo golpe, las telarañas alrededor del cuerpo de Neji se cortaron, el chico estaba libre. Esto era malo para el del sonido, no movía moverse porque aún estaba expulsando telaraña desde su boca. Neji desapareció de su vista. La telaraña siguió y termino clavándose en el tronco, justo al mismo tiempo que el Hyuga llegaba hasta a su oponente.

– Te diré un secreto. –Dijo el chico mientras tomaba posición para su siguiente ataque.– Puedo emitir chakra por cualquier punto de mi cuerpo.

– _¡¿Que?!¡Eso es tan injusto!_ –Pensó Kidomaru.– _¡¿Por qué es que no lo sabía?!_ –El chico recordó la respuesta de esa pregunta.– _Ah, cierto…_ –Cambio su rostro a uno de cansancio por su propia idiotez.

– Se terminó para ti. –Neji bajo su cuerpo para preparar su impulso.– 64 golpes de palma. –Neji comenzó a golpear rápidamente a su oponente sin darle respiro alguno. Lo llevo a que se estrellara en el tronco del árbol y continúo golpeando, hasta que termino con un gran golpe que hizo a su oponente atravesar el tronco.

Kidomaru voló hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo. Neji salto y aterrizo en el suelo del bosque. El polvo se despejo, y Kidomaru estaba ahí, con una piel dorada cubriéndolo

– Nada mal. –Exclamo el de los 6 brazos.

– _¿Qué es eso?_ –Pensó el Hyuga mientras esa piel dorada caía del cuerpo de Kidomaru.

– Eso estuvo cerca. –Dijo Kidomaru.– Si me hubieras golpeado estoy seguro que me hubiera quedado sin chakra.

– Eso de antes…

– Es una forma de mi telaraña. –Explico.– Se convierte en un material tan fuerte como el metal cuando entra en contacto con el aire. Además, puedo emitirla por cualquier glándula de mi cuerpo.

– Sí que eres un monstruo. –Le dijo Neji.– _No exageraban, este tipo es fuerte._

* * *

– _La situación parece demandarlo._ –Pensó Kabuto mientras caminaba por los pasillos iluminados por las velas.– _Los 4 del sonido son fuertes, pero si Konoha ha enviado a un grupo de jonin no habrá mucho que puedan hacer._ –El peliblanco abrió la puerta, entrando a una habitación en la cual habían algunos monitores y una cama conectada a varios tubos.– _Enviar al equipo Dosu no serviría de nada, no tienen el nivel para derrotar a un jonin._ –En la cama, se encontraba un chico con cabello blanco. Un papel se encontraba sobre sus ojos y en este estaba escrito un sello.– _Parece que no queda otra opción._

– ¿Que ocurre Kabuto-sensei? –Pregunto el chico.

– Únicamente vine a revisar unas cosas. –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a los monitores.

– Los demás han vuelto a salir, y no fui convocado. –Le dijo.

– Kimimaro, tu único deber es cuidar tu cuerpo. –Le dijo Kabuto.– Ya no eres parte de los 5 del sonido.

– Lo entiendo. –Le dijo el chico.– ¿Qué clase de misión salieron los demás?

– Es una de traer a alguien, a tu sucesora. –Dijo Kabuto.– Es una chica, Uchiha Satsuki. Es bastante talentosa, casi tanto como tú a su edad. Aunque ha dado unos pocos de problemas.

– Uchiha…

– Si, ella tiene un Kenkei Genkai como tú, el Sharingan. –Dijo Kabuto.– Me pregunto quién será más fuerte.

– Maldición. –El chico exclamo.– ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

– ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

– Sé que no es mucho tiempo. Pero si es el suficiente quiero poder ayudar a Ororchimaru-sama. –Le dijo Kimimaro.– Sé que ya no soy apto como contenedor, pero aun puedo luchar.

– ¿Estas sugiriendo…?

Kimimaro levanto su torso, terminando sentado en la cama.– Kabuto-sensei, ¿Dónde está mi equipo? Si no puedo servir como el próximo contenedor, al menos luchare para que el siguiente llegue.

– _Excelente._ –Pensó Kabuto mientras sonreía.

* * *

De vuelta en el combate de Neji. Ambos estaban en un pequeño claro del bosque, frente a frente y analizando al otro.

– _Atacar a sus puntos de chakra no servirá._ –Concluyo Neji.

– _Puede cortar mi telaraña y el cuerpo a cuerpo no es una opción contra alguien como él._ –Pensó Kidomaru.– _Parece que tendré que atacar a distancia._

El chico salto hacia los arboles escondiéndose de Neji entre las ramas.

– _Esta dentro de mi rango._ –Pensó el Hyuga.– _Y no creo que piense en escapar._

– _No he tardo ni un segundo y no he hecho ningún ruido._ –Kidomaru sostenía un hilo en su mano, el chico lo soltó y en el claro cayo un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva. Neji reacciono para evitar la explosión, pero de inmediato se vio atacado por los proyectiles.

– _Era una trampa._ –Pensó el chico. Neji concentro su chakra en el cuerpo y comenzó a girar, formando una barrera de chakra giratorio alrededor de él.– ¡Kaiten! –Exclamo.

– _¿Pero cómo? Esos ataques iban a su espalda. ¿Cómo los vio?_ –Se preguntó el chico.– _Y esa técnica, ¿Ha usado chakra para defenderse?_

– _Que bueno que aprende el Kaiten durante el receso de un mes de los exámenes._ –Pensó el Hyuga. Neji levanto el kunai del suelo y lo lanzo hacia su oponente, rozándolo con el filo.– Se dónde estás, así que deja de ocultarte.

– _¿Qué demonios con este tipo?_ –Kidomaru salto desde su escondite.– _No solo puede ver el fluido de chakra, también puede detectar lo que está a su alrededor con facilidad._ –Unas marcas comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo del chico mientras de colgaba de una telaraña.

– _Su actividad de chakra, ha cambiado._ –Pensó Neji.

[Flashback]

– Escuchen. –Les dijo Shikamaru mientras saltaban entre los arboles.– Naruto logro sacar algo de información de esos tipos. Entre las cosas que le dijeron estaba algo sobre un sello maldito.

– ¿Sello maldito? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Es algo que creo Orochimaru. –Dijo el chunnin.– Según lo que me informaron, aumenta la fuerza y chakra del usuario. Además de que tiene dos etapas.

– O sea que no solo son tan fuertes como Naruto y Satsuki. –Dijo Chouji.– ¿También pueden aumentar su fuerza?

– Si. Escuchen, no se los digo por asustarlos, sino para que lo tomen en cuenta cuando los enfrentemos. –Finalizo Shikamaru.– Si tenemos que luchar contra ellos, debemos terminar antes de que activen eso.

[Fin Flashback]

– _Así que ese es el sello maldito._ –Pensó Neji.– _Si que se ve peligroso._

Kidomaru formo una red en dos se sus manos, mientras tanto se mordía uno de sus dedos y formaba unos sellos.– Jutsu de invocación. –Exclamo y de la nube salió una araña colgaba en los arboles.– Encontrare la manera de derrotarte.

De la parte trasera de la invocación comenzó a salir un montón de tela, esta se movía como si algo estuviera dentro. Kidomaru formo una espada desde su boca y después salto para cortar la bolsa, liberando a una gran cantidad de arañas por el bosque. Neji reacciono y comenzó a usar el Kaiten, aunque repelió a los insectos, las telas de estas comenzaron a enrollarlo. Kidomaru expulso un proyectil desde su boca que se dirigió al chico. Neji logro expulsar el chakra y desviar el objeto de último momento.

– _Está usando a las arañas para atarme._ –Analizo el chico. Uso su cuerpo y corto las cuerdas.– _El kaiten no parece funcionar, así que las tendré que matar de uno por una._

– _Es muy peligroso a corta distancia._ –Pensó Kidomaru.– _Pero si mantengo lejos de él estaré seguro._

Kidomaru soltó algunas de las cuerdas, y los proyectiles salieron disparados hacia Neji. El chico salto y los esquivo, pero otra oleada ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el mientras estaba en el aire. Neji expulso chakra desde su mano, lo cual le dio impulso y le permitió maniobrar para esquivar las armas. Neji aterrizo, con las arañas comenzando a caer sobre él. El chico comenzó a golpearlas con una gran velocidad, pero aun así eran demasiadas y sus hijos comenzaron a pegarse en el cuerpo.

– _No puedo usar el Kaiten._ –Pensó el Hyuga. Neji detecto que más proyectiles se dirigían a él desde su espalda, el chico se agacho para esquivarlos, pero uno logro cortarlo, haciéndole un corte en brazo derecho.

– _Interesante._ –Pensó el Kidomaru.– _Parece que esos ojos suyos le permiten ver no solo el flujo de chakra, sino alrededor. Le permiten una visión aumentada de 360 grados. Por su reacción diría que su rango es de unos 50 metros. Sin embargo…_ –El de los 6 brazos se concentró en la herida del chico.– _Parece que no es perfecta, ya que no detecto ese ataque._

* * *

Sakura estaba en la puerta de la aldea esperando a los demás. Sentía la presión encima de ella, habían dejado a los demás bajo su cargo, si algo salía mal y morían, solo podría culparse a sí misma. La chica suspiro, se había puesto su ropa que usaba para salir a misiones. Además, tomo otros porta armas que tenía en casa, si esos tipos eran tan fuertes como creían, entonces necesitaría todo lo que pudiera. También tenía una correa para sostener pergaminos, pero los pergaminos que cargaba estaban vacíos, al menos los podría usar para asustar a sus oponentes.

Hinata llego corriendo desde la calle, portaba una mochila que era lo único que destacaba de su apariencia común.– Ya-ya estoy lista. –Sakura asintió.

Naruto no tardo mucho más en llegar junto a dos de sus clones.– ¿Todavía no partimos?

– No, aún tenemos tiempo. –Le dijo la pelirosa sin saber porque estaban sus clones.

– Bien. Denme sus cosas. –Hinata fue la única que hizo lo que el rubio le indico, le dio su mochila y este comenzó a sacar las cosas. Hinata había empacado algunas vendas, utensilios de primeros auxilios, un ungüento que había hecho hace unos días y sobre todo, armas.– Voy a sellar esto en pergaminos.

– ¿Aprendiste a sellar más? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Cuando salí con Ero-senin aprendí a hacer eso. –Le dijo el rubio.– Ahora puedo sellar cerca de 20 cosas por rollo.

– Si es así, sella mis cosas. –El rubio escucho uno voz desde detrás de él, la conocía.

– Yamanaka. –Exclamo el rubio.– ¿Que haces aquí?

– Antes de que comiencen, yo le dije que viniera. –Dijo Sakura.– Necesitamos a todos lo que podamos.

– Esta bien. –Dijo Naruto.– Cuando estés en peligro, no dudes en gritar e iré a rescatarte.

– Ya quisieras. –Le respondió Ino, normalmente eso se habría considerado como romántico, pero entre esos dos, era un insulto.

– Dale lo que necesites sellar a mi clon, él se encargara. –Dijo el chico. Ino le entrego su mochila al Naruto y este comenzó a sacar el equipo.

– _Equipo de primeros auxilios, armas, píldoras del soldado y algo de comida._ –Repaso el clon.

– ¿Comida? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Puede que sea necesario, para ellos o para nosotros. –Dijo Ino.– Recuerda que las píldoras del soldado no son un alimento que te pueda mantener mucho tiempo.

– Sakura-san ¿Tienes algo que necesites sellar? –Pregunto el chico a su compañera.

– No. –La chica llevo su mano al portador de pergaminos, tomo los dos rollos y se los entregó al chico. – Toma, están en blanco, pero te serán mejor a ti que a mí.

– Pa-parece que ya estamos listos. –Informo Hinata.

– Bien. –La pelirosa mordió su dedo, hizo unos sellos y puso su mano en el suelo.– Jutsu de invocación. –La nube de humo de formo y cuando se despejo, Pakkun ya estaba ahí.

– Hola. –Saludo el perro.

– Pakkun, necesito que sigas un olor, tenemos que encontrar a nuestros compañeros. –Dijo la chica.

– ¿Cuantos son? –Pregunto.

– 4 personas. –Le dijo la pelirosa.– Viajaban juntos, pero es posible que se hayan separado.

– Puede ser complicado, pero lo intentare. –Les dijo.

– Bien, gracias. –Dijo Sakura.– Parece que ya estamos listos para partir.

– Esperen, antes de partir, debo decirles algo sobre los tipos a los que enfrentaremos. –Dijo el rubio, dispuesto a informarles sobre el sello maldito.

* * *

Uno de los kunais había logrado clavarse en la espalda de Neji. Kidomaru parecía haber creado una estrategia para derrotar a Neji. El campo alrededor del chico estaba cubierto de cuchillos hechos con telaraña y los pedazos de las arañas que Neji había repelido.

– _Las nuevas trampas están puestas._ –Pensó el del sonido mientras salta entre los arboles.– _Prepárate porque ahí va la siguiente ronda._

Neji percibió a las arañas y los cuchillos acercarse. El chico comenzó de nuevo a esquivarlos, pero su oponente no le estaba facilitando el hacerlo, atacando con una combinación y secuencia que le hacían imposible a Neji lograrlo. Al final, dos de los proyectiles se clavaron en la espalda del Hyuga.

– _Jejeje, esta es la mejor estrategia._ –Pensó Kidomaru.– _Aquel jutsu en el que gira es para protegerse de los ataques que están cerca, por lo que su vista de 360 no es perfecta._ –Neji se levantó, con el agotamiento marcado en su rostro.– ¿Qué ocurre?¿Ya estás cansado?

– _Necesito poder acercarme a él o estaré perdido._ –Pensó el chico.

– _Vamos a terminar esto._ –Kidomaru ordeno a su araña que se dejara caer sobre Neji. Este reacciono y comenzó a golpearla rápidamente hasta que esta exploto y lo cubrió de telarañas, justo cuando una ola de cuchillos lo rodeaban, sin poder girar, Neji intento esquivarlos, pero aun así varios se clavaron en su espalda.– _Ese chico sí que es inteligente. No puede evitar mis armas, pero por lo menos evita que le den en un punto vital._

Neji comenzó a escuchar una risa entre los árboles, pero no podía ubicar donde se encontraba.– _Si concentro mi visión poder ver más lejos, pero solo en una dirección._ –Pensó el Hyuga.

– Eres rápido y bastante inteligente. –Dijo Kidomaru.– Pero esto debe terminar aquí. –Las marcas comenzaron a extenderse por el cuerpo de Kidomaru hasta que lo cubrieron por completo y cambiaron su cuerpo, dándole una apariencia mucho más terrorífica. De la boca del chico comenzó a salir telaraña, que se endureció y tomo la forma de un arco.– Considera esto como tu recompensa por resistir tanto.

* * *

– Has hecho un buen trabajo aguantando. –Le dijo Jirobo a Chouji.– Pero parece que ahora si estás en tu limite.

– _Tiene razón, ya no podre seguir luchando con solo la píldora verde._ –Pensó Chouji mientras sacaba el contenedor. Abrió el compartimiento de la píldora amarilla y se la comió, expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra.

– Bastante chakra. –Comento Jirobo antes de que unas marcas negras comenzaran a aparecer por su cuerpo.– No te servirá para ganar, pero al menos me podrás entretener un momento.

– Ven gordito. –Le dijo Chouji.

– ¡Tú eres el gordito! –Le respondió Jirobo mientras corría hacia él.

– Expansión parcial de cuerpo. –Chouji aumento el tamaño de su mano derecha y la uso para aplastar a Jirobo. Su oponente uso su fuerza y se levantó, dándole un golpe a Chouji. Dicho ataque lo saco por el aire.– Toma esto panzón. –Chouji dijo mientras formaba un sello.

– _¿Que?_ –Fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras veía a un Chouji gigante caerle encima.

– ¡Mega expansión de cuerpo! –El cuerpo de Chouji se expandió al máximo, cayéndole encima a su oponente y una parte del bosque.

Sin embargo, aun a pesar de ese ataque, el combate no había terminado.– Parece que me has hecho usar el nivel dos. –Exclamo Jirobo, con su piel de color rojizo y su cabello largo. Jirobo movió su otra mano y la impacto en Chouji, sacándolo por el aire.

El chico comenzó a perder y tamaño mientras caía de regreso, con un intenso dolor recorriendo su cuerpo.– _No me puedo mover._ –Pensó el chico. Tenía la última píldora de en su mano.

Jirobo salto y aterrizo encima de Chouji, con su pie izquierdo cayendo sobre su brazo derecho, en el que sostenía las píldoras.– No sé qué tan fuerte te hará esa píldora, pero no me arriesgare. –Dijo el oponente, sin saber que en ese momento, Chouji aún no había considerado en consumirla.– Esta forma gasta mucha energía y no la puedo mantener mucho tiempo. Así que… –Jirobo levanto su mano derecha.– acabare contigo ahora mismo.

* * *

– _Mi puntería está al 100%_ –Pensó Kidomaru.– _¡Ahora muérete!_

Kidomaru soltó la flecha que iba a una gran velocidad hacia Neji, se movía a gran velocidad entre los arboles directo a su objetivo, sin embargo, cuando le faltaban unos metros para llegar, una bola de metal la impacto por un lado, desviándola varios metros de su objetivo.

* * *

– Diste una buena pelea, pero hasta aquí llegas. –Dijo Jirobo mientras levantaba su mano.

Chouji solo cerro los ojos, preparándose para el impacto. Sin embargo, antes de que su puño pudiera impactar, alguien llego dándole una patada a Jirobo, lo suficientemente potente como para sacarlo volando y quitarlo de encima de Chouji. El genin abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver quien lo había salvado.

* * *

– _¿Que paso?_ –Se preguntó Neji viendo la flecha clavada en el suelo.

– _La desvió. No, alguien más la desvió._ –Pensó Kidomaru.

– No creyeron que la aldea los dejaría solos ¿O sí? –Pregunto Tenten mientras aterrizaba a un lado de Neji.

* * *

– Lee-san… –Exclamo Chouji al ver la espalda del genin de cabello de tazón frente a él.

– No te preocupes Chouji-kun, los refuerzos han llegado desde Konoha. –Le dijo con seguridad Lee a Chouji.

Fin capítulo 60.

* * *

Omake.

La escuela de Konoha: Cita 4.

Satsuki y Sakura estaban tranquilamente sentadas en una mesa afuera de una pastelería. Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y se imaginaban que la cita de Naruto estaba por terminar, así que se devolvieron ya que desde lo la pista, nada interesante había pasado y parecían nada más dos amigos juntos.

− ¡Satsuki!¡Sakura! −Naruto llego a la mesa donde estaban las chicas sentadas.− ¿Qué hacen aquí? Bueno eso no es importante.

− _¡¿No es importante?!_ −Se preguntó Satsuki con una venita resaltada.

− ¿Qué paso?¿Por que estas tan alterado? −Pregunto Sakura.

− Veran ahorita…

[Flashback]

− Bueno, creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi casa. −Le dijo Fuu a Naruto.

− ¿No quieres que te acompañe? −Pregunto el rubio.

− No, así está bien. −De repente Fuu se acercó a Naruto y junto sus labios con los del rubio.− Gracias por la cita. −Le dijo antes de irse.

[Fin Flashback]

− ¡Entonces era una cita! −Termino el rubio.

− _Deberías de estar más sorprendido por lo del beso._ −Pensaron Sakura y Satsuki.

− No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que era una cita? −Pregunto el rubio.

− Naruto, cuando la invitaste a salir era eso. −Dijo Sakura.

− ¡¿Qué?!¡¿En serio?! −Pregunto el chico.

− _**Te lo dije.**_ −Comento el zorro en su interior.

− ¡Esperen!¿Lo sabían? −Sus dos amigas asintieron.− ¡¿Y por qué no me dijeron?!

− Y perder una fuente importante de chistes futuros. −Respondió Satsuki.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**


	61. ¡Los refuerzos llegan!

**Tarde pero llego.**

* * *

Capítulo 61: ¡Los refuerzos llegan!

En el bosque, Tenten estaba parada a un lado de Neji. La chica traía el traje que había usado en los exámenes chunin, con la camiseta de color azul claro. En una mano sostenía un pergamino mientras que de la otra salían unos hilos de chakra los cual se perdían en el bosque, Neji dedujo que se dirigían a la bola de metal que con la que desvió la flecha.

– Parece que llegue justo a tiempo. –Exclamo la chica.– ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

– Sobreviviré. –Indico el chico.

Tenten miro hacia el bosque, era obvio que después de ese ataque el oponente se había movido para evitar que lo descubrieran.– ¿Que me puedes decir de ese tipo?

– Es fuerte. –Fue con lo que Neji comenzó.– Es bastante rápido y parece ser bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, no tanto como yo, por algo se alejó. Puede escupir telaraña desde su cuerpo, la cual la usa para detener tus movimientos. Además, puede usar otra variación endurecida que usa como armas.

– Ya veo, así que es bastante balanceado entre ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y distancia. –Dijo la chica.

– Si, aunque aprovecho mis debilidades y está atacando a distancia. –Agrego el Hyuga.

– ¿Y el sello maldito? –Pregunto la castaña.– ¿Lo activo?

– Desde hace tiempo. –Respondió Neji.– Ten cuidado, hasta ese momento sus ataques no habían sido tan fuertes. –Comento el chico mientras miraba a la flecha de telaraña clavada en el cráter.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está? –Pregunto la chica.

– Por la trayectoria de la flecha, puedo darte una dirección general. –Le dijo el Hyuga apuntando al bosque.– Sin embargo ten por seguro que después de ese ataque se debe haber movido.

– No te preocupes por eso. –La chica tomo un pergamino y salto. Abrió el rollo y una nube de humo apareció cubriendo todo el lugar.

– _Parece que están hablando._ –Pensó Kidomaru.– _Deben de ser compañeros. Bien, así será más divertido por unos momentos._

Kidomaru escucho algo, un montón de ruido que no comprendía que era, el chico volteo hacia un lado, solo para sentir un potente golpe. Una gigantesca bola de metal se movía por el bosque, golpeando todo lo que podía, incluido el chico. Tenten estaba en el claro, con sus manos extendidas y unos hilos de chakra que salían de sus dedos y se dirigían al arma. La chica estaba controlándola.

– _Puede que no sepamos donde está, pero si atacamos un área grande de seguro que lo golpearemos._ –Pensó la chica.

– Lo lograste golpear. –Indico Neji concentrando su Byakugan.

La bola se detuvo y Kidomaru cayó entre los arboles destrozados por el golpe.– _Que estrategia tan mas destructiva._ –Pensó el chico.– _Aunque debo admitir que eso me dolió._ –Kidomaru sintió unas armas volar hacia él, genero las propias con su telaraña y logro desviar las primeras, sin embargo, había aún más. Genero más armas y las lanzo contra los ataques, pero en esta ocasión, sus armas fueron fácilmente destruidas. Kidomaru logro saltar con solo algunos cortes menores, el chico se ocultó entre los árboles.– _Esas ultimas armas…_ –El analizo lo que acababa de ocurrir.– _Estaban cubiertas con electricidad. Su endurecimiento y el aumento de su capacidad de perforación me lo dice._ –El chico continuo moviéndose por el bosque.– _Así que no solo puede atacar a distancia, sino que además puede usar electricidad. Interesante._ –A Kidomaru se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Qué tal?¿Le di? –Pregunto Tenten.

– Si, unas de tus armas lograron cortarlo. –Respondió Neji.– Sin embargo no fueron heridas graves y logro ir a esconderse en el bosque.

– Carajo. –Exclamo la chica.– ¿Y qué paso cuando mis armas de electricidad chocaron?

– Destrozaron las suyas sin problema. –Le respondió.

– Bien, por lo menos tenemos eso a nuestra ventaja. –Dijo la chica.– _Si vuelvo a hacer lo de la bola y tengo otra oportunidad esta vez no fallare. Sin embargo, solo tengo tres de esa, así que no puedo gastarlas. Estoy segura que de momento está moviéndose. Podría intentar golpear a nuestros alrededores, pero puede haberse alejado. Después de todo, estaba oculto para que Neji no lo encontrara, puede que sus disparos pueda hacerlos desde más lejos._ –La chica seguía pensando en la estrategia de su pelea.– _Neji puede concentrar su Byakugan en una dirección para ver más lejos, pero para eso necesitaríamos saber aproximadamente por donde se encuentra. Parece que no hay opción, debemos esperar a que ataque para hacer nuestro movimiento._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la otra batalla, Jirobo estaba viendo al recién llegado. Lee estaba simplemente parado en una posición de batalla, con su brazo izquierdo en la espalda y el derecho enfrente.

– _Esa patada sí que fue fuerte._ –Pensó Jirobo.

– ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Lee-san? –Pregunto Chouji.

– Tsunade-sama nos envió para ayudarlos en esta misión. –Dijo el chico manteniendo su guardia.– ¿Estas bien Chouji-kun?

– No, mi brazo derecho parece estar roto. –Comento el genin mientras se sostenía la extremidad.– Pero viviré.

– Vaya, parece que tenemos un recién llegado. –Dijo Jirobo.– _Ya he gastado mucho chakra luchando contra ese niño, así que debo acabar esto rápido._ –Jirobo junto sus manos para realizar una serie de sellos.– Doton: Bala de lodo. –Exclamo Jirobo mientras levantaba la piedra gigante.

– _Mierda, es esa técnica otra vez._ –Pensó Chouji.

– Ocho puertas internas: Puerta de la apertura. –Lee cargo hacia la roca y comenzó a golpearla con gran velocidad, comenzando a dañarla con los golpes.– _No va a ser suficiente._ –Pensó.– Puerta del dolor. –La piel del chico cambio por un momento y tomo la coloración rojiza. La velocidad y fuerza de Lee aumento y le fue suficiente al chico para golpear la piedra hasta que esta se rompió. Lee se quedó viendo a su oponente mientras volvía a la normalidad.– _Que cansancio._ –Pensó el chico mientras jadeaba.

[Flashback]

Más temprano, durante la examinación medica con Tsunade.

– Excelente, parece que tu pierna sana bien. Esta casi como nueva. –Dijo Tsunade.– Parece que estas en condiciones para volver a salir a misiones.

– ¡Bien! –Grito Lee emocionado por poder volver en servicio.

– Sin embargo, debes de tener cuidado. –Le dijo la rubia.– Pierna está bien, pero has bajado tu ritmo de ejercicio en este tiempo. Por lo mismo tu condición física se ha degradado. Es algo que debes de tomar en cuenta a la hora de luchar: Si quieres luchar como lo haces normalmente, te será más difícil.

[Fin Flashback]

– _Así que a eso se refería._ –Pensó Lee.– _Tiene razón, luchar como antes es más difícil. Mi estilo requiere mucho esfuerzo físico para usarlo y el no haber entrenado adecuadamente durante un mes ha degradado mi condición._

– ¿Qué ocurrió?¿Qué era eso? –Pregunto Jirobo.

Lee se impulsó y llego justo a donde estaba Jirobo, le dio una patada al costado que no surtió mucho efecto. Lee noto esto, y de inmediato se movió detrás de su oponente para patearlo. Le dio una patada en la espalda y lo obligo a moverse, pero aun así no sintió que le hizo mucho daño a su oponente. Jirobo se dio la vuelta y ataco a Lee, pero al chunin no se le dificulto para nada retroceder para evitar ese ataque.

– _Es muy lento._ –Pensó el chico.

– ¡Ja!¡¿Que fue eso?! –Pregunto el del sonido aun en su segundo nivel del sello maldito.– Puede que seas rápido, pero tus golpes son muy blandos. Creo que aun sin mi sello maldito no serian un peligro para mí.

– _¿Qué?¿Tiene que estar exagerando?_ –Pensó Chouji.– _¿En serio el sello maldito aumenta tanta su fuerza que ni Lee-san puede derrotarlo?_

Lee desapareció de la vista de todos, apareciendo mientras se agachaba para evitar el brazo de Jirobo y poder terminar detrás de él. Una vez detrás de su oponente, el del expandex soltó una patada que impacto detrás de la rodilla de su oponente. Jirobo no pudo reaccionar, y termino doblando su rodilla, cayendo al suelo. Lee se movió rápido y salto dando una patada voladora.

– Puerta de la apertura. –Lee abrió la primera puerta durante esa patada, agregándole poder extra. Su pierna impacto contra Jirobo y lo saco volando por el campo. En cuanto Lee aterrizo, volvió a cerrar la puerta de inmediato.

* * *

– Estamos cerca. –Le comunico Kiba a Shikamaru.– Casi los hemos alcanzado.

– Bien. Sera difícil considerando que somos 2 contra 2, pero si logramos ejecutar un buen plan puede que recuperemos a Satsuki. –Dijo el chunin a lo que Akamaru ladro de inmediato.

– Tienes razón Akamaru, somos 3 contra 2. –Dijo el genin.

– Bien, bien, 3 contra 2. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Pongan atención, tengo un plan.

* * *

– Vaya, eso hasta lo sentí. –Comento Jirobo mientras se levantaba.– No sé qué era esa técnica tuya, pero deberías de activarla más tiempo. Así al menos sería divertido por un rato.

– _Así que con la fuerza de mis puertas internas puedo lastimarlo._ –Pensó Lee.– _Podría intentar continuar así como hasta el momento._

Jirobo cargo hacia Lee, el chico volvió a esquivar el ataque. Aprovecho que su oponente estaba abierto y lo ataco mientras abría la primera puerta, dándole una patada en el rostro. Jirobo recibió ese golpe, el cual no fue suficiente para detenerlo. El chico volvió a atacar y Lee esquivo de nuevo, saltando para ponerse frente a Chouji.

– _Con esos golpes no le harás nada, Lee-san._ –Pensó Chouji.– _Necesitas algo con más fuerza._

– No queda opción. –Dijo el chunin.– Si quiero ayudar necesitare usarlo. –Termino de decir el chico.– _Aunque no sé si me quedara energía después de usarlas._

– ¿Que tanto dices? Deja de hablar y pelea. –Jirobo comenzó a cargar hacia Lee, mientras tanto, el chico se preparaba.

– Tercera puerta: puerta de la apertura. –La piel de Lee tomo una coloración rojiza.– Puerta del dolor. –Jirobo miro asombrado al chico y como su nivel de chakra aumentaba.– Puerta del espíritu. –Con eso ultimo un aura verde cubrió al chico.

– _¿Qué es eso? Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte._ –Jirobo pudo percibir el incremento en la fuerza de Lee.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lee ya estaba frente a él, dándole una patada en el estómago. La fuerza de esta saco al chico volando hacia los árboles. Lee uso su gran velocidad para aparecer detrás de Jirobo y patearlo en el aire.

– _No voy a poder resistir mucho así._ –Pensó Lee mientras se movía.– _Debo acabar con esto ahora mismo._

Lee apareció debajo de Jirobo y lo pateo para dirigirlo hacia arriba. Lee salto para elevarse, mientras desataba la venda de su brazo derecho. El salto del chico fue suficiente como para hacerlo quedar delante de Jirobo. Cuando su oponente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Lee lo golpeo. Jirobo salió volando hacia el suelo, sin embargo ahí no iba a terminar el ataque. Lee jalo su brazo que tenía la venda alrededor de su oponente, acercándolo de nuevo a él. Jirobo no podía hacer nada, más que intentar prepararse para recibir el impacto.

– Flor del loto oculto. –Exclamo el chico mientras golpeaba a su oponente.

Jirobo salió volando hacia el suelo, hasta que se estrelló a gran velocidad. El impacto del chico dejo un gran cráter en el lugar y el chico volvió a la normalidad. Lee aterrizo cerrando todas las puertas. Se encontraba jadeando por el cansancio de moverse a esa gran velocidad.

– Se terminó, gano. –Exclamo Chouji. Sin embargo, un momento después Jirobo se levanto.– No puede ser, aun después de eso ese tipo sigue vivo.

– _Carajo._ –Jirobo podía moverse, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba extremadamente dañado y sus reservas de chakra estaban al minimo.– _Si no hubiera tenido el nivel dos activado hubiera muerto._

Lee volvió a pararse en posición de pelea.– _Estoy muy cansado como para seguir luchando mucho tiempo, pero no puedo dejar que se entere._

– _No queda otra opción._ –Jirobo salto hacia los arboles escapando.– _No puedo seguir luchando, quizás puedo ir a descansar lejos de estos tipos. Al cabo, ambos están agotados._

* * *

– Parece que se fue. –Dijo Lee relajándose.– Y no creo que vaya a ir a ayudar a sus compañeros.

– Si, ganamos de momento. –Dijo Chouji, el chico miro al polvo de la píldora roja que seguía en el suelo.– _No la use, pero aun así no creo que pueda seguir. Lo siento Shikamaru, parece que solo me podre unir a ustedes ya que regresen con Satsuki._

* * *

Tayuya y Sakon seguían moviéndose entre los árboles. La chica entonces llamo la atención de su compañero.– Esos bastardos nos alcanzaron. –Exclamo mientras aterrizaba en la rama.

Detrás de ellos, Kiba y Shikamaru aterrizaron– Los alcanzamos. –Dijo el Inuzuka mientras sonreía.

– Acabare con esto en unos segundos. –Sakon salto hacia los chicos

Shikamaru reacciono, lanzando un kunai hacia su oponente, este vio el movimiento y simplemente movió su cabeza para esquivarlo. Los dos genin saltaron hacia un lado cada uno, evitando el golpe de Sakon. Shikamaru reaccionó de inmediato y extendió su sombra, conectándola con la de su oponente.

– _Idiota, cayó en eso._ –Pensó Tayuya.

Kiba entonces salto hacia donde estaba Tayuya, el chico comenzó a girar hacia su oponente.

– Tsuga. –Exclamo mientras atacaba. Tayuya tomo el barril y salto hacia un lado. Kiba siguió de largo. El chico dio una vuelta en el aire y se apoyó contra un árbol, después se impulsó para volver a atacar.

– _¿Piensa seguir así hasta cansarse?_ –Se preguntó Tayuya. La chica se preparaba para moverse cuando vio que desde abajo venia otro remolino como Kiba.– _¡¿Son dos?!_ –Se preguntó la pelirroja. Tayuya se preparaba para esquivar los ataques, sin embargo, una explosión detuvo sus movimientos. Una explosión en el tronco de un árbol llamo su atención.– _El kunai que lanzaron antes tenía una etiqueta explosiva._ –Dedujo la chica. El tronco del árbol estaba cayendo sobre ella a una gran velocidad. No tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, al menos no con el barril. Tayuya lanzo el barril, podría recuperarlo después. La chica entonces salto y evito que la rama cayera hacia ella. Se disponía a saltar hacia el barril cuando sintió un golpe en su costado. Uno de los remolinos estaba impactándola. La chica estaba sorprendida, pero miro hacia el que había girado ascendiendo.– _Ya veo, ese no era más que un simple clon._ –Pensó. El golpe la tiro hacia una de las ramas inferiores.

Mientras tanto, el otro Kiba dejo de girar y tomo el barril en el aire. Se apoyó en una de las ramas y se lo lanzo al otro. Después, Kiba comenzó a girar, dirigiéndose hacia Sakon.

– Tsuga. –Volvió a exclamar el chico dirigiéndose hacia Sakon. De último momento, Shikamaru soltó su jutsu, sin darle a Sakon oportunidad de esquivar o bloquear el ataque. Igual que su compañera el chico termino en las ramas de más abajo.

– Bien hecho. –Exclamo Shikamaru mientras los dos Kibas aterrizaban a su lado. Una nube de humo cubrió al que cargaba el barril, volviendo a su estado natural del pequeño perro blanco.

– Bien hecho Akamaru. –Dijo Kiba.

– Hay que irnos de inmediato. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Dudo mucho que eso haya bastado para detenerlos.

Kiba tomo el barril y el equipo comenzó su viaje de regreso rápido.

– ¡Carajo! –Exclamo Tayuya.– ¡Sakon mueve el culo!¡Esos cabrones se escapan!

Los dos del sonido comenzaron una persecución con los de la hoja, pero había una sensación extraña en el lugar, como si hubiera una aterradora presencia cerca. Los de la hoja seguían avanzando, cuando vieron a alguien parado en una de las ramas en su camino. Una rápida examinación al nuevo sujeto revelaba que se trataba de un ninja del sonido.

– _¿Otro?_ –Se preguntó Shikamaru. Kiba reacciono y se puso a la cabeza del grupo mientras preparaba su ataque.

– Tsuga. –Exclamo mientras comenzaba a girar hacia su oponente. Este se mantuvo tranquilo hasta el último momento, en el cual salto dando una vuelta en el aire por encima de Kiba. El chico de cabello blanco aprovecho el movimiento y le dio una patada en un costado a Kiba.

– _Increíble, esa velocidad…_ –Shikamaru solo pensaba mientras lo veía. El nuevo oponente movió sus brazos y Shikamaru vio como unos proyectiles se dirigían hacia él. El chunin levanto el barril por reflejo y uso para bloquear los ataques. Sin embargo, esto no le permitió ver cuando su oponente se acercó y le dio una patada en el rostro. Provocando que soltara el barril.– _Maldición_ _, es muy rápido._ –Fue lo único que Shikamaru pudo pensar mientras caía.

El del sonido tomo el barril en el aire. Los del sonido llegaron y vieron al chico aterrizar en la rama con el objeto en sus manos.

– ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Kimimaro? –Pregunto Tayuya.

– _Así que estaba en lo correcto, este tipo es su aliado._ –Pensó Shikamaru mientras se recuperaba.

– ¿No deberías de estar recuperándote? –Pregunto Sakon.

– Debería, pero debido a que ustedes son unos inútiles he tenido que venir. –Comento el chico.– A Orochimaru-sama no le queda mucho tiempo, no podemos desperdiciarlo.

– _¿No le queda mucho tiempo?¿A que refiere?_ –Se preguntó Shikamaru.– _No lo sé aun, pero parece que el rapto de Satsuki está relacionado con ello. Así que, sea lo que sea, Orochimaru necesita a Satsuki._

– Cuida tu boca Kimimaro. –Le dijo Sakon.– ¿Crees que hemos estado todos estos meses sin hacer nada? Somos más fuertes que antes.

Kimimaro solo los observo, en definitiva, eran más fuertes que la última vez que los vio. Aun así, sabía que uno solo no podría derrotarlo.– Yo me encargare de llevarla. –Comento Kimimaro.– Ustedes encárguense de estas molestias. –Fue su orden antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

– Maldición, escapo. –Exclamo Kiba mientras llegaba a un lado de Shikamaru.

– De momento no hay nada que podamos hacer. –Le dijo el chico.– Si queremos seguirlo debemos encargarnos de esos dos.

– Je,je,je,je… – Sakon comenzó a reírse mientras unas marcas negras aparecían por su cuerpo.

– _Ese debe ser el sello maldito._ –Analizo Shikamaru.

Sakon salto hacia Shikamaru, Kiba se puso en el camino e intento darle un golpe, pero no lo logro, su oponente era mucho más rápido. El golpe de Sakon saco volando a Kiba por el bosque. Después, el chico lo comenzó a perseguir. Viendo que su dueño estaba en peligro, Akamaru corrió para ayudarlo.

– Vaya, parece que la situación empeoro. –Comento Shikamaru. Su oponente, la chica de cabello rojo procedió a sacar una flauta de entre sus ropas.

* * *

Kimimaro estaba saliendo a un claro en el bosque. El chico corría por el césped cuando escucho un sonido que llamo su atención, eran los cantos de muchos pájaros, pero no veía a ninguno cerca. Kimimaro reacciono y soltó el barril, algo muy inteligente porque de este salió una mano cubierta de rayos que lo hubiera asesinado si impactaba. Con el movimiento del jutsu quedo un gran hueco en el barril, del cual salió la persona que estaba dentro.

– Así que al fin te conozco. –Dijo Kimimaro.– Uchiha Satsuki.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

– Solo tienes que saber que seré quien te lleve con Orochimaru-sama. –Le dijo el chico de cabello blanco.

– Je, inténtalo bastardo. –Le respondió Satsuki.

Fin capítulo 61.

* * *

Omake:

La escuela de Konoha: Oportunidad.

– Bien chicos, para esta clase vamos a salir. –Dijo Kakashi.

Satsuki levanto su mano.– ¿Como una cita o literalmente solo salir afuera? –Pregunto a lo que una venita se resalto en la nuca del rubio.

(X)(X)(X).

– Naruto, Satsuki, salgan y pongan la red de volleybol. –Le dijo Gai a los chicos.

– Por cierto, no es una cita. –Dijo la pelinegra provocando que el chico se molestara.

(X)(X)(X).

– Naruto, Hinata, necesito que salgan a buscar a los demás y les avisen que se les acabo el tiempo. –Dijo Kurenai.

– Dejo a tu criterio si es una cita o no. –Le dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa.

– _¡¿Una cita?!_ –Pensó Hinata sonrojada. Naruto solo se molestó por el chiste.

(X)(X)(X).

Naruto, Sakura y Satsuki estaban comiendo en el salón de clases cuando se acercaron Chouji y Shikamaru.

– Vamos a salir a comer en la azotea, ¿Quieren venir? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

Naruto solo volteo a ver a la pelinegra.– _¡No te atrevas!_ –Pensó esperando el chiste.

– Claro, nos haría bien salir un rato. –Le dijo y ella se levantó junto a Sakura.

– Espera, ¿No vas a hacer un chiste?¿Ni un comentario? –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¿De que estas hablando? –Le dijo la pelinegra.

– ¡De lo de salir y la citas! –Le respondió apuntándola.– Llevas 2 semanas con eso.

– _¡Wow! Cubrimos 2 semanas en menos de 400 palabras._ –Pensó Sakura.– _¿Por qué la serie principal no puede hacer eso?_

– Ah, eso. –Exclamo Satsuki.– Como te molesta he decidido dejar de hacer los chistes.

– Satsuki…

– Aparte de que todos saben que únicamente te interesa tener una cita con Fuu-san. –Termino la pelinegra, a Naruto esto no le gusto y le levanto el dedo medio.

* * *

 **Por motivos fuera de mi control, no pude subir el capitulo antes.**

 **Finalmente Kimimaro llega y Satsuki se enfrentara a el. ¿Que haran todos ahora que el mas fuerte de los 5 del sonido ha aparecido?**


	62. La técnica más secreta de Naruto

**Como subí el capítulo anterior tarde, decidí subir este un día antes. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 62: La técnica más secreta de Naruto.

El segundo equipo para el rescate de Satsuki se movía rápido entre los árboles. Sabían que aún tenían una ardua tarea si querían alcanzar al primer grupo. Pakkun iba a la cabeza del grupo, con Sakura detrás. Naruto estaba en medio del grupo, con Ino detrás de él y hasta el final Hinata con su Byakugan activado.

– Veo a alguien cerca. –Dijo la Hyuga sin tartamudear. El asunto era muy serio y por lo mismo la chica estaba actuando de esa manera.

– ¿Alcanzas a distinguir quiénes son? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Si, son Chouji-kun y Lee-san. No hay ningún enemigo cerca de ellos.

– ¡¿Chouji?!¡¿Está bien?! –Pregunto Ino.

– No sabría decir desde aquí.

– Sakura-san ¿Que haremos? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Nuestra misión es apoyar al equipo, aun si no están luchando. –Sakura dijo esto y le indico al equipo que se dirigieran hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

El equipo avanzo hasta que llego al nuevo claro en el bosque. El suelo del lugar estaba seriamente destrozado y dañado, resultado de las batallas que solo hace unos momentos habían ocurrido. En medio del lugar es encontraban Chouji y Lee. Chouji tenía una venda en su brazo derecho que subía y pasaba alrededor de su cuello. Lee por otro lado, tenía su mano izquierda descubierta, sin ninguna venda sobre ella.

– ¿Están bien? –Fue lo primero que pregunto Sakura en cuanto llego.

– Si, no se preocupen por mí, solo estoy cansado. –Aseguro Lee.

– Yo, me rompí el brazo. –Dijo Chouji.– Aunque solo es eso, nada serio.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el chunin de cabello de tazón.

– Tsunade-sama nos envió para ayudarles. –Dijo Ino mientras abría un pergamino.

– Somos un equipo de apoyo. –Dijo Sakura.– Venimos a apoyarlos en las luchas, pero también traemos provisiones. –Detrás de la pelirosa, Ino saco comida desde el pergamino y se la entregó a Chouji, el chico le agradeció a su compañera.

– ¿Dónde está? –Pregunto Naruto.– ¿Dónde está el tipo con el que lucharon?

– Escapo. –Dijo Lee.

– ¿A dónde?

– Eso no importa, Naruto. –Le dijo Sakura.– Nuestra misión es recuperar a Satsuki, no perseguir a esos tipos.

– _Increíble, Sakura está haciendo un buen trabajo como la líder._ –Pensó Chouji.

– ¿Estarán bien? –Pregunto la pelirosa a Chouji y Lee.

– Si, no se preocupen por nosotros. –Le dijo Lee a la chica.– Llevare a Chouji-kun a la aldea y tratare de volver a hacer algo.

– Bien, nosotros seguiremos. –La chica indico al equipo que se prepararan para moverse de nuevo.

– Tengan cuidado. –Dijo Ino antes de irse con el equipo.

– _Parece que tienen la situación controlada por el momento._ –Pensó Lee mientras los veía alejarse. También, por primera vez, Lee noto las nubes que se estaban formando, parecía que en un poco de tiempo llovería.

* * *

Satsuki miro a su oponente, el chico de cabello blanco mostraba un rostro tranquilo. Algo le decía a la pelinegra que enfrentarse a él no sería sencillo, pero aun así no se sentía intimidada por él. La chica se dispuso a activar su sharingan, pero no pudo concentrar el chakra para ello.

– _Parece que tendré que usar puro taijutsu de momento._ –Fue lo que pensó la pelinegra.

Kimimaro fue el primero en hacer su movimiento, corriendo hasta la chica. Lanzo una serie de patadas que a Satsuki se le dificulto esquivar. Cuando vio una oportunidad, la pelinegra ataco con un golpe, sin embargo, su oponente uso su brazo para detener la patada. Mientras tenia a Satsuki en esa posición, Kimimaro le dio una patada a la chica. Satsuki salió hacia atrás, cayó en el suelo y aprovecho la inercia para darse una vuelta por el suelo y terminar sobre una de sus rodillas.

– _Este tipo sí que es fuerte, y con mi chakra restringido, no poder ganarle._ –Concluyo la chica.– _No se cuánto tardare en recuperarlo, y aun si lo hago quien sabe cuánto podre usar._ –Kimimaro volvió a atacar con un golpe, la pelinegra levanto sus brazos y los uso para protegerse del golpe. Su oponente le lanzo otro golpe y después una patada para intentar sorprenderla, pero Satsuki la pudo esquivar saltando hacia un lado.– _Carajo, no me gusta para nada esto._

Kimimaro lanzo una patada al rostro de Satsuki, chica se cubrió mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Después la chica decidió que era su turno y atacado con un golpe directo a su oponente. Kimimaro lo detuvo usando su mano. Satsuki entonces uso su pie para lanzarle una patada. Kimimaro tuvo que reaccionar rápido y soltar la mano de la chica para bloquear ese ataque. Ambos saltaron hacia atrás y tomaron espacio.

– _Es buena._ –Pensó el del sonido.– _No me sorprende que Orochimaru-sama la haya escogido para remplazarme._

– _Este tipo, no se está esforzando._ –Satsuki se agacho para esquivar la próxima patada de su oponente, la chica se levantó soltando un puño ascendente, pero aun así su oponente lo bloqueo.– _No se está esforzando y aun así no le puedo dar un golpe._

Kimimaro extendió su pie y le impacto una patada a la pelinegra. La chica salió volando, pero logro caer parada. Sin embargo, con esa patada y el dolor que le causo comprendió una cosa, ese tipo no era solo rápido, también era ridículamente fuerte.

* * *

– ¿Sigues sin encontrarlo? –Pregunto Tenten.

– No, es muy bueno ocultándose. –Le respondió Neji mientras ambos estaban espalda con espalda.

– Maldición, con cada momento que perdemos Satsuki se aleja más. –Dijo la castaña.– Esto no me gusta nada.

– Si nos movemos nos arriesgamos a que no ataque por sorpresa. –Comento Neji.– Especialmente porque conoce el punto ciego de mi Byakugan.

Tenten escucho un sonido, la chica rápidamente abrió un pergamino y saco un arma. En lo que hizo eso, Neji la tomo y ambos saltaron quitándose del lugar. Momentos después de esto se formo un cráter en el que estaba una flecha en medio. Neji vio al grupo de cuchillos acercarse volando hacia ellos, pero no tenían el tiempo para esquivar. La chica pudo reaccionar y sacar de su pergamino un montón de armas que uso para desviar los ataques. Sin embargo, algunas pasaron, clavándose un cuchillo en el hombro de Tenten.

– _Maldición._ –Pensó la castaña mientras se sacaba el arma.

– Es muy fuerte e inteligente. –Dijo Neji.– Pero sobre todo, es paciente. Puede esperar horas simplemente para tender una trampa.

– Carajo, es como si estuviera jugando con nosotros.

– _Justamente, ustedes han caído en mi telaraña y me voy a divertir todo lo que pueda._ –Pensó Kidomaru.

– _Sabia que esquivaríamos su flecha, por eso preparo unas trampas._ –Pensó Neji.– _Gracias a la reacción de Tenten pude concentrar mi vista y ver que la flecha se acercaba. Estoy seguro que en estos momentos está moviéndose._

– Maldición, parece que gastamos nuestra oportunidad. –Comento la chica.

– Intentare buscarlo, después de todo, estará preparándose para su siguiente ataque. –Neji concentro su Byakugan para buscar a su oponente, lo vio preparando su arco para disparar de nuevo.– Maldición, va a atacar de nuevo.

– ¿Por dónde?

– 7 en punto.

Tenten abrió su pergamino sacando otra gigantesca bola de metal. El arma voló y se encontró con la fecha de Kidomaru, pero esta logro traspasarla de inmediato y sin dificultad. Neji vio esto y pateo a su compañera, salvándola de la flecha justo a tiempo, sin embargo, el chico termino con un profundo corte en su pierna. El ataque de Tenten no fue en vano, este siguió y golpe a su oponente de lleno.

– ¡Neji! –Exclamo la chica.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien. –Le dijo.– _Si no la hubiera movido esa flecha hubiera atravesado su pecho._

– Esa cosa paso mi arma sin dificultad. –Comento la chica.– ¿Que tan fuerte es?

– Parece ser más fuerte que el metal, pero tus armas de electricidad pueden acabarlas. –Analizo Neji.– Así que está justo en ese punto entre ambas.

– Ya veo, entonces con las armas reforzadas puedo romper su telaraña. –Continuo Tenten.– El problema es que no puedo reforzar objetos muy grandes. Puedo usar mi chakra en una espada, pero la bola de metal, eso me dejaría exhausta.

– Tu último ataque lo golpeo, pero después de eso lo perdí. –Dijo el Hyuga.

– En pocas palabras, estamos como antes. –Termino la chica.– _Excepto que más heridos._

* * *

El equipo 2 seguían moviéndose entre los arboles del bosque. Habían logrado reunirse con Chouji y Lee, pero aún quedaban los demás. Pakkun se detuvo, a lo cual los demás tuvieron que pararse.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto Sakura.

– Los olores se separan –Dijo Pakkun.– Hay unos que se detienen aquí, pero los demás siguen.

– ¿Que tan lejos? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Unos 800 metros. –Le respondió el can. La chica concentro su byakugan para poder ver a la distancia.

– ¡Neji-niisan! Y también Tenten-senpai –Exclamo la chica.

– ¡¿Nee-san está ahí?! –Dijo Naruto.

– Si, parece que están ahí enfrentándose a alguien, aunque no lo veo. –Dijo la chica.– Están heridos.

– ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos! –Dijo el rubio, se disponía a brincar.

– Detente ahí, Naruto. –Le dijo Sakura.– Te recuerdo que nuestra misión es ayudar, pero sobre todo tenemos que rescatar a Satsuki.

– Si, pero Nee-san…

– No podemos ir todos a ayudarlos. –Dijo Ino.– Si lo hacemos perderíamos mucho tiempo.

– Si, pero… no quiero dejarlos sin ayuda. –Dijo el rubio.– Ustedes sigan y yo iré a ayudarlos.

– ¿Y desde cuando tú eres el líder? No vas a hacer lo que quieras. –Le dijo la rubia.

– Los dos, dejen de discutir. –Dijo la capitana del equipo metiéndose entre ambos para poder parar cualquier posible pelea.– Cada segundo que lo hacen lo desperdiciamos. Ino tiene razón, no podemos desviarnos todos a ayudar, pero tampoco debemos dejarlos solos.

– Iré yo entonces. –Dijo la rubia.

– ¿Y por qué tú? –Le respondió Naruto.

– _Carajo…_ –Solo pudo pensar Sakura ante la discusión.

– Sakura-san… –Hinata al fin decidió hablar.– Yo iré.

– ¡¿De ninguna manera?! –Le dijeron Ino y Naruto.

– Es peligroso. –Señalo Ino.

– L-lo sé. –Les dijo.– Pero el enemigo está escondido. Con mi Byakugan y el de Neji-niisan lo podremos encontrar.

– Espera Hinata, quizás lo pueda encontrar con olor. –Le dijo Naruto.– No tienes porqué…

– Ve. –Le ordeno Sakura.– Tu ve y ayúdalos Hinata.

– ¿Sakura? –Naruto solo exclamo confundido. La Hyuga asintió y salió corriendo hacia el combate.

– Vamos, hay que seguir adelante. –Les indico antes de continuar moviéndose. Los demás la comenzaron a seguir, Naruto un poco confundido.– _Lo siento Naruto, sé que querías ir. Pero te necesito cerca para derrotar a los otros 2._

* * *

Kiba bloqueo el golpe de su oponente, pero aun así sintió como su rostro era impactado. El chico salió volando por lo arboles. Akamaru llego por detrás de su oponente, girando a una gran velocidad, aun así, el perro no logro impactarlo, sino que antes de ello fue desviado y termino cayendo por los árboles.

– _¿Qué pasa con este tipo? Estoy seguro que esquivamos sus ataques y aun así nos golpearon._ –Pensó Kiba mientras recordaba el resto del combate.

– Saben, me alegra que Kimimaro haya llegado. –Dijo el chico mientras sonreía.– Eso significa que puedo entretenerme todo lo que quiera con ustedes.

– Bastardo. –Kiba salto y le lanzo un golpe a su oponente, este uso sus dos brazos para bloquearlo. Kiba estaba preparándose para soltarle una patada, cuando sintió un golpe en su estomago.– _Es imposible, está ocupando sus dos manos._ –El chico comenzó a caer entre los árboles, uso su chakra y se logró aferrar a un tronco de un árbol. Akamaru llego junto el con el ladrando.

– Sabes, como hablabas tanto creí que eras fuerte. –Dijo Sakon.– Ahora me doy cuenta que solo eras un bocón.

Akamaru siguió ladrando a Kiba.– Ya veo, con que así es como funciona. –Dijo el chico.– Así que puedes generar una extremidad extra.

– _¿oh? Parece que noto eso._ –Pensó Sakon.– _Aunque no está del todo correcto._

– _Si es así ya veo porque nuestros ataques no han servido._ –Pensó Kiba.– _Hemos estado atacando uno después del otro, pero si coordinamos nuestros ataques para que sean mismo tiempo, podremos golpearlo._

* * *

Neji y Tenten seguían espalda con espalda esperando un ataque de su oponente. La chica tenía un kunai reforzado con electricidad en la mano y el pergamino donde estaba su ultimo esfera de metal en la otra mano. El hombro le dolía a la chica, aunque sabía que no nada comparado con las heridas de su compañero.

– Estaba pensando algo. –Dijo Neji.– ¿Podrías usar su armas para formar una red con la electricidad? Así podríamos tener un rango mayor.

– Creo que si se puede. –Dijo la castaña.– Pero no sé cómo.

– Parece que tendremos que seguir esperando. –Dijo el Hyuga con una sonrisa.– _Es obvio que intentara atacar desde Tenten esta. El problema es cuando. ¿Usara la flecha primero o usara los cuchillos? Ese es el problema._

– _Parece que ya está todo listo._ –Pensó Kidomaru.

Kidomaru corto las telarañas dejando que los cuchillos volaran hacia la chica. Neji reacciono indicándole a la chica que desde ahí venían los ataques. Ambos se movieron para hacerle frente a los cuchillos, y fue en este momento que Kidomaru corto otra cuerda.

– _¡Mas cuchillos!_ –Neji pensó mientras se volteaba para desviar las armas. No podía creer que había caído en la trampa de su oponente.

Con sus dos oponentes entretenidos, Kidomaru preparo su siguiente ataque.– _Mientras están encargándose de los cuchillos, lanzare una flecha en su punto ciego desde el frente de esa chica y los atravesare a ambos._

El del sonido tenso su arco y soltó la flecha hacia sus oponentes. El arma voló con gran velocidad con objetivo a los dos de la hoja. Sin embargo, una chica llego saltando y la golpeo desde un lado, desviándola varios metros. Después de terminar con los cuchillos, Neji y Tenten vieron esto, sorprendidos por lo que paso.

– ¡¿Falle?! –Se preguntó Kidomaru antes de enfocar su vista. Vio a una chica de cabello azulado y corto.– _Tiene los mismos ojos que ese tipo._

– ¿Hinata-sama? –Pregunto Neji.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto Tenten.

– No-nos enviaron a ayudar. –Les dijo la Hyuga.

– ¿Nos enviaron? –Pregunto la castaña.

– Sakura-san, Ino-san, Naruto-kun y yo. Nos enviaron a a-ayudarlos. –Les dijo la chica.

* * *

– Nosotros somos el equipo de rescate 2. –Declaro Sakura cuando los miembros del equipo llegaron a donde estaban Tayuya y Shikamaru.

– ¿Shikamaru donde esta Satsuki? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Es lo que iba a decirles. Hay un quinto de esos tipos. Llego y se llevó a Satsuki. –Les informo el Nara.– Satsuki estaba en un barril, así que creo que sellaron su chakra.

– ¿Y Kiba? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Esta por allá. –Shikamaru apunto hacia su izquierda.– Uno de esos tipos se lo llevo a luchar, pero no sé qué tan lejos estén.

– Entonces, acabamos con esta tipa y podemos ir con los demás. –Señalo Ino.

– _Parece que llegaron más pendejos._ –Pensó Tayuya.– _No sé qué tan fuertes son pero con esa ventaja numérica me van a hacer mierda._ –Tayuya mordió su dedo para abrirse una pequeña herida.– Jutsu de invocación.

* * *

– ¡Gatsuga! –Kiba y Akamaru atacaron al mismo tiempo a Sakon, sin embargo, ambos ataques fueron detenidos.

– Vaya, que divertidos. –Dijo una voz parecida a la de Sakon, pero no era la del chico.

– ¡¿Que carajos?! –Exclamo Kiba cuando vio a alguien salir desde la espalda de Sakon.

– Veras, yo y mi hermano mayor nos llevamos muy bien, pero él está casi todo el tiempo dormido dentro de mi. –Dijo Sakon.– Sin embargo, cuando es necesario Ukon puede sacar cualquiera de sus extremidades desde cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, ya sea para atacar o defender.

Dos pies salieron y le dieron una patada a cada uno, sacándolos volando hacia los troncos de los árboles.

– Mierda, esto se puso más difícil. –Exclamo Kiba.

– Que bueno que son ustedes contra nosotros. –Dijo el que salía desde Sakon.– Así podemos pelear 2 contra 2.

* * *

– ¿Por qué nunca puede ser fácil? –Se preguntó Naruto mientras veía a las tres invocaciones aparecer. Eran tres gigantescos monstruos con forma de hombre. Uno estaba cubierto por vendas, no tenía brazos y su cabeza estaba volteada. Otra tenia cabello largo y sostenía un garrote. Y el ultimo una venda en sus ojos y unas garras en cada mano.

– Van a morir aquí. –Dijo Tayuya mientras sostenía su flauta para tocar.

Con la música las tres invocaciones se movieron y atacaron a los de Konoha. El que no tenía brazos fue el primero en cargar, destrozando la rama sobre la que los chicos estaban parados. Estos saltaron evitando el ataque, pero tenían a las otras dos invocaciones de frente listas para atacarlos.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Reacciono Naruto que saltaba con Sakura a un lado, generando diez clones que atacaron a la invocación del garrote, la que estaba frente a ellos. Tayuya toco una nota y la invocación movió su brazo, destruyendo a cinco clones.

En el otro lado, Ino saco una flor de bolsa de herramientas, realizo un sello y esta exploto, lanzando por los aires a ella y Shikamaru. Los dos chicos se estrellaron en los árboles y de inmediato se aferraron, pero por lo menos se alejaron de la invocación y al aferrarse evitaron caer en el rio que corría por el suelo del bosque..

Los clones de Naruto que no fueron destruidos continuaron hacia la invocación y la golpearon, pero esta no pareció recibir muchos daños. Tayuya toco otra canción, y su invocación se quitó a los clones de encima lanzándolos hacia los árboles.

– Pakkun, regresa. –Le ordeno Sakura al perro y este desapareció en una nube de humo.

– Parece que esas cosas son muy resistentes. –Comento Shikamaru cuando vio que la invocación seguía de pie aun después de esa explosión a quema ropa.

– Si, si una explosión no le hizo nada dudo mucho que unos golpes puedan con ellos. –Señalo Naruto ante la falla de sus clones.

– Así que para derrotarla necesitamos pasar esas invocaciones. –Comento Ino.

– Ese parece ser el caso. –Termino Sakura.

– Sin embargo, hay un asunto más importante en nuestras manos. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Aun tienen a Satsuki.

– Y Kiba esta solo contra el otro de esos tipos. –Indico Sakura.– Esas invocaciones son resistentes, y además no creo que nos dejen pasar.

– Aunque, controla a esas cosas con la flauta. –Analizo Shikamaru.– Ahora únicamente le dio las ordenes al del mazo y por eso el otro no nos atacó. –Señalo el chico.

– Entonces si logramos hacer que no haga los sonidos con su flauta, podremos pasar. –Dedujo Ino.– Aunque eso parece más fácil de decir que de hacer.

– Tengo una idea. –Dijo Naruto.– Es una técnica secreta en la que vengo pensando desde que me asignaron en equipo con Satsuki y Sakura, quería usarla para derrotarlas. Pero no la había usado porque no está completa y no se había dado la oportunidad para probarla.

– _¿Una que lleva meses planeando?_ –Pensó Sakura.

– _¿Qué clase de técnica será?¿Que tan fuerte es?_ –Pensó Ino mientras tanto.

– Muy bien, si crees que funcionara lo intentaremos. –Dijo Shikamaru.– ¿Que necesitas?

– Estoy seguro que funcionara. –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Tayuya veía a los chicos que hablaban, planeando una manera de poder atacarla..– _¿Que estarán haciendo?_

– Es entonces que activare mi técnica. –Les dijo el rubio.– Cuando lo haga, ustedes van a ayudar a Kiba y por el que tiene a Satsuki. Yo me quedare a luchar con esta tipa.

– No, Naruto, tú debes seguir. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¿Que?

– Eres el más rápido de nosotros, así que podrás alcanzarlos. –Le dijo Shikamaru.

– Aunque no me guste admitirlo, estos tipos son fuertes y necesitaríamos al menos ser dos para derrotarlos. –Dijo Ino.– Pero tú, tú eres el más fuerte de nosotros y el único que podría enfrentarse solo a uno de ellos y ganar.

– Chicos… –Naruto los vio, sus compañeros, sus amigos tenían sus esperanzas en él. Se quedarían atrás y dejarían el trabajo de recuperar a Satsuki en sus manos.– Bien, lo haré. –Dijo el rubio.

– Yo iré con Kiba. –Dijo Sakura.

– Pasare a esa cabrona y traeré a Satsuki de vuelta. –Declaro el rubio.

– Eso solo si puedes pasarme, pendejo. –Le dijo la pelirroja.– _El rubio usa los clones, y el otro las sombras. Si descubro las habilidades de esas tipas podre detenerlos aquí._

– Vamos. –Declaro Naruto mientras saltaba hacia su oponente.

Tayuya simplemente hizo un sonido con su flauta y envió a una de sus invocaciones a interceptar al rubio.

– Suiton: Muro de agua. –Ino levanto el agua del rio poniendo una barrera entre Naruto y la invocación.– Idiota, no cargues así como un estúpido.

– ¡Cállate! –Le respondió el rubio mientras concentraba el chakra en sus pies. Logro pararse sobre la superficie del agua y de inmediato salto para alejarse.

Sakura y Shikamaru llegaron por un lado y cada uno lanzo un kunai con una nota explosiva. Tayuya le ordenó a sus otras dos invocaciones que se metieran en la trayectoria, protegiéndola. Tayuya miro confiada y se preparó para su siguiente ataque. Pero sus planes tuvieron que cambiar cuando vio unos 10 shuriken dirigirse hacia ella. La chica salto para esquivarlos, pero estos se convirtieron en clones.

– _Ya veo su plan._ –Dijo la chica mientras veía a los clones acercarse, se preparó para enfrentarlos, pero estos realizaron un sello.

– ¡Transformación! –Todos los clones dijeron al mismo tiempo y Tayuya tuvo una nube de humo frente a ella.

La chica se preparó para lo que apareciera de esta, pero un grupo de 10 chicos desnudos no era parte de eso. Todos se veían de entre 20-25 años, guapos y con cuerpos marcados y solo cubiertos por el humo.

– Jutsu de harem invertido. –Dijeron los clones.

– _¡¿Que mierda es eso?!_ –Pensó Ino con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

– _¿Es en serio?_ –Pensó Shikamaru.

Sakura estaba concentrada en ir con Kiba, sin embargo por dentro.– _Jejeje, no me quejo._ –Pensó mientras de la nariz de su yo interior salía sangre.

Mientras tanto, Tayuya estaba embobada viendo a los chicos, hasta que le llego la voz de un rubio.

– Hasta luego idiota. –Le dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba. La pelirroja reacciono y golpeo a los clones transformados.

– Cabrón, me engaño. –Dijo la chica mientras continuaba saliendo sangre de su nariz.

– _Tu sola te engañaste._ –Pensaron los dos chicos de la hoja.

– Por eso, voy a matarlos y después iré por ese rubio. –Les dijo la del sonido mientras unas marcas negras comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo.

– Sello maldito. –Exclamo Ino.

– Si, esto se acaba de volver más problemático. –Dijo Shikamaru mientras se preparaba para la lucha.

Fin capítulo 62.

* * *

Omake.

Inspiración.

Mientras Naruto avanzaba por el bosque, escucho la voz del zorro.

– _**¿De dónde se te ocurrió eso?**_ –Pregunto el Kyubi.

– _Es solo el jutsu harem, pero con hombres._ –Respondió el chico.

– _**Si, ¿pero de donde te basaste para crear a los hombres?**_ –Pregunto el zorro.

– _Bueno, veras…_

[Flashback]

Un día cuando Naruto estaba limpiando se encontró una revista en la sala. Tenten iba entrando y vio que la tenía en la mano. La chica de inmediato salto, se la quitó y aterrizo en la sala.

– E-es mía. –Le dijo la castaña.– ¡La-la leo únicamente por las secciones de armas!¡No por los chicos que salen!

[Fin Flashback]

– _Y si, esa revista tenia buenos artículos._ –Le dijo el chico al zorro.

– _**Si, entiendo.**_ –Le respondió el bijuu.– _**Tu como siempre no estas comprendiendo lo importante.**_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el último capítulo del año?**

 **Al fin el equipo de apoyo llega y comienzan sus batallas ¿Podrán derrotar a los del sonido?**

 **Vengo a informar que, si bien tengo escrito únicamente hasta el capítulo 67, según mi planeación la saga (y en consecuencia la primera parte) se irían acabando en el capítulo 70.**

 **Bueno que disfruten lo que les queda del año y un feliz próximo año 2017.**


	63. La estrategia de Hinata

Capítulo 63: La estrategia de Hinata.

En Konoha existen algunos lugares secretos que pocos conocen. Son lugares que están fuera de los registros para casi todos los civiles, como por ejemplo la sección de tortura que corría debajo de la torre del hokage. Un lugar donde se mantenían e interrogaban a los prisioneros antes de que fueran trasladados y encerrados definitivamente. Existe una biblioteca secreta a la cual solo los jonin tienen acceso y un gran sistema de túneles construido por el segundo Hokage y que Orochimaru tuvo el trabajo de mejorar algunos años antes. De hecho, fue gracias a esto que el hombre pudo construir algunos de sus laboratorios en la aldea. También dentro de esos túneles se encontraba un área abierta que informalmente era llamada el campo de entrenamiento 99. La aldea tenía muchos lugares que solo los chunin en adelante conocían, e incluso había lugares de los cuales únicamente el Hokage y el personal encargado de esa área conocían.

Uno de estos lugares secretos era la base de RAIZ. Un lugar que forma parte de ese sistema de túneles y que solo sus miembros y el tercer Hokage conocían donde se encontraba. Actualmente, dentro de ese lugar se encontraba Danzo leyendo los reportes de su organización. El hombre sintió una presencia acercándose a donde estaba el, Danzo saco un kunai y se acercó a la garganta de su atacante.

– Muy mal, si esto fuera una misión real habría sido un fracaso. –Le dijo el hombre al recién llegado. Era un chico, de aproximadamente unos 13 años, vestido de negro y con una máscara de ANBU sobre su rostro.

– No se preocupe Danzo-sama. –Dijo otro chico exactamente igual mientras salía de las sombras frente a él.– Si ese hubiera sido un verdadero intento no hubiera fallado. –El chico que estaba bajo amenaza por Danzo comenzó a ponerse de color blanco hasta que se deshizo en una sustancia negra.

– Una trampa, bien pensado, aunque demasiado obvio. –Dijo el hombre mientras volvía a sentarse en su escritorio.– Reporta.

– La Hokage estuvo muy alterada esta mañana y pidió reportes sobre todo lo que ocurría en la aldea. –Comenzó el chico.– Uno de estos provoco que saliera de su oficina, el de que Uzumaki Naruto estaba en el hospital.

– ¿Por qué razones?

– Eso es justo lo interesante Danzo-sama. –Le dijo el chico.– Anoche se infiltraron unos ninjas del sonido. Aparentemente el Kyubi se enfrentó a ellos, pero no pudo derrotarlos. Los de Otogakure se llevaron a Uchiha Satsuki.

– Vaya. ¿Que hizo Tsunade al respecto? –Demando saber el hombre.

– Envió a tres equipos. Uno de 4 salió primero, después salió uno de 2 y al final otro de 4. Todos genin. –Dijo el chico.– En el último iba el Kyubi.

– El Kyubi está participando en la misión. –Exclamo el hombre antes de comenzar a pensar. La verdad, el que Orochimaru se quedara con Satsuki le era beneficioso hasta cierto punto. Si los reportes eran correctos, estaba herido y el tener el cuerpo de la chica lo recuperaría. Y no solo eso, sería una manera de joder a Isae, la cual se lo merecía después de insultarlo entrando a la aldea. Pero también estaba la cuestión del Kyubi, no era un secreto de que él y la Uchiha eran cercanos y si la rescataba podría ganar su gratitud. Sin embargo, nada le aseguraba que esto le fuera beneficio; nada le decía que por esto Naruto se uniría a RAIZ. Estaba la cuestión de la misión en sí, según tenía entendido era peligrosa y podía morir. Si esto pasaba, sería un poco inconveniente, porque tendría que esperar a que el zorro apareciera de nuevo, pero podía asegurarse de que cuando fuera encerrado de nuevo fuera en alguien fiel a él. Por último, si por alguna razón el chico sobrevivía, esto sería un indicativo de que le sería útil en el futuro.

– ¿Que haremos Danzo-sama? –Pregunto el subordinado.

– De momento, lo más beneficio para nosotros es no hacer nada. –Respondió el hombre.– Sin nuestra intervención, cual resultado posibles es beneficioso para nosotros. Puedes irte, Sai.

* * *

En el bosque donde estaban luchando contra Kidomaru, Hinata y Neji estaban parados espalda con espalda, poniendo a Tenten en medio.

– _Así que llego otro con esos ojos mágicos._ –Pensó Kidomaru. Hinata realizo unos sellos. Kidomaru miro con atención mientras preparaba su ataque. Unas chispas se generaron en el lugar y lo cubrieron de luz por un momento.– _¿Que se supone que hizo?_ –Se preguntó el de los seis brazos. Kidomaru creo otra flecha, apunto y lanzo su ataque hacia los chicos, estos reaccionaron e intentaron esquivarlo, pero aun así, la flecha termino atravesando a la chica recién llegada. Su ataque había funcionado, había matado a uno de sus oponentes, aun así, había algo que no le gustaba.– ¡Kai!

El chico alcanzo a ver de reojo a Hinata a un lado de él y lista para atacarlo. Rápidamente el chico de los seis brazos cubrió uno de estos con un sustancia dorada. El golpe de la chica impacto en esto y la Hyuga vio lo que ocurría.

– _El puño suave no puede traspasarlo._ –Se dio cuenta la peliazul.– _Sin embargo…_

Kidomaru comenzó a cubrir el resto de su cuerpo, sospechando que la chica aún no se daba cuenta de cómo funcionaba su habilidad. Movió uno de sus brazos y lo uso para protegerse de la palma de la chica, no sintiendo mucho daño. Esto volvió a atacar con otra palma y Kidomaru se defendió de nuevo. Hinata realizo un tercer ataque que esta vez impacto. El ataque sorprendió al chico, ya que estaba seguro que le ordeno a su brazo que lo protegiera, pero este no se movió. El de los 6 brazos no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar lo que ocurría, ya que la Hyuga estaba atacándolo de nuevo. Esta vez, en lugar de bloquear la palma, Kidomaru sostuvo el brazo de la chica. Hinata estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe con su otra mano, pero vio a su oponente abrir la boca y que de esta salió telaraña endurecida y con una punta afilada. La chica no se podía mover, por lo que no pudo evitar que se clavara en su brazo izquierdo.

Después de esto, Kidomaru la soltó y salto hacia otra rama para alejarse de ella. Sentía dos de sus brazos entumidos y en donde la chica lo había golpeado le dolía mucho.– _Neutralizo los nervios de mis brazos con sus golpes._ –Pensó el chico.– Ya veo, usaste chakra de electricidad con tus palmas.

Hinata no le respondió, solo se sacó el arma del brazo mientras este comenzaba a sangrar.– _No se clavó muy profundo._ –Pensó la chica.

– Ya veo, así que aprovechaste el hecho de que conocía las técnicas del otro Hyuga. –Dijo el chico.– Sin embargo parece que tu estilo no es tan igual, así que me sorprendiste. Primero usaste el genjutsu para poder ubicarme, y luego ese ataque con electricidad. Aun a pesar de que tienen los mismos ojos, ambos luchan diferente.

– _Este tipo es fuerte y rápido._ –Pensó Hinata.– _El que Neji-niisan haya luchado con el solo es asombroso._

– ¡Me pregunto cuántos trucos más tendrás escondidos! –Grito Kidomaru mientras saltaba hacia Hinata. La chica esquivo los primero golpes que su oponente le lanzo y retrocedió por la rama. Kidomaru avanzo hacia ella atacando, esta vez a Hinata no le quedo más que intentar desviarlos usando sus manos, así lo hizo, pero cuando tenía que usar su brazo izquierdo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Kidomaru noto esto comenzó a concentrar sus ataques en la parte izquierda de la chica. Hinata siguió bloqueando con el dolor en su brazo. Entonces Kidomaru aprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo directo en la herida de la chica. Hinata perdió la concentración y los golpes la lograron impactar, lanzándola por el bosque.– ¡Vamos sigue entreteniéndome!

– _Es demasiado difícil luchar contra él._ –Pensó la peliazul.– _No puedo ganarle en un combate directo, así que debo pensar en algo._

Hinata apoyo sus pies en una rama de un árbol y la uso para impulsarse y saltar hacia Kidomaru. La chica ataco con sus dos palmas al mismo tiempo mientras estaba en aire. Kidomaru sostuvo los brazos para evitar que impactaran. Hinata estaba segura de que esto ocurrirá, así que mientras volaba por el aire ya se había preparado y comenzó a mover su cuerpo para que en el momento que Kidomaru tomara sus brazos, ella pudiera impactarle un rodillazo. La rodilla de Hinata impacto en la barbilla del chico, provocando que soltara su agarre. Kidomaru comenzó a caer, al igual que la chica. Hinata estaba por encima y preparo para atacar, ya que sabía que caerían en una rama. Kidomaru sabía que esto no sería bueno para él, así que comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo. Justo lo que Hinata necesitaba. La chica comenzó a golpear su armadura con las palmas cubiertas de electricidad hasta que ambos terminaron estrellándose en el suelo, con la chica encima.

Hinata se relajó para respirar cuando Kidomaru levanto todos sus brazos derechos y los uso para golpear a Hinata en el costado, moviéndola. La chica no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por el dolor, y cuando su enemigo se levantó, otros tres golpes la impactaron, mandándola a volar hasta que se detuvo en el tronco de un árbol.

– N-no puede ser… mis-mis golpes te impactaron. –Exclamo la chica.

– Je, para alguien con visión que traspasa no prestas mucha atención. –Dijo el chico mientras su armadura comenzaba a caer.– Mira.

Hinata concentro su vista en lo que había debajo de la armadura, una sustancia blanca que recorría el cuerpo de Kidomaru.– ¿Eso es?

– Es exactamente la misma sustancia que he estado usando, sin embargo, esta es su forma blanda. –Explico el chico.– En esta forma mi chakra la recorre por dentro.

– Ya veo, así que usaste eso para adsorber la electricidad. –Dedujo la Hyuga.– Tu chakra tomo la electricidad que introducía, dejando que solo una mínima parte pasara.

– Si, aunque había un límite de cuanto podía absorber. –Admitió el del sonido.– Unos cuantos golpes más y habría comenzado a sentirlos.

– _Si hubiera prestado más atención lo habría visto._ –Pensó la chica mientras se preparaba para combatir de nuevo.

Hinata comenzó a correr hacia su oponente. Este la vio y se emocionó, escupió de nuevo la sustancia de su boca, formando tres cuchillos que tomo con los brazos de lado derecho. Hinata soltó un golpe con la palma hacia enfrente, pero su oponente simplemente lo esquivo agachándose. Kidomaru paso por el lado derecho de la chica mientras aun sostenía sus armas, las cuales uso para herirla. La chica termino con tres cortes, uno en su hombro, otro a la altura de la cintura y una último en la pierna.

– Jejeje, se acabó para ti. –Kidomaru apoyo su pie derecho y se dispuso a dar la vuelta, pero fue en este momento que su pierna fallo y el chico cayo.– _¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!_ –Después de pensarlo un poco el chico tenía la solución; durante ese último movimiento Hinata había logrado tocarlo momentáneamente para introducir la electricidad en su perna y dañarla.

Kidomaru se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica. Estaba sangrando de sus heridas del lado derecho y la de su brazo izquierdo, pero este mismo brazo se veía aún más dañado.– _Duele mucho._ –Pensó la chica mientras su brazo la estaba matando de dolor.– _Pero debo aprovechar la oportunidad._ –La peliazul se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su oponente, cargando la electricidad en su mano derecha, mientras su brazo izquierdo apenas se movía por el dolor. Kidomaru no se podía mover para escarpar y no tenía tiempo para formar una armadura.– _¡Toma esto!_ –Pensó Hinata mientras soltaba el golpe. El chico recibió el golpe de lleno y este lo lanzo por el bosque hasta que se estrelló en una rama.

Kidomaru reacciono ante el dolor y escupió telaraña para aferrarse a la rama y evitar la caída. Hinata por otro lado, cayo por el dolor sobre su pierna derecha y sostuvo su brazo izquierdo.

– _Vaya, sí que son diferentes._ –Pensó Kidomaru mientras se subía a la rama.– _Esta chica permitió que la lastimara con tal de crear una oportunidad para atacarme. Es una táctica bastante arriesgada que si sale mal puede ser muy cara._ –La piel de Kidomaru comenzó a perder la coloración rojiza volviendo a la normalidad.– _Pero parece que al menos para ella valió la pena. Me hizo perder el nivel dos._ –Kidomaru entonces metió su mano a una bolsa de herramientas. Saco una píldora de color rojo y una de color verde.– _Por supuesto que, venia preparado para este tipo de situaciones._ – El chico se tomó primero la píldora verde, la cual era para el dolor. Después tomo la otra, la del soldado y de inmediato sintió como la energía volvía a su cuerpo.

Hinata pudo ver esto con su Byakugan.– _Esto es malo._ –Pensó.

– Me obligaste a desactivar el sello maldito, te daré eso. –Dijo Kidomaru mientras volvía tomar la monstruosa forma.– Sin embargo, tu plan no fue suficiente para derrotarme. –Kidomaru formo seis cuchillos y se los lanzo a la chica que no podía moverse.

Unas armas volaron desde los árboles y se estrellaron las de Kidomaru, desviándolas. El chico supo lo que esto significaba y de inmediato salto, evitando el golpe de palma de Neji.

– Perdón por la tardanza. –Le dijo Tenten, la chica tenía un vendaje sobre su hombro derecho.– Tardamos más de lo que creímos en atender las heridas. ¿Cómo están?

– No son muy graves. –Respondió la Hyuga para tratar de no preocupar a sus compañeros.

– Tengan cuidado, se ocultó, pero aun esta por aquí cerca. –Dijo Neji. El chico tenía su torso completamente vendado y lo único que había sobre este era la chaqueta de color beige que portaba, sin embargo a diferencia de otras veces ahora al traía completamente abierta.

– _Ya veo, así que con ese genjutsu no intentaba descubrir mi escondite, sino cubrir a sus compañeros mientras se escondían para atender sus heridas._ –Pensó Kidomaru.– _Es justo como dije antes, esta chica está dispuesta a recibir daños con tal de crear una oportunidad. ¡Que interesante!_ –Pensó el chico con una sonrisa.

* * *

Satsuki continuo el intercambio de golpes con Kimimaro. El chico la tenía en una mala posición, no solo era rápido, sino además fuerte. Kimimaro le lanzo una patada baja que tiro a la chica, después soltó una patada descendente para golpearla mientras estaba en el suelo. Satsuki logro usar sus brazos para detenerla, de inmediato la chica giro en el suelo con la intención de patear los pies de su oponente. El del sonido vio la acción y usando su chakra salto para alejarse.

– _Bastardo, no he podido ni golpearlo una vez._ –Pensó la pelinegra.

– Definitivamente, tienes potencial. –Dijo Kimimaro.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Le pregunto la chica.

– Tu, no eres fuerte, de hecho, eres bastante débil. –Le dijo el de cabello blanco.– Sin embargo tienes el potencial para volverte muy fuerte, cuando Orochimaru-sama tome tu cuerpo alcanzaras limites que jamás imaginaste.

– ¿Tomar mi cuerpo?¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto la chica.

La chica no obtuvo respuesta, su oponente llego atacando con un golpe. Satsuki logro bloquearlo, pero retrocedió por la fuerza de este. La chica esquivo, evitando así una patada dirigida a su estómago.

– _No le puedo ganar así, es obvio que es mucho más fuerte._ –Pensó la chica. La Uchiha cerro sus ojos mientras comenzaba a concentrar su chakra, si bien no tenía un control completo, por lo menos era mejor que lo que podía hacer antes en ese barril. Satsuki abrió de nuevo sus ojos, percibiendo que su sharingan estaba activado.– Ven.

Kimimaro llego a la chica con una patada alta, está la esquivo sin mayor dificultad. El chico ya sabía que esto ocurriría por lo que con su brazo izquierdo ya preparado un golpe. Cuando Satsuki esquivo, el peliblanco soltó el ataque, la chica ya sabía que esto ocurriría, así que puso su brazo para bloquearlo. Viendo la sorpresa de su oponente, Satsuki aprovecho y lanzo una patada al rostro de Kimimaro, el chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo así que el golpe termino impactando.

– _¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?_ –Se preguntó el del sonido.

– Parece que ya tengo tu ritmo. –Dijo la pelinegra mientras sonreía.– _He recuperado algo de mi chakra y puedo usar mi Sharingan, pero si esta pelea deja de ser completamente física, estaré en problemas._

– _Sus ojos cambiaron de color…_ –Noto el chico del sonido.

Kimimaro concentro chakra en sus pies y lo uso para impulsarse haca Satsuki. La chica lo pudo ver mientras llegaba a un lado de ella, dispuesto a lanzarle una patada. Satsuki retrocedió lo suficiente para mantenerse fuera del alcance de ese ataque, pero solo retrocedió la suficiente ya que su intención era la de atacar. Con Kimimaro en el aire y sin poder moverse, la chica le lanzo una patada que lo termino impactando en el torso. Kimimaro recibió el ataque y rodó por el suelo, uso el impulso para levantarse. Satsuki ya había predijo esto, así que en cuanto se levantó, la chica ya estaba encima de él lanzándole una patada. El chico reacciono y logro bloquear a tiempo el ataque de su oponente. La pelinegra después de esto retrocedió.

– _No solo sus ojos cambiaron de color, sino que además su forma de moverse, es mucho más fluida._ –Pensó el chico.– _Casi como si estuviera leyendo mis movimientos._

– ¿Qué pasa?¿Asustado? –Pregunto la Uchiha.

– No, no estoy asustado, sino intrigado. –Le respondió con una voz calmada.– Tus ojos cambiaron y también tu forma de moverte, supongo que ese debe ser tu Kekkei Genkai.

– Si, es el Sharingan. –Le dijo la chica.– Gracias a él puedo ver todos y cada uno de tus movimientos. Por lo que, sin importar lo que intentes, yo ya gané este combate.

– Ya veo, bastante interesante. –Dijo el peliblanco mientras levantaba su brazo derecho.– En ese caso, como muestra de respeto yo te mostrare el mío.

De la mano de Kimimaro salieron unos proyectiles disparados. Satsuki los vio y se movió a un lado, sin quitarles los ojos de encima mientras pasaban por un lado de ella.– _Esos son…_ –La chica los analizo con detenimiento.– _¡los huesos de sus dedos!_

Satsuki volvió a ver a su oponente, con un obvio impacto en su rostro.

– Así que te diste cuenta. –Dijo Kimimaro mientras el espacio en sus dedos se cerraba.

– Esos eran los huesos de tus dedos. –Dijo la pelinegra.– ¿Como…?

– Es mi Kekkei Genkai; Shikotsumyaku. –Le revelo el peliblanco.– Me permite controlar la velocidad de crecimiento de mis huesos.

– _Mierda._ –Pensó Satsuki, mientras tanto, unos huesos comenzaban a salir de las palmas del chico.

– Ahora veamos que Kekkei Genkai es más fuerte, el tuyo o el mío.

* * *

Kiba seguía retrocediendo mientras su enemigo lo atacaba. El hecho de que cada vez que su oponente atacaba lo hacía tres veces estaba dificultándosele al chico. Sakon logro impactarle tres golpes a Kiba mandándolo a volar, este salió por el aire hasta que llego a un claro por el cual pasaba un rio. El chico se levantó, sintiendo a su enemigo cerca de él.

– Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando. –El suelo debajo de Sakon se transformó en lodo y de inmediato se endureció, dejándolo atrapado.

– ¿Pero qué mierda? –Exclamo Sakon. Sin embargo, su hermano decidió salir del cuerpo y correr hacia Kiba. Ambos chicos intercambiaron golpes hasta que terminaron sujetando los brazos del otro.

– Parece que llegamos a un punto muerto. –Dijo Ukon.

– Je, parece que olvidan algo. –Dijo Kiba y casi de inmediato desde un lado, Akamaru llego girando, impacto contra el cuerpo del enemigo y lo mando volando hasta que termino en el rio.

– Hermano. –Sakon logro liberarse y salto para reunirse con Ukon, ambos volvieron a fusionarse.

– Gracias por la ayuda Sakura. –Dijo Kiba mientras la pelirosa aterrizaba.– ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Me enviaron junto a un equipo a apoyarlos. –Dijo la chica.– Decidimos que yo vendría contigo.

– Eso está muy bien, porque este tipo ya nos tenía contra las cuerdas. –Admitió el chico.

– Ja, solo porque llego uno más creen que tienen una oportunidad. –Dijo Sakon.

– Deja de estar jugando. –Ukon comento mientras cambiaba el color de su piel y un cuerno aparecía en su cabeza.– Mátalos de una vez.

– Como digas, hermano. –Sakon también se transformó de una manera similar a la de su hermano.

– Activaron el nivel 2. –Dijo Kiba.– Puedo sentir que son como 10 veces más fuertes que antes.

– Ahora ni siendo 3 tendrán una oportunidad. –Sakon dijo mientras les apuntaba.

– ¿Quien dijo que solo somos nosotros tres? –Pregunto Sakura mientras mordía su dedo. La chica realizo unos sellos y puso su mano en suelo.– Jutsu de invocación. –Ocho perros aparecieron a un lado de los de la hoja.– Somos nosotros 11 contra ustedes. –Declaro la pelirosa sonriendo.

Fin capítulo 63.

* * *

Omake:

La escuela de Konoha: Festival deportivo 1.

− Bien alumnos. −Anuncio Gai a la clase de chicos de 12 años.− Como saben la semana que viene será el festival deportivo. Los directores de varias escuelas se han puesto deacuerdo y decidieron que se hará una competencia entre varias escuelas.

− Así que, básicamente es el sustituto de los exámenes chunin. −Dijo Satsuki.

− ¿No era la feria de ciencias? −Pregunto Sakura.

− ¿En serio tienen que romper la cuarta pared? −Se preguntó Naruto.

− ¡¿Qué haremos este año?! −Pregunto Lee.

− _Tu no vas en esta clase._ −Pensaron varios de los alumnos de primer año.

− Excelente pregunta Lee. −Dijo el maestro.− Como participaran varias escuelas cada clase competirá contra la de otras escuelas. Las victorias les darán puntos. La que gane recibirá un premio secreto.

− ¿Premio secreto? −Se escucharon murmuros.

− ¿Qué será? −Se preguntaron algunos.

− Conociendo al autor, algo ridículo para hacer un chiste. −Comento alguien más.

− _En serio, dejen de dañar la cuarta pared._ −Pensó Naruto.

− Ahora, nuestra escuela se unirá en algunos eventos con otras escuelas menores. −Dijo el maestro.− A su clase le toco unirse con los alumnos de otras escuelas. −Les dijo antes de indicar a los alumnos que entraran.

Satsuki vio a los recién llegados y de inmediato comenzó a sonreír.− Que mal. ¿Verdad Naruto? −Dijo la pelinegra mientras Fuu entraba al campo.

* * *

 **Bueno el primer capítulo del año termina. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Originalmente este capítulo y el que siguen iban a ser uno solo, las peleas no iban a ser más que unas pequeñas secciones, pero en cuanto comencé a escribir las peleas me fueron entrando ideas de cómo se podían desarrollar y se extendieron. Al final se extendieron tanto que sentí tuve que dividirlas.**

 **Bueno algunas respuestas a los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

 **UltronFatalis**

 **Buena forma de presentar el Jutsu Harem Invertido, me agrada como siempre pones una situación seria que de la nada se vuelve cómica. Hasta ahora me ha gustado como va la saga y la historia. Ya quiero ver como manejaras el time skip. Felices fiestas.**

 **R: Me alegro que a alguien le guste eso, en especial porque siento que va un poco acorde con el humor del manga. Tengo que admitir que la saga en general es bastante seria (No solo en el fic, en el manga también, cuando la releí me di cuenta de eso). Me sorprende cuando logró colar algún chiste o situación cómica.**

 **Anien**

 **No me gusto que Naruto quiera ayudar a cualquiera menos a Sasu-chan ó_ó si no fuera por Sakura ya se hubiera ido con cualquiera, espero Sasuki se valla con Orochiraru para que aprenda a apreciarla, me dueles Naruto :( jaja**  
 **Fuera de eso me encanta tu trabajo gracias por compartirlo, nos leemos el próximo año ;)**

 **R: Si bien comprendo lo que dices, creo que esta hasta un poco justificado. Cuando Naruto intenta ir a la pelea con Kidomaru es porque Tenten está ahí. Está preocupado por ella recuerda que es básicamente su hermana y es por eso que quiere ir. Cuando se quiere quedar atrás a luchar con Tayuya tiene la idea de él quedarse atrás para que dos personas fueran a recuperar a Satsuki. Básicamente pensaba en quedarse detrás para que hubiera más posibilidades de que recuperaran a Satsuki, no es sino hasta que le explican porque no es así que lo logran convencer de que vaya. No te preocupes, veras más sobre la relación de esos dos en próximos capítulos.**

 **A los demás que enviaron sus mensajes gracias.**


	64. Lucha contra los hermanos

Capítulo 64: Lucha contra los hermanos.

En el claro por el cual pasaba un rio, estaban Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura y los ocho ninken que Sakura invoco. La pelirosa llevo su mano a la bolsa de herramientas de donde saco un pergamino, después se lo entrego a Kiba.

– Dentro tiene algunas píldoras del soldado y material de primeros auxilios. –Dijo Sakura.– Tomen lo que necesiten.

– ¿Que vas a hacer? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Dejare a Baru, Pakkun y Urushi con ustedes para que los protejan. –Dijo la chica.– Mientras tanto, yo me encargare de ese tipo.

– ¿Segura? Es peligroso. –Dijo Kiba.

– No te preocupes, estaré bien. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Pakkun, se los encargo.

– Entendido Sakura. –Respondió el perro mientras la pelirosa corría hacia su oponente.

– Je, aquí viene. –Comento Sakon.

– No te distraigas Sakon. –Le dijo su hermano.

Sakura realizo unos sellos mientras corría y después se detuvo para poner sus manos en el suelo.– Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando.

– Es ese jutsu de nuevo. –Comento Ukon mientras su hermano saltaba para esquivarlo. Sakura lo siguió.

Por detrás, uno de los perros salto para atacar, Ukon salió desde la espalda para interceptarlo. Sakon por otro lado, detuvo los puños de Sakura que se dirigían hacia él. Ukon saco su pierna por enfrente con la intención de patear a la chica, pero un perro llego mordiendo el pie para detenerlo. Otro de los perros llego por un lado lanzando un cabezazo que impacto en el costado. Los tres se soltaron y alejaron de ellos.

– ¿Que ocurrió hermano? –Pregunto Sakon.

– Ese estúpido perro no soltaba mi brazo, no pude ver al otro. –Comento el chico.

– _Ya veo, así que si logramos restringir el movimiento no pueden meter las extremidades._ –Pensó Sakura.

– Sakura, tenemos una técnica que nos puede servir. –Comento Kiba.– Pero no la habíamos querido usar porque es muy peligrosa. –Akamaru ladro.

– Ya veo. –Dijo Pakkun.– Si enserio creen que puede servir vale la pena considerarlo.

– ¿De que está hablando? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Akamaru le estaba explicando la técnica a tu invocación. –Dijo el chico.– Garouga. Es nuestra técnica más poderosa.

– Pero…, Hay una razón por la que no la usaron antes. –Dedujo la pelirosa.

– Después de que la terminemos estaremos agotados. –Dijo el chico.– Es por eso que no podemos hacerlo solos.

– Entiendo. –Dijo la pelirrosa.– Bien, nosotros te cubriremos.

– ¿Listo Akamaru? –Pregunto el chico ante lo que su compañero le respondió.– Bien, manténganse un poco alejados, esta técnica es muy peligrosa.

Kiba cargo hacia su oponente.– Parece que se le subió lo estúpido. –Comento Sakon. Kiba le lanzo un golpe que obviamente a Sakon no se le dificulto detener. El chico uso su otra mano para golpearlo junto a los brazos de su hermano.

– _Tu turno Akamaru._ –Pensó Kiba mientras era obligado a retroceder.

Akamaru salto sobre los chicos y soltó orina sobre ellos.– ¡¿Que mierda?! –Exclamo Sakon.

Kiba logro recuperarse y saltar, Akamaru también salto y puso encima de sus hombros.– Jutsu de unión hombre-bestia. –Una nube los cubrió y se transformaron en un gigantesco perro con dos cabezas.– Lobo de dos cabezas.

– Vaya, así que los cachorritos decidieron ponerse serios. –Exclamo Sakon.

Kiba y Akamaru saltaron y comenzaron a girar hacia Sakon. El chico salto esquivando el golpe de lleno, sin embargo, sufrió una herida en su pie. El chico vio de nuevo el ataque y se disponía a esquivarlo, cuando sintió como hundía en el suelo.

– _¡¿Esa cabrona?!_ –Pensó Sakon viendo a Sakura que había terminado su jutsu.

– ¡Sakon a las tres! –Le dijo su hermano, pero no hubo tiempo, el ataque de Kiba lo impacto.

– ¡Garouga! –Exclamo el chico mientras su ataque partía a su oponente. Después ambos aterrizaron y se detuvieron.

– Increíble. –Exclamo Sakura.– ¿Que técnica era esa?

– Era el Garouga. –Dijo Pakkun.– Akamaru me explico que con esa técnica giran tan rápido que no pueden ver, por eso nos dijeron que nos alejáramos. Si el ataque falla, el viento que libera el giro es suficiente para cortar, pero si logran clavar la cabeza, su enemigo está acabado.

– Lo partieron a la mitad. –Dijo Sakura.– No creo que se recupere de eso.

Kiba se sorprendió al ver que a sus enemigos les comenzaban a salir extremidades y estos se levantaban.

– ¿Te importa separarnos un rato hermanito? –Pregunto Ukon.

– No, por mi está bien. –Le respondió el menor.

– _¡¿Qué demonios?!_ –Se preguntó Kiba.

– Me imagine que podían separarse, pero no me imagine que de esa manera. –Comento Sakura.

– _Aun nos queda un movimiento._ –Pensó Kiba.– _Vamos a aprovecharlo._

Kiba se impulsó hacia sus oponentes y comenzó a girar. Tanto Sakon como Ukon retrocedieron, hasta que llegaron al bosque, donde se ocultaron. Kiba paso destrozando varios árboles mientras Sakon y Ukon saltaban hacia los lados. Y se escondían entre los troncos de los árboles.

– ¡Es inútil! –Dijo Kiba.– Aunque se escondan no servirá, ya que no estamos usando nuestros ojos sino nuestro olfato.

– _Así que antes cuando los orino, los marco._ –Pensó Sakura.

Kiba siguió girando mientas daba la vuelta para atacar a sus oponentes en los troncos. Tanto Sakon como Ukon mordieron sus dedos antes de ponerlos en el suelo.

– ¡Jutsu de invocación! –Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo y una gigantesca puerta de metal apareció en el camino de Kiba y Akamaru. No tuvieron tiempo de cambiar de dirección, así que se estrellaron en esta, abollándola.

– _Ese golpe sí que fue fuerte, para conseguir dañar el Rashomon._ –Pensó Ukon. El perro de dos cabezas comenzó a caer por el golpe. Los dos hermanos saltaron y se dispusieron a terminar la lucha.

– Doton: Domo de tierra. –Sakura uso el jutsu para levantar la tierra alrededor de Kiba y formar una protección para ambos. Los dos golpearon y domo y lo abrieron si dificultad.

– Esa cabrona ya es molesta, mátala Sakon, yo me encargare de este. –Ordeno Ukon y su hermano corrió hacia Sakura.

Ukon por otra parte, entro al agujero y se preparó para atacar a Kiba y Akamaru. Los dos chicos aún seguían transformados. Desde el suelo en el interior del domo salieron cuatro perros y atacaron a al chico, cada uno mordiendo una extremidad.

– _¡Es nuestra oportunidad Akamaru!_ –Le dijo su dueño al perro, ante lo que este ladro.

Sakon corrió a toda velocidad hacia Sakura, la chica estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de usar tanto chakra primero para realizar la invocación y ahora con el muero de tierra. La pelirosa realizo algunos sellos mientras su oponente se acercaba.– Doton: Jutsu de practica de ladrillo. –Un muro de tierra se levantó frente a Sakura y Sakon lo golpeo. Sakura aprovecho la distracción para moverse a un lado. Cuando su oponente tiro el muro y paso, la chica aprovecho y le lanzo un golpe que impacto en su rostro. Sakon comenzó a caer al suelo por el impacto.

– _¡Je! Necesitaras algo más fuerte que eso para matarme._ –Pensó el chico. Sakura sin embargo no termino su ataque, y el chico la pudo ver haciendo unos sellos.

– Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando. –El suelo donde Sakon estaba por caer se volvió lodo. Sakon logro poner su mano para evitar que más de su cuerpo quedara hundido.

– _Y ahora intentara atacarme._ –Sakon estaba en lo correcto, ya que Sakura llego intentando darle un rodillazo, el chico uso su mano libre y la logro bloquear.– _Buen intento…_ –Antes de que pudiera terminar ese insulto, vio como Sakura traía un papel en la mano, la chica aprovecho la abertura de su oponente y coloco el papel en el costado de Sakon. Después salto hacia atrás.– _¡Desgraciada!¡Es un papel bomba!_

Dentro del domo, Kiba y Akamaru se destransformaron, su cuerpo les dolía y casi no tenían nada de chakra. Sin embargo, tenían a su oponente en una posición muy favorable para atacarlo, usando lo último de sus fuerzas, los dos comenzaron a girar hacia su oponente. Ukon no pudo hacer nada más que ver como su enemigo se les acercaba.

– ¡Gatsuga! –Exclamo Kiba mientras ambos impactaban. Los perros soltaron a Ukon y el chico comenzó a ser impulsado hacia la pared por el ataque. La fuerza que le pusieron al ataque fue suficiente para que la rompieran y su oponente saliera volando hacia el rio.

Mientras ocurría eso, Sakura saltaba hacia atrás y activaba la etiqueta explosiva. Sakon logro reaccionar a tiempo para quitarse la etiqueta y después lanzarla hacia Sakura. La chica vio esto, pero no pudo detenerla, ya la había activado, lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue alejarse lo más que podía. La explosión ocurrió muy cerca de la pelirosa, y aunque no la alcanzo, uno de los escombros que salió disparado logro impactarla en la pierna. Sakon se liberó, pero en lugar de ir a atacar a la chica, fue al rio junto a su hermano.

– _Mierda._ –Pensaba Sakura mientras resistía el dolor.– ¡Pakkun tenemos que retirarnos!

El perro asintió y lanzo unos ladridos que sus compañeros entendieron. Dos tomaron a Kiba y Akamaru, llevándoselos a los árboles, mientras que el perro más grande se acercó para que Sakura se subiera. La pelirrosa puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y el can comenzó el escape.

Kiba vio lo que ocurría mientras eran transportados.– ¿Por qué huimos? –Pregunto el chico.

– Necesitamos retirarnos, ya casi no tenemos chakra. –Le dijo la chica.– _Además, de que después de ese golpe tengo dificultades para moverme._

– Bien, danos un poco de tiempo y volveremos a hacer el Garouga. –Dijo Kiba.– Pero esta vez lo acabaremos.

– Primero debemos encontrar un lugar seguro para recuperarnos. –Dijo la chica.– Y no podemos depender de una sola estrategia. ¿Que sabemos?

– El mayor puede sacar sus extremidades de cualquier parte del cuerpo. –Dijo Kiba.– Pero si logramos detenerlas no podrá usarlas.

– Hay algo que es seguro, dependen mucho del otro. –Dijo Pakkun.– Cuando los separaron Sakura pudo darle un golpe en el rostro. Luchar con el otro defendiéndolo desde adentro debe de haberlo acostumbrado a no tener que preocuparse por la defensa.

– Entonces si los separamos, tendremos una ventaja. –Dijo Kiba.

– Hay otra cosa. –Dijo Pakkun.– Parece que el mayor tiene menor resistencia.

– Así que es al que hay que atacar. –Dedujo Kiba.

– Chicos ¿Cuánto chakra les queda? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Todos estamos por encima de mitad ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Pakkun.

– Es que tengo una idea.

* * *

Sakon llego junto a su hermano y de inmediato este entro de nuevo a su cuerpo. Los dos chicos desactivaron su sello maldito cuando sus enemigos escaparon.

– No pueden estar muy lejos. –Dijo Sakon.

– Fueron hacia esa dirección, deberíamos comenzar por ahí. –Le dijo Ukon. Sakon salto hacia los árboles que su hermano le dijo y comenzó a moverse en línea recta, intentando encontrar a sus oponentes para acabarlos de una vez. Saltaron hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque, ahí estaba únicamente Sakura parada.

– ¿Que paso?¿Te dejaron sola? –Pregunto Sakon.

– Me quede atrás para darles tiempo de escapar. –Dijo la pelirosa.– No te preocupes en unos minutos vendrán a acabarte.

– ¿Y crees que resistirás unos minutos? –Le pregunto Sakon.

– Ten cuidado, puede ser una trampa. –Le dijo su hermano mayor.

Sakura no siguió esperando realizo los sellos de su jutsu.– Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando.

Sakon salto para evitar la técnica.– ¿De nuevo eso?¿Es que no tienes nada más? –Pregunto mientras saltaba el chico. Sakon aterrizo y en esta ocasión en cuanto lo hizo, ocho perros aparecieron restringiendo su movimiento.– ¡¿Que mierda?!

Ukon salió del cuerpo de su hermano y corrió hacia la chica.– Voy a matarla, después te iré a ayudar. –Le dijo a su hermano.

Sakura vio esto y realizo unos sellos de nuevo.– Doton: Jutsu de Practica de ladrillo. –Ukon vio a la tierra levantarse, pero a diferencia de su hermano, el salto para pasar por encima. Sakura vio esto sorprendida, su oponente salto hacia ella y la chica no pudo reaccionar, el golpe impacto en su estómago y la hizo escupir sangre.

– Parece que no te dolió ese golpe. –La chica intento hablar, pero su oponente la volvió a golpear.– Perdón, no escuche lo que decías. ¿Te importaría repetirlo?

Sakura realizo un sello y hablo.– Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando. –En ese momento, Ukon se dio cuenta que estaba hundido en el suelo hasta los tobillos.– ¡Ahora Kiba! –Grito Sakura. De entre los árboles, Kiba salió con Akamaru encima de él.

– Jutsu de unión hombre-bestia. –Los dos se volvieron a transformar en el gigantesco perro blanco y corrieron hacia donde estaba Ukon.– Garouga. –Comenzaron a girar hacia su oponente. Sakura se logró quitar de último momento, logrando solo quedarse con unos cortes en su brazos y piernas.

Kiba y Akamaru terminaron su jutsu y ambos cayeron destransformados, estaban agotados por la lucha, pero al menos tenían la satisfacción de haber acabado con su oponente. Sakura por otro lado, tenía sus reservas a menos de ¼ y las heridas estaban comenzando a agotarla.

– _¿Donde esta?_ –Se pregunto.– _No veo su cuerpo por ninguna parte y no lo vi que saliera volando._

– Me buscabas. –Le dijo la cabeza de Ukon desde su hombro.

– ¿Qué demonios? –Exclamo la chica y después le lanzo un golpe a su oponente este saco un brazo del cuerpo de la chica y detuvo el golpe.

– Yo intentaría no moverme mucho al menos que quieras morir más rápido. –Le dijo Ukon mientras se transformaba en el nivel dos de su sello.– Este es mi jutsu parásito, con el he entrado a tu cuerpo y he comenzado a matarte lentamente. Lleva unos minutos, pero la satisfacción de ver a tu enemigo morir lentamente…

– Bien hecho hermano. –Le dijo Sakon.– ¡Ahora sácame de aquí!

– Cabrón. –Dijo Sakura.

– Con mi jutsu parásito estamos compartiendo cuerpo y lentamente estoy destruyéndote mientras lo hago. –Le dijo Ukon.

Sakura saco un kunai e intento clavárselo, solo detenido por el brazo de Ukon. – ¡¿Que estas intentando?! –Pregunto el del sonido.

– Si muero yo mientras estés dentro ¿Que te ocurrirá? –Se preguntó la chica.

– Maldita. ¿En serio estas dispuesta a intentarlo? –Ukon siguió concentrando su fuerza en mantener a la chica agarrada.

– _Estamos en un punto muerto._ –Pensó la pelirosa.– _Ino, Shikamaru, por favor acaben con esa tipa rápido. Porque no creo que podamos hacer nada más aquí._

* * *

El combate de Shikamaru e Ino contra Tayuya continuo como antes, con ambos chicos esquivando a las invocaciones. Lo único que los de la hoja habían intentado hasta el momento era bajar al suelo para acercarse al rio, después de todo si lo hacían Ino iba a poder tener agua para sus técnicas. Tayuya no les estaba poniendo la pelea fácil, había activado su sello que le cubría todo el cuerpo, consiguiendo más fuerza y chakra. La chica además tenía una excelente coordinación con sus invocaciones, sin dejar huecos en su defensa y con poco tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

– Si pudiera acercarme y meterle un buen golpe. –Exclamo Ino.

– Lo han hecho bastante bien, han resistido mis ataques. –Dijo la pelirroja.

– Je, no te creas que son grandiosos. –Le dijo Ino para intentar sacarla de concentración.– ¿Has pensado en algo? –Le pregunto en susurro a su compañero.

– Es obvio que su melodía es la forma en la que los controla. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Pero no distingo que significa cada nota, no sé nada de música.

– Yo tampoco, lo más artístico que se hacer es arreglos de flores. –Comento la rubia.– Entonces volvemos a lo mismo de antes. Tenemos que hacer que calle para poder ganarle.

– Tenemos que quitarle la flauta. –Comento Shikamaru.

– Díganme ¿Están seguros que su estúpido plan puede servir? –Pregunto.

– Si aún no tenemos un plan. –Comento Ino a lo que la pelirroja cayo.

– _No se lo digas…_ –Solo pensó Shikamaru con una gotita de sudor.

– No me refiero a la pendejada que están pensado ahorita. –Dijo la pelirroja.– Me refiero al otro, al de dejar que ese bastardo vaya solo.

– Por supuesto que es un mal plan, nunca es buena idea dividirse. –Respondió Shikamaru.

– Je, escuche un poco de lo que dijeron. –Dijo Tayuya.– Déjenme decirles que están mal si creen que él puede ganar. Se equivocaron con su plan. Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, debieron de haber dejado a uno aquí y que dos continuaran.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Ino, Shikamaru, ya se estaba imaginando a los que su enemiga se refería, fue algo que estuvo pensando desde que vio al chico.

* * *

Satsuki seguía esquivando los ataques de Kimimaro. La chica podía mantener su ritmo aun a pesar de tener chakra tan limitado, aun así, su oponente le había logrado realizar varios cortes en sus piernas, brazos y uno en su mejilla. Kimimaro se volvió a mover, esta vez desapareciendo de la vista de la chica, este le impacto un golpe en el estómago y la saco volando.

– Se terminó. –Le dijo el peliblanco.– Tu sharingan se acaba de desactivar, señal de que ya no tienes más chakra para seguir luchando.

– Bastardo. –Exclamo la pelinegra.– Si no hubieran sellado mi chakra…

– Aun así, la victoria habría sido mía. –Le dijo.– Podría explicarte porque, pero no tengo tiempo; Ororchimaru-sama te espera.

– No pienso ir… –Satsuki solo sintió como su oponente aparecía a un lado suyo y le lanzaba una patada al costado.

– Normalmente tendría consideración al tener que luchar contra un oponente que no está al máximo de sus capacidades. –Le dijo el chico.– Sin embargo, en este momento no me importa. –La piel en el hombro de Kimimaro comenzó a abrirse hasta que su hueso quedo expuesto. El hueso del hombro se disloco, y el chico comenzó a sacar su brazo, el cual terminaba en un filo.– Tengo que compensar a Orochimaru-sama después de mi falla.

– _Hizo una espada con su hueso._ –Pensó Satsuki.

La chica vio a su oponente acercarse con el arma en la mano. En esos momentos deseaba tener un arma o equipo que le pudiera ayudar. Sin embargo, como había salido del hospital cuando la atacaron no tenía nada, de hecho, hasta tenia suerte de haber traído su ropa de misiones puesta. Comenzó a esquivar la espada de Kidomaru mientras retrocedía, pensando en que podía hacer para ganar. En lo que estaba pensando, Satsuki no vio cómo mientras su oponente atacaba con la espada, lanzaba una patada, esta impacto en la chica y la tiro al suelo.

Kimimaro entonces puso su espada frente a la chica, apuntándola.– Ríndete. –Le dijo el peliblanco.– Tu iras con Orochimaru-sama.

– ¿Y si me niego? –Pregunto la pelinegra, intentando ganar tiempo para pensar en algo.

– Entonces clavare esta espada en tus piernas para que no puedas escapar. –Dijo el del sonido.– No importa si es de manera pacífica o por la fuerza, tu iras con Orochimaru-sama.

– Nunca iré voluntariamente con esa serpiente. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– En ese caso… –Kimimaro levanto su espada, Satsuki se preparó para sentir el dolor.

Mientras el chico levantaba su espada, vio que tres shuriken volaban hacia él. Kimimaro uso su arma y los desvió, dejándolos en el suelo junto a él. Un chico rubio salió desde los árboles y llego intentando atacarlo con un golpe, el peliblanco simplemente se agacho y el chico paso por encima de él.

– Maldición. –Exclamo Naruto.

Kimimaro comenzó a correr para atacar al recién llegado, sin embargo, mientras lo hacia las armas que estaban en el suelo se transformaron en clones y atacaron a sus pies. Kimimaro soltó su espada y salto para evitar a los clones, generando desde sus manos dos huesos afilados que se clavaron en la espalda de los clones. Mientras esto ocurría, una de las armas se transformó y tomo a Satsuki, alejándola del lugar.

Kimimaro seguía en el aire cuando vio a mas clones acercarse a él. El del sonido separo los huesos de sus palmas y con la fuerza de sus brazos los uso para impulsarse. Mientras estaba en el aire, Kimimaro soltó algunos de sus proyectiles desde los dedos, los cuales se terminaron clavando en los clones. Los clones desaparecieron y Kimimaro corrió hacia Naruto. Por el camino tomo su espada. Naruto vio esto y saco un arma de su bolsa para defenderse, sin embargo, su oponente era muy rápido y le termino clavando la espada.

– ¡Naruto! –Grito preocupada Satsuki, pero se relajó cuando vio al chico deshacerse en una nube de humo.– Era un clon… Entonces…

– Aquí estoy. –Le dijo el rubio que la había rescatado.– No te preocupes Satsuki, ya estoy aquí.

Fin capítulo 64.

* * *

Omake:

La escuela de Konoha: Festival deportivo 2.

Las dos clases de primer año de la escuela del distrito de la hoja y del distrito cascada practicaban voleibol en equipos mixtos. Sus oponentes serian la escuela del distrito de la nube y ellos participaban en cualquier evento de esa manera.

− Tomaremos un descanso. −Indico alguien y los chicos entonces se dispusieron a descansar. Naruto se sentó junto a Sakura y Satsuki, a lo que las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo.

− ¿Qué? −Pregunto el chico.

− Es solo que creímos que irías con Fuu-san. −Dijo Sakura.

− Si, bueno…

− Espera un momento Naruto. ¿Tienes vergüenza? −Pregunto Satsuki.

− ¡¿Qué?!¡No!... −Reacciono el rubio.− Esta bien puede que un poco…

− Wow, tú con vergüenza con algo. −Dijo Sakura.− ¿Es por lo del beso?

− Sí, creo que sería raro acercarse después de eso. −Dijo el chico.

− Umm… ya veo. −Dijo Sakura.− Es que estén ustedes solo lo que te preocupa.

− Entonces es sencillo, vamos a invitarla a salir con nosotros después del entrenamiento. −Dijo Satsuki.− ¡Ah, espera! A ir con nosotros a un lugar afuera. −Especifico la pelinegra al rubio, este mostro su obvia molestia por el chiste.

* * *

 **Finalmente Naruto alcanza a Satsuki, pero en el camino para rescatarla se encuentra un poderoso enemigo ¿Podran derrotarlo?**

 **¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Esta es la "otra parte" del capitulo anterior, que como dije encuanto comence a escribir las peleas se volvieron mas largas. Algunas respuestas a los comentarios que se me hace tienen preguntas.**

 **Ragna Hurricane  
**

 **Oh O: los combates se están desarrollando de manera interesante, sobre todo los de Sakura y Hinata, ¿de donde sacó Sakura tanto chakra como para invocar a los 8 perros xD**

**R: Recuerda que durante el tiempo que Naruto estuvo buscando a Tsunade, el resto del equipo estuvo entrenando.**


	65. Un oponente difícil

Capítulo 65: Un oponente difícil.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto Ino a Tayuya.– ¿Como que solo uno debió de haberse quedado y los otros ido por Satsuki?

– Lo digo porque ese mocoso rubio al que mandaron no tiene ninguna oportunidad. –Le dijo Tayuya.– Si el enfrenta a Kimimaro moría, ya que él es más fuerte que nosotros.

* * *

Naruto, Satsuki y Kimimaro estaban en el campo abierto con la hierba. Las nubes negras sobre ellos decían que pronto una tormenta caería en el lugar, pero de momento a ninguno le importaba, tenían sus mentes centradas en sus objetivos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto Satsuki.

– Vine con Sakura, Ino y Hinata a rescatarte. Ellas se quedaron atrás luchando con los otros tipos. –Le dijo el rubio mientras se paraba y le daba la espalda.– Sé que no pude evitar que te llevaran, por eso es que vine.

– No tenías que hacerlo.

– Lo sé, pero vine porque quise. –Le respondió.– No podía simplemente dejarte ir. –Le dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Kimimaro.– ¿Por qué intervienes?

– Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el compañero y amigo de Satsuki. –Le dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para luchar.– Y no permitiré que Orochimaru se la lleve.

– _¿Uzamaki?_ –Pensó Kimimaro.– _Como esa chica…_ –El peliblanco pensó en una chica de cabello rojo que conocía.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Exclamo Naruto generando a 10 clones.

Kimimaro los vio y se preparó para enfrentarlos. Los 10 clones cargaron hacia su oponente. Kimimaro se mantuvo tranquilo, salto y puso su pie en la espalda del primer clon, uso a este para impulsarse y salir hacia los otros clones, los que estaban hasta enfrente lo vieron y se quitaron, pero los que estaban detrás de estos no pudieron, por lo que el peliblanco clavo su espada en uno. Los clones que habían logrado quitarse del camino de Kimimaro se dieron la vuelta y saltaron para atacarlo, el chico no se inmuto, y desde su espalda saco varios huesos afilados en los que los clones se clavaron.

– ¿Hueso? –Pregunto un clon.

– Puede controlar sus huesos. –Dijo otro clon.

– Eso es tan genial y perturbante al mismo tiempo. –Agrego un tercer clon.

– ¡Dejen de echarle cumplidos! –Dijo el original.– ¡Ya solo quedan 5 de ustedes!

Kimimaro se movió lanzando una patada al clon del centro. El chico movió rápidamente su espada y la clavo en otro. Los clones comenzaron a reaccionar después de esto y se lanzaron sobre el peliblanco. El del sonido reacciono y se dio la vuelta, mientras hacía esto su mano izquierda apunto a uno de los clones y los proyectiles de sus dedos impactaron en el clon. Solo quedaban dos clones del mismo lado, con un movimiento de su arma, el chico corto a un clon. El otro quería aprovechar que la espada estaba lejos y le lanzo un golpe, sin embargo, un hueso salió desde la otra mano de Kimimaro y la clavo en el clon.

– _Maldición, es muy bueno._ –Pensó Naruto.– _No creo que pueda ganarle, al menos no en una lucha normal._

– Sus movimientos, aun con mi sharingan son difíciles de seguir. –Comento Satsuki.– Combina baile con lucha.

– Satsuki, tendremos que escapar. –Dijo Naruto, la pelinegra asintió, era una locura intentar derrotar a ese tipo ellos solos.

Naruto metió su mano en la bolsa de herramientas y saco una bomba de humo, la lanzo hacia el suelo y los tres vieron cuando impactaba en el suelo… estuvieron viéndola aproximadamente unos 30 segundos sin comentar ni decir nada, mientras la bomba solo estaba ahí, descansando en el césped.

– ¡¿QUE MIERDA?! –Finalmente reaccionaron Naruto y Satsuki.

– ¡No puede ser!¡De nuevo esta mierda! –Comento Satsuki.

– ¡Si esta ni siquiera la compre donde mismo! –Grito Naruto.

– No importa, rápido usa otra bomba antes de que nos ataque. –Le dijo la pelinegra, Naruto solo sonrió y llevo su mano detrás de su nuca.– No, no puede ser…

– Jejeje, lo siento Satsuki. Esa era mi uni-

– ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDO! –Satsuki lo interrumpió dándole un golpe en el rostro, la fuerza de este hizo que el chico terminara en el suelo con sus ojos dándole vueltas. La chica lo levanto del suelo y lo comenzó a agitar.– ¡¿En serio sigues cargando una sola bomba?!¡¿Una jodida bomba?!¡¿Qué clase de ninja solo trae una sola bomba de humo?!¡¿No te preparaste para la misión o que mierda?!¡Han pasado meses desde lo de Takigakure y todavía te pasa esta clase de mierda!

Antes de que pudieran seguir, Kimimaro apareció en medio de ellos y le lanzo una patada a Naruto. El chico se preparaba para dejar inconsciente a Satsuki, cuando sintió que lo tomaron de la espalda.

– Kage Bushin no Jutsu. –Dijo el rubio que genero los tres clones que tomaron al enemigo.

– Inútil. –Kimimaro genero los huesos que salieron desde su espalda. Se disponía a darse la vuelta y usar su espalda para acabar con el original, sin embargo, otro de los Narutos detuvo su movimiento.

– ¡Toma esto! –Exclamo el original mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad generada por su clon. Naruto logro golpear a Kimimaro en el rostro. Los dos rubios reaccionaron, generando un rasengan cada uno. Se lanzaron sobre su oponente que salto para esquivarlos, viendo la destrucción que el jutsu provocaba en el suelo.

– Interesante. –Dijo el oponente.– Puede que no seas una completa pérdida de tiempo.

– _Maldición, es muy fuerte._ –Pensó el rubio.– Satsuki, necesito que me prometas algo. Si el combate se pone muy difícil y parece que no podre ganar, escapa. Yo intentare detenerlo todo lo que pueda para que lo hagas.

– ¿Estás loco? No lo haré. –Le respondió la chica.– Dame unos minutos y me recuperare.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responderle, Kimimaro cargo hacia él. El chico dirigió su espada directamente a Naruto, este saco un kunai y detuvo el arma. Naruto salto para evitar la patada a sus piernas, el rubio aterrizo y vio a su oponente acercarse con la espada en mano, Naruto detuvo el arma de nuevo, pero Kimimaro ataco con su otra mano mientras salía un hueso de su palma. Naruto movió su cabeza y esquivo el ataque. Al terminar esto, el peliblanco movió de nuevo de su arma, para evitar esto el rubio salto alejándose. Kimimaro corrió de nuevo, esta vez Naruto le lanzo el kunai que su oponente desvió sin dificultad. Naruto perdió su arma, pero saco un pergamino y cuando lo abrió se generó una nube blanca. El del sonido ataco y su arma fue detenido por una espada que sostenía Naruto.

– _Casi no sé nada de Kenjutsu._ –Pensó el rubio.– _Pero al menos puedo defenderme con esto._

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? –Pregunto Kimimaro al rubio.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto chico mientras mantenía el agarre en el arma.

– Estas aquí, luchando mientras tus compañeros pelean con Sakon y Tayuya. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Mientras estas aquí ellos están allá luchando. ¿Está seguro de eso?¿Estarán bien ellos solos?

– Bastardo, no intentes distraerme. –Dijo el de la hoja.– _Aunque tiene razón, no me gusta eso de estar aquí mientras ellos luchando contra esos cabrones._ –Naruto sonrió, lo que su enemigo vio.– _Por suerte, tengo el kage bushin._

El rubio salto para intentar patear a Kiminaro, el peliblanco levanto su brazo y con eso detuvo las patadas. Sin embargo, la intención del chico no era dañarlo. Naruto uso el cuerpo de Kimimaro y se impulsó hacia atrás con eso. Naruto formo el sello y grito el nombre de su jutsu, formando 10 clones a un lado suyo.

– Ese jutsu de nuevo. –Comento Kimimaro.

– Ahora. –El rubio dio la orden y comenzó a correr junto a los clones.

Kimimaro lanzo proyectiles desde su mano izquierda, pero en esta ocasión los clones los desviaron. Tres de los clones fueron directo al chico y lo atacaron con sus espadas, Kimimaro bloqueo los tres ataques con sus armas, esto no le importo a Naruto, su intención no era dañarlo. Kimimaro comprendió de inmediato el plan de Naruto. Mientras el original y dos clones atacaban, los otros 8 regresarían al bosque, de seguro a ir con sus compañeros. El reacciono de inmediato, no lo permitiría. Concentro su chakra y de su cuerpo salieron varios huesos afilados. Los huesos se clavaron en los brazos de los clones, provocando que desaparecieran, Naruto sufrió algunas cortadas, pero estas no eran muy serias ni profundas. Sin embargo, eso lo había sorprendido lo cual hizo que se distrajera, Kimimaro aprovecho eso y lo pateo, sacándolo por el aire. El peliblanco entonces reacciono para detener a los demás clones.

Algunos se dieron cuenta de que el chico venia corriendo hacia ellos, así que se dieron la vuelta para detenerlo. El primero cargo con la punta del arma hacia enfrente, intentando clavarla. Kimimaro simplemente salto por encima y clavo su espada en el hombro del chico. El siguiente clon vio esto y se sorprendió, esa clase de movimientos no eran normales y lo asustaba, debido a esto solo basto con un movimiento de Kimimaro para cortarlo con la espada. Quedaban solo 6 clones. El chico salto impulsado por su chakra, aterrizo con la rodilla sobre la espalda de un clon, deshaciéndolo. Los dos que estaban a su alrededor se dieron cuenta, y cargaron hacia él. Kimimaro los vio y simplemente se agacho para evitar los ataques. Las armas de los clones siguieron de largo y cortaron al otro. Solo quedaban 3 clones. Los clones continuaron corriendo, su objetivo no era derrotarlo, sino ayudar a sus amigos. Kimimaro se impulsó con chakra y apareció frente a los clones, con sus pies en el tronco de un árbol. Uso el tronco para impulsarse hacia enfrente y desde su mano disparo proyectiles de hueso los cuales impactaron en los clones, acabándolos.

– Bastardo. –Solo exclamo el rubio restante.

– No dejare que nadie más que tú se vaya de aquí. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Así que tienes dos opciones: 1.- Dejar a Satsuki Uchiha aquí e ir con tus amigos o 2.- Quedarte aquí luchando, morir y dejar a tus amigos solos.

– _Esto es malo._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Es obvio que Naruto quiere ir a ayudar, pero este tipo es muy fuerte._

– Te falto la tercera opción. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Tercera opción? –Pregunto Kimimaro.

– Si, la tercera opción; Te derroto y después voy con mis amigos. –Le respondió.

– Esa no es una opción. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Nunca ocurrirá.

– Lo haré, te derrotare. Créelo.

* * *

Ino y Shikamaru habían logrado bajar hasta el suelo del bosque y ponerse junto al rio. Gracias a esto, Ino pudo utilizar sus jutsus de agua para defenderlos. La rubia había comenzado a aprender los jutsus de agua, aunque aún no podía generar el agua por sí sola, así que necesitaba usar la que estuviera disponible para poder luchar. Tayuya por otro lado estaba en las ramas de los árboles, tratando de mantenerse lejos del agua, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver a sus invocaciones y comandarles los movimientos.

– Suiton: Muro de agua. –Exclamo Ino y levanto el agua frente a ellos para bloquear uno de los ataques.

Desde atrás llego otro de los monstruos, obligando a los chicos a saltar. Ino y Shikamaru se mantuvieron juntos. Ambos sintieron como algo se acercaba y saltaron entre las ramas separándose, justo a tiempo para ver como una rama se rompía por el golpe de la tercera invocación.

– _Esas cosas son muy peligrosas._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– _Si al menos una nos golpea lo más seguro es que nos mate._

Los dos chicos saltaron para juntarse de nuevo, aun debían de pensar en una manera de poder derrotar a su oponente.

– ¿Has tenido suerte con el patrón de las notas? –Pregunto Ino.

– No, sigo sin distinguir un sonido del otro. –Le respondió el chico.

– _Sakon se está tardando._ –Pensó Tayuya.– _¿Sera que lo han derrotado? De cualquier manera, Kimimaro debe de estar de camino con Ororchimaru-sama._ –La pelirroja continuo viendo a los compañeros hablar.– _De cualquier manera, debo de terminar esto._

La chica comenzó a tocar una melodía, diferente a la que había tocado hasta el momento. Ni Shikamaru ni Ino podían distinguir notas, pero sabían que su melodía había cambiado se notaba al instante. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, las tres invocaciones atacaron al mismo tiempo, Ino y Shikamaru saltaron y evitaron el ataque. Sin embargo, parecía no ser todo, las invocaciones comenzaron a abrir sus bocas, aun con los hilos sujetándolas. De estas comenzó a salir algo de color blanco casi transparente. Los chicos lo vieron y como se acercaba a ellos, era largo y tenía un montón de dientes afilados. De la boca de cada uno de las invocaciones salía una que se movía hacia los chicos.

– Suiton: Chorro de agua. –Ino formo rápido los sellos y comando al agua del rio salir disparada hacia lo que fuera que los atacaba. El agua los traspaso, como si no hubiera nada. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que el ataque seguía avanzando.

Los dos de la hoja saltaron para quitarse del camino en un último momento. Ino aterrizo, complemente ilesa, Shikamaru sin embargo…

– _Esa cosa paso por mi brazo._ –Pensó el chico mientras sentía el cansancio.– _No me lo arranco ni nada, pero se quedó sin energía._

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Ino.

– Nada, solo consumió mi energía física. –Comento el chico.

– El agua las paso como si nada, es casi como si no estuvieran ahí. –Comento la rubia.

– Lo vi. No deben de tener una forma física, sino que únicamente son chakra con forma e instinto para comer. –Analizo el chunin.– Si alguna de esas cosas nos atraviesa, de seguro no podremos seguir luchando.

– Genial, tenemos a esas cosas persiguiéndonos. No podemos derrotarlas y por eso debemos acabar con las invocaciones desde donde salen. –Exclamo Ino.– Y para acaban con esas invocaciones debemos derrotar a esa tipa. Nada fácil ¿verdad?

– Si Chouji estuviera aquí ya abríamos acabado. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Creo que tengo una idea de cómo funcionan sus ataques.

– ¿En serio?¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Pregunto la rubia.

– No estaba seguro, desde que comencé a luchar con ella he estado viendo sus movimientos, tratando de encontrar un patrón en sus movimientos –Dijo el chico.– No fue sino hasta ese último ataque lo confirme y estoy seguro de cómo funciona.

– _Ya veo, todo este tiempo ha estado analizándola._ –Pensó Ino.– _Apuesto a que por estar descifrándolo fue que ese ataque lo alcanzo._

– Necesito que me cubras para pensar en una estrategia. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– Déjalo en mis manos. –Ambos saltaron y aterrizaron en la superficie del rio, con la rubia viendo a su oponente.– _Nomas acabamos con esas cosas y le voy a meter un golpe en el rostro a esa tipa._

* * *

De nuevo en la lucha con Kidomaru, los tres de la hoja estaban comenzando a sentir el cansancio de los constantes ataques de Kidomaru. Si bien era cierto que habían evitado recibir algún daño, no habían podido atacar a su oponente y si seguía atacando como hasta el momento no tardaría en lograr herirlos y posiblemente, hasta matarlos.

– Si lo hubiera detenido antes de consumiera la píldora… –Comento Hinata.

– Hinata-sama no se culpe. –Le dijo Neji.

– Tiene razón, hiciste mucho con luchar contra el para qué recuperáramos energía. –Dijo Tenten.– En todo caso, nosotros debimos de haber sido quienes lo evitaran.

– Quizás podríamos dejar el echarnos la culpa para después. –Dijo Neji.– Aun tenemos a un enemigo acechándonos.

Hinata asintió y concentro su Byakugan.– _No está dentro de mi rango._ –Pensó la chica mientras seguía buscando.– _Neji-niisan no ha informado nada, así que tampoco lo debe de haber encontrado._

– _No está atacando, hasta este momento nos había atacado sin parar, pero ahora se detuvo._ –Pensó la castaña.– _Esta demasiado tranquilo y eso no me gusta. Cuando no ataca está pensando y eso siempre es malo para nosotros._

– _Je,je,je…_ –Se rio en su mente Kidomaru.– _No importa que tan buenos sean sus ojos, esos tipos no notaron mi trampa._ –Pensó el chico, Kidomaru comenzó a crear de nuevo un arco.– _Los acabare con mi siguiente ataque._

* * *

Sakura seguía intentando clavar el kunai en su cuerpo mientras Ukon sostenía su brazo para evitarlo.

– ¡Vamos!¡Deja de intentarlo maldita! –Le grito Ukon.

– ¡Si quieres que lo haga abandona mi cuerpo bastardo! –Le dijo la pelirosa.

– _Si lo hago se detendría la destrucción de sus células._ –Pensó Ukon.– _Tengo que mantenerla aquí, por lo menos hasta que su cuerpo llegue a un punto donde ya no se pueda reparar._

– ¡Sueltenme malditos perros! –Gritaba Sakon en otro lado mientras intentaba zafarse.

– _¡No podemos perder el agarre!_ –Pensaba Pakkun mientras mordía la pierna del chico del sonido.– _¡Si lo hacemos atacara a Sakura o a sus compañeros!_

Kiba y Akamaru seguían inconscientes por usar todo su chakra en la lucha, de momento no podrían ayudar al menos que alguien los despertara, y en la situación actual, nadie podía intentarlo.

* * *

Tayuya ordeno a sus invocaciones que se acercaran, al mismo tiempo, los fantasmas que salían desde sus bocas se acercaron.

– Suiton: Cañón de agua. –Exclamo Ino mientras hacia los sellos. El agua del rio salió disparada y traspaso a los fantasmas.

– ¡Eso no servirá! –Exclamo la pelirroja.

– Lo sé. ¡Por eso no apuntaba a ellos!

Tayuya reacciono, el agua se dirigía hacia ella. No tenía tiempo para esquivar, así que, con un sonido de su flauta, la chica ordeno a una de las invocaciones que se pusieran en el camino del chorro. El agua choco contra el monstruo, pero no fue suficiente para moverlo.

– Te tengo. –Dijo Shikamaru portando una sonrisa. Había usado el chorro de Ino para expandir su sombra y controlar a la invocación.

– Cabrón. –Exclamo Tayuya. Shikamaru comenzó a moverse en carrera con Ino a su lado, moviendo así también al monstruo.

Tayuya envió la orden una de sus invocaciones se puso en el camino para interrumpir. La chica sabía que si enviaba un ataque físico Ino usaría el agua para detenerlo, así que se preparó para enviar la orden al fantasma. La chica estaba dispuesta a hacer esto, hasta que escucho un sonido. Su instinto le dijo que debía saltar ya que lo que fuera que lo provoco se dirigía hacia ella. La pelirroja lo siguió y parecía ser un acierto cuando vio una mano llena de cuchillas cortar en donde hasta antes había estado parada. En el lugar, ahora estaba una ser de madera.

– ¿Una marioneta? –Se preguntó Ino.

– Esa marioneta… –Shikamaru alcanzo a decir antes de que alguien aterrizara frente a ellos.

* * *

– ¡Lo veo! –Exclamo Hinata cuando Kidomaru entro en su campo de visión.– ¡Tiene un arco en mano y parece que se prepara para disparar!

– ¿A cuántos metros? –Pregunto Neji.

– Unos 70.

– Hay que esquivarla y de inmediato atacas con tus armas Tenten. –Ordeno Neji, su compañera asintió.

– ¡La soltó! – Indico Hinata, los tres se disponían a saltar, pero cuando lo intentaron sus piernas no obedecieron.

– _¡No puede ser!¡Uso este tiempo para que sus arañas pudieran tela alrededor de nosotros!_ –Pensó Neji mientras veía sus piernas.– _¡Estábamos tan concentrados en encontrarlo que no lo vimos!_

La flecha se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos hasta que una fuerte corriente de aire cruzo el bosque. La fricción generada por el aire impacto a la flecha, hasta que esta finalmente se detuvo y cayo sin fuerza.

– _Esa corriente no es natural, alguien la genero._ –Pensó Hinata.– _Solo se de alguien que podría realizarla._

El sonido de un abanico chocando en una rama de un árbol les indico hacia donde deberían de mirar para ver a quien los había salvado.

* * *

Mientras Sakura seguía intentando clavarse el kunai, la chica comenzó a sentir algo recorriendo su mano. La vio, notando como la fina arena se movía por esta. Sin embargo, lo realmente interesante estaba en el brazo de su oponente, el cual estaba siendo cubierto por la arena.

– ¿Que mierda es esto? –Alcanzo a decir Ukon antes de que la arena se compactara en su brazo aplastándolo.– ¡Carajo!

Ukon salió de cuerpo de Sakura y corrió a su hermano. Entro dentro de este para recuperarse y ayudarlo.

– ¡Suéltenlo! –Ordeno de inmediato Sakura y los perros saltaron. Kakashi le había enseñado a cuidar el bienestar de sus invocaciones y por eso intentaba mantenerlas fuera de peligro.

– ¡Sakon vamos a matar a esa perra! –Le dijo Ukon a su hermano.

– ¡Si hermano! –Este respondió corriendo hacia Sakura. Le lanzo un golpe a la chica, pero un montón de arena detuvo el brazo.

– _Esta arena…_ –Pensó Sakura, recordando solo una persona que podía usarla.

* * *

– ¿Quién putas eres tú? –Pregunto Tayuya.

– Kankuro, vengo con ellos. –Respondió Kankuro.

* * *

– He venido a ayudarles. –Dijo Temari en la lucha contra Kidomaru.

* * *

– Gaara… –Exclamo Sakura al ver al chico.

– No te preocupes. –Le dijo el chico.– Yo y mis hermanos venimos como aliados de la hoja.

Fin capítulo 65.

* * *

Omake:

La escuela de Konoha: Festival deportivo 3.

Ese mismo día cuando se terminaron los entrenamientos, un grupo de estudiantes salieron juntos y fueron hacia algún lugar donde pudieran divertirse. El grupo estaba formado por Naruto, Sakura y Satsuki que iban a ayudar al rubio. Fuu también iba acompañada de sus amigos, con la esperanza de que la peliverde consiguiera novio, o por lo menos hiciera amigas. Por último, en el grupo había tres chicos 1 año mayores, eran Tenten, Neji y Lee.

− ¿Por qué es que venimos? −Se preguntaba Neji.

− Tenten nos invitó. −Dijo Lee.

− ¿Pero porque es que ella vino? −Se preguntaba el chico hasta atrás del grupo.

− Siempre es tan molesto. −Exclamo Junko mientras veía frente a él, aun lado se encontraba Tenten simplemente caminando.

− ¿Les han dicho que se ven realmente hermosas? −Pregunto Morio a Sakura y Satsuki.

− Satsuki ¿Tienes el último tomo del manga que te preste el otro día? −Pregunto Sakura a la pelinegra.

− Si, lo compre ayer ¿Quieres que lo preste? −Respondió Satsuki. Morio sintió que obviamente lo estaban ignorando.

Por último, hasta el frente del grupo se encontraban Naruto y Fuu.− ¿Oigan a dónde vamos? −Pregunto Fuu.

− Es cierto, no tengo idea de a dónde vamos. −Señalo el rubio.

− ¡Nosotros los estábamos siguiendo a ustedes! −Dijeron los demás.

* * *

 **Los hermanos de la arena llegan a ayudar en un momento muy crítico a los de la hoja. Mientras tanto, Naruto aún continúa luchando contra el más fuerte de los del sonido ¿Cómo acabara la misión?**

 **Bueno este es el capítulo 65 y después de este solo quedan 5 en el arco (y por consiguiente en la primera parte). La verdad en este capítulo no estoy tan convencido completamente de la pelea entre Naruto y Kimimaro, siento que Naruto parece un poco débil al enfrentárselo.**

 **A continuación, algunas respuestas a los review.**

 **Oye esta historia tendrá segunda temporada? Seria un pecado si no la tuviera haha saludos**

 **R= Sí y no. Continuare después de donde se acaba la primera parte del manga, pero no será una segunda temporada, sino que todo seguirá uniéndose a esta misma historia. Mi intención es terminarla hasta donde se termina el manga, incluso con un capítulo de epilogo, aunque como será este y de que se tratara no revelare de momento.**

 **Anien**

 **Me divierte Satsuki en el omake, jojo estan linda :3**  
 **Eso significa que Satsuki no ira con Orochimaru?**

 **R=**

 **− Yo…yo no soy linda. −Dijo Satsuki sonrojada.**

 **− Se refería a mí. −Comento la Satsuki del omake mientras se apuntaba a sí misma.− Aunque eres yo, así que también debes de ser linda.**

 **Respecto a tu pregunta, aun quedan 5 capítulos y muchas cosas pueden pasar (por ejemplo el ataque a Takigakure paso en 5 capitulos).**


	66. Los aliados de la hoja

Capitulo 66: Los aliados de la hoja.

En la parte del bosque justo a un lado del rio, estaban Ino y Shikamaru en el suelo del lugar, parados en la superficie del agua. Kankuro había llegado frente a ellos. Tayuya por otra parte, estaba pegada a un tronco del árbol, una de sus invocaciones estaba siendo controlada por Shikamaru, así que envió a una de las dos restantes a detenerla. También donde ella había estado antes se encontraba una marioneta que había intentado matarla.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que vienes con nosotros? –Pregunto Ino.

– Esta mañana su Hokage habló por teléfono a la aldea. –Dijo Kankuro.

– _¿Que es un teléfono?_ –Se preguntaron los demás.

– Ella explico la situación y pidió ayuda para recuperar a Satsuki. –Continuo el chico.

– ¿Y que todos estaban ocupados y por eso los mandaron a ustedes? –Pregunto Ino.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con solo a nosotros? –Pregunto Kankuro con una venita resaltada.

– Si no estoy mal los derrotamos. –Dijo la rubia.– Más específicamente los tres te derrotamos.

– ¡Eso fue únicamente porque eran tres contra 1! –Dijo el chico.– Además, es esa exactamente la razón por la que vine. Después de cómo me vencieron en la invasión tengo ganas de luchar de nuevo con ustedes, así que quería asegurarme de que ustedes cabrones vivieran para poder cumplirlo.

– La ayuda nunca viene mal. –Dijo Shikamaru.– ¿Te informaron sobre el sello maldito?

– Un poco. –Dijo el chico.– Sé que aumenta la fuerza de los que lo usan.

– Exacto, y tiene dos fases. –Le dijo el chico.– Esta tipa aun no activa la segunda.

* * *

– Tu eres la hermana de Gaara. –Dijo Tenten.

– Temari-san. –Exclamo Hinata.

– ¿Que te paso? –Le pregunto la rubia a la chica Hyuga.– Después de como luchaste conmigo me sorprende que este tipo te haya herido.

– E-es más fuerte de lo que parece. –Respondió la chica, algo temerosa porque le estaba hablando específicamente a ella.

– Al parecer ataca a distancia. –Dijo Temari.– Y usa el bosque para ocultarse.

Unos cuchillos volaron hacia el grupo, Temari uso su abanico y con un movimiento de este logro desviar las armas.

– Hay que liberarnos. –Le indico Neji a su prima. Los usaron el puño suave para cortar los hijos y después cortaron los de Tenten.

– ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? –Pregunto Temari.

– Son armas hechas con una sustancia endurecida que saca de su cuerpo. –Dijo Tenten.– Esa sustancia es muy molesta, puede usar una forma blanda para apresar como una telaraña. O si quiere puede usar la forma endurecida que es como metal.

– Lo mejor es que lo derrotemos rápido. –Dijo Neji.– Ese tipo tiene un montón de paciencia, puede estar observándote durante minutos para analizar tus técnicas y debilidades.

– Y no olvides las trampas. Como ama poner trampas. –Exclamo Tenten.

– _Creo que ya están enfadados de pelear con él._ –Pensaron Temari y Hinata con una gotita de sudor.

– Entonces si se está escondiendo solo hay que hacerlo salir. –Dijo Temari.

* * *

– Gaara. –Exclamo Sakura, estaba impresionada de verlo ahí.

– Yo me encargare de protegerlos. –Dijo el pelirrojo.– Así que por favor relájate.

Había algo en su forma de hablar y en la mirada que tenía, algo que hacía que Sakura confiara en él, aun a pesar de que hace poco había sido su enemigo.– Chicos, pueden volver. Gracias por su ayuda. –Sakura le dijo a los perros y esto desaparecieron en las nubes de humo.– _Sus ojos, son diferentes. Ahora se parecen más a los de Naruto._

– Ja, solo llego otra basura. –Exclamo Sakon.

– Sakon, no lo tomes a la ligera. –Le dijo su hermano.– Ese tipo es Gaara de la arena.

– oh, ¿No era el arma secreta de Orochimaru-sama en la invasión? –Pregunto Sakon.– Eso significa que debemos ir en serio contra él. –Los dos hermanos activaron el sello maldito en el nivel 2.

Sakon corrió hacia Gaara y le lanzo un triple golpe. La arena se levantó frente al chico y lo protegió del golpe. Algo de la arena salió esparcida por el lugar, pero el golpe no fue suficiente para abrir un hueco. El chico lanzo una patada triple que también fue bloqueada por la arena. Desde detrás de ellos, otro montón de arena se acercó, los dos hermanos se separaron y atacaron a Gaara cada uno por un lado, de nuevo la arena estaba ahí para protegerlo. Los dos chicos se retiraron en cuanto vieron que otro ataque de Gaara se acercaba.

– Esa arena suya es muy molesta. –Dijo Sakon.

– Si, pero no te preocupes, está limitado por lo que pueda cargar en esa vasija. –Le respondió Ukon.

– ¿En serio lo creen? –Pregunto el pelirrojo. Gaara puso sus manos en el suelo y de este comenzó a salir arena.

– Eso es malo. –Exclamo Sakon. El y su hermano formaron unos sellos y pusieron la mano en el suelo.– Jutsu de invocación.

La gigantesca puerta de metal apareció y ambos se pusieron detrás de esta, protegiéndose de la arena. El ataque de Gaara impacto con gran fuerza, sin embargo, no logro hacerle nada a la defensa de los hermanos. Después del golpe inicial, Gaara devolvió a su alrededor para defenderlo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué no la haces que dé la vuelta? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Puedo hacerlo, pero eso no significa que pueda atacarlos. –Dijo el chico.– No veo nada detrás de esa puerta. Es más conveniente usar la arena para la defensa que atacar ciegamente.

Los dos entonces comenzaron a concentrarse en la puerta de metal.– _Es obvio que no van a escapar._ –Pensó Sakura.– _Así que intentara atacarnos por sorpresa._

Los chicos prestaron atención, su oponente se había parado sobre la puerta de metal. Gaara reacciono y envió su arena hacia él. Sakon sin embargo no duro mucho ahí, sino que concentro su chakra en los pies y lo uso para saltar.

– ¡Va hacia Kiba! –Señalo Sakura. Gaara comando al resto de su arena a que fuera a proteger al Inuzuka, poniendo una barrera entre él y el golpe de Sakon. El pelirrojo entonces ordeno a la arena que había mandado primero a que atacara al chico.

Ukon salió de un lado de la puerta corriendo.– _Como dijimos antes. Tu arena es limitada._ –Ukon se preparaba para golpearlo cuando chocó contra un muro de tierra.

– Doton: Muro de tierra. –Exclamo jadeando Sakura. Ukon entonces se retiró.

– Mira, parece que en mi tiempo dentro de ti logre afectarte, –Dijo Ukon.– aunque no creo que mueras por eso. No te preocupes, es algo que solucionare.

En el otro lado, Sakon salto para evitar la arena de Gaara, los dos chicos se volvieron a unir. El de la arena entonces comando a que su arena se pusiera abajo de Kiba y Akamaru, para que los elevaran y así ponerlos detrás de él.

– Je,je,je. –Se rio Ukon.– Parece que nos quitaste a nuestros perritos. Aunque no te preocupes, encontraremos una forma de atacarte.

– No lo harán. –Gaara levanto su mano y del suelo salió arena, los hermanos se vieron sorprendidos y no pudieron esquivarla mientras los rodeaba.

– Bastardo. –Exclamo Sakon.– ¡¿Puedes convertir la tierra que está lejos de ti?!

– Mientras pueda trasladar mi chakra al lugar puedo destrozar cualquier piedra o mineral en el suelo. –Les respondió mientras la arena los cubría.– Ataúd de arena. –Gaara cerro su puño y la arena aplasto a sus oponentes. Sakura alejo la vista de esto hasta que termino. Cuando eso ocurrió, la chica solo podía ver un montón de arena manchada de rojo. Gaara comando a la arena y el cuerpo que se ocultaran bajo tierra.– Se terminó. –Dijo el pelirrojo tranquilo. Definitivamente, Sakura veía una diferencia en el chico.

– Gracias, Gaara. –Exclamo Sakura mientras intentaba levantarse sin éxito, estaba muy cansada y al parecer herida por el combate.

– Tomaremos unos minutos. –Dijo el chico de la arena.– Aun falta que despierte tu compañero.

* * *

Temari abrió su abanico y mordió su dedo.– Jutsu de invocación. –Exclamo mientras movía su abanico, una nube de humo se generaba desde su abanico y se movía hacia el bosque.– ¡Kirikirimai! –Una comadreja con una hoz salió de la nube, esta uso su arma y el viento generado por el abanico. Utilizando el aire, la invocación movió su arma, soltando potentes ráfagas que comenzaron a partir los árboles.

– _¡¿Pero qué mierda?!_ –Kidomaru logro reforzar su piel con telaraña, protegiéndose del aire.

– _Que ataque tan fuerte._ –Pensó Neji.

– Sabes, hiciste bien en no dejarme abrir mi abanico durante nuestro combate. –Le dijo la rubia a Hinata. Su técnica estaba terminándose, revelando que casi todo el bosque a su alrededor estaba destrozado.

– Ahí está. –Señalo Tenten mientras veía a Kidomaru.

– Y ahora no tiene donde esconderse. –Dijo Neji.

– Maldita cabrona. –Exclamo Kidomaru mientras su armadura caía. Kidomaru soltó liquido desde su boca que se endureció en cuchillos. El chico los lanzo hacia el grupo.

– Déjenmelos a mí. –Dijo Tenten con dos kunais rodeados de rayo. Lanzo sus armas que chocaron y partieron a las de su oponente.– Maldición, perdieron fuerza con el golpe y no llegaran.

– Yo me encargo. –Dijo Temari mientras movía su arma, generando una briza que impulso a los kunais hasta su oponente.

Kidomaru escupido desde su boca, esta vez la variante más liquida de su telaraña. Esta basto para detener las armas. Sin embargo, en lo que el chico se había entretenido con las armas, los dos primos Hyuga se habían acercado hacia el corriendo. Cada uno llego por un lado y soltó un golpe de palma, Kidomaru uso sus brazos para sujetar los de los chicos, evitando que impactaran. Tenten comenzó a correr de frente con una espada reforzada con electricidad. Kidomaru soltó la telaraña desde su boca, cubriendo a la chica y deteniendo su avance.

– Ahora. –Dijo Tenten mientras desde detrás de ella salía Temari con su abanico abierto.

– ¡Toma esto! –Grito la rubia mientras movía su arma, formando una ráfaga. Kidomaru expulso su armadura y se protegió del ataque. Después soltó a los Hyuga y mientras saltaba hacia atrás, su armadura comenzó a caer.

– _Maldición._ –Pensó el chico.– _Si hubiera comenzado a luchar contras los 4 desde un principio ya los habría matado. Pero en estos momentos, ya me siento cansado, esta lucha se ha alargado demasiado._ –El chico entonces comenzó a expulsar la telaraña desde su boca. Formo un arco y una fecha.– _Los acabare aquí mismo._

– Es eso de nuevo. –Exclamo Tenten mientras preparaba su arma. Neji por otra parte, comenzó a analizarla y vio algo que no le gusto.

– ¡Espera!¡Esa flecha…! –El chico no termino de informar lo que ocurría cuando la flecha salió volando.

Tenten lanzo su arma cubierta de electricidad y espero a que esta destrozara a la flecha. Esto no ocurrió, sino que la flecha rompió el arma y siguió de largo hacia la chica. Por fortuna la castaña pudo esquivar a tiempo, evitando al arma, aun así, gano varios cortes en su costado izquierdo.

– ¡Senpai! –Exclamo Hinata mientras se acercaba a ella y preparaba el pergamino del equipo curativo. Neji y Temari reaccionaron para ponerse frente a ellas.– ¿Estas bien?

– Si, no te preocupes. –Le respondió la castaña.– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Esa última flecha estaba cubierta de chakra elemental. –Dijo el chico.

– ¿Así que lo alcanzaste a ver? –Pregunto Kidomaru.– ¿Que te pareció mi flecha reforzada por viento?

– ¡Vi-viento! –Exclamo Tenten.

– Ya-ya veo, por eso es que se destrozó el arma. –Dijo Hinata.

– El viento tiene una ventaja sobre el rayo. –Dijo Temari.– Carajo.

– Como no lo domino muy bien no lo había usado y solo conozco una técnica que no es útil en estas situaciones. –Dijo el chico.– Sin embargo, gracias a mi lucha con ustedes me di cuenta que no necesitas dominio para reforzar armas. –El chico comenzó a formar otra flecha desde su boca, esta con un cordón que seguía unida a él.

– _Entonces, esos cortes son del viento._ –Dedujo Hinata.

– ¿Crees que puedas volver a desviar su flecha? –Pregunto Neji a Temari.

– Ahora que esta reforzada con viento lo dudo. –Dijo la rubia.– Si acaso puedo reducir su velocidad y eso nos dará tiempo para esquivar.

– Y es obvio que no nos dejara acercarnos de nuevo. –Dijo el chico Hyuga.

– _Je, la mantendré unida a mi boca para que aun si la esquivan poder controlarla._ –Pensó el chico de los seis brazos.– _Así los atacare por sorpresa._

– Temari-san, tengo una idea. –Dijo Hinata.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto la rubia.

– Necesito… necesito que cuando ataque, reduzcas la velocidad de su ataque. –Dijo Hinata.– Yo me encargare de darles una oportunidad de acercarse.

– ¿Hinata-sama?

– Neji-niisan, no te preocupes. Pienso vivir para rescatar a Satsuki. –Dijo la chica con un rostro de confianza.

– Esta bien. –A Neji no le gustaba lo que Hinata podría estar pensando, pero al menos que el pensara en algún otro plan, era su mejor opción.

– ¡Dejen de estar hablando! –Kidomaru soltó la flecha y esta voló con gran velocidad hacia el grupo.

– Bien, entonces la intentare detener. –Dijo Temari mientras movía su abanico.

– Yo me encargo del resto. –Exclamo Hinata al correr detrás del jutsu.

Las ráfagas de aire que salieron de este chocaron con la flecha, reduciendo su velocidad, pero sin poder detenerla. Hinata continúo corriendo hacia la flecha, con la trayectoria actual del arma, pasaría justo por un lado.

– _No le hará daño._ –Pensó Kidomaru.– _¡Por suerte puedo controlarla!_

Hinata vio como el arma cambio ligeramente de dirección para clavarse en ella. La chica alcanzo a reaccionar y el arma paso por un lado de ella, sin poderla ni rozar. Sin embargo, como estaba cubierta por el aire, genero unos cortes en el costado de la chica.

– _No, no dejare que esto me detenga._ –Pensó la chica mientras aguantaba el dolor. Reacciono y puso su plan en marcha. Hinata puso sus manos sobre la cuerda de Kidomaru, sintiendo el dolor por la fricción en sus manos.– _¡Esto no me detendrá mientras tenga que ayudar a mis amigos!_ –La chica pensó y comenzó a enviar la electricidad desde sus palmas. Esta avanzo por el arma de Kidomaru hasta que lo alcanzo.

– _¡¿Que mierda pasa?!_ –El chico sintió el choque eléctrico por su cuerpo mientras su sello maldito se desactivaba. Mientras tanto, vio que Neji y Tenten se estaban acercando a él. Intento moverse para evitarlos, pero sin éxito. Vio como la palma de Neji y acercaba, por reacción, genero la armadura protegiéndose se los múltiples ataques de Neji.– _Se está pasando. Ya voy a poder empezar a moverme._ –Pensó el chico, entonces Neji se quitó y mostró que Tenten se encontraba justo detrás de él, sosteniendo una espada rodeada de electricidad.

– ¡Esto se terminó! –Exclamo la chica mientras bajaba su arma y partía al chico desde el hombro y por el pecho. Kidomaru entonces cayo cubierto de su armadura, terminando así el combate.

– Se acabó… –Finalmente el dolor derroto a Hinata y esta cayó sobre sus rodillas, viendo sus manos.

– ¡Hinata-sama! –Neji corrió a un lado de la chica.

– No-no te preocupes. –Le dijo, aunque en realidad tenía unas serias heridas en las manos. También tenía heridas en su costado derecho, pero estas no eran tan graves. Lo que si es que con ese último ataque su chaqueta la manga de su chaqueta había quedado destrozada y la misma chaqueta tenía grandes cortes en esa parte, dejando un hoyo. De hecho, los cortes llegaban hasta la ropa que tenía debajo. Básicamente Hinata la vestimenta de la chica tenía un hoyo en la parte derecha y dejaba ver un pedazo de piel, eso sí, con heridas por el ataque de su oponente.

– Eso no se ve muy bien. –Dijo Temari.– Lo mejor sería que volvieras a tu aldea.

– Tiene razón. –Dijo Tenten.– No sería bueno que continuaras así.

– No, voy a seguir. –Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba.– No me voy a rendir hasta que recuperemos a Satsuki. –Hinata estaba decidida, rescataría a su amiga, aunque tuviera que morir.

– En ese caso, no podemos dejar tus manos así. –Tenten tenía el pergamino que Hinata le había dado, de este saco algo de ungüento y unas vendas. La chica entonces miro a Neji.– Date la vuelta, sus manos no fue lo único que se lastimo.

Hinata comprendió lo que eso significaba y se sonrojo. No solo tendría que quitarse parte de su ropa, sino que además su primo estaría cerca, lo único que evitaba se desmayara era su fuerza de voluntad. Solo fueron unos minutos, pero eso le basto a Tenten para ayudar a la chica.

– Listo, no evitara que te duela, pero será mejor que como lo tenías antes. –Dijo la castaña. Hinata tenía las palmas de sus manos cubiertas de vendas y ahora donde estaba el hoyo en su ropa se podían ver las vendas.

– Bien, hay que seguir. –Dijo Neji para que el grupo siguiera la persecución.

Los aliados se fueron del lugar, dejando el cuerpo de Kidomaru. Este seguía en el suelo cubierto por su armadura. Del corte en esta, comenzaron a salir un grupo de pequeñas arañas que se internaron de vuelta en el bosque. Kidomaru no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, recargado en lo que quedaba de un tronco de un árbol.

– _Mierda sí que estuvo cerca._ –Pensó el chico.– _Que bueno que mientras estaba oculto ordene a algunas arañas formar un clon._ –El chico había logrado sobrevivir al cambiar de lugar con ese clon, cuando estaba cubierto con la armadura durante el ataque de Neji, aprovecho para realizar la sustitución. Entonces cuando la espada de Tenten corto, en realidad solo ataco a las arañas.– _¿Pero cómo es que ese tipo no lo noto? Bueno, creo que fue porque su compañera estaba herida. Su mente estaba concentrada en ella y por eso puedo cambiarme sin que se diera cuenta. La verdad tuve un montón de suerte._ –El del sonido miro su píldora del soldado y se la hecho a la boca, sintiendo como recuperaba sus fuerzas lentamente.– Tratare de atacarlos si alcanzan a los demás. Mientras tanto mantendré algo de distancia, no me conviene luchar contra los 4 al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Tayuya estaba realmente enfadada. Entre los ataques de la marioneta de Kankuro, el agua de Ino y los explosivos de Shikamaru (que había incrementado sus suministros gracias a los pergaminos de Ino) la pelirroja apenas si tenía tiempo para respirar. Los único que evitaban muriera eran sus invocaciones que habían podido defenderla, sin embargo, sabía que si ellos seguían así, eventualmente la cansarían o lograrían conectar un ataque.

– Si seguimos así la lograremos derrotar en poco tiempo. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– Entonces iremos con los demás. –Agrego Ino.

– Cabrones. –Tayuya se decidió, no podía seguir luchando así o moriría. La chica tomo el paliacate en su cabeza y lo desamarro.– _No creí que tendría que llegar hasta este punto contra ellos._ –La piel de la chica comenzó a cambiar, adoptando un color rojizo.– _Pero no me queda de otra. Si quiero acabarlos, lo tengo que activar…_ –Unos cuernos aparecieron en la cabeza de la chica y los ojos cambiaron de color, con una pupila negra y la iris de color amarillo.– Sé que estaban impacientes por verlo, mi nivel dos.

– Finalmente lo activo –Exclamo Shikamaru.– Que problemático.

– Deja de ser tan pesimista Shikamaru. –Le dijo Ino.– Te apuesto a que si continuamos como hasta este momento la derrotaremos. –Dijo Ino mientras Tayuya preparaba su flauta.

– Aquí viene. –Dijo Kankuro.

Tayuya comenzó a tocar una canción, sin embargo, era diferente a la melodía que había estado usando hasta el momento.

– _Eso es…_ –Shikamaru comenzó a sentir los efectos.– ¡Un genjutsu!

Antes de que lo supieran, los tres chicos habían sido apuñalados, o al menos eso sentían. No sabían si lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad o solo la ilusión. Los tres cayeron al suelo sin poder moverse por el dolor.

– _Maldición._ –Pensó Ino antes de sentir como su cuerpo era levantado por hilos.

– Podría matarlos rápido. –Dijo Tayuya.– Pero ya que me han hecho entrar a esta forma al menos tendré algo de diversión con ustedes.

Los chicos sintieron como su piel y carne se estaban derritiendo, dejando sus huesos expuestos. Veían esto con horror cuando la escena cambio. _– Esta tipa no nos va a dar un descanso._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– _Seguirá_ _cambiando la ilusión hasta que se canse de nosotros._ –El chico sintió como su torso era aplastado por un tronco y se quedaba sin aire.– _Vamos, piensa en algo Shikamaru._

* * *

.

Sakura termino de tratar sus heridas mientras veía a Kiba y Akamaru despertarse. La chica sabía que pronto volverían a donde estaban Ino y Shikamaru. Gaara había estado vigilante hasta ese momento, con su arena fuera, sin embargo, en ese momento le ordeno que se guardara en el contenedor.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto.

– No me conviene que se moje. –Respondió el chico mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.– ¿Están listos?

– Ya casi. –Dijo la pelirrosa viendo a sus compañeros. Sakura entonces miro hacia al bosque.– _Naruto, Satsuki, por favor estén bien._

* * *

Mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el campo abierto, Kimimaro acabo con los últimos clones de la carga de Naruto, el rubio solo lo veía, molesto por no poder ir con sus amigos. Satsuki se mantenía detrás de su compañero, maldiciéndose por no poder hacer nada más que ver, ya que los del sonido habían jodido su chakra. El humo de clones se estaba despejando más rápido debido al agua que caía.

– ¿Es todo? –Pregunto Kimimaro.– ¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer?

– Maldito.

– Te lo he dicho, tus clones no podrán pasar de aquí. –Le dijo el peliblanco.

– Si, parece que tienes razón, eso no va a servir. –El rubio entonces ajusto su banda ninja.– Voy a ponerme serio y te derrotare, entonces iré con mis amigos.

– ¿Sigues con esa idea? –Le pregunto.

– Te demostrare lo fuerte que puedo ser, cabrón. –Naruto genero un sello y el chakra rojo del Kyubi comenzó a recorrer su sistema y ser expulsado de su cuerpo.– ¡Te voy a patear el culo con todo lo que tengo!

Fin capítulo 66.

* * *

 **A partir del siguiente capitulo la publicacion de la historia se cambiara al viernes. Esto por algunos motivos personales que me dificultad seguir publicando el jueves.**


	67. El enojo de Kimimaro

Capítulo 67: El enojo de Kimimaro.

Tayuya seguía jugando con las mentes de sus oponentes, era lo menos que podía hacer luego de lo molestos que fueron. De repente, vio como algunas eran cortadas y unas ráfagas de viento se dirigía hacia ella. La chica cambio su melodía ordenando a sus invocaciones actuar. Estas se pusieron frente a ella y la protegieron del viento. Mientras tanto, Hinata, Tenten y Neji llegaron a un lado de sus compañeros y pusieron sus manos sobre ellos.

– ¡Kai! –Gritaron interrumpiendo su flujo de chakra y liberándolos de la ilusión.

– Mierda. Ahora quiero golpearla más. –Dijo Ino.

– Ja, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te atraparon? –Dijo Temari.

– Nos agarró desprevenidos. –Le dijo Kankuro.– Tenias la situación controlada y ya estábamos cerca de vencerla, no esperábamos que cambiara de táctica.

– Pretextos. –Exclamo su hermana.

Unos cuchillos volaron hacia el grupo y fueron detenidos por un montón de arena.

– Esos cuchillos… –Neji comento mientras los veía.

– Tienes que estar jodiendo. –Exclamo Tenten.– Sigue vivo.

Gaara llego en una nube de arena junto a Sakura, Kiba y Akamaru.– ¿Están todos bien? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

– Si, no te preocupes. –Dijo Ino.

– Vaya, parece que nuestra ventaja numérica se incrementó. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Solo pregunto Tayuya mientras Jirobo y Kidomaru aterrizaban a su lado.

– Lo dice la que aún no se desocupa. –Le respondió el de los 6 brazos.

– ¡Mira pendejo, al menos yo no perdí! –Le dijo enojada.– ¡Por qué el que ustedes estén aquí y ellos sigan vivos significa que esos cabrones les ganaron!

– Tayuya, cuida tu boca. –Exclamo Jirobo.

– Bueno, los de Jirobo no están. –Dijo Kidomaru.

– No, pero ellos van camino a la aldea. –Le respondió Sakura.

– ¡JA!¡Perdedores! –Les dijo la pelirroja a sus compañeros.

– ¿Donde esta Naruto? –Pregunto Tenten.– ¿No estaba con ustedes?

– Senpai, hay otro de esos tipos. Un quinto, el tenia a Satsuki. –Dijo Sakura.– Naruto logro pasar a esta tipa e ir por él, pero aún no sabemos nada de ellos.

– ¿E-entonces, si queremos ir con ellos debemos pasarlos? –Pregunto y afirmo Hinata al mismo tiempo.

– Dudo mucho que nos vayan a dejar. –Exclamo Kankuro.

– Parece que tenemos una batalla aquí. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Son 6 ellos contando a las invocaciones y nosotros somos 10... –Akamaru ladro.– una ventaja en los números, pero algo me dice que nuestras heridas son más serias.

– Ustedes, lo que lucharon con Sakon. –La pelirroja apunto al grupo que llego en la nube de arena.– ¿Que le paso a los hermanos?

– Murieron. –Dijo la pelirosa.

– Me lo imaginaba. –Les respondió.– _Parece que los podremos detener, por lo menos para darle tiempo a Kimimaro de llegar con Ororchimaru-sama._

– Escuchen, no podemos ganarles al menos que tengamos una estrategia. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– ¿De qué hablas? Solo los atacamos y ya. –Dijo Temari.

– Si crees que eso funcionara estas equivocada. –Le dijo Shikamaru.– ¿Acaso no viste que sus invocaciones bloquearon tu ataque?

– Entonces voy a atacar de otra manera… –Ambos comenzaron a discutir, incomodando a sus aliados y enemigos por igual.

– _Siento que debería irme y dejar a estos dos solos…_ –Pensaron.

– Escuchen, no peleen. –Dijo Sakura.– Les recuerdo nuestra misión.

– Cierto, aún tenemos que recuperar a Satsuki. –Dijo Kiba.

– Dudo mucho que simplemente nos dejen pasar, así que tendremos que luchar con ellos. –Comento Gaara.

– Tengo una estrategia que puede funcionar. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Aprovecharemos nuestros números. Temari, Tenten-senpai, ustedes son expertas en ataques a distancia, así que necesitare que los bombardeen con todo lo que puedan.

– Dejándolos a nosotras. –Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa diabólica.

– Esto va a ser tan divertido. –Le rubia tenía una sonrisa similar en su rostro.

– Ino, necesito que aproveches el rio y comiences a atacar desde una distancia media. –Dijo Shikamaru. – Me mantendré a un lado tuyo para intentar atraparlos con la sombra, pero también para analizar si hay alguna debilidad.

– Entendido. –Exclamo su compañera.

– Kiba, Hinata, Neji y Kankuro, ustedes son los mejores combatientes a corta distancia, así que se encargaran de eso. –Dijo el chico.– Tengan extremo cuidado con las invocaciones, son muy resistentes y los pueden lastimar seriamente si los atacan. Parece ser que la única manera de neutralizarlas es acabando con la invocadora.

– Te-tendremos cuidado. –Dijo Hinata.

– Por ultimo; Gaara, Sakura, ustedes tienen las mejores habilidades para proteger a los demás y dar apoyo. –Dijo el chunin.– Se quedaran atrás defendiendo a nuestras atacantes a distancia y ayudando a los demás.

– Entendido. –Dijo el pelirrojo.

– Sé que esta es una mala estrategia, que se podría hacer algo más para derrotarlos. –Dijo el chico.– Pero es la única manera de poder enfrentarlos y que todos puedan seguir vivos. Estén atentos, cuídense unos a otros, no se separen, si nos separamos es más difícil vencerlos.

– Se va a poner interesante. –Exclamo Kidomaru mientras él y Jirobo activaban el nivel 2 del sello.

– _Aguanten Naruto y Satsuki._ –Pensó Sakura.– _Ya vamos._

* * *

Naruto se deslizo evitando la espada del Kimimaro, mientras pasaba debajo de su oponente, el chico genero un sello.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Genero dos clones que se levantaron y le impactaron un golpe a Kimimaro. El chico salió volando por el impacto, sin embargo, se logró dar la vuelta en el aire e impactar a los clones con su espada.

Naruto se levantó mientras esto último ocurría, el chico saco un kunai de su bolsa. Kimimaro aterrizo y se dio la vuelta, chocando su espada con el kunai del rubio. Naruto entonces salto hacia atrás y formo un sello, cuatro clones con armas aparecieron y cargaron junto a él. Kimimaro reacciono y comenzó a retroceder mientras bloqueaba los ataques de los clones.

– _Son mejores que antes._ –Pensó el peliblanco. Desde su otra mano, el chico saco un hueso afilado y largo y con un gran tajo corto a todos los clones en un movimiento. Detrás de estos, el original estaba saltando hacia él, con una esfera de chakra en su mano derecha.– _Eso se ve peligroso._

– ¡Toma esto! –Exclamo Naruto mientras ponía su mano con el rasengan enfrente. Kimimaro concentro el chakra en sus piernas y se impulsó con salto para evitar la técnica. El rasengan de Naruto impacto en el suelo, dejando un cráter.

– _Eso si es peligroso._ –Pensó el peliblanco.– _En definitiva, su forma de luchar ha cambiado, su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron, y su apariencia física..._ –El chico se concentró en la pupila alargada del ojo azul de Naruto.

– _Está usando el chakra del Kyubi a voluntad, igual que cuando lucho con Gaara._ –Pensó Satsuki mientras veía a Naruto con el sharingan.– _Aunque es diferente, aquella vez era como si el Kyubi le diera el chakra a Naruto. Ahora, parece como si Naruto estuviera "robando" el chakra._ –Satsuki no pudo mantener la técnica más tiempo, esta se desactivo, dejándole un dolor en los ojos.

Naruto volvió a cargar hacia su enemigo. Este lo intento detener con una ola de proyectiles desde sus dedos. El rubio se concentró y los esquivo lo mejor que pudo, recibiendo solo cortes en su ropa.

– _Maldición._ –Satsuki cerro su puño.– _No puedo hacer nada. Quiero poder ayudar a vencer a este tipo y no puedo, no puedo concentrar el chakra._ –La chica estaba comenzando a irritarse, estar sin poder hacer nada mientras los demás luchaban por ella, era algo que estaba odiando.

De nuevo las armas de ambos chocaron, solo que esta vez, Kimimaro aprovecho el choque y le lanzo una patada en el estómago al chico. Mientras Naruto rodaba por el suelo, Kimimaro salto sobre él y le lanzo proyectiles desde sus dedos, el rubio sintió esto y cuando termino de darse la vuelta, salto para alejarse. El peliblanco ya sabía que haría esto, así que en su salto había calculado donde estaría el rubio. Debido a que Naruto estaba concentrado en los proyectiles, ignoro a Kimimaro, así que cuando estuvo a punto a de aterrizarle con un hueso en su mano, Naruto tuvo poco tiempo para esquivar y como muestra de eso recibió un corte en su ante brazo.

– Buena reacción. –Le dijo el del sonido.

– Bastardo. –Le dijo mientras cerraba su ojo por el dolor.– _Es obvio que no está luchando en serio, aun no usa su sello maldito. Debo aprovechar eso y acabarlo antes de que lo active._ –El rubio llevo su mano hasta un pergamino.– _Si lo hace, no creo que lo pueda derrotar._

– _Aun con el chakra con Kyubi._ –Satsuki continuo viendo la pelea.– _Aun así no puede ganar. No puede ser, hasta este momento, cada vez que una lucha parecía perdida y Naruto usaba al Kyubi, él le daba la vuelta y ganaba._ –La pelinegra pensó en las peleas contra Reiki, los del sonido y Gaara, como en todas esas ocasiones gracias al Kyubi habían podido ganar.– _Pero ahora eso no basta._

Naruto comenzó a esquivar los rápidos ataques de su oponente. Kimimaro paso la espada peligrosamente sobre su cabeza, Naruto la logro esquivar, pero por lo mismo no alcanzo a ver la patada de le llego desde un lado y lo saco volando.

– Admitiré que me has sorprendido un poco. –Dijo el peliblanco.– No creí que ninguno de ustedes tuviera siquiera la posibilidad de sobrevivir un minuto contra mí y tu probaste que me equivocaba. –El peliblanco clavo su espada en el suelo.– Por eso mismo, te daré de nuevo la oportunidad de retirarte y dejar que Satsuki Uchiha se una con Orochimaru-sama.

– Naruto… –Satsuki exclamo.– _Maldición, por un lado no quiero ir, no quiero que los esfuerzos de todos sean en vano. Pero por el otro, no lo quiero ver que se lastime luchando por mí. ¡Carajo!_

– No lo pienso hacer. –Dijo el rubio.– ¡Satsuki es mi compañera!¡Si la abandono y dejo que te la lleves no seré más que basura!

– ¿Por qué?¿Por qué insistes tanto? –Dijo la pelinegra.

– No soy solo yo. Te lo dije, Sakura-san, Hinata e Ino vinieron conmigo. Pero también vinieron Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, el bastardo de Neji, Lee-san y Nee-san. –Naruto dijo.– Todos ellos vinieron a rescatarse, porque tú eres importante para nosotros y no queremos ver que Orochimaru te lleve. ¡Satsuki todos nosotros somos tus amigos!

La chica comenzó a recordar; recordó los momentos que paso esperando con su equipo a que su maestro llegara, el cómo tenían problemas durante las misiones pero que aun así las completaban, los momentos en los que comía ramen con su equipo. Pensó en cuando fue herida en Takigakure y que sus compañeros estaban preocupados por ella, el tiempo que pasaron en los entrenamientos en Takigakure, como convivieron en la casa de Fuu y como lucharon todos juntos contra Reiki. El cómo los tres declararon que pasarían juntos el examen durante la primera prueba, los días que esperaron en la torre. Por ultimo recordó la pijamada a la que la obligaron a ir, la visita al cine, el cómo había entrenado con Hinata, su cumpleaños y otras situaciones que había pasado acompañada de los demás. Satsuki nunca había querido amigos, no sentía que los necesita, pero ahora, no podía estar sin ellos.

– Entonces, parece que seguirán interrumpiendo el plan de Orochimaru-sama. –Dijo Kimimaro.– Que decepción.

– ¿Y qué mierda quiere ese loco con Satsuki? –Pregunto el rubio. Las palabras de Naruto molestaron al peliblanco.

– Si enserio estas tan interesado en interrumpir, te lo diré.

* * *

Shizune entro apurada a la oficina de Tsunade.– ¿Es cierto? –Pregunto.

– ¿El rapto de Satsuki? Si, ya enviamos a alguien. –Dijo la rubia.

– ¡Enviaste únicamente a genin!¡Naruto entre ellos! –Le reclamo.

– Y esa es la razón por la que he enviado a mas equipos en cuanto volvieron. –Dijo la líder.– Si no estoy mal, el tuyo saldré dentro de poco.

– Si, pero con nosotros ya serán otros 30 ninja extra para la misión. –Señalo Shizune.– Sé que debemos ir a ayudarlos, pero quizás estamos poniendo demasiada gente en esto. –Le dijo.– Deberíamos dejar a algunos en caso de que Orochimaru aproveche para atacar.

– No lo hará. De hecho, estoy mandando a todo el que pueda ir porque el pondrá a todas sus fuerzas en tener a Satsuki. –Le dijo la rubia.

– ¿Por qué crees eso?

– No lo creo, lo sé.

– ¿Tsunade-sama? –Shizune presentía que su maestra sabía algo y lo ocultaba. La rubia se dio la vuelta y miro hacia la ventana.– ¿Que sabes?¿Por qué dices que Orochimaru pondrá su aldea en recuperar a Satsuki?¿Por qué a Satsuki?

– Te lo explicare rápido. –Dijo la mujer.– Las intenciones de Orochimaru con Satsuki.

* * *

– Orochimaru-sama siempre ha tenido un deseo, un objetivo en mente. –Comenzó el peliblanco.– Conseguir todos los jutsus que existen.

* * *

– Para hacer algo como eso se necesita tiempo. –Dijo Tsunade.– Tiempo y ser muy habilidoso.

– No hay manera de que pueda lograrlo. Después de todo, en una sola vida no se puede lograr. –Dijo Shizune.

– Exacto, él lo sabe perfectamente. –Dijo la hokage.– Y por eso mismo ha encontrado una solución a ese problema.

* * *

– Él ha logrado derrotar al tiempo y alcanzar la inmortalidad. –Dijo Kimimaro.

– Tienes que estar jodiendo. –Dijo Satsuki.– Eso no es posible.

– Así de grandioso es Ororchimaru-sama. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Algo que para nosotros parece imposible, él lo vuelve realidad.

* * *

– Sin embargo, no es una técnica perfecta. –Continuo Tsunade.– Si, Orochimaru logro alargar su vida, pero no es como te imaginas.

* * *

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver Satsuki en todo esto? –Pregunto Naruto.– ¿Si ese bastardo ya es inmortal entonces para que la quiere?

De nuevo Naruto insultaba a su maestro y Kimimaro se volvía a molestar.– Su inmortalidad no es necesariamente inmortalidad de su cuerpo. Debe de remplazarlo por uno nuevo y más fuerte antes de que el anterior sucumba.

* * *

– Ya entiendo porque ataco. El tercero logro dañarlo al punto de que su cuerpo está sucumbiendo. Por eso es que envió a que la secuestraran, en estos momentos debe de estar desesperado por un remplazo. –Dijo Shizune.– Tsunade-sama ¿Que ocurre cuando Ororchimaru hace esa técnica?

La mujer no respondió durante un momento, tomo un respiro y continuo hablando.– Dos almas no pueden habitar un mismo cuerpo, así que cuando Orochimaru invade el cuerpo, el alma anterior queda destruida.

– ¿Destruida?

– Si, la persona deja de existir para que Orochimaru viva. –Le dijo.– En cuanto ocurre esto el cuerpo mantiene sus características, sin embargo en un tiempo Orochimaru lograra dominarlo y este cuerpo tomara su aspecto. –La mujer explico.– Hay otra razón por la que Orochimaru hace esto. Cada vez que cambia de cuerpo, obtiene la fuerza y habilidades del cuerpo.

* * *

– Entonces cuando lo haga. Satsuki morirá. –Dijo Naruto.

– Es más complicado que eso. –Dijo Kimimaro.– El alma deja de existir, pero si, puedes decir que básicamente muere. Es un gran honor desaparecer de esa manera en servicio de-

– ¡Deja de estarme jodiendo! –Grito Naruto.– ¡Honor ni una mierda!¡No puede ser un honor morir para que ese cabrón viva!¡¿Qué clase de idiota puede creer en ese bastardo?!

Ese fue el punto de quiebre. Kimimaro apareció detrás de Naruto. El rubio lo vio y como lanzaba una patada contra él, puso sus brazos para cubrirse, pero aun así la patada de su oponente era muy fuerte y lo saco volando por el campo.

– _¿Qué demonios?_ –Se preguntó Satsuki.– _Su ataque era muy poderoso._

– Puedo soportar que me insultes a mí, los inútiles de mis compañeros, mi aldea o mis creencias. –Dijo el peliblanco mientras las marcas de su sello maldito de extendían por su cuerpo.– ¡Pero lo que nunca puedo permitirte es que insultes a Orochimaru-sama! –Por primera vez en la lucha, Kimimaro había perdido su compostura. Su misión era llevar a Satsuki con Orochimaru sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, y si bien podía hacerlo ahora que el rubio estaba aturdido, después de lo que dijo no podía permitirle vivir.

Kimimaro comenzó a abrir la piel de su hombro, de este saco una nueva espada y comenzó a correr hacia el rubio. Naruto apenas se iba recuperando se ese último golpe cuando vio que su oponente se acercaba portando un arma. El rubio entonces concentro el chakra en su mano derecha formando un rasengan.

– _Voy a acabarlo con esto._ –Pensó el rubio mientras el también corría.

A pesar de saber lo que el otro intentaba, ninguno movió su brazo o su cuerpo y dejaron que las técnicas chocaran. Al principio ambas técnicas parecían estar muy parejas, sin embargo, al poco tiempo se vio que una tenía la ventaja y el perdedor no pudo hacer nada. Naruto vio como la espada de Kimimaro había perforado su rasengan y atravesado su mano. El rubio estaba impactado viendo el filo salir desde su mano y el dolor no tardo en recorrerlo.

– ¡Maldito! –Dijo mientras sentía el dolor desde su mano.

– Mi kekkei genkai me permite controlar mis huesos. –Dijo el chico.– Puedo controlar mis depósitos de calcio y hacerlos más fuertes que el acero. –Kimimaro saco su espada de la mano de Naruto y le dio una patada. El chico había reforzado los huesos de su pierna, por lo que había sido más fuerte que una patada normal.

Naruto quedo en suelo sin aire. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar y se levantó mientras se recuperaba. Su oponente no le tuvo compasión y llego clavándole dos huesos desde su palma en los brazos.

– Cualquiera que se atreva a insultar a Orochimaru-sama debe sufrir por ello. –El chico del sonido le dio un rodillazo a Naruto y después un golpe con el codo, termino su ataque con una patada voladora que lo saco volando.– Muérete de una vez. –Kimimaro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Satsuki. Ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo jugando con ese niño.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Dijo Naruto levantándose.– ¿Tienes miedo y quieres irte? –Kimimaro no podía creerlo, había atravesado la mano del niño, perforado sus hombros y por la sangre que salía de su boca, estaba seguro de haber hecho algún daño interno.

– _Y aun así se vuelve a levantar._ –Pensó.– Parece que te subestime. El único momento en el que vas a dejar de interferir es cuando mueras.

Mientras lo veía, Satsuki pensó en lo que le había dicho antes, cuando inicio la pelea. " _Si el combate se pone muy difícil y parece que no podre ganar, escapa. Yo intentare detenerlo todo lo que pueda para que escapes._ " La chica comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.– _Quiere darme el tiempo._ –Pensó la pelinegra.– _Pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo simplemente dejarlo aquí._ –Trato de concentrar chakra, pero era inútil.– _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!¡Carajo!¡No puedo hacer nada!_

Naruto apenas si podía esquivar los ataques de su oponente, era obvio que en este punto ya no estaba intentando derrotar a Kimimaro, sino ganar tiempo; tiempo para que Satsuki escapara, para que los refuerzos llegaran, lo que fuera. Kimimaro ataco a uno de sus pies con una patada, provocando que comenzara a caer, mientras el chico iba hacia el suelo, el del sonido movió su espada y le hizo un corte en pecho. Satsuki solo vio horrorizada como su compañero caía al suelo con la sangre brotando de su cuerpo.

– Aun respira. –Exclamo Kimimaro mientras lo veía en el suelo.– Estoy sorprendido, aun después de todo esto sigues vivo. –El chico entonces levanto su espada.– Pero esto no seguirá así por mucho tiempo.

Kimimaro bajo su espada para acabarlo, cuando otro filo bloqueo su camino. Era la espada que el rubio antes había usado, pero dejo a un lado porque no le estaba sirviendo, y quien la sostenía era Satsuki.– ¡No te dejare que lo hagas! –Dijo mientras protegía a Naruto. La chica tenía sus ojos transformados en un sharingan con tres aspas en cada uno. Satsuki le dio una patada y lo hizo retroceder, entonces cargo hacia Kimimaro usando la espada para atacar.

Naruto vio esto, apenas. Al tiempo que perdía sangre también perdía el conocimiento.

* * *

– Patético. –Escucho la voz del zorro, aunque no entendía. Sentía el agua de la lluvia cayéndole y veía el cielo nublado, pero al mismo tiempo, también podía ver la puerta del Kyubi.– Eres patético, aun robando mi poder perdiste.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Puedo ver el mundo, pero tu puerta-

– Estas muriendo mocoso. –Le dijo.– No tienes idea de nada en el momento.

– ¿Vienes a ayudarme de nuevo? –Pregunto el rubio.

– No, solo curare tus heridas para que no mueras, pero se terminó para ti. –Le dijo el zorro.– El resultado de esta lucha depende de esa chica.

– Maldición. Sigo siendo muy débil. –Dijo el chico.– No importa cuánto entrene, siempre aparece alguien más fuerte, cuando uso tu fuerza siempre está el riesgo de que lastime a mis amigos y además están los Akatsuki… Soy un peligro para todos.

– Je, si supieras como resistir mi poder, habrías acabado con él en segundos. –Dijo el Kyubi.

– Lo sé, es por eso que tuve esa idea. –Dijo Naruto.– De hecho estaría de camino si esos tipos no nos hubieran atacado. –Naruto podía escuchar los sonidos de la batalla.– No quiero que se la lleve. –Dijo el rubio.– No puedo dejarlo.

– Se terminó mocoso. No tienes nada más que hacer. –Dijo el bijuu.

– No me importa. –Dijo Naruto intentando mover su cuerpo.– Mientras siga vivo, no importa si pierdo mis brazos y mis piernas, seguiré luchando.

– ¿Por qué?¿Por qué mierda eres así?¿Por qué te importa tanto protegerla? –Pregunto el zorro.

– ¡Porque ella ya lo ha hecho antes! –Naruto recordó cuando Satsuki recibió el kunai que se dirigía hacia el.– ¡Ella me ha protegido antes! Pero además… –Recordó el rostro de Satsuki cuando probo el ramen por primera vez, la forma como disimulaba una sonrisa cuando decían un chiste durante las misiones, cuando le dio el regalo en su cumpleaños entre otros momentos junto a ella.– Yo, simplemente quiero seguir teniendo esos momentos en que puedo verla…

– Tus razones son estúpidas. –Le respondió el zorro.– En especial considerando lo que planeabas. –El chakra comenzó a salir del Kyubi.– Pero de nuevo lo digo, tienes agallas mocoso, y por eso creo que te has ganado esto. Solo intenta no disfrutarlo mucho. –Le dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

Después de ese último choque con las armas ambos saltaron para separarse.

– Eres mejor con esa espada que tu compañero. –Dijo Kimimaro. Ambos se disponían a cargar para enfrentarse de nuevo, cuando sintieron una gran cantidad de chakra.

– Yo no… –Naruto se comenzó a levantar, chakra naranja comenzó a ser expulsado de su cuerpo y comenzó a tomar forma.

– _Imposible, el chakra no debería de poder ser visible al ojo desnudo._ –Pensó Kimimaro.

– ¡No dejare que te la lleves! –Grito el rubio mientras el chakra terminaba de tomar la forma de un zorro, con una cola saliendo desde el final de su espalda. En su cabeza, el chakra tomo la forma de unas orejas. La visible capa de chakra sorprendía a Satsuki, Kimimaro por otro lado.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto simplemente.

Fin capítulo 67.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Naruto finalmente libera el manto de chakra ¿Pero será esto suficiente para ganar?**

 **La primera parte de este capítulo (La de la pelea de todos contra los del sonido) nunca me ha gusta y se me hace un pretexto barato para tenerlos haciendo algo mientras tanto. Esto es porque me interesa sean únicamente Naruto y Satsuki los que estén luchando contra él, así que tenía que tener algún motivo por el que los demás no llegaran.**


	68. El chakra del Kyubi

Capítulo 68: El chakra del Kyubi.

En la lucha de los aliados de la hoja y la arena contra los del sonido, los chicos seguían manteniendo la estrategia que Shikamaru les había dicho, minimizando cualquier posible herida que pudieran tener. Todos sintieron una explosión de chakra, cuando este era liberado.

– ¿Qué demonios es eso? –Pregunto Kiba mientras sentía el chakra.

– Debe de ser el chakra del tipo al que Naruto se enfrenta. – Comento Ino.

– _No, este chakra no pertenece a Kimimaro._ –Pensó Tayuya.– _Es cierto que tiene mucho chakra, pero no es tanto. Además, su chakra no se siente tan maligno._

A algunos les parecía conocido, pero no podían identificarlo, Sakura era la única excepción ya que lo había sentido más veces.– _Este chakra, el Kyubi se ha liberado._ –Pensó la chica.– _Pero nunca había liberado tanto y aunque estamos lejos, puedo sentirlo._ –La preocupación comenzó a surgir de nuevo en ella.– _¿Que está pasando?_

* * *

– _Sus heridas han sanado._ –Pensó Kimimaro mientras veía a Naruto cubierto por el chakra naranja que tomo forma de un zorro.– Te he hecho una pregunta. –Le dijo Kimimaro a Naruto que se encontraba cubierto por un manto.– ¿Qué es eso? –El rubio sin embargo siguió gruñendo.– Ya veo, parece que esa forma tuya te ha reducido a un simple animal.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Naruto apareció frente a él y le lanzo un golpe en el rostro. Kimimaro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y termino enterrado. El rubio se preparaba para golpearlo en suelo, cuando Kimimaro se levantó, le metió una patada en el torso a Naruto, pero este no reacciono ante el golpe. Con su mano izquierda, el rubio lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo por el campo. Kimimaro maniobro en el aire y logro caer de pie.

– _No sé lo que sea, pero al parecer ha aumentado su fuerza y velocidad._ –Analizo el peliblanco.

– _Esto es una versión más poderosa de que ocurrió en Takigakure y durante las preliminares._ –Satsuki pensó mientras los veía.– _Anteriormente, Naruto estaba tomando el chakra del Kyubi, en esta ocasión es lo contrario; el Kyubi hasta cierto punto controla a Naruto._

El genin estaba parado en cuatro patas viendo a su enemigo mientras seguía gruñendo. Entonces Naruto comenzó a correr. Kimimaro disparo de nuevo proyectiles desde sus dedos que se dirigieron al rubio. Este levanto una de sus manos y la agito, generando una corriente de aire que desvió los huesos. Kimimaro sintió algo de esta corriente. El chico vio al rubio acercarse corriendo, se agacho para evitar el ataque que se dirigía a su rostro. Mientras tanto, reforzó su pie izquierdo y dio una vuelta por el suelo, con la intención de tirar al rubio, este sin embargo salto en el último momento y se vio una vuelta en el aire, cayendo con una patada sobre el peliblanco. Después de esto, Naruto lo pateo haciendo que diera vueltas por el suelo. Kimimaro se levantó sintiendo los golpes que su oponente le había dado.

– _Es fuerte, más de lo que creí._ –Pensó el chico.

– ¡Te voy a matar cabrón! –Exclamo Naruto mientras corría hacia él.

– No pensé que en esta misión tuviera que activarlo, pero me han obligado. –Las marcas negras comenzaron a expandirse todavía más por el cuerpo de Kimimaro, cubriéndolo totalmente y cambiando su piel de color. El ataque de Naruto impacto contra este brazo oscurecido y fue detenido. Unos huesos salían como espinas en su espalda y por alguna razón había obtenido una cola. Además unas marcas negras se habían formado alrededor de sus ojos.– Siente orgulloso porque has logrado verlo. −Dijo el peliblanco.− Este es el nivel 2 de mi sello maldito.

* * *

Shizune y su equipo continuaban avanzando por el bosque bajo la lluvia.

– Shizune, espera porque has tardado tanto. –Pregunto Genma.

– ¿ah? Perdón, estaba hablando con Tsunade-sama sobre la misión. –Dijo la chica.– Y al fin entiendo todo.

– ¿No tiene nada que ver que pediste ayuda extra? –Pregunto Raido mientras apuntaba a Yamato y Yugao en el fondo del grupo.

– Si, pero a ellos los pedí por una razón especial. –Les dijo la castaña.– Si Ororchimaru esta tan interesado en Satsuki, es de seguro que envió a personas muy fuertes.

– Y como enviaron al jinchuriki… –Comento Genma.– ¿Crees que ocurra algo como en los exámenes?

– Espero que no. –Shizune dijo, mientras tanto, tenía en mente la pelea de Rin contra Kabuto, y como alrededor de ella se había formado un manto de chakra.– _No sé si eso sea exclusivo de ella, pero si no lo eso, no creo que Naruto pueda controlarlo. Es demasiado chakra concentrado alrededor del cuerpo._

– Ahí hay alguien. –Exclamo Yugao apuntando a Anko y su equipo. La mujer los vio y dio la indicación a su grupo para que se unieran a los demás.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto Yamato.

– Estábamos buscando a esos mocosos cuando nos encontramos con algunos del sonido. –Dijo la pelimorado.– No se preocupen, ya nos los fregamos.

– _Entonces Tsunade-sama tenía razón._ –Pensó Shizune.– Hay que apurarnos, tengo un mal presentimiento. –Todos asintieron y el grupo comenzó a acelerar el paso.

* * *

Naruto seguía aplicando fuerza en su ataque intentando golpear a Kimimaro, pero la nueva forma del chico no se lo permitía. Mientras estaba en eso, la cola de Kimimaro se movió para golpear al rubio. Naruto se protegió usando ambos brazos, el golpe impacto y lo saco volando hacia los árboles, donde destrozo el tronco de uno con el impacto.

– _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ –Se preguntó Satsuki.– _Con solo activar el sello su fuerza incremento demasiado._

– Este es el nivel 2 del sello maldito. –Le dijo el peliblanco a la pelinegro.– Este es el poder que esos entrometidos te negaron, este es el poder que Orochimaru-sama te ofrece. –Kimimaro extendió su mano a la chica.– Acepta venir, y este poder será tuyo.

– ¿Y abandonar a mis amigos? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Ellos solo te hacen débil.

– No, te equivocas. La única razón por la que he llegado hasta aquí es por ellos. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Entonces me obligaras a hacerlo por la fuerza.

– ¡Cállate! –Grito Naruto mientras llegaba detrás de él lanzando un ataque. Kimimaro no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo ni esquivarlo, así que reforzó lo más que pudo los huesos de su cabeza. El golpe del rubio impacto y lo mando volando dando vueltas.

– Que molesto. –Exclamo Kimimaro mientras recuperaba el control y daba una vuelta para aterrizar de pie. El chico entonces llevo su mano a la espalda, desde donde estaba saliendo un hueso. Kimimaro lo jalo, sacando una hilera de huesos.

– _¡Eso es su columna vertebral!_ –Reacciono Satsuki.

Kimimaro movió su nueva arma hacia Naruto y esta se extendió. El chico intento saltar para alejarse, pero era demasiado tarde, Kimimaro había logrado enredar su columna alrededor del torso del chico y atrapando uno de sus brazos. Naruto empezó a golpear el hueso intentando romperlo, pero esto no tuvo resultado.

– No podrás escapar. –Le dijo el peliblanco.– En este estado mis huesos son más resistentes. −El rubio volvió a levantar su brazo.– Te lo dije eso no servirá. –Naruto lanzo un golpe a Kimimaro, aunque debido a la distancia este no impacto, sin embargo, el chakra que lo rodeaba se extendió, obligando al chico a soltar su arma para poder esquivar.

Naruto uso su fuerza para liberarse y de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia Kimimaro. El del sonido reforzó su brazo izquierdo y recibió el ataque del chico. Después de este impacto, el peliblanco saco un hueso desde la palma de su mano, lo movió para clavarlo en el cuello del chico. Kimimaro vio sorprendido que no pudo llevar a tocar al chico, sino que el chakra de su brazo izquierdo se movió por su cuenta y tomo el hueso, deteniéndolo. Al mismo tiempo, el chico de cabello rubio logro impactar un golpe con su mano izquierda. Mientras Kimimaro retrocedía, lanzo otro golpe con la derecha, extendiéndose el chakra y golpeando al chico. Después de esto Kimimaro se recuperó y se logro poner de pie.

– _Eso no le hizo nada, es claro._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Puede que en este momento Naruto tenga más fuerza, velocidad y chakra que él, sin embargo si sus ataques no logran dañarlo solo estará golpeando hasta cansarse._ –La chica entonces comenzó a ver que a su compañero estaba jadeando mucho y comenzaba a dificultársele respirar.– _¿Que está ocurriendo?_

* * *

El equipo de Shizune seguía avanzando lo más rápido que podía entre los árboles. La mujer entonces llevo su mirada detrás de ella.– Yamato, ¿Que tanta preparación necesitas en caso de que el kyubi se haya liberado?

– Depende de la cantidad de chakra, pero puedo comenzar el proceso de inmediato. –Respondió el hombre.

– Bien.

– Shizune-san, no es común que pregunte eso. –Dijo Yugao.– De hecho la he notado un poco preocupada desde que salimos.

– Considerando la naturaleza de la misión, cualquier estaría preocupado. –Dijo Genma.– Aunque Yugao tiene razón; tienes algo. ¿Estas cansada?

– No, tiene que ver con Naruto. –Dijo Shizune.

– ¿Te encariñaste con él? –Pregunto Anko.

– Eso no es importante ahorita. –Dijo la mujer.– Cuando fueron a ofrecerle a Tsunade-sama el puesto de Hokage, Naruto viajaba con Jiraiya-sama y con la chica de Takigakure.

– Eso lo sabemos, todos los vimos entrar juntos. –Dijo Anko.

– Hay algo que no dijimos. Durante ese tiempo la antigua compañera de Kakashi viajaba con ellos. –Dijo Shizune.

– ¡¿Rin?! –Pregunto Genma.

– Si, ella es una jinchuriki como Naruto. –Dijo Shizune.

– ¿Es en serio? –Exclamo Anko.– Supongo que, ahora entiendo mejor algunas cosas.

– Veo por qué eso puede ser preocupante. –Dijo Yamato.– Pero eso no es el asunto ahorita ¿verdad? –Los demás no estaban seguros de que hablaba Yamato de momento, excepto Shizune, ella sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

Shizune continuo con su vista en el camino antes de seguir hablando.– Durante nuestra lucha con Orochimaru, ella se enfrentó a Kabuto. Demostró tener un control sobre el chakra de la bestia, hasta el punto de que pudo hacerlo aparecer alrededor de su cuerpo.

– Eso es peligroso si no sabes lo que haces. –Dijo Yamato.– Ahora lo entiendo: Temes que Naruto esté haciendo eso ahorita mismo.

– ¿Es en serio eso tan malo? –Pregunto Anko.

– Si tienes un buen control de chakra y sabes lo que haces, no. Es perfectamente seguro. –Dijo Yamato. – Pero si por alguna razón lo haces sin saber lo que ocurre, entonces no estarás más que lastimando tu cuerpo, y puede llegar a ser mortal.

* * *

Naruto le lanzo una serie de golpes a Kimimaro, el chico los bloqueo usando sus brazos. Le dio un golpe con la cola cuando al rubio, haciéndolo retroceder. Naruto se detuvo y extendió el chakra de su mano, atacando al chico.

Kimimaro salto para esquivar ese último ataque, mientras aterrizaba el chico pudo sentir dolor recorriendo su cuerpo.– _No me queda mucho tiempo._ –Pensó.– _La enfermedad está acabando conmigo._

Naruto estaba a punto de correr para volver a atacar a su oponente, cuando sintió un dolor.– _Mi brazo izquierdo._ –El brazo le dolía como si estuviera quemado.

– Es hora de terminar con esto. –Dijo Kimimaro. Huesos comenzaron a salir desde su brazo y rodearon a este, hasta que formaron una lanza que cubría su mano izquierda.– Este es el hueso más fuerte de mi cuerpo, mi ataque definitivo.

El peliblanco comenzó a correr hacia Naruto, que se quedó parado porque estaba muy concentrado en el dolor en su brazo, de último momento lo esquivo y Kimimaro siguió de largo hacia el bosque. El ataque del chico destrozo los troncos de los arboles con los que hacia contacto, hasta que el peliblanco decidió detenerte. Para entonces, ya había dejado al menos 10 metros de destrucción y sin esforzarse un poco.

– _Los atravesó como si nada._ –Pensó Satsuki.

– _Si eso me alcanza no creo que sobreviva._ –Pensó Naruto mientras seguía resistiendo el dolor.– _Mierda, no me voy a poder mover mucho así._

* * *

En el otro combate, los del sonido pudieron comenzar a sentir el cansancio del combate contra los de la hoja.

– Esto es inútil, no los hemos logrado golpear. –Dijo Temari.

Kiba salto para atacar a Tayuya, una de las invocaciones apareció en el camino y lo detuvo. La arena de Gaara apareció frente al chico y le dio el tiempo necesario para poder quitarse del próximo ataque.

– Es cierto, no los hemos golpeado, pero al menos no nos han golpeado. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Además…

Tayuya se preparaba para tocar la siguiente nota cuando sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba. La chica miro a sus brazos y vio como el color rojizo desaparecía de estos.

– Mierda. –Exclamo la chica mientras las marcas negras también desaparecían.– No tengo nada de energía. –Las invocaciones entonces desaparecieron.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Ino mientras aparecía desde arriba de ella. La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo y la chica logro darle un golpe en el rostro.– Te dije que en cuanto esas cosas desaparecieran te golpearía.

– Hija de la chingada… –Exclamo Tayuya.

– Tayuya, lenguaje. –Dijo Jirobo.

– ¡Vete a la mierda gordo! –Le respondió.– Y tu rubiecita… –La pelirroja se preparaba para cargar cuando Kidomaro la detuvo, su cuerpo también había vuelto a la normalidad.– ¿Que mierda quieres?

– Se terminó, debemos irnos. –Dijo el chico.– Ya casi no nos queda chakra y además le dimos tiempo de sobra a Kimimaro.

– Tiene razón. –Dijo Jirobo mientras saltaba para juntarse con ellos. El chico estaba volviendo a la normalidad.– Esta es la segunda vez que activo el sello, así que estoy en mi limite.

– Esta bien, cabrones. –Cedió la chica.– Rubia, mejor no mueras, porque yo soy quien va a matarte, cabrona.

– Inténtalo. –Le devolvió Ino.

– ¡¿Y creen que los dejaremos ir?! –Kiba los ataco. Kidomaro simplemente escupió sustancia hacia él y lo hizo que se pegara a un árbol. Jirobo mientras tanto salto para golpear el suelo.

– ¡Cuidado con eso! –Grito Sakura. Todos saltaron evitando el ataque de Jirobo que quebró el suelo y levanto un montón de polvo. Los del sonido aprovecharon esto y comenzaron a escapar.

– Aun los veo. –Dijo Hinata.

– Déjalos. –Le dijo Shikamaru.– Los quitamos del camino que es lo que queríamos. ¿Cómo están?

– Un poco cansados. –Dijo Sakura. Neji por otro lado estaba liberando a Kiba.

– Creo que podemos seguir. –Dijo Temari.

– Entonces vamos. –El grupo comenzó a moverse buscando a Naruto y Satsuki, sin embargo, Sakura tenía una buena idea de donde se encontraban.

– _Tanto chakra del Kyubi…_ –Pensó la pelirrosa.– _Por favor, que estén bien._

* * *

Kimimaro comenzó a caminar de vuelta, aun con esa lanza en su brazo.– Ya debes de haberte dado cuenta, pero no tienes nada que pueda defenderte de mí ataque, así que debes esquivarlo. –El peliblanco comenzó a analizar a su oponente.– Aunque veo que por tus heridas, eso será imposible.

– _Carajo, se dio cuenta._ –Pensó el rubio.

– _Así que el usar ese modo lo está lastimando._ –Pensó Satsuki, la chica vio el brazo de Naruto y como este estaba simplemente colgando.– _La lucha está muy dispareja. Ese tipo está usando su técnica más poderosa, y Naruto no puede moverse normalmente._

Kimimaro por otro lado, sintió como escupía sangre desde su boca.– _Lo sabía, usar el nivel dos está degradando mucho mi cuerpo._ –Pensó.– _Debo de terminar esto ahora mismo._ –El del sonido comenzó a correr hacia Naruto.

– _No me puedo mover._ –En su brazo derecho comenzó a acumular el chakra.– _¡Al menos lo voy a detener!_ –El rasengan se formó en su mano.

– _Es esa técnica de nuevo._ –Pensó el peliblanco.– _Le gane antes, ahora con mi lanza más poderosa, terminare esto._

Naruto movió su mano para que el rasengan impactara contra la punta de la lanza. Ambas técnicas impactaron, formando una onda con el choque. Satsuki se preparó y recibió el aire que se liberó con el impacto. La chica estaba viéndolos luchar.

– _Están muy parejos._ –Pensó mientras ambas técnicas seguían impactando.

– _¡Maldición, no le puedo ganar!_ –Pensó Naruto mientras tanto. Kimimaro siguió metiendo presión.– _No poder aguantar mucho así._

– _**Tienes que ganarle mocoso.**_ –Le dijo el Kyubi.– _**Se te doy más chakra tu cuerpo colapsara. De hecho, ya lo está haciendo.**_

– _Lo sé, pero no puedo ganarle a este bastardo._ –Pensó el rubio.

– _Vamos Satsuki, debe de haber algo que puedas hacer._ –Se dijo la pelinegra mientras veía a su alrededor.– Eso es…

Kimimaro podía sentir que la técnica del chico no estaba cediendo, pero si su brazo. Este estaba comenzando a templar y no tardaría mucho en bajarlo, con lo que tendría la oportunidad para matarlo. Kimimaro entonces sintió un dolor en su hombro derecho, vio que una de sus espadas se había clavado en él. Miro más hacia la derecha, vio a Satsuki que se encontraba en la posición de que recién había arrojado algo.

– _Esa chica._ –Pensó el del sonido.

– _**¡Esta desconcentrado!¡Ahora!**_ –Dijo el Kyubi.

Naruto desvió su rasengan por el interior de la lanza y se agacho para evitar el filo. Kimimaro vio esto, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar más que intentar reforzar su cuerpo. El rasengan impacto de lleno en su pecho.

– ¡Toma esto! –Gritaba Naruto.– ¡Rasengan! –Mientras el ataque impactaba, el chakra del Kyubi que rodeaba a Naruto desaparecía.

Kimimaro salió volando por la fuerza del jutsu y termino perdiéndose entre los árboles. Naruto se quedó viendo al lugar por el que su oponente se había ido, hasta que no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo agotado.

– Le ganamos. –Exclamo el rubio.

– Naruto. –Satsuki corrió hacia él aunque también estuviera cansada.

– ¿Estas bien?

– ¡Yo debería de preguntarte eso! –Le respondió la chica. Naruto entonces sintió el dolor en su brazo.– ¿Como esta?

– Sigo sin poder moverlo. –Respondió el chico.– Pero creo que se pondrá bien. –El chico entonces se levanto.– Debemos ir con los demás.

– ¿Aun después de esto quieres ir a ayudar? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Si, pero por sobre todo quiero ir porque ellos tienen los materiales médicos. –Dijo el chico.

– _Es una buena razón._ –Pensó. Satsuki se acercó a el.– Deja te ayudo. –La chica se pasó el brazo derecho del chico sobre sus hombros. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás para reunirse con ellos.

– ¿A dónde creen que van? –Pregunto Kimimaro, sorprendiendo y asustando a los de la hoja. Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron al peliblanco. Su sello maldito se había desactivado por completo, haciéndolo regresar a la normalidad. Un hilo de sangre salía desde su boca y en el centro de su pecho, donde había impactado el rasengan, tenía una herida similar a una quemadura.– Aun no se termina, no hasta que la lleve con Orochimaru-sama.

– Tienes que estar jodiendo. –Dijo Satsuki.– Aun después de todo eso sigue en pie.

– _Ese tipo, somos muy parecidos._ –Se dijo Naruto.– _Él también está dando todo por una persona importante para él, aunque esa persona sea Orochimaru._

Kimimaro comenzó a abrir la piel de su hombro para formar una espada.– Usare todo mi chakra para crear la versión más resistente posible. –Dijo el chico.– Y con ella te matare, Uzumaki.

– Esto no terminara hasta que el otro muera. –Dijo Naruto mientras baja su brazo de los hombros de Satsuki.– Bien, terminaremos esto.

Fin capítulo 68.

* * *

 **¿Bueno que les pareció?**

 **Espero que el combate haya cumplido con la expectativa de muchos y el arco en general. Respecto a los del sonido que escaparon, sé que algunos querían que murieran, pero los deje vivos porque más adelante tendrán importancia en la parte 2. Solo quedan 2 capítulos de la parte 1.**

 **TEIET**

 **Eres malo! Cortaste el capítulo justo en la mejor parte! TTwTT pero te quedó estupendo y me muero por ver cómo continúa :D**

 **R: Por supuesto que soy malvado. Muajajaja. Pero ya en serio, me gusta dejar los capítulos siempre en suspenso.**

 **Anien**

 **Es el mejor capítulo, lo ame demasiado n_n siempre he admirado de Naruto su perseverancia, me encanto la escena Narusasu son taaan lindos juntos y tendrían bebés hermosos.**

 **R: Si bien tengo más o menos decidido el final, he estado jugando un poco con la idea de las parejas en el epilogo, en especial los hijos de cada una. Naruto y Satsuki son los más divertidos, en especial por las personalidades y que dependiendo más o menos de como sean sus hijos, cambia un poco como se llevan con estos.**


	69. No voy a dejar que te vayas

Capítulo 69: No voy a dejar que te vayas.

Naruto y Satsuki seguían en el campo del césped con Kimimaro frente a ellos mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo. El chico estaba formando una espada de hueso, pero era un proceso lento, por el poco chakra que le quedaba y el reforzamiento que le ponía estaba tardándose. Por fortuna para él, sus oponentes no estaban mejor, por lo menos el rubio. Naruto estaba muy cansado y no podía correr, sin contar que su brazo izquierdo estaba extremadamente herido. El chico aun así buscaba luchar con Kimimaro.

– Estas loco. –Le dijo Satsuki.– Estas muy mal como para seguir peleando.

– No podemos escapar. –Respondió.– No puedo correr así que si lo intentamos nos alcanzaría en segundos.

Kimimaro aprovecho la distracción de sus oponentes y les lanzo unos proyectiles desde sus dedos. Satsuki de inmediato formo unos sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. –El fuego que lanzo la chica fue suficiente para logra que los proyectiles no llegaran a ellos.

– ¡Ya recuperaste tu chakra! –Dijo Naruto.

– Si, quédate atrás, yo me encargare de esta pelea. –Dijo la pelinegra dando un paso al frente, la chica activo su sharingan, pero nada paso. Formo los sellos y escupió fuego desde su boca, este no fue más que una minúscula llama.– Parece que me equivoque. –Naruto cayó sobre su rostro.

– Bueno, entonces yo lo haré… –El rubio se puso a pensar que era lo que haría.– _Es imposible que puedo ganarle en una pelea justa, no tengo casi energía para ello. Debo de terminarlo con un rasengan._ –El rubio comenzó a concentrar su chakra en la mano derecha.– _Maldición, no tengo el chakra necesario para hacerla rápida. Así de lenta no lo derrotara, pero por sobre todo…_ –El rubio recordó su encuentro entre la espada y su rasengan, como la espada del peliblanco traspaso su técnica y mano sin dificultad.– _Si no es lo suficientemente rápida eso volverá a pasar._

– Naruto. –Satsuki puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico.– No puedo concentrar mucho chakra, pero si te ayuda, puedo darte chakra para el rasengan.

– ¿Estas segura? –Pregunto el chico.

– Ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿recuerdas? –La chica se refería a cuando invocaron a Gamabunta juntos.

– Bien, solo tienes que poner el chakra, yo me encargare del resto. –Aseguro el chico. Satsuki asintió y comenzó a introducir el chakra que pudo. La chica por accidente, comenzó también a meter chakra de electricidad que se unió con la esfera.– _Es extraño. Este rasengan se siente diferente._ –Pensó Naruto, el rubio vio la esfera de chakra de color blanco.

– ¿Por qué tomo ese color? –Pregunto Satsuki mientras ella también lo veía.

– No lo sé, nunca había pasado. –Le respondió.– Quizás es porque tiene chakras de dos personas.

De cualquier manera, los chicos no tenían tiempo para averiguarlo, Kimimaro había terminado de formar su espada, la cual era de un color más blanco que los jutsus anteriores.

– Esta es la espada más fuerte que puedo formar en esta forma. –Dijo el peliblanco antes de correr hacia los chicos.

– ¡Quédate atrás! –Le dijo Naruto a Satsuki mientras el también corría hacia su oponente con su brazo izquierdo colgando.

Cuando ambos chicos estaban cerca del otro, movieron su técnica para atacar, Naruto con el objetivo de impactar en la espada. Ambas técnicas impactaron, quedando conectadas durante algunos momentos. Sin embargo, no paso tiempo para que el hueso de Kimimaro comenzara a agrietarse. El peliblanco vio esto con sorpresa, pero no pudo hacer nada. De un momento a otro, la espada se rompió en pedazos y el brazo de Naruto siguió hasta que su técnica impacto en Kimimaro. El chico no se movió, pero cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Naruto jadeaba pero se encontraba más tranquilo.– _Se terminó._ –Pensó antes de que Kimimaro sujetara su mano.

– Aun no, no hasta que la lleve a Ororchimaru-sama. –Dijo el chico mientras que de su otra mano salía un hueso.– No hasta que le pague por mi falla.

El rubio se preparaba para que Kimimaro clavara el hueso en él, pero de repente Kimimaro lo soltó y cayó al suelo.– ¿Qué demonios?

– Parece que hasta aquí llegue. –Exclamo el peliblanco en el suelo, la enfermedad había acabado con su vida.– Le falle Orochimaru-sama. –Dijo por ultimo con su rostro en el césped. Ambos chicos se quedaron viéndolo esperando algún movimiento por sorpresa de su enemigo.

Este no se volvió a mover y Naruto volvió con Satsuki.– Se acabó Satsuki. –Dijo Naruto. La pelinegra espero que dijera algo más, pero Naruto no lo hizo simplemente comenzó a caminar.

– Hay que descansar un poco. –Le dijo la pelinegra ya que estaban bajo a un árbol. El rubio asintió y se sentó recargado en el tronco. La pelinegra hizo lo mismo a un lado de el.– Que raro. –Dijo la Uchiha.– Sentarse tan tranquilamente después de todo esto.

– Si, fue algo muy agitado. –Dijo Naruto.

– La última vez que me senté así de tranquila fue… –Satsuki no termino esa frase ya que recordó exactamente cuando había sido eso. El día de ayer cuando se sentó en la banca del parque junto a Naruto. La chica entonces se sonrojo por lo que casi había hecho.

– ¿Cuando fue? –Pregunto Naruto, pero su memoria le respondió de inmediato sonrojándolo. Ambos voltearon hacia otro lado, increíblemente rojos por la vergüenza.

* * *

El grupo había dejado de sentir el chakra del Kyubi, sin embargo, tenían una idea de donde se podrían encontrar sus compañeros. Siguieron moviéndose juntos, atentos a un posible ataque de los del sonido.

– Esta cerca, tengo su olor. –Dijo Kiba. El grupo siguió por algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a un campo abierto. En el lado de este, debajo de un árbol se encontraban Naruto y Satsuki sentados evitando la mirada del otro.

– ¿Estan bien? –Pregunto Sakura de inmediato a sus compañeros.

– Si. –Respondió Satsuki.– Pero mi chakra, estoy teniendo problemas para usar jutsu.

– Yo-yo te revisare. –Dijo Hinata.

– ¿Y tú cómo estás? –Pregunto Sakura a Naruto.

– No se preocupen, estaré bien en un momento. –Dijo el rubio. Tenten entonces se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

– Estaba preocupada. –Dijo la castaña, la chica entonces noto los cortes en la chaqueta de Naruto, en especial uno grande que había dejado inservible a la ropa, pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Naruto a los de la arena.

– Su hokage pidió ayuda con la misión. –Respondió Temari.

– Hizo una llamada por teléfono. –Agrego Kankuro.

– ¿En serio? Eso es genial. –Dijo el rubio.

– _¡¿Entonces él sabe que es eso?!_ –Pensaron sus compañeros de la hoja.

Shikamaru vio alrededor hasta que encontró el cuerpo del peliblanco.– Ahí está el ultimo. –Dijo el chunin.– Así que lo lograron derrotar.

– Apenas. –Respondió Naruto.– De hecho, creo que murió por otras razones.

– No te pongas a darle vueltas a eso. –Dijo Tenten.– Lo importante es que están bien.

El chico no respondió. Si, había ganado, pero no fue solo, tuvo la ayuda de Satsuki, el zorro y lo que fuera que le había pasado a su oponente, de hecho, puede que desde el principio de la lucha eso que mato a Kimimaro le haya dado una oportunidad. Era débil, esa pelea lo demostraba, si alguien más fuerte aparecía entonces no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

– ¿Quien tiene píldoras del soldado? –Pregunto Ino, buscando que el chico recuperaba fuerzas rápido para poder volver.

A un lado de ellos, Hinata seguía viendo a Satsuki.– ¿Que tengo? –Pregunto la chica.

– No soy experta en sellado. –Le respondió.– Pero parece que tu sistema de chakra tiene interrupciones, similar a cuando se cierran los puntos.

– ¿Entonces tengo que abrirlos? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

– Se abrirán solos con-con el tiempo. –Le dijo.– Pero no es lo único, parece que hay un daño en tu sistema de chakra. Te dificultara realizar jutsus.

– Mierda… –Dijo la pelinegra.

– La abuela Tsunade puede recuperarlo. Es buena médica, –Dijo el rubio.– o al menos eso dice ella. –eso lo susurro.– Debe de poder hacer algo.

– Para saber eso necesitamos volver a la aldea. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Antes es mejor.

– ¿Que paso con los otros? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Escaparon. –Le respondió Ino.– Se juntaron los tres para detenerlos, pero se cansaron y decidieron escapar.

– ¿Todos?

– No. –Respondió Sakura.– Uno de ellos murió. –Gaara se mantuvo estoico mientras Sakura decía esto. De repente, varios estómagos rugieron.

– Mierda. –Exclamo Kiba.– No recordaba que no hemos comido nada en todo el día.

– Dilo por ti. –Le respondió Naruto.– Yo tuve una deliciosa comida en el hospital.

– _Yo ni cene anoche…_ –Pensó Satsuki.

* * *

Los otros refuerzos continuaban avanzando sin bajar el paso mientras se unían más ninjas de la aldea por el camino. Anko saltaba detrás de Shizune, con algo molestándola, una idea que tenía en su cabeza, o mejor dicho una duda al respecto, sobre lo que habían hablado antes.

– Tengo una duda. –Finalmente la pelimorada decidió hablar.– Antes cuando estaban hablando dijeron algo que no entendí.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Shizune.

– El hombre de madera dijo algo de que Rin estuviera con Naruto puede ser preocupante. –Dijo la mujer.– Pero que eso no era de lo que hablaban de momento. ¿A qué se refiere?

Los dos siguieron saltando intentando pensar en la mejor manera de decirlo.– Hace algunos meses, el equipo 7 tuvo una misión conjunta con Kumogakure, esto con la intención de incrementar las relaciones pacíficas y poder llegar a una alianza. –Comenzó Yamato.– En esa misión estaba Yugito Nii, la jinchuriki de kumogakure.

– Si supe de eso. –Respondió Anko, los demás habían comenzado a prestar atención.– Fue bastante comentada esa misión, más que nada porque tuvo algunas complicaciones.

– Bueno al final de la misión, ella le susurro algo a Naruto. –Dijo Yamato.– Kakashi-sempai se dio cuenta, pero como tenía su sharingan cubierto no supo exactamente qué dijo.

– Después de esto, hubo sospechas de que Kumogakure estaba planeando algo relacionado con Naruto. –Dijo Shizune.– Esta es una razón de que no los invitaran a los exámenes chunin.

– Me preguntaba por eso. –Dijo Anko.– Pero me imagine que fue más algo de que hubo tiempo para invitarlos o algo así. ¿Pero que tiene esto que ver con la compañera de Kakashi?

– Todo. Cuando los ancianos se enteraron que Rin iba a la aldea se asustaron. –Dijo Shizune.– Sabían que si ella entraba habría un caos en la aldea y debían encontrar la manera de mantenerla lejos. Fue entonces que decidieron pedirle que acompañara a Jiraiya, aun sabiendo que era peligroso que un jinchuriki estuviera junto a Naruto.

– Espera… ¿Quieres decir…?

– Por accidente escuche una platica que Naruto y Rin tuvieron. –Dijo Shizune.– Dijeron algo respecto a una oferta. No fue hasta que tuve que leer algunos reportes de misiones para ponerme al corriente que deduje que paso. Solo son suposiciones, pero creo que durante esa misión con Kumogakure, Yugito Nii y la aldea le ofrecieron a Naruto unirse a ellos.

– Pero el volvió. –Dijo Anko.– Eso significa que la rechazo…

– Y es exactamente lo que nos preocupa ahora. –Dijo Yamato.

* * *

El grupo de ninjas de la hoja y la arena estaba listo para partir, comenzaron a dar los primeros pasos cuando escucharon el sonido de una patada impactando contra un brazo. Todos se dieron a la vuelta y a los lejos alcanzaron a ver como Satsuki le daba una patada a Naruto y este la bloqueaba con el brazo. La pelinegra lanzo un golpe mientras caía, impactándolo en el estómago de Naruto. El rubio dio algunos pasos para retroceder. Satsuki aterrizo y cargo hacia el chico lanzando algunos golpes. Naruto sostuvo sus manos y logro detenerla. La chica sin embargo le pateo uno de los pies, haciéndolo caer. Como Naruto aun sostenía a Satsuki ambos cayeron. El rubio impacto en el suelo y soltó las manos de la chica, esto lo aprovecho y se dio una vuelta para poder pararse. Naruto también comenzaba a pararse cuando Satsuki le lanzo una patada, el chico se agacho y la pelinegra le paso por encima. La Uchiha aterrizo y de inmediato se puso de frente a Naruto y dándole la espalda al bosque.

– ¿Que está pasando? –Pregunto Sakura.– ¿Por qué pelean?

– ¿Que estabas haciendo? –Le pregunto Satsuki a Naruto.– La aldea esta hacia el otro lado.

– Lo sé. –Solo respondió el rubio.

– ¡¿Entonces porque caminabas hacia halla?! –Exigió saber la chica mientras apuntaba a la dirección que el rubio iba. El silencio fue su respuesta.– Anoche, antes de que nos sentáramos en el parque ¿A dónde ibas a esas horas? –Pregunto de nuevo sin respuesta.– ¿Por qué traías una mochila?

* * *

– Nos preocupa que sin ningún jonin cerca, Naruto pueda tomar la oportunidad para irse de la aldea. –Dijo Shizune.

* * *

– ¡Responde Naruto! –Exigió Satsuki.

– Pienso irme de la aldea. –Le respondió el chico, su respuesta impacto a todos.

– ¡¿Oye estás loco?! –Reacciono Ino.

– ¡No puedes simplemente hacer eso! –Le recrimino Kiba.

– ¿Por qué? –Se preguntaba Sakura.

– ¿Irte de la aldea? –Pregunto Satsuki.– ¿Por qué estarías pensando eso?

– ¡Lo sabes muy bien Satsuki! –Le respondió el chico.– ¡Sabes lo que soy y lo que eso implica!

– ¿Lo que es? –Se preguntó Kiba.

– _¿Se refiere al Kyubi?_ –Se preguntaba Tenten.

– ¿Es por los aldeanos? –Le pregunto Satsuki.– Si es por eso solo ignóralos. Si intentan hacerte algo nosotros…

– ¡Sabes muy bien que no es por eso! –Respondió Naruto.

– Isae. –Exclamo Satsuki.

– Ella y Akatsuki. –Dijo el chico.– Son muy fuertes y yo no. La pelea contra este tipo lo demostró, si no lo tuviera habría muerto.

– Si son fuertes, pero juntos podremos…

– No, no podremos. –Le dijo.– ¿Ayer en el hospital sabes que escuche? –Obviamente Satsuki no sabía la respuesta.– Escuche que ellos derrotaron a Han, al que nos enfrentamos en la misión con Kumogakure. El que era tan fuerte que Kakashi-sensei tuvo problemas para enfrentarlo.

– Sabes muy bien que si tienes que enfrentarlos no lo harás solo. –Dijo la Uchiha.– Todos te ayudaremos.

– Estoy seguro de eso, y por eso tengo que irme. –Le dijo Naruto.– Si me quedo en la aldea, cuando Akatsuki ataque ustedes saldrán lastimados o que pierda el control y algo malo ocurra. No quiero que más gente salga lastimada por mi culpa. –Dijo el chico.– Soy demasiado peligroso.

– Naruto, encontraremos una solución. –Dijo Satsuki.– Siempre lo hemos hecho.

– Yo ya la encontré. –Dijo el chico.– Iré a Kumogakure a entrenar. Hasta que no sea más fuerte y lo pueda controlar, solo seré un peligro para todos. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

– ¡¿Que?!¡No te lo dejare! –Le dijo Satsuki.

– Es lo mejor. –Argumento.– Sé que ahí se encuentra gente que me puede entrenar. Esta Yugito-san y Rin.

– No dejare que eso ocurra. –Dijo Satsuki levantando sus brazos.– No voy a dejar que te vayas, aun si tengo que romperte todos los huesos para evitarlo.

– ¡Igual nosotros! –Dijo Kiba.

– ¡Detente! –Le ordeno Satsuki.– Esto lo tengo que hacer sola. Yo sola tengo que detenerlo.

– ¿Que? No, lo haremos todos juntos. –Kiba estaba por atacar a Naruto cuando sintió que su cuerpo no podía moverse. Miro hacia el suelo y vio que la sombra de Shikamaru lo había atrapado.– ¿Shikamaru?¿Por qué?

– Necesito que te tranquilices para explicártelo. –Dijo el chunin.– Satsuki tiene razón, ella debe hacerlo sola.

La pelinegra fue la primera en atacar, llegando hasta su oponente corriendo. El primer golpe de Satsuki fue directo al estómago del rubio. La velocidad obligo a Naruto a bloquear usando sus dos brazos. Después de esto Satsuki retrocedió y le dio una patada al chico. Naruto no tuvo la velocidad necesaria por lo que el golpe de Satsuki impacto en su costado. En lo que el chico se recuperaba del dolor, Satsuki dio un paso hacia el otro lado y salto, lanzándole un golpe con la mano izquierda en el rostro. El chico no pudo defenderse de esto, por lo que el golpe le impacto de lleno.

Naruto paso al ataque, y mientras caía por el golpe puso sus manos. Usándolas de apoyo, el chico intento patear los pies de la chica, esta salto, pero eso estaba bien por él era justo lo que quería. En lo que Satsuki estaba en el aire, el comenzó a levantarse y correr, Naruto le lanzo un golpe mientras estaba en el aire. Satsuki lo bloqueo, pero salió impulsada hacia atrás. El rubio continúo corriendo y cuando la chica aterrizo, le impacto una patada en el estómago. Satsuki cayó al suelo adolorida.

– No tenemos por qué hacer esto. –Dijo el rubio.

– No, no tenemos. –Le dijo la chica mientras se levantaba.

– ¿Entonces por qué-? –La pregunta de Naruto se vio interrumpida por el golpe de la chica en su estómago. Satsuki había logrado acumular chakra en sus pies y lo uso para impulsarse.

– _Golpearlo no servirá._ –Se dijo a si misma mientras retiraba su brazo, al mismo tiempo, Naruto retrocedía por el repentino dolor.– _Debo de encontrar la manera de evitar que se vaya, pero golpearlo no servirá._ –Naruto entonces cargo hacia ella y comenzaron a intercambiar ataques.– _Debo de convencerlo. Si fuera tan simple como derrotarlo a golpes, entonces entre todos lo haríamos._ –La chica bloqueo un golpe directo, regreso una patada pero también su ataque fue bloqueado.– _Pero eso no serviría. Por eso debo de hacerlo sola. Yo debo convencerlo de quedarse._

– Kage Bushin no jutsu. –Naruto genero tres clones que comenzaron a atacar junto a él.

Satsuki por otro lado activo su sharingan.– _Satsuki, recupere un poco tu sistema de chakra._ –Pensó Hinata.– _Pero no está completamente recuperado. Por favor, intenta no esforzarte mucho, puede ser dañino._

La chica estaba bloqueando los ataques de Naruto y los clones.– _Esto es fácil, ya están cansados._ –Pensó Satsuki mientras continuaba luchando.– _Pero conociendo a Naruto debe de estar planeando algo._

La chica esquivo uno de los ataque de Naruto y este se fue de largo. De repente los otros rubios comenzaron a atacar más ferozmente y de una manera coordinada. Satsuki logro golpear a uno de ellos y lo deshizo, intento hacer lo mismo con el otro, pero este detuvo su brazo y lo sujeto con fuerza. Detrás de ella, Satsuki escucho el sonido del rasengan que se acercaba. Naruto corría con la esfera de chakra en su mano, a pesar de la sorpresa, la chica logro moverse aun con el clon sujetándola. Dio un salto por encima del rubio y se puso detrás de el, obligando a Naruto a impactar su jutsu contra el clon. Aun cuando el impacto no fue directo, Satsuki salió volando, lastimada por ese jutsu. La pelinegra se levantó jadeando.

– No quiero lastimarte Satsuki, así que, por favor, quítate. –Le dijo el rubio a la chica.

– Ya te lo dije, no dejare que te vayas. –Con eso ambos volvieron a correr hacia el otro.

– Esto no se ve bien. –Dijo Tenten.

– ¡Déjame ayudar Shikamaru! –Dijo Kiba.– ¡Todos deberíamos de hacerlo!¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados?

– No podemos, si queremos que el plan de Satsuki funcione, debemos de dejárselo a ella sola. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Voy a explicarte porque.

Fin capitulo 69

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

 **No se si era obvio el como haria que Naruto y Satsuki lucharan, pero fue algo que pense desde el capitulo 25.**


	70. ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Capítulo 70: ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Naruto y Satsuki estaban parados en medio del campo abierto. Ninguno sabia realmente qué hora era, solo que era de tarde y la verdad en el momento no les importaba saber. Ambos volvieron a cargar e intercambiar una serie de golpes, Satsuki ayudaba por el sharingan en sus ojos el cual había cambiado y adoptado 3 aspas en lugar de los 2 que había tenido hasta ese momento. Aun así, el no poder usar chakra estaba poniendo a la chica en dificultades ya que Naruto podía aumentar su velocidad. Su ventaja era que Naruto aún estaba cansado por la lucha anterior y su cuerpo todavía resentía el daño que recibió.

Mientras tanto los demás veían la lucha. Todos querían intervenir, pero no podían porque Satsuki se los había pedido, aunque no entendían del todo. Kiba había intentado entrar, pero Shikamaru lo tenía atrapado con su sombra.

– ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente entrar y partirle el culo a Naruto? –Pregunto Kiba.– Entre todos sería muy fácil.

– Si y Satsuki lo sabe. Es por eso mismo que no podemos interponernos. –Le dijo.– Con eso que Naruto está haciendo, con simplemente decirlo sería considerado como un traidor y cazado para su muerte.

– ¿Y por eso no podemos atraparlo? –Dijo Kiba.

– Podemos hacerlo, eso significaría que estaríamos capturándolo. –Dijo el chunin.– Todo ninja renegado capturado de inmediato se vuelve en un prisionero.

– Entonces simplemente no decimos nada.

– Bien, supongamos que lo hacemos. –Dijo Shikamaru.– No decimos nada. ¿Crees que con eso bastara para que Naruto no lo vuelva a intentar? –Kiba no respondió.– Si lo llevamos de vuelta Naruto intentara escapar de nuevo.

– En estos momentos, Satsuki-san está intentando convencerlo de quedarse. –Dijo Sakura.– O al menos, está pensando en una forma.

– Por eso la estamos dejando sola. –Dijo Shikamaru mientras soltaba a Kiba.

– _Satsuki-san, para ti esto es muy importante._ –Dijo Hinata.– _No quieres que se va, pero no sabes cómo evitarlo._ –Hinata vio como Satsuki esquivaba los golpes de Naruto.– _Por eso luchas mientras piensas en que poder decir para que se detenga._

– Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. –Satsuki expulso el fuego de su boca que Naruto esquivo saltando hacia el lado.

– ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? –Pregunto Naruto mientras corría hacia ella. Le lanzo un golpe y la chica desvió su mano con el brazo.– _No intentaba matarme con eso, ni siquiera herirme. ¿Que estás pensando Satsuki?_

– _Vamos Satsuki, dile algo._ –Pensó.–Solo esquivaste eso porque no puedo usar mi chakra bien. –Le dijo al rubio mientras bloqueaba sus golpes.– _¡¿Pero qué mierda?!¡¿No pude pensar en algo mejor?!_

– _No pudo pensar en algo mejor para decir._ –Pensó Hinata con una gotita de sudor.

Satsuki salto hacia atrás para tomar aire. Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad e hizo lo mismo sin perseguirla, más bien saltando hacia atrás.

– No sé si puedo saber cómo te sientes. –Dijo Satsuki.– No soy igual que tú. Pero si se algo, sé que tienes miedo. –Naruto corrió y golpeo a la chica, esta recibió los golpes, pero sostuvo los brazos del chico.– Me sentí igual cuando Isae te persiguió. Tenía miedo. –Le dijo aun con el dolor de los golpes.– Ella ya me había quitado a mi padre y mis familiares del clan, no quería que me quitara a nadie importante de nuevo. Tengo mucho miedo de que un día ella llegue y les haga daño.

Satsuki soltó sus brazos y Naruto retrocedió dando un salto.– _¿Que está haciendo?_

Esta vez fue Satsuki quien cargo hacia el chico, sin embargo en medio de la carrera, sintió un dolor en su pierna.– _¿Que está pasando?_ –Se preguntó mientras la veía.

– _Está usando chakra para correr._ –Dijo Hinata.– _Con su sistema como está actualmente eso la está lastimando._

Naruto aprovecho y lanzo una patada contra la chica, esta puso su brazo y evito gran parte del daño cuando la pierna impacto. Satsuki cayó al suelo y se comenzó a levantar lentamente.

– Te estas lastimando. –Dijo Naruto.– Deja esto de una vez.

Satsuki se paró y le dio un golpe en el rostro, el rubio de inmediato devolvió los ojos a su compañera.– Ya te lo dije, no dejare que te vayas.

Naruto de inmediato comenzó a generar un rasengan en su mano derecha, Satsuki retrocedió y lo evito. El jutsu del chico se disipo poco después.– _Yo no quiero irme. No luche contra ese tipo porque sí._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Sé que el Kyubi tenía razón, cuando le dije que luchaba para poder verla mientras pensaba en abandonar la aldea._ –Pensó el chico al comenzar a esquivar los golpes.– _Es una estupidez y no lo entiendo._

Sakura seguía viendo como ellos luchaban. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada la estaba consumiendo, pero sabía que hasta cierto punto Shikamaru tenía razón.– _Ella es la única que puede hacerlo. Es la única que puede convencerlo._ –La chica pensó en como Satsuki y Naruto siempre se habían comportado diferente. Claro, los tres se llevaban bien, pero ella lo podía notar sin quererlo. Había una razón por la que interactuaban de una manera diferente entre los dos que con los demás.– _Aun conmigo que soy su compañera de equipo no se comporta igual._ –La pelirosa lo había deducido desde hace mucho. Entre ellos había algo, aunque no lo quisieran admitir o no lo supieran.– Por favor Satsuki-san, no dejes que se vaya. –Se dijo a sí misma la pelirosa.

– Naruto, se porque te quieres ir. –Dijo Satsuki mientras corría hacia el.– Se porque luchas con todo a pesar de que tu cuerpo te duele.

– No voy a dejar que vuelva a pasar lo de Takigakure. –Dijo el rubio bloqueando los ataques.– Si es necesario que no tenga que estar para no ver a mis compañeros lastimados, lo haré.

– Eres un idiota. –Ambos intercambiaban palabras y golpes al mismo tiempo.– Aun si tu no estas, nosotros lucharemos contra Akatsuki. Aun si no quieres te ayudaremos. Aun si lo que quieres es hacer todo solo no te dejaremos. –Le dijo la chica.– ¿No somos amigos? –El chico no le respondió, solo siguió bloqueando los golpes.

– Deja de decir eso. –Le dijo el chico.– No estoy entendiéndote.

– Básicamente, no importa si te vas, para nosotros las cosas no cambiaran. –Le dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba una patada.– Así que por favor no te vayas, nadie quiere que te vayas. –Naruto le devolvió un golpe, pero Satsuki logro detenerlo y sostener su brazo.– Antes dijiste que no teníamos que luchar, y sigo diciendo que era cierto. –Le recordó la chica.– ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hago? Porque yo... –Le dijo mientras lo miraba directamente.– Yo, yo…

– _Va a decirlo…_ –Pensaron Hinata, Sakura y Shikamaru.

– ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas! –Le grito. No era lo que algunos esperaban, pero al menos era un paso.

La pelinegra entonces lo soltó y bajo sus brazos.– Ya lo sabes. ¿Entonces que harás?

El rubio también bajo sus manos. Satsuki tenía razón, si se iba de la aldea lo más seguro es que sus amigos intentarían ayudarlo de alguna manera. No solo estaba eso, también desde que había pensado su plan de irse, el chico había tenido serias dudas al respecto.

– Me quedare, es lo que quiero. –Dijo el chico, quizás no era la mejor opción, pero de seguro que era lo que quería.

* * *

Un poco después, dentro de la mente de Naruto. El rubio estaba parado frente a la puerta del Kyubi.

– **Esa decisión tuya, ¿Estás seguro?** –Pregunto el Kyubi.

– No, no lo estoy. –Dijo el rubio.– Pero tampoco estaba seguro de que mi equipo iba a ser tan bueno.

– **¿Crees que eso es sabio?** –Pregunto el zorro.– **Caminar en la incertidumbre es peligroso. No sabes lo que te espera con la decisión que tomaste.**

– Tu siempre me has dicho que soy un estúpido, así que no debería importarme. –Dijo el chico.– Soy solo un humano que tiene al zorro de nueve colas dentro de él. Nosotros los humanos no estamos seguros de muchas cosas.

– **Y es exactamente por eso que son tan malignos.** –Comento el Kyubi.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– **Deja de molestar.** –El zorro se dio la vuelta.– **Ya lo entenderás cuando veas el mundo, Naruto.**

* * *

– Si todos están listos, es hora de volver. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– ¿Tan pronto? –Pregunto una voz desde los árboles. Del bosque salió Kabuto acompañado por varios ninjas del sonido.– Pero si la diversión acaba de comenzar.

– Kabuto. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Oh? Sigues vivo. –Dijo el chico de gafas.– Eso me alegra un poco sabes. Significa que podre matarte yo mismo.

– _Mierda, son demasiados._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– _Y este equipo no está en las mejores condiciones. Quienes están más completos son los de la arena, pero sin importar lo fuerte que sean no pueden luchar ellos solos contra todos los del sonido._

– Kabuto-sama. –Dijo un ninja al de las gafas, indicándole que viera el cadáver en el lugar.

– _Increíble, lograron derrotarlo._ –Pensó el chico.– ¿Lo enfrentaron entre todos? –Le pregunto al grupo.

– No. –Dijo Satsuki.– Solo fuimos yo y Naruto.

– _Ya veo, únicamente ellos._ –Pensó el peligris.– _Entonces su enfermedad estaba peor de lo que creí._

– Tienes algún plan chico inteligente. –Pregunto Temari a Shikamaru.– Son demasiado como para ganarles en una pelea.

– Aun no. –Le respondió en susurro.– _Joder, la situación se ve muy mala._

– Uchiha Satsuki, simplemente ven con nosotros, así quizás no matemos a tus amigos. –Dijo el peliblanco.

– No, nunca lo haré. –Dijo la chica.

– En ese caso, tú y tus amigos morirán aquí. –Dijo el chico.– Aunque les hago una oferta a todos. Únanse a Orochimaru-sama y los dejare vivir. –Ninguno se movió o dijo nada.– Como quieran, todos morirán aquí. –Un grupo de ninjas cargo cuando fueron detenidos por un remolino de agua que se generó directamente frente a ellos.

– No les harás daño, Kabuto. –Dijo Shizune mientras ella llegaba junto a varios ninjas de la hoja, suficientes para superar en número a los del sonido. Entre los recién llegados se encontraban Shizune, Yamato, Anko, Yugao, Genma, Raido, Iwashi, Kotetsu, Izumo entre otros ninjas que los chicos no reconocían.

– Parece que la situación cambio. –Dijo Yamato.– Ahora la desventaja la tienes tú.

– _Mierda, la chica no vale que muera toda la aldea por ella._ –Pensó Kabuto.– _En un ataque así no podemos ganar._

– Kabuto-sama, hemos asegurado el cuerpo de Kimimaro. –Le informo uno del sonido.

– Excelente, ordenen la retirada. –Dijo el peligris.

– Sí señor.

– Lastima, parece que hemos fallado la misión. –Les dijo el de lentes.– Pero no importa, ya tengo lo que quería.

Los ninjas del sonido comenzaron a escapar. Un grupo comenzó a seguirlos del sonido para asegurarse de que salieran del país. El resto que consistía en menos de 10 se quedó con los chicos.

* * *

En el interior de una cueva estaban varias figuras en forma de hologramas. En una pared de la cueva salió alguien desde dentro y después cayó sobre uno de los dedos.

– ¿Que ocurrió Zetsu? –Pregunto uno de las figuras que traía ojos anillados.

– No pude secuestrar al chico del Kyubi. –Dijo Zetsu.– Para cuando llegue a donde estaba ya habían llegado los soldados de Orochimaru.

– ¿Orochimaru?¿Que quería con Kyubi? –Pregunto Isae.

– No creo que le interesara de momento, ella de hecho quería a tu hermanita. –Le respondió la parte blanca de Zetsu.

– Ya veo. –Exclamo Isae.

– No paso mucho tiempo para que los de Konoha llegaran. –Continuo la parte negra del hombre.– No había manera alguna de que lo hubiéramos podido atrapar.

– Es una lástima. –Dijo Kisame.– Y yo por un momento creí que ya lo tendríamos.

– Si hubiera estado solo, habría sido un cadáver comido. –Dijo Zetsu.

– ¿Maestro, no se referirá a pan? –Pregunto Deidara en un susurro.

– No, Zetsu no come pan. –Le respondió Sasori.

– Es desafortunado, pero no se interpone en nuestros planes. –Dijo el líder.– Eventualmente nosotros atraparemos a todos los bijuu.

* * *

Aun viajando de noche, el grupo no llego sino hasta la madrugada del otro día. De inmediato llevaron a todos al hospital para revisar sus heridas y evitar que empeoraran en algunos casos. En cuanto Naruto llego cayo rendido y no se despertó hasta la tarde de ese mismo día. A un lado del chico estaba un hombre de largo cabello blanco puntiagudo.

– ¿Ero-senin? –Pregunto el rubio.

– ¡Que no me llames así renacuajo! –Le grito el hombre.– Escuche sobre tu pelea.

El chico miro cabizbajo, así que las noticias de su intento por escapar llegaron a todos.

– Ese sirviente de Orochimaru sí que no fue fácil. –Le dijo el hombre.– Pero aun así tú y esa chica derrotaron a un usuario del Shikotsumyaku, es un gran logro.

– _No se refería a mi pelea con Satsuki._ –Pensó el rubio.

– Ella nos contó todo respecto a la pelea. –Dijo el hombre.

– Satsuki, ¿Como esta?

– Ella está bien, no te preocupes. –Le dijo el peliblanco.– Puedes preguntarle más a Tsunade cuando la veas. Pero no vine a hablarte sobre eso.

– Soy bastante débil. –Dijo el rubio.– La única razón por la que logre ganar fue por el Kyubi y Satsuki.

– Es por eso mismo que vine, oficialmente eres mi alumno. –Dijo el hombre.– Voy a entrenarte.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, aún hay muchas cosas que puedes aprender además del sellado y rasengan. –Dijo el hombre.– Esa chica Satsuki me sorprende.

– ¿Por qué?

– La juzgue mal. –Le dijo.– _Cuando la vi por primera vez, pensé que ella sería igual a Orochimaru. No me esperaba que fuera a negarse ir con él._

– ¿Crees que pueda ir a verla? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Estoy seguro que si te descubren Tsunade o Shizune te regañaran. –Le dijo el hombre.– Pero claro, es solo si te descubren.

* * *

Sakura veía a Satsuki dormida en la cama del hospital. A diferencia de sus compañeros, ella tenía solo pocas heridas. Naruto había recibido varios cortes y golpes, por otro lado, Satsuki había recibido mucho daño a su sistema de chakra. La pelinegra se despertó, el viajar durante la noche y los combates la dejaron muy cansada, por lo que durmió mucho.

– Buenas tardes. –La saludo Sakura.

– ¿Cómo están los demás? –Le pregunto Satsuki mientras se sentaba.

– Bien, tuvieron que internar a Neji, Tenten-sempai y Hinata por sus heridas, pero están bien. –Dijo Sakura.– Chouji tiene su brazo derecho roto, pero se recuperara pronto. Naruto también se pondrá bien.

– Ya veo… –Antes de que la chica pudiera seguir hablando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Mikoto entro corriendo y abrazo a su hija.– ¿Mama?

– Escuche lo que paso. ¿Estás bien?¿No estas herida? –Le pregunto mientras la sujetaba.

– Si, te preocupes, todo está bien. –Le aseguro la chica.

– Eso no es del todo cierto. –Tsunade entro a la habitación.– Creo que Hinata te lo dijo, tuviste daño en tu sistema de chakra.

– Si, lo sé. No puedo realizar más que unos jutsus y me tardo mucho tiempo. –Comento la Uchiha.

– No te preocupes, algunos médicos te examinaron y llegamos a la conclusión de que el daño puede ser reparado. –Dijo la rubia.– Aunque no podrás tomar misiones durante unos días. Por otro lado, el personal médico se alegra de verte, pero esperaba que tardaras más en volver. –A Satsuki se le resalto una vena en la nuca.– Te veré en unos días para comenzar el tratamiento.

La hokage se fue, dejando a Sakura con las dos Uchihas.– Mama, ¿crees que podría comenzar a entrenar contigo? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Claro que puedes. –Le respondió la mujer.

– Pero quiero entrenamiento en serio. Quiero poder enfrentarme a Isae. –Le dijo la chica.

– ¿Planeas luchar con ella? –Pregunto Mikoto.

– No, pero si quiero proteger a mis amigos tendré que hacerlo.

* * *

Naruto se movía por el hospital asegurándose de que el personal de este no lo viera. Si lo hacía de seguro que lo obligarían a volver.

– ¿Que estás haciendo? –Pregunto Tenten desde detrás de él, lo cual hizo que el chico se asustara.

– Nee-san solo eres tú. –Dijo el chico.– Estoy buscando la habitación de Satsuki.

– ¿No deberías de estar acostado?

– No, ya estoy recuperado. –Le aseguro mientras ponía una pose para demostrar su fuerza.– Ya puedo hacer lo que sea. –De repente el chico soltó un quejido por el dolor.

– No estas completamente recuperado. –Señalo la castaña.

– Lo sé, igual quiero ir a ver como esta Satsuki. –Dijo el rubio.

– _El sí que es divertido._ –Pensó Tenten.– _Es obvio que siente algo por ella, pero creo que ni siquiera lo sabe o apenas se está dando cuenta. Bueno, así son casi todos los chicos a su edad._ –Termino.– Se dónde está, puedo llevarte.

– Gracias. –Dijo Naruto. El chico entonces vio el vendaje que sobresalía de la camiseta de la chica.– ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

– Bien, tú no te preocupes por eso. –Dijo la castaña.– Ahora, debemos buscar a tu amiga antes de que se den cuenta que no estás en tu habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Neji, Hiashi se encontraba parado a un lado de él. El chico solo miraba a la cama, sin atreverse a ver directamente a su tío.

– El estado actual de Hinata-sama es mi culpa. –Dijo el Hyuga.– Debí haber hecho una mejor labor en protegerla.

– Mi hija está bien, se recuperará de esto. –Aseguro el hombre.– Tengo entendido que Hinata tuvo una importante participación en la lucha con ese tipo.

– Se enfrentó sola a ese enemigo para darnos una oportunidad de recuperarnos y el plan con el que lo derrotamos fue suyo. –Informo Neji.

– Ya veo, me alegra que este empezando a tener una participación más activa. –Dijo el líder del clan.

– Hiashi-sama, no dejare que algo así le vuelva a ocurrir. –Comento Neji.

– Si es por tu responsabilidad como miembro de la rama secundaria olvídalo. –Dijo el hombre.

– No, no es por eso. –Dijo el chico.– No lo hago porque sea mi deber ni mi destino, sino porque es lo que elijo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hinata se iba despertando en su habitación, miro a su alrededor y encontró a Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, sentada a un lado de ella.

– ¿Hanabi-chan?

– Te hirieron. –Dijo la niña.

– Si, aunque no es tan serio. –Dijo la de cabello azul.

– No debió de haber pasado. No tenía porque haber pasado. –Le dijo la niña.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Nada. –La niña se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación.– Tonta. –Con eso ultimo Hanabi salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

A Hinata ya lo le afectaba eso, la relación con su hermana había sido así desde hace años, casi no se hablaban y solo se veían en algunas ocasiones durante el día. Sin embargo, la chica comprendía lo que había pasado.

– _Está muy preocupada._ –Pensó la peliazul.– _Solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo._ –Hinata entonces rio internamente.– _Se parece mucho a alguien que conozco._ –Se dijo mientras pensaba en cierta chica de cabello negro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Otogakure. Kabuto caminaba por los pasillos cuando un subordinado se acercó a él.

– Kabuto-sama, hemos hecho lo que nos pidió. –Informo el hombre.

– Excelente, quiero que muevan a Kimimaro a mi laboratorio privado. –Ordeno el de lentes.

– Como ordene.

– _Puede que a Orochimaru-sama ya no le interese Kimimaro._ –Pensó Kabuto.– _Pero yo pienso usarlo todo lo que se pueda._

* * *

Naruto y Tenten viajaron a escondidas por el hospital hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Satsuki. Ambos entraron y vieron a la madre de Satsuki ahí junto a Sakura.

– Vaya, no tardo mucho. –Exclamo Mikoto.– Tengo cosas que así, pero vendré más tarde Satsuki. –Mikoto paso por un lado de Naruto, le guiño el ojo y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

– _¿Que se supone que significa eso?_ –Se preguntó el chico. La mujer entonces salió.

– Bueno, iré a ver como esta Neji. –Dijo Tenten.– Ya que no me dejaran entrenar con la herida de mi hombro. –Tenten salió y dejo a los tres compañeros de equipo solos en la habitación.

– Lo logramos. –Dijo Sakura.– De alguna manera lo logramos.

– Si. –Dijo Satsuki.– La cosas solo se harán más difíciles a partir de ahora ¿No?

– ¿Y eso que? –Dijo el chico del grupo.– Ya hemos hecho cosas difíciles, mientras sigamos siendo un equipo, lograremos patearle el trasero a cualquiera.

– Tienes razón. –Dijo Satsuki.

La puerta se abrió y Shizune entro por esta.– Aquí estas. –Dijo la mujer molesta.– Cuando me dijeron que no estabas en tu habitación me imagine que estabas aquí.

– Shizune-san…

La mujer sujeto al chico y lo comenzó a arrastrar de regreso.– Vas de vuelta, y esta vez quizás te amarre a la cama.

Las dos chicas solo vieron la escena, Sakura riéndose a carcajadas y Satsuki solo entre dientes, Kakashi estaba afuera del hospital, parado en la ventana de la habitación, pero se sonreía debajo de su máscara. Así eran las cosas en ese equipo, el equipo 7.

Fin capítulo 70.

* * *

 **¿Que es parecio el capitulo?**


	71. Una misión especial

Capítulo 71: Una misión especial.

Satsuki entro a la habitación de Hinata en donde la chica de cabello azul estaba comiendo unos rollos de canela.

– ¿De dónde los sacaste? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Se los pedí a Chouji-kun. –Dijo Hinata.

– ¿Y por qué es que Chouji los tenia? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Pue-puede que le hayan dicho que quería unos y él le pidió a Ino-san que los trajera. –Dijo la Hyuga.

– Estoy bastante segura que eso es contrabando. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– ¿Co-como estas? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Ya no tengo heridas, pero Tsunade-sama dice que debo quedarme en el hospital en lo que dura mi tratamiento. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Reconstruir un sistema de chakra dañado no es fácil. –Dijo Hinata.– Tienes suerte de que los daños no fueran permanentes.

* * *

Una figura encapuchada estaba en el puesto de Ichiraku ramen, dando el ultimo sorbo a su tazón.

– ¡Que rico! –Exclamo Naruto.– Después de tantos días en el hospital había extrañado comer algo de ramen.

– Me alegran que te dieran autorización para venir. –Dijo Teuchi.

– Sí, claro. –Mintió el rubio que andaba de prófugo.

– Es extraño, no recuerdo nada de eso. –Dijo alguien detrás del chico a lo que este se puso blanco del miedo.

– Shi-Shizune-san…

– ¡Escaparte del hospital no es divertido! –Dijo la mujer castaña. La mujer lo tomo de la oreja y lo comenzó a arrastrar.– Vamos de vuelta de inmediatamente.

– ¡Vamos!¡Si la abuela Tsunade dijo que podía salir esta semana! –Exclamo el rubio mientras lo jalaban.

– Si, pero hasta que llegue ese momento sigues siendo mi responsabilidad. –Le dijo.

* * *

La reunión de equipo había sido algo solitaria. Únicamente Sakura y Kakashi habían estado en ella y aunque fue productiva, la chica no se sentía bien. La chica estaba sentada contra el tronco del árbol viendo su comida.

– No te culpes. –Dijo el maestro mientras leía su libro.– El como ellos están no es tu culpa. A lo que escuche, tú también tuviste una lucha difícil. –La chica tuvo un recuerdo de su pelea contra los hermanos. Según uno había dicho le había hecho daño celular, no fue nada serio y en unas horas ya estaba recuperada.– Ahora que recuerdo nunca te felicite.

– ¿Por qué me habría de felicitar sensei? –Pregunto la pelirrosa.

– Invocaste a los 8 al mismo tiempo durante un combate real. Eso quiere decir que has avanzado mucho. –Le dijo el peliblanco.

– mmm…. Si… –La chica le respondió a su maestro. Sakura había hecho algunos progresos, pero sentía que en comparación de sus compañeros, ella la tenía fácil.– _Satsuki-san tiene que preocuparse por Ororchimaru y su hermana. Naruto tiene a los Akatsuki detrás suyo._ –La chica cerro su puño.

– ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos por hoy? –Pregunto Kakashi.– Generalmente a estas horas hacemos misiones, pero con un solo genin no creo que podamos. Además, estoy seguro que tienes ganas de ir con ellos.

– Si, gracias sensei. –Dijo la pelirosa antes de comenzar a retirarse.– _Yo, debo de hacer algo para aliviar su carga._

* * *

En la habitación de Naruto, Satsuki veía como el chico era regañado por Shizune.

– ¡Y si sigues así te harás más daño! –Termino la mujer.

– Si, si… –Naruto respondió ignorando el sermón.

– ¡Escucha lo que te digo! –Le dijo la mujer mientras hacía que sus nudillos giraran sobre la cabeza del chico.– ¡No puedes simplemente ignorar las órdenes del médico!

Satsuki solo soltó una gotita de sudor mientras veía la escena. Se escuchó el toquido de la puerta y Sakura la abrió, viendo la escena. La chica entonces comenzó a cerrarla lentamente.

– ¡Espera Sakura-san! –Le dijo Naruto. Shizune entonces lo soltó.

– Bueno, solo resiste aquí, no te falta mucho tiempo. Si te portas bien te traeré ramen en la noche. –Dijo Shizune antes de salir.

– ¿Que fue eso? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

– Shizune-san estaba regañando a Naruto. –Le dijo Satsuki.– El idiota decidió salir del hospital para comer ramen. **Solo.**

– _Si entiendo, ¿Pero por qué pones énfasis en el solo?_ –Se preguntó Sakura.

– ¡Pero es que ya estoy bien! –Dijo el chico.

– ¿En serio con lo molesto que es vienes a visitar? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– ¡Tú también viniste! –Señalo el rubio.

– ¡Únicamente porque estoy encerrada aquí y no tengo nada que hacer! –Dijo la Uchiha.– ¡No es como si me gustara estar contigo!

– Bueno, en realidad esta no es una visita en sí. –Interrumpió la discusión la pelirosa.– Vengo a decirles que no vendré a visitarlos en toda la semana. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer con mi familia. –La chica se dio la vuelta. Naruto pudo ver el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio de la puerta.

– _Su cara…_

– Nos vemos pronto. –Les dijo antes de salir.

– Eso fue extraño. –Dijo Satsuki.

– No, no lo fue. –Dijo Naruto antes de poner un tono menos serio.– Tu no te preocupes, de seguro que no es nada serio. Y además aun tienes el tratamiento.

La pelinegra sentía que había algo extraño en la forma que hablaban sus compañeros.– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?

– Ya te dije, no es nada. –Le aseguro el rubio.

– Quizás esa pelirosa está preocupada por su rol en el triángulo amoroso. –Dijo Jiraya en la ventana y de inmediato Satsuki se sonrojo por el comentario.

– ¡Ero-senin!¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Reacciono el rubio.

– _Y no le prestó atención a lo del triángulo amoroso._ –Dijo Jiraya.– Vine a visitar claro.

– Ero-senin, ¿Cree que tenga tiempo para hacer algo antes de ir al entrenamiento? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Ummm… yo pienso que sí. ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Jiraiya.

– Hay algunas cosas que aún tengo que hacer. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Cosas por hacer? –Pregunto el peliblanco, antes de ver a Sakura por la ventana y como caminaba fuera del hospital.– Ya entiendo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Sakura estaba en el parque cerca de una de las salidas de la aldea. La chica aun podía ver que el lugar permanecía la destrucción de la pelea que tuvieron Naruto y Satsuki con los del sonido.

– _Tengo que hacer esto. Es una manera de ayudarlos._ –Se dijo la pelirosa. Entonces Naruto llego aterrizando frente a ella, el chico de cabello rubio no traía su chaqueta naranja sino que estaba usando una sudadera naranja sin mangas y con un gorro que traía abajo.– ¿Naruto que haces aquí? –Le pregunto.– Te diste cuenta ¿no? Sé que intentaras detenerme, pero entiende que es algo que tengo que hacer. Pienso ir a Otogakure, tomar la propuesta de Kabuto para acercarme a Orochimaru y matarlo. Es una estupidez, pero si me sirve para ayudarlos…

– No vengo a detenerte. –Le dijo Naruto.– Todo lo contrario. Iré contigo. Tendremos más oportunidad si somos nosotros dos.

– ¿Por qué lo haces?

– Somos compañeros.

– Y unos idiotas. –Jiraiya les dijo desde la rama de un árbol.– Saben bien que si salen de la aldea sin permiso serán considerados renegados, los cazaran y posiblemente ejecutaran.

– Ero-senin, no nos vas a detener. –Le dijo Naruto.

– Pero no vengo a eso. –Dijo el hombre.– Tsunade me ha asignado una misión y los pedí exclusivamente a ustedes para ello.

– ¿A nosotros? –Pregunto el rubio.

– ¿De qué clase de misión habla? –También pregunto Sakura.

– Es una misión encubierta.

* * *

El grupo comenzó a moverse saltando entre los arboles mientras Jiraiya les informaba sobre la misión.

– Nuestra misión será infiltrarnos en el país de los arrozales y encontrar la aldea de Otogakure. –Le dijo.– Esta misión es muy importante ya que si encontramos Otogakure le quitaremos una ventaja a Orochimaru en la guerra.

– Jiraiya-sama, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué nosotros? –Pregunto Sakura.– ¿No sería más seguro que fueran unos chunin o jonin en la misión?

– Actualmente la mayoría de chunin o jonin están ocupados en otras misiones o lo estarán pronto. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Y si los usábamos era más fácil que nos encontraran. Así en un grupo de un adulto y dos niños podemos pasar como un tío viajando con sus sobrinos.

– Más bien un abuelo por tu edad. –Comento el rubio.

– ¡¿Que dijiste renacuajo?! –Le pregunto Jiraiya enojado de manera cómica.

* * *

Por la mañana, el equipo llego a la frontera entre el país del fuego y el país de los campos de los arrozales.

– Aquí esta, el país de los arrozales, donde se encuentra la guarida de Orochimaru. –Informo Jiraiya.– A partir de este momento les ordeno que se quiten sus bandas ninjas.

– Entendido. –Exclamaron ambos e hicieron lo que el hombre les dijo.

Naruto simplemente se la quitó y la guardo en su mochila. Sakura por otro lado, la guardo, pero desde su mochila saco un listo, la chica se lo amarro por el lugar donde antes estaba la banda.

El grupo se bajó de los árboles y comenzó a caminar por el camino y entre los campos de arroz. Algunas horas más tarde Naruto comenzó a hablar.

– Yo creí que Orochimaru nos iba a recibir con ataque. –Dijo Naruto.– Algunos ninjas o algo así.

– Este lugar parece muy pacifico. –Dijo Sakura.

– Si, pero eso es solo la apariencia. –Les dijo Jiraiya.– La aldea de Orochimaru es una aldea menor y aun en desarrollo, así que no pueden tener un control tan grande de las fronteras y caminos como lo tiene Konoha.

– Ya veo, así que es un poco como Takigakure. –Dijo Sakura.

– Si, de momento Orochimaru está más interesado en proteger a su aldea, además de que sus hombres deben de estar cerca de él después de que su invasión fallo. –Explico Jiraiya.

– Pero, cuando estábamos en Taki, el líder desplegó a todos para buscar a unos renegados. –Comento Naruto.

– Es muy seguro que, de ser necesario, Orochimaru haga lo mismo. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Es por eso que debe ser una misión encubierta.

– Por cierto, Ero-senin…

– ¡Que no me llames así! –Le dijo el hombre al rubio.

– Naruto, él es uno de los legendarios sanin. –Dijo Sakura.– Deberías de mostrarle más respeto.

– No te dejes engañar. –Susurro Naruto a su compañera.– Él es un pervertido. De hecho, te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada por tu seguridad.

– ¡Te puedo escuchar! –Le comento el hombre.

– Dime ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar esa aldea? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Es obvio que vamos a tener que hacer investigación. –Dijo Sakura.

– Sakura-san, no sabes lo que eso significa para él. –Dijo Naruto.

El equipo llego al primer pueblo, un lugar lúgubre y en el que varios de los edificios estaban dañados y a punto de caerse.

– Este lugar grita mala muerte. –Comento Naruto.

– No puedo creer que alguien viva aquí. –Dijo Sakura.– Debe de estar abandonado.

– Ese olor, este lugar es perfecto. –Dijo Jiraiya.

– ¿Que olor? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Huele a perfume de mujer. –Dijo Sakura.

– Exacto, eso significa que hay chicas hermosas aquí. –Ante la respuesta de Jiraiya, los dos genin cayeron. Jiraiya entonces tomo su mochila y saco dos pergaminos.– Ustedes no pueden entrar.

– ¡¿Que?! –Exclamo Naruto.– No nos vas a dejar fuera porque es peligroso.

– No, no es por eso. Las restricciones de edad. –Jiraiya apunto al cartel que prohibía la entrada a los menores de 18 años.– No los van a dejar entrar.

– Que mierda. –Solo dijo el chico.

– Pero no pienso dejar que se queden sin hacer nada. –El hombre les lanzo los pergaminos.– Revísenlos.

– ¿Qué son? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Unos pergaminos de jutsu que les pueden servir. –Dijo el hombre antes darles sus cosas.– Vayan a las afueras del pueblo y espérenme ahí.

Naruto y Sakura hicieron lo que el ermitaño les ordeno y caminaron algunos metros lejos del pueblo. Los chicos encontraron una roca y dejaron las cosas recargadas ahí. Entonces Naruto decidió abrir el pergamino y comenzar a leerlo.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –Leyó el chico.– Genial, al fin un jutsu como el de ustedes. –Comento antes de continuar leyendo.− En este jutsu el usuario crea una ráfaga de viento simple, pero que tiene el potencial de volverse muy peligrosa, todo depende del chakra que se use…

Sakura continúo oyendo como Naruto leía el pergamino. La chica entonces abrió el suyo y lo comenzó a leer.– ¿Aceite? –Pregunto extrañada.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Nada, es solo que se me hace extraño este pergamino. –Dijo Sakura.– Es sobre disparar aceite.

– A ver. El aceite es una sustancia, no se considera como un elemento… –Leyó el rubio.

– _Lee muy bien en voz alta._ –Pensó la chica.– _Parece que el que Iruka-sensei lo haya puesto tanto a leer como castigo le sirvió._ –La chica continúo viendo al rubio con un rubor en su cara.

– ¿Entendiste?

– ¿Mande?

– Lo que acabo de leer. ¿Lo entendiste? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Ah, no. –Dijo la pelirosa.

– Bueno, dice que el aceite no es un elemente, no es un Kekkei Genkai y cualquiera puede aprenderlo. –Dijo el rubio.

– Ya veo. –Dijo Sakura.– ¿Pero por qué me lo dio a mi?

– El aceite es genial. –Le dijo el rubio.– Ya he visto a Ero-senin y los sapos usarlo. Veras, el aceite puede ser usado con el fuego para incrementar la fuerza de las llamas. Tú y Satsuki podrían aprovechar muy bien eso. –Explico.– Además también se puede usar para cubrir el suelo y que los oponentes se resbalen, o se puede crear una versión pegajosa para atrapar a tu enemigo.

– Lo entiendo. –Dijo la chica.– Entonces, comenzare a intentarlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja.

– Tsunade-sama, ha ocurrido algo muy malo. –Dijo Shizune.

– Y es algo relacionado con Naruto o Sakura no te preocupes. –Le dijo la rubia.– Están en una misión.

– ¿Por qué no se nos informó antes? –Pregunto Shizune.

– Fue algo de último momento. –Dijo la mujer.– Jiraiya los pidió especialmente para una misión.

– ¿Y de que se trata la misión? –Pregunto Shizune.

– Ellos intentaran encontrar la aldea de Otogakure. –Le informo.– Es algo bastante peligroso, pero si lo logran, ayudaran a que la guerra se termine rápido.

La realidad, es que Jiraiya había temido que esos dos fueran a hacer algo estúpido, es por eso que le pidió a la Hokage les asignara una misión. Algo con lo que pudiera acompañarlos y que hiciera que los chicos sintieran que ayudaban.

– _Es algo bastante sencillo, pero peligroso._ –Pensó Tsunade.

* * *

Los dos genin continuaron practicando sus nuevos jutsus. Sakura ya había comenzado a cambiar la consistencia de su saliva, y Naruto expulsaba algunas ráfagas desde su boca, aun así, no se podía considerar que los jutsus estuvieran completos. Desde los arbustos alguien los vigilaba, los chicos se habían dado cuenta, pero decidieron esperar a ver qué era lo que hacía. Primero se imaginaron que se trataba de un niño que tenía curiosidad y los veía, pero no por eso bajaron la guardia, estaban en un país enemigo y sabían que de un momento a otro podía ser atacados.

Unos kunais volaron desde los arbustos, indicándoles a los chicos que se trataba de un enemigo. Ambos saltaron para esquivarlos y cada uno lanzo sus armas hacia el escondite, obligando al oponente a salir del lugar. Dicha persona había cubierto su cara con una máscara que únicamente dejaba espacio para sus ojos y que algo de su cabello naranja saliera.

– Ten cuidado. –Le dijo Sakura mientras sacaba un arma.

– Si, debe de tratarse de un ninja de Orochimaru. –Dijo Naruto.

– _¿Creen que trabajo para Ororchimaru?_ –Pensó el atacante.– _Me equivoque._ –Los dos chicos corrieron para atacar y el atacante tiro una bomba de humo.

– Carajo. –Dijo Naruto.– Uso una bomba de humo para cubrir su escape.

– Algo que tú nunca has podido hacer. –Le comento Sakura a lo que el chico sintió como las palabras "nunca lo has podido hacer" lo atravesaban.– Aun puedo sentir su presencia, así que está cerca.

– Bien, hay que buscarla. –Exclamo el rubio.

– ¡A CORRER! –Los dos genin escucharon y vieron como Jiraiya corría desde el pueblo. El hombre venia seguido por una multitud.

– ¡¿Qu-Que ocurre?! –Pregunto el rubio.

– Intentaron estafarme y cuando no les quise pagar, ellos salieron. –Dijo el hombre.

– Usare mi kage bushin y con eso…

– ¡No!¡No puedes usar jutsus contra ellos o se descubrirá nuestra identidad! –Dijo el hombre mientras seguia corriendo.– ¡Por ahora solo debemos correr! –Los dos genin se asintieron uno a otro, tomaron las cosas y comenzaron a correr para alejarse de Jiraiya y los estafadores.– ¡Malditos mocosos!¡No se les ocurra dejarme atrás!

* * *

El miedo combinado con la adrenalina y un montón de entrenamiento le dio al grupo la fuerza suficiente como para llegar corriendo hasta el siguiente pueblo. Este se veía como un lugar menos peligroso y el grupo deseaba que así fuera.

– ¿Qué tal si no volvemos a hacer eso? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No les aseguro nada. –Respondió Jiraiya con un rostro serio.– Si la investigación me lleva a ello, tendré que sacrificarme. Es algo que nadie querría, pero si no queda solución lo tendré que hacer.

– ¿Es en serio? –Pregunto Sakura en susurro a Naruto.

– Si, este tipo es de lo peor. –Le respondió el rubio con un suspiro.

– No falta mucho para que oscurezca. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Vamos a quedarnos en este pueblo ya que parece seguro. Busquemos un hotel y después puedo supervisar su entrenamiento. –Los dos chicos le asintieron.– ¿Ahora donde podremos quedarnos? –Se preguntaba Jiraiya mientras miraba a su alrededor. Vio un cartel de un hotel que tenía a una muchacha en ropa interior, esto de inmediato llamo su atención.

– Ni lo pienses Ero-senin. –Le dijo el chico.– No nos dejarían entrar ahí.

Para decepción de Jiraiya el chico tenía razón, así que buscaron otro lugar. No caminaron mucho hasta que encontraron un hotel de aspecto tradicional y con unos baños al aire libre. Jiraiya propuso que se quedaron ahí y a Sakura le parecía bien. Naruto no estuvo tan deacuerdo porque sabía que esperar del hombre, sin embargo era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que podrían conseguir en el lugar. Se registraron, dejaron sus cosas y se internaron un poco en el bosque para que no los vieran tan fácilmente.

– _Si no estuviéramos encubiertos iríamos a un parque cercano._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Siempre hay un parque cercano._

– Veamos cómo fueron sus progresos. –Dijo Jiraiya.– No se preocupen, no espero nada sorprendente con solo un día de entrenamiento.

– Yo primero. –Dijo Naruto, el chico formo los sellos y soltó una brisa desde su boca.

– Buen comienzo. Sakura, ahora tú. –Le dijo Jiraiya, la chica hizo los sellos y desde su boca salió una sustancia café..– Bien, ya has comenzado a hacer la transformación de tu chakra a aceite. Pero recuerda que necesitaras más que eso. –Jiraiya siguió dando consejos y explicaciones a la chica.

– Ero-senin ¿Tienes algún consejo para mí? –Pregunto el rubio.

– No, la verdad casi no controlo el viento. –Dijo el hombre.– Te ayudare lo que pueda con lo que recuerdo de cuando Ororchimaru lo aprendió.

– ¿Orochimaru?

– Su afinidad es de viento. –Revelo Jiraiya.– Cuando éramos estudiantes de Sarutobi-sensei él le enseño ese mismo jutsu.

– Ya veo.

– Sigue intentando renacuajo. –Le indico Jiraiya y el chico se puso en acción.– Estoy seguro que lo dominaras.

* * *

El ninja que los había atacado en la tarde estaba escondido en el mosque. Sintió los pasos de sus perseguidores y comenzó a callar sus jadeos.

– _Son ellos, los secuaces de Orochimaru._ –Pensó mientras los sentía cerca.

Fin capítulo 71.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. ¿Qué no hay un salto de tiempo? Nunca dije que lo habría ¿Entonces por qué es la segunda parte? Bueno no puedo decirlo, pero creo que al final de esta quedara un poco más claro.**

 **Por los comentarios, parece que hay una división entre si Naruto debio de haberse quedado o no. Si bien también tenía ideas de cómo podía haber seguido la trama desde ese punto, al final las de que se quedara me parecieron un poco mejores.**

 **¿Bueno que les pareció el capítulo?¿Cuáles son sus expectativas de la segunda parte?**


	72. Sasame

Capítulo 72: Sasame.

Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente de la estafa. El equipo 7 continúo recorriendo los pueblos buscando información sobre Otogakure. Incluso se acercaron un poco a la ciudad de la capital, pero Jiraiya considero que lo más seguro es que ahí nadie les pudiera dar información sobre el paradero de la aldea, así que ordeno que volvieran más hacia la frontera. Actualmente el equipo había conseguido una casa internada en las montañas que les era perfecta. Según el mapa que Jiraiya había conseguido, habían varios pueblos cerca, y como estaba aislada los dos chicos podrían practicar sus técnicas en la tarde.

– Mi instinto me dice que debemos dirigirnos hacia este pueblo. –Dijo Jiraiya mientras apuntaba al mapa.

– ¿No tiene dibujos muy raros ese mapa? –Pregunto Naruto, en el pueblo habían dibujos de besos y cerveza alrededor.

– Por favor no más lugares raros. –Dijo Sakura.– No queremos que nos persigan otra vez. –Naruto estaba deacuerdo con su compañera.

– Lo sé, pero no hay otra manera de buscar información. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Incluso yo no quiero hacerlo. –Los dos genin comenzaron a poner un rostro de enfado por el monologo de sanin.– Que problema. No podemos evitar tener que hacer estas cosas difíciles.

– Es en serio… –Exclamo Sakura.

El grupo entonces comenzó su viaje al pueblo que Jiraiya les había mencionado.– ¡Vamos Naruto, Sakura!¡Dejemos de pensar en eso! –Dijo el hombre mientras salían de la cabaña.

– ¿Cómo es que lo aguantaste tanto? –Le pregunto Sakura al rubio.

– El que Fuu y Rin estuvieran ayudo mucho. –Dijo el rubio.

* * *

– Es increíble, pero este lugar grita más "mala muerte" que cualquiera de los anteriores. –Dijo Naruto mientras los tres veían el pueblo. Había anuncios que indicaban que la entrada era para adultos en todas partes, borrachos caminando por la calle normalmente y peleas por doquier. Fácilmente ese lugar superaba a todos los demás.

De repente, Jiraiya le tiro una bolsa de monedas a los chicos.– Consigan algo de comida y esperen a las afueras del pueblo. –Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados entre si y luego al hombre.– Son muy jóvenes para conseguir información en este lugar. Parece que tendré que sacrificarme e ir a investigar. –El hombre entonces partió a internarse más en el pueblo.

– Parece que se puso serio. –Comento la pelirosa.

Jiraiya caminaba por las calles agitando una bolsa de dinero.– ¿A qué lugar iré primero? –Se preguntaba el hombre.

* * *

Los dos chicos hicieron como Jiraiya les indico y compraron algo para poder comer. Ambos cargaban con un poco en la mano y lo disfrutaban, mientras en unas bolsas traían algo para más tarde.

– No nos preocupemos por ese ermitaño. –Dijo Naruto.– Aunque no lo parezca Ero-senin es fuerte. –Sakura por otro lado, estaba muy callada.– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Nada, es solo que estoy pensando. –Dijo la pelirrosa.– ¿Y si encontramos a Orochimaru que haremos?

– Patearle el trasero. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Pero cómo?

– No lo sé, aún. –Dijo el rubio.– No te preocupes. Según lo que dijo el tipo de los huesos, el cuerpo de Orochimaru estaba muriendo. Sin Satsuki lo más seguro es que siga mal, es más, puede que ya esté muerto y no lo sepamos.

– Si, pero… aún están esos tipos. –Dijo Sakura recordando a los del sonido.– Están los que raptaron a Satsuki y los que fueron a los exámenes. Y no sabemos a quién más pueda tener.

– Tu no te preocupes, hallaremos la manera de derrotarlos. –Le dijo Naruto.– Y hay otra cosa. Solo debemos encontrar la aldea, no hay razón alguna para enfrentarnos a ninguno de ellos.

– Es cierto. Con solo saber dónde está la aldea cumplimos la misión. –Dijo Sakura.

Alguien salió desde los arbustos enfrente de los chicos. Era la persona que los había atacado hace algunos días. Los chicos lo reconocieron y este intento escapar, pero el dolor en su espalda no lo dejo correr.

– Esta herida. –Dijo Sakura.

– Que bien. Porque quiero preguntarle algunas cosas. –Dijo Naruto. Desde los arbustos salieron unos shuriken volando hacia ellos y ambos reaccionaron. Naruto tomo al atacante y salto del lugar mientras que Sakura salto hacia los árboles.

Sakura comenzó a buscar quien los había atacado, cuando alguien llego y se puso a un lado suyo. Naruto con el atacante en brazos corrió esquivando a alguien con un arma que parecían unas tijeras gigantes. La velocidad no le alcanzo y la persona de las tijeras logro cortarlos. Sakura tuvo un breve choque con su oponente y decidió escapar, pero este la ataco lanzándole un kunai que se le clavo. Los nuevos enemigos se vieron sorprendidos cuando sus víctimas se convirtieron en unos troncos y estos cayeron al suelo.

– Sustitución. –Dijo el atacante de las tijeras, un hombre con cabello y ojos negros y alrededor de los 25 años.– Escaparon. –Otro hombre salió desde el suelo detrás de él. Este tenía piel oscura y cabello también de color negro.

– ¿Y eso que? –Dijo otro sin cabello y algunas cicatrices en el rostro.– Mi pequeñas ya los están buscando.

– Esos dos, no eran simples civiles. –Dijo el de las tijeras.– Por cómo se movían debían de ser ninjas.

– Ningún ninja viene a este lugar al menos que busque a Orochimaru-sama. –Dijo el de las cicatrices mientras se colgaba de una telaraña.

– Pero venían de infiltrados. –Dijo el que estaba parcialmente oculto bajo tierra.– Eso significa que son enemigos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la aldea, Jiraya estaba disfrutando su estancia en un lugar.

– No hay nada como las chicas jóvenes. –Exclamo.– A propósito ¿Alguna de ustedes ha escuchado algo acerca de la aldea del sonido?

– ¿Del sonido? –Pregunto una de las chicas.

– No he escuchado nada acerca de esa aldea. –Dijo la otra.

– Si lo supieras te daría mucho dinero. –Dijo el hombre mostrando los billetes. Las dos jóvenes se acercaron emocionadas.

– Pero, realmente no sé nada.

– Ni yo, no he escuchado nada.

– Yo si escuche algo. –Dijo una voz detrás de Jiraiya, era una mujer de cabello castaño claro que estaba sentada en la mesa de atrás.– Tengo un cliente que sabe sobre eso ¿Viene? –Le dijo mientras se levantaba. Jiraiya la comenzó a seguir mientras la mujer la conducía por la ciudad hasta la entrada de un callejón.– Vive en la puerta al final de este callejón.

Jiraiya comenzó a caminar por el callejón, se internó unos pasos en este cuando unas maderas cayeron detrás de él, bloqueándole la salida. De repente, el peliblanco se vio rodeado un grupo de hombres y mujeres armados con arcos.

– Atrapado como una rata. –Dijo uno de los arqueros.

– Oye, es solo un viejo. –Comento otro.– ¿Segura que tiene dinero?

La mujer que había conducido a Jiraiya estaba ahora en el techo junto a ellos.– Estoy segura, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

– Dejen de hablar y acaben esto. –Dijo el líder parado sobre las maderas, era un hombre de cabello negro que portaba una espada en la espalda.

Los arqueros prepararon sus armas y apuntaron las flechas hacia Jiraiya. Soltaron la cuerda de los arcos y las flechas comenzaron a volar hacia Jiraiya. Sin embargo, el cabello del hombre comenzó a cubrirlo. Las flechas chocaron contra el cabello de Jiraiya y fueron desviadas, sorprendiendo en gran medida a los que lo presenciaron.

– Jutsu de escudo de espinas. –Dijo el hombre cubierto por el cabello. Su cabello comenzó a volver a la normalidad.– Tengo prisa ¿Sabes algo acerca de Otogakure? Lo mejor sea que respondan por su seguridad.

– Idiota, no soy una persona ordinaria. –Dijo el líder.– ¿Eres un ninja?

– Puede ser.

– Esto se pone interesante. –Le dijo el líder.– Puede que seamos un grupos de ladrones, pero antes éramos un clan de ninjas. Danos tu dinero y te dejaremos vivir.

– Son ninjas ¿eh? –Dijo Jiraiya.– Entonces no necesito contenerme.

– Deja de bromear anciano. –Dijo uno de los arqueros.

– ¡Cállate mocoso! –Grito Jiraiya.– Aquel que usa el jutsu para robar, ¡No es un ninja!

– ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste! –Dijo el líder mientras tomaba su gigantesca hoja.– ¡Veamos que dices cuando te parta en dos! –Salto hacia Jiraiya con el arma en manos.

Jiraiya por otro lado formo un rasengan en su mano derecha. La espada de su enemigo bajo y el hombre la esquivo usando solo velocidad. Entonces Jiraiya se movió hacia enfrente impactando el rasengan en el líder. El jutsu hizo que saliera volando hasta que se estrelló con la pared de madera. El grupo bajo al callejón y se pusieron frente a Jiraiya.

– ¡Maldito atacaste a nuestro líder!

– No te dejaremos vivir.

– Esperen imbéciles. –Les ordeno el líder. El entro por el hueco que se hizo en la madera y usando su fuerza la destrozo. El líder entonces camino hasta enfrente de Jiraiya, de repente hizo una reverencia frente a él.– ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! –Eso sorprendió a Jiraiya.– Esa no una técnica ordinaria. ¿Podría decirme su nombre señor?

– Déjenme presentarme. –Jiraiya puso su mano frente a e

él.– ¡Las mujeres se vuelven locas por mi!¡Son un ninja muy fuerte pero las mujeres son mi debilidad!¡Procedente de Konoha! Soy el asombroso… –Algunos estaban confundidos por la presentación.– ¡Jiraiya-sama!

El líder de inmediato lo reconoció.– ¡Rápido!¡Rueguen por su vida!¡Si no morirán!

De un momento a otro Jiraiya tenía a un gran grupo de gente frente a él rogando no ser asesinados.

– Mis más humildes disculpas. –Dijo el líder.– ¡No sabía que por aquí estaba el legendario sanin de Konoha!¡Por favor perdonemos!

– _Parece que soy bien conocido por aquí._ –Pensó el hombre.– No te preocupes, no hay problema. ¿Es cierto que sabes algo de Otogakure?

– Si. En el país de los campos de arroz antes había muchos clanes ninja, incluidos nosotros el clan Fuuma. –Explico el líder.– Todos hacíamos nuestro trabajo sin muchos problemas. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando apareció un hombre.

– ¿Y ese hombre es?

– Otro de los legendarios sanin, Ororchimaru. –Le dijo el líder.

* * *

Devuelta en la cabaña, Naruto y Sakura vigilaban desde dentro los movimientos afuera de esta, buscando si sus enemigos los habían seguido. El herido se despertó.

– Naruto. –Sakura le indico a su compañero, el chico asintió y entonces la pelirosa se acercó al herido.– Esta bien. –El herido se levantó y se alejó de ella, sin embargo el dolor de su herida no le dejo continuar.– Esa herida está sucia. Podría infectarse y terminar matándote. –Sakura saco algo de su bolsa de herramientas.– Tengo medicina, así que puedo curarte.

– Parece que los perdimos. –Dijo Naruto.– Vamos a ver esa herida.

La persona herida solo desvió su mirada del chico. Sakura comprendió lo que ocurría.– Naruto, por favor espera fuera.

– ¿eh?

– Solo espera afuera, ahorita lo entenderás. –Dijo Sakura.

– ummm… bien. –El chico salió de cabaña y se sentó en los escalones de esta.

– Ya no está, ahora enséñame tu herida. –Dijo Sakura.

Naruto continuo esperando sentado.– Carajo, hubiera sacado algo para comer mientras tanto. –Dijo el rubio mientras seguía esperando. Algunos minutos más tarde, Naruto camino alrededor de la cabaña. En una de esas se recargo en la barandilla de madera que rodeaba el edificio y vio hacia el bosque. El chico vio una pequeña araña que caminaba por ahí, cuando paso una corriente de aire, la araña voló con esta.– _No sabía que la arañas volaran._

– Naruto, ya puedes entrar. –Le aviso Sakura desde adentro.

El chico camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, Sakura estaba parada y a su lado estaba el herido sin su máscara. Esto le sirvió a Naruto para darse cuenta de que la herida y no el. Era una chica, posiblemente 1 año menor que él y con largo cabello naranja que antes había ocultado dentro de la máscara.

– ¿U-u-una chica? –Se seguía preguntando el rubio, tartamudeando más que Hinata.

– Tardaste en darte cuenta. –Dijo la pelirosa.– De hecho creo que si no se hubiera quitado la máscara no lo hubieras hecho.

– _Espera, eso significa…_ –Naruto recordó que cuando la había rescatado la tomo del pecho.– _Mierda… que no se entere._

– Dime… ¿Cómo fue tu rescate dinámico de antes? –Le pregunto Sakura mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

– _¡Lo sabe!_ –Pensó el rubio con un escalofrió en la espalda.

– Dis-disculpen. –Dijo la pelineranja.– Fue un accidente, por favor no peleen por eso. –Les dijo para llamar su atención.– Mi nombre es Fuuma Sasame.

Los chicos entonces cerraron la puerta y se sentaron a hablar.– Primero que nada ¿Por qué nos atacaste antes? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Creí que trabajaban con Orochimaru. –Les respondió.

– ¿Y esos tipos de antes? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Ellos trabajan para él. –Les respondió.– Hace algún tiempo, el señor feudal acepto a Orochimaru en el país. Orochimaru le ofreció poder para el país de los arrozales si le dejaba instaurar su aldea, el acepto. Unos meses atrás, un mensajero de Orochimaru vino para convencer al clan, algunos se sintieron insultados y lo atacaron, pero era fuerte y esos huesos que usaba…

– _¿Huesos?_ –Naruto recordó a su oponente durante el rescate de Satsuki.– Debió _de haber sido él._

– Ellos…

– Lo entendemos, no tienes que continuar con eso. –Dijo Sakura para detener a Sasame.

– Algunos se fueron con el cómo mensajeros, entre ellos mi primo, Arashi-niichan. –Les continuo relatando.– Él era la esperanza de nuestro clan, esperamos algún mensaje de ellos pero…

– No supieron nada. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¡Tengo que salvarlo! –Dijo la chica.– Sé que soy débil, y mi cuerpo es pequeño, nunca he sido buena en los entrenamientos, pero Arashi-niichan siempre me ayudaba, por eso quiero ayudarlo. –La lagrimas comenzaban a caer del rostro de la chica.– Todos se han rendido, por eso iré sola a la aldea del sonido. –La herida le comenzó a doler.

– Sasame-chan. –Sakura se acercó a examinarla.

– Sasame, yo te ayudare. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Naruto? –Sakura exclamo.– Entiendo, iré contigo.

– Esperen, es muy peligroso. –Les dijo.– Hay tipos muy fuertes ahí, y el de los huesos…

– No debes preocuparte por él, está muerto. –Le dijo el rubio.– Puede que no lo parezca, pero yo luche con él.

– Nosotros podremos con ellos. –Dijo Sakura más a si misma que a Sasame.

– Si logramos convencer a Ero-senin seria seguro que lograríamos recatarlo. –Le dijo Naruto. El rubio sintió que algo le caminaba por el hombro.

– ¿Una araña? –Se preguntó Sakura. Todos miraron hacia el techo de donde esta había caído, y vieron como este estaba cubierto de arañas.

– ¡¿Que mierda está pasando?! –Pregunto Naruto.

– _¡Oh no!_ –Sasame reconoció la técnica.– ¡Tenemos que salir!

Naruto corrió enfrente y abrió la puerta. Detrás de él estaban Sasame que era ayudaba por Sakura a salir. Cuando llegaron afuera, los chicos se encontraron con que la cabaña estaba rodeada por telaraña.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Sakura.

– _No me digas que ese tipo está aquí._ –Sakura recordó a Kidomaru. Si bien solo lucho un poco contra el cuándo hizo equipo con los demás, recordaba a cualquiera de esos tres y lo que vio de sus habilidades.– Naruto, ten cuidado.

– Lo sé, uno de esos del sonido podía generar telarañas muy fuertes. –Dijo el rubio, después de todo, él había sido atrapado antes.

– _Vaya, parece que ellos se han enfrentado a Kidomaru._ –Pensó alguien desde los arbustos.

– No, estas telarañas son hechas por las arañas de un miembro de mi clan. –Dijo la chica.

Mientras tanto desde los árboles, tres hombres vigilaban a los chicos.– ¿Debería de hundirlos por completo? –Pregunto uno de ellos que estaba enterrado bajo tierra.

– No, espera un momento. –Dijo el de las tijeras gigantes.– Esa de ahí, es Sasame.

– ¿Donde esta? –Se preguntaba Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

– Sasame. –Se escuchó una voz por el lugar.– No sabíamos que eras tú, por eso te atacamos. Únete a nosotros. –La voz se escuchaba como que venía desde debajo de ellos, o desde el bosque, o de detrás de la cabaña.

– Carajo, no lo logró ubicar. –Dijo el rubio.

– Está usando un jutsu de ventriloquia. –Dijo Sasame.– Sera imposible encontrarlo al menos que seas un sensor.

– _En este momento nos vendría bien tener a Satsuki-san._ –Pensó Sakura.

– Dime Sasame ¿No extrañas a Arashi? –Pregunto la voz.– Han pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron, de seguro que quieres verlo. Si te vas con nosotros, te aseguro que lo veras de nuevo.

La pelinaranja no le respondió.– Sasame-chan. –Exclamo Sakura preocupada. Debía de haber muchas cosas pasando en ese momento por su cabeza.

– ¡En lo que respondes iré matando a este! –Dijo el de las tijeras gigantes mientras aparecía encima de Naruto. El bajo su arma y la uso para cortar al rubio, este se transformó en un tronco y apareció detrás de el con un kunai en mano. Naruto lo ataco, pero él se movió rápido y pudo bloquearlo.– _Como si fuera a caer en ese truco de nuevo._ –Pensó.

– ¡Kamikiri! –Exclamo Sasame.

– ¡No intervengas mocoso! –Le dijo el hombre a Naruto mientras sus armas continuaban chocando.

– ¡Sasame-chan no lo escuches! –Le dijo el rubio a la chica.– Cualquier cosa que Orochimaru prometa es una mentira. ¡Así es como él hace las cosas!¡Mintiendo a todos, diciéndoles que quiere ayudarlos cuando en realidad los está usando!

– ¡Cállate mocoso! –Dijo Kamikiri lanzándole una patada, Naruto voló un poco por el aire, pero dio vuelta y cayo con facilidad sobre la barandilla.

Naruto de inmediato abrió un pergamino y cuando lo abrió de este saco un cuchillo largo, más largo que un kunai. El chico salto y lo ataco con el arma, su oponente se defendió usando las tijeras para ello. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo y chico le lanzo una pata que impacto y lo saco volando. Mientras esta lucha ocurría, las arañas habían comenzado a salir de la cabaña.

– Debemos irnos. –Indico Sakura.

– Si. Yo iré enfrente, tu cuida a Sasame-chan. –Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

– No los dejes que escapen, Kagero. –Dijo el dueño de las arañas.

De enfrente de las escaleras salió la mitad del cuerpo de un hombre jorobado de piel oscura y con una mandíbula extremadamente grande.

– Doton: –Comenzó a decir.– Jutsu de Hormiga León. –El suelo alrededor de él comenzó a volverse arena y esta se estaba hundiendo. La base de la casa ya no estaba, por lo que esta comenzó a derrumbarse.

– Carajo. –Exclamo Naruto mientras se aferraba a la madera para no terminar succionado por el jutsu, sin embargo, el rubio comenzó a ver como la sección en la estaba el comenzaba a romperse.

Fin capítulo 72.

* * *

Omake: Protagonismo.

En una azotea de Konoha estaban los miembros del equipo 7. Los chicos estaban sentados mientras leían los siguientes capítulos. Naruto y Sakura estaban haciéndolo normalmente, sin embargo, Satsuki se notaba molesta.

− Que mierda. −Exclamo la pelinegra.− No salgo en ninguno de los capítulos.

− Bueno, estas en la aldea. −Le dijo Sakura.− Y no puedes usar jutsus…

− No me lo recuerdes. −Respondió la chica con una nube depresiva encima de ella.− Pero sabes que es lo que me molesta más de los capítulos, que tu pasas mucho tiempo con Naruto.

− No te quejaste con Fuu. −Le dijo Sakura.

− Porque salimos en un capitulo. −Dijo Satsuki.− Creo que lo que más me molesta es que esta saga es NaruSaku.

− Ajaja… −Sakura soltó una risa fingida.− ¿Lo es? No me había dado cuenta. −Era una obvia mentira.− Pero no sé de qué te quejas, la saga anterior fue de NaruSatsu.

− Error. −Dijo Satsuki de los Omakes.− Toda la serie lo ha sido.

− ¡Tú no te metas! −Grito sonrojada la Satsuki de la serie principal.

Aun a pesar de que decían eso frente a él, Naruto no se inmutaba.

− No puede ser… −Dijo el chico.

− ¿Qué pasa? −Le pregunto Sakura.

− ¿En serio es una chica? −Pregunto Naruto y las chicas cayeron sobre sus nucas.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio?**


	73. El primo de Sasame

Capítulo 73: El primo de Sasame.

Mientras el suelo alrededor de Kagero seguía hundiéndose y la casa se derrumbaba, Naruto estaba aferrado a las escaleras de madera para no caer en la trampa da arena, sin embargo, las escaleras estaban cediendo y comenzaban a crujir, señal de que no resistirían mucho.

– _¿No puedes ayudarme?_ –Pregunto Naruto al zorro.

– _**Oh, sí claro. Usare mi habilidad especial para controlar la arena.**_ –Le respondió de manera sarcástica el bijuu.

– _O sea que no puedes hacer nada._ –Pensaba el rubio.– _¿Entonces cuál es tu habilidad especial?_

– Jutsu de invocación. –Se escuchó la voz de Jiraiya de repente y el hombre apareció montado encima de Gama.– Sujetate. –Le indico el hombre al rubio mientras la rana sacaba su lengua. Naruto se aferró a esta y comenzó ser jalado del hoyo.

– ¡Ahí! –El enemigo saco su cuerpo parcialmente y lanzo armas al chico. Sabía que no podría esquivarlas, así que se soltó y esa manera logro evitarlas.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Naruto hizo que un clon apareciera debajo de él, apoyo su pie en la espalda y lo uso para impulsarse hacia arriba.– ¡Tajuu Kage bushin no jutsu! –Decenas de clones aparecieron en el aire alrededor del chico.

Los clones y comenzaron a caer preparándose para golpear a su oponente. Este salto saliendo del hoyo y evitando los golpes. Mientras hacía esto, Naruto aprovecho a sus de sus clones e hizo que dos de estos lo impulsaran hacia su oponente. El del sonido que se encontraba en el aire no pudo esquivar y Naruto le metió un golpe en el rostro. Ambos aterrizaron sobre suelo solido y de inmediato el chico comenzó a realizar un rasengan mientras corría hacia el del clan Fuuma. El chico movió su brazo para impactar el jutsu, pero no llego a su oponente, sino a dos gigantescas tijeras de metal. Después del choque inicial, ambos saltaron hacia atrás.

– Eso estuvo muy cerca. –Dijo el jorobado.

– Debemos irnos. –Dijo una voz desde los arboles.– Contra ese tipo no podremos ganar. –Sus compañeros asintieron y los tres comenzaron a escapar.

* * *

Con ayuda de Sakura, Sasame logro salir de la cabaña que se había desmoronado. Naruto y Jiraiya permanecían vigilantes en caso de que sus enemigos decidieran hacer un ataque sorpresa o algo similar.

– ¿Quién es esta chica? –Pregunto Jiraiya.

– Ella es Sasame-chan. –Dijo Sakura.– Es una ninja de este país. Ella está buscando a su primo que está secuestrado por Orochimaru.

– Mucho gusto. –Dijo la pelinaranja haciendo una reverencia.

– Ella nos pidió ayuda, Ero-senin. –Dijo Naruto.– Quiere recuperar a su primo.

– No. –Dijo el hombre.

– ¡¿Que?!¡Oye espera! –Dijo Naruto.

– No podemos hacer lo que nos pide. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Nuestra misión es únicamente encontrar la aldea de Otogakure, no es necesario que lleguemos ahí.

– Lo entiendo. Pero debemos de ayudarla. –Dijo Sakura.

– Si no puede ser difícil entrar y acabar con todos. –Dijo Naruto.– Orochimaru debe de estar débil en estos momentos.

– Eso es lo más seguro. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Sé que te sientes muy confiado porque derrotaron a unos tipos muy fuertes, pero olvidas algo, estaríamos entrando a una aldea. Dentro de ella habría un montón de ninjas. Pero supongamos que fueran débiles, aun asi no podríamos ganarles, ellos son muchos y nosotros seriamos solo 4.

– De hecho, únicamente hay 6 personas. –Dijo Sasame.– Los escuche hablando de eso. Nomás ellos 3 y otros tres están protegiendo, los demás están heridos o en alguna misión y serían los únicos durante al menos una semana.

– Puede ser una trampa. –Dijo Sakura.

– No, lo comprobé y no es una trampa. –Dijo Sasame.

– ¿Lo comprobaste? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Eso significa…

– Yo encontré y entre a Otogakure. –Dijo la chica.– Fue hace unos, días después de que los ataque. Estaban buscando a Arashi-niichan o algo que me indicara que ocurrió con él, entonces me descubrieron.

– Y desde entonces estabas escapando de ellos. –Dijo Sakura.– Eres muy valiente Sasame-chan.

– Ves Ero-senin, sería fácil. –Dijo Naruto.– Son solo 6, seguro que entre nosotros podemos con ellos.

Jiraiya estaba conflictuado, el hombre miro hacia el cielo y después soltó un suspiro.– Este equipo no fue pensado para asaltar una aldea o siquiera infiltrarse en una. –Dijo el hombre.– Únicamente debíamos de pasar desapercibidos, si entramos estaríamos entrando a una situación para la que no nos preparamos. –Los dos genin solo miraban y se preocupaban por Sasame, si la dejaban sola no recuperaría a su primo, pero lo peor es que muy posiblemente esos tipos la mataran.– Sin embargo, es una oportunidad muy buena, y si logramos acabar con Orochimaru evitaremos que la guerra se prolongue. –Fue entonces que los chicos sonrieron.– Esta bien, dejaremos que Sasame-chan nos guie a la aldea.

– ¡Eso es!¡Gracias Ero-senin! –Celebro el rubio.

– Sin embargo, será hasta mañana. –Dijo el hombre.

– ¿eh?

– ¿Porque hasta mañana? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No falta mucho para que anochezca, además nos vendría bien una cena y una noche de sueño. Si vamos a entrar y luchar contra los guardias, no importa si son 6, hay que hacerlo en las mejores condiciones. –Les dijo el hombre.– Y créanme que a ella le haría mucho bien. –Dijo el hombre. Jiraiya tenía razón, comer y descansar le serviría de mucho a Sasame, la chica estuvo corriendo varios días sin comer y apenas durmiendo unos minutos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al pueblo no faltaban más que unas horas para que anochecerá. Encontraron rápido un lugar donde hospedarse y dejaron su equipo en el suelo, lo cual alivio a Sasame porque su hombro le dolía. Sakura de inmediato comenzó a revisarla.

– Parece que esta sanando bien. –Dijo la chica.

– Gracias. –Dijo la pelinaranja.– Sabes mucho sobre heridas, Sakura-san.

– Tengo algo de experiencia. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Los idiotas de mis compañeros siempre se andan lastimando, si no los obligo ellos no harían nada por sus heridas.

– Pero las mías sanan rápido. –Exclamo el rubio. A varios kilómetros de ahí, una chica de cabello negro estornudo mientras leía.

– Saldré a buscar algo de comer. –Anuncio Jiraiya.

– Espera, iré contigo. –Dijo Naruto, Jiraiya puso su mano frente a él para detenerlo.

– No Naruto, esto es algo que debo de hacer solo. –Dijo el peliblanco.– ¿O crees que esas señoritas cederán a mis encantos si traigo a un renacuajo al lado? –Los dos genin de la hoja cayeron ante la respuesta del sanin.

– ¡Estúpido Ero-senin! –Le grito Naruto.

– ¡Váyase de una vez pervertido! –Agrego Sakura mientras le lanzaba varios objetos. El hombre comenzó a esquivar mientras salía de la habitación. El bombardeo termino en cuanto Jiraiya cerró la puerta detrás de él.– Apenas si lo puedo creer.

Mientras tanto, Sasame solo reía nerviosamente.– Lo siento mucho por el comportamiento de Ero-senin. –Dijo Naruto.– Simplemente no podemos controlarlo.

– No hay problema, de hecho, me recuerda un poco a mi abuelo. –Dijo Sasame.

– ¿Por la edad?

– Un poco, pero es por la personalidad. –Especifico de pelinaranja.– Mi abuelo solía llevársela espiando en los baños y vestidores públicos.

– _Es demasiado similar a él._ –Pensaron Naruto y Sakura.

– Pero, hacia todo lo que fuera necesario por el bien de nuestro clan. –Dijo la chica.– Después de que mis padres y mis tíos murieron, él nos cuidó a mí y Arashi-niichan.

– Debe de estar muy preocupado por ambos. –Dijo Sakura.

– No, el murió hace unos años. –Dijo Sasame.– Murió cuando realizo un asalto junto a la mayoría del clan para conquistar un país vecino. Desde entonces, solo hemos sido Arashi-niichan y yo.

– Ya veo, se por lo que pasas. –Dijo Naruto. La situación de Sasame era muy parecida a la suya y de Tenten, ambos eran huérfanos que tenían que cuidarse uno al otro. De hecho, ahora que el chico lo pensaba, puede que Sasame y Arashi no fueran primos en realidad, sino que crecieron como tales. Como fuera el vínculo que tenían como familia era muy fuerte, ya fuera que estuvieran unidos por la sangre o no.– _Ahora que se eso tengo que ayudarla con más razón._

Por otro lado, Sakura busco desviar la conversación.– Sasame-chan, ¿Tú conoces a los que te están atacando? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

– Si, ellos son miembros de mi clan. –Dijo la pelinaranja.– El de las tijeras es Kamikiri, es hábil con ellas y en general en el cuerpo a cuerpo. El otro el Jigumo, puede controlar a un grupo de arañas y sus labores son principalmente de exploración y soporte, puede luchar, pero no es tan bueno.

– Entonces si lo volvemos a encontrar, es a él a quien primero podemos vencer. –Analizo Sakura.

– La última es Kagero-sama. Es muy fuerte. –Dijo la chica.

– ¿La ultima? –Pregunto Naruto cuando el grupo escucho un estruendo desde fuera. Miraron por la ventana y pudieron ver el humo que salía desde unas cuantas calles.

– Mierda, puede que hayan atacado a Ero-senin. –Dijo Naruto.

– Debemos ir a ver de inmediato. –Dijo Sakura. Los tres entonces comenzaron a correr hacia donde veían el humo.

* * *

Jiraiya estaba cubierto con su cabello mientras seguía parado entre las llamas.– Esa comida fue hecha por un hermosa chica con todo su esfuerzo. –Dijo el peliblanco.– La han arruinado, nunca se los perdonare.

– Carajo, el ataque fallo. –Exclamo el de las tijeras.

– Kamikiri, lo mejor sería que escapáramos. –Dijo Jigumo.– No podemos ganarle en un combate a alguien como él.

– ¡No, no podemos simplemente rendirnos! –Dijo Kamikiri.– ¡Tenemos que asesinar a este hombre para que Orochimaru-sama vea el valor del clan Fuuma!

– ¡Ero-senin! –Exclamo Naruto mientras llegaba por la calle corriendo junto a las dos chicas.

– Los demás han llegado. –Dijo Kagero mientras salía de la tierra.

– Maldición, es hora de dejar de jugar. –Dijo Kamiki.– Kagero, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese hombre, tu acaba con los niños y luego únete a nosotros.

Los dos del clan Fuuma entonces cargaron hacia Jiraiya.– _Siento que podría sacarles mucho provecho si los interrogo._ –Pensó el hombre al tiempo que comenzaba a esquivar.– _Así que solo los noqueare._

El grupo de chicos corría para ayudar a Jiraiya cuando el hombre jorobado salió desde el suelo frente a ellos.

– Kagero-sama. –Exclamo Sasame.

– Lo siento Sasame, no quiero tener que hacer esto. –Dijo el hombre.– Pero por el bien del clan, debo asesinarte. –La piel de Kagero entonces comenzó a tomar un color más pálido y se endureció.

– Oh no… –Exclamo Sasame antes de que su oponente se partiera en dos. La piel se comenzó a romper y caer. En medio de los pedazos se encontraba parada una mujer de estatura pequeña y delgada con piel pálida, cabello de color verde opaco y unos ojos morados que estaban algo entre cerrados.

– ¡Es una chica! –Señalaron sorprendidos los dos genin de la hoja.

La mujer entonces comenzó a realizar algunos sellos con sus manos.– Katon: Llama de hormiga. –De su boca salió disparado fuego, pero a diferencia de los jutsus de Satsuki, este no fue en forma de una bola, sino como una delgada hilera de fuego que iba directo a los chicos. Sakura reacciono y rápidamente también hizo sus sellos.

– Doton: Muro de tierra. –La chica puso sus manos en el suelo y la pared de tierra se levantó frente a ellos protegiéndolos.

– Gracias Sakura-san. –Dijo Naruto.– Bien, voy a usar mi nuevo jutsu para acabarla.

– Espera Naruto. –Le dijo Sakura.– Tu jutsu es de viento y ella usa fuego. No solo es un elemento que tiene debilidad, sino que aire puede incluso volverlo más fuerte.

– ¿Entonces no lo podre usar? –Pregunto el rubio.

– No, por lo menos no en este capítulo. –Dijo Sakura.

Sasame sintió una presencia desde detrás de ella.– Tuviste la oportunidad de unirte a nosotros. –La pelinaranja sintió el golpe y salió volando hacia la pared. Naruto salto y la atrapo para suavizar su impacto. Mientras tanto, Sakura salto para lanzarle una patada, su oponente la detuvo con el brazo derecho.

La pelirosa aterrizo y le lanzo un golpe a Kagero, esta lo bloqueo. Sakura comenzó a lanzarle una serie de golpes que la mujer bloqueaba sin dificultad. Para alguien su nivel un simple combate de cuerpo a cuerpo no sería nada.

– ¿Estas bien Sasame-chan? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Si. –Respondió la chica mientras se levantaba y el chico la soltaba.

– Quédate aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. –Le dijo el rubio mientras corría para unirse a Sakura en la pelea. Ambos entonces comenzaron a lanzarle golpes a Kagero, haciéndole las cosas más difíciles, pero aun así controlables para ella. Al mismo tiempo, Sasame veía el combate.

– _Yo no puedo hacer nada._ –Pensó la chica.– _Si lo hago estorbare._

[Flashback]

Hace algunos meses atrás, Sasame se encontraba entrenando con varios miembros de su clan. A la chica se estaba dificultando seguir a los demás, aun cuando tenían casi su misma edad. De alguna manera logro sobrevivir, pero eso significaba que comenzaría la otra etapa del entrenamiento.

– Muy bien chicos. –Felicito quien era su instructor en el momento.– Ahora haremos equipos de 3. Vamos, pónganse en equipos.

Todos comenzaron a hacer los equipos de inmediato, en cierta parte para quedar junto a sus amigos, pero, por otro lado, tampoco querían quedarse con Sasame. Al final Sasame termino en un equipo que no estaban muy felices de tenerla. El ejercicio que hicieron fue una carrera. El equipo de Sasame era rápido y sus compañeros terminaron entre los primeros, pero ella llego a lo último.

– Muy mal. –Dijo el instructor.– Tus compañeros llegaron hace minutos y tu hasta este momento ¿Por qué no puedes seguirle el paso? –La chica solo dejo su mirada en el suelo, apenada de hacer hecho que sus compañeros perdieran.– Bueno son libres por el resto del día. Nos vemos mañana para seguir con las lecciones.

De inmediato todos corrieron para ir los chicos más grandes a ver si alcanzaban a poder ver como terminaban su entrenamiento. Efectivamente, lograron llegar antes de que terminaran. De momento estaban realizando algunas peleas y tenían a nadie más que Arashi como su instructor. El chico de cabello gris claro estaba parado en el centro del claro, con 5 chicos y chicas rodeándolo.

– Recuerden, cuando se enfrentan a un oponente más fuerte deben de tener un plan. –Dijo Arashi.– Si logran actuar como equipo, el plan que hicieron debe funcionar.

Dos de los chicos se desesperaron y cargaron antes del tiempo que debía, esto provoco que sus compañeros no comenzaran la trampa cuando debían. En resumen, el plan no salió como esperaban y los 5 tuvieron que comenzar a atacarlo con alguna esperanza de que pudieran ganarle, aunque no lo creían. No pasaron más que dos minutos para que el combate terminaran ya que todos estaban agotados.

– ¿Saben en que se equivocaron? –Pregunto un hombre con una gigantesca espada en la espalda.

– ¿Atacaron antes? –Pregunto un alumno.

– ¿Comenzaron el plan muy temprano?

– ¿El plan apestaba desde el principio?

– No, fue que no se retiraron. –Dijo el hombre.– Cuando estas en una situación de desventaja y tu plan se va a la mierda lo mejor es retirarse y reagruparse. No tiene sentido atacar como estúpido.

Arashi no presto atención a la conversación, en lugar de eso vio hacia el grupo de alumnos menores que veían desde los árboles.

– Sasame. –El chico llamo a la pelinaranja y camino hacia ella.– ¿Vamos a casa? Quiero hacerte algo muy rico de comer hoy. – La chica solo asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

– Que vergüenza, que ella sea su prima y sea tan débil. –Comento alguien.

– Yo escuche el otro día decir a mi hermano que en realidad no eran primos. –Dijo alguien mas.– Que su familia le tuvo lastima y la adopto.

– Eso sería bueno, así el clan no tendría nada que ver con ella.

Los caminaron hasta su hogar, Sasame podía escuchar algunos de los comentarios que los demás hacían, pero de ignorarlos por el bien de su primo.

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –Pregunto Arashi.

– ¿eh? Bi-bien, ya sabes. –Le respondió la chica, pero Arashi ya sabía cuando era que Sasame decía una mentira, así que de inmediato leyó lo que ocurrió.

– ¿Sabes por qué es que esos chicos que me atacaron no pudieron ganar cuando su plan fallo? –Le pregunto Arashi.

– Hanzaki lo dijo, no se retiraron. –Dijo Sasame.

– No, no fue por eso. –Le respondió.– Fue porque realmente no lo querían. Ellos me atacaron porque era lo que se esperaba que hicieran en el ejercicio, pero en realidad, ninguno deseaba ganarme, no creía que podía hacerlo.

– Es porque eres muy fuerte Arashi-niichan.

– ¿Sabes cómo logre esta fuerza? –La chica negó con la cabeza.– La gente generalmente piensa que soy especial, alguien que llego para salvar al clan. Eso no es cierto. –Le explico mientras seguían caminando.– Soy como cualquiera y mi fuerza la he obtenido de realmente querer ser fuerte. –El chico entonces puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Sasame.– Sasame, cuanto realmente quiere algo por las razones correctas, lo puedes obtener. En mi caso yo me quise hacer fuerte para defenderte a ti y al clan.

[Fin Flashback]

– Yo… –Sasame se levantó, saco un kunai y corrió hacia Kagero. La chica intento atacar con su kunai, pero la mujer la detuvo sujetando su brazo.– _¡Yo me voy a hacer fuerte para ayudar a Arashi-niichan!_

A pesar de que el ataque de Sasame no logro su objetivo, si afecto la concentración de la mujer, dejando un espacio que tanto Naruto como Sakura aprovecharon para conectar un golpe. Kagero entonces retrocedió y vio la escena detrás de sus oponentes. Sus compañeros estaban inconscientes. La mujer entonces genero unos alas de chakra que salieron desde su espalda y comenzaron a elevarla.

– Kagero-sama, no lo haga. –Exclamo Sasame, pero la mujer comenzó a realizar unos sellos.

– Jutsu ninja: Efímero. –Las cuatro alas cambiaron su movimiento y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los genin. Ninguno tenía el tiempo para esquivarlo ni para formar algo que los protegiera. El brillo los cegó y lo siguiente que supieron es que se encontraban rodeados por una superficie carnosa.

– ¿Que paso? –Se preguntó Sasame.

– No lo sé, ¿en dónde estamos? –Dijo Sakura. Naruto miro un poco a su alrededor.

– _Yo conozco este lugar._ –Pensó.– No se preocupen, estamos bien. Ero-senin nos salvó.

– Logre hacerlo a tiempo. –Exclamo el hombre con sus manos en el suelo.– Logre invocar el estómago gigante de una rana para que los protegiera.

Con una nube de humo el estómago desapareció y los chicos se veían bien, sin ninguna herida, únicamente un poco de susto por la fuerza de la técnica y confusión por cómo habían sobrevivido.

– Bien, ahora hay que atacarla antes de que vuelva a hacer eso. –Dijo Naruto, Sasame lo tomo de su mano desde atrás para detenerlo.

– Se acabó. –Le dijo la pelinaranja al chico.

Kagero solo se mantenían sobrevolando sobre ellos, con dificultad para respirar y un notable agotamiento en su cuerpo.

– Sasame… yo creí… creí que el clan… –Le decía a la pelinaranja.– Yo creí en el…

Un brillo comenzó a cubrir a Kagero, la mujer y el brillo entonces bajaron a sus compañeros y el brillo los cubrió. Después los tres desaparecieron del area en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– ¿Que paso? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Efímero, una técnica prohibida del clan Fuuma. –Dijo Sasame.– Quien la use concentra una gran cantidad de chakra en su oponente para atacarlo… pero es tanta que muere casi de inmediato después de que se termina.

– Entonces nuestra oponente sacrifico su vida para salvar a sus compañeros. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Algo muy admirable.

– Maldito… –Naruto cerro su puño.– Todo esto es su puta culpa. Ese maldito de Orochimaru, ellos son iguales que nosotros, desean proteger a la gente que les importa. Pero esa maldita serpiente, siempre se aprovecha de los demás y por su culpa todos sufren…

* * *

Un brillo de luz se movió por el bosque hasta que se detuvo a algunos metros de una entrada subterránea. La luz comenzó a perder su resplandor hasta que se volvió en las tres figuras de nuevo. La chica entonces aterrizo y de inmediato ella y sus compañeras cayeron al suelo. Kamikiri fue el primero en despertarse, pero su compañero no tardo de reaccionar igual.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto Jigumo.– ¡Kagero!

Los dos vieron a su compañera que no reaccionaba y apenas si mostraba signos vitales.

– Estúpida, se arriesgó por nosotros. –Dijo Kamikiri.

– Imbécil… -Agrego Jigumo mientras intentaba no llorar.

De inmediato ambos la apoyaron en sus brazos y la llevaron a la base, a encontrarse con Orochimaru. Entraron a la sala en la cual estaba el hombre sentado mientras su rostro y cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas con la única excepción de sus ojos amarillos y los mechones de cabello corto blanco en su cabeza. A un lado de él, se encontraba Kabuto, dispuesto a defenderlo como siempre. Los dos miembros del clan Fuuma pusieron a Kagero frente a él y le hicieron una reverencia.

– Se lo imploramos. –Dijo Jigumo.

– Orochimaru-sama, por favor use algún jutsu para curar a nuestra compañera. –Dijo el otro.

– Y díganme ¿Por qué es que habría de hacerlo? –Pregunto el hombre.– ¿Qué es lo que han hecho para merecerlo?

– Nosotros… nuestro clan tiene la esperanza de revivir y hacerse más fuertes con su ayuda. –Dijo Kimikiri.– ¡Le hemos dado nuestras vidas!

– ¡Por favor ayúdenos!

– Su única misión, su único trabajo era cuidar este lugar. –Dijo Orochimaru.– No pudieron evitar que una niña entrara, y cuando debían ir a encontrarla para asesinarla, ustedes fallaron. –En ese momento los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de que no serviría de nada rogarle a Orochimaru. Para él, no eran más que herramientas.– No se merecen mi piedad.

– ¡Orochimaru-sama!

– ¡Muere maldito traidor!

Antes de los cuchillos de ambos pudieran llegar a Orochimaru, una hoja salió desde la oscuridad y los partió, acabando con su vida en un momento. Orochimaru solo vio esto, emocionado por lo que acababa de suceder.

– Acabaste con unos de tu clan sin pensarlo. –Dijo el hombre.– Ahora no me queda duda de tu lealtad. –Le dijo a una figura que desde las sombras había atacado, no se veía nada más que una silueta, mostrando que se trataba de un chico no mayor de 20 años y solo se le alcanzaban a ver unos mechones de su cabello gris claro.

* * *

Naruto cerró su puño mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color y se volvían rojos.– No me importa cómo, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer. –Dijo el chico.– Yo voy a derrotar a Orochimaru.

Fin capítulo 73.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Cómo le está pareciendo la saga? A mi sinceramente esta es una de los poco rellenos que me gusta en el anime. En el caso de mi fic, tendrá una relevancia más adelante, pero no puedo decir cómo.**

 **Pregunta no relacionada con el capítulo, ¿Cuál ha sido su pelea favorita? La hago porque yo tengo una lista propia de cuáles son mis favoritas y porque, y esas siempre las he considerado las mejores, pero nunca he sabido que opinan ustedes. Pongan cuáles son sus peleas favoritas en la historia y por qué para tratar de publicar una lista en el capítulo 75.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, hasta la semana que viene.**


	74. En el nido de la serpiente

Capítulo 74: En el nido de la serpiente.

Sakura y Sasame estaban sentadas mientras descansaban en las aguas termales. La pelirosa miraba constantemente el hombro de la chica.

– ¿Que ocurre Sakura-san? –Le pregunto.

– Únicamente estaba viendo tu herida. –Le dijo.– ¿Estas bien?

– Si, gracias a ti ya no me duele para nada.

– No me refería a eso. –Le dijo la pelirosa, Sasame solo desvió su mirada al agua.– No debe de ser fácil, todo lo que paso en este día.

– Yo, estoy acostumbrada a que gente muera a mi alrededor. –Dijo Sasame.– Mi clan y el país en general ya está acostumbrado a sufrir por las guerras del señor feudal. Cada tanto tiempo aumenta los impuestos para financiar la guerra y obliga a sus aldeanos a participar. El estado de algunas aldeas se debe a él.

– ¿Y Orochimaru?

– El vino a empeorar las cosas y aprovechar la avaricia del señor, pero aun si Orochimaru nunca hubiera venido las cosas serían igual de malas. –Dijo Sasame.– Lo único que Orochimaru vino a hacer fue dar falsas esperanzas al clan.

– _Entonces, el responsable de como todo está en el país es el Daimyo._ –Pensó Sakura.

En el otro lado, Naruto estaba parado dándole la espalda a la pared que dividía la sección de hombres y de mujeres.

– No te voy a quitar la vista de encima. –Dijo el rubio.– Así me asegurare de que no espíes.

– ¡De ninguna manera espiare a dos niñas! –Dijo el peliblanco.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sasame guio a los demás a la guarida de Orochimaru. Como su hombro ya casi no le dolía, podía saltar por los árboles. El grupo llego hasta donde Sasame les indico que era la base, para ese momento ya solo faltaba 1 hora para el medio día.

– Ahí está. –Señalo la pelinaranja apuntando a la entrada subterránea.

– Excelente. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Ahora, tienes que volver Sasame.

– ¡¿Que?! – Exclamo Naruto.

– Le prometí a los bandidos que volverías a salvo. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Si entramos a ese lugar no puedo asegurar que no saldrás lastimada. Además, aun tienes esa herida.

– Yo… –La chica estaba preparándose para responderle, pero se arrepintió de último momento.– Lo entiendo. Volveré al pueblo.

– Sasame-chan… –Exclamo Sakura.– No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

La chica entonces salto hacia los árboles y comenzó su viaje al pueblo.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Eros-senin? –Le pregunto Naruto.

– Viste lo poderosa que era esa mujer. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Nada me asegura que no habrá alguien igual o más fuerte y Sasame parece no tener tanta experiencia en batalla como ustedes.

– Si ella se cruzara con alguien más fuerte, a diferencia de nosotros no sabría qué hacer. –Dijo Sakura.

– Y aún se encuentra herida. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Si te diste cuenta, cuando veníamos hacia aquí su hombro le molestaba.

– Ya veo. –Dijo el rubio.– Entonces vamos a hacer esto rápido para que no tenga que esperar mucho.

El grupo se acercó con cuidado hasta la entrada.– Esto es muy sospechoso. –Dijo Sakura.– Para ser la aldea la entrada está muy poco vigilada.

– Y eso que ya deberían de saber sobre nosotros. –Dijo Naruto.– ¿Sera una trampa?

– Claro que es una trampa. –Dijo Jiraiya.– De seguro quieren enfrentarnos dentro, donde tendrán alguna ventaja. –Jiraiya mordió su dedo.– Jutsu de invocación. –Puso la palma en el suelo y se formó una nube de humo blanco en este.– Enviaremos a alguien primero a buscar trampas.

– Hey. –Saludo un sapo cuando el humo se despejo. Sakura salto hacia atrás de inmediato.

– ¡Hola Gamakichi! –Dijo Naruto.– Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

– Si, desde que estabas entrenando para los exámenes. –Dijo el sapo.

Sakura mientras tanto estaba oculta detrás de Naruto.– Esa rana habla.

– Es un sapo, no una rana. –Señalo Naruto.– Y no sé de qué te sorprendes, deberías de recordar a Gamapanchi.

Jiraiya entonces llamo la atención del sapo.– Necesitamos que vayas adelante y busques trampas.

– Muy bien, no es ningún problema. –Dijo el sapo mientras saltaba hacia la entrada. Llego a esta y miro el suelo y las paredes.– No parece haber ninguna aquí. –El sapo comenzó a croar.

– ¿Que está haciendo? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Está usando el croquido para buscar trampas que usen chakra. –Explico el ermitaño.

– Parece que todo está en orden en la entrada. –Dijo Gamakichi.

El grupo entro y camino junto por los pasillos cubiertos de velas de la guarida hasta que finalmente llegaron a una división. En ese momento el camino estaba dividido en otros 3 pasillos.

– Parece que tendremos que elegir. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Naruto, Sakura ustedes irán juntos. –Dijo el hombre.– Yo tomare el camino de la derecha.

– Nos vamos a dividir. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Bien, tomaremos el del centro.

– Entonces yo tomare el que queda. –Dijo Gamakichi.

– Si no encuentran nada vuelvan aquí. –Dijo Jiraiya, los dos genin asintieron y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Caminaron varios minutos evitando algunas trampas sin problemas.

– Esto no me gusta para nada. –Dijo Naruto.– Esta demasiado tranquilo.

– Deben de estar intentando cansarnos con las trampas. –Dijo Sakura.– Todas son fáciles de evitar para un ninja. –Fue entonces que los chicos se encontraron que el pasillo se dividía.

– Mierda. –Exclamo el rubio.

– Creo que tendremos que separarnos. –Dijo Sakura.

– No, si lo hacemos estaremos vulnerables. –Le dijo.– Lo mejor será seguir juntos.

– Bien, ¿Entonces qué camino tomaremos? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Mmm… –En lo que el chico pensaba, un muro bajo desde el techo y se puso entre ambos.– ¡¿Que mierda?!

– ¿Naruto estas bien?

– Si, no te preocupes. –Dijo el chico.– Apártate, usare el rasengan para romperlo. –Naruto formo la bola de chakra y la impacto contra el muro, pero esto no fue suficiente para poder romper la pared.– Carajo, parece que necesitare algo más fuerte.

– Voy a intentar romperla desde aquí.

– No, sigue. Yo buscare otro camino. –En lo que decía eso, otro muro cayo detrás de él dejándolo atrapado en el pasillo.– _Mierda…_

– Entonces me iré. –Dijo Sakura al comenzar a correr.

– ¡Ah!¡Espera Sakura-san…! –Los gritos de Naruto no fueron escuchados y Sakura se fue sin mas.– Carajo.

* * *

Sakura continúo corriendo hasta que llego a una sección donde se acaban las velas y por lo tanto era más oscura. La chica saco una bengala para iluminarse mientras caminaba. Camino por varios metros, y encontró una puerta de metal.

– _Lo mejor sería regresar y ver si me encuentro con Naruto._ –Pensó la chica cuando de repente la puerta se abrió. Sakura miro por la abertura recién hecha, parecía que llevaba a una cámara amplia llena de columnas y velas. Sakura entro y corrió para esconderse detrás de un pilar.

– Bastante bien eso de llegar hasta aquí. –La chica escucho la voz de Kabuto.

– El traidor de la hoja, Kabuto. –Exclamo Sakura.

– ¿oh? Así que la noticia te llego. –Exclamo el peliblanco mientras salía a un lugar abierto.– Entonces ya debes de saber que no me puedes ganar.

– _Si lo que me dijeron es cierto, no creo que tenga manera de ganarle._ –Pensó Sakura.– T _engo que distraerlo de alguna manera y atracarlo por sorpresa._ –Sakura saco un kunai.– ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?

– Vaya vaya, con que buscando a Orochimaru-sama. –Dijo Kabuto.– ¿Que planeas hacer con el eh?

– Voy a matarlo.

– ¿En serio?¿Tienes las agallas para ello? –Le pregunto.– Aunque bueno, tú te enfrentaste a Reiki en Takigakure, así que al menos sé que eres temeraria.

– _¿Reiki?¿Se refiere al primo de Fuu?_ –Se preguntó la chica.– Espera, ¿tu como sabes eso? No me digas que…

– Lo dedujiste. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Si, el ataque a Takigakure fue parte del plan de Orochimaru-sama. Él trabajaba con nosotros.

– ¿Por qué?¿Que querría esa serpiente con él? –Le pregunto.

– Orochimaru-sama está interesado en todos los jutsus que existen, y Takigakure tiene escondidos varios jutsus prohibidos, algunos muy poderosos. –Dijo el chico.– El Jiongu es solo un ejemplo.

– Entonces ese tipo intento matar Fuu para conseguir el pergamino. –Le dijo la pelirosa a Kabuto.

– Su misión era únicamente darnos el pergamino, lo que hiciera para ello o como lo hiciera no era importante. –Le dijo Kabuto.

Sakura salió corriendo desde su escondite hacia Kabuto, el peligris reacciono lanzándole varios shuriken, la chica realizo unos sellos y un pedazo de tierra se levantó desde el suelo y fue frente a ella. Las armas chocaron contra la tierra, Sakura salió saltando por encima de esta mientras realizaba unos sellos.

– Jutsu de disparo de aceite. –Exclamo antes de sacar una sustancia café de su boca. El ataque tomo desprevenido a Kabuto y el aceite pegajoso lo baño por completo.

– Maldición. –Exclamo el chico mientras tenía problemas para moverse. Sakura aterrizo algunos pasos detrás de él.

– Se terminó. –La chica se preparaba para apuñalarlo cuando escucho una risa. Esto la extraño y de repente sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho. La pelirosa miro hacia este y como un brazo salía desde el.– _No puede…_

– Parece que tenemos a una niña de invitada. –Dijo Ororchimaru desde detrás de Sakura. La chica soltó su arma y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Examino su herida de nuevo, no había nada.

– _No era un genjutsu… su intención asesina…_ –La chica pensó, intento levantarse sin éxito.– _Maldición, mi cuerpo está paralizado por el miedo. Lo importa lo que le ordene, no se mueve._ –La pelirosa miro hacia detrás de ella, viendo al hombre de reojo.– _Esta sano, carajo. De alguna manera se curó. Ahora mis posibilidades son nulas._

– Kabuto, deja de estar jugando. –Le dijo Orochimaru mientras detenía su intención asesina. La genin estaba por levantarse y atacar por sorpresa, cuando sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba de nuevo.

– Admitiré que me sorprendiste con eso. –Dijo Kabuto mientras comenzaba a ganar movilidad.

– _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!¡Ahora es el!_

– Como ves, si hubiera querido pude haber acabado con esto en un instante. –Dijo Kabuto mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

– _No puede ser, este tipo es más fuerte de lo que creíamos y Orochimaru está bien._ –Pensó Sakura.– _Carajo, no debimos de haber entrado así de poco preparados._ –La pelirosa estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

– Acabala, Kabuto. –Dijo Orochimaru mientras caminaba hacia una gran puerta de metal.

– Lo haré. –Respondió el peliblanco antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Orochimaru.– Si que eres una estúpida. Tú no eres más que una hija de civiles, no eres descendiente de un clan, o hija de ninjas, ni siquiera tienes suerte de ser un jinchuriki. –Dijo el peligris mientras caminaba hacia ella.– No eres más que una civil que quiso ser ninja, pero adivina que, eso te vuelve una carga para los demás. No tienes nada que te dé una ventaja y por eso eres una estúpida; –Kabuto estaba frente a ella aun emitiendo su intento asesino.– No tienes nada milagroso que te pueda servir contra nosotros. –El chico seguía viendo a Sakura inmovilizada por la intención asesina.– Ahora, muere. –Kabuto bajo tu brazo con el kunai, pero en eso alguien llego y le sostuvo el brazo, deteniéndolo.

– No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima. –Naruto miraba a Kabuto directo a los ojos.

– _¿Na-Naruto?_ –Se preguntaba la chica.– _¿Cómo es que se está moviendo?_

– Vez, es justo lo que te estaba diciendo. –Dijo el peligris.– Naruto es inmune a los efectos de cuando alguien libera su intención asesina, gracias al Kyubi.

– Sakura-san, no escuches lo que esta mierda te dice. –Dijo el rubio.

Kabuto lanzo una patada que el rubio bloqueo con sus brazos. En eso fue que Kabuto aprovecho y salto hacia atrás. Naruto corrió hacia el formando algunos sellos. Kabuto entonces le lanzo varios kunai al chico.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –El rubio soltó aire que hizo a las armas salir disparadas hacia otro lado. Continuo corriendo mientras formaba más sellos.– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Tanto el original como las copias corrieron detrás de las columnas, ocultándose de las armas que les seguía lanzando Kabuto.

– Maldición. –Kabuto salto todavía más hacia atrás formando unos sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de danza de niebla mística. –Kabuto soltó un polvo gris desde su boca que se prendió fuego encuanto toco las llamas de las velas. Estas alcanzaron a los rubios que corrían hacia él.

– ¡Toma esto! –Kabuto escucho desde detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto con una bola de chakra en su mano.– ¡Rasengan! –Impacto la técnica en el torso de su oponente y este salió volando disparado hacia la pared hasta que se estrelló con esta.

– ¿Esta muerto? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No parece. –Dijo el rubio, ambos entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia Kabuto, fue en ese momento que el chico se rio.– ¿Que es tan gracioso?

Entonces Naruto sintió su cuerpo raro, intentaba darle la orden de que se moviera, pero este no le respondía.

– Te descuidaste. –Exclamo Kabuto mientras el rubio comenzaba a ver los hilos de chakra alrededor de su cuerpo.– En ese momento que me atacaste ate esos hilos a tu alrededor. Ahora, por favor fíjate a donde están conectados. –Los dos de la hoja siguieron los hilos con los ojos hasta que vieron como estos iban al centro del pecho de Kabuto.– Si, están conectados al sistema de chakra de mi corazón. Pero no te preocupes, también están conectado al tuyo.

– ¿Y eso por qué? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Nuestros corazones se están sincronizando, una vez que lo hagan, si uno para el otro también lo hará. –Revelo Kabuto. Sakura entonces reacciono, saco un kunai y tomo los hilos. Entonces uso el arma para intentar cortarlos.– Es inútil, esos hilos no pueden ser cortados.

– En ese caso… –Sakura entonces comenzó a correr hacia Kabuto.– Te matare antes de que eso pase. –La chica estaba a punto de matar a Kabuto cuando escucho los latidos de los corazones.

– Ahora nuestros corazones están sincronizados. –Dijo Kabuto.– Vamos, ¿no ibas a asesinarme?

– Maldito. Si tú le haces algo, morirás. –Dijo Sakura a solo centímetros de clavarle el arma.

– Eso no me importa. –Dijo el peligris.– Si muero sirviendo a Orochimaru-sama estare contento. –Un brillo comenzó a recorrer la mano de Kabuto, por instinto, Sakura salto hacia atrás. Kabuto no pensaba usar eso para atacar, sino que gracias a ello pudo meter su mano en su pecho. Ambos apartaron su vista mientras que el peligris seguía metiendo su mano, y sola la devolvieron cuando el proceso había terminado, con Kabuto sosteniendo su corazón latiendo en la palma de su mano.

– ¿Que-Que vas a hacer? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Si lo presiono… –Kabuto cerro su mano y de inmediato el chico sintió un dolor en el pecho.

– ¡Naruto! –Sakura se acercó a él, intento volver a cortar los hilos de chakra, pero de nuevo sin éxito.

– Ya te lo dije, es inútil. –Comento Kabuto.– Ni siquiera Tsunade podría romper estos hilos. –El peligris apretó todavía más su corazón provocando dolor en el pecho del rubio.– Si quieres… Podrías matarme a mi o el para terminar esto rápido.

– No lo haré.

– Entonces… –El peligris apretó todavía más su corazón.– Ve como muere lentamente.

– _No…_ –La chica solo se decía.– _Si no hago nada, Naruto sufrirá. Puedo terminar todo rápido matando a uno de ellos, así Naruto no sufrirá; pero de igual manera el morirá por mi culpa._ –La chica cayó sobre sus rodillas.

– ¡Sakura-san! –La pelirosa escucho la voz de Sasame y vio a la pelinaranja correr hacia ella.

– Maldición. –Kabuto apretó el corazón para terminarlos.

– ¿Sasame-chan?¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la pelirosa, pero Sasame no le respondió, solo saco una etiqueta de su bolsa de herramientas.

– Eso no importa, rápido envuelve el kunai con esto. –Le indico Sasame. Sakura lo hizo y vio como el cuchillo tomaba un brillo. Sakura tomo los hilos y los separo con un solo corte. En cuanto paso esto, los hilos desaparecieron, liberando a ambos chicos.

Naruto cayó al suelo y Sakura corrió preocupada hacia él. Lo primero que hizo fue revisarlo.– _No tiene pulso._ –Se dio cuenta la chica y de inmediato puso sus dos manos sobre el pecho del chico. Comenzó a hacer algunas compresiones rápidas en su pecho.– _Vamos, no te mueras._ –Pensó antes de juntar su boca con la del rubio, dejando que algo de aire entrara a su cuerpo.– _NO te atrevas a morir._ –La chica estuvo así durante algunos segundos hasta que pudo escuchar de nuevo como latía el corazón de su compañero.

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura encima de él.– ¿Sakura-san? –La chica tenia algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro. En cuando lo vio despierto lo abrazo.

– ¡Estas bien! –Dijo mientras lo sujetaba.– Yo,- creí que morirías.

– Parece que ya está bien. –Comento Sasame a Gamakichi que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

– Lo que es más importante es que se besaron. –Dijo el sapo.

– ¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunto el rubio.

– ¡Nada! Tu no le des importancia. –Dijo Sakura mientras aun lo sujetaba.

– Eh… Sakura-san, ¿podrías soltarme? –Pregunto el chico.

– No, al menos no hasta que me prometas que no harás nada así de peligroso de nuevo. –Dijo Sakura.

– _Somos ninjas, es básicamente por lo que nos pagan._ –Pensó el rubio.

– Ahora que lo pienso. –Sakura soltó a Naruto y se giró para ver a Sasame.– ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Sasame-chan?

– ¡Ah! Yo… –La pelinaranja empezó a tener problemas para hablar.

– Sasame-chan fue quien nos rescató a mí y Gamakichi. –Dijo Naruto.

– Yo quedé encerrado cuando caí desde suelo que era el techo de ese cajón. –Comento Gamakichi.

– Tenia un mal presentimiento, así que regrese. –Dijo Sasame.– Encontré a Naruto-san que me pidió ayuda, y logre liberarlo jalando un palanca que levanto las paredes. –Dijo la chica.

– Yo insisto que era porque si atrapaban a alguien por equivocación. –Comento el rubio.

Sakura entonces vio el kunai que había dejado en el suelo, aun cubierto con la etiqueta que Sasame le había dado. La pelirosa se levantó y camino hasta el para recogerlo.– ¿Que era la etiqueta que me diste? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Esa etiqueta me la dio Arashi-niichan. –Dijo Sasame.– Fue creada por nuestros enemigos para poder combatir algunas de las técnicas del clan Fuuma.

– ¡Entonces esa técnica era del clan Fuuma! –Dedujo Sakura.

– ¡Eso significa que no es Kabuto! –Dedujo Naruto.– Entonces, ¿Quién es?

Naruto camino hasta que se acercó al cuerpo de Kabuto.– Ten cuidado. –Le dijo Sakura, el rubio asintió y puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Kabuto.

– _Es una máscara._ –El jalo la máscara separándola del rostro, revelando que debajo de esta había una mujer de piel pálida y cabello verde opaco.– Es la chica de ayer.

– Kagero-sama… –Solo exclamo la pelinaranja.– ¿Pero cómo?

La mujer entonces levanto su mirada, alertando a los genin.– Fue gracias a Orochimaru-sama. –Le respondió.– El revivirá al clan y será uno de los más poderosos.

– Kagero-sama ¿Dónde esta Arashi-niichan? –Pregunto Sasame.

La mujer entonces desvió su mirada a la puerta de metal por que Orochimaru se había ido.– Esta detrás de esa puerta. –Les dijo.– Pero Sasame, no la cruces, no querrás ver lo que hay detrás de esa puerta. Las cosas que hizo, las que hicimos por el clan… –Finalmente el corazón de la mujer dejo de latir.

– Kagero-sama. –Exclamo Sasame dejando que solo unas lágrimas salieran por sus ojos.

– Sasame-chan. ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Si quieres puedes regresar. –Dijo Sakura.– Nadie pensara mal de ti si tienes miedo de lo que pueda haber detrás de esa puerta.

– No, yo iré con ustedes. –Dijo la chica.– No importa lo haya detrás, ¡Yo quiero ver a Arashi-niichan!

– Sí que eres valiente. –Dijo Gamakichi.

Después de recuperar energías durante unos minutos, el grupo de los tres chicos se paró frente a la puerta de metal.

– Por esa puerta también paso Orochimaru. –Dijo Sakura.– Esta recuperado, así que debemos ir con cuidado.

– Enviare a unos clones primero a explorar. –Dijo el rubio. Naruto se preparó realizando el sello, pero de repente la puerta de metal se abrió. Todos se pusieron atentos y vieron como desde el pasillo caminaba Orochimaru hacia ellos.– _Carajo, Ero-senin ¿dónde mierda andas?_

– Hiciste bien en venir, Sasame. –Dijo el hombre, el entonces como su rostro y arranco el disfraz que lo cubría.

– Arashi-niichan. –Exclamo Sasame al ver al chico de cabello gris. Comenzó a correr para abrazarlo, pero este levanto su mano para detenerla.

– Yo ya no soy la misma persona que conociste. –Si piel comenzó a cambiar de color y de su espalda salieron unas protuberancias. Sasame retrocedió por el miedo. De la protuberancia salieron los rostros de los miembros del clan Fuuma a los que los de la hoja se habían enfrentado ayer.

– He unido sus cuerpos y técnicas y mi cuerpo. –Dijo Arashi.– Ahora soy más poderoso que antes.

– Tu, maldito. –Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron, manteniendo el color azul pero con una pupila alargada.

– Naruto Uzumaki, Orochimaru-sama me ha dado una orden respecto a ti. –Dijo el chico.– Matarte.

Fin capítulo 74.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Finalmente, Naruto y Sakura pudieron utilizar las técnicas que Jiraiya les enseño, mientras tanto Satsuki…**

 **Satsuki se encontraba en el hospital viendo por la ventana abierta.− Me abandonaron aquí… −Exclamo la chica.− Los odio.**

 **Bueno Satsuki sigue indispuesta para las misiones.**

 **Muchas gracias a Anien y Spark297 por darme sus opiniones respecto a las peleas, y continúo pidiéndole a los demás su opinión.**

 **En la semana realice una lista personal sobre el tema de las mejores peleas, e identifique 13 que considero como las importantes. Hago algunos comentarios en las ultimas 7. Por último, aclaro que este es mi punto de vista desde escritor, así que tengo una forma diferente de sentir las peleas a la hora de escribirlas.**

 **13.- Naruto vs Neji (Capitulo 30)**

 **12.- Konoha vs Gaara (Capítulos 42, 43 y 44)**

 **11.- Naruto vs Kin y Zaku (Capitulo 36 y 37)**

 **10.- Naruto vs Junko vs Shino (Capítulos 39 y 40)**

 **9.- Fuu, Naruto, Satsuki y Sakura vs Reiki (Capítulos 16, 17, 18, 19 y 20)**

 **8.- Rin vs Kabuto (Capítulos 50 y 51)**

 **7.- Naruto vs Kotaro (Capítulos 12 y 13): Esta es la primera lucha importante de la serie. Es una prueba tanto para Naruto como para mí. Muestra el como el chico ha avanzado, en especial después de hieren a Satsuki, el cómo ha aprendido a usar sus clones tanto para luchar como para engañar a su oponente. Desde mi punto de vista a la hora de escribir, es una de mis luchas favoritas por el hecho de que es de las primeras que hice sin basarme en el manga. Creo que hay bastante peso emocional en las razones de Naruto para querer quedarse atrás, después de todo quiere compensar por lo que le paso a Satsuki.**

 **6.- Satsuki vs Dosu (Capítulos 33 y 34): Esta fue de hecho una sorpresa de escribir. Como creo que dice en el momento, las peleas en las preliminares fueron al azar y me sorprendió que saliera esta. Hay algo simplemente entretenido en el hecho de que Satsuki está herida y luchando contra alguien que todavía no se comprendían del todo sus habilidades. Creo que es en este punto que se puede notar que Satsuki quiere a sus compañeros, al punto de que se vengó con Dosu por lo que él y su equipo le hicieron a Sakura.**

 **5.- Kiba y Sakura vs Sakon y Ukon (Capítulos 61, 62, 63 y 64): Como comenté en el capítulo 64, esta pelea una sorpresa ya que iba a solo ser una parte de un capitulo, no el centro de uno entero. Siento que esta pelea se merece este lugar porque muestra los avances de Sakura, aun si es cierto lucha junto a Kiba y Akamaru. Es un combate en donde la estrategia y el reaccionar rápido ante un enemigo que apenas comprendes era algo importante y siento que pude mantener el interés en la lucha durante el capítulo.**

 **4.- Ino vs Junko (Capítulos 35): Un combate corto, considerando que solo aparece en un capitulo. En un principio cuando termine el capítulo pensé en alargar este combate, pero por cuestiones de tiempo deje la idea de lado. Ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque muchos querían que las preliminares acabaran rápido (yo entre ellos). Asi que al final quedo un combate corto, que considerando el momento fue algo bueno, pero no por eso no dejo de ser entretenido. Creo que el final es la parte más importante, ya que logro sorprender a algunos que pensaron que Ino gano.**

 **3.- Han vs Deidara (Capítulos 52 y 53): Es combate me pareció importante ya que es la primera vez que mostré a un jinchuriki ya entrenado luchar contra Akatsuki. Por otro lado, es el final de la búsqueda de Tsunade y creo que el haberlo puesto ahí genero bastante impacto, considerando el tono más relajado del arco en general. Me divertí jugando con las habilidades de los personajes, en especial Deidara, haciendo que su estilo aun fuera bastante imperfecto, pero con las posibilidades de emocionar. Al final creo que los puntos fuertes de la lucha es la introducción de Deidara y Sasori, además de mostrar porque los Akatsuki van a sr un oponente difícil.**

 **2.- Satsuki y Naruto vs Kimimaro (Capítulos 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68 y 69): Hay algo en esta lucha que simplemente la hace emocionante. Esta el hecho que la contra parte en el manga y anime no es emocionante (Ya que se quería poner más el énfasis en Naruto vs Sasuke) y por eso mismo que yo llegue a considerar que Naruto y Satsuki no pelearan en el arco, para que no quitaran importancia a esta pelea, logre hacerlos luchar, pero de una manera cansada. Volviendo a Naruto vs Kimimaro; Como dije hay algo bastante emocionante en la pelea, está el hecho de que Kimimaro tiene las habilidades, apariencia y aptitud de un villano final y es el villano final de la parte 1 en la historia. Creo que logre balancear a ambos y como dijo Anien en su comentario, mostrar que aun que Naruto es fuerte, aún le falta mucho. Luego está la parte del sello maldito y el manto del Kyubi, pero mi parte favorita es el final, como Satsuki y Naruto usan el rasengan combinado para ganar. Volviendo a Satsuki, ella nunca deja de intentar luchar aun a pesar de que no puede usar chakra y llega a intervenir como pueda para ayudar a Naruto. Es por esto que considera que la lucha es ellos 2 contra Kimimaro.**

 **1.- Fuu vs Gaara (Capítulos 40 y 41): El final de los exámenes chunin y creo que no pudo haber mejor lucha para ello. Tuve un debate entre que lucha debía poner aquí, si está o la de Naruto y Satsuki vs Kimimaro, al final esta gano por un pequeño hecho: el conflicto entre las personalidades. Verán, creo que un punto importante hasta ese punto era la comprensión de los jinchurikis, como ellos se comprendían por tener un pasado similar, sin embargo, en la pelea hay un punto en el que se ve, que, si bien tienen un pasado similar, las diferencias entre ellos es lo que hacen que no se puedan comprender del todo. Naruto lo dice, la diferencia entre Fuu y Gaara es la madre de Fuu que siempre le dio el apoyo de un adulto, si no fuera por eso ambos serían más similares y posiblemente pensarían igual. Luego está la acción en el combate y que se lleva al aire, también me gustó mucho eso de poner a los espectadores en peligro y mostrar esa realidad un poco cruel del sistema ninja: los daños colaterales no importan con tal de la misión, razón por la que no se detuvo el combate. Quizás los haga luchar de nuevo en una situación más agradable (En especial porque ¿Quién gano?) pero creo que no podrá superar esta pelea fácilmente, tanto con los mismos personajes o otros.**

 **Bueno esa es mi opinión respecto a las peleas. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Esperemos que la parte dos traiga más combates emocionantes.  
Dejen sus comentarios por favor y nos vemos la semana que viene con un nuevo capitulo.**


	75. La esperanza del clan Fuuma

Capítulo 75: La esperanza del clan Fuuma.

– Naruto Uzumaki, Orochimaru-sama me ha dado una orden respecto a ti. –Dijo Arashi mientras los 5 se encontraban en la amplia sala llena de pilares en la guarida de Orochimaru.– Matarte. Eres muy peligroso y como eres un jinchuriki tu muerte perjudicara a los enemigos de Orochimaru-sama.

– Sakura-san, quédate atrás y protege a Sasame. –Dijo Naruto.

– Ni loca. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Después de lo que te paso no pienso dejarte solo.

Ambos genin cargaron juntos, cuando estuvieron cerca de Arashi, cada uno corrió hacia un lado y se ocultó detrás de los pilares.

– ¿Qué ocurre?¿Con solo verme les da miedo? –Pregunto Arashi.

– Como si fuéramos a tenerle miedo a alguien como tú. –Los genin de la hoja atacaron cada uno por su lado lanzándole una serie de golpes.

– Algo tan obvio no servirá. –Dijo el peligris mientras desde los pilares en los que se había escondido Naruto, salían varios clones hacia Arashi. Los rubios atacaron al peligris que tenía sus brazos ocupados con Naruto y Sakura. Sin embargo, desde la espalda de Arashi la protuberancia cambio de forma y creo un brazo extra, este era más grande que uno normal y con el golpeo a los clones que venían hacia él.

– _¡¿Que mierda?!_ –Solo pudo preguntarse Naruto.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado ocurría lo mismo en la espalda, únicamente que el brazo en ese lado tenía la tijera unida. Sakura vio esto y ambos procedieron a retirarse.

– Si se hubieran enfrentado al yo de antes hubieran tenido oportunidad. –Dijo Arashi.– Pero gracias al jutsu de Marioneta Cadáver de Ororchimaru-sama me he vuelto más fuerte y no tardare nada en volverme el más fuerte.

– Por favor, no peleen. –Dijo Sasame.

– Sasame-chan, el ya no es tu primo. –Dijo Sakura.– En este momento, no es más que un sirviente de Orochimaru.

Arashi salto hacia los dos chicos, con el brazo de Jiromo extendiéndose hacia ellos. Los de la hoja saltaron hacia un lado para evitarlo.

– ¡Sasame-chan aléjate de aquí! –Le indico Sakura a la pelinaranja.

– Pero…

– ¡Hazlo ahora!¡Es muy peligroso! –Le grito haciéndola reaccionar.

Naruto corrió hacia Arashi mientras sacaba un kunai. El peliblanco reacciono poniendo su brazo con las tijeras enfrente para atacar al rubio. Este bloqueo el ataque usando el cuchillo que sostenía.

– _Es más fuerte que antes._ –Pensó Naruto.

– Por aquí. –Le indico Gamakichi a Sasame, ambos ocultándose detrás de una columna.

– _Bien, ahora puedo dejar de preocuparme por eso._ –Pensó Sakura mientras comenzaba a realizar sellos.– _Suelo blando no servirá aquí, invocar a los ninken no parece buena idea y mis muros de tierra solo servirán para proteger._ –Ella entonces termino los sellos y puso las manos sobre el suelo.– Doton: Jutsu pilar de tierra. –Exclamo mientras el suelo frente a ella salía de manera recta hacia Arashi. Este golpeo al chico y lo hizo retroceder.

– Je, apenas si lo sentí. –Exclamo el de cabello gris.

– ¡¿Y esto?! –La chica volvió a poner las manos en el suelo.– ¡Doton: Jutsu de doble pilar de tierra! –La tierra a ambos lados del chico se comenzó a levantar directo hacia él. Arashi salto evitando el ataque de Sakura.

– Muy lento. –Exclamo, mientras tanto, desde arriba bajaba un chico de cabello rubio.

– ¡¿Y qué tal esto?! –Le pregunto Naruto mientras impactaba el golpe en el rostro de Arashi. El chico entonces se estrelló con el suelo y al poco tiempo Naruto aterrizo a un lado de él.– ¿Dónde está Orochimaru? Le sacare a golpes como devolverte a la normalidad.

Arashi solo comenzó a reírse.– Eso ni lo sentí. –Dijo Arashi. ¿Le sacaras la información a goles?¡Que estúpido! Tu no vas a irte de esta sala.

Naruto salto hacia atrás comenzando a alejarse, Arashi comenzó su ataque y desde el brazo de Jiromo salió telaraña que se ató al pie de Naruto.

– _Mierda._ –Pensó el chico. El material amarrado en su tobillo provoco que el chico se tropezara y cayera. Arashi movió su otro brazo dirigiendo la tijera hacia Naruto.

– Doton: Domo de tierra. –Exclamo Sakura levantándose tierra del suelo que protegió a Naruto. La chica tenía sus manos juntas y estaba comenzando a jadear.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Unos cuantos jutsus y ya estas comenzando a sentirte cansada. –Le dijo Arashi.– Me pregunto qué tan fuerte es esta barrera. –Dijo levantando su brazo. Sakura formo unos sellos de inmediato y junto sus manos justo cuando Arashi golpeaba el domo.– Vaya, parece que lo reforzaste. –El chico entonces volvió a levantar su mano y vio como Sakura volvía a hacer los sellos. Se preparaba para golpear cuando lo llamaron.

– Arashi-niichan. –Dijo Sasame a solo unos pasos de él.

– ¡Sasame-chan!¡Aléjate de él! –Grito Sakura.

– Yo sé que estás ahí en alguna parte. –Le dijo acercándose con cuidado.– Por favor, termina con esto.

– _Mierda._ –Sakura comenzó a prepararse para lo peor que pudiera ocurrir.

– Sasame… –Dijo Arashi antes de darse la vuelta a gran velocidad.– ¡Deja de estar jodiendo! –Arashi se preparaba para darle un golpe, movió su brazo e intento golpear a Sasame, pero esta fue detenida por un muro de tierra con caras de perros.

– _Lo sabía._ –Solo pensó la chica mientras jadeaba.

– ¡Mala idea! –Dijo Arashi al tiempo que movía su mano derecha. Sakura genero otro muro para proteger a Sasame por un lado, pero el ataque no iba hacia la pelinaranja, sino que siguió de largo por enfrente del muro.– ¡Te dejas muy expuesta! –De un momento a otro, las tijeras se separaron del brazo y comenzaron a volar, con dirección hacia Sakura.

La pelirosa no pudo reaccionar mientras veía que el arma volaba hacia ella.– ¡Sakura-san! –Naruto salió desde el suelo frente a ella y salto para hacerla agacharse, el arma giro sobre ellos.

– ¿Naruto? –Pregunto la chica.– Gracias.

– No, te preocupes. –El rubio se levantó con unas pocas de dificultades, Sakura lo hizo al mismo tiempo y pudo ver la herida de corte que recorría la espalda de su compañero.– ¡Estas herido!

– No es nada, no te preocupes. –Dijo el chico.

– Si me preocupo. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Esa herida es mala.

Arashi por otro lado, estaba concentrado chakra y realizando algunos sellos.– Técnica Fuuma: Maldición de Mándala. –Chakra salió desde sus manos y se dirigió a los chicos Naruto logro empujar a Sakura hacia un lado, el chakra lo impacto y lo hizo rodar mientras estaba rodeado por una caja triangular de chakra.

– ¿Que es esto? –Se preguntaba el rubio.

Arashi tenia sus manos en forma de triángulo y comenzó a acercarlas, al mismo tiempo la caja en la que estaba Naruto se comenzó a hacer más pequeña.

– ¿Que estás haciendo? –Pregunto Sakura mientras veía al peligris.

– Es una prisión de chakra que lentamente se contrae, cualquiera que esté dentro es fácilmente aplastado. –Informo el oponente. Arashi cerro más sus manos, comenzando a aplastar a Naruto.

– Bastardo. –Sakura saco un kunai.

Mientras decía esto, desde detrás de Arashi Sasame llego corriendo con un kunai en mano, la chica lo clavo en la espalda de Arashi, en el rostro de Jigumo. El chakra comenzó a salir por los ojos y la boca, al tiempo que la protuberancia comenzaba a caer.

– Sasame, maldita. –Exclamo Arashi.

– ¡Sasame-chan! –Sakura estaba a punto de formar una pared de tierra para protegerla, pero su jutsu no apareció.– _¡Mierda!¡No tengo chakra para hacerla!_

– Por favor, detente. –Dijo la pelinaranja mientras mantenía el kunai clavado. Con su otro brazo, Arashi la tomo.

– ¡Ya te lo dije!¡El Arashi al que conociste está muerto! –Le dijo el peliblanco mientras la sostenía. Sin embargo, de repente algo ocurrió que el chico volvió en sí. Bajo su brazo y soltó a Sasame con delicadeza.– Lo siento Sasame… Yo quería volverme fuerte para poder ayudar al clan, para poder hacer que todos pudieran tener una vida feliz.

– Lo sé, lo entiendo. –Dijo la pelinaranja.– Pero, ya es suficiente, por favor, volvamos a casa.

– Yo no puedo. –Respondió Arashi.– Ahora soy un monstruo.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!

– Sasame… mátame. –Dijo el chico.– Antes de- –Interrumpió sus palabras y volvió a sacar las tijeras.– ¡¿Cómo te atreves intentar a matarme?!¡Muere! –Lo movió para atacar a la chica, sin embargo, Sakura llego con un kunai y desvió su ataque.

– Primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mí para hacerle daño. –Dijo la pelirosa mientras usaba su fuerza para mantener las tijeras en el suelo.

– Las voy a matar. –Decía el chico mientras tanto.

– _Maldición, tengo que salir de aquí._ –Naruto comenzó a aplicar fuerza en la jaula. El rubio comenzó a sentir como el chakra comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.– _Gracias zorro._ –Con la fuerza extra, Naruto comenzó a ganar espacio.

Arashi se dio cuenta de esto y miro hacia el chico.– Es inútil. –Comenzó a aplicar más fuerza, pero aun así no pudo hacer retroceder al chico.

– _Es imposible, no se supone que nadie pueda escapar de la técnica._ –Pensaba Sasame mientras veía la escena.

– _Naruto…_ –Sakura pensó. El que la chica se distrajera hizo que perdiera un poco de agarre que tenía con las tijeras, Arashi aprovecho y las levanto. El chico ataco a Sakura y esta se defendió con el kunai, aun así, el impacto la hizo salir volando hacia un lado.

– ¡Muérete! –Dijo Arashi mientras seguía aplicando fuerza.

– ¡No me voy a morir! –Dijo el rubio mientras lograba pararse con el chakra naranja recorriendo su cuerpo.– ¡Aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer! –El chico extendió sus brazos y un brillo blanco apareció a su alrededor al tiempo que sucedía una explosión.

Sakura se ocultó detrás de un pilar cercano. Por otro lado, uno de los escombros salió disparado y se clavó en la otra protuberancia de Arashi, haciéndola desaparecer. El chico reacciono y cubrió a su prima que aún seguía impresionada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

– ¡Arashi-niichan!

– Perdón Sasame. –Dijo el chico.– Te deje unos malos recuerdos.

– Eso no importa. –Respondió la pelinaranja.– Tu eres el que ha sufrido más por todo esto. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

– Ya lo has hecho. –Dijo el peligris.– Gracias a ti, puede ser el de antes.

Varios pilares siguieron cayendo en el lugar, levantando polvo. Cuando la explosión termino y los escombros dejaron de volar, Sakura corrió hacia su compañero.

– ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el chico.

Sakura corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.– ¿Estas bien?¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso cuando tú eres el que está herido?! –La chica lo sujeto con fuerza.

El rubio estaba un poco confundido.– Perdón por preocuparte.

– ¡Eres un idiota! –Le chica le dijo

Una roca comenzó a caer desde el techo, sin embargo, ninguno tenia la fuerza o el chakra como impulsarse de ahí a tiempo. Por suerte algo aterrizo frente a ellos y los protegió. Era un sapo gigante de color verde con unas manchas de un verde más oscuro y dos espadas en su espalda.

– Hey. –Saludo Jiraiya desde arriba del sapo.– Te presento a Gamahiro.

– Hola, Gamahiro, soy Naruto. –Se presentó el chico mientras Sakura seguía agarrado a él, pero esta vez temblando un poco.

– _Es una rana gigante._ –Pensaba la chica.

– Hiro-nii. –Dijo con felicidad Gamakichi.

– Disculpen la demora, pero tuve que vérmelas con alguien antes de venir y además explore un poco el lugar. –Dijo el peliblanco, mientras que detrás de él había una mujer de largo cabello negro.– Vamos suban. Apúrense que no creo que este lugar aguante mucho.

Naruto comenzó a caminar con el dolor en su espalda, Sakura lo ayudo y ambos comenzaron a subirse en Gamahiro. Jiraiya desvió su atención hacia otro lado, ahí veía a Arashi sosteniendo a Sasame.

– Se las encargo. –Dijo el peligris mientras la lanzaba, Jiraiya la atrapo.

– Sasame-chan. –Exclamo Sakura.– ¿Como esta?

– Bien, parece que solo esta inconsciente. –Dijo el peliblanco.

– Uzumaki-kun. –Arashi le hablo a Naruto.– Hay algunas cosas que debes saber si eres el enemigo de Orochimaru. −Dijo el chico.− Orochimaru-sama y Kabuto-sama estaban aquí, sin embargo ellos se fueron en cuanto escucharon que venían.

– ¿Orochimaru escapo? –Pregunto Jiraiya.– Eso solo se significa una cosa.

– Si, Orochimaru-sama está débil –Revelo Arashi.– Tuvo que realizar su técnica de inmortalidad de manera forzada y por lo tanto, no podrá luchar correctamente por lo menos durante un año.

– ¿Un año? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Eso nos da una gran ventaja. –Exclamo Jiraiya.

– ¿Y a dónde fue? –Pregunto Naruto.

– A Otogakure. –Respondió Arashi.

– ¿Otogakure? Creí que era aquí. –Dijo el rubio.

– No, este es solo uno de sus principales laboratorios. –Revelo el chico.– Sé que la aldea de Otogakure existe en alguna parte del país de los campos de arroz, pero no tengo idea de donde se encuentra. Mis labores se concentraban aquí así que nunca tuve que ir, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que existe.

– Gracias. –Dijo Sakura.

– Una cosa más. –Les dijo el chico.– Orochimaru-sama tiene al menos una docena de guaridas, en cada una conduce experimentos, aunque estos son menores y encargados a otros ninjas tan retorcidos como él. El solamente va a examinar los progresos de vez en cuando. –Les dijo el chico.– Sin embargo, había una guarida a la que estaba constantemente viajando, ya que dijo que ahí estaba su "Mejor proyecto". Tengan cuidado, no estoy seguro de que será, pero sonaba como algo peligroso.

– Arashi-niichan. –Sasame se despertó.

– Vamos sube, nos puedes seguir diciendo cuando salgamos de este lugar. –Dijo el rubio.

– No, yo ya no puedo abandonar este lugar. –El polvo se despejo revelando a los brazos que antes estaban bajo su espalda y ahora lo sujetaban de los pies.

– No…

– Solo soy una marioneta que no puede abandonar este lugar. –Dijo el chico. Arashi no dijo nada más, pero eso le dio a entender a Jiraiya que no podían hacer nada por él.

– Vámonos. –Le ordeno a Gamahiro y este comenzó a saltar.

– ¡NO! –Exclamo Sasame con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras salían de la guarida.

– _Sasame, tú debes vivir._ –Pensaba el chico mientras la guarida colapsaba a su alrededor.– _Todos siempre se equivocaron, yo nunca fui la esperanza del clan Fuuma. Eres tú._

* * *

Dos días más tarde…

– Vamos, terminemos con esto para que podamos seguir con la misión. –Dijo Naruto mientras un médico lo revisaba. Este miro a Jiraiya.

– Lo entiendo. –Dijo el hombre ante la mirada del medico.– Naruto, tus heridas son más graves de lo que crees. Me temo que no tienen lo necesario para atenderlas.

– ¡¿Que?! ¡Vamos Ero-senin! –Dijo el rubio.

– Lo siento, pero tendremos que volver a la aldea. –Dijo el ermitaño.

– Aun no encontramos la aldea ni a Orochimaru. –Dijo el chico.

– No hay nada que podamos hacer. –Le dijo Jiraiya.– Orochimaru ya sabe de nosotros, estoy seguro que debe de tener a todos sus soldados buscándonos.

* * *

En la misma casa, Sasame y Sakura estaban sentadas en una sala.

– Sasame-chan… –Sakura no tenía idea de que decir para consolarla.

– No te preocupes por mí. –Dijo Sasame.– Sé que debería de estar triste porque el murió, pero creo que tenía razón, Arashi-niichan había muerto hace mucho. –Le dijo limpiando algunas de sus lagrimas.– Estoy triste por eso, pero por otra parte estoy feliz porque al menos murió siendo el Arashi-niichan que conozco.

– Sasame-chan. Lo siento, fallamos. –Dijo Sakura.– Al final no lo pudimos rescatar, fuiste tu quien lo hizo.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Hanzaki entro por la puerta.– Maldición, fue un fastidio.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Fui a una reunión con el hijo del señor feudal y varios nobles. –Dijo Hanzaki.– Ellos nunca estuvieron muy contentos con el trato que el Daimyo hizo con Orochimaru o algunas decisiones que tomo.

– ¿Eso significa…?

– Si, después de muchas formalidades dijeron que nos ayudarían a enfrentar a Orochimaru. –Les informo.– Por la mañana enviare a algunos mensajeros a buscar a los demás clanes y ninjas que no aceptaron a Orochimaru. Todos nos uniremos contra él.

– Esas son excelentes noticias. –Dijo Jiraiya parado en la entrada.– Estoy seguro que cuando lo escuchen, Konoha enviara ayuda de inmediato. Después de todo un aliado contra Orochimaru en su mismo país es algo excelente. Compensa el que falláramos la misión.

– Jiraiya-sama…, ¿eso significa que nos vamos? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Si, las heridas de Naruto son peores de lo que creimos. –Dijo el hombre.– En estas condiciones no podemos seguir con la misión. –La chica miro cabizbaja al suelo.– Alégrate Sakura. Ahora sabemos que tenemos un año antes de que Orochimaru pueda hacer algo importante.

– Lo se… –Dijo la pelirosa.

* * *

Algunos días más tarde el equipo había vuelto a la aldea. Lo primero que hicieron fue enviar a Naruto al hospital y de ahí Jiraiya fue a informar a Tsunade sobre lo que ocurrió.

– Ya veo, entonces Orochimaru está fuera de combate por un año. –Dijo la rubia.

– Mas importante, hemos hecho unos aliados en el país. –Dijo Jiraiya.

– Si, no hay duda de que enviare a alguien para que vea cómo podemos ayudar. –Dijo Tsunade.– También enviare un mensaje a Sunagakure, estoy seguro que estarán ansiosos de ayudar si se trata de joder a Orochimaru. Y posiblemente Takigakure también lo hará cuando sepa que el ataque de hace unos meses fue obra de Orochimaru.

− Hay otra cosa. −Dijo el hombre.− Antes de irnos, ese muchacho nos dijo algo sobre el "mejor proyecto de Orochimaru".

− ¿Y que se supone que es?

− Ni idea, no lo explico muy bien, aunque creo que el mismo no lo sabía. −Comento Jiraiya.

− ¿Y tú que crees que sea?

− Sinceramente, no lo sé. −Dijo Jiraiya.− Solo sé que por cómo nos lo dijo, suena a algo peligroso.

− Bien, revisare sus notas para ver si encuentro una pista. −Dijo la rubia.

* * *

En el hospital, Naruto estaba recostado en la cama y Sakura estaba a su lado. Satsuki también estaba dentro, pero la pelinegra tenía un vaso de ramen instantáneo en sus manos y estaba comiendo de este.

– Vamos Satsuki, dame. –Dijo el rubio.

– Ya te dije, agarra. –Respondió la chica.

– ¡No puedo!¡Tengo mis manos vendadas! –El rubio agito sus manos frente a ella para mostrárselas.

– Ese no es mi problema.

– Satsuki-san, ¿Estas enojada con Naruto? –Pregunto Sakura, la pelinegra le lanzo una mirada de molestia y un ligero gruñido.– _Esta enojada con los dos._ –Pensó la pelirosa con una gotita de sudor.

– Estúpidos. –Les dijo Satsuki a sus compañeros.

– ¿Porque estas molesta? –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¡¿Por qué?! –Le pregunto incrédula y enojada de manera cómica.– Los dos deciden irse sin esperarse y no decirme nada… y lo peor es que casi mueren.

– Bueno, no fue como que lo planeáramos. –Dijo el chico.

− ¡Y esa es excusa!

− ¡No podías ir a misiones!

− ¡Tú tampoco! −Señalo la pelinegra. Sakura solo se rio.

– Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. –Les dijo Sakura.– Hay algo que tengo que hacer. –Sakura camino hacia la puerta, sin embargo antes de salir se dio la vuelta y miro a Satsuki.– Satsuki-san, yo no me rendiré, aunque seas mi amiga no me rendiré. –Naruto no entendió a lo que la pelirosa se refería.

– Entiendo. No podría ser de otra manera. –Dijo Satsuki.– Me alegro por eso Sakura. –Ambas se sonrieron antes de que la pelirosa saliera de la habitación.

– ¿Que mierda fue eso? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Lo siento, no puedo decirte. –Contesto la pelinegra.

* * *

En la torre del hokage, Shikamaru y Tsunade caminaban juntos por esta.

– Estuve pensándolo un poco. –Dijo el Nara.– La misión de rescate pudo haber ido mucho mejor si hubiéramos tenido a un médico. De hecho, varias misiones podrían salir mejor con médicos en los equipos.

– Eso lo sé, escribí una propuesta sobre ello hace algunos años. –Dijo Tsunade.– Pero entrenar a un médico no es fácil, se necesita mucho control de chakra y un gran conocimiento del cuerpo humano. Avísame cuando encuentres a alguien así. –Dijo la rubia.– Eso es si quieres formar a un médico básico, si se trata de uno de alto nivel es necesario algo más.

– ¿Algo más? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

Estaban cerca de la oficina cuando vieron a Sakura sentada afuera de esta.

– ¡ah! Tsunade-sama… –La chica se acercó e hizo una reverencia.– Por favor, déjeme ser su aprendiz.

Tsunade vio a la pelirosa.– Escuche de Kakashi que eres inteligente y decidida. –Dijo la mujer.– Muy bien, te aceptare como mi aprendiz. Pero te advierto que no será nada fácil.

– ¡Si!

Fin capítulo 75.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Creo que al fin se está comenzando a ver como esta saga va a ser más importante en el futuro, espero que no parezca demasiado forzado. Y Satsuki volvió… y está enojada por no tener tiempo en los capítulos anteriores.**

 **Para los que no lo sabían, comencé a publicar una serie Spinoff de esta. Es principalmente sobre la historia antes de que comience la serie, pero vista desde el ángulo de la madre de Satsuki. Esto porque realmente quería poner unos capítulos sobre eso, pero no sabía exactamente cuándo además que no quería detener la trama de esta serie. No se preocupen, la publicación de los capítulos en la otra serie será más esporádica y no afectara a esta.**

 **Por ultimo anunciare que la semana que viene no se publicara capitulo, me tomare una semana de descanso (Que realmente no recuerdo cuando fue la última), pero la serie reanudara publicación el 14 de abril. Hasta la siguiente.**


	76. Tranquilidad

– Vamos Shizune-san, déjame ir. –Decía el rubio mientras Shizune lo revisaba.

– No, ya te escapaste una vez cuando seguías herido. –Dijo la castaña.

– No puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo.

– ¿Por qué?¿De qué tienes prisa? –Pregunto la mujer.

– Gaara está aquí, quiero pasar tiempo con él. –Dijo el chico.

– Esta bien, puedes salir. –Dijo Shizune.– Solo intenta no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos.

– ¡¿En serio?!¡Muchas gracias! –Con eso el rubio comenzó a cambiarse, dejando su ropa del hospital y poniéndose una para salir a la calle.

 **Capítulo 76: Tranquilidad.**

En una sección de la torre del hokage, Sakura estaba adentro mientras tenía sus manos sobre un pez en la mesa. En un sillón cercano, Tsunade veía sus progresos.

– Vas bien. –Le dijo la rubia.– ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

Sakura tomo al pez y lo puso en la pecera cercana.– No sabía que este lugar existiera.

– No existía hace unas semanas. –Dijo la rubia.– Veras como Hokage tienes el derecho a tomar una sala de la torre y convertirla en tu habitación de descanso.

– Oh, ya veo. –Exclamo Sakura.

– Es por eso que la torre es tan grande, se pensó en que varias generaciones de kages la usaran. –Comento Tsunade.

* * *

En otro lugar de la aldea, Akamaru correteaba alegremente siguiendo a una mariposa. Kiba y Shino estaban detrás de él caminando juntos.

– Es extraño verte salir a dar una vuelta con alguien. –Dijo Kiba.

– No tiene nada de extraño. –Le respondió Shino.– Es algo normal que hacen los equipos. Y dime, ¿Cómo estuvo esa misión?

– Oh bueno, fue genial. –Dijo el chico antes de ver al cachorro.– _Estaríamos muertos de no ser por los refuerzos, debemos de volvernos más fuertes._

– No, dímelo todo, es parte de ser un equipo. –Le dijo el de los lentes oscuros. Kiba estuvo extrañado por esto.

– Oye ¿No estarás molesto porque fuiste el único que no fue? –Pregunto Kiba, Shino no le respondió.– Si lo estas. –Dijo el chico.– Te recuerdo que andabas en una misión chunin.

* * *

En el patio del complejo Hyuga, Neji y Hinata se encontraban intercambiando golpes. Hanabi estaba ahí viéndolo luchar, pero sin decir nada. Hanabi vio que su hermana ya no traía su típica chaqueta que nunca se quitaba, quizás porque ahora traía un hoyo. En su lugar, la peliazul estaba usando una camiseta manga larga negra que casi siempre usaba únicamente cuando entrenaba con ella. Neji también usaba otro estilo de vestir, traía una chaqueta similar a la que usaba antes de salir a la misión, pero ahora la traía abierta y por debajo de esta estaba la camiseta blanca con un símbolo de la aldea. En ese momento, Hiashi, su padre, salió al patio.

– ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento? –Pregunto.

– Neji-niisan va bien. –Dijo Hanabi.– Nee-san por otra parte… –La niña solo podía ver los golpes débiles de su hermana.– _Tonta…_

– No te preocupes por ella. –Le dijo Hiashi, Hanabi creía que se refería al entrenamiento, pero el realidad hablaba de otra cosa.– Tómense un descanso. –Ordeno el hombre.–No me gustaría que Neji usara eso como pretexto para un bajo desempeño en nuestro entrenamiento.

– No voy a tener un bajo desempeño. –Afirmo el chico.

En eso, Satsuki llego desde la entrada al patio. La chica usaba la camiseta negra que se había puesto durante las finales de los exámenes.– Buenos días. –Saludo la pelinegra.

– Satsuki-san, ya voy. –Dijo Hinata antes de dirigirse dentro de la casa. La chica salió de la casa y se dirigió a su padre.– Padre, me voy.

– Bien. –Dijo el hombre mientras su hija salía.

* * *

En un negocio de barbacoa dentro de la aldea, Chouji, Asuma e Ino estaban adentro comiendo. Mejor dicho, solo Chouji comía mientras los otros lo veían.

– Estoy sorprendida. –Dijo la rubia.– Creo que vas a romper tu récord.

– Si tu apetito ha vuelto eso significa que ya estas recuperado. –Dijo Asuma.

– No se preocupe Asuma-sensei. –Dijo Chouji.– En cuanto acabe iremos a entrenar. Quiero que por favor me enseñe algunos jutsu de fuego.

– ¡Espera!¡Yo le iba a pedir que me enseñara algunos de agua! –Dijo Ino.

– Pero él no usa agua.

– Eso no importa.

Asuma sonrió ante las interacciones de su equipo.

* * *

Entre los arboles de un campo de entrenamiento se escuchaban los golpes que impactaban en el tronco de un árbol.

– Lee, un descanso. –Dijo Gai a su alumno.

– ¿Que ocurre Gai-sensei? –Pregunto el de cabello de tazón.– ¡La juventud nunca espera!

– Si, pero creo mi juventud se está acabando. –Comento el hombre.– Tenten, dile alg… –El hombre interrumpió sus palabras cuando vio a su alumna que continuaba lanzando armas, la chica usaba una camiseta similar a la que usaba antes, únicamente que esta era de un color verde oscuro. Tenten no solo estaba tirando armas, sino que estaba practicando su puntería y reforzamiento de electricidad al mismo tiempo.– _Están muy animados hoy._

* * *

En la academia, la clase de Konohamaru estaba emocionada por seguir recibiendo lecciones de Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. Los niños estaban impresionados por los hermanos de la arena, tanto por el abanico de Temari, las marionetas de Kankuro y la arena de Gaara que le permitía "volar" (Aunque técnicamente el solo estaba parado sobre la arena que flotaba, a los niños les parecía igual de emocionante).

– _Esta claro que no les tienen miedo._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– _Creo que porque ellos no tuvieron un examen junto ellos._ –Se dijo a si mismo con una gotita de sudo por el nerviosismo, aun recordaba lo intimidantes que eran durante el examen.– Bueno, como Iruka-sensei sigue ocupado nosotros no encargaremos de la clase. –Dijo el Nara.

– ¡Genial! –Exclamaron algunos.

– El día de hoy veremos algo sobre chakr- –Shikamaru estaba apunto de continuar cuando un grito lo interrumpió.

– ¡Gaara! –Escucho la voz de un chico rubio.

– _¡oh no!…_

Naruto entro con un salto por la ventana y aterrizo en medio del aula para sorpresa de todos los presentes, traía un pantalón de color naranja y una camiseta blanca con el sello de la hoja en naranja y un dibujo de un remolino en la espalda. El chico examino la clase de inmediato.

– ¡Naruto-nii! –Dijo Konohamaru.

– ¡Hola Konohamaru! –Saludo el jinchuriki.– ¿Has visto a Gaara?

– E-esta detrás de ti. –Dijo el niño con una gotita de sudor.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio al pelirrojo.– ¡Hey Gaara!¡Cuánto tiempo! –Lo saludo.

– Si, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. –Dijo el chico.

– Naruto… estas interrumpiendo una clase. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– ¿huh? ¡Oh sí! Perdón por eso. –Dijo el chico.– ¿Oigan que les parece si vamos a algún lugar en la aldea? –Le pregunto a los hermanos de la arena.

– Lo siento, pero estamos ocupados hasta que se acaben las clases. –Le dijo Kankuro.

– ¿En serio?¡Entonces iremos después! –Dijo el chico.– Los esperare, no hay problema.

– _Bueno, ya que está aquí puede ayudarme._ –Pensó el chunin.– Vamos a cambiar de tema. ¿Qué les parece si ahora escuchamos algo sobre los hokages?

– ¡¿En serio?! –Se escuchó una voz en la clase.

– ¡Eso es genial!

– Mucho mejor que el control de chakra, ni que eso sirviera para algo. –Comento otro niño.

– _No tienes idea de lo equivocado que estas._ –Pensaron los que se habían graduado de la academia y pasado por un entrenamiento de control de chakra.

– Y para hablarnos de ellos, ¿Quién mejor que Naruto? –Dijo Shikamaru.

– Jeje, creo que si soy un experto en eso. –Dijo el rubio.– He leído todos los libros sobre el tema que me permitían en la biblioteca.

– ¿Oye es correcto que él nos hable sobre eso? –Pregunto alguien con susurros en la clase.

– Mis papas siempre me han dicho que aleje de él.

– Vamos a hacer como que escuchamos, al cabo no puede decir nada importante.

Naruto logro escuchar esos susurros al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

– Oigan, ustedes. –Dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto puso su mano sobre su hombro.– No importa Shikamaru. –Naruto entonces puso su atención de nuevo en la clase.– ¿Veamos cómo podemos empezar? –Pregunto el rubio.– Bueno, creo que por el primer hokage.

* * *

Más tarde a la hora del almuerzo, los 5 maestros comenzaron a comer en la azotea.

– Me sorprende que sepas tanto sobre los Hokages. –Dijo Kankuro.

– Si, uno pensaría que eres un idiota. –Le dijo Temari.

– Oye, esa no es la manera de hablar con quién te acaba de ayudar. –Comento Naruto con una venita resaltada.– Se tanto sobre los hokages porque antes quería ser uno. Me imaginaba que si sabía más sobre ellos, sabría cómo volverme en uno.

– ¿Querías? –Pregunto Gaara.

– Si, era mi sueño, pero cambio. –Respondió el chico.

– ¿En serio?¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto Kankuro.

– Solo, me di cuenta de algunas cosas. –Dijo el chico sonriendo.– Aparte es mucho papeleo.

– Esa suena como una buena razón para no querer serlo. –Comento Temari.

– Naruto-nii… –Dijo Konohamaru, a un lado de él estaban Udon y Moegi.– ¿Jugamos a las escondidas?

– Si. –El rubio se levantó y fue con ellos.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Naruto salió caminando junto a Shikamaru y los hermanos de la arena.

– No recordaba que la escuela era tan aburrida. –Dijo el rubio.

– Que no te escuchen los niños. –Comento Shikamaru.

– Ahí estas. –Dijo Sakura mientras aterrizaba frente al rubio.– Te estaba buscando.

– Hola Sakura-san. –Dijo el chico.– Ya salí del hospital.

– Lo sé, Shizune me dijo ahorita que fui a visitar. –Comento la pelirosa.

– Oye ¿Te gustaría hacer algo en la tarde? –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¿Entre nosotros? –Pregunto sonrojada la pelirrosa.

– Si.

– Bu-bueno.

– ¡Genial! –Dijo el chico.– ¡Oigan Sakura se nos va a unir!

– ¿eh? –Exclamo la chica.– _Ah, ya veo. No se refería a_ _ **solo**_ _nosotros._

– Eso está bien, pero no nos has dicho que haremos. –Comento Kankuro.

– Mmmm… –El chico se puso a pensar.– _Tiene que ser algo interesante que no podrían hacer en su aldea._ –Una aldea se le vino a la cabeza.– ¡Ya sé qué haremos! Busquen a los demás, nos veremos aquí en media hora. –Dijo antes de comenzar a saltar a los techos.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Tengo algo que hacer antes. –Revelo.

* * *

Los equipos 7, 8, 9, 10 y los hermanos de la arena estaban todos reunidos afuera de la academia.

– ¿Es normal que la gente de su aldea se reúna así? –Pregunto Gaara.

– No, esto nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. –Dijo Neji.

– Bueno, una vez ellos se reunieron para ver una película. –Señalo Tenten.– Y no nos invitaron…

– ¿Para qué nos quería Naruto aquí? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– No lo sé, no dijo nada. –Respondió Shikamaru.– Nos dijo que los reuniéramos y después salió corriendo.

– ¿Cuando dijo que debíamos verlo? –Pregunto Kiba.

– En media hora. –Le respondió Temari.

– Según mis cálculos, el tiempo ya ha pasado. –Dijo Shino.

– _Esperemos que no se le esté pasando el llegar tarde como a Kakashi-sensei._ –Pensaron las chicas del equipo 7. No muy lejos de ahí, un jonin de cabello blanco estornudo.

Naruto llego aterrizando frente al grupo.– ¡Ahí estas! –Señalo Ino.– ¿Para qué jodidos nos llamaste?

− ¡Y te atreves a llegar tarde! –Agrego Kiba.

– Lo siento, me tardé más de lo que creí. –Dijo el chico.– Bueno síganme.

– Espera, danos más información antes. –Dijo Temari.

– Si, para que nos llamaste. –Exigió saber Satsuki.

– No se preocupen, lo sabrán en cuando lo vean. –Dijo el rubio.

Naruto guio al grupo durante algunos minutos hasta que llegaron al edificio de las aguas termales.

– ¿Las aguas termales? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No creo que nos dejen entrar en un grupo tan grande. –Dijo Tenten.

– No se preocupen, vamos a ser los únicos. –Dijo Naruto.– Pedí un favor así que nos dejaron el lugar para nosotros solos.

– ¿Qué clase de favor? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Ustedes no se preocupen. –Dijo el chico.– ¡Vamos!

Siguiendo al chico los demás entraron al lugar. Cada grupo fue a la sección que le correspondía y se metieron a descansar.

– No se clase de favor hizo Naruto. –Dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru nadaba frente a él.– Pero debió ser algo grande para que dejaran que hasta Akamaru entrara.

– Esto es extraño. –Dijo Gaara.– Esta agua está caliente, pero el sol no debería de calentarla tanto.

– No tenemos nada como esto en la aldea. –Dijo Kankuro.– Lo mas parecidos son los baños de arena.

– Yo no le encuentro el interés a los baños de arena. –Comento Gaara.

– _¿Tendrá algo que ver que si quieres puedes darte uno cuando quieras?_ –Pensaron Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru.

– Pero cambiando de tema a algo más importante. –Dijo Kankuro poniendo una mirada seria hacia Shikamaru.– ¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes?

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta tan repente es esa? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

– No es que tenga ningún problema. –Dijo Kankuro.– Solo tengo algo de curiosidad.

– _Creo que estoy entendiendo._ –Pensaron Chouji y Kiba.

– ¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunto Gaara.

Sentados no muy lejos de ahí, estaban los demás chicos.

– Después de esto iré a entrenar de nuevo. –Dijo Lee.– Con mi cuerpo tan relajado estoy seguro que obtendré mejores resultados. –Shino estaba oculto en el agua en silencio, mientras tanto Naruto y Neji solo estaban ahí tranquilos.

Del otro lado de la pared. Todas las chicas estaban sentadas disfrutando del baño en silencio, hasta que Tenten decidió preguntar algo.

– Oye Satsuki-chan… ¿A ti te gusta Naruto? –Tenten dijo y de inmediato la pelinegra se puso blanca y las demás pusieron su atención en la plática.

– Yo… emm… deste… –Balbuceo la chica.– ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso?!

– Es más importante porque batallaste para responder. –Dijo la castaña.– O que no respondiste. –El comentario hizo que la pelinegra se comenzara a sonrojar.

– _Si estoy continua puede acabar mal._ –Pensó Hinata.– Senpai… ¿Tu que sientes por mi primo?

La primera reacción de la chica fue ahogarse con su propia saliva.

– Bueno, es mi compañero… –Dijo la chica.

– Pero no respondiste la pregunta. –Señalo Sakura.

– Bueno, ¿Tu qué opinas Sakura-chan? –Dijo Tenten.– Dime, tu estuviste cenando con nosotros durante un tiempo. Me imagino que durante se volvieron muy cercanos. –Sakura empezó a sonrojarse.

– Esto es tan divertido. –Comento Ino, Temari asintió.

– _Que problemáticas._ –Pensó Shikamaru con sus ojos cerrados. El chico los abrió y vio a Shino, Naruto, Lee, Kankuro, Kiba y Chouji pegados a la pared para escuchar.– ¿Que están haciendo?

– La plática se puso interesante. –Dijo Kankuro, provocando que una gotita de sudor cayera por el Nara.

* * *

Más tarde todo el grupo salió del lugar y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la zona comercial de la aldea.

– Se porque lo estás haciendo. –Le dijo Gaara a Naruto.– Sientes culpa.

– Si… –Dijo el chico.– Después de todo, casi no atrapan por mi culpa.

– Entiendo lo que querías hacer. –Dijo Gaara.– En el tiempo que he pasado aquí, la gente me ha tratado diferente, hasta los niños que en mi aldea me temerían, aquí me admiran.

– Sabes, algo así me ocurrió. –Dijo el chico.– Cuando fui a Takigakure la gente no me trataba mal, pero aun podía ver esas miradas de odio, solo que no estaban dirigidas a mí.

– Eran a esa chica. –Dijo Gaara.

– Si, de hecho, fue por eso que me di cuenta que era igual a nosotros. –Dijo Naruto.

– No sé si sería el más indicado para decirte esto. –Comento Gaara.– Pero si alguna vez vuelve a ocurrirte algo como eso, solo recuerda a las personas que tienes cerca.

Naruto solo se quedó parado un momento.– ¿Oye que te pasa? –Pregunto Satsuki pasando su mano por enfrente.

– ¿Te duelen las heridas? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No, –Dijo el chico antes de sonreír.– Solo recordé algo importante. –La dos chicas lo vieron.– Hoy hay oferta de ramen. –Y con eso ellas cayeron al suelo.

– ¡¿Es en serio?! –Pregunto Sakura molesta.

– ¡Y yo pensé que dirías algo importante! –Agrego Satsuki.

– ¡El ramen es importante! –Replico el chico.– _Gracias._

* * *

A la mañana del día siguiente, Tsunade estaba en su oficina leyendo los reportes de misión y varios papeles administrativos. En la entrada de la torre iba entrando Naruto cuando se cruzó con Shizune.

– Bueno días Naruto-kun. –Saludo la mujer.– ¿Estás listo?

– No… –Dijo el chico con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

– Sé que has escuchado sobre lo malo que es, pero déjame decirte algo. –Comento Shizune.– Es peor de lo que crees.

– Eso no ayuda mucho…

– Jajaja, no te preocupes, lo harás bien. –Dijo la mujer.– Además yo estaré contigo, así que estarás bien.

Ambos subieron hasta la oficina en donde vieron a la rubia dormida sobre los papeles.

– Tsunade-sama. –Exclamo Shizune con una venita resaltada. Unos momentos más tarde, lograron despertar a la mujer y Shizune le dio un vaso de té para que se despertara.

– ¿Listo para tu primer día de trabajo? –Dijo Tsunade.

– No. –Respondió Naruto.

– Me sorprendió eso que hiciste. –Dijo la mujer.– Ofrecerte para trabajar como asistente. ¿Y valió la pena?

– Si, todos se divirtieron. –Dijo el rubio. Shizune le señalo una pila de papeles y el chico los tomo.– Gracias otra vez por dejarnos las aguas termales.

– Después de la oferta que hiciste no podía negarme. –Le dijo.

[Flashback]

– Por favor, déjanos las aguas termales a nosotros solos. –Pidió el rubio el día de ayer.– ¡Si quieres te ayudare con el papeleo hasta que me vaya a entrenar con Ero-senin!

[Fin Flashback]

– _Era una buena oferta._ –Pensó mientras tomaba de su te.– _Aunque… creo que Jiraiya no le ha dicho y por eso la hizo._

* * *

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraba Shikamaru junto a los estudiantes de la academia a los que había quedado a cargo.

– Muchísimas gracias. –Dijeron los niños.

– Animo, niños. –Les dijo Temari.

– La próxima vez seré mucho más fuerte. –Declaro Konohamaru.– Y aprenderé a volar como Gaara.

– Ya se los he dicho. –Respondió el chico.– Yo únicamente estoy parado sobre la arena.

– Disculpen las molestias. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Pero como no había nadie más para ayudar en la academia tuve que hacerlo yo.

– No te preocupes por nosotros. –Dijo Temari.

– Además fue divertido. –Dijo Kankuro.

– Vayan con cuidado. –Dijo Shikamaru.

Los hermanos comenzaron a recorrer el camino.

– Si algo sucede vendré a ayudarte. –Dijo Temari.– ¿Estas bien?

– Como hablas. –Exclamo Shikamaru. Temari se rio.

– Ya estoy entendiendo todo. –Le dijo Gaara con un susurro a Kankuro.

* * *

– Carajo, ¿De dónde salieron tantos papeles? –Pregunto Naruto mientras estaban en la oficina.

– Peticiones de clanes, reportes de las misiones, problemas civiles… todo lo que pasa en la aldea tiene un reporte. –Dijo Tsunade.– Es una molestia, pero es la única manera de enterarse de todo lo que pasa.

– Escuche que el tercero la tenía más difícil por cierto bromista. –Dijo Shizune.

– No tengo idea de quien hablas, pero debió de haber sido genial. –Respondió Naruto.

Tsunade miro como ambos salían caminando mientras cargaban las hojas. La mujer abrió un cajón y reviso y saco un boleto de lotería viejo que tenía guardado, había ganado pero que por todo lo que ocurrió en ese día no lo había cobrado. La mujer entonces vio un papel en la parte de abajo del cajón, lo tomo y reviso, tenía algunos nombres anotados en él.

– _¿Qué es esto?_ –Se preguntó la mujer, aun movida por la curiosidad lo leyó.– _Se ve bastante interesante. Valdría la pena intentarlo._

Fin capítulo 76.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo después del descanso, y al fin uno de vida diaria. Admito que este tipo de capítulos me gustan, son bastante cómicos y divertidos de escribir (y revisar). Además, siento que en estos capítulos puedo profundizar un poco más en la relación de los personajes**

 **¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene con un capitulo nuevo.**


	77. El ermitaño 1

Capítulo 77: El ermitaño 1.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Naruto salió del hospital. Ahora sus heridas estaban completamente curadas y Shizune le había dado la autorización para poder volver a entrenar.

– ¡Muy bien! –Celebro Naruto.– Ya todo está listo. –Dijo el chico mientras veía su cuarto y la casa limpia.– Ahora solo debo encontrarme con Ero- –Un temblor recorrió el departamento.– ¿Pero qué mierda?

El chico bajo por las escaleras hasta que llego afuera donde se encontraba Jiraiya.

– ¿Que pasa renacuajo? –Saludo el hombre.

– ¿Ya nos vamos?

– Tranquilo. –Dijo el hombre.– Salieron algunas cosas que tengo que hacer y no las puedo dejar para después.

– De seguro vas a investigar. –Dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Cómo es que tienes tan mala impresión de mí? –Se preguntó el hombre.– _No puedo decirle que se trata sobre Akatsuki. Si no se querría unir._

– Deja de hacer cosas para que tengamos esa imagen de ti. –Comento Naruto.

– No te preocupes renacuajo. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Ya a ser algo rápido, solo me va a llevar unas semanas,… o meses. Todo depende del relleno.

– ¿eh? –Solo exclamo Naruto.– Como sea, no te dejare escapar.

– Ah, pero eso es lo divertido mocoso. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Ya no me puedes alcanzar.

– Espera… eso significa…

En eso Jiraiya se deshizo en una nube de humo.– ¡Maldito Ero-senin! –Dijo Naruto.– ¡No solo escapa!¡Si no que se despide con un clon!

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi, Satsuki y Sakura estaban reunidos y esperando la hora del entrenamiento.

– ¿Que estamos esperando? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Tranquilas, la paciencia es una cualidad importante de un ninja. –Dijo Kakashi.– Todavía falta tiempo para empezar.

– ¿Por qué suenas como que esperaras a alguien? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Porque lo hago…

En eso escucharon unos pasos acercándose desde los arboles.– Buenos días… –Dijo Naruto con una nube depresiva sobre.

– ¡¿Que haces aquí?! –Pregunto Sakura.− No es que este mal, pero creí que te irías fuera a entrenar.

– Ero-senin me abandono. –Dijo Naruto.– Se fue a ver mujeres desnudas.

– Ah… suena como algo que el haría… –Comento Sakura con enfado.

– Saben, a veces creo que lo mejor fue no haber ido a esa misión. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Un momento. ¿Lo sabias? –Le pregunto Sakura a Kakashi.

– Se nos había informado de eso a todos los jonin. –Les dijo Kakashi.– Esperaba que ya para esta hora lo supieras.

– Eres malo, me pudiste haber dicho antes. –Comento Naruto.

– Bueno, dejando eso de lado, es hora de comenzar a entrenar. –Dijo Kakashi.– Ya saben cómo, primero comenzaremos con los ejercicios.

Una hora después el equipo termino con los ejercicios físicos de su entrenamiento. Como algunos estaban apenas recuperados Kakashi no fue tan exigente con estos. Después de un pequeño descanso Kakashi comenzó con la segunda parte de su entrenamiento.

– Escuche que aprendieron algunas técnicas durante su tiempo con Jiraiya-sama. –Dijo el peliblanco.

– Si, nos enseñó algo. –Dijo Sakura.

– Todavía estoy sorprendido de que lo hiciera sin que se lo pidiera. –Agrego Naruto.

– Bien, es hora de mostrar esas técnicas. –Dijo Kakashi.– ¿Las damas primero?

Sakura asintió, fue hacia un área despejada y realizo los sellos.– Jutsu de disparo de aceite. –Sakura saco una sustancia café desde su boca y esta cayo en el suelo.

– Interesante. –Exclamo el maestro.

– Ahora puedo disparar aceite. –Dijo la chica.– Dependiendo de que tanto chakra ponga puede ser más pegajoso o líquido.

– Ahora vas tu Naruto. –Dijo el peliblanco. Naruto dio unos pasos hacia enfrente y realizo algunos sellos.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –Naruto saco una corriente de aire desde su boca.– Jeje, ahora tengo una técnica de mi elemento.

– Bien, bien. Jiraiya-sama hizo bien en enseñarles esos jutsu. –Dijo Kakashi.– Parece la oportunidad perfecta para enseñarles sobre los jutsu de colaboración.

– ¿Jutsu de colaboración? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Es un concepto simple. Es básicamente cuando dos o más ninjas combinan sus técnicas para formar una más fuerte. –Explico el hombre.– Dependiendo de que tan bien trabajen los que colaboren, depende la fuerza del jutsu.

– Genial. –Dijo Naruto.– _Entonces por eso ese rasengan se veía diferente._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Era un jutsu de colaboración._

– Excelente, esta será su técnica de colaboración: –Comenzó el hombre.– Sakura comenzara lanzando aceite, Satsuki después prenderá fuego al aceite y por ultimo Naruto aumentara la intensidad con el viento.

– Entendido. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Ahora, les advierto que el concepto de un jutsu de colaboración es sencillo, pero su ejecución no. –Dijo el hombre.

– No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei. –Aseguro Naruto.– Lo dominaremos en un instante.

– Me gustaría ver eso. –Les dijo con una sonrisa de su ojo.

Sakura fue la primera en comenzar escupiendo el aceite. Satsuki hizo los sellos de inmediato y soltó el fuego que prendió al aceite. Naruto estaba a punto de soltar el aire, cuando Sakura detuvo su jutsu.

– ¿Que paso? –Pregunto Naruto.

– El juego se estaba acercando a mi boca. –Dijo Sakura.– Estaba subiendo por aceite y acercándose a mi boca.

– Eso paso porque el aceite no tenía la suficiente velocidad. –Señalo Kakashi.– Tiene que tener la velocidad para que el fuego no pueda tener oportunidad de subir. Satsuki, trata de que tus llamas impacten más lejos en el aceite, así Sakura tendrá más tiempo.

El equipo asintió y se prepararon para volver a intentarlo.

* * *

En la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade estaba adentro escribiendo algo cuando Shizune entro.

− Extraño a Naruto. −Dijo Shizune.− Realmente avance mucho con el aquí.

− Sus clones te sirvieron mucho para llevar todo el papeleo. −Dijo Tsunade.

− Si, hasta puede organizar el archivo. −Declaro Shizune.

− Bueno, bien por ti. −Dijo la mujer.− Mi trabajo siguió igual. Quizás debería de aprender a hacer esos clones, servirían mucho para el papeleo.

– ¿Qué es eso Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto la castaña.

– Hace unos días encontré este papel. –Se lo mostró a Shizune.– Desde entonces he estado pensando en cómo serviría, pero por sobre todo como podría hacerlo.

– Es interesante. –Dijo Shizune.– Pero por favor no descuide el papeleo.

– Si, no te preocupes por eso. –Le aseguro.

– ¡Tsunade-sama! –Dijo un ninja mientras entraba agitado.– ¡Tiene que leer esto de inmediato!

La mujer tomo el mensaje que llego y lo leyó tranquilamente, sin embargo, su rostro cambio en cuanto termino.

– Esto es serio. –Dijo la mujer.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Shizune.

– Una persona de interés para Iwagakure salió de sus fronteras, según sus investigaciones actualmente está internado en el país del fuego. –Dijo la rubia.– Este mensaje es para solicitar la entrada de un equipo genin y apoyo para encontrarlo. Sería una misión de colaboración.

– Para que ellos pidan ayuda, deben de estar muy desesperados. –Dijo Shizune.

Tsunade pensó durante algunos momentos.– Tomaremos la misión. –Dijo la mujer.– Llama al equipo 7.

* * *

Todos los compañeros del equipo 7 estaban jadeando del cansancio. Habían intentado la técnica varias veces y fallado casi tantas como lo habían intentado, pero estaban haciendo progresos.

– _Es más difícil de lo que creí._ –Analizo Satsuki.– _El aceite tiene que estar por encima de cierta velocidad o si no el fuego comenzara a subir hasta Sakura. Si mis llamas no impactan en cierto punto prenderán el aceite antes y este puede subir hasta Sakura, pero tengo un rango limitado, si intento que se prenda fuera de mi rango la técnica fallara. Lo peor es cuando Naruto introduce el viento, si este no tiene la suficiente fuerza no servirá para nada, pero si es muy fuerte se prende de más y puede dañarnos. Por si fuera poco, Sakura no puede escupir aceite durante mucho tiempo, así que debemos de realizar la técnica rápido o Sakura dejara de escupir el aceite. Todo tiene que ser muy exacto, tenemos que realizar estos cálculos rápido y coordinar nuestros jutsus. Sin embargo…_ –La chica miro hacia el campo chamuscado enfrente de ellos, casi completamente negro debido a que la intensidad del fuego lo había quemado.– _Si logramos hacer todo bien, tenemos un ataque muy fuerte._

– Mierda eso fue muy difícil. –Exclamo Naruto.

– Si, pero parece que ya le estamos agarrando. –Comento Sakura.

– No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que cuando luchamos contra Gaara, Satsuki y Gamabunta prendieron aceite sin problemas? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Gamabunta es una invocación con un montón de experiencia en batalla. –Dijo Kakashi.– Pero por sobre todo, tiene mucha experiencia haciendo jutsus de colaboración con humanos y otras ranas. Él es capaz de ajustar sus jutsus dependiendo de con quien trabaje, y puede hacer este ajuste en solo segundos.

– Satsuki-san, tu debiste haber hecho el contrato con las ranas. –Comento Sakura riendo.

– ¿Por qué? –Se preguntó la chica.

– La verdad es que las ranas tienen mucha compatibilidad contigo. –Dijo Kakashi.– Disparan aceite que puedes prender con tus llamas. Pueden usar agua, que te sería útil al enfrentarse con oponentes de fuego y como tú eres rayo puedes coordinarte con esos ataques de agua.

– Ahora que lo pienso, Naruto no tiene nada en común con las ranas. –Dijo Sakura.– ¿Cómo es que hiciste el contrato?

– Bueno, Ero-senin me entrego el contrato. –Comento el rubio.

– Sensei, dame una invocación. –Exigió Satsuki.

– ¿Por qué lo exiges tan de repente? –Pregunto el maestro con una gotita de sudor.

– Todos los demás la tienen.

– No es cierto. –Dijo Naruto.– Solo los de este equipo.

– ¿Entonces somos el equipo invocación? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No porque Satsuki no tiene una. –Respondió el chico, haciendo que a la pelinegra se le resaltara una venita.

– Olviden lo que dije. –Comento la chica enojada.– No recordaba que podían ser así de molestos.

El equipo iba a continuar con esa discusión, cuando llego un ninja al campo junto a ellos.– Tsunade-sama solicita su presencia.

* * *

Tsunade les dio rápido un resumen de la situación respecto al mensaje de Iwagakure y en qué consistiría la misión.

– Entonces sería una misión en cooperación. –Dijo Satsuki.– Justo como la que tuvimos con Kumo.

– Si, está en parte es una razón por la que los llame. –Dijo Tsunade.– Ustedes son el equipo que tiene más experiencia trabajando con equipos de otras aldea. Si no fuera una situación urgente asignaría a otro equipo.

– ¿Una de las razones? –Pregunto Sakura.– Así que hay otra.

– Si, ustedes son el único equipo que puedo asignar a la misión. –Dijo Tsunade.– El equipo 9 está ocupado en otra misión. El equipo 10 es un buen equipo y no dudo que puedan cumplir una misión en cooperación, sin embargo, no tienen ninguna habilidad de rastreo.

– ¿Y el 8? –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¿Que tanto sabes de la tercera guerra ninja? –Pregunto la líder.

– Lo básico, que durante esta luchamos contra Iwa y Kumo, hacia al final hicimos una alianza con Suna y eso fue lo que nos permitió ganar. –Dijo el genin.

– Bien, estas en lo correcto. –Dijo la mujer.– Como sabrás la guerra fue muy cruenta, muchos ninjas murieron en esta. Las mayores bajas se encontraban en la línea con Iwagakure. –Kakashi desvió un poco su mirada, como si aún tuviera malos recuerdo sobre eso.– Para no hacer la historia larga, varios de esos pertenecían al clan Inuzuka.

– Ya entiendo. –Dijo Sakura.– Si Kiba va a la misión lo más seguro es que termine en pelea.

– Me temo que sí, es por eso que los asigne. –Dijo la mujer.– Tienen experiencia, capacidad para rastrear y ningún historial de enemistad con la aldea.

– ¿Entonces que procederá? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– El equipo de Iwa ya tiene permiso para entrar al país. –Dijo la mujer.– Se hospedaran por la noche en un pueblo cercano. –Tsunade saco un mapa y comenzó a señalarles en el mapa.– Ustedes saldrán mañana y se reunirán con ellos al medio día. De ahí comenzaran la búsqueda.

– Muy bien equipo, ya escucharon. –Dijo el maestro.– No veremos mañana a primera hora de la mañana en la puerta de la aldea. No lleguen tarde. –Ante esto los alumnos pusieron un rostro de "¿Hablas en serio?".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo 7 salió de la aldea y se dirigió al pueblo donde se estaban hospedando los ninjas de Iwagakure. Llegaron a la posada y este equipo ya los estaban esperando.

– Llegaron tarde. –Exclamo un chico de cabello castaño corto. Tenía 14 años y su nombre era Satomi.

– Se supone que nos reuniríamos con ellos al medio día. –Dijo una chica de cabello negro y corto con ojos color rosa.– Así que están a tiempo. –La chica tenia aun 13 años y su nombre era Kurotsuchi.

– ¿Soy el único que noto que son dos chicas y un chico? –Pregunto un gigantesco chico de 14 años, de más de un 1.70 a pesar de que solo era un año mayor que los del equipo 7. Tenía un paliacate rojo que cubría su cabeza pero dejaba ver algunos mechones negros de su cabello. Su nombre era Atsushi.

– ¿No lo había notado? –Dijo Satomi.– Siento lastima por ese tipo.

– ¿Oye que significa eso? –Pregunto Kurotsuchi con una venita resaltada.

– _¿Saben que podemos escuchar toda su plática?_ –Pensaron los de Konoha con una gotita de sudor.

– Les agradezco el que hayan venido tan pronto. –Dijo el maestro del equipo a Kakashi. Era un hombre alto y fornido, con cabello y barba negra, sin embargo, lo que le llamo más la atención a los genin de la hoja fue su nariz abultada.

– Esta es una situación que tenemos que tratar con seriedad. –Dijo Kakashi.– ¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar el objetivo?

– Los últimos reportes que tenemos es que estaba en el área de la frontera. –Dijo el jonin.– Sin embargo, es conocido por moverse realmente rápido.

– Entonces los mejor será ir a su ultima ubicación conocida, de ahí comenzaremos a rastrear. –Dijo Kakashi.

– ¿Su equipo está especializado en rastreo? –Pregunto Kitsuchi.

– Alguien de nuestro equipo puede encargarse de eso. –Dijo sonriéndole a Sakura.

– Bien, ese caso, hay que ir moviéndonos. –Comento el de Iwa y los equipos comenzaron a saltar entre los árboles.

* * *

– En dirección hacia este pueblo fue cuando le perdieron la pista nuestros exploradores. –Dijo Kitsuchi.– Podrían haberlo seguido, pero de seguro hubiera causado una guerra.

– Supongamos que vino a este lugar. –Comenzó a hablar Kakashi.

Mientras tanto, los genin de Iwagakure seguían viendo con ojos de lastima al chico de Konoha.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Es que, no podemos evitarlo. –Dijo el más alto.

– Debe de ser muy difícil estar en un equipo en el que eres el único hombre. –Comento Satomi.

– Jódanse. –Exclamo el rubio.

– Pero ya, dejando las bromas de lado, debe de ser difícil. –Comento el gigantesco chico.– Por cierto, mi nombre es Atsushi.

– Yo soy Satomi. –Dijo su compañero.

– Naruto. –Comento el de la hoja.

– Bueno Naruto, eres el primero que conozco que está en un equipo de 2 mujeres y un hombre. –Dijo Satomi.– ¿Dime cómo es?¿Cambian las dinámicas?¿Si hay que cargar algo siempre te designan a ti?¿Si terminan que verse obligados a compartir habitación te dan tu espacio de privacidad? –Las preguntas del castaño comenzaban a abrumarlo.

– Esta demasiado interesado en eso. –Dijo Sakura mientras ella y Satsuki soltaban una gotita de sudor.

Mientras tanto, Kurotsuchi se encontraba dando una vuelta por el lugar. La chica miro entre los arbustos, hasta que vio algo que la puso feliz. Lo tomo y comenzó a celebrar.

– Pa-, Sensei, lo encontré. –Dijo la chica. Los dos jonin prestaron atención a la chica que se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Kurotsuchi llego hasta ellos y le entrego el objeto a su maestro.

– oh, ¿una botella de sake? –Comento Kakashi.

– No cualquier sake, es su preferido. –Dijo la chica.– He tenido que convivir un poco con él , y sé que este lugar es perfecto para que el descanse. Y esa botella muestra que tengo razón.

– Si, es del que le gusta. –Dijo Kitsuchi.

– Sakura. –Con esa indicación la pelirosa se puso en marcha y se abrió una herida en su dedo. La chica puso la mano en el suelo.

– Jutsu de invocación. –Una nube de humo se formó y 8 perros aparecieron a un lado de ella.

– Hey. –Saludo Pakkun encima del gran perro negro.

– Buenas tardes Pakkun. –Saludo Sakura sonriéndole.– Siento tener que molestarlos, pero necesitamos que nos ayuden a encontrar a alguien.

– No será ningún problema. –Dijo el can.

– Esto debería servirles. –Dijo Kakashi mientras les acercaba la botella, los perros la olieron durante un momento y se dispersaron hacía varias direcciones en el bosque.

– En unos momentos deberíamos tener noticias de e- –El comentario de Kakashi se vio interrumpido por un aullido.–Vaya, sí que fueron rápidos.

El grupo se puso en marcha y al poco tiempo se unieron con el perro. Sus llamados hicieron que los demás se acercaran a él y al final entre los ocho guiaron a los ninjas. El grupo se detuvo justo a unos 200 metros de una pequeña aldea.

– Se fue por ahí. –Dijo Kitsuchi.

– Si, y parece que aun esta. –Dijo Pakkun.

– ¿Estás seguro? –Le pregunto la chica de ojos rosa.

– No, pero por la concentración de su olor podría ser que sí, es eso o su olor se queda muy impregnado en el lugar. –Dijo el perro.

– Muchas gracias. –Dijo Kakashi.– Creo que desde aquí podemos con ello.

– Muchas gracias chicos. –Con eso Sakura se despidió de los perros que desaparecieron.

* * *

Ahora los 8 se encontraban dentro de la aldea. El sol se había ocultado entre las nubes por lo que todos querían encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, antes de que comenzara a llover.

– Este lugar es muy grande. –Dijo Naruto.– ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar?

– Paciencia Naruto. –Dijo Kakashi.– Ya deberías saber cómo piensa un ermitaño. ¿Dime a donde iría si viniera a la ciudad?

– A gastar su dinero en chicas y alcohol. –Respondió de inmediato el rubio.

– Si, eso es justo lo que haría. –Secundo Sakura, ambos refiriéndose a cierto hombre de cabello blanco.

– Olviden que les pregunte. Es obvio que después de convivir tanto con Jiraiya-sama solo podrían pensar así. –Kakashi entonces desvió su atención.– Tu lo conoces ¿no? –Kakashi se dirigió a Kurotsuchi.– ¿Dime a dónde iría?

– Umm… –Kurotsuchi comenzó a pensar.– A donde vendieran comida.

– Eso no quita muchas opciones. –Dijo Satomi.

– Si, pero a él no les gustan los dulces. –Dijo la chica.– Y por sobre todo, ama la comida picante.

– ¿Entonces donde podría estar? –Se preguntó Atsushi mientras detrás de él había un letrero de alguien escupiendo fuego por la boca.

El grupo entro al establecimiento, estaba lleno. Los de la hoja no veían nada que llamara su atención, sin embargo, los de Iwa reconocieron de inmediato el cabello y barbas rojas del ermitaño.

– Otro plato. –Pidió el hombre a la camarera, que estaba asustada de que alguien pudiera comer tanto de eso. Aun así, a ella solo le pagaban por servir y mientras el hombre pagara no había problema.

– ¡Tio Roshi! –Saludo Kurotsuchi.

– ¿Kuro, Kitsuchi?¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto el de cabello rojo mientras se acercaban a él.– ¿Y por qué traen a ninjas de Konoha con ustedes.

– Roshi-sama, lo volvió a hacer. –Dijo Kitsuchi.– Cruzo la frontera y se internó en el país del fuego.

– ¿En serio? Eso explica porque encontré este lugar. –El hombre dijo antes de soltar una carcajada.– Perdón, no tenía la intención de meterme en su país. Pero es que como no viajo por los caminos, y no hay una línea visible lo hice sin darme cuenta.

– Estoy seguro que no fue intencional. –Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Roshi le devolvió la sonrisa y miro al grupo de la hoja, concentrándose durante un poco más de tiempo en el rubio del grupo.

– Bueno siéntense, siéntense. –Les indico el hombre.– Pidan algo para comer con confianza, yo invito. Después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos los problemas que les di.

– Roshi-sama, lo mejor sería que comenzáramos a regresar. –Dijo Kitsuchi.– El Tsuchikage está muy preocupado.

– No sé tú, pero a mí no gusta viajar bajo la lluvia. –Dijo Roshi y justo un momento después comenzó a caer el agua afuera.

– _Lo adivino._ –Pensó Satsuki.

– _¿Cómo lo supo?_ –Se preguntó Sakura.

– _¿Vera el futuro…?_ –Naruto se cuestionaba.

– Jejeje… no se asusten, niños de la hoja. –Dijo Roshi.– Soy un hombre viejo que se la ha llevado viajando la mayor parte de su vida. Tengo bastante conocimiento empírico para saber aproximadamente cuando lloverá, y cuanto durará. –Roshi entonces desvió su atención a Kitsuchi.– Por cierto, va a llover con ganas, creo que no va a parar hasta que ya sea de noche.

– Mierda. –Exclamo el de la gran nariz, ya sabía por experiencia que Roshi en pocas ocasiones se equivocaba.

– ¿Qué te parece si comen algo? Después de eso buscamos un lugar donde quedarnos hasta mañana. –Sugirió el hombre.

Sin realmente ninguna otra opción, el grupo hizo lo que Roshi les sugirió y se sentaron a comer. Toda la comida del lugar era bastante picante, y como consecuencia nadie se la pudo acabar, con excepción de Satsuki y Kurotsuchi.

Después de eso se hospedaron en un hotel a una calle de distancia. En lo que esperaban, Naruto se sentó en una silla y Roshi llego a un lado de él.

– Así que… ¿Cuantas colas? –Pregunto Roshi, el rubio solo lo miro confundido.– Ah, cierto, es extraño que alguien llegue así y te pregunte eso. –Roshi le monstruo su mano con 4 dedos levantados.– Yo soy Roshi y soy el jinchuriki del 4 colas. –Le dijo a Naruto.– Es un placer conocerte, jinchuriki.

Fin capítulo 77.


	78. El ermitaño 2

Capítulo 78: El ermitaño 2.

– Yo… Yo no tengo idea de lo hablas. –Dijo Naruto a Roshi.

– Je, no intentes engañarme niño. –Le respondió el hombre.– Te recuerdo que soy viejo. Me he encontrado con muchos jinchuriki a lo largo de mi vida y puedo percibir su chakra. Él tuvo tiene aquella presencia de una bestia con cola, pero obviamente tú no eres una.

– Yo…

– No te lo dije para asustarte. –Dijo el hombre.– Solo creí que debías de saber que no eres el único.

– Lo sé. –Respondió el rubio, Roshi se le quedo viendo un momento.

– Así que ya has conocido a otros jinchuriki. –Dijo el hombre.– ¿A cuántos?

– 5, he conocido a otros 5 jinchuriki. –Le dijo Naruto.

– Vaya, vaya, sí que has conocido a algunos. –Dijo el hombre.– De esta generación solo he conocido a 3.

– ¿De esta generación? –Le pregunto Naruto.

– ¿No lo sabias? No eres el primer jinchuriki de tu bestia. –Le dijo el hombre.– Antes que tú de seguro hubieron otros. Es algo muy común, antes de que el jinchuriki muera se transfiere la bestia a un nuevo huésped.

Era la primera vez que Naruto oía sobre eso.– ¿Entonces conociste a quien fue antes el huésped del zorro?

– El zorro de nueve colas ¿eh? –Exclamo Roshi.– Conocí de vista únicamente a Mito, la primera jinchuriki, sé que hubo alguien más después de ella, pero nunca lo conocí y no tengo idea de cómo se llamaba.

– ¿Mito?¿Mito Uzumaki? –Pregunto Naruto.– ¿La esposa del primer Hokage?

– Esa misma. –Dijo el hombre.

* * *

Mirando desde el otro lado de la calle se encontraba un grupo de gente protegiéndose de la lluvia mientras usaba unos sombreros.

– Llego más gente. –Comento uno de ellos al que se le veían unos mechones de cabello rubio.

– Si, pero de esos 8 que llegaron, 6 parecen ser solo genin. –Comento su compañero que traía un gran bulto en su espalda.

– Aun así, su ventaja numérica seria de 9 contra 6. –Dijo alguien más a quien se le veía un cabello rojo bajar por la espalda.– ¿Cómo es que nos moveremos?

– Esto definitivamente complica el trabajo. –Dijo el líder de cabello verde claro.– Ese anciano ya era fuerte, pero con los que acaban de llegar nos será imposible vencerlo. Solo existe algo que podemos hacer, los enfrentaremos por separado. Después de que acabemos con ellos, entre los 6 nos enfrentaremos al anciano. –El líder entonces comenzó a ver la molestia en uno de sus subordinados.– ¿Qué ocurre?

– No me gusta esta misión. –Admitió el hombre.– Trabajar para una de las grandes aldeas.

– Únicamente estamos usándolas para conseguir dinero. –Le respondió el líder.– Porque quieren ese pergamino no es asunto nuestro. Lo que si nos incumbe es que cuando se termine seguiremos con el plan. Eventualmente ellos también caerán.

* * *

– Como no teníamos previsto tener que hospedarnos en un hotel tendremos que compartir habitación. –Le dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos.– No había un cuarto con 4 camas, pero si uno para 4 personas.

– ¿eh? –Solo exclamaron los tres. El hombre abrió la puerta en la que estaban parados enfrente, revelando una habitación con dos camas para 2 personas.

– Los cuartos no tienen espacio como para 4 camas, así que tienen para 2. –Les dijo el peliblanco.– Al parecer vamos a tener que compartir. Yo y Naruto dormiremos en una. –El hombre hizo una pausa a propósito.– Al menos que alguna quiera cambiar y dormir con él.

– ¡No!¡Así está bien! –Respondió de inmediato Satsuki sonrojada.

– ¡Sí!¡Yo y Satsuki-san no tenemos problema con eso! –Exclamo Sakura.

– ¿huh?¿Que pasa? –Se preguntó Naruto.

– _Este tipo…_ –Pensaron los genin de Iwagakure mientras veían la escena y solo podían poner un rostro de incrédulos con su boca abierta.

– _En serio es un idiota._ –Pensó Satomi.

– _Que distraído._ –Se comentó a sí mismos Atsuchi.

– _Apuesto a que, si se lo dijeran de frente, aun así no se daría cuenta._ –Pensó Kurotsuchi.

– Me imagine que estarían deacuerdo. –Dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, Naruto se despertó de repente. No tenía la necesidad de ir al baño o algo parecido, simplemente no tenía sueño. El chico esto varios minutos sin poder dormirse, hasta que finalmente decidió levantarse.

– _Es extraño, se me espanto el sueño._ –Pensó el rubio parado en la habitación. Naruto vio a la cama que tenía a su lado. Kakashi estaba durmiendo con su uniforme de misiones puesto, únicamente se había quitado el chaleco. Sus compañeras estaban dormidas en la otra cama, Satsuki usando un camisón de color azul oscuro y un short negro. Mientras que Sakura estaba usando una camiseta de tirantes rosa y un pants de color gris.– _Creo que saldré a dar una vuelta._

Naruto salió del cuarto aun vistiendo su pijama de color blanco con la rayas azul cielo y gorro de dormir. El caminar por el pasillo no se dificultaba ya que las luces de este estaban prendidas aun a pesar de la hora. Ahora que ya estaba afuera y caminando, el chico se dio cuenta que no había pensado en qué hacer. Dio la vuelta en un pasillo y pudo ver una pequeña área como un balcón que daba al exterior. Ahí estaba una chica de aproximadamente su edad, con cabello oscuro y corto.

– _Es la chica de Iwa._ –Se dio cuenta Naruto. Ella aparente también se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí, ya que lo volteo a ver y lo saludo.

El chico sintió que eso era una invitación, así que se acercó al balcón. La chica de Iwa traía una camiseta y short de color rojo y miraba al pueblo desde el lugar.

– ¿No puedes dormir? –Le pregunto la pelinegra a Naruto.

– No.

– Me llamo Kurotsuchi. –Le dijo la chica.

– Naruto.

– Yo tampoco puedo dormir Naruto, pero porque nunca he necesitado más de 4 horas de sueño. –Le dijo Kurotsuchi.– Eso siempre me ha traído problemas con mi familia, de hecho si mi papa se entera que estoy despierta de seguro me castiga.

– ¿Tu maestro es tu padre? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Si, ¿cómo te diste cuenta? –Le pregunto Kurotsuchi.

– Interrumpiste tus palabras pa, además su forma de actuar era un poco distinta. –Dijo Naruto.– No se sentía como si únicamente fueran maestro y estudiante.

– Oh, eres bastante perceptivo. –Exclamo Kurotsuchi.– Para algunas cosas…

– _¿Qué significa eso?_ –Se preguntaba el chico.

– Sabes, se supone que nuestras aldeas deben de odiarse. –Dijo la chica al continuar observando la tranquilidad del lugar.– Siempre puedes escuchar esas historias de lo monstruosos que son los de Konoha.

– Pero ustedes no nos han tratado así. –Dijo el chico.

– Nos enviaron a esta misión porque somos un equipo especial. –Dijo Kurotsuchi.– Satomi es un huérfano, pero su padre era de Konoha, así que siente cierto respeto por la aldea. Atsushi es hijo de mercaderes, por lo que, por el bien de los negocios, le han enseñado a ser muy tolerante con otras aldeas.

– ¿Y tú?

– Soy la nieta del Tsuchikage. –Declaro la chica.– Estoy acostumbrada a ver a gente de otras aldeas, incluso de Konoha. He aprendido, que no siempre las personas son malas, sin importar lo que digan de ellas.

– Ah, nuestro equipo es similar. –Exclamo Naruto.

No muy lejos de ahí, un hombre de cabello rojo escuchaba atentamente la conversación.– _Si esos dos terminan juntos…_ –Roshi comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad.

– Así que ¿Cuál te gusta? –Pregunto Kurotsuchi.

– ¿eh?

– De tus compañeras, ¿Cuál de las dos te gusta?

– Las dos, son bastante agradables.

Una gotita de sudo cayo por la nuca de la pelinegra.– No me refiero a eso. –Le dijo.– Veras a ellas les…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de continuar esa frase, ambos escucharon un sonido y saltaron, evitando una explosión en el lugar que antes se encontraban parados.

– _¿De dónde?_ –Se preguntó Naruto y miro hacia al otro lado de la calle, ahí se encontraba un muchacho arrodillado y con una ballesta en sus manos.

Los dos chicos se disponían a ir hacia su atacante, sin embargo, dos sujetos con saltaron frente a ellos y les cortaron el paso. Uno traía un escudo de metal en las manos mientras el otro sujetaba una espada. El del escucho golpeo a Naruto, mientras el que usaba la espada intento cortar a Kurotsuchi, pero esta lo esquivo.

– _Mierda._ –Pensó la chica.– _Con el señor flechitas no va a ser fácil pelear con estos tipos._

– Kuro, Naruto-san, háganse para atrás. –Dijo Roshi parado en el balcón.

– Tío Roshi. –Exclamo la chica.– ¿Estabas escuchando?

– _¿Eso te preocupa ahorita?_ –Se preguntaba el rubio.

– _Ahí está._ –Pensó el atacante con la espada. De un momento a otro, su compañero estaba frente a él bloqueando un ataque con su escudo. Por el impacto ambos salieron volando hasta el otro lado de la calle.

– Es muy rápido. –Exclamo Naruto.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a levantarse adoloridos por el ataque.– Tuvimos suerte. –Exclamo el del escudo.– No te distraigas, si lo haces él te matara.

– Lo entiendo. –Dijo el de la espada al tiempo que se paraba.

Roshi salto hacia la calle.– Les daré la oportunidad de que se rindan y escapen. –Dijo el pelirrojo.

A 10 metros cada lado del hombre salieron dos personas desde bajo la tierra.– Lo siento, necesitamos algo que tienes. –Comento el del escudo al tiempo que sus compañeros ponían las manos en el suelo.

Un sello se dibujó en el suelo y de repente paredes de un chakra oscuro aparecieron alrededor de Roshi.

– ¡Tío!

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes Kuro. –Dijo el hombre.– Es una simple pero poderosa barrera. Parece que voy a estar atrapado aquí.

El del escudo apareció a un lado de Kurotsuchi y la golpeo con su arma, sacándola volando hacia una pared. Naruto vio la escena y saco un kunai, sin embargo, para cuando paso esto ya estaba siendo golpeado por su oponente. Naruto salió volando y se estrelló con algo. El chico se reincorporo.

– _Ese tipo es tan rápido como Roshi._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Debe de ser un jonin, o por lo menos alguien de ese nivel._

El hombre se preparaba para golpear a Naruto de nuevo. Apareció frente a él y comenzó el movimiento de su brazo, sin embargo, cuando intentaba mover su brazo para atacar, este era detenido.

– Vaya, vaya, un ataque sorpresa. –Exclamo Kakashi.– ¿Porque la mayoría de nuestras misiones C no pueden ser normales?

– Je, Kakashi del Sharingan. –Dijo el del escudo. Casi de inmediato un ninja con un gran bulto en su espalda llego. Movió el bulto y golpeo a Kakashi, haciéndolo volar por la calle. El enemigo lo comenzó a perseguir mientras uno de los atacantes con espada se le unía a la persecución.

El de la ballesta se preparaba para disparar a Kakashi, cuando sintió como el suelo debajo de él temblada, obligándolo a cancelar su tiro y saltar del edificio donde se encontraba.

– No se preocupe Roshi-sama, lo rescatare. –Dijo Kitsuchi.

– No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. –Dijo el hombre.– Mejor derrota a estos tipos.

– _Parecen ser 4._ –Pensó el hombre.– _El que usa la ballesta, el del escudo y esos dos que aún no revelan sus armas._ –Kitsuchi vio como el resto de genin llegaba, aun vistiendo su ropa de dormir.– _El de la ballesta no se ve muy fuerte, pero el del escudo sí. Sin embargo, me preocupan esos dos que pusieron la barrera._ –Kitsuchi comenzó a pensar.– Genin, les encargo al de la ballesta y el escudo.

– Eso es un reto directo a nosotros. –Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

– No creí que recibiríamos uno hermano. –Comento el otro.

– Que les parece si vamos lejos, para no tener interrupciones. –Sugirió Kitsuchi, sus enemigos asintieron y los 3 comenzaron a moverse rápido hacia el bosque.

– Eso nos deja... –Dijo Naruto con sus compañeras a un lado.

– con ellos. –Termino Kurotsuchi junto a sus compañeros.

– El tipo del escudo es rápido, así que será mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos de él. –Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Satsuki. La pelinegra asintió y activo su sharingan.

– Nosotros alejaremos al otro bastardo. –Dijo Kurotsuchi mientras saltaba con sus compañeros.

El del escudo reacciono y estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos, hasta que apareció una chica pelinegra con ojos rojos frente a él. La chica lanzo una patada que lo devolvió hacia uno de los edificios. Los de Iwa se acercaron al hombre de la ballesta, obligándolo a tener que escapar para poder planear como defenderse. Mientras tanto, el equipo siete se reagrupo.

– ¿Esta muerto? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No, eso no está ni cerca de bastar para matarlo. –Dijo Satsuki.

Del edificio de madera salió su oponente, solo un poco raspado por el golpe.– Muy buena patada. –Felicito a Satsuki.

El hombre comenzó a correr hacia los chicos. Estos saltaron hacia los lados y lo esquivaron mientras llegaba con su escudo de frente. En el tiempo estaba en el aire, Satsuki formo unos sellos.

– Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. –La chica escupió fuego desde su poca el cual se dirigió hacia el hombre del escudo. Las llamas lo cubrieron mientras los chicos aterrizaban.

– Algo así debe bastar para lastimarlo. –Dijo Naruto. Sin embargo, las llamas se despejaron y revelaron al hombre completamente ileso mientras era cubierto por agua a su alrededor.

– Lamento decepcionarlos, pero esa técnica no servirá conmigo. –Les dijo.– Mi escudo tiene la habilidad especial de poder formar una cúpula de agua a mi alrededor para protegerme.

* * *

Los de Iwa llegaron hasta el bosque en donde perdieron el rastro de su oponente. Sin embargo, sabían que no había escapado.

– _Está ocultándose, esperando cuando atacar por sorpresa._ –Pensó Kurotsuchi.

La chica escucho un sonido y salto para esquivar unas flechas dirigidas hacia ella. Las puntas de estas explotaron, enviando a la chica por los aires.

– ¡Esta por ahí! –Señalo la pelinegra a sus compañeros.

– Yo me encargo. –Dijo Atsuchi que formo unos sellos rápido. El chico luego golpeo el suelo con su palma abierta.– Doton: Palma de oso. –El suelo frente comenzó a resquebrajarse en línea recta, haciendo que los arboles perdieran su balance y cayeran. El hombre la ballesta sintió como perdía el equilibrio y salto para evitar caer.

– Lo tengo. –Dijo Satomi mientras saltaba hacia él. Su oponente disparo una vez hacia el chico, pero este lo logró esquivar en el aire, después intento conectar un golpe, pero con su velocidad el ninja más veterano conecto una patada antes mandando hacia el suelo a gran velocidad.

– ¡Satomi! –Reacciono con un grito la chica, sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse mucho en su compañero, ya que otro ataque se dirigía hacia ella. Usando un jutsu, Kurotsuchi se cubrió con un domo de tierra, sin embargo el proyectil entro por esta y le paso jutsu a un lado.– _La paso como si nada, y no exploto._ –Pensó mientras veía la flecha en el suelo.– _Ahora que lo pienso…_ –Kurotsuchi recordó el disparo que hizo en el aire hacia Satomi.– _Ese tampoco exploto… ¿Usa diferentes tipos de flechas?_

* * *

Kakashi se defendía de los constantes ataques de sus oponentes. El hombre sostenía un kunai en su mano que usaba para bloquear el filo de la espada, mientras que usaba su velocidad para esquivar los ataques del gran bulto.

– _Sigo sin saber qué es eso, pero está claro que está cubierto de aire._ –Pensó Kakashi.– _De hecho, el golpe no fue fuerte, pero el aire me hizo volar hasta aquí._

El de la espada se acerca atacándolo y Kakashi retrocedió mientras bloqueaba los múltiples ataques. Vio como el del bulto llegaba bajando su arma, así que impulsado por su chakra salto hacia un lado.

– _No puedo enfrentarlos a ambos solo._ –Pensó.– _Debo de neutralizar a uno de alguna manera._

El del bulto fue el primero en atacar en esta ocasión, haciendo que Kakashi saltara hacia un lado, después tuvo que cubrirse del ataque que su oponente con la espada hizo.

– Ríndete. –Le dijo.– Es obvio que te tenemos acorralado.

– No, aun no. –Dijo el hombre antes de saltar hacia atrás.– Me interesa más ir con mis alumnos que acabar con ustedes, así que les daré la oportunidad de irse. Si no la toman, los matare.

* * *

Satsuki volvió a lanzar las llamas hacia su oponente, solo para que estas fueran detenidas por el agua a su alrededor.

– Ya te lo dije, ese jutsu no servirá. –Dijo el hombre.– Necesitas un jutsu con la fuerza para evaporar mis llamas, pero aunque pongas todo tu chakra en ello, no podrás evaporar mi escudo.

– Carajo, tiene razón. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Para superar la debilidad natural del fuego con el agua se necesita una técnica muy fuerte.

– La tenemos. –Dijo Sakura.

– No es una buena idea. –Dijo Satsuki.– Después de todo aun no logramos que nos salga bien todo el tiempo.

El del escudo ataco a Naruto, el chico comenzó a defenderse esquivando. Sus compañeras llegaron también para atacar coordinándose los tres en una serie de golpes. Sin embargo, su oponente logro bloquearlos todos y devolverlos hacia atrás con una patada. Satsuki logro formar unos sellos mientras volaba hacia atrás.

– Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. –Las llamas salieron de la boca de la chica hacia el enemigo. Este levanto su escudo cubriéndose con el agua de nuevo.

– Únicamente con Taijutsu no ganaremos. –Declaro Sakura.– Y aunque tengo una ventaja natural con mi tierra, no tengo jutsus ofensivos que puedan alcanzarlo.

– Satsuki, ella tiene razón. –Dijo el rubio.– Debemos hacerlo.

– Bien. –Dijo la pelinegra levantándose, no tenía sentido seguir debatiendo sobre eso si los iban a estar golpeando.– Entonces lo haremos. –Los tres compañeros se asintieron entre sí.

Sakura comenzó realizando unos sellos y al poco tiempo Satsuki también comenzó a realizarlos. La pelirosa escupió aceite hacia su oponente. Este levanto una barrera de agua a su alrededor.

– _¿Que esta intentando usando el aceite?_ –Se preguntó el dueño del escudo.

Antes de que la sustancia chocara contra el agua, Satsuki expulso llamas desde su boca que prendieron el aceite en llamas. A los pocos segundos, las llamas se avivaron por el viento que salía desde la boca de Naruto. Con esto, el fuego aumento su potencia e impacto en el domo de agua de su oponente, evaporando el líquido que lo cubría, ocultándolo completamente en las llamas.

– ¡Nos salió! –Celebro Sakura.

– ¡Eso es genial! –Exclamo Naruto.– ¡Pudimos hacer el jutsu de colaboración!

– Si, parece que lo hicimos bien. –Dijo la pelinegra antes de sonreír.

– Mocosos. –Se escuchó desde las llamas y vieron al hombre parado en medio de estas.– Me obligaron a usar todo el poder de mi escudo para protegerme. –Les dijo mientras mostraba su brazo donde antes tenía la herramienta.– Incluso tuve que romperlo para protegerme. Pero eso no importa, cuando vuelva a la aldea conseguiré otro.

– Maldito, sigue vivo. –Dijo Naruto.

– Katon: –Satsuki estaba formando su jutsu cuando su oponente apareció frente a ella y lanzo una patada, la chica levanto sus brazos y se protegió, pero la fuerza de esta la lanzo hacia las casas.

– ¡Bastardo! –Naruto salto para golpearlo, pero el hombre se dio la vuelta y lo tomo del rostro mientras estaba en el aire. Después bajo su brazo con gran velocidad y estrello al rubio en el suelo.

Sakura también intento golpearlo, el hombre desvió su golpe sin verla y uso su mismo brazo para golpearla en el estómago y regresarla.– Deberían de saberlo, tres genin como ustedes no pueden derrotar a un jonin.

* * *

– ¿Qué ocurre?¿No ibas a matarnos? –Decía uno de los oponentes de Kakashi mientras lo perseguía entre los edificios.

Kakashi estaba saltando cuando desde un lado llego su otro oponente golpeándolo con el bulto. Esto hizo que el peliblanco saliera volando y se impactara en el suelo.

– Maldición. –Exclamo el maestro en el suelo.

– Muérete. –Dijo el hombre de la espada mientras llegaba y lo cortaba. Kakashi se transformó el electricidad y ataco a su oponente.– _¡Mierda!¡Era un clon de electricidad!_ –Pensaba el hombre al ser electrocutado.

El peliblanco original salió desde el suelo detrás de él, con unos rayos en su mano.– Raikiri. –La mano del hombre se dirigió al pecho de su oponente y lo atravesó matándolo al instante. Kakashi saco su mano y el cuerpo cayó al suelo.

– Estúpido. –Dijo el oponente del bulto.– Acercarse sin precaución, le dije que hacer eso lo terminaría matando.

– _Va uno, solo queda este tipo._ –Pensó Kakashi.

– Creo que va siendo hora de que me ponga serio. –Dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a soltar las vendas que cubrían su bulto, revelando un pedazo de madera con varios agujeros en él.

* * *

De vuelta a enfrente del hotel, Sakura y Satsuki llego cada una desde un lado se su oponente y le lanzo una patada. Obligaron al hombre a levantar sus brazos y soltar a Naruto. El rubio aprovecho esto y levanto su mano mientras formaba un rasengan, lo impacto en el pecho de su enemigo y este retrocedió, con el daño en sus ropas.

– ¿Qué era eso? –Pregunto el hombre.

Roshi siguió viendo el combate, notando un ligero cambio en la barrera.– _Esta más débil._ –Pensó el jinchuriki.– _Quizás pueda romperla._

– _Ni siquiera el rasengan le hizo algo._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Si pudiera usar el chakra del kyubi como en esa pelea…_

Satsuki puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico.– No le pidas ayuda. La última vez te estaba lastimando.

– Les insisto, váyanse, no nos importan ustedes. –Dijo el hombre.– Venimos por ese viejo. –De repente todos escucharon un fuerte golpe y vieron como la barrera alrededor de Roshi desaparecía.– Carajo…

– ¿Así que vienen por mí? –Pregunto Roshi.– Excelente. Voy a mostrarles porque es una pésima idea.

Fin capítulo 78.

Omake: ¿La conociste?

Naruto se encontraba frente a reja del Kyubi dispuesto a hacerle una pregunta.

− **¿Qué quieres?** −Pregunto el zorro.

− Tu conociste a la esposa del primer hokage. ¿Cómo era? −Pregunto el rubio.

− **¿Para qué lo quieres saber?**

− Simple curiosidad, quiero saber un poco más sobre los otros jinchuriki. −Dijo el chico.

− **Bien, si tuviera que describirla en pocas palabras: Era como tu compañera de cabello negro.** −Le dijo el bijuu.

− ¿Cómo Satsuki?

− **Si, las son muy tranquilas y calladas normalmente.** −Dijo el zorro.− **Pero tienen sus momentos de rabia, en el caso de Mito, por lo general el origen de su enojo eran las estupideces del primer Hokage.**

− ¡oh! Tienes razón, hay veces que Satsuki es violenta. −Dijo el chico.

− **Si, asi que ten cuidado con eso cuando te cases con ella.**

− Si hare… −Exclamo el chico.− ¡Espera!¡¿Qué?!


	79. El ermitaño 3

Capítulo 79: El ermitaño 3.

En medio del bosque, los genin se Iwa se encontraban parados con sus espaldas juntas buscando a su oponente con la ballesta.

– Esto es muy molesto. –Dijo Satomi.– No podemos encontrarlo.

– No somos un equipo bueno en el rastreo. –Dijo Atsushi.– Recuerda que por eso debimos de pedir ayuda.

Kurotsuchi seguía pensando. Después de que esa flecha atravesó su domo, todas las demás habían sido explosivas, sin embargo, la chica seguía inquieta por esos dos disparos. Primero uno que parecía normal, y el otro cubierto de electricidad.

– _Es imposible que pudiera encontrar la flecha correcta tan rápido._ –Pensó la pelinegra.– _De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, recarga sus disparos muy rápido. Me parece que esa ballesta no es normal._

– ¿Que ocurre Kuro? –Pregunto Atsuchi a la chica.

– Esa ballesta, es muy extraña. –Dijo la chica.

Unas flechas volaron hacia ellos obligándolos a saltar para moverse de lugar, sin embargo, las flechas cambiaron de dirección, obligándolos a evitar sus puntas de último momento. Y aunque los filos no los tocaron, se formaron unos pequeños cortes en ellos.

– ¡Eso no es justo! –Grito Satomi.– ¡Cambiaron de dirección en el aire!

– ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que se trata de una pelea a muerte? –Pregunto Atsuchi.– ¡Es a matar!¡De ninguna manera será justa!

– _El cambio de dirección es sencillo, se trata de hilos de chakra._ –Asumió la chica.– _Sin embargo, lo que debe preocuparnos es que evitamos los filos pero nuestras ropas se cortaron. Solo el aire puede hacer eso cuando cubre armas._ –La chica seguía pensando sobre su oponente.– _Además, disparo tres flechas casi al mismo tiempo con una ballesta. No hay duda alguna, esa cosa no es normal._

Sus compañeros continuaban discutiendo.

– ¡¿Y por qué no usas un jutsu de tierra para tumbar el bosque de nuevo?! –Pregunto Satomi.

– ¡Porque no tengo chakra para hacerlo de nuevo!¡¿A ver por qué tu no lo golpeas?! –Pregunto el chico más alto.

– Es bien pinche rápido. –Respondió Satomi.– Cuando lo intente golpear me gano.

– Chicos, escuchen. –Kurotsuchi llamo la atención de los dos chicos.– No me queda duda, esa arma no es normal. De hecho, hasta el momento casi todo lo que ha hecho ha sido con su ballesta.

– Ya veo. –Exclamo Satomi.

– Eso significa… –Atsuchi miro al bosque, hacía de donde antes habían salido las flechas.– Si rompemos esa cosa entonces podremos partirle el culo sin problemas.

* * *

Roshi había logrado romper la barrera. El hombre se paró frente a los chicos, quedando entre estos y el atacante.

– Vamos, ataca. –Dijo el pelirrojo.– Creí que yo era su objetivo.

– _Yo solo no puedo derrotarlo._ –Pensó el jonin.– _A lo más que puedo aspirar es detenerlo aquí para que no escape cuando lleguen los demás._

El enemigo salto impulsando con chakra y lanzo una patada, Roshi levanto su mano y se cubrió.

– En comparación con Han, tu eres muy lento. –El hombre le lanzo un golpe mientras seguía en el aire y lo mando volando. El jonin logro controlar su cuerpo y aterrizo sobre sus pies.– ¿No creíste que algo así servirá? Tengo años de experiencia, los ataques directos no me pueden engañar.

– Ese no era un ataque directo. –Dijo el enemigo mientras formaba un sello. Roshi vio la etiqueta explosiva que habían pegado en su brazo.

– Mierda… –Exclamo tranquilo antes de que la explosión lo cubriera.

* * *

– ¿Que se supone que es esa cosa? –Pregunto Kakashi mientras veía el arma de su enemigo.

– ¿Eso importa? –Le respondió el hombre.– La verdad no tengo idea de qué tipo de arma se trata, solo se lo puede hacer y cómo la puedo usar, eso es lo que realmente importa.

– ¿Si no sabes los que es como puedes estar completamente seguro de cómo se usa? –Pregunto el paliblanco de manera retórica.

El enemigo salto hacia Kakashi moviendo su arma. El peliblanco salto hacia un lado esquivándolo, puso sus brazos de frente y se protegió del aire que salió para golpearlo. Kakashi aterrizo y saco un kunai, deteniendo el siguiente ataque de su oponente.

– _Puedo ver que con esa arma controla el aire._ –Pensó Kakashi.– _Pero es raro, no lo está usando para cortar, sino más bien para golpear._

El enemigo le lanzo una patada a Kakashi y este se quitó del camino para evitarla.– Sí que eres fuerte.

– _Debo mantenerme a distancia para poder ver cuando use el aire._ –Se decía Kakashi mientras corría alrededor de su oponente formando sellos.– Raiton: Vuelo de palomas. –Desde se las manos de Kakashi salieron unos rayos con forma de pájaros y volaron rápidamente a su oponente.

– Futon: Gran corriente de aire humana. –Desde el arma del enemigo, aire salió y recorrió su cuerpo, neutralizando el ataque de Kakashi.– Parece que gane este combate. –Declaro mientras el aire lo protegía.– He neutralizado tus técnicas.

* * *

– ¡Roshi! –Grito preocupado Naruto a la nube de humo.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien. –Dijo una voz desde está sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a su enemigo. La nube se despejo y los demás pudieron ver al hombre. Este tenia un brillo a su alrededor y se notaba que expedía mucho calor.

– ¿Que mierda eres tú? –Pregunto el jonin.

– Un anciano con mucha experiencia. –Dijo Roshi.– Digamos que yo tengo acceso al elemento lava, y a lo largo de mi vida he aprendido a dominarlo.

– Va veo, usaste eso para cubrirte del calor de la explosión. –Dedujo el hombre enemigo.– Pero eso no explica cómo evitaste el daño por el impacto de la explosión.

– Eso es sencillo. –Roshi dejo de brillar, comenzándose a cubrirse por pedazos de tierra que fueron cayéndose de su cuerpo.– Solidifique una capa de lava para que absorbiera el impacto.

– Es increíble. –Exclamo Sakura.– Lograr eso en solo fracciones de segundos…

– _Debe de ser por su bijuu._ –Pensó Naruto. Roshi miro su rostro y adivino lo que pensaba.

– No se trata de eso. –Dijo el pelirrojo.– Eso no lo puede lograr gracias a su ayuda. Este control y mis habilidades son el resultado de mi entrenamiento durante años, algo en lo que él ha tenido poco que ver.

– ¿De qué tanto hablas? –Pregunto el jonin. De un momento a otro salió volando por el puño que Roshi le impacto en el rostro.

– Cosas entre yo y ese niño. –Respondió Roshi mientras volvía a una posición más relajada.

– _¿Pero qué demonios? Este tipo es mucho más fuerte de lo que creímos._ –Pensó el enemigo.

* * *

Kakashi continuaba esquivando las corrientes de aire que su oponente le lanzaba, el hombre tenía que correr detrás de cajas u ocultarse entre los edificios para evitar los ataques. El enemigo salto y paso por encima del muro donde Kakashi se ocultaba.

– Te tengo. –Anuncio el atacante mientras liberaba aire desde su arma. El aire golpe a Kakashi pero este se convirtió en varios rayos que se dirigieron a su oponente. Los rayos no lograron tocarlo, ya que el viento seguía rodeando su piel.– _Mientras tenga mi jutsu activado no podrás derrotarme._ –Pensaba al aterrizar. A un lado de él veía que un Kakashi caía desde arriba.– _Debe de ser el original, y si no lo es, la electricidad no me hará nada._ –Movió su arma y golpeo directamente a Kakashi, deshaciéndolo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se transformó en rayos, sino en fuego. Las llamas se dirigieron hacia el enemigo y cuando tocaron el aire incrementaron su potencia, cubriéndolo por completo. El hombre comenzó a gritar mientras el fuego comenzaba a quemarlo.– ¡¿Que está pasando?!

– El aire es débil contra el fuego. –Respondió Kakashi parado en un edificio cercano.– Esto es porque el aire incrementa la fuerza de las llamas. –Explico el hombre mientras su oponente gritaba de dolor.– Sabía perfectamente que atacarte con rayo no iba a servir, pero debía convencerte de que tenías dominado el combate y que solo podía usar el rayo. Así bajarías la guardia y podría atacarte con mi clon de fuego. –Los gritos del hombre cesaron mientras caía al suelo sin poder moverse.– Les di la oportunidad de retirarse. –Dijo Kakashi mientras veía los cadáveres de sus oponentes.– Pero ustedes prefirieron esto.

* * *

Roshi seguía golpeando al enemigo con unos puños normales pero fuertes. Su oponente seguía intentando evitarlo, pero simplemente no podía, era demasiado rápido.

– _No podremos derrotarlo, ni aun siendo los 6._ –Pensó.– _Es hora de la retirada._

De su bolsa de herramientas, el hombre saco un contenedor de bambú con una cuerda en uno de los extremos, lo apunto hacia arriba y jalo la cuerda. Del contenedor salió un brillo que voló por el aire, era una bengala.

* * *

Los demás de su equipo lo vieron y comenzaron la retirada al punto de reunión. Para que su líder les ordenara retirarse debía de tratarse de una situación muy difícil y peligrosa.

* * *

Impulsado con chakra, el hombre salto y comenzó a escapar. Los demás vieron esto, pero decidieron no seguirlo, después de todo la lucha no se trataba de algo personal.

– Se terminó. –Dijo Roshi.– Muchas gracias por entretenerlo mientras pensaba en cómo salir de ahí. Si no lo hubieran hecho, bueno de seguro algo malo me hubiera pasado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos equipos estaban parados en la salida del pueblo y listo para que cada cual volviera a su hogar.

– ¿Seguros que estarán bien? –Pregunto Kakashi a los de Iwa.

– Si, no se preocupen, la frontera está cerca. –Dijo el maestro jonin.– Y me asegurare de vigilar a Roshi-sama para que no se pierda.

– Yo no me pierdo. –Dijo el hombre.– Siempre vuelvo, aunque un poco más tarde de lo que creí.

– Gracias por ayudar al tío Roshi. –Dijo Kurotsuchi a los genin de la hoja.

– No fue nada. –Le dijo Naruto.

– Realmente creo que él fue quien más nos ayudó. –Comento Sakura.

Kurotsuchi volteo a ver a las dos chicas y tuvo una idea. Principalmente lo haría por curiosidad, pero también porque quería. La chica se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Todos reaccionaron de manera diferente, los compañeros de la chica casi se ahogan por la sorpresa, Kitsuchi y Roshi se mantuvieron tranquilos, pero sonrieron de manera interna, Naruto obviamente se sonrojo. Las dos chicas de la hoja fueron las que reaccionaron de manera más fuerte, Sakura se sonrojo, pero volteo a ver hacia otro lado, Satsuki cerro su puño con fuerza. Kurotsuchi miro las reacciones de las chicas y se separó de Naruto.

– ¡E-eso por que-! –Balbuceaba el rubio aun sorprendido.

– Fue de agradecimiento. –Le dijo la pelinegra.– ¿Por qué lo esperabas en otra parte?

La pregunta hizo que todos prestaran atención.– ¿En otra parte? –Pregunto Naruto.

– _**Labios.**_ –Le dijo el zorro dentro de él, y de inmediato el chico se sonrojo aún más.

* * *

Más tarde el equipo 7 caminaba tranquilamente por el camino… corrección, caminaban en silencio. Aunque no dijeran nada era obvio que no había tranquilidad, Naruto estaba aún confundido por las acciones de Kurotsuchi y sus dos compañeras no querían dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera lo volteaban a ver.

– _Preferiría que estuvieran peleando._ –Pensó Kakashi.– _Justo como cuando empezamos._

– Sensei, esos tipos, ¿Quiénes eran? –Pregunto finalmente Naruto acabando con el silencio.

– No lo sé, ¿por qué preguntas? –Le respondió el peliblanco.

– Estaban interesados en Roshi-san. –Dijo Naruto.– Y él es un jinchuriki…

– Ah, entiendo. –Exclamo el maestro.– No se trataba de Akatsuki, si eso era lo que te preocupaba.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Los Akatsuki son todos ninjas de nivel S. Esos tipos no tenían ese nivel, sino entonces no hubieran escapado. –Respondió el peliblanco.– Pero quizás lo más importante es que ninguno portaba sus ropas.

– ¿Entonces quiénes eran? –Pregunto Satsuki.– ¿Y por qué atacaron?

– No estoy seguro. –Dijo el maestro.– Es obvio que iban por el jinchuriki, pero dudo que fuera por el bijuu. Quizás les pagaron para matarlo, o para robarle algo. –Explico el peliblanco.– _Aunque esa arma…_ –Kakashi recordó el arma que su oponente usaba.– _Esa no era un arma común y corriente. Tendré que avisarle a Tsunade-sama que habrá que hacer algunas investigaciones._

– No puedo esperar para llegar a la aldea. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Seguro? Te veías muy entretenido en la salida de ese pueblo. –Dijo Sakura con obvia molestia en su voz.

* * *

Al día siguiente el equipo llego a la aldea y de inmediato reporto lo ocurrido a Tsunade.

– Así que encontraron a otro jinchuriki. –Dijo Tsunade.– Parece que se atraen entre sí. Pueden irse, tienen el resto del día libre.

– Nos vemos mañana para el entrenamiento. –Le dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos mientras salían de la oficina. Cuando únicamente quedaron él y Tsunade, decidieron pasar a temas más serios y secretos.

– ¿Quién crees que sea el responsable del ataque? –Pregunto la rubia.

– No traían bandas ni un equipo uniforme, así que no es fácil de declarar.

– Sin embargo, tienes tus sospechas.

– Bueno, me enfrente a uno de ellos que tenía un arma bastante extraña. –Dijo Kakashi.– Era un palo de madera con hoyos, y con esta arma mi oponente pudo controlar el viento.

– Un arma así…. solo se me ocurre en alguien que pudo haberla creado. –Dijo la mujer.

– Es por eso que no me atrevo a acusarlos. –Continuo Kakashi.– Puede ser que ellos sean los responsables, o puede que solo la vendieran, o que se las robaran. Nada está muy claro...

– Pero habría que ir investigando el asunto. –Declaro la mujer.– Bien, asignare a Tenzo y Washi para que investiguen eso.

– ¿Tenzo y Washi? –Pregunto el peliblanco.– Creí que Tenzo y Neko se movían como equipo. –Dijo Kakashi antes de tomar un tono más relajado.– Aunque claro, son solo suposiciones, no es como si supiera algo respecto a eso.

– Actualmente Neko no puede tomar esa misión. –Le dijo Tsunade al antiguo capitán.– La aldea la necesita desempeñando otro papel.

– ¿Otro papel? –Pegunto Kakashi.

– No te preocupes, lo sabrás muy pronto, mejor dicho, mañana. –Dijo la rubia mientras que la puerta se abría y Asuma entraba junto a Kurenai.– Ya llegaron, muy bien. Escuchen muy bien, mañana quiero que ustedes y sus equipos vayan al aula 14 de la academia. Les voy a explicar por qué.

* * *

El equipo 7 se reunió a tiempo en la mañana siguiente y vieron asustados que su maestro volvió a llegar temprano. El hombre les indico que lo siguieran y los cuatro llegaron a la academia. Lo siguieron unos minutos más hasta que entraron a un aula con varias mesas y donde estaban el equipo 8 y el 10.

– ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? –Pregunto Naruto

– Quien sabe. –Respondió Kiba.– Kurenia-sensei no nos quiere decir.

– No tiene por qué ser impacientes. –Le dijo Asuma.– Pronto lo sabrán.

Solo unos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Tsunade entro seguida por Anko, Yugao y Genma.

– _El refering de los exámenes._ –Pensaron Satsuki y Shikamaru.

– _Yo la conozco a ella._ –Pensó Sakura mientras veía a la de cabello morado.

– ¡Hebi-sensei! –Saludo Naruto y la mujer le devolvió el saludo.

– Siéntense por favor. –Dijo Tsunade y espero a que todos tomaran asiento en las mesas.– Lamento llamarlos tan de repente, pero quería que esto fuera una sorpresa. Las personas que vienen conmigo tomaran el examen para maestro jonin.

– ¿Examen para maestros jonin? –Pregunto Ino.

– Si, no basta con solo llegar al rango para poder ser maestro. –Explico Tsunade.– Uno debe tomar un examen que dice si está preparado para hacerse responsable de un equipo genin.

– ¿Y eso como está relacionado con nosotros? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

– ¿Y por qué nunca habíamos escuchado nada sobre ello? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Es algo secreto. –Dijo Tsunade.– Solo los que lo han tomado saben sobre ello. En cuanto a que tiene que ver con ustedes, es sencillo, ustedes les ayudaran.

– ¿Como? –Pregunto Chouji.

– La prueba se divide en 2 partes, una teórica en un examen escrito y una práctica. –Dijo Tsunade.– Los que tenemos aquí son lo que pasaron la parte teórica y están a punto de hacer la práctica. Para la parte práctica, se les asigna un equipo y durante un tiempo que se analiza cómo es su desempeño.

– Entonces nos tomaron a nosotros porque tenemos experiencia. –Dijo Ino.

– ¿Y el equipo 9? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Únicamente hay 3 participantes, así que no es necesario convocar a un cuarto equipo. –Respondió Tsunade.– Ahora leeré como estarán formados lo nuevos equipos.

– ¿Nuevos equipos? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No sería divertido que solo cambiáramos los maestros. –Respondió Tsuande.– Así que los asignamos a nuevos equipos. De esa manera ustedes aprender a convivir y luchar junto a mas compañeros. Ahora el primer equipo: Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto, su maestra es Mitarashi Anko.

Kiba se rio de inmediato.– ¡Acabaste en un equipo con puras chicas!¡Otra vez! –Dijo el castaño a Naruto.

– ¿Por qué tengo que estar en equipo con el rubio estúpido? –Pregunto Ino.

– ¡Oye!¡Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de estar contigo! –Le respondió mientras le levantaba el dedo medio.

– Chicos... no peleen… por favor. –Dijo Hinata, pero no sirvió. Ino también le levanto su dedo a Naruto y ambos se acercaron para lanzarse golpes.

– Así no deben comportarse los compañeros. –Dijo Anko mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de sus, ahora, alumnos. Los rubios voltearon a verla, viendo en su rostro una sonrisa sádica.– Deberían tratar de llevarse bien, o de lo contrario tendré que intervenir.

Los demás vieron la escena, suponiendo que no sería la última vez que eso pasaría.

– Continuado: El siguiente equipo estará conformado por Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru y Aburame Shino. Su maestro sera Shiranui Genma. –El hombre levanto su mano indicándole a sus alumnos que él estaría a su cargo.– Y por último, Akamichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba y Uchiha Satsuki, su maestra será Uzuki Yugao.

– Somos libres. –Dijo Kakashi.– ¿Vamos a tomar? Yo invito.

– _Nosotros también te queremos sensei…_ –Pensaron con sarcasmo los genin del equipo 7.

* * *

Los tres maestros se reunieron en un restaurante afuera de la academia.– Eso fue extraño. –Dijo Kakashi.– No quitaron y reasignaron a nuestros equipos.

– Es solo algo temporal. –Dijo Kurenai.– ¿O es que los vas a extrañar?

– No, así voy a tener más tiempo para leer. –Dijo felizmente Kakashi antes de mirar hacia la calle.– Los exámenes para maestro, todo eso es muy sospechoso. Yo tampoco había escuchado sobre ellos.

Fin capítulo 79.

Omake: Equipos 7.

Encuentro de los personajes del fic con los del manga original.

− ¡¿Abandonaste la aldea?! −Pregunto Satsuki a Sasuke.− ¡Y lo peor es que te fuiste con Orochimaru!¡¿Es que eres imbécil?!

− ¡Me lo dice a la idiota que le gusta Naruto! −Remarco Sasuke haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Sakura le estaba mostrando a su otro yo el cómo usar los jutsu de tierra e invocar a los perros.

− Eso es genial. −Exclamo la pelirrosa.

− Si, aunque tuve que entrenar mucho para poder hacerlo. −Dijo Sakura.− En especial con la maestra Mikoto, hasta me tuve que cortar el cabello porque me estaba molestando.

− Yo también me tuve que cortar el cabello. −Le respondió la otra Sakura.

− ¿Y quién te entreno? Tengo entendido que la maestra no vive en tu historia. −Dijo la chica.

− No fue por entrenamiento, me estaban agarrando del cabello.

Los dos Narutos estaban comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen.

− Nada como un buen tazón de ramen. −Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, pagaron y se pararon al mismo tiempo. Fue en ese momento, que el del manga noto algo.

− ¡No puede ser! −Exclamo asustado y señalando los 3 centímetros que era más alto el del fic.

* * *

 **¿Bueno que les pareció el capítulo?**

 **El omake era una pequeña pregunta que me hice cuando empecé a escribir, que era ¿Y cómo sería si los de mi fic interactuaran con los originales? Esto sería la respuesta. Yo siempre me imagino al Naruto del fic ligeramente más alto que el original, pero esto se debe a que como vive con Tenten, no come únicamente ramen.**

 **Me agrada que a muchos les haya gustado el Omake del capítulo anterior, en especial porque es algo que se me ocurrió de último momento mientras revisaba el capítulo (Por eso es un Omake y no parte del capítulo, no sabía exactamente donde ponerlo).**

 **Para los que están preocupados por los cambios de equipos, serán algo temporal, y de hecho curiosamente en algunos de los siguientes capítulos Satsuki logra tener más protagonismo que Naruto, aunque cuando pensé en que el equipo de Anko fue el protagonista de esos capítulos.**


	80. Equipo Anko

Capítulo 80: Equipo Anko.

En un puesto de Dango se encontraban Naruto, Hinata Ino y Anko esperando a que les trajeran su orden. Naruto se notaba triste, ya que de nuevo había terminado en un equipo con dos compañeras, Ino se mostraba aburrida mientras esperaba y Hinata estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hablar.

– _Mal comienzo._ –Pensó la mujer.– Bueno, ¿qué les parece que si nos presentamos?

– ¿De nuevo? –Pregunto Ino recordando lo que hicieron el primer día con Asuma.

– No, no quiero su presentación de recién graduados. –Dijo la mujer.– No debí haberle llamado presentación. Quiero que me digan sus objetivos, habilidades, experiencia, etc. Ese tipo de cosas. Ya son ninjas con experiencia, así que podrían darme algo de información.

– ¿Podrías darnos un ejemplo? –Pidió Ino.

– Bien. –Dijo Anko.– Mi nombre es Anko, mi afinidad es el agua, sin embargo he aprendido algunas técnicas de fuego. Tengo un contrato con las serpientes. No tengo ninguna arma preferida ni alguna otra habilidad especial… al menos de las que pueda hablarles. –Finalizo la mujer.

– _¿De la que pueda hablarles?_ –Pensaron ligeramente con miedo los dos rubios del equipo.

– Ahora ustedes, ¿Hinata que te parece si vas primero? –Indico la maestra.

– S-si. Mi nombre es Hinata, mi afinidad es el rayo y he aprendido a usarlo junto al puño suave. –Dijo la chica.– Como miembro del clan Hyuga he heredado las habilidades de este. No tengo ningún contrato de invocación y solo se usar kunais.

– Excelente. Rubiecita.

– Yo soy Ino, mi afinidad es el agua, no tengo contratos y puedo usar las técnicas de mi clan. –Dijo la chica.– Trabajo en una florería y gracias a ello he podido crear unas flores explosivas.

– ¿Flores explosivas? ¿Es en serio? –Pregunto Anko.

– Las use durante la invasión. –Comento la rubia.− Funcionaron muy bien… tal vez mejor de lo que espere.

Anko solo asintió y llevo su mirada a Naruto.

– Ya me conoces Hebi-sensei. –Dijo Naruto.– Mi afinidad es el viento y puedo usar el kage bushin. Tengo un contrato con los sapos, y puedo sellar objetos dentro de pergaminos.

– Muy bien, que les parece si usamos este día como descanso. –Dijo Anko.– Mañana nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento 15 y les diré lo que haremos. –Los genin le asintieron. Justo en ese momento los dangos llegaron y todos comenzaron a comer.

* * *

– Así que terminaste en otro equipo con dos chicas. –Exclamo en la tarde Tenten cuando Naruto le contó lo ocurrido.

– Si… ¿A ti te paso algo similar? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No, de hecho, es la primera vez que escucho algo sobre los exámenes de maestros. –Dijo la castaña.– Aunque puede que sea a propósito, se supone que es algo muy secreto.

– ¡Pero porque me debía de tocar otro equipo así! –Exclamo el rubio.– Hinata me cae bien, ¿pero porque Ino?¿No pudieran haber puesto a un chico?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los genin llegaron a la puerta del campo de entrenamiento en donde Anko ya los estaba esperando.

– Mierda. –Exclamo Naruto.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Ino.

– Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a ver a mi maestro temprano a los entrenamientos. –Dijo Naruto haciendo que sus compañeras sacaran una gotita de sudor. Ninguno lo sabía, pero en los demás equipos algo similar estaba pasando.

Anko le indico a los alumnos que entraran al campo. Era una planicie cubierta de pasto, con algunos pocos arboles alrededor, pero principalmente se trataba solo de un campo abierto sin nada más que césped, no había si quiera un árbol cerca.

– Esperaba un lugar con más arboles… y agua. –Dijo Naruto en referencia a donde lo habían llevado a entrenar antes de la tercera prueba.

– Lo pensé, pero otro equipo lo está usando. –Dijo Anko, sin distinguirse entre sí era una broma o lo decía en serio.– Ahora vamos a probar su trabajo en equipo. –Dijo la mujer.– Ven este pedazo de papel. –Les mostró un papel arrugado que tenía en su mano.– Vamos a suponer que es un mensaje. Su objetivo es quitármelo.

* * *

– Ustedes apestan. –Le dijo la mujer a los tres.– No pudieron coordinarse en absoluto. Y eso que no les puse la prueba de los cascabeles, no me imagino como le habría ido.

– ¡Te dije que no te metieras en mi camino! –Le dijo Ino a Naruto.

– ¡Ella hubiera usado una serpiente estúpida! –Respondió Naruto.– ¡Yo conozco algunas de sus habilidades así que debiste haberme dejado atacar primero!

– Esos dos, estuvieron más tiempo peleando entre ellos que contra mí. –Exclamo Anko.

– Yo… lo siento sensei. –Le dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

– No te preocupes, ese golpe estuvo bien. –Durante una de las peleas entre Naruto e Ino, Hinata se acercó por sorpresa a ella y le dio un golpe con su puño suave, sin embargo como ya era instinto de la chica, este ya estaba cargado de electricidad.– Pero esos dos… –Anko vio como ambos se levantaban el dedo de en medio.– ¿En serio por que pelean tanto?

– Na-nadie lo sabe. –Dijo Hinata.– Un día en la academia, de-de repente ellos empezaron.

Anko se acercó para finalizar la pelea. La mujer solo jalo a los dos chicos de las orejas.– No sé que tienen ustedes dos, pero por el bien del equipo tendrán que aprender a pelear menos y cooperar más.

– Bien, bien, pero suelta. –Dijo Naruto y Anko los soltó.

– _Parece que tendremos que empezar en este equipo desde cero._ −Se dijo a sí misma la mujer.

* * *

Algunas horas después de algunos ejercicios de equipo, el grupo se sentó a comer bajo un árbol. Fue una comida en silencio ya que los ejercicios les habían salido mal. Anko sabia por qué; Naruto e Ino eran similares, demasiado tal vez, eso hacía que constantemente estuvieran peleando, ya que ambos querían hacer las cosas antes que el otro. Lamentablemente eso no serbia en los ejercicios. Hinata por otra parte estaba concentrada en evitar que sus compañeros pelearan, pero como la chica aún era tímida y su voz no era muy alta no podía evitar las peleas.

– Sensei, ¿Podría ayudarme con algo? –Pregunto Ino.

– Depende, ¿A quién hay que matar? –Pregunto Anko.

– No, mejor no. –Dijo Ino con una gotita de sudor.

– Era una broma. –Comento la mujer.– Pero a ver ¿En que necesitas ayuda?

– Tu puedes usar agua ¿verdad?

– Si, es mi afinidad.

– Por favor ayúdame. –Dijo Ino.– También es mi afinidad, pero aún no he podido aprender a crear el agua. Para usar algún jutsu tengo que utilizar el agua que está cerca.

– Ah ya veo. –Dijo la chica.– Yo tuve el mismo problema, pero O- –Anko interrumpió sus palabras.– Mi maestro me ayudo en eso.

– ¿Entonces me puedes ayudar? –Pregunto Ino.

– Sí, claro. –Le dijo la pelimorada.– Aunque no será algo fácil. –Anko entonces vio a sus otros alumnos.– ¿Que tanto dominio tienen de su elemento? –Pregunto Anko.

– Yo aún no puedo cortar una hoja, solo llego a la mitad. –Dijo Naruto.– Y tardo como 2 minutos.

– Yo-yo puedo mantener el foco encendido 1 minuto. –Admitió Hinata.

– ¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunto Ino.

– Jejeje. –Solo se rio Naruto.– Se supone que antes de aprender una técnica debes hacer un entrenamiento para dominar el elemento.

– ¿Asuma no te lo dijo? –Pregunto Anko.

– Bueno, aprendí el jutsu por mi cuenta. –Admitió Ino.– Así que no sabía de eso.

– Esta bien eso de querer aprender algo por tu cuenta. –Dijo Anko.– Pero puede ser se lo que haremos por el resto del día. Vamos a entrenar en su elemento.

– A-ahorita vuelvo. –Dijo Hinata.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Necesito un foco. –Respondió la chica.– Tengo que volver a la aldea por él.

– Bien, ve por él. –Le dijo Anko.– Naruto acompáñala. –El rubio asintió y comenzó a volver a la aldea acompañando a la Hyuga. Anko e Ino quedaron juntas en el campo.

– ¿Cómo aprenderé a dominar mi elemento? –Pregunto Ino.

– Es sencillo. –Dijo Anko. La mujer fue a su mochila y de esta saco una taza que siempre cargaba para tomar agua en las misiones.– Vas a llenar esta taza usando solo tu chakra.

La rubio solo miro el objeto en sus manos.− ¿El chakra es liquido? −Pregunto haciendo que Anko cayera de inmediato.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata estaban caminando por la aldea hacia el complejo del clan Hyuga. Ahí Hinata tenía algunos focos de reserva que compro justamente para poder entrenar. Los dos chicos caminaban por el distrito comercial de la aldea, con Naruto ignorando a la gente que los veía, para Hinata era solo la segunda vez que le tocaba ver esas miradas dirigidas cerca de ella. Sin embargo, entre algunas personas podía notar algo, ¿Agradecimiento? No lo sabía de momento.

– ¿Mejorando relaciones de equipo? –Pregunto Kiba a los dos chicos mientras a su lado se encontraban Chouji y Satsuki, la pelinegra extrañamente callada.

– Vamos por un foco en casa de Hinata. –Respondió Naruto.

– ¿Un foco?

– Es para entrenamiento.

Hinata vio a la Uchiha que permanecía callada.– ¿Ocurre algo Satsuki-san?

– ¿Cómo lo soportas? –Le pregunto Satsuki.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Son dos chicos, estoy en equipo con dos chicos. –Exclamo Satsuki sujetándola de los hombros.– Es simplemente…

– Tra-tranquila, no es para tanto. –Dijo Hinata a su amiga.

– Nos vemos mañana Satsuki. –Le dijo Kiba mientras el Chouji se iban.

– Si, hasta mañana. –Respondió la chica. Entonces Satsuki comenzó a sentirse menos abrumada.

– ¿Mejor? –Le pregunto la peliazul.

– Creo… –Dijo Satsuki.– ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo cuando salgas de entrenar?

– Si, estaría bien. –Hinata entonces tuvo una idea. Había planeado hacer algo con Satsuki, y Naruto estaba cerca.

– Puedes invitarlo y que vayan los tres. –Le dijo una Hinata más madura, con un busto más amplio que no intentaba ocultar mucho, solo tenía una camiseta de malla que mostraba su ombligo y encima una chamara abierta. Por si fuera poco, esta Hinata traía un short puesto y usaba maquillaje.

– No, no lo hagas, no debes presionar las cosas. –Le dijo una Hinata más pequeña.– Debes dejar que fluyan naturalmente entre ellos.

– ¡A la mierda que no! –Le dijo la Hinata mas grande.– Escucha Hinata, no escuches a Hinata-chan. Te lo digo si no haces nada esos dos van a tardarse años en si quiera darse cuenta.

– No uses ese lenguaje Hinata-san. –Dijo la pequeña Hinata.

– Uso el lenguaje que quiera. –Dijo la grande mientras le levantaba su dedo medio.

Hinata entonces volvió a la realidad.– ¿Entonces va a ser donde siempre? –Pregunto la Hyuga

– Si, creo que si. –Le dijo la Uchiha.– Creo que hoy tienen ofertas.

– ¿Naruto-kun te gustaría venir? –La pregunta sorprendió a ambos.

– ¿Yo?

– Si, ahora somos compañeros de equipo. –Dijo Hinata.– ¿Que mejor manera de incrementar la relaciones de equipo que comiendo? –Hinata sentía como si alguien más estuviera hablando por ella.

– Pero es algo de ustedes. –Dijo el rubio.

– No te preocupes, estoy segura que Satsuki-san no tendrá problemas ¿verdad? –La chica miro a la pelinegra y esta indico que por ella estaría bien.

* * *

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Pregunto Anko a los dos chicos cuando volvieron.

Naruto tomo la palabra.– No cruzamos con-

– Mi padre. –Dijo Hinata.– El comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas.

Anko los vio extrañada, pero volvió al entrenamiento.– Esta bien, comiencen con su entrenamiento.

Naruto tomo una hoja de un árbol y la cubrió con sus manos, intentando partirla con su chakra. Hinata mantenía el foco encendido usando el chakra. Mientras tanto, Ino tenía sus manos sobre la taza, tratando de llenarla usando agua.

* * *

No faltaba mucho para oscurecer, así que Anko decidió terminar el primer día de entrenamiento.

– Bien hecho, a todos. –Les dijo la mujer.– Nos vemos mañana a la mismo hora, estoy pensando en algo muy interesante que podrían hacer.

Con eso último, la mujer desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

– Yo me iré directo a casa. –Dijo Ino, ya que tenía la intención de continuar entrenando, estaba muy atrasada respecto a sus compañeros en el dominio elemental, así que debía esforzarse mas.– Nos veremos mañana. –Con eso se despidió y comenzó a correr hacia su casa.

– ¿Va-vamos con Satsuki? –Pregunto Hinata y el rubio asintió. Ambos caminaron a la aldea.– Cierto, lo olvidaba, antes de ir debemos hacer algo…

Naruto escucho lo que la chica le dijo, un poco confundido.

* * *

Satsuki se miraba al espejo, se sentía rara viéndose así, con el cabello suelto y cepillado, un vestido de color azul claro que su mama le había prestado (en realidad la mujer lo había comprado con la esperanza de que algún día su hija lo usara, ella estaba sinceramente sorprendida de que se presentara la oportunidad), el verse así causaba que la chica se sintiera muy extraña. La pelinegra salió de su habitación a la sala del departamento, donde su madre estaba.

– Te ves muy hermosa. –Le dijo cuando la vio. De inmediato la chica se sonrojo.

– Yo… esto…

– Tranquilízate un poco Satsuki. –Le dijo la mujer sonriendo.– Si no, no vas a poder hablar cuando veas a Naruto-kun.

– ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto! –Dijo la chica.

– _Ah, ahí está mi hija._ –Pensó Mikoto.– ¿Si él no tiene nada que ver por qué decidiste vestirte así?

¿Por qué lo había decidido?, Satsuki lo recordaba muy bien.

[Flashback]

Después de Hinata invito a Naruto, la Hyuga puso su mano alrededor de Satsuki y comenzó a caminar junto a ella alejándose unos metros de Naruto. El chico las vio extrañado, pero no se acercó, se imaginaba que sería algo personal.

– Lo siento Satsuki, hay algo que tengo que pedirte. –Susurro Hinata.– Por favor, usa un vestido.

– ¡¿eh?! –Exclamo la Uchiha.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –Dijo Hinata.– Es una formalidad del clan. Mi padre se enteró de que estamos haciendo cosas juntas, y dijo que como somos las dos herederas de nuestras familias, debíamos de dar una buena imagen a la aldea.

– Pe-pero-un vestido. –Exclamo la pelinegra.

– No tiene que ser algo muy formal. –Dijo Hinata.– Con que simplemente no parezca algo que usarías en misiones o para entrenar.

– Es que…

– Lo sé, es muy molesto. –Dijo la peliazul.– Si no puedes hacerlo puedo decírselo a mi padre…

– No, está bien, puedo hacerlo. –Afirmo Satsuki, mas a si misma que a su amiga.

– Muchas gracias. –Hinata entonces volvió con Naruto mientras se despedía de Satsuki. La chica vio a los dos alejarse hasta que los perdió de vista, y entonces comenzó a volver a su casa.

Satsuki entro a su hogar, en donde estaba su madre descansando en la sala, la pelinegra se acercó a ella.– Mama, ¿Tendremos algún vestido que pueda usar? –La primera reacción de la mujer fue ver confundida a su hija. Sin embargo, esto no duro, y una vez se le paso el susto, sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse, cosa que su hija noto.

– Creo que tengo uno por aquí. –Mikoto entro a su habitación y a los dos minutos salió con el vestido azul claro.– No tengo ni idea de porque lo tenía, pero ahí estaba. –Mintió la madre.

– Gracias. –Dijo Satsuki mientras lo tomaba.

– Y ya que vas a usarlo, deberías cepillar tu cabello.

– No, solo voy a comer con Hinata y Naruto.

Mikoto entonces puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la miro directo a los ojos.– Si Naruto-kun va, con mayor razón. –Le dijo.– Piensa en el impacto que tendría.

Satsuki pensó que se refería al impacto como una broma, así que asintió.

[Fin Flashback]

– _Ya casi es hora._ –Pensó la Uchiha.

– Satsuki…. –Mikoto llamo a su hija y este volteo a verla, escuchando el sonido de que la foto se había tomado con la cámara.

– ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!

– Tomando una foto. –Dijo Mikoto.– No sé cuándo volverás a hacer algo como eso… si es que lo haces. Así que quiero tener esto para recordarlo.

Satsuki iba a responder, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, la chica camino y la abrió, recibiendo a sus amigos. Si bien el plan de Satsuki era sorprender a Naruto, ella era la que estaba sorprendida. Naruto estaba usando una camiseta de color naranja pálido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta gris encima, su cabello estaba peinado, o por lo menos había habido un intento por peinarlo (cortesía de Tenten), pero sin mucho éxito. Hinata estaba usando un vestido de color lavanda, y su cabello estaba acomodado con los brochos, uno en cada lado de su cabello.

– ¡Satsuki te ves rara! – Exclamo Naruto.

– _No es la mejor manera de empezar…_ –Comento mentalmente Mikoto mientras los veía.

– Si… bueno… –Satsuki estaba pensando en un insulto, pero como seguía impactada por ver a Naruto no podía pensar en algo rápido.

– Pero te ves bien. –Le dijo el chico sonriendo.– Es solo que es raro verte así, aunque me gusta. Quizás deberías de hacerlo más de seguido.

Satsuki comenzó a enrojecerse aún más. Mientras tanto, Hinata reía internamente.– _Todo va deacuerdo al plan._ –Le dijo la Hinata mayor.

– Cre-creo que lo mejor será irnos antes de que sea muy tarde. –Dijo Hinata, devolviendo a los demás a sus planes para la noche.

* * *

El grupo fue a un restaurante de fideos fritos al que Naruto nunca había entrado. No es como si no hubiera querido, pero por lo general la gente en ese lugar tendía a echarlo desde que era pequeño.

– No te preocupes. –Dijo Satsuki como si hubiera leído lo que pensó.– No va a pasar nada, y si lo hace, nosotras nos encargaremos.

Con las palabras de la pelinegra, procedieron a abrir la puerta. El dueño de inmediato reconoció a las chicas a las saludo.

– Buenas tardes Satsuki-sama, Hinata-sama. –El hombre entonces miro a Naruto.– Tomen asiento por favor.

Naruto noto algo raro, el hombre lo miro y no reacciono para nada, por lo menos no verbalmente. Sus ojos decían algo que él no comprendía, al menos no al verlo en los aldeanos. Naruto siguió a las chicas y se sentaron en una mesa, Hinata y Satsuki ya conocían el menú así que pidieron rápidamente, Naruto solo pidió algo sencillo para no tener que ponerse a elegir. Al poco tiempo el hombre llego con la comida y se la entregó a los chicos. Después hizo una reverencia a Naruto.

– Muchas gracias. –Le dijo al rubio.– Gracias por ayudar a Satsuki-sama

Los dos chicos del equipo 7 estaban sorprendido, nadie, ni siquiera para los que cumplían misiones, agradecía a Naruto, siempre pasaban de largo o lo insultaban.

– No fue nada. –Dijo el rubio sonriendo. El hombre entonces volvió a cocinar.

– Es la primera vez en años que entrega la comida a alguien personalmente. –Comento un empleado.

– Si, pero era algo seguro que haría. –Comento otro empleado.– Después de todo, el ayudo a Satsuki-sama, que es muy importante para el jefe.

– ¿No estas molesto? Creí que tu odiabas al Kyubi. –Dijo el primer empleado.

– Se vuelve difícil salvar a alguien cuando salvo a tu familia. –Le respondió simplemente. Recordando que Naruto había recatado a su hermanita durante la última etapa de los exámenes chunin. El rubio y sus clones la quitaron a ella y varias personas del camino de la arena. Desde ese día le estaba agradecido, aun si no lo dijera abiertamente, al igual que varias personas en la aldea a las que ayudo durante la invasión.– _Ese niño… Ya no es tan fácil creer que sea el Kyubi._

* * *

− _¿Por qué es que accedí a hacer esto?_ −Pensaba Neji sentado en una banca al otro lado de la calle. El chico tenía un dango en su mano y esperaba a que llegara su momento para intervenir. Neji miro el reloj que estaba en la tienda cercana, ya había pasado el tiempo que Hinata le indico. El chico se levantó y entro al lugar. Se acercó a la mesa donde los novatos estaban sentados.− Hinata-sama, ese necesaria su presencia.

− ¿Huh? Es cierto, lo había olvidado. −Dijo la peliazul. La chica se levanto.− Los siento, tengo que irme.

− ¿Qué ocurre? −Le pregunto Satsuki.

− Tengo algunos asuntos del clan que atender. −Respondió la chica.− ¿No habrá problema si se quedan solos verdad?

− No, claro que no. −Dijo Naruto.

* * *

Más tarde, los dos chicos terminaron de comer y salieron del restaurante.

− ¿Quieres hacer algo? −Pregunto el chico a la pelinegra.− Todavía no tengo ganas de volver a casa. −Agrego.− _¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Nee-san me va a interrogar?_

− Si, ¿Cómo que podemos hacer? −Pregunto la chica.− _Siento que cuando vuelva mama me va preguntar que paso._

− ¿Qué estamos haciendo Hinata-sama? −Le pregunto Neji a la chica.

− Estamos vigilando que todo esté bien entre ellos. −Respondió la peliazul.

− ¿Por qué?

− "Si no lo hacemos, quien sabe cuánto se tarden." Fue lo que me dijo ella. −Le respondió Hinata.

− _¿Quién?_ −Pensó Neji.

Naruto y Satsuki fueron al cine seguidos por Hinata y Neji. Los dos chicos entraron a ver una película de acción, lo cual decepciono un poco a la peliazul. Sin embargo…

− ¡Eso es! −Celebro Satsuki. La película estaba basada en una caricatura que le gustaba cuando era niña.

− Sa-Satsuki, nos van a correr si sigues gritando tanto. −Dijo Naruto, sosteniéndola de la mano para que se sentara.

− _Bueno, aun en un vestido sigue siendo la misma Satsuki-san. No tiene caso intentar forzar las cosas._ −Pensó Hinata antes de sonreír. En ese momento, ella se hubiera levantado, sin embargo, Neji estaba muy entretenido con la película.

Fin capítulo 80.


	81. Takigakure

Capítulo 81: Takigakure.

En el campo de entrenamiento de Takigakure, oculto bajo la sombra del árbol, se encontraba Fuu con sus compañeros a un lado y su maestro cerca.

– Junko, Morio ¿Listos? –Pregunto Hiro.

– Si. –Exclamo Morio mientras Junko asentía, ambos sosteniendo una etiqueta en sus manos.

– ¿Estas segura Fuu? –Pregunto el maestro también con una etiqueta.

– No, pero no se me ocurre otra manera. –Dijo la chica.– Tengo que aprender a usar esa piel reforzada, pero sin el líder no tengo idea de que hacer. Tratare de forzar el chakra para que lo haga, pero si pierdo el control, necesito que usen eso para evitar que le haga daño a alguien.

– Lo entiendo. Lo haremos una vez y ya. –Dijo el hombre.– No me gustaría que salieras lastimada por intentar eso.

Fuu asintió y todos se prepararon. La chica comenzó a expulsar su chakra rápidamente, tratando de hacer que la piel apareciera.– _No está funcionando._ –Se dijo a misma mientras veía que lo único que estaba logrado era agotarse.– _Necesito enojarme, así la use la otra vez._ –Fuu pensó en que podría enojarla, y recordó lo que les habían dicho. Algunos días atrás, había llegado un mensaje de Konoha. En él se detallaba sobre la misión de Naruto y Sakura en el país de los arrozales, pero lo que a Takigakure mas le importo fue la confesión de uno de los sirvientes de Orochimaru: Reiki trabajo para Takigakure.– _Ese bastardo…_

– Sensei… –Morio dijo mientras veía que una chakra grisáceo comenzaba a ser expulsado de Fuu. El maestro lo vio, pero le indico que no actuara.

Fuu siguió pensando en eso. Ella estuvo cerca de él durante los exámenes cuando estuvo disfrazado del Kazekage, lo tuvo cerca cuando estaba débil por su pelea con el tercer Hokage, pero no sabía que él estaba detrás del ataque. Si lo hubiera sabido lo habría atacado, después de todo gracias a el Reiki casi lastimo a su madre.

Fuu comenzó a cambiar, empezó a ganar una piel de color gris, su cabello verde creció y sus ojos tomaron un color naranja.– _Justo como en el examen._ –Pensó Morio.

– _Hasta aquí ha llegado antes._ –Pensó Hiro.

Sin embargo, Fuu no se detuvo, de su cuerpo siguió saliendo el chakra que comenzó a acumularse a su alrededor y tomar forma.

– Eso es nuevo. –Exclamo Morio.

– ¡Mierda!¡Ahora! –Hiro le indico a sus alumnos y los tres saltaron, pegando las etiquetas en la chica. El chakra comenzó a dispersarse, y la chica volvía a la normalidad. Fuu cayo y fue detenida por sus dos compañeros.

– Gracias. –Les dijo.

– ¿Qué era eso? –Pregunto Junko.

– Ni puta idea. –Respondió la peliverde.– Es la primera vez que pasa.

– Y la última. –Le dijo su maestro.– No quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar.

– Pero sensei…

– Fuu, estabas perdiendo el control. –Dijo Hiro.– No sé qué tan bien te lleves con él, pero por lo que sabemos si se libera el bijuu por completo puedes morir.

– ¿No recuerdas lo que paso después de tu pelea con Gaara? –Pregunto Morio. Por supuesto que la chica lo recordaba, el haber usado tanto el chakra del Nanabi había lastimado varios de sus músculos, y eso sin contar los golpes que recibió y la herida que le hicieron.

– Carajo… –Dijo la peliverde.– _Extraño al líder._

– _**Hazle caso Fuu.**_ –Dijo el escarabajo.

– Lo entiendo sensei, no lo volveré a hacer. –Dijo la chica.

– Sera todo por hoy. –Les indico Hiro.

* * *

De vuelta en su casa, Fuu entro por la puerta y de inmediato se tiro en el sillón de la sala. Su mama la vio, pero no comento nada hasta que pasaron varios minutos sin que su hija dijera nada.

– ¿Día pesado? –Pregunto Yoko, la chica asintió mientras mantenía su rostro en el sillón.

– Intente… controlarlo. –Dijo la chica para preocupación de su madre.– No te preocupes, Hiro-sensei y los demás se aseguraron de que nada pasara. –Fuu entonces se sentó en el sillón.– Es solo que, desde que supe lo de Orochimaru no estoy tranquila.

– Ese no es un asunto que debas resolver tú. –Le dijo Yoko.– Hay adultos que se están encargando de eso. Tu deberías de concentrarte en otras cosas. –La mujer devolvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes, escucho que su hija se levantó y camino hacia ella, pero no esperaba el abrazo que le dio.– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es solo que, recordé ese día. –Dijo la peliverde.

– No pienses en eso. –Dijo Yoko.– Ya está en el pasado, se acabó.

La chica asintió, aunque por dentro no lo sentía.– _No lo entiendes mama, no se acabado._

* * *

Shibuki, el actual líder de la aldea de Takigakure, estaba revisando los documentos de su aldea. Aunque no tenían clanes en el mismo sentido que Konoha o las otras grandes naciones, habían familias cuyo linaje ninja podía rastrearse hasta la formación de la aldea, lo cual les daba cierto estatuto (Y una riqueza acumulada durante años de hacer misiones). Gracias a esto, las familias podían hacer peticiones que iban desde lo cotidiano hasta asuntos de organización de la aldea, estos últimos eran realmente importantes, después de todo Takigakure aspiraba a volverse una aldea importante y todos siempre pensaban en maneras de cambiar o mejorar el sistema para lograrlo que proponían al líder, lo cual se traducía en mucho papeleo. Si a eso se sumaban asuntos de origen civil, los reportes de misiones y del país, Shibuki tenía mucho trabajo.

– _¿Por qué acepte este trabajo?_ –Se preguntó el chico con su cara pegada a la mesa.

Lo único que lo alegraba era el correo, o mejor dicho la falta de este. Al ser un país pequeño no habían muchas aldeas, por lo que las cartas dirigías hacia el líder no eran muchas. Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo llegaba un mensaje que no era de su país, sino de fuera.

– Shibuki-sama, tiene que leer esto. –Dijo el encargado de las palomas y entrego el mensaje al hombre. Shibuki lo leyó, quedándose sorprendido por un momento.

* * *

Fuu y Yoko estaban sentadas leyendo en la sala de su casa. La chica leía un pergamino sobre una técnica que quería intentar aprender, mientras que su madre leía una novela, aunque estaba segura que no era una de Jiraiya, esas las conocía… "solo las conocía, no las había terminado de leer" le aseguro a su maestro cuando se enteró.

La puerta de su casa sonó, alguien estaba llamando. La chica se levantó y le indico a su madre que ella iría. Fuu dio unos cuantos pasos y llego frente a la puerta, la abrió y justo en la salida estaba Morio.

– Buenas tarde Fuu. –Dijo Morio.– ¿Te gustaría salir?

– No.

– Se refiere a los tres. –Dijo Junko que estaba recargado en la pared de al lado.

– ¿Qué haces ahí? –Le pregunto la peliverde.

– Me pidió que viniera por si su plan de pedirte una cita no servía. –Declaro el chico.

– ¡Cabrón!¡No digas eso! –Le dijo Morio.

– Pero es la verdad.

– ¡Yo nunca admitiría algo como eso!

– Tampoco lo estas negando. –Señalo Junko.– Pasando a otras cosas, escuche que los siguientes exámenes chunin en Konoha serán en marzo, o por lo menos sobre se eso se ha hablado.

– ¿En marzo? –Pregunto Fuu.– Creí que debían de ser en diciembre o enero.

– Deberían, pero como la aldea aún no se recupera totalmente desde la invasión, la nueva Hokage ha decidido posponerlos. –Dijo Junko.– De algunos rumores que escuche de los otros equipos, dicen que puede que sea algo interno. Después de todo, la invasión se dio gracias a que dejaron entrar a ninjas de otras aldeas.

– No creo que sea algo permanente. –Les dijo Morio.

– Parece una plática muy importante. –Dijo Yoko.– ¿Por qué no pasan y se sientan?

– No, creo que daremos una vuelta por ahí. –Le dijo Fuu a su madre.– No vemos más tarde.

– Trae manzanas por favor. –Le dijo por ultimo antes de que salieran. Los chicos entonces comenzaron a caminar siguiendo su plática.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que no va a ser algo permanente? –Pregunto Junko.

– Escuchaste lo que dijo el tercer Hokage, el examen es una simulación de guerra. –Comenzó a explicar el chico.– Eso dijo el, pero creo que no solo funciona para eso, creo que un propósito que no dice es que se busca la convivencia de los alumnos.

– ¿Haciéndolos luchar unos contra otros? –Le pregunto Junko.

– En cierta forma. –Respondió.– Dime, ¿No te gustaría volver a luchar contra esa rubia?

– ¿huh? Bueno, sí. –Admitió Junko.– Siento que gane por pura suerte y me gustaría luchar más en serio.

– Ese es mi punto. –Dijo Morio.– Se ha formado una rivalidad amigable.

– Veo lo que intentas decir. –Respondió Junko.– Pero creo que ese es solo un caso.

– Bueno, es la manera que yo tengo de verlo.

Los chicos continuaron caminando sin rumbo fijo por la aldea.– Antes dijiste algo sobre los otros equipos, ¿Escuchaste algo más? –Pregunto la peliverde.

Junko se aclaró la garganta.– Si, varios equipos nos tienen envidia. –Dijo Junko.– En especial los novatos, no pueden creer que fuimos a los exámenes.

La verdad, si cuanto asignaron su equipo les hubieran dicho que ellos irían a los exámenes no les hubieran creído. Cuando ellos comenzaron no podían trabajar en equipo, eventualmente Junko y Morio empezaron a poder hacerlo, pero no incluían a Fuu, le tenían miedo y ese miedo se manifestaba en odio hacia la chica. Ahora ellos eran el equipo más fuerte de su generación, habían participado en los exámenes y eran buenos amigos; eso debían agradecérselo al equipo 7, y en cierta forma, a Reiki.

– Ahí están. –Les dijo una chica de cabello rubio de 16 años.

– ¿Que ocurre Hikari-san? –Pregunto Morio.

– Shibuki los busca. –Dijo la chica con naturalidad refiriéndose al líder, después de todo tenían la misma edad y habían sido compañeros de clase.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Junko.

– No estoy segura, sé que tiene que ver con un mensaje que llego. –Les dijo. Los chicos entonces comenzaron a seguirla a la chunin hasta que llegaron a la residencia del líder.

Shibuki los estaba esperando sentado en su mesa con varios papeles a los lados, aunque esos no tenían importancia de momento, lo único que importaba, y por lo que los había llamado era el mensaje que llego unos momentos atrás.

– Gracias por venir tan rápido y sin previo aviso. –Les dijo el chico a todos los presentes. Estaba el equipo Hiro, junto a 4 jóvenes de 16 años que eran llamados el escuadrón Arashi, ya que generalmente trabajaban con el cómo su líder. Ese equipo fue el que fue enviado a apoyar durante el secuestro de Morio hace varios meses. Sin embargo, su líder no se encontraba ahí de momento.– Como sabrán, la razón de que los citara es por un mensaje que acaba de llegar. En este se nos informa que un embajador de Sunagakure va a ir al país de los campos de arroz, y está pidiendo permiso para entrar a Takigakure.

– ¿Quieren entrar a Takigakure? –Pregunto un chico de cabello rosa llamado Asahi.

– ¿Que ocurre Asahi?

– Es solo que me parece poco práctico. –Dijo el chico.– Seria más fácil entrar al país de los campos de arroz desde el país del fuego. Si entran a Taki, tendrían que desviarse y aun así hay otro país entre nosotros y el de los arrozales.

– Lo entiendo y yo pensé lo mismo hasta que terminé de leer el mensaje. –Les dijo el lider.– El término que se usa para llamarlo es "embajador", pero en realidad no va a negociar, ese hombre más bien es un estratega que vera de manera Suna puede intervenir en la guerra, especialmente en el aspecto de aprovisionamiento de provisiones y movimiento de tropas. Después de todo, están muy encabronaos porque Orochimaru los traiciono.

– Entiendo, van a usar la aldea como una base. –Dijo el chico.

– No exactamente, hay otra razón por la que vienen. –Les dijo.– Están interesados en que también ayudemos en el combate.

– Vamos a hacerlo ¿verdad? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Yo, aun no lo sé…

– ¡No jodas Shibuki! –Le dijo la chica.– ¡Ese bastardo intento apoderarse de la aldea!

– Oye Fuu, más respeto. –Le dijo un chico de cabello negro llamado Ken.– Shibuki es el líder de la aldea. –Más que regañarla, el chico trataba que se tranquilizara.

– ¡Es que no podemos simplemente dejarlo que se salga con la suya! –Le respondió.

– Entiendo lo que dices. –Comento Shibuki.– Yo también estoy molesto, pero no somos una gran aldea ninja, no podríamos sostener una guerra y defendernos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Entonces qué haremos? –Pregunto Nanami, ella era una chica de cabello azulado al igual que el de Morio.

– Como ambos tenemos a la aldea de Konoha como nuestra aliada común, les permitiré entrar y explicare nuestra situación y porque no podemos participar. –Dijo el chico.– Es por eso mismo que los he llamado. Su misión será escoltar al embajador y sus acompañantes hasta la aldea. Tendrán que salir mañana en la madrugada para que los alcancen aproximadamente a las 10 en la frontera. Pueden ir a prepararse.

Los ninjas de Takigakure asintieron y salieron de la residencia con excepción de Hiro que se quedó atrás.– No tenías que dar toda esa explicación. –Señalo el hombre.– Pudiste dar la orden sin tener que explicar nada.

– Lo sé, y si hubiera estado cualquier equipo que no fuera el tuyo probablemente lo hubiera hecho. –Respondió el chico.

– ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?¿Qué tiene de especial mi equipo? –Pregunto el maestro.

– Fuu. –Le respondió.– Eventualmente, me gustaría que ella liderara la aldea.

– ¿Es en serio?

– Si, por eso explique todo. –Dijo el castaño.– Quería que ella fuera viendo la situación política y como se negocia.

– ¿No piensas dejar el puesto mañana verdad? –Pregunto el hombre.– Después de todo ella aún no está lista.

– No te preocupes Hiro-sensei. Pasaran años antes de que me retire. –Le comento.– Es solo algo que me gustaría pasara algún día.

* * *

En la madrugada, los dos equipos se reunieron en la cabaña de la salida. Realizaron los procedimientos para salir en la otra cabaña ya afuera de la aldea y de inmediato comenzaron a avanzar hacia la frontera con el país del fuego. Ellos se encontrarían en el puesto de la frontera que se encontraba entre los dos países. El equipo logro llegar a tiempo al puesto, en cuanto lo hicieron pudieron ver a varios ninjas de Konoha, entre ellos un equipo genin.

– Satsuki. –Saludo la peliverde, la chica le devolvió el saludo.– Vaya les asignaron esta misión.

– Si, es la primera de nivel C que hacemos como equipo. –Le respondió.

– ¿Espera que? –Exclamo Fuu, la chica miro a su alrededor y no encontraba a Naruto ni Sakura.– ¿Dónde están?

– En la aldea. –Dijo la Uchiha.– Nos asignaron temporalmente a otros equipos.

– ¿Y eso? –Pregunto Junko.

– Es por un examen para futuros instructores jonin. –Les explico.

– Oye, tu eres el que derroto a Ino. –Señalo Chouji mientras se acercaba a Junko.– Te cuidado, aun está enojada y quiere la revancha.

– Bien, tendré cuidado… –Exclamo el chico.

No muy lejos de ahí, Yugao y Hiro estaban en una mesa cercana con unos papeles.– Y con su firma aquí, reporta que la misión paso a ustedes. –Dijo la de cabello morado.

– Entiendo. –Hiro puso su firma, informando que desde ese momento Takigakure era responsable por el embajador y sus acompañantes.

– ¿Y a cuantos enviaron con el embajador? –Le pregunto Junko a Satsuki.

– A tres, los genin más fuertes de su aldea. –Respondió la pelinegra.

Fuu de inmediato reacciono y miro hacia el edificio, de él salieron un chico cubierto en ropas negras y con dos bultos en su espalda. Una chica de cabello rubio y con un abanico en su espalda. Y por último, el chico de cabello rojo con una tinaja en la espalda, a este último le puso mucha atención la peliverde. Satsuki puso su mano sobre el hombro de la peliverde.

– Tranquila, ahora es un aliado. –Le aseguro.

– ¿Podemos confiar en él? –Le pregunto.

– No lo sé, pero Naruto lo hace, así que yo también lo hago. –Respondió la Uchiha.

– Ya veo, debes de tener mucha confianza en tu novio. –Comento Morio. De inmediato la pelinegra comenzó a ponerse de color rojo.

– Yo… deste… –Satsuki solo balbuceo antes de soltarle un puñetazo a Morio y sacándolo por los aires. Los chicos de la arena vieron esto y soltaron una gotita de sudor.– Lo siento…

– No te preocupes… ya está acostumbrado. –Le dijo Junko.

* * *

El camino de ida a Takigakure fue en silencio, después de todo había algunas situaciones incomodas. Para comenzar, nadie sabía exactamente como estaban las dos aldeas después de la invasión. Era cierto que ambas eran aliadas de Konoha, pero Suna solo había atacado a Konoha y los de Taki que se vieron involucrados en la misión lo hicieron prácticamente contra ninjas de Otogakure (Shibuki, Fuu y Morio se enfrentaron a Kabuto). Por si fuera poco, nadie estaba exactamente tranquilo con Gaara cerca, los participantes de los exámenes aun recordaban su atención, y aquellos que no habían escuchado, o se los habían contado.

Las cosas siguieron así… por lo menos hasta al medio día. Morio no pudo evitar hablar para romper el silencio.

– Así que… ¿Tienes novio? –Pregunto el genin de Takigakure a Temari.

– _¡¿Que mierda?!_ –Reacciono Fuu.

– _¡Es en serio!_ –Paso por la mente de Junko.

– _Otra vez…_ –Pensó la chica de cabello azulado llamada Nanami.

– No. –Respondió la rubia.

– ¿Te gustaría tenerlo? –Pregunto el chico de Taki.

– Espera un momento. –Interrumpió Kakuro.– Eso no puede ser.

– ¿Por qué?¿Piensas impedirlo? –Pregunto Morio como un reto al de la arena.

– No. –Le respondió.– Porque está claro a que ella le gusta Shikamaru de Konoha.

– ¡¿Que mierda? –Exclamo la chica rubia.

– No te preocupes, Gaara y yo lo discutimos. –Respondió el chico.– Ambos estamos deacuerdo. –Gaara asintió mientras decía esto.

– Bueno, si quieres podemos salir para que lo confir… –Antes de que Morio pudiera terminar la frase, Nanami lo jalo de la oreja.– ¡Nanami-nee!

– Para ahí mismo Morio. –Le dijo. Los de la arena se les quedaron viendo extrañados y notaron que había un ligero parecido en el rostro de ambos, sin mencionar su cabello de color azul.

– Viéndolos a ellos, me alegro de no tener hermanos. –Dijo Fuu con una gotita de sudor.

– Yo igual. –Exclamo Junko también con el sudor.

* * *

A media tarde, el grupo se paró un momento a descansar. No faltaban más que unos cuantos kilómetros y estaban seguros que llegarían antes del anochecer, sin embargo el embajador no tenía tanta resistencia como ellos, y necesitaba un descanso.

– Después de esto me voy a retirar. –Anuncio el joven.

– No tienes ni 25 años. –Le señalo Temari.

– Si, pero no gusta viajar mucho. –Respondió el embajador.– Es muy cansado y te lleva mucho tiempo.

– ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste el trabajo? –Pregunto Kankuro.

– Esperaba encontrar chicas lindas. –Respondió.

– ¡Es una buena razón! –Celebro Morio ante lo que su hermana solo llevo su rostro a la mano.

– _No puedo creerlo._ –Pensó Nanami.

Fuu vio que no muy lejos de ahí, Gaara se encontraba recargado contra un árbol solo. La peliverde se levantó y camino hacia él, no muy segura de porque lo estaba haciendo.

– ¿Que haces aquí? –Le pregunto el pelirrojo.– Los demás están por haya.

– Estoy bien aquí. – Respondió la chica.– ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

– El embajador… no se siente muy cómodo con mi presencia. –Le respondió.– Es mejor que no esté muy cerca de él.

– ¿Así es en tu aldea? –Le pregunto.

– Tu sabes cómo son las cosas. –Le respondió.

– Mucho… en eso nos parecemos. –Dijo Fuu. En cierta forma, le gusto el tiempo en los exámenes chunin, ya pudo ir a un lugar y sentirse como alguien normal, no como la jinchuriki del Nanabi.– Y el también…

Obviamente la chica se refería a Naruto. Gaara pensó un poco en lo que paso hace unas semanas, como Naruto declaro que abandonaría su aldea. El chico había dicho que lo haría para obtener fuerza, pero estaba seguro que al menos una parte de él quería ir a un lugar donde no todos lo vieran mal por ser un jinchuriki, quería ir a un lugar donde pudiera ser tratado como alguien normal sin el desprecio y odio de casi todos en su aldea.

* * *

Esa misma tarde el grupo llego a la aldea y entro acompañando a los de Suna hasta que llegaron a la residencia del líder. De ahí Shibuki despacho a los escoltas de su aldea.

– Muchas gracias por dejar que mi grupo se quedara. –Dijo el embajador.– El viaje ha sido un poco largo y cansado.

– No hay problema por eso. –Dijo Shibuki.– Aunque… ambos sabemos la verdadera razón de su visita. –Le dijo Shibuki.

– Me imagine que no tardarían tiempo en descifrar todo. –Comento el embajador.– La verdad, era algo obvio.

– Supongo que debía serlo. –Dijo Shibuki.

– ¿Entonces cuál es su respuesta?

– Simplemente no podemos. –Le dijo.– No tenemos el personal para ello.

– Podrían entrenar a más gente.

– Ello lleva tiempo y es necesario dinero. –Respondió.– El señor feudal proporciona recursos para que enseñemos a unos 5 alumnos por generación, con los recursos que nosotros damos, a lo mucho 15 alumnos se gradúan de la academia, eso sin contar a los que no logran ser asignados con maestro. El año pasado ni siquiera tuvimos equipos por eso.

– ¿Y si las otras aldeas les dieran el apoyo? –Pregunto el joven embajador.

– Es simplemente imposible que pueda enviar a mi gente a una guerra. –Dijo Shibuki.– Takigaure no ha estado nunca en una gran guerra más que con los países colindantes, no tenemos experiencia en eso. Pero quizás lo más importante, no queremos. El líder la aldea se supone debe guiar a los demás a un mejor futuro, por lo mismo no puedo ordenarles participar. Al menos que todos quieran hacerlo, no puedo declarar una guerra u ofrecer ayuda, lo siento.

– Sabe, cuando vine pensaba exactamente lo mismo. –Dijo el embajador.– Dudaba que fuera a querer participar porque a ustedes Orochimaru no los ha atacado directamente. Sin embargo, tenía mis órdenes de venir a solicitar la ayuda antes de ir al país de los arrozales. No se preocupe, comprendo perfectamente lo que ocurre y me asegurare de decírselo a mis superiores.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, se encontraba una habitación en lo alto de un edificio, por afuera de este se podía ver como la lluvia caía, pero a ninguno de los que se encontraban ahí parecía importarles en lo más mínimo eso. Sentados en la sala se encontraba un grupo de individuos vistiendo unas largas capuchas negras con nubes rojas.

– Es hora de movernos. –Dijo alguien de cabello naranja con ojos anillados.

– ¿Cual será nuestro siguiente paso? –Pregunto Kisame.

– Actualmente no tenemos muchas opciones. –Dijo una mujer de cabello azul.– El Yonbi está en su aldea, el Kyuby está muy bien vigilado y no sabemos las identidades o posiciones de los otros jinchuriki.

– Sin mencionar que no tenemos dinero. –Dijo Kakuzu.– Los fondos de la organización están bajos.

– _En realidad tenemos bastante dinero._ –Pensó Isae.– _Solo que no es "suficiente" para ti._

– Parece que deberemos volver a trabajar como mercenarios. –Dijo Sasori.

– ¡Genial!¡A explotar cosas! –Celebro la chica de cabello rubio.

– Tenemos misiones que no implican explotar nada. –Dijo Kisame.

– Si me permiten, creo tener una idea. –Dijo Kakuzu.– Mi aldea tiene un pergaminos con jutsus prohibidos bastante interesantes.

– ¿Cómo del que aprendiste tu técnica? –Pregunto Isae.

– No, ese lo destruí. –Respondió Kakuzu.

– Vaya, eso es querer ser único. –Comento Isae

– Volviendo a lo que decía, varios de esos jutsus son desconocidos en otras aldeas y muy valiosos. Si me permiten, puedo ir a robarlo.

– ¿Y qué ganaríamos con esa mierda? –Pregunto Hidan con un enfado por la reunión.

– Si tuvieras más de medio cerebro lo sabrías. –Comento.– Vamos a venderlo. Cada una de esas técnicas vale mucho, podemos venderlos por partes o todos en paquete. Lo importante es que podemos sacarle mucho provecho.

– Me parece una buena idea. –Dijo Konan.– ¿Quién se encargaría de la misión?

– Entrar a Takigakure es difícil, sin embargo, viví ahí. –Dijo el hombre.– Conozco unas 10 maneras de entrar y salir.

– ¡Oye oye oye! Yo no pienso ir por un papel de mierda. –Dijo Hidan.

– En serio eres un estúpido. Es un papel muy valioso. –Agrego el hombre.

– Si hay problema con eso, que se lleve a uno de los internos. –Dijo Konan.– Así Hidan puede encargarse de otros trabajos más acordes a él mientras tu recoges el pergamino.

– Esa idea me gusta. –Dijo el de cabello gris.– Sobre todo la parte de no buscar unos papeles de mierda.

– Algún día… algún día voy a matarte por ser tan estúpido. –Dijo Kakuzu.– Eso va a esperar, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

El hombre salió de la habitación y busco a uno de los internos, estaba ansioso por volver a su aldea y mostrar su poder.

* * *

De regreso en Takigakure, Fuu salió a la tienda cuando se encontró con un grupo de gente. Eran ninjas de su misma generación.

– ¿Que quieren? –Les pregunto.

– ¿Cómo le hiciste? –Pregunto uno.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¡Deja de hacerte estúpida! –Grito una chica.– ¡Cuando salimos de la academia tú y tu equipo eran los más débiles!¡Pero de alguna manera ustedes fueron a los exámenes, llegaron hasta la tercera prueba y ahora se les asignan las mejores misiones!

– Bueno, Morio no llego a la tercera prueba. –Comento Fuu. A la distancia Morio sintió como una flecha los atravesaba. La flecha tenia escrito en un papel "No paso a la tercera prueba".

– ¡Cállate! –Le ordenaron.

– Dinos que hiciste, ¿Qué clase de trampa usaste?

– Yo no hice trampa. –Dijo Fuu.– Mi primo intento asesinarme, casi muero en una invasión y por poco un sapo gigante me aplasto. Yo no estoy haciendo nada especial, solo intento sobrevivir.

– Saben que pienso. –Dijo el genin.– Que ella está intimidando a los demás con esa cosa.

– No, no lo hago…

– ¡Cállate!¡No intentes negarlo!

– Deberíamos hacerles un favor a todos. Deberíamos matarla…

– Por favor, no lo intenten. –Dijo Fuu.

Los genin comenzaron a sacar sus armas y Fuu se empezó a preocupar. No dudaba que pudiera derrotarlos a todos juntos, pero para eso tendría que lastimarlos y no quería hacerlo. Fuu estaba preparándose para esquivar al tiempo que sus oponentes se preparaban para atacar. Sin embargo, ni uno ni otro se movió más que por la sorpresa. En medio de los dos bandos se levantó un muro de arena que detuvo cualquier posible conflicto.

– ¿Qué carajo?

– _Esa arena._ –Fuu miro hacia un lado y vio a Gaara.

– No es bueno que compañeros de aldea luchen entre sí. –Exclamo Gaara.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

– Yo lo conozco. –Dijo un genin.– Él es Gaara del Desierto, el genin más fuerte de Sunagakure.

– ¿Es en serio?

– No tenemos posibilidad de ganar.

Los de Taki se dieron cuenta de que no podrían derrotar a ese oponente y decidieron retirarse de momento. Fuu solo miro a Gaara antes de entrar de nuevo a la tienda.

* * *

Encima del techo de una casa, los dos jinchurikis se encontraban sentados mientras miraban al lago. Cada uno tenía una paleta de hielo en la mano, Fuu comiéndosela mientras Gaara solo la veía confundido.

– Cómetela. –Le dijo la peliverde.

– ¿Por qué me la diste?

– Es una forma de decirte gracias. –Dijo la chica.–Me salvaste ahí atrás.

– No, solo interrumpí tu pelea. –Le dijo el pelirrojo.– Tú los hubieras derrotado sin problemas.

– Y es justamente de eso que me salvaste…

– No querías luchar con ellos. –Dedujo.– ¿Por qué? Tu eres fuerte.

– Ellos… ellos me consideran un monstruo. Alguien que en cualquier momento los intentara matar a todos. –Respondió Fuu.– Cuando era más pequeña los otros niños se burlaban de mí, así que intente golpearlos. No me fue muy bien porque ellos eran muchos, pero mi papa me salvo. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, fue a mi a quien regaño. El me regaño a mi intentar golpear a esos niños.

Gaara realmente entendía eso un poco. Su padre nunca lo regaño por intentar golpear a otros niños, de hecho, hasta donde él sabe buscaba abiertamente que luchara con ellos. Sin embargo, su tío si lo detuvo en varias ocasiones cuando era niño. Por lo menos hasta que lo traiciono e intento matarlo.

– Él me dijo que no debía hacerlo, ellos eran mis compañeros de la aldea y no debía lastimarlos. –Le dijo.– En el momento me pareció una estupidez y me arrepiento de no haberlo entendido antes de que muriera.

– Tú tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo. Tienes todo el derecho a odiarlos como ellos te han odiado. –Dijo Gaara.– Pero no lo haces, te niegas a hacerlo. Lo vi en tus ojos durante nuestra lucha, tu simplemente no querías hacerlo.

– ¿Te refieres a la pelea en la que te gane? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Eso es debatible. –Respondió Gaara.– _Esta chica, ella ha conocido el dolor… pero no acabo como yo._ –Gaara recordó algo que Yashamaru le dijo, algo sobre el dolor y el amor, sin embargo había pasado mucho tiempo y no podía recordar cuales eran las palabras exactas.– _Esa es la diferencia, ella ha tenido el amor de otros en su vida._

– Vamos cómetela antes de que se derrita. –Fuu apunto a la paleta.

– Ya te dije que no necesitas agradecerme.

– Y yo ya te dije porque sí. –Comento la peliverde.– Carajo que terco eres. Bueno si no la quieres como agradecimiento entonces piensa que es un regalo. Algo de un amigo a otro.

Gaara vio la paleta un momento antes de abrirla.

Fin capítulo 81.


	82. El criminal más peligroso de Takigakure

Capítulo 82: El criminal más peligroso de Takigakure.

Al día siguiente, Fuu se reunió con sus compañeros de equipo en el campo de entrenamiento. Morio estaba debajo de un árbol con aura depresiva a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –Pregunto la peliverde.

– Ayer, por alguna razón, recordó que él fue el único del equipo que no paso a la tercera prueba. –Explico Junko.

– Ya entiendo ¿Y tú estás bien?

– Claro que sí. –Respondió Junko.– Te recuerdo que pase a la tercera prueba.

– Y fuiste derrotado por pechos. –Dijo la chica.

– ¡¿Que?!

– Naruto uso el jutsu harem y por eso quedaste inconsciente. –Dijo la peliverde.– Básicamente, fuiste derrotado por el poder de los pechos.

– Mierda… –Ahora Junko estaba a un lado de Morio con una nube de depresión igual.

– Jajaja –Hiro solo se rio un poco.– Bueno fue suficiente de juegos, hay que volver a entrenar.

Los tres chicos asintieron y fueron a pararse frente a su maestro.

* * *

– ¿Cómo fue en las negociaciones? –Pregunto Kankuro al embajador.

– No logramos que nos apoyaran. –Les dijo.– Aunque comprendo perfectamente sus razones. –El hombre estaba sentado mirando el jardín del hotel donde estabas alojados.

– ¿Cuándo partiremos? –Pregunto Temari.

– Mañana. –Le respondió el hombre.– Me gustaría que descansáramos un poco antes de volver a movernos. En especial porque entraremos a un territorio enemigo.

– Muy bien. –Kankuro se estiro un poco.– ¿Habrá problema si damos una vuelta?

– No creo que se quejen al menos que haya problemas. –Dijo el hombre.

* * *

En la mansión, Shibuki seguía revisando los documentos mientras le traían el té. El chico aún se encontraba un poco arrepentido. Quería ayudar en la guerra contra Otogakure, sin embargo, sabía que era algo que ellos no podían hacer, simplemente era demasiado para que ellos pudieran ayudar.

– ¿Hice bien en declinar la oferta? –Le pregunto al hombre que le trajo el té.

– La verdad, no sabría decir. –Respondió.– Es cierto que no tenemos el poder militar o económico para participar, pero al mismo tiempo, los que nos enteramos de la participación de Orochimaru en el ataque de Reiki estamos molestos con él y nos gustaría verlo pagar. No creo que hubiera una decisión correcta o que satisficiera a todos, sin embargo, de lo que estoy seguro es que tomo la que considero adecuada para la aldea.

– ¿Que hubiera hecho mi padre? –Se preguntó el chico.

– Creo que exactamente lo mismo que usted. –Dijo el hombre.– Tomar la decisión que considere más adecuada.

* * *

En los bosques de Takigakure, avanzaban dos figuras encapuchadas caminado tranquilamente.

– ¿Cómo entraremos Kakuzu-sama? –Pregunto un chico de 15 años con cabello castaño y una espada en la espalda.

– Antes de crear el sistema de transporte, entrabamos sumergiéndonos por una cueva debajo de la cascada. –Dijo Kakuzu.– Sin embargo esto no era sencillo para los comerciantes y civiles, así que pensamos en algunas alternativas para entrar. Yo tuve una idea, usar el árbol. Nunca se concretó, pero un pequeño grupo logramos crear una serie de pasadizos por el interior del árbol. Es un laberinto que nadie más podría descifrar.

– Va veo. –Exclamo el chico.– ¿Cuál va a ser el plan?

– Ellos me odian, así que entrare llamando la atención. –Dijo el hombre.– Te apuesto a que enviaran a todos a atacarme. En eso, tú te dirigirás a la casa del líder donde se guardan los pergaminos y los tomaras.

– Entiendo.

– A lo mucho te encontraras con unos genin, así que no falles. –Amenazo Kakuzu.– Si lo haces… bueno me falta un corazón de tu elemento, Daiki.

* * *

El equipo de Hiro continuaba realizando los ejercicios de entrenamiento cuando sintieron una presencia.

– ¿Les importa si nos unimos? –Pregunto Gaara mientras llegaba junto a sus hermanos.

– Se supone que tienen tiempo libre. –Dijo Junko.– ¿No deberían de estar usándolo en divertirse?

– No hay nada más divertido que esto. –Dijo Kankuro.

− Además no estaría mal entrenar un poco. –Comento Temari.– Se supone que a donde vamos va a ser bastante peligroso.

– Por nosotros no hay problema. –Les dijo Hiro.– Nunca está mal aprender algo de una aldea amiga.

* * *

Por la tarde, Shibuki convoco a todos los genin con excepción con el equipo de Hiro. Las noticias del incidente le habían llegado y solo por la intervención de Gaara no paso a algo mayor. Sin embargo, era algo bastante preocupante, no solo habían intentado atacar a una compañera, sino que además dicha compañera era parte de un clan y la jinchuriki del Nanabi. Ahora sabia como se sintió Hiro hace meses, cuando sus compañeros traicionaron a la chica; esa una especie de rabia combinada con triste y una gran decepción en ellos.

– Lo que hicieron… simplemente no tengo palabras. –Dijo Shibuki.

– Ella es un monstruo.

– Es su compañera. –Le respondió.– Sin importar que tenga a un bijuu sellado, ella sigue siendo un miembro de esta aldea.

– Únicamente la defiende por su estatus. –Dijo una genin.– Como ella es de un clan y fue a los exámenes…

– Eso no me importa. –Dijo el chico.– Se supone que somos una aldea, debemos cuidarnos unos a los otros. Espera que lo entendieran, pero no es así… estoy decepcionado, esperaba mucho mas de todos ustedes.

* * *

Kakuzu contemplaba la aldea de Takigakure, aquella a la que antes se decía orgulloso a pertenecer, ahora solo eran un insecto en el camino. El hombre se encontraba parado de cabeza en una de las gigantescas ramas. El interno al que habían enviado con él, Daiki, esperaba el momento que el hombre entrara en acción, entonces se pondría a robar los pergaminos de la aldea.

– Estos inútiles nunca han conocido una guerra en serio. –Kakuzu se decía a si mismo.– Ahora verán lo malo que es vivir en un lugar tan pacifico como el suyo. Yo los haré sufrir.

Detuvo el flujo de chakra en la planta de sus pies y comenzó a caer. El hombre se dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo sobre sus dos pies, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor. Kakuzu estaba en medio de la aldea, entre un montón de gente sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo. Los ninjas de inmediato lo reconocieron y comenzaron a temblar. El criminal más peligroso de Takigakure estaba frente a ellos.

* * *

– ¡Shibuki-sama! –Escucho el líder mientras continuaba su regaño a los genin.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el chico.

– ¡Kakuzu!¡Él ha vuelto!

– ¡¿Que?! –Shibuki se levantó de inmediato.– Carajo. Llama a todos los chunin y jonin de inmediato. Diles que vayan al lugar. –El hombre asintió y salió corriendo de inmediato.– Ustedes, necesito que se queden aquí a cuidar la mansión ¿Entendido?

Los genin no tuvieron de otra más que asentir. Shibuki salió corriendo, de seguro a donde se encontraba Kakuzu. Quizás los chicos no sabían todo sobre la aldea, pero si había algo que todos los estudiantes de la academia conocían era al traidor Kakuzu, el único usuario del Jiongu.

* * *

– Solo 10… –Exclamo Kakuzu mientras miraba a los ninjas a su alrededor después de haber golpeado a algunos que llegaron.– ¿Me están subestimando?

Los de Taki sabían perfectamente que solo ellos no podrían hacerle nada, de hecho, en el momento lo único que estaban intentando era entretenerlo para que los civiles pudieran alejarse.

Kakuzu se movió, poniendo alerta a todos. Dio un paso impulsado con chakra y apareció frente a uno de sus oponentes. El de Akatsuki lanzo una patada que su oponente logro bloquear y aun así salió volando contra uno de los edificios. Dos ninjas corrieron hacia el hombre y le lanzaron un golpe. Kakuzu solo se dio la vuelta y tomo sus brazos, después los cruzo mientras sostenía a los enemigos, haciendo que chocaran entre sí. En lo que pasaba esto, otro ninja llego corriendo desde un lado con la intención de atacar, Kakuzu solo levanto su pie, provocando que impactara con este y cayera.

– ¿Es esto lo mejor que Takigakure puede hacer? –Pregunto el Akatsuki mientras sus oponentes caía. El hombre se agacho y varios kunais pasaron por encima de él. Los tres ninjas a los que había golpeado antes de levantaron e intentaron atacarlo, el hombre solo salto para evitarlos.

Mientras estaba en el aire, el traidor comenzó a realizar varios sellos con sus manos. Sin embargo, no le permitieron terminarlos, un ninja salto y pateo a Kakuzu en el aire interrumpiéndolo. Kakuzu lo tomo de su pie y lo lanzo hacia el suelo.

– ¡Doton: ¡Trampa de arena! –Rápidamente uno de los de Taki uso el jutsu, volviendo el suelo donde su compañero iba a estrellarse en arena.

Kakuzu siguió volando hasta que aterrizo en el techo de una casa.– Solo tengo una palabra para ustedes, decepción. –Les dijo.– Esperaba una mejor respuesta de la aldea. En su lugar, tengo que entretenerme con 10 novatos.

– Carajo, es muy fuerte. –Comento una mujer que se recuperaba de un golpe.

– Se supone que ya se lo habían encontrado antes… ¿Como lo hicieron escapar? –Pregunto otro chunin.

– No lo hicieron, ellos fueron los que estaban escapando. –Le respondió un compañero.– Y tuvieron que sacrificar a gran parte de la unidad solo para entretenerlo.

– Entonces nosotros no tenemos ninguna posibilidad. –Comento otro.

– Si nos mantenemos juntos puede que sobrevivamos hasta que lleguen los demás. –Dijo un chunin.

El hombre solo vio a los jóvenes. Tenían esperanzas de que podrían sobrevivir, un pensamiento bastante estúpido, la única razón por la que aún no habían muerto es porque no se sentía con ganas de matarlos, aún.

Kakuzu salto hacia el grupo y llego dando una patada a uno de los chunin. Dos de ellos reaccionaron cargando hacia él. Kakuzu extendió sus puños y los golpeo antes de que estuvieran cerca.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Pregunto uno.

– Sus manos estaban conectadas por hilos a su cuerpo. –Comento un chunin.

– Así que están luchando contra mi sin entender completamente mis técnicas. –Dijo el Akatsuki.– Creí que al menos sabrían los básico respecto a mi Jiongu.

– Imposible… eso no lo sabíamos… –Exclamo una chunin antes de ser golpeado por el hombre y salir volando.

– No se cuáles eran sus esperanzas de vivir. –Dijo Kakazu.– Pero les demostrare que están equivocados…

Kakuzu extendió unos de sus brazos y sujeto del cuello al que había usado el jutsu de tierra antes.

– ¡Bastardo! –Uno de intento atacar por detrás, pero fue inútil. Sin dejar de sujetar a su enemigo, Kakuzu se dio la vuelta y lo pateo en el rostro, haciendo que se deslizara por la calle.

– ¡Suéltame! –Exigió con dificultad quien estaba agarrado. El brazo se movía acercándose al cuerpo del hombre.

– Nunca está de más un corazón. –Dijo Kakuzu mientras su brazo volvía unirse, aun sujetando a su víctima. El hombre lo levanto del cuello y unos hijos negros comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo.– Quédate quieto para que pueda matarte. –Los hilos comenzaron a acercarse al cuerpo del chunin, sin embargo, alguien llego cortándolos, liberando al chico.– ¡Maldito! –Exclamo Kakuzu mientras estaba furioso por ser interrumpido.

– Futon: Martillo de aire. –Escucho que varias voces decían antes de una fuerte corriente de aire lo impactara y saliera volando hacia los edificios.

– Parece que llegamos a tiempo. –Dijo el hombre de cabello morado que rescato al chunin.

– ¿Arashi-san?

– Lleva a tus compañeros a un lugar seguro, han hecho bien conteniéndolo. –Dijo el hombre mientras sentía que Kakuzu volvía.– Rápido, ahora se acaba de enojar. –Le dijo el hombre. Aunque él había llegado con un equipo de al menos 20 contando a jonin y chunin, sabía que no iban a ganar fácilmente.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento, los alumnos de Hiro seguían entrenando con los de la arena. De repente alguien llego corriendo hacia ellos.

– ¡Hiro-sensei!¡Hay una situación de emergencia! –Dijo la mensajera.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Están atacando la aldea.

– ¡¿Que?!¡¿Cuantos son?! –Pregunto Hiro.

– Es solo uno… Kakuzu. –Dijo la mujer.

De inmediato Morio cerro su puño molesto y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

– Están solicitando que todos vayan a ayudar a luchar. –Dijo la mensajera.

– Excelente. –Morio se disponía a ir de inmediato, pero Hiro lo sostuvo del cuello.– Detente ahí, se perfectamente que quieres ir a luchar, pero es muy fuerte y peligroso.

– ¡No me importa!¡No me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados cuando él está en la aldea! –Exclamo el peliazul.

– Deberíamos volver con el embajador. –Dijo Kakuro.

– Si, hay que ponerlo seguro. –Comento Temari.

– Chicos, vayan con ellos. –Les ordeno Hiro.

– ¡No!¡Sensei yo quiero ir a matarlo! –Se quejó Morio.

– Escúchame Morio. Lo más importante en este momento es la seguridad de la aldea. –Dijo Hiro.– En estos momentos ellos desearían que tu estuvieras protegiendo a los demás, no que fueras en una misión de venganza. –Morio no respondió a las palabras de su maestro.– Debemos irnos, confió en que harán lo correcto. –Les dijo antes de desaparecer con la mensajera.

– Bien, hay que movernos antes de que sea muy tarde. –Declaro Temari.

Gaara levanto sus manos y desde el suelo comenzó a salir arena.– Suban. –Les dijo mientras presentaba 4 montículos de arena.

Los chicos subieron y se pusieron en marcha hacia el hotel.

– ¿Cuándo aprendiste a crear arena tan rápido? –Pregunto Fuu.

– No lo hice, la tenía preparada para usarla contra ti. –Dijo el pelirrojo.

– Porque no querías perder como la última vez. –Declaro la peliverde.

– El resultado de esa pelea aun es debatible. –Solo respondió Gaara.

* * *

En la mansión del líder aún se encontraban los genin a los que Shibuki había dejado a cargo. Normalmente considerarían que la asignación era algo aburrido, pero la otra opción era luchar contra Kakuzu y eso era algo que simplemente no podían hacer, ninguno tenia la fuerza para si quiera hacerle frente. De repente los chicos escucharon como la madera la casa se rompía y fueron de inmediato a donde escucharon el sonido. Sabían que eran la última línea de defensa contra Kakuzu y de seguro no sobrevivirían, pero al menos tratarían de hacer daño de alguna manera.

Los chicos se sintieron ligeramente aliviados cuando llegaron al hueco recién hecho en el muro. No era Kakuzu quien estaba ahí, sino un chico de 15 años y cabello castaño. Traía una espada en la espalda y una gran confusión en el rostro, realmente no tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

– Carajo, hay puros niños de 11 y 12 años, creo que entre a la academia. –Comento Daiki mientras los genin se le acercaban.

– ¡¿Crees que somos alumnos de academia?! –Pregunto uno de los chicos.

– ¡Somos genin! –Comento otro.

– ¿En serio? Parecen niños. –Dijo el interno de Akatsuki.– Bueno… ¿Podrían decirme donde está la mansión del líder? Necesito encontrarla.

– Ja, este tipo es un imbécil. –Comento una genin.– No sabe que esta es la mansión.

– ¿Esta es la mansión? Excelente. –Dijo el castaño.– Por favor, denme todos los pergaminos de técnicas prohibidas ahora mismo. –Los chicos se negaron poniéndose en posición de lucha.– Ya veo… será por la fuerza…

* * *

Kakuzu continuaba bloqueando y esquivando los ataques de los recién llegados. El combate había pasado a ser principalmente el hombre de cabello morado contra el criminal, con los demás aportando apoyo cuando era necesario. Arashi seguía intercambiando golpes cuando logro ver algo, el hombre entonces salto sobre Kakuzu y le lanzo una patada, lanzándolo hacia el lago de la aldea, Kakuzu se pudo detener antes de tocar el agua.

– Katon: Cascada de Llamas. –Se escuchó y unas llamas comenzaron a acercarse a Kakuzu.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –De inmediato el fuego aumento su intensidad apoyado por las corrientes de aire.

– Suiton: Caparazón de tortuga. – Dijo Kakuzu. Desde el lago el agua comenzó a subir y lo rodeo de inmediato, protegiéndolo de las llamas.

– ¡Carajo! –Exclamo Nanami.– ¿No lo pudiste haber lanzado lejos del lago?

– Era la única dirección en la que nadie saldría lastimado. –Dijo Arashi.

– Interesante, fuego. –Se escuchaba la voz de Kakuzu.– No he sabido de ningún ninja de la aldea que tuviera fuego, excepto aquella que me encontré hace algunos años. –Cuando las llamas se despejaron Kakuzu vio a quienes recién habían llegado, entre ellos, una chica de cabello azul.– Y se parecía mucho a ti ¿Era tu madre?

– Bastardo. –Exclamo Nanami.

– Tranquila Nanami. –Ahora Hiro tenía que tranquilizar a la mayor de los hermanos, aunque claro comprendía como se sentían, no era fácil saber que quien mato a tus padres estaba cerca.

– Jejeje… –Solo se rio Kakuzu mientras bajaba su mascara.– Esto debe ser tan divertido. –Kakuzu entonces comenzó a quitarse su capucha de Akatsuki y la lanzo hacia el lago.

– ¡Todos tengan cuidado! –Dijo Shibuki poniendo a los demás en guardia.

– Hasta el momento la aldea ha hecho bien enfrentándome a mí solo. –Dijo el hombre al tiempo que unos hilos negros salían desde su espalda.– Ahora veamos cómo les va contra los dos. –Dijo mientras a su lado los hilos tomaban una extraña forma, de cuatro patas y con dos alas en la "espalda". En donde iría la cabeza estaba una máscara de tigre con unas líneas azules. Mientras tanto, el hombre comenzó a hacer unos sellos que Nanami reconoció.

– ¡Denme aire! –Indico la peliazul.

– Katon: Trabajo Duro Inteligente. –Las llamas comenzaron a salir de la boca de Kakuzu y hacia los ninjas de Taki.

– Katon: Cascada de Llamas. –La chica uso el jutsu y sus llamas chocaron con las de Kakuzu, sin embargo, estaban perdiendo con facilidad.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –Los ninjas usaron la técnica de aire para incrementar la fuerza del ataque de su compañera.

Kakuzu no se quedó atrás e hizo unos sellos. La máscara de la criatura abrió su boca y de esta salió una potente corriente de aire.

– Carajo, no aguantaran mucho. –Dijo la chica de cabello rubio llamada Hikari.

– Suiton: Dragón de agua. –Shibuki termino su técnica y el agua del lago detrás de Kakuzu se levantó y lo ataco.

Tanto el renegado como la bestia de hilos saltaron hacia un lado evitando el primer impacto. La técnica de Shibuki no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a perseguir al criminal. Kakuzu realizo un sello y desde la criatura salió una corriente de aire que partió al dragón.

– Asahi, Ken, Hikari cúbranme. –Le ordeno Arashi a sus subordinados mientras saltaba hacia Kakuzu. Los cuatro comenzaron a moverse hacia el hombre. Este los vio e indico a su monstruo que atacara con el aire. La máscara abrió la boca y expulso el aire.

– Suiton: Tornado de agua. –Uso el líder de la aldea. El agua arremolinada se estrelló contra el jutsu de la criatura, deteniéndolo.– Necesito a tres voluntarios que me ayuden a controlar esta cosa. Los demás, vigilen a Kakuzu.

Nanami estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

– ¿Estas bien Nanami-san? –Le pregunto un compañero, pero la chica no respondió. Solo seguía enojada y cerrando cada vez más su puño.

– _Ese bastardo…_ –Pensaba mientras recordaba la técnica que Kakuzu uso.– ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –Pregunto mientras cerraba más su puño.– ¡COMO MIERDA PUEDE USAR LA TÉCNICA DE MAMA!

Arashi le dio un golpe a Kakuzu que el criminal bloqueo. Devolvió un ataque, pero el jonin lo detuvo. Después lanzo otro puñetazo, pero con la piel de su mano en otro tono. Arashi dio un salto hacia atrás y evito el puño de Kakuzu que hilo salir volando a parte del suelo.

– ¿Que mierda? –Pregunto Ken.

– ¿Superfuerza como Fuu? –Pregunto Asahi el de cabello rosado.

– Si, utilizo chakra para aumentar la fuerza en su brazo e incremento la fuerza del golpe cubriéndolo con tierra. –Analizo Arashi.

– ¿Qué?¡¿Es en serio?! –Exclamo Asahi.

– Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire. –Dijo la rubia del equipo.– ¿Que tantos elementos domina?

– Ese es el verdadero peligro del poder del Jiongu. –Dijo Arashi.

De regreso con la peliazul, seguía incrédula por lo que había visto. Ese nombre no solo había asesinado a su madre, sino que además le había robado su técnica.

– No debería de poder usarla. –Se decía a sí misma.

– Se debe a lo que le hizo a tu madre. –Dijo un ninja veterano.– Nanami, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque no dejamos que tú y Morio vieran el cadáver de su madre?

– Yo… deduje que había quedado muy mutilado. –Le respondió.– Creí que cuando nos prohibieron verlo fue por nuestra seguridad. No querían que viéramos como había quedado.

– En eso estas un poco correcta. –Dijo el hombre.– Pero la verdad es un poco más horrible.

[Flashback]

El hombre recordaba como él y un grupo de 15 atendieron a la llamada de auxilio, sin embargo llegaron muy tarde, para el momento que lo hicieron ya casi todos estaban muertos. Los cadáveres tenían varios órganos reventados, huesos rotos, cortes horribles, pero había uno que destacaba por sobre los demás, el de la madre de Nanami y Morio. La mujer de cabello azul tenía una única herida, un hoyo en medio de su pecho y en este un vació, faltaba su corazón.

[Fin Flashback]

– La razón de que le faltara su corazón, fue que Kakuzu se lo robo. –Dijo el hombre.– El alarga su vida, pero por sobre todo, lo más peligroso es que haciendo eso, el usuario del Jiongu puede obtener dominio del elemento y las técnicas del usuario.

– Desgraciado… –Exclamo la chica.– Maldito, Maldito, Maldito. –La chica golpeo el suelo del coraje y rabia que tenia.– Y porque no nos lo dijeron… al menos eso pudieron haber hecho.

– Después de ese ataque la aldea estaba pasando por un muy mal momento. –Dijo el ninja.– Es por eso que se decidió que nadie conociera nada sobre hecho o sobre el Jiongu… no queríamos causar más dolor y temor.

– ¡Pues mira lo que está pasando! –Le recrimino la peliazul.– No estamos preparados para esto.

– Doton: Suelo de cemento. –Dijo Kakuzu antes de expulsar lodo desde su boca, el lodo comenzó a cubrir el área donde se encontraban.

– ¡Aléjense! –Ordeno Arashi a los demás. Algunos lograron brincar, pero no todos. Muchos se quedaron atascados en el lodo, este de repente se solidifico.

– ¡Maldición no puedo salir! –Exclamo un chico de Taki.

– Es suficiente de estar jugando. –Dijo Kakuzu, de repente desde su espalda volvieron a salir unos hilos negros que tomaron forma alrededor de una máscara hasta que la criatura parecía un hombre gigante parado en dos pies.

– _Mierda, otro de esos._ –Pensó Arashi mientras él y otros seguían pegados a los muros cercanos.

– Suiton: Chorro de alta presión. –El potente chorro de agua iba dirigido hacia los ninjas de Taki. En ese instante Nanami salto para ponerse justo frente a ellos.

– Katon: Trabajo Duro Inteligente. –Las potentes llamas salieron desde la boca de la chica y hacia Kakuzu, el hombre y criatura saltaron hacia atrás y se sumergieron en el lago, donde estuvieron seguros del fuego.– No dejare que vuelvas a lastimar a alguien, bastardo. –Declaro la peliazul.

* * *

– No son más que unos niños. –Comento Daiki mientras veía a los genin tirados a su alrededor.

– ¿Como…?

– Solo soy 3 años mayor que ustedes, pero por circunstancias de la vida he tenido que luchar de una manera constante. –Explico el chico mientras se levantaba.– Ahora, díganme donde están los pergaminos

– ¿O qué? –Pregunto una chica, Daiki solo la pateo, después saco su espada y la puso sobre uno de sus compañeros.

– ¿Necesitas una explicación? –Le pregunto.– Ahora, por favor… –Nadie se atrevía a hablar, principalmente porque no tenían idea de donde se encontraban los pergaminos.– Bueno… puedo encontrarlo sin su ayuda. Pero no los puedo dejar vivir. –Daiki bajaba su espada cuando un brazo de piel ligeramente morena lo detuvo.– ¿Otra niña? –Se preguntó mientras veía a Fuu.– Ah espera… eres un chico.

Una venita se resaltó en la peliverde y lo golpeo, mandándolo directo hacia la mansión de Shibuki en donde se estrello.– ¡Soy una chica!¡Pedazo de mierda! –Declaro la peliverde mientras le levantaba el dedo.

– ¡¿Fuu acabaste?!¡Debemos ir a ver a ese embajador! –Le dijo Junko a la chica.

– Si, si, ya le pateé el culo a este tipo. –Exclamo la peliverde.

Morio continuaba viendo hacia el lago, específicamente a donde antes había visto esas gigantescas llamas. El chico había tenido la intención de pedir algo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido el valor.– _Nanami-nee…_ –Ese último ataque lo hacía preocuparse por su hermana.– Gaara-san, ¿puedo pedirte algo? –Pregunto Morio.

Gaara solo lo vio por un momento.– Te escucho.

Fuu se preparaba para que todos se pusieran en marcha de nuevo, cuando sintió una presencia. La chica logro reaccionar a tiempo y dar un paso hacia la derecha, esquivando por poco el filo de una espada. Tuvo que dar de inmediato un paso hacia atrás para evitar el siguiente ataque, y después saltar para no salir dañada por el ataque bajo. Fuu saco sus alas, planeaba usarlas para confundir a su oponente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar a volar, el chico levanto su espada rápido, haciéndole un corte en los apéndices recién salidos.

Fuu grito por el dolor y cayó al suelo, sin embargo no se quedó ahí, sintió el peligro y uso su chakra para impulsarse, justo a tiempo para evitar la espada que se clavó en el suelo. Las alas desaparecieron, pero el dolor continuo ahí.

– _Mierda, arde mucho._ –Pensó la chica.

– ¡Fuu! –Junko bajo de la nube e iba a acercarse a la chica cuando esta, con su mano, le indico que se detuviera.

– ¡No lo hagas! –Le ordeno.

– ¡¿De qué hablas?!¡Hay que derrotarlo entre los tres! –Dijo el chico.

– No, tienen que ir a por el embajador. –Le dijo mientras se paraba.– Tu no te preocupes, ya estoy bien. Yo me encargare de este tipo. –Eso era una obvia mentira que su compañero pudo ver el rostro que puso para intentar ocultar el dolor.

– No te atrevas a morir. –Dijo el chico. Vio a los demás y se pusieron en marcha buscando al embajador.

– Ustedes. –Les hablo a los demás genin.– Vayan con ellos. No si podre protegerlos a todos y preferiría que estén seguros en alguna parte.

– ¿Por qué abríamos de escuchar a un monstruo como…?

– ¡CÁLLENSE Y HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO! –Grito la peliverde, dejando salir un poco de la frustración por el dolor que sentía. Mas por miedo que por otra cosa, los chicos hicieron caso. Los que pudieron recogieron a sus compañeros inconscientes y fueron hacia donde se dirigieron las nubes de Gaara.

– _**Fuu, no deberías intentarlo.**_ –Le dijo el escarabajo.– _**El dolor no te va a dejar luchar bien.**_

– _Soy un ninja. Debo aprender a ignorar el dolor._ –Le respondió. La chica formo unas nuevas alas, pero de inmediato el dolor se intensifico, así que las hizo desaparecer de nuevo.– _Bien, volar queda fuera de la estrategia._

Daiki cargo con un paso impulsado con chakra, Fuu salto hacia un lado y después lo ataco, el chico puso el lado plano de su espada para detener el golpe.

– ¿Oye si te derroto me darás los pergaminos? –Pregunto el chico antes de retroceder para evitar la patada de la peliverde.

– _Necesito romper eso._ –Se decía la chica.

– _**Sabes muy bien que cualquier golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el metal también va a romper tu brazo.**_ –Le dijo el Nanabi.

– _Y es por eso mismo que necesito la piel reforzada._ –Respondió la peliverde.– _Si puedo usarla y romper su espada._

– _**Sabes bien en que termino eso la última vez.**_ –Dijo el escarabajo.

– _Eso fue porque intente forzarlo._ –Dijo la jinchuriki.– _Esta vez, te pido tu ayuda para usarla._

– _**Bien, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.**_ –Le respondió el bijuu.

Fuu comenzó a correr hacia el castaño.– Bueno, de todas formas debo derrotarte. –Exclamo el chico mientras movía su espada.

– _**Por el momento, tu cuerpo solo resistirá la piel en un área pequeña.**_ –Decía el escarabajo mientras la chica movía su brazo izquierdo. La espada choco contra una parte de su piel que se había oscurecido.

– _¿Qué es eso?_ –Se preguntó Daiki, ignorando que la chica preparaba un golpe con su otro brazo. Fuu soltó el ataque y el chico apenas si alcanzo a bloquearlo con su mano.– _Que golpe… siento que rompió algo._

La chica impacto un rodillazo en el estómago de su oponente, este perdió el aire y mientras caía la chica le dio una pata ascendente. Daiki retrocedió unos metros. Fuu pensaba aprovechar mientras seguía confundido. La chica corrió y se disponía a soltarle otro golpe, sin embargo, el dolor en la espalda la hizo perder un segundo. Daiki aprovecho esto y se recuperó de los impactos. Levanto su arma y la clavo en el estómago de la chica, después uso su fuerza y la saco por el lado izquierdo de la chica, haciéndole un serio corte.

* * *

Los ninjas de Takigakure miraron hacia el lago donde Kakuzu se había ocultado. Estaban esperando a que saliera, pero sabían que podía tardarse mucho, después de todo, él había sido entrenado en la aldea. Algo salió del agua a gran velocidad, era la criatura de hilos que disparo un chorro de agua. Nanami reacciono e hizo unos sellos.

– Katon: Trabajo Duro Inteligente. –Las llamas volvieron a salir de su boca y chocaron con el agua de la máscara.

De repente, Kakuzu salió desde el suelo frente a ella y la tomo del cuello. La levanto y después estrello contra el suelo. El hombre se preparaba para darle un golpe, cuando Asahi y Ken llegaron dándole una patada. Kakuzu levanto ambos brazos, bloqueándolos para después devolverlos con su pura fuerza bruta. Al tiempo que esto ocurría Nanami saco un kunai y lo dirigió hacia la cabeza del criminal. Este lo esquivo y después puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor del de la peliazul, con la intención de romperlo. Kakuzu sintió que la chica movió su muñeca, lanzando el kunai. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica de cabello rubio con el arma en la mano y la intención de apuñalarlo. El hombre se levantó y reforzó su brazo derecho, usando la mano para detener el arma. Nanami se levantó y retrocedió, comenzando a sentir del dolor de los golpes y el cansancio de usar su técnica dos veces. Hikari también se retiró, juntándose con sus compañeros.

– Gracias. –Dijo a chica a sus amigos.– Creí que iba a morir.

– Aun lo harás. –Le dijo el hombre.– Simplemente te consiguieron unos minutos más de vida.

– Este tipo es simplemente ridículo. –Dijo Ken.– ¿Cómo lo derrotaron la última vez?

– No lo hicieron. –Respondió Arashi.– El termino su ataque y se fue.

– ¿Y esperan que nosotros lo hagamos mejor? –Pregunto Ken.

Kakuzu comenzó a expulsar la última mascara de su espalda, los hilos negros comenzaron a tomar la forma de un bipedo.

– ¿Esa es la máscara que usa el fuego? –Pregunto Asahi.

– Si, esa es. –Dijo Hikari.– ¿Pero porque la separo?

– Planea usar la técnica de fuego mientras la impulsa con aire. –Comento Arashi.

Nanami intento pararse, pero no pudo.– _Maldicion, estoy muy cansada._

– ¡Hay que alejarnos lo más que podamos! –Comenzaron a gritar mientras corrían del lugar.

Kakuzu y la máscara comenzaron a prepararse para el ataque cuando el hombre comenzó a sentir como algo se acumulaba en su pie. Miro hacia este y de inmediato salto, evitando que la arena lo aplastara. La máscara no pudo reaccionar tan rápido y como resultado la mitad inferior de su cuerpo fue aplastada.

– ¡Nanami-nee! –Exclamo con preocupación Morio mientras estaba subido en una nube de arena junto a Gaara.

* * *

Fuu tenía su mano sobre la herida de la cual estaba saliendo demasiada sangre. Su oponente estaba frente a ella mirándola.

– Vaya, no te moriste de inmediato. –Exclamo.– Aunque no vivirás mucho, creo que si acaso unos minutos. El daño que le hice a tus órganos, simplemente no hay como arreglarlo.

– Maldito… –Solo gruño la peliverde.

– No pasara mucho antes de que quedes inconsciente por la falta de sangre, así que por favor dime donde están los pergaminos. –Dijo el chico. Fuu no le respondió, no conocía la respuesta.– Bueno, como quieras.

El chico camino y entro hasta la mansión de Shibuki, Fuu intento seguirlo, pero su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo. Le ordeno pararse, pero ni siquiera eso estaba haciendo.

Daiki entro a la casa y comenzó a buscar donde se encontraban los pergaminos de las técnicas prohibidas. El chico primero miro a un lado, y después al otro, aun confundido y sin la menor idea de donde se podría encontrar. Decidió comenzar su búsqueda sin saber dónde era, después de todo tenían el tiempo contado y a él no le quedaba mucho.

– _Carajo…_ –Pensaba Fuu mientras sentía que la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, no podía mantenerse levantada, apenas si podía mantenerse despierta.– _¿Todo va a terminar aquí…?_

– _**Fuu… hay algo que puedo hacer.**_ –Dijo al Nanabi a la peliverde, pero esta no escuchaba, la consciencia había abandonado su cuerpo.– _**Bueno, no creo que te opongas…**_ –Dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigir su chakra hacia la peliverde. Fuu de inmediato abrió sus ojos.

– ¡Aja! –Celebro Daiki en el segundo piso de la mansión.– ¡Encontré un pergamino! –El chico vio el rollo de papel, lo abrió para examinarlo rápido. Era sobre una técnica basada en el agua, pero que la terminaba convirtiendo en ácido.– Interesante, quizás hasta podría aprenderlo. –Comento el chico, guardo el pergamino y se preparó para continuar buscando los otros, cuando escucho un estruendo desde detrás de él.

Daiki vio como un brazo de chakra gris había atravesado la pared de madera y ahora se movía por esta dirigida hacia él. Daiki saco su espada y se protegió del brazo que continúo moviéndose, llevándoselo a el de paso. El chico salió volando por el frente de la mansión y termino en la calle. Frente a él, la chica de cabello verde a la que antes se había enfrentado estaba parada a cuatro patas. Un manto de chakra gris la cubría, formando una especie de casco con un cuerno en su cabeza, mientras tanto la cola se dividía en dos en la punta.

Fin capítulo 82.


	83. Criminales y libros

Capítulo 83: Criminales y libros.

En el hotel donde se estaba hospedando el embajador se encontraban los genin de Takigakure junto a Temari y Kankuro. Los de Takigakure que se podían mover estaban montando guardia, los otros que no estaban tan bien intentaban recuperar sus heridas.

– Gaara y tu compañero se fueron. –Comento Temari.

– De seguro fueron al lago. –Dijo Junko.– Ahí es donde estaba lucha con Kakuzu.

– Te ves bastante preocupado. –Dijo Kankuro.

– No estamos hablando de un criminal común y corriente. –Dijo Junko.– Él es- –Lo que fuera que Junko fuera a decir, lo dejo interrumpido por el flujo de chakra tan de repente.

– ¿Que mierda es eso? –Pregunto una chica de Takigakure.

– No estoy del todo seguro. –Respondió el sensor del grupo.– Pero viene desde la mansión. –El chico perdió la concentración.– Lo siento, no lo pude mantener.

– ¿En serio? Debe de ser un oponente fuerte al que Fuu se está enfrentando. –Dijo un ninja de Taki.

– _No, ese no es el oponente de Fuu, es la misma Fuu._ –Pensó Junko recordando como la chica casi perdía el control en el entrenamiento.

* * *

Daiki no podía creerlo, la chica estaba parada frente a él, estaba viva. Todavía podía ver la sangre en su costado, sin embargo, esta ya no brotaba desde dentro de ella, la herida se había cerrado completamente.

– ¿Oye como lo hiciste? –Pregunto el chico. La única respuesta que recibió fue a la chica saltando hacia él. Levanto sus manos para defenderse, pero Fuu era simplemente demasiado rápida para él y le dio de lleno un golpe en el rostro, sacándolo por los aires hasta que se estrelló en una tienda.– _Increíble, apenas si la vi moverse… si esta chica fuera 2 años mayor la invitaría a salir sin dudarlo._

Fuu volvió a correr, lo que hizo que Daiki se pusiera atento. El chico realizo un corte para mantener a la chica lejos, sin embargo, el chakra que la rodeaba se extendió y lo golpeo. Antes de que saliera volando la otra mano lo sujeto y devolvió hacia ella, aprovechando esto Fuu lo golpeo de nuevo mientras lo soltaba. Daiki giro por el aire y vio a la peliverde parada ahí con el chakra rodeándola.

– _Parece que no podre seguir buscando hasta que la mate._ –Pensó Daiki. El chico comenzó a dirigir su chakra de electricidad por su espada. El chakra cubrió el filo del arma y se extendió por este, incrementando el rango y el poder que tenía.

Fuu volvió a atacar, Daiki levanto su espada e intento cortar a la chica, sin embargo, cuando intento impactar la cola se puso en el camino y detuvo el arma. El chico retrocedió de inmediato evitando el golpe de Fuu. La chica siguió cagando, esta vez con el ataque de la cola primero, que Daiki bloqueo usando su espada. Le chica entonces le lanzo un golpe, pero el castaño se agacho para evitarlo antes de retirarse de nuevo.

– _Es muy rápida y fuerte._ –Pensaba el chico.– _Si me distraigo solo un momento me va a matar._

El chico estaba muy en lo cierto con esa declaración, ya que tuvo que comenzar a agacharse casi de inmediato para evitar el golpe de la peliverde, sin embargo ahora tenía una oportunidad para apuñalarla. Daiki levanto su arma para clavarla en el cuerpo de la chica, pero esta de movió se un momento para otro, el chico se levantó y vio dos alas en su espalda que casi de inmediato desaparecieron. El castaño estaba a punto de preguntarse qué era eso cuando la chica volvió a atacar, esta vez dando una vuelta. Daiki esquivo la patada, pero el chakra que rodeaba a Fuu cambio de dirección y lo golpeo, mandándolo por los aires hacia la mansión.

El chakra dejo de cubrir a la chica y esta cayo agotada sobre sus rodillas, lo primero que noto es que ya no estaba su herida en el costado.

– _¿Que paso?_ –Pregunto Fuu.

– _**Tranquila, use el manto de chakra.**_ –Le respondió el Nanabi.– _**Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a esa cantidad de chakra, así que tus músculos están cansados.**_

– _¿Que es el manto de chakra?_

– _**Eso que uso la mujer de Kumo para enfrentarse al sirviente de Ororchimaru.**_ –Respondió el escarabajo haciendo referencia a Rin.

– ¿Y dónde esta? –Se preguntó la chica viendo a su alrededor. Encontró la mansión de Shibuki y los edificios a su alrededor realmente dañados.– ¿Yo hice todo esto?

* * *

– Ah, Gaara de la arena. –Dijo Kankuro mientras veía al pelirrojo y Morio en la nube.– He escuchado que eres el arma definitiva de Sunagakure y de seguro en algunos años tendrás una jugosa recompensa. Pero no me importas de momento, vengo por otros asuntos.

Gaara levanto sus manos, y desde ambos lados del criminal ascendió arena. Kakuzu la vio y salto para evitar el ataque, aterrizando en el techo de un edificio cercano. La arena comenzó a moverse para perseguirlo, el criminal salto del techo a tiempo para evitar la arena chocando, el hombre dio otro brinco evitando el ataque, sin embargo, mientras estaba en el aire un montón de la arena lo golpeo. Gaara comando a que atacaran al hombre, pero cuando la arena se dirigía a su objetivo Kakuzu realizo un sello. La máscara de agua soltó un chorro que mojo la arena. Esta aumento su peso y termino cayendo en el suelo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto Morio.

– La arena mojada es más pesada. –Dijo el pelirrojo.– No puedo controlarla así.

Kakuzu dio un salto y se puso encima de la nube, llegando con una patada a Gaara que lo saco por el aire.

– ¡Maldito! –Exclamo Morio dándole un golpe que no inmuto al criminal.

– Que patético. –Exclamo Kakuzu.

– ¡Morio vete de ahí! –Le grito Nanami preocupada por lo que venía.

Kakuzu se disponía a contraatacar y destrozar al chico con su ataque, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo la nube sobre la que estaban parados se deshizo y ambos comenzaron a caer. El golpe del Akatsuki logro pasar por poco por encima de Morio. La arena de Gaara se movió rápido y cubrió al pelirrojo de unas llamaradas de la otra mascara.

– _No podremos derrotarlo mientras esas cosas interfieran._ –Pensó el jinchuriki antes de juntar sus manos. Gaara corrió hacia donde estaban Morio y Kakuzu mientras alrededor de ellos se levantaba la arena. El chico paso esta y la arena siguió juntándose hasta que formo un domo de arena que se cerró detrás de él.

Kakuzu lanzo otro golpe al peliazul, pero este logro moverse a tiempo para evitar el puño. El criminal lanzo otro golpe, pero este fue detenido por la arena del jinchuriki. Entonces Morio salto y se puso a un lado de Gaara.

– Dime por favor que tienes un buen plan. –Dijo el ninja Takigakure.

– Lo siento, pero no tengo ningún plan. –Dijo Gaara.

– Así que construiste un domo de arena para alejarme de mis mascaras. –Dijo Kakuzu.

– El propósito de este domo es el de mantenerte encerrado con nosotros. –Dijo Gaara.– Y si por alguna razón fallamos, caerá sobre ti aplastándote.

– Eso no será suficiente para matarme. –Dijo el criminal.

– Puede que no, pero te hará perder tiempo. –Dijo el chico.– Tiempo que los de afuera aprovecharan para acabarte.

– Vaya, había escuchado que eras una maquina asesina sin interés por los demás. –Dijo Kakuzu.– Aun así viniste a ayudar y estás dispuesto a perder tu vida con tal de darles una oportunidad a los demás. Tendré que hablar con quién nos da la información.

– Genial, en un área tan pequeña no podrá escapar. –Dijo Morio.

– No podrá hacerlo, sin embargo, no puedo usar mucha arena. –Dijo Gaara.

– ¿Eh?

– El solo mantener mi armadura gasta mucho chakra, con el domo que construí ya estoy en mi limite. –Señalo el chico.

– Carajo, y yo no soy de mucha ayuda que digamos. –Exclamo Morio.

– _La cantidad de arena que tengo disponible es limitada._ –Pensó Gaara.

* * *

– _**Porque quieres.**_ –Escucho en su mente antes de aparecer en medio de una plataforma rodeada de lava. Frente a él había otra plataforma en la cual estaba un tanuki gigante.– **Podrías usar mi chakra y tener más chakra a tu disposición.**

– No, no lo haré. –Le respondió el chico.

– **Antes durante la invasión no te importo hacerlo.** –Comento el bijuu.

– Lo hice únicamente para lastimar a personas. –Dijo el pelirrojo.– Pero no puedo volver a hacerlo, no puedo seguir siendo ese.

– **JE, me alegra ver que nos has cambiado.**

– ¿De qué hablas?

– **Dices toda esa mierda de querer proteger a las personas y la fregada, pero no lo demuestras.** –Respondió el tanuki.– **Recuerdas cuando enfrentaste a ese chico, al jinchuriki. Él no quería hacerlo, pero lucho junto a ese mocoso, Kurama, con tal de poder derrotarte y proteger a sus amigos.**

– _¿Kurama?¿A quién se refiere?_ –Pensó el jinchuriki.– Entiendo tu truco, y no voy a caer.

– **No es un truco, es la verdad.** –Dijo Shukaku.– **De hecho hasta lo hizo en esa misión que ayudaron. Cada vez que las cosas se ponen difíciles ese mocoso no duda en usar a su bijuu. Carajo incluso la peliverde lo hace.**

– Esta bien, pero será solo por un momento. –Dijo Gaara.

– **Créeme, un momento será todo lo que necesitaremos para acabar con este imbécil.** –Dijo el Ichibi.

* * *

Kakuzu corría a gran velocidad hacia los chicos cuando Gaara reacciono, el chico puso sus manos en el suelo y de este salió la arena que tomo la forma de un tanuki gordo con brazos y piernas cortas mientras usaba un casco. Kakuzu golpeo la construcción con su mano reforzada, y se sorprendió de que no la pudiera romper.

– ¡Genial! –Exclamo Morio. El pelirrojo cruzo sus brazos y la arena salió desde los lados de Kakuzu haciendo que el criminal se retirara a toda velocidad.– ¿Por cierto que es eso? –Pregunto el peliazul apuntando al tanuki.

– Es mi jutsu, Defensa Suprema: Escudo duro de Shukaku. –Dijo el pelirrojo.– Junto los minerales más duros en el suelo y los compacto junto a mi chakra.

– Vaya, que interesante. –Dijo el criminal antes de comenzar a esquivar la arena que Gaara comandaba hacia él. El chico levanto las manos y una ola salió desde detrás del criminal.

Kakuzu puso sus manos en el suelo.– Doton: Barrera de tierra. –La tierra se levantó justo a su alrededor cubriéndolo por completo. La arena cayó sobre la barrera de Kakuzu.

– Carajo se escondió en esa cosa. –Dijo Morio.

– Eso no importa. –Señalo Gaara antes de cerrar su puño.– Entierro de arena. –La arena se compacto sobre la barrera de Kakuzu, aplastando y a quien estuviera dentro.– Esto se terminó.

Desde enfrente de Gaara salió Kakuzu. La arena se puso frente a Gaara para protegerlo, pero la fuerza del Akatsuki fue suficiente para poder pasar la barrera y tomar al chico del cuello.

– Pensaba dejarte vivir para poder cobrar una mayor recompensa más tarde. –Dijo el hombre.– Pero me parece que simplemente tendré que matarte.

El hombre levanto su mano que estaba libre y la uso para bloquear un kunai que le lanzaron. Mientras el hombre hacia esto desde el mismo lado llegaba Morio haciendo unos sellos.

– Katon: Cascada de llamas. –Unas llamas salieron desde la boca del chico y fuego hacia Kakuzu, el hombre soltó a Gaara y salto hacia atrás donde las llamas no lo podían alcanzar.– ¡Toma eso maldito! –Exclamo Morio, antes de caer de repente al suelo como una tabla.– Ugh… mierda… por eso no usa esa cosa… –Exclamo el chico que estaba sufriendo por haber usado casi todo su chakra. Morio sabia usar esa técnica, pero no tenía casi nada de practica con ella.

Kakuzu los vio y luego miro el reloj en su muñeca.– Ya es hora. –El hombre salto hacia uno de los muros del domo y lo golpeo.

* * *

Desde afuera del domo de arena, los ninjas de Takigakure vieron cómo se escuchó un estruendo y se formó una nube de polvo, desde esta salió Kakuzu saltando. Las máscaras entonces emprendieron vuelo y se unieron junto a su maestro que aterrizo en el lago.

– Esto fue bastante interesante, pero mi tiempo de jugar con ustedes se terminó. –Dijo el hombre.

– ¡No lo dejen escapar! –Ordeno Shibuki a los ninjas de Takigakure que comenzaron a cargar hacia él.

– No tienen idea de lo mucho que amaría matarlos a todos ustedes. –Dijo el hombre.– Pero de momento tengo el tiempo contado. –Kakuzu formo unos sellos.– Escape de vapor. –La máscara de agua y la de fuego se pusieron frente a frente y cada una disparo un ataque. Cuando ambos ataques chocaron formaron una intensa nube de vapor que cubrió toda el área.

– ¡Cubran sus espaldas! –Ordenaron y los ninjas se pusieron en formación poniéndose de espalda con espalda con sus compañeros. Cuando el vapor se terminó de despejar, Kakuzu no se veía por ningún lugar.

– Carajo, escapo. –Exclamo Shibuki.– Revisen a los heridos y llévenlos de inmediato al hospital.

El domo de arena comenzó a deshacerse lentamente, de este salió Gaara con Morio apoyándose en su hombro.

– ¡Morio! –Nanami llego corriendo y abrazo a su hermano.

– Au… –Exclamo el chico por el dolor.

– Imbécil eso fue muy peligroso. –Regaño la hermana.

– Pero si yo no hice casi nada. –Declaro el chico.

Shibuki se acercó a Gaara.– Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

– Esto aún no se ha terminado. –Dijo Gaara.– Había otro que estaba atacando la mansión. La chica llamada Fuu se quedó ahí para detenerlo.

– ¡¿Fuu está luchando?! –Pregunto Hiro y Gaara asintió. El maestro entonces comenzó a correr hacia la mansión.– _Maldición, entonces eso de antes de fueron ideas mías, realmente libero al Nanabi._

* * *

Fuu seguía sobre sus rodillas cuando escucho que su enemigo se acercaba caminando.

– _Mierda, sigue vivo._ –Pensó la chica.

– _**No puedo ayudarte mucho más.**_ –Dijo el Nanabi.– _**Tu cuerpo no lo resistiría. A lo mucho puedo reforzar tu piel 1 vez.**_

– _Bien, pienso aprovecharla todo lo que pueda._ –Le respondió.

Daiki de repente aumento su velocidad y comenzó a correr, se preparaba para reforzar la piel. Daiki movio su espada y la chica logro moverse hacia un lado, con el arma pasándole por unos centímetros.

− ¡Voy a romperte en pedazos! −Declaro Fuu mientras reforzaba su mano derecha.

La chica lanzo un golpe para lo cual Daiki se defendió poniendo su espada de frente. Sin embargo, la fuerza del puño de la chica fue suficiente que pudiera romperla. El puño de Fuu continúo impactando en el costado del chico, rompiéndole al menos dos costillas. Daiki no se detuvo por esto, y mientras la chica lo golpeaba, logro agarrar un pedazo de su espada que aun volaba por el aire. La peliverde lo vio y usando el resto de sus fuerzas salto hacia atrás, aunque de inmediato cayo. Daiki aprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo el pedazo de su arma, pero este no llego a su objetivo. Algo se detuvo frente a ella y detuvo la espada, era una marioneta.

– _¿Que mierda está pasando?_ –Se preguntaron tanto Fuu como Daiki.

De repente el chico se dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos frente a él, recibiendo el golpe de una corriente de aire que lo hizo retroceder.

– ¿Creen que con eso baste? –Pregunto el embajador.

– ¡Ustedes!¡¿Que hacen aquí?! –Pregunto la chica mientras veía a los hermanos de la arena junto al embajador y Junko.

– Quería venir a ver. –Respondió el hombre.

– ¡¿Y lo dejaron venir?! –Reacciono la peliverde.

– Bueno, debemos protegerlo, pero no podemos impedirle ir a donde quiera. –Respondió Temari.

– Veamos cómo le va a este tipo contra los tres. –Dijo Kankuro mientras se preparaba.

Daiki por otro lado, miro a su muñeca.– Mierda… se acabó el tiempo. –Dijo el chico.– En serio me gustaría quedarme y luchar, pero ya no tengo tiempo. –Daiki entonces comenzó a escapar.

– Mierda. –Junko comenzó a perseguirlo pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que nadie más lo seguía.– ¿Qué pasa?

– Bueno… –Respondió Kankuro, los de la arena no podían abandonar al embajador y Fuu no podía moverse.

– Ah… soy el único que realmente puede moverse de aquí. –Dedujo el chico.

* * *

Afuera de la aldea, en el bosque estaba Kakuzu esperando a que Daiki llegara. El hombre se estaba impacientando cuando vio al castaño acercarse.

– Perdón por la tardanza, pero no sabía como salir. –Dijo el chico.

– ¿Los pergaminos? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Lo siento, solo pude encontrar uno. –Dijo Daiki entregándole el rollo al hombre, este lo examino por un momento.

– No importa, debemos ir moviéndonos de regreso. –Comento el hombre. Daiki comenzó a caminar por enfrente de Kakuzu cuando sintió como los hilos agarraban a sus extremidades y comenzaban a clavarse en su cuerpo.– Hiciste un buen trabajo, pero realmente necesito tu corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente Fuu estaba en su cama recostada con el dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

– _Duele mucho._ –Pensó la chica.

– _**Lo siento, es un efecto secundario.**_ –Respondió el escarabajo.

– _No, está bien, si no lo hubieras hecho estaría muerta._ –Respondió la chica antes de quedar en silencio por un momento.

– _**¿Qué ocurre?**_ –Pregunto el Nanabi.

– _Estuve muy cerca de morir._ –Respondió la chica.– _Creí que ya era fuerte, pero me equivoque, aun hay tipos muy peligrosos ahí afuera, y yo no puedo derrotarlos. Necesito entrenar mucho más._

El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta retumbo por sus oídos antes de la puerta se abriera.– Fuu, vinieron a visitarte. –Le dijo Yoko a su hija.

La mujer dejo que los compañeros de Fuu entraran a la habitación seguidos por su maestro.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Junko.

– Hecha mierda. –Respondió la chica.– ¿Que ha pasado?

– Bueno, los de la arena se fueron. –Respondió Hiro.– Pero antes de eso, Shibuki hablo con el embajador. –Los genin sabían lo que eso significaba.– Takigakure apoyara en la guerra contra Orochimaru.

– ¿Y eso que cambio de parecer? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Después de ese ataque, necesitamos ganar poder militar. –Dijo Hiro.– Nadie murió, pero muchos no podrán luchar por algún tiempo. A parte, si Kakuzu sabe cómo entrar sin que nosotros sepamos, debemos estar preparados.

– Maldición, el bastardo escapo. –Exclamo Morio recordando de nuevo eso, Kakuzu estuvo muy cerca de ellos y no lo pudieron matar.

– Tranquilo Morio, a la siguiente podrás intentar detenerlo. –Dijo Hiro.– Solo no hagas cosas estúpidas.

– Por cierto, hablando de Kakuzu. –Dijo Junko.– Encontraron al tipo al que te enfrentaste.

– ¿En serio?¿Donde? –Pregunto Fuu.

– El apareció muerto en el bosque no muy lejos de la aldea. –Dijo Hiro.– Tenía una herida en la espalda y faltaba su corazón.

– ¿Qué significa eso? –Pregunto Fuu.

De repente la madre de la peliverde entro a la habitación.– Morio-kun, tu hermana te busca.

El peliazul asintió y fue a la puerta de la residencia donde estaba su hermana.– Ven conmigo. –Le dijo la chica.– Hay algo que te tienes que saber.

* * *

− Así que, por eso es que no pudimos verla. −Dijo Morio después que su hermana le explico la situación.

− Si, mi capitán y Shibuki no estaba deacuerdo en que te lo dijera, pero yo opino que tarde o temprano lo sabrás. −Dijo la peliazul.− Tu compañera es un jinchuriki, así que Kakuzu eventualmente la buscara.

− Nanami-nee, necesito que me entrenes. −Dijo el chico.

− No dejare que vayas en una misión de venganza.

− No te voy a mentir, quiero matarlo. −Dijo el chico.− Pero si Kakuzu es parte de Akatsuki y ellos buscan a los jinchuriki me voy a enfrentar a ellos. Tengo amigos a quienes quiero proteger y un favor que devolver.

La chica miro a su hermanito. A veces no podía creer que fuera alguien tan diferente y maduro desde que se graduó de la academia, y ni siquiera había pasado un año de eso.− Bien, pero de ninguna manera te lo dejare fácil.

− No te preocupes, no esperaba nada menos.

* * *

– Lo está llevando bastante bien. –Dijo Junko.– Considerando todo lo que paso.

– Si, no es fácil tener frente a ti quien mato a tus padres. –Dijo Fuu que sabía un poco lo que Morio sentía. No fue mucho después de que ocurrió el incidente de Reiki que su madre le explico todo sobre él, hasta la parte de cómo había sido responsable de la muerte de su padre.– Le voy a ayudar. –Dijo Fuu y comenzó a levantarse.

– ¡Oye se supone que debes quedarte en cama! –Dijo Junko.

– No, de hecho, no, nadie dijo eso. –Comento Hiro.

– No se preocupen, volveré en un momento. –Les afirmo antes de salir de su habitación.

La peliverde camino a la mayor velocidad que pudo hasta que llego a la mansión del líder. Había varias personas afuera de está reparando los daños que habían ocurrido por la batalla del día anterior. Fuu entro y fue directo a encontrarse con el líder.

– ¿Fuu? Esperaba que te tomaras un día mas de descanso. –Dijo el chico, de repente la chica se puso frente a el y le hizo una reverencia.

– Shibuki, por favor, entréname para controlar al Nanabi. –Pidió la chica.

El líder solo la vio un momento.– Papa dejo unas notas antes de morir. –Respondió el chico.– Esta bien, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, esta es solo la mitad del capítulo, así que queda otro capítulo entero por delante. Si bien ya he publicado capítulos con esta longitud, digo que es doble porque lo siguiente está muy poco relacionado con los hechos en Takigakure. Disfruten.**

* * *

En la aldea de Konoha, el equipo de Anko se encontraba practicando sus jutsus elementales cada uno por su lado. La mujer miro la hora y bajo de la rama en la que estaba subida.

– Reúnanse. –Les ordeno a los genin.– ¿Sabían que llevamos 2 semanas como equipo?

– Si, y nuestras misiones no han sido interesantes. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿De qué hablas? Esas son las típicas misiones C. –Dijo Ino.– Que tus misiones normalmente acaben fuera de control no es nuestra culpa, anormal.

– ¡¿A quién llamas anormal rubia tonta?! –Pregunto el chico dispuesto a pelear.

– Ustedes no empiecen de nuevo. –Les dijo Anko mientras los jalaba de las orejas.– No iba a decir nada relacionado a las misiones.

– ¿E-entonces para que nos llamó? –Pregunto Hinata. Anko había intentado hacer que fuera un poco menos tímida pero no había tenido éxito.

– _¿Quizás es por estar junto a un chico?_ –Se preguntó la pelimorada.– A lo que iba, tenemos dos semanas como equipo, así que es momento de empezar a trabajar en nuestras tácticas y técnicas como equipo.

– ¿Tácticas de equipo? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Ah, lo olvidaba, el equipo Kakashi es el único sin una función determinada. –Dijo Anko.

– Aunque por el nombre el muy idiota debería saberlo. –Comento Ino.

– Entonces explícaselo Ino. –Dijo la pelimorada.

– Veras, las tácticas de un equipo se refiere a la forma de moverse y combatir dependiendo de la especialidad del equipo. –Dijo Ino.– Se supone que un equipo debe de tener tácticas para cualquier posible situación que se pueda presentar. Por ejemplo, el equipo 8 es un equipo de rastreo, así que ellos tienen tácticas para diferentes situaciones de rastreo.

– E-eso es cier-cierto. –Dijo Hinata.– De-dependiendo de si-si estamos en territorio enemigo, cuan-cuanta energía y provisiones tengamos o que-que tan bien conozcamos el terreno cámbianos nuestra formación y roles.

– El equipo 10 está basado en la tradición Ino-Shika-Cho, y es más orientado al combate. –Explico Ino.– Así que dependiendo del número de enemigos y la fuerza de estos cambiamos nuestra táctica de combate.

– Ooooohhh… –Exclamo Naruto.– Ya veo, nosotros no tenemos nada de eso. Generalmente Kakashi-sensei nos asigna la posición deacuerdo a la misión, pero es por lo general algo improvisado.

– Ahora, creo que tu estas más familiarizado con las técnicas de equipo. –Dijo Anko.– ¿Me equivoco?

– Si, nosotros tenemos una técnica de equipo. –Dijo Naruto.– Es un jutsu de colaboración en el que Sakura-san dispara aceite, Satsuki lo incendia y yo aumento la fuerza de las llamas con aire.

– A-Anko-sensei… –Llamo Hinata a la mujer.– Si-si vamos a comenzar a usar tácticas, ¿Sig-significa que ya tenemos una especialidad?

– Sipi, desde el día uno. –Respondió la mujer.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntaron Naruto e Ino impacientes por saber.– ¿Qué es?

– _Estos dos a veces se parecen mucho, creo que por eso pelean tanto._ –Pensó Anko.– Verán este equipo es un equipo de inteligencia. –La mujer esperaba otra respuesta de sus genin. Ella creía que iban a estar emocionados, o al menos enojados, pero no reaccionaron así.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Ino.

– ¡Ja!¡Idiota no lo sabes! –Exclamo Naruto.

– ¡Tú tampoco! –La rubia le respondió levantando su dedo medio.

– Cállense o ninguno de los dos lo sabrán. –Dijo Anko.– Un equipo de inteligencia es aquel encargado de recaudar datos e información que pueden servirle a la aldea en un futuro. –La mujer tomo una rama y comenzó a escribir en el suelo.– La base de este equipo es el sigilo e infiltración. Debemos entrar a un lugar sin que se den cuenta, o si entramos como trabajadores, pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

– Naruto no pasa desapercibido. –Dijo Ino.

– Deja que se transforme en una chica y no se darán cuenta de él, o bueno de que es él. –Comento Anko.– Ahora, debemos también diseñar tácticas de combate por si nos descubren. –Continuo la mujer.– En especial de retirada. Lo importante es llevar la información de regreso.

– Aunque no entiendo algo. –Dijo el rubio.– ¿Por qué nosotros como equipo de inteligencia?

– Tienen lo necesario. –Dijo Anko.– Para empezar tu puedes usar el Kage Bushin, esa cosa fue diseñada específicamente para ello. Entrar a un lugar sin poner a nadie en peligro y memorizar información rápido.

– Ahora que lo pienso no olvido nada que memorizo con mis clones. –Se dio cuenta Naruto.

– Ino es del clan Yamanaka, tiene técnicas mentales. –Continuo explicando Anko.– Si la información que necesitamos no está en algo sino en alguien, ella puede persuadirlos ayudarnos.

– Aun estoy entrenando. –Ino recordó que, desde hace algunas semanas, ocasionalmente su padre la llevaba a los interrogatorios para que fuera aprendiendo algunas cosas. Aun no participaba en uno, pero si debía interrogar a un civil podía encargarse.

– Y, por último, la más obvia, Hinata. –Dijo Anko.– Esos ojitos mágicos le permiten ver un lugar desde lejos. Como se imaginarán, nuestras tácticas se basarán en movimiento silencioso, si debemos luchar será para conseguir oportunidades de retirarnos.

– ¿Y técnicas? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Bueno, he pensado en dos: Una es prácticamente imposible en este momento. –Dijo Anko.– La otra no creo que tengan dificultad.

– Vamos, dínoslas. –Exigió Ino.

– No seas desesperada. –Exclamo Anko.– La que pueden hacer ahorita es una colaborativa entre tú y Naruto. Yo la hacía con mi maestro, se llama Golpe de Rápidos. –Les dijo la mujer.– Básicamente, el usuario de agua dispara un chorro mientras que el de viento sopla en la base para incrementar la velocidad del agua.

– ¿Por qué con él? –Pregunto Ino.

– No hay ningún otro usuario de viento en la generación. –Dijo Anko.

– Oye yo tampoco estoy feliz de tener que hacer un jutsu contigo. –Dijo Naruto.

– Se-sensei… ¿Y-y cuál era la otra? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Bueno, es casi imposible que la puedan realizar ahorita. –Dijo Anko.– No tienen el chakra. Es una idea loca, pero consistía en conectar a varios clones de Naruto al mismo tiempo usando las técnicas de Ino.

– ¿Es eso si quiera posible? –Pregunto la Yamanaka.

– En teoría debería serlo. –Dijo Anko.– Pero nadie nunca lo ha intentado.

* * *

El día de entrenamiento termino sin nada de avance en la técnica colaborativa. Los dos rubios no podían dejar de pelearse por nada y aunque Hinata intentaba hacerlos parar, simplemente no podía. Como ya casi se ocultaba el sol, la mujer los envió de regreso a sus casas.

– Hinata espera, necesito hablar contigo. –Dijo la pelimorado. La chica entonces se detuvo y volvió junto a su maestra.

– ¿S-si sensei?

– Mira, Kurenai ya me había dicho sobre tu timidez. –Comenzó a hablar la mujer.– No me gustaría forzarte a ser menos tímida, pero es algo que necesito que hagas. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tus compañeros tienen la tendencia a pelear… por todo.

– _No es difícil notarlo._ –Pensó Hinata recordando los conflictos de las últimas 2 semanas.

– Es por eso que he pensado en que seas la capitana del equipo.

– ¿Ca-capitana?

– Si, cuando nos tengamos que separar por alguna razón tu quedaras al mando. –Dijo Anko.– Eres la única que puede hacerlo, porque si se lo doy a alguno de los rubios… bueno si así pelean. –Hinata se imaginó esas situaciones, ciertamente las peleas solo incrementarían.– Es por eso que necesito que seas un poco menos tímida. Mira creo que se cuál es tu problema, Naruto.

– ¡¿Naruto?!

– Si, entiendo que es algo lindo y en el futuro será atractivo. –Dijo Anko.– Es por eso que tu estas teniendo problemas cuando está cerca…

– ¡No, no es eso!¡A mí no me gusta! –Grito la peliazul.– ¡De hecho yo apoyo completamente el NaruSatsu!

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas durante un momento.

– ¿Eh?¿De qué hablas?¿Apoyas el que? –Pregunto la mujer confundida.

– Oh no…

– Yo no me refería que te gustara, creo que estas algo tímida por estar cerca de un chico, sea quien sea. –Dijo la mujer.

– Ah… Pe-perdón…

– No te disculpes, sin embargo, creo tener algo que te ayudara. –Dijo Anko mientras sacaba un libro de color naranja.– Esto debería ayudarte.

Hinata tomo el libro que la maestra le dio y lo abrió para comenzar a leer las primeras lineas.– ¡¿Que-que es esto?

– Es un libro, ten mucho cuidado, batalle mucho para quitárselo a Kakashi. –Dijo Anko.– Aunque no creo que se dé cuenta que falta, tiene como 10.

– ¿Por qué?

– No sé, quizás depende de la situación, o por si uno se daña.

– No… ¿Por qué me lo das?

– Ah, para que se te quite un poco la vergüenza alrededor de los chicos. –Dijo Anko.– Estoy completamente segura que creo que funcionara.

– _¡¿Y eso que significa?!_ –Se preguntó Hinata.

* * *

Hinata metió el libro en su bolsa de herramientas y volvió a su casa con miedo. No tenía idea de que iba a hacer con él, ¿dónde lo escondería? Porque si había algo de lo que estaba segura respecto a ese libro, era que en cuanto lo supiera su padre le pondría un castigo severo. Lo bueno es que no revisaban su bolsa de herramientas, así que podría mantenerlo ahí mientras pensaba en qué hacer. En lo que caminaba a su casa se cruzó con Satsuki, la pelinegra entonces la acompaño a su hogar y las dos se sentaron en la sala de la residencia Hyuga. No era la primera vez que Satsuki iba y de hecho ya hasta se estaba volviendo en algo común.

– Tengo un problema. –Dijo la peliazul a Satsuki. La chica metió la mano a su bolsa de herramientas y saco el libro ligeramente para mostrárselo.

– ¡¿Que?!¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?!¡¿Por qué lo tienes?! –Pregunto Satsuki sorprendida, pero tratando de no levantar la voz.

– Es- es por un entrenamiento que me puso Anko-sensei. –Dijo la chica.– Cree que-que así seré menos tímida.

– ¿Y tú crees que funcionara?

– Yo… no lo sé. –Le respondió.

– Bueno entiendo cuál es el problema. –Dijo Satsuki.– Tienes que encontrar donde esconder ese libro para adultos.

– Por el momento, la bolsa está bien. –Dijo Hinata.– Pero si alguien la revisa… puede que lo encuentren. Por favor no le digas a nadie.

– No te preocupes, no lo haré.

– Yo tampoco. –Dijo la voz de una niña asustando a las dos chicas en un primer momento.

– _Un fantasma…_ –Pensó Satsuki.

– _Esa voz…_ –Hinata movió su cabeza y pudo ver a la niña de 7 años con cabello castaño tirada en el suelo mientras leía una revista.– ¿Hanabi-chan?¿Qué haces aquí?

– Leo este manga. –Respondió casualmente la hermanita de Hinata.

La peliazul se acercó a la niña.– ¿Que tanto escuchaste?

– Todo. –Le respondió Hanabi.– Estaba aquí desde antes que llegaran. De hecho, generalmente cuando vienen escucho todo lo que platican. –Ese último comentario le puso los pelos de punta a Satsuki.

– _¡Mierda!_ –Pensó Satsuki.

Hanabi miro a la Uchiha y le soltó una sonrisa maliciosa.– ¿Así que te gusta el rubio tonto?¿Te hace sentir feliz aun cuando algunas cosas que hace te molesta?¿No sabias que podías extrañarlo tanto ahora que no están en el mismo equipo?

– Por favor detente… –Exclamo Satsuki en el suelo derrotada con una nube sobre ella.

– _Con solo hablar, una niña de 7 años derroto a la mejor de nuestra clase…_ –Pensó Hinata.

– Por cierto, tonta, ¿Cómo es que un libro te ayudara? –Pregunto Hanabi.

– Ah, es un libro especial. –Dijo Hinata.– Tan especial que los niños no deben leerlo, o saber que existe.

– ¿Y por qué te lo dio tu maestra?¿Qué tiene de tan especial? –Continuaba preguntando la niña casi acosando a Hinata.

– Ah, bueno… –Hinata desvió su mirada a Satsuki para pedirle ayuda, pero esta seguía derrotada.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Neji entro a la sala. Se confundió con un momento por ver a Hinata nerviosa mientras Hanabi se acercaba a interrogarla. Pero quizás lo que lo desconcertó más fue la Uchiha tirada en el suelo.

– Hanabi-sama, Hiashi-sama la llama para retomar el entrenamiento. –Dijo el chico tratando de ignorar lo que estuviera ocurriendo en esa habitación.

La chica asintió y camino a la salida, no sin antes voltearse rápido.– No te preocupes, no le diré a nuestro padre. Aunque no entiendo completamente que tiene de especial ese libro. –Y con eso salió.

Hinata soltó un suspiro, no tenía idea de cómo podría seguir respondiéndole a su hermana.

– Esa niña… –Dijo Satsuki aun recuperándose del golpe que le dio Hanabi.− La odio.

* * *

Al día siguiente el equipo Anko decido salir todo junto para comer después del entrenamiento.

– ¿Que vamos a comer? –Pregunto Ino.

– Yo voto por ramen. –Dijo Naruto.

– Claro que vas a votar por esa cosa. –Comento Anko.

– El ramen es la mejor comida que existe.

– Después del dango…

– ¡No!¡Es mucho mejor que eso!¡Ni se le acerca!

– ¡¿Que?!¡¿Que esa agua con harina es mejor que el dango?! –Exclamo Anko.– ¡Debes de estar loco!

Los dos comenzaron a discutir sobre comida, al mismo tiempo el equipo de Satsuki, Kiba, Chouji y Yugao se acercaba a ellos y comenzó a escuchar la conversación.

– No puedo creer que en serio este discutiendo sobre eso. –Dijo Kiba.

– Yo no puedo creer que no la tuvieran antes. –Comento Satsuki.

– ¿Donde esta Chouji-kun? –Se preguntó Yugao

– ¡La carne de barbacoa es mucho mejor! –Se unió el chico a la discusión. Su equipo solo soltó una gotita de sudor.

– Que problemáticos. –Se escuchó que Shikamaru exclamaba mientras llegaba junto a Sakura, Shino y Genma.

– ¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Satasuki.

– Decidimos comer juntos. –Respondió Sakura.– ¿Y ustedes?

– Igual, queremos pasar tiempo como equipo. –Le respondió Kiba.

– ¿Y ellos? –Pregunto Sakura mientras apuntaba a la discusión.

– No quieres saber. –Respondieron al mismo tiempo Kiba y Satsuki.

De repente Hinata tuvo una idea que coincidía con la misma que Ino tuvo.

– ¡Deberíamos de comer los 3 equipos juntos! –Dijo Ino.

– _Si, así puedo hacer que Satsuki se siente a un lado de Naruto._ –Pensó Hinata.

– _Voy a aprovechar y haré que Sakura y Naruto terminen juntos._ –Planeaba Ino.

– Parece una buena idea. –Dijo Kiba.

– Deberíamos de hacerlo. –Dijo la Uchiha, después miro a los 3 que seguían discutiendo de comida.– ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir la pelea?

* * *

– _No salió deacuerdo a mi plan._ –Pensaron Hinata e Ino cuando notaron que habían terminado en una mesa con las otras dos chicas mientras Naruto estaba en una mesa con los chicos. Los 3 equipos decidieron ir a un restaurante y ahi cada quien pediría lo que quisiera. Era la mejor solución para evitar la discusión de la carne-dango-ramen.

– ¿Y cómo les ha ido con los equipos? –Pregunto Chouji.

– El equipo está bien… el cuándo tenemos que dormir fuera es el problema. –Comento Naruto.

– ¿Por qué?¿Ya deberías de estar acostumbrado? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Anko-sensei es una tacaña y solo renta una habitación. –Explico Naruto.– Kakashi-sensei al menos rentaba 2 y si solo había una era fácil que nos acomodáramos. Lo peor es cuando nos tenemos que cambiar, ella solo cuelga una sábana y me manda ahí.

– ¡Si quieres te puedo sacar al pasillo! –Le dijo la pelimorada al rubio.

– Anko-san no seas tan mala. –Comento Yugao a la mujer.

– Mocoso mal agradecido, yo que lo intento ayudar y él- –La mujer se detuvo de repente cuando vio a alguien entrar al lugar.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Yugao dándose la vuelta, la mujer vio que Iruka entro al restaurante.– ¿Iruka-san?

Genma le hizo señas a la de cabello violeta para que se acercara.– Hay un viejo rumor entre los examinadores del examen que a Anko le gusta Iruka.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, desde poco después que salieron de la academia. –Dijo Genma.– Ibuki se lo sabe mejor.

Yugao tuvo un rostro confundido por un momento ya que se imaginó al hombre contando rumores y chismes, era una imagen bastante rara.

− ¿Si eso es cierto entonces porque ellos nunca han sido novios?¿Acaso Iruka la rechazo? −Pregunto Yugao.

− Je, no. Solo mira y lo entenderás. −Dijo el hombre

– ¡Iruka! –Saludo Anko al maestro de academia.

– Ah, hola Anko. –Saludo el hombre a la pelimora.

– Que agradable verte aquí. –Dijo la mujer. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, todos los ninjas de lugar comenzaron a prestar atención a su platica.– Vamos siéntate conmigo. –Le dijo la mujer indicando que se sentara justo a un lado de ella.

– Únicamente vengo por algo para llevar. –Dijo Iruka.– Aun no nos desocupamos en la academia.

– Siempre tan ocupado. –Exclamo la mujer.– Deberíamos salir a hacer algo un día. Así te vas a relajar un poco.

– Si, parece una buena idea. –Respondió Iruka.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunto la pelimorado.– _Carajo, es la primera vez que acepta. ¿Qué hago ahora?_

– Estoy seguro que a los demás les gustaría reunirse. –Continuo Iruka.

Yugao estrello su rostro en la mesa.– _¿Es enserio?_

– Si… claro… ha pasado tiempo sin que la generación haga algo. –Dijo Anko.– _¡Puta mierda!_

Le entregaron la comida a Iruka y este la acepto.– Fue bueno verte Anko. Hasta luego.

Los demás miraron a Iruka, después voltearon a ver a Naruto y luego devolvieron su mirada a Iruka que se estaba retirando, siguieron haciendo esto hasta que finalmente exclamaron en unisono.– Al fin comienzo a comprender todo.

Por la forma en la que lo habían visto, Naruto sentía que de alguna manera ese comentario se relacionaba con él, pero no estaba seguro de como exactamente.

* * *

Dos días después, el entrenamiento del equipo Anko había terminado, sin embargo, Hinata se quedó atrás.

– ¿Que ocurre Hinata? –Pregunto la mujer.

– Sensei… es respecto a lo del otro día…

– Ah… si lo se… soy patética. –Dijo Anko.– Tengo 12 años que me gusta el mismo chico y no he podido decírselo. A veces creo que no debería intentarlo, él es muy bueno para alguien como yo.

Hinata quería hablar, pero su maestra estaba externando sus sentimientos lo cual no había hecho en… tal vez nunca.

– Siempre me había parecido gracioso. –Dijo Anko.– Y comprendía un poco porque hacia esas cosas. Cuando volví después de una estupidez que hice, todos me dieron la espalda, excepto el, ahí me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera que siempre me había gustado, y la otra que no podría estar con él, no me lo merecía. –Anko se sentó en una roca.– Aun si, en estos 7 años he intentado hacerlo, sin mucho éxito. No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada.

– Sensei… de hecho… venía a hablar sobre el libro. –Dijo Hinata.

– ¿Eh? –Exclamo la pelimorado.– Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de decir…

– No lo haré.

– Gracias. ¿Ahora que me querías decir respecto al libro?

– Lo termine. –Respondió Hinata entregando el libro naranja.

– Ya veo y creo que funciono. –Dijo Anko.– Ya no estas tartamudeando tanto y no estas temblando.

– Si… –Hinata le respondió. En realidad, la peliazul sabía lo que pasaba; Ella antes le tenía miedo a su maestra, pero ahora que había dicho eso la comprendía mejor y no le parecía tan aterradora.– Me gustaría pedirle algo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Podría conseguir el otro?

Hubo un silencio entre ambas por un momento, hasta que finalmente Anko lo rompió.– Muy bien, te lo conseguiré. –Le respondió.– Señorita pervertida. –Le dijo en tono de broma y Hinata se sonrojo.

Fin capítulo 83.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**


	84. La tierna hermana menor

Capítulo 84: La tierna hermana menor.

Hanabi Hyuga era la menor de las dos hijas de su padre, Hiashi. Como la hija menor normalmente se esperaría que ella estuviera entrenando con alguien de su clan mientras que su hermana era instruida por su padre. Sin embargo, ella era un caso diferente, estaba siendo entrenada por su padre mientras que su hermana estaba fuera entrenando con un equipo de la aldea. Nunca se esperaría que la heredera hiciera eso, participar activamente en las fuerzas de la aldea. Pero su hermana había sido abandonada por su padre, ya que no creía que podría lograr ser una buena heredera de los Hyuga.

– Nos tomaremos un descanso. –Dijo su padre a la niña. Esta hizo una reverencia.

Al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abría.– Hiashi-sama, el día de mañana saldré a una misión. –Aviso Neji, su tío simplemente le asintió, dando a entender que estada enterado.– Continué poniendo todo su esfuerzo, Hanabi-sama. –Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hanabi estaba empezando a ver a su primo como una de las personas más raras que conocía. Hace solo unos meses expresaba el odio por Hinata e incluso hacia ella. Ahora el entrenaba por el padre las hermanas, ayudaba a Hinata e incluso le ofreció ayuda en una ocasión. Quizás iba a tomarla, después de todo había un golpe que aún no perfeccionaba. Hanabi fue a la habitación de su primo y entro.

– Neji-niisan, ¿podrías ayudarme? –Pregunto la niña.

– ¿Que necesita Hanabi-sama? –Pregunto el chico.

– Hay un golpe, que lo intento, pero padre no está conforme con el resultado. –Dijo Hanabi.

– Déjame verlo. –Dijo Neji.

La niña camino a una zona despejada del cuarto y se puso en posición. Con su mano izquierda enfrente y la derecha a solo un codo de distancia. Ahora que Hanabi lo pensaba, la posición era rara y hasta un poco incomoda. Entonces Hanabi procedió a dar el paso hacia atrás mientras movía su mano izquierda regresándola a su cuerpo y soltaba el golpe con la derecha.

– Si, ya veo. –Dijo Neji.– Así que es un golpe del estilo Hotaka, es bastante extraño que alguien use movimientos de ese estilo cuando estamos más acostumbrados al estilo Hachiro, aunque tiene esto se debe más cuestiones políticas ya que…

Neji comenzó a recitar un monologo respecto a pelea, historia y política del clan Hyuga que la niña no pudo seguir del todo. Aunque estaba comenzando a sorprenderse por lo increíblemente relacionado que estaba todo eso.

– ¿Esto… Neji-niisan…?

– Lo siento, estaba pensando en el clan. –Dijo Neji.– En pocas palabras, ese es un movimiento extraño.

– Si, es muy incómodo de realizar.

– Eso es porque el movimiento pertenece a un estilo principalmente basado en la defensa a diferencia de los otros que usamos más que nada basados en velocidad y ataque. –Dijo Neji.– Veras Hanabi-sama, tu mano izquierda no se supone que simplemente deba moverse, sino que debe recibir y detener un ataque de tu oponente, al mismo tiempo tu brazo derecho busca una abertura, pero no debe ser una simple abertura en la defensa, sino que debe ser un golpe calculado que logre aturdir o confundir a tu oponente para comenzar a atacar.

– Que complicado.

– Es un golpe del estilo Hotaka. –Dijo Neji.– No muchos lo aprenden, prefieren inclinarse más por otros.

– ¿Hay alguien que se haya dedicado a aprender o usarlos?

– Solo se de dos personas. –Dijo el genin.– Una me dicen que fue mi padre, la otra es Hinata-sama.

– ¿Ella aprendió esos movimientos? –Pregunto sorprendida la niña.

– Fue algo que hizo a escondidas durante los exámenes. –Dijo Neji.– Ella originalmente pensó en usarlo contra Lee, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no le serviría lo descarto para la lucha. Aun así, conservo y uso algunos movimientos. –Pensó Neji mientras recordaba el combate que la peliazul tuvo con Kidomaru.

– ¿Es por eso que los ancianos dicen que no usa un estilo Hyuga? –Pregunto Hanabi.

– Si está usando uno. –Le respondió Neji.– O mejor dicho las partes que le funcionan y logra adaptar a los jutsus de electricidad. A mí me gusta llamarle estilo Hinata.

– ¿Estilo Hinata?

* * *

Hinata estornudo.

– Has estado así durante un rato. –Comento Anko mientras ella y el equipo se encontraban en un jardin.– ¿Segura que estas bien?

– Si, n-no soy alérgica. –Dijo la chica.– Aunque no s-se porque estoy estornudando tanto.

– De seguro alguien está hablando de ti. –Dijo Anko, la pelimorada miro al resto de su equipo y como estaban colaborando bastante bien.– Estoy sorprendida de que estén haciendo algo si luchar.

– S-Satsuki y Tenten-senpai me ha dicho que a Naruto le gusta cuidar las plantas. –Dijo Hinata.– E Ino trabaja en una florería y sabe mucho sobre botánica. Creo que ambos están son ideales para esta misión.

– ¿Y tú?

– No tanto… –Respondió Hinata que no conocía nada sobre plantas más que para realizar ungüentos. La peliazul volvió a estornudar.

– Y por lo que parece, las plantas te hacen estornudar. –Dijo Anko.

* * *

– Bien hecho equipo. –Felicito Tsunade al equipo conformado por Satsuki, Chouji y Kiba con Yugao. Su misión consistió en acabar con una banda de criminales que se apoderaron de un campamento de madera. Yugao había entrenado al equipo para que funcionaran como uno de ataque. Considerando las habilidades del equipo parece ser la decisión correcta.– Creo que se han ganado un descanso.

– Si, tendremos dos días de descanso para que repongan sus fuerzas. –Dijo Yugao.

– Pueden retirarse. –Le dijo la rubia al equipo y estos cumplieron con la orden. Tsunade se recargo en su silla.– _Con ese van dos equipos que funcionan en el tipo de misiones para que fueron especializados._ –Tsunade recordó la misión del equipo a cargo de Genma. El equipo rescato a un civil que había sido secuestrado por unos bandidos y pedían rescate. La situación requirió que alguien los eliminara y de eso se encargó el equipo, neutralizando a todos los criminales sin que el civil saliera herido.– _Solo falta el de Anko, va a ser difícil._ –El equipo había sido diseñado con la intención de que pudieran recoger inteligencia, pero no había podido realizar ese tipo de funciones. Actualmente había dos tipos de misiones de inteligencia, las de la aldea Takumi y en el país de los arrozales. La de la aldea Takumi había sido tomada por los ANBU totalmente, y las del país de los arrozales estaban totalmente descartadas. Un equipo genin no podía internarse en un lugar en el que Orochimaru estuviera cerca, ya que aun si él estaba débil, de seguro tiene a un montón de ninjas protegiéndolo de cerca y si se encontraban con ellos no podrían manejar la situación.– _Que complicado. Debo de pensar en una misión para entregarles._

* * *

Ya por la noche en la residencia de los Hyuga. Hanabi continúo entrenando con ese golpe que se le dificultaba, aunque no había tenido nada de éxito. Simplemente no le encontraba propósito y, por sobre todo, le parecía estúpido: El golpe requería que uno broquela con la mano, eso no es algo que el clan hiciera, generalmente esquivaban o desviaban los golpes, no los bloqueaban.

– _¿Por qué me hace aprender esto?¡Este golpe requiere que te dejes golpear!_ –Continuaba pensando la niña mientras su padre la veía.

– Es suficiente por hoy. –Dijo Hiashi.

La niña bajo la guardia y exclamo entre dientes.– Estúpido golpe.

– Quizás deberías de tomarte un descanso. –Dijo Hiashi.– Mañana no practicaremos, así tu cuerpo podrá descansar. Después de eso, espero que podamos comenzar a realizar progresos. Sino entonces lo mejor sería dejar de intentarlo.

El padre de la niña salió de la habitación y esta comenzó a maldecirse en silencio, no podía dominar ese golpe, no importaba cuanto lo intentara no podía aprenderlo. Aun así, según lo que Neji había dicho ella lo había dominado. No lo entendía, ¿Como lo había hecho?

– _Debo de averiguarlo._ –Pensó Hanabi y se decidió que vería a su hermana practicar. La niña fue a su habitación y busco algo que ponerse con lo que pudiera ocultar su identidad. Fue en ese momento que Hanabi se dio cuenta de algo importante, solo tenía dos tipos de ropa, la de entrenamiento que usaba todo el tiempo, y kimonos formales para cuando había eventos del clan.– _El kimono está descartado, puedo salir con esta ropa, pero debo de usar algo para poder ocultar mi identidad._

La niña comenzó a pensar y le paso una gran idea por la mente. Hanabi activo su Byakugan para escanear la casa, no había nadie cerca de su objetivo, y los demás tenían el dojutsu desactivado. Hanabi camino en silencio hasta que llego a la habitación de su hermana y entro. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba lo que buscaba, aun sin tener que usar el byakugan, aun así, la niña no pudo evitar distraerse por la chaqueta colgada en la pared. Era la que su hermana antes usaba, estaba dañada más allá de poder repararse. Hanabi se acercó a pared para verla mejor, aunque no necesitara hacerlo. Nunca se había puesto a inspeccionarla, no había tenido la oportunidad. Las mangas estaban destrozadas, tenía cortes y estaba rota, pero el daño más notable era el hoyo en el costado izquierdo, que de no haber sido porque la lavaron, estaría cubierto de sangre. El ver la prenda hizo que Hanabi recordara ese día.

El clan tenía una celebración tradicional que hacer y por lo tanto todos los de la rama principal estaban presentes. Recordó que en un momento le informaron a su hermana que alguien estaba buscándola y Hinata se levantó. La curiosidad le gano a la niña y esta decidió ver de qué se trataba. No fue difícil escabullirse, solo tuvo que pedir permiso para ir al baño. Siguió a Hinata en silencio a una habitación donde se reunió con un chico que parecía tener una piña en la cabeza. Este le explico la situación de ese día y que necesitaban ayuda. Hinata estaba completamente dispuesta y se encargó de tratar de desocuparse lo más temprano que pudo para poder ir. Al final la peliazul no pudo salir más temprano, pero salió corriendo de inmediato, causando molestia y quejas de varios de la rama principal. Su padre por otro lado se mostraba extrañamente tranquilo.

Algunas horas más tarde, la niña busco a su hermana, no es que necesitara algo de ella, solo quería saber dónde estaba, fue cuando le informaron que había salido en una misión para rescatar a Satsuki. Nadie le dijo nada para que no se preocupara, pero Hanabi sabía lo increíblemente peligrosa que era y se comenzó a preocupar, estuvo así durante varias horas y no pudo dormir hasta que alguien le informo a su padre que Hinata había vuelto.

Al día siguiente fue cuando la visitaron en el hospital. Ahí fue cuando Hanabi la vio con las heridas que había recibido y no pudo evitar enojarse con ella. Su hermana había salido a una misión peligrosa y casi había muerto, eso la enojaba.

Hanabi dejo de pensar en eso, no le serviría de nada en ese momento. Fue a su objetivo, la cajonera de Hinata. Ahora sabia que se vería totalmente ridícula si tomaba alguna prenda de su hermana, sin embargo, Hanabi sabía perfectamente que en el último cajón Hinata guardaba algunas chaquetas de cuando era menor. La niña abrió el cajón y encontró su objetivo, tomo la chaqueta blanca con un gorro azul oscuro, Hinata la había usado cuando tenía 9 años, le quedaría un poco grande, pero no se vería ridícula.

* * *

Con la chaqueta puesta, Hanabi se escapó de su casa y camino por la aldea de la hoja. Traía el gorro de chaqueta arriba, podía justificarlo ya que era septiembre y estaba comenzando a hacer frio, ya las noches eran bastante frescas. La niña también robo unos lentes negros que Neji tenía en su habitación, aunque para que los tenia aun no lo sabía. Con ese atuendo estaba segura que nadie la reconocería, aun así, trato de mantenerse alejada de los amigos de su hermana, es muy posible que ellos si pudieran reconocerla y arruinarían su plan, en especial Kiba. Como lo odiaba; insistía en no llamarla por su nombre, sino que le llamaba Mini-Hinata y la trataba como si fuera un cachorro.

Hanabi se sentó en la banca de un parque por un momento, no sabía exactamente donde estaría su hermana a esta hora, quizás estuviera de misión o en algún lugar con sus amigos. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si la hubiera seguido desde la mañana. La niña entonces se puso a pensar en la platicas que su hermana había tenido con Satsuki, ella había mencionado que estaban en el campo 15. Hanabi se levantó y fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando llego al lugar, activo su byakugan, pero no vio a nadie dentro de su rango. La niña se imagina que, si estaban entrenando ahí, lo harían en un lugar despejado.

La Hyuga entro al campo de entrenamiento, no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo ahí pensando. Camino entre los arboles con el dojutsu activado hasta que vio al grupo de personas. Sintiendo como sus reservas de chakra se estaban terminado, Hanabi desactivo la técnica y subió a un árbol para poder ver mejor lo que el equipo hacía.

– Vuélvanlo a intentar. –Dijo la mujer de cabello morado a los rubios que estaban frente a ella.

– ¡Trata de que sea una corriente más fuerte! –Le dijo Ino a Naruto.

– ¡Y tú no escupas tanta agua! –Le recrimino Naruto.

Ambos estaban a punto de ponerle a luchar de nuevo cuando sintieron unas manos sobre sus hombros.– Vaya, ¿Qué es esto?¿Una discusión?

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los genin.– ¡Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Hanabi entonces busco a su hermana que estaba en un árbol con un pergamino abierto.– ¿Que está haciendo? –Se preguntó a sí misma.

– Lo mismo me pregunté cuando te vi. –Le dijo una voz a la niña causando que se asustara y perdiera el equilibrio. Una mano la sujeto antes de que cayera.– Deberías de tener más cuidado, Hinata estaría triste si te pasara algo. –Le dijo Satsuki.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la niña mientras la chica le ayudaba a ponerse en la rama.

– Vine a verlos entrenar, fue entonces que noté que estabas en la rama. –Dijo la pelinegra.– El blanco y el azul no sirve muy bien para esconderse en los árboles.

– Tampoco el naranja y dejan que Uzumaki-san lo use.

– Lo peor de todo es que si quiere se puede esconder y no lo encuentras. –Remarco Satsuki.– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Yo… –La niña comenzó a hablar.– Ese no es asunto tuyo.

– Ok, entonces iré con Hinata ya de paso le avisare que estas aquí. –Comento Satsuki mientras comenzaba a caminar.

– ¡No! Espera. –Dijo la niña y la pelinegra se detuvo.– Yo… estoy teniendo problemas con una técnica y quería ver a Nee-san haciéndola, quizás podría aprenderla si la veía.

– ¿Y decidiste espiarla? –Pregunto Satsuki.– Eso es muy complicado, ¿Por qué no simplemente fuiste directa? Sí que eres evasiva con eso de mostrar tus sentimientos. –Cuando termino de decir eso ultimo Satsuki llevo sus manos a la boca por un ligero dolor dentro de esta.

– _Se mordió la lengua…_ –Pensó Hanabi.

– No quiero decirte que es una estupidez, pero lo es, en especial porque viniste en un mal momento. –Dijo Satsuki.– En la tarde ellos practican ninjutsu o cosas del equipo. Si quieres verla usar ese golpe, tendrás que pedírselo… o venir mañana en la mañana. –Satsuki pudo ver que el rostro de la niña estaba volviéndose a uno de enfado por haber perdido tiempo y energía en algo que no fue útil. No la culpaba, ella también sentía ese enfado cuando le pasaba.– Ven, te invito una soda.

* * *

Satsuki y Hanabi fueron a un parque y comenzaron a tomar unas sodas que la pelinegra compro. Ambas estaban sentadas solamente sin decirle nada a la otra.

– Creí que odiabas a Hinata. –Dijo Satsuki.– ¿Por qué le quieres pedir ayuda?

– Yo no la odio… simplemente… –Hanaibi iba a responder pero de último momento decidió no hacer.– Tu no te metas, no es algo que te importe.

– _¡Como me desespera esta niña!_ –Pensó Satsuki.– No sé qué paso para que ustedes sean así, y sé que si te pregunto me vas a responder mal… si es que lo haces, amargada.

– Cállate.

– Pero deberías apreciar a tu hermana. –Dijo Satsuki.– Nunca sabes cuando las cosas van a cambiar.

La niña solo vio extrañada a Satsuki.

– ¿Por qué no me muestras ese golpe? –Pregunto Satsuki.– He entrenado con tu hermana, quizás pueda ayudarte.

– No.

– Bien como quieras. –Respondió Satsuki.– Estoy segura que Hinata se va a reír mucho cuando sepa todo esto.

– Pero no va a ser nada comparado con la sorpresa de Naruto-san cuando le cuente sobre sus pláticas. –Chantajeo la niña.

– Cabro- –Satsuki se detuvo, no quería enseñarle malas palabras a la niña.– Bueno como quieras, no aceptes ayuda y has todo sola ¿A ver hasta dónde llegas?

– ¿Por qué te importa tanto? –Le pregunto Hanabi.

– Yo… eso no te importa. –Dijo Satsuki.

La conversación entre las dos había llegado a un punto muerto en el que ninguna quería decirle sus intenciones a la otra.

– Bien, te lo voy a mostrar. –Dijo Hanabi. Satsuki activo su sharingan para ver cualquier pequeño movimiento de la niña y poder compararlos con el de Hinata, entonces sabría qué era lo que salía mal.

Hanabi se puso en posición, pensó en cómo debía hacer el movimiento, recordó las indicaciones de su padre y pensó en lo que Neji le dijo, así que se imaginó que alguien la atacaba para ponerse a la defensiva. La niña entonces procedió a hacer el movimiento como ella pensó que sería, Satsuki la vio y analizo por completo.

– Ya veo, entiendo cuál es tu problema. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¿Cual?

– No te lo puedo decir ahora, tienes que ver a Hinata luchar. –Dijo Satsuki.– No vemos mañana en mi casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hanabi se despertó con dificultad, era muy temprano y ella no estaba acostumbrada a andar levantada a esas horas. La niña se vistió con su ropa de siempre y se puso encima una chaqueta de color azul oscuro que robo del cajón de su hermana ayer. Entonces salió del complejo y fue al departamento donde vivía la Uchiha. Para sorpresa de la chica, a esas horas ya había tiendas de comida que estaban abriendo para los ninjas que terminaban los turnos de noche o comenzaban muy temprano. La Hyuga camino hasta el edificio donde ya estaba Satsuki abajo esperando.

– Te ves horrible. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– ¿Cómo es que estas tan animada? –Pregunto Hanabi.

– Los maestros nos hacen levantarnos muy temprano para comenzar a entrenar. –Dijo la Uchiha.– Aunque… hay algunos que no llegan a la hora que nos dicen. –La chica dijo con una venita resaltada mientras recordaba a Kakashi con una sonrisa de su ojo y el libro en las manos.

– ¿Para que querías que viniera a esta hora?

– Vamos a ir al campo de entrenamiento. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¡Pudimos habernos reunido ahí! –Le dijo la niña antes de que su estómago rugiera.

– No, porque ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. –Dijo Satsuki mientras sacaba algo de una mochila que traía.– Toma, no sería bueno que nos descubrieran por tu estómago. –Le dijo mientras le entregaba una barra de granola.– Y recuerda desayunar bien, esto es solo para tranquilizar tu estómago.

Satsuki y Hanabi fueron al campo de entrenamiento 15 en donde estaba el equipo Anko practicando. Los genin se encontraban turnándose para luchar y le tocaba a Hinata enfrentarse a Ino. Hanabi estaba atentan, esperando a que Hinata usara el movimiento, sin embargo, no lo hizo, sino que se mantuvo esquivando y desviando los golpes de la rubia. La lucha termino y siguió el turno de Naruto e Ino para luchar.

– No lo uso, no lo entiendo. –Dijo Hanabi.

– Ella me hizo que le ayudara a practicarlo y me explico cómo era. –Dijo Satsuki.– Dime ¿Que te han explicado de ese movimiento?

– Mi padre no me ha dicho nada. –Revelo Hanabi.– Sin embargo, Neji-niisan me dijo que era un movimiento defensivo. Me dijo que originalmente había pensado en usarlo contra Lee, pero cuando leyó más sobre el estilo del que viene comprendió que nunca le serviría.

– ¿Por qué?

– Ese golpe, Neji te dijo que era defensivo, pero no especifico como. –Dijo Satsuki.– El golpe consiste en ponerse frente a un aliado y protegerlo mientras se aprovecha para atacar al enemigo. Básicamente es un movimiento para defender a alguien más.

– ¿Defender a alguien más…? –Hanabi se pregunto. Luego recordó una plática que escucho en la casa, algo respecto a cómo Hinata se había herido ayudando a los demás durante el rescate de Satsuki.– _Ella se lastimo defendiendo a los demás…_

– Es por eso que no te puede salir. No estas defendiendo a nadie. –Dijo Satsuki.– Estas levantando tus manos para atacar a alguien pero solo por poder o por orgullo, no para defender a alguien.

– ¿Entonces no hay problema si no lo puedo aprender? –Pregunto Hanabi.

– No sé ni porque tu padre te lo quiso enseñar. –Dijo Satsuki.– Hasta donde tengo entendido en tu clan ni los usan.

Hanabi entendía todo respecto al golpe ahora, entendía lo que Satsuki le estaba diciendo, entendía las heridas de su hermana y ahora creía comprender un poco mejor a Hinata.

– Vámonos antes de que desmayes por el hambre. –Dijo Satsuki.

Hanabi entendía ahora muchas cosas, sin embargo, no estaba satisfecha, sentía algo respecto a Hinata, una especie de celos pero sin una intención maliciosa. Era extraño, la admiraba por poder hacer ese golpe y al mismo tiempo estaba decepcionada con sí misma y deseaba poder hacerlo como ella.

* * *

– Ya volví. –Dijo Satsuki mientras entraba al departamento.

– ¿Y eso que saliste tan temprano en tu día libre? –Pregunto Mikoto antes de ver a la niña de 7 años a un lado de Satsuki.– ¡Que niña tan tierna! –Dijo Mikoto que llego a un lado de Hanabi y la empezó a abrazar.– ¡¿De dónde te la robaste?!

– No me la robe, es la hermanita de Hinata. –Dijo Satsuki.– Fui a enseñarle algo, pero la muy tonta no desayuno.

– ¡oh es cierto! Se parecen. –Exclamo Mikoto mientras la veía.– ¿Nos la podemos quedar?

– No creo que su familia nos deje. –Respondió la chica con una gotita de sudor ante la emoción de su madre.

– Por favor no me abrace tanto. –Pidió la niña. Mikoto la soltó y la niña se presento.– Soy Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana de Hinata. –Le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– ¡Eres tan formal! –Señalo Mikoto y volvió a abrazarla.– ¡Eso te hace aún más tierna!

– _¡Ellas son tan diferentes!_ –Pensó Hanabi viendo a las dos Uchiha.– _¿En serio son madre e hija?_

– Voy a hacer desayuno ¿Vas a querer? –Le pregunto Satsuki a su madre.

– Si por favor. –Respondió la mujer mientras seguía abrazando a Hanabi.

Satsuki hizo un desayuno sencillo y las tres se sentaron a comer.

– Te quedo muy bueno. –Dijo Mikoto.

Hanabi veía las verduras que Satsuki había cocinado a parte e intento apartarlas.

– Oye no las cocine para que no te las comieras. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Vamos Hanabi-chan, sé que a los niños no les gusta, pero has el intento. –Le dijo Mikoto.

Hanabi entonces se llevó la verdura a la boca, la mastico y finalmente la trago.– No sabía tan mala como esperaba.

Mikoto le puso la mano sobre la cabeza.– Eres una buena niña Hanabi-chan.

* * *

Satsuki decidió acompañar a Hanabi hasta su casa, después de todo nada le aseguraba que no fuera a perderse.

– Tu madre es muy… diferente a ti. –Dijo la niña.

– Eres la primera que lo dice. –Respondió Satsuki.– Todo siempre dicen que parezco una versión más joven de ella.

– No, ella es muy diferente a ti. –Señalo Hanabi.– Es muy alegre, y para nada una amargada como tú.

– Mira quien lo dice. –Respondió Satsuki con una venita resaltada.

– Aunque… eso no es malo.

– Ella sabe sobre ti y Hinata. –Dijo Satsuki.– Cuando tenía 8 años su madre murió, así que sabe lo que es crecer sin una madre, la única diferencia es que mi abuelo era menos exigente que tu padre. –Dijo Satsuki.

* * *

Después de terminar de desayunar en casa de Satsuki, Hanabi volvió a su hogar. La niña se quitó la chaqueta y camino al estudio de su padre, en donde el hombre estaba leyendo algo.

– No hay entrenamiento hoy Hanabi. –Dijo el hombre.– Vete a descansar.

– No venia por eso padre. –Dijo la niña.– Venia a pedirte algo, un favor.

El hombre estaba sorprendido, generalmente las peticiones de la niña eran más formales, como una petición de un miembro a otro, esa era diferente, era de una hija a su padre.

– Te escucho.

* * *

Unos de niños de 7 años esperaban que llegara su maestro mientras platicaban y jugaban. El hombre entro por la puerta del lado y los miro a todos.

– Sé que es un poco repentino, pero tenemos a una nueva compañera con nosotros. –Dijo el hombre.

Hanabi llego por la misma puerta que el maestro, se paro frente a la clase y realizo una reverencia.– Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, es un gusto conocerlos. –Les dijo.– _Yo caminare el mismo camino que mi hermana para poder realizar ese movimiento._

Fin capítulo 84.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **La verdad dudaba de si escribir o no este capítulo, pero al final me decidí por hacerlo.**


	85. El país del mar 1

Capítulo 85: El país del mar 1.

Dolor, Anko estaba sintiendo mucho dolor en el momento. Tanto dolor que no podía dormir, lo cual no era ayudado por la tormenta que estaba ocurriendo justo afuera. Era ese maldito sello de Orochimaru, el que el hombre le había puesto y le recordaba lo estúpida que había sido. Cuando por fin la mujer pudo dormir, empezó a tener imágenes extrañas por su cabeza, era un mar y después paso a una cabaña en donde sentía mucho dolor en su cuello ¿O era el de la actualidad? Como fuera Anko no pudo soportarlo más cuando escucho una risa en su cabeza, la risa de su antiguo maestro.

La mujer se despertó hiperventilada y llevando su mano a la fuente del dolor, no era algo nuevo que el sello se "despertara" cada cierto tiempo, por lo general cada 3 meses más o menos, a veces 4, pero nunca le había pasado como esa noche, la última vez que le dolió sello fue hace solo un mes y por primera vez tuvo esa… "pesadilla" por no encontrar un mejor nombre para lo que acaba de ver.

– Carajo. –Exclamo la mujer.– No creo que me pueda volver a dormir. –Justo en ese momento se escuchó un trueno.– Entre la tormenta y esa cosa no me van a dejar. Sería bueno que revisara las tácticas del equipo ya que estoy despierta. –Se dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando desde su habitación al comedor.

El departamento de Anko era espacioso, aunque ella no lo había comprado por eso sino por su ubicación; Estaba justo en medio de los 3 mejores puestos de dango o como ella le llamaba "El triángulo del Dango". El pagarlo fue muy fácil con su sueldo de jonin y la paga extra por varios exámenes. Aun así, algunas veces se sentía vació, estaba pensado para que dos personas vivieran en él y aunque pensó en buscar a un compañero o compañera, considerando su reputación no creía que fuera a tener éxito.

* * *

– Odio cuando llueve… –Exclamo Tsunade mientras usaba un abanico para echarse aire. Ya estaban a mediados de septiembre y había comenzado a dejar de hacer calor, sin embargo, cada vez que llovía la humedad se quedaba en el ambiente y provocaba que la aldea estuviera sofocada.

Shizune entro por la puerta cargando a Tonton en los brazos.– Tsunade-sama.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Por favor dime que no tienes más papeleo. –Suplico la rubia, papeleo y el ambiente sofocado por la humedad no eran una buena combinación.

– No, es por otro asunto. –Respondió la de cabello castaño.– Es Danzo-sama.

El escuchar ese nombre tenso ligeramente a Tsunade. Sabía que Danzo no era su enemigo, de hecho era un aliado muy poderoso de la aldea e increíblemente respetado. Sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba respecto a él, desde que lo había visto por primera vez tenia este presentimiento respecto a al hombre que le decía no confiara del todo en lo que hacia. Ahora que era Hokage ese presentimiento solo había incrementado lo cual hacía difícil el tener que relacionarse con el hombre.

– Déjalo que pase. –Ordeno la mujer preparándose para recibirlo. Deseaba tener al menos una botella de sake escondida para poder soportar mejor la reunión.

El hombre entro a la sala con esa aura de desconfianza que Tsunade siempre percibía cuando lo veía, aunque no había tenido las pruebas para hacerlo. La mujer se puso firme mientras veía al hombre sentarse.

– ¿A qué se debe el honor el de esta reunión? –Pregunto Tsunade.

– No son necesarios esos formalismos, aunque son apreciados. –Dijo Danzo.– Vengo a ayudarte con el problema de tu pequeño experimento.

– ¿De que estas hablando?

– Se muy bien que formaste un equipo de inteligencia, pero no les has asignado una misión. –Dijo el hombre.– Tengo una para ellos.

– Espera, si es algo que involucra a RAIZ o poner a Naruto bajo tus ordenes te detendré ahí mismo. –Dijo la rubia.– No va a pasar.

– Esto no tiene nada que ver con RAIZ o el jinchuriki. –Le respondió Danzo.– Mis intenciones son únicamente el bienestar de la aldea.

– Bien, escuchare lo que tienes que decir. –Dijo Tsunade.– Pero si huelo que algo no está bien, me asegurare de que pagues.

– Hace unas horas me acaban de informar de una caravana que paso por el país. –Dijo Danzo.– Paso por los puntos de control, pero me dijeron que había algo sospechoso con ella. No podíamos detenerlos por una simple corazonada ya que nos podía meter en algún conflicto diplomático. Así que envié a que la siguieran y obtuvieran toda la información que pudieran cuando se detuviera. Nunca se detuvo, avanzo día y noche por el país sin detenerse ni un momento.

– ¿Qué crees que portaba?

– Quien sería más especifico.

– Orochimaru. –Exclamo Tsunade.

– No lo confirmaron hasta que la caravana entro al país de los campos de arroz y pensaron en detenerla, pero la perdieron. –Dijo el hombre.

– Carajo, estuvo tan cerca y lo perdimos. –Exclamo Tsunade.– Debe de estar riéndose en este momento.

– No todo está perdido. –Agrego Danzo.– Como dije, paso por uno de los puntos de control, y entre la información que tuvieron que dar era el punto de partida, el país del mar.

– Ya veo, según la información que Arashi Fuuma le dio a Jiraiya, Orochimaru tiene laboratorios por todos lados y los inspecciona regularmente. –Dijo Tsunade.– Debió de haber ido a una inspección en ese momento.

* * *

Tsunade mando a llamar al equipo de Anko y de inmediato le dio la información respecto a su misión.

– Creemos que recientemente Orochimaru visito uno de sus laboratorios en el país del mar. –Dijo Tsunade.– Si misión como equipo de inteligencia es ir y conseguir toda la información que puedan al respecto.

– ¿Por qué enviarnos a nosotros? –Pregunto Ino.– Si es algo tan serio no sería mejor enviar a un equipo ANBU o jonin.

– Actualmente los ANBU están involucrados en una investigación que consume todos sus recursos disponibles. –Dijo Tsunade.– Y enviar a un equipo de jonin seria sospechoso. Es más fácil para su equipo pasar desapercibido, en especial porque la mayoría de los equipos no tienen a dos chicas.

Tsunade le recordó a Naruto que era el único chico de su equipo e hizo que sobre el rubio cayera una nube de depresión.

– Aguanta Naruto-kun. –Dijo Hinata.

– Ya deberías de haberlo asimilado para este momento. –Dijo Ino.

– Su misión es averiguar todo lo posible sobre las actividades de Orochimaru en el país del mar. –Dijo la mujer.

– ¿Dónde es eso? –Pregunto finalmente Hinata, algo que ninguno de sus compañeros tampoco sabía, pero ellos no habían pensado en preguntar.

Tsunade abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco un pequeño mapa, apuntando a un archipiélago al sur del país del fuego.

– Este conjunto de islas es lo que se conoce como el país del mar. No es muy un país ninja, sin embargo, gracias a algunos negocios en el lugar es bastante prospero. –La mujer mantenía su dedo sobre la isla principal, que estaba rodeada por otras 3, Taro, Jiro y Kikai.

– ¿Cómo iremos sensei? –Pregunto Ino.

– Umm… había pensado en que corriéramos por el agua… –Exclamo la pelimorado, pero tuvo que cambiar su respuesta ante la mirada de desaprobación de Shizune.– Es una broma. Vamos a subirnos a un barco que vaya a la isla principal, de ahí comenzaremos la investigación. –Los genin asintieron.– Muy bien, preparen lo que necesiten y nos veremos en la puerta dentro de una hora. –Dijo Anko levantando las sospechas de Tsunade y Shizune, cuando los genin finalmente se retiraron, la líder de la aldea hablo.

– ¿Una hora? Parece mucho tiempo. –Dijo Tsunade.

– ¿Todo está bien? –Pregunto Shizune.

– No, es la estúpida marca, me está doliendo. –Dijo Anko.– Estoy acostumbrada a que eso ocurra cada cierto tiempo, pero es muy pronto.

– ¿Interferirá con la misión? –Pregunto Tsunade.

– No, ya he cumplido otras mientras me dolía. –Dijo la mujer.– Es solo que es preocupante, la última vez que ocurrió algo así fue durante los exámenes, pero porque él estaba cerca. –Explico la pelimorada.– En fin, veré rápido a Ibiki a ver si puede darme algo para calmar el dolor.

* * *

Una hora después, los genin estaban reunidos en la puerta esperando a su maestra.

– No ha llegado. –Exclamo Ino.– Es raro que llegue tarde.

– Mientras no llegue 2 horas tarde no hay problema. –Dijo Naruto antes de exclamar lo siguiente.– Maldito Kakashi-sensei.

– No me compares con él por favor. –Exclamo Anko mientras llegaba.

– No llegues tarde y no lo haré Hebi-sensei. –Le respondió Naruto. Hinata estaba ligeramente sorprendida, Naruto hizo un chiste de la mujer y esta no reacciono de manera agresiva.

– ¿Sensei estas bien? –Pregunto la peliazul. La verdad desde que la había visto en la mañana la notaba que estaba diferente. Para comenzar no se notaba tan activa como otros días, y sudaba ligeramente, casi como si algo le doliera.

– No se preocupen, no es nada. –Les dijo la pelimorada.– Lo mejor será que partamos pronto, tenemos varias cosas que hacer.

El equipo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la costa. Varias horas después, Naruto hizo una pregunta.

– ¿A dónde vamos a ir a tomar ese barco? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Hay una ciudad costera en el país con transporte hacia casi todos los destinos del sur. –Dijo Anko.– Estoy segura que habrá un barco ahí que ira al país del mar.

– ¿Vamos a ir a Kanagawa? –Pregunto Hinata.

– ¿La conoces?

– Una vez… cuando era pequeña fui ahí. –Dijo la peliazul.– No recuerdo exactamente para qué.

– ¿Algo relacionado con ninjas? –Pregunto Ino.– No me sorprendería.

– Esperen, creí que solo había una aldea en el país. –Dijo Naruto.

– Veras es complicado. –Dijo Anko.– Existen tres locaciones principales en el país del fuego, Konoha, la ciudad capital y Kanagawa. –Explico Anko.– La seguridad de Konoha y el país en general está a cargo de nosotros, mientras que la ciudad capital es protegida por la guardia de Daimyo junto con algunos ninjas de apoyo.

– ¿Y Kanagawa?

– Es un poco complicado. –Dijo Anko.– Originalmente era responsabilidad de la policía local, pero hace algunos año Konoha paso a tener un papel muy importante. Es de nuestro interés mantenerla en control, ya que si no lo hacemos perderemos nuestra principal forma de transporte a otras partes.

Ahora Ino notaba a la mujer mejor que antes, como si se hubiera recuperado de lo que fuera que le pasara. Anko también lo había notado, pero no hizo ningún comentario, aunque eso que paso la hizo pensar.

* * *

Casi al anochecer, los ninjas llegaron a Kanagawa. Los rubios del equipo estaban sorprendidos por el lugar, con varios edificios altos, negocios y gente por todas partes. Hinata estaba un poco sorprendida, pero el lugar no era muy diferente de cómo lo recordaba, Anko tampoco se notaba sorprendida, los genin se imaginaron que era porque ya había visitado la ciudad varias veces, y eso era cierto.

[Flashback]

Una Anko de solo 12 años entro por primera vez a la ciudad de Kanagawa con su equipo. Los 3 genin miraban el lugar sorprendidos por el tamaño y actividad en el lugar.

– Es increíble. –Exclamo la pelimorada antes de detectar un olor.– Dango…

Justo cuando se preparaba para ir, el maestro la tomo del cuello de la camiseta.– Tenemos prisa Anko. –Dijo Orochimaru.– Si no nos apuramos el cliente se enfadara.

– Pero es que huele delicioso…

Orochimaru solo soltó un suspiro.– Sabes algo, debemos de volver por aquí cuando termine la misión. –Dijo el hombre.– ¿Qué te parece si entonces compramos algo?

– ¡¿En serio?!¡Eres genial Orochimaru-sensei!

[Fin Flashback]

– Sensei, sensei… –Escucho la mujer que le hablan y puso su atención en Ino.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ya no hay ningún barco que vaya al país del mar. –Dijo la rubia.– Parece que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

– Me imagine eso. –Respondió la mujer.– Entonces creo que deberos buscar un lugar para dormir.

– Mierda… –Exclamo Naruto.

– Hay un hotel en el que nos podemos quedar. –Dijo Anko.– O bueno, la última vez que vine aún estaba, no sé si sigan. La última vez que vine tenía 16 años.

– Vaya, entonces eso fue hace décadas. –Dijo Naruto.

– Esta ciudad debe de ser muy diferente a cuando viniste por última vez. –Agrego Ino.

Anko los tomo de las cabezas y los impulso para que chocaran.– ¡Niños imbéciles! –Les grito.– ¿Creen que es divertido hacer esos chistes?

– _La Anko-sensei de siempre volvió._ –Pensó Hinata con una gotita de sudor.

* * *

– _Por favor que tengan dos habitaciones._ –Deseo Naruto mientras estaban parados en el lugar.

– ¿oh?¿Eres tu Anko-chan? –Pregunto la anciana que atendía el lugar viendo la pelimorada mejor.– ¡Si lo eres!

– Hola. –Saludo la pelimorada.

– ¡Vaya casi no te reconocí! –Exclamo la mujer.– Estas muy grande, en varias partes. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

– Si, han sido algunos años.

– Todavía recuerdo la última vez que saliste por esa puerta con tu maestro. –Les dijo.– Su equipo venia mucho a esta ciudad.

– Si… disculpe… podríamos no hablar de eso. –Pidió la mujer mientras hacía señas indicando a los genin.

– Claro, dudo que hayas venido únicamente a hospedarte. –Dijo la mujer.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el equipo salió de inmediato y se subió al barco que los comenzó a llevar hacia la isla principal del país del mar.

– Debemos pasar encubiertos en el país, así que deberán quitarse sus bandas ninja. –Indico Anko.

– Va a ser como en el país de los campos de arroz. –Dijo Naruto.– Debemos pasar como un grupo de civiles.

– Si, en esta ocasión nuestros papeles serán de una familia. –Dijo la maestra.– Pasaremos como una grupo de hermanos que pasan por ahí.

– ¿De hermanos? –Pregunto Ino.

– Naruto e Ino-san pueden pasar como hermanos por su color de cabello. –Dijo Hinata.– Pero sensei… es menos creíble para nosotras de que somos su familia.

– A parte de las edades. –Dijo Naruto, una venita se resaltó en la mujer.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Anko.

– Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero Naruto tiene razón, es más fácil decir que eres nuestra tía. –Agrego Ino.

– Veo que no golpee sus cabezas lo suficientemente fuerte ayer. –Dijo la mujer.

– Se-sensei… yo también estoy deacuerdo. –Dijo Hinata.– Es más fácil de explicar.

La mujer miro a los tres genin y suspiro.– Carajo, parece que se unieron contra mí, está bien, pasare por su tía. –Dijo Anko.– Pero ni se les ocurra hablarle sobre esto a nadie ¿Entendieron? –Justo cuando Anko termino de decir eso, sintió una pulsación en su cuello.– _Carajo… el sello otra vez._ –Pensó la mujer.– _No debería dolerme, no está aquí, al menos que…_ –Anko miro hacia las islas.– _Al menos que el este ahí, y esta misión sea una trampa._

* * *

El equipo llego a la isla principal, Hahajima, al atardecer. A Anko le seguía doliendo el sello, pero lo había pensado un poco.

– _Me comenzó a doler de la nada anoche, así que es muy posible que sea eso de nuevo._ –Pensó Anko mientras bajaba del barco.

– Y ahora, como conseguiremos información. –Dijo Ino.

– Eso es sencillo. –Exclamo Anko.

El equipo fue a un lugar donde vendían Dangos.

– Estoy seguro que lo hizo únicamente porque tenía hambre. –Comento Naruto.

– No, aun les falta mucho por aprender. –Dijo Anko.– No puedes simplemente ir preguntando las cosas por ahí, debes escuchar lo que la gente dice.

– Oye, es cierto lo de tu hermano. –Se escuchaba una conversación.

– Si, el muy idiota decidió tomar el trabajo de la embarcación. –Dijo otro hombre.

– ¿Y no le da miedo que aparezca el Kaima?

– Claro que sí. Pero como el trabajo se ha vuelto de mucho riesgo están pagando bastante. El muy idiota dijo que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

– Disculpen. –Dijo la pelimorada a los hombres.– Estaba comiendo con mis sobrinos cuando escuche su plática. ¿Qué es eso del Kaima?

– Bueno, es un monstruo que ha estado atacando a las embarcaciones en los últimos meses. –Explico el hombre.– Los pocos que lo han visto lo describen diferente, pero en general dicen que es un monstruo marino. Nadie sabe dónde vive, pero algunos creen que esta en la isla Kikai.

– Idiota, siempre confundes las leyendas. –Dijo su acompañante.– Kikai es donde están los espíritus.

– ¿Espíritus? –Pregunto Naruto un poco asustado.

– Si, hace algunos años la gente desapareció alrededor de esa isla, se dice que fueron espíritus malignos de la isla los que los raptaron. –Dijo el hombre.– No sé mucho los detalles, pero al parecer la isla Taro fue la más afectada.

– Muchas gracias. –Anko se levantó de la mesa tomando la comida y salió del restaurante, los genin la siguieron.– Desapariciones y actividades sospechosas, huele a Orochimaru. –Exclamo la mujer.

– ¿Iremos a esa isla? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Si, eventualmente. –Les dijo.– Creo que lo mejor será parar primero en Taro y preguntar a la gente sobre las desapariciones. Después de todo es la más cercana y deben de saber más.

– ¿Y tú como sabes que es la más cercana? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Bueno eso es porque… –Anko no termino sus palabras, no sabía como es que conocía la ubicación de las islas. De hecho, ella recordaba muchas cosas sobre el país.

– Es obvio que se memorizo el mapa antes de venir. –Respondió Ino por la maestra.– Después de todo es una jonin.

La respuesta de Ino complació a Naruto, aun así Hinata podía notar una preocupación en el rostro de la jonin.– Voy a ir a buscar un bote. –Dijo Anko.– Ustedes mientras tanto vean si pueden encontrar más información.

* * *

Los tres entonces comenzaron a caminar por la aldea viendo si podían escuchar algo más sobre las desapariciones.

– Aquí tienes. –Vieron que un hombre le pago a una chica de cabello negro azulado y con varios vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo y rostro.– Lo siento, no puedo darte más.

– Oye ese pescado vale más de lo que le pagaste. –Dijo Ino.

– Bueno, es que es en serio que no puedo darle más. –Dijo el vendedor.– A causa del Kaima la gente no está viniendo al país, y no puede vender tan fácilmente; a causa de esto han caído los precios.

– Es en serio…

– Muchas gracias. –Dijo la chica vendada antes de hacer una reverencia y salir corriendo.

– ¿Por qué esta vendada? –Pregunto Naruto.– ¿A caso se lastimo?

– No, no es por eso. –Dijo el hombre.– Ella viene de la isla de Taro, pero como nadie en la isla quiere hacer negocios con ella viene aquí, y de hecho no muchos aquí quieren hablar con ella.

– ¿Por qué? –Pregunto la chica de cabello rubio.

– Bueno, se dice que ella fue secuestrada por los espíritus. –Dijo el hombre.– Muchos desaparecieron y nunca volvieron a ser vistos, pero esta chica es la única que volvió. Por eso todos en su aldea se sienten incómodos con su presencia y la tratan de alejar lo más que puedan, incluso escuche que la corrieron.

Los chicos siguieron con su investigación, pero no tenían muchas ideas de que hacer.

– Esos cabrones. –Naruto cerro su puño.– Odiar a una persona por algo que no pudo controlar.

– De-deberiamos ir con ella. –Dijo Hinata.– Puede que sepa al-algo.

Los chicos asintieron y se pusieron deacuerdo, se separarían y volverían al lugar en 15 minutos.

* * *

La chica de cabello negro azulado y con las vendas por su cuerpo se llamaba Isaribi, y caminaba por la calle cargando la bolsa de víveres que justo había comprado con el dinero que le dieron por el pescado. Entonces la chica vio a alguien parado frente a ella que le cortó el paso. Isaribi se dio la vuelta para escapar, pero había otra persona justo detrás de ella. La chica se volvió a dar la vuelta y sintió un golpe en su estómago, seguramente de quien se había parado frente a ella. El golpe le saco el aire e hizo que la chica cayera sobre sus rodillas.

– ¡Hey ustedes!¡Déjenla en paz! –Grito Naruto mientras llegaba corriendo. –Los dos hombres lo vieron y salieron corriendo del lugar. Naruto continuo corriendo, pero solo para llegar a la chica.– Estas bien.

– Si. –Respondió Isaribi al rubio.

– Tu eres de Tora ¿verdad?

Isaribi volteo para ver rápido al chico, pero quito su mirada casi de inmediato.– Si… soy de esa isla. –La chica comenzó a levantar sus cosas.

– Deja te ayudo.

– Estoy bien. –Le dijo y salio corriendo del lugar.

– Oye espera… –Naruto levanto su mano para detenerla, pudo haberla perseguido, pero algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo.

Naruto volvió al punto donde habían acordado reunirse y ahí estaban sus compañeras y maestra.

– ¿La encontraste? –Pregunto Ino.

– Si, pero no pude preguntarle nada. –Dijo el chico.

– Bueno, parece que no podremos sacar más información al respecto de ella. –Comento Anko.– Vamos, tengo un bote listo para ir a la aldea.

* * *

El equipo estaba cruzando el mar por la noche subidos en el bote.

– ¿Porque estamos usando un bote? –Pregunto Naruto.– Podemos caminar por el agua.

– Para conservar energía. –Le respondió Anko.– Si caminamos por el agua lo más seguro es que lleguemos cansados. Y si nos tienden una emboscada al llegar y estamos cansados las cosas se van a poner muy feas para nosotros. A parte de que así mantenemos la imagen.

El equipo comenzó a sentir como el bote temblaba.– Carajo, parece que golpeamos unas rocas.

– ¡Adelante! –Ino señalo un remolino que estaba en el mar frente a ellos.– Cambia el curso.

– ¡No puedo! –Dijo Naruto mientras le aplicaba fuerza al remo.

– No se mueve. –Señalo Anko que se había unido al chico.

Algo salió desde el agua y golpeo a Naruto por sorpresa, dejándolo inconsciente. El chico cayó al agua.

– ¡Naruto! –Ino salto al agua y realizo unos sellos.– Suiton: Plataforma de agua. –El agua del mar se levantó, sacando a Naruto, la rubia se acercó a él y lo subió a su espalda.

– Hinata. –Con ese comando la peliazul sabía lo que Anko le quería decir. Ambas saltaron del bote y aterrizaron junto a los rubios.– Tengan cuidado, pueden atacarnos por donde sea. –Les dijo mientras veían como la embarcación era tragada por el remolino.

Algo alargado volvió a salir del agua y se dirigió al equipo, pero esta vez no golpeo a nadie ya que lograron esquivarlo. Otro salió y se enrollo en la cintura de Anko, sin embargo, la mujer de inmediato reacciono realizando unos sellos.

– Katon: Jutsu llamarada de dragón. –El fuego salio de su boca y recorrió el brazo hasta que impacto con el agua. Anko fue liberada y aterrizo en el agua. Sin embargo, sintió una presencia detrás de ella saliendo del agua.

– Te tengo. –Le dijo el enemigo con un brillo en sus manos. Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, retrocedió por el impacto de un golpe en su espalda dado por Hinata. Las dos aprovecharon y volvieron con Ino.

– Gracias Hinata. –Dijo la mujer mientras veían al atacando, un hombre de cabello negro y largo con unos lentes oscuros.

– Te la puse en bandeja de plata y fallaste. –Dijo otro hombre mientras salía del agua, este con cabello puntiagudo y lentes.

– Esos tipos. –Ino reacciono.

– Si, también los recuerdo. –Exclamo la chica de cabello azul mientras ambas recordaban los exámenes chunin, particularmente los combates de Gaara y Fuu.– Ellos participaron en los exámenes chunin.

– ¿huh? O ya veo, no los reconocí sin los trajes. Ustedes eran los compañeros de Kabuto. –Comento la mujer.– _Ellos desertaron poco después de los exámenes, pero no sabemos exactamente que hacen aquí._

– Sensei, quiero patearlos tanto como tú, pero no podemos hacerlo con Naruto así. –Dijo Ino.

– Ino-san tiene razón. –Dijo Hinata.

– Si, parece que habrá que escapar. –Les dijo Anko.– Hinata, carga a Naruto por un rato. Yo e Ino usaremos algo que estuvimos practicando.

Hinata apoyo a Naruto en su hombro y vio a Ino y Anko dar un paso al frente.

– Suiton: Muro de agua. –La rubia uso el jutsu para levantar el agua del mar, casi de inmediato Anko soltó llamas desde su boca que impactaron con el muro, evaporando parte del agua.

– Mierda, están usando el vapor para cubrir su escape. –Dijo uno de los oponentes.

Mientras el vapor seguía en el área, Anko tomo al rubio y el equipo escapo del lugar, tendrían que estar atentos más adelante con ellos.

Fin capítulo 85.


	86. El país del mar 2

Capítulo 86: El país del mar 2.

Naruto se despertó mirando al techo del hotel. Sentía un poco de dolor el su rostro por un golpe, pero no es algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. El chico se levantó y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo, más específicamente en un futon en el suelo. Había unas puertas deslizables a un lado de el que se encontraban abiertas, permitiendo que se pudiera ver el mar y la brisa entrara a la habitación. La puerta del otro lado de abrió mientras Naruto aún seguía mirando a su alrededor.

– Estas despierto. –Exclamo Ino cuando lo vio.– ¡Sensei, Hinata!¡Ya despertó!

La llamadas de inmediato llegaron a la habitación.– ¿Como te sientes? –Le pregunto Anko.

– Relativamente bien. –Dijo Naruto.– No sé ni cómo es que ese golpe me noqueo.

– No importa que tan fuerte seas, sigues siendo humano. –Dijo la pelimorada.– Un buen golpe por sorpresa en el lugar correcto seguirá dejándote inconsciente. –Le dijo.– Pero suficiente de esa mierda.

– ¿Que fue lo que nos atacó? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Yoroi y Misumi. –Respondió Anko.– Quizás no los recuerdes, pero ellos estaban en los exámenes chunin.

– E-eran los compañeros de Kabuto. –Agrego Hinata.

– Así que son traidores como él. –Respondió el chico.

– No podemos confirmarlo aún. –Dijo Anko.– Lo único que sabemos es que son desertores, y que por alguna razón nos atacaron. Aunque, ellos no son nuestra misión.

– Estamos hospedados en un hotel en Tora. –Dijo Hinata.– Estábamos esperando que despertaras para continuar con la misión.

– Y vaya que te tardaste, estúpido rubio. –Le dijo Ino.

– Por cierto, únicamente como información; Ino no se alejó de tu lado desde que llegamos. –Dijo Anko.– De hecho si no le hubiera ordenado que durmiera se habría quedado despierta toda la noche.

– ¡¿Q-q-q-que estás diciendo sensei? –Reacciono la rubia sonrojarada.– ¡No digas esas cosas!¡Se va a hacer una mala idea de mí!

Hinata soltó una ligera risa y Anko puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la chica había reaccionado justo esperaba que lo hiciera.

– _Es tan divertido joder con ellos._ –Pensó la mujer.– Creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos para buscar información. Cubriremos más fácilmente el terreno así. Recuerden lo que les dije ayer sobre conseguir información. –Los genin asintieron.

Naruto se levantó del futon y tomo su sudadera naranja sin mangas que había estado usando desde que su chaqueta quedo destruida. Después de su combate con Kimimaro, el rubio se dio cuenta que su chaqueta favorita estaba en un punto en el que no podría arreglarla, así que había tenido que recurrir a esa sudadera naranja desde entonces.

– Volveremos aquí a las 5 de la tarde. –Dijo Anko y con eso los 4 se separaron.

Naruto camino por el pueblo hasta que llego a las afueras de este.– Se supone que debo de escuchar rumores, pero no hay nada interesante. –Se dijo el chico.– Que aburrido. –El chico se disponía a volver, cuando escucho un sonido entre los árboles, era la chica de los pescados de ayer.– Oye, espera. –La chica vio al rubio y de inmediato comenzó a correr. Naruto la comenzó a seguir, no dejaría que escapara como ayer, no sin antes hacerle unas preguntas. Isaribi corría rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para que el chico no la alcanzara, pero si lo hacía perdería su cubierta como civil.

El chico corrió sin perderle el rastro durante 5 minutos, hasta que la chica se detuvo jadeando de cansancio en una parte del bosque cercana a un acantilado.

– ¡¿Que quieres?! –Le pregunto entre jadeos la de pelo azulado.

– Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas. –Dijo el rubio.– ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos que te atacaron?¿Por que lo hicieron?

– No eran nadie, y ese pescador ya te lo dijo. –Le respondió la chica con molestia.– Tu… no lo entenderías.

– No, yo creo que si lo entendería. –Le dijo el rubio.– Veras yo…

Antes de pudiera completar esa frase Naruto escucho como el aire era cortado, tomo a la chica y salto hacia un lado ella en los brazos mientras un fuuma shuriken pasaba por donde se encontraban hace un momento. Naruto aterrizo a solo unos metros del lugar y desvió su mirada hacia donde calculo que el ataque había venido.

– Buenos reflejos. –Dijo el chico de cabello largo con lentes oscuros en la rama de un árbol.– Kabuto tenía razón, si no te matamos pronto vas a ser un problema.

– ¿Kabuto? Así que si están con Orochimaru. –Exclamo el rubio.

– Quien sabe.

El rubio soltó a la chica.– Escapa de aquí, este tipo es peligroso. –La chica solo le asintió y corrió hacia los árboles.

– Ya me encargare de ella más tarde. –Exclamo Yoroi.

– Eso solo puede pasar si me derrotas. –Le dijo Naruto.– Y no tengo muchas expectativas de alguien que se rindió en menos de 5 minutos.

– A eso se le llama retirada táctica. –Dijo el chico antes de saltar hacia el rubio.– Y no pienso hacerla cuando tengo el combate ganado.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Exclamo el rubio y sus 5 clones se generaron saltando hacia el chico.

– _Je idiota._ –Pensó poniendo sus manos al frente para absorber el chakra de los clones deshaciéndolos. Detrás de los clones estaba Naruto saltando hacia Yoroi.– _Ese plan no te servirá._

Otros dos clones tomaron a Yoroi de los brazos, permitiéndole a Naruto acercarse sin problemas.– ¡Toma esto! –Exclamo mientras le impactaba el golpe en el rostro. Yoroi voló hacia los árboles y logro aferrarse a estos.

– _Maldito niño, lo planeo desde el principio._ –Pensó el de lentes oscuros.– _Salto justo detrás de los clones para que pensara tenía la vía libre, pero en realidad no era más que una carnada para que los otros me agarraran._

– ¿Que pasa? ¿Piensas hacer otra retirada táctica? –Pregunto el rubio. De repente el quinto clon de Naruto llego detrás de Yoroi formando unos sellos.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –El aire salió de su boca impactando a su objetivo y mandándolo a volar directo a Naruto.

El original corrió hacia el enemigo mientras formaba un rasengan en su mano.– _Voy a acabar esto rápido._ –Pensó antes de caer, el rasengan se estrelló contra el suelo formando un hueco en suelo.– _¿Que fue eso?_ –Naruto miro hacia sus pies y vio que había algo enrollado en ellos.

– Tienes suerte de que viniera, Yoroi. –Dijo Misumi mientras salía desde los arboles con su brazo extendido hacia Naruto.

– Maldito. –Naruto se preparaba para golpe el brazo, cuando Yoroi puso sus manos sobre el.– _¿Que está pasando, mis fuerzas…?_

– He mejorado mi técnica. –Dijo Yoroi.– Ahora además de absorber chakra causa agotamiento.

– _Carajo…_ –Pensó el chico mientras sentía como quedaba inconsciente.– _Dos veces en menos de 24 horas… que mierda._

– Ya está. –Declaro Yoroi.

– ¿Que hacemos con él?¿Se lo llevamos a Amachi? –Pregunto su compañero.

– No, este mocoso es muy peligroso. –Declaro Yoroi.– Si ve la oportunidad va a aprovecharla y echara a perder todo. Hay que matarlo. –Yorio vio el acantilado y levanto a Naruto sosteniéndolo del cuello de la sudadera.– Muérete. –Le dijo mientras lo arrojaba al mar.

Naruto se comenzó a hundir en el agua, tenía un poco de conciencia, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, por lo que pudo sentir como se ahogaba. De repente escucho un ruido, alguien había saltado al mar, no veía muy bien lo que pasaba, solo que quien había saltado se acercaba a él. Veía que tenía algunas vendas por su cuerpo y cabello negro azulado. Quien fuera que salto, acerco sus labios a los del chico y le dio respiración de boca a boca, después lo sujeto y comenzó a sacarlo del agua.

* * *

Anko estaba parada en la costa viendo hacia las otras islas, la más cercana era Kikai, donde se supone que estaban ocurriendo los secuestros, sin embargo, la mujer estaba poniendo su atención en otra isla, Jiro, la más pequeña del archipiélago. Había algo respecto a esa isla que le llamaba la atención, le ponía los pelos de punta, pero al mismo tiempo tenía curiosidad por eso. Quería saber que había en esa isla que la hacía estar tan asustada.

* * *

Shizune se encontraba en los archivos secretos leyendo los documentos sobre Anko, había algo que le parecía extraño y creía que su maestra también lo pensaba, sin embargo, ella no podía investigarlo de momento, no hasta que se desocupara con el papeleo. Afortunadamente, Shizune estaba libre, pues gracias a Naruto había adelantado mucho trabajo, así que comenzó a revisar los archivos de misión ANBU.

– Esto… esto es serio. –Dijo la mujer antes de seguir leyendo los documentos.

* * *

– Por favor, necesitamos que nos cuenten sobre las desapariciones. –Pidió Ino a uno de los aldeanos, pero como tantas otras veces, la gente se negó a hablar.– Que carajo, ¿Es que nadie sabe nada?

– Ino-san, por favor relájate. –Pidió Hinata.

– No es que no sepan. –Dijo un hombre viejo sentado en la banca afuera de una tienda.– Aun es doloroso para muchos hablar de ello.

– Eso lo entendemos. –Le dijo Hinata.– Es por eso que hemos venido a ayudar.

– Si es así, deberías de estar cazando al Kaima, él tiene la culpa. –Dijo el hombre.

– ¿El Kaima? Escuchamos hablar a alguien sobre eso. –Exclamo Hinata.

– Por favor, ¿Que tiene que ver el Kaima en todo esto? –Pregunto Ino.

– Esta bien, como veo que realmente son capaces de resolver esto se los diré. –Respondió el hombre.– Durante décadas había una leyenda de que Kikai era una isla maldita en la que vivía el Kaima, sin embargo nadie le presto mucha atención. La gente iba y venía sin importarle, y la pesca alrededor era muy buena. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron hace 9 años. Creímos que los primeros desaparecidos habían sido accidentes, que se habían caído al mar o algo parecido. No paso mucho para que las desapariciones se volvieran en algo común y empezáramos a darnos cuenta que estaban relacionadas con la isla.

– Entonces, por eso dicen que el Kaima rapta a las personas. –Dijo Ino.– Como la leyenda dice que vivía ahí.

– Y sensei pensó que no estaba relacionado. –Comento Hinata.

– Nunca hemos visto a nadie que haya sido raptado, excepto… hubo una niña que desapareció cuando tenía 7 años y volvió. –Dijo el hombre.– Se llama Isaribi.

– Por favor, ¿Dónde la podemos encontrar? –Pregunto Ino.

* * *

Naruto se despertó en un lugar que no conocía, el techo no se parecía al del hotel, así que estaba seguro de que no se encontraba ahí. El chico se levantó y vio la toalla que cayo enfrente de él, debió de haberla tenido en su frente. Una puerta se abrió a un lado de él.

– Ya has despertado. –Le dijo la chica de cabello negro azulado.

– Si, muchas gracias por rescatarme. –Dijo el chico.

– Lo hice porque te vi en apuros. –Le respondió.

– Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

– Isaribi.

– ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme Isaribi-nee! –Le dijo Naruto antes de que su estómago rugiera.

* * *

Isaribi y Naruto se sentaron frente a la olla de comida que la chica estaba preparando.

– ¿Que haces en esta isla? –Le pregunto Isaribi.

– Bueno, vengo de visita con mi tía…

– Dime la verdad. –Dijo la chica.– Se que tú eres un ninja, no hay otra explicación para lo que hiciste.

– Jejeje, me descubriste. –Dijo el chico.– Estoy en una misión encubierto. Por cierto ¿Que quería ese tipo contigo?

– Eso… no es asunto tuyo. –Le dijo.

– Bueno, mi misión involucra a esta isla. –Dijo Naruto comiendo.– Venimos por lo de las desapariciones.

– Ya veo… –Dijo la chica levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.– Cuando termines, vete por favor. –Le dijo antes de salir.

– ¿huh? Oye espera. –Exclamo el chico mientras salía detrás de ella.– Oye espera un momento, ¿Que es lo que pasa? –Naruto salió y vio el estado de la casa, tenía varios vidrios rotos e insultos escritos alrededor.– ¿Que es esto?

– Lo hicieron los de la aldea. –Dijo la chica.– No le des importancia.

– Ah, Isaribi-nee, muchas gracias por todo. –Le dijo el rubio preparándose para irse.

– Ya vete. –La chica estaba comenzando a caminar a la dirección contraria.

Naruto estaba comenzando a caminar cuando escucho un grito.

– ¡El monstruo! –Escucho la voz de un niño.

– ¡Vete de la isla monstruo! –Acompaño otro.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio como una piedra golpeaba a Isaribi, logro correr y atrapar otra de las rocas que le lanzaron justo a tiempo.

– ¡Oigan déjenla en paz! –Les dijo el rubio a los niños.

– ¡¿Y tú quién eres?!

– ¡¿Eres un amigo de ese monstruo?!

– ¿Monstruo? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Es lo que todos dicen.

– Isaribi es un monstruo.

– ¡No digas eso! –Les grito a los niños. Otro de los niños lanzo una piedra que de nuevo el rubio detuvo, los niños usaron esto para comenzar a correr.– ¡Hey esperen!

– Déjalos… –Le dijo Isaribi levantándose.

– Pero…

– Estoy bien. Solo déjame sola. –Le dijo.

– No puedo, ellos van a seguir molestándote.

– ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! –Le dijo la chica.– Eso que dices de las desapariciones, yo fui una de esas personas. Es normal que me traten así.

– ¡Pero eso no es tu culpa!

– No importa. La gente nunca va a aceptar a un monstruo.

– Eso no es cierto… yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, un jinete paso a un lado de ellos, interrumpiendo al chico. Isaribi vio al hombre y después de que paso continúo caminando.

– _Maldición._ –El chico volteo a ver al mar.– _Ya casi es la hora a la dijimos que nos reuniríamos._

* * *

Anko estaba sentada en la habitación esperando, cuando Naruto abrió la puerta.

– No creí que tu fueras el primero en regresar. –Dijo la pelimorado.

– Tengo que decirte algo sobre, es sobre la misión. –Comento el rubio.

– ¡Sensei! –Ino llego corriendo junto a Hinata cuando vio a Naruto.– oh… ¿Tú fuiste el primero el regresar?

– ¿Que carajos que significa eso? –Pregunto Naruto aunque por alguna razón sentía que estaba relacionado con Kakashi.

– Sensei, tenemos algo que decirte respecto a la misión. –Continuo la rubia.

– Esta bien, pero Naruto llego primero. –Les dijo la maestra.

– No, deja que ellas digan. –Comento el rubio.

– Nos hablaron acerca de las desapariciones y que estaban relacionadas con el Kaima. –Dijo Ino.– También dicen que hubo una niña que desapareció hace años y volvió, se llama Isaribi.

– Es-escuchamos a alguien decir que ella era culpable de las desapariciones. –Agrego Hinata.

– Eso no puede ser cierto. –Les dijo Naruto.– Yo la conocí y ella no es una mala persona, aun así la gente de la aldea… –Naruto estaba mostrándose molesto, algo que Hinata y Anko entendían porque.

– De cualquier forma, parece que debemos investigar a esa chica. –Dijo la pelimorada.– Puede que sepa aún más sobre las desapariciones.

* * *

El equipo se movió desde el pueblo con dirección hacia la casa de Isaribi. La vieron mientras caminaba por la playa y Naruto iba a reunirse con ella.

– Espera. –Le dijo Anko sosteniéndolo del hombro.– Hay que ver a donde va. –Entonces comenzaron a seguirla por la playa hasta que se metió en una cueva.

Continuando sigilosamente, el equipo entro a la cueva detrás de ella. Cuando salieron, alcanzaron a ver a la chica parada en el agua con los tobillos hundidos.

– ¿Que está haciendo? –Susurro Naruto.

Isaribi cambio de forma, su cuerpo se cubrió de escamas, y aparecieron algunas aletas alrededor de este. Anko de repente sintió como su sello palpitaba.

– ¡No puede ser! –Exclamo Naruto sorprendió, lo cual llamo la atención de la chica.

Isaribi salto hacia el agua comenzando a nadar a gran velocidad, Hinata e Ino corrieron para perseguirla. A Anko le seguía doliendo el sello y comenzó a recordar algo, Orochimaru hablándole mientras estaba frente a un vidrio, pero dentro de este había algo que ella no podía reconocer.

– No vas a escapar. –Dijo Ino mientras lanzaba un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva. El kunai exploto en unas piedras las cuales cayeron por la fuerza de la explosión, bloqueando el camino de la chica. Hinata lanzo unos shuriken con hilos amarrados y la atrapo cuando salio a la superficie.

– Por favor, no huyas. –Le dijo la peliazul.

– Tu eres el kaima. –Dijo Ino.

– No, eso no puede ser… –Solo exclama Naruto aun impactado. El agua a un lado de Isaribi se agito y corto los hilos, apareciendo Yoroi a un lado de ella.– ¡Bastardo!¡Suéltala de inmediato! –Exigió el rubio.

– Claro, aunque de todas formas ella vendría conmigo. –Dijo el de los lentes oscuros.– Aun así tengo que llevarla, es mi responsabilidad. –Yoroi levanto su mano con un sello, formando un remolino alrededor de ellos.

– Cabrón. –Exclamo Naruto mientras corría hacia ellos.

– ¡No te acerques!¡Es la técnica de ayer! –Le grito Anko que estaba parada apoyada en una roca. La mujer de repente cayo.

– Sensei. –Dijo Ino acercándose a ella. Mientras tanto, Naruto solo podía maldecirse mientras veía a Isaribi desaparecer junto a Yoroi.

* * *

En la oficina Tsunade estaba feliz ya había logrado acabar el papeleo temprano. La mujer saco una botella de sake que escondía en su reserve secreta, y no dudo en servírselo. Se preparo para comenzar a tomarlo, cuando Shizune entro de repente.

– ¿En serio?¿Tenía otra botella escondida? –Exclamo la castaña.– ¿Dónde la escondió? Estoy segura que he revisado su oficina por completo.

– Es un secreto. –Dijo la rubia que una risa.– ¿Que ocurre?¿Por que te ves preocupada?

– He estado leyendo los documentos ANBU y descubrí algo preocupante. –Dijo Shizune.– El país del mar, es donde encontraron a Anko después de que Orochimaru la abandonara. Creo que ese lugar tenía alguno de los laboratorios más importantes de Orochimaru, así que debe estar lleno de gente.

– Entiendo, enviare un equipo de ANBU a que apoye, pero, no creo que lleguen sino hasta mañana. –Dijo Tsunade.– De momento, el equipo de inteligencia está solo.

* * *

Anko de despertó cuando ya estaba oscuro y logro a alcanzar a escuchar la plática de sus alumnos.

– Así que esa chica te salvo. –Dijo Ino.

– Si, aunque no entiendo porque es que la atacaron en primer lugar. –Dijo Naruto.

– De-debió haber sido para obligarla a atacar las embarcaciones. –Le dijo Hinata.

– Aun así… no sabemos que si ella o esos tipos están relacionados con Orochimaru. –Exclamo la rubia.

– Lo están. –Dijo Anko sentándose.

– Hebi-sensei…

– Sensei no se esfuerce demasiado. –Le dijo Hinata.

– Ya estoy bien. –Les aseguro a los genin.

– ¿Como sabes que están relacionados con Orochimaru? –Pregunto Ino.

– Es sencillo, esa transformación es uno de sus experimentos. –Dijo la mujer.– Es una variación del sello maldito de animal que Orochimaru desarrollo.

– ¿Sello maldito de animal? –Pregunto Ino.

– Naruto debe de conocerlo.

– Si… cuando estuve en la misión en Takigakure. –El chico comenzó a recordar algunas partes de la pelea que tuvo con Reiki.– Uno de los tipos que atacaron se transformó en un animal, y según lo que le dijeron a Sakura-san, ellos trabajaban para Orochimaru.

– Esta es una variante que Orochimaru desarrollo con un científico, se llama el sello del Kaima. –Les dijo la mujer.– Maldición, porque no puede recordar eso antes, estoy segura que ni habríamos tenido que venir.

– ¿Como sabes todo eso? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Y-y esta no es la primera vez que vienes. –Agrego Hinta.

– Sensei, hay algo que no nos estas diciendo. –Declaro Ino.

La mujer vio a los genin, sus alumnos, no estaba segura si podría decirles eso, pero era su deber, la misión se había vuelto muy peligrosa y si los dejaba sin información podría costarles la vida.

– Hace varios años cometí el peor error mi vida; abandoné la aldea para ir junto a mi maestro en el que confiaba. –Les dijo.– Orochimaru.

La noticia impacto al resto del equipo, aunque tenía sentido. Naruto sabía que Orochimaru usaba viento y eso explicaba la técnica que les enseño, la que usaba junto a su maestro.

– Durante un tiempo estuve viajando con Orochimaru a algunos de sus laboratorios que construyo aun desde antes de abandonar la aldea. –Dijo Anko.– El último lugar que visite fue este, el laboratorio en la isla de Kikai.

– ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes? –Pregunto Ino.

– No recordaba nada eso hasta hace unos minutos. –Dijo Anko.– De hecho, ya había visto a esa chica, hace años cuando era una niña y Orochimaru experimentaba con ella. −La mujer solo vio el rostro serio de los chicos.– Entiendo si después de esto no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo pero, de momento debemos acabar la misión. –Les dijo levantándose.

– ¿Que haremos? Ya hemos confirmado que Orochimaru tienes presencia aquí, así que debemos volver a la aldea. –Dijo Ino.

– No podemos dejar a Isari-nee con esos tipos. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Ella está trabajando con ellos. –Comento Ino.

– No, creo que la están obligando. –Dijo Naruto.– Ella no se siente como una mala persona.

– De todas maneras, debemos entrar. –Dijo Anko.– Nosotros sabemos del laboratorio, pero ellos saben de nosotros; Lo más seguro es que intenten huir y destruir todo.

– En ese caso, debemos entrar. –Dijo Hinata.

– No, no es nuestra obligación. –Respondió Anko.– Podemos volver y acabar la misión. Lo más seguro es que si entramos al laboratorio nos enfrentemos a una misión para la que no estamos preparados.

– Yo voy a entrar a rescatar a Isaribi-nee. –Declaro Naruto.

– Que mierda contigo. –Exclamo Ino.– No sé porque es que quieres rescatar a esa chica y confías en ella pero iré.

– Yo-yo también voy. –Dijo Hinata.– Si no lo hago, ustedes solos no dejaran de pelear.

– _Eso es cierto._ –Pensaron Naruto e Ino.

– Parece que está decidido. –Dijo Anko.– Iremos a la isla de Kikai a investigar.

Fin capítulo 86.


	87. El país del mar 3

Capítulo 87: El país del mar 3.

El equipo llego a la costa de la isla de Kikai en silencio. Anko le indico a Hinata que activara el Byakugan y examinara los alrededores en busca de enemigos. La chica no vio ninguno, así que el equipo continuo, acercándose a la entrada de una cueva.

– Hay que tener cuidado, puede haber trampas. –Dijo Anko.

– No se preocupen por eso. –Les aseguro Naruto. El chico se mordió el dedo y puso su mano en el suelo.– Jutsu de invocación.

– Hey. –Saludo el sapo que apareció.

– Gamakichi, necesitamos que revises si hay trampas adelante. –Dijo el rubio.

El sapo asintió y se acercó a la entrada, soltando un croquito.– Parece que todo está limpio.

– Bien, vamos a entrar. –Dijo la mujer.– Desde este momento, ya no es necesario que ocultemos nuestra identidad.

Los ninjas sacaron sus bandas y se la pusieron, preparándose para entrar al lugar. El equipo camino por la oscura cueva guiándose de los ojos de Hinata para las indicaciones.

– Hay unas escaleras cerca. –Dijo la Hyuga.

– ¿Escaleras?¿Es una base subterránea? –Pregunto Ino.

– Si. –Le respondieron Anko y Naruto a la chica con un rostro y tono aburrido.

Algunos minutos más tarde, el equipo estaba moviéndose por los pasillos iluminados únicamente por las velas.

– Hinata descansa. –Le ordeno Anko a la chica y esta desactivo su Byakugan. Era más importante que estuviera lista para una batalla a que les sirviera de guía.– Naruto, envía a uno delante para que se asegure que no haya trampas que no detectamos.

– Si. –El rubio procedió a realizar el sello y en silencio genero un único clon que comenzó a moverse silenciosamente por el pasillo.

– Que profesionales. –Exclamo Gamakichi en el hombro del rubio.

– Anko-sensei nos ha puesto durante semanas a practicar esto. –Le dijo Naruto.– Parece que funciona.

– ¿Acaso alguna vez dudaste de mis enseñanzas? –Pregunto la pelimorada con un kunai en mano.

– Desde que me secuestraste y llevaste a un pantano desconfió de todo lo que haces. –Comento el chico. De repente una memoria llego a su mente.– Sensei…

– ¿Que ocurre?¿Una trampa?

– No, mi clon… llego a un lugar… –Respondió el chico sin saber muy bien que era lo que había "visto".– Es… tienen que verlo.

– Bien, guíanos.

El rubio avanzo al frente del grupo llevando a todos hasta una puerta que el clon dejo abierta. Entraron al lugar, con varios seres parecidos a Isaribi en contenedores de agua.

– ¿Eso es? –Pregunto Ino.

– Son más experimentos. –Respondió Anko.

− ¿Especializados en el agua? −Pregunto Gamakichi.− ¿Qué está pensando ese tipo?

– Parece como si estuvieran creando un ejército. –Comento Naruto. De repente una trampa en el suelo debajo de los genin se abrió y estos cayeron.

Anko reacciono y puso kunai en el cuello de una chica.– No te muevas. –Le dijo la pelimorada a Isaribi.– No deberías subestimarnos.

Isaribi movió su cuerpo hacia adelante, dejando que el kunai la cortara. Esto sorprendió a Anko y la hizo bajar la guardia, cosa que aprovecho Isaribi para tomarla del brazo y lanzarla por el laboratorio. Anko, se paró y vio lo que había ocurrido. La chica tenía escamas en su cuello que la protegieron del filo que tenía el arma. Isaribi corrió hacia la puerta y Anko saco tres kunais, pero estos impactaron contra la puerta cerrada.

– Maldición. –Exclamo. Una pared de un lado se abrió y desde esta salieron tres tigres gigantes.– Vaya, unos lindos gatitos.

* * *

Los genin lograron aterrizar sobre arena sin dificultades. Miraron a su alrededor, era un área amplia con cuatro pilares de tierra, además de unos muros también de tierra.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Parece ser un área de entrenamiento. –Respondió Ino.

Los chicos escucharon una risa.– No nos subestimen, no se confíen. –Dijo Yoroi mientras salía desde detrás de un pilar.

– Bastardo. –Exclamo Naruto.– ¡¿Que le hicieron a Isaribi-nee?!

– Creo que ya te lo dije antes. Isaribi está con nosotros. –Le respondió.– Puedes no creer o maldecirme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiara el hecho.

– Alguien tiene que quedarse atrás y entretenerlo para que los otros avancen. –Dijo Ino.

– Yo lo haré. –Dijo el rubio.

– Idiota, tu estilo de lucha es físico. –Comento Ino.– Si logra agarrarte ya a drenar tu chakra. Yo me quedo, con mi agua lo puedo mantener lejos.

– ¿Con que técnica? –Pregunto Naruto.– No hay agua cerca que puedas usar, y no puedes escupir tanta.

– Pues lo enfrento con cuerpo a cuerpo. –Respondió la rubia.

– Para ese caso mejor me quedo yo.

– Yo lo hago. –Interrumpió Hinata.– Ninguno de nosotros es realmente de estilo a distancia, pero yo soy la más rápida. Si se me acerca puedo esquivarlo.

– Espera, Hinata… –Dijo Ino.

– Además… Si logro bloquear sus puntos de chakra puede que impida absorba mi chakra. –Dijo la peliazul.– No es la situación ideal, pero es mejor que si fuera cualquiera de ustedes.

– _Esta de aquí, no es la misma Hinata de siempre._ –Pensó Ino.

– _Es justo como Nee-san me contó._ –Pensó Naruto.– _En una situación seria, parece una persona diferente._

– Bien, seguiremos. –Dijo Ino.

– Si, vamos. –Agrego Naruto y los dos rubios comenzaron a correr.

− Naruto, voy a volver. −Aviso el sapo antes desaparecer.

– ¿Enfrentar tu sola contra mí? –Pregunto Yoroi antes de comenzar a correr.– ¡No me subestimes!

Hinata uso su mano derecha para desviar la palma de Yoroi. Al mismo tiempo la chica lanzo un golpe suave con su mano izquierda. Por instinto Yoroi levanto su brazo, pero mientras la mano de Hinata se acercaba logro moverlo. Hinata logro impactar en el estómago de su oponente para después retroceder rápidamente.

– _Movió su brazo de último momento._ –Pensó la chica.– _Eso significa que si ataco a sus puntos de chakra no le conviene._

* * *

Anko logro acabar con los gigantescos tigres y la mujer se puso a perseguir a Isaribi. Sintió como su marca comenzó a dolerle, lo cual le estaba dificultando el caminar.

– _Es más intenso que antes cuando ella se transformó._ –Pensó la mujer.– _Debe haber otro usuario más poderoso._

Anko logro llegar a pararse frente a una puerta de madera. La mujer la abrió cuidadosamente aun a pesar de que conocía el riesgo de hacerlo en su estado. Ahí se encontraba una figura sentada en una silla, junto a un joven a su lado, probablemente Isaribi.

– Vaya, tanto tiempo si verte, Anko. –Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño grisáceo y una nariz bastante grande.

– Tu eres… –Las memorias comenzaron a retomar a Anko, cuando vino a esta, ese hombre estaba junto a Orochimaru.– Amachi.

– Inesperado, me recuerdas. –Dijo Amachi.– Aunque quizás lo más sorpresivo es que hayas regresado después de tantos años.

– ¿Que quieres decir con inesperado? –Pregunto Anko.

– Sensei. –Exclamaron Naruto e Ino mientras entraban a la habitación.

– Vaya, ahora hasta te dejan comandar genin. –Dijo el hombre.– Parece que Konoha es muy suave con los traidores.

– ¿Quién es este? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Amachi, es un ninja científico que se alió con Orochimaru. –Respondió Anko.

– Entonces es a él a quien debemos atrapar. –Dijo Naruto.– Bien. –El chico corrió hacia Amachi y lanzo un golpe que fue detenido por Isaribi.– ¡¿Isaribi-nee?!

– Permitidme presentarte apropiadamente a uno de mis experimentos. –Dijo el hombre.– Una usuaria de la versión 1 del sello maldito del kaima. Puede respirar bajo el agua, tiene una gran resistencia y fuerza física. Lo mejor es que su transformación no es tan desgastante como la de los otros sellos. Es un experimento que me llego años alcanzar.

– _Versión 1… eso significa que hay otra versión._ –Pensó Anko.– Ino, estate atenta, puede que haya otro de ellos aquí.

– Entiendo, sensei. –Respondió la rubia.

– ¿Que estás haciendo?¿Por que lo estas ayudando? –Le pregunto Naruto a la chica.

* * *

Hinata continuaba lanzando los golpes suaves mientras evitaba que su enemigo le pusiera las manos encima. Si eso ocurría terminaría en una mala posición. La chica lanzo un golpe que su oponente bloqueo con el antebrazo.

– _Su punto se selló._ –Pensó la peliazul. Al mismo tiempo, Yoroi la logro sujetar del hombro.

– Bajaste la guardia. –Dijo el de los lentes oscuros mientras apretaba el hombro.– Te emocionaste tanto por haber cerrado uno de los puntos que te descuidaste. Ahora me gustaría que vieras esto… –Aun con su Byakugan activado, la chica miro como su chakra comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Yoroi.

– Eso no puede ser. –Exclamo la Hyuga.

– El nuevo chakra añadido a mi sistema me permite abrir de nuevo ese punto que cerraste. –Le dijo.– Al final esa pequeña victoria tuya no sirvió para nada. –Yoroi le dio una patada a Hinata sacándola por el área.– Si hubieras sabido que serias tan patética te apuesto a que habrías dejado que tus compañeros se quedaran. Claro, no es como si hubieran hecho una diferencia. –Hinata se comenzó a levantar.– Vaya, parece que no termine con tu chakra. Bueno serán unos minutos más de diversión.

Hinata volvió a correr a su oponente, Yoroi se preparó para interceptarla con sus manos, pero de último momento la chica se deslizo pasando por un lado de él. Hinata golpeo con un puño suave la pierna izquierda.

– ¿De nuevo con esa estrategia? Lo abriré cuando te robe más chakra. –Exclamo Yoroi. Hinata volvió a correr a su oponente pero esta vez cuando estuvo cerca salto hacia el.– _La interceptare con una patada._ –Pensaba al tiempo que levantaba su pierna derecha, sin embargo, la izquierda se sintió rara y lo hizo caer. Hinata paso por encima de del, y aprovechando su distracción impacto una palma en el hombro derecho.

– _Funciono._ –Se dijo la peliazul.

– _¿Que demonios? Mi pierna izquierda no responde._ –Pensó ante de concentrarse en su hombro.– _Este tampoco._ –Con ayuda de sus otras extremidades, Yoroi se logró levantar.– No sé lo que hiciste, pero es obvio que esto tiene que ver contigo, fue en los lugares que golpeaste antes.

Hinata solo se quedó mirándolo con el Byakugan activado.– _Si lo inmovilizo no me tendré que preocupar por él, puntos de chakra abiertos o no._

– Ni creas que te permitiré poner una mano encima de mi de nuevo. –Amenazo Yoroi.

* * *

– ¿Por que?¿Por que lo estas ayudando Isaribi-nee? –Pregunto Naruto a la chica que aun sostenía su puño.

– No tengo opción. Él es la única persona que puede devolverme a la normalidad. –Le respondió la chica.– Es por eso que tengo hacer lo que me diga.

– ¿Aun a pesar de que él es quien te hizo eso en primer lugar? –Pregunto Ino.

– Ustedes nunca lo entenderían. –Les dijo Isaribi.– Ustedes nunca han sido insultados, odiados por los demás. Nadie nunca los ha perseguido por algo que son, algo que ni siquiera es su elección. ¿Si no saben eso como es que pueden decirme que lo que hago es incorrecto?

– Te equivocas. –Dijo Naruto.– Yo lo sé perfectamente, es por eso mismo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso. Actuando así no lograras más que la gente te odie. Te estarías volviendo en el monstruo que todos te llaman.

– Tu… ¡Cállate! –La chica empujo a Naruto hacia atrás y comenzó a correr hacia él.

– Kage bu- –Antes de que pudiera terminar su técnica, un golpe de Isaribi impacto en el rostro del rubio.

– ¡Naruto! –Exclamo Ino que se preparaba para intervenir, pero Anko la sostuvo del brazo.

– No lo hagas, esto es algo que él tiene que hacer. –Dijo Anjo.

– Sensei…

– Esa chica tiene razón, nosotras nunca podremos comprender lo que ella siente, pero Naruto, él es diferente. –Dijo la mujer.– Quizás él pueda meterle algo de razón en la cabeza.

Isaribi le lanzo una patada que al chico no se le dificulto bloquear, después de todo, a pesar de que la chica tenía una fuerza superior para alguien de su edad, no tenía nada de entrenamiento en luchar. En lo que ambos se preparaban para su siguiente movimiento, la pared de un lado exploto. La explosión saco a los de la hoja volando.

– Fue buena idea usar explosivos. –Exclamo Misumi que acababa de llegar.

– Sensei. –Ino reviso a su maestra que estaba inconsciente y con la extraña marca de su cuello brillando.

– Encárgate de ellos. –Dijo Amachi.

– Si.

– Vamos Isaribi. –Le dijo Amachi y la chica lo siguió por túnel recién abierto.

– Espera… No vayas. –Le dijo Naruto a la chica, esta se detuvo por un instante, pero continúo siguiendo a Amachi.

– Parece que al fin vamos a terminar lo de ese acantilado. –Le dijo el chico a Naruto.

* * *

– Ya casi es hora. –Dijo Yoroi.– Me gustaría quedarme a derrotarte, pero mi deber me llama. –El chico lanzo una bomba de humo y huyo del lugar. Hinata se hubiera puesto a seguirlo, si es que no estuviera tan cansada.

La chica cayó al suelo de sentón jadeando.– _Unos minutos más y puede que me hubiera robado más chakra._ –Se dijo a si misma antes de levantarse para seguir buscando a su equipo.

* * *

Misumi se preparaba para estrujar a Naruto cuando sintió como su perdía el control de su cuerpo. El chico logro ver a Ino en el suelo y con sus manos formando un rectángulo.

– Técnica de Manipulación. –Exclamo la rubia.– La técnica de mi clan que más recientemente he aprendido. –Ino hizo que los brazos del chico se extendieran enredándose en los pilares de madera a su lado.

– Hay que salir de aquí de inmediato. –Dijo Naruto y junto a Ino se pusieron a cargar a su maestra. Por el camino se encontraron con Hinata y los cuatro comenzaron a huir.

– La entrada ha colapsado. –Dijo Hinata.– No veo ninguna otra salida cercana.

– Déjenme a mí. –Dijo Anko que acababa de despertarse.

– ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Ino.

– Lo estaré cuando terminemos con esto. –Les dijo Anko.– Ahora, háganse para atrás. –Los genin hicieron lo ordenado y la mujer se mordió su dedo.– Jutsu de invocación.

La cabeza de una serpiente rompió una pared de la montaña. Cuando la serpiente abrió la boca, el equipo salió de esta y volvió a la persecución.

– Nunca pensé que me alegraría por ver a una serpiente. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Ahora que-que hacemos? –Pregunto Hinata.

– No sabemos a dónde irán. –Dijo Ino.– Y quien sabe que tan lejos pueden estar en este momento.

– Eso no es cierto, yo sé a dónde van. –Dijo Anko.– El día de hoy una embarcación de oro saldrá desde el puerto de la isla principal.

– ¿Crees que irán ahí? –Pregunto Ino.

– Investigue un poco, el kaima ha ataco esas embarcaciones en los últimos meses. –Dijo la maestra.– Estoy casi segura que si vamos nos los vamos a encontrar.

– Bien, ¿Que estamos esperando entonces? –Exclamo el rubio.

– Esperen un momento. –Dijo Anko.– Percibo que hay alguien con un sello más fuerte, probablemente sea ese bastardo de Amachi. De cualquier forma, quiero que lo dejen a mí. Ustedes encárguense de Isaribi y de cualquier otro que aparezca.

Los genin asintieron y el equipo comenzó a correr hacia las embarcaciones.

* * *

Cuando los de Konoha llegaron a donde se encontraban los barcos, varios de estos habían chocado entre si o a los arrecifes. Algunos de los guardias saltaron al agua donde se volvían en presa fácil para Yoroi que estaba realizando sus sellos. Antes de que terminara, Hinata le lanzo un kunai que lo interrumpió. El de las gafas negras miro a desde donde este había venido, encontrándose a la Hyuga y Yamanaka.

Amachi e Isaribi estaban parados en el barco principal del convoy cuando Naruto y Anko aterrizaron en este.

– Nos siguieron. –Comento Amachi.

– No me vas a matar tan fácilmente. –Dijo Anko.– Aun tengo cosas que debo preguntarte.

– Isaribi-nee, detente por favor. –Le dijo Naruto a la chica, pero esta no le respondió más que con una mirada amenazante.

Mientras tanto en el agua, las dos chicas miraban a Yoroi.

– Hinata, ve y ayuda a los guardias. –Le dijo la rubia a la Hyuga.

– ¿Segura Ino? –Pregunto la peliazul.– Aun tiene mucho chakra.

– No te preocupes, estamos en el mar. –Le dijo la chica.– Lo cual significa que tengo la ventaja. –Yoroi corrió hacia la rubia cuando esta realizo unos sellos.– Suiton: Muro de agua. –El agua frente a ella se levanto, deteniendo la mano de Yoroi.

– _¡¿Una usuaria de agua?!_ –Reacciono el de los lentes oscuros. Ino salió desde un lado del muro y le dio una patada en el rostro que saco volando a Yoroi.

Ino entonces comenzó a perseguirlo.– Suiton: Disparos de agua. –El agua a su lado se levantó y voló hacia Yoroi. El chico se recuperó esquivando los ataques.

– Que molesta. –Solo exclamo el de las gafas negras.

En el barco, Naruto y Anko estaban frente a Amachi e Isaribi.

– Recuerda, déjame a Amachi. –Dijo Anko.

– Isaribi, encárgate de él. –Dijo Amachi a la chica. Esta dio un salto a alta velocidad y con su brazo tomo a Naruto.

– _Maldición._ –Pensó el chico mientras era arrastrado. Ambos se estrellaron contra el costado del barco rompiéndolo y cayeron al agua.

Amachi estaba corriendo para escapar cuando Anko salto frente a él.– ¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunto.

– Orochimaru me dijo todo, que Konoha le declaro la guerra a su aldea. –Dijo Amachi.– Era obvio que estaba planeando cancelar esta investigación, pero ante la necesidad de tener fuerza extra, decidió darme un año más para desarrollarla.

– ¿Así que aún no la acabas? –Pregunto Anko.

– Querida Anko, un buen investigador nunca acaba. –Le respondió el hombre.– No puedo hacer más modificaciones a la versión 1, y la versión 2 está en su punto más perfecto. Lo siguiente que me queda por hacer es pasar a crear una versión 3.

– Dijiste que Orochimaru pensaba abandonarla, ¿Por que?

– No le encontraba utilidad, pero con la guerra, necesita todo lo que pueda. –Dijo Amachi.– Aunque quizás lo que le llamo más la atención fueron mis planes de la versión 3. Sabía que, si lograba una versión más avanzada, eso le permitiría desarrollar aún mas el sello maldito. Después de todo, ambos tienen la misma base.

Naruto logro sacar su cabeza del agua. Se disponía a pararse cuando Isaribi lo sujeto de los pies y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el fondo del mar. Naruto genero 10 clones y les comando que atacaran a la chica. Aunque estos no fueron desafío para ella, le dieron el tiempo suficiente al rubio de volver a la superficie. Encontró una plataforma hecha con piedras y se paró en esta.

– _Maldición, mientras este rodeado de agua ella tiene la ventaja._ –Pensó el chico. Naruto estaba parándose cuando un chorro de agua se dirigió a él. Puso sus brazos para protegerse del impacto, aunque este lo hizo retroceder algunos metros.

Isaribi subió a la plataforma.– Mientras pueda volver a la normalidad, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer. –Dijo la chica.

– Deja de ser tan estúpida. –Le dijo Naruto levantándose y lanzándole un golpe. La chica intento bloquearlo, pero no pudo.– Se cómo se siente, la mirada de todos, el creer que nadie te puede aceptar. –Le dijo el chico.– Pero tú no eres un monstruo, es por eso que te quiero ayudar.

En el barco, Anko seguía intentando conseguir información de Amachi.

– Suficiente de estar jugando. –Declaro el hombre. Su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse lo cual provoco que el sello de Anko reaccionara.

– _¡No ahorita!_ –Pensó la mujer. El cuerpo de Amachi se cubrió con unas escamas verdes y sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo.– _Tenía razón, él es el otro usuario._

– Parece que mi pequeño experimento funciona. –Declaro el hombre.

– ¿De que hablas?

– Sospechaba que algún día algún, Orochimaru enviaría a alguno de sus lacayos, así que hice que mi sello les provocara una reacción adversar. –Dijo Amachi.– No importa si son más débiles o fuertes, cualquiera que tenga un sello que no sea el del kaima sufrirá dolor.

– Bastardo. –La mujer quería atacarlo, pero el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Amachi le lanzo una patada y la mando volando contra la cabina del capitán.

– Isaribi-nee, ven con nosotros. –Le dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano.– No sé si alguien en la aldea podrá ayudarte, pero hay muy buenas personas ahí.

– Conmovedor. –Escucho el chico una voz detrás de él. Aun no se terminaba de voltear cuando una patada se dirigía hacia él. Naruto levanto su brazo y se protegió, pero el golpe lo saco volando. Choco varias veces contra el agua hasta que finalmente fue detenido cuando impacto contra una roca.

– Amachi-sama. –Exclamo Isaribi antes de que Amachi la golpeara.

– No sirves para nada así, Isaribi. –Le dijo mientras caminaba para acercarse. Isaribi estaba levantándose cuando el hombre la pateo de nuevo.– Si vas a ser un monstruo por lo menos no te quedes a la mitad. –Amachi estaba por sujetar a la chica, cuando alguien agarro su brazo.

– No le pongas las manos encima, bastardo. –Le dijo Naruto con un rostro enojado. Amachi se quitó el brazo y le lanzo una patada Naruto simplemente salto para evitarla.– Kage bushin no jutsu.

El chico genero a tres clones a su alrededor. El primero le lanzo un golpe a Amachi y el científico lo golpeo para quitárselo, sin embargo, otro de ellos lo golpeo en el rostro lo cual hizo que retrocediera. En lo que el hombre se recuperaba, los dos clones restantes corrieron hacia él y cada uno le impacto un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder aún más. Los clones estaban atacando de nuevo cuando el hombre levanto sus manos.

– Escama Senbon. –Pequeñas escamas como agujas volaron hacia los clones, deshaciéndolos. El hombre sonrió confiado, pero recordó que aun debía cuidarse del original. Volteo hacia arriba y miro al original que caía hacia el con una esfera de chakra en su mano.

– Rasengan. –Exclamo Naruto. Amachi logro saltar para evitarlo y la esfera se estrelló contra la plataforma, rompiéndola.

Isaribi reacciono y comenzó a nadar con facilidad aun transformada. Por otro lado, Amachi miro al chico que estaba parado en el agua entre los restos de la plataforma.

– _Este mocoso no es débil._ –Se dijo a si mismo antes de recordar a Orochimaru.

[Flashback]

– Por cierto… –Le dijo el hombre con cabello blanco y su cuerpo cubierto con vendajes.– Algunos de esos mocosos de la hoja pueden parecer muy débiles, pero no debes subestimarlos. Lograron enfrentarse a los cinco del sonido, y uno de ellos incluso derroto a Kimimaro.

[Fin flashback]

– Suiton: Cañón de agua. –Uso Amachi.

Como respuesta Naruto realizo unos sellos.– Futon: Gran devastación.

El agua y aire chocaron, anulándose entre si.

– Maldito mocoso, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. –Dijo Amachi.– Sin embargo eres un idiota. Yo aún tengo una ventaja sobre ti: que estamos en el agua.

– ¿Y eso que? –Le pregunto Naruto.– Mientras me mantenga lejos de ti o en tierra no te servirá de nada.

– Je, ¿Y que harías si es el agua quien te persigue? –Amachi se mordió su dedo.– Jutsu de invocación.

– ¿Una invocación? –Se pregunto Naruto. El agua alrededor del chico se levantó y lo cubrió, dificultándole el moverse y sobre todo respirar.

– ¡Naruto! –Exclamo Isaribi.

– El Umibozu, un ser completamente hecho de agua. –Describió Amachi.– No tienes manera de derrotarlo Naruto.

Anko se levantó con dificultad y realizo unos sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. –La llamas de Anko chocaron con la criatura, pero no le hicieron nada a esta.

– ¡Estúpida!¡Un jutsu de fuego de ese nivel no le hará nada! –Respondió Amachi. Isaribi asalto desde detrás de él y le lanzo una patada, pero para el hombre no fue difícil bloquear el ataque.– Niña tonta. Puede que con esa forma seas más rápida y fuerte que una persona normal, pero no tienes nada de entrenamiento de luchar. –Amachi le lanzo un golpe del cual la chica apenas se cubrió. La fuerza de este la hizo retroceder.

Amachi estaba dispuesto a continuar luchando con la chica, cuando sintió una enorme cantidad de chakra. Los demás también lo sintieron y voltearon a ver a Naruto rodeado por el chakra de color naranja.

– ¿Que demonios es eso? –Se pregunto Ino.

– _Es similar a aquella vez._ –Yoroi recordó el combate que Kin y Zaku tuvieron contra el chico rubio de Konoha.

– _Es imposible, el chakra no debería de poder verse a simple vista._ –Pensó Amachi.

Naruto soltó un rugido que disperso el agua a su alrededor. El chico aterrizo sobre el agua parado en sus 4 extremidades. Su cabello estaba más alborotado y sus marcas del rostro y se hicieron más pronunciadas, dándole un aspecto más salvaje que no mejoraba con los ojos rojos de pupila alargada. Naruto desapareció de la vista de Amachi y cuando apareció el chico puso su mano en el rostro del hombre y lo tumbo. Naruto comenzó a arrastrarlo por el agua hasta que Amachi y le dio una patada y lo saco volando, el chico se recuperó sin dificultad.

– _Ese chakra extraño, ¿Podría ser?_ –Pensaba el hombre.

[Flashback]

– Eso suena simplemente imposible. –Dijo Amachi.– Kimimaro es un genio y el usuario más fuerte del sello maldito que existe hasta este momento. No hay forma que un niño pudiera derrotarlo.

– Créelo o no, ya estas advertido. –Dijo Orochimaru.– Yo ya te advertí que tuvieras cuidado, en especial porque uno de ellos no es normal. Uno de esos niños es el jinchuriki del nueve colas.

[Fin flashback]

– ¿Que le está pasando? –Se pregunto Isaribi.

– Él es igual que tú. –Le dijo Anko que se logró parar a un lado de la chica. Esta comenzó a perder la transformación en kaima.– Encerrado dentro de él, vive el Kyubi. Un ser ataco a la aldea hace años. Por eso durante un tiempo todos lo llamaban monstruo y lo rechazaban. El aun así se esforzó y encontró personas que lo aceptaban.

– _No es la primera vez que ocurre._ –Pensaba Ino mientras veía a Naruto.– _Durante los exámenes y en la misión de rescate, ese chakra apareció. ¿Que eres Naruto?_ –Ino no pudo continuar entreteniéndose en eso porque Yoroi se acercó a ella y le lanzo un golpe. La chica logro esquivarlo por poco.

– No podrás continuar esquivando por siempre. –Dijo Yoroi a Ino.

– Tienes razón, esta pelea ya se prolongó mucho. –Ino entonces comenzó a concentrar su chakra.– Ya va siendo hora de que la acabemos.

– ¡Te voy a matar! –Declaro Naruto a Amachi expulsando aún más chakra.

Fin capítulo 87.

* * *

Omake.

Hinata durante la pelea.

Hinata estaba rescatando a los guardias cargándolos hasta tierra firme. La chica entonces miro hacia los barcos donde vio a Yoroi enfrentándose a Ino. Anko recibiendo información importante de Amachi. Y por último Naruto teniendo una pelea emocional con Isaribi. Mientras tanto ella estaba haciendo algo relativamente sin importancia que ni siquiera se estaba describiendo.

– _Es lo que me gano por tener tanto protagonismo en capítulos anteriores._ –Acepto simplemente.


	88. ¿Una sorpresa?

Capítulo 88: ¿Una sorpresa?

Naruto seguía parado en el agua con el chakra naranja rodeándolo.

– ¿Así que tú eres el jinchuriki del que aviso Orochimaru? –Exclamo Amachi.– No puedo esperar para matarte.

– _Jinchuriki._ –Se pregunto Ino mientras esquivaba el brazo de Yoroi.

– Suiton: Cañón de agua. –Amachi soltó las bolas de agua desde su boca y Naruto comenzó a correr esquivándolas.

El chico llego hasta Amachi y le dio un potente rostro en el golpe, Amachi comenzó a volar dirigiéndose a unas rocas, pero Naruto apareció justo detrás de él y le dio una patada para mandarlo hacia el agua.

– Esa es probablemente la peor idea que tuvo. –Comento Anko.

Las manos de Amachi sujetaron al rubio de los tobillos, sin embargo, casi de inmediato el chico sujeto el brazo apretándolo. La fuerza hizo que Amachi soltara el agarre, y Naruto aprovecho esto para jalarlo, sacándolo del agua. Mientras Amachi estaba en el aire, el chico formo un rasengan en su mano derecha. Cuando el hombre estuvo a la distancia suficiente Naruto lo impacto contra él, mandándolo hacia la costa. El hombre voló y choco contra las rocas, volviendo a su forma normal. Mientras tanto, el chakra naranja dejo de rodear al chico. Naruto comenzó a hundirse en el mar.

– Esto es malo. –Anko exclamo y se disponía a ir por el chico, pero Isaribi le gano.– _Te lo dejo a ti._ –Pensó antes de mirar hacia la costa. Tenía a un prisionero que capturar.

Isaribi salto al mar y logro agarrar a Naruto antes de que hundiera mucho. La chica lo saco a la superficie y nado hasta que llegaron a unas rocas.

– ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto.

– Si. –Le dijo el rubio.– Gracias.

Los kunais de Ino y Yoroi chocaron mientras ambos atacaban al otro. La chica dio un salto para evitar la mano y ganar distancia entre ella y su oponente.

– Tu líder ya está derrotado. –Le dijo la rubia.– Solo quedas tú.

– Ja, ¿Y creer que con eso me vas a intimidar? –Pregunto el de los lentes oscuros.– Todos ellos están cansados y heridos. Cuando termine de consumir tu chakra iré contra ellos.

– No lo vas a hacer. –Dijo la rubia mientras sacaba una etiqueta de su bolsa de herramientas.– Yo aquí mismo te voy a derrotar.

Ino lanzo su kunai con la etiqueta. El de los lentes oscuros salto para evitarla, debía de ser un explosivo. Sin embargo, en lo que el chico aterrizaba logro ver que Ino había dado un salto alto para quedar encima de él. La chica lanzo otro kunai con una etiqueta que el chico logro esquivar también, pasándole por un lado. El arma comenzó a hundirse en el agua. Ahora Yoroi estaba preparado. En lo que Ino estaba cayendo el chico salto preparaba para sujetarla del cuello. La rubia reacciono y realizo el sello que hizo a la etiqueta explotar. La explosión debajo del agua genero una onda que levanto y agua y saco volando a ambos. Ino fue la primera en reincorporarse y la chica corrió a esconderse detrás de unas rocas.

– ¿Escondiéndote? –Pregunto Yoroi mientras el agua aun caía.– No me digas que ya estas cerca de tu limite.

– _Bien, ahora a poner en marcha mi plan._ –Pensó la chica mientras realizaba un sello.

Ino salió corriendo desde la roca directamente a Yoroi. El chico reacciono lanzándole un kunai. Ino realizo los sellos y levanto el muro de agua frente a si. El chico aprovecho esto y paso por un lado de la defensa, dándole una patada a la chica que la saco volando.

– Muere. –Exclamo el de los lentes oscuro al tiempo que realizaba unos sellos.– Suiton: Flujo de gran cascada. –Yoroi puso su mano en el agua y se formó un remolino en esta. El remolino estaba muy cerca de Ino, y a pesar de que la chica intento alejarse no pudo, era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera hacer algo.– Una vez que acabe contigo consumiré tu chakra e iré por los demás. –Dijo el de los lentes oscuros a la rubia en el agua. Yoroi seguía viendo a la chica ahogarse cuando esta se deshizo en agua.– _¡¿Que?!¡Un clon de agua!_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar desde detrás de él salio Ino con sus manos formando un rectángulo.– Técnica de Manipulación. –Exclamo la chica y Yoroi perdió el control de su cuerpo. El chico cayó al agua y comenzó a ser tragado por su propio remolino.– Te dije que te iba a derrotar. –Exclamo la rubia mientras veía como el remolino se tranquilizaba.

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde todos se reunieron en el acantilado de la costa. Hinata logro rescatar a todos los soldados casi por si sola y un poco más tarde los demás volvieron con Amachi apresado.

– Parece que están todos. –Dijo un soldado a su capitán.

– Bien, buen trabajo. –Le dijo el capitán a sus guardias.

– _Si Hinata fue la que hizo casi todo._ –Pensaron Naruto e Ino.

– Tienes suerte de que en la aldea aun te necesitan. –Dijo Anko.– Pero ten por seguro que te interrogaran y serás aprisionado por muchos años.

– Aun no me derrotan. –Declaro Amachi.

Casi al mismo tiempo que terminaba de decir esto, el agua del mar se acumuló y levanto tomando la forma de una burbuja.

– ¡¿Que mierda?!¡Esa cosa sigue viva! –Exclamo Anko.

– Mientras estemos rodeados de agua el Umibozu no puede ser derrotado. –Declaro Amachi.

– Debemos internando más en la isla. –Declaro el capitán.

– Si lo hacemos pondremos en peligro a las aldeas. –Dijo un soldado.

– Déjenmelo a mí. –Dijo Naruto mientras mordía su dedo. El chico entonces salto al agua.– Jutsu de invocación. –Con una nube de humo gigante, Gamabunta apareció en el mar.– jefe, necesito tu ayuda con esa cosa.

El sapo sostuvo su pipa y expulso humo desde su boca. Después de esto comenzó a saltar.– ¡Pica!¡Pica mucho! –Gritaba al mismo tiempo que saltaba por el mar.– ¡Naruto!¡¿Por que me invocas en agua salada?!¡Es mala para los sapos!

– ¡Nadie me había dicho nada de eso! –Respondió el chico.– ¡Si te duele tanto salta a la costa, no está lejos!

El sapo salto aterrizando en el acantilado más cercano.– Ahora si, veamos contra que debemos luchar. –Dijo Gamabunta.– Que bueno que me invocaste a mí y no a Gamahiro o Gamaken, ninguno sabría que hacer.

– ¿En serio?

– Esa es una invocación de agua, concentra su energía en un centro. –Explico el sapo.– Tenemos que dañar su núcleo para que se quede sin energía.

– ¿Y cómo haremos eso? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Si es de agua la forma más fácil es evaporarlo. –Le dijo Gamabunta.– Vamos a hacer lo mismo de aquella vez. Usa uno de tus jutsu de fuego como con el Shukaku.  
− ¡Pero yo no tengo ningún jutsu de fuego!¡Aquella vez fue Satsuki, mi compañera, la que los uso! –Le respondió Naruto.

– Vamos. –Exclamo el sapo y comenzó a escupir su aceite.

– Carajo. –Dijo el chico. Saco un pergamino y de este apareció un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva.– Espero que esto te sirva.

Las llamas cubrieron a la invocación de Amachi hasta que lograron evaporarlo.– Esta hecho. –Dijo el sapo.

– Si, muchas gracias jefe. –Dijo el chico mientras saltaba para bajarse del sapo.

– Nada de gracias, a la siguiente vez que tomemos tu pondrás una botella de sake. –Le dijo el sapo antes de desaparecer. Ese comentario le recordó al chico la promesa que le hizo al sapo y volvió a temer por su viva.

– _Aunque aún tengo 6 años para prepararme._ –Se dijo a su mismo.

* * *

Mas tarde el equipo volvió junto con los guardias a la isla principal.

– Pa-parece que vamos a tener que volver junto con el prisionero. –Dijo Hinata.

– ¿Vamos a aguantar a este cabrón de regreso? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Va a ser tan problemático. –Exclamo Ino.

– No se preocupen, alguien va a venir por él. –Dijo Anko antes de que alguien aterrizara detrás de ella.– O mejor dicho ya llegaron. ¿Estaban esperando a que dijera eso para aparecer?

Detrás de la mujer habían aterrizado dos ANBU. Se veían como un hombre y una mujer. El hombre portaba una máscara que asemejaba a un gato con unas marcas rojas y verdes, y podían ver algunos mechones de su cabello castaño. La mujer por otra parte usaba una máscara que asemejaba a un ave, traía unas líneas negras que la recorría, su cabello era más largo que el de su compañero, era negro y puntiagudo.

– ¿Nos esperabas Anko-san? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Si, durante la misión empecé a recordar algunas cosas. –Le dijo la mujer.– Me imagine que no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta y enviar a alguien a ayudar.

– Shizune-san sospechaba que había algo extraño, así que reviso los archivos. –Respondió la mujer de cabello negro.– Ahí encontró la información sobre esta isla, y nos envió para apoyar.

– ¿Lograron capturar a alguien? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Si, los guardias del país lo tienen encerrado de momento. –Respondió la pelimorada.– Su nombre es Amachi y es un científico de Orochimaru. También hay un laboratorio en la isla de Kikajima, pero para eso necesitaran a más personas.

– Enviaremos un mensaje para solicitar ayuda. –Dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

– Muy bien, gracias por la ayuda, Tenzo, Washi. –Dijo Anko.

– Buen trabajo, ustedes han terminado aquí. –Dijo Tenzo.

Los dos ANBU comenzaron a dirigirse con los guardias para solicitar al prisionero. Anko volvió con los chicos.

– Misión cumplida. –Dijo Naruto.

– Parece que ya acabamos. –Le dijo Ino.

– No, aun no. Aún queda un asunto por resolver. –Dijo la mujer mientras miraba a Isaribi.– ¿Que vas a hacer?

– Yo… no lo sé… –Respondió la chica.

– Deberías venir con nosotros. –Dijo Naruto.– Estoy seguro que la abuela Tsunade podrá ayudarte.

– ¿Tu abuela me puede ayudar? –Pregunto Isaribi.

– No es mi abuela. –Respondió el chico.

– Así le llama Naruto a la Hokage. –Comento Anko.

– Aunque Naruto tiene razón, deberías venir con nosotros. –Dijo Ino.

– E-estoy segura que en la aldea serás bienvenida. –Dijo Hinata.

– A la aldea le vendría bien alguien como tú. –Dijo Anko.– Si quieres…

Isaribi lo pensó una poco. Ahora que Amachi no estaba no tenía nada que la atara al país del mar. La aldea de ir con los demás a Konoha le sonaba bien, aun si no podían curarla por lo menos sabía que habría 4 personas que la apreciaban.

– Esta bien, iré con ustedes. –Les dijo la chica.

* * *

En la noche todo el equipo estaba reunido descansando después de realizar su misión. Los chicos estaban recostados o sentados por el lugar distrayéndose hasta que finalmente Ino rompió el silencio.

– Naruto, ¿Que eres? –Pregunto la rubia al chico, haciendo que los demás prestaran atención.

– ¿Eh?¿De que hablas? –Respondió el rubio confundido.

– No eres una persona normal ¿Verdad?

– Por supuesto que no, yo soy asombroso. –Les respondió el genin.

– No me refiero a eso estúpido. –Comento la Yamanaka.– Es tu chakra, es raro. No es la primera vez que lo veo, durante los exámenes también tuviste ese cambio extraño. Pero en ese momento creí que era una técnica o algo así. Ahora me doy cuenta que no es una simple técnica, tú no eres normal.

– Yo… –Naruto no respondió, pero volteo a ver a su maestra.

– Parece que ya lo tiene resuelto, y si no dices nada lo sabrá en poco tiempo. –Dijo la de cabello morado.– Si quieres yo se lo puedo decir.

– No, yo se lo diré. –Respondió el chico.– No Ino, no soy normal, yo soy un jinchuriki. Dentro de mi tengo un bijuu encerrado.

– Un bijuu es un ser extremadamente poderoso y con cola, de ahí el nombre. –Dijo Anko.

– Yo tengo encerrado al zorro de nueve colas. –Continuo Naruto.

– Imposible, el zorro murió hace 12 años. –Dijo Ino.

– A mí también se me dificulto creerlo. –Agrego Hinata.– Pero cuando lo piensas, tiene mucho sentido.

– Espera, ¿Hinata tú lo sabias? –Pregunto Ino.

– Todos en este equipo excepto tú lo sabían. –Le dijo Anko.– Yo por mi trabajo como examinadora de los exámenes, y Hinata porque lo descubrió.

– No lo dijimos antes porque es un secreto. –Dijo Naruto.– Es por orden del tercero.

– Entiendo. –Dijo la rubia.– ¿Alguien más sabe?

– Obviamente los jonin y ANBU tienen pleno conocimiento de ello. –Dijo Anko.– Algunos Tokubetsu saben, pero porque se enteraron por otros medios. Y de los chunin que lo saben es porque les tocó vivir antes de que se prohibiera hablar de ello.

– De nosotros, Satsuki y Sakura fueron las primeras en descubrirlo. –Dijo Naruto.– Aunque claro, no es como si pudiera ocultárselos después de lo que ocurrió en la misión de Takigakure.

– Neji-niisan, Shikamaru-san y yo lo descubrimos, pero solo después de los exámenes. –Dijo Hinata.– Pero solo hasta después de los exámenes, y aun así lo tuvimos que confirmar con Satsuki y Sakura-san.

– De fuera de la aldea, Fuu y su equipo lo saben. –Dijo Naruto.– Al igual que los hermanos de la arena.

– No estoy segura si lo sabe, pero creo que Shino-kun sospecha algo. –Dijo Hinata.

– ¿Y Tenten-senpai? –Pregunto Ino.

– Yo… no le he dicho… –Respondió Naruto.– Y creo que no lo sabe. Por lo menos no he percibido que ella lo sepa.

– Si… pero tú no percibes algunas cosas importares. –Dijo Anko.

– Entonces tienes al zorro de nueve colas dentro de ti. –Dijo Ino.– Eso debe de ser muy útil.

– No lo controlo. –Dijo el chico.– He logrado que me preste chakra, pero para eso debo convencerlo. Y hay veces en que pierdo el control y pasa lo de la mañana.

– Entonces… ahora entiendo eso. –Dijo Ino haciendo referencia al intento del chico de abandonar la aldea.

– Hay otra cosa que debes saber, tú también Isaribi-nee. –Dijo el chico.– Hay un grupo criminal que está buscando y atrapando a los jinchuriki: Se llama Akatsuki.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Anko salió del hotel y rento un bote para ir a la última isla: Jiro. La mujer sabía que había algo relacionado con ella y Orochimaru ahí. Tenía que averiguar que era. La mujer comenzó a recordar como continuo la conversación de ayer, como Naruto les explicaba a Ino lo de Akatsuki y trataba de convencerla de no intervenir, pero a esta no le importo y le aseguro que cuando Akatsuki fuera, ella estaría lista para ayudar.

La mujer llego a la costa y se sintió nerviosa, sin embargo, continuo, no podía dar vuelta atrás. La pelimorada se internó en la isla y camino hasta que llego a una aldea abandonada. Miro uno de los edificios con una molestia en su interior, había algo que la hacía querer escapar. La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás, pero sintió como tres manos en su espalda la detenían.

– ¿Ustedes? –Pregunto la mujer viendo a los tres genin.– ¿Que están haciendo aquí?

– Nos preocupó que desaparecieras sin decir nada, así que vinimos a buscarte. –Dijo Ino.

– Si no lo hacíamos podías perderte, y quien sabe si volverías. –Le dijo Naruto.

– ¿Sensei está todo bien? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Yo… no. –Respondió.– Este país, aquí vine con Orochimaru cuando escape de la aldea, y aquí me abandono. Hay algo aquí… siento que tengo que entrar a buscar algo.

– ¿Necesitas que vayamos contigo? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Gracias, pero no, es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola. –Les dijo. Anko camino hacia la puerta. La mujer vio el candado roto y lo quito abriendo las puertas. Miro una última vez a sus alumnos antes de entrar y cerrar las puertas detrás de si.

Anko miro el interior del edificio a su alrededor, y las memorias comenzaron a regresar.

[Flashback]

Anko sentía el dolor en su cuello mientras Orochimaru la mordía. La impresión de lo que maestro había hecho era muy grande, no podía creerlo. Orochimaru termino la mordida y se comenzó a separar de la chica. Fue entonces que el dolor se intensifico. Después de eso el hombre se fue y la dejo sola en esa casa durante horas, quizás días, la verdad no lo sabía. Finalmente, Orochimaru volvió junto a Amachi.

– Sigue viva. –Dijo Amachi.

– Es increíble ¿no? –Exclamo el hombre.– Es una chica con suerte, de los otros 10 es la única que sobrevivió. Ni siquiera sus compañeros tuvieron tanta suerte.

– ¿Que hacemos con ella? –Pregunto Amachi.

Orochimaru se agacho para acercarse a la chica.– Anko, yo tengo un objetivo, voy a destruir la aldea de la hoja. –Le dijo el hombre.– Ven conmigo

La pelimorada no podía ver a su maestro a los ojos.– No lo haré.

– Bien… –Solo respondió el hombre levantándose. El y Amachi salieron de la casa, dejándola sola.

[Fin flashback]

– _Entonces… yo tome una decisión._ –Pensó la mujer.– _Él no me abandono, yo decidí no seguirlo._

Anko salió de la casa donde estaban los genin esperándola.

– ¿Y que paso? –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¿Recordaste algo importante sensei? –También pregunto Ino.

– Si… –Les respondió.– Kurenai me debe 2000 ryo. –Ante la respuesta de la mujer, los alumnos solo pudieron caer sobre si mismos.

* * *

En el puerto de Hahajima, la isla principal, el equipo Anko e Isaribi estaban reunidos esperando a que zarpara el barco.

– Pasajeros a Kagawa, favor de ir abordando. –Grito alguien de la tripulación.

– Parece que ese es nuestro barco. –Dijo Hinata.

– ¡Que bien! Estoy impaciente por volver a casa. –Dijo Naruto.

– De hecho, chicos, ese no es nuestro barco. –Les dijo la maestra a los alumnos.

– ¡¿Eh?! –Exclamaron estos.

– No iremos a Kanagawa y no regresaremos a Konoha, aún. –Les dijo.– Antes tenemos que desviarnos un poco y llegar a otro lugar. –La mujer entonces comenzó a caminar.– Nuestro barco esta por aquí.

* * *

Al medio día el grupo llego a una pequeña ciudad. Bajaron del barco y Anko los llego hasta un hotel. La mujer comenzó a hablar con el encargado.

– Que lugar tan raro. –Comento Naruto.

– Es un hotel. –Dijo Ino.

– No, me refiero a la ciudad.

– Parece ser una ciudad costera, pero no pesquera ni un puerto. –Comento Isaribi, habituada a esos lugares. Los dos rubios entonces voltearon a ver a Hinata.

– ¿Cre-creen que porque lo que sabía lo de Kanagawa soy experta en geografía del país? –Pregunto Hinata con una gotita de sudor.

– No Hinata, es porque eres rica. –Dijo Ino.

– Si, no existe manera alguna en que alguno de los otros hubiera venido a este lugar. –Agrego Naruto.

– Mi-mi familia no es tan rica… –Comento la chica.

– Son el clan más rico de la aldea. –Dijo Ino.– Apuesto a que te dan más dinero que a mi… _espera a mí no me dan dinero._

– Hinata, sabemos sobre el dinero mensual que te da tu familia. –Dijo Naruto.– Satsuki nos dijo.

– _¿Y cómo es que ella lo supo…?_ –Se pregunto Hinata.– _Hanabi._

* * *

A lo lejos, una niña de 7 años se comenzó a sentir bien, como si uno de sus planes que había puesto en marcha hace tiempo por fin comenzaba a tener frutos. Esto hacia que comenzara a sonreír, aun a pesar de encontrarse en clases.

− _Debe de haber recordado algo gracioso._ −Penso una niña de cabello negro que se sentaba junto a ella.

* * *

– Parece que somos los primeros en llegar. –Dijo Anko.

– ¿Sensei que está pasando? –Pregunto Ino.

– Es una sorpresa, no se preocupen, pronto lo sabrán… espero. –Dijo la pelimorado.

– _¿Espero…?_ –Se preguntaron los 4 chicos con una gotita de sudor.

– Vamos, hay un lugar cerca en donde podemos comprar comida.

* * *

Después de haber comido el grupo volvió al hotel en donde se encontraban Genma, Sakura, Shikamaru y Shino.

– ¡Shikamaru! –Ino exclamo corriendo al chico. La rubia salto y básicamente se trepo al chunin.– ¡Te extrañe!¡Naruto es muy ruidoso!

– Jodete. –Dijo el rubio levantando su dedo medio.

– Ino, pes… –Shikamaru se detuvo antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría.– ¿Puedes bajarte?

La rubia lo hizo.– ¿Que están haciendo aquí?

– Quien sabe. –Dijo Sakura.– Genma-sensei no quiere decirnos.

– ¿Sabes algo de Yugao? –Pregunto Anko a Genma.

– Si, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que llegaría en la tarde. –Dijo el hombre.

– ¿Que está pasando? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No se preocupen, no es nada malo. –Le respondió la mujer al rubio.

– Por cierto, ¿quién es esa chica que esta con ustedes? –Pregunto Sakura

– Mucho gusto, me llamo Isaribi. –Se presento la chica de cabello negro ligeramente azulado.

– Es la novia de Naruto. –Aseguro Ino, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso los que sabían que no era cierto.

– ¡¿Que te ocurre?!¡¿Por que dices eso?! –Le pregunto el rubio.

– Es solo una broma, no te lo tomes tan enserio. –Dijo la chica.

– Isaribi-san es una habitante del país de las olas. –Explico Hinata mientras tanto.– Viene con nosotros a la aldea para que Tsunade-sama le ayude.

– Bueno, estamos amontonándonos en la recepción. –Dijo Anko.– ¿Que tal si vamos a las habitaciones?

Los ninjas comenzaron a caminar más adentro del hotel. Ino se detuvo de un momento a otro, ya que alguien sujeto su muñeca. La chica se dio la vuelta y vio a Hinata.

– ¿Que ocurre Hinata? –Pregunto Ino.

– Tuvimos suerte Ino, pero por favor no hagas bromas como esas cuando Satsuki este cerca. –Pidió la peliazul.

– ¿Por que?

– Podría haber consecuencias catastróficas.

La rubia lo pensó por un momento hasta que entendió lo que ocurría.– ¡¿Espera?!¿Es en serio? –Hinata solo asintió.– Vaya, a Satsuki le gusta Naruto. Si que debe ser un idiota para no haberse dado cuenta.

– _Tu tampoco lo sabias hasta hace solo un momento._ –Pensó la Hyuga.

* * *

Mas tarde en ese, cerca de las 4 de la tarde, el equipo de Yugao llego al hotel y de inmediato se realizó una reunión en una de las habitaciones.

– De seguro deben de estar preguntando porque es que están todos aquí. –Dijo Anko.

– ¡Hasta les preguntamos directamente! –Dijeron Naruto e Ino.

– Veran, como agradecimiento por ayudarnos con el examen, decidimos traer a todos a la playa por 3 días. –Explico Genma.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunto Sakura.

– ¿Como lograron que la Hokage aceptara esto? –Se pregunto Shikamaru.

– Técnicamente estamos entrenando. –Respondió Yugao.– El pretexto es que realizaremos actividades que les servirán como ninjas, pero en realidad estas no serán mas que simples juegos.

– Los primeros 2 días serán de "entrenamiento". –Les explico Genma.– Ya en el tercero serán libres de hacer lo que quieran.

– Disculpen, ¿Está bien que yo esté aquí? –Pregunto Isaribi.

– Por supuesto, de hecho, hace las cosas más fáciles. –Dijo Anko.– Ahora vamos a poder dividirlos en equipos.

– ¿Equipos? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Ya a ser más divertido si las competencias son por equipos, así va a haber más competencia. –Dijo Anko antes de levantarse.– Vamos chicas, tenemos que ir a comprar los trajes de baño.

– ¿Para que necesitamos eso? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Porque si no los compramos tienes dos opciones: O ir a la playa en tu ropa ninja o en tu ropa interior. Depende de la que prefieras. –Con ese último comentario las chicas salieron junto a Yugao y Anko.

– Ah, cierto soy el único hombre de los tres. –Dijo Genma.

– Verdad que no es nada divertido. –Dijo Naruto.

Fin capítulo 88.


	89. Competencia en la playa

Capítulo 89: Competencia en la playa

Los ninjas estaban reunidos en una de las habitaciones. Si bien parecía que la ciudad en la que estaba actualmente era turística, al parecer habían venido en una temporada en la cual no había mucha gente.

– Muy bien, les explicare lo que haremos en estos 3 días. –Dijo Anko.– Durante los primero dos tendremos una serie de juegos en equipo y el tercero será libre.

– Serán los equipos Hoja y Remolino. –Explico Yugao.– Los hicimos al azar anoche así que no preocupen.

– Sensei, ¿Que tipo de actividades haremos? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Serán cosas sencillas de playa como romper la sandía o jugar volleybol. –Dijo Genma.– Como son actividades comunes no se supone que deben usar sus habilidades ninja, así que si los atrapamos usándolas perderán el juego. –Les dijo Genma, antes lo que los demás, con excepción de Isaribi, sonrieron.

– _Siento que no entendí nada de eso._ –Pensó la chica.

– Les diremos cuáles son los equipos y de ahí se alistarán para ir a la playa. –Dijo Anko.

* * *

– No puede ser. ¿Como es que algo así paso? –Exclamo Naruto en la playa abrazando sus rodillas. El chico traía puesto un short de color naranja. A su lado estaban Satsuki, Hinata e Ino.– Soy el único chico del equipo.

– No seas ridículo. –Le dijo Ino. La rubia usaba un traje de baño verde oscuro con una falda más clara.

– Aunque si es demasiado extraño que algo como eso pase de nuevo. –Dijo Satsuki. Usando un traje de dos piezas color negro.

– ¿Qui-quizas Anko-sensei lo hizo para molestar? –Sugirió Hinata usando un trajo de baño de una pieza de color azul claro, aunque no se veía nada ya que la chica traía una sudadera encima.

– Naruto-kun, yo también estoy en el equipo. –Señalo Shino usando un short de color gris y una sudadera del mismo color, pero con el gorro arriba, para finalizar, el chico traía sus lentes negros puestos.

– _Me había olvidado de el por completo._ –Pensaron Naruto, Satsuki e Ino. Ese era el equipo Remolino.

– Que equipo tan problemático. –Exclamo Shikamaru viendo a sus rivales. El chico usaba un traje de baño color verde opaco y una camiseta.

– ¿Están seguros que está bien que yo participe? –Pregunto Isaribi usando un traje de baño azul oscuro y con las vendas alrededor de su cuerpo.

– No te preocupes por eso. –Le aseguro Sakura en su traje de baño de una pieza rojo.– No hay ningún problema.

– Vamos a patearles el trasero. –Aseguro Kiba en su traje de baño negro.

– Yo quiero saber que vamos a comer. –Se preguntaba Chouji usando su traje de baño rojo. Ese era el equipo Hoja.

Se escucho el sonido de un silbato sonando.

– Muy bien, comenzaremos con la primera actividad: Romper la sandía. –Dijo Anko.

– ¿Como se juega a eso? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Mas importante; ¿Como lo haces un juego de equipo? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Es sencillo. Tenemos 10 sandias. Cada equipo romperá 5, por lo que a cada integrante le tocará romper 1. –Explico la mujer.– El equipo que rompa las 5 en el menor tiempo será el ganador.

– Ja, eso es sencillo. –Exclamo Naruto.

– Romperé esa sandia en menos de 10 segundos. –Dijo Kiba.

– Esperen, aun no termino. –Dijo Anko.– El que intente romper la sandía tendrá que hacerlo con los ojos tapados y le daremos vueltas antes de comenzar.

– ¿Que? –Pregunto Kiba.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que la encontraremos? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Ahí es donde se vuelve en un ejercicio de equipo. –Respondió Yugao.– Mientras uno está intentando romperla, el resto le dará indicaciones para que llegue.

– Tienen unos minutos para ponerse deacuerdo antes de comenzar. –Dijo Genma.

Los dos equipos se reunieron apartados del otro para que escucharan su plan.

– Muy bien, la clave de esto está en darle indicaciones claras al que esta con los ojos vendados. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Cuando comencemos les diré con grados cuanto se tienen que mover para quedar rectos a la sandía. De ahí les indicare los metros que deben de moverse, ¿Entendido?

– Si. –Exclamaron los demás con excepción de Isaribi.

– Como las indicaciones tienen que ser claras, los demás deben permanecer en silencio. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– ¿Y que haremos cuando te toque a ti? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Chouji me dará las indicaciones. –Respondió el de peinado de piña.

– ¿Ya están listos? –Le pregunto Anko a ambos equipos, estos asintieron. Los chicos caminaron hasta el lugar de salida, a unos cuantos metros de la sandía que tendrían que romper.– Muy bien, pueden comenzar. –Los primeros en pasar de cada equipo fueron Kiba y Naruto. Yugao y Genma les dieron vuelta y cuando los soltaron, comenzó el fuego.

Shikamaru comenzó a dar las indicaciones.– Kiba, gira 30° a la-

– Izquierda. –Grito Satsuki.

– Es a la derecha. –Dijo Hinata.

– Simplemente empieza a caminar. –Le dijo Shino.

Kiba se confundió por las indicaciones al mismo tiempo y no supo que hacer. Mientras tanto, a pesar de los gritos Naruto camino sin mucha dificultad hasta la sandía. El chico realizo un fuerte movimiento con el palo y rompió la fruta.

– Equipo remolino lleva 1. –Dijo Genma.

– Maldición. –Exclamo Shikamaru.

– ¡Kiba cambia el plan!¡Usa tu olfato! –Le grito Sakura.

– Entiendo. –El Inuzuka se concentró únicamente en el olor y corrió hacia la sandía. Golpeo con fuerza la fruta, pero solo en uno de los lados por lo que no la rompió. El chico dio otro golpe y con eso logro romper la sandía.

– El equipo hoja ha logrado romper la sandía. –Dijo Yugao mientras anotaba el tiempo.

– Maldición, no conté conque ellos harían tanto ruido. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– Estaban gritando al mismo tiempo, no se distinguía nada de lo que decían, y aun así Naruto llego sin dificultad. –Le dijo Sakura.– Los más importante es que Ino estuvo callada todo el tiempo.

– Ya veo, con que así están jugando…

– Los siguientes pueden comenzar. –Indico Anko dando así inicio a la segunda ronda.

Satsuki e Isaribi se cubrieron los ojos, les dieron las vueltas y comenzaron el juego. De inmediato los gritos del equipo remolino comenzaron, ahora más fuertes por tener a Naruto. La pelinegra ignoro las indicaciones de su equipo, debía hacerlo para que funcionara el plan.

– _Muy bien Satsuki-san, ya sabes; solo presta atención a mi voz._ –Le dijo Ino en su mente.– _Comienza a girar a tu izquierda hasta que te indique._ –Satsuki hizo lo que le Ino le dijo y giro dando tres pasos. La rubia la detuvo.– _Ahora comienza a caminar._

La Yamanaka continúo indicándole a Satsuki que es lo que debía hacer, corrigiéndola en su trayecto cuando fuera necesario.

– _Ahora detente._

– _¿Ya estoy frente a la sandía?_ –Pregunto Satsuki.

– _Si, relájate, se va a sentir raro, pero durara solo unos segundos._ –Dijo Ino. La chica cambio la posición de sus manos.– Jutsu de Manipulación. –Momentáneamente Ino gano el control del cuerpo de Satsuki, haciendo que la chica moviera sus brazos para darle un potente golpe a la fruta, rompiéndola.

– El equipo remolino termino con la segunda. –Comento Yugao mientras anotaba el tiempo que les tomo.

Dos minutos después, Isaribi logro romper la sandía, abriendo una mayor desventaja entre los dos equipos.

– _No solo Ino está usando su jutsu, sino que no tome varias cosas en cuenta._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– _Es difícil saber cuántos metros o grados exactos has girado, y el caminar en línea recta es imposible. Podría hacer las correcciones, pero no me dejan los gritos del otro equipo._

– ¿A quién crees que se le ocurrió? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Estoy seguro que la parte del jutsu es idea de Ino. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Pero los gritos, definitivamente Shino está detrás de eso.

– _Shino no solo es fuerte, sino que además es de los 3 más inteligentes de la generación._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Puede que no sea tan fuerte como yo o Naruto, pero definitivamente es el más peligroso de nosotros._

Los siguientes en pasar fueron Sakura y Shino, de nuevo el equipo Remolino logro una ventaja, aunque solo fue de algunos segundos. Los siguientes en participar eran Chouji y Hinata.

– Ino puedes descansar. –Le dijo Shino.– Con Hinata no va a ser necesario que le des instrucciones.

– Ella lo tiene sencillo, aunque cubran sus ojos va a poder ver. –Comento Satsuki.

Mientras tanto en el otro equipo, Shikamaru se acercó a Chouji y le dijo algo en el oído. Les dieron las vueltas necesarias y Anko dio la señal de que iniciaran. De inmediato Chouji desapareció de la vista de todos y golpeo la sandía, literalmente partiéndola en dos con el palo.

– ¡¿Que mierda?! –Exclamo Naruto.

Hinata activo su Byakugan y corrió a la sandía, rompiéndola.

– ¡Bien hecho Chouji! –Celebro Kiba.

– Eso fue impresionante. –Exclamo Isaribi.

– ¿Que le dijiste? – Pregunto Sakura al de peinado de piña.

– Simple, que cuando partiera la sandía se la podía comer. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– ¿Pero cómo le hizo para partirla en dos con un palo? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No tengo idea.

Mas adelante siguió el turno de Shikamaru e Ino. La ronda comenzó y las cosas en el equipo hoja siguieron con normalidad. Mientras tanto todos en el equipo remolino se dieron cuenta de algo importante.

– _No pensamos en cuando le tocara a Ino._ –Recordaron todos los del equipo.

* * *

– Aun a pesar de ese contratiempo al final, ganamos. –Le dijo Satsuki a Naruto que estaba sentado.

– Si, no puedo creer que en serio se nos olvidara esa parte. –Agrego el chico.

– Lo bueno es que ya tenemos un plan para el siguiente juego. –Dijo la pelinegra mientras se estiraba. Por instinto Naruto giro su cabeza para verla, pero casi de inmediato aparto su vista.

– ¿Van a estar bien? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Si, no será nada difícil. –Le aseguro Satsuki, extrañada por la acción del chico.– ¿Está todo bien?

– Si, hay que ir con los demás. –Comento Naruto.– Seria bueno repasar el plan.

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde, ambos equipos estaban frente a una red en la playa. La siguiente prueba iba a ser voleibol, ya tenían todo preparado. La única razón por la que no se daba inicio, era que faltaban Satsuki y Hinata, las dos chicas habían ido a una tienda cercana a comprar algo.

– ¿Por que tardan tanto? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Les debí haber pedido que trajeran algo de comer. –Dijo Chouji.

– ¿Co-como iba a comer y jugar al mismo tiempo? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Nunca subestimes a Akamichi. –Le respondió Shikamaru.

– ¡Ahí vienen! –Señalo Kiba mientras ambas chicas regresaban caminando con algunas bolsas en la mano.

– Nos tardamos porque compramos algunas cosas más. –Dijo Satsuki Uchiha mientras usaba unos lentes negros.

– Perdón por la tardanza. –Se disculpo Hinata también con unos lentes negros puestos.

– _¿Lentes oscuros?_ –Se pregunto Shikamaru.

– _Por eso se tardaron._ –Analizo Sakura.– _Así es como piensan hacer trampa._

– ¡¿Oye Satsuki porque tienes eso puesto?! –Kiba exigió la respuesta.

– Son unos lentes oscuros. –Respondió Satsuki.– Los uso para que no me moleste el sol.

– Eso es mentira.

– ¿Que pasa?¿Tienes un problema con que usemos lentes oscuros? –Pregunto Satsuki.– Si es así, entonces ¿Porque no les dijiste algo a Shino antes de que llegáramos?

– Tu… Cabrona… –Exclamaba el Inuzuka.

– Toma… Chouji-kun. –Le dijo Hinata al chico mientras le entregaba una bolsa de papas fritas.

– Hinata… –Le respondió con felicidad.– Yo no tengo problema con que hayan comprado esas gafas.

– ¡¿Lo compro?! –Reaccionaron Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba.

– Por mí tampoco hay problema que las usen. –Dijo Isaribi.

– Es porque no las conoces. –Dijo Sakura.– Puedes hasta leer que dice tramposos arriba de ese equipo.

– No lo puedes comprobar. –Solo respondió Naruto mientras la palabra tramposos estaba encima de ellos.

– No se preocupen, nosotros también tenemos una estrategia. –Le aseguro Sakura a su equipo.

– Ya que Satsuki y Hinata volvieron podemos iniciar el juego. –Dijo Anko. Ambos equipos tomaron las posiciones en la cancha.– Equipo remolino, como su equipo gano el juego anterior le daremos la pelota al equipo Hoja.

– Esta bien. –Dijeron con tranquilidad los miembros del equipo.

– El primero en llegar a los 15 puntos ganara. –Explico Anko antes de lanzar el balón a Sakura que le quedaba más cerca.

La pelirosa se reunió con su equipo y se pusieron deacuerdo en cómo se acomodarían. El primero en sacar del equipo seria Kiba.

– A ver si pueden con esto. –Exclamo el chico golpeando la pelota. Esta voló hasta el otro lado de la cancha. Satsuki fue la primera en reaccionar e ir por la pelota, pasándosela a uno de sus compañeros, este de nuevo la paso poniéndosela a Naruto para que la golpeara.

* * *

– Sería bueno que comenzaras con tu plan. –Le dijo Kiba a Sakura. El marcador iba 5-0 ganando los remolino.

– Tranquilo, quería asegurarme de cuáles eran sus tácticas. –Dijo Sakura.– Ahora comienza lo divertido. –Les aseguro.– Tenemos que enviar la pelota hacia ellos.

Ino volvió a sacar dirigiéndolo directamente hacia Chouji, el chico la recibió y de inmediato la envió hacia la zona del equipo contrario.

– _Su plan es usar el sharingan de Satsuki para que reciba el balón._ –Pensó Sakura mientras estaba arrodillada.

Satsuki corrió hacia el balón para recibirlo como antes. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes ahora la chica tropezó con algo. Satsuki no pudo recuperarse y su rostro choco contra lo que estaba frente a ella, el estómago de Naruto.

* * *

La diferencia se había cerrado, si bien el equipo remolino seguía ganando, el marcador solamente estaba 8-6.

– Estoy segura que me sigo cayendo por culpa de Sakura. –Dijo Satsuki.– Está creando cosas para que me tropiece y de inmediato las deshace.

– Parece que es hora de nuestra siguiente estrategia. –Dijo Shino.

– En-entiendo. –Exclamo Hinata.

El siguiente en sacar del equipo hoja era Shikamaru, el chico lo golpeo, pero este no voló ni un metro.

– Que problemático. –Dijo el Nara.

– ¡Si no querías jugar simplemente lo hubieras dicho! –Agregaron los demás.

El equipo remolino saco el balón y después de unos intercambios en el hoja, lo devolvieron de remate al remolino. Esta vez Satsuki no fue por él, sino que Shino se encargó de recibirlo.

– _Cambiaron de estrategia._ –Pensó Sakura mientras veía como se pasaban el balón. Naruto lo recibió colocándolo para que alguien rematara. Satsuki comenzó a correr, mientras tanto, los miembros del equipo hoja se colocaron para bloquearlo.– _Aunque Satsuki-san sigue siendo el punto fuerte._ –Sakura coloco sus manos en el suelo y volvió a formar un obstáculo con el que Satsuki se tropezó. La chica no se pudo detener y termino impactando de nuevo con Naruto.

– _¿En serio otra vez?_ –Se preguntaba el rubio mientras caía.

Hinata estaba corriendo hacia el balón que seguía en el aire. Isaribi y Shikamaru saltaron para bloquearle el remate. Sin embargo, la peliazul le dio solamente un ligero toque para el balón pasara justo por encima de ellos y cayera detrás, donde no había nadie.

– Punto, 10-6. –Señalo Anko.

– Uso su Byakugan para encontrar un punto débil en nuestra formación. –Señalo Shikamaru.– Sakura vamos a tener que adaptar nuestras jugadas. –Le dijo el chunin, pero la pelirosa se notaba molesta.– ¿Ocurre algo?

– No, nada, no es importante. –Dijo más para si que para los demás.

Satsuki seguía recuperándose de esa caída mientras aún estaba encima de Naruto.

– Ustedes dos apúrense. –Dijo Ino.– No pueden quedarse todo el juego ahí.

– Vaya, nunca pensé que Satsuki haría algo como eso. –Dijo Kiba.

– ¡Yo no hice nada! –Grito la pelinegro mientras se levantaba.

– Te veías bastante cómoda. –Le dijo el Inuzuka.

– Si no te callas te voy a obligar a hacerlo. –Dijo la chica.

– Tsundere…

– ¡¿Como me llamaste Inuzuka?!

– ¿De que están hablando? –Pregunto Naruto.

Isaribi entonces se dio cuenta de algo y se acercó a Chouji.– A ella…

– Si. –Respondió el chico.

– Y el…

– Si.

– Pero no ayuda el que ella…

– Exactamente. –Respondió Chouji.

– Vaya.

– Lo captaste bastante rápido. –Dijo Chouji.– Quizás se lo podrías explicar a Naruto.

* * *

El equipo remolino continúo alternando los remates entre Satsuki y Hinata, permitiéndoles ganar aun a pesar de los obstáculos de Sakura. Con eso el equipo remolino lograba una gran ventaja de 2 juegos por encima del hoja. Con uno más ganaban. Los maestros les anunciaron el siguiente juego y los dejaron libres para que fueran a comer.

– ¿Vamos a buscar algo de ramen? –Le pregunto Naruto a Sakura y Satsuki.

– No, yo e Ino iremos buscar comida. –Le dijo aun molesta. Sakura tomo a Ino de la muñeca y comenzó a jalar a la rubia.

– ¿Eh? –Exclamo la chica confundida mientras era arrastrada.

* * *

– Muy bien, el equipo Remolino tiene la ventaja, así que será mejor que recuperen terreno Hoja. –Dijo Anko.

– No se preocupe sensei, lo haremos. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– Parecen muy confiados solo porque les dije el siguiente juego antes de ir a comer. –Comento Anko.– -muy bien, les recuerdo que el juego es construir puentes. Debe de ser un puente de por lo menos tres metros de longitud y 30 centímetros de altura. El primer equipo que logre hacer que un miembro cruce gana.

– Entendido. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– Vamos a ganar. –Aseguro Ino.

– Si ambos equipos están listos, comiencen. –Dijo Anko.

El equipo remolino comenzó por traer cubetas con agua, después de eso mojaron la arena y comenzaron a construir el puente, aunque este se caía muy fácilmente. A los cinco minutos, ya llevaban 30 centímetros.

– Se termino. –Dijo Anko.

– ¡¿Que?! –Exclamaron Naruto e Ino.

– ¿Era por tiempo? –Se pregunto Satsuki.

– No, el equipo hoja ya acabo. –Les dijo la mujer. Señalando la construcción terminada.– Ya hasta hicieron que uno de sus miembros pasara.

Efectivamente, el equipo hoja había hecho un perfecto puente de arena, quizás demasiado perfecto para el gusto de los del equipo contrario.

– _Obviamente ese puente esta hecho con un jutsu de tierra._ –Pensó Shino.– Después _de que alguien, seguramente Sakura-san, lo creo, ellos simplemente lo cubrieron con la arena._

– Hicieron trampa. –Comento Naruto.

– No lo puedes comprobar. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¿Ah sí? –El chico reto mientras se acercaba.– ¿Entonces puedo intentar destruirlo?

– Adelante, al cabo ya ganamos. –Dijo la chica.

Naruto se paró frente al puente, levanto su pie y aplasto la construcción, tumbando la sección sin dificultad alguna.

– ¿Contento? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

El chico no dijo nada y simplemente volvió con su equipo.

– Es lo mismo que durante el partido. –Dijo Satsuki.– Oculto la tierra.

– Son unos tramposos. –Dijo el rubio.

– Bueno, nosotros también hicimos trampa antes. –Comento Hinata.

– No hay que concentrarnos en esta derrota. –Dijo Shino.– Hay que ver como obtendremos una ventaja en el siguiente juego.

– Shino tiene razón. –Dijo Ino.– Tenemos que ver cómo ganar en el siguiente juego.

– Bien, ¿Alguien tiene una idea? –Pregunto Naruto.– Es una carrera acuática.

– ¿Cuáles eran las reglas? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Uno del equipo llevara unas pelotas hasta la balsa que los maestros pondrán. –Dijo Hinata.– Mientras tanto los demás les pueden lanzar pelotas inefables para detenerlos. Los que lancen pelotas podemos caminar en el agua.

– Ya lo perdimos. –Dijo Ino.

– No seas tan negativa. –Comento Naruto.

– Ambos sabemos lo que vas a hacer, pondrán a Isaribi. –Dijo la rubia.

– Isaribi-san nadaba todos los días y puede aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo, lo que le hará más fácil ocultarse bajo el agua. –Dijo Hinata.

– Podríamos intentar usar algún jutsu de agua para detenerla. –Sugirió Satsuki.

– No conozco ninguno que nos podría servir. –Respondió Ino.– Todos los que me sé son para atacar a enemigos fuera del agua.

* * *

Efectivamente el equipo remolino no tuvo ninguna oportunidad en la carrera acuática. Isaribi no solo era mejor nadadora que Ino, sino que las pelotas no la golpeaban. En cuanto podía la chica se sumergía en el agua. Ni siquiera tenía que usar las habilidades del kaima, ya que era muy buena en aguantar la respiración.

– Creo que fue el juego más limpio que hubo. –Comento Naruto a Satsuki.

– Solo porque a nadie se le ocurrió alguna manera de hacer trampa. –Le respondió la pelinegra.

– Reúnanse todos. –Dijo Anko.– Parece que no queda suficiente tiempo para la carrera, pero aún quedan algunas horas de luz. Así que son libres por el resto del día para hacer lo que quieran, vayan a comer, jueguen en la playa, pónganse de novios… –Anko dijo esto mientras miraba hacia Naruto y Satsuki, pero ninguno capto que eso iba directamente dirigido a ellos.– Hagan lo que quieran, solo no provoquen problemas y vuelvan temprano al hotel.

– Entendido. –Dijo Shikamaru. El chico camino hasta la sombra de una sombrilla y se recostó.

– Sinceramente ¿alguien dudaba que fuera a hacer eso? –Comento Naruto.

– Es bueno ver que Shikamaru se está esforzando en su entrenamiento. –Comento Satsuki, provocando que Hinata y Sakura sonrieran.

– Bueno, vayamos al agua. –Declaro el rubio.– Después de todo para eso venimos a la playa.

– Yo tengo hambre, me quedare junto a Shikamarua comiendo. –Dijo Chouji.

– A mis insectos no les gusta el agua, creo que también me quedare en la orilla. –Comento Shino.

– Ustedes si que saben cómo desaprovechar oportunidades. –Comentaron Naruto y Kiba.

– Por cierto, Kiba… –Dijo Ino.– ¿Dónde esta Akamaru?

– A Akamaru no le gusta el agua ni la arena, así que decidió quedarse en el hotel. –Comento el chico.

– Me pregunto que estará haciendo. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Probablemente este dormido.

– Oye Kiba, ¿Una carrera? –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¿En serio? Sabes que vas a perder. –Dijo el Inuzuka.

– Si fuera nadando como perrito tal vez. –Dijo el rubio. Los dos chicos caminaron al agua y comenzaron la competencia.

Las chicas también fueron al agua, pero no corriendo. Estaban tranquilamente mojándose o simplemente flotando mientras en el fondo Naruto y Kiba competían.

– Si que tienen energía. –Dijo Isaribi.

– Por cierto, Satsuki, esa marca que tienes en tu estomago... –Dijo Ino.

– Es una cicatriz. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Me la hice en nuestra primera misión fuera.

– No sabía que te quedo una cicatriz. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¿Que paso? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Alguien nos atacó por sorpresa y Satsuki termino herida protegiendo a Naruto. –Dijo la pelirosa.

– No fue una herida grave, pero me dejo una cicatriz. –Comento la Uchiha.

– Vaya, esa misión, se siente como si hubiera sido hace tanto tiempo. –Exclamo Sakura.– Recuerdo como se puso Naruto cuando estabas herida.

– Si… –Exclamo la pelinegra.– _Tal vez por eso reacciono así._

* * *

– ¿Que aburridas son? –Comento Anko a las chicas en la habitación. Ya era de noche y ellas habían decidido volver al hotel a bañarse.– Deberían de aprovechar para disfrutar la vida nocturna.

– Solo tenemos 12 años. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Aparte tu dijiste que volviéramos temprano. –Agrego Sakura.

– No creí que fueran a hacerme caso. –Comento la pelimorado.

– ¿Y por que estas aquí sensei? –Pregunto Ino.

– Alguien tenía que quedarse en el hotel. –Respondió Anko.– Decidimos turnarnos y el primer día me tocó a mí.

– ¿Dónde están Genma-sensei y Yugao-san? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Salieron, aunque no me dijeron a donde irían. –Respondió la mujer.– Por cierto Hinata, en una tienda cercana esta eso que me pediste. Si quieres mañana puedo ir a comprarlo.

– Si, gracias sensei. –Respondió la peliazul.

La puerta sonó, alguien había tocado, Satsuki se levantó y vio a Naruto junto a Kiba y Shino parados en la puerta.

– Esta es la habitación de las chicas, ¿Que quieren? –Pregunto Anko.

– Encontramos una sala con una mesa de ping pong. –Dijo Kiba.– ¿Quieren venir?

– Si, me estaba aburriendo sin nada que hacer aquí. –Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba.

– Anko-sensei es una aburrida. –Agrego Ino al tiempo que se levantaba, haciendo que a la mujer se le resaltara una venita.

– Yo-yo también iré. –Dijo Hinta, Satsuki también se unio.

– ¿Isaribi? –Pregunto Ino.

– No gracias, estoy muy cansada. –Dijo la chica.

– Recuerden que ella no tiene el nivel de entrenamiento físico que ustedes tienen. –Dijo Anko.

– ¿Van a estar bien? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Si no se preocupen por nosotras. –Les dijo Anko.– Van a pasar una película en poco tiempo.

– Entonces vamos. –Dijo Kiba.

Mientras el grupo caminaba a Satsuki le entro curiosidad.

– ¿Como encontraron esa habitación? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

– Es bastante autoexplicativo. –Dijo Shino.

– Cuando lleguemos lo sabrán. –Respondió el rubio.

Cuando entraron al cuarto de juegos de inmediato notaron la máquina que vendía comida.

– _Chouji fue el que la encontró._ –Pensaron las chicas.

– ¿Que opinan de unos juegos por pareja? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Somos nueve, uno quedaría solo. –Dijo Sakura. Shikamaru fue a una silla y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

– Somos ocho. –Corrigió Satsuki.

– Yo pido con Hinata. –Dijo el Inuzuka.

– Chouji. –Ino le dijo al chico y este asintió.

– Los demás vayan haciendo los equipos y decidan quien sigue. –Dijo Kiba.– Vamos a acabar con esto pronto.

– Ya desearías perro mojado. –Respondió Ino.

– _Se lo van a tomar demasiado en serio._ –Pensaron los demás.

Los equipos comenzaron su juego mientras los demás veían alrededor. Satsuki se acercó a Naruto que estaba entretenido viendo como la pelota iba de un lado a otro.

– Hay algo que quiero hablar. –Dijo la Uchiha.

– ¿Que pasa?

– Es sobre lo de esta mañana. –Dijo la chica.– Cuando estaba en mi traje de baño, tu apartaste la vista…

– ¡Yo no vi nada! –Declaro el chico de inmediato sonrojado.– ¡Bueno si lo hice pero no de la manera que Ero-senin lo haría!

– No me refería a eso. –Dijo la chica.– Bueno si a que viste, pero no por eso…

– _Decídete._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Hablando de Ero-senin ¿Dónde estará el bastardo?_

– Era por mi cicatriz ¿verdad? –Dijo la pelinegra, el chico no le respondió.– Aun te culpas por lo que paso en Takigakue. –Dijo Satsuki.– Creo que ya te lo había dicho idiota, lo hice porque quise, no te culpes por ello.

– _Vaya, Satsuki-san no está siendo una Tsundere._ –Pensó Sakura.

La pelota viaja a gran velocidad y Kiba tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para alcanzarla.

– Maldición. –Exclamaba el chico al tiempo que se estiraba.– Toma esto. –Grito mientras golpeaba, pero por la velocidad que llevaba no pudo detenerse y termino chocando contra alguien. La pelota continuo en el juego. Ni Ino o Chouji la golpeo de regreso estaban muy sorprendidos.– Si, punto para nosotros. –Celebro Kiba sin idea de que tenía tan impactados a sus oponentes y todos en la habitación (Menos Shikamaru que estaba dormido).– ¿Que pasa? –Kiba volteo y vio Naruto y Satsuki con sus labios conectados. En ese último movimiento, el Inuzuka había empujado a Satsuki y eso provoco la situación.

– _Esto de nuevo…_ –Solo pasaba por la mente de Naruto. Satsuki se separó de Naruto con molestia en su rostro, Naruto se preparó para afrontar las consecuencias.

Satsuki se dio la vuelta lanzando una patada. El pie de la chica impacto en el rostro de Kiba y lo saco volando.– ¡Eres un imbécil Kiba! –Gritaba la chica mientras el Inuzuka volaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

– ¡Sosténganla ante de que lo mate! –Reacciono Naruto y junto a Shino, Ino, Chouji y Sakura sujetaron a la pelinegra.

– ¡Idiota!¡Idiota!¡Idiota! –Segura gritando Satsuki con un rostro rojo, nadie sabía si por la ira o vergüenza de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

– _Me pregunto cómo es que Shikamaru-san puede dormir con tanto ruido._ –Pensó Hinata mientras veía la escena.

Fin capítulo 89.


	90. Regreso a la aldea

Capítulo 90: Regreso a la aldea.

El segundo día del viaje había comenzado con los equipos reunidos en una habitación. Había un pizarrón con el mapa de la ciudad y una línea roja dibujada en este.

– Como sabrán, el último juego será una carrera de relevos. –Le dijo Anko a los chicos.– Comenzaremos desde la salida del hotel. –Dijo la mujer apuntando al hotel en el mapa.– Los primeros corredores tendrán que hacerlo hasta este punto de la playa donde estará su compañero al que le tienen que dar la bandera. –Anko sujetaba un cilindro de plástico hueco.

– Eso no es una bandera. –Comento Shikamaru.

– Los segundos del equipo tendrán que nadar hasta esta isla, donde estarán los otros. Ellos entonces tendrán que llegar al otro lado de la isla, donde los siguientes de su equipo estarán. Ellos nadarán hasta este punto, donde estarán los últimos del equipo, quienes tendrán que correr hasta la entrada del hotel de nuevo. ¿Entendieron? –Pregunto por último la mujer, todos asintieron.

– Tendrán unos minutos para prepararse antes de comenzar. –Dijo Genma.– Ya que necesitaran correr por la ciudad, y por lo menos dos de cada equipo tendrán que alistarse para nadar.

– Muy bien. –Exclamo Naruto. El equipo remolino se levantó y comenzaron a caminar a la habitación de las chicas. Ya una vez dentro, comenzaron a discutir que estrategia usarían.– ¿Alguien tiene algún plan?

– Primero hay que analizar el circuito y ver como lo haría el otro equipo. –Dijo Shino.

– La carrera esta divida básicamente en 5 partes, cada una es diferente. –Analizo Satsuki.– No conozco por completo la ciudad, pero por lo que Ino y yo visitamos ayer, esa parte está muy congestionada.

– Si, había mucha gente. –Agrego la rubia.– Incluso si vamos a correr a una hora tranquila, hay muchos obstáculos y las calles no son rectas. Sakura también sabe esto.

– Así que básicamente sería una carrera de obstáculos. –Dijo Satsuki.– Lo más seguro es que manden a Kiba.

– No, van a enviar a Chouji. –Dijo Shino.– A Kiba lo dejaran a lo último.

– Si de alguna manera logran motivar a Chouji puede correr. –Dijo Ino.– Puede que no tan rápido como los demás. A eso hay que agregarle que puede quitar casi cualquier obstáculo a la fuerza.

– Yo iré primero. –Declaro Satsuki.– Soy rápida y puedo usar mi sharingan para esquivar los obstáculos y las personas.

– Parece ser una buena idea. –Dijo Naruto.

– Ahora, las partes del nado. Las dos no creo que sean muy diferente. –Comento Shino.

– Es obvio que enviaran a Isaribi-san en una. –Dijo Hinata.– Ella ha demostrado que nadar es su fuerte.

– ¿Y a quien en la otra? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Puede que a Sakura. –Comento Shino.– Quizás sea mejor concentrarnos en la isla.

– Anko-sensei dijo que había que llegar al otro lado, pero no especifico como. –Comento la peliazul.– Eso significa que podemos correr por el bosque.

– Es el camino más corto, así que posiblemente sea el que esperan. –Comento Shino.– Me imagino que harán a Shikamaru correr en esta parte.

– ¿Por que? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No es tan necesaria la velocidad, y el estar en el bosque le va a permitir poner trampas. –Dijo Ino.– Es ideal para él.

– Déjenmelo a mí. –Respondió Hinata.– Con el Byuakugan podre encontrar el camino más fácilmente, y si alguien pone trampas simplemente las evitare.

– Shino, ¿A ti no te gusta nadar? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Puedo hacerlo, pero de ser necesario prefiero no tener que hacerlo. –Dijo el chico.– A mis insectos no les agrada el agua.

– Entonces en ese caso nos quedaríamos yo e Ino con las partes de nadar. –Dijo el rubio.

– Y según lo que discutimos, Sakura e Isaribi se quedaran con sus partes de nado. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– Elige Ino. –Dijo Naruto.– A mí me da igual.

– Bien… –Ino respondió mientras comenzó a pensar.– _Si le digo que se quede con la primera parte de nado, Satsuki le va a tener que pasarle el relevo, y muy posiblemente se tengan que tocar las manos._ –Pensó la rubia mientras veía a la pelinegra.– _Sin embargo, si le digo que en la segunda parte de nado, puede que termine compitiendo contra Sakura… Vaya, no pensé que esta decisión podría tener tanto peso._

– ¿Que está haciendo? –Susurro Naruto.

– No lo sé. –Respondió Hinata.

– ¿Por que volteo a verme ahorita? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– _Bueno, Naruto y Satsuki ya tuvieron mucha actividad ayer, así que hay que echar algo de NaruSaku._ –Concluyo Ino.– Me quedare con la primera parte de nado.

– Si ya todos están listos, habría que ir moviéndonos a nuestras estaciones. –Dijo Shino.

* * *

– _Acertamos en esta._ –Pensó Satsuki mientras Chouji estaba a un lado de él.

– ¿Listos? –Pregunto Genma y ambos chicos asintieron.– Comiencen.

Con esa indicación ambos genin comenzaron a correr. Satsuki comenzó a obtener la ventaja mientras corrían hacia la zona más acaparada de la ciudad. La chica se movía con fluidez entre la gente, los negocios y en general la zona. Esquivaba todo mientras leía los movimientos y carteles en el el lugar.

– _Un momento._ –Pensó Satsuki mientras corría. La chica se detuvo y comenzó a correr de regreso. Se devolvió algunos metros y quedo frente a unos negocios.– _Ya veo, creí que mi mente me había engañado, pero si es cierto._ –Se dijo Satsuki mientras estaba parada frente a las ofertas de una frutería.– _Los tomates están en oferta, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad._

Chouji paso corriendo por un lado mientras veía a Satsuki entrar a la tienda.– _Sakura tenía razón, Satsuki no podría resistirse._ –Pensó el Akamichi.– _Yo también tendría muchas dificultades, si no fuera porque constantemente estoy resistiendo…_ –Pensó el chico.– _Y también que Sakura me prometió comida si llegaba primero._

Después de unos minutos, Satsuki salió corriendo de la tienda con una bolsa de tomates en la mano. La chica sabía perfectamente que había perdido mucho tiempo y que Chouji la había arrebazado, sin embargo era algo que valía la pena.– _Estaban muy baratos para dejarlos pasar._

* * *

En la playa, justo en la zona donde iniciaría la parte acuática se encontraban Ino y Sakura.

– _No considere que Isaribi podría quedar en la segunda parte de agua._ –Pensó la rubia refiriéndose a su plan.

Desde los edificios, ambas pudieron ver al chico de cabello castaño y puntiagudo correr hacia ellas. También estaba la pelinegra con el cabello ligeramente puntiagudo, a solo unos metros detrás de él, y cargando algo en su mano.

– _¿Es eso una bolsa de tomates?_ –Se preguntaron Ino y Sakura mientras veían a la Uchiha acercarse.

Chouji llego y le entrego el relevo a Sakura, la pelirosa lo tomo y de inmediato corrió hacia el agua. Unos momentos después Satsuki le entrego el cilindro a la rubia y esta corrió hacia el mar. Ambos vieron a sus compañeras correr hacia el mar, con la presión de ganar la carrera.

Satsuki se sentó en la arena y abrió su bolsa. La pelinegra saco uno de los tomates de la bolsa y comenzó a degustarlo. La chica saco otro y se lo ofreció a Chouji, que acepto acercándose a ella y sentándose también en la arena.

* * *

Ino salto al agua varios segundos después de Sakura. La rubia sabía que debía recuperar terreno después de la primera parte. Aun a pesar de que Sakura había iniciado con una ventaja, Ino estaba acercándose muy rápido. No le sorprendía a ninguna, después de todo, ella era la que mejor nadaba de las dos. Desde que eran pequeñas había sido así; Ino incluso fue la que le enseño a Sakura como nadar. Solo faltaban unos metros para llegaran a la costa, ambas chicas estaban muy parejas. Tocaron tierra y solo necesitaban avanzar un poco más para le dieran el relevo a sus compañeros. Ino comenzó a correr con el peso del agua y el cansancio por todo su cuerpo, había tenido que poner un gran esfuerzo para poder acercarse a Sakura.

La rubia le entrego el cilindro a Hinata y la vio correr, solo algunos pasos detrás de Shikamaru. Fue entonces que comenzó a sentir como el cansancio afectaba a su cuerpo. Aun así, lo primero que hizo fue ver a Sakura. Su mejor amiga estaba igual o quizás más agotada. Ino sujeto a Sakura, evitando que se cayera.

– Parece que estas muy cansada. –Le dijo la rubia entre sus jadeos.

– Tu también, te esforzaste mucho alcanzándome. –Dijo la pelirosa.

– Solo porque tu no me lo pusiste fácil. –Respondió sonriéndole.

Ambas entonces decidieron sentarse, una justo al lado de la otra. Ino comenzó a reírse.

– ¿Que te pasa?

– Es solo que antes de que comenzara la carrera, me dieron a elegir en que parte del agua. –Dijo Ino.– Yo elegí en la primera para que Naruto terminara compitiendo contigo. Eso y que no quería que él y Satsuki se tocaran accidentalmente las manos.

– Ya veo… –Respondió Sakura, no tan feliz como su amiga.

– Sakura… –Exclamo Ino.– ¿Tu sabias que a Satsuki le gusta Naruto?

– Si, desde antes que ella lo supiera. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Es tan difícil.

– ¿Por que?

– Tú los has visto. –Respondió Sakura.– La forma en la que esos interactúan… no se parece en nada en como lo hacen con los demás.

– Claro… –Respondió Ino, que no sabía nada de esto hace dos días.

– La siguiente vez que tenga oportunidad de hablar con Naruto, le diré algo muy importante. –Dijo Sakura.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hinata seguía corriendo solo unos pasos detrás de Shikamaru y con Byakugan activado. A la Hyuga no le gustaba para nada la situación, había demasiadas sombras que Shikamaru podría utilizar, por lo que supone que debería mantenerse lejos, pero si lo hacia la ventaja que el equipo hoja tenia se incrementaría. Fue entonces que la peliazul decidió poner en marcha su plan, llevo su mano a la bolsa de herramientas y desde esta saco un objeto.

Shikamaru sabía que a lo mucho ese plan solo les daría unos segundos contra alguien como Hinata, pero ese tiempo le sería útil a Kiba en la última fase, más porque estaba seguro que Isaribi le ganaría a Naruto. El Nara puso su plan en acción, aprovechando las sombras de los arboles logro atrapar a Hinata.

– Jutsu de posesión de sombra completado. –Dijo el chico.– Te atrape Hinata.

– No veo como eso te da una ventaja. –Comento la chica.– Tú no puedes moverte mientras me tengas atrapada.

– No, pero puedo hacer esto. –Shikamaru levanto su brazo derecho, que era en el que Hinata tenía su relevo. El chico hizo el movimiento como si lanzara algo, lo cual Hinata imito, tirando por el bosque el objeto.

– No tengo la menor idea de donde está. –Dijo Hinata con sarcasmo.

– Son solo unos segundos, pero el tiempo que gastes buscando lo usare a mi favor. –Dijo el chico mientras la soltaba.

El Nara comenzó a correr, pero Hinata no busco el objeto, la chica simplemente metió su mano a la bolsa de herramientas y saco el cilindro. La chica salto a un lado del camino que estaban tomando, comenzó a transportarse por los árboles para ocultarse de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru salió corriendo del bosque cuando vio como a un lado suyo Hinata saltaba desde la copa de los arboles a la playa. Hinata aterrizo y mientras se deslizaba por la arena le lanzo el relevo a Naruto. El chico lo tomo y corrió hacia el mar a toda velocidad.

Al mismo tiempo, Shikamaru corría para entregarle a Isaribi el cilindro. La chica lo sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a correr para alcanzar y superar a Naruto. Entonces Shikamaru camino de nuevo al bosque y se tiro bajo la sombra de un árbol.

– Lo encontraste muy rápido. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– No-no lo tire. –Le dijo Hinata.– Antes de venir aquí compre algo que pudiera usar como señuelo. Así sin importar lo que hicieras, el relevo estaría seguro.

– Supuse que algo así harías, pero me quedé sin ideas. –Admitió Shikamaru.– Contra un Hyuga es muy difícil poner trampas. Por cierto, ¿Que era el señuelo? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

– Un salero.

– Je. –Solo se rio.– Deberíamos ir por el bote para regresar.

– Si, Sakura-san e Ino deben de estar agotadas después de tanto nadar.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto nadaba con una ligera ventaja sobre Isaribi, pero la chica se estaba acercando muy rápido.

– _No es justo._ –Pensó el rubio.– _Ella nadaba todos los días._

A casi la mitad de la carrera Isaribi logro pasarlo, por lo que el resto de la competición entre ambos fue Naruto no intentando quedar muy atrás. En donde el chico esperaba recuperarse un poco era en la sección de la playa; ellos tenían que correr desde la playa hasta la cuidad para darle el relevo a Kiba y Shino, después dependería de ellos el resultado de la carrera.

Naruto toco el suelo varios segundos después que Isaribi, pero en cuanto salió del agua, el chico corrió a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía sin usar chakra. Isaribi ya estaba cansada, el nadar había bajado su energía y aun tenía que correr, algo a lo que no estaba tan acostumbrada como Naruto. Aun así, ambos chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo con sus compañeros y les entregaron el relevo.

* * *

Cuando la carrera termino, todos con excepción de Naruto e Isaribi ya habían llegado al hotel.

– Ese si que fue un final cerrado. –Dijo Sakura.

– Pudo haberlo sido menos… si alguien no se hubiera detenido a comprar tomates. –Dijo la rubia mientras veía a Satsuki. La Uchiha no le hizo caso al comentario y siguió saboreando su tomate.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en Konoha, Tsunade se encontraba trabajando en el papeleo. Los primeros reportes desde el país del mar habían llegado. Dos prisioneros; Amachi y Misumi, el primero siendo más vital debido a su investigación relacionada con Orochimaru, lo cual de seguro afectaría al hombre. También estaba el laboratorio en un estado casi perfecto, al perecer los enemigos no tuvieron la oportunidad de preparar todo para que colapsara y como resultado tenían toda la información a su disposición. Tsunade enviaría a más ANBU a recuperar lo que se pudiera antes de destruir el lugar permanentemente. Ya en la aldea asignaría a alguien para que descubra lo que pueda.

En lo que refiere a la misión en si, Tsunade se alegraba de que hubiera terminado mejor de lo que espero. En cuanto Shizune le revelo que ese había sido el lugar donde habían encontrado a Anko después de que abandonara a Orochimaru, la mujer se preocupó. Por eso mismo envió a Tenzou y Washi a ayudarlos. Se sintió aliviada cuando estos reportaron que el equipo estaba bien y no había necesitado su ayuda.

La mujer había de terminado de leer los reportes finales de los equipos, con una gran satisfacción en rostro. Los equipos habían trabajado mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Con eso terminado con tanto éxito estaba segura que se abrían muchas posibilidades para que los genin tomaran misiones más variadas en futuro, quizás hasta para probar diferentes combinaciones; algo que el equipo 7 tendría que hacer más adelante cuando Jiraiya se llevara a Naruto.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto Tsunade a quien estaba recargado en la ventana de su oficina. Kakashi dejo de esconderse y se sentó en la ventana.

– Nada, únicamente visitando a mi hokage favorita. –Dijo Kakashi.

– Soy la única hokage que esta aldea ha tenido. –Señalo Tsunade.

– De momento. Confió que algún día, no cercano, tendrá que elegir a un sustituto. –Dijo el hombre.

– Huh, si lo hago te elegiré a ti únicamente por ese comentario. –Respondió la rubia.– En serio, dime a que viniste.

– Vera, desde hace un mes cuando inicio la prueba he estado pensando algo; Lo extraño de ese examen jonin. –Dijo Kakashi.– Le pregunte a los demás, pero ellos no sabían de eso. Pensé que quizás únicamente habíamos sido nosotros los excentos, así que fue con otros maestros más experimentados. Todos me dijeron lo mismo: No sabían nada de ese examen, de hecho, no habían escuchado de él, nunca.

– Ya veo, me imagine que no tardarían mucho tiempo en darse cuenta. –Dijo la rubia.

– Si, no tarde mucho, pero quería hablarlo ya que el "examen" hubiera terminado. –Comento Kakashi.– ¿Realmente que hay detrás de esos equipos?

– Hace más de un mes encontré en mi escritorio un papel que el tercero había dejado. –Dijo Tsunade.– Fueron algunos equipos alternativos en los que Sarutobi-sensei pensó, pero que finalmente decidió no usar ya que los equipos que quedaron al final le parecieron mejores.

– Ya veo, el tercero siempre tan precavido. –Dijo el peliblanco.– _Aunque Naruto aun así terminaba en equipo con dos chicas…_

– Aunque claro, los que puse a prueba no fueron todos. –Continuo la mujer.– Únicamente los que me parecieron más efectivos por su especialización.

– ¿Podría verlos?

– Claro, tengo el papel por aquí. –Dijo la mujer mientras abría el cajón. Tomo la hoja de papel y se la paso a Kakashi. El hombre la leyó en silencio por unos momentos y soltó una gotita de sudor.

– En casi todos estos equipos Naruto queda con 2 chicas o Satsuki en el equipo. –Comento el jonin.

– Tampoco he podido explicar eso.

* * *

– Si que necesitábamos ese descanso. –Exclamo Ino mientras el grupo caminaba de regreso a la aldea.

– Entrenamiento. –Dijo Anko.– Si alguien pregunta le dices que era un entrenamiento.

– _No importa como lo veas, de cualquier manera parecen unas vacaciones._ –Pensaron los demás.

* * *

El grupo llego a la aldea aproximadamente al mediodía.

– De vuelta en la aldea. –Exclamo Naruto. Isaribi mientras tanto veía sorprendida el lugar.

– Isaribi ven conmigo. –Dijo Anko.– Muy probablemente Tsunade-sama ya sabe sobre ti, pero lo mejor sería que vinieras conmigo. Después de todo alguien tiene que guiarte por la aldea.

– Si, muchas gracias. –Respondió la chica.

– ¿Van a estar bien solas? –Pregunto Ino.

– Si, se supone que el reporte ya llego antes, así que no tenemos nada más que hacer. –Dijo la pelimorada.

– Si necesitan algo nos dicen. –Comento Naruto.– Bueno, voy de regreso a casa.

– Naruto espera. –Dijo Sakura al rubio.– Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

* * *

Isaribi caminaba por las calles de la aldea sorprendida por la cantidad de gente y edificios. Ni quiera la ciudad en la que estuviera antes era tan grande. Aunque quizás lo que más estaba sorprenderle era la forma en la que la gente la veía; claro que les llamaba la atención las vendas, pero su mirada era más que nada de preocupación porque creían que se había lastimado. Eso la hacía relajarse, aun a pesar de estar en una multitud.

Anko veía a la chica, su rostro se mostraba relajado. Era familiar, lo había visto en su alumno de cabello rubio cuando salían de misión a algún pueblo. Ambos estaban relajados cuando iban a un lugar donde no eran conocidos por lo que eran. Finalmente, ambas llegaron a la torre y pasaron directamente a la oficina de Tsunade.

– ¿Es ella? –Pregunto la rubia en cuanto las vio entrar.

– Si. Isaribi era es Tsunade Senju, la líder la aldea de la hoja. –Le dijo la pelimorada a la chica.

– E-es un honor. –Dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia.

– No es necesario. –Dijo Tsunade al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del escritorio.– Síganme, mande a trajeran desde el hospital algo de equipo necesario para la examinación.

Ambas siguieron a la hokage por el edificio hasta que llegaron a un cuarto con dos estanques y estantes repletos de libros y pergaminos en las paredes. Habia un sillón que normalmente se encontraría enfrente a una mesa, pero ahora el sillón estaba recargado en una pared. En medio de la habitación de encontraban algunas máquinas y pergaminos largos.

– ¿No-no está exagerando un poco Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto Anko.

– No, tengo que tomar precauciones. –Dijo la mujer.– Si ambos tienen la misma base, puede que ocurra lo mismo que cuando examinaron el tuyo.

– ¿El suyo? –Pregunto Isaribi.

Anko movió el cuello de su abrigo para mostrarle a la chica el sello.– Orochimaru me puso un sello maldito. –Dijo Anko.– Lo que sabemos de los sellos malditos es gracias a lo que examinaron del mío. Aunque ya con lo del nivel dos no sé que tan relevante sea.

– Bueno, voy a ir comenzando. –Dijo Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto estaba recargado en la barandilla al lado de un canal de la aldea. Había un puesto donde vendían nieve cerca y en donde Sakura se encontraba comprando. El chico miraba el agua recorriendo el canal, con su reflejo en esta. No podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que vio a Jiraiya y se preguntaba cuándo es que el hombre volvería.

– _Apuesto a que hasta ya se le olvido._ –Pensó el chico.– _Maldito Ero-senin._

– Perdón por la tardanza. –Le dijo Sakura mientras regresaba con un cono.

– No te preocupes. –Le dijo el rubio y ambos comenzaron a comer.– Dijiste que tenías que hablar de algo conmigo, ¿Que era?

– ¿A ti te gusta Satsuki? –Pregunto la pelirosa, haciendo que el chico casi se ahogara y se pusiera rojo.– Vaya… no me esperaba esa reacción.

– Yo, esto… –El rubio balbuceaba.– La verdad, no lo sé. Es Satsuki...

– Cierto… todos aun recordamos lo que paso el día que asignaron los equipos. –Dijo Sakura mientras recordaba la golpiza que la pelinegra le dio al chico.

– _**Prueba de que parece a Mito…**_ –Dijo un zorro en la cabeza de Naruto.

– La verdad, Satsuki me agrada mucho, y me gusta mucho cuando sonríe. –Comento el rubio a ambos.–

– _Así que el aún no sabe…_ –Pensó Sakura.

– Apesto para este tipo de cosas.

– _**Eso nadie nunca lo negara.**_ –Comento el zorro.

– _Que sarcástico estas hoy._ –Le respondió Naruto.– Nunca la entiendo. Hay veces que parece que siento que hay algo extraño con ella, pero otras que no…

− _Vaya, así son las cosas. A Satsuki le gusta Naruto pero tiene problemas para demostrarlo. A Naruto, también le gusta Satsuki pero tiene problemas para darse cuenta. Claro que no ayuda el que nuestra compañera no sea clara en eso._ −Pensaba la pelirosa.– _Las tendencias Tsundere de Satsuki le están saliendo caras._ –Pensó Sakura.– Bueno, no quería hablarte solo eso.

– Si, por favor podemos cambiar el tema, el zorro está haciendo demasiados comentarios. –Dijo el chico.

– ¿Lo hace muy de seguido?

– Cuando quiere.

– Bueno, no era para hablar sobre el Kyubi. –Comento Sakura.– Yo finalmente he llegado a una conclusión sobre nuestro equipo. Mas específicamente, nosotros.

– ¿Nosotros?

– Si, tu y yo siempre seremos amigos. –Dijo la chica.– No importa lo que pase.

– ¿huh? –Exclamo el chico antes de Sakura se acercara y conectara sus labios con los del rubio muy rápido.– ¿Que fue eso?

– Nada importe. –Le aseguro.– Bueno, nos vemos mañana. –Le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Tsunade había terminado de realizar las pruebas a Isaribi y estaba por comunicarle los resultados. La mujer sostenía la hoja de papel mientras Isaribi estaba frente a ella, nerviosa.

– Bueno, con los análisis que he hecho hasta el momento puedo decirte dos cosas. –Comenzó la mujer.– La primera es no puedo curarte, pero puedo hacer que el sello retroceda, hasta el punto de no ser perceptible.

– ¡¿En serio?! –Respondió Isaribi.

– No es una cura, pero…

– No importa, es mucho mejor de que esperaba antes. –Dijo Isaribi.

– La respuesta puede cambiar. –Le dijo Tsunade.– Es lo segundo que te quería decir. Puede que con la información que tengo hasta el momento solo pueda reprimirlo, pero a lo mejor eso cambia con la información del laboratorio.

– Amachi admitió que no sabía como devolverla a la normalidad. –Comento Anko.

– Pero no dijo que era imposible, solo que no lo sabía. –Comento Tsunade.– Ahora, hay dos asuntos que debemos resolver respecto a ti Isaribi.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto la chica.

– Se que quizás esto sea algo repentino, ¿Pero que vas a hacer? –Pregunto la rubia.

– Yo no lo sé aún. –Le respondió Isaribi.– Supongo que tal vez regresar al país, no lo sé.

– Cuando estaba examinándote me di cuenta que tienes reservas de chakra bastante grandes para alguien que no ha recibido entrenamiento. –Dijo Tsunade.– Anko también informo que tienes un control natural del agua y quizás podrías realizar técnicas sin dificultad alguna. Menciono esto, porque me gustaría ofrecerte el volverte un ninja de konoha.

– ¿Que?

– Necesitarías algo entrenamiento básico e iniciarías como un genin, pero si aceptas puedes unirte a nosotros. –Dijo Tsunade.– No te sientas presionada, sin importar lo que decidas yo te curare.

– Yo… lo haré. –Respondió la chica.– Orochimaru le hizo mucho daño a nuestro país, y me provoco esto. Si uniéndome puede evitar que siga haciendo más daño lo haré.

– Me parece excelente. –Dijo la mujer.– Ya me asegurare de que alguien se encargue de entrenarte. Por cierto, lo siguiente es: ¿En dónde vivirás?

– ¡Ah! Bueno…

– Puede quedarse conmigo. –Dijo Anko.– Mi departamento es para dos personas pero vivo sola, si quieres puedes quedarte ahí un tiempo.

– Si, muchas gracias Anko-san. –Dijo Isaribi.

– Aquí esta Tsunade-sama. –Dijo Shizune mientras entraba a la habitación.– Le ha llegado un mensaje.

– Entiendo. –Dijo la mujer mientras extendía su mano para recibirlo.– Pueden irse, ya terminamos.

* * *

Naruto había terminado de hablar con Sakura y se había dirigido inmediatamente a su departamento, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar fue interceptado por un ANBU, Este le informo que Tsunade lo había convocado y debía ir de inmediato a la torre. El chico llego al lugar e inmediatamente lo pasaron a la oficina donde la hokage estaba esperándolo.

– Perdón por llamarte tan de repente. –Le dijo Tsunade a Naruto.

– No importa abuela.

– No me llames así. –Le dijo Tsunade.– La razón de que hablara tan de repente es porque me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Jiraiya.

– ¡¿Ero-senin?! –Pregunto Naruto.– ¡Si se acordó!

– Normalmente me preocuparía, pero como es Jiraiya lo comprendo perfectamente. –Dijo la mujer.– En el mensaje Jiraiya dijo que regresaba en 2 semanas para llevarte con él.

– Entiendo.

– Eso significa que si tienes algún asunto pendiente antes de irte deberías de resolverlo pronto. –Le dijo la mujer.

Fin capítulo 90.


	91. Asuntos pendientes

Capítulo 91: Asuntos pendientes.

La líder de la aldea de la hoja estaba en su oficina trabajando cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

– Adelante. –Dijo y casi de inmediato Shikamaru entro.

– Vine a traerle lo que me pidió. –Dijo el chunin confundiendo un poco a la mujer.

– No recuerdo haberte pedido nada. –Dijo la rubia.

– Fue hace como un mes, y estuve pensando en eso que me dijo. –Comento Shikamaru mientras entregaba un pergamino.

– ¿Estos son…? –Exclamo la mujer mientras abría el rollo.– ¿Posibles ninjas medico?

– Se que se encuentra entrenando a Sakura para que sea una médico de élite. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Pero creo que esos cuatro que sugiero podría tomar algo de entrenamiento.

– Creo que entiendo tu idea. –Dijo Tsunade.– Como una unidad de primeros auxilios.

– Pueden funcionar así, y si gustan a lo mejor entrenar un poco más. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Ahí escribí a los 4 candidatos que encontré y las razones.

– Entiendo, aunque sinceramente no pensé que fueras a hacerlo. –Dijo Tsunade.– Creí que sería algo muy problemático para ti.

– Ahora todos usan esa frase contra mi… –Comento Shikamaru.

– Le diré a Shizune que se encargue de inmediato. –Dijo Tsunade.

– ¿De inmediato?

– Si, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

* * *

– Que aburrido. –Exclamo Naruto tirado en el sillón mientras Tenten leía a un lado de él.– Como me voy pronto la abuela Tsunade no quiere que salga de la aldea, así que únicamente tomamos misiones D y esas las estamos terminando rápido.

– No te preocupes tanto, ya verás como pronto pasan esas dos semanas. –Dijo la castaña.

– ¿Vas a estar bien sin mí? –Pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba.

– Si, no te preocupes. –Le aseguro la chica revolviéndole el cabello.– _Aunque… este lugar va a estar un poco solitario._

Tocaron la puerta y Naruto se levantó a abrir, con dos chunin frente a él.– ¿Que ocurre?

– Tsunade-sama ha solicitado que vayas a la torre. –Dijo uno de ellos.

– Entiendo. –Sin preguntar más, el rubio tomo su sudadera y salió junto a los dos hombres que lo llevaron a la torre, el chico iba a subir las escaleras cuando lo detuvieron.

– No tienes que ir a la oficina. –Le informo uno.– Por ese pasillo hay un aula, entra ahí y espera un poco.

El chico hizo lo que indicaron, encontrándose ya adentro a Hinata e Ino.

– ¿Que hacen aquí?

– No sabemos. –Dijo Ino.– Yo estaba en mi casa cuando me dijeron que viniera.

– A mí me sacaron del entrenamiento. –Respondió Hinata.

La puerta se abrió y todos vieron entrar a Neji.

– Neji-niisan…

– Neji, estoy feliz de verte. –Dijo Naruto.– Ahora sea lo que sea para lo que nos llamaron, no soy el único chico. –Los demás soltaron una gotita de sudor.

– Disculpen la tardanza. –Dijo Shizune al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

– Shizune-san, ¿Sabes para que nos llamaron? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Si, se los voy a decir de inmediato. Siéntense. –Ordeno y los genin fueron a sentarse en las mesas. Shizune camino hasta la mesa que estaba en el frente y dejo un montón de hojas de papel ahí.– Se que fue Tsunade-sama quien los convoco, pero yo seré su maestra.

– ¿Maestra? –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¿Vamos a hacer otro equipo como en el examen para maestros? –Pregunto Ino.

– No, Tsunade-sama los ha asignado a ustedes para que aprendan jutsu médico. –Dijo la mujer haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran.– Supongo que ustedes ya deben saber que Sakura está entrenando, sin embargo más ninjas médicos son siempre necesarios.

– ¿Entonces entrenaremos igual que Sakura? –Pregunto Neji.

– Si y no. –Explico la mujer.– Entrenaran lo básico al igual que ella, pero no profundizaran tanto en algunos puntos.

– No vamos a ser médicos completos. –Dijo Hinata.

– Piensen que serían algo así como de primeros auxilios. –Dijo Shizune.– Tratarían heridas leves o prepararían para cuando lleguen los otros. Si quieren después de esto pueden aprender más.

– Yo no entiendo que hago aquí. –Dijo Naruto.– A Hinata y Neji los eligieron por el Byakugan e Ino… no sé, por control de chakra o algo así.

– De hecho, a todos ustedes los elegimos por control de chakra. –Dijo Shizune.– Es algo muy necesario de un ninja médico.

– Pero yo no tengo buen control de chakra.

– ¿Puedes hacer el rasengan con una mano? –Pregunto Shizune y el chico asintió.– Entonces si tienes buen control de chakra. –El chico estaba sorprendido, había dejado de ser el del peor control de su equipo.– Ahora comenzaremos con lo básico. –Dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el montón de papel y lo repartía entre los genin.

– ¿Esto es…? –Dijo Naruto.

– Lo que tendrán que aprender. –Respondió Shizune.

– _Es inmenso_. –Pensaron los demás.

– Vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho, ya que no todos tienen mucho tiempo. –Dijo Shizune.

– ¿Por que? –Pregunto Ino.

– Naruto se va a ir en menos de dos semanas. –Revelo Shizune.

* * *

Satsuki y Hinata estaban tranquilamente en la sala de la residencia Hyuga.

– Escuche que Naruto recibió un mensaje de su maestro. –Dijo Hinata.

– Si, se ira en menos de dos semanas. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– ¿Como estas? –Le pegunto.

– ¿Por que lo dices? Sabía que ese momento llegaría. –Respondió la chica.– De hecho ya me había preparado antes, pero entonces su maestro desapareció.

– ¿Vas a decirle antes de que se vaya? –Le pregunto la peliazul.

– No, se va ir a entrenar no puedo dejar que se distraiga con eso. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Ya tienen demasiadas preocupaciones con Akatsuki.

De repente Hanabi entro.

– ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto la niña a la pelinegra.

– Tu hermana me invito. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Hanabi-chan, no seas grosera… –Intento regañar Hinata, pero sabía que no tendría mucho éxito.

– Sabes, si saludas así a la gente pensaran que eres una amargada. –Dijo Satsuki con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo a su té.

– ¿Es así como hiciste que todos tuvieran esa impresión de ti? –Pregunto retóricamente la niña, haciendo que a la Uchiha se le resaltara una venita.

– Cabroncita… –Dijo entre dientes Satsuki.

– ¿Donde esta padre? –Pregunto Hanabi.

– Salió de viaje durante unos días. –Dijo Hinata.

– ¿Y Neji-niisan?

– Salió de misión.

– ¿Entonces estamos solas?

– Si.

Hanabi vio la habitación.– Me dejaron una tarea en la academia y es por equipos. –Dijo la niña.– Una compañera va a venir a la casa.

– Entiendo. –Dijo Hinata.– ¿Necesitan algo?

– No, nos las arreglaremos solas. –Dijo la menor de las hermanas.

– Muy bien Hanabi-chan. –Le respondió su hermana sonriéndole.

– Si pudieras correr a esa…

– Jodete. –Le respondió Satsuki.

Hinata no entendía muy bien desde cuando esas dos hablaban tanto, o porque se llevaban de esa manera, insultándose una a la otra. Sin embargo, no sentía que lo hicieran con malicia, así que decidía no intervenir.

– Hanabi-sama. –Dijo uno de los miembros de la rama secundaria.– Su invitada espera en la puerta.

– Entiendo. –Le dijo la niña y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

– Esa niña. –Solo exclamo Satsuki.– La detesto.

– _Sabes bien que no es cierto._ –Pensó Hinata.

Hanabi regreso a la habitación, esta vez con una niña de su edad. La invitada tenía cabello negro y largo junto a unos ojos de ese mismo color, aunque ligeramente más claros que los de Satsuki.

– Mucho gusto, soy la amiga de Hanabi. –Se presento la niña.– Me llamo Anzu.

– ¿Así que hiciste una amiga? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– _No te atrevas…_ –Pensó Hanabi.

– Que bien por ti. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¡¿Que?!¡¿Eso es todo?!¡No hay ninguna broma o insulto! –Reacciono la Hyuga.

– JE, claro que no. –Respondió la Uchiha con una sonrisa.

– _El que no hubiera un insulto era la manera de molestarla._ –Pensó Hinata con una gotita de sudor.– Mucho gusto Anzu-san. Soy Hinata, la hermana mayor de Hanabi.

– Yo soy Satsuki, soy amiga de Hinata. –Dijo la Uchiha.

– Y una amargada. –Agrego Hanabi.– Anzu, voy a traer algo de té.

– Yo te ayudo. –Le dijo Hinata, saliendo junto a su hermana de la habitación.

Con las dos hermanas fuera, únicamente Satsuki y la niña quedaron solas. Anzu no le quitaba la vista a Satsuki, sorprendida por verla.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto la chica.

– ¡Ah!¡Nada! –Respondió Anzu.– Es solo que tienes cabello puntiagudo y largo.

– ¿Que tiene eso de especial? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Mi madre, ella también tiene cabello puntiagudo. –Dijo la niña.– Pero por el trabajo generalmente se lo deja corto. Así que es la primera vez que veo a alguien de cabello puntiagudo que lo usa largo.

Satsuki estaba un poco confundida, era la primera vez que alguien se emocionaba por su cabello. Era niña era rara y no sabía cómo se había hecho amiga de Hanabi.

* * *

Algunos jonin se encontraban reunidos en un bar para tomar. Anko y Yamato estaban sentados en la mesa mientras los demás traían las bebidas.

– Yamato, hay algo que me ha estado molestando. –Dijo Anko, infiriendo que era un asunto profesional.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto el hombre sabiendo que podría ser algo serio.

– Tu supiste de nuestra misión. –Afirmo la mujer.– El día antes de partir, el sello me estaba ardiendo, pero se supone que eso no debería pasar, al menos no en ese día. Estuve pensando, ¿Y si Orochimaru no estaba en Otogakure?¿Y si cuando nos asignaron la misión Orochimaru estaba en el país del fuego o peor, en Konoha? Eso significaría que tiene un aliado dentro de la aldea.

– Entiendo lo que dices. –Comento Yamato.– Pondré atención si veo algo sospechoso. –Ese comentario era una manera de decir que investigaría sobre eso.

Los demás llegaron cargando las bebidas y el grupo se puso a tomar.

– ¿Y cómo está tu nueva compañera de casa? –Pregunto Ibiki a Anko.

– Bien. Se está adaptando muy bien a vivir a la aldea. –Respondió la pelimorada.– Iruka se ofreció a enseñarle lo básico de la academia y cree que en un mes podría presentar el examen y volverse en genin.

– Y me imagino que tu estas acompañándola a esas clases. –Dijo Genma haciendo que la pelimorada se sonrojara.– Claro para ayudar a Isaribi.

En eso una mujer de cabello negro se les acerco.

– Umi-senpai. –Dijo Yugao.– ¿Viene a unírselos?

– No puedo, tengo que recoger a mi hija más tarde y no sería bueno hacerlo ebria… otra vez… –Dijo la mujer.– Vengo para hablar con Ten- Yamato.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Continuaremos con nuestra asignación anterior. –Le dijo Umi.– Ya sabes, aquello que nos encargó la Hokage.

– Entiendo. –Dijo el hombre.

* * *

– Terminamos. –Celebro Anzu después de acabar de escribir.

– Al fin, odio la historia. –Dijo Hanabi.

– ¿Sobre que era? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Los hokage.

– Que no te escuche Naruto. –Dijo Satsuki– En la academia era lo único a lo que le prestaba completa atención.

– ¿Quién es Naruto? –Pregunto Anzu.

– Su novio. –Respondió Hanabi haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

– ¡Oye tu…! –Exclamo Satsuki cuando vio que Hinata tomaba a Hanabi de los hombros.

– Hanabi-chan… –Dijo la peliazul.– Bien dicho. –Comento mientras levantaba su pulgar.

– ¡Hinata! –Exclamo Satsuki.

– He disculpen. –Dijo un familiar de las Hyuga.– Anzu-sama, su madre vino a recogerla.

– ¿Ya es hora? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

– Si, ya casi anochece. –Comento Hanabi.

– Yo también ya me voy a ir. –Dijo Satsuki levantándose.

El grupo camino hasta la entrada, donde estaba una mujer de cabello negro.

– Mama. –Le dijo Anzu a Umi mientras corría hacia ella.

– ¿Como te fue? –Le pregunto Umi a su hija, mientras tenía su mirada puesta en Satsuki.– _Esa chica… se parece mucho a esa mujer._

* * *

Jiraiya entro por la puerta de la aldea y de inmediato escucho que lo llamaban con un grito.

– ¡Ero-senin! –Lo llamo Naruto mientras corría hacia él.

Jiraiya salto y evito la patada que el rubio le lanzo.– ¿Que forma es esa de recibir a tu maestro? –Pregunto el peliblanco.

– ¡Te desapareciste por dos meses maldito! –Grito Naruto.– ¡Es más te despediste con un clon!

– Bueno, es que quería darte tiempo de resolver los asuntos que tuvieras. –Dijo el hombre.– ¿Ya estás listo?

– Si, aun no domino completamente el jutsu médico, pero puedo practicar en mi tiempo libre. –Dijo el rubio.

– ¿Jutsu medico?

– La abuela nos puso a aprender. –Respondió el chico.– Me escogieron porque como puedo hacer el rasengan con una mano tengo buen control de chakra.

– Ya veo. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Avisa que mañana te vas.

– ¿Mañana?

– Tengo algunas cosas que reportar y asuntos que atender en la aldea. –Le dijo el hombre.– Además de que me gustaría dormir un poco en la aldea antes de salir.

– Entiendo. Pero mañana sin falta Ero-senin. –Dijo Naruto.– Entonces iré haciendo mi mochila para el viaje.

Jiraiya vio al chico partir hacia su departamento. El mismo comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a la oficina de Tsunade. Sin dificultad el hombre salto hasta que llego a la ventana.

– ¿Me extrañaste? –Le pregunto Jiraiya a Tsunade.

– No. –Le respondió en seco.– De hecho la aldea estuvo muy tranquila sin ti aquí. Por ejemplo, no hay reportes de un pervertido en las aguas termales.

– Que cruel.

Tsunade se dio la vuelta.– ¿Que encontraste?

– Menos de lo que me gustaría. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Confirme que ellos están detrás de la desaparición del jinchuriki del 5 colas. Sin embargo, no pude confirmar las identidades de todos los miembros.

– Pero. –Dijo Tsunade.

– Tengo algunos nombres. –Dijo el hombre.– Aparte de Isae, Kiasame y Kakuzu de los que ya sabíamos algo de sus habilidades, conseguí dos nombres: Deidara y Hidan.

– Deidara… Tsuchigakure tenía sospechas de que ella estaba detrás de la desaparición. –Dijo Tsunade.

– Confirme que ella es parte de la organización y también un poco de sus habilidades. –Dijo el hombre.– Al parecer tiene el dominio de un jutsu que le permite realizar explosiones a voluntad. Varios que necesitaban destruir un lugar la contrataron.

– ¿Contrataron?

– A si, al parecer actualmente están trabajando como mercenarios, así es como conseguí la información. –Explico Jiraiya.– Aunque parece que es algo temporal. Del otro tipo, Hidan es más difícil de conseguir información. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Pertenecía a Yugakure cuando era una aldea ninja, pero como se han terminado sus actividades ninja no pude conseguir mucha información.

– Ya veo.

– Sin embargo, entre las cosas que tenían registradas era su deserción. Aparentemente para unirse a un grupo religioso. –Explico Jiraiya.

– Muchas gracias Jiraiya. –Respondió Tsunade.– A partir de esta información espero que podamos conseguir algunas cosas.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo entre ambos durante un momento.

– Mañana me llevare a Naruto a entrenar. –Dijo Jiraiya.

– Lo sé. Ya sabes lo del trato con el tercero. –Dijo Tsunade.

– No estoy deacuerdo con eso, pero desde el punto de vista de un ninja tiene sentido. –Respondió Jiraiya.– Aunque creo que lo más difícil va a ser hacerlo volver para obtener el rango. Ese renacuajo es muy terco cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza. Muy parecido a ti.

– Yo me encargare de eso. –Dijo Tsunade.– Me asegurare de que en un año el examen Chunin sea lo suficientemente interesante para que el decida venir. Tu solo ocúpate de que se vuelva más fuerte.

– No te preocupes por eso. –Le dijo Jiraiya.– Un año entrenando conmigo bastara para sorprender a todos, incluso a Danzo.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura y Satsuki estaban en Ichiraku ramen esperando a que sus órdenes llegaran.

– No puedo creer que Jiraiya-sama en serio volviera a tiempo. –Dijo Sakura.– Pensé que no lo haría.

– Si, yo tampoco creí que lo fuera a hacer. –Respondió Naruto.

– Saben, cada vez que hablan mal de Jiraiya me alegro más de haber ido a esa misión en el país de los campos de arroz. –Comento Satsuki.

– La misión no estuvo tan mal. –Dijo Sakura.– Es solo que Jiraiya-sama…

– Por lo menos nos enseñó algo en ese tiempo. –Dijo Naruto.– Me pregunto cómo estará Sasame-chan.

– Espero que la veamos pronto. –Dijo Sakura.– Y espero más que este mejor, ya ha tenido que pasar por mucho.

La comida de los chicos llego y estos comenzaron a comer. Algunos minutos más tarde, Anko llego con Isaribi a un lado.

– Hey. –Saludo la mujer.– Me entere de que mañana sales de viaje Naruto.

– Si, tengo que entrenar mucho. –Dijo el chico.– Las cosas solo se van a volver mas difíciles ahora.

– Y eso va a dejar un hueco en tu equipo. –Dijo la mujer.– Chicas, durante el tiempo que Naruto esté fuera, Isaribi actuara como su compañera.

– ¿Ya termino con las pruebas? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No exactamente. –Dijo Isaribi.

– Ya tiene la parte práctica dominada. –Le dijo Anko.– Que es realmente lo importante. Lo único que le faltan son algunas cosas como de historia y eso, pero por lo demás es una genin recién salida. Hasta Iruka dio su aprobación.

– Muchas felicidades Isaribi-nee. –Dijo el rubio.

– Gracias. –Respondió la chica.

– Por cierto, alguien tendría que hablar con Kakashi sobre ello, quizás hasta presentarla. –Dijo Anko mirando a Sakura.– Lo haría yo, pero tengo que resolver unos asuntos sobre la aldea.

– Yo lo haré. –Dijo Sakura entendiendo completamente la idea de la mujer.– Vamos Isaribi-san. –Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar con el sonido de sus voces escuchándose mientras se alejaban.

– Así que mañana te vas. –Dijo Satsuki.– Va a ser muy extraño que no estés aquí.

– Lo sé. –Dijo el chico.– Aunque será como cuando fui a buscar a la abuela Tsunade.

– Pero por dos años. –Le dijo Satsuki.– Yo, voy a extrañarte.

– ¿eh? –Exclamo Naruto, no tanto por lo que la chica dijo, eso ya lo sabía, más bien era…– _¿En serio lo dijo?_

– _¿Ella admitió abiertamente algo?_ –Pensaron igualmente sorprendidos Teuchi y Ayame.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto la Uchiha.

– ¡Ah!¡Nada!¡No te preocupes! –Dijo el rubio.– Yo también voy a extrañarte. Voy a extrañar este lugar. Aunque voy a volver, de eso no lo dudes. Y cuando lo haga voy a ser más fuerte.

– No te preocupes, yo también me haré más fuerte. –Dijo Satsuki.– _Y quizás cuando el vuelva, finalmente pueda decirle…_

* * *

En la aldea de Otogakure, Orochimaru cubierto por las vendas y con el cabello blanco miraba furioso el reporte. Uno de sus laboratorios, el del país del mar había sido destruido por Konoha y se habían llevado toda la investigación. Eso lo enfurecía, pero no tanto como lo siguiente que leyó, los implicados en eso; entre ellos estaba Anko, su antigua alumna y el chico del Kyubi.

– Uzumaki Naruto. –Exclamaba el hombre.– Debí haberte asesinado en ese bosque. No has sido más que una puta molestia. –El chico había estado constantemente metiéndose en su camino: Impidió que le pusiera el sello maldito a Satsuki, se interpuso cuando quería convencer a Tsunade de que le ayudara, evito que obtuviera a Satsuki matando a Kimimaro en el proceso, destruyo su laboratorio principal y ahora había destruido su laboratorio en el país del mar.

– Le dije que no debíamos subestimarlo. –Dijo Kabuto.– Cometí ese error durante la invasión a Konoha, y por ello no pude encargarme de la jinchuriki del Nanabi.

– Tienes razón, lo subestime. –Dijo el hombre.– Pero cuando me recupere puedo asegurarte algo, la próxima vez que lo vea voy a asesinarlo.

– Ya veo, me alegra ver que su ánimo ya se está recuperando. –Le dijo Kabuto con un tono medio burlón. El peligris salió de la habitación de Orochimaru y fue a su laboratorio. Dentro de este el hombre continuo examinando sus experimentos, en especial aquel que había comenzado después de la muerte de Kimimaro.– Orochimaru-sama, si alguien se va a encargar de la muerte de ese niño soy yo. –Se dijo a si mismo el chico.– Mi creación será quien lo mate. –Dijo mientras veía su experimento.

* * *

Naruto termino de ordenar su cuarto.

– Todo listo. –Dijo el chico, tenía su mochila preparada y la habitación limpia. Las memorias comenzaron a volver a el.– Los clones ya terminaron de limpiar el departamento.

El chico salió de la habitación.– No tenías que limpiar todo el departamento. –Le dijo Tenten.

– Quería hacerlo. –Le respondió el rubio.– Además como no voy a estar por unos años, creí que debía hacerlo. –El chico tenía su mochila en la espalda.

– ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas? –Le pregunto la castaña.

– Si.

– ¿Seguro?

– Nee-san tranquila, no es la primera vez que salgo. –Le aseguro el rubio.– También voy con Ero-senin y él se la pasa casi todo el tiempo fuera de la aldea. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

– No puedo evitar preocuparme. –Dijo la castaña.– Supongo que no hay sentido en retrasarlo más… –La chica le dio un abrazo de despedida a Naruto.– Ten mucho cuidado.

– Lo tendré. –Le dijo el chico. Los rompieron el abrazo y Naruto salió del departamento. En lo que bajaba por las escaleras, Naruto se encontró con Sakura y Satsuki.

– Veníamos contigo. –Le dijo la pelirosa.

– Queríamos acompañarte hasta la entrada de la aldea. –Dijo Satsuki.

– No hay problema. –Dijo Naruto.– Vamos, de seguro Ero-senin ya está ahí.

El equipo camino por las calles de la aldea. Al mismo tiempo, los demás estaban entrenando, no querían quedarse atrás de Naruto para cuando el rubio volviera. A Naruto no le importaba que todos estuvieran ocupados, después de todo había usado las últimas semanas para despedirse.

– Al fin comienza tu entrenamiento. –Le dijo Iruka al rubio cuando se encontraron.

– Si. –Respondió el chico.– Volveré siendo mucho más fuerte Iruka-sensei.

– De eso estoy seguro Naruto. –Le dijo el hombre.– Estoy tan orgulloso, de los tres. –Comento al equipo.– Se han vuelto muy fuertes y maduros, estoy seguro que harán todavía muchas más grandes cosas.

– Iruka-sensei. –Exclamo Sakura.– Si, presta mucha atención sensei.

– Aun nos queda mucho. –Comento Satsuki.– Estoy segura que lo lograremos.

– Bueno, no los detendré más. –Dijo el hombre.– Vamos, continúen antes de que a Naruto se le haga tarde. –Los chicos asintieron y siguieron caminando mientras su maestro de la academia los veía. Cuando le dieron la información de los equipos, se asustó al leer del equipo 7. Dudaba que pudieran trabajar correctamente y menos cuando supo que Kakashi sería su maestro. Ahora estaba alegre de haberse equivocado, y no podía pensar en mejores compañeros para cualquiera de esos tres.

Finalmente, los 3 llegaron a la entrada de la aldea donde ya se encontraba Jiraiya.

– ¿Todo listo renacuajo? –Pregunto Jiraiya.

– Si. –Respondió Naruto antes de ver a su equipo. El chico extendió su brazo con la mano volteando hacia abajo.

– ¿Que haces? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Vamos a juntar nuestras manos y gritar Equipo 7. –Explico el rubio.

– Eso es ridículo, no ve manera alguna de que…

– Vamos Satsuki-san, pon tu mano. –Comento Sakura con su mano encima de la de Naruto.

– ¿En serio? No puedo creerlos. –Dijo Satsuki.– Es una ridiculez. –Los argumentos de la chica no servían para reducir las ansias de sus compañeros, que la miraban esperando a que se les uniera.– Bien.

Satsuki puso su mano finalmente, derrotada por la voluntad de sus compañeros.

– ¡Equipo 7! –Gritaron Naruto y Sakura.

– Equipo 7. –Dijo Satsuki más tranquila.

Naruto se separó de sus compañeras y fue con Jiraiya, mirando por una última vez la aldea antes de partir con el hombre. Sus dos compañeras se quedaron viendo el camino hasta que finalmente desapareció de sus vistas.

– Se fue. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Si. ¿Le dijiste? –Pregunto Sakura.

– ¿Que cosa?

– Tu sabes bien que cosa. –Fue la respuesta de la pelirosa haciendo que la Uchiha se sonrojara.– Hay que volver a nuestro entrenamiento.

– Si, estaría muy mal que cuando el vuelva no seas más fuertes. –Comento Satsuki antes de que las dos se separaran.

Fin capítulo 91.


	92. ¡Un anuncio importante!

Capítulo 92: ¡Un anuncio importante!

Satsuki Uchiha, la hereda del clan Uchiha de solo 14 años estaba parada en medio del bosque, prestando atención a su alrededor, la chica estaba preparada para cuando la atacaran. Escuchaba el sonido de los animales transitando por el bosque, y el agua recorriendo un rio cercano. Fue el crujido de una rama lo que la puso alerta, vio como alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia a ella.

– ¡Te tengo! –Grito Konohamaru mientras salía de los árboles. Satsuki salto y puso sus manos en el hombro del niño apoyándose en este para darse una vuelta en el aire.

– No lo creo. –Dijo la chica detrás de Konohamaru.

Este se dio la vuelta de inmediato e intento tocarla, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la pelinegra se había movido a un lado. El niño siguió intentándolo, pero Satsuki solo continuaba retrocediendo. Finalmente, la Uchiha termino frente a unos arbusto de los cuales escucho un sonido. Se agacho y Udon paso por encima de ella, chocando su frente con la de Konohamaru.

– Te más cuidado. –Le dijo el niño a su compañero.

– Eso es obvio. –Dijo Satsuki.– ¿Como se supone que van a poner una mano encima de mi así?

Cuando terminaba de decir esto, Moegi ya estaba cayendo sobre la chica. A Satsuki no se le dificulto evitarla simplemente dando un paso hacia atrás. El silbato sonó, indicándole a todos que el ejercicio había finalizado. Los estudiantes salieron del bosque acompañados de algunos ninjas y fueron al área despejada.

– Muchas gracias por ayudarme en el ejercicio. –Le dijo Iruka a los ninjas.

– No hay problema Iruka-sensei. –Respondió Shino.

El objetivo era sencillo, tenían que tocar a su oponente asignado, pero era algo casi imposible de hacer ellos solos. Por eso se suponía que debían intentarlo en equipo, como lo hicieron Konohamaru y sus amigos. Ellos habían estado bien, solo que Satsuki era muy rápida.

– _Tal vez me excedí un poco._ –Pensó la chica.– _No debí haber usado tanta velocidad._

Junto a ella estaban Chouji, Shino e Isaribi que se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo a Iruka.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la torre de la hokage finalizando su entrenamiento del día. La chica tenía su cabello rosa amarrado para que no le estorbara. Desde que Naruto se fue ella había decidido dejarlo crecer hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para competir con su maestra.

– Buen trabajo. –Le dijo Tsunade.

– Gracias maestra. –Respondió la pelirosa.– No puedo creer que ya ha pasado un año desde que él se fue.

– Si, definitivamente puede notarse el cambio. –Dijo la rubia.– ¿Como ha estado tu equipo?

– Bastante bien. –Dijo Sakura.– Isaribi se adaptó bastante bien a las misiones y aprendió rápido el trepar árboles y caminar por el agua.

– Contigo apoyándola no me sorprende. –Dijo Tsunade.– ¿Y Satsuki?

– Trato de verla lo más posible, pero no es fácil con los entrenamientos. –Explico Sakura.– La maestra Mikoto y Anko-san la tienen esforzándose al máximo.

– No sabía que Anko la estuviera entrenando. –Comento la líder de la aldea.

– Satsuki no tenía contrato de invocación y Anko quería pasar el de las serpientes a alguien más. –Dijo Sakura.– Han estado entrenando para que Satsuki las invoque sin pensar, aunque tratan de alejarse de aquellas que le son más fieles a Orochimaru.

– ¿Y porque es que querría un contrato? –Pregunto Tsunade.

– Una vez Naruto y yo estábamos jugando con ella, ya que era la única sin un contrato. –Dijo Sakura.– Se lo tomo muy a pecho y aunque intento engañarnos, si le importaba eso.

– Ya veo. –Respondió la mujer.– Entonces creo que no sería bueno que supiera de tu otro contrato.

– Si, puede que lo mejor es que no se entere de momento.

* * *

Satsuki estaba caminando por la aldea cuando se cruzó con el equipo 8. Shino había cambiado de chaqueta y gafas, además de usar el traje chunin debajo con excepción del chaleco, el chico mantenía el mismo estilo de cubrirse casi todo el cuerpo. Kiba había dejado crecer su cabello puntiagudo y había dejado su chamarra por una chaqueta gris, actualmente está estaba abierta mostrando la camiseta negra con el símbolo de la aldea. Hinata traía una sudadera de color blanco con las mangas azules y un gorro del mismo color. Junto a ellos, estaba Yakumo, la heredera del clan Kurama y que se había unido al equipo.

Satsuki todavía recordaba como hace 1 año ellos la habían conocido. En ese tiempo Kurenai había decidido dejar a su equipo bajo el cuidado de alguien más. A Satsuki no le gusto esto y se puso a investigar sobre el asunto. Fue entonces que se enteró sobre Yakumo y como ella había sido la alumna de Kurenai un año antes. Habían asignado a la chica especialmente con Kurenai por su habilidad con el genjutsu, ya que no era muy fuerte físicamente. Sin embargo, por razones que la chica supo más adelante, tuvieron que sellar sus habilidades.

Satsuki siguió a la mujer y más adelante se le unieron el equipo 8 junto a Gai. Ellos rescataron a la chica justo cuando su clan intentaba asesinarla. Debido a las heridas que recibió Kurenai el grupo volvió a la casa donde ella había estado. Fue entonces que la chica le contó a Satsuki sobre su tiempo como alumna de Kurenai, y como los adultos habían decido que era muy peligrosa y la privaron de sus habilidades. Cuando Yakumo contaba su historia, Satsuki no pudo evitar acordarse de Naruto, ya que los adultos también habían decidido parte de su vida. En ese momento estaba molesta con ellos.

En ese momento Yakumo era malvaba y los encerró en un genjutsu. Con la ayuda de Unkai, uno de los de su clan, ellos lograron escapar. Sin embargo, Kurenai aún seguía con Yakumo y ellos fueron a ayudarla. La única que pudo lograr entrar a la habitación fue Satsuki y logro convencer a la chica de que perdonara a su antigua maestra. Ella intento suicidarse, pero el Ido, un demonio que vivía dentro de ella, se lo impido. Después de las palabras de coraje de la mujer, Yakumo lo derroto con la ayuda de Satsuki. Decidió volver a intentar una carrera como ninja, uniéndose al equipo 8. Aun así, sabía que el Ido no había desaparecido para siempre, pero esperaba ser más fuerte cuando volviera.

– _Si que fue una misión complicada._ –Reflexiono Satsuki.

– ¡Hey Satsuki! –Saludo Kiba.– Vamos a ir a jugar videojuegos ¿Vienes?

– Si. –Respondió Satsuki.– Voy a invitar a Sakura.

– No te preocupes por Sakura-san. –Dijo Hinata.– Ino-san también va a ir, así que lo más seguro es que la invite.

* * *

El grupo llego al lugar de videojuegos donde el equipo 9 ya estaba. Chouji y Shikamaru estaban cerca, pero el Akamichi se detuvo a comprar algo de comer en el camino.

– Es tan bueno que finalmente nos inviten a algo. –Comento Tenten.

– ¿De que hablas senpai? –Pregunto Kiba.

– El cine, la playa… esos son los ejemplos que se me vienen de momento. –Comento Neji.

– _Si que es algo importante para ellos._ –Pensaron con una gotita de sudor Satsuki, Kiba y Hinata.

– ¡¿Que les parece algo de hockey de aire?! –Sugirió Lee.

– Excelente. –Dijo Kiba.– Lee, yo voy contra ti. –Los dos se acercaron a la máquina y se prepararon para comenzar a jugar. Satsuki dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Kiba.– ¿Que estás haciendo?

– No quiero estar para nada cerca de ti mientras juegas. –Dijo la Uchiha.– Cuando lo hice en el hotel hace un año me empujaste y… todos sabemos cómo acabo eso.

– Yo no. –Señalo Tenten.– ¿Que paso?

– Eh… bueno… –Balbuceo Satsuki.– Nada importante en realidad.

El que la pelinegra no quisiera decirle solo hacía que la curiosidad de Tenten aumentara.

* * *

– Muchas gracias por invitarme. –Le dijo Isaribi a Sakura e Ino.

– No tienes que agradecer nada. –Le aseguro la pelirosa.– Somos compañeras de equipo, así que es natural pasar algo de tiempo juntas.

Sakura estaba feliz de poder decir eso. Después de Naruto se fue y ellas comenzaron como equipo volvieron a tomar las misiones más sencillas para reforzar el trabajo en equipo y mientras Isaribi aprendía cosas como caminar por los árboles y caminar en el agua. La chica se esforzó mucho para aprender eso y en poco tiempo volvieron a realizar las misiones C. El equipo había terminado realizando varias misiones, como el rescate de Matsuri, la alumna de Gaara.

– ¿Esos de ahí son Chouji y Shikamaru? –Pregunto Ino mientras los veía.

– Hola. –Saludo el Akamichi.

– Creí que ya estarían ahí. –Comento Sakura.

– Chouji quiso detenerse a comer algo antes. –Respondió Shikamaru.

– Sabes, estoy tan acostumbrada que ya ni me molesta. –Le dijo Ino a Chouji.– ¿Terminaste?

– Si, por el momento. –Le respondió Chouji.

– _¿Por el momento?_ –Se pregunto Isaribi, aun sorprendida por lo mucho que podía comer el chico. Sus demás compañeros ya estaban muy acostumbrados a ello. Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendía más, y al grupo en general era que Hinata podía competir con Chouji en cuanto a cantidad de comida que podía ingerir, en especial si se trataban de cosas dulces.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, decidieron ponerse en marcha e ir a donde se reunirían con los demás. Cuando entraron se encontraron con Kiba y Lee teniendo un intenso juego de hockey de aire, mientras que Tenten se encontraba cerca de Satsuki interrogándola.

– Vamos, dime que ocurrió. –Suplicaba la castaña.

– Ya te dije, no es importante. –Volvió a responder Satsuki.

– Sigues diciendo eso, pero si no fuera importante me lo dirías sin más. –Le señalo Tenten.

– ¿Que está pasando? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Satsuki no me quiere decir lo que paso hace un año cuando estaban en la playa. –Respondió la chica.

– ¿Hace un año? –Pregunto la pelirrosa.– ¡Ah!¡Cuando Kiba empujo accidentalmente a Satsuki y esta termino besándose con Naruto!

– ¿En serio eso volvió a pasar? –Comento Tenten.

– ¡¿Por qué se lo dices?! –Pregunto la Uchiha.

– Vamos Satsuki-san, todos lo vimos. –Respondió Sakura.– Bueno, Shikamaru e Isaribi-san no, pero se enterraron al otro día.

– Ven, son este tipo de cosas las que nos perdemos cuando no nos invitan. –Comento Tenten.

– _Parece si es algo muy serio para ellos…_ –Pensaron los demás.

– Bueno, es que no creímos que quisieran pasar tiempo con nosotros. –Comento Sakura.

– ¿Que paso con los equipos de su generación? –Pregunto Satsuki.– ¿O acaso son el único equipo?

– No, nuestra generación tuvo un gran número de equipos. –Dijo Tenten.– Pero nunca nos llevamos muy bien con ellos.

– Además, no muchos de ellos quedan. –Comento Neji.– Por conflictos algunos equipos se deshicieron, y en otros casos, algunos miembros murieron.

– Vaya. –Exclamo Sakura.

– Algunas veces, olvidados que la vida ninja puede ser tan cruel. –Comento Satsuki.– Creo que tenemos suerte de que los equipos continúen igual.

– Oye Neji no seas tan negativo. –Comento Tenten.– Escuche que el equipo 19 decidió continuar.

– ¿El equipo 19? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Eran nuestros compañeros de clases. –Respondió Tenten.– En una de sus misiones su maestro murió y no han conseguido a nadie para sustituirlo.

* * *

Naruto caminaba a unos pasos de su maestro, Jiraiya. El hombre tenía varios golpes por todo su cuerpo y su alumno simplemente miraba con decepción el suelo.

– Pudimos haber salido más temprano, pero tenías que ir a espiar. –Comento el rubio.

– Investigar. –Corrigió el hombre.– Fui a investigar.

– Llámalo como quieras, ambos sabemos la verdad. –Comento el rubio.– ¿Por cierto a dónde vamos?

– Umm… –Jiraiya comenzó a pensar.– Como hiciste que nos tardáramos de mas no vamos a llegar a un pueblo antes de anochecer.

– _¡Eso fue tu culpa!_ –Respondió mentalmente el rubio.

– Sin embargo estamos cerca de la frontera, y recuerdo que había un puesto por aquí… –Exclamo Jiraiya.– ¿Alguna vez tu equipo se quedó en un puesto fronterizo?

– No, únicamente hemos llegado a uno. –Respondió el chico.– Y esa vez, Kakashi-sensei quiso irse muy rápido.

– ¿Kakashi? Eso es extraño de él.

– Rin estaba ahí.

– Ah ya veo. –Exclamo el hombre.– Me imagino que todo el tema aún sigue siendo algo difícil para él.

– Ero-senin, ¿Tu conociste a su equipo? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Minato era mi alumno, así que si, interactúe un poco con ellos. –Dijo el hombre.

– Rin no me quiso explicar mucho del equipo. –Comento Naruto.– Así que no entiendo muy bien toda la situación.

– Ya veo, bueno, te lo puedo explicar. –Comento Jiraiya.– Por dónde empezar… quizás por cuando se hizo el equipo. El equipo 12, más tarde equipo Minato, se formó en una situación de guerra. En ese tiempo, Minato tenía 19 años.

– Que joven.

– Estábamos en guerra. Eso provoco que algunos estándares tuvieran que bajarse un poco. –Exclamo Jiraiya.– Normalmente un ninja necesita tener 22 años para ser maestro para que haya una diferencia de edad y experiencia, aunque de hecho todos en el equipo tenían 9 años, así que si había una diferencia. Bueno como decía, Minato era bastante joven, así que no supo cómo lidiar con algunos problemas. Principalmente el triángulo amoroso que más adelante se dio. Para hacer la historia corta; cuando el equipo tuvo que realizar una misión peligrosa en el país de la hierba los dejaron solos. Rin termino siendo atrapada. Kakashi ordeno que siguieran con la misión, pero Obito se negó, por lo que fueron a buscar a su compañera. Durante el rescate Kakashi perdió uno de sus ojos y más adelante Obito quedo herido de gravedad. El decidió entregarle su ojo con el sharingan a Kakashi y que Rin lo trasplantara.

– Ya veo, y fue después de eso que Rin se fue. –Comento Naruto.

– No exactamente. –Le respondió Jiraiya.– Veras, después de lo que ocurrió en el país de la hierba Kakashi comenzó a entrenar con Mikoto.

– ¿La madre de Satsuki? –Pregunto Naruto.

– La novia de Minato, Kushina, era amiga de Mikoto. –Explico Jiraiya.– Y la única Uchiha dispuesta a enseñarle. Durante ese tiempo, Kakashi había creado una técnica que de seguro conoces, ya que se la enseño a una de tus compañeras; el Chidori.

– ¿El la creo? –Pregunto Naruto.– Creí que la había copiado o algo por el estilo.

– No, es la única técnica que conozco que sea original. –Comento Jiraiya.– Pero bueno, volviendo al equipo. Un día ninjas de Kirigakure secuestraron a Rin, es en ese momento que estamos seguros fue cuando le introdujeron la bestia. –Dijo el hombre.– Kakashi fue a rescatarla, pero los de Kiri los siguieron. Kakashi los enfrento, pero no podía ganarles. Antes de eso, Rin le había dicho a Kakashi que la matara si eran atrapados. No estamos seguros, pero creemos que su plan era liberar al bijuu en Konoha. Rin lo sabía, o por lo menos lo sospechaba, y por eso intento meterse en el camino del chidori de Kakashi.

– ¡¿Que?! –Reacciono Naruto.– Pero Kakashi-sensei logro moverse de último momento…

– No, Kakashi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, alguien se interpuso entre ellos para salvar a Rin. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Obito Uchiha.

– ¡¿Obito estaba vivo?!

– No sabemos cómo, pero es estaba vivo y llego justo a tiempo para salvar a Rin. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Usando el poder de su bijuu, Rin acabo con los ninjas de Kiri, pero sentía que era muy peligrosa, y por eso fue a entrenar en Kumo.

– Sabia eso último, sobre el rapto. –Dijo Naruto.– Pero no tenía idea de su compañero estaba vivo, o que el la salvo, ¿Como es que estaba vivo?

– No lo sabemos, si había una respuesta, murió junto con Obito ese día. –Dijo Jiraiya.

– ¿Y después de eso Kakashi-sensei y Rin no se volvieron a ver? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No, hasta donde yo sé, ese encuentro en la frontera fue el primero en años. –Comento Jiraiya.

Ahora el chico comprendía mejor la reacción de su maestro. Años sin ver a nadie de su equipo y posiblemente sin haberse recuperado aun totalmente de la muerte de su compañero. Naruto estaba comprendiendo mucho mejor a su maestro.

– Oh, mira Naruto, ya llegamos al puesto. –Comento Jiraiya.

Los dos entraron al lugar, principalmente una oficina con varios ninjas atendiéndola y unos cuantos lugares para dormir. Estos eran tanto para el personal como cualquier equipo que las necesitara en el momento.

– Buenas tardes. –Saludo un hombre.– Veo que son ninjas, ¿Que asunto los trae aquí?

– Estamos de entrenamiento. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Necesitamos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana.

– Entiendo. –Dijo el hombre de cabello castaño antes de sacar un libro.– Necesitare sus nombres para el registro.

– Uzumaki Naruto. –Dijo el genin.

– ¿Uzumaki Naruto? –Pregunto el hombre.– ¿Tu eres Naruto-san?

– Eh… si…

– Vaya, es un gusto conocerte. –Dijo el hombre.

– ¿Eh…?

– Kurenai me ha contado de ti. –Dijo el hombre.– Eres el que está en un equipo con dos chicas.

Naruto cayó sobre si mismo y Jiraiya comenzó a soltar una carcajada.– _No estoy muy feliz de que me conozcan por eso._

– Permíteme me presento: Soy Hajime e igual que tu estuve en un equipo con dos chicas. Fui compañero de Kurenai. –Dijo el hombre.− Se lo que se siente Naruto-san.

– Si… conocí a un chico de Kumo que está en la misma situación. –Dijo Naruto.

– Son unos jóvenes con una pesada carga sobre sus hombros que los otros no pueden comprender. –Dijo el hombre. En ese momento, una mujer de cabello negro llego detrás de él y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Estabas hablando mierda de nosotras? –Pregunto la mujer.– A por cierto yo soy su compañera. Me llamo Suzuki. –Le dijo la mujer mientras continuaba asfixiando a Hajime.

* * *

Tsunade estaba en su oficina mirando hacia la aldea con varios ninja detrás de ella.– Ya es tiempo, envíen el aviso. –Les ordeno y con eso los ninjas se dispersaron.

* * *

– No Fuu, no podemos dejarte tumbar las montañas alrededor de la aldea. –Le dijo por décima vez Shibuki a la peliverde.

– Pero así se haría una entrada. –Argumento la chica.– Si es por mi brazo no te preocupes, estoy casi segura que no le pasara nada.

– ¿Segura que no es simplemente porque quieres probar tu fuerza? –Pregunto Shibuki.

– No, no, lo hago con los mejores intereses de la aldea. –Dijo la peliverde. En el último año Fuu había dejado que su cabello creciera y entreno para volverse más fuerte. No solo aprendió a controlar más el chakra del Nanabi, si no que entreno para ganar más fuerza física. Shibuki tenía que admitir, si no fuera por su reputación como jinchuriki, varios chicos de la aldea estarían detrás de ella, de hecho podía pensar específicamente en un peliazul de su equipo que le parecía ya estaba.– ¿Entonces me vas a dejar hacerlo?

Shibuki estaba a punto de negarse a ello cuando vio que un ave mensaje entro a su residencia. El chico levanto su brazo y el ave con tranquilidad aterrizo en este.– Buen chico. –Le dijo mientras recogía el mensaje. El líder lo leyó de inmediato.– No te preocupes Fuu, se una manera en la que podas probar tu fuerza.

* * *

– Muy bien hecho equipo Otokaze. –Le dijo Kankuro a Matsuri, Yukata y Mikoshi.

– Tu alumna si que ha crecido bien Gaara. –Le comento Temari al pelirrojo.

– Es gracias a si misma. –Aseguro el chico.

Un ave entro volando y aterrizo en la mesa, justo frente a los hermanos de la arena. Temari recogió el mensaje y lo comenzó a leer.– Vaya, no creí que fueran a hacerlo tan pronto.

* * *

Sasame estaba muy nerviosa. Hanzaki había llamado a todos los genin a reunirse. El por que un no lo sabía, pero sentía que era algo muy importante.

– Escuchen muy bien, hace unos momentos recibí un mensaje muy importante de Konoha. –Les dijo el hombre.

– _¿De que se podrá tratar?_ –Se preguntaba la de cabello naranja.

* * *

El cuarto Raikage estaba en su oficina levantando algunas pesas cuando Marui, su asistente, entro con un mensaje.

– Raikage-sama, le traigo algo que de seguro le interesara.

* * *

– Roshi, no puedes seguir haciendo eso. –Exclamo el Tsuchikage al pelirrojo.

– Perdón, perdón. –Se disculpo el hombre.– Pero sabes que no tengo un bien sentido de orientación.

– Deberías de llevar un mapa Tío Roshi. –Le sugirió Kurotsuchi al hombre.

– Ya lo intenté, pero no sabía ni donde estaba aunque viera el mapa. –Explico Roshi.– A por cierto, de camino para acá los de comunicaciones me pidieron que te diera esto. –Dijo mientras entregaba un papel.

– Esto es, inesperado de ellos. –Exclamo Onoki cuando termino de leerlo.

* * *

A solo unos pasos del puesto fronterizo, Naruto estaba entrenando mientras Jiraiya lo veía. El chico tenía un rasengan formado en la mano e intentaba introducirle chakra del kyubi.

– _Vamos estúpido zorro, ayúdame._ –Pensó el chico.

– _**No.**_ –Fue la respuesta en seco del bijuu.

– _¿Por que no puedes ser más cooperativo?_ –Pregunto Naruto.– _Nanabi-san le ayuda a Fuu._

– _**Si, pero él no tiene a alguien estúpido por jinchuriki.**_ –Respondió el bijuu.– _**Espera, esa chica si es estúpida. Entonces no sé porque le ayuda.**_

Jiraiya veía a su alumno parado ahí, sin conocimiento alguno de la discusión entre ambos.

– Jiraiya-sama, llego un mensaje para usted. –Le dijo Suzuki mientras entregaba el mensaje.

– Muchas gracias. –Jiraiya lo leyó con tranquilidad.– Con que al fin es ese momento. Renacuajo ven aquí.

Naruto dejo la técnica que estaba realizando y camino hacia el peliblanco.– ¿Que ocurre Ero-senin?

– No me llames así. –Respondió el hombre.– Me acaba de llegar un mensaje en el que dice que dentro de unas semanas se hará un examen chunin.

– ¿Y?

– Pensé que quizás te gustaría volver a hacer la prueba. –Dijo el peliblanco.

– No, no puedo perder el tiempo con el examen. –Dijo Naruto.– Si quiero derrotar a Orochimaru y Akatsuki debo seguir entrenando.

– _Olvidaba lo terco que podía ser._ –Pensó el hombre.– _Normalmente lo dejaría, pero acaba de cumplir 14 años, lo cual significa que solo le quedan dos oportunidades para participar antes de que Danzo pueda reclamarlo. Si Tsunade envió el mensaje, es por algo._

– Si eso es todo volveré a-

– No es todo. –Le dijo Jiraiya.– No me dejaste mencionártelo; Este será un examen en que participaran múltiples aldeas.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, Tsunade me dijo que envió las invitaciones. –Respondió el hombre.– Como ha pasado un tiempo desde el ultimo de seguro que los más fuertes de varias aldeas irán. De hecho, no dudes que cuando se enteren tu amigos también participaran.

– ¿Estaría bien que vaya? –Pregunto el chico.– Si lo hago perdería tiempo de entrenamiento.

– Es cierto que no estarías entrenado conmigo. –Dijo el hombre.– Pero si durante esos exámenes te encuentras con gente muy poderosa valdrá la pena. La experiencia en batalla, aunque sea en un examen, siempre es invaluable.

– Genial. –Celebro Naruto.– Si dices que está bien entonces lo haré, participare en el examen.

– Excelente. –Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.– En cuanto lleguemos a una ciudad te compraremos ropa nueva.

– ¿eh?¿Que tiene de malo la mía? –Pregunto Naruto mientras usaba sus pantalones que estaban tan destruidos al punto de que parecían shorts. Su sudadera no estaba mejor, el gorro que tenía había desaparecido hace meses, tenía hoyos por todas partes y las mangas estaban deshechas en las puntas.

– No puedes volver con esa ropa. –Le dijo Jiraiya.– Menos si una chica va a recibirte.

Naruto se sonrojo. Hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta que el volver a la aldea también significaba poder ver de nuevo a Satsuki. Claro también estaban sus demás amigos, pero la idea de volver a verlos lo emocionaba, no lo ponía nervioso.

* * *

Tsuande y Shizune tomaban té tranquilamente en la oficina mientras esperaban, el sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo, dejando un aspecto rojizo en el cielo y cuya luz entraba e iluminaba ligeramente la oficina..

– ¿Cree que su plan funcione? –Le pregunto la asistente.

– Lo conozco. –Dijo la rubia.– En cuanto se entere vendrá corriendo de regreso.

– ¿Y las demás aldeas?

– Envié un mensaje a todas, pero no sé si aceptaran o no. –Respondió la mujer.– Aunque tengo alguna idea de cómo responderán mis mensajes.

– Tsunade-sama. –Un hombre entro a la sala.– Ya llegaron todas las respuestas de los mensajes.

– Eso fue rápido. –Comento Shizune.

– Si, ellos también deben estar emocionados. –Agrego Tsunade.– Vamos a escucharlas.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.– De las aldea mayores: Sunagakure, Kumogakure e Iwahakure han aceptado la invitación.

– ¿Iwagakure en serio acepto? –Pregunto Shizune.

– Si, aunque no especificaron las razones. –Respondió el hombre.

– Continua por favor. –Pidió Tsunade.

– De las aldeas menores: Takigakure, Kusagakure y Amegakure aceptaron venir. –Informo el hombre.

– Esperaba que todos ellos lo hicieran. –Dijo la rubia.– Ya hasta es una tradición de ellos el participar. ¿Que hay de los otros mensajes que envié?

– Nuestros aliados en el país de los campos de arroz dijeron que enviarían a varios genin como equipos a participar. –Dijo el hombre.– En cuanto a Jiraiya-sama: Dijo que convenció a su alumno de participar.

– Excelente, envíales un mensaje con la información que deben entregar para el registro. –Dijo Tsunade.– Que sea pronto, la prueba comenzara en la primera semana de noviembre.

Fin capítulo 92.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Un nuevo examen después de un año, y para los que digan que es relleno, no lo eso, los siguientes arcos continuaran después del examen. No es un capitulo muy interesante, ya que es simplemente para informar que ha pasado en el último año.**


	93. Preparándose para el examen

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me agradaron los comentarios y parece que algunos están emocionados por el nuevo arco. Surgieron algunas preguntas que me gustaría responder.**

 **Spark297**

 **¿Por qué un año?**

 **R= Bueno, originalmente esta saga tenía la intención de colarse entre la parte de la serie original y shippuden. Al momento de estar planeándola se me vinieron algunas otras ideas que quise meter y al final el concepto que tengo para la saga es bastante diferente. Sin revelar mucha información, la historia continuara desde aquí.**

 **MarioR.E.**

 **¿Hare algún especial o película?**

 **R= Lo dudo, no sabría cómo incluirlos dentro de la historia. Podría quizás hacerlos aparte, como algo que quizás paso en algún momento, pero serian solo hasta que termine con el Gaiden. Eso si, si me pongo a hacer eso de las películas Road to Ninja no iría incluida, por razones que tendrán sentido cuando llegue el momento.**

 **NarutoUchiha00**

 **Hizo algunas preguntas bastante interesantes que no responderé porque tienen que ver con la trama, pero hubo una que si: ¿Qué tan fuerte es Naruto comparado con el del manga/anime?**

 **R= En fuerza bruta y cantidad de chakra quizás este por detrás de el del principio de Shippuden, pero debido a las habilidades que tiene (sellado, técnicas de chakra elemental, jutsu medico) es más peligroso.**

 **Buenos estas son algunas de las respuestas a las preguntas. Sin más rodeos, a comenzar el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 93: Preparándose para el examen.

Naruto no estaba del todo feliz con su nueva vestimenta. Una sudadera y pantalones negros con algunas lineas naranjas en las mangas. El chico no tenía palabras para continuar quejándose de la vestimenta con su maestro. Este insistió que debía intentar usar algo menos llamativo. Aun así, al chico no le gustaba.

– Esto apesta. –Dijo el chico.

– No, tu antigua ropa apestaba. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Eso se te ve bien.

– Pero no tiene mucho naranja. –Dijo el chico.

– ¿Vas a continuar con eso?

– Igual que tu continúas espiando mujeres. –Comento el rubio.– ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

– Estamos cerca. –Le dijo el peliblanco.– Calculo que llegaremos al medio día cuando mucho.

– Bien. –Respondió el chico. Estaba nervioso, desde hace unas semanas cuando decidió volver no podía quitarse esa sensación. No era por examen o ver a sus amigos, tenía que ver con la Uchiha en su equipo.– _¡Vamos Naruto!¡Te enfrentas a peores cosas! Verla después de un año no debería ser difícil._

Los dos viajeros llegaron a cruce, donde se encontraban ciertas personas conocidas.

– ¡Ero-senin! –Saludo Fuu al peliblanco.

– _No… tú también me llamas así._ –Pensó el sanin.– _Todo es culpa de Naruto._

– ¿Así que vuelves de tu entrenamiento? –Pregunto Junko.– No puedo ni imaginarme porque.

– Je, yo tampoco me imagino porque ustedes van a la aldea. –Dijo el rubio.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que vamos a la aldea? –Pregunto Morio sonriendo. Los 4 genin sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría, y estaban ansiosos de poder enfrentarse entre si.

– _Ese chico, se ha vuelto muy fuerte._ –Pensaba Hiro.– _Pero mi equipo también._

Decidieron comenzar a viajar juntos a la aldea de la hoja.

– ¿Son el único equipo de su aldea? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No, otros equipos también van a participar. –Informo Hiro.– Solo que ellos estaban ansiosos por venir y llegamos antes.

– Hay muchas chicas lindas en su aldea. –Comento Morio.

Naruto se rio.– No has cambiado en nada Morio.

– Desafortunadamente. –Exclamo Junko.

Finalmente llegaron a la aldea de la hoja. Naruto entro por la puerta, sintiéndose algo raro por volver después de un año.

– Es tan extraño volver. –Dijo el chico.– Si siente diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual.

– Conozco ese sentimiento. –Le dijo Jiraiya.– Por cierto, debemos ir a entregar tu hoja de inscripción.

– Es una lástima que no la pudiéramos enviar. –Le dijo Naruto.

– ¡¿Naruto?! –Exclamaron los miembros del equipo 10 que vieron al chico.

– Hola. –Los saludo casualmente.

– ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Shikamaru.

– Tu. –Le dijo Ino a Junko.– No creas que me olvidado de nuestra pelea.

– Si quieres pelear podemos hacerlo ahora mismo. –Respondió Junko.– Así te ahorrare la vergüenza de que sea en público.

– Deberían guardar esos ánimos para la semana que viene. –Dijo Jiraiya.

– ¿La semana que viene? –Pregunto Chouji.

– Supongo que aún no les dicen. –Respondió Jiraiya.

– ¿Sobre que?¿Y que haces aquí Naruto? –Volvió a preguntar Ino.

– _Je, con que así se siente tener información que nadie más conoce._ –Pensó en el chico.– Volví a la aldea porque la semana que viene presentare el examen chunin

– ¿Va a haber un examen la semana que viene? –Pregunto Chouji.

– Entonces, ustedes también se presentarán. –Dijo Shikamaru a los de Takigakure.

– Si, venimos especialmente a eso. –Dijo Morio.– Y déjanos advertirte, somos más fuertes que durante la misión de rescate de la alumna de Gaara.

– Eso no me preocupa. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– ¿Te has vuelto más fuerte también? –Pregunto Fuu.

– No, yo ya soy un chunin, no me presentare. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– _Ah, cierto, no me acordaba._ –Pensaron los de Taki y Naruto.

– Si ustedes van a participar. –Comento Chouji.– ¿Eso significa que varias otras aldeas también?

– Si. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Tsunade envió invitaciones a todas las aldeas con excepción de Otogakure. Aunque como respondieron, aun no lo sé.

– ¿Por que Asuma-sensei no nos ha dicho? –Pregunto Ino.

– Generalmente los maestros tienen una idea de cuándo va a ocurrir. –Dijo Jiraiya.– Sin embargo, no se les avisa sino hasta una semana antes, y ellos por lo general lo hacen el siguiente día.

– "Por lo general". –Repitió Naruto, recordando como su maestro les aviso un día antes de que la primera prueba iniciara.– ¿Que tal si vamos por algo de ramen y me cuentan que ha pasado?

– Oye, aun tienes que entregar tu información. –Le recordó Jiraiya.

* * *

Kurenai había convocado a su equipo para reunirse en la tarde, algo que les extraño a los chicos, pero no preguntaron la razón. El equipo estaba en el campo de entrenamiento cuando la mujer llego.

– Buenas tardes chicos. –Les dijo.– Disculpen que los convoque a esta hora, pero es un asunto importante.

– No se preocupe Sensei. –Le dijo Hinata.

– Si usted no quiere aquí es por una razón importante. –Señalo Shino.

– Si, y primeramente me tengo que disculpar con Shino, quizás no deberías estar aquí, pero no quería levantar sospechas de los equipos si no te llamaba. –Dijo la mujer.

– No se preocupe Kurenai-sensei. –Dijo el chico.

– Si no necesitaba a Shino aquí, eso significa… –Comenzó a decir Yakumo.

– Si, la semana que viene se realizaran los exámenes chunin. –Dijo la mujer.

– ¡Muy bien! –Celebro Kiba.– ¡Tengo muchas ganas de volver a intentarlo!

Hinata presentía que eso no era todo al respecto.– ¿Hay algo más sensei?¿Es este un simple examen? –Le pregunto.

– Lo dedujiste bien. –Felicito la pelinegra.– Después de algún tiempo, estos exámenes serán entre varias aldeas.

– ¡¿Que?! –Dijo Kiba sorprendido.

– Eso significa que gente de otras aldeas vendrán. –Dijo Yakumo.

– Si, y tengan por seguro que serán muy fuertes. –Aseguro Kurenai.– Ha pasado tiempo desde el último examen de este tipo y Tsunade-sama envió invitaciones a casi todos.

− _Eso es malo._ −Pensó Yakumo un poco preocupada. Su condición física había aumentado durante el ultimo año, pero no creía que estuviera cerca de la de los demás.

– Yakumo no te preocupes. –Dijo Kiba.– Entre los tres ninguno de ellos será difícil.

* * *

Naruto, el equipo Hiro, Shikamaru y Chouji estaban en Ichiraku Ramen. Todos le habían contado a Naruto sobre lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, el cómo Yakumo se unió a ellos, el tiempo de Isaribi en el equipo 7 y la misión de cooperación entre Taki, Konoha y Suna para recuperar a la alumna de Gaara. Ino se había ido ya que "Tenía que hablar sobre algo muy importante con alguien".

– Vaya, me hubiera gustado haber estado para ayudar a Gaara. –Dijo Naruto.– Pero me alegra que todo se haya solucionado.

– Si, aunque esa mujer molesta también estaba ahí. –Dijo Shikamaru.

– Por cierto, ¿Y esa ropa? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Eh, bueno, Ero-senin insistió en que la comprara. –Respondió el chico.– La mía estaba bastante destrozada por el entrenamiento.

– Se te bastante extraña. –Dijo la peliverde.– Le falta más naranja.

– Es lo mismo que le dije.

– _Esos dos piensan de manera tan similar que a veces asusta._ –Pensaron los demás.

– ¿Aprendiste alguna nueva técnica en el año que estuviste fuera? –Pregunto Chouji.

– Bueno, mejore un poco mi rasengan. –Admitió el chico.– Pero lo más asombroso fue que en una ocasión me encontré con un ninja usuario de viento de Sunagakure. El me dio algunos consejos de cómo mejorar mis técnicas y me enseño lo básico de dos, aunque no pude entrenar con el mucho tiempo.

– Hablando de ninjas de otras aldeas, ¿No les preocupa el examen? –Pregunto Junko.– El hecho de que hayan enviado invitaciones a todos y sea el primero de su tipo en más de un año es algo para pensar.

– ¿Por que? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Recuerda lo que dijo el tercero: El examen es una simulación de guerra. –Menciono Shikamaru.– Junko tiene razón, es algo de que preocuparse. Los demás deben estar ansiosos por mostrar su fuerza y enviaran a lo mejor de lo mejor.

– Eso es bueno. –Dijo Naruto.– Tengo ganas de enfrentarme a tipos muy fuertes. No solo para mostrar lo que he avanzado, también puedo aprender mucho derrotándolos.

– Estoy igual: es cierto eso es preocupante, pero al mismo tiempo me emociona. –Exclamo Fuu.– No puedo esperar a que termine la primera prueba para luchar contra los otros equipos.

– Fuu, te recuerdo que no es necesario derrotar a los otros equipos para pasar la segunda prueba. –Dijo Morio.

– Si, con uno o dos bastara. –Agrego Junko, ambos chicos con preocupación por cualquier idea que su compañera pudiera tener en la cabeza.

Naruto solo se rio. Había extrañado ese tipo de conversaciones y por sobre todo había extrañado comer ramen. Durante el tiempo que estuvo viajando con Jiraiya, el hombre le entrego unas provisiones y dejo su alimentación a su suerte. Naruto ya sabía cocinar, pero el tiempo con Jiraiya lo obligo a mejorar en eso. Aun así, no se consideraba un gran cocinero y seguía prefiriendo lo que otros preparaban.

– ¡Uzumaki Naruto! –Naruto escucho la voz enojada de una pelirosa.– ¡No puedo creerlo!¡Un año y esto es lo primero que haces!

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a Sakura parada con Ino a unos pasos detrás.– _Con que a ella fue a quien hablo…_

– En serio eres un pésimo compañero. –Regaño antes de darle un abrazo de bienvenida.– Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

– Si, a mí también me alegra volver. –Dijo el rubio.– ¿Como has estado?

– El entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama ha sido duro. –Dijo Sakura.– Pero estoy bien.

– Me alegra. ¿Y Satsuki? –Pregunto el chico.

De repente Naruto presintió el ataque dirigido hacia él y levanto su brazo rápidamente, bloqueando el golpe que intentaron darle.– Me alegra ver que no eres tan malo como creí. –Le dijo Satsuki a su compañero.– Aunque aún sigo siendo la más fuerte de los dos.

Naruto soltó el puño de la chica y se dio la vuelta para quedar directamente frente a ella. Fuu estaba parado enfrente, viendo a ambos.– Puede que eso aun no lo sepamos, pero hay algo en lo que se comienza a ver cómo te supero.

– ¿En serio?¿Y según tu que es? –Pregunto Satsuki con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba para poder verlo directamente al rostro.– I-idiota, eso no es importante. –Respondió la chica sonrojada. Naruto se había vuelto más alto que ella y Sakura.

– No te preocupes Satsuki, aun te falta mucho por crecer. Seguro que me podrás alcanzar… –Naruto estaba por poner su mano encima de la cabeza de la chica, cuando se detuvo sonrojado por la idea.– E-es bueno verte. –Le dijo el rubio ligeramente rojo.

– Si, a ti también. – Le respondió la pelinegra.– Te ves raro con esa ropa… aunque te ves bien… –La Uchiha se sonrojo al darse cuenta del cumplido que había dicho.

Fuu miro a Satsuki, luego a Naruto, volvió a ver a Satsuki y de nuevo puso su mirada en Naruto.– ¡Ah! –Exclamo.

– _¡_ _Fuu ya se dio cuenta de lo que pasa entre esos dos!_ –Pensaron los demás.

– ¿Ya se enteraron? –Pregunto Naruto buscando una manera de evadir la situación.

– Si, Ino nos dijo. –Respondió Sakura.– Estamos esperando a Isaribi-san para hablar sobre lo que haremos.

– ¿A que se refieren? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Como participaremos. –Dijo Naruto.– En que equipo voy a estar yo.

– Recuerda que las primeras etapas son obligatoriamente en equipo. –Comento Junko.

– Estoy muy ansioso, no puedo esperar para participar con ustedes, Nee-san y Gaara. –Dijo Naruto.

– Naruto, Neji-senpai y Tenten-senpai ascendieron a chunin. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¿Que?¿Cuando? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Hace un año aproximadamente. –Respondió Satsuki.– Presentaron el examen poco después de que te fuiste.

– Tampoco veras a los hermanos de la arena. –Le aseguro Shikamaru.– Su aldea los ascendió.

– ¿Oh?¿Y tú como sabes? –Le pregunto Ino.– ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Temari-san?

– Oh… –Exclamo Fuu triste.– Yo quería volver a ganarle a Gaara.

– ¿Creí que el combate había terminado en empate? –Pregunto Chouji.

– Gaara asegura que ese resultado aun es debatible. –Comento Morio.

El grupo estaba afuera del puesto de Ramen mientras esperaban a que llegara Isaribi. La chica llego junto al equipo 9 y Shizune también estaba ahí.

– ¡Nee-san! –Dijo Naruto.

– Naruto, estas enorme. –Le dijo Tenten.– Vaya, en poco tiempo me vas a superar.

– También se ha vuelto bastante atractivo. –Comento Shizune.– Apuesto a que dentro de poco muchas chicas van a estar detrás de él.

– Si, has cambiado mucho Naruto. –Le dijo Isaribi.

Satsuki veía a las interactuar con él, con un aura de hermana mayor alrededor del chico.

– Disculpen… –Dijo Sakura.– Si no es mucha molestia tenemos que hablar sobre el examen.

– Ah, cierto. –Exclamo Tenten.

– Muy bien, ¿Como nos organizaremos? –Le pregunto Sakura los miembros del equipo 7 y 10.

– Creo que lo mejor sería si yo voy con el equipo 10. –Dijo Naruto.– Después de todo, ustedes han estado trabajando durante el último año.

– Esa puede parecer una buena idea. –Dijo Sakura.– Pero ustedes no dejarían de pelear. –La pelirosa apuntando a los dos rubios.

– Y Chouji no es como Hinata. A él no le importa acabar con peleas. –Señalo Satsuki.

– Ya he trabajado antes con Ino-san y Chouji. –Dijo Isaribi.– Creo que podría hacer el examen con ellos.

– Si eso ya está resuelto, Naruto-kun, tienes que ir a la torre. –Le dijo Shizune.– Jiraiya-sama me envió para que entregaras la información de inscripción.

– ¡Ah cierto! –Exclamo el rubio.– ¡Ya no me acordaba de eso!

Sakura y Satsuki cayeron sobre si mismas.– _Eres un idiota Naruto._ –Pensaron.

* * *

– Muchas gracias. –Agradeció el hombre mientras Naruto le entregaba la inscripción.

– ¿Que harás ahora Naruto-kun? –Le pregunto Shizune.

– Creo que iré a visitar a Iruka-sensei y de ahí a mi departamento. –Dijo el chico.– Quizás hasta me encuentre a Konohamaru. –El chico salió de la torre y comenzó a caminar a la academia.

– ¿Con esta cuantas van? –Le pregunto Shizune al hombre.

– Mas de 250. –Respondió.– Y aun no tenemos los equipos de la aldea que van a participar.

– Vaya, este examen está llenándose de gente muy rápido. –Dijo Shizune.– Con los de la aldea fácilmente llegara a 300 aspirantes.

– Si, aunque considerando quien es el primer examinador, no quedaran más que un tercio… a lo mucho. –Comento el hombre.

* * *

Hanabi escuchaba atentamente la clase de su maestro. Era sobre chakra y un poco de teoría sobre el control de este, algo que por las habilidades de su clan ya conocía bien. A su lado, Anzu estaba prestando atención mientras apuntaba lo que su maestro decía, solo para más tarde insertar comentarios graciosos.

– ¡Iruka-sensei! –Se escucho un grito y un chico rubio entro saltando por la ventana.– ¡Oh, clase equivocada! –Dijo Naruto antes de saltar de nuevo por la ventana. Los alumnos de la academia solo soltaron una gotita de sudor ante la escena.

– ¿Quién era ese? –Pregunto Anzu.

– Un amigo de mi hermana. –Dijo Hanabi.– Y es un idiota.

– Hanabi-chan, así le dices a todos los amigos de tu hermana. –Señalo Anzu.

* * *

– Ahora si, ¡Iruka-sen-! –Naruto entro por la ventana del salón vació.– Juraría que esta era la siguiente clase. La puerta del salón se abrió.

– Como lo pude olvidar- –Konojamaru dijo antes de ver al rubio.– ¡Naruto-nii!¡Volviste!

– Si, vine a presentar un examen Konohamaru. –Dijo el chico.

– ¿Aquí en la academia?

– No, vine a la academia a buscar a Iruka-sensei. –Respondió el chico.– Mi examen será la semana que viene.

– Iruka-sensei está en su oficina. –Dijo Konohamaru.– Nos dejó salir antes ya que tiene algunas cosas de las que encargarse.

– Entiendo. Fue bueno verte Konohamaru. –Le dijo Naruto antes de salir de nuevo por la venta, para confusión del niño.

* * *

Cuando Iruka escucho el primer grito abrió la ventana de su oficina, previendo la eventual llegada de su rubio favorito.

– Hey Iruka-sensei. –Salido el chico sentándose en la ventana.

– Naruto, que bueno verte después de un año. –Le dijo el hombre.

– ¿Como estas sensei?

– Bien, un poco ocupado por los exámenes. –Le dijo el hombre.– Como te imaginaras, la primera prueba iniciara en la academia.

– Si, igual que el año pasado. –Exclamo Naruto.– Debe de ser molesto tener que meter a tanta gente en un salón, y lo que harán con los alumnos.

– ¿Y tú?¿Como ha sido tu último año? –Pregunto Iruka.

– He aprendido algunas cosas. –Dijo Naruto.– Como por ejemplo mejore en cocinar.

– Ah, bien, bien… –Exclamo el hombre con una gotita de sudor.

– También aprendí algunos jutsus. –Dijo Naruto.

– Si, puedo notar que eres más fuerte que antes. –Dijo el maestro.

– Iruka-sensei, ¿Puedo hablarte de algo? –Dijo el chico.

– Por supuesto.

Naruto se bajó de la ventana y fue a la silla cercana.– Es sobre Satsuki.

– ¿Que ocurre?

– Desde antes de que me fuera de entrenamiento, ella me ha parecido bonita. –Dijo el chico.– Las demás también lo son, pero hay algo de Satsuki, no se explicarlo.

– Ya veo, creo que estas enamorado. –Dijo Iruka.

– ¿Eso no es malo? Somos compañeros. –Dijo el chico.

– No es malo Naruto, de hecho, hasta es natural teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que pasan juntos. –Dijo el hombre.– Enamorarse es algo por lo que todos pasamos en algún momento de la vida.

– ¿Que hago?

– No lo sé. –Dijo Iruka.– Eso depende de ti.

– ¿De mí?

– Nadie tiene la respuesta de lo que debes hacer, todos pueden hacerte sugerencias, pero al final depende de ti. –Dijo Iruka.– ¿Quieres que Satsuki lo sepa?

– Umm… –El chico comenzó a pensarlo.– Si, pero después. Por el momento solo vengo al examen. Me iré en cuanto este termine y no la veré hasta vuelva del entrenamiento.

– Muy bien Naruto, me alegra ver que has madurado mucho. –Le dijo el hombre.

– Muchas gracias Iruka-sensei. –Le dijo el chico.– A la siguiente que tengas tiempo libre te invitare un tazón de ramen.

* * *

Las clases en la academia terminaron por el día y los niños salieron. Hanabi salió del edificio junto a Anzu.

– ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? –Pregunto la Hyuga.

– Lo siento Hanabi-chan, voy a ir a visitar a mi abuelito. –Dijo la niña.

– No hay problema.

– No te preocupes, iré mañana. –Le aseguro Anzu.– Hasta luego. –Y con eso la niña salió corriendo hasta que se reunió con su madre.

– ¿Segura que no quieres ir con tu amiga? –Le pregunto Umi a su hija.

– Segura, puedo ir con Hanabi-chan otro día. –Le dijo la niña.

– También con tu abuelo.

– Si, pero mi abuelito es raro que este desocupado. –Dijo Anzu.– Me alegra que se tomara unas vacaciones.

– Si… –Respondió Umi, ocultándole la verdad a la niña.

Las dos caminaron por las calles de la aldea hasta que finalmente llegaron a una casa en el centro de la ciudad. La niña se acercó a la puerta.

– Entra, dijo que iba a dejar abierto. –Comento Umi. La mujer miro hacia los techos de los alrededores, sabiendo perfectamente que había ANBU vigilando.

– Muy bien. –Dijo Anzu girando la perilla.– ¿No vas a entrar mama?

– Tengo algunas cosas que comprar. –Dijo Umi.– Volveré en 30 minutos.

– Muy bien. –Dijo Anzu antes de entrar al oscuro hogar.– ¿Abuelito?

– Estoy aquí en la sala. –Le dijo la voz de un hombre anciano.

– ¿Por que tienes todo tan oscuro? –Pregunto la niña.

– Lo siento, como soy el único que está aquí y estoy acostumbrado. –Le dijo el hombre.

La niña camino hasta la sala donde el hombre mayor se encontraba. Cabello negro y puntiagudo, con el lado derecho de su rostro cubierto y algunas cicatrices en el este.

– Veras lo que paso hoy en la escuela, un chico entro saltando por la ventana. –Dijo emocionada la niña.

– Interesante. –Le respondió Danzo Shimura.

* * *

Naruto entro al departamento, sintiendo la familiaridad y nostalgia de volver a su hogar.

– Bienvenido a casa. –Le dijo Tenten.– Tu cuarto esta como lo dejaste, no he tocado nada.

– Gracias Nee-san. –Naruto camino hasta su habitación para dejar la mochila. Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por su habitación, con todo y el polvo generado en un año.– _En serio no ha tocado nada._

* * *

El equipo 7 se presentó en el lugar y hora que su maestro les llamo. Sin embargo, como ya lo conocían, cada uno se llevó un libro o revista para esperar a él peliblanco.

– Buenos días chicos. –Les dijo el hombre.

– Ya es medio día. –Señalo Sakura antes de cambiar la página.

– Ah, Naruto, volviste…

– Ya lo sabias. –Dijo el chico.– Ero-senin envió el mensaje hace semanas y tu fuiste de los primeros a los que le dijeron

– Saben, extraño a mis genin recién salidos de la academia. –Dijo Kakashi.– Ya saben, los que se desesperaban porque no llegaba y estaban sorprendidos porque sabía la información antes que ellos.

Satsuki cerro su libro.– No atrasemos más esto sensei. –Dijo la Uchiha levantándose.– Naruto ya entrego la inscripción, y sé que tu vienes a eso.

– Si. –El hombre saco las hojas de papel.– Aunque no estaba del todo seguro si ustedes participarían con Isaribi o Naruto. –Kakashi se las entrego a sus dos alumnas, viendo en sus rostros como estaban emocionadas por poder volver a participar y luchar contra los demás.– _Es muy diferente a la vez anterior._

– ¿Donde debemos entregarlo? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

– En la torre hokage. –Dijo Kakashi.– Hay alguien que los esta recibiendo. Después les enviaran las instrucciones para la primera prueba.

– Gracias sensei. –Dijo Sakura.

– Nos vemos. –Y con eso Kakashi desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

– Y al final nos volvió a convocar solo para darnos un papel. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¿Naruto cuando empieza el examen? –Pregunto Sakura.

– La semana que viene. –Les respondió.– Se que la primera prueba va a ser en la academia porque Iruka-sensei me dijo que la iban a usar, pero no tengo idea de la hora.

– ¿Creen que Ibiki-san vuelva a ser el examinador? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Es posible. –Respondió Satsuki.– Aunque dudo que vuelva a poner el mismo examen.

– ¿Que haremos hasta entonces capitana? –Le dijo Naruto a Sakura.

– ¿Yo? –Exclamo la chica.

– La vez pasada tu actuaste como la líder en la segunda prueba. –Comento la Uchiha.– Y además fuiste la líder de un equipo en el rescate. Es lógico que esta vez sea igual.

– La situación es muy diferente. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Ahora ya todos tenemos más experiencia, quizás sería mejor que alguno de ustedes se encargara.

– Muy bien, que tal si hacemos un juego de piedra papel o tijera entre los tres. –Dijo Satsuki.– El ganador es capitán. Ah, por cierto, yo me retiro.

– Yo también me retiro. –Dijo Naruto de inmediato.

– ¡Eso no es justo! –Grito Sakura.

– Sakura-san, si no quieres no te forzaremos. –Dijo Naruto.– Es solo que pensamos que de los tres, eres la mejor opción.

– Bien, bien, ya que insisten tanto lo haré. –Dijo Sakura.– Pero no crean que será un paseo en el parque. Entrenaremos como equipo para estar en excelente condición para el examen.

* * *

– Wow, si que te has vuelto bueno. –Exclamo Tenten mientras veía a Naruto cocinar.

– Ero-senin no me daba nada de comer. –Dijo el chico.– Tuve que cocinar y mucho.

Habia pasado casi una semana desde que entregaron los registros, durante ese tiempo ninguno había escuchado noticias al respecto sobre el examen. Algunos de los que habían participado por primera vez estaban preocupados, pero los que ya habían estado en otro examen se encontraban tranquilos. Sabían que el mensaje llegaría a tiempo, ese examen era demasiado importante como para que hubiera una falta de organización.

Ambos escucharon que tocaban a la puerta y Tenten fue a abrir.

– Tengo un mensaje para Uzumaki-san. –Dijo una mujer antes de retirarse.

– ¿Que es? –Le pregunto la castaña mientras entregaba el mensaje a Naruto.

El chico lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, eran las indicaciones respecto a la primera prueba. Casi al mismo tiempo, los demás participantes, tanto de la aldea de la hoja, como los de las otras aldeas recibían sus mensajes o comenzaban a leerlos.

– Son las indicaciones de la primera prueba. –Dijo Naruto.– Nos piden que nos reunamos a las 4:30 de la mañana afuera de la academia.

– ¿Afuera? –Pregunto Tenten.– Vaya, deben de ser muchos equipos. Y además es muy temprano. ¿Que estará pensando su examinador?

– Quien sabe, lo averiguaremos en unas horas.

* * *

Los cientos de equipos estaban dispersados alrededor de la academia. Los alumnos se mostraban somnolientos y con frio por la hora. Muchos ya habían comenzado a usar ropa invernal, pero otros preferían mantenerse solo ligeramente abrigados, preparándose para lo que las siguientes etapas pudieran albergar. El chico busco a algún conocido, pero no encontraba a nadie. Era el que vivía más cerca de la academia, así que era de esperarse que llegara antes. Al poco tiempo, Naruto vio a alguien conocido.

– Un idiota. –Le dijo Karui.

– Jodete. –Respondió el rubio.– ¿Vinieron a los exámenes?

– Si, esperamos demostrar el poder de la aldea en el examen. –Dijo Samui. Omoi estaba parado a un lado y temblando de frio. El equipo B había llegado al examen.

– Lamento decirles que eso no pasara. –El chico escucho que otra voz conocida decía.– Nuestra aldea sera quien se lucirá en este examen. –Declaro Kurotsuchi con sus compañeros Atsuchi y Satomi al lado. El equipo Kitsuchi participaría en el examen.

– Ah, la nieta del Tsuchikage. –Exclamo Samui.– Sabia que su aldea participaría, pero enviar a la nieta del líder. Deben de querer demostrar algo aquí.

– Vaya, ¡Cuánta gente! –Exclamaba una chica de cabello negro y con una banda de Sunagakure.

– Yukata, no llames tanto la atención. –Le dijo Mikoshi, su compañero de cabello castaño y con lentes.

– Si, tenemos que tener cuidado. –Dijo Matsuri.– Aquí hay gente muy peligrosa. –Los tres chicos de la aldea de la arena formaban así el equipo Otokaze.

– ¿Percibes a alguien fuerte? –Pregunto un chico de cabello negro a su compañera pelirroja. Su nombre era Soichi.

– Hay algunos con mucho chakra, pero nadie que destaque especialmente. –Le aseguro la chica llamada Karin.

– No te preocupes por ellos. –Aseguro un chico alto y de cabello verde claro.– Conmigo aquí, nadie nos podrá ganar. –Este chico era Ichiban y formaba parte del grupo enviado desde Kusagakure a participar.

Mas y más gente comenzó a llegar. El número de participantes se incrementaba y rápido.– _Vaya, si que es mucha gente._ –Pensó Naruto.

Entre la multitud, había tres chicas de Amegakure que miraban atentamente a los demás manteniendo silencio. Una de ellas tenía el cabello morado y ojos amarillos. Otra cabello vende que salía de los lados de su banda ninja que parecía un gorro. Y por último estaba una de cabello negro que cubría un lado de su rostro. Eran Ajisai, Suiren y Fuyo respectivamente, los miembros del equipo salamandra.

* * *

Sakura entro al patio de la academia y de inmediato alguien le llamo la atención. Reconocía su figura con el cabello naranja, aunque más corto que la última vez que lo vio.

– Sasame-chan. –Sakura llamo a la chica.

– Sakura-san. –Exclamo Sasame sorprendida de verla.

– Me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Como has estado? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

– Bien, las cosas han mejorado un poco gracias a la alianza. –Dijo la chica.

– ¿Viniste al examen?

– Si, Hanzaki pidió que participáramos. –Dijo Sasame.– Aunque si ustedes están aquí también, dudo mucho que lleguemos muy lejos.

– Tonterías. –Dijo un chico de cabello gris al tiempo que llegaba y ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica.– Con Sasame en nuestro equipo nos ira bien. Es mas, apuesto a que llegaremos a pasar.

– Yo no creo que mi presencia afecte tanto Takeshi-kun. –Le dijo Sasame a Takeshi Fuma, un miembro de su clan.

– Sasame debes tener mas confianza en ti. –Le dijo un chico de cabello negro llamado Kano.– Aun si algunos de los 13 demonios participan, tenemos muchas posibilidades de pasar. –Ellos tres eran parte de los enviados por la resistencia en el país de los arrozales, mas específicamente esos tres formaban el equipo Kotohime.

– ¡Vamos Sasame!¡Un grito de ánimo! –Dijo Takeshi.

– Esto… disculpen, me llamo la atención algo que dijeron antes. –Comento Sakura.– ¿Los 13 demonios?

– Si, lo escuchamos de otros equipos hace unos días. –Dijo Sasame.– Así es como se llama a los novatos que participaron en el último examen de varias aldeas. Lo increíble es no solo que participaran siendo novatos, sino que todos llegaron hasta la tercera prueba.

– Muchos dicen que ese año hubieron preliminares por su culpa. –Agrego Takeshi.– Varios equipos están muy asustados porque ellos van a participar.

– Ya veo. –Exclamo Sakura.– _No tenía idea que le diéramos miedo a genins de otras aldeas._

* * *

– ¿Así que nadie más ha llegado? –Le pregunto Fuu a Naruto.

– Creo que vi a Sakura-san hace un momento. –Comento Naruto.

– Oye, sabes perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer. –Le dijo la chica al rubio.

– Por supuesto, cuando todos lleguen, vamos a declarar que les patearemos el trasero. –Dijo Naruto.

– No por favor… –Exclamo Morio, con Junko a un lado imaginándose lo mal que les iría si les permitían hacer eso.

Un grupo de chicos mayores lograba escuchar la conversación que el ninja de Konoha y los Taki estaban teniendo.

– Están muy relajados. –Dijo un pelirrojo de nombre Hazama Hiro.

– Parece que no es la primera vez que participan. –Dijo su compañero Ichiro.

– Es bueno que estén muy positivos. –Comento una chica de nombre Kurumi.

* * *

– ¿Por que tardaste tanto? –Le pregunto Naruto a Satsuki cuando finalmente llego.

– Hace frio y no quería pasar mucho tiempo aquí. –Comento Satsuki.

– Bueno, no veo que tiene de malo, llego justo a tiempo. –Le dijo Sakura. Ellos eran el equipo 7.

– ¿Cuanto falta? –Pregunto Kiba.

– No mucho, parece que ya casi es hora. –Dijo Yakumo.– Estoy nerviosa, nunca había participado en esto.

– No te preocupes Yakumo-san, mientras continuemos trabajando en equipo podemos pasar. –Le aseguro Hinata. Los miembros del equipo 8 estaban listos.

– ¿Comiste bien antes llegar? –Le pregunto Ino a Chouji.– No sé que tipo de prueba tendremos, pero no quiero que la interrumpas porque te dio hambre.

– No te preocupes Ino. –Le aseguro el Akamichi.− Lo tengo resuelto. −Respondió antes de ver a Naruto, el rubio solamente asintió.

– Estas muy nerviosa Ino. –Comento Isaribi.

– Estoy esperando cualquier momento para patear el trasero de algunas personas. –Comento la rubia. Siendo ellos el equipo 10.

* * *

En el techo de la academia, varios ninjas de rango chunin y tokubetsu jonin miraban a los alumnos esperando en el patio.

– Si que son muchos. –Comento uno.

– ¿En cuánto quedo el conteo final? –Pregunto un hombre.

– Cerca de 500. –Respondió una chica.

– Ya casi es hora. –Comento el examinador de la prueba.

* * *

– ¿Y que creen que sea la prueba? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Posiblemente sea un examen escrito. –Respondió Chouji.– Aunque los detalles es lo difícil de saber.

– Ya debería ir siendo hora. –Comento Morio.– En cualquier momento nos dirán lo que pasara.

– Eso va a ser tan divertido. –Dijo Fuu.

– Si, y promete ser interesante, ahora que todos tenemos 14 años, seremos mucho mejores que la última vez. –Comento Sakura.

Al mismo tiempo, Hinata comenzó a tener una nube de depresión encima de ella. Satsuki la vio soltando una gotita de sudor.

– Si… todos tenemos 14 años… definitivamente. –Murmuraba la peliazul mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con una ramita.

– _Aun no cumple los 14._ –Pensó Satsuki.

De repente, se escuchó una risa por todo el patio. Era fuerte, llenando los oídos de todos los presentes y conocida por algunos.

– _¡No puede ser!_ –Reacciono Naruto.

Algunos pudieron ver como algo saltaba desde el techo de la academia y aterrizaba justo en medio del patio, entre todos los genin. Usaba un traje de expandex color verde, su cabello negro en un corte de tazón y portaba una gran sonrisa.

– Soy la hermosa bestia verde de la hoja, Maito Gai, y yo seré el examinador de la primera prueba. –Les dijo a los presentes.

Fin capítulo 93.

* * *

 **El titulo del capitulo aunesta a discucion. Si alguien tiene una mejor sugerencia es recibida.**


	94. El examen comienza

**Hola, aquí con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Algunas respuestas a los reviews.**

 **nicomerlo1**

 **dios la intriga me mata espero que actuaoizes rápido y una duda que tengo con tantos equipos cuan largo se van a hacer estos exámenes chunnin?**

 **R= Aun no estoy seguro, quiero que sean más de 20 capítulos, pero menos de 30. Lo que ocurre es que se enfocara mucho en la parte del torneo y por eso tratare de terminar lo demás rápido.**

Capítulo 94: El examen comienza.

Hace algunas semanas, justo un día después de que Tsunade envió las invitaciones. Tsunade tenía a Gai frente a él, ya que quería discutir algo muy importante con él.

– El día de ayer envié las invitaciones a las demás aldeas para el examen chunin. –Dijo la mujer.

– Entiendo. Me arrepiento de que mi equipo no haya esperado para realizar el examen. –Dijo el hombre.

– Te hablaba porque estoy segura de que enviaran a mucha gente. –Dijo la líder.– Si no recuerdo mal, ¿En tu pasado como tokubetsu te encargabas de los exámenes?

– Si, tuve el honor de ser el examinador en más de una ocasión. –Dijo el hombre.

– Excelente, porque me gustaría que te encargaras de la primera prueba. –Dijo Tsunade.– Van a enviar a mucha gente, además de los de la aldea que van a participar. El asunto es, necesito que alguien se encargue de recordarles lo serio que es esto. Y creo que tú eres el indicado.

– No sé porque lo dice Tsunade-sama.

– Vi los reportes de tus pruebas como examinador, creo que eres el indicado para el trabajo.

* * *

En la actualidad.

– Yo seré su examinador de la primera prueba. –Les dijo Gai a los equipos.

– ¿Gai-sensei? –Se preguntaron varios.

– Tiene un equipo, ¿Puede ser examinador de la prueba? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Su equipo no se está presentando, así que creo que si puede hacerlo. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Ahora si prestan atención… –Gai apunto a la entrada de la academia en donde algunos ninjas aterrizaban.– Adentro les entregaremos los exámenes, pero no tenemos espacio para tanta gente. Llamaremos a los equipos y el líder de estos tendrá que ir a recogerlo.

– ¿El líder? –Pregunto uno.

– Nadie nos dijo que debíamos escoger un líder. –Menciono Ichiro.

– Yo se los estoy diciendo ahorita. –Señalo el hombre.– Así que, si aún no identifican a alguien como el líder del equipo, les sugiero que lo hagan rápido.

– ¿Y que pasa si no lo hacemos? –Pregunto Junko.– ¿Que ocurre si simplemente enviamos a alguien al azar?

– Eso no es muy recomendable, ya que el tener un líder les será importante en el examen. –Dijo Gai.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, ya le habían entregado a todos los lideres un sobre de papel en el que dentro venia el examen, sin embargo les indicaron que no debían abrirlo hasta que el instructor lo dijera, de lo contrario el equipo que lo hiciera automáticamente reprobaría y seria eliminado.

– Ahora que todos tienen su examen explicare las indicaciones. –Le dijo Gai a la multitud.– Primero que nada solo será un examen por equipo; entre los tres deben responderlo lo mejor que puedan.

– _¿Un examen entre tres personas?_ –Se pregunto Sakura.

– _Debe de ser muy difícil._ –Concluyo Junko.

– Lo segundo es que pueden ir a donde quieran a responderlo. –Dijo el hombre.

– ¿Eso significa que podemos volver a nuestras casas y responderlo? –Pregunto Kurumi.

– Si, son libres de hacer eso. –Respondió el hombre.

– ¿Que clase de examen estúpido es este? –Pregunto alguien en la multitud.– ¡Eso quiere decir que podemos agarrar un libro y responderlo!

– Un ninja debe de usar todas las herramientas a su disposición. –Dijo el jonin.– Si consideras que las respuestas pueden estar en un libro, eres libre de abrirlo para encontrarla. Si bien pueden ir a responderlo donde quieran, tienen que haberlo entregado para las seis de la tarde dentro del sobre que les acabamos de entregar. Ya que las revisaremos más tarde y no queremos que se dañen las hojas.

– _O sea que tenemos más de 12 horas para responder._ –Pensó Satsuki.

– Otra indicación, las preguntas del examen tienen un distinto valor. –Dijo Gai.– En total se pueden sumar 50 puntos, pero con solo tener 30 puntos pueden pasar. Cada examen es único; pueden tener algunas preguntas comunes, pero ninguno es exactamente igual.

– Eso es sencillo. –Dijo Kiba.

– Por cierto, por cada pregunta que respondan incorrectamente el valor de esa pregunta se les descuenta del puntaje final. –Explico Gai.– Así que tengan cuidado si deciden responder al azar. Por último, son libres de hacer lo que quieran en la aldea mientras responden, pero les recomiendo no realizar ninguna acción ilegal o algo así, ya que, si los atrapan, no pensamos ayudarlos hasta que nos desocupemos del examen. –Dijo el hombre.– Por cierto en esta prueba están prohibidas las peleas, si nos enteramos de alguna lucha los eliminaremos inmediatamente.

Los genin seguían asimilando todas las indicaciones y reglas que el hombre les había dado, algunos incluso se habían puesto a apuntarlas.

– Si no hay ninguna duda, pueden comenzar el examen. –Dijo Gai.

De inmediato los equipos abrieron los sobres y comenzaron a leer las preguntas y ejercicios. Eran cosas bastante variadas: Historia, chakra, técnicas elementales, películas, etc. Había preguntas de diferente tipo y cada una con una diferente puntuación.

– _Hay por lo menos 5 preguntas que puedo responder fácilmente._ –Pensó Satsuki mientras veía la hoja.– _Pero esas preguntas solo dan 1 punto cada una, aun nos faltarían 25 puntos._

– _¡Esa me la sé!_ –Pensaron Naruto, Fuu y Hinata al mismo tiempo mientras leían la hoja.

* * *

– Varias de estas preguntas son fáciles. –Dijo Takeshi, el compañero de Sasame.– Pero con esas no podemos pasar.

– Otras son estupideces. –Comento Kano.– ¿Que vamos a hacer?

– Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar las respuestas en algún libro. –Dijo Sasame.

– Entonces eso significa que habría que buscar un libro que tenga las respuestas. –Dijo Kano.

– Debe de haber una biblioteca por aquí. –Comento Takeshi.

– Creo que la pasamos de camino. –Dijo Sasame.– Aunque debe de estar cerrada a esta hora.

* * *

– Podríamos haber esperado a que abriera. –Comento Isaribi.

– Apuesto a que todos están haciendo eso. –Le dijo Ino.

– Si veníamos más tarde, nos encontraríamos con mucha gente buscando los mismos libros. –Dijo Chouji.

El equipo 10 se había infiltrado en la biblioteca. Conocían los libros que debían buscar para responder el examen, sin embargo, la biblioteca no abriría sino hasta las 7 de la mañana. Si bien eso les daba aun 11 horas para responder, ellos querían acabar lo más rápido posible.

– _Aun así, este examen es extraño._ –Pensó Isaribi.– _No son tantos los puntos necesarios para pasar, y es mucho tiempo. Aun si la biblioteca se llenara y todos los libros fueran usados, es tiempo suficiente para que todos logren responder._

– ¡Que mierda! –Grito Ino.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Le pregunto Chouji.

– No esta. –Respondió la rubia.– Estoy segura que aquí había un libro sobre plantas que a veces he leído.

– ¿Sobre plantas? –Pregunto Isaribi.

– Principalmente por la florería de mi familia. –Dijo la chica.– El libro tiene muchas cosas sobre flores, pero también ojee algunas otras partes. Tiene sobre muchos tipos de plantas y nos serviría para responder algunas preguntas, si es que estuviera.

– Ino, no hay que concentrarse mucho en esas cosas. –Le dijo Chouji.– Tenemos poco tiempo.

– Eso es cierto. –Dijo la rubia.– Hay que buscar las otras preguntas.

El equipo continuo así por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una conclusión.

– No hay nada. –Exclamo Isaribi.– Ninguno de los libros que nos podrían ayudar se encuentran.

– Esto es ridículo. –Dijo Chouji.– ¿Todos estas prestados?¿Al mismo tiempo?

– Es demasiado como para que sea una simple coincidencia. –Dijo la chica. Miro el escritorio del encargado, en donde se encontraba una computadora. Ino camino hasta ella y la prendió.

– ¿Que estás haciendo? –Pregunto Isaribi.

– Quizás si se encuentran los libros, solo que los acomodaron mal. –Dijo la chica.– Si aparecen como devueltos, entonces podremos continuar buscando sabiendo que al menos están.

La máquina finalmente se terminó de prender, los chicos comenzaron a investigar los préstamos y devoluciones, dándose cuenta de algo muy importante.

* * *

Tenten se despertó aproximadamente a la 6 de la mañana. Aun a pesar de que no necesitaba estar despierta tan temprano, la chica se levantó por costumbre. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y de inmediato escucho los sonidos de la sala.

– ¡Eso es trampa! –Se quejo Naruto apuntando a Satsuki.

– Por supuesto que no. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Acabo de jalar la carta, así que cuando preguntaste no la tenía. –Sakura solo se reía nerviosamente con una gotita de sudor.

– Hola Nee-san. –Naruto saludo a la castaña cuando la vio. Tenten devolvió el saludo bastante confundida por los hechos.

– ¿Que no tienen un examen? –Pregunto la chunin.

– Si, pero el examinador nos dijo que podíamos responderlo donde sea. –Respondió Sakura.

– Por cierto, el examinador es Gai-sensei. –Comento Naruto.– ¿Lo sabias?

– No, no nos mencionó nada. –Le dijo Tenten.– Posiblemente como nosotros tenemos algunas conexiones con los participantes decidió que era lo mejor no decirnos.

– Me lo imagine. –Dijo Naruto.– Solo quería estar seguro.

– ¿Si pueden hacer el examen donde sea porque están aquí jugando cartas? –Pregunto Tenten.

– El examen tiene algunas preguntas muy complicadas. –Dijo Satsuki.– Con lo que sabemos y la información que hemos encontrado aquí juntamos 15 de los 30 puntos que necesitamos.

– Que suerte que venían algunas preguntas sobre armas. –Dijo Naruto, recordando cómo sus compañeras miraban con curiosidad las revistas de Tenten (Ver Omake capítulo 62).

– Estamos esperando a que abran la biblioteca para volver a investigar. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¿Y a que hora lo tienen que entregar? –Pregunto Tenten.

– Como a las 6 de la tarde. –Dijo Naruto.

– Es mucho tiempo. –Exclamo Tenten.– Tal vez demasiado, ¿Como se supone que eliminara a alguien así?

– ¿Aburrimiento? –Sugirió Satsuki.

– Aunque, tienes razón… esto es muy raro de Gai-sensei. –Dijo Sakura.– No puede ser tan sencillo.

– La verdad, es que algunas de estas preguntas no pueden ser respondidas por un genin. –Dijo Satsuki.– De hecho varias de las que respondimos fue por nuestra experiencia.

– Pero nosotros no somos casos muy comunes que digamos. –Comento Naruto.

– Mi punto es, el que podamos responder donde sea nos permite buscar esas respuestas. –Dijo Satsuki.– No es como en el año pasado que tuvimos que robar la información de otros.

– _Yo no la robe, ya me sabia eso._ –Comento Sakura para si misma.

– ¿Entonces que es lo difícil? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No lo sé aún. –Respondió Satsuki.

* * *

Cuando finalmente dio la hora de que abrieran la biblioteca, Sasame y su equipo se pusieron en marcha. Se despidieron de su "maestra" y salieron de la habitación en el hotel. Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca, donde había un montón de equipos afuera esperando. Los chicos entraron sin que nadie les dijera nada o se quejaran, viendo de inmediato una acumulación de gente en el escritorio del encargado.

– ¡Deja de jodernos! –Dijo un genin de Suna.

– Baje la voz joven. –Respondió el encargado.– No los estoy "jodiendo" como usted dice. Es la verdad, ninguno de los libros que buscan están aquí, todos están prestados.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –Comento uno de Amegakure.– Solo no quieres levantar tu trasero.

– Si no me creen son libres de buscar por la biblioteca. –Les respondió.– Pero les aseguro, no los encontraran porque no están. Gente los pidió prestados hace varios días.

– ¿Y que nos dice de los de la sección restringida? –Pregunto un chica de Kusagakure.– Algunos nos podrían servir.

– Esa sección es restringida por una razón.

– ¿Que?¿Acaso son prohibidos o algo así? –Pregunto una chica.

– No, son libros muy viejos o raros de los que solo tenemos una copia. Si se dañan son muy difíciles de recuperar o imposible en algunos casos. –Explico el hombre.– Por eso mismo no podemos dejar que cualquiera se acerque. Para entrar a esa sección necesitan ser jonin o tener la autorización de la hokage.

– Al menos dinos quien tiene los libros. –Comento el primer genin de Suna al que escucharon hablar.

– No, mi deber como el encargado me lo impide. –Dijo el hombre.

– Maldito cabrón.

– Si no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, les pido que se retiren. –Comento el hombre.

El chico de Suna espero a que el encargado se diera la vuelta y le lanzo un golpe. Sin si quiera mirarlo, el hombre dio un paso hacia la derecha, dejando que el de Suna se fuera de largo. Cuando lo tuvo frente a si, el encargado tomo el brazo del chico y lo tumbo al suelo.

– Fui muy amable con ustedes. –Les dijo a todos los presentes.– Ahora lárguense antes de que los envié a arrestar por revoltosos. –Les dijo.– Y tu… ese pequeño examen se acabó para ti.

Nadie más quería hacer enojar al encargado así que todos los genin salieron de la biblioteca. Sasame caminaba hacia afuera con su equipo, cuando sintió que ponían una mano sobre su hombro.

– Ven conmigo. –Le dijo Sakura a la chica.

Sasame y su equipo siguieron a la pelirosa. Salieron de la biblioteca y brincaron hasta un techo cercano donde estaban el equipo 7, 8 y el equipo Hiro.

– _Son esos tipos._ –Pensó asustado Takeshi.

– _¿Que es lo que quieren?¿Piensan matarnos? Eliminar a la competencia rápido._ –Pensaba mientras tanto Kano, intentando ocultar sus ganas de salir corriendo.

– Hola Sasame-chan. –Saludo Naruto.

– ¿Tu eres Sasame? Mucho gusto. –Le dijo Satsuki.– Naruto y Sakura me han contado mucho de ti.

– ¿Ah sí? –Pregunto extrañada la pelinaranja.

– Si, lo hacen para presumirme esa misión a la que no fui. –Respondió la pelinegra.

– ¡Tú eres la que siempre está preguntando! –Le señalaron Naruto y Sakura.

– ¿Ya se dieron cuenta? –Pregunto Junko al grupo y estos asintieron con excepción de los más jóvenes.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto Sasame.

– Este examen, no se trata tanto sobre responder las preguntas, sino sobre cómo conseguir la información. –Comento Satsuki.

– Es justo como en el del año pasado, pero a mayor escala. –Agrego Kiba.

– Si, pero ahora no es copiar la información que los otros tienen. –Dijo Hinata.– El que los libros no estén, no puede ser una coincidencia.

– Claro que no lo es. –Comento Naruto.– Gai-sensei, él debe de tener los libros, o le pidió a alguien más que los sacara.

– No estoy entendiendo. –Exclamo Kano.

– Básicamente, el examen consiste en obtener la información de quien tiene los libros y después conseguirlos. –Explico Yakumo.

– Parece fácil.

– Exactamente. –Dijo Satsuki.– Pero no puede serlo, después de todo este es un examen chunin. Apuesto a que quienes tienen los libros son otros chunin.

– Si, y también es muy posible que algunos libros los tengan en su casa y otros consigo. –Dijo Sakura.

– Ya veo, entonces por eso nos dieron 12 horas. –Dijo Takeshi.– Es el tiempo que necesitamos para descubrir quien los tiene, encontrarlos y pensar en cómo obtener las respuestas.

– Y recuerden algo importante, sin que los atrapen. –Dijo Junko.– Lo dejo muy en claro, si lo hacen básicamente el examen termina, ya que los encerraran hasta que termine la prueba.

– Por cierto, dijeron que había una sección restringida. –Comento Sakura.– ¿No puedes verlos con tu Byakugan, Hinata?

– No, la distancia entre las páginas de un libro cerrado es mínima y no podría distinguir nada. –Explico la peliazul, ya había intentado leer libros cerrados antes.– Si por ejemplo, el libro estuviera abierto en una mesa, podría ver lo que dice.

– Je, si estuviéramos como el equipo de Hebi-sensei sería muy fácil. –Dijo Naruto.– Ino roba el cuerpo del encargado y entra a donde están los libros restringidos. Abre los que Hinata necesita y con byakugan copia las respuestas. Yo cuido del cuerpo de Ino y le entrego lo que pudiera necesitar, como una radio. –Los demás solo veían al chico asombrados y confundidos al mismo tiempo.

– Bueno, el equipo fue pensado para conseguir información. –Señalo Hinata.

– Aun así... eso esta sorprendentemente bien pensado. –Comento Fuu.

– ¿Seguros que es el mismo Naruto? –Pregunto Kiba.

– ¿Que tanto hiciste en ese año de entrenamiento? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Ustedes… –Solo exclamo Naruto con una venita resaltada.

– _Aun así, este examen es raro._ –Pensaba Junko.– _No puede ser tan fácil, ni siquiera el del año pasado lo era._

– ¿Que ocurre Junko? –Le pregunto Morio a su compañero.

– Nada importante, solo estaban pensando. –Le respondió.– _Entregarlos en el sobre para revisarlos más tarde… ¿Sera acaso que habrá una pregunta final como en aquella ocasión?_

– Bueno, ya que lo sabemos esto va a ser fácil. –Comento Kiba.

– ¿Que les parece una apuesta? –Pregunto Naruto.– El ultimo equipo paga la comida de todos cuando termine el examen.

– Excelente. –Dijo Fuu.

– Ya quiero ganar. –Dijo Sakura.

Los genin asintieron entre si y cada equipo se dispersó para conseguir la información.

– Díganme por favor que nosotros no estábamos en eso. –Comento Kano.

– No, parece que era algo entre ellos nada más. –Respondió Takeshi.– Creo.

* * *

Finalmente, el equipo de Sasame logro responder todas las preguntas y de inmediato corrieron hacia la academia ninja. Les quedaban menos de 15 minutos antes de la entrega. Con toda la velocidad que sus cuerpos cansados y hambrientos les dejaron, el equipo llego a la academia. Entraron al lugar y de inmediato vieron la mesa que estaba en la entrada. En esta se encontraban varios sobres que habían sido entregados por los otros equipos.

– Llegamos. –Exclamo Sasame.

– Justo a tiempo, quedan menos de 3 minutos. –Dijo Kano.

Sasame traía el sobre y se acercó a la mesa para entregarlo, ahí estaba Gai, el examinador de la prueba.

– Bien hecho, y a tiempo. –Señalo el hombre. Saseme extendió sus manos con el sobre, pero Gai negó con la cabeza.– Aun no, antes de entregármelo, deben responder una última pregunta.

– ¿Que?¿Por que? –Pregunto Kano.

– Son las reglas, y yo las hago. –Dijo Gai.– Ahora, esta pregunta debe responderla el líder.

– Sasame. –Exclamo Takeshi.– Ella es la líder.

– ¿Que es lo que tengo que responder? –Dijo la pelinajanra.

– Desafortunadamente debido al número de participantes no pueden avanzar todos, así que de todos los equipos estamos eliminando a alguien. –Explico el hombre.– Como líder del equipo debes elegir, ¿Quién se quedara atrás?

Sasame comenzó a pensarlo, ¿A quién dejaría atrás?¿Quién debería quedarse y dejar de participar en el examen? Era algo muy difícil de decidir, más que nada porque ella debía hacerlo.– Lo siento. –La chica se disculpó con sus compañeros.– No puedo hacerlo. No puedo elegir a ninguno.

– Esta bien. –Dijo Kano.

– Ya lo intentaremos después. –Le aseguro Takeshi.

– ¿Entonces esa es tu decisión? –Pregunto Gai.– No vas a dejar a nadie atrás.

– No puedo hacerlo, lo siento. –Se volvió a disculpar Sasame.

– ¿Estas segura?¿No quieres volver a pensarlo? –Pregunto de nuevo el examinador.

– No, no puedo eliminar a nadie y no lo voy a hacer. –Dijo por última vez la chica.

– Muy bien, en ese caso, los tres caminen a la puerta de la derecha. –Les indico Gai.

El equipo hizo lo que se les indico y entraron al amplio salón, aunque no tenían mucho espacio para moverse, ya que la habitación estaba llena.

– ¿Tantos reprobaron? –Se pregunto Sasame.

– ¡Sasame-chan! –Sakura llamo a la pelinaranja.– Me alegra ver que lograron descubrir la última pregunta.

– ¿Descubrir? –Pregunto la pelinaranja.

– Si. –Respondió Sakura mientras su equipo caminaba hacia ellos.

– ¿Había un secreto? –Pregunto simplemente la chica, sorprendida por eso.

Gai entro de inmediato cargando los sobres. Detrás de él estaba un hombre de cabello oscuro y con unos lentes oscuros.

– Vaya, justo como era de esperarse de ti Gai, eliminaste a muchos. –Comento el hombre, Aoba Yamashiro.– Aunque aún quedan bastantes.

– No pensé que serían tan buenos. –Dijo el hombre.– Así que me relaje un poco.

– Si, aunque no te preocupes, después de que termine con ellos solo quedara un tercio cuando mucho. –Comento el hombre.

– No entiendo, ¿que ocurre? –Pregunto Kano.

– Lo que ocurre es que ahora ustedes son mi responsabilidad. –Dijo Aoba.– Mi nombre es Aoba Yamashiro y seré el examinador de la segunda prueba.

– No entiendo, ¿Que hace aquí? –Pregunto Takeshi.– No debería estar con los otros.

– No, estoy en el lugar correcto. –Dijo el hombre.– Con los que aprobaron.

– ¡¿Que?! –Exclamaron varios de los presentes.

– ¿En serio pasamos? –Pregunto Matsuri.

– Pero, ¿Como? –Pregunto Sasame.

– En muchas ocasiones durante las misiones hay veces que los equipos tienen que desintegrarse para cumplir los objetivos. –Dijo Gai. Esto de alguna manera, hacía que algunos recordaran varias misiones o batallas en las que habían tenido que separarse.– Sin embargo, hay situaciones en que eso no es posible, y deben de intentar mantener juntos para sortear los obstáculos. El examen chunin es eso.

– Pero, no había manera de saber que por quedarnos todos atrás pasaríamos. –Dijo Kano.

– Aparte, esa no era una decisión del equipo, era del líder. –Señalo Matsuri.

– ¿Y que es un equipo sin confianza en su líder? –Pregunto Gai.– Aquellos equipos en donde los miembros no tenían confianza entre si decidieron de inmediato o comenzaron a discutir. –Dijo Gai.– Sin embargo, varios de los que están aquí no lo sabían, tardaron en elegir y decidí que todo el equipo se quedaría. Hubo otros que no se dieron cuenta, pero igualmente pasaron porque no pudieron tomar la decisión de a quien dejar.

– En una misión de verdad, cuando estas al mando no puedes tomar la decisión de dejar a alguien atrás a la ligera. –Señalo Sakura, recordando como cuando fueron a rescatar a Satsuki, tuvo que tomar esa decisión.

– Exactamente. –Dijo Gai.

– ¿Y los que si se dieron cuenta? –Pregunto un chico de Amegakure.

– ¿Quién les aseguraba que estaban en lo correcto? –Pregunto Gai.– Nada aseguraba que simplemente negarse a la decisión era lo correcto, pero los demás confiaron y por eso están aquí.

– Y que bueno que varios equipos continuaron completos, porque en la siguiente parte solo pueden participar los equipos con tres miembros. –Dijo Aoba.– Véanme en la entrada de la aldea en dos horas. Mientras tanto, pueden usar ese tiempo para comer, descansar o prepararse para la siguiente etapa.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche. Los equipos que habían pasado la primera prueba se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea justo como Aoba les había indicado.

– Muy bien, ahora que todos están aquí explicare las reglas de la segunda prueba. –Dijo el hombre. Traía unas hojas en la mano y se las paso a Naruto para que las repartiera.– Mientras explico, les pasaran estos certificados en los que si mueren no es mi culpa. –Les dijo el hombre.– Ahora, a las reglas. –Dijo el hombre mientras sostenía una carta.– A cada equipo se les entregara 1 de estas, son cartas especiales que cuando les introduces chakra muestran una parte de un mapa. Necesitan 3 para tener el mapa completo y pasar a la siguiente etapa.

– ¿Y dónde será la prueba? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Existe un viejo sistema de túneles que no es usado debajo de la aldea. –Revelo el hombre.– Ahí es donde ocurrirá la segunda prueba.

– _¿En serio?_ –Se pregunto Sakura.

– Hay varias entradas a estos, alguien se encargara de llevarlos y cuando de la indicación entraran. –Les explico.– Su objetivo es conseguir las otras dos cartas y llegar al punto indicado. El examen comenzara a las 9 de la noche y terminara a las 9 de la mañana, lo que significa que tendrán aproximadamente 12 horas para cumplir el objetivo.

– _¡¿12 horas?!_ –Reacciono Fuu.– _Es menos que durante el año pasado, pero también parece que el lugar es mucho más pequeño, lo cual significan más posibilidades de toparse con otros equipos._

– _Un espacio cerrado y poco iluminado._ –Pensaba Satsuki.– _Es perfecto para ser emboscado, o emboscar a los demás. Sera interesante._

– También, a cada equipo se le entregara un reloj. –Indico el encargado de la prueba.

– ¿Un reloj? –Pregunto Yukata, la compañera de Matsuri.

– Bajo tierra no hay sol, luna o estrellas. Básicamente no existe manera de que puedan conocer la hora con sus alrededores. –Comento.

– De hecho, todo se vería igual. –Dijo Naruto mientras continuaba entregando las hojas.– Podrían pasar horas y uno no se daría cuenta.

– Es por eso, que les daremos un reloj para que puedan medir el tiempo. –Dijo Aoba.

– ¿Podrías ver cuanto falta para que termine el examen? –Pregunto Takeshi.

– O cuanto tiempo llevan, o si ponen una hora para hacer algo. –Les dijo.– Pueden usar el reloj como quieran, es una herramienta.

– ¿Y si se rompe? –Pregunto un chico de Amegakure.

– ¿Que ocurre si pierden una herramienta en una misión? –Pregunto el hombre.– La misión continua. Es lo mismo con este reloj, la prueba continuara, solo que será más difícil para ustedes llevar el tiempo de la prueba.

– ¿Y no lo podemos recuperar? –Ahora pregunto un genin de la hoja.

– Ingénienselas. –Les respondió.– Hay otros 30 relojes en el examen.

* * *

Cada equipo fue llevado a una parte de la aldea desde la que podían entrar al sistema de túneles. Un encargado de los exámenes se encontraba en cada una de las entradas con los genin, esperando a que dieran las 9 de la noche y así comenzaran la prueba. Algunos estaban nerviosos, el lugar no parecía ser peligroso como el bosque de la muerte, pero si presentaba una gran oportunidad para los equipos que pudieran aprovecharlo. Algunos otros pulían los últimos detalles de sus planes. La carta que tenían les permitía ver un mapa poco claro de los alrededores, seguro que con la segunda carta podrían ver perfectamente los alrededores y la tercera revelaría el mapa completo. Ahora existía la posibilidad de toparse accidentalmente con objetivo, aunque con eso no podrían completar la prueba, necesitarían las tres cartas.

– Sin embargo, si lo encontramos podemos tender emboscadas a los otros equipos, los cuales es casi seguro que tengan las tres cartas. –Explico Sakura.

– El equipo 8 va a amar esta prueba. –Dijo Satsuki.– Un dojutsu y alguien con olfato mejorado, el lugar es perfecto para ellos.

– ¿Y que me dices de tu sharingan? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Mejora mi visión en la oscuridad, pero aun así no llega al nivel de un byakugan. –Explico Satsuki.– Aunque puedo percibir el chakra.

– Cada equipo tratara de usar sus ventajas contra los otros. –Menciono Sakura.– Nosotros debemos aprovecharnos de algo que los demás equipos no tienen, las invocaciones.

* * *

– Ya casi es la hora. –Comento Aoba mientras veía su reloj.– Gai dijo que los genin de este año mejores de lo que parece, vamos a ver cómo les va con mi prueba.

* * *

Finalmente, dieron las 9 de la noche. Los encargados abrieron las puertas y de inmediato los participantes se internaron corriendo al sistema de túneles. Algunos sacaron sus cartas de inmediato, tratando de buscar un punto que les fuera provechoso.

Lamentablemente, el equipo Kotohime no era uno de esos, y ellos comenzaron a deambular sin objetivo por los pasillos.

– Carajo, no tengo idea de donde estamos. –Comento Kano.

– No te culpo, todos estos pasillos se ven iguales. –Le dijo Takeshi.– No tengo la menor idea de cómo encontraremos a otro equipo.

Los chicos llegaron a una intercepción.

– ¿Hacia dónde, Sasame? –Pregunto Takeshi.

La chica miro hacia ambos lados, se veían exactamente igual, excepto que en el de la izquierda se veía más luz. Saseme tomo la decisión e indico a su equipo que seguirían por la izquierda. Eso hicieron hasta que llegaron a un área amplia y despejada con algunas escaleras a los lados, estas llevaban a unas plataformas en la pared.

– Parece un área de lucha. –Señalo Kano.

– Seguramente en el pasado la usaban para entrenar. –Dijo Takeshi.

El equipo escucho unos pasos que venían desde el otro pasillo y vieron como por este entraba un chico alto con una banda de Kusagakure.

– Vaya, que suerte la mía. –Dijo Ichiban.– Encontré a otros cabrones que voy a matar.

Fin capítulo 94.

* * *

Omake: Tácticas de la primera prueba 1.

El objetivo de la primera prueba es conseguir información para responder el examen. El equipo 10 fue el que lo hizo de la manera más convencional, conseguir la información de quienes tienen los libros, localizar los libros, conseguir la respuesta requerida y escapar sin que se den cuenta. Aun así, hubo equipos que siguieron una ruta menos convencional…

Kakashi Hatake caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea de la hoja. Su equipo estaba realizando el examen, pero hasta que no le dieran el aviso de su equipo había pasado la segunda prueba (Lo cual no dudaba que lo hicieran) estaba libre.

− _Ya sé a quién voy a entrenar, pero no tengo idea de con quien dejare a los otros dos._ −Se preguntaba el hombre.

− Ahí está. −Exclamo Fuu cuando encontró al peliblanco.

− ¿Qué ocurre Fuu? −Pregunto el jonin mientras veía a la peliverde acercarse con su equipo.

− Sensei, queremos preguntarte algo. −Dijo la chica.− ¿Podrías responder?

− Bueno, no veo problema. −Dijo el hombre.

− Muy bien. −Exclamo Morio.− ¿Cuáles son los 10 clanes que fundaron la aldea de la hoja?

− _Ah, ya veo, me van a preguntar el examen._ −Penso Kakashi.

Nota: Los maestro tienen la indicación de no responder las preguntas de su equipo o aquellos de su misma aldea, pero no les dijeron nada de las otras aldeas.

* * *

 **Bueno termina un capítulo más.**

 **Algunos estarán preguntándose porque es que no se mostró más de la primera prueba, y si bien quería dedicar al menos dos capítulos a esta, si lo hacía se iba a extender mucho el examen. La otra razón es que realmente una vez que se descubre el propósito de esta, no queda nada realmente entretenido. Es únicamente conseguir la información de quienes tienen los libros (que de hecho se la pueden pasar entre los equipos) y seguir a los objetivos para robar los libros. Realmente no creo que sea algo bastante divertido. Sin embargo, tuve algunas ideas que si quise meter, pero como dije, se extendería mucho, así que las deje para los omakes.**


	95. La prueba de Aoba 1

Capítulo 95: La prueba de Aoba 1

El equipo siete se movía con Satsuki al frente del grupo. Si bien con la oscuridad la chica no podía ver mucho adelante, si podía percibir el chakra de las trampas dejadas por los otros equipos o si estos estaban usando chakra ellos podían detectarlos. Naruto tenía un sapo que había invocado subido en su hombro derecho. El anfibio estaba ahi por si algo les parecía sospechoso, pero Satsuki no detectaba nada. Si esa situación se daba, el sapo trataría de usar un croquido para detectar las trampas. Por último, Sakura corría hasta el final del grupo con la carta en su mano. La chica buscaba una zona ventajosa de la que pudieran sacar provecho para poner alguna trampa.

– _Sin embargo, no sé que tan bueno será eso._ –Pensaba la pelirosa.– _Nada nos asegura que los otros no harán todo lo mismo. Si eso ocurre, se dará una situación en la que todos están en posiciones fortificadas sin moverse, por lo menos hasta que quede poco tiempo y se comiencen a desesperar._

– ¿Que ocurre Sakura-san? –Pregunto Naruto.– Te veo muy pensativa.

– Posiblemente está pensando lo mismo que yo. –Dijo Satsuki.– En este momento, muchos, si no es que todos los equipos están reforzando sus posiciones y esperando a que alguien caiga en sus trampas.

– Si es así, entonces no podemos ganar. –Dijo Sakura.

– Hay que detenernos a pensar sobre esto. –Dijo Satsuki.

Sakura asintió y el equipo se detuvo en medio del pasillo, con una vela justo entre ellos. La pelirrosa realizo unos sellos y levanto muros de tierra en el pasillo, encerrándolos en una cámara donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad. Los demás que lo vieran pensarían que se encontraban ante callejones sin salida.

– Si todos los equipos están ahorita fortaleciendo o esperando a que los otros caigan en sus trampas, ninguno se va a mover, lo que hará que sea difícil encontrar las otras cartas. –Dijo Sakura.

– Es cierto, pero también significa que cuando quede poco tiempo, los otros equipos van a estar desesperados y se moverán sin precaución. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Si eso es cierto, entonces habría que poner trampas por los pasillos para cuando se muevan. –Comento Sakura.

– ¿Ocurre algo Naruto? –Pregunto la pelinegra a su compañero, ya que este estaba muy callado.

– Es solo que, he estado pensando dos cosas. –Dijo el chico.– ¿Y si hacemos lo mismo del año pasado?

– ¿A que te refieres?

– Ah, ya entiendo, caminar directamente a la trampa. –Recordó Sakura.– Puede funcionar, pero para eso debemos encontrarlos primero.

– ¿Que era lo otro en lo que pensabas? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Estas paredes, se me hacen conocidas. –Dijo el chico.– Como las de aquel laboratorio.

– Ahora que lo dices… –Agrego Sakura mientras se acercaba a los muros.– Tienes mucha razón, los muros se parecen a los del laboratorio en el país de los campos de arroz.

– Ah… no tengo idea de si eso es cierto porque no me llevaron con ustedes. –Comento Satsuki.– Son un pésimo equipo por abandonarme en esos capítulos.

* * *

Gai soltó una carcajada.– En serio no puedo creerlo, tres equipos respondieron la pregunta de Kakashi. –Dijo el hombre.– No me sorprende del equipo 7 porque Naruto estuvo entrenando con Jiraiya-sama, pero los equipos 8 y aquel de Takigakure si que no me lo esperaba.

Gai había puesto una pregunta sacada del libro de Kakashi para llenar, espacio, la verdad el que alguien hubiera respondido, y de manera correcta, era algo inesperado.

– Sabe que no es necesario revisarlos. –Comento una mujer que lo acompañaba.

– Si, pero siempre me divierto haciéndolo. –Dijo el hombre.– En especial cuando hay equipos que lo responden todo.

– ¡Gai-san! –Uno de los que lo había ayudado a aplicar el examen llego con el hombre.– Tenemos un problema.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Hace unas horas encontraron a varios equipos genin heridos en calles y callejones de la aldea. –Informo el hombre.– No habíamos dicho nada porque no encontrábamos relación, pero todos son participantes del examen.

– Ya veo, así que algunos equipos robaron las respuestas de otros. –Dijo la mujer.

– No creemos que sea eso, los equipos tenían sus exámenes. –Comento el informante.– Pero lo más preocupante es que todos tenían heridas y golpes similares.

– ¿Hechos por la misma persona? –Pregunto la mujer.

– O el mismo equipo. –Dijo Gai.

– ¿Pero por qué?

– Si no era por las respuestas solo se me ocurre una respuesta. –Comento Gai.– Alguien estaba eliminando a la competencia.

* * *

Frente al equipo Kotohime se encontraba un chico de Kusagakure. Los genin no sabían porque, pero la presencia de ese oponente los tenía asustados. Había algo respecto a él que les hacia querer escapar.

– ¿Que ocurre?¿Se congelaron? –Les pregunto Ichiban.

– _Algo no esta bien, no sentí su presencia hasta que estaba frente a nosotros._ –Analizo Takeshi.

Ichiban dio un salto impulsado con su chakra y se movió con gran velocidad hacia enfrente. Los de los campos de arroz alcanzaron a reaccionar y quitarse del camino, viendo como el puño de Ichiban impactaba en el suelo, rompiéndolo ligeramente.

– Buena reacción. –Les dijo.

– _Imposible, no lo alcance ni a ver hasta que estaba frente a nosotros._ –Pensó Sasame.– _Es muy rápido._

– _No se trata de un genin común y corriente._ –Pensaba Takeshi.– _Puede que hasta sea tan fuerte como los demonios._

El equipo se reunió rápidamente mientras Ichiban solo se dio la vuelta para verlos.

– No es alguien dedil. –Señalo Kano.

– Si esta fuera una situación de 1 contra 1 sugeriría que escapáramos. –Dijo Takeshi.– Sin embargo, somo tres contra él solo, podemos ganarle.

– Pero, no sabemos si podemos hacerlo. –Dijo Sasame.– Aparte, puede ser mucho esfuerzo y no creo que tenga sus cartas. Debemos conservar energía.

– Si es por las cartas no se preocupen. –De un bolsillo en sus ropas, Ichiban saco dos cartas.– Aquí tengo todas las que necesitan.

– Tienes las dos cartas. –Dijo Sasame.

– Genial, entonces si lo derrotamos acabaremos con el examen. –Agrego Kano.

– _Eso es cierto, aunque ¿Por que es que las trae?_ –Se preguntaba Takeshi.– Oye, ¿Acaso tu equipo esta deacuerdo con que apuestes las cartas tan a la ligera?

– _Tiene razón, el que traiga las dos cartas es sospechoso._ – Pensó Sasame.

– Por supuesto que mi equipo no está de acuerdo con que apueste nuestras cartas. –Dijo Ichiban.– Por eso es que ellos las llevan al punto para aprobar en este momento.

– ¡¿Que?! –Exclamo Kano.

– _Apenas si ha pasado una hora desde que comenzó el examen, ¿En serio su equipo logro conseguir las cartas en tan poco tiempo?_ –Se preguntaba Takeshi.– _Lo que es más importante, ¿Que está haciendo aquí y de donde consiguió esas cartas?_

Ichiban comenzó a correr hacia ellos.– ¿Entonces que van a hacer? –Le pregunto mientras se acercaba. Los chicos saltaron para evitar su patada. Mientras estaba en el aire, Kano saco un kunai y cargo hacia Ichiban. El de Kusagakure lo detuvo sujetándolo de su brazo.

– Kano. –Sasame reacciono lanzándole una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla, lo que hizo que Ichiban cayera y perdiera el agarre. Los dos chicos chicos entonces retrocedieron.– Katon: Lanzallamas. –Sasame disparo fuego desde su boca que obligo a Ichiban a saltar, pegándose a una pared para evitar el ataque.

– Vaya, jutsu elemental. No está mal para unos novatos. –Le dijo el de cabello verde claro.– Son pocos los de tu edad que entran pudiendo usarlos.

– _Eso es Sasame, definitivamente eres nuestra esperanza en esta pelea._ –Pensó Takeshi.– _Si podemos tomarlo por sorpresa, con uno de los ataques de Sasame lo acabaremos._

– _Hay algo extraño…_ –Pensaba la pelinaranja mientras recordaba las otras peleas que había visto.– _Generalmente cuando alguien esquiva, lo hace para evitar el daño… pero este tipo. Algo en su forma de esquivar no me gusta._

– Aunque te recomendaría tener más cuidado niña. –Ichiban continuo hablando.– Pudiste haber quemado las cartas con ese ataque.

– Es cierto, debemos quitarle las cartas antes de intentar eso de nuevo. –Comento Kano.

– _Con el fuego de Sasame, mis hilos de chakra y el hecho de que Kano es bueno en cuerpo a cuerpo podríamos tener una buena estrategia._ –Pensaba Takeshi. Ichiban volvió a impulsarse desde la pared y esta vez ataco directamente a Takeshi. El chico no tu tuvo oportunidad de esquivar, así que se protegió del golpe con su brazo.– _Carajo, tiene un monto de fuerza._

Takeshi vio la pierna de su oponente ascender y de inmediato dirigió el chakra a sus piernas para saltar, evitando la patada de Ichiban.

– Vaya, eres rápido. –Le dijo el peliverde.

– _Esquive eso por muy poco._ –Pensaba el Fuma.– _Sus golpes son muy fuertes, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que una patada de esas me hubiera hecho. Definitivamente, no estamos ante un tipo normal._

Tanto Sasame como Kano se coordinaron y ambos lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo a Ichiban, este simplemente levanto sus brazos y los detuvo sin esfuerzos. Ichiban movió su ante brazo para golpear Sasame. La chica se protegió levantando ambos brazos para cubrirse, pero aun así fue echada algunos centímetros para atrás. Una vez que la chica había sido atacada, Ichiban puso su atención en Kano que había comenzado a atacarlo. Antes que su puño pudiera conectar, el peliverde puso su mano sobre el rostro de Kano y estrello su cabeza contra el suelo. Sasame vio esto y saco su kunai, lazándose contra Ichiban mientras levantaba su brazo para golpear a su compañero. Ichiban esquivo a la chica, poniendo especial atención en que el filo no tocara si piel, algo que la pelinaranja noto. La chica se detuvo y le lanzo el arma que de nuevo su oponente esquivo, poniendo atención en que esta no tocara su piel. Ichiban salto hacia atrás.

– Eso estuvo cerca. –Se dijo a si mismo Kano mientras se levantaba ayudado por Sasame.

– _Estuve muy abierta cuando lo ataqué, si hubiera dejado que mis armas lo cortaran un poco, me pudo haber hecho mucho daño._ –Analizaba la chica.

– No estamos ante alguien común y corriente. –Le dijo Takeshi a los demás.

– No me gusta admitirlo, pero este tipo parece ser más fuerte de lo que creímos, no podemos manejarlo entre los tres. -Dijo Kano.

– Debemos escapar en ese caso. –Comento Sasame.

El equipo se dio la vuelva y comenzó a correr hacia la salida desde la que habían venido. Sin embargo, Ichiban era más rápido. Impulsado por su chakra, los rebaso y lo primero que hizo fue patear a Sasame, enviando por los aires. Takeshi y Kano reaccionaron lanzando cada uno un golpe que impacto en su oponente, pero este ni se inmuto por esto. Ichiban le dio un codazo a Kano que lo hizo volar un metro hasta que cayó en el suelo.

Takeshi se dio cuenta de que no tendrían oportunidad, así que se retiró, Ichiban percibió esto y comenzó una persecución contra el peligris. Takeshi se dio cuenta que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tendría la más mínima oportunidad, así que comenzó a concentrar el chakra en sus dedos. El peliverde comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes que Takeshi logro esquivar por muy poco. En una de esas le lanzo una patada y el peligris aprovecho la oportunidad. Se agacho y dio una vuelta por suelo para de inmediato levantarse y pasar su mano por encima de Ichiban. Al peliverde lo desconcertó esto, pero a pesar de ello continuo atacando. De nuevo Takeshi se lanzó al suelo, asegurándose de tocar con sus dedos el suelo. Ichiban lo ataco con un golpe hacia el suelo, y Takeshi salto, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del peliverde. Aterrizo justo detrás y de inmediato toco con sus dedos el suelo, a pesar de que no parecía necesario.

– ¿Es que acaso planeas pelear? –Pregunto Ichiban mientras lanzaba una patada que Takeshi de nuevo volvía a esquivar.– Si lo que quieres es cansarme te advierto que no funcionara. Tengo mucha más resistencia de la que imaginas.

– _Ya casi, solo unos puntos más._ –Pensaba Takeshi, manteniendo la concentración en los peligrosos ataques de su enemigo.

Ichiban volvió a lanzar un golpe que paso por un lado de Takeshi, el chico puso su mano sobre el brazo y lo sujeto con firmeza. Ichiban no perdió tiempo y de inmediato lo golpeo en el estómago, sacándolo por los aires. El peligris cayó al suelo tosiendo por la falta de aire. Pero de inmediato tuvo que levantarse para esquivar la patada de Ichiban.

– ¡Haz algo más!¡¿Quieres?! –Grito Ichiban mientras se dirigía a él. Le lanzo una patada que Takeshi puso toda su fuerza en detener. Después de sostenerla por un segundo, el chico dio un salto hacia atrás.

– No te preocupes. –Le dijo el peligris mientras levantaba su mano.– Ahora mismo comienzo mi estrategia.

– No sé lo que planeas, pero te tardaste. –Ichiban se disponía a correr de nuevo contra él, pero sus piernas no se movían, no podían hacerlo, algo las estaba sujetando.– ¿Que ocurre?

– Te tengo. –Le dijo el peligris, desde sus dedos podía verse ligeramente unos hilos de chakra ligeramente verde. Los hilos seguían hasta que llegaban al cuerpo de Ichiban, enredándose en sus extremidades y conectadnos a algunos puntos del suelo.– Con mis hilos a tu alrededor, no podrás moverte.

* * *

Kenta odiaba tener que lavar los trastes. Aunque no podía quejarse, antes de casarse había acordado con su esposa que se dividirían las tareas del hogar, ya que ambos eran ninjas y estaban muy ocupados. Aun cuando sabia eso, no hacia el limpiar los platos mas fácil, sin embargo por lo menos era una tarea fácil.

– _Esto es algo que Umi generalmente hace._ –Pensó por último Kenta mientras terminaba con la tarea. El hombre camino desde la cocina al comedor el hogar, donde su esposa e hija estaban en la mesa con varios pergaminos, cuadernos y libros.

– ¿Terminaste? –Pregunto Umi mientras seguía con sus ojos en lo que escribía.

– Por supuesto que si. Unos platos no son nada para mí. –Le respondió con pose heroica.

– ¡Ese es mi papa!¡Sabia que podrías! –Celebro Anzu junto a su padre.

– Ok, muy bien. –Solo exclamo Umi.

– Además no es como si simplemente pudiera escapar contigo afuera de la cocina. –Dijo Kenta.

– No me puse aquí para presionarte. –Le dijo Umi.

– ¿Que hacen?

– Mama está haciendo un juego. –Respondió Anzu. La respuesta solo confundió a su padre.

– Estoy haciendo algo para lo exámenes chunin. –Dijo Umi.– La hokage pidió que Yugao se encargara pero como ella había sido maestra de algunos participantes, tuvo que resignar. Entonces ella me sugirió a mí.

– Ya veo, pero tenía entendido que el segundo examen acaba de comenzar. –Dijo Kenta.– ¿Acaso harán una tercera prueba?

– Algo así… –Solo respondió la pelinegra. Umi se estiro ligeramente en la silla y después volteo a ver un reloj cercano.– Son las 10 de la noche.

– Aja… y alguien no se ha ido a dormir. –Comento Kenta.

– Si mama, debes levantarte temprano mañana. –Dijo Anzu. Los dos adultos miraron a la niña.

– Anzu… –Solo exclamo la madre.

– Vamos, es hora de que te vayas a dormir. –Le dijo Kenta.– Tienes que ir a la academia mañana.

– Pero mañana van a seguir con el examen. –Señalo la niña.

– Pero mañana si tienes clases. –Le señalo su madre.

– Bien, me voy a ir a dormir, pero solo si mañana me dejan ir con el abuelito. –Dijo la niña.

Ante el comentario de la niña, Umi cerro su puño, ligeramente rompiendo el lápiz que sostenía. Kenta había escuchado la historia de Umi y Danzo, todas las veces que su esposa se las contó. Aun así, no comprendía del todo la relación que había entre esos dos. Lo que si sabía, es que a Umi no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hija pasara tiempo con Danzo, le preocupaba eso.

– Si te vas a dormir ahorita, mañana te llevo a comprar Dango después de la escuela. –Le dijo Kenta.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunto la niña, ante lo que su padre asintió. Anzu celebro y de inmediato corrió a su habitación para acostarse.

– Gracias. –Solo dijo la mujer.

* * *

Ichiban continuaba intentando liberarse de los que su oponente puso a su alrededor. Usaba toda la fuerza que tenía reforzada aún más por su chakra, sin embargo aun con la fuerza extra no era suficiente para que el peliverde pudiera romper sus ataduras.

– Que mierda está pasando. –Exclamaba Ichiban.

– Es inútil. –Le dijo Takeshi– Estos son hilos de chakra, solo el chakra mismo puede romperlos. Pero lo que es más importante, son los hilos especiales del clan Fuma.

– ¿El clan Fuma?

– Nuestro clan se especializa en técnicas que producen una manifestación física del chakra, como los hilos o ataque de puro chakra. –Explico Takeshi.– Estos hilos en específico son tan fuertes que nada puede romperlos.

– Entonces tu clan se especializa en el control de chakra. –Comento Ichiban.– Y estos hilos están directamente unidos a tu sistema. Es una lástima.

– ¿Una lástima? –Pregunto Takeshi.

– Si, por tu brazo. –Le dijo Ichiban. El chico envió su chakra por los hilos y este entro al sistema de chakra de su oponente, produciéndole cortes en brazo casi de inmediato y obligando a Takeshi a deshacer los hilos.

– Carajo. –Exclamo Takeshi mientras sostenía su brazo sangrante.– ¿Que acabas de hacer?

– Es sencillo, comande mi chakra elemental por los hilos hasta tu sistema de chakra, una vez que estaba dentro simplemente le ordene que cortara. –Explico Ichiban.

– ¿Como?¿No sabía que eso era posible?

– Necesitas mucho control de chakra, pero afortunadamente para mí, yo lo tengo. –Le dijo el peliverde.– Tu error fue que mantuviste tus hilos conectados, o mejor dicho, tuviste que mantenerlos conectados porque no dominas la técnica tanto como te gustaría. Si tuvieras un mejor control, hubieras dejado los hilos conectados al suelo y simplemente escapado con tus compañeros. Sin embargo, como tus hilos no son tan fuertes, tienes que mantenerlos conectados a tu sistema, o de lo contrario no tendrán la tan preciada fuerza de la que tanto presumías.

– _Control de chakra, chakra elemental, fuerza y velocidad._ –Enlistaba mentalmente Takeshi.– _Este tipo, simplemente no es normal. Es imposible que sea tan fuerte._

– Por cierto, no pienso dejarlos escapar. –Dijo Ichiban. El chico realizo un sello y del pasillo desde el cual entro se escuchó una explosión seguida por un derrumbe. Ichiban entonces saco unos kunais con etiquetas explosivas y los lanzo al otro pasillo, haciéndolos explotar y derrumbando el pasillo.

– _Bastardo, nos ha atrapado aquí._ –Pensó Takeshi. El chico siguió sujetándose el brazo mientras pensaba.– _Puedo asegurarlo de nuevo con mis hilos, aunque si los aseguro al suelo sin una conexión a mi sistema no serán tan fuertes._ –El peligris miro a su lado donde sus compañeros comenzaban a reincorporarse.– _Lo que es más importante, mis hilos solo sirven para restringir su movimiento. Mi idea original era usarlos para detenerlo mientras huíamos, pero ahora esa opción esta fuera._

– Maldición, no podemos escapar. –Dijo Kano.

– _Esta ya no es una pelea por las cartas. Es una lucha por nuestras vidas._ –Concluyo Takeshi.

* * *

El equipo 7 veía a sus enemigos derrotados en el suelo y comenzaba a buscar la carta entre sus cosas. Fue una victoria sencilla, simplemente enviaron a un grupo de clones rubios disfrazados a cargar activando las trampas. Lo que había ocurrido confundió a sus oponentes, principalmente porque se preguntaban que era lo que les había ocurrido. Ya que el otro equipo tenía la guardia baja, entonces ellos procedían a atacarlos para dejarlos inconscientes.

– Vaya, definitivamente nos fue mejor que la vez pasada. –Comento Sakura.

– La vez pasada Orochimaru nos embosco. –Comento Satsuki.– De ahí las cosas solo empeoraron hasta que llegamos a la torre.

– Sinceramente, de no ser por esos días de descanso dudo que hubiéramos podido luchar en las preliminares. –Agrego Naruto.

– Ahora que lo pienso, básicamente el año pasado hicimos lo mismo. –Señalo Satsuki.– ¿Cuánto tiempo queda capitana?

– Unas 11 horas. –Respondió Sakura.– Aun es muy pronto como para intentar encontrar el objetivo y poner trampas alrededor.

– La encontré. –Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba la carta de la bolsa de herramientas. El rubio se la lanzo a la pelirosa que tenía la otra.

– ¿Que ves ahora? –Pregunto la pelinegra a su compañera.

– Lo mismo, pasillos y más pasillos. –Respondió Sakura.– Aunque, parece haber un área abierta cerca.

– ¿Un área abierta?

– Puede ser un lugar para hacer reuniones o entrenar, la verdad no lo sé.

– Hay que ir. –Dijo Naruto.– Se ve interesante.

– Y quizás por eso es una mala idea. –Señalo Satsuki.– Si se ve interesante apuesto a que otros equipos irán.

– Eso implicaría que otros equipos tienen a alguien como Naruto. –Dijo Sakura.

– Piénsalo un poco, Sakura, todos los equipos que conocemos tienen a alguien como Naruto. –Le respondió la Uchiha.

– Estoy aquí. –Les recordó el chico.

* * *

Ichiban estaba tranquilamente esperando a que los de los campos de arroz hicieran un movimiento. No tenía prisa y de hecho ese tiempo le podía servir para recuperar energía.

– Sasame, voy a volver a intentar amarrarlo con mis hilos de chakra. –Le susurro Takeshi a la pelineranja.– Si ves una oportunidad, no dudes en quemarlo.

– Espera, ¿Van a hacer eso? –Pregunto Kano.– ¿Y que pasa con las cartas?

– Las cartas no son importantes. –Le dijo Sasame.– Es alguien muy fuerte, la persona más fuerte a la que nos hemos enfrentado. Si queremos salir vivos debemos acabarlo y rápido.

– Kano, si estamos muertos no nos servirá de mucho haber conseguido las cartas. –Le dijo Takeshi.

– Esta bien, lo entiendo. –Dijo después de pensarlo.– ¿Que necesitan que haga?

– Siento que a pesar de lo fuerte que es, aun no nos ha mostrado todo. –Dijo Takeshi.– Hay que acabarlo lo más rápido que podamos.

Mientras que los de los campos de arroz planeaban, Ichiban analizaba a sus oponentes.

– _El de cabello gris puede usar los hilos, pero ahora debe de estar restringido debido a su brazo herido._ –Pensaba el peliverde.– _Al parecer la chica puede usar fuego, pero creo que solo tiene una técnica. El otro chico no ha mostrado nada, pero no por eso debo bajar la guardia._

Kano y Takeshi cargaron al mismo tiempo y cada uno lanzo un ataque. Kano con una patada a los pies y Takeshi un golpe hacia el rostro. Los dos ataques al mismo tiempo hicieron que Ichiban retrocediera.

– Lo hicimos retroceder. –Señalo Kano.

– No bajes la guardia y continúa atacando. –Le ordeno Takeshi.

Kano le lanzo un golpe directo al estomago mientras que el Fuma puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el brazo derecho de Ichiban. El peliverde recibía los ataques, pero no quitaba su atención de Sasame, la pelinaranja corría por los lados. Kano volvió a meterle otro golpe, pero en esta ocasión Ichiban lo bloqueo. El peliverde le metió un rodillazo a Kano y después le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo mando hasta el muro.

– _Tengo que hacerlo rápido._ –Pensaba Takeshi mientras se deslizaba hasta el otro lado de Ichiban. El chico reacciono y sujeto el brazo de Takeshi, apretándolo. El peligris no pudo evitar soltar un grito por el dolor.

– ¿Que ocurre?¿Acaso te duele? –Le dijo.

– Hazlo Sasame. –Alcanzo a exclamar Takeshi.

Ichiban volteo a ver a la pelinaranja que comenzaba a realizar algunos sellos. Takeshi aprovecho que el peliverde se distrajo y le lanzo un golpe al rostro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo soltar su brazo. Rápidamente, el Fuma se agacho, conectando sus hilos al suelo antes de dar un salto para salir de ahí y evitar el peligro.

– Katon: Lanzallamas. –El fuego salió disparado desde la boca de Sasame hacia Ichiban. Los hilos que sostenían sus pies no durarían mucho, pero el tiempo era el suficiente para que Sasame pudiera terminar el combate. O eso pensaron…

Ichiban también realizo sus sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego.

El fuego que salió desde la boca de Ichiban choco con el de Sasame y comenzó a devolver las llamas. Sasame logro saltar y evitar la mayor parte del daño, excepto una sección de su brazo izquierdo que recibió quemaduras. Sasame veía la herida en su brazo, no era una quemadura tan mala como originalmente creía, pero aun así era seria.

– ¿Que acaba de pasar? –Preguntaba Takeshi.

– Cuando dos técnicas del mismo elemento chocan, la más fuerte no solo gana, sino que toma la fuerza de la otra. –Respondió Takeshi.

– _Usa dos elementos, maldición._ –Pensaba la chica mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa de herramientas para controlar el dolor.

Ichiban no la dejo respirar y comenzó atacarla. Sasame retrocedió evitando los golpes hasta que choco con la pared. Ichiban le lanzo un golpe con la mano izquierda, Sasame salto hacia la derecha. Mientras la chica hacia esto, Ichiban extendió su brazo derecho en un golpe hacia ella. La pelinaranja uso su brazo sano para bloquear el ataque, aun así, termino siendo movida hacia atrás.

– _Carajo, ya no me queda chakra, y aun si lo tuviera, con las heridas que tengo no sería de mucha utilidad._ –Takeshi volteo a ver a Kano, estaba inconsciente después de ese golpe.

Sasame logro lanzar un golpe propio con su mano, que al parecer le hizo daño a su oponente, aprovechando el tiempo que gano con eso, la chica salto hacia atrás. Aun con el dolor movió su brazo izquierdo y logro realizar los sellos.

– _En una distancia tan corta no tendrá tiempo de realizar su jutsu._ –Pensaba mientras saltaba hacia atrás.– Katon: Lanzallamas.

La tan poca distancia que había no le permitió a Ichiban contraatacar, solo pudo esquivar y las llamas le pasaron muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Sasame mantuvo la atención a su enemigo, había usado chakra para adherirse a la pared y subir por esta hasta estar fuera de peligro. Aun así, el fuego había quemado su ropa del lado derecho y ella aseguraba que lo vio tocarle la piel. Sin embargo, no había ninguna quemadura o daño que pudiera notar.

Ichiban salto desde el muro a Sasame y le lanzo un golpe. La pelinaraja por instinto levanto su brazo izquierdo y bloqueo el golpe, pero sintió el dolor del impacto. Ichiban aprovecho esto y le metió un golpe en el estómago, después de un patada que la saco volando. El peliverde la vio caer a solo unos metros frente a él.

– _Ya me aburrieron._ –Pensó el chico y saco un kunai. Corrió hacia ella cuando una parte del muro entre ellos exploto, enviando piedras y escombros por el lugar.

– Te dije que lo podía romper sin que se cayera todo el lugar. –Se escucho una voz de una chica que el equipo Kotohime reconoció ligeramente.

– Maldición, tuviste suerte. –Le respondió un chico.

– Morio, por favor no le des ideas. –Comento una tercera voz.

El polvo se despejo y los presentes pudieron ver las bandas de Takigakure en la chica de cabello verde, un chico de cabello azul y uno de cabello negro. Eran el equipo Hiro.

– Lo peor es que perdí la apuesta. –Comento Morio.

– Se los digo de nuevo, tienen sus prioridades mal. –Regaño Junko.– Pudieron haber derrumbado todo este lugar.

Finalmente, los de Taki prestaron atención a la amplia sala con varios chicos en ella. Asustados, sorprendidos o confundidos. Fuu los vio y pregunto.– ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Fin capítulo 95.


	96. La prueba de Aoba 2

Capítulo 96: La prueba de Aoba 2

Los genin que ya estaban en el área de entrenamiento solo veían sorprendidos y hasta asustados a los de Taki que acababan de llegar.

– ¿Que está pasando aquí? –Fue lo que pregunto Fuu, sin embargo, Junko ya había comenzado a analizar la situación.

– _Una pelea, parece que dos equipos chocaron._ –Pensó el chico. Contó a los que estaban ahí fijándose en sus bandas, después miro hacia las salidas.– _Parece que ese tipo es fuerte, por lo menos para derrotar por si solo a un equipo. Ellos probablemente se dieron cuenta y por eso es que el bloqueo las salidas._

– ¡Ah!¡Tú eres la amiga de Naruto y Satsuki! –Exclamo Fuu mientras corría hacia Sasame.

– _Que demonios, abrieron un hoyo en la pared, pero no escuche ninguna explosión o algo así._ –Pensaba Ichiban.– _Y luego estaba la manera en la que esos tres hablaban, ¿En serio ella rompió la pared sola? Eso no debería de ser posible._

– _Ella también es peligrosa._ –Pensaba Takeshi.

– Tienes heridas muy serias. –Le dijo Fuu a Sasame mientras estaba frente a ella, viendo las quemaduras en su brazo.

– ¡Cuidado! –Grito Takeshi y casi de inmediato, Ichiban apareció a un lado de Fuu. El peliverde le lanzo un golpe a la chica, pero esta simplemente levanto su brazo derecho y lo detuvo sin esfuerzo.

– Trata de no moverte mucho o podrías empeorar tus heridas. –La chica de Taki continúo hablando con Sasame.

Ichiban vio lo que acaba de ocurrir, y lo primero que hizo fue poner una distancia entre ambos.– _Pero que mierda acaba de pasar. Estoy seguro que ese golpe era muy fuerte y ella lo detuvo sin esforzarse._ –Pensaba el chico de Kusagakure.

– No te preocupes, yo me encargo del resto. –Aseguro Fuu antes de darse la vuelta para hablar directamente con Ichiban.– Eso fue muy grosero, atacar cuando hablaba con ella.

– _¿Ella se va a encargar?¿Acaso va a ayudarnos?_ –Pensó Takeshi.

Fuu se impulsó con su chakra y le lanzo un golpe a Ichiban. El chico lo bloqueo, pero logro sentir la potencia que esta tenía. Intento contraatacar, pero para cuando lo hizo, la chica ya no estaba ahí. Fuu se había movió detrás de él y le lanzo una patada, Ichiban la bloqueo pero solo por poco. El chico abrió distancia entre ambos, pero no paso mucho para que Fuu la cerrara llegando con un golpe que lo saco volando hasta que llego al área de observación en el segundo piso.

– I-increible. –Exclama Sasame mientras intentaba levantarse.

– No lo hagas. –Le dijo Morio acercándose.– Deja que te atienda. –El chico saco un pergamino en el que tenía algo de equipo médico.

– ¿Ella es fuerte? –Pregunto Sasame.

– No tienes idea. –Le dijo Morio.– Estoy seguro de que por lo menos es de las 5 personas más fuertes en este examen.

– Ya veo… entonces tenemos suerte de que sea una aliada. –Exclamo la pelinaranja, finalmente tomando un respiro desde que la lucha comenzó.

Ichiban se estaba levantando después de ese golpe.– _Esta bien… ¿Que mierda paso?_ –Se preguntaba el chico.– _¿Como es que me logro lanzar hasta aquí con un golpe? Carajo, ¿Como es que siquiera llego a este lugar?_

– Retírate y no tendré que partirte el trasero. –Amenazo Fuu.

Ichiban no siguió pensando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y simplemente salto hacia ella. Ichiba le lanzo un golpe y Fuu esquivo. De nuevo el chico ataco, esta vez con una patada que la chica también esquivo. El de kusa le lanzo un golpe, Fuu lo detuvo con su mano y después jalo el brazo, obligando a Ichiban a acercársele. Ichiban pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar el golpe al estómago que la chica quería darle. De nuevo se alejó de ella.

– _Increíble, ha hecho que se asuste._ –Pensó Takeshi.

Mientras tanto, Morio veía el encuentro.– _Ella no lo está persiguiendo. Debe de haber algo extraño con esta lucha para que no esté atacando y en su lugar solo piense._

La peliverde entonces sonrió. Apareció justo encima de Ichiban y le dio un potente golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, rompiéndolo.

* * *

– Felicidades por llegar hasta aquí. –Kurenai felicito a sus alumnos en el final de la segunda prueba.

– Gracias sensei. –Dijo Hinata.

– Eso fue muy fácil, aun si Shino con nosotros. –Exclamo Kiba.

– _Es algo bastante común que a los equipos de rastreo les vaya bien en este tipo de pruebas._ –Pensaba Aoba.– _Pero el tiempo en el que lo hicieron es ridículo, no ha pasado ni una hora y media._

– Por cierto, sensei, ¿Que hace aquí? –Pregunto Yakumo.

– A los maestros pide que estemos aquí para cuando nuestros equipos pasen. –Dijo Kurenai.– Aunque por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que ustedes serían los primeros.

– Si, bueno, no fue difícil. –Comento Kiba.

– _Con las habilidades de rastreo encontramos rápido a los otros equipos, y gracias a el genjutsu de Yakumo los neutralizamos._ –Pensó Hinata.

Yakumo miro hacia el resto de la sala y vio que había varios ninjas que no eran examinadores. Mas específicamente estos parecían ser sensores.

– Sensei, ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto la castaña. Kurenai miro lo que había llamado la atención de su alumna y comprendió de lo que hablaba.

– Ellos están aquí para supervisar el examen. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– ¿Por que?¿Que es lo que ocurre? –Pregunto Yakumo.

– El año pasado, Orochimaru se infiltro en los exámenes. –Respondió la jonin.– No creo que vuelva a hacerlo, pero es una posibilidad. Los sensores están aquí por si perciben algo extraño reaccionen de inmediato.

– Ah, ya veo. –Exclamo Yakumo.

– Vaya, aunque ya que están aquí es un poco más seguro. –Dijo Kiba.

Hinata no creía que fuera por eso, lo sabía por la forma de hablar de su maestra. Pero quizás la razón de que ella sospechara de la mentira era que conocía información que sus dos compañeros no.

– _No es cierto, ellos no están aquí por Orochimaru._ –Pensó Kurenai.– _La hokage los envió para que vigilen que ninguno de los dos jinchuriki pierda el control durante la prueba._

* * *

Sasame y Takeshi veían atónitos como es que Fuu había enterrado a Ichiban con ese golpe. La chica era más fuerte de lo que creían la primera vez que la vieron, y eso los asustaba un poco. Ichiban se levantó en un solo movimiento y le impacto un golpe en el rostro a Fuu. La chica reacciono llevando su cabeza hacia adelante, deteniendo el siguiente golpe con su frente. Ichiban entonces lanzo una patada y Fuu la detuvo levantando su pierna. El chico dio un paso atrás mientras lanzaba otro golpe, Fuu lo desvió y comenzó a moverse hacia enfrente. Ichiban reacciono ante esto lanzando una patada baja. A la peliverde lo único que se ocurrió para evitar ese ataque fue dar un salto. Mientras estaba en el aire se dio una vuelta y le lanzo una patada descendente a Ichiban. El chico logro protegerse usando sus dos brazos.

– _**No sabía que podías hacer eso.**_ –Comento el Nanabi.

– _Ni yo._

Fuu logro aterrizar y lo primero que hizo fue impulsarse hacia enfrente. Ichiban se movió hacia la derecha esquivando el ataque de la chica. Después el ataco con un golpe mientras la chica estaba de espaldas. Fuu se agacho y le dio una patada en los pies que termino tirando a Ichiban. Fuu se arrodillo y le lanzo un golpe a Ichiban mientras aún estaba en el suelo. El chico rodó evitándolo y se paró, solo para de inmediato recibir el golpe de la chica que le impacto en el rostro y lo mando por los aires.

– ¡Un golpe directo en el rostro!¡Con eso debe de haberlo acabado! –Celebro Takeshi.

Junko solo comenzó a caminar hacia el peligris.– No, te equivocas en eso.

– ¿Que?

– Vamos, levantate, sé que eso no fue suficiente para acabarte. –Le dijo Fuu a su oponente.

Ichiban comenzó a levantarse.– Vaya, esos golpes me dolieron.

– Je, me alegra eso. –Dijo Fuu.– Puse mucho esfuerzo en que así fuera. Me di cuenta en cuento te vi, tu eres anormalmente resistente, por eso es que has aguantado mis ataques.

– _¿Anormalmente resistente?_ –Se pregunto Sasame.– _Así_ _que por eso mi jutsu no le hizo nada._

– Me alegra que hayan venido, en especial tú. –Dijo el chico.– Tu estas en otro nivel completamente diferente al de los demás. ¿Como te llamas?

– Fuu.

– Bien Fuu, mi nombre es Ichiban. –Dijo el peliverde.– Y estoy muy pero muy feliz de haberte conocido. –El chico tomo una posición de pelea mientras comenzaba a acumular su chakra.– Finalmente puedo comenzar a luchar en serio.

– Me parece excelente.

Ichiban corrió hacia la chica y le lanzo un golpe. A la peliverde no se le hizo nada difícil que simplemente pasara, tomándolo de la muñeca y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, también lo tomo de la camisa. Usando su propio impulso, Fuu lanzo a Ichiban por el aire.

– _JE, aprovechare esto y la atacara con un jutsu de fuego._ –Ichiban pensó mientras estaba en el aire.

Comenzó a realizar los sellos, pero se interrumpió cuando se vio sorprendido ya que la chica comenzó a volar hacia él. Desde su espalda salieron un par de alas que la impulsaron hasta que llego hacia él. La chica le lanzo una patada que para suerte del chico, pudo bloquear. El asalto de Fuu no termino ahí, mientras continuaba en el aire le lanzo otro golpe a Ichiban se le dificulto más bloquear. La chica despareció de su vista y lo siguiente que Ichiban supo es que salió disparado hacia el área del segundo nivel, estrellándose en el muro.

– Pero que mierda… –Exclamo Ichiban mientras jadeaba.– ¿Como jodidos se supone que iba saber que podía volar?

– Por aquí. –Dijo Fuu desde la derecha de Ichiban, llamándole su atención, el chico de inmediato le lanzo un golpe, pero no impacto en nada. Desde la izquierda Fuu llego golpeándolo y lo siguió atacando con golpes y patadas.

– _Es muy difícil que pueda recuperarse._ –Pensó Junko.– _Con esas alas Fuu puede ser tan rápida como la arena de Gaara. Y si concentra el chakra en ellas, puede ser tan rápido como Rock Lee, aunque eso por muy poco tiempo._

– ¡Toma esto! –Exclamo Fuu mientras golpeaba a Ichiban, provocando que una sección del segundo nivel se rompiera, llevándose al chico.

Poniendo todo su esfuerzo, Ichiban logro aterrizar parado. Vio como la chica se acercaba volando desde frente y comenzó a realizar sus sellos.

– Jutsu de polvo brillante. –Fuu soltó un brillo desde su boca que cegó al chico, dándole el tiempo suficiente para llegar e impactarle otro golpe. La chica entonces aterrizo, haciendo que sus alas desaparecieran.– Ríndete Ichiban, no me vas a poder ganar. –Le dijo antes de comenzar a jadear.

– _El haber usado esa velocidad extra hace un momento comenzó a cansarla._ –Pensó Junko.– _Esa es la razón de que no pueda usarla tanto, porque desgasta su resistencia. Lo peor es que después de usarla sus golpes dejan de ser tan fuertes. Básicamente es algo para acabar con un oponente o en una situación desesperada._

Ichiban comenzó a levantarse.– Fue solo idea mía, ¿O esos golpes no dolieron tanto?

– _Maldición, se dio cuenta._ –Pensó Fuu. El chico se impulsó hasta ella y le lanzo un golpe que Fuu tuvo que esquivar. Le lanzo un golpe, pero su enemigo lo bloqueo con el brazo.

– Definitivamente, son más débiles. –Comento Ichiban.

La chica saco las alas y voló hacia atrás hasta aferrarse a la pared.– _Mierda._

– _El efecto de "enfriamiento" de Fuu dura solo 5 minutos. No es mucho tiempo, pero en una pelea puede parecer una eternidad._ –Pensaba Junko.– _Esa situación es mala._

Ichiban corrió por la pared hasta la chica y le lanzo una patada. Fuu la bloqueo mientras retrocedía con un paso. Ichiban siguió lanzándole golpes que la chica pudo bloquear. Fuu dio un paso hacia un lado para ponerse detrás del chico. Este se dio cuenta y cargo un montón de chakra en su puño derecho. Cuando la de Taki estaba detrás de él, lanzo el golpe. Fuu logro bloquearlo, pero el impulso la hizo retroceder por el muro hasta que se estrelló en el suelo. Fuu se levantó, evitando a Ichiban que caía hacia ella. La peliverde abrió espacio y el chico realizo unos sellos.

– Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego. –Exclamo Ichiban mientras soltaba las llamas. Estas avanzaron y cubrieron a Fuu.

– ¡Fuu-san! –Exclamo preocupada Sasame.

– Tranquila. –Le aseguro Junko.– Algo tan simple como eso no la va a derrotar.

Ichiban seguía escupiendo fuego cuando desde entre las llamas salió un brazo que lo golpeo en el rostro. Salió volando, pero pudo detenerse después de maniobrar. El chico puso su mano en donde le habían impacto.

– _Eso me dolió._ –Pensó.– _Era muy duro._

En medio del suelo quemado, justo frente a donde él estaba antes, había una figura oscura, cubierta por un material duro y resistente. En la parte de la cabeza se encontraba un cuerno y una pequeña ranura en los ojos para que el usuario pudiera ver.

– _Vaya, es la primera vez que la veo usar eso en combate._ –Pensó Morio.

* * *

– Esto es una mierda. –Exclamo Sakura mientras terminaba de revisar a los miembros del equipo que justo acababan de derrotar.

– No puede ser que no tengan una carta. –Dijo Naruto.

– Bueno, nunca mencionaron nada de que el examen terminara si no tenías cartas. –Dijo Satsuki– Mientras puedas luchar, podrás continuar y quizás hasta quitárselas a otros.

– ¿Estas segura que no está por ninguna parte?¿Y si es un genjutsu? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Tengo mi Sharingan activado, si es un genjutsu tan fuerte como para engañarme entonces ya estamos muertos. –Dijo Sakura.

– Solo Kurenia-sensei y tu hermana son las únicas que conozco que puedan hacerlo. –Dijo Sakura. Ante la mención de Isae, Satsuki se tensó un poco.– Perdón, no debí haber dicho eso.

– No te preocupes, no pasa nada. –Le aseguro Satsuki.

Naruto de repente reacciono.– ¿Sintieron eso? –Les pregunto, pero sus rostros confundidos respondían su pregunta, ellas no tenían idea de lo que había pasado.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Es solo que, sentí una explosión de chakra. –Dijo el chico.– Alguien acaba de liberar un montón de chakra.

– No puede ser, no sentimos nada. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Creí que llagamos a la conclusión de que eres el que más difícilmente percibe el chakra. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¿Entonces fue mi imaginación? –Se pregunto el chico antes de volver a sentir el chakra.– ¡Ahí está otra vez!

– _No creo que este mintiendo, pero en serio no percibo nada._ –Pensó Satsuki.– ¿Desde dónde lo sientes?

– Por ahí. –Naruto señalo al pasillo y Satsuki miro con su dojutsu activado.

– _Si, puedo ver un poco de chakra, pero es muy poco como para que lo podamos percibir. Incluso con mi sharingan se me dificulta verlo._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Además, es gris._

– ¿Que ocurre Satsuki-san? –Le pregunto Sakura.

– Naruto tiene razón, hay un chakra gris por el lugar, pero es muy poco y por eso no lo percibimos. –Respondió la pelinegra.– _Aunque quizás lo que hay que preguntarnos es porque el si lo percibió._

– Chakra gris… Fuu. –Exclamo Naruto.– Si está usando mucho chakra, debe de estar en problemas.

– O solo se está luciendo. –Dijo Sakura.– En cualquier caso sería interesante ir.

– Aun no conseguimos todas las cartas. –Señalo Satsuki.

– Vamos Satsuki, no van ni dos horas del examen, aún tenemos mucho tiempo. –Dijo Naruto.

– Quiero acabar con esto rápido para irme a dormir. –Dijo la chica.

– Ya sé que haremos. –Sakura intervino.– Lo someteremos a votación. Los que quieran ir a ver levanten la mano. –Sakura y Naruto levantaron sus brazos.

– Que carajo. –Exclamo la chica antes de que sus compañeros la tomaran de los brazos.

– Entre más pronto vayamos ahí, más pronto podemos volver a buscar las cartas. –Le dijo Sakura antes de entre ambos comenzaran a llevarse a la Uchiha.

* * *

Ichiban retrocedía mientras era seguido por Fuu acorazada con una piel de color oscuro. La chica había perdido velocidad con eso, pero a cambio había ganado mucha defensa.

– _Aun a pesar de que es más lenta puede seguirle el paso._ –Pensaba Sasame.– _Incluso le dio algunos golpes._

La patada de la chica impacto en el estómago de Ichiban y lo hizo retroceder varios metros. Fuu se detuvo un momento para recuperar aire. Ichiban estaba agradecido por eso, necesitaba ese descanso después de los incontables ataques de la chica. El peliverde comenzó a jadear, sintió como el cansancio estaba mermando sus movimientos.

– _Parece que ese jutsu que lo hace resistente está comenzando a pasarle factura._ –Pensó Junko.− _Parece gastar constantemente chakra, también creo que él no está acostumbrado a usarlo por largos periodos de tiempo. Posiblemente hasta sea la primera vez que tiene una lucha tan larga._

– Suficiente, los resultados con esto son obvios. –Exclamo Fuu mientras la armadura que la cubría comenzaba a hacerse polvo.– Vaya, no solo esa cosa es pesada, sino que hace mucho calor. Por lo menos me da una buena defensa, pero necesito poner mucho esfuerzo y chakra en mantener mi velocidad. Si no lo hago, no podre golpear a mi oponente.

– _¿Que tanto está diciendo?_ –Se preguntaba Ichiban.

– Muchas gracias, debido a que eres alguien que aguanta bastante daño, he podido experimentar con esas dos formas. –Le dijo Fuu.

– ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Ichiban.

– He estado experimentando con eso, pero no lo he podido usar en una pelea de verdad hasta este momento. –Dijo la chica.– Mis compañeros son muy suaves.

– ¡Eso es porque si nos ponemos a luchar en serio contigo te emocionas! –Le reclamo Morio.

– Tiene razón, eres muy terca. –Comento Junko recordando lo del muro.

– ¿Eh? Eso no es cierto. –Respondió la chica.

– ¡Deja de estarme jodiendo! –Le grito Ichiban.– ¡Quieres decir que todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo!¡No te has tomado la lucha en serio!

– No, todo lo contrario. –Dijo la peliverde.– Para mi este combate es serio, y por eso mismo he probado esas técnicas.

– ¡Mentirosa!

– Ichiban, déjame decirte algo. –Comento Fuu.– Enfrentarte a tipos difíciles, personas fuertes es algo de lo que puedes aprender mucho. Conoces tus limitaciones y tienes que adaptarte a lo que hagan. Es la mejor manera de hacerte más fuerte.

– ¿De que mierda hablas?

– Puede que no mucho mayor que tú, pero tengo experiencia en combates difíciles. –Dijo Fuu.– Y es por eso mismo que no me ganaras. –La piel de la chica comenzó a tomar un tono ligeramente gris.

– ¡Cállate! –Ichiban cargo contra la chica con el golpe más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitió. Su puño impacto directamente en la palma de Fuu, pero no le hizo nada, es más, Ichiban sintió como su brazo le dolía.

– _Justo de lo que hablaba._ –Pensó la chica. Fuu le dio una patada que le saco el aire a Ichiban. La chica comenzó a moverse caminando hacia el.– _Yo antes también cometía ese error. Si vas a golpear algo fuerte, tu cuerpo también debe ser resistente para aguantar el impacto._

– ¡Maldita! –Ichiban lanzo un golpe alto, Fuu simplemente se agacho y después le dio un codazo. Continuo el ataque con una patada ascendente que le dio en la barbilla y lo saco volando.

– _Tenemos mucha suerte de que sean nuestros aliados._ –Pensó Takeshi.– _Por si sola esa chica ya es aterradora._

Ichiban estaba comenzando a levantarse cuando vio a Fuu frente a él terminando unos sellos.– Futon: Impacto de aire. –La chica expulso aire que lo golpeo, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared.

– Ven, les dije que no era necesario que viniéramos. –Le dijo Satsuki a sus compañeros, llamando la atención de los demás.

– ¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Fuu.

– ¡No me ignores! –Ichiban le dio un golpe en el rostro a Fuu que la hizo retroceder. Corrió hacia ella para darle otro, pero la chica se recuperó y lanzo un golpe. Los puños de ambos chocaron.

– Retomando la pregunta de Fuu, ¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Morio.

– Naruto sintió que ella estaba liberando mucho chakra, así que decidimos venir a ver. –Respondió Sakura.

– Vez, te dije que únicamente se estaba luciendo. –Comento Satsuki.– Tiene la pelea controlada.

– ¡Sasame-chan!¡¿Estas bien?! –Pregunto Sakura a la pelinaranja.

– Tiene algunas quemaduras y golpes, pero se pondrá bien. –Le dijo Morio.

– Muchas gracias, yo me encargo desde aquí. –Dijo la pelirosa acercándose.

– _Naruto fue el que sintió… extraño._ –Pensó Junko.– _Creí que de ellos el seria el que peor percibiría chakra. Aunque claro, hablamos del chakra de un bijuu. Posiblemente entre jinchurikis sea más fácil percibirse._ –Junko devolvió su atención al combate.

Ichiban lanzaba los golpes que eran bloqueados o desviados por la jinchuriki de Takigakure. En cuanto veía la oportunidad, Fuu lograba colar uno de sus ataques entre los golpes de Ichiban. Aun así, el chico continuaba con los ataques. La chica entonces hizo aparecer sus alas y comenzó a volar hacia atrás.

– Futon: Guadaña de aire. –La chica expulso el aire que se dirigió a Ichiban. El chico vio los cortes por el piso y pudo esquivar el jutsu. Sin embargo, como puso toda su atención en eso, no vio cuando Fuu se le acerco volando, lo que le permitió a la chica meterle una patada.

– Vaya, se robó tu técnica. –Le dijo Naruto a Junko mientras el chico cargaba a Kano, acercándolo a donde estaban él y Takeshi.

– Técnicamente, los dos se la robamos a Hiro-sensei. –Respondió Junko.

– Cúbreme, voy a intentar curar a estos chicos. –Dijo Naruto.

– Lo haré. –Le dijo Junko, aunque si de todas formas no se decían lo haría.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Naruto genero un único clon que junto a él comenzó a usar jutsu medico en los chicos.– _No soy tan bueno como Sakura-san, pero al menos servirá de algo._

Fuu e Ichiban estaban sujetando las manos del otro, intentando ganarle por fuerza. La chica comenzó a dar pasos hacia enfrente, moviendo al peliverde.

– ¿Que tan fuerte es ese tipo? –Le pregunto Satsuki a Morio.

– No sabría decirte específicamente, solo lo he visto luchar contra Fuu. –Respondió Morio.– Lo que si se es que aguanta muy bien el daño. Tiene un jutsu que lo hace resistente al daño, pero parece que ya está agotado.

De un momento a otro, Fuu se plantó en su lugar. Jalo de los brazos a Ichiban y lo lanzo por el aire hasta el segundo nivel, en el área de observación. Después de esto, la piel de la chica comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

– ¿Que ocurre?¿Cansada? –Pregunto el chico de Kusagakure.

– No, pero tu si. –Le dijo la chica.– Si continuas vas a agotar tu chakra, si pasa eso pasa morirás.

– _¿Que demonios con esta chica?_ –Se pregunto Ichiban.– _Soy su oponente, ¿Por que está preocupada por mí?_

Ichiban estaba molestándose por la actitud de la chica. Pero no pudo hacer nada porque desde detrás de él un puño gigante lo golpeo enviándolo al centro de la arena.

– No creo que eso era necesario. –Le dijo Isaribi a Chouji.

– Vamos Isaribi, tú también querías ver este lugar. –Le dijo Ino.– Aparte tardaríamos mucho en encontrar una entrada. –Fue entonces que los miembros del equipo 10 vieron que había un montón de gente en la arena, todos confundidos por los recién llegados.

– Parece que no fuimos los únicos con esa idea. –Comento Chouji.

– _Muy bien, ¿Que mierda?_ –Se pregunto Ichiban con su rostro aun en el suelo. El chico finalmente se levanto, viéndose rodeado por oponentes.– _Esto no es bueno._ –Volvió a escuchar una explosión y volteo hacia arriba, viendo como los escombros caían hacia él. El peliverde logro evitarlos, llevándose un increíble susto.– ¡Ahora que!

– Te estabas tardando. –Ichiban logro escuchar la voz conocida entre el polvo de la explosión.

– ¿Que están haciendo aquí? –Le pregunto a las dos figuras cuando el polvo se despejo, un chico de cabello negro y una pelirroja con lentes.

– ¿Que hacemos aquí? Venimos a recogerte porque te tardaste demasiado. –Le dijo Soichi, el chico de cabello negro. Él se tiro por el agujero, aterrizando justo a un lado de Ichiban.

– Escucha, yo…

– Cállate. –Le respondió Soichi.– No me importa. Nos vamos. –Dijo antes de dirigirse al resto de la sala.– Siento los problemas que mi compañero les pudo haber causado, si no les importa, procederemos a retirarnos.

– Pero yo aún…

– Cállate.

– Bien. –Ichiban respondió y se preparaba para irse, cuando Soichi acerco su mano a gran velocidad.

– Olvidas algo. –El pelinegro saco algo de entre la ropa de Ichiban y se lo lanzo a Fuu, la chica lo atrapo y se puso a examinarlo.

– _¿Dos cartas?_ –Pensó la peliverde.

– ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! –Pregunto Ichiban.

– Perdiste el combate, así que me parece una justa recompensa. –Dijo Soichi.– ¿Con eso basta?

– Si, no hay problema. –Respondió Fuu.

– Bien, entonces nos vamos. –Tanto Ichiban como Soichi brincaron al hoyo en él techo y comenzaron a correr junto a su compañera, seguramente al lugar donde finalizaría el examen.

– _Esos tipos, ellos eran sus compañeros._ –Pensó Takeshi.– _Y aquel de cabello negro… ese tipo al que nos enfrentamos antes le tenía miedo._

– _Si Ichiban le tenía miedo al de cabello negro, ¿Eso significa que es más fuerte?_ –Pensaba Fuu antes de sonreír.– _Excelente._

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde, Sakura ya había acabado de atender a Sasame.

– Listo, con eso deberías poder continuar hasta que termine la prueba. –Dijo Sakura.

– Gracias, Sakura-san. –Le dijo Sasame con una reverencia.

– No es nada. Por cierto, deberías ir al hospital cuando termine esta prueba, solo para estar segura. –Continuo la pelirosa.

– ¡¿En serio me perdí de todo eso?! –Pregunto Kano.– ¡Mierda!¡¿Por que carajo me tuvo que noquear?!

– Por cierto, ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? –Pregunto Ino.

– Parecían ser ninjas de Kusagakure, y por lo menos ese tipo Ichiban era bastante persistente. –Comento Satsuki.

– ¿De Kusagakure? –Pregunto la rubia.– Vaya, eso es inesperado. Con excepción de Fuu y Junko, generalmente los de las aldeas menores no son muy fuertes.

Naruto volteo a ver a Morio, pero este no se veía molesto por el comentario.

– No me molesta el comentario. –Dijo el peliazul.– Yo sé que tengo muy poco chakra. De hecho, creo que de todos los participantes que repiten el examen, soy el más débil.

– Por cierto, ¿Que haremos con esto? –Pregunto Fuu.

– A ti te las dieron, has lo que quieras. –Respondió Satsuki.

– Es que, nosotros ya tenemos las tres. –Dijo la peliverde mientras Junko mostraba sus cartas.– La única razón por la que vinimos es que queríamos ver este lugar. –Una gotita de sudor cayo por la nuca de Satsuki y Sakura.

– ¿Verdad que se ve interesante? –Pregunto Ino, ellos también habían venido para ver.

– Si están completos, entonces quizás deberías de dárselas a Sasame-chan y su equipo. –Sugirió Sakura.

La oferta sonaba como una solución a los problemas del equipo. Estaban heridos y cansados, no solo por la batalla sino por estar despiertos desde las 4 de la mañana. El terminar con la prueba y tener un descanso definitivamente les caería bien. Sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba sobre esa idea. Termina con sus problemas, pero era la salida fácil.

– No podemos aceptarla. –Dijo Sasame.– Es cierto que luchamos contra el pero… la única razón de que estemos vivos es que ustedes nos ayudaron.

– Sasame tiene razón. –Dijo Takeshi.– Aceptamos la oferta, pero no podemos aceptar la carta.

– Yo… no entiendo nada. Pero estoy deacuerdo con ellos. –Exclamo Kano.

– Si acaso, podríamos tomar una y dársela a Sakura-san por curarnos. –Comento la pelinaranja.

– _Yo también ayude._ –Comento mentalmente Naruto.

– _**¿Seguro?¿No los echaste a perder?**_ –Comento el Kyubi.

– Ah bueno, en ese caso. –La chica las lanzo al aire y por instinto los del equipo 7 las atraparon.

– ¿Ustedes no necesitan una? –Le pregunto Sakura a Isaribi.

– No, ya tenemos las tres. –Dijo Isaribi.– Únicamente vinimos a ver este lugar.

– En ese caso, ya estamos completos. –Dijo Satsuki.

Naruto vio la carta que tenía en su mano y después miro a la pelinaranja.– Sasame-chan, te reto a una pelea, aquí y ahora.

– ¿Eh?

– Te estoy retando a una lucha por la carta de tu equipo. –Le dijo Naruto mientras mostraba la suya.– Pongo como apuesta esta carta.

La chica estaba paralizada. Naruto era alguien extremadamente fuerte a quien admiraba y pedía ahora mismo luchar contra ella. Sin embargo, la situación en la que se encontraban no era buena y no estaba segura de poder ganar.

– _Vamos, que diría el zorro._ –Pensó Naruto.– Si no luchas contra mi, creo que me veré obligado a enfrentarme a tu equipo y quitarles la carta por la fuerza. –El chico entonces soltó una risa maligna de personaje de manga.

– _**Yo nunca diría algo como eso.**_ –Comento el kyubi.

Los demás solo lo veían con rostro incrédulo por la mala actuación del rubio. Sakura era la única excepción.

– ¡¿Oye estás loco?! –Pregunto Sakura mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su sudadera.– Sasame-chan está muy cansada y herida.

– Sakura-san, ella es una ninja y este examen es una simulación de una misión. –Le dijo Naruto.– ¿Cuantas veces no hemos luchado así?

– Bueno eso es cierto pero… –La chica soltó a Naruto.

El chico entonces le hablo en voz baja.– Se que estas muy preocupado por ella, yo también lo estoy. Pero si la proteges demasiado no podrá volverse más fuerte.

– _Él tiene razón, quizás la estoy sobre protegiendo._ –Pensó la pelirosa.– Esta bien, pero trata de no ser tan duro.

– Lo haré. –Le aseguro antes de devolver su atención a la pelinaranja.– ¿Que dices? Si no aceptas simplemente romperé la carta.

– Acepto la lucha, Naruto-san. –Dijo Sasame.– Daré todo lo que pueda.

– Si, no espero menos. –Le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Fin capítulo 96.

* * *

Omake: Tácticas de la primera prueba 2

El objetivo de la primera prueba es conseguir información para responder el examen. El equipo 10 fue el que lo hizo de la manera más convencional, conseguir la información de quienes tienen los libros, localizar los libros, conseguir la respuesta requerida y escapar sin que se den cuenta. Aun así, hubo equipos que siguieron una ruta menos convencional…

Gai revisaba el examen del equipo 8, un poco confundido.

− Juraría que no les puse esa pregunta. −Comento el hombre mientras leía. Eso llamo la atención de Gai pero continuo leyendo.− También estoy seguro que esa hoja no tenía esta pregunta. −Comento al tiempo que continuaba leyendo.− Esa pregunta ni siquiera la pensé.

Algunas horas antes.

− Nos faltan tes preguntas. −Dijo Kiba.

− Si, y con el tiempo que tenemos la podemos responder sin dificultad. −Dijo Yakumo cuando los estómagos de todos sonaron.

− Bueno, ya casi es la hora de la comida. −Dijo Hinata.

− Podríamos comer y después acabar el examen. −Dijo Kiba.

− No, la culpa no nos dejara disfrutar la comida. −Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Yakumo y Hinata, provocando una gotita de sudor del Inuzuka.

− Tengo una idea. −Dijo Yakumo.− Usemos un genjutsu para cambiar las preguntas por otras de las que sabemos la respuesta.

Táctica número 2, cambiar las preguntas con un genjutsu y esperar que el examinador no se de cuenta.


	97. La prueba de Aoba 3

Capítulo 97: La prueba de Aoba 3

Los demás genin se habían subido al área de observación dejando únicamente a Naruto y Sasame abajo.

– _Naruto, ¿Que es lo que estas intentando?_ –Se pregunto Satsuki.

– _Sasame-chan, ten cuidado._ –Pensó Sakura.

– ¿Están claras las reglas? –Le pregunto Naruto a la pelinaranja.

– Si, luchamos por la carta del otro. –Le dijo Sasame.– Este será como un combate real, así que puedo intentar lo que sea para derrotarte.

– Muy bien, trataremos de que sea algo justo, así que nadie interfiera. –Dijo el rubio.

– _No importa como lo quieras ver, Sasame no tiene oportunidad contra alguien tan fuerte como él._ –Pensó Takeshi.

– _Naruto-san es un usuario de viento, y yo de fuego tengo la ventaja elemental._ –Pensaba la pelinaranja.– _Debo de intentar mantener esta lucha en uso de jutsus. Si realiza clones tengo que acabarlos rápido y en general mantener la distancia, es alguien muy rápido y fuerte._

– Yo seré la refering del combate. –Les dijo Ino mientras saltaba al centro.– ¿Están listos? –Los dos genin asintieron.– En ese caso, ¡Que inicie el combate!

Solo porque Sasame vio los combates anteriores de Ichiban y Fuu, fue que ella pudo percibir el impulso de Naruto y agacharse a tiempo para evitar la patada. La pierna de Naruto paso por encima de ella, pero el chico utilizo el impulso para darse una vuelta en el aire y lanzar otra patada. Sasame la bloqueo mientras saltaba hacia atrás, evitando todo el daño que el rubio le pudo haber hecho.

– _Increíble, Sasame lo evito._ –Pensó Kano.

– _Parece que se ha hecho más fuerte después de esa batalla._ –Se dijo Takeshi.

– _Vaya, esa niña aprende rápido._ –Pensó Junko.– Después _de ver como como Ichiban y Fuu usaban ese impulso con chakra, ella aprendió a predecirlo y puede defenderse._

Naruto continúo avanzando mientras lanzaba golpes que la chica bloqueaba o esquivaba. El chico lanzo uno muy potente que deshizo la defensa de la pelinaranja, dejándola abierta a un golpe. Sasame iba hacia atrás, cayéndose, pero en lugar intentar evitarlo la chica se dejó caer, evitando el siguiente ataque de Naruto. Mientras el chico pasaba por su lado, la pelinaranja tenía la oportunidad de golpearlo en las costillas, pero no la aprovecho. La chica cayó al suelo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse.

– Ah, tenía la oportunidad y se le fue. –Dijo Kano.

– No, te equivocas, eso no era una oportunidad. –Dijo Satsuki.– En ese momento, Naruto se dejó abierto esperando a que atacara, quería que lo hiciera para atacarla.

– _Está luchando a la defensiva._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Bien._

El chico volvió a comenzar su ataque, llegando con un poderoso golpe. Sin embargo, la chica ya había visto como hacia eso antes, y en esa ocasión lo desvió hacia un lado en lugar de intentar bloquearlo.

– _Este es un combate que no puedo ganar por fuerza ni por velocidad._ –Pensaba Sasame.– _Mi única oportunidad es con mi jutsu de fuego._

Naruto dio un golpe que obligo a Sasame a retroceder. La pelinaranja seguía pensando en cómo derrotar a Naruto mientras tenía que defenderse de sus ataques. La chica tenía solo una oportunidad, y debía aprovechar el momento justo para utilizarla. Naruto volvió a atacar impactando sus golpes en la defensa de Sasame, esto eventualmente la hizo retroceder.

– _Está retrocediendo para reducir el daño de los impactos._ –Pensó Ino.

– _Solo tengo una oportunidad._ –Pensó la chica. El golpe de la chica la obligo a retorcer mientras que el rubio formaba una esfera de chakra en su mano.

– ¡¿En serio lo va a hacer?! –Cuestiono Sakura.

– Rasengan. –Naruto exclamo mientras impactaba en el cuerpo de Sasame, sin embargo, esta se convirtió en una nube de humo y Naruto termino golpeando un pedazo de escombros.

Detrás de él, rápidamente Sasame terminaba de formar los sellos.– Katon: Lanzallamas. –La pelinaranja expulso el fuego desde su boca hacia el rubio.

Naruto logro evitarlo por poco saltando hacia la derecha y después poniendo distancia entre ellos.– Eso estuvo muy cerca.

– _Ya veo, Sasame-chan no solo retrocedió porque los golpes le estaban ganando, lo condujo directo a entre esos escombros para cambiarse por uno detrás de Naruto._ –Pensó Sakura.– _Es bastante ingenioso Sasame-chan._

– Si ese ataque hubiera sido contra alguien de su edad y experiencia, lo hubiera derrotado. –Comento Morio.

– La única razón por la que Naruto logró escapar es porque está acostumbrado a esquivar jutsus de fuego. –Agrego Satsuki, recordando los entrenamientos que habían tenido hace un año.

− Aunque esa estrategia se parece a algo que el mismo Naruto haría. −Señalo Junko.

Naruto estaba sonriendo de felicidad.– Muy bien Sasame-chan. –Felicito el rubio mientras llevaba su mano a un porta rollos en su pierna izquierda.– Eres mucho más fuerte que hace un año. Por eso mismo, creo que poder usar esto sin preocuparme.

Naruto abrió el pergamino y de este salió un kunai. El chico lo sujeto y termino lanzándolo hacia la chica que lo esquivo. En lo que la de los campos de arroz hacia esto, el de konoha corrió hacia ella con otro kunai en la mano. Sasame saco uno de los propios y ambas armas chocaron por un instante, antes de que la de Naruto partiera la de Sasame y el filo de su kunai siguiera, pasando por un lado del hombro de Sasame y realizándole un corte.

– ¡¿Que?! –Se pregunto Kano.– ¿Que mierda acaba de pasar?

– Acabo de usar chakra elemental para afilar mi kunai. –Dijo Naruto.– Eso me dio la ventaja en el choque. ¿Te lastime?

– No, está bien, no es nada grave. –Respondió la pelinaranja.– Aunque no sabía que se podía hacer eso con el chakra elemental _. –_ Continuo la chica.– _Me pregunto si yo también…_

– ¡Entonces vamos a continuar! –Naruto grito mientras volvió a sacar kunais desde el pergamino y lanzándolos hacia la chica. Sasame salto y se cubrió en uno de los pedazos más grandes de escombro, pero cuando un kunai atravesó una parte de esta, la chica salió del escondite y volvió a esquivar.

– _Reforzar armas es quizás una de las maneras menos extravagantes de usar el chakra elemental._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Sin embargo, es relativamente fácil de aprender, es rápido y sigiloso, por lo que puedes agarrar a un oponente desprevenido. Si después de verlo esa chica se pone a aprenderlo le será muy útil._

El chico cerro su pergamino, dándole a Sasame un respiro. El chico lo guardo, pero su ataque no había terminado. Sasame vio como Naruto realizaba unos sellos.– Futon: Gran devastación. –Sasame no tuvo tiempo tiempo para poder contraatacar con su propio jutsu, sin embargo, si lo tuvo para protegerse en uno de los escombros.

– _Esto es malo._ –Pensó antes de ver como Naruto salía desde el lado izquierdo.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –Naruto volvió a utilizar la técnica que impacto en el suelo donde no había nada, Sasame había logrado esquivar de nuevo.

– _Puede que tenga la ventaja elemental, pero no puedo realizar mi técnica tan rápido._ –Pensó la chica. La pelinaranja cerro sus puños y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aun tenía el kunai en la mano.– _No sé si funcionara, ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de hacerlo._

La chica comenzó a concentrar el chakra en su arma. Mientras tanto, vio como Naruto volvía a realizar los sellos. Sasame corrió directamente hacia el chico.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –Naruto libero el aire contra Sasame, con menor fuerza que antes.

La chica continúo corriendo y puso su kunai enfrente, justo en ese momento, el arma se cubrió de llamas. Naruto estaba sorprendido por verla hacer eso y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio como cuando el fuego entro en contacto con el viento incremento su potencia. Aun así, el chico se quitó del camino, dejando que Sasame le pasara por un lado. Naruto le metió un rodillazo en el estómago, lo cual le saco tomo el aire a Sasame y la dejo inconsciente.

– La batalla se terminó. –Anuncio Ino.

– Ya ni me acordaba que eras la refering. –Comento Naruto.

– ¡Sasame-chan! –Sakura salto a la arena para atender a la pelinaranja. A primera vista no tenía nada, aun así la pelirosa no podía evitar sentirse molesta.– Te pasaste Naruto, no tenías que ir tan lejos.

– Ella es más fuerte de lo crees, Sakura-san. –Le aseguro Naruto antes de mirar a Ino.– Ino, puedo pedirte un favor.

– Debes de estar desesperado para hacerlo. –Le respondió la rubia. Mientras esos dos hablaban, Sakura pudo ver que la mano derecha de Naruto tenía algunas quemaduras.

– _Ella se las hizo en ese último ataque._ –Pensó Sakura.– _Tienes razón, es más fuerte de lo que creo. Aun así, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella._

* * *

Cuando Sasame se despertó, estaba sobre una bolsa de dormir en uno de los costados del segundo piso. La chica se levantó y vio a los demás sentados a solo unos metros de ella.

– Ya despertaste, ¿Como te sientes? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Bien, gracias por curarme Sakura-san.

– Perdón si me pase de fuerza. –Le dijo Naruto.– Pero creo que aprendiste algunas cosas valiosas.

– Si, muchas gracias por eso. –Dijo Sasame.

– Toma. –Le dijo Naruto mostrándole la carta.

– Pero yo no gane.

– Mantuviste una lucha contra alguien con más experiencia que tú y aprendiste a reforzar tus armas con chakra elemental. –Le dijo el rubio.– Para mí eso es suficiente para declararte la ganadora.

– _Nunca fue sobre si ella podría ganar._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Él quería que consiguiera experiencia en peleas._ –La pelinegra vio a Sasame interactuar con sus compañeros y no pudo evitar sonreír.– _Esos dos son como hermanos mayores para ella._

– Eres muy asombrosa Sasame. –Le dijo Kano.– Gracias a ti ahora tenemos 2 cartas.

– Y no querías ser la líder. –Le dijo Takeshi.

– Nosotros vamos a ir a acabar con el examen. –Le dijo Sakura a los genin.– Deberían al menos acercarse para poner algunas trampas o emboscadas, más porque les quedan menos de 4 horas.

– ¡¿Menos de 4?! –Reacciono Sasame.– Dormí tanto…

– No te preocupes, nosotros también aprovechamos para dormir. –Le aseguraro Kano.

– Lo necesitábamos después de estar despiertos desde las 4 de la mañana. –Comento Takeshi.

– Siempre puedes echarle la culpa a Naruto. –Le dijo Sakura.

– Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con todo. –Dijo Sasame.

– No te preocupes, el año pasado nosotros también tuvimos ayuda de los otros equipos. –Respondió Satsuki.– Aunque, desde ahora ustedes están solos.

– No se preocupen, les aseguro que nos verán en la siguiente prueba. –Les dijo Kano.

* * *

En menos de 15 minutos el equipo 7 había llegado a terminar el examen. Entraron a una sala amplia donde se encontraba Aoba con varios examinadores y dispersados por el lugar varios de los equipos. Algunos estaban durmiendo, recuperándose del cansancio de las otras dos pruebas, sin embargo, había otros que estaban despiertos leyendo o platicando con sus compañeros. En uno de los grupos más grandes, estaban los equipos 8, 10 y el equipo Hiro. Algunos de los miembros estaban durmiendo, pero Fuu, Isaribi, Choji y Kiba continuaban despiertos y jugando cartas.

– ¿Por que tardaron tanto? –Pregunto la peliverde con la cabeza de Junko en sus piernas.

– No quisimos dejarlos hasta que Sasame-chan estuviera bien. –Dijo Sakura.

– Si que cuidan a esa chica. –Dijo Kiba.– ¿Por que?

– La conocimos en una misión en los campos de arroz. –Respondió Naruto. Satsuki se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

– ¿Que le ocurre? –Pregunto Chouji.

– Este… aun esta medio enojada. –Respondió Naruto.– Yo y Sakura-san nos fuimos a esa misión mientras ella aún estaba internada en el hospital. Aunque quisiéramos llevarla no podíamos, estaba lastimada.

– ¿Y aun está molesta por eso? –Pregunto el Inuzuka.

– Si… tengo un año intentando de calmarla. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¿Quizás deberíamos hablar más sobre Ero-senin? Así se le quitara. –Sugirió Naruto.

– Emm… esto… sobre la misión… –Comento Isaribi.

– ¡Ah!¡Cierto! –Exclamo Sakura.

* * *

– Satsuki caminaba por el lugar pateando una piedrita.– _Estúpida misión… estúpidos compañeros que me abandonaron._ –Pensó la Uchiha.

– ¡Ah!¡Eres tú! –Escucho la Uchiha que la llamaban. Volteo hacia un lado y vio a una chica de cabello corto negro con ojos rosas. También a muchos despertándose con quejas por los gritos de la chica. Aun así, Satsuki la reconoció, no podía olvidarla tan fácilmente cuando le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y también sugerido darle uno en los labios.

– Kurotsuchi. –Exclamo Satsuki, con cierta molestia en sus palabras.

– Vaya, vaya, me recuerdas… ¿Por que será? –Se preguntaba la chica.

– ¿Que quieres? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– No tienes que ser tan agresiva, fue un beso en la mejilla, y fue más que nada para ver si alguna de ustedes reaccionaba. –Le explico.– Lo siento si eso te enojo.

– Disculpas aceptadas, pero sigo molesta. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¿Y tu novio?

– No es mi novio…

– ¿Entonces la pelirosa se quedó con él?

– ¿Que? No…

– Ah… ya veo… no se ha dado cuenta… –Dijo tranquilamente la de los ojos rosas antes de explotar.– ¡¿QUE TAN IDIOTA PUEDE SER?!¡¿YA PASO UN PUTO AÑO?!

Los gritos de Kurotsuchi volvieron a despertar a los que estaban dormidos, estos estaban quejándose mientras que Satsuki soltaba una gotita de sudor.

– En su defensa, se fue a entrenar durante un año. –Dijo Satsuki.– De hecho únicamente vino para estos exámenes.

– Oh ya veo… –Exclamo Kurotsuchi.– Pero sigue siendo un idiota.

– De eso no hay duda. –Coincidió Satsuki.

* * *

– Vaya. –Exclamo Kiba cuando Naruto y Sakura terminaron de contar la historia.

– Ahora veo por lo que esa niña tuvo que pasar. –Dijo Isaribi.– Pero me alegra que tenga a su clan y ustedes para ayudarla.

– Pero bueno, pasando a otras cosas. –Dijo Naruto cuando vio a Satsuki regresando.– ¿A quiénes más han visto?

– Kurotsuchi y su equipo pasaron. –Les dijo Satsuki.– Me los acabo de encontrar.

– Se me hizo haberla escuchado gritar. –Comento Sakura.

– Esos tipos de Kusagakure también llegaron. –Les dijo Isaribi.– Lo peor es que Ichiban no parecía para nada herido.

– ¿Que demonios? Es que acaso es un monstruo. –Comento Kiba. Eso puso a pensar a los demás.

– _¿Podría tratarse de un jinchuriki?_ –Se pregunta Sakura.– _Después de todo, sabemos que es muy resistente, justo como Naruto y esa técnica debe de haber gastado mucho chakra, lo cual significa que debe tener reservas muy grandes. Es una posibilidad que tenga un bijuu encerrado en su interior._

– _¿No hay forma de que sepas si tiene a un bijuu dentro?_ –Pregunto Fuu al Nanabi.

– _**No, de todos soy el que peor sirve para percibir chakra.**_ –Respondió el escarabajo.

– _Pero supiste que Gaara tenía al Ichibi._ –Comento la peliverde.

– _**Eso fue únicamente porque vi sus habilidades y las distinguí**_ _._ –Respondió el escarabajo.– _**Recuerda que tampoco pude percibir que Naruto era un jinchuriki, y pasaste muchos días junto a él. Ese chico ha mostrado mucho chakra, pero nada que me asegure se trata de una habilidad de los otros.**_

* * *

Naruto estaba frente a la reja del kyubi.

– **¿Y ahora que quieres?** –Pregunto el bijuu.

– Dime, ese tipo, Ichiban ¿Es un jinchuriki? –Pregunto el rubio.

– **¿Y porque es que yo habría de saberlo?** –Pregunto el zorro.

– Vamos, tú tienes una gran nariz, ¿No puedes percibir el olor de otro bijuu o algo así? –Pregunto Naruto.

– **No, la única manera en la que puedo percibir el mundo exterior es si amplifico alguno de mis sentidos con mi chakra.** –Respondió el zorro.– **Además el chakra se puede percibir con la nariz, pero no tiene un olor especifico. Por último, digamos que el chakra si tuviera olor, él tendría que haber usado el chakra de su bijuu para que lo identificara y aun así sería muy difícil.**

– ¿Por que?

– **Supongo que tiene sentido que no lo sepas porque nunca has visto "nuestro" sistema de chakra.**

– ¿Nuestro?

– **Tu sistema y el mío están conectados. Si tu usas chakra siempre una ligera parte del mío también sale, es algo involuntario para lo que no se puede hacer nada. Lo mismo ocurre cuando usas el mío; no importa cuanto sea, siempre va una parte del tuyo.**

– Oh, creo que lo entiendo. Entonces si nuestros sistemas están unidos...

– **Si, eso significa que, si me extraen de ti, tu sistema de chakra se destrozara por completo y morirás.**

– Entiendo.

– **No te mueras.**

– Awww… te preocupas por mí. –Exclamo el chico.

– **¡No lo hago!¡Lo digo únicamente porque si tu mueres yo también lo hago!¡Si no fuera por eso me importaría un carajo lo que te ocurriera!**

– Sigue negando tu cariño.

* * *

Naruto salió de ahí con un ligero escalofrió en su espalda, lo cual los demás lo vieron.

– ¿Que pasa? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Nada, estaba pensando en ese tipo. –Respondió el rubio.

– Yo creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por él. –Dijo Chouji.– Es su compañero quien me parece más peligroso.

– Si, tienes mucha razón. –Dijo Satsuki.– Ichiban se veía aterrado cuando sus compañeros llegaron, y cuando él le ordeno algo, no dudo en cumplirlo.

– Si, tienes razón. –Comento Sakura.– No sé si ese tipo es fuerte, pero para que Ichiban le haya hecho caso, debe ser peligroso.

Naruto se recargo en la pared y suspiro.– Ichiban es fuerte, el tipo que le ordeno parece ser por lo menos peligroso, y no sabemos nada sobre esa pelirroja, puede que hasta sea más peligrosa que ellos. –Exclamo el rubio.– Eso es genial. El que haya tipos tan fuertes y desconocidos… no sé porque me emociona.

Los demás no comentaron nada porque también conocían ese sentimiento. Hasta ese momento el examen les parecía como algo sencillo que únicamente harían por participar y luchar entre ellos, sin embargo, ahora que sabían sobre oponentes fuertes de otras aldeas, no podían evitar estar impacientes por enfrentarlos. Justo en esos momentos, Junko estaba despertándose.

– ¿Oigan es en serio? –Se pregunto uno de los genin cercanos.

– Esos tipos suenan peligrosos y ellos solo quieren enfrentarse a ellos.

– ¿Que mierda ocurre con ellos?

– ¿No son ellos parte de los novatos demonio?

– ¡¿Que?!¡¿Es en serio?! Si lo es entonces no sobreviviremos la siguiente prueba.

Había muchos comentarios y susurros de los otros equipos, lo cual hizo que los demás comenzaran a darse cuenta de algo importante.

– _Parece que aquí hay más de 30 personas._ –Pensó Satsuki.

– _Cuando terminamos la primera prueba habían mas de 100 alumnos, y según la naturaleza del examen a lo mucho podían pasar una tercera parte. Aquí hay más de esos._ –Pensó Sakura.

– Oye Fuu, ¿No fueron esos a los primeros que les quitamos las cartas? –Pregunto Junko mientras apuntaba a un grupo de genins.

– Oye es cierto, deberíamos ir a saludarlos. –Dijo la peliverde.

– Por supuesto que no. –Pregunto Junko.– ¿Acaso quieres meter el dedo en la llaga?

En eso, Naruto vio a una chica morena y de cabello rojo caminar por enfrente de ellos. La chica inmediatamente levanto su mano derecha con el dedo medio arriba. Naruto devolvió la seña.

– ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto Isaribi, los genin se dieron la vuelta y comprendieron la batalla de señas entre esos dos.

– Karui, suficiente. –Le dijo una chica rubia de amplio busto a la pelirroja.

– Lo siento, fue el instinto. –Respondió y los demás soltaron una gotita de sudor.– ¿Así que lograste llegar hasta la tercera ronda?

– ¿Sorprendida? Tenemos experiencia. –Dijo Naruto.– Son ustedes los que de milagro lograron pasar.

– Ja, no creas, no fue tan complicado. –Le aseguro.– Por cierto, ¿Se dieron cuenta?

– Si. –Respondieron los demás.

– Quedan aún al menos tres horas, pero hay más de los que se supone. –Dijo Samui.– Si bien, es posible que todos hayan llegado con tiempo de sobra, el que haya de mas no tiene explicación.

– Esto es malo, ¿Que ira a ocurrir?¿Y si somos muchos y nos ponen otra prueba?¿Cuantos tienen que eliminar?¿Y si aun después de esa prueba nos ponen todavía otra? –Omoi comenzó a autodesesperarse con los escenarios que planteaba.

– Aunque, puede que si haya otra fase. –Comento Sakura.

– No, no por favor, no quiero otra de esas. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿De que hablan? –Pregunto Karui.

– Una preliminar. –Dijo Satsuki.– Digamos que por alguna razón, aun eliminando a los de más quedan muchos, entonces se hará una preliminar de la siguiente prueba.

– No, no, no, ni siquiera te atrevas a sugerirla. –Comento Naruto.

– ¿Y que le pasa a él? –Pregunto la pelirroja.

– Ah, veras, el año pasado también hubo preliminares. –Dijo Satsuki.– Pero por el número de participantes, hubo un combate de tres en el que Naruto se enfrento a dos del mismo equipo… y después en el examen tuvo otro combate de tres… y si no hubiera pasado la invasión, hubiera tenido otro combate de tres…

– Entonces no le gustan los combates de tres. –Comento Karui.

* * *

Aoba miraba el área llena de genin.

– Aoba-san, tenemos un problema. –Dijo uno de los examinadores.

– Si, lo sé. No te preocupes, todo va deacuerdo a mi plan. –Dijo el hombre.– Me encargare de ello antes de que la hokage se presente.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, llegaron otros 5 equipos al área, siendo el equipo de los campos de arroz el último en presentarse.

– Llegamos a lo último otra vez. –Dijo Sasame.

– Lo importante es que pasamos. –Le dijo Kano.– Así le hacemos siempre que ¿no?

– El que simplemente pasar se su objetivo es hasta cierto punto deprimente. –Le dijo Takeshi.

– ¿Cómo lo lograron? –Les pregunto Sakura.

– Había un tipo con muchas cartas, logramos quitarle una y escapar sin que se diera cuenta. –Dijo Sasame.– Tuvimos suerte.

– No, fueron nuestras habilidades. –Le aseguro Takeshi.

– ¡Presten atención! –Grito un examinador desde una posición elevada.– Aoba-san les va a hablar.

El hombre de lentos oscuros y cabello similar a sus lentes se aclaró la garganta.– Felicidades por pasar la prueba, aunque tengo que decir que estoy impresionado, hay más de los que esperaba. De hecho, son más de los que podría ser siquiera posible

– _Los examinadores se dieron cuenta, aunque era obvio._ –Dijo Satsuki.

– Esto requiere que revisemos las cartas de que todos los tramposos que entregaron las falsas. –Les dijo el hombre. Varios murmullos comenzaron entre los genin.– Sabemos cuáles son no se preocupen, después de todo, nosotros las hicimos. –Aoba saco una de las cartas que habían usado en la prueba.– Varios de ustedes se encontraron con alguien en los pasillos que les pidió su carta a cambio de tres falsificaciones y les aseguro que no se darían cuenta. Bueno, él tenía razón, ningún examinador se daría cuenta de su trampa, excepto yo por un pequeña y casi imperceptible marca en la esquina. –El hombre señalo la esquina donde algunos lograron ver la marca.– Yo sé sobre esa marca, ¿Se preguntan porque? Sencillo, yo mismo hice estas cartas trampa y le pedí a alguien que se las entregara a cambio de una de sus cartas.

– ¡¿Entonces nos van a reprobar por eso?!¡¿Por que?! –Pregunto un genin.– ¡Pidieron que entregáramos 3 cartas y eso hicimos!¡Únicamente sabe que son falsas porque usted mismo las creo!

– No comprendes el propósito de la prueba, y por eso mismo fallaste. –Le dijo Aoba.– Sinceramente, nada les impedía a ustedes hacer sus propias cartas falsas y llegar aquí por casualidad. –Comento.– Esta prueba no era más que una simulación de un misión. Se les pidió conseguir tres objetos y entregarlos, el que no hayan cumplido esa orden es la razón por la que fallaron.

– Pero un ninja siempre debe de usar trucos para lograr sus objetivos. –Dijo otro genin.

– En una misión real, cumplir el objetivo tratando de engañar al cliente es lo peor que puedes hacer. –Dijo el hombre.– No solo este estará enojado y nunca los volverá a contratar, la desconfianza por ese engaño hará que no quiera contratarlos, tanto a ustedes como a ninjas de su aldea. Otros clientes temiendo que les ocurra lo mismo dejaran de pedir los servicios de su aldea y así esta caerá. –Explico.– Con su pequeño engaño no solo arruinaron su carrera ninja, sino la de todos en su aldea. –El hombre vio a los genin, había una minoría que se mostraba arrepentida por lo que hicieron.– Sin embargo, veo que para algunos esta explicación no basta, por eso, los otros examinadores de la hoja y yo hemos decidido algo; Todos lo que hicieron trampa hoy serán automáticamente reprobados por nosotros en cualquier examen. Con el simple hecho de presentarse ya estarán reprobados y esto se mantendrá hasta que ustedes o nosotros mueramos. Aprendan a vivir con esa mancha, ese error. –Ahora se dio la vuelta y camino a una línea con el resto de los examinadores. El hombre llamo la atención antes paso al frente.

– ¡A continuación enlistare a los equipos que fallaron la prueba y deben de retirarse inmediatamente! –Dijo el examinador.

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde, los genin que no pasaron fueron retirados del lugar. Cuando se terminó con la lista aun quedaron 33 genin en el examen.

– _Increíble, aun después de eso lograron pasar cerca del maximo número posible de genin._ –Pensó Aoba.– _Si son un grupo bastante competente._

– _Logramos pasar 33._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Eso significa que tendremos preliminares._

– _No preliminares de nuevo…_ –Únicamente pensaba Naruto.

Un tiempo después, Tsunade entro seguida por los maestros de aquellos alumnos que pasaron. Los de la hoja y Taki reconocieron de inmediato a sus respectivos maestros y lanzaron un saludo. Naruto logro reconocer entre ese grupo al padre de Kurotsuchi. También vio a Kotohime, una mujer del clan Fuma, Jiraiya se había enfrentado a ella durante la infiltración en el laboratorio, y después de que ellos escaparan, volvió con su clan. Había algunos a los que no reconocía, sin embargo, alguien le llamo la atención; era un hombre alto de piel oscura y lente también oscuros, su cabello estaba cortado extremadamente corto y Naruto dedujo que se trataba del maestro de Karui por su uniforme de Kumogakure.

Sin que él no lo supiera, el hombre también lo veía a él y a la jinchuriki de cabello verde.– _Así que son ellos._ –Pensó Killer Bee.– _Finalmente puedo verlos._

En ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, faltaba un maestro. El chico no pudo pensar mucho más en eso porque Tsunade comenzó a hablar.

– Muchas felicidades a ustedes por pasar la segunda prueba. –Les dijo la mujer.– Sepan que sin importar lo que ocurra a continuación, ustedes son de los mejor que su aldea tiene para ofrecer y deberían sentirse orgullosos de ello. Han pasado hasta el momento dos pruebas específicamente diseñadas para que ustedes y su equipo fallaran, aun así, ustedes las superaron con sus habilidades e ingenio razón por la que los equipos están aquí. Sin embargo, un ninja no solo debe de ser capaz de poder luchar junto a su equipo, sino también individualmente. Por eso mismo, desde este momento la prueba comienza a ser cada quien por su cuenta.

– Tsunade-sama, con permiso, lo tomare desde aquí. –Dijo una mujer de cabello negro puntiagudo.

– _Es la madre de Anzu._ –Satsuki la reconoció por las múltiples ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado.

– Mi nombre es Umi y seré la examinadora de las preliminares. –Les informo la mujer. En ese momento, algo murió dentro de Naruto.

Fin capítulo 97

* * *

Omake: La almohada.

Cuando el equipo 10 y los de Takigakure llegaron al lugar, había poca gente en este. Se encontraron con el equipo 8 que descansaba y fueron a unírseles. Algunas horas más tarde.

– Creo que me iré a dormir. –Dijo Morio.

– Yo también. –Comento Junko.

– Yo aún no. Por alguna razón no tengo sueño. –Dijo Fuu.

– _Pues claro, estuviste dormida toda la tarde._ –Pensaron sus compañeros.

– Traigo una almohada en mi mochila. –Dijo Fuu.

– Pido la almohada. –Respondió de inmediato Morio tomándola.– Este suelo está muy duro y seria incomodo poner la cabeza en él. –Morio se acomodó y se dispuso a dormir.

– Ah… estoy seguro que hemos dormido en peores lugares. –Exclamo Junko.

– Puedes dormirte en mis piernas. –Le dijo Fuu.

– No es necesario. Como dije hemos dormido en lugares peores.

– Vamos, no va a molestar. –Dijo la peliverde.

– Bien, si no hay problema. –Junko acomodo su cabeza en las piernas de la chica se durmió al poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto Morio.– _¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ –Morio había perdido una gran oportunidad.


	98. ¿Preliminares?

Capítulo 98: ¿Preliminares?

– Por favor levanten a su compañero. –Le dijo Umi a las dos chicas del equipo 7.

– Lo siento, es que aún no se recupera de las ultima preliminares. –Dijo Sakura.

– Oye no fue para tanto. –Le dijo Satsuki al rubio.

– Muy bien, ahora ya que tengo su atención, les explicare sobre las preliminares. –Dijo la mujer.– Primero que nada, déjenme decirle que sin importar el resultado, ustedes ya pasaron a la tercera ronda.

– ¿En serio lo hicimos? –Pregunto Yukata, una chica de la arena.– Wow, no esperaba que lo hiciéramos.

– Por favor, no lo digas en voz alta. –Exclamo Mikoshi.

– Yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero no debes decirlo para que los demás lo escuchen. –Agrego Matsuri.

− Yo tampoco pene que pasaríamos. −Dijo Kano, haciendo que sus compañeros soltaran una gotita de sudor.

– ¿Si ya pasamos entonces para que tendremos preliminares? –Pregunto Kurotsuchi.

– Tiene razón, según yo eso es para eliminar gente. –Le dijo Morio.

– La hokage ha dictado que ustedes pasan, sus razones las tienen así que no las cuestionen. –Dijo Umi.– Ahora, antes de explicarles en que consistirá la prueba ¿Alguien quiere retirarse? La prueba comenzará en solo algunas horas, pero si alguien no se siente como que la podrá aguantar puede retirarse sin afectar a su equipo, después de todo ahora esta cada quien por su cuenta. Los genin permanecieron en silencio hasta que un chico pelirrojo de 15 años levanto su brazo.

– Yo me voy a retirar. –Anuncio el chico.– No me queda nada de chakra y me torcí el tobillo durante la última prueba. No creo que pueda estar listo en unas horas.

– Muy bien Hazama Hiro. –Le dijo Umi.– Es una lástima, pero admiro que admitas no estar listo para lo que sigue. ¿Alguien más? –Solo siguió un silencio de los genin.– Bien, si es así les explicare lo que haremos. Los que ya participaron en el examen saben en que consiste la tercera prueba, es un torneo. Todavía no los acomodamos, así que les pondremos un ejercicio para darle la oportunidad de conseguir una ventaja.

– ¿Ventaja? –Preguntaron algunos.

Umi saco tres pergaminos, uno rojo, uno azul y uno verde.– Los dividiremos en equipos y a cada equipo le daremos un pergamino. –Anuncio la mujer.– Cada pergamino tiene un valor diferente; uno vale 5, otro 10 y el ultimo 15 puntos.

– ¿Como sabemos cuál es cuál? –Pregunto Matsuri.

– No tienen manera de saberlo. –Le respondió la mujer.– Hasta que se termine la prueba no los abriremos, es entonces que sabrán cuanto puntos tenían cada uno. Si lo abren antes de les indique, yo misma los noqueare de un golpe por desobedecer y el equipo perderá. No quedarán eliminados, pero perderán.

– Dijo que era por equipos ¿Que gana cada equipo? –Pregunto Chouji.

– El equipo que quede en último lugar será entregado números al azar y no sabrá cuales son hasta que terminemos. –Dijo Umi.– El segundo equipo ganador podrá ver cómo están mientras los sorteamos, y el equipo que gane pasara hasta el final y cada uno de los miembros podrá elegir su lugar.

– _Ese premio no es tan bueno._ –Pensó Satsuki.– Después _de todo, nada te asegura que después de los otros sorteos quedaran buenos lugares._

– Como son 32 sortearemos dos lugares que no participaran. –Les dijo la pelinegra.– Estos descansaran del ejercicio, pero no podrán verlo, deberán de estar lejos. –Indico antes de que le pasaran un sombrero al que le estaban echando varios papelitos.

– ¿Y la computadora? –Pregunto Naruto.

– El año pasado había una. –Señalo Fuu.

– A diferencia del bosque de la muerte, este lugar no está realmente capacitado para sostener los exámenes. –Respondió Kakashi.

– Los que no participaran son: Suiren de Amegakure y Atsushi de Tsuchigakure. –Comento la mujer.

– Parece que tuve suerte. –Dijo la chica de cabello verde oscuro con un gorro-banda en su cabeza.

– Maldición, ese ejercicio se veía divertido. –Exclamo el chico alto de la roca.

– Con esos dos fuera, ahora pasaremos a sortear los equipos. –Umi le dio indicaciones a Aoba y Gai que se acercaran para ayudarla. Cada quien tomo 10 de los papelitos, lo cual se traducía a que cada uno sacaría un equipo.

– El equipo azul. –Anuncio Aoba.– Karui, Kiba, Yukata, Karin, Ichiro, Kurumi, Samui, Sakura, Naruto e Isaribi.

– _Vaya, este equipo será interesante._ –Pensó Samui.

– Equipo rojo. –Dijo Umi.– Fuu, Morio, Kurotsuchi, Soichi, Kano, Mikoshi, Matsuri, Satomi, Fuyo y Takeshi.

– _Me toco con ese tipo._ –Pensó Fuu mientras veía a Soichi.– _Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar lo más que podamos sobre sus habilidades._

– Y por último, el equipo del color de la juventud, ¡Equipo verde! –Exclamo Gai.

– Tan animado como siempre. –Comento Asuma.

– Ino, Junko, Satsuki, Sasame, Ichiban, Hinata, Omoi, Ajisai, Yakumo y Chouji. –Enlisto el hombre.

– _Va a ser difícil derrotar a ese equipo._ –Pensó Sakura.– _Tienen a tres usuarios de genjutsu._

– Muy bien, vamos a empezar. –Dijo Naruto.

– No, aun no. –Respondió Umi.– La prueba comenzara a las 3 de la tarde y se terminara a las 5. Nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento número 1. Lleguen a tiempo.

* * *

– Ah… todavía otra prueba… –Exclamo Satsuki a sus compañeros mientras salían de los túneles. La vio como estos daban unos pasos para alejarse de ella.– ¿Que les pasa?

– Eres la enemiga y estás hablando con nosotros. –Dijo Naruto.

– Debemos tener cuidado de que no quieras conocer nuestros planes. –Comento Sakura.

– ¡Ni siquiera han pasado 10 minutos! –Reclamo la chica.– ¡Además aun no tienen ningún plan!

– Sabes lo que, si tengo, hambre, no hemos desayunado. –Dijo Naruto.

– Yo también tengo algo de hambre. –Dijo Sakura.– Eso que cenamos fue únicamente para calmar.

– Era una barra de granola, ¿Que esperabas? –Cuestiono la pelinegra.

– Entonces si todos tenemos hambre, ¡Ya sabemos a dónde ir! –Exclamo Naruto e iba a correr cuando sus compañeras lo sostuvieron del cuello.

– Son las 9:30, es muy temprano para comer ramen. –Dijo Sakura.

– Nunca es muy temprano para el ramen. –Argumento el chico.

– Además, Ichiraku está cerrado a esta hora. –Señalo Satsuki.

A solo unos pasos de ellos, el equipo Kotohime caminaba con un montón de hambre.

– Voy a morir. –Exclamo Kano.– No comimos nada ayer por estar ocupados con la primera prueba, y tampoco llevamos nada para cenar en los túneles.

– Sasame-chan, vamos a ir a desayunar, ¿Vienen? –Les pregunto Sakura, la pelinaranja asintió.

Unos minutos más tarde…

– No existe ningún lugar en el que vayan a dejar entrar a un grupo tan grande. –Exclamo Satsuki. Los equipos 7, 8 y 10 se habían puesto deacuerdo para ir a desayunar juntos, invitaron a sus amigos de Taki y a los genin del país de los campos de arroz, lo cual hizo que el grupo incrementara en tamaño.

* * *

Era de tarde y Umi veía la entrada del campo de entrenamiento número 1. Habían algunos otros examinadores cerca, pero cada uno estaba en sus propios asuntos. La mujer entonces sintió las presencias acercándose, aunque claro, no estaban intentando ocultarse.

– Deben de estar muy impacientes por comenzar si todos llegaron tan temprano. –Le dijo la mujer a los 30 participantes. Vio sus rostros, algunos estaban preocupados, otros impacientes y unos cuantos más se mostraban indiferentes, pero ella podía leer que por dentro, estaban esperando para iniciar.– Muy bien, entonces no veo porque habríamos de retrasar esto aún más.

– Yo si, la hokage y los maestros aun no llegan. –Comento Yamato.

– Buen punto. –Dijo la pelinegra.

Varios minutos más tarde, todos los que eran necesarios habían llegado.

– Muy bien, le explicare como estará la prueba. –Dijo Umi.– A cada equipo le daremos su pergamino correspondiente y después de eso todos entraran. Habrá un periodo de 15 minutos en el cual los combates estarán prohibidos. Pueden usar este tiempo como quieran, para explorar, poner trampas, ustedes sabrán. –Les dijo.– El campo no es tan grande como el bosque de la muerte, solo es de 10 kilómetros por 10 kilómetros. Sin embargo, lo interesante es que tiene un desierto en el centro rodeado por un bosque con dos pequeños ríos.

– _Ya veo, debe de ser un área buena para este tipo de ejercicios._ –Pensó Sakura.– _Te hace debatirte si exponerte a cruzar el desierto, dejándote al descubierto pero sin tener que rodear, o tardarte más tiempo en dar la vuelta por el bosque, pero manteniendo una mejor cobertura._

– Las preliminares serán en total dos horas, menos los 15 minutos sin lucha, tendrán 1 hora y 45 minutos para luchar todo lo quiera y contra quienes quieran (Que no sean de su equipo). –Les dijo la mujer.– O esconderse, según sea el caso.

– Yo tengo una pregunta. –Dijo Fuu.– Digamos que quiero partirle la cara a alguien de mi equipo ¿Puedo?

– Claro que si, pero significaría que todo el equipo quedaría descalificado y tendrían que abandonar de inmediato. –Le respondió.

– O sea, en pocas palabras, el fuego amigo está prohibido. –Dijo Sasame.

– Y el viento. –Dijo Naruto.

– Y el agua. –Comento Ino.

– Y la tierra. –Agrego Sakura.

– Y el rayo. –Finalizo Omoi.

– _¿Se pusieron deacuerdo para ese chiste?_ –Solo se preguntaron todos los demás.

– Cuando sea el tiempo de que inicie la prueba, lanzare una señal con bengala desde el centro del campo. –Les dijo la mujer.– Habrá examinadores por el lugar viendo que cumplan las reglas, pero no les presten atención si los ven, únicamente interrumpirán si atacan a uno de sus compañeros o hacen algo cruel como atacar a un oponente que se haya rendido.

Les entregaron los rollos a los equipos e indicaron que estos entraran, todos comenzaron a esperar que Umi les diera la indicación. Cuando el reloj marco las 3, se inició la prueba.– Comiencen.

De inmediato los equipos se dispersaron por el bosque, pensando en sus estrategias y planes para las siguientes dos horas. Sin embargo, justo frente a la puerta dos de los participantes se quedaron en su lugar.

– Vaya, me quede parado aquí específicamente para que alguien me viniera a buscar. –Le dijo Soichi a Chouji.– Realmente no esperaba que alguien fuera a quedarse también.

– Pensaba en ir con mi equipo, pero cuando vi que te quedaste… –Respondió el chico.– Digamos que quiero resolver un misterio rápido.

– _Eso es Chouji, tomando la iniciativa para un combate._ –Pensó Asuma orgulloso de su alumno.

– Por cierto, ¿Como veremos el resto de la prueba? –Pregunto un hombre de cabello puntiagudo castaño con ojos entrecerrados y portando una banda de la arena.

– Para es que vine. –Dijo Tsunade mientras sacaba una esfera de cristal.– Con esto podremos ver los otros combates.

– _Ahorita mismo no sabemos nada de las técnicas de este tipo._ –Se dijo Chouji mientras veía al pelinegro.– _Pero si su otro compañero le tuvo miedo debe de ser alguien peligroso._

* * *

El equipo azul avanzo recto por el bosque hasta que lograron ponerse justo donde terminaban los árboles y comenzaba el desierto.

– ¿Alguna idea? –Le pregunto Naruto al resto de su equipo.

– Había pensado que deberíamos aprovechar los árboles y el desierto. –Dijo Samui.– Tomar un posición defensiva y eliminar a los demás desde lejos.

– Podemos usar el desierto. –Dijo Sakura.– Hay algunos árboles cercanos, alguien con técnicas de ataque a distancia puede subirse a uno de los árboles y desde ahí atacar.

– Esa es una buena estrategia, pero se olvidan que no sabemos el valor de nuestro rollo. –Dijo Karin.– Están pensando únicamente de manera defensiva.

– Bueno, en realidad eso no importa. –Dijo Naruto.– No es como si realmente el perder fuera a afectarnos mucho.

– Estaba pensado, y si mantenemos una posición defensiva con un pequeño número atacando. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¡Y usamos tu idea de la gente en los arboles! –Exclamo Naruto.– Que los que ataquen los lleven al desierto desde donde los demás pueden atacarlos.

– Si, exactamente Naruto. –Dijo Sakura.

– Esa es una buena idea. –Comento Samui.

– Bien, hay que ver primero quienes tienen habilidades para atacar a distancia, quienes tienen habilidades defensivas y los que pueden usar sus técnicas para atacar al enemigo. –Exclamo Naruto.

– _Naruto tomo el liderazgo de un grupo grande._ –Pensó Sakura, aunque no le parecía raro. El año pasado durante la invasión, por alguna razón él se volvió el líder de todos durante el inicio del ataque y todos estuvieron deacuerdo. Ahora estaba haciéndolo de nuevo y nadie presentaba protestas.

* * *

Sasame estaba parada en el bosque rodeada de sus compañeros de equipo. La chica se sentía incomoda, todos los que eran de su equipo le daban miedo y ninguno estaba hablando, no sugerían planes ni nada. Incluso habían tirado el pergamino y ella lo tuvo que recoger. Y lo peor es que tenían a uno menos que se había quedado atrás.

– _Siento que, si pudieran, cada uno de ellos empezarían golpeándose entre si._ –Pensó la pelinaranja.

* * *

– Necesitamos un plan. –Dijo Morio mientras el equipo rojo se movía.

– ¡Yo tengo un plan! –Respondió Fuu.– ¡Vamos y les pateamos el trasero a los otros equipos!

– Me gusta ese plan. –Dijo Kurotsuchi.

– Un plan maestro. –Comento Fuyo.

– Fuu-senpai, es lo más inteligente que la he odio decir. –Elogio Kano.

– Me parece bien. –Dijo Matsuri.

– Esperen, ese no es un plan. –Dijo Takeshi.– Es simplemente una idea.

– Matsuri, no le hagas caso a ella, recuerda lo que Kankuro-sama nos dijo. –Comento Mikoshi a su compañera.

– Si van a hacer algo así al menos denme el pergamino para que lo cuide. –Exclamo Satomi resignado.

– Por cierto, ¿No nos falta alguien? –Pregunto Matsuri.

* * *

Sasame vio a la bengala volar por el cielo, de inmediato el resto de su equipo desapareció del lugar, moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia otras partes para atender cada quien sus asuntos. Sasame solo miro confundida a sus lados.

– Deja esa cosa. –Le dijo Satsuki en los arboles con Hinata y Yakumo a un lado suyo.– A nadie le va a importar protegerla. Todos van a buscar con quien luchar, o a ver como otros pelean.

– ¿Que?¿Por que? –Pregunto la pelinaranja.– No les importa perder.

– Ganar o perder no es importante. –Dijo Satsuki.– El decidir los lugares en la tercera ronda no es realmente lo importante aquí.

– ¿Eh? –Fue lo único que Sasame pudo exclamar antes de las 3 chicas también desaparecieran.– ¿De que hablan?

El grupo avanzo por el bosque.

– Debiste haberle dicho, Satsuki. –Comento Hinata.

– No, ella debe de aprender sobre esto por si sola. –Dijo Satsuki.– Puedo comprender porque esos dos no querrían que saliera lastimada, Naruto tiene razón, no deben de protegerla tanto.

– Estoy con Satsuki en esto. –Comento Yakumo.– No conozco a esa chica, pero si realmente quiere hacerse más fuerte tendrá que hacerlo sola.

– Aun así, me parece un poco cruel dejarla sola con el pergamino. –Exclamo Hinata.

– Puede que lo sea. –Dijo Yakumo.

– No. –Respondió de inmediato Satsuki.– Ustedes no la han visto luchar, ella va a estar bien.

* * *

– Esa es la señal. –Dijo Soichi.– Podemos iniciar.

– Si. –Le respondió el Akamichi.

Ambos comenzaron a concentrar su chakra y concentrar su instinto asesino en el otro para desconcertarlo.

– _Vaya, ambos no son débiles._ –Pensó Kakashi.– _Tienen por lo menos el nivel de un ninja C, no son simples genin._ (Kakashi hace referencia al sistema de clasificación que menciono Jiraiya en el capítulo 47)

Chouji fue el primero en iniciar cargando con su brazo parcialmente engrandecido. Soichi salto para evitar el golpe que impacto en el suelo. Chouji predijo esto y se impulsó con chakra, quedando justo frente a Soichi mientras este seguía en el aire. El Akamichi termino de engrandecer su brazo y le lanzo el golpe al pelinegro.

– Suiton: Fuente espectacular. –Socihi realizo los sellos y escupió agua desde su boca. El líquido no salió disparado al castaño, sino que se extendió por enfrente de Soichi, formando un escudo.

El puño de Chouji impacto en el agua, esto no solo le dio tiempo a Soichi de continuar hacia atrás, sino que redujo la velocidad del golpe de Chouji. El puño del castaño paso solo por unos centímetros frente a Soichi. Ambos aterrizaron con Chouji destransformando su brazo.

– _Aun no termino._ –Pensó el Akamichi mientras cargaba el chakra en sus piernas. Se impulso hacia su oponente quedando a solo un lado.

Soichi comenzó a saltar hacia un lado cuando lo vio. Comenzó a formar los sellos al mismo tiempo que veía el brazo de Chouji incrementar de tamaño.– Suiton: Fuente espectacular. –De nuevo el escudo de agua de Socihi se generó, dándole un poco de espacio para evitar el golpe.

Chouji volvió a reaccionar, impulsándose con su chakra para esta vez quedar detrás de Soichi.– _Te tengo._ –Pensó mientras comenzaba a incrementar el tamaño de su brazo.

– _Mierda, no tengo tiempo para usar de nuevo mi jutsu._ –Pensó el pelinegro.

– ¡Toma esto! –Incrementando al máximo posible el tamaño de su puño, el chico golpeo a su oponente, llevándolo a estrellarse contra la cerca y tumbando esa sección.

– Así que eso estuvieron haciendo durante el último año. –Comento Kurenai.

– Si, Chouji es el que tiene más fuerza física de mi equipo, sin embargo, es también el más lento. –Dijo Asuma.– En un combate solo no tiene la velocidad como para golpear a sus oponentes, así que durante el último año nos concentrarnos en mejorar su impulso de chakra.

– Así también no tiene que preocuparse por los movimientos incómodos de moverse con su cuerpo parcialmente transformado. –Noto Kakashi.

– Si. Chouji tuvo que esforzarse mucho durante el último año para poder lograr eso. –Le dijo Asuma. El hombre todavía recordaba como el chico pidió ayuda para alcanzar a los demás después de la misión de rescatar a Satsuki. Chouji se sentía avergonzado, había sido el único que no pudo ayudar hasta el final.

– ¡Tanto espíritu y juventud! –Exclamo Gai.

– _Sin embargo…_ –Pensó Kakashi mientras veía a Soichi levantarse después de ese golpe.– _Parece que eso no va a ser suficiente._

– Eso si que fue interesante. –Comento el pelinegro.– Las apariencias si que engañan, no creí que fueras tan rápido.

– _Este tipo es un usuario de agua, lo cual quiere decir que cualquier jutsu de fuego que quiera utilizar puede ser neutralizado por los suyos si no es lo suficientemente fuerte._ –Pensó Chouji.

Soichi comenzó a correr hacia el mientras realizaba los sellos. Chouji le lanzo un golpe, pero el pelinegro se deslizo por debajo de este mientras continuaba con los sellos.

– Sution: Chorro de agua. –Soichi soltó el agua desde su boca que golpe a Chouji y lo mando a la copa de un árbol.

El castaño se recuperó y comenzó a levantarse en el árbol.– _Este tipo es fuerte, pero no como para que su compañero le tenga miedo._ –Pensó Chouji. Su habilidad con el agua no parecía nada fuera de lo común, en especial cuando considerabas que Ichiban tenía una gran resistencia al daño.– _Tengo que forzarlo a que muestre su verdadera fuerza._

* * *

– Estas serían nuestras posiciones. –Termino de explicar Naruto mientras tenía un dibujo en el suelo.

– Vaya, no creí que pudieras hacer un plan como ese. –Comento Karui.

– Oye. –Respondió Naruto.

Sakura debía de admitirlo, con solo un poco de información que los demás le dieron había pensado en las mejores posiciones para todos, e incluso en como atraer a algunos oponentes al desierto.– _Puede que hasta lo conviertan en Hokage si sigue asi._ –Pensó Sakura. Sakura había quedado en la unidad defensiva gracias a sus jutsus de tierra, no solo le permitirían defenderse, sino que el de suelo blando sería una buena trampa. Junto a ella estaban casi el resto del equipo, de hecho era más sencillo señalar a quienes no estaban en el grupo de defensa.– _Parece que casi todos aquí son del tipo de combate físico._ –Pensó la pelirosa.– _Las únicas con ataques a larga distancia son Kurumi-san e Isaribi._

– ¿Estás seguro que está bien así? –Le pregunto Samui a Naruto.– Únicamente serian tu e Inuzuka-san con los que atacaríamos.

– Si, está bien. –Dijo Naruto.– Nuestro objetivo no es derrotarlos, sino llevarlos hasta el desierto.

– ¿Y mientras tanto nosotros solo esperamos? –Pregunto Ichiro.

– Por un rato. –Respondió Naruto.– Pero puedes estar seguro que en cuento ellas comiencen a atacar, los otros equipos vendrán.

– ¿Ya estás listo Naruto? –Le pregunto Kiba mientras él y Akamaru terminaban de prepararse.

– Ya casi. –Comento el chico mientras sacaba un pergamino. Desello desde este dos bengalas.– Isaribi-nee, Kurumi-san, suban a los árboles y manténganse ocultas. –Dijo Naruto.– No ataquen hasta que yo o Kiba demos la señal por favor.

– Entiendo. Ten cuidado. –Dijo Isaribi.

– Hare lo que pueda. –Comento Kurumi.

– Bien, vamos Kiba, Akamaru. –Con eso los tres comenzaron a saltar entre los arboles del bosque. Kurumi e Isaribi se acercaron a los arboles más altos que estaban cerca y comenzaron a subir por estos.

* * *

Chouji lanzo un golpe descendente a Sochi que estaba frente a él. El pelinegro volvió a lograr esquivarlo, pero ahora por mucho menos que antes.

– _Está acostumbrándose a mi velocidad._ –Pensó Soichi. Realizo los sellos con gran velocidad mientras retrocedía.– Sution: Chorro de agua. –El líquido salió desde la boca del pelinegro, pero fue detenido por las inmensas manos del Akamichi.– _Ni me imagine que podría hacer eso._

Chouji volvió a impulsarse con chakra, sin embargo, esta vez no fue para moverse frente a Soichi, sino que el chico apareció varios metros sobre el aire.

– _¿Que está haciendo?_ –Se pregunto Kotohime.

– Jutsu de expansión parcial de cuerpo. –Exclamo Chouji mientras daba una patada con su pierna que incrementaba de tamaño.

Soichi no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y se preparó para recibir el impacto. La patada lo golpeo mandándolo contra los arboles estrellándose. El de la hoja aterrizo con su cuerpo a la normalidad y jadeando.

– Vaya, eso fue muy fuerte. –Exclamo Soichi mientras se levantaba.

– ¡¿Sigue vivo?! –Pregunto Kurenai.

– Parece que esa patada fue más débil de lo que parecía. –Comento Hiro.

– No, de hecho, todo lo contrario. –Dijo Asuma.– Es el golpe más fuerte que ha dado en toda la pelea.

Chouji miraba a su oponente, atento a lo que observo hace unos momentos.– _Fue durante solo un segundo, pero algo estaba alrededor de él._

– Eres bastante fuerte. –Dijo Soichi mientras veía a su oponente jadear.– Sin embargo, no podrás mantenerte luchando mucho más tiempo. El usar todos esos impulsos debe ser agotador, sin contar el desgaste que debes sentir por usar esa expansión de cuerpo. No debes de estar lejos de tu limite.

– No te preocupes por mí, vengo preparado. –Aseguro Chouji mientras sacaba un pergamino. El chico lo abrió, desellando de este una bolsa de papitas. Chouji de inmediato comenzó a comer, recuperando su chakra.

– ¿Oye pero que mierda? –Exclamo Soichi.– ¿Traías comida?

– Uno de mis amigos me hizo el favor hace unos días de sellar esta comida en un pergamino. –Respondió Chouji mientras pensaba en el chico rubio de su generación.– Estaba preparado por si algún combate durante el examen se alargaba mas de lo que me gustaría.

– ¿Y eso de que te servirá? –Pregunto el pelinegro.

– Ya lo veras. –Le dijo y casi de inmediato el chakra comenzó a salir de su cuerpo.

– Desgraciado. –Dijo Soichi.

– _Puede que por las características de su clan y sus habilidades Chouji no sea el más rápido._ –Pensó Asuma.– _Pero intentamos aprovecharlas lo mejor que pudimos. El usar el paso impulsado por chakra es desgastante y la única razón por la que él puede usarlo tanto es porque puede recuperar la energía gracias a su clan._

– Y yo que ya me había relajado porque creí que ya se había acabado la pelea. –Comento Soichi.

– Lamento informarte que no es así. –Dijo Chouji mientras comenzaba a concentrar el chakra.

– Esta bien. –Comento Soichi mientras un aura de color rosa oscuro comenzaba a generarse a su alrededor.– Pero si vas a ponerte tan difícil, no me quedara de otra que luchar con todo.

– _¿Que es eso?_ –Se pregunto Kakashi.– _No se ve muy peligroso, pero me llama la atención._

Chouji le lanzo un golpe a su oponente y este lo bloqueo poniendo su brazo. Justo enfrente de la extremidad apareció otro brazo más grande de color rosa y transparente.

– _¡¿Que es eso?!_ –Se preguntaba Chouji lo que hizo que perdiera su atención y su oponente pudiera impactarle un golpe en el estómago. Justo antes de que el puño impactara, otro de esos brazos apareció e impacto al Akamichi.– _Eso dolió, es tan fuerte como uno de los golpes de ese tipo._ –Pensó Chouji mientras recordaba a Jirobo.

Antes de que Chouji pudiera levantarse, Soichi apareció frente a él y le dio otro golpe con esos brazos. Este lo saco volando internándolo aún más en el bosque.

– _Debo acabar esto rápido._ –Pensó el pelinegro.– _El dolor de usar esta técnica solo incrementa conforme pasa el tiempo. Y él ya me obligo a usarla para defenderme._

– _Tendré que usar el fuego._ –Pensó el Akamichi. Chouji saco un contenedor con tres píldoras: Una verde, una amarilla y una roja.

– _¿En serio va ir con todo en el combate?_ –Se pregunto Tsunade.

Chouji abrió el primer contenedor, y saco la píldora roja, sin embargo, no la consumió, sino que se la tiro a su maestro. Este la atrapo y se la metió al bolsillo.

– No quiero tener la tentación. –Exclamo el chico.

– ¿Oye que pasa con esas cosas? –Pregunto Soichi.– ¿Esos son dulces?

– No. –Le dijo Chouji mientras sacaba la píldora verde y se la llevaba a la boca. El chico la mordió, sintiendo como el chakra recorría su cuerpo.– Jutsu de expansión de cuerpo. –Chouji incremento de tamaño mientras comenzaba a realizar unos sellos.

– Oh no. –Exclamo Asuma.– Le dije específicamente que no hiciera eso y es justo lo que está haciendo.

* * *

– Miren, es Chouji. –Exclamo Yakumo mientras apuntaba al chico.

– Es enorme. –Dijo Hinata.– ¿Y está haciendo sellos?

– Reconozco esa combinación de sellos. –Dijo Satsuki.– Generalmente se usan para técnicas de fuego.

* * *

Por indicación de Asuma, todos los maestros se retiraron lo más que pudieron, dejando únicamente a Chouji y su oponente en el lugar. El chico termino de preparan su jutsu.

– Katon: Gran incendio espeluznante. –Chouji expulso las llamaradas desde su boca hacia el bosque.

El fuego toco los árboles y se propago por un área de al menos 50 metros hacia enfrente y a los lados, durando cerca de un minuto así. Para cuando termino, no quedaban más que cenizas en el lugar. Chouji volvió a su tamaño normal, quedando oculto entre el humo.

– Asuma, ¿Que estuvieron haciendo durante el último año? –Pregunto Kurenai.

– Lamento decirte que con eso ya lograste el nivel de Gai como maestro. –Dijo Kakashi.

– Ja,ja,ja. –Gai se rio de alegría.– ¡Tus alumnos si que son juveniles!¡No te preocupes Kakashi, con mi ayuda tú también podrás llegar a ese nivel!

– No lo decía como algo bueno. –Señalo el peliblanco.

– Futon: Brisa. –Asuma soltó el aire desde su boca que comenzó a mover el humo.

Sin el humo, los demás pudieron ver a Chouji en el lugar, ileso del daño del fuego, pero jadeando por usar los dos jutsus al mismo tiempo. También vieron a Soichi, él también estaba ileso pero algo estaba a su alrededor, era una figura rosa con forma de lobo que lo cubría.

– Si que eres increíble. –Dijo Soichi.

Fin capítulo 98.

* * *

Omake:

Las reglas están por una razón.

– Yo tengo una pregunta. –Fuu levanto su mano.– ¡¿Puedo partirle el trasero a quien quiera?!

– No veo porque razón lo harías, pero si, las luchas entre los miembros del equipo están permitidas. –Respondió Umi y repente un brillo rojo apareció en el rostro de varios participantes junto a un aura oscura que emitían.

(X)(X)(X).

– Muy bien, pueden comenzar. –Dijo Umi ya que la prueba había iniciado.

De inmediato se dieron una gran cantidad de golpes desde todas partes que levantaron una nube de polvo.

Dos horas más tarde…

– Los ganadores son el equipo azul. –Dijo Umi ya que Sasame había sido la única que no se metió en la pelea y por lo tanto pudo recoger todos los pergaminos ya que los demás estaban inconscientes o agotados. La pelinaranja solo sonreía nerviosamente.

– _Creo que si era necesaria una regla de que no se atacaran._ –Pensó Kakashi.


	99. El plan de Naruto

**Por situaciones personales no pude subir el capitulo hasta hoy. Espero subir el siguiente a tiempo. En otras noticias, hay un nuevo capitulo del Gaiden.**

* * *

Capítulo 99: El plan de Naruto.

Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en Soichi y lo que estaba a su alrededor: Un lobo de color rosa que lo protegió de las llamas de Chouji. Tanto los adultos como el genin estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, e intentaban explicárselo.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Hiro.

– Tengo una idea, he visto algo similar antes. –Dijo Kakashi.– Aunque Kurenai debe de saber mejor de eso.

– ¿Estas sugiriendo que eso es un Susano? –Pregunto Kurenai.– Porque estas muy equivocado. El Susano requiere un sharingan, lo que ese chico no tiene. Además, tengo entendido que solo toma formas similares a los humanos, y eso no se parece a un humano.

– _Mierda, en serio sí que me está obligando a esforzarme._ –Pensó Soichi.

– Jutsu de expansión de cuerpo: Bola humana. –Chouji creció de tamaño y comenzó a girar dirigiéndose a Soichi.

El lobo alrededor del pelinegro desapareció y este puso sus manos enfrente. De nuevo unos brazos de color rosa aparecieron y con estos sostuvo a Chouji que continúo girando. Dándose cuenta de que era más fuerte, Soichi lo desvió. Chouji avanzo por el campo quemado durante algunos metros más hasta que comenzó a girar de regreso hacia el pelinegro.

– _Si que es persistente._ –Pensó Soichi mientras saltaba para esquivar. Chouji volvió a cambiar de dirección hacia donde Soichi había aterrizado. El pelinegro cruzo sus dos brazos para cubrirse con el aura rosa apareciendo alrededor de estos. Chouji impacto en él y comenzó a hacerlo retroceder. Soichi reacciono e hizo aparecer unas piernas de color rosa, con ese apoyo extra logro detenerse.– Ahora toma esto. –Exclamo el chico mientras golpeaba a Chouji mandándolo por el aire.

Chouji retomo su forma normal mientras rodaba por el golpe.– Así _que su secreto son esas cosas. Ya veo porque su compañero estaba asustado de él._

Soichi realizo unos sellos.– Suiton: Serie de balas acuáticas. –Desde su boca comenzó a lanzar pequeñas bolas de agua a gran velocidad que impactaron en el cuerpo del Akamichi.

– _Maldición, no las pude esquivar._ –Pensó Chouji.– _Me está haciendo el efecto de la píldora verde._

– _Este bastardo sí que es difícil._ –Pensó Soichi.– _Me está obligando a usar ese jutsu solo para defenderme._

– Parece que ya estas cerca de tu limite. –Señalo Chouji mientras sacaba la píldora amarilla.– Entonces lo acabare rápido. –Chouji se la llevo a la boca y la mastico, expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra de su cuerpo.

El chico incremento el tamaño de su cuerpo y comenzó a girar hacia Soichi.– _Eso ya lo he visto antes._ –Pensó el peligro mientras los brazos rosas aparecían a su alrededor. El chico puso manos agarrando a Chouji pero este continuo girando. El pelinegro hizo aparecer el resto del torso a su alrededor y con la fuerza extra lanzo a su oponente al aire.– _Voy a acabarlo en lo que cae._

Sin embargo, Chouji tenía otro plan. El chico dejo de girar, pero no por eso redujo su tamaño, al contrario, utilizo su jutsu para incrementarlo aún más.

– Jutsu de mega expansión de cuerpo. –Exclamo mientras aumentaba su tamaño. Aun en el aire, el chico le lanzo un golpe a Soichi.

* * *

Lo miembros del equipo azul sintieron un temblor y lograron ver al Akamichi gigante que golpeaba el suelo. Isaribi y Kurumi se aferraron especialmente con fuerza a los árboles en los que estaban. Realmente les esperaba una caída muy fea si no lo hacían.

– _¿En serio ese es Chouji?_ –Pensó Sakura.

* * *

Ino estaba moviéndose por el bosque cuando sintió los temblores en el suelo y vio a su compañero.

– Te pasaste Chouji. –Exclamo la rubia.

– Tu aldea no sabe contenerse. –Le dijo Junko a la chica.

* * *

– ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Se preguntaba Kano mientras alcanzaba a ver a Chouji.

– ¿Es en serio? Estos tipos son así de fuertes. –Exclamo Takeshi.– No son normales. No existe ninguna manera de que los podamos derrotar.

* * *

– ¿Contra quién crees que este luchando? –Le pregunto Kiba a Naruto mientras continuaban moviéndose después de ver a Chouji.

– No lo sé.

– ¿En serio puede haber tan fuerte en el examen como para hacerlo ir a tanto? –Pregunto Kiba. Naruto no le respondió por unos momentos en los que pensó.

– Quizás… es solo una idea; Pero creo que Chouji no lo necesitaba. –Dijo Naruto.– Sin embargo, lo hizo para obligar su oponente a ir al máximo.

– ¿Por qué?¿Que podría ganar con eso? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Durante la segunda prueba, Fuu estaba enfrentándose a alguien. –Dijo Naruto.– Sus compañeros llegaron y uno de ellos hizo que el volviera sin protestar.

– ¿Crees que se trate del mismo? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Es posible, si es así quiere saber lo más que pueda de sus habilidades. –Respondió Naruto.

* * *

Chouji aterrizo con su tamaño normal entre el polvo y escombros de su último golpe. El haber usado tantas calorías recientemente lo había adelgazado bastante y se sentía cansado después de usar las dos píldoras. Soichi se levantó con el lobo de color rosa a su alrededor.

– _Maldición._ _Ese tipo es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí._ –Pensó Soichi.– _Tengo que pensar en algo y rápido o de lo contrario me va a matar._

– Me rindo. –Dijo Chouji.

– ¡¿Eh?! –Exclamo el pelinegro.

– Está aplicando la de Shikamaru. –Comento Kakashi recordando como el otro alumno de Asuma hizo lo mismo durante su combate con Satsuki.

– La victoria es tuya, ya no tengo nada de chakra. Felicidades, ganaste. –Le dijo el castaño.

– _Eso es mentira._ –Pensó Asuma.– _El claramente dijo que Naruto había sellado comida en ese pergamino que uso antes. Si quisiera podría ir a esconderse para comer y así continuar luchando._ –Pensó Asuma antes de sonreír.– _Pero claro, el ya saco lo que quería de este combate: Conocer las habilidades de su oponente para la siguiente ronda._

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde, Chouji se había salido del área de la prueba y estaba junto a los maestros. Soichi también se salió, estaba agotado como para continuar, pero él se fue a un lugar aparte. El examen ya llevaba una hora y desde el combate entre Soichi y Chouji ningún otro enfrentamiento había ocurrido.

– ¿En serio ninguno equipo se está encontrando con otro? –Pregunto Kotohime.

– No, parece que el equipo rojo está moviéndose junto y no se han cruzado con alguien más. –Respondió Tsunade con sus ojos en la bola de cristal.– O si lo han hecho, los otros han decidido que es mejor no enfrentárselos.

– Los que me preocupan más son el equipo verde. –Dijo Gai.– No tienen absolutamente nada de coordinación, ni siquiera se hablaron para planear algo.

– Es posible que ellos ya se dieron cuenta del verdadero objetivo de las preliminares. –Dijo Umi.– Por eso es que esta cada quien por su cuenta.

– De momento el equipo azul es quien trabaja mejor como un equipo. –Dijo Aoba.– Aunque no sé si realmente puedan ganar con solo dos miembros al ataque.

– No te preocupes por el equipo azul. –Le dijo Kakashi.– Quien hizo el plan fue Naruto y sus planes son increíblemente estúpidos o asombrosamente brillantes, generalmente ambas al mismo tiempo. –Dijo el maestro del equipo 7.– _Pero hay algo que me desconcierta. Si Naruto puede usar los clones de sombra porque es que no lo ha hecho. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Naruto Uzumaki?_

* * *

Naruto y Kiba avanzaban saltando entre los árboles. Kiba y Akamaru captaron un olor y se lo indicaron al rubio. El chico asintió y en lo que se movían entre los arboles realizo un sello. Ichiban los estaba viendo, parecía que no habían detectado su presencia. El objetivo del chico era dejar a esos dos lastimados y que no pudieran participar en la tercera prueba, eliminar a la competencia era la mejor estrategia que tenía. Saliendo de arriba de ellos, los tomo de la cabeza y los llevo hasta el suelo donde los estrello.

– Que fácil. –Exclamo el peliverde antes de que ambos explotaran en una nube de humo.– ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una patada le impacto en el rostro. Naruto aterrizo después de haberlo atacado y se le quedo viendo.– Primera regla de un ninja, estate preparado para cualquier cosa. –Le dijo el rubio.

– Cabrón. –Exclamo Ichiban.

– Kiba, Akamaru, ya saben qué hacer. –Le dijo el chico a sus compañeros.– Seguimos con el plan.

– Entendido, no te preocupes, conseguiremos los otros pergaminos. –Le dijo el Inuzuka antes de continuar.

Ichiban aprovecho que Naruto estaba descuidado para lanzarle un golpe a la nuca, el rubio se agacho evitando el golpe por completo. Uso su codo para golpearlo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire. Ichiban retrocedió con el dolor y se sostuvo su estómago.

– Que bien, me alegro de que seas tú. –Dijo Naruto.– Una parte me dice que no sea muy duro contigo, era parte del examen el que ustedes se enfrentaran. –Le dijo aun dándole la espalda.– Pero otra parte… –El chico se dio la vuelta viendo directamente a Ichiban.– otra parte está muy enojada porque lastimaste a Sasame-chan.

– Je, así que te hice enojar por solo unos golpecitos. –Dijo Ichiban.– ¿No puedo imaginarme como estarías si la hubiera matado?

Naruto apareció frente a Ichiban saltando, el chico puso su mano sobre el rostro del peliverde y con el peso de su cuerpo y la inercia logro tumbarlo al suelo. En su otra mano tenía un rasengan y lo impacto contra el estómago de su oponente, enterrándolo aún más en el suelo. Cuando el ataque termino, Naruto bajo su guardia, lo cual le permitió a Ichiban meterle una patada. Después de esto se levantó y realizo unos sellos.

– Katon: Lanzallamas. –Ichiban escupió el fuego de su boca a Naruto.

El rubio reacciono rápido y subió por un árbol para evitar las llamas. Naruto lanzo un kunai interrumpiendo a Ichiban. El peliverde movió su cuerpo para esquivar el arma, Naruto aprovecho esto y llego hasta el lanzando una patada horizontal. Ichiban comenzó a caer por el golpe, pero logro recuperarse, con el tiempo suficiente para ver a su oponente acercarse con otro rasengan en la mano. Usando sus dos manos logro sujetar el brazo del chico. Sin embargo, detrás de él ya había otro. El segundo Naruto subió corriendo por la espalda de Naruto y metió una potente patada en el rostro de Ichiban, mandándolo a volar hasta que choco con un árbol. Libre del agarre de Ichiban, el primer Naruto comenzó a correr con el rasengan aun en mano. Ichiban se logró recuperar y pudo saltar con poco tiempo entre él y la técnica. Vio como esta impacto con el árbol, destrozando la corteza y dejándole un gran hueco.

– _¿Qué demonios?_ –Pensó Ichiban.– _Esa es una técnica muy peligrosa y parece que la puede hacer en pocos segundos. Excelente, me cruce con uno de los fuertes._

– _Ya usé el clon que tenía guardado._ –Pensó Naruto. Cuando detectaron a Ichiban, Naruto realizo algunos clones que se ocultaron como ellos, sin embargo el ultimo se transformó en un kunai que usaría en el combate.– _Después de todo, es parte del plan que yo me quede a luchar._

* * *

– Ya comenzó otra lucha. –Le dijo Tsunade a los demás.

– ¿Quien? –Pregunto Chouji de inmediato.

– Naruto se está enfrentando a un chico peliverde de Kusa. –Dijo Tsunade.

– Si, lo conozco, su nombre es Ichiban. –Les dijo Aoba.– Fue de los primeros en llegar.

– _Je, si Ichiban está luchando entonces su oponente no tiene oportunidad._ –Pensó Soichi.– _Puede que mis habilidades sirvan para controlarlo, pero él es definitivamente más fuerte que yo._

– Vaya, así que finalmente podremos ver a Naruto luchar. –Dijo Kakashi.– Es la oportunidad excelente para ver los resultados de un año de entrenamiento.

* * *

Ya que estaba bastante alejados del combate, Kiba se detuvo. El Inuzuka saco un radio de su bolsa de herramientas y lo prendió.

* * *

– Sakura. –La pelirosa escucho que la llamaban por el radio.

– ¿Que ocurre Kiba? –Pregunto la genin.

– Naruto acaba de comenzar el combate, la fase 1 del plan comienza. –Dijo el chico.

– Entiendo, le diré a los demás. –Respondió la chica.– Entonces podremos comenzar nuestro ataque.

* * *

– Nada me gustaría más que quedarme aquí y luchar contigo, pero tengo una misión. –Le dijo Naruto a su oponente.

– ¿Una misión?

– Si. –Fue simplemente la respuesta de Naruto antes de sacar un pergamino. Lo abrió y de este saco un objeto que sorprendió a Ichiban, y por sobre todo no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo.

* * *

Una gigantesca bola de metal apareció en el medio del bosque avanzando por este y llevándose todo lo que podía a su paso. En el frente de esta Ichiban estaba siendo arrastrado, siendo lo primero que el objeto había impactado. Los otros equipos y participantes podían ver y escuchar el caos que el objeto causaba, solo los del equipo azul lo habían esperado.

– ¡¿Que mierda?! –Exclamo Kano.– ¡Primero un participante gigante y ahora un arma!¡Es que no hay nada de tamaño normal en este examen!

* * *

Ichiban se levantó, el arma había desaparecido, dejando una gran destrucción por su camino.

– Parece que estoy justo en donde comienza el desierto. –Dijo el peliverde.– Bueno, volveré e intentare agarrar a ese tipo por sorpresa…

La idea del chico era buena, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto. El rubio llego corriendo y lo tomo de su ropa arrastrándolo. Naruto continúo sujetando y arrastrando a Ichiban por la arena hasta que ya estaban bien entrados en el desierto. El chico concentro chakra en su brazo y con la fuerza logro lanzar a Ichiban.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –Exclamo después de realizar los sellos, mandando una gran cantidad de aire contra su oponente y mandándolo todavía más por los aires.

Ichiban se estrelló duramente contra la arena. El chico uso algunos segundos para recuperarse antes de pararse. Ahora ambos estaban en el centro del desierto, donde todos podían verlos fácilmente.

– _¿Que está pensando?_ –Se pregunto el peliverde.– _Aquí estamos expuestos. No tardaran en llegar otros equipos a atacarnos._

– Ahora que estamos aquí, podemos luchar cómodamente. –Declaro Naruto. Naruto saco su bengala y la activo.

– _¿Qué demonios piensa este tipo?_ –Se preguntaba Ichiban.

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia Ichiban mientras realizaba unos sellos.

– Futon: Impacto de tifon. –Exclamo soltando el aire hacia el suelo y levantando la arena.

Ichiban se puso atento y vio como desde la nube salían armas disparadas hacia él. El chico retrocedió esquivándolas, lo cual era muy fácil, no iban particularmente con mucha fuerza. Mientras el peliverde continuaba moviéndose, Naruto salió desde la nube a un lado de el con un kunai en la mano. El rubio se lo lanzo a su oponente, pero este logro agarrarlo en el aire. Después de este ataque, Naruto comenzó a correr hacia su oponente.

– _Voy a usar su propia arma para acabarlo._ –Pensó Ichiban. Cuando Naruto estaba a solo unos pasos, se disponía a atacarlo, pero algo sostenía su mano, era un clon del rubio.– _¿Qué demonios?_ –Aprovechando la oportunidad, Naruto le metió un golpe en el rostro al peliverde.– _No es tan fuerte…_ –Pensó antes de que tres puño le impactaran en el estómago sacándole el aire. Con el aire que le quedaba, el peliverde lanzo al rubio que sostenía su brazo y retrocedió.– _Ese bastardo, ese último kunai que me lanzo era un clon disfrazado como una arma._

– _Aun no se acaba._ –Pensó Naruto mientras corría hacia el con uno de sus clones al mismo ritmo, ambos tenían sus manos colocadas y formaban un rasengan.

– _Esto es malo, pero no es tan rápido, puedo esquivar-_ –Antes de que pudiera terminar este pensamiento, las armas alrededor de Ichiban tomaron la forma de Naruto y saltaron hacia él, tomándolo de brazos y piernas.

– Odama Rasengan. –Exclamaba Naruto mientras corría con un rasengan de mayor tamaño que los de antes.

– _Es muy malo._ –Pensó Ichiban. El chico logro juntar sus mano y hacer unos sellos.– Katon: Área de infierno de dragón.

Escupiendo el fuego al suelo, Ichiban logro quemar a los clones que lo sostenían. No tenía mucho tiempo y salto impulsándose con todo el chakra que pudo concentrar. El peliverde se quitó del camino a tiempo para ver como el rasengan de Naruto impactaba en el suelo, mandándolos a ambos a volar.

– _Mierda, parece que aún es muy inestable._ –Pensó Naruto.– _El Odama rasengan es una buena idea, pero el tiempo que necesito para realmente volverlo estable es mucho. Además, como necesito a otro clon para mantenerlo estable me muevo mucho más lento._ –El chico se levanto.– Aun así, cuando lo impacto es bastante destructivo. –Exclamo viendo el cráter en la arena que el impacto de su técnica había dejado.

– _Mierda, aun no me recupero por completo de mi combate contra esa chica._ –Pensó Ichiban mientras se levantaba. El chico no mostraba ninguna herida ni sentía dolor alguno, sin embargo, sus reservas de chakra estaban bajas.

– Dime ¿Crees que eso llamo la atención lo suficiente? –Le pregunto Naruto a su oponente?

– ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Pregunto Ichiban.– ¿Por qué te importaría eso?

– Ninguna razón en específico. –Respondió Naruto mientras tomaba un pergamino en su mano izquierda. Desde el interior del rollo, Naruto saco una pequeña hoz con una cadena que sostenía una pesa al final.

– _¿Un kusarigama?_ –Se pregunto Ichiban.

Naruto comenzó a girar la pesa sobre su cabeza con la mano izquierda. El chico la lanzo y a Ichiban no se le dificulto poder esquivarla, sin embargo, la cadena que estaba sostenida al arma se soltó. Aprovechando que su oponente se encontraba confundido, Naruto corrió hacia el con la hoz en la mano. El peliverde pudo reaccionar para detener el brazo de Naruto con el propio, evitando que el filo de arma lo impactara. Ichiban logro meterle una patada al rubio que lo elevo por el aire. Naruto no se dejó detener por el dolor, y volvió a sacar el pergamino, haciendo aparecer desde este un fuma shuriken. Ichiban lo vio y de inmediato comenzó a retroceder para tener más espacio cuando lo lanzara, aun solo estaba a unos metros cuando vio a Naruto lanzar el arma. Ichiban esquivo el arma por poco, sin embargo, ya tenía otro problema encima, Naruto estaba volando hacia el con un kunai en su mano. El rubio había creado un clon que uso como plataforma para impulsar su salto. El ataque de Naruto no fue muy preciso y termino pasando por un lado de su oponente.

– _Maldición, falle._ –Se dijo a sí mismo.

– Bastardo. –Exclamo Ichiban sosteniéndose su brazo, sin embargo, cuando movió su mano, el brazo se mostraba intacto más que por una poca de sangre.

– _No tiene ninguna herida._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Estoy seguro de que le hizo daño._ –Naruto vio su kunai, tenía un poco de sangre de la herida que le hizo a su enemigo.– _Le hice una herida aunque fuera pequeña, estoy seguro de ello. Pero él no tiene nada, era una herida minúscula, y el la cubrió por unos momentos, así que es posible que haya usado jutsu médico._ –El chico estaba analizando lo que había ocurrido.– _No, no es eso. Yo también se jutsu médico. El chakra que tendrías que usar no valdría la pena en una herida tan pequeña, es algo que curas para acondicionarte, además no vi que hubiera chakra en sus manos que pudiera curarlo. El no uso jutsu médico, pero su herida se cerró… ¿Podría ser que en serio se trate de un jinchuriki y se recuperó?_

Antes de que pudiera seguir con ese pensamiento, Naruto sintió una presencia desde detrás de él que llego volando con mucha velocidad y lanzándole un golpe. La arena se levantó por la fuerza del golpe cuando este choco con el suelo, formando una columna de arena que impedía ver tanto desde adentro como desde afuera. De ella Naruto salió saltando retirándose de lo que la hubiera generado.

– _¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_ –Se pregunto Ichiban mientras veía a Naruto aterrizar.

– Ese golpe era muy fuerte ¿Intentabas matarme Fuu? –Pregunto Naruto casi al mismo tiempo que la peliverde también salía desde la columna de arena.

– Sabia que si no eras lo suficientemente rápido te mataría Naruto. –Le respondió la chica.– Pero tú nunca me decepcionas y lo esquivaste, justo como creí que harías.

– _Esa chica._ –Pensaba Ichiban al mismo tiempo que llegaba el resto del equipo rojo al lugar.

– Upps, parece que estas rodeado. –Le dijo Kurotsuchi.

– Muchas gracias por lo de antes Naruto-san. –Agradeció Takeshi.

– Lo siento, pero debemos ganar. –Dijo Kano.

– ¿Qué te parece Naruto? –Pregunto Morio.– Se que eres bueno creando clones, pero aun así dudo que tú puedas enfrentarte a nueve personas solo, menos cuando una de ellas es Fuu.

– Je, tienes razón, no puedo derrotarlos a todos ustedes. –Dijo el chico.

– _Algo no está bien._ –Pensó el compañero de Kurotcuchi, Satomi.– _Es una mala situación y el está tranquilo._

– ¿Pero en enserio que fue eso?–Le pregunto la jinchuriki al rubio.– Venir al área más abierta a luchar donde todos te podían ver ¿Que estabas pensando?

– La fase 2. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Fase 2?

Fuyo se sorprendió por la cantidad de chakra que sintió.– ¡Cúbranse! –Dijo la pelinegra. Casi de inmediato, una flecha aterrizo en medio de ellos, liberando un humo oscuro y negro en el lugar.

* * *

– Recuerda no matarlos. –Le dijo Kurumi a Isaribi mientras cargaba otra flecha.

– Si. –Respondió Isaribi terminando sus sellos.– Suiton: Balas consecutivas de agua. – Isaribi soltó 10 pequeñas bolas de agua que volaron a toda velocidad hacia el desierto donde estaban sus oponentes. La chica volvió a hacer lo mismo, mandando otros 10 ataques al área antes de que el humo se despejara, algunos de esta oleada no impactaron en sus enemigos, sino en un muro de tierra.

– Parece que alguien reacciono. –Señalo Kurumi.– Y tiene jutsus de tierra. No creo que se queden detrás por siempre.

– Tienen que salir si quieren atacar a Naruto. –Dijo Isaribi.– Si lo hacen yo los atacare.

– No tenemos que esperar. –Dijo Kurumi mientras tomaba otra flecha y sacaba una etiqueta explosiva. Tomo un respiro antes de soltar la flecha contra el muro.

Isaribi realizo los sellos de nuevo y envió unas balas de agua contra el grupo. La diferencia es que, en esta ocasión, pudieron ver como Kurotsuchi respondía a sus ataques formando su propia defensa levanto tierra desde el suelo.

– _¡Es ella!_ –Pensó Isaribi.

– La de Iwa es la que usa jutsus de tierra. –Comento Kurumi.– Que cliché. –Sin dudarlo, Kurumi volvió a tomar otra flecha y tomo una etiqueta, es tenía unos kanji amarillos que decían rayo.

Isaribi vio a su compañera soltar la flecha y esta atravesó sin dificultad el muro de tierra, posiblemente hiriendo a alguien. La chica había está platicando un poco con Kurumi mientras ambas esperaban su turno para ponerse a actuar. En ese tiempo, Isaribi se había llevado una buena impresión de ella; era alguien amigable y bastante cordial. Sin embargo, desde que comenzaron el ataque Isaribi sintió que el aura alrededor de ella cambio, se había vuelto fría y desde un primer momento analizo a sus enemigos, buscando debilidades en estos. A pesar de que ella le había recordado que no debían matarlos, en cada flecha que lanzaba podía sentir su intención asesina.

– _Es muy diferente._ –Pensó Isaribi.

– Prepárate, en cualquier momento comenzaran a salir como moscas. –Dijo Kurumi.– Y si se tardan, tengo todavía otros dos papeles.

* * *

– ¿Desde dónde nos disparan? –Pregunto Kurotsuchi mientras se sostenía su brazo herido.

– Están hacia el sur, justo en donde comienza el desierto. –Señalo Fuyo.

– Hay que dispersarse. –Dijo Matsuri.

– No puedo creer que este tipo nos haya hecho caer en una trampa. –Comento Satomi.

– _No lo pueden creer, estamos hablando de Naruto._ –Pensó Fuu.– _El siempre engaña a sus oponentes usando clones._

Fuu comenzó a elevarse para volar hacia el punto desde el que les estaban disparando. Sabía que sin importar lo rápidas que fueran, ella podría esquivar sus ataques con los movimientos erráticos. Se disponía a comenzar a dirigirse hacia ese lugar, cuando puso sus dos brazos para bloquear una patada.

– Lo siento Fuu, pero eres la única persona a la que no puedo dejar ir hacia ahí. –Comento Naruto mientras su ataque era bloqueado. Ambos se separaron poniendo unos metros entre sí.

– ¿Así que piensas detenerme tu solo? –Pregunto la peliverde.– Bien, tenía muchas ganas de pelear contra ti.

– Yo también. –Dijo el rubio poniéndose en posición.

Fuu oculto y alas y aterrizo en el suelo. Los dos jinchuriki se miraron directamente mientras a su alrededor los demás del equipo rojo e Ichiban escapaban del lugar.

* * *

Sasame estaba preocupada, no podía creer que su equipo la hubiera dejado sola. Era cierto que Satsuki le había dicho que simplemente tirara el rollo, pero ella no podía dejarlo. Ahora se sentía como un blanco humano, no sabía de cuanto era el valor, pero realmente no importaba, de todas formas si los de los otros equipos la encontraban se darían cuenta de que lo tenía y la atacarían.

– _Por lo menos tengo la suerte de que no me he encontrado con nadie._ –Pensó la pelinaranja.– _Esto ya casi se acaba, creo que a lo mucho le quedan 20 minutos._

En casi la hora y 40 minutos que llevaba la preliminar Sasame no se había encontrado con nadie, lo cual era bueno porque significaba que no había tenido que luchar contra alguien peligroso (Que eran casi todos los demás), pero esto también significaba que no había encontrado a nadie de su equipo con quien juntarse para estar más segura. En lo que la chica había estado caminando, pudo ver a un participante gigante y una bola de metal de gigante que se acercaba al desierto. Por curiosidad se acercó al desierto intentando de que no la detectaran, y pudo ver a Naruto enfrentándose a Ichiban, pero no se acercó más, era demasiado peligroso. La chica estaba caminando cuando escucho unos pasos corriendo, decidió esconderse en una de las ramas cercanas. Desde su escondite, Sasame se puso a vigilar el camino, viendo como una chica de cabello castaño corto llegaba, portaba una banda de Sunagakure en la frente. Matsuri decidió tomar un descanso después de correr entre los ataques de agua y las flechas que sus oponentes les lanzaban. En lo que ella respectaba, el ataque había sido muy efectivo, los había agotado y separado.

– _Tenemos que llegar hasta donde están y atacar rápido._ –Pensó la chica.– _Lo bueno es que revelaron su posición._

– _¿Quién es ella?_ –Pensó Sasame.– _No se ve mucho mayor que yo. Quizás podría derrotarla en una pelea, pero no me quiero arriesgar. Si viene otro de sus compañeros no puedo contra ambos._

Matsuri saco su johyo y comenzó a girarlo rápidamente, lo lanzo hacia Sasame antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar y sujeto su pie con la cuerda. Una vez asegurada, la castaña procedió a jalar la cuerda, arrastrándola. Sasame reacciono y pudo llevar su chakra a la mano, aferrándose a la rama del árbol para evitar caer, sin embargo…

– _Mierda, me descubrió._ –Pensó la de los campos de arroz.

– Al fin decidiste salir. –Dijo Matsuri.

– Yo no salí, me sacaste. –Dijo la pelinaranja mientras se desamarraba la cuerda, siempre consciente de ocultar el hecho que ella portaba el pergamino.

– Desde que llegue pude percibir el aire de tu respiración. –Le dijo Matsuri.– Quería ver que hacías, y cuando no pude esperar más, decidí hacerte salir.

– Buscar una pelea con cualquiera no es muy inteligente. –Dijo Sasame mientras llevaba su mano a la bolsa de herramientas para ocultar la forma del pergamino.– _¡¿Por qué tenía que ser más grande que la bolsa?!_

– Si, puede ser, pero algo me dice que tú eres alguien que conviene derrotar. –Dijo Matsuri.

– _¡Mierda!_ –Exclamo mentalmente Sasame poniéndose nerviosa.

– ¿Acaso tienes el pergamino de tu equipo? –Pregunto la castaña.– _Los demás deben de estar ocupados intentando ir a donde esta esa arquera. Si la enfrento, estaré completamente sola._

– _Quedan solo 20 minutos del examen._ –Pensó Sasame.– _Si puedo escapar y ocultarme de ella por ese tiempo._ –La pelinaranja iba a dar un paso, cuando unos kunais se clavaron justo frente a ella.

– No pienses que te dejare escapar. –Exclamo Matsuri mientras corría hacia ella.

La castaña le lanzo una patada alta y Sasame la bloqueo mientras retrocedía. Matsuri continuo, esta vez soltando un puñetazo a la altura del estómago que su oponente evito moviéndose hacia atrás impulsada ligeramente por chakra. Mientras Sasame aterrizaba después de ese impulso, Matsuri uso un impulso propio para llevarse hasta la pelinaranja, poniendo todo su peso en el siguiente golpe, Matsuri obligo a Sasame a retroceder. La de los campos de arroz dio un paso para recuperar el equilibrio, pero de inmediato tuvo que levantar su pierna para evitar la patada baja de Matsuri. El asalto de la chica de suna no termino, sino que cuando esta vio que su ataque fallo, uso su cuerpo para dar una patada ascendente. Sasame logro moverse de la trayectoria del ataque y planeaba en continuar retrocediendo, pero su plan no podía ser porque la chica choco contra algo. La pelinaranja volteo a ver el tronco del árbol contra el que había impactado. Matsuri estaba esperando a que esto ocurriera y cuando lo vio concentro el chakra en sus piernas, apareciendo frente a su oponente. La castaña lanzo un golpe que Sasame obligadamente tuvo que bloquear, poniendo su brazo izquierdo para detener el derecho de Matsuri y después asegurarlo tomándolo con su mano. Sasame paso a la ofensiva lanzandole un golpe al estómago, pero Matsuri logro detenerlo con su mano. A pesar de tener ambos brazos inmovilizados, Sasame no se detuvo y reacciono con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza… que fue usar dicha parte. Matsuri vio el cabezazo que la pelinaranja lanzo, y por reacción lanzo uno propio, impactando ambas frentes con fuerza al mismo tiempo. Las dos chicas se vieron durante unos momentos antes de separarse cada una sobándose la cabeza.

– ¡Me duele!¡Duele mucho!¡¿Porque fue que lo hice?! –Se preguntaba Sasame mientras sobaba su frente.

– ¡Esa fue una pésima idea! –Gritaba Matsuri también soportando el dolor.– ¡¿Qué clase de loco ataca con la cabeza?!

* * *

Naruto estornudo antes de bloquear los golpes de la peliverde.– _¿Que fue eso?_ –Se pregunto.

* * *

Ya que ambas terminaron de sufrir por el dolor, se levantaron y vieron a la otra.

– _No tengo de otra, no me va a dejar escapar._ –Pensó Sasame.– _Debo enfrentarme a ella._

– Eres buena. –Le dijo Matsuri.– Pero cometiste un error. De repente Sasame comenzó ver como su visión se distorsionaba y comenzó sentir la sangre cayendo desde su frente.– Lanzaste ese cabezazo con tu frente desnuda a la mía que tenía un protector, aunque me dolió, tu eres la que salió peor de ese golpe.

– _Mierda, la cague._ –Se maldecía Sasame.– _No voy a poder enfrentarla durante siquiera 5 minutos, mucho menos 20. Debo de escapar._

La pelinaranja saco unas bombas de humo y las lanzo hacia el suelo, cubriendo su escape. Matsuri simplemente la dejo continuar.

– _Con esa herida en su cabeza no puede de haber ido lejos._ –Pensó.– _Aparte, su respiración está más agitada, va a ser más fácil encontrarla._

* * *

Los golpes de Naruto y Fuu impactaron al mismo tiempo en el rostro del otro, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Ninguno de los dos quería darle la oportunidad a su oponente, así que se levantaron de inmediato. Naruto comenzó a formar el rasengan en su mano derecha mientras corría a la peliverde. Fuu lo vio y comenzó a realizar unos sellos.

– Futon: Guadaña de aire. –Exclamo la chica soltando el aire desde su boca.

– _Como odio eso._ –Pensó el chico mientras saltaba hacia un lado, evitando la cuchilla de aire. Fuu lanzo un kunai hacia el rubio, este no tuvo otra opción que su el rasengan para bloquearlo, terminado con la técnica.

– Usaste un jutsu para bloquear un pequeño e indefenso kunai. –Le dijo la peliverde jugando.

– Deja que te clave uno a ver qué tan inocente es. –Le respondió el chico.– _No está luchando en serio. Ni siquiera está usando el chakra de su bijuu._

– Tu plan ese fue bueno Naruto. –Le dijo Fuu. La chica comenzó a correr lanzándole golpe al de la hoja.– Sabias que luchando en medio del desierto atraerías a mucha gente y después tus compañeras podría atacarlos.

– Cuando lo piensas un poco, es un plan bastante obvio. –Le respondió el chico al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe para contraatacar.– Todos estarían tan ocupados intentando sorprenderte que los demás pueden meterles un buen golpe. Es una buena forma de dañarlos, y si quieren salir del lugar van a tener que separarse, ya que los grupos son más fáciles de impactar.

– Pero te equivocaste en algo. –Le dijo Fuu al tiempo que le metía un rodillazo, haciéndolo retroceder.– Los demás se escondieron y tus francotiradoras revelaron su posición. Ahora todos mis compañeros y hasta los del equipo azul irán por ellas.

Inesperadamente, Naruto soltó un golpe que le dio a Fuu en el rostro. La sorpresa y fuerza del ataque mandaron a la chica hacia atrás.– No era un error. –Dijo el chico mientras su amiga terminaba de retroceder.– Es la fase 3 de mi plan.

Fin capítulo 99.

* * *

Omake.

Tenten estaba entrenando con sus compañeros cuando tuvo un extraño sentimiento.− _Siento como si debería de estar enojada porque alguien copio mi técnica, pero al mismo tiempo, orgullosa porque es alguien cercano._


	100. Los últimos minutos

Capítulo 100: Los últimos minutos.

Mikoshi y Satomi estaban moviéndose hacia donde habían visto que los disparos venían. Debian moverse rápido si es que querían atrapar a los compañeros de Naruto que los habían atacado. Aunque claro, el decir que harían eso era más fácil que hacerlo.

– _Aun está el equipo verde, no sabemos nada de ellos._ –Pensó Satomi.

Justo cuando estaban avanzando, un grupo de rubios los rodearon.

– No irán a ninguna parte. –Declararon los clones.

– Maldición, nos atrapo. –Exclamo Satomi.

– ¿Como demonios hizo tantos clones? –Se preguntaba Mikoshi.

Los clones comenzaron a atacarlos y ambos se pusieron a defenderse… ¿O no lo hicieron? Ocultas entre los arboles estaban Hinata, Yakumo y Satsuki viendo como ambos chicos lanzaban sus golpes y jutsus al aire.

– Ese sí que fue un genjutsu fuerte. –Comento Hinata.

– Bueno, cuando combinas tres genjutsu al mismo tiempo debe ser algo fuerte. –Le dijo Yakumo.

– Aunque quizás debemos nuestro éxito a Satsuki. –Dijo Hinata.– Ella fue la que pensó en usar los clones.

– Es algo que Naruto haría. –Les respondió mientras veía hacia el desierto.

– Satsuki, hicimos esto para ver las habilidades de nuestros oponentes. –Le dijo Yakumo.

– Lo sé, solo estoy algo preocupada. –Le dijo la chica antes de retomar su atención a los del equipo rojo.

– ¿Quién crees que es más fuerte? –Le pregunto la peliazul a su amiga.

– ¿Te digo la verdad? –Le respondió la Uchiha.

* * *

Los Kunais de Naruto y Fuu impactaron el uno contra el otro, después la peliverde lanzo un golpe al rostro del rubio. Naruto lo bloqueo y salto hacia atrás mientras realizaba unos sellos, Fuu imito el movimiento.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –Exclamo el rubio expulsando el aire.

– Futon: Guadaña de aire. –Fuu utilizo su jutsu y ambas técnicas de aire avanzaron hasta que chocaron una contra la otra. Como tenían una fuerza similar se neutralizaron entre sí, formando una explosión que soltó fuertes corrientes de aire y levantaron la arena.

Naruto aprovecho la distracción en la arena y saco su pergamino de armas, haciendo que varios shuriken aparecieran, el rubio los lanzo hacia donde podía ver la silueta de Fuu y cuando la arena se despejo, pudo ver que había logrado hacerle unos cortes a la peliverde, aunque nada muy serio.

– _Logre darle por solo poco._ –Pensó el chico.

Fuu comenzó a correr hacia Naruto. El chico intento sacar una lanza desde el pergamino, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Fuu había llegado y pateo el pergamino de su mano. Naruto le lanzo un golpe, pero Fuu logro girar en el aire para hacer que otra de sus patadas impactara en el puño del rubio. Después de esto, logro sorprender al rubio con un golpe en el rostro. Naruto retrocedió por el impacto y vio a la chica acercarse a él, Fuu le lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro, el chico dejo que el ataque le pasara por un lado y puso su mano en el brazo de Fuu, sujetándolo para lanzarla hacia el suelo. Fuu no pudo evitar esto, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo pudo meterle un golpe en las costillas a Naruto. El chico resistió el dolor mientras Fuu aún estaba recuperándose del impacto en el suelo, le metió el golpe más fuerte que pudo en el estómago. Ambos dañados por el otro saltaron en cuanto pudieron para alejarse lo más rápido y lejos.

– _Es muy fuerte, estamos casi en el mismo nivel._ –Pensó Fuu.– _Pero yo puedo ganar esta pelea._

* * *

– Siéndoles sincera, Naruto no puede ganar esa pelea. –Le dijo Satsuki.– Ellos pueden estar en el mismo nivel en cuanto a casi todo: Velocidad, reservas de chakra, control, jutsu, etcétera. Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que Fuu puede derrotarlo sin esforzarse. Desde que la conozco, ella ya controla hasta cierto punto el chakra de su bijuu.

– Entiendo. –Dijo Yakumo.– Como ninjas están muy parejos, pero como jinchurikis es otra historia muy diferente.

– _Aunque si eso es cierto, ¿Porque es que aún no ha terminado su combate?_ –Pensó Hinata.

* * *

Matsuri continúo siguiendo el rastro que Sasame había dejado. La pelinaranja estaba sangrando de la frente, dejando gotas que caían en el suelo y árboles, esto le había dejado un rastro a Matsuri que la castaña estaba utilizando para perseguirla. La chica de Suna llego hasta una zona del bosque en la cual terminaba la sangre, dejando a Matsuri parada sobre la rama de un árbol.

– _Debe de estar cerca._ –Pensó Matsuri. La chica cerro sus ojos y se concentró para sentir el aire a su alrededor. Era una técnica que su maestro le había enseñado al equipo, podían percibir el aire a su alrededor y sobre todo los cambios en este.– _Su respiración esta agitada, así que es fácil de hallar._

A pesar de que Matsuri había sido quien encontró a su oponente, Sasame fue la primera en reaccionar saltando desde su escondite lanzando un jutsu de fuego. Matsuri pudo evitar las llamas saltando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que sacaba su johyo. Matsuri comenzó a girar la punta de su arma cuando Sasame le lanzo unos shuriken, sin embargo, esta vez la de suna uso su arma para bloquear el ataque. La pelinaranja aterrizo en otra rama, justo frente a Matsuri. Sasame tomo un kunai de su bolsa de herramientas, pero no pudo llegar a lanzarlo, ya que la castaña lanzo la punta de su johyo para que amarrara en el brazo. La de suna jalo la cuerda, haciendo que Sasame se cayera de la rama. La pelinaranja comenzó a caer cuando acumulo el chakra en sus manos y plantas de los pies, aferrándose a lo primero que tuvo oportunidad, el tronco de un árbol.

– _Eso estuvo cerca._ –Pensó la pelinaranja con el kunai aun en su mano. La chica dirigió el filo a la cuerda del arma, pero este no lo logro cortarla.

– No te servirá. –Le aseguro Matsuri por encima de ella en las ramas más altas.– La he reforzado chakra así que no podrás cortarla.

Sasame comenzó a jalar la cuerda, intentando que Matsuri cayera, sin embargo la castaña también estaba aferrada su rama, volviéndole la tarea difícil.– _Solo me queda un kunai._ –Pensó Sasame.

La chica comenzó a llevar su chakra elemental al arma, calentándola. Sasame uso todas sus fuerzas y lanzo su última arma hacia Matsuri. La castaña vio como el objeto se acercaba a ella, no tenía mucho tiempo, si soltaba el agarre para moverse, Sasame aprovecharía para jalarla y hacerla caer, pero si no se movía el arma se clavaría en ella. Con poco tiempo para analizar la situación y buscar una solución, Matsuri hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar, soltar su johyo y saltar para evitar el ataque. Matsuri se impulsó en diagonal hacia abajo. Sasame vio esto, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se impulsó para interceptar a Matsuri en el aire, metiéndole un golpe en el rostro. Después de esto, ambas de aferraron al árbol más cercano que tenian. La pelinaranja comenzó a jalar la cuerda, acercando el arma a ella hasta que la tuvo en su mano, de ahí simplemente tuvo desatarla. Cuando esto termino, guardo el johyo en su bolsa de herramientas.

– _Eso sí que me dolió._ –Pensó Matsuri a quien se le dificultaba mantenerse aferrada al árbol por el dolor.

– _Le logre meter un golpe crítico._ –Pensó Sasame con una sonrisa en su rostro.– _Puede que hasta gane esta pelea._

* * *

– Yoton: Jutsu de congelamiento de cal. –Exclamo Kurotsuchi mientras soltaba una sustancia blanca hacia el equipo azul.

– Júntense. –Ordeno Sakura mientras hacía unos sellos.– Doton: Domo de tierra. –La tierra alrededor del equipo se levantó, protegiéndolos del ataque Kurotsuchi.

La zona se había vuelto en un campo de guerra entre los tres equipos. El equipo azul manteniéndose a la defensiva ante los ataques de la mayoría del equipo rojo que habían llegado, mientras tanto, Omoi y Ajisai del equipo verde atacaban a cuando podían.

– _Podría usar mi espada con chakra de electricidad para perforar ese domo._ –Pensaba Omoi.– _Pero si lo hago, Karui y Samui se van a enojar conmigo… o se van a enojar porque no lo hice, ya que creen que no me lo tomo en serio. Pero es que si ataco nadie me va a seguir y entre todos ellos me atacaran ahí dentro…_ –El chico seguía preguntándose qué hacer cuando la tierra comenzó a regresar.– _Bueno, supongo que ya no importa._

– Suiton: Balas consecutivas de agua. –Isaribi lanzo el ataque hacia Kurotsuchi.

– Oye que agresividad. –Comento la pelinegra mientras esquivaba.

– Aji, ¿No hay problema si te golpeo? –Le pregunto Fuyo a Ajisai.

– No, actualmente somo oponentes. –Le dijo la chica de Amegakure.– Solo ten en cuenta que yo también voy a intentar golpearte.

– Excelente.

Mientras tanto, Yukata, Takeshi y Kano estaban parados a un lado del conflicto viendo como los equipos luchaban entre si con cierta felicidad en el rostro, estaban divirtiéndose en la pelea. En ese momento, una preocupación paso por la mentes de los chicos un año menores.– _¿Es eso lo que nos espera?_ –Se preguntaron.

– Maldición, esto se está poniendo muy difícil. –Dijo Sakura.– Bien, acabare con todos ellos en un golpe. –Sakura levanto su mano.

– ¡Espera Sakura! –Le grito Isaribi sin éxito.

La pelirosa golpe el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo en donde todos ellos estaban parados. Árboles y participantes cayeron y el polvo se levantó, para cuando la destrucción había terminado, todos estaban incapacitados para continuar luchando.

– Eso valió la pena. –Se dijo Sakura tirada en una roca con sus ojos girando en espiral, aunque los demás no estaban tan deacuerdo.

* * *

Kakashi y algunos de los otros maestros y examinadores veían con ojos blancos por la sorpresa lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– ¿Que estuvo enseñándole en el último año? –Le pregunto el peliblanco a Tsunade.

– Jutsu médico. –Respondió Tsunade.

– Eso no es jutsu médico. –Señalo Kurenai.

– Algunas otras cosas también. –Dijo la hokage.– Parece que eso fue muy efectivo, ya se terminó la batalla ahí.

– Si, aunque no creo que podamos decir que alguien gano. –Comento Kakashi.– Quedan menos de 5 minutos para que termine.

– Veamos cómo están los demás. –Dijo Tsunade cambiando a quienes enfocaba la bola de cristal.– Ino y ese chico de Takigakure aún siguen caminando, parece que no encontraron a nadie.

– Deben están tan desesperados que casi se ponen a pelear. –Dijo Hiro.

– Ahora… Yakumo, Hinata y Satsuki están comiendo mientras continúan viendo a esos dos chicos que no pueden salir de la ilusión. –Describió Tsunade.

– Son tres genjutsu al mismo tiempo, aunque se liberaran de uno habría otro esperándolo. –Dijo Kurenai.

– _Aun me falta encontrar a Kiba y ese chico de Kusagakure, pero no los puedo localizar, de seguro los dos están intentando esconder su chakra._ –Pensó Tsunade.– La únicas luchas que hay es la de Naruto contra Fuu y esas dos chicas de Sunagakure y el país de los campos de arroz.

* * *

Los golpes de Naruto y Fuu continuaron siendo intercambiados mientras ambos corrían por el desierto. Naruto logro alejarse el tiempo suficiente para generar un grupo de 10 clones que atacaron a la peliverde, esta respondió alejándose mientras se cubría de sus ataques.

– _Entre menos clones son su habilidad aumenta._ –Recordó Fuu mientras le lanzaba una patada a uno deshaciéndolo.

Dos de estos lograron tomarla de los brazos, deteniéndola. Otros dos de los clones se acercaban para golpearla, pero la chica logro darles unas patadas para deshacerlos. Después de esto cuando la chica puso sus pies en la arena, se impulsó para darse una vuelta en el aire, haciendo que los clones perdieran el agarre y quedando detrás de ellos. De inmediato la peliverde los golpeo para hacerlos desaparecer. Fuu no pudo disfrutar mucho de su victoria, ya que un fuma shuriken se acercaba volando hacia ella. Fuu se agacho, viendo al arma pasar por encima de ella, le lanzo un kunai que se clavó en está deshaciendo a él clon.

– Te he visto hacer eso muchas veces, ¿En serio crees que caería…? –La chica no continuo con esa línea porque vio al rubio muy cerca de ella con un rasengan en la mano, Fuu salto para evitarlo, viendo a la técnica impactar en el suelo.

– Carajo. –Solo exclamo el chico al ver que fallo.

– Futon: Disparo de aire. –La chica soltó una serie de proyectiles de aire que se dirigieron a Naruto. El rubio comenzó a esquivarlos mientras que algunos de sus clones avanzaban hacia la chica, pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que esta pudo incapacitarlos con el jutsu.

– _Es muy fuerte._ –Pensó Naruto.– _No está usando el chakra del Nanabi y aun así estamos iguales._

– _**Te puedo apostar que en el último año estuvo entrenando para no depender tanto de ese insecto.**_ –Le comento el kyubi.– _**Ustedes los jinchuriki y su insistencia de no usar nuestra fuerza.**_

– _Pero aun así… durante su combate con Ichiban ella lo estaba usando._ –Pensó Naruto.

– _**No, no estaba luchando en serio.**_ –Le recordó el zorro.– _**Ella estaba probando sus técnicas. Si hubiera luchando en serio te apuesto a que lo habría acabado rápido.**_

Fuu corrió hacia Naruto y le lanzo un golpe, el chico comenzó a retroceder evitando los puños hasta que estuvo seguro de que no tenían la fuerza del bijuu, entonces comenzó a bloquearlos. En lo que esta ocurría, los dos clones restantes de Naruto llegaban para atacar. Fuu paso a la defensiva, bloqueando el golpe que llegaba a su derecha, después de esto se agacho para evitar el ataque que iba dirigido a su cabeza desde atrás. Aun baja se giró y le metió un golpe en el estómago al clon acabándolo. El original aprovecho mientras la chica hacia esto para impactarle un golpe en el rostro, mandándola hacia atrás. La chica pudo levantarse después de esto y vio a Naruto correr junto a su ultimo clon, ambos estaban formando un rasengan.

– _¿Qué demonios? Si él puede hacerlo con una sola mano._ –La chica pensaba hasta que vio que dicho rasengan era más grande que los otros que le había visto hacer.– Oh… ¡Mierda! –Sin tiempo para esquivar, Fuu uso la fuerza de su bijuu en ambos brazos para empujar los brazos de los Narutos hacia abajo, haciendo que el rasengan se estrellara en el suelo.

– _No otra vez…_ –Solo podía pensar Naruto mientras veía su jutsu estrellarse en el suelo. Una explosión le siguió a esto mandándolos a volar y deshaciendo el clon. Naruto y Fuu aterrizaron por lo menos a 10 metros del hoyo que la técnica había dejado.

– ¿Qué carajo fue eso? –Le pregunto la peliverde mientras se levantaba.

– Odama rasengan. –Le dijo el rubio al tiempo que se levantaba.– Es una versión más fuerte de mi rasengan, pero aún me falta perfeccionarla.

– Si, bastante. –Le respondió la peliverde.– _No queda mucho tiempo, y ya estoy cansada._

La peliverde termino de levantarse. Se impulso con chakra para acercarse hacia Naruto. El rubio vio esto y bloqueo el golpe que la chica le lanzo. Con su otra mano saco el pergamino de armas que Fuu reconoció. Naruto lo lanzo hacia el suelo dejando que se abriera. En lo que Fuu le lanzaba otro ataque se agacho y puso sus dos manos en él. Fuu retrocedió evitando por poco el filo de una gigantesca espada.

– _Mierda, no le di._ –Pensó el rubio mientras comenzaba a correr con la espada gigante en sus manos.

En lo que Fuu continuaba retrocediendo comenzó a realizar una larga serie de sellos. Naruto reconoció que debía tratarse de una técnica muy fuerte de viento, se detuvo soltando la espada y se abrió una cortada en su dedo.

– Jutsu de invocación. –El rubio puso su mano con sangre en el suelo, haciendo que un sapo de tamaño medio apareciera.

– Hey Naruto. –Saludo Gamakichi con el rubio encima de él.

– Gamakichi, necesito agua. –Le dijo el chico.

– Entendió. –Respondió el sapo.– Suiton: Chorro de agua.

– Futon: Viento de huracán. –Fuu exclamo soltando una increíble cantidad de aire hacia Naruto.

– _La conozco, es una técnica ofensiva._ –Pensó el rubio.– Futon: Gran devastación. –Soltando el aire hacia el chorro de agua de Gamakichi, Naruto hizo que esta se elevara formando un muro para protegerlo. El aire de Fuu choco contra el agua, dispersándola por todo el lugar, pero no logro lastimar al de la hoja.

– Esto es tan divertido. –Le dijo Fuu mientras el agua del choque anterior aun caía.– Es malo que no vayamos a poder continuar luchando.

– Úsalo. –Le dijo Naruto.

– ¿Que?

– Usa el chakra de tu bijuu Fuu. –Dijo Naruto.– Deja de ponérmelo fácil.

– No lo estoy haciendo. –Le respondió la chica.– Estoy luchando con todo lo que tengo.

– Ambos sabemos que esta es solo la fuerza tuya, pero aun así tu puedes usar el poder del Nanabi. –Le dijo Naruto.– Si quisieras desde que comenzamos tus golpes podrían haber tenido superfuerza y obligarme a esquivarlos, pudiste haber volado, o usado más técnicas que me derrotarían. Así que deja de joderme y pelea enserio, usa el chakra del Nanabi.

– Tienes razón, no lo he usado, pero eso es porque quiero que luchemos como iguales. –Le respondió.– No pienso comenzar a usar el chakra de mi bijuu hasta que tú también lo hagas, Naruto.

* * *

– Katon: Lanzallamas. –Exclamo Sasame lanzando el fuego contra Matsuri, la castaña rodó a la derecha para evitarlo y después se impulsó con su chakra hasta que quedo a un lado de Sasame.

– Futon: Palma de aire. – El aire que salió desde la palma de Matsuri lanzo a Sasame hacia atrás, por suerte la chica pudo detenerse antes que chocara con algo.

– _Mierda, no me queda mucho chakra._ –Pensó Sasame.– _A lo mucho poder usar uno o dos jutsus._

– _Es muy fuerte, no creo que pueda aguantar luchando mucho más._ –Pensaba al mismo tiempo Matsuri.

Antes de ambas pudieran cargar contra la otra, escucharon un sonido que les llamó su atención y vieron las bengalas, el tiempo se había terminado.

* * *

Algunos minutos después los equipos se reunieron en la entrada (lo que quedaba) del campo de entrenamiento. El equipo verde había conservado su pergamino gracias a Sasame, mientras que el equipo azul también logro retener el suyo además de conseguir el del equipo rojo. El equipo rojo lo había dejado escondido para concentrarse en atacar a los demás, pero no contaban con que Kiba y Akamaru percibirían el olor del rollo.

– Esta claro que ganamos. –Dijo Naruto.– Tenemos los dos rollos.

– De hecho, puede que se dé un empate. –Señalo Sakura.– Los dos rollos que tenemos pueden ser de 10 y 5, por lo que empataríamos con el otro de 15.

– Es cierto, no había pensado en eso. –Dijo el rubio.– Bueno, si eso pasa estoy seguro que la examinadora está preparada.

– _¡Mierda, no había pensado en eso!_ –Grito internamente Umi.– _Bueno, es una posibilidad, pero no creo que se dé._

– Bien, ahora abran los pergaminos. –Dijo Tsunade. Los equipos abrieron los rollos; el equipo verde tenía el de 15 puntos mientras que el azul tenia los dos de 10 y 5 puntos respectivamente.

– _¡MIERDA!_ –Pensó Umi.– _¡Es un empate!_

– Un empate… –Exclamo Satsuki.– ¿Y ahora que pasara?

– Es bastante obvio. –Dijo la hokage.

– ¿Lo es? –Exclamaron los participantes.

– ¿Lo es? –También se preguntaron los examinadores y maestros.

– Las indicaciones eran que los equipos que ganaran pasarían después, sin embargo, no hay ningún ganador, solo empates. –Comento la rubia.– Por lo tanto todos están en el tercer lugar.

– _¡Ese es un obvio parche para un error!_ –Pensaron Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai.

– _Queselacrean, queselacrean, queselacrean_ –Repetía en su cabeza la examinadora de la tercera prueba.

– ¡oh! Ya veo, que mal. –Dijo Naruto.

– Si, aunque pudimos pelear por lo menos. –Exclamo Fuu.

Tsunade y Umi suspiraron de alivio.– Bueno, en ese caso pasaremos a sortear los combates de la tercera prueba. –Declaro Tsunade.

– Mientras tanto, aquí están sus exámenes de la primera prueba ya revisados. –Le dijo Gai mientras entregaba los sobres.

Los equipos los vieron y se dieron cuenta de algo, ninguno había pasado, a lo mucho tenían 29 puntos. Había algunos que tenían más errores, sin embargo, todos se equivocaron en la misma pregunta: ¿Qué es lo más importante para un ninja? Algunos pusieron poder, otros valor, algunos otros el trabajo en equipo, pero todas esas tenían la respuesta tachada y a un lado estaba la respuesta correcta de Gai, "Juventud".

* * *

– Ah, tanto que me esforcé para conservar el pergamino. –Exclamo Sasame mientras esperaban a que llegaran con los resultados del sorteo.– Al final, no sirvió para nada.

– Esto, disculpa. –Le dijo Matsuri a Sasame.– Tienes mi johyo, ¿Me lo podrías devolver?

– ¡Ah!¡Si!¡Disculpa que no te lo regresara antes! –Respondió Sasame sacando el arma de su bolsa de herramientas.

– No te preocupes. –Le aseguro la castaña.– Lo entiendo, como tuvimos que volver aquí de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Satsuki pensaba en la prueba.– _Lo importante de esta prueba no era el conseguir los lugares, si no ver las técnicas de los demás. Ponernos a trabajar en equipo era solo una manera en la cual si queríamos ganar nos veríamos obligados a compartir nuestra información, pero aquellos más audaces darían muy poca, o nada si podía. El resultado de esta prueba no importa, ya que lo realmente importante es que consiguieras información sobre los demás. Los verdaderos ganadores son aquellos que lograron conseguir la mayor información de los otros sin revelar nada suyo._

– Oye Chouji, que delgado estas. –Le comento Naruto al Akamichi.

– Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, me recuperare en unos días. –Le respondió el chico.

– Sabes, ya ni me esfuerzo para convencerte de que no lo hagas. –Comento Ino.

Los maestros mientras tanto veían a los chicos. Estaban platicando con los demás, aun a pesar de que hace unos días no se conocían. Platicaban sobre lo que vieron a los demás hacer, o como les había parecido la prueba. Aunque varios sintieron un malestar cuando alguno mencionaba algo relacionado con Sakura, en especial el final del triple cruce entre los equipos.

– _No sé si era lo que Tsunade-sama buscaba, pero al parecer se están volviendo amigos._ –Pensó Kakashi.

* * *

Finalmente, Tsunade regreso con los resultados del sorteo y los dos otros genin que no participaron en la prueba. Los genin estaban aliviados porque sabían que una vez se terminara esto tendrían un tiempo de descanso después de los dos días de actividad.

– _No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero entre estar corriendo de un lado para otro en la primera prueba, el estar despiertos en la segunda y los combates de las preliminares con tan poco tiempo para recuperarse ya deben de estar agotados._ –Pensó Tsunade.– _El que ellos estén en pie después de todo eso demuestra que son de lo mejor de sus aldeas._

– Presten atención. –Les dijo Aoba a los participantes.– Tsunade-sama va a hablar.

– Muchas felicidades a todos ustedes por haber llegado hasta este punto. Han demostrado ser ninjas de calidad y lo mejor de sus respectivas aldeas, sobreviviendo a las pruebas físicas y mentales que se les pusieron. –Dijo la rubia.– Ahora seguirá la tercera prueba. Los que ya han participado sabrán que se tratara de un torneo en el cual los líderes de otras aldeas y señores feudales verán su participación. Debido al número de combates que tendremos se realizara en tres días.

– A continuación, les presentaremos cuáles serán los combates de la primera ronda. –Dijo Gai poniendo su mano en el suelo. De la nube de humo que se formó aparecido una tortuga sosteniendo un pizarrón con los combates que habrían.

Primera ronda:

Fuyo vs Isaribi

Karui vs Ajisai

Ichiban vs Matsuri

Samui vs Kiba

Satomi vs Sakura

Omoi vs Kano

Satsuki vs Hinata

Mikoshi vs Kurotsuchi

Chouji vs Ino

Kurumi vs Karin

Yukata vs Sasame

Fuu vs Naruto

Atsushi vs Soichi

Junko vs Takeshi

Ichiro vs Morio

Suiren vs Yakumo

Los combates fueron leídos por los genin, sorprendiendo, asustando y emocionando a varios.

– _Ella se enfrentará a ese monstruo._ –Pensó Sasame, la chica vio a la castaña que se veía un poco preocupada.

– _Parece que a Hinata y a mí nos va a tocar pelear._ –Pensó Satsuki.

– Chouji, ¿No te han dicho que te ves muy bien delgado? Deberías de quedarte así. –Dijo Ino, tratando de conseguir algo de ventaja para su batalla.

– Je, nos vamos a volver a enfrentar Naruto. –Dijo Fuu.

– Si, y esta vez ten por seguro que te obligare a usarlo. –Aseguro el rubio.

– Muy bien, ya que saben contra quien irán, tienen tres semanas para prepararse. –Les anuncio Tsunade.– Retírense.

El equipo 7 fue con su maestro para hablar sobre el entrenamiento.

– Me gustaría hacerme cargo de todos ustedes, pero no creo que Mikoto-san me deje. –Les dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a Satsuki.

– Si, mi madre querrá hacerse cargo de mí. –Comento la pelinegra.

Naruto comenzó a ver a todos lados.– No dejare que esta vez Hebi-sensei me secuestre.

– No está ni cerca Naruto. –Le dijo Kakashi.– Además, estoy casi seguro que ella se hará cargo de Isaribi. Parece que yo los entrenare a ambos esta vez.

– De hecho, Kakashi-sensei… –Naruto no sabía exactamente como decirle.– Yo voy a buscar a alguien por mi cuenta.

– ¿Eh? –Exclamo Sakura.– ¿A quién?

– ¿En quién estás pensando Naruto? –Pregunto el peliblanco.

– Bueno, todavía no lo sé. –Dijo el rubio.– Pero mi oponente de la primera ronda es Fuu, así que necesito encontrar a alguien que me pueda enseñar a usar el zorro.

– Espera, ¿En serio necesitas usarlo para ganarle? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– No es como si fuera absolutamente necesario, pero si hay algo que aprendí en esta preliminar es que ella se volvió muy fuerte sin tener su ayuda. –Dijo Naruto.– Quizás pueda ganarle... pero si la vuelto enfrentar quiero hacerlo con el zorro.

– Muy bien Naruto. –Le dijo Kakashi.

– Lo siento mucho sensei. –Se disculpo el chico.

– No te preocupes, lo comprendo. –Le dijo el peliblanco.– Aunque realmente no se quién te podría ayudar.

– Bueno yo tengo una idea. –Si tenía que pensar en que alguien que le pudiera ayudar, estos eran otros jinchuriki; Yugito, Roshi, Rin y la misma Fuu.– _Podría preguntarle a Fuu y ella de seguro me ayudaría… No, tengo que hacerlo con alguien más. Aunque no creo que ellos estén aquí, sería algo ridículo._

* * *

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la aldea, un grupo de ninjas de Kumogakure iban llegando.

– Se siente tan raro volver. –Susurro Rin mientras veía la entrada de la aldea.

– Senpai, ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto Yugito a la mujer.

– Si, no te preocupes. –Le aseguro la castaña.– Aunque no entiendo para que quería el Raikage que viniera. Ninguno de ellos querría entrenar conmigo.

– Bueno, una de las razones es para que entrenes al equipo si te lo piden. –Dijo Yugito.– La otra es que proteger a Bee-sensei.

El plan del Raikage tenía algo de sentido, nadie atacaría a un grupo en que hubiera tres jinchuriki. Rin debía admitir que el líder tenía bastante confianza en sus genin, apenas le habían avisado que el equipo paso la segunda prueba, les rodeo a que salieran junto a algunos ninjas desde la frontera a Konoha, incluso a Bee que tenía prohibido salir.

– _Así de serio se está tomando este examen._ –Pensó la mujer.

– Creo que después de ir al hotel buscare algo de comida. –Dijo Yugito.

– Vas a buscar pescado. –Señalo Rin.

– Puede que lo haga. –Respondió la rubia.– ¿Quieres venir?

– No, creo que lo mejor será que no salga del hotel si no es necesario. –Dijo la mujer.– No quiero causar un conflicto.

– Que mal.

– _Aunque, quizás podría buscar a Naruto y visitarlo._ –Pensó Rin.

* * *

Danzo estaba esperando a que sus agentes de raíz le dieran el informe de lo que había ocurrido en el examen. Si bien era cierto que habían ANBU vigilando su casa las 24 horas, lo que Tsunade no sabía era que los encargados durante esas horas le eran fiel a él y dejarían a su agente entrar.

– Aquí está el informe Danzo-sama. –Le dijo el chico desde la oscuridad.

– ¿Qué ocurre?¿No hay un intento de asesinato Sai? –Pregunto Danzo.

– No es necesario, ambos sabemos cómo acabaría. –Le dijo el chico.

Danzo leyó el informe, poniendo atención a quienes eran los participantes.– _Ya veo, conque por eso los realizo en estos días. No quería que yo interfiriera con los exámenes o los resultados._

* * *

Naruto estaba caminando de regreso a su departamento cuando vio a alguien conocido.

– Rin. –El rubio saludo a la mujer.

* * *

– Ya veo, sí que han pasado muchas cosas. –Le dijo la mujer después de que él chico termino de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se vieron por última vez.

– Si, ese tipo Kimimaro sí que fue difícil. –Exclamo Naruto mientras esperaba su ramen. De todos sus enemigos hasta el momento, el chico de cabello blanco era el que se le había quedado más grabado en la mente.

– Bueno, no pueden ser que únicamente hayas luchado en todo este tiempo. –Le dijo Rin.

– Antes de irme a entrenar comencé a aprender jutsu médico. –Dijo Naruto y vio cómo es que el rostro se le ilumino a Rin.

– ¿Y cómo vas?¿Se te dificulta algo? Si necesitas ayuda pídemela. –Le dijo la castaña.

– Voy bien. Me entrenaron para funcionar como de primeros auxilios o algo así. –Dijo Naruto.

– Aun así, me alegra que aprendieras. –Dijo Rin.– No hay muchos ninjas médicos en el mundo.

– Lo mismo nos dijo Shizune-neechan. –Comento Naruto.

– ¿Y cómo te ha ido ahora que volviste? –Pregunto Rin.

– Pues, vine a hacer el examen.

– No creo que sea lo único que has hecho desde que viniste. –Comento Rin.– De seguro te reencontraste con alguna chica linda que te gusta.

– ¡¿Que?!¡No… yo no…! –Le respondió el rubio sonrojado.

– _¡Aja!¡Le atine!_ –Pensó la mujer.– _¡Si hay una chica que le gusta!_

– ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? –Pregunto el chico.

– Si, claro.

– ¿Tan fácil?

– ¿Qué clase de adulto crees que soy? No me pondré a interrogarte sobre algo privado al menos que quieras hablar de ello. –Le dijo Rin.– _Aunque me muero de curiosidad._

– De hecho, me gustaría pedirte algo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Por favor entréname. –Pidió Naruto.

– ¿Eh?¿Que te entrene? –Pregunto Rin.– ¿Estás seguro?¿No preferirías que Kakashi o alguien más de tu aldea lo hiciera?

– Lo ideal sería eso, pero tengo que enfrentarme a Fuu en la primera ronda. –Dijo Naruto.

Rin entonces entendió lo que sucedía.– Naruto, ¿Acaso la razón de que te entrene tiene que ver con colas?

– ¿Con colas? –Pregunto con susurro Ayame a su padre.

– ¿Crees que se trate de traseros? –Pregunto Teuchi.

Rin soltó un suspiro.– Si es por eso.

– Quiero pelear con Fuu, no me importa si gano o pierdo. –Le dijo Naruto.– De hecho, durante las preliminares lo hice.

– ¿Entonces si ya lo hiciste porque quieres que te entrene? –Le pregunto.

– Porque luchamos como ninjas, pero ambos sabemos que ella tiene cierto control del chakra de… bueno ya sabes. –Le explico.– Si no puedo luchar con ella cuando use esto…

– _Ya entiendo, quiere enfrentarla como jinchuriki._ –Pensó.– El nivel que yo tengo lo logre después de años, y esa chica tengo entendido que también practico durante mucho tiempo. No sé cuánto podremos lograr con solo tres semanas.

– ¿Eso significa?…

– Si, te entrenare. –Le respondió.

* * *

Fin capítulo 100.

Omake.

Después del examen.

Gai, Aoba y Umi veían el campo de entrenamiento número 1 y el estado en el que los participantes lo habían dejado.

– Esos niños exageraron. –Dijo Umi.– Destruyeron la entrada y rompieron una parte del suelo en el bosque.

– Dejaron igual los túneles. –Dijo Aoba.– Una de las zonas de entrenamiento tiene partes derrumbadas y varios huecos.

– Si que están tranquilos por eso. –Les dijo Gai.

– No estamos tranquilos, estamos sorprendidos. –Le respondió la pelinegra.– No los creí tan fuertes.

– Ah, ya veo, no les han dicho aún. –Comento Gai.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Aoba.

– ¿Saben porque tome la primera prueba? –Pregunto Gai.

– ¿Experiencia? –Sugirió Umi.

– ¿Te gusta? –Comento Aoba.

– No, porque es en la que menos daño pueden causar. –Dijo Gai.– Los examinadores deben pagar por los daños a los campos de entrenamiento.

– ¡¿Que?! –Preguntaron los otros dos mientras sentían como el dinero abandonaba sus bolsillos.


	101. Preparándose para la tercera prueba

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones por los 100 capítulos. Curiosamente llego a ese número una semana antes del segundo aniversario de la historia. Ha sido un camino bastante largo, pero realmente he mejorado. Hay veces que vuelvo a los primeros capítulos y los leo (La saga de Takigakure sigue siendo mi favorita). En ocasiones, me dan ganas de reescribir esos capítulos, pero al final considero que está bien dejarlos así, tiene cierto encanto el estilo de esos capítulos, además de que cuando los comparas con los más nuevos puedes ver los cambios.**

 **En otras noticias, más temprano este día público el último capítulo de Mikoto Gaiden. Creo que finalmente se comprende el cómo Mikoto continua viva. Además, el final vuelve un poco más gracioso algunas cosas que ocurrieron en el primer capítulo.**

 **Sin más retrasos, aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 101: Preparándose para la tercera prueba

Satsuki se despertó después de esa pesadilla.– No puedo creerlo, soñé que me secuestraban para una pijamada de nuevo. –Exclamo la pelinegra.

– Satsuki… –Hinata le dijo medio dormida y apunto al resto de la habitación.

– _¡No fue una pesadilla!¡¿Como carajos lo hicieron de nuevo?!_ –Solo se preguntó la Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto estaba en el campo de entrenamiento número 17 en donde Rin lo había citado. La mujer estaba pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de explicarle lo que deberían de hacer.

– Supongo que ya has luchado antes usando el chakra del zorro. –Le dijo Rin al rubio.

– Si, varias veces. –Le respondió.– Si quedo inconsciente o me enojo hay veces que él toma el control.

– ¿Hay veces? –Pregunto la mujer.

– En algunas otras logro que me preste chakra. –Le respondió Naruto.– Es solo que al maldito no le gusta prestarme. En serio es molesto, le gusta hacer las cosas difíciles y a veces se duerme en los momentos importantes.

– Bueno, supongo que muchos tenemos problemas con el bijuu. –Comento Rin.

– _**No es cierto, es solo que el Kyubi es muy terco.**_ –Le comento el Sanbi a la mujer.

– Te diré la verdad, la forma más fácil de usar el chakra de un bijuu es cooperando con este. –Le dijo Rin.– Sin embargo existen formas de "robarles" el chakra.

– ¿Robarles? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Tendrías que verlo. –Le comento la mujer.– Si alguna vez conoces a un Hyuga pídele que te dibuje como se ve tu sistema de chakra. Pero en pocas palabras, nuestros sistemas de chakra y los de la bestia con cola están completamente unidos, hasta el punto en que hay secciones completas que dependen del bijuu.

– Umm… creo que lo entiendo. –Dijo Naruto.

– Nuestro chakra no es completamente nuestro, cada vez que lo utilizamos inconscientemente usamos parte del bijuu, por más minúsculo que sea. –Explico.– No dudo que por eso mismo, ya hayas robado chakra al Kyubi pero sin darte cuenta.

– Durante la lucha con Kimimaro… –Naruto recordó el momento durante la pelea en el cual el chakra rojo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo.– Durante un momento logre sacar chakra del Kyubi sin pedirle ayuda, pero creí que él me lo estaba dando.

– No, es muy posible que tú se lo quitaras cuando comenzaste a acumular chakra. –Le explico Rin.– Como el Kyubi no es muy cooperativo…

– _**Nunca lo es.**_ –Comento el Sanbi.

– Vas a tener que aprender a robarle el chakra con el menor esfuerzo. –Le dijo Rin.

* * *

– ¿Que vamos a hacer? –Le pregunto Sakura a su maestro.

– Eso depende. –Le dijo Kakashi.– ¿Quiénes son tus oponentes más próximos?

– Veamos, mi primer oponente es Satomi. –Dijo Sakura.

– ¿Es uno de los chicos con los que hicimos la misión de buscar a Roshi? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– Si, aunque en esa ocasión no aprendí nada de él. –Le dijo Sakura.– Dudo que vaya a intentar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Si, después de que se entere de como dejaste el bosque lo va a descartar. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Es de la aldea de la roca, así que existe una posibilidad de que use jutsus de tierra.

– No me gustaría irme con esa idea. –Comento Sakura.– Después de todo, Naruto e Ino son de nuestra aldea y ninguno de los dos tiene la más mínima idea de cómo usar fuego.

– Tienes razón en eso. –Comento Kakashi.– ¿Entonces te gustaría enfocarte en tus siguientes combates?

– Si, creo que a Satomi lo puedo derrotar adaptándome.

– Muy bien, ¿Contra quién crees que iras en la segunda ronda? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– Para la segunda ronda estoy segura de que me tocara contra ese chico del rayo. –Comento Sakura.– Veo muy difícil que el compañero de Sasame lo derrote.

– ¿Y en la tercera ronda?

– Es difícil saberlo porque hay muchas posibilidades, no estoy segura de como irán los otros combates. –Dijo la pelirrosa.– Pero tengo muchas ganas de que me toque contra Satsuki.

– Si es así, entonces tus siguientes combates serian difíciles. –Dijo Kakashi.– Ambos son usuarios del rayo así que por eso estarías en desventaja.

– Si, y por lo que vi, Omoi usa una espada. –Analizo Sakura.– Apuesto a que la usara reforzada con electricidad contra cualquier jutsu de tierra que haga.

– Entonces tienes suerte de haber entrenado un poco con Jiraiya-sama. –Le aseguro Kakashi.

– Y si tengo que luchar contra Satsuki ya pensare en algo. –Dijo Sakura.– Pero por mientras pensare únicamente en los dos primeros combates.

– Excelente, entonces creo que es hora de que crees tu propio equipo. –Dijo Kakashi.

– ¿Mi equipo?

– Si, ahorita mismo cuando invocas a los ninken, tu usas las tácticas que te enseñe. –Dijo Kakashi.– Debido a esto, tienes que adaptarte alrededor de ellos.

– ¿Y eso es malo? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Cuando te enseñe a invocarlos no. –Le respondió el maestro.– Eras básicamente una novata sin un estilo definido y con pocos jutsu, pero ahora después de más de 1 año ya tienes tu propia forma de luchar como ninja. –Le explico Kakashi.– Ya no puedes luchar con ellos tan cómodamente como antes, tienes que crear tu propio equipo y diseñar como van a actuar.

– Entiendo sensei. –Respondió Sakura.

– No te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda de los demás de seguro te la darán. –Le aseguro Kakashi.– Ahora, trata de invocar a un perro de menor rango.

– ¿Como se hace eso? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Ah, cierto, nunca te explique eso de las invocaciones. –Recordó Kakashi.

* * *

– Este sentimiento. –Exclamo Mikoto.

– ¿Que ocurre mama? –Le pregunto Satsuki.

– Es solo que… siento como si Kakashi hubiera olvidado explicarle algo importante a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

– Sakura ¿Cuáles son las dos cosas necesarias cuando vas a invocar?

– Necesitas un sacrificio de tu sangre y chakra. –Dijo la pelirosa.

– ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– No realmente, cuando invoco a los chicos generalmente estoy más preocupada por no morir. –Dijo la chica.

– Comprendo eso.

– Supongo que el sacrificio de sangre es necesario para reconocer que tú tienes el contrato, es una forma de identificarte. –Dijo Sakura.– Por eso si no tienes uno e intentas una invocación, te transportas con los animales que tienes mayor afinidad.

– Muy bien. –Felicito el maestro.– ¿Y el chakra?

– Bueno, la respuesta más obvia es que necesitas el chakra para transportarlos.

– Pero tú eres una chica muy lista, ya debes de haberte dado cuenta.

– En un principio, creí que era así. –Dijo Sakura.– Supuse que entre más grande era la invocación más chakra era necesario. Sin embargo, no me tarde en darme cuenta de que necesitaba la misma cantidad de chakra para invocar a Buru que para invocar a Pakkun, y ambos sabemos que hay una diferencia enorme de tamaño entre ambos.

– Bien hecho, te diste cuenta. –Le dijo Kakashi.– No muchos logran hacerlo. Es cierto que por lo general las invocaciones más grandes necesitan más chakra, pero eso es porque estas por lo general son adultas y por lo tanto tienen mucha más experiencia.

– Entonces, el chakra necesario no tiene que ver exactamente con el tamaño, sino con el rango. –Dijo Kakashi.

– Exactamente, la forma más fácil de entenderlo sería con el sistema de misiones. –Dijo Kakashi.– Supongamos que tienes a un genin, un chunin y un jonin. Obviamente el genin te será más barato de contratar para tu misión, pero como sabemos los genin son novatos y no pueden con todas las situaciones que se te presenten.

– Entonces yo estaba invocando a tipos con un rango alto. –Dedujo Sakura.– Ahora veo porque quedaba agotada en un principio.

– Lo siento por eso, pero no me habría sentido aliviado dejando a mi estudiante con alguien más. –Se disculpo el peliblanco.– Ahora las cosas son diferentes, ya eres más fuerte y puedes comenzar a invocar perros de menor nivel para adaptarlos a tu estilo.

– Muy bien, lo haré. –Dijo la pelirosa.– ¿A cuántos invoco?

– Tres para que los vayas conociendo. –Dijo el maestro.

* * *

– Así que tu primera pelea es con Hinata. –Comento Mikoto mientras esquivaba la bola de fuego de su hija.– ¿Alguna idea?

– Hinata es una Hyuga, así que es experta en el combate a corta distancia. –Explico Satsuki retrocediendo para evitar los kunais que lanzo su madre.– Por si fuera poco, también sabe cómo utilizar el rayo con sus puños suaves, por lo que estos se vuelven más peligrosos, y aun después de todo eso, todavía tendría que lidiar con su genjutsu.

– ¿Tan buena es? –Pregunto Mikoto mientras lanzaba una patada a su hija.

– Es buena, después de todo le enseño tu alumna. –Dijo Satsuki.– Por lo que vi en las preliminares me puede atrapar, aunque podría salir tardaría varios segundos. Y, aun así, quien sabe si ese era su mejor genjutsu, quizás uso uno débil para distraernos.

– Pensar que son buenas amigas y aun así no conocen todo sobre la otra. –Comento Mikoto al tiempo que atacaba a su hija.– Algo así me ocurrido.

– ¿Con la madre de Naruto? –Pregunto Satsuki en lo que su madre se detenía.

– Si, durante los exámenes chunin me toco luchar con Kushina. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Ya teníamos el nivel de un chunin, pero no habíamos obtenido el rango. Durante la lucha, bueno no fue fácil contenernos. –Mikoto recordó ese día, como uso todas las técnicas de fuego y genjutsu que conocía y aun así no la podía derrotar. Su amiga no estuvo mejor y para el final ambas estaban agotadas, decidiendo resolverlo con los puños.– Al final nos noqueamos entre sí y de declaro un empate, lo cual Daisuke agradeció porque le tocaba luchar con la que siguiera. –Explico.– _Había tenido una pelea bastante dura, le vino bien el descanso._ –Pensó.– Todavía lo recuerdo… aunque me arrepiento de que hallamos destruido la zona de pelea y casi todo el estadio.

Satsuki se sentó en una piedra cercana.– Bueno, espero que nosotras no terminemos destruyendo el estadio.

– ¿Te ves un poco tranquila?

– Es porque como dije, Hinata es una Hyuga, la mayor debilidad de ellos es el combate a larga distancia. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Y planeas utilizarlo. –Dijo Mikoto.– En ese caso ¿Quiénes crees que serán tus siguientes oponentes?

– En la segunda ronda creo que esa chica de Iwa. –Dijo Satsuki.– Veo muy difícil que ese novado de Sunagakure vaya a ganar, pero quien sabe, puede que lo haga.

– ¿Y en la tercera?

– No sé qué tantas posibilidades tenga de llegar, pero realmente quiero enfrentarme a Sakura en la tercera ronda. –Dijo Satsuki.

* * *

Ya era de tarde, no faltaban más que 1 hora para que anocheciera y el entrenamiento de Naruto no había avanzado mucho.

– Suficiente. –Le dijo Rin.– Parece que no está teniendo resultado, lo único que estamos logrando es agotarte.

– Maldición, estúpido zorro terco. –Exclamo Naruto.

– No te estreses por eso. –Le aseguro Rin.– Estas intentando hacer en tres semanas lo que me tomo meses. No sé qué tanto te pueda ayudar… ¿Existe algo más que quisieras mejorar?

– Bueno, aun no termino mi entrenamiento de viento. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Viento? Genial, puedo ayudarte. –Dijo Rin.

– ¿Puedes?

– Si, es mi segundo elemento. –Le dijo.– Mi afinidad es la tierra, pero como todos en Kumogakure pueden usar el rayo básicamente cualquier jutsu defensivo mío quedaba neutralizado, así que aprendí el viento para recuperar un poco de ventaja.

– Creí que era el agua, fue lo que te vi usar contra Kabuto. –Dijo Naruto.

– No, el agua es el elemento del Sanbi, mis elementos son la tierra y la electricidad. –Respondió la castaña.

– ¿El elemento del Sanbi?¿Los bijuu tienen elementos?¿Creí que su elemento era el coral? –Las preguntas de Naruto bombardearon a la mujer.

– Una pregunta a la vez Naruto. –Comento Rin.– Si, el elemento del Sanbi es el agua. Todos los bijuu tienen un elemento con el que tienen afinidad. Cuando utilizo el chakra del Sanbi me permite usar ese elemento.

– Oh, ya veo… –Dijo Naruto.– ¿Y el coral?

– Es un poco más complicado. –Dijo Rin.– Por lo que me explicaron, cada bijuu tiene una habilidad; El Sanbi puede usar coral, el Ichibi el fuego azul y el Hachibi tinta. No se cuál es la habilidad de tu bijuu, y de los demás solo puedo adivinar.

– Vaya, usar el chakra del bijuu parece algo injusto. –Exclamo Naruto.

– Te da muchas habilidades, pero primero debes aprender a controlarlo, segundo debes acondicionar tu cuerpo para que se acostumbre a usarlo, si usas demasiado sin que su cuerpo se adapte terminas lastimado. –Dijo Rin.

– Por eso es que generalmente después de usarlo terminar cansado y con dolor. –Señalo Naruto.

– Exactamente. –Dijo Rin.– Pero basta de descanso, no nos quedan muchas horas de luz. ¿Hasta dónde vas en el entrenamiento con el viento?

– Ya se cortar las hojas sin esfuerzo. –Dijo Naruto.– Puedo afilar las armas con viento, y hasta "extenderlas" un poco, ya sabes como es.

– Si, entonces lo que sigue es que partas una cascada. –Dijo Rin, la mujer miro al sol, no les quedaban más que unos minutos.– Nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 10, si recuerdo bien debería tener una cascada… y no ha sido destruida.

* * *

Naruto volvía a la aldea cuando se cruzó con Satsuki y su madre. La mujer saludo al rubio y de inmediato los dejo solos, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

– ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Me muero de hambre. –Pregunto Naruto.

– Iba a ir con Hinata y su equipo, ¿Vienes?

– Si.

* * *

– ¡Lo hiciste excelente Yakumo-chan! –Felicito Lee a Yakumo mientras estaban sentados esperando a la comida.

– Gracias, aunque estoy agotada. –Exclamo Yakumo.

– No entiendo porque estas entrenando con Gai-sensei. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Yo creí que Kurenai-sensei se encargaría de entrenarte a ti, en lugar de eso se hizo cargo de Kiba. –Comento Shino.

– Sensei me dijo que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera enseñarme no haría una gran diferencia en el examen, así que le pidió a Gai-sensei que me ayudara. –Explico Yakumo.– También dijo que se había enfocado mucho en mi durante el último año y no podía descuidar a sus otros estudiantes, por lo que ella entrenaría a Kiba. –La atención de los demás se desvió al llamado Inuzuka.

– Entonces con tus clones girando, podemos hacer una secuencia más larga de ataques. –Termino Kiba de hablar en su conversación con Naruto.

– Esa es una mala idea, acabaría vomitando. –Protesto el chico Uzumaki.

– Mejor, podemos usar eso para localizarlo si es que se esconde. –Respondió Kiba.

– ¿Y Lee porque está entrenando? –Pregunto Satsuki devolviendo la conversación a algo menos desagradable.

– Me ofrecí a ayudar a Gai-sensei y Yakumo-chan. –Comento Lee.

– ¿Y tú con quien estas entrenando Hinata? –Pregunto la Uchiha.

– ¿Acaso estas investigando para tener una ventaja en el examen? –Pregunto Sakura mientras llegaba al lugar.

– No, es en serio curiosidad. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– Estoy entrenando con mi padre. –Respondió la Hyuga.

– _¿El padre de Hinata?_ –Naruto no sabía mucho sobre el hombre, no lo había conocido personalmente y todo lo que había escuchado sobre él era a partir de lo que Neji le había contado.

Satsuki por otra parte…– _Él nunca se ha interesado por ayudarla ¿Por qué ahora?_

* * *

En el día siguiente el entrenamiento de Naruto había mejorado. El chico había comenzado a practicar lo de cortar la cascada con la ayuda de sus clones y los consejos de Rin. Sin embargo, en la otra parte no estaba tan bien, aun no podía sacar más que una pequeña parte del chakra del zorro y todo lo que sacaba no alcanzaba para si quiera igualar el chakra que tenía que gastar. Los dos entonces se pusieron deacuerdo y decidieron intentar otra cosa, lucharían para ver si con el estrés podían sacar el chakra del zorro.

Naruto apareció desde los arboles con un rasengan y caía hacia Rin. La mujer salto para evitarlo y vio como el Naruto que la había atacado desaparecía en una nube de humo.

– _Maldición, es un clon._ –Pensó y de inmediato presta atención a sus alrededores, sintiendo como el rubio original llegaba desde su izquierda atacando. La mujer aún seguía en el aire y no podía apartarse, por lo que bloqueo el ataque del chico.

– _Carajo, casi la tenía._ –Pensó Naruto. El chico apoyo su pierna en el brazo de Rin y se impulsó hacia atrás para adherirse a un árbol.

Rin aterrizo en el suelo y vio como Naruto sacaba unos shuriken. El rubio se los lanzo y Rin los esquivo, su instinto le decía que lo hiciera. La mujer supo que su instinto estaba correcto cuando vio a las armas atravesar un árbol sin mucha dificultad.

– _**No está funcionando.**_ –Comento la tortuga a Rin.

– _Me di cuenta, no puedo sentir ningún cambio en el chakra de su bijuu._ –Pensó Rin.

– _**Se trata de solo un entrenamiento, así que no debe de estar para nada estresado.**_ –Dijo el bijuu.

– _Aun así, no detendré este entrenamiento._ –Le respondió la mujer.– _Una pelea nunca viene mal._

* * *

Naruto volvió caminando agotado a su departamento. El haber estado luchando las últimas horas contra Rin lo había cansado, aunque el chico logro meterle algunos golpes.

– _Y al final no creo que he comenzado a robarle chakra al zorro._ –Pensó el rubio. Naruto abrió la puerta del departamento y lo primero que se encontró fue a Neji sentado en la sala.– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Yo lo invite. –Respondió Tenten mientras salía de su habitación.

Naruto se les quedo viendo durante un momento.– ¿Porque es que volverían al departamento en una cita?

– ¡No es una cita! –De inmediato respondió la chica.– _Aunque me alegra que no sepas la respuesta a tu propia pregunta._

– Tenten me invito a cenar. –Respondió Neji.

– Si, como Gai-sensei y Lee están ocupados con Yakumo los dos estamos entrenando solos. –Dijo Tenten.– Cuando acabamos lo invite a cenar, de hecho iba a salir a comprar lo que necesito.

– Si quieres puedo ir contigo. –Dijo Neji.

– No, está bien, voy a ir sola. –Le dijo la chica.– Al cabo Naruto se va a quedar aquí contigo. –Comento mientras caminaba a la puerta.– En un momento vuelvo. –Y con eso último, Tenten se fue, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Ambos se vieron durante un momento, generándose un silencio incomodo del que ambos estaban enterados.

– _Realmente no tenemos nada de qué hablar._ –Pensó Naruto.– _¿De su clan? Eso todavía me trae recuerdos de todo lo que paso en el bosque… ¿Sobre el zorro?… Un momento…_

– _Supongo que aún sigue molesto conmigo._ –Pensó Neji.

– Neji, necesito tu ayuda, pero no puede enterarse Nee-san. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Por qué no puede enterrarse Tenten? –El Hyuga sabia la razón, pero quería la confirmación de Naruto.

– Tiene que ver con el zorro.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Estoy intentando dominarlo, pero tengo problemas. –Dijo el rubio.– ¿Podrías dibujarme como es mi sistema de chakra?

La petición sorprendió al Hyuga, pero creía comprenderla.– Puedo hacerlo, pero te lo entregare mañana. –Le dijo el chico.– Es mejor así ya que hay menor riesgo de que lo descubra.

* * *

En el entrenamiento de Satsuki, la pelinegra sostenía una espada con Yugao frente a ella.

– Estoy sorprendida de que hayas decidido usar una espada como tu arma. –Le dijo la de cabello morado.

– Después de la misión en la que todos me rescataron había pensado en que debía entrenar para no depender tanto de mi sharingan. –Le respondió Satsuki.– Pero no había pensado en cómo hasta que estuve entrenado contigo Yugao-sensei.

– Esta bien, incluso me alegra. –Dijo Yugao.– No hay muchos ninjas espadachines en la hoja, principalmente porque los chakras elementales más comunes, fuego y tierra, no benefician a las armas.

– Bueno, mi elemento de afinidad no es ninguno de esos. –Comento Satsuki.– Lo cual me saca la duda ¿De dónde es que salí con rayo?

– No me veas a mí, no tengo la menor idea. –Dijo Mikoto.– Tu padre y yo somos fuego al igual que Isae. Hasta donde sé todos tus abuelos solo usaban el fuego… Bueno, no tengo idea de tu abuela Isae, ella no era una ninja.

– Ese es un misterio que quizás nunca resolverás. –Dijo Yugao.– Ahora, primero que nada te enseñare como pararte.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la preliminar se terminó. Rin estaba impresionada por el progreso que Naruto había logrado. El chico ya podía tomar una parte del chakra del zorro y usarlo para mejorar su fuerza, velocidad y sentidos durante 3 minutos, no parecía mucho tiempo, pero Rin sabía que era un gran paso.

Naruto lanzo una patada alta que la mujer bloqueo, pero el ataque sí que le había dolido. Naruto comenzó a recordar el dibujo, concentrándose en lo que había en este y lo que Neji le había explicado.

[Flashback]

– Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir. –Le dijo Neji en su habitación al rubio.

– No hay problema, después de todo tú me estas ayudando. –Respondió el genin.

– Primeramente, ¿Conoces como es el sistema de chakra de una persona normal? –Pregunto Neji.

– Lo básico, sé que recorre el cuerpo de las personas y se parece al sistema sanguíneo o nervioso. –Dijo el rubio.

– Entonces si sabes eso, podrás ver la diferencia. –Dijo Neji mientras abría un pergamino con el dibujo. Era un sistema de chakra común y corriente, con las líneas amarillas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, en el estómago se encontraba una masa anaranjada y conectada al sistema.

– Wow, todo este tiempo creí que estaba conectado solo por uno. –Dijo Naruto.– No sabía que realmente era parte de mi sistema.

– Si, el bijuu está muy unido a este. –Dijo Neji.– Por lo mismo, cada vez que utilizas chakra una parte de este es del zorro.

– Umm… creo que ahora entiendo mejor. –Dijo Naruto.– Gracias Neji.

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y los dos chicos vieron a Hanabi.– ¿Oh? –Exclamo confundida, olvidando de inmediato a lo que había entrado originalmente.– Me alegro que eligieras a mi primo en lugar de la amargada. –Dijo la niña.

[Fin flashback]

– _Si me concentro en tomar el chakra desde el sello, entonces puedo usarlo._ –Pensó Naruto. El chico cargo contra Rin, pero el chakra se disperso.– ¡¿Qué?!¡Solo han pasado dos minutos!

– Tranquilo, debes de estar agotado por usarlo tanto. –Le dijo Rin.– Recuerda que tu cuerpo debe acostumbrarse a usar el chakra y llevas toda la semana obligándolo a resistirlo. ¿Qué te parece si nos enfocamos solo en el control del viento unas horas y de ahí descansas?

– No me gusta mucho la idea de descansar mientras los demás entrenan. –Dijo el rubio.– Pero si realmente lo necesito, entonces lo haré.

* * *

Sakura había comenzado a entrenar con los tres perros que logro invocar; Riki, Sora y Jun. Riki era un perro grande, llegándole a Sakura a la cintura, sin embargo, a diferencia de Buru no estaba acondicionado para sostener a alguien, sino más bien para atacar. Jun era un perro pequeño, quizás solo un poco más grande que Pakkun, por último, Sora era la única hembra de las invocaciones, siendo un perro un poco más pequeño que Riki. Durante los últimos días, Sakura había trabajo con ellos para acostumbrarlos a su forma de luchar.

– Así que piensas utilizarlos para cubrir tus puntos débiles. –Comento Kakashi mientras ambos descansaban.

– Si, básicamente gracias al entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama puedo ser más ofensiva a corta distancia, pero con enemigos que atacan desde lejos tengo problemas. –Dijo Sakura.– Pero con mis invocaciones, puedo ordenarles que mantengan a mis enemigos dentro de mi rango. Claro, aun espero ser mas de apoyo que nada y proteger a los demás con mis jutsu.

– Je, sí que han crecido, los tres. –Dijo Kakashi.– Aun recuerdo cuando los vi por primera vez. Estaban tan verdes.

– Cuando hablas así pareces un anciano. –Le dijo Sakura.

– Entonces teme, porque solo te llevo como 14 años. –Le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

– Hablando de nuestro equipo ¿Qué piensas de esos dos? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

– Ya te lo dije, han avanzado mucho.

– No me refiero a eso sensei. –Dijo Sakura.– Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Debes de haberte dado cuenta.

Kakashi miro hacia la entrada del campo de entrenamiento y después devolvió su mirada a su alumna.– Voy a serte sincero, en retrospectiva, hubo algunas pequeñas señales desde muy temprano. –Dijo Kakashi.– Pero sinceramente estaba más enfocado en que se llevaran bien, y sobrevivieran, como para ponerme a preguntarme por alguna intensión amorosa entre ellos. –Explico el peliblanco.– Creo que no comencé a realmente darme cuenta hasta después de que Naruto volvió con Tsunade.

– Oh vaya, no creí que de tu equipo tu hubieras sido el denso al igual que Naruto. –Dijo la pelirosa.

– Como te dije, estaba más preocupado porque funcionaran como equipo. –Dijo Kakashi.– Cualquier interacción descartaba lo amoroso y pensaba "son muy unidos".

– Sip, definitivamente eras el Naruto de tu equipo. –Dijo Sakura.– ¿Crees que vayan a hacer algo al respecto?

– No lo sé. La verdad no se sabe con esos dos. Como tú lo dijiste, Naruto no es muy perceptivo a esas cosas y Satsuki… bueno Satsuki, no pone las cosas fáciles. –Respondió el hombre.

– _Ah… así que llego a la misma conclusión que yo._ –Pensó la pelirosa.

– De lo que estoy seguro es que no harán nada ahorita. Naruto vino únicamente al examen así que eso va hacerlos dudar.

– Y digamos que ya sabes, terminan siendo novios.

– Como su maestro, estaría feliz por ellos. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Como su líder de equipo, no me molestaría mientras no afecte su trabajo. Aunque como dije antes, no deberíamos preocuparnos de momento, no ocurrirá nada hasta que Naruto vuelva después de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

– Si, tienes razón. –Dijo Sakura.– Conociendo como son, se van a tardar al menos otros 3 años en hacer algún avance.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea de regreso a su departamento. El chico entonces se cruzó con Satsuki.

– No espera verte libre a esta hora. –Dijo Naruto a la chica.

– Mama está ocupada y Yugao-sensei tiene misión. –Dijo Satsuki.– ¿Y tú?

– Rin me envió a descansar. –Dijo Naruto. Ambos estaban libres lo cual le dio una idea al chico, aunque tratándose de Satsuki era algo arriesgado.

No muy lejos de ahí, Fuu se encontraba sobre un techo mirando al cielo aburrida.– Yo no necesito descanso, el que necesita descansar eres tú Shibuki. –Seguía diciendo molesta la peliverde. La chica se sentó y vio como en la calle estaban Naruto y Satsuki.– Debería acercarme. –Fuu salto hacia la calle, una acción que ya no sorprendía a nadie, se iba acercando cuando escucho algo que la congelo.

– ¿Satsuki saldrías conmigo? –Dijo Naruto, congelando a la pelinegra y peliverde que lo escucharon.

– ¡¿Qu-qu-que acabas de pedir?! –Pregunto la Uchiha.– _Tranquila Satsuki, de seguro escuchaste mal._

– Pregunte ¿si saldrías conmigo? –Repitió el chico apenado.

– _¡Si lo dijo!_ –Gritaron mentalmente las dos chicas.

– _Tranquilizate Satsuki._ –Pensó la pelinegra.– Perdón, me asustaste por un momento. Creí que habías pedido una cita, pero entendí mal…

– No, si fue como una cita. –Comento el chico.

El comentario puso completamente blanca a la chica.– ¿Por qué?

– Emm… esto… bueno… –El chico balbuceaba.

– Bi-bien. –Respondió Satsuki.

– _Él no le dio ninguna razón y ella aun así acepto. Vaya, sí que están avanzando rápido._ –Pensó Fuu. Ella creía que eso había empezado desde que ella se dio cuenta.

– Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¿No habías pensado en eso? –Exclamo Satsuki llevando la palma de su mano al rostro.– Definitivamente no has cambiado en nada Naruto.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? –Dijo la chica.– Tengo hambre.

– ¿A Ichiraku? –Pregunto el rubio.

– No, ahí nos conocen. –Dijo la chica.

– ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Es solo que, creo que si los demás se enteran de que tenemos una cita van a espiarnos. –Dijo Satsuki.– Y eso sería un poco incómodo.

– Ummm… tienes razón. –Dijo Naruto.– ¿Qué tal si caminamos nomas por ahí y vemos que se nos antoja?

– Esa podría ser una buena idea, excepto que alguien los puede ver de casualidad. –Comento Fuu asustando a los dos de la hoja.

– ¡¿Fuu?!¿Cu-cuanto escuchaste? –Pregunto Naruto sonrojado.

– Jejeje… todo. –Dijo la peliverde viendo como aparecía un rostro de miedo en sus amigos.– No se preocupen, no le diré a nadie que están en una cita, así que vayan tranquilos.

– Gracias Fuu. –Dijo Naruto.

– Si, muchas gracias. –Dijo Satsuki y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

– _Aunque, no dije nada de que no escribiría._ –Pensó la chica.

* * *

Naruto y Satsuki estaban sentados esperando a que llegara su comida en un silencio incómodo.

– _Vamos Satsuki, piensa algo para hablar._ –Se decía la pelinegra.– _Pero de que podemos hablar, sabemos casi todo del otro, no podemos comparar equipos o hablar de misiones porque ya lo hemos hecho. Supongo que podría hablar sobre su entrenamiento, pero eso iría en contra de su descanso._

Naruto por otro lado, continuaba viendo a su alrededor.– _Esto es malo, en este lugar venden dango. Eso significa…_ –Naruto se imaginó a Anko entrando al lugar y descubriéndolos lo cual sería una catástrofe.– _Es la penúltima persona que querría nos descubriera._

La pelinegra suspiro.– _Apesto para estas cosas._

Naruto la vio después de que soltó ese suspiro.– _Oh no, parece que se está aburriendo. Rápido piensa en algo para hablar Naruto._ –Se decía el chico.– Tenemos un clima agradable ¿no?

– ¿Huh? Si, aunque está comenzando a hacer algo de frio. –Respondió Satsuki.

– _Eso fue pésimo._ –Reacciono el chico.

– _Es cierto, estamos a mediados de noviembre._ –Pensó Satsuki– _Eso significa que para cuando se termine el examen ya casi va a ser diciembre…_ –El rubio miraba con curiosidad a la pelinegra.– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Nada, solo me preguntaba en que estabas pensando. –Dijo el chico.

– ¿Como sabes que estaba pensando en algo?

– Siempre pones ese rostro cuando piensas en algo o haces algún plan. –Dijo Naruto.– Te he visto hacerlo tantas veces que ya lo sé. –Satsuki sonrió.– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada, es solo que es gracioso. –Dijo la pelinegra.– No encontraba nada de los que pudiéramos hablar hasta que mencionaste lo del clima. Entonces me puse a pensar que casi era diciembre.

– Solo mencione lo del clima porque no encontraba algo que decir. –Respondió Naruto.

– Mi punto es, cuando vamos a un lugar como miembros de un equipo hablamos hasta de las cosas más estúpidas. –Dijo Satsuki.– Pero ahora que estamos en una cita…

– A todo esto, ¿Que se supone que se debe hacer? –Pregunto el rubio.

– No tengo la menor idea. –Dijo Satsuki.– Creo que Sakura o Ino lo sabrían mejor. Aunque no creo que importe mucho mientras los dos nos divirtamos.

– En ese caso ¿Por qué pediste eso? –Pregunto el chico.

– Tiene tomates.

– Tienes una peligrosa obsesión con los tomates. –Remarco el rubio.

– Como tomates como tu comes ramen. –Respondió la Uchiha.– Así que si tengo un problema.

– Eso es tan cruel. –Respondió jugando el chico.– Fuu me asusto hace un momento.

– A mí también. No solo se acercó sin que no nos diéramos cuenta, sino que fue en un mal momento.

– Lo bueno es que se lo tomo con calma y no le dirá a nadie. –Dijo el Uzumaki.– No creo que nadie más se lo hubiera tomado así.

– Tal vez Hinata o Shikamaru. –Dijo Satsuki.– Hinata porque lo hubiera comprendido y Shikamaru, bueno andar por ahí diciendo eso sería demasiado problemático para él.

– Eso suena como algo que el diría. –Respondió Naruto.– ¿Y quién crees que hubiera sido el peor?

– Lee-san. –Respondió de inmediato Satsuki.– Él hubiera gritado y toda la aldea lo habría escuchado. ¿Tu quien crees?

– Quizás no hubiera sido tan ruidosa… pero Nee-san… no se…

– Si, también me imagino que habría sido malo. Bueno, no malo, pero tu entiendes.

Ambos continuaron platicando durante toda la tarde, simplemente de cosas sin sentido y olvidándose por momentos que se suponía estaban en una cita.

* * *

Algunos días más tarde, el equipo 7 se reunió para ponerse al corriente. Sakura no le quitaba los ojos de encima a sus compañeros.

– ¿Que ocurre Sakura-san? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Lo sé.

– ¡¿Qué cosa?!¡¿De qué hablas?! –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Su cita. –Respondió poniendo blancos a sus compañeros.– Tranquilos, no estoy enojada o algo así, solo quería decirles que tienen todo mi apoyo.

– ¿Co-como te enteraste? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Fuu me dijo en un pedazo de papel. –Comento la pelirosa.– También me dijo que les dijera "Le dije a Sakura ya su cita había terminado"

– _Ella se refería a que exactamente en ese momento no le diría a nadie._ –Pensaron Naruto y Satsuki.

– _Voy a divertirme tanto con esto._ –Pensaba mientras tanto la pelirosa.

* * *

– Se ve preocupada Tsunade-sama. –Dijo Shizune a la Hokage.

– En unos días vendrán los demás kages a la aldea. –Dijo Tsunade.– He tenido que reforzar la seguridad.

– ¿Cree que ocurra algo como en el último examen? –Pregunto Shizune.

– Dudo que Orochimaru se atreva a intentar el mismo truco dos años seguidos. –Dijo Tsunade.– Pero esa no es mi mayor preocupación. –La mujer abrió su escritorio y saco un pedazo.– No sé a quién apostar en los exámenes.

– ¡En serio va a apostar! –Regaño Shizune.

− Umm… bueno, creo que pondré mi dinero en Naruto. −Le dijo Tsunade.

Fin capítulo 101.


	102. Agua contra Lluvia

Capítulo 102: Agua contra Lluvia.

Naruto se despertó confundido, no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero se sentía flotando, casi como si siguiera dormido. Aun así, todo se sentía tan real.

– **¿Dónde estamos?** –Le pregunto desde detrás el zorro de nueve colas, aun en su reja.

– ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?! –Pregunto Naruto.

– **Eso debería preguntarlo yo, de un momento para otro me trajiste aquí.** –Dijo el Kyubi.

– ¿De qué hablas, creí que esto lo estabas haciendo tú? –Respondió el rubio.

– **No, el que estén aquí es nuestra culpa.** –Dijo una voz grave, casi como la del zorro. Naruto se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con bestias gigantescas.

Lo primero que reconoció a su lado derecho fue al Shukaku atado con varias cadenas. Había un gato gigante de dos colas a un lado de este, pero en lugar de pelo estaba cubierto por fuego, ¿O era completamente de fuego azul? Estaba también una tortuga con tres largas colas planas. A unos pasos se encontraba un mono gigante de pelaje rojo con 4 colas y sujeto con varias cadenas. Después de ese, había un escarabajo gigante atado al suelo con cadenas y por último, Naruto vio a algo extraño. Parecía tener cuerpo de humano, pero en lugar de piernas tenía 8 tentáculos y una cabeza de buey con uno de sus cuernos cortados.

– ¡Naruto! –Saludo Fuu.– ¿Que hacemos aquí?

– No tengo la menor idea. –Respondió el rubio.

– Recuerdo estar dormida y de repente aparecí aquí. –Dijo la peliverde.

– No creo que esto sea un sueño. –Les comento Gaara.– Si lo fuera el Shukaku ya estaría libre por su aldea.

– ¿Estas en la aldea? –Preguntaron ambos.

– Tranquilos, no es nada del otro mundo. –Les dijo Rin a un lado de la tortuga con tres colas.– Aunque claro, no los culpo por estar un poco asustado por esto. Yo también lo estaba la primera vez.

– Vaya, había escuchado sobre esto, pero es la primera vez que me toca estar. –Dijo Roshi.

– **Esto es demasiado extraño.** –Dijo el Yonbi.– **Alguien nos ha traído aquí a la fuerza.**

– No es algo muy difícil cuando tienes a dos jinchuriki con completa cooperación de sus bestias. –Explico Yugito.

– **Tu tampoco estas tan mal, Yugito.** –Le dijo el Nanabi a la mujer.

– Saben continúan hablando de esto, pero no nos lo han explicado. –Comento Fuu.

– **Aun si te lo explicaran, tu eres igual que Naruto, así que no lo entenderías.** –Insulto el Kyubi.

– Oye Naruto ¿Puedes darle el control al Kyubi y que sienta dolor? Porque si es así hazlo en nuestra pelea, quiero patearle el trasero. –Dijo la peliverde.

– No creo que pueda. –Respondió el rubio.

– **Mocosa arrogante.** –Dijo el zorro.– **Crees que porque tienes un poco de control de ese bijuu de siete colas puedes luchar contra mí.**

– **A la chingada, ya va empezar con lo de las colas.** –Dijo el Shukaku.– **¿Cuantas putas veces te hemos dicho que las colas no indican la fuerza?**

– _¿Entonces que indican?_ –Se preguntaron Naruto, Fuu, Rin y hasta Gaara.

– **¡Bah! Lo dices únicamente porque eres el más débil.** –Comento el Kyubi mientras levantaba su dedo medio.

– **¡Eso es todo!¡Voy a matarte!** –Grito el tanuki mientras intentaba liberarse.

– **Como si pudieras.** –Comento el zorro apuntando a Naruto y Fuu.– **Te recuerdo que ellos derrotaron a tus jinchuriki, y son unos idiotas.** –Termino con protestas de los mencionados.

– El resultado de esa pelea aun es debatible. –Comento Gaara refiriendo a su pelea con Fuu.

– **Bee, haz algo para retomar el orden por favor.** –Pidió el Hachibi.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo intervenir, las buenas rimas no han logrado salir. –Dijo el hombre de Kumogakure.

– **Vas a dejar que se maten por una rima.** –Comento con una gotita de sudor la bestia.

– ¿Podrías preguntar para que nos han traído? –Dijo Roshi a Rin.– Dudo que se trate únicamente para saludar.

– Por supuesto que no. –Dijo Rin.– Eso lo haríamos personalmente.

– Tenemos una razón para haber convocado a todos los jinchuriki y sus bestias. –Dijo Yugito.

– _¿Todos?_ –Se pregunto Naruto.– Disculpa Yugito-san, ¿Están seguros que son todos?

– **Si.** –Respondió el Hachibi.– **Básicamente obligamos a todas las bestias a entrar a este nivel de subconsciente. Si tienes un bijuu, estas aquí, sin excepción.**

– Gracias. –Dijo Naruto.– _Ichiban no está aquí, eso quiere decir que no es un jinchuriki. ¿Entonces qué demonios ocurre con él?_

– Volviendo al punto. –Dijo Yugito.– Los llamamos para advertirles sobre Akatsuki.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Naruto y Fuu. Ambos ya habían tenido encuentros con el grupo y de esas experiencias sabían que eran muy peligrosos.

– Sabemos sobre ellos. –Dijo Gaara.– De hecho me toco luchar contra uno. Escapo, o mejor dicho, tuvimos suerte de que se retirara.

– No por nada Kakuzu es el criminal más peligroso de Takigakure. –Dijo Fuu.

– Nosotros tenemos información sobre Akatsuki. –Dijo Rin.– Hemos decidido desobedecer las órdenes de nuestro líder y compartirla con ustedes. Puede que seamos de aldeas diferentes, pero tenemos un enemigo en común. Akatsuki van a por los jinchuriki.

– Tenemos información del posible nombre de unos de sus miembros. –Dijo Yugito.– Al parecer junto a una chica que se llama Deidara viaja un ninja llamado Sasori.

– Entonces los rumores son verdaderos. –Dijo Roshi.– Deidara es parte de Akatsuki.

– Creo reconocer ese nombre. –Dijo Gaara.– Si no estoy mal, Sasori era un ninja de la arena.

– También, creemos que lo más peligroso de Akatsuki es que tienen a varios ninjas que si bien no tienen el mismo nivel que la organización, son peligrosos. –Dijo Yugito, llamando la atención de Fuu.

– _Ese tipo debió ser uno de ellos._ –Pensó la chica recordando a Daiki y como casi muere enfrentándolo.

Los jinchuriki continuar compartiendo la información que tenían sobre Akatsuki, ya fuera inteligencia de sus aldeas o experiencias personales.

– Muchas gracias por la información y disculpen por las molestias. –Dijo Yugito.

– _**Y al final Bee que propuso la reunión fue el que menos hablo.**_ –Pensó el Hachibi.

– Un momento, tengo una pregunta. –Dijo Naruto.– Dijeron que las colas no indican la fuerza… ¿Entonces que indican?

La pregunta del chico dejo confundidos por un momento a las bestias con cola, todos comenzaron a intentar recordar que era, pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Finalmente, el Nibi suspiro.

– Es el orden de nacimiento. –Dijo el gato.– Una cola el primero, dos el segundo y así sucesivamente.

– ¡Oh! –Exclamo Naruto.– Entonces eso significa… –El rubio volteo a ver a su bijuu.

– **Ni se te ocurra…**

– ¿Que tú eres el hermano pequeño? –Termino Naruto.

– **¡Maldito mocoso de mierda!¡Te voy a matar!** –Decía el zorro golpeando la reja.

– Si lo haces tú también te mueres.

– **¡Es mejor que aguantar a un aliento de ramen como tú!**

* * *

Rin estaba parada en las ramas de los arboles mientras Naruto realizaba los ejercicios de calentamiento.

– _Solo faltan dos días._ –Pensó la mujer.

– _**Ha avanzado mucho, pero se encuentra muy lejos de poder igualar a esa chica según lo que sabemos.**_ –Comento el Sanbi.

– _Esa es quizás la parte más preocupante. No tenemos idea clara de cómo es su poder actual._ –Respondió Rin.– _Podemos intentar algo…_

– _**Sabes muy los efectos que eso puede tener.**_ –Le dijo la tortuga.– _**Si te equivocas los resultados pueden ser catastróficos.**_

– _Lo sé, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. No me refiero solo a los exámenes._ –Dijo la mujer.– _Lo que sea que Akatsuki esté esperando, no será por siempre. Cuando ellos ataquen debemos de estar preparados, todos._

– _**Si lo haces sabes muy bien que necesitaras al menos tres días para que su cuerpo se ajuste.**_ –Comento el bijuu.

– _Si, tendremos que usar cada minuto que podamos._

* * *

Finalmente, el día de la tercera prueba llego. Después de esperar tres semanas los participantes podrían finalmente luchar unos contra otros. Viendo todo el estadio, en un balcón especial se encontraba la quinta hokage vestida con las ropas tradicionales del puesto.

– Me sorprende que Tsunade-sama aceptara ponérselas. –Dijo Shizune.

– Se quejo un poco, pero ella comprende la formalidad necesaria para la ocasión. –Dijo Homura.

– Aparte de que tenía que compensar después de ordenar una tercera prueba con tantos participantes. –Agrego Koharu.

En esos momentso, un hombre alto y musculoso de piel oscura y cabello rubio subía al balcón.

– Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir, Raikage. –Dijo Tsunade.

– En un evento como este en el que participan ninjas de mi aldea estoy obligado a venir. –Dijo el Raikage.

– Lo mismo digo, solo que yo vengo a ver como los de mi aldea ganan. –Comento Onoki, el líder de Iwagakure.

Tsunade vio como el Kazekage llegaba en silencio y tomaba asiento con tranquilidad.

* * *

– Si, este año no me toco enseguida de los baños. –Celebro Shibuki.

– ¿No le molesta el usar tanta ropa? –Pregunto Hanzaki a la mujer a un lado de él.

– No, vengo una aldea en donde casi siempre llueve. –Dijo la mujer.– El sol me molesta.

* * *

– ¡SI!¡Tenemos asientos de primera fila para los combates! –Grito Lee.

– Baja la voz, vas a hacer que los de atrás busquen pelea con nosotros. –Dijo Tenten.

– Neji, no tienes idea de cuanto te agradezco. –Dijo Lee.

– No es nada. Además las cosas son demasiado serias en el asiento de mi clan. –Dijo el Hyuga. No muy lejos de ahí, pudo ver a los miembros de su clan sentados serios esperando que iniciaran los combates.

* * *

– Washi, ¿Como está la situación en tu lado? –Escucho la mujer en el auricular de su oído.

– Todo tranquilo, aunque recomendaría un poco más de seguridad. –Dijo la mujer.– Los líderes de las aldeas menores están aquí.

– Entendido, enviaremos a alguien para que te apoye. –Le dijeron.

La mujer exclamo en su mente.– _¿Por qué me tenía que tocar? Yo quería estar con mi familia hoy. De todas formas, Anzu tiene academia y ellos no podrán llegar sino hasta la tarde… quizás pueda conseguir que alguien me cubra un rato._

* * *

Los maestros se habían sentado juntos mientras esperaban la salida de los participantes. Los genin comenzaron salir por una de las entradas al estadio y se pararon en el centro.

– _¿Donde esta Naruto?_ –Se preguntaba Mikoto.

* * *

– Shizune, ¿Y Naruto? –Pregunto Tsunade.

– Me informan que no ha llegado aún. –Respondió la castaña.

– Ya veo, parece que se retrasó. –Exclamo la rubia.– Bueno, mientras se presente a su combate no habrá problema.

Tsunade se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del balcón, quedando a la vista de todos. Ella también podía ver a los demás, pero tenía su atención puesta en los participantes. Se veían fuertes y decididos a ganar.

– Muchas felicidades a los participantes hoy aquí presentes. –Dijo la rubia.– De los 500 participantes que comenzaron este año, ustedes son lo mejor. Gracias a ello se han ganado la oportunidad de poder mostrar sus habilidades el día de hoy. Disfruten del momento y los combates que tendrán en los próximos días.

* * *

Un hombre de cabello castaño aterrizo en medio de la arena.

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Hajime y seré el refering de este día. –Dijo el castaño.– Para los que no sepan las reglas, o no las recuerden: No existen reglas específicas, pelearan hasta que uno de los dos muera, quede inconsciente o admita la derrota. Si yo quiero puedo detener los combates. No me gustaría que muriera gente de manera innecesaria.

Los genin asintieron.

– Si todo está claro, entonces daremos inicio a la tercera prueba. –Dijo Hajime.– Los primeros combatientes; Fuyo de Amegakure e Isaribi de Konoha quédense aquí, los demás suban y esperen su turno.

* * *

Anko llego corriendo a la parte más alta de las gradas.

– ¿Aún no ha empezado? –Pregunto jadeando la pelimorada.

– No, pero en solo unos momentos lo hará. –Le dijo Asuma.

– ¿Se te olvido que era hoy? –Le pregunto Kurenai.

– No, me tocó el turno nocturno y apenas voy durmiendo. –Explico la mujer. Anko puso sus ojos en la arena, especialmente en la oponente de Isaribi.– Así que es ella.

* * *

Isaribi veía a la chica de cabello oscuro solo frente a ella. Ambas estaban listas para comenzar el combate.

– Si ambas están listas, que inicie el combate. –Declaro Hajime.

El primer instinto de Isaribi fue saltar hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a realizar varios sellos.– Suiton: Disparo de agua.

La bola de agua que salió desde la boca de Isaribi viajo a gran velocidad hacia su oponente. Esta simplemente comenzó a saltar, evitando los ataques que Isaribi le lanzaba.

– _Es rápida._ –Pensó la de cabello negro azulado.– _Podría acercarme para darle menos espacio de esquivar, pero eso también significaría que tendría menos tiempo para hacer los sellos. Por lo que vimos en las preliminares, ella es del tipo sensorial._

Isaribi volvió a formar los sellos y disparo una seria de ataques de agua, sin embargo, su oponente pudo esquivarlos.

– _Los ataques a distancia no servirán._ –Se decía Isaribi mientras corría a su oponente. La chica lanzo un golpe descendente a su oponente y esta lo esquivo por poco con un paso hacia la derecha. Isaribi le lanzo una patada, pero esta fue detenida por un objeto en manos de Fuyo.– _¿Un paraguas?_ –Se pregunto la chica mientras veía el arma de su oponente. Ambas saltaron hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

* * *

– ¿Un paraguas? –Se pregunto Tenten.– ¿Qué clase de arma es esa?

– Pareciera ser el arma preferida de los ninjas de Amegakure.– Les dijo una voz, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Temari junto a Kankuro.

– ¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Neji.

– Vinimos a ver como se presentaban los miembros de nuestra aldea. –Respondió Kankuro.– Son un equipo novato así que debemos darles todo nuestro apoyo.

– ¿Que decían del paraguas? –Pregunto Tenten.

– Ah, cierto, lo hemos visto antes. –Dijo Temari.

– El año pasado nos cruzamos con unos ninjas de Amegakure que también usaban paraguas. –Dijo Kankuro.

* * *

Isaribi volvió a lanzar otro golpe que fue detenido por el paraguas de su oponente. La chica no se dejó intimidar por esto y continuo atacando con su puño. El ataque fue detenido de nuevo por el paraguas y en esta ocasión Fuyo aprovecho la abertura para meterle una parada en el estómago. El ataque tomo por sorpresa a Isaribi, pero no por eso se detuvo, intento aprovechar la oportunidad y meter una patada, pero su oponente también la logro cubrir usando ese paraguas. Isaribi se dio cuenta de que en la corta distancia no tendría oportunidad y retrocedió.

– _Es obvio que sabe muy bien cómo usar esa arma._ –Pensó Isaribi.– _Aunque no sé qué tan resistente sea, parece que no es buena para bloquear chakra, sino la hubiera usado para detener mis jutsus._

* * *

– Ahorita mismo Isaribi está tomándose las cosas con precaución. –Dijo Anko.– Pero eso no durara mucho.

* * *

Isaribi volvió a correr hacia su oponente y le lanzo un golpe que bloqueo con el paraguas, justo como ella había esperado. Isaribi le siguió con una patada, pero Fuyo de nuevo bloqueo el ataque con su paraguas. Lo siguiente que Isaribi hizo fue atacar con un puñetazo ascendente, Fuyo ya se había preparado para bloquearlo, pero este ataque era diferente. Cuando el golpe impacto, este tenía más fuerza que antes, lo cual movió el paraguas y de hecho Fuyo casi lo suelta. Aprovechando eso, Isaribi le metió un golpe en el rostro mandándola a volar contra uno de los árboles.

Fuyo se levantó, sacudida por lo que acababa de pasar.– _De un momento a otro su chakra aumento al igual que su fuerza._ –Pensó la pelinegra.

* * *

– ¿Así que finalmente lo domino? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– No, de hecho, está muy lejos. –Dijo Anko.– Pero por lo menos eso funciona.

– ¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunto Kurenai.

– Veras, Isaribi no es exactamente alguien normal. –Dijo Anko.

– Estoy enterada, se todo sobre la misión del país del mar. –Dijo la jonin.

– Entonces sabes sobre el kaima. –Dijo Anko.

– De lo que estamos hablando es algo que la misma Isaribi propuso. –Dijo Kakashi.– Ella antes estaba siempre parcialmente transformada, hasta que Tsunade-sama logro reprimir aún mas el sello. Sin embargo, con eso perdió la fuerza y chakra extra que tenía.

– Isaribi había pensado que debía de haber alguna manera de poder sacar esa fuerza y chakra sin tener que transformarse. –Dijo Anko.

– ¿Y eso que acaba de ocurrir es eso? –Pregunto Asuma.

– No, aun lo logra hacer. –Respondió la pelimorada.

* * *

Isaribi corrió hacia su oponente. Fuyo levanto su defensa, pero sintió el incremento en el chakra de su oponente, se agacho y el puño le paso por encima, impactando en el árbol de atrás y rompiendo el tronco de este. Al ver a su oponente baja, Isaribi retrocedió evitando el golpe a su estómago. En lo que retrocedió lanzo una patada a su oponente, ella la bloqueo. Después de eso, Isaribi se plantó y le lanzo un golpe. Fuyo sintió el aumento de chakra y manipulando el propio se impulsó para dar un salto hacia atrás.

– _El aumento de chakra y de fuerza están relacionados._ –Pensó la de Amegakure.– _Pero ella no está concentrando el chakra para aumentar su fuerza, más bien parece que ambos son resultados de otra cosa. Se lo que sea, parece que solo puede usarlo momentáneamente, uno o dos segundos a lo mucho._

– _Maldición, es lo malo de enfrentarse a un sensor._ –Pensó Isaribi.– _De seguro se dio cuenta que cuando mi fuerza aumenta también mi chakra, y está usando eso para decidir si bloquear o esquivar._

* * *

– Si no está sacando la fuerza del sello, ¿entonces que está haciendo? –Pregunto Kurenai.

– Algo un poco más sencillo, cuando ella lanza uno de esos golpes, comienza a realizar una transformación parcial. –Dijo Anko.

– Ah, ya veo. –Exclamo Asuma.– Empieza a transformarse de nuevo, que es cuando gana fuerza y chakra, pero se detiene antes de que comience a haber cambios notables.

– Si, justo antes de que las escamas comiencen a verse. –Respondió Anko.

– ¿Estuvieron las tres semanas haciendo eso? –Pregunto Kurenai.

– No, pero eso fue lo que más se nos dificulto. –Dijo Anko.– Tuvimos que resolver cómo hacer para que el transformarse y destransformarse fuera rápido y no agotara tanto.

* * *

– _¿Por qué aun no me ha atacado?_ –Se comenzó a preguntar Isaribi.– _Hasta el momento la única que ha atacado soy yo. ¿Que está esperando?_

Fuyo comenzó a sonreír.– _Lo acabo de confirmar, ella no es uno de ellos._ –Pensó.– _Lo cual significa que puedo terminar con esta pelea._

Fuyo cambio su postura y abrió su paraguas, apoyándolo sobre su hombro.

– _¿Que está haciendo?_ –Se pregunto Isaribi.

Fuyo salto hacia el muro y comenzó a subir por este. Cuando estuvo a la altura deseada, ella lanzo el paraguas.

* * *

– ¿Que está haciendo? –Se pregunto Sakura.– ¿Si esa es su principal forma de defensa para que lo tiro?

– _El año pasado, esos tipos de Amegakure…_ –Pensaba Kiba recordando la lucha de Gaara con los ninjas de la lluvia.

– _Esta en problemas._ –Pensaba Hinata. La chica usaba una chaqueta similar a la de Neji.

* * *

– Oye Kankuro… –Dijo Temari.

– Si, me di cuenta. –Dijo el chico.– Esa chica está jodida.

* * *

– No sé lo que estés intentando, pero te detendré aquí mismo. –Dijo Isaribi, la chica comenzó a realizar unos sellos.

Fuyo también realizo su sello.– Jutsu de lluvia de agujas.

Desde el paraguas comenzaron a salir disparadas decenas de agujas. Isaribi lo vio y tuvo que interrumpir su jutsu para comenzar a intentar esquivar. Isaribi mantenía sus ojos enfrente mientras avanzaba hacia atrás, buscando acercarse a alguno de los árboles. La chica logro ocultarse detrás de un tronco y evitar una gran cantidad del daño, pero aun así varias de las agujas perforaron su cuerpo.

– _Maldición, eso fue muy peligroso._ –Pensó Isaribi mientras soportaba el dolor.– _No sé si deba moverlas, puede que acabe haciéndome más daño._

* * *

– Esa técnica sí que es útil. –Dijo Tenten mientras el paraguas continuaba descendiendo.

– En ningún momento hubo un espacio en el que Isaribi estuviera segura. –Dijo Neji.

– Y esa chica está usando solamente un paraguas. –Comento Kankuro.– Cuando nos enfrentamos a los ninjas de Amegakure, uno de ellos usaba 6. La única razón por la que no le hizo nada a Gaara fue por su defensa de arena.

* * *

– _Sus heridas no ponen en peligro su vida._ –Analizo Sakura.– _Aun así, el dolor va a entorpecer sus movimientos y si usa de nuevo esa técnica no creo que Isaribi pueda continuar._

* * *

– _Creo que se deben de haber terminado las agujas de ese paraguas._ –Pensó Isaribi.– _Pero no debo confiarme, puede que aún le queden algunas, además, nada me dice que no tengo algún otro paraguas sellado en algún lugar._ –La chica saco la aguja de su mano derecha.– _Otro ataque de esos y estoy acabada._

Mientras tanto, Fuyo tomaba su paraguas y se ponía a analizar la situación.– _Sin importar cuanto chakra o energía le queden con esas heridas no podrá luchar correctamente. Solo debo de continuar atenta a sus movimientos y esquivar cuando lo necesite._ –La de Amegakure vio a Isaribi salir corriendo desde su escondite y realizando unos sellos.– _Aquí viene._

– Suiton: Chorro de agua. –Exclamo Isaribi lanzando el agua desde su boca. Fuyo salto hacia un lado y vio en agua pasarle por un lado.

– _Va a volver a atacar con jutsus. Debo de esquivarlos._ –Pensó la pelinegra.

Isaribi termino su técnica y volvió a realizar unos sellos.– Suiton: Disparos múltiples de agua. –Los proyectiles de agua salieron disparados a su oponente que estaba teniendo problemas para continuar esquivando. Isaribi formo otro sello.

– _¿Que está haciendo? Si continua así agotara sus reservas muy rápido._ –Pensó Fuyo. Ella tenía razón, ya que cuando Isaribi termino estaba jadeando.

– _Aun no termino._ –Pensó Isaribi y comenzó a realizar los sellos.– Suiton: remolino de aguas tranquilas. –El agua que se encontraba en el suelo comenzó a acumularse y girar alrededor de Isaribi. La chica mientras tanto hizo unos sellos. El agua se levantó, formando una esfera alrededor de ella. Isaribi realizo otro sello, y el agua comenzó a salir disparada.

Fuyo abrió su paraguas para protegerse de los proyectiles de agua y aunque su herramienta quedo dañada, ella no salió muy lastimada.– _De seguro lo hizo para cobrársela por lo de las agujas._ –Pensó la de Amegakure mientras veía a Isaribi jadear.– _Voy a acabar esta pelea ahora._

Fuyo preparaba un kunai cuando desde el suelo detrás de ella salió Isaribi.

Fin capítulo 102.

* * *

Omake: Mis razones.

En algún lugar extraño y posiblemente no en este mundo, se encontraban el Kyubi y Nanabi frente a frente. Había una mesita entre ellos y dos tazas de té. No pregunten como llegaron, porque es demasiado complicado de explicar en menos de 300 palabras.

– Oye.

– ¿Que mierda quieres? –Pregunto el zorro.

– Es solo que he tenido una duda desde hace tiempo. –Dijo el escarabajo.– Tu pareces bastante interesado en emparejar a tu jinchuriki con la chica Uchiha, la menor me refiero.

– Tengo mis razones.

– ¿Y me las podrías decir?

– Por supuesto que no. –Respondió el zorro.– No te las diré.

– Es solo que me parece muy raro… más viniendo de ti. –Dijo el Nanabi.– No es normal que alguien esté tan interesado en la vida amorosa de un jinchuriki… y en especial tú.

– Oye, ¿Eso que significa? –Amenazo el zorro con una venita resaltada

– Es solo que creí que odiabas a Madara Uchiha. –Dijo el escarabajo.

– No estas mal, lo odio. –Dijo el Kyubi.– Y es exactamente por eso que quiero emparejar a Naruto con Satsuki.

– ¿No te entiendo?

– Solo imagínate, la última descendiente del clan Uchiha con Naruto. Desde ese momento, los siguientes Uchihas tendrán por siempre una parte de ese chico. –Exclamo el zorro.– ¡Es la manera definitiva de joderlo! –"Explico" el zorro antes de comenzar a reírse.

– _No veo como…_ –Solo pensaba el Nanabi con una gotita de sudor.


	103. El poder de Ichiban

Capítulo 103: El poder de Ichiban.

Isaribi salió desde el suelo detrás de Fuyo. La chica comenzó a realizar rápido sus sellos manuales.

– Suiton: Chorro de agua. –Exclamo Isaribi disparando el agua que impacto en Fuyo. La pelinegra cayo a suelo sin poder moverse.

– Fuyo de Amegakure no puede continuar. –Dijo Hajime.– La ganadora es Isaribi.

* * *

– ¡Bien hecho Isaribi! –Celebro Sakura.

– Por un momento me había preocupado, creí que iba a perder. –Comento Kiba.

– Aunque me preocupan sus heridas. –Dijo Hinata con su Byakugan activado.– Estuvieron muy cerca de algo vital.

– Si, lo bueno es que pudo acabar antes de que empeoraran. –Dijo Sakura.

* * *

Fuyo se rio un poco.– Así que, ese ataque con la esfera de agua no era para cobrártela por lo de las agujas. Lo usaste para esconderte y dejar un clon en tu lugar.

– Si, era obvio que con un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo no podría ganarte, así que tenía que usar un jutsu. –Respondió Isaribi.

– Derrotada por una simple técnica de academia. Que ridículo. –Dijo Fuyo mientras los paramédicos se acercaban.

– Fue una buena pelea. –Le dijo Isaribi mientras se dirigía a que también la atendieran.

* * *

– Fuyo perdió, aunque ella nunca ha entrenado para luchar en una pelea sola. –Comento Suiren, su compañera de cabello verde.– Pero tu Aji, quizás eres la única que puede demostrar el poder de nuestra aldea.

– Voy yo. –Dijo Ajisai mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo.

* * *

– El siguiente combate, Karui de Kumogakure contra Ajisai de Amegakure. –Dijo Hajime con las dos participantes ya abajo.– ¿Están listas? –Les pregunto y ambas chicas asintieron sin dudar.– En ese caso, comiencen.

Tanto Karui como Ajisai comenzaron el combate corriendo hacia la otra. Mientras se acercaba a su enemiga Karui saco su espada mientras que Ajisai saco unos pedazos de papel.

– _¿Etiquetas explosivas?_ –Se preguntaba la pelirroja mientras avanzaba.

Karui hizo un movimiento con su espada y Ajisai lo esquivo, aun así, la pelirroja logro dañar las ropas de su oponente. Ajisai lanzo ambos pedazos de papel a un lado de Karui y después salto hacia atrás.

– Desellado. –Exclamo la pelo morado mientras realizaba un sello.

Desde los lados de Karui comenzaron a volar shuriken hacia la chica. Esta salto poniéndose por encima de la mayoría, aun así habían algunos que podían alcanzarla. La pelirroja uso su espada para desviar aquellos que aun podían alcanzarla. En lo que hacía esto, Ajisai había saltado por encima de ella y le lanzo un golpe. Karui logro bloquearlo y hasta pudo lanzarle una patada a su oponente, aunque esta lo bloqueo. Ambas aterrizaron a unos pasos de la otra, con Ajisai sosteniendo otro papel en su mano. Desde este desello un fuuma shuriken que procedió a lanzar contra su oponente. Karui logro desviarlo al usar su espada, pero Ajisai había corrido detrás del Shuriken y lo primero que hizo fue patear la mano de su oponente, haciendo que el arma de la pelirroja saliera volando y se clavara en el suelo de la arena. Después de esto, Ajisai le lanzo una patada al torso de Karui, pero esta se defendió. Ambas saltaron hacia la espada. Ajiai saco otro de los papeles y desde este comenzaron a salir varios shuriken hacia Karui. La pelirroja no tuvo otra opción más que cambiar su ruta para esquivarlos, lo cual le permitió a Ajisai ponerse justo frente al arma.

* * *

– Ese estilo de lucha es un poco conocido. –Comento Temari.

– Si, se parece a como lucha Tenten, solo que en lugar de usar un pergamino tiene esos papeles. –Señalo Lee.

– Los papeles son una buena idea. –Comento la castaña.– Se pueden lanzar sin mucha dificultad y si los tienes bien organizados no necesitas recordar en donde guardaste cada cosa. –Dijo la chunin.– Sin embargo, como vieron, cada papel puede sostener solo un objeto, mientras que un pergamino de alguien experimentado puede guardar cientos, he escuchado que hasta miles.

– Sus estilos se parecen, pero tienen diferencias importantes. –Señalo Neji.– Para comenzar, Tenten ha entrenado para ser una peleadora a distancia, ya que tanto yo como Lee somos peleadores a corta distancia, así que debes complementar nuestra debilidad en el equipo.

– Si, tienes razón, de hecho, lo que se de combate en corta distancia es para lograr recuperar distancia. –Señalo la castaña.

– Esa chica parece ser más alguien de corta o mediana distancia. Sus papeles son para abrirle una oportunidad entre la defensa de su oponente. –Analizo Neji.– Considerando lo que vimos de su compañera durante la lucha anterior, no me sorprendería que ella fuera la principal atacante.

– Aun así, ese estilo es bastante bizarro y complicado de enfrentar. –Dijo Kankuro.– Tienes que poner atención a lo que tu oponente está haciendo mientras no le quitas el ojo a lo que lanzo.

– Incluso yo con mi Byakugan tendría problemas. –Comento Neji.

* * *

– _Tengo que encontrar alguna manera de pasarla y recuperar mi espada._ –Pensó Karui.

La pelirroja comenzó a correr hacia Ajisai. Esta se preparó para usar los papeles, pero no se esperaba el impulso de chakra que Karui uso. Sin espacio para esquivar, el puño de la chica de Kumogakure entro directamente en el rostro de la de Amegakure, mandándola a volar y dejándole el camino libre a Karui hasta su espada. Ajisai logro maniobrar en el aire para caer sobre sus pies, aun así, ese golpe le había dolido.

* * *

Isaribi llego hasta los médicos en el estadio. Aunque sus heridas no eran tan peligrosas le dolían y no sabía cómo sacar las agujas sin hacerse más daño. Los médicos la sentaron en una camilla en lo que alguien llegaba para atenderla. La chica esperaba viendo a sus alrededores, tratando de ver como se encontraba su oponente.

– ¿Como te sientes? –Le pregunto Anko.

– Un poco cansada. –Le dijo la chica.– Pero feliz, logre pasar a la siguiente ronda.

– Y lo mejor fue que no tuviste que usar el sello completo. –Dijo Anko.

Un médico llego y comenzó a sacar las agujas mientras aplicaba jutsu medico.– Tuviste suerte, ninguna de las agujas se clavó en algo vital, pero estuvieron muy cerca. –Le dijo el hombre.

– ¿Como esta ella? –Pregunto Isaribi.

– ¿Tu oponente? Escuche que se pondré bien, solo está agotada. –Le respondieron.– Sinceramente, tu quedaste más herida.

– ¿Necesitara algo? –Pregunto Anko.

– Descansar para la ronda de mañana. –Dijo el medico.

Cuando termino las dejo a las dos solas para ir a ver otros asuntos.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto Anko.

– Nada, es solo que, no puedo evitar quedarme con la sensación de que hay algo raro.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Ella no parecía ser muy fuerte en combate.

– Bueno, es posible que este acostumbrada a luchar con su equipo. –Le dijo Anko.– Eso suele pasar.

– Lo sé, pero… es bástate extraño. –Dijo Isaribi.– Se la paso esquivando, casi como si realmente no le importara ganar.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Creo que, quizás ella vino a los exámenes no para pasar, sino por otra razón. –Respondió Isaribi.

– La pérdida de sangre te afecto. –Exclamo Anko.

– No perdí tanta. –Respondió la chica de cabello negro azulado.– Se que suena loco, pero mi instinto me lo dice, hay algo raro con ella y quizás su equipo.

* * *

Cuando Isaribi salió al balcón, la batalla entre Karui y Ajisai aún continuaba. La chica camino para poder ver lo que quedaba, después de todo terminaría enfrentándose a una de ellas.

– ¿Como te encuentras? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Bien, me ordenaron descansar por lo que resta del día. –Dijo Isaribi.– ¿Que saben de ellas?

– La de Kumo es una experta en usar espadas. –Le respondió Satsuki.– Mientras que la de Ame, usa almas selladas como Tenten.

– Vaya, ambas son difíciles. –Dijo Isaribi.

– Si, aunque con la de las armas selladas puedes pedirle algún consejo a Tenten. –Dijo Sakura.– Estoy segura de que si vas con su cuñada no se negara.

– ¿Su cuñada? –Se pregunto Isaribi mientras que Satsuki estaba sonrojada e intentando esconderse.

* * *

La espada de Karui conecto haciéndole un corte en hombro a Ajisai. La de cabello morado inmediatamente retrocedió mientras la sangre salía desde su herida. Karui estaba contenta, había conseguido la ventaja en la lucha.

– _Debo acabar ya._ –Pensó Ajisai mientras sacaba un papel.

– _Aunque la haya herido, debo de acabarla antes de que pueda contraatacar._ –Pensó la pelirroja mientras cargaba con su espada en las manos.

– Jutsu de desellado: Ventisca de papel. –Exclamo Ajisai alrededor de ellas aparecieron cientos de papeles bloqueándoles la vista.– Jutsu de invocación.

Karui salió volando desde la nube de papeles. Cuando el revoloteo de las hojas termino, Ajisai estaba parada con un gigantesco oso panda frente a ella.

– Karui no puede continuar. –Anuncio Hajime.– La ganadora es Ajisai.

El panda desapareció dejando a Ajisai sola en la arena. La chica no celebro su victoria, sino que volteo su cabeza y clavo la mirada en su siguiente oponente.

* * *

Isaribi vio que la mirada de Ajsai estaba sobre ella, pero no tenía miedo. Ambas sabían que se encontrarían en el día siguiente.

– No la vas a tener fácil Isaribi. –Le dijo Sakura.

– No te preocupes, pensare en algo. –Le dijo la chica.

No era necesario que les dijeran quien participarían en el combate siguiente, ya lo sabían. Ichiban simplemente comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, mostrando un rostro de enfado, quizás hasta aburrimiento. Mientras tanto, en el equipo de Sunagakure se podía sentir la tensión por la pelea.

– Vas tú, Matsuri. –Le Yukata a su compañera.

– Si. –Respondió la castaña.– Iré bajando.

– Vamos a estar apoyándote. –Dijo Mikoshi.– Ten cuidado.

– No se preocupen, lo haré. –Le respondió la castaña a sus compañeros.

Matsuri asintió y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a bajar. En lo que caminaba a las escaleras, se cruzó con Sasame que tenía un rostro de preocupación. Ella sabía porque, después de todo habían hablado sobre ello.

[Flashback]

Sasame y Matsuri estaban sentadas afuera del puesto de Dango. La de Sunagakure estaba un poco confundida.

– ¿Para qué me llamaste? –Pregunto Matsuri de manera amable.

– Esto, veras… es para advertirte. –Dijo la pelinaranja.– Tú vas a enfrentarte a Ichiban.

– Si, es mi combate en la primera ronda.

– Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. –Pidió Sasame.– Ese tipo no es normal, es muy fuerte.

– Lo sé, él se enfrentó contra Naruto-san que peleo contra Gaara-sensei. –Dijo Matsuri.– Es obvio que se trata de alguien fuerte. Pero si logro tomarlo por sorpresa…

– No lo entiendes, no lo has luchado contra él. –Le dijo Sasame.– No se trata de alguien normal. Ichiban tienen un montón de chakra, usa técnicas de aire y fuego. Lo peor de todo es que tiene una habilidad con la que refuerza su cuerpo.

– Muchas gracias por el aviso, pero no me retirare. –Dijo Matsuri.

– No lo decía para que te retiraras. –Le dijo Sasame.– Únicamente te estoy advirtiendo. No es alguien normal contra quien puedas descuidarte.

[Fin flashback]

– _No te preocupes Sasame, yo voy a ganar._ –Declaro mentalmente Matsuri. La chica termino por bajar las escaleras y llego hasta la arena, donde Ichiban ya estaba esperando.

– Me enfrente a Fuu y a ese chico rubio, ambos eran muy fuertes. –Dijo Ichiban.– Por eso es un poco decepcionante que mi primer combate sea contra una debilucha. Pero bueno, parece que por el momento me tendré que conformar con que mi primer combate de las preliminares sea tan anti-climático.

Hajime simplemente miro a ambos.– ¿Están listos?

– Si. –Respondió Matsuri.

– Por supuesto. –Dijo Ichiban.

– Bien. –Exclamo Hajime.– En ese caso, que comience el combate.

De inmediato lo primero que Ichiban hizo fue lanzar un golpe hacia Matsuri. La chica lo esquivo moviéndose hacia la izquierda. La castaña saco su johyo e iba a comenzar a girarlo, pero Ichiban lo tomo antes de que pudiera tomar velocidad. Ichiban jalo la cuerda, obligando a la chica a acercarse hacia él y puso su rodilla para recibirla con el golpe. Usando chakra en sus pies, Matsuri impulso un salto, después puso su mano libre la rodilla de Ichiban para impulsarse sobre él. Mientras pasaba sobre el chico, Matsuri soltó un codazo que le impacto a Ichiban en el lado del rostro. Una vez en el suelo, Matsuri se giró a toda velocidad soltando una patada. Ichiban pudo reaccionar y detener esa patada sujetándola de la pierna, la volvió a jalar, buscando golpearla mientras estuviera en el aire, sin embargo cuando vio que su enemiga tenía un kunai con la etiqueta explosiva en la mano salto hacia atrás. Matsuri continúo volando hasta que llego al muro del estadio en donde se aferró.

– _Desgraciada, era una etiqueta falsa._ –Pensó Ichiban.

– _Si que es resistente._ –Pensó Matsuri aun sintiendo el dolor en su codo después del golpe.– _Pero por lo menos pude comprobar mi teoría, parece que si es vulnerable a las explosiones._ –El plan original de Matsuri era que después de haber impactado su patada, lanzaría el kunai al suelo y escaparía. El que lo hubiera vista antes de golpearla funcionaba igual, ya que lo único que le interesaba ver era el cómo reaccionaba antes una etiqueta explosiva.– _Aun si es una etiqueta falsa, sé que le teme a las explosiones. De seguro con eso le puedo hacer daño._

Matsuri volvió a tomar su johyo y esta vez sí pudo comenzar a girarlo.

* * *

– Un johyo, es una elección de arma bastante rara para un genin. –Dijo Tenten.

– ¿Que?¿Porque Tenten? –Se pregunto Lee.

– El johyo es complicado de usar. –Dijo Tenten.– Se requiere mucha habilidad para usarlo correctamente y aunque puede ser útil para defenderte de algunas armas lanzables, no se pensó para eso, de hecho ni siquiera está pensado para usar en una lucha, es un arma para capturar. Además no es muy llamativa, así que es raro que alguien la use, más un genin.

– Eso se debe a que es la única arma que pudo utilizar. –Dijo Temari.– Hace un año, cuando estábamos ayudando en la academia de la arena, tuvimos una actividad en la que les enseñamos a usar armas. Gaara le recomendó esa ya que era la única que podía utilizar.

– Su padre murieron asesinados frente a ella, por lo que no le gusta mucho usar armas. –Dijo Kankuro.– Tuvimos suerte de que había un johyo en la mesa ese día, sino quien sabe que habríamos hecho.

* * *

Matsuri salto hacia Ichiban aun con la punta de su arma girando. LA chica sujeto el brazo con la cuerda, cuando logro aterrizar la jalo haciendo que Ichiban perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Ya que estaba en el suelo, la de Suna salto por encima de él haciendo unos sellos.

– Futon: Golpe de aire. –Soltó el aire que golpeo a su enemigo y lo impacto aún más en el suelo.

Ichiban se quedó un momento en el suelo antes de levantarse.– Eso me dolió. –Dijo el chico.– Mi turno. –El peliverde realizo unos sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego.

Las llamas salieron de la boca de Ichiba y viajaron hasta donde estaba Matsuri. La chica logro evitar el daño del jutsu, pero justo cuando estaba comenzando a relajarse Ichiban ya estaba encima de ella y lanzando le un golpe. Matsuri logro saltar hacia atrás para evitar el golpe, viendo como este impactaba en el suelo y lo rompía ligeramente. Después de eso Ichiban avanzo para poder lanzar una patada a su oponente. Matsuri logro detenerla, pero sintió un dolor en su brazo cuando la pierna impacto. Aun así, decidió aprovechar el que Ichiban estuviera cerca para volver a utilizar su técnica.

– Futon: Golpe de aire. –El aire salió de la boca de Matsuri e impacto en Ichiban echándolo hacia atrás, pero aun así no parecía que le hubiera hecho algo de daño.

– JE, apenas si me dolió. –Dijo Ichiban.– Carajo eres buena esquivando, pero eso no significa que ganaras. En algún momento te vas a cansar.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ti? –Pregunto Matsuri.– Esos golpes te deben de estar haciendo algo.

– Cosquillas es lo que me hacen. –Respondió el peliverde.– Yo puedo seguir con esto todo el día, hasta que tu agotes y no puedas seguir esquivando. Entonces, es cuando la verdadera diversión empezara y te volverás en mi bolsa de golpear.

– _No poder aguantar mucho tiempo esquivando, y después de ese golpe me quedo claro que bloquear es un mala idea._ –Pensó Matsuri sosteniéndose su brazo lastimado. La chica entonces comenzó a enrollar la cuerda de su johyo.

– _¿Que está haciendo?_ –Se pregunto Ichiban.

* * *

– ¿Esta guardando su arma? –Se pregunto Kano.– ¿Es que acaso piensa rendirse?

– No la culpo si es así. –Le dijo Takeshi.– Tu mismo luchaste contra él, sabes lo fuerte que es.

– _¿En serio se está rindiendo?_ –Se preguntaba Sasame.– _Si es así me siento aliviada, no salió muy lastimada por la pelea._

– Se equivocan. –Dijo Satsuki.– Si en serio estuviera rindiéndose simplemente lo hubiera dicho, no estaría guardando su arma. –Satsuki devolvió su atención a la arena.

– _Vamos Ichiban, acaba esto rápido. Si continúas recibiendo golpes acabaras con tu chakra._ –Pensaba Soichi.

Satsuki sonrió.– Esa chica tiene más agallas de las que creí. Su rostro me dice que ahorita mismo se está preparando para ir con todo.

* * *

– Disculpa, pero aún no estoy completamente lista. –Dijo Sasame.

– No importa lo que hagas, yo ya gané esta pelea. –Le dijo Ichiban.

La castaña saco un pergamino y cuando lo abrió de este salieron unos porta kunais y shuriken con las armas ya en su lugar. La chica comenzó a ajustándolos y revisar las armas. Por último, del pergamino también salió otra bolsa de herramientas.

* * *

– Creí que no le gustaba usar armas. –Dijo Neji.

– No le gusta. –Respondió Kankuro.– Pero si su oponente es tan fuerte, ella se ha preparado para derrotarlo.

* * *

– Listo. –Dijo Matsuri antes de comenzar a correr hacia Ichiban con un kunai en cada mano.

Ichiban le lanzo un golpe y Matsuri se deslizo por debajo de él. Se detuvo y clavo una de las armas al suelo, lanzándole la otra a Ichiban y esta le paso por un lado. Matsuri salto hacia atrás lanzando otros dos kunais que le pasaron por un lado a Ichiban.

– Que pésima puntería tienes. –Le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella.

Matsuri también corrió hacia él con un kunai en su mano y paso por un lado de él intentando hacerle daño, sin embargo no pudo. Después de esto la castaña lanzo el kunai, sin notar algo importante.

* * *

– _El arma tenía sangre, lo cual significa que si le hizo una herida._ –Pensó Sasame.– _Pero no se ve nada en su brazo…_ –Sasame entonces comenzó a recordar su propia lucha con Ichiban, especialmente como este evitaba que los filos de las armas lo tocaran y en especial como no parecía tener quemaduras cuando su jutsu lo alcanzo. Luego recordó que durante su combate con Fuu, la pelivere nunca intento abrirle heridas, solo golpearlo muy fuerte.– _¿Y si su habilidad no es reforzamiento de su cuerpo?¿Y si es otra cosa?_

* * *

Matsuri siguió atacando con sus kunais y lanzándolos, pero ninguno de ellos estuvo cerca de poder clavársele.

– Ya te los acabaste. –Dijo Ichiban.– ¿Que vas a hacer ahora sin tus armas?

Matsuri soltó una ligera sonrisa. La chica puso sus manos en el suelo y de pronto Ichiban sintió su cuerpo y movimientos restringidos. Algo estaba sujetándolo y fuertemente. El peliverde volteo a ver su cuerpo, reconociendo algo que le era conocido.

– ¡Hilos de chakra! –Exclamo Ichiban.

– Si, durante las últimas semanas entrene con Kankuro-sensei para poder hacerlos. –Respondió Matsuri mientras sacaba algo desde su bolsa de herramientas.

– Son unos hilos fuertes, pero a lo mucho te has ganado un minuto. –Dijo el peliverde.– Cuando me libere estarás acabada.

La respuesta de Matsuri fue lanzar unos shuriken que pasaron muy cerca de Ichiban. Cada shuriken tenían un hilo atado y en estos había etiquetas explosivas pegadas. Los hilos no se amarraron en Ichiban, sino que aterrizaron cerca de este, poniéndolo en el centro de las explosiones. Matsuri realizo la señal, activándolos. Sin embargo, ella continuo realizando unos sellos.

– Futon: Corriente de aire. –Soltando el aire desde su boca incremento la fuerza de las llamas. Cuando todo termino y solo quedaba humo, la chica comenzó a jadear de lo cansada que estaba.

* * *

– ¡Lo hizo!¡Lo derroto! –celebro Kano.

– ¡Bien hecho Matsuri! –Grito Yukata.

Los demás estaban celebrando, pero Sasame se mostraba preocupada.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto Takeshi a la pelinaranja.

– Nos equivocamos, la habilidad de Ichiban no es resistencia al daño. –Le dijo Sasame.

Hinata escucho eso y activo su Byakugan, viendo algo que la preocupo.

* * *

Desde el humo salió un brazo atacando a Matsuri. La chica no lo pudo evitar y termino golpeándola en el torso, mandándola a volar hasta que se detuvo estrellándose con un árbol. Matsuri se llevó su mano a donde Ichiban la había golpeado, le dolía mucho.

– Eso me dolió maldita. –Dijo Ichiban mientras salía desde el humo. Su ropa estaba extremadamente dañada, pero él se veía ileso.– Ahora no creas que vas a poder salir sin que te lastime por eso.

* * *

– La habilidad de Ichiban no es resistencia al daño, sino recuperación. –Dijo Sasame a los que estaban en el balcón con ella.

Fin capítulo 103.

* * *

Omake:

Las aventuras de Sakura-kun 1.

Un chico de 12 años con cabello rosado esperaba tranquilamente a que Iruka entrara para decirles el equipo en el que serían asignados.

– _Estoy nervioso._ –Pensaba Sakura Haruno.

A su lado, pudo ver a Satsuki Uchiha, la chica más bonita del salón. Ella había llegado tarde, lo cual era bastante extraño, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Algunos otros chicos si habían estado tristes por esto, la chica era hermosa con largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, aunque era bastante fría, eso era lo que le molestaba un poco de ella.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Le pregunto Satsuki a la chica de cabello rubio frente a ella.

– Jejeje, eres la última de la clase. –Dijo Naruko Uzumaki, la rubia y último lugar de la clase. Tenía su cabello amarrado en dos coletas como ya era típico y sus ojos azules acompañaban a su sonrisa.

– Estoy segura de que eres tú. –Le respondió la pelinegra.

– _Y otra vez van a pelear…_ –Solo pensó Sakura y no le prestó atención a nada que tuviera que ver con ellas… hasta que Naruko y Satsuki juntaron sus labios en un beso. Ese día Sakura descubrió dos cosas: El yuri… y a que le gustaba…

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **La verdad es que solo algunas pocas peleas en la primera ronda son interesantes, pero espero poder corregirlo para la segunda.**

 **Equipo 7 y el harem.**

 **Esto es algo de lo que había querido hablar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad. En este momento para lo que llevan leyendo desde que inicie no será sorpresa que la serie ha tenido unos cambios, especialmente porque no tenía una idea especialmente clara de que como avanzaría y acabaría (alrededor del capítulo 20 apenas si sabía lo que pasaría en los exámenes chunin). Entre las primeras ideas, estaba el hecho de que la serie fuera un harem, y creo que hay algunos elementos de eso que se mantienen, especialmente porque yo soy un fanático del género. Pero al final no lo implemente en la trama por varias razones.**

 **La primera es que, si bien había escrito algunas cosas, (Y publicado) no tenía mucha experiencia, mucho menos en el aspecto romántico. No sabía todavía cómo manejar una sub-trama romántica creíble, mucho menos de las 3-5 que son necesarias en el género. De hecho, por momentos cuando reviso los capítulos, siento que se nota en especial en lo que se refiere a Sakura y Naruto. Y no creo que pudiera mantener a tantos personajes con una trama romántica e importancia para la trama o alguna razón para que fueran recurrentes. Con Sakura y Satsuki es fácil porque son las compañeras, pero con las otras se me dificultaba, en especial si eran de otras aldeas. Como dije, soy un fanático del género, y por lo mismo quería hacerlo bien, con una trama creíble. Pero no tuve la habilidad para ello de momento.**

 **La segunda es que cuando comencé a escribir la historia (en el verano de 2015) había una saturación que ya tenía años del género en el anime. Lo peor de todo es que algunos no eran tan buenos, las tramas eran aburridas y las interacciones entre los personajes (Que es algo fundamental) no eran para nada buena. Esto causo que estuviera hasta cierto punto "enfadado" del género, que fue una de las razones por las**

 **Por último, conforme estaba más seguro de como iría la historia, pensé que el tener una historia con múltiples intereses amorosos se desviaría mucho en ocasiones (Si así hay veces que se desvía). Al final decidí cambiar eras ideas más concebidas de la trama principal en lugar de algunas cuantas que tuve que nunca pude plantear muy bien (Para comenzar, el hecho de quienes serían las protagonistas)**

 **A dos años de que comenzó la historia, a veces de dan ganas de si haberla hecho harem (Si logré que Fuu fuera un personaje recurrente en las primeras tres sagas, pude haber pensado en algo), pero al mismo tiempo, me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque no tenía la experiencia en el momento. Quizás en algún momento haga alguna una historia aparte o en un universo alternativo ya que me siento con un poco más de confianza, pero no momento no lo sé.**


	104. Los combates de la primera ronda

Capitulo 104: Los combates de la primera ronda.

Matsuri estaba sobre sus rodillas sintiendo el dolor del lugar donde Ichiban le había golpeado. Estaba jadeando debido a que se sentía agotada por el combate y el dolor por dos golpes que ya había recibido no la dejaba concentrarse. Mientras tanto, en el balcón de los participantes algunos estaban sorprendidos por lo que Sasame les había dicho.

– ¿Como que su habilidad es recuperación? –Le pregunto Sakura.

– Creímos que era resistencia porque aguanto los golpes de Fuu-san, pero en realidad no los resistía, se estaba recuperando del daño. –Dijo Sasame.– Había algo sospechoso en su forma de esquivar, evitaba cualquier corte por más minúsculo que fuera, aun si no le fuera a molestar y cuando lo impacte con uno de mis jutsu de fuego, estaba segura de haber visto una quemadura, pero creí que eran ideas mías.

– Espera, ¿si sabias eso porque no lo dijiste antes? –Pregunto Mikoshi.

– No lo sabía, me acabo de dar cuenta. –Dijo la pelinaranja.– Ella acaba de hacerle una herida con ese kunai, pero esta cerro muy rápido, no nos dimos cuenta.

– Tiene razón. –Dijo Hinata con su Byakugan activado, ella estaba poniendo su atención en el kunai con la sangre.– Lo estoy viendo en este momento.

– Entonces su ataque de ahorita le hizo daño. –Dijo Mokoshi.

– Por eso mismo dijo que la haría pagar, le había dolido. –Comento Sasame.

– Pero una habilidad de curación tan rápida ¿Es eso posible? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Lo es, Tsunade-sama puede hacerlo. –Respondió Sakura.– Pero él no parece estar usando jutsu medico.

* * *

Matsuri se terminó de levantar, con un rostro desafiante contra Ichiban.– _No puedo perder, tengo que volverme más fuerte._ –Pensaba.– _Quiero poder proteger a mis compañeros… a Gaara-sensei._

Ichiban corrió hacia ella y le lanzo un golpe, Matsuri lo bloqueo, pero después recibió la patada del peliverde y la saco volando hasta que rodó por el suelo. Aun después de eso, Matsuri volvió a levantarse.

– _Maldita._ –Pensó Ichiban mientras corría hacia ella, le lanzo un golpe que la tuvo al suelo después la pateo.– _Quédate ahí._

La chica no hizo eso, sino que se volvió a levantar.– _Me acabe los pergaminos explosivos y ya casi no me queda chakra…_ –Pensaba la castaña.

– ¿Que mierda piensas? ¿Crees acaso que si no te rindes puedes ganar? –Le pregunto Ichiban, pero la chica solo levanto sus brazos.

[Flashback]

Matsuri iba a entrar a la sala donde estaba Gaara con sus hermanos cuando escucho la conversación.

– ¿Entonces ese tipo era de los Akatsuki? –Pregunto Temari, refiriéndose a la pelea que Gaara tuvo con Kakuzu.

– Si, pero al parecer el no sabía que yo era un jinchuriki. –Les respondió Gaara.

– Entonces tuvimos suerte. –Dijo Kankuro.– Ese tipo era cosa seria. Ni siquiera los ninjas de Takigakure todos juntos pudieron ganarle.

– La única razón por la que Morio y yo seguimos vivos es que se retiró. –Recordó Gaara.– Si se hubiera enterado es seguro que no estaría aquí.

– En ese caso, habrá que entrenar más. –Dijo Kankuro.– Tenemos que estar preparados cuando lleguen.

– Somos tus hermanos mayores, no dejaremos que te hagan nada. –Dijo Temari.

Matsuri se sorprendió de saber que Gaara estaba en peligro. La chica sostuvo su arma.– _Sensei, tú me protegiste, haré lo mismo por ti._ –Pensó en ese momento.

[Fin flashback]

– _Yo lo prometí._ –Se recodo la castaña.

– ¡Deja de creer que vas a ganar! –Le dijo Ichiban mientras la golpeaba. Matsuri logro protegerse del golpe.– ¡Solo porque lo haces no vas a ganar!¡No puedes hacerlo!¡Eres muy débil! –Gritaba Ichiban mientras lanzaba una patada de la cual también se cubrió Matsuri, la chica entonces dio un brinco hacia atrás.

– _Solo hay algo que puedo hacer._ –Pensó mientras sacaba su johyo.

– Necesitaras algo más fuerte que eso. –Decía Ichiban al tiempo que corría. Soltó un golpe descendente, pero Matsuri lo evito saltando hacia atrás. Ichiban volvió a atacar, pero de nuevo la castaña lo evito retrocediendo.– _Anda, retrocede todo lo que quieras. Simplemente te matare cuando choques contra el muro._

Matsuri eventualmente llego al muro y como Ichiban había planeado. Le lanzo un golpe. Matsuri logro esquivar saltando hacia la derecha y comenzó a girar la punta de su arma.

– _¡Acaso crees que con eso me acabaras!_ –Pensaba pero aun así la cuerda termino enredándose en su brazo.

Matsuri volvió a saltar para atrás mientras reforzaba la cuerda de su arma. La chica se paró detrás de un árbol y comenzó a jalarla, aumentando su fuerza con el poco chakra que le restaba y aprovechando que Ichiban estaba descuidado. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero aun así logro jalar a Ichiban hasta que estrello su rostro con uno de los árboles. La fuerza del impacto fue tanta que el árbol se rompió. Cuando Ichiban cayó al suelo, Matsuri comenzó a sentir todo el cansancio y dolor en su cuerpo por el combate. La castaña cayó sobre sus rodillas.

– _Si con eso lo logre noquear, bastara para ganar._ –Pensó la castaña comenzando a respirar más tranquila.

– Ichiban esta …

Hajime estaba a punto de darle la victoria a Matsuri cuando el peliverde se levantó de su solo movimiento y llego justo frente a Matsuri, le lanzo una patada y aunque la chica se defendió, la fuerza la saco volando. Matsuri aterrizo en el suelo e Ichiban corrió de nuevo hacia ella.

– ¡Muere! –Le dijo mientras bajaba su pierna para acabarla, sin embargo, una barrera de arena apareció protegiéndola.

* * *

En el borde del balcón de los kages se encontraba el Kazekage. Se había movido por instinto y protegido a Matsuri comandando a que su arena detuviera la patada, descuidándose y revelando su identidad. Gaara, el quinto Kazakage, había intervenido en la batalla.

* * *

– Gaara-sensei… –Exclamo Matsuri apenas consiente.

– Carajo. –Maldijo Ichiban.– ¿Quién carajo se cree ese bastardo para meterse en lo que no le conviene?

– Debido a la interrupción del quinto Kazekage, Matsuri queda descalificada. –Dijo Hajime.– El ganador es Ichiban. –Habían declarado ganador al peliverde pero este aun no movía su pierna de encima de Matsuri, con la arena aun deteniéndolo.– Retírate por favor para que lo paramédicos la atiendan. –Dijo el refering, viendo en Ichiban la sed de sangre, si lo dejaban él la mataría en este momento.– Te advierto que si le haces algo ya que se terminó el combate, quedaras eliminado y yo mismo te asesinare aquí.

Resignado, Ichiban movió su pie.– Que pérdida de tiempo. –Dijo el peliverde mientras se retiraba. Al mismo tiempo, los médicos se acercaban a Matsuri.

* * *

– Maldición, el gano. –Dijo Satsuki. Sakura mientras tanto veía a Sasame, estaba apretando la barandilla con fuerza.

– No es justo, ella debió haber ganado. Se esforzó mucho y el… –Decía la pelinaranja.

– Acostúmbrate niña. –Le dijo Soichi.– Así son las cosas en el mundo, cuando los fuertes se cruzan con los débiles, los primeros siempre ganan, no importa cuánto es que los débiles se esfuercen. Es parte de cómo son las cosas. –Termino el pelinegro.– _Y de nuestra aldea, Ichiban es el más fuerte._

* * *

Apenas entro al túnel, Ichiban se apoyó sobre el muro para mantenerse en pie. Su cuerpo le gritaba por el dolor y cansancio.– _De ninguna manera me hubiera imaginado que ella me haría tanto daño._

* * *

– Maldición, Matsuri no le pudo ganar. –Exclamo Kankuro.

– Ella tuvo una mejor estrategia, recibió menos daño pero aun así, esa habilidad de recuperación hizo que el otro ganara. –Exclamo Tenten.

– La única razón por la que gano es esa recuperación. –Dijo Neji.– Su estilo de lucha se basa mucho en golpes fuertes pero no tiene nada de defensa. Esta tan acostumbrado a luchar con la recuperación que si se la quitan moriría en 5 minutos.

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde, los siguientes participantes ya se encontraban abajo. Kiba y Akamaru estaban frente a Samui con el refering en medio de ellos.

– ¿Se encuentran los dos listos? –Pregunto Hajime.

– Akamaru y yo estamos listos. –Respondió Kiba.

– Preparada. –Dijo Samui.

– En ese caso, comiencen. –Dijo el refering.

Increíblemente, el primer instinto de ambos fue retroceder. Samui saco un tanto, pero lo primero que comenzó a hacer fueron unos cortes en el suelo. Esto por supuesto que confundió al Inuzuka.

– _¿Acaso intento hacer un genjutsu dibujando en el suelo?_ –Se pregunto Kiba. Después de todo la experiencia con su maestra y Hinata le decían que los genjutsu podían ser peligrosos.– Akamaru, quédate atrás.

La respuesta del perro fue un ladrido y Akamaru salto hacia atrás. Kiba corrió mientras usaba el jutsu de transformación animal y ataco con sus garras. Samui salto hacia un lado y cuando aterrizo clavo su espada en el suelo. Kiba volvió a cargar, pero esta vez Samui salto sobre él. El chico logro maniobrar y evitar el filo del tanto que se clavó en el suelo. Kiba giro para alejarse, pero la rubia estaba en persecución y ataco con una corte descendente, aunque era muy bajo y solo termino cortando un poco el suelo. Kiba logro ver una abertura mientras la espada estaba en el suelo y logro meterle una patada a Samui. La chica recibió el golpe y después de eso comenzó a retroceder. Kiba quería aprovechar y momento y cargo, sin embargo, sintió como se electrocutaba el cuerpo en lo que corría hacia ella y el chico de inmediato retrocedió.

– _Eso fue raro._ –Pensó el Inuzuka cuando Akamaru le ladro.– ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto mientras se acercaba para escuchar lo que le tuviera que decir.– ¿Qué? Ya veo. Interesante. Hay que comprobarlo.

* * *

– ¿Está teniendo una plática con el perro? –Pregunto Sasame.

– Estoy seguro de que no es lo más raro que hemos visto en este mes. –Comento Takeshi.

* * *

Kiba volvió a cargar de frente hacia Samui mientras que Akamaru corrió hacia un lado. Samui estaba tranquila en su lugar esperando a que algo ocurriera. Sin embargo, Kiba se detuvo de repente y lanzo unos shuriken a la rubia, obligándola a esquivar. Queria asegurarse de algo, así que lanzo más armas a Samui mientras esquivaba, haciéndola alejarse aún más de donde estaba parada originalmente. El chico cargo y le lanzo una patada, ahora sin sentir la electrocución de antes. Parecía que tenían razón en su idea, pero aun necesitaban comprobarlo completamente. Kiba retrocedió después de ese ataque y vio a Samui volviendo a donde estaba parada hace unos momentos. Fue entonces que desde detrás de ella, Akamaru llego girando impactándole en la espalda. El perro entonces salto para volver junto a su compañero.

– ¡Bien hecho Akamaru! –Felicito Kiba.

– Veo que lo notaron. –Dijo Samui.

– Si, esos cortes que estabas realizando en el suelo eran para introducir chakra en este. –Dijo Kiba.– Creaste una cerca eléctrica a tu alrededor.

– Bien visto, aunque porque lo hayas descubierto no significa que ganaras. –Dijo Samui mientras concentraba el chakra en sus piernas.

La chica se impulsó para aparecer frente a Kiba lanzándole una patada. El Inuzuka no se pudo defender y termino cayendo al suelo. Samui intento clavarle la espada ya que el chico estaba en el suelo, pero este logro moverse a tiempo. Aun así, Kiba comenzó a sentir como la electricidad comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo y uso su chakra para retirarse junto a Akamaru en un lugar seguro.

* * *

– Esto es malo. –Dijo Hinata.– Con cada corte que ella hace aumenta el área ocupada por su electricidad.

– Eso significa que Kiba y Akamaru tendrán menos espacio para moverse. –Comento Yakumo.– Y Kiba no es muy bueno atacando a distancia.

– Lo bueno es que el mantener esa técnica le está costando. –Dijo la peliazul.– Sus reservas de chakra se están agotando.

* * *

– _A lo mucho la podre mantener otros 3 minutos. Y eso es en el mejor de los casos._ –Pensaba la rubia.

– _Puede que no pueda correr hasta ella._ –Pensó Kiba. El chico le dio una indicación a Akamaru y ambos comenzaron a correr alrededor de Samui. Ambos saltaron y comenzaron a girar.– Gatsuga.

Samui reacciono realizando unos sellos y poniendo sus manos en el suelo.– Raiton: Jutsu de cerca eléctrica. –La electricidad se levantó desde el suelo y tanto Kiba como Akamaru chocaron contra esta, pero no sintieron daños. Ambos aterrizaron y de inmediato Samui realizo otro sello.– Dispersión.

Kiba y Akamaru pudieron sentir como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, estaban muy cerca de ella, lo cual motivo a Kiba a acercarse. El chico dio algunos pasos hasta que dejo de sentir como era electrocutado. El castaño le lanzo un golpe a Samui que la impacto en el estómago. La rubia respondió con un rodillazo, pero después de esto Kiba la sujeto.

– ¡Ahora Akamaru! –Exclamo y su compañero comenzó a girar. El golpe del can fue directo, haciendo que Kiba perdiera el agarre y Samui saliera volando. Aun así la chica de levanto casi de inmediato.– _Mierda, es resistente._

– Me rindo. –Declaro Samui.– Acabo de agotar todo mi chakra.

– Entendido. En ese caso el ganador es Kiba Inuzuka. –Declaro Hajime.– Los siguientes participantes, Sakura Haruno y Satomi pueden ir pasando. –Dijo el hombre mientras los dos participantes que acababan de luchar se retiraban.

* * *

– Bien, voy yo. –Dijo Sakura.

– Ten cuidado. –Le dijo Ino.

– Lo haré. –Le dijo la pelirosa antes de bajar por las escaleras hasta la arena.

Mientras tanto Satomi caminaba detrás de ella, aun recordando lo que Kurotsuchi le había dicho, "Quédate lejos de ella". Aparentemente Sakura había hecho algo durante las preliminares que destruyo parte del campo de entrenamiento y los dejo inconscientes a todos, aunque siendo su compañera como era decidió no decirle completamente que ocurría y dejar que él lo averiguara solo.

– _Me enoja que haga eso._ –Pensó

Ya una vez los dos en posición, el refering dio la indicación de que comenzaran. Satomi salto hacia atrás realizando unos sellos. No sabía de que le había advertido su compañera, pero estaba seguro que no era una broma.

– Doton: Jutsu de piedras gemelas. –Exclamo mientras desde el suelo se levantaban dos piedras.– Doton: Metralleta de tierra.

Sakura también reacciono y realizo sus propios sellos.– Doton: Muro de tierra. –La pared de tierra con las cabezas de perro se levantó protegiéndola del jutsu de Satomi.

– _Mierda, es buena para alguien de Konoha._ –Pensó Satomi. El chico comenzó a correr mientras realizaba unos sellos. Llego hasta un lado del muro de Sakura y puso sus manos en el suelo.– Doton: Trampa de picos.

El suelo debajo de Sakura comenzó a romperse y la pelirosa salto, pero en lugar de hacerlo hacia atrás salto hacia enfrente. Mientras Sakura saltaba, con el suelo detrás de ella dejando un hoyo a una trampa llena de rocas afiladas, Sakura realizo unos sellos. La chica concentro la sustancia en su boca por unos momentos y después la soltó.

– Jutsu de disparo de aceite. –Exclamo mientras el aceite viscoso caía sobre su oponente, atrapándolo en el lugar, después de eso la pelirosa llego con un golpe a Satomi.– ¡Toma esto! –La sorpresa fue grande para la chica cuando su golpe rompió en pedazos a Satomi.– _¡Un clon de tierra!_

El primer instinto de Sakura fue saltar hacia el muro, pero mientras hacía eso desde algún lugar llego un kunai hiriéndola en la espalda. Aun así, la chica logro llegar hasta el muro del estadio y desde ahí busco a su oponente. Lo primero que hizo fue ver desde donde había aparecido ese kunai, pero el área que había calculado se trataba de un campo abierto y ahí ella no veía nada.

* * *

– Esta bien, ¿Que acaba de pasar? –Pregunto Yukata.

– Eso es obvio, se ocultó en la tierra. –Le dijo Mikoshi.

– Si, pero ¿Cuándo? –Pregunto la chica sin que su compañero le pudiera responder.

– Bah, es sencillo. –Exclamo Kano.

– No seas mentiroso, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuando lo hizo. –Le comento Takeshi.

– Fue mientras hizo su primer jutsu. –Respondió Hinata.– Mientras todos estaban concentrados en el jutsu de Sakura, el realizo el cambio con un clon oculto dentro de las piedras.

– ¿Y tú como lo sabes? –Pregunto Kano.

– Hinata tiene el Byakugan, uno de los dojutsu más poderosos. –Respondió Kiba ya arriba.– Ella tiene visión de 360 grados al larga distancia que puede ver a través de las cosas y especialmente detectar el chakra.

– ¡Oh!¡Va veo! –Exclamo Yukata.– Por eso es que ella explica todo.

– ¿Estoy haciendo eso? –Le pregunto la peliazul a Yakumo y Satsuki.

– Entonces supongo que tú ya sabes donde se encuentra Satomi. –Dijo Atsushi.

– Aunque no se lo vas a gritar, sabes que eso iría contra las reglas. –Le dijo Kurotsuchi.

– Sakura no lo necesita, ¿O acaso ya olvidaron porque nos conocemos? –Pregunto Satsuki.

* * *

– _Es obvio que está escondido en el suelo._ –Pensó Sakura.– _Podría golpear el suelo hasta que lo encuentre y eso no sería un problema. Pero estos combates son acerca de impresionar a los jueces._ –Pensó Sakura, siendo la primera de lod que combaten que tiene esa idea en mente. La chica llego su mano hasta la herida en la espalda, empapando esta de sangre. Después puso la mano en la pared.– Jutsu de invocación.

Tres perros aparecieron alrededor del Sakura, era un perro grande junto a otros dos más pequeños.

* * *

– Ah, los perros… –Exclamo Atsushi.

– Es cierto, ella es la rastreadora de su equipo… –Comento Kutorsuchi.– Bueno, estoy segura que Satomi pensó en algo.

* * *

– _Me había olvidado por completo de eso._ –Pensó Satomi viendo a Sakura con los perros alrededor de ella.

– ¿Creen que lo puedan encontrar? –Pregunto Sakura a los canes. Ellos asintieron y de inmediato saltaron al suelo de la arena, ocultándose en este. La pelirosa cerro sus ojos y puso atención únicamente en sus oídos.

* * *

Akamaru soltó un ladrido hacia Kiba.

– ¿Huh? Puede ser… –Le respondió el perro.

– _Es más raro cuando lo tienes de frente._ –Pensaron Sasame, Kano y Takeshi.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Nada, es solo que nos estábamos preguntando si Sakura podrá entender a Akamaru desde ahora. –Dijo Kiba.– Ya que parece que ninguna de sus invocaciones habla.

* * *

La pelirosa seguía con sus ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse.– _Vamos Sakura, espera a la señal._

La chica escucho un aullido y brinco hacia la arena, llego con una patada descendente que rompió parte del suelo y obligo a Satomi a brincar para evitar el daño.

– _Desgraciada._ –Pensó el chico cuando sintió como algo se acercaba hacia él y se dio la vuelta. Satomi vio a un perro gigantesco acercarse hacia el atacándolo con un cabezazo. El chico logro cruzar sus brazos y protegerse, aun así, el golpe lo mando hacia atrás, directamente a Sakura que estaba parada justo donde iba a aterrizar.

– Toma esto. –Dijo Sakura mientras lo golpeaba con una gran fuerza, noqueando a Satomi y enviándolo volando contra la pared del estadio.

– Satomi no puede continuar. –Anuncio Hajime.– La ganadora es Sakura Haruno.

* * *

– Vaya, esa chica sí que da miedo, por algo es que es de los demonios. –Exclamo Kano.

– Debería de darte miedo, después de todo tú la vas a enfrentar en la siguiente ronda. –Le dijo Takeshi.

– ¿Eh? –Era cierto, Kano no recordaba que era su turno de luchar.

– Vamos Kano-kun, tú puedes ganar. –Le dijo Sasame.

– Si, sal y dalo todo. –Comento Takeshi.

– Chicos… –Exclamo el chico de cabello negro.– Bien, pero a ustedes no se les ocurra perder, tienen que llegar a la final para enfrentarse a mí.

Con eso ultimo dicho, Kano se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaban los dos chicos en la arena.

– ¡Omoi ni se te ocurra perder! –Escucho el chico que Karui le gritaba desde el balcón. Omoi no escuchaba nada de lo Samui le estaba diciendo, si es que lo hacía, pero su mirada era una amenaza de lo que le pasaría si perdía.

– _Este chico está en un equipo con dos chicas…_ –Pensó Hajime.– _Comprendo su sufrimiento._

– _Muy bien, tranquilo Kano, quizás y si le pueda ganar._ –Pensó el pelinegro.

– Comiencen. –Indico Hajime.

Kano saco un kunai y cargo hacia enfrente. Omio retrocedió al tiempo que sacaba su espada y la usaba para defenderse del arma de Kano. El pelinegro volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Omoi uso su arma para desviar a la de Kano y abrirse un espacio, el rubio ataco y su oponente retrocedió, no antes de que recibiera un pequeño corte en su pierna derecha.

* * *

– Bien, parece que Kano esta contra un oponente de ataque físico como él. –Dijo Takeshi.

– Le puede ganar. –Exclamo Sasame.

– No, ese chico de hecho acaba de perder. –Comento Samui.

* * *

Kano aterrizo a unos pasos de Omoi, pero sentía su pierna extraña, le ordeno moverse para "sacudirse" la sensación, pero esta no le hizo caso.

– _¿Que está pasando?_ –Se pregunto el pelinegro.

– Tu pierna está paralizada. –Advirtió Omoi.– Cuando te ataque, cubrí mi espada con electricidad y le ordene que entrara a tu pierna, paralizándola.

* * *

– _¿Se puede hacer eso?_ –Se pregunto Satsuki.

* * *

Aun así, Kano sostuvo su kunai con fuerza. Si no podía ir hacia él, esperaría a que el viniera y lo atacara. Omoi hizo exactamente eso y ataco a Kano, pero cuando el kunai choco con la espada se rompió y el arma le hizo un corte en brazo derecho, paralizándolo.

– Carajo. –Exclamo el chico de los campos de arroz.

– Se termino el combate. –Dijo Hajime.– Kano no puede esquivar ni defenderse. El ganador es Omoi.

* * *

En el balcón no muchos estaban sorprendidos con el resultado, pero los de Kohoha estaban preocupados. La siguiente pelea era entre dos chicas de su aldea, dos amigas. Satsuki y Hinata solo se miraron una vez y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras. Sabían que era su turno de enfrentarse.

Fin capítulo 104.

* * *

Omake:

Las aventuras de Sakura-kun 2.

Después del incidente entre las dos chicas, Iruka entro al salón y les dio las asignaciones de los equipos.

– Equipo 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Satsuki y Uzumaki Naruto. –Menciono Iruka.

– ¡¿QUE?! –Reaccionaron los tres.

– ¡Iruka-sensei!¡¿Por qué yo debo de estar con la princesa del hielo?! –Pregunto Naruko.

– ¡¿Por qué estoy en equipo con la aliento de ramen?! –Pregunto Satsuki.

– ¡¿Por qué estoy en un equipo con dos chicas?! –Pregunto Sakura.

– Una pregunta a la vez. –Les dijo Iruka.– Naruko, Satsuki; Sus calificaciones son opuestas. Naruko es la peor de la clase y Satsuki la mejor. Es tradición de la aldea poner a esas dos calificaciones juntas.

– ¡¿Y yo?! –Pregunto el chico de cabello rosa.

– Ahí sí que no lo sé. –Le respondió Iruka.

[Algunas horas más tarde]

Los únicos que quedaban en el salón era el equipo 7 y solo esperaban a que su maestro llegara.

– _Tranquilo Sakura, búscale lo positivo._ –Se dijo el chico.– _Cualquier otro se moriría por estar en tu lugar. Satsuki es la mejor de la clase y la más bonita. Y Naruko, aunque puede ser algo molesta, también es bonita y parece ser muy agradable cuando la conoces… o eso dicen Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru._

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió y entro Kakashi.– ¿Oh? No me informaron que me tocaría en un equipo con tres chicas.

Sakura estrello su cabeza en la mesa.– _¡ESTE EQUIPO APESTA!¡QUIERO CAMBIARME!_


	105. El duelo de los dojutsu

Capítulo 105: El duelo de los dojutsu.

Hanabi estaba prestando atención a la clase con un nerviosismo al igual que sus compañeros. Mientras ellos estaban ahí, los combates de los exámenes chunin de este año se llevaban a cabo. Hanabi comprendía muy bien, los combates de los exámenes chunin podían ser muy emocionantes, más cuando habían participantes de otras aldeas. Tan solo el año pasado ella recordaba las peleas entre su hermana y el compañero de Neji, la pelea de tres y el ultimo combate entre esos dos chicos que incluso hasta llego a las gradas. Lo bueno era que como eran tantos combates, tendrían oportunidad de verlos en la tarde y de hecho el ultimo día era en sábado así que podrían ir todo el día. Afortunadamente para Hanabi, ella tenía una ventaja. El estadio estaba lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ella.

– Hanabi-chan, ¿Como van? –Pregunto Anzu.

– Ahorita la pelirosa invoco a unos perros, pero tuve que desactivarlo. Quizás aun continué. –Comento Hanabi. La niña concentro su chakra y activo el dojutsu, poniendo atención al estadio.– ¿Tan rápido?

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

– Mi hermana y Satsuki van de pelar. –Respondió.

* * *

En el centro de la arena se encontraban Hinata y Satsuki preparándose para el combaten que tendrían entre sí. Los que las conocían estaban un poco nerviosos. Hinata tenía puesta una chaqueta similar a la que Neji usaba el año pasado. Mientras tanto, Satsuki usaba una camiseta sin mangas.

– ¿Quién creen que gane? –Preguntaba Mikoto mientras llegaba con los maestros jonin.

– Yo apoyo a mi alumna. –Dijo Kakashi.

– Me voy más por la alumna de Kurenai. –Dijo Asuma.

– Yo… –Kurenai estaba por contestar.

– Oh, cuidado con tu respuesta Kurenai. –Le dijo Mikoto.

– Sinceramente, no lo sé. –Comento la mujer.– Y no es como que no pudiera apoyar a ninguna por mis relaciones con ellas, sino porque el combate está muy reñido. Ambas son usuarias de dojutsu: El de Satsuki le permite procesar los movimientos más rápido, mientras que el de Hinata ver mejor el chakra y el área de combate. Sin embargo, Hinata tiene la ventaja en el combate a corta distancia, pero Satsuki tiene varias técnicas para atacar a larga distancia.

– Y no es como si hubiera una ventaja elemental. –Dijo Kakashi.– Ambas son usuarias de rayo.

– Es justo lo que estaba pensando. –Dijo Mikoto.– No creo que será fácil predecir la ganadora.

* * *

– ¿Están listas? –Pregunto Hajime a ambas chicas.

– Si. –Respondió de inmediato Satsuki.

– No podemos estar más listas. –Comento Hinata.

– Si ese el caso, comiencen. –Ordeno el refering.

El combate comenzó con ambas chicas tomando posición y activando sus respectivos dojutsu. Las chicas se quedaron viendo una a la otra durante unos segundos antes de que Satsuki decidiera comenzar lanzando una patada, Hinata retrocedió bloqueando el ataque su palma. La pelinegra lanzo otra pata que igualmente hizo retroceder a Hinata. La peliazul dio un salto hacia atrás, evitando una fisura en el suelo que habían dejado en combates anteriores.

– _Quería distraerla para que se cayera con eso._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Pero parece que ya lo había visto._

Satsuki volvió a avanzar, mientras hacía esto Hinata le lanzo unos kunais, pero a la pelinegra no se le dificulto evitarlos. Satsuki llego con su golpe que Hinata desvió, la pelinegra iba a continuar con otro golpe, pero escucho un sonido que el llamo la atención, rápidamente volteo a ver y se encontró con que un kunai se dirigía hacia ella, Hinata los había lanzado de tal manera que cuando chocaran con la pared de tierra, volvieran hacia ellas. La Uchiha salto hacia atrás y lo evito, mientras tanto Hinata comenzaba a avanzar. La peliazul tomo el arma mientras esta seguía en el aire después la movió hacia a Satsuki que se vio obligada a usar sus dos brazos para detenerla, al mismo tiempo Hinata lanzo un golpe suave con su mano desocupada y logro impactarle a Satsuki. La chica sintió el dolor y de inmediato retrocedió.

* * *

– ¡Bien! –Celebro Hanabi en el salón de clases.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto el maestro.

– Nada, solo que estaba en lo correcto. –Mintió la niña.– _Eso es, logro darle un golpe._

* * *

– Un momento, ¿Como la logro golpear? –Pregunto Kankuro.– Creí que el sharingan podía ver todo.

– No exactamente. –Respondió Lee.– El sharingan le permite procesar al usuario una gran cantidad de información, pero si el usuario no es lo suficientemente rápido no podrá reaccionar.

– El secreto está en lo que no ve. –Dijo Neji.– Hinata-sama se movió se tal manera que oculto su segundo ataque hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para que ella pudiera reaccionar. Considerando que ambas han entrenado luchando contra la otra, no me sorprende que pudieran hacerlo.

– ¿Así que básicamente el Sharingan te permite notar casi todo lo que ves con tus ojos, y el Byakugan te permite ver a tus alrededores, pero solo concentrándote en una cosa? –Dedujo Tenten.

– Si, no podría decirse que alguno es superior al otro. –Comento Neji.– Ambos tienen ventajas.

* * *

Satsuki seguía sosteniéndose donde Hinata la había golpeado.– ¿Acaso planeas pelear en serio? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Ese golpe tuyo no tenía casi nada de fuerza, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tenía electricidad. –Le dijo Satsuki.– Hinata esta es una pelea en serio. –Aun a pesar de lo que habían dicho, ella no parecía que fuera a intentar lastimarla.– _Parece que tendré que forzarla a tomárselo enserio._ –Satsuki comenzó a realizar unos sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego.

El fuego salió desde la boca de Satsuki y viajo hasta Hinata. La Hyuga lo esquivo, pero de inmediato Satsuki ya estaba terminando sus sellos y soltó el jutsu de nuevo. Hinata otra vez se vio obligada a esquivar, pero esta vez mientras saltaba hacia los lados vio la bola de fuego dirigirse hacia ella. No tuvo mucha oportunidad y simplemente tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos del ataque.

* * *

En el salón de clases, Hanabi rompió su lápiz, lo cual Anzu logro ver.

– _Algo acaba de pasar en la pelea._ –Pensó la pelinegra.– _Me dan ganas de preguntarle, pero si así está llamando la atención no quiero imaginarme como seria si me la narrara._

* * *

Hinata había recibido de llego ese golpe, pero no recibió quemaduras muy graves después de eso. La peliazul comenzó a levantarse.

– Este es un combate de verdad, si no te lo tomas en serio vas a salir lastimada. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Tienes razón… –Dijo Hinata.– No quiero lastimarte porque eres mi amiga, pero si no peleo con todo solo estaría insultándote.

Satsuki sonrió y se puso en posición.– Igualmente, por eso debemos darlo todo.

Hinata comenzó a correr hacia Satsuki, en lo que la pelinegra se preparaba, la Hyuga uso un impulso de chakra para terminar justo frente a ella, lanzándole un golpe de su puño suave. Satsuki retrocedió, evitando el ataque, pero como ella ya se lo esperaba, Hinata continuo. Satsuki no tenía mucho espacio para maniobrar considerando que estaban en un área bastante dañada por los combates anteriores, así que la pelinegra desvió el golpe de Hinata. La Uchiha sabía que no tenía mucho espacio, así que quito sus ojos de encima de Hinata para mirar a su alrededor y ver cómo podía retirarse del lugar. Hinata obviamente noto esto y de inmediato lanzo un golpe con su palma, Satsuki lo pudo bloquear y usando la información de su inspección de hace solo unos segundos, la chica logro escapar de ahí.

– _Carajo._ –Satsuki pensó mientras se retiraba, sintiendo el dolor en el brazo con el que bloqueo y viendo como había perdido movimiento de este.– Desgraciada.

– Lo siento, me aproveche de que no puedes ver en un área y te lleve hasta ahí. –Dijo Hinata.– Sabia que tarde o temprano voltearías o simplemente chocarías con algo. Como fuera tendría una oportunidad ahí.

– _Sabía que era mala idea luchar en distancia cerrada contra Hinata._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Pero por lo menos creí que podría aguantar unos minutos. Ahora me ha dejado el brazo izquierdo lastimado, no creo que lo pueda usar por unos minutos._

* * *

– _Lo peor de todo es que con eso, Hinata le ha impedido realizar jutsus a Satsuki._ –Pensaba Mikoto.– _Su única ventaja era poder atacarla a distancia, pero ahora no tiene eso._

* * *

Hinata corrió hacia Satsuki, la Uchiha podía desviarlo, pero sabía que con un solo brazo a lo mucho podría resistir uno o dos de sus ataques, así que se decidió a retroceder.

– _No puedo pasarme esquivando hasta que mi brazo se recupere._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Puede que no pueda realizar sellos, pero aun puedo usar un jutsu._ –Satsuki metió momentáneamente su mano a la bolsa de herramientas, cuando la saco, se impulsó con chakra para alejarse y de inmediato puso la mano en el suelo.– Jutsu de invocación.

Hinata estaba cargando cuando Satsuki realizo su jutsu, y la peliazul termino impactando en algo duro que parecía no haberse inmutado por su golpe. Por precaución, Hinata se retiró.

– ¿Necesita mi ayuda, Satsuki-sama? –Hinata escucho que le preguntaban a su amiga.

– Si, necesito que me cubras en lo que mi brazo se recupera, –Comento Satsuki. El humo se despejo y Hinata pudo ver a Satsuki subido en la serpiente gigante de por lo menos 5 metros de largo con unas escamas azuladas.– Aoda.

– _Una serpiente._ –Pensó Hinata mientras se ponía en posición.

Aoda comenzó a atacar usando su cabeza, Hinata salto hacia atrás para evitarla. La serpiente continuo el ataque siguiéndola mientras su invocadora estaba encima de ella. Aoda lanzo otro ataque con su cabeza y Hinata esquivo saltando hacia un lado, la pelizul lanzo un kunai, pero no estuvo ni cerca de Satsuki.

– _Es difícil darle mientras se encuentra encima de esa serpiente._ –Pensó la Hyuga.

Hinata retrocedió de nuevo para evitar otro ataque de Aoda. La Hyuga podía darse cuenta de lo que la serpiente intentaba hacer, rodearla con su cuerpo para que no tuviera manera de escapar, sin embargo, Aoda no contaba con el byakugan de la peliazul. Hinata continúo retrocediendo hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros del muro de tierra que Sakura había levantado antes. En ese momento que Aoda volvió a atacar, Hinata salto hacia el muro impulsada por su chakra y se aferró a este, mientras la serpiente atacaba el suelo ella salto a su lomo, quedando a solo pasos de Satsuki. La chica cargo hacia la pelinegra que desvió su primer golpe con el brazo izquierdo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar aquel dirigido a su pecho. Hinata logro pegarle de lleno, haciendo que la Uchiha sintiera su golpe internamente además del daño provocado por la electricidad. Satsuki perdió el agarre en sus pies y cayo de Aoda. Hinata salto para atacarla, pero se vio interrumpida por el golpe de la cola de Aoda, enviándola volando hacia la pared, aunque por fortuna para la Hyuga pudo lograr aterrizar con sus pies y reducir el daño. Aun así, podía sentir como todo el torso le dolía.

– ¿Satsuki-sama se encuentra bien? –Le dijo Aoda.

– No te preocupes, me recuperare. –Respondió la Uchiha.– _Aoda no puede luchar con facilidad aquí. Él es de velocidad hacia enfrente, pero en un espacio tan pequeño no puede maniobrar fácilmente. Sin embargo…_ –La Uchiha movió su brazo, ya estaba recuperado.– Aoda, no te preocupes por mí, vuelve.

– Como ordene, Satsuki-sama. –Dijo la serpiente antes de desaparecer con una nube de humo.

– _Su serpiente se fue… y parece que ya recupero la movilidad de su brazo._ –Pensó Hinata.

– _Tengo una idea._ –Pensaba Satsuki mientras levantaba su guardia.

Esta vez fue Satsuki quien inicio el ataque cargando hacia Hinata. La pelinegra corría a toda la velocidad que podía, pero el dolor ya estaba pasándole factura por lo que su velocidad era menor. Satsuki lanzo un golpe directo hacia Hinata y la chica bloqueo con su antebrazo. Satsuki de inmediato lanzo una patada que impacto en el torso de Hinata haciéndola retroceder. Después de eso, la Hyuga ataco con un golpe de su puño suave, pero Satsuki lo desvió mientras retrocedía. La pelinegra continúo lanzando otro golpe, impactando en el rostro de Hinata, no sin que esta antes le diera un rodillazo a Satsuki en su pierna derecha. Ninguna quería seguir con el intercambio, así que retrocedieron.

* * *

– Están muy cerradas. –Dijo Kurenai.

– Es obvio que ninguna tiene una ventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. –Dijo Kakashi.– La diferencia es que si uno de los golpes de Hinata impacta es más devastador para Satsuki.

– Tienen razón, ahorita mismo Satsuki tiene la desventaja. –Dijo Mikoto.– Pero mi hija no ha llegado hasta este punto únicamente por fuerza bruta.

* * *

– _Bien, después de que lo intente tengo que actuar de inmediato._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Después de todo no tardara tiempo en darse cuenta._

Satsuki volvió a cargar atacando a Hinata que se defendió de sus ataques, la Hyuga entonces en una oportunidad contrataco, sin que lograra tener algún éxito en su objetivo.

* * *

– ¿Que está haciendo? –Se pregunto Matsuri mientras volvía.

– ¡Matsuri!¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Yukata.

– Si, no te preocupes. –Dijo la castaña.

– ¿Segura que estarás bien? –Pregunto Sasame.

– Si, no tardare en recuperarme. –Le aseguro Matsuri, con un rostro desafiante.– Y lo primero que quiero hacer cuando me recupere es enfrentarme de nuevo a ti. Solo que esta vez ganare sin ninguna duda. Pero volviendo al combate… –Dijo Matsuri.– Si tiene la desventaja en combate a corta distancia ¿Por qué vuelve?

* * *

Satsuki volvió a desviar el puño suave de Hinata, la peliazul lanzo golpe directo, pero esta vez la Uchiha lo bloqueo con su antebrazo. Hinata lanzo otro golpe, pero Satsuki retrocedió en esta ocasión, Intentando aprovechar que su oponente estaba débil, Hinata la persiguió con un ataque, Satsuki dio un paso a un lado y usando el brazo en el cual el último golpe de Hinata impacto, la Uchiha logro darle un golpe en el costado. Sorprendida por esto, Hinata dio un salto hacia atrás.

– _Estoy segura de haberla impactado._ –Pensó la Hyuga.

Satsuki realizo algunos sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego.

Las llamas viajaron hacia Hinata y esta se vio obligada a esquivarlas mientras analizaba a su oponente.– _Parece que mi puño suave impacto, pero por alguna razón la electricidad no funciono._ –Pensaba la peliazul.– _Puede que la haya neutralizado con una carga propia de electricidad, pero no estoy segura._

Hinata quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido, así que comenzó a avanzar con precaución hacia la Uchiha. Satsuki la recibió lanzando unas patadas que Hinata esquivo, entonces la Hyuga le lanzo uno de sus golpes y la chica lo bloqueo de nuevo. La peliazul se concentró en ver su golpe, lo cual le dio una oportunidad a Satsuki de golpearla en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder un poco. Hinata levanto su rostro sonriendo.

– _Mierda._ –Pensó Satsuki.

– _Lo vi._ –Pensó la Hyuga.– _Vi lo que acaba de hacer. Se parece a lo que el tipo araña hizo._

[Flashback]

− Para alguien con visión que traspasa no prestas mucha atención. –Dijo Kidomaru mientras su armadura comenzaba a caer.– Mira.

Hinata concentro su vista en lo que había debajo de la armadura, una sustancia blanca que recorría el cuerpo de Kidomaru.– ¿Eso es?

– Es exactamente la misma sustancia que he estado usando, sin embargo, esta es su forma blanda. –Explico el chico.– En esta forma mi chakra la recorre por dentro.

– Ya veo, así que usaste eso para adsorber la electricidad. –Dedujo la Hyuga.– Tu chakra tomo la electricidad que introducía, dejando que solo una mínima parte pasara.

[Fin flashback]

– _Está haciendo algo similar._ –Analizo Hinata.– _La diferencia es que ella está usando su chakra de electricidad para dirigir el mío por su cuerpo._

– _Si ya lo sabe, entonces no tiene sentido intentarlo de nuevo._ –Pensó Satsuki. La chica entonces realizo unos sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de paloma de fuego. –Satsuki escupió tres bolas de fuego que tomaron la forma de unas palomas. Estas emprendieron vuelo y comenzaron a volar hacia Hinata.

La Hyuga esquivo la primera que volaba directamente hacia ella y la vio estrellarse contra el suelo en donde se deshizo. Al mismo tiempo que hacía esto, Satsuki llegaba hacia ella con un golpe que a Hinata no se le dificulto bloquear, aunque claro, su objetivo no era golpearla. El tiempo que Hinata había usado para bloquear lo había aprovechado otra de las palomas para acercársele por un lado. La Hyuga retrocedió evitándola, pero casi de inmediato la otra estaba encima de ella, así que salto para que esta pasara justo por debajo de ella.

– _Está aprovechando que no puedo poner mi concentración en muchas cosas a la vez._ –Pensó Hinata mientras veía a Satsuki acercársele. Tenía una ligera de donde se encontraban las palomas.– _No es tiempo suficiente._

Satsuki ataco con una patada de la que Hinata se defendió. La pelinegra entonces sujeto la ropa de Hinata y usando a la chica se elevó, detrás de ella se encontraba la paloma. Hinata dio un paso a un lado y vio como el jutsu casi la tocaba. Mientras estaba en aire, Satsuki vio esto y reacciono con una patada. Hinata logro bloquearla, pero no tardó mucho en retroceder de nuevo, la otra paloma se acercaba y rápido. Hinata puso algo de distancia entre ella y el jutsu, preparo su mano y con un movimiento rápido la dirigió hacia enfrente.

– Jutsu de palma de vació. –Exclamo mientras de su mano se expulsaba el chakra, este fue suficiente para despejar el jutsu de Satsuki.– _Queda uno._

De un momento a otro, la última paloma se deshizo sin mas.– Se acabó el tiempo. –Dijo Satsuki.– Cada una solo puede mantenerse por un minuto y medio. –Comento la Uchiha.– Pero eso fue suficiente para hacerte sudar.

* * *

– Ella tiene razón. –Dijo Lee.– Ahorita mismo quien se ve más cansada en tu prima Neji.

– Si, y creo que es la que más golpes ha recibido. –Dijo Tenten.– Si Satsuki intenta algo igual que eso, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho en la pelea.

– En eso tienen razón. –Dijo Neji.– Pelear de esta manera, no es natural para Hinata-sama. Pero creo que ya está a punto de cambiar.

* * *

Hinata volteo a ver a la audiencia, más específicamente a su padre. El hombre se dio cuenta de que lo miraban, simplemente cerro sus ojos y asintió.

– _Hasta este momento he estado luchando como querías, ahora luchare como yo quiero._ –Pensó la Hyuga. Hinata llevo sus manos a la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrocharla.

* * *

– ¿Que está haciendo? –Se pregunto Hanabi.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto Anzu.

– ¿huh?¡Ah! Perdón, creo que estaba comentando sin darme cuenta. –Dijo Hanabi.

– Hanabi-chan, ya llamaste la atención de toda la clase. –Comento Anzu.– ¿Y qué ocurrió?

– Mi hermana se está quitando su chaqueta.

– ¿Eh?¿En medio de la arena?

– Trae ropa abajo. –Dijo la castaña.– Pero no entiendo porque se la está quitando, o porque la traía en primer lugar.

* * *

Hinata termino de quitarse la chaqueta mostrando la camiseta negra con el símbolo de su clan que traía abajo. Hinata dejo la chaqueta en el suelo y comenzó a lanzar algunos golpes al aire.

– _Me siento mejor._ –Pensó la peliazul.

– ¿Para que la traías en primer lugar? –Le pregunto Satsuki.

– Mi padre me pidió que luchara por lo menos durante un momento como una Hyuga. –Dijo Hinata.– Acabo de cumplir, así que ahora puedo luchar libremente.

– Bien, ya me había cansado de luchar contra una Hyuga. –Dijo Satsuki.– Ahora puedo pelear con Hinata.

– Prepárate Satsuki, la pelea ahora va enserio. –Le comento Hinata.

Fin capítulo 105.

* * *

Omake:

Las aventuras de Sakura-kun 3.

– Solo existe una manera de poner nuestro rendimiento en el ejercicio hasta el momento. –Le dijo Sakura a Naruko y Satsuki.– Nos está pateando el trasero.

El ejercicio de supervivencia de Kakashi era sencillo. Debian de quitarle un cascabel para pasar, si no lo hacían antes del mediodía, reprobarían.

– No me estorben y se lo quitare. –Les aseguro Satsuki. Hasta el momento los tres lo habían intentado sin éxito alguno.

– ¡Deja de ser tan lucida Satsuki! –Respondió Naruko que se dirigía a enfrentar al maestro.

– Deténganse ahí Princesa de Hielo y cara de Habanero. –Les dijo Sakura.

– _¿Cara de habanero?_ –Se pregunto Naruko.

– El que las dos ataquen a lo pendejo no servirá. –Dijo Sakura.– A ninguna le va a gustar lo que les diré, pero debemos de trabajar en equipo.

– No los necesito. –Comento simplemente la pelinegra.

– Si, yo sola puedo con él. –Dijo Naruko.

– _Son tan estúpidas._ –Solo pensó Sakura, pero tuvo una idea.– Naruko, si trabajamos en equipo te invitare a comer ramen.

– ¡¿En enserio?! –Exclamo la rubia con un brillo en sus ojos, Sakura asintió.– ¡Genial!¡Esta bien!¡Trabajare con ustedes!

– Satsuki…

– No, no me gusta el ramen. –Dijo la princesa de hielo.

– No iba a sugerir eso. –Mintió Sakura, había pensado en invitarla a ella también por ramen.

– ¿Entonces que ibas a proponer? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

– _Mierda, vamos Sakura, piensa en algo._ –Se decía el chico.– Si trabajas con nosotros, te daré… una bolsa de tomates.

La proposición llego a oídos de la pelinegra.– Muy bien. Trabajare con ustedes

– _¡¿Eso en serio funciono?!_ –Reacciono el chico.


	106. Resultado

Capítulo 106: Resultado

– _Así que por eso la entreno._ –Pensó Satsuki mientras Hinata estaba frente a ella.– _Él quería que ella mostrara a los Hyuga en el examen._

* * *

– ¿Estaba peleando limitada? –Pregunto Temari.– Ya se me hacía que había algo raro. No se veía como ella en aquella ocasión. –Comento Temari refiriéndose a su encuentro con Kidomaru.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Kankuro.

* * *

Lo primero que Hinata hizo fue desactivar su byakugan. Si quería continuar luchando necesitaba recuperar chakra y el byakugan lo drenaba constantemente. Después de eso, se plantó en su posición y espero a que Satsuki se acercara. La Uchiha lanzo un golpe y Hinata lo detuvo sosteniéndolo con su mano izquierda, después de esto le lanzo una patada directamente al rostro y termino tirando a Satsuki. Hinata estaba por golpearla ahí en el suelo, pero Satsuki reacciono y le dio una patada en la pierna tirándola. Ambas se levantaron y lanzaron un ataque a la otra, fallando por solo unos centímetros. Después de esto Hinata retrocedió, pero Satsuki no pensaba darle un respiro, debía aprovechar que su byakugan no estaba activado. La pelinegra siguió presionando con golpes que eran contraatacados, por fortuna podía evitar mucho del daño y de inmediato volvía a atacar. Con cada ataque de Satsuki, Hinata daba un paso hacia atrás, era parte de su estilo y la razón por la que a su padre le disgustaba, hacia exactamente lo contrario que esperaban los demás.

* * *

– _Vaya, así que este es el estilo del que me hablo Neji-niisan._ –Pensaba Hanabi mientras miraba la lucha. Sus ojos estaban cansándose, pero quería resistir hasta que terminara el combate.– _Ahora entiendo porque no le gusta a mi padre. Es muy defensivo, nada como lo que he aprendido. Y aun así, es muy útil, está metiéndole algunos golpes a Satsuki._

– ¿Hanabi-chan estas bien? –Le pregunto Anzu.

– Si.

– No lo parece, te ves cansada. –Le dijo Anzu.

– Es por usar el byakugan. –Respondió Hanabi.– No te preocupes, estaré bien.

* * *

Hinata seguía retrocediendo mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Satsuki.

– _¿Que está haciendo?_ –Se pregunto la peliazul.– _Si sigue así únicamente va a cansarse._

Hinata retrocedió de nuevo y sintió como su espalda se estrellaba contra el muro. Satsuki aprovecho la distracción y le metió un golpe a la peliazul en el estómago. Después de esto la Uchiha retrocedió mientras jadeaba.

– _Eso es, pude meterle el golpe._ –Pensó la chica, pero sus brazos le dolían en el momento.– _Aunque tome demasiados golpes para lograrlo._

Hinata mientras tanto intentaba recuperar el aire que perdió por el golpe.– _No estoy ni segura de quien salió perdiendo con eso._ –Pensaba la peliazul. Hinata entonces activo su byakugan y comenzó a hacer algunos sellos.

* * *

– ¡¿Está realizando sellos?! –Pregunto Kankuro.

– No me digas que va a… –Comento Temari.

– ¡Esos sellos!¡Son de un jutsu de rayo! –Noto Tenten,

* * *

Hinata termino con sus sellos.– Raiton: Jutsu de relámpago directo. – Desde las manos de Hinata salió disparada la electricidad. Satsuki logro esquivarlo, pero una parte del rayo la rozo en el brazo. La electricidad continúo viajando hasta que finalmente se estrelló en un árbol.

– Mierda. –Exclamaba Satsuki sosteniéndose su brazo.– _¡Eso era un jutsu a distancia!¡¿Cuándo es que lo aprendió?!_

* * *

– ¿De dónde es que saco eso? –Se pregunto Kurenai.

– Es lo que yo te iba a preguntar. –Comento Kakashi.– El que pueda usarlo no me sorprende por su control de chakra, pero eso no responde de donde lo aprendió.

* * *

– _Relámpago directo, un jutsu de electricidad grado B._ –Pensaba Hajime.– _No es fácil de usar._

– ¿De dónde es que sacaste algo así? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Mi padre me dio el pergamino. –Dijo Hinata.– Aparentemente, el maestro de mi tío le dio algunos jutsus de electricidad, pero debido a que no tenía idea de cómo lo tomaría el clan el nunca aprendió.

– ¿Y ahora lo usaste contra mí? –Preguntaba Satsuki levantándose. La chica puso sus ojos sobre las manos temblorosas de Hinata.– Pero ya veo porque no lo usaste antes. No lo controlas bien.

– _Es cierto, aun no lo controlo del todo._ –Pensaba Hinata.– _Ahorita mismo, mis manos me duelen mucho._

– _Ambas estamos por debajo de la mitad de nuestro chakra._ –Pensaba Satsuki– _Pero es más importante los daños que hemos acumulado._

– _Esta pelea se va a acabar pronto._ –Pensaba Hinata mientras corría hacia Satsuki. Hinata realizo un sello y un resplandor se formó en sus manos, cegando momentáneamente a Satsuki.

– _¡Genjutsu!_ –Pensó la pelinegra.– ¡Kai!

Satsuki deshizo la ilusión justo a tiempo para ver la palma de Hinata acercándose a su rostro. La pelinegra la esquivo por poco, pero al poco tiempo Hinata lanzo una patada que le pego en el costado. Satsuki retrocedió y la peliazul la siguió activando su byakugan.

– _El genjutsu no servirá._ –Pensaba Hinata mientras sacaba un pergamino. Hinata lo abrió y de este desello dos kunai que procedió a lanzar. Cada uno tenía un hilo al cual estaban amarradas varias bombas de humo. Las bombas explotaron, cubriendo por completo la arena.

* * *

– Mira Naruto, así es como se usa una bomba de humo. –Dijo Sakura, para confusión de los demás.

– No está aquí. –Le recordó Fuu.

– Maldición Naruto, era un buen chiste. –Comento Sakura.

* * *

– _Mierda, no puedo ver nada, por eso lo desactivo antes._ –Pensaba Satsuki.– _Pero tengo algo que puede servir._ –Satsuki vio a herida que tenía en su dedo y se la mordió para volverla a abrir.– Jutsu de invocación.

Desde el centro de la arena y entre el humo salió volando un halcón gigante que cargaba a Satsuki en su lomo. El poderoso aleteo logro despejar parte del humo, revelando donde se encontraba Hinata.

* * *

– ¿Cuándo hizo un contrato con los halcones? –Se pregunto Kakashi.

– Hace como 2 meses. –Respondió Mikoto.– Quería ser la primera de su equipo en tener dos invocaciones. Los halcones son animales muy relacionados con el clan. Incluso se dice que a Madara Uchiha le encantaba la cetrería.

* * *

– _Bien, he logrado poner algo de distancia._ –Pensó Satsuki.– Debemos tener cuidado, tiene un jutsu muy fuerte con el que puede lanzar un relámpago.

Hinata solo desactivo su byakugan.– Me rindo.

– ¡¿Que?!

* * *

– ¡¿Que?! –Grito Hanabi mientras se levantaba y golpeaba la mesa.

– ¿Ocurre algo Hanabi? –Pregunto el maestro.

– No na- –Antes de que pudiera terminar esa respuesta, Hanabi cayó por el cansancio. Afortunadamente Anzu la detuvo antes de que chocara con algo.

– ¡Hanabi! –Exclamo la niña con preocupación, mientras el resto de la clase se acercaba también preocupada.

* * *

– Me rindo. –Repitió Hinata.– Ya casi no me queda chakra y dudo mucho que pueda continuar recibiendo golpes. –Explico la peliazul.– Además, no existe ninguna manera de que te pueda atacar ahí.

– Entonces solo voy a bajar. –Dijo Satsuki.

– _¿Entonces para que me llamaste en primer lugar?_ –Pensaba el ave.

– No, así está bien. Ganaste esta Satsuki. –Le aseguro Hinata.

– Hinata Hyuga acaba de retirarse. –Anuncio Hajime.– La ganadora es Satsuki Uchiha.

− No me gusta este resultado, se siente sucio. −Comento la Uchiha.

* * *

– Bueno, nadie pudo haber predicho que el combate acabaría así. –Dijo Kakashi.

– Aunque dijo "ganaste esta". –Señalo Asuma.– ¿Eso significa que lucharan de nuevo?

– Posiblemente. –Respondió Mikoto. La mujer vio cómo su hija bajaba del halcón y caminaba hasta Hinata.

* * *

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– No, estoy bien, puedo subir las escaleras. –Respondió.– ¿Tu?

– Igual, aunque sí que me dolieron los golpes. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– Me sorprendió que hicieras eso con tu chakra, no pensé que podrías desviar mi electricidad. −Comento la Hyuga.

* * *

Mikoto las vio platicar mientras regresaban y sonrió un poco.

* * *

Los siguientes participantes, Mikoshi y Kurotsuchi estaban en la arena. Mientras tanto en el balcón los demás veían.

– Oigan, ¿Después de esto nos vamos a ir a comer? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Si, tendremos unas horas para eso. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¿Que?¿Cuando dijeron eso? –Pregunto Matsuri.

– Ayer. –Respondió Sakura.– Pero creo que se nos olvidó decírselo a los demás. –Comento la pelirosa.

– _¿Por qué se lo dejamos a Fuu?_ –Se preguntaban Junko y Morio.

– _Supongo que Satsuki-san no encontró a Naruto. Se suponía que él se los diría a los demás._ –Pensó Sakura.– Si necesitan ayuda con sus heridas puedo ayudar.

– Por favor. –Dijo Hinata poniendo sus manos enfrente. Sakura le indico que se sentara en el suelo y la pelirrosa comenzó a curar a la peliazul.

Satsuki entonces miro a Ino.– ¿Qué? Yo aún tengo que conservar chakra para mi pelea. Pídeselo a Neji.

– No, mejor espero a que Sakura se desocupe. –Comento Satsuki.

– ¿Por qué? No es como si tuviéramos prohibido dejar el balcón. –Comento Fuu.

– ¿Podemos dejar el balcón? –Preguntaron los demás.

– Si. De hecho, si tus peleas en el día se acabaron pueden irse a casa. –Respondió la peliverde.

– ¿Porque es que se lo encargamos a ella? –Pregunto Junko con su mano sobre el rostro.

– Jalo el palo más corto. –Le recordó Morio.

– ¿Hay alguna otra información importante que olvidaste decirnos? –Le pregunto Kiba.

– No que yo recuerde. –Dijo Fuu.

– _Eso no nos tranquiliza mucho._ –Pensaron los de los otros equipos.

En lo que los demás se acercaban a Fuu para interrogarla y asegurarse que no olvidara nada, Neji entro al balcón.

– Hinata-sama. –Llamo la atención el Hyuga.– Su padre me pidió que le diera un mensaje. Fue al hospital, al parecer Hanabi-sama se desmayó en clases.

– ¡¿Hanabi?!¡¿Esta bien?! –Pregunto Hinata.

– Si, aunque no sabemos aún la razón de que se desmayara. –Le respondió.

– ¿Cuándo paso esto?

– Hace unos momentos. –Dijo Neji.– Justo acaban de informarnos.

– Gracias, voy a ir. –Le dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba.

– Me iré adelantando. –Dijo Neji.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Sakura termino con el tratamiento a Hinata.– Muchas gracias Sakura-san.

Hinata salió del balcón y comenzó a correr posiblemente al hospital. Sakura le hizo señales a Satsuki para que se sentara y cuando la pelinegra lo hizo, Sakura se acercó al brazo. Podía ver a simplemente que su mayor herida había sido provocada por ese jutsu que la Hyuga uso casi al final.

– Se veía preocupada. –Dijo Junko.

– Y no tienes idea de cómo lo está. –Le dijo Satsuki.– Hanabi es ruda, grosera y bastante evasiva para demostrar cariño a la gente.

– _Eso suena bastante como tú._ –Pensó Morio con una gotita de sudor.

– Aun así, Hinata quiere a su hermana. –Dijo Satsuki.– Y como dije, Hanabi es evasiva para demostrar cariño, pero se nota que es igual.

– 10,000 ryo a que esa niña termina con un chico idiota y ruidoso. –Le dijo Morio a Junko.

– Acepto la apuesta. –Dijo Junko.

– No entiendo. –Dijo Satsuki.

– No es nada, no te preocupes. –Le aseguro el peliazul.– Por cierto, es bastante interesante ese contrato tuyo. ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?

– De mi mama. –Le respondió Satsuki.– El clan está muy relacionado con los halcones, pero varios miembros tenían contratos con otros tipos de aves. Tiene mucho sentido, las aves usan aire que puede impulsar nuestras llamas.

– Eso es bastante inesperado. –Dijo Sakura.

– Si, y ahora soy la única del equipo con dos contratos. –Comento la pelinegra.

– Cl-claro. –Comento Sakura.– _No la dejes que se entere._

– ¿Por qué dudaste? –Pregunto Morio.

* * *

Hanabi se despertó en el hospital con un ligero dolor en sus ojos. Recordaba estar en el salón de clases viendo la pelea cuando se levantó molesta porque su hermana se había rendido. ¿Como lo sabía? Sencillo, podía leer sus labios, era una habilidad a la que se introducía a los miembros del clan, pero que no muchos continuaban perfeccionando y muchos hasta la olvidaban completamente. Ella se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo para poder saber mejor de lo que su padre hablaba en sus reuniones, aun así, no era perfecta y había todavía veces que se perdía en la conversación. Lo importante es que en ese momento pudo detectar lo que hermana había dicho.

– _¿Por qué se rindió?_ –Se preguntaba Hanabi.

– ¿Como se encuentra? –Hanabi escucho la voz de su padre afuera.

– Bien, parece ser que se desmayó por agotamiento. –Dijo el medico.– Posiblemente agoto todo su chakra.

– Debió haber usado su byakugan de más. –Hanabi escucho la voz de Neji.

– Es muy posible. –Comento Hiashi.– ¿Podría enviar a alguien para que revise sus ojos?

– Como guste. –Dijo el médico antes de retirarse.

Hiashi y Neji entraron a la habitación en donde vieron que la niña estaba despierta. Sin embargo, esta no les dirigió la mirada. Ella sabía que había hecho y que no estaba bien.

– ¿Que ocurrió? –Pregunto Hiashi.

– Nada, solo acabe mi chakra. –Respondió la niña.

– ¿Y por qué? –Pregunto el padre.– Tengo entendido que estabas en clases.

– Hiashi-sama. –Le dijo Neji.

– Quería ver la pelea. –Les respondió Hanabi.

– Así que usaste el byakugan. –Dijo el padre de la niña.– No solo hiciste algo peligroso, sino que ignoraste las clases para ello.

– Era sobre chakra.

– No es una excusa. –Regaño el hombre.– Puedes estar segura que te espera un castigo.

– Disculpen. –Dijo el médico entrando.– Me dijeron que necesitaban que revisara sus ojos.

– Si, por favor. –Dijo Neji.

* * *

– Listo. –Le dijo Sakura a Satsuki. La pelinegra le agradeció y se levantó.

– ¿Como va la pelea? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Se acabo hace 3 minutos. –Comento Sasame.

– ¿Y quién gano?

– Kurotsuchi. –Dijo Satomi.

– ¿Y entonces que están viendo? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Kurtosuchi enterró a Mikoshi casi completamente, solo dejo la cabeza afuera. –Dijo Atsushi.– Pero no saben cómo sacarlo.

– ¿Y es lo que han estado viendo por tres minutos? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Si. –Respondieron los demás.

– _No puedo esperar a que se termine esta ronda._ –Solo pensó la pelinegra.

– Bajare a ver si lo puedo sacar. –Comento Sakura.

* * *

– Bueno, parece que no tiene ningún daño. –Dijo el medico.– Afortunadamente sus reservas de chakra se agotaron antes de que pudiera lastimarse. Tienes suerte jovencita, aunque te recomendaría que no intentaras eso en un futuro.

El medico se retiró, dejando la situación en la habitación en el hospital tensa. Neji podía sentir como las cosas entre Hanabi y Hiashi estaban mal, pero realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. Por fortuna, las cosas cambiaron cuando Hinata entro.

– ¡Hanabi! –Exclamo la peliazul.– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Si, no es nada seri- –Hanabi se vio interrumpida por abrazo de su hermana.

– Me tenías muy preocupada. Creí que te habías enfermado o algo. –Le dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

– No, solo hice una estupidez. –Por alguna razón, Hanabi miro a su padre que se encontraba satisfecho con lo que acaba de decir.– _Maldito Tsundere._

– Bueno, supongo que tú te encargaras. –Le dijo Hiashi a su hija mayor.– Iré al complejo a comer y después volveré al torneo. –Dijo el hombre antes de detener en la puerta.– Hinata, estoy orgulloso de ti. Pusiste el nombre de la familia y el clan en alto. –Hiashi se retiró dejando a los tres primos en la habitación.

Por alguna razón, la menor de los tres estaba contenta.

– Esa fue una excelente batalla, Hinata-sama. –Dijo Neji.– Bastante cerrada.

– Aunque, no lo entiendo. –Dijo Hanabi.– ¿Por qué te rendiste al final?

– ¿Y tú como sabes cómo termino la batalla? –Pregunto Hinata.– Hanabi-chan…

– Lo siento, realmente quería verla. –Le dijo la niña de cabello castaño.– Se que fue una estupidez.

Hinata la volvió a abrazar.– Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así. Te puedes lastimar.

– Lo sé, lo siento. –Le dijo Hanabi.

Neji sonrió internamente.– _Bueno, por si a alguien le quedaba una duda._

– Pero en serio, quiero saberlo. –Dijo Hanabi.– ¿Por qué te rendiste?

– Bueno, de manera sencilla, ambas cumplimos nuestro objetivo. –Dijo Hinata.– No teníamos realmente una razón para querer lastimar a la otra.

– _Aunque se lastimaron de manera seria._ –Pensó Neji.

– Y mostramos una amplia gama de técnicas. –Dijo Hinata.– La tercera prueba se trata de presumir lo que puedes hacer. Nosotras lo hicimos.

– Aparte, no creo que realmente ganar fuera bueno para Satsuki-san. –Comento Neji.– De ahora en adelante le tocan oponentes difíciles.

– Creo que lo entiendo. –Dijo Hanabi.– ¿Y si fuera un combate real?

– La verdad, ninguna realmente ganaría. –Comento Hinata.

* * *

Sakura logro sacar a Mikoshi y con eso Tsunade dio por concluida la primera mitad de la primera ronda. La hokage y los otros tres kages fueron a una sala a reunirse para discutir sobre los combates que habían visto hasta el momento y la actuación de los participantes. Mientras tanto, los participantes restantes se dedicaron a comer y prepararse para sus combates. Si bien ninguno se enfrentaría a los que acaban de ver, era seguro que uno de ellos sería el finalista de su grupo y a quien deberían derrotar. Cuando finalmente volvieron a la arena, Chouji e Ino comenzaron a bajar hasta el campo. Este había sido reparado (hasta donde se podía) en el tiempo. El muro de tierra fue tumbado, las fisuras en el suelo llenadas y los huecos llenados, pero los árboles que salieron lastimados continuaron así.

– Hola. –Dijo Umi mientras llegaba con su familia, vistiendo un kimono.

– ¡Mama! –Exclamo Anzu.– ¡Pudiste venir!

– Si, aunque tengo que volver al trabajo en unas horas. –Le dijo la mujer de cabello negro puntiagudo.

Kenta, el esposo de Umi estaba sorprendido por ver a su esposa usar un Kimono. No era algo natural para ella, pero por sobre todo, aun recordaba lo que había ocurrido la última vez la vio vistiendo uno. Umi capto que el hombre estaba sonrojado y le dio un ligero golpe en el cuello.

– No pienses en cosas sucias mientras nuestra hija está cerca. –Le susurro en el odio.– Además, debajo traigo el equipo ANBU.

Anzu miro confundida a sus padres, pero no pregunto nada.

– Disculpen. –Dijo Hanabi mientras llegaba a los asientos.

– ¿Vas a acompañarnos Hanabi? –Le pregunto Umi a la niña.

– Si, yo la invite. –Respondió Anzu.

– Es un gusto estar aquí. –Dijo Hanabi, con mayor razón después de lo que ocurrió en el hospital con su padre.

* * *

En algún lugar de la aldea.

– Nos tocó el patrullaje en la tarde. –Dijo Tenten.

– ¡No te preocupes Tenten! –Dijo Lee.– ¡Haremos un excelente trabajo!

– Bueno, es parte de ser chunin. –Comento Neji.– Nos asignan tareas de este tipo.

– No tengo problema con el patrullaje. –Dijo la castaña.– Pero hubiera preferido que fuera en la mañana para ver la pelea de Naruto.

– Eso está arreglado. –Dijo Lee.– Simplemente usamos a Neji para que nos narre lo que ocurre.

– Ya veo, como una radio.

– Exacto.

– No lo haré. –Declaro el Hyuga.– Tenemos trabajo. –Secretamente, Neji si lo quería hacer, pero debía ser la voz de la responsabilidad.

* * *

– Naruto aun no llega. –Comento Satsuki en las gradas junto a Kiba, Sakura, Isaribi y Hinata.– ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

– Solo esperemos que no sea por algo serio. –Dijo Sakura.

– Mientras llegue a su pelea creo que estará bien. –Comento Kiba.

– Conociéndolo, puede que hasta este comiendo ramen. –Dijo Sakura.

– No, no lo está. –Dijo Hinata.– Acabo de revisar.

* * *

– Pueden comenzar. –Le dijo Hajime a Ino y Chouji.

Ambos retrocedieron lanzando un kunai que fue neutralizado por el del otro. Chouji incremento el tamaño de su brazo y le lanzo un golpe a la rubia. Ino salto hacia atrás y una de sus bolsas de herramientas la chica saco una flor. La rubia lanzo la flor a un lado de Chouji, el chico reacciono impulsándose con su chakra para retroceder, evitando la explosión.

– ¿En serio seguiste haciendo esas cosas? –Le pregunto al Akamichi.

– Hay veces que tengo mucho tiempo libre. –Comento Ino.– _Use una, me quedan 4._

Chouji dio un paso impulsado por chakra y apareció cerca de Ino. La rubia ya se conocía el truco, así que de inmediato se movió, pero no para alejarse, todo lo contrario. Ino se acercó a Chouji, donde sabía que podía golpearla con sus brazos extendidos. El plan era bueno, pero Ino no contó con que su compañero reaccionaria dándole un golpe con el pecho en lugar de expandir sus brazos. La rubia cayó al suelo y Chouji expandió su brazo derecho, lanzándole un golpe a la chica. Ino rodó por el suelo y el golpe impacto a un lado de ella. La rubia se levantó y le lanzo un golpe a Chouji. El chico recibió el golpe y después le dio una patada a Ino, sacándola volando. Ino aterrizo chocándose con el suelo.

– _Mierda, sabía que no iba a ser fácil._ –Pensaba la chica mientras seguía en el suelo con su cuerpo doliéndole.

* * *

– Esa es la idea más estúpida que pudo haber tenido. –Comento Kiba.

– Ninguno de nosotros, más que Sakura, puede ganarle en un combate de fuerza. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¿Porque es que decidió comenzar con cuerpo a cuerpo? –Pregunto Isaribi.

– Quien sabe, a lo mejor quiso probar su suerte. –Dijo Kiba.

– No, parece más que le quiso dar la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades. –Los chicos sentados en las gradas escucharon una voz conocida. Se dieron la vuelta, y vieron a Shikamaru parado con Shino a un lado.

– ¿Como estuvo el trabajo? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Bastante problemático. –Dijo Shikamaru.– Eso de patrullar la aldea es molesto.

– Al contrario, Shikamaru-san. –Dijo Shino.– Nosotros no tuvimos ningún problema.

– No, me refería a… olvídalo, es muy complicado de explicar. –Dijo el Nara.– En serio no sé porque quieren ser chunin. Los asignan a tareas como estas.

– Pero volviendo a lo que dijiste. –Comento Kiba.

– Kiba, ya mencioné que el patrullaje no tuvo problemas. –Respondió Shino.

– No, lo que dijo antes. –Comento el Inuzuka.

– Lo de las habilidades. –Respondió Shikamaru.– Si, ambos únicamente están peleando para demostrar habilidades.

* * *

– Jutsu de expansión de cuerpo. –Exclamo Chouji incrementando el tamaño.

– Jutsu de invocación. –Uso Ino, haciendo que un jabalí gigante apareciera.

Chouji comenzó a girar y se dirigió hacia Ino. El jabalí comenzó a correr y se estrelló con Chouji. Ino salto por encima de Chouji, poniendo sus manos en posicion.– Técnica de manipulación.

Chouji perdió el control de su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para que el jabalí lo golpeara. Ambos continuaron luchando durante 10 minutos más, lanzándose golpes, flores, y por sobre todo jutsus. Los de agua que Ino tenía eran muy efectivos contra los de Chouji, sin embargo, no ofrecían una buena defensa ante sus ataques físicos. En pocas palabras, pusieron un espectáculo para los jueces.

– Creo que es suficiente. –Dijo Ino.

– Si, ahora debemos de terminarlo. –Comento Chouji.

Ambos caminaron hasta que estuvieron frente al otro, pusieron sus manos detrás y después las impulsaron hacia enfrente.

– ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! –Gritaron.

– ¡Gane! –Declaro Ino con su papel.

– La piedra me fallo. –Exclamo Chouji.– Me rindo.

De repente varios de los ninjas en el balcón y espectadores en las gradas cayeron sobre sí.

Fin capítulo 106.

* * *

Omake:

Las aventuras de Sakura-kun 4.

Sakura estaba atado al tronco de entrenamiento. No entendía, creía que con su plan podrían pasar.

– Vaya, fallaron. No me lo esperaba. –Dijo con sarcasmo el maestro.

– No entiendo, ¿Como es que fallamos? –Dijo Sakura.– Creí que el propósito del examen era que trabajáramos en equipo.

– En eso tienes razón, que es exactamente la razón por la que fallaron. –Dijo Kakashi.– Escuche todo, en especial los sobornos que hiciste a tus compañeras.

– Creí que con eso…

– Si el trabajo de equipo nace únicamente de un interés por ganancia personal, nunca será efectivo. –Explico el hombre.– Pero tenías la idea correcta, por eso, les daré otra oportunidad. Naruko, Satsuki ustedes pueden comer, pero tienen prohibido darle a Sakura. Si no lo hacen las reprobare.

[Mas tarde]

El estómago de Sakura rugió. Satsuki paro de comer y acerco su almuerzo al chico.

– Toma. –Le dijo la pelinegra.

– ¿Qué?¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Necesitamos que tengas energía para la prueba. –Dijo la Uchiha.– Además… estas en esto por mi culpa. Tú te disté cuenta de que debíamos de trabajar en equipo, pero yo fui una estúpida que insistió en querer hacer todo sola. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no estarías en esta situación.

– Satsuki…

– Vamos, tómalo. –Le dijo la pelinegra.

– No puedo, como que tengo mis manos atadas. –Respondió el pelirosa. De repente, había otro almuerzo frente a él y la rubia estaba arrodillada.– ¿Naruko?

– También fui una estúpida, aunque menos que Satsuki. –Dijo la rubia, molestando un poco a su compañera.– Por favor, tómalo.

– Muchas gracias chicas. Pero en serio no puedo. –Dijo Sakura.

– Si es por Kakashi-sensei no te preocupes, no está cerca. –Aseguro Satsuki.

– No es eso. Tengo los brazos atados. –Les recordó el chico.

– Si es por eso no te preocupes. –Naruko se acercó a él y tomo un bocado.– Abra la boca por favor, amo. –Dijo la rubia haciendo la imitación de una maid. Satsuki le dio un golpe en la nuca.

– ¡Déjate de esas estupideces! –Le dijo Satsuki.

– ¡¿Que?!¡Si tú crees que puedes hacerlo mejor te invito a hacerlo! –Respondió la rubia.

– _Por favor, solo desátenme para acabar con eso._ –Pensaba Sakura mientras lloraba de manera cómica.


	107. Llega el jinchuriki

Capítulo 107: Llega el jinchuriki.

Los demás voltearon a ver a Chouji e Ino cuando subieron a las gradas con los demás, no podían creer que enserio resolvieron la batalla de esa manera. Afortunadamente, Kurumi y Karin que eran las siguientes en pelear ya estaban abajo. Hajime se aseguró de que ambas estuvieran listas como era el protocolo. Cuando ambas lo confirmaron, inicio el combate.

Kurumi comenzó a retroceder, pero Karin la siguió de cerca. Ambas habían sido compañeras en las preliminares, así que sabía que Kurumi usaba un arco como su principal manera de atacar. Karin logro realizar unos sellos cuando aún estaba cerca de Kurumi, la pelirroja soltó desde su boca una nube humo rosa. Kurumi pudo evitar la mayoría de la nube, pero para su fortuna no fue mucho lo que inhalo.

– _Si es un veneno, necesito acabarla antes de que comience a hacerme afecto._ –Pensó la chica. Saco su arco y preparo una flecha, lanzando un ataque a Karin.

La pelirroja salto a un lado, pero Kurumi ya tenía un ataque preparado, lanzo otro ataque a la chica lo cual la obligo a detenerse. Karin logro evitar la flecha, pero no podía ponerse a descansar porque la chica estaba preparando otra. Kurumi sonrió y esta vez inclino su arco ligeramente hacia arriba y soltó la flecha. Entonces Karin sintió como era jalada hacia el muro donde quedaba amarrada.

– _Un hilo._ –Pensó la pelirroja.– Ya entendí. Las dos flechas de antes fue para poner el hilo alrededor de mí.

– Si, y esa última fue para jalarlo. –Respondió Kurumi.– Ese hilo esta reforzado por mi chakra. –Kurumi tenía un nudo amarrado a su meñique y lo mostró. La chica tomo otra flecha y apunto a Karin.– Te tengo atrapada y desde esta distancia no puedo fallar. Ríndete.

– No lo haré. –Respondió la pelirroja.– Tu ni quiera estas cerca de ganar.

– Si no lo haces, te disparare. –Amenazo la pelinegra.

– Hazlo, aunque vas a fallar. –Le dijo la de Kusagakure.– Tu ya perdiste.

Kurumi disparo, pero su flecha termino impactando a tres metros a la derecha de Karin.– Te lo dije.

* * *

– ¿Fallo? –Se pregunto Isaribi.

– Creí que ella era muy buena. –Dijo Sakura.

– Y lo es. –Comento Hiro mientras llegaba.– Puede que sea la mejor arquera en la aldea. Y si ella fallo sin siquiera estar a más de 20 metros… algo va mal.

* * *

Kurumi tenía su vista borrosa y batallaba para mantenerse en pie.– ¿Que me está pasando?

– Ya debes de saberlo. Esa nube de antes… –Le recordó Karin.

– ¿Que fue?

– Hiciste bien y alejarte pensando que era veneno. –Le explico Karin.– Pero que mal para ti, no lo era. Se trataba de una droga que entre más te muevas, más rápido hace efecto.

– Y yo estuve atacándote. –Comento Kurumi.– Asi que no puedo atacarte con eso.

– Básicamente.

– No importa, me acercare y te dejare inconsciente.

– Si, por cierto, respecto a eso… –Karin entonces procedió a romper el hilo.– La droga también afecta a tu chakra.

– ¿Quieres retirarte? –Pregunto Hajime a Kurumi.

– No, aun puedo seguir. –Respondió la pelinegra.

– No lo creo. –Dijo Karin.– Ya se te acabo el tiempo. –En ese momento, Kurumi cayo.– La droga te ha dejado noqueada.

– Kurumi no puede continuar. –Dijo Hajime.– La ganadora es Karin. –Hajime entonces hizo una indicación a los médicos para que recogieran a la chica y se la llevaran a que descansara.

Karin subió hasta al balcón, donde sus compañeros la esperaban.– Listo, ya acabe.

– Bien. –Dijo Soichi.– Ahora encárgate de este imbécil. –Dijo el chico apuntando a Ichiban.– No me gustaría que perdiera mañana por su falta de chakra.

– Lo haré. –Dijo Karin y con eso ella salió de estadio acompañada por Ichiban.

Soichi entonces devolvió su mirada a la arena.– _De ninguna manera puedo permitirme perderme alguno de los combates._ –Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sasame sabía que ella era la siguiente, pero por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa. Primero estaba el hecho de que tendría que luchar frente a mucha gente, nunca lo había hecho. A lo mucho durante los entrenamientos en su país había peleado con 30 personas viendo, en ese estadio habían por lo menos 200 personas y algunas eran gente muy importante. Pero algo más que la tenía nerviosa era que su pelea iba justamente antes de la de Naruto y Fuu. Ella sabía que ambos eran bastante fuertes, pero por alguna razón, sentía como sus compañeros y varios en el estadio estaban en la expectativa por ella.

– _Ese de ser el evento principal de esta ronda._ –Pensó la pelinaranja. Sasame miro hacia su oponente y vio a Matsuri hablando con ella.– _Debe de estar dándole consejos de último momento._

La chica bajo hasta la arena y solo algunos minutos más tarde su oponente ya estaba abajo.

* * *

– ¿Que le dijiste? –Le pregunto Mikoshi a Matsuri.

– Solo le advertí que esa chica usa fuego. –Respondió la castaña.– Y no es débil. Puede que no sea la más fuerte en el examen, pero si continua puede que hasta gane el torneo.

* * *

– ¿Ambas están listas? –Pregunto Hajime y ambas chicas le asintieron.– Muy bien, entonces comiencen.

Sasame fue la primera en realizar un movimiento realizando unos sellos. Yukata retrocedió, pero se sintió confundida al ver que la pelinaranja puso sus manos en el suelo. Sasame las dejo ahí por algunos momentos, pero cuando finalmente las levanto comenzó a realizar otra secuencia de sellos.

– Katon: Lanzallamas. –Escupió el fuego desde su boca hacia Yukata y esta se vio obligada a retroceder más. Sasame corrió hacia la pelinegra mientras sacaba un kunai y comenzaba a calentarlo con su chakra, su arma choca con la de Yukata y comenzó a calentarla.– _Aun no lo controlo bien._

Yukata uso la fuerzas de sus brazos para desviar a Sasame dejando una abertura, la pelinegra realizo un sello.– Futon: Corriente de Aire. –Yukata soltó el aire desde su boca e impacto a Sasame mandándola hacia atrás.

– _¿Porque es que siempre me enfrento a usuarios de viento?_ –Se pregunto la pelinaranja mientras cargaba de regreso.

Yukata volvió a realizar el sello, pero esta vez no disparo de inmediato, sino que espero a que Sasame se acercara.– Futon: Corriente de aire. –El potente viento viajo hasta Sasame, pero esta vez la Fuuma pudo reaccionar.

– Katon: Lanzallamas. –Exclamo Sasame. Cuando el fuego de la pelinaranja entro en contacto con el viento que Yukata había expulsado, las llamas incrementaron en fuerza, obligando a la pelinegra a escapar, evitando unas serias quemaduras.

– ¡¿Que paso?! –Pregunto la chica.

– ¡El viento es débil contra el fuego! –Le gritaron sus compañeros desde el balcón.– ¡Te lo dijimos toda la semana pasada!

Sasame por otro lado.– _Su jutsu debe de ser de corto alcance._ –Se dijo a si misma.– _De lo contrario me hubiera alcanzado antes de que terminara los sellos. No puedo creerlo, pero por primera vez tengo la ventaja en una batalla._

Sasame aun tenía su kunai en mano, la chica volvió a intentarlo, pero solo logro que el kunai se calentara. Decidió cargar antes de que su oponente pudiera tener tiempo para pensar en algo. Yukata detuvo la mano de Sasame antes de que clavara el arma. La pelinaranja aprovecho el estado de esta, y movió su muñeca para que el filo tocara la piel de su oponente. No necesitaba que se clavara, con eso podía ver como la piel de esta comenzaba a lastimarse. Yukata no lo resistió y soltó el brazo de Sasame, esta aprovecho de inmediato para intentar clavarla, pero la pelinegra se movió a un lado, aun así, recibió un corte en el costado con una dolorosa quemadura.

* * *

– ¡Bien Sasame! –Celebro Kano.

– Parece que tiene esta pelea controlada. –Dijo Takeshi.

– Si fuera ella no me confiaría. –Comento Mikoshi.

– Yukata puede ser… es la más estúpida del equipo. –Dijo Matsuri.

– _Por alguna razón todos los equipos parecen tener a alguien así._ –Pensaba Takeshi mirando a Kano.

– Pero ella es la que tiene mayor fuerza bruta de nosotros. –Explico Matsuri.

* * *

Sasame volvió a atacar a Yukata y la vio realizar un sello. La pelinaranja salto hacia un lado donde ella tenía identificado que aproximadamente llegaba el rango de la pelinegra. Al hacer esto, Sasame no presto atención a las manos de su oponente, las cuales continuaban realizando sellos. Sasame aterrizo y se detuvo para hacer su técnica propia, comenzando a sentir una ligera corriente a su alrededor.

– Futon: Jutsu de remolino cortante. –Exclamo Yukata. El viento alrededor de Sasame tomo velocidad y abrió un montón de heridas por el cuerpo de la pelinaranja.

– _Maldición._ –Pensaba la chica mientras el jutsu continuaba. Cuando el ataque termino, Sasame cayó al suelo con la sangre saliendo de sus heridas.

Yukata comenzó a jadear.

* * *

– ¡Sasame! –Exclamo Kano.

– ¿Que fue eso? –Se pregunto Takeshi.

– El jutsu más fuerte de Yukata. –Respondió Mikoshi.– Es un ataque de área, una vez que comienza es muy difícil que su oponente pueda escapar.

– El primer problema, es que no es un área muy grande. –Explico Matsuri.– Como Sasame se detuvo le dio oportunidad. –Matsuri miro el rostro de su compañera y como su respiración era pasada.– El segundo, es que si bien Yukata puede hacer el jutsu, es solo una vez. Después de eso sus reservas de chakra quedan muy bajas.

* * *

– _Parece que el combate se terminó._ –Pensó Hajime.– Sasame no puede continuar, la ganadora es…

– ¡Deténgase! –Interrumpió un grito al refering. Sasame estaba comenzando a ponerse de pie con la sangre brotando de sus heridas. La chica incluso tenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado para que la sangre de una herida encima de este no entrara. Finalmente, Sasame se pudo poner sobre sus dos pies.– Yo aún puedo continuar.

* * *

– ¡¿Ella…?! –Exclamo Mikoshi.

– Es imposible, se levantó aun después de eso. –Comento Matsuri.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las gradas, Sakura veía a Sasame cubierta con heridas, pero parada y con la determinación en su rostro. La pelirosa no pudo evitar hacer la comparación con Naruto.

* * *

Sasame tomo su kunai del suelo y comenzó a concentrar su chakra en este.– _No creo que pueda volver a esquivar, así que debe de funcionar._

La pelinaranja obligo a su cuerpo a correr, mientras tanto, Yukata levantaba su mano en el sello que Sasame ya conocía. La pelinegra estaba esperando a que Sasame entrara en su rango, aun si esquivaba ella podía volver a realizar la técnica en un momento. Aun a pesar de su oponente había revelado su plan, Sasame continúo corriendo mientras concentraba su chakra en el arma.

– _Funciona, funciona, funciona…_ –Se decía mientras se acercaba. Cuando estaba a unos metros del rango, comenzó a mover su brazo hacia enfrente.

Yukata uso su jutsu cuando Sasame estuvo en el rango, pero en ese mismo momento el kunai de la pelinaranja se cubrió en llamas. Esto fue suficiente para neutralizar el jutsu de la chica de Suna, dejándole a Sasame la vía libre para atacar. La pelinaranja intento clavar su arma, pero Yukata tenía más velocidad que ella y pudo quitarse del camino, saltando hacia un lado. Sasame sabía que estaba en una mala posición, aun se encontraba dentro del rango de su oponente y estaba ya se estaba preparando para atacarla. La chica hizo lo único que pudo pensar, lanzar su kunai. Ya había perdido las llamas, pero la acción obligo a Yukata a esquivar, perdiendo segundos que le sirvieron a la de los campos de arroz para alejarse y justo a tiempo, ya que Yukata uso su jutsu, pero solo una brisa llego hasta Sasame.

– _Maldición, me quede sin ideas._ –Pensó la chica.

Yukata avanzo hacia enfrente, lo cual preocupo a Sasame. Esto no era un paso, más bien era el cuerpo de la chica reaccionado para evitar que cayera lo cual fallo. Yukaka se estrelló en el suelo, había usado todo su chakra. Hajime se acercó a ella para cerciorarse de que estuviera inconsciente.

– Yukata de Sunagakure no puede continuar. –Dijo Hajime.– La ganadora es Sasame. Fuuma.

Sasame de inmediato cayo de sentón, estaba cansada y herida, pero por lo menos había ganado.

* * *

– Va la pelea de Naruto y Fuu. –Comento Shikamaru.

– ¿Aún no ha llegado? –Pregunto Satsuki.

Hinata activo su byakugan y comenzó a buscarlo.– No está en el estadio o sus alrededores.

– Maldición Naruto. –Dijo Sakura.– ¿Dónde carajos estas?

* * *

– Naruto no está. –Dijo Fuu un poco triste.

– Estas muy emocionada por la pelea. –Comento Junko.– Y al final no apareció.

– Tienes que bajar. –Dijo Morio.– Aun si solo va a ser para declararte la ganadora debes ir a la arena.

Fuu hizo eso cabizbaja hasta que llego al centro de la arena con el refering.

– ¿Y tú oponente? –Pregunto Hajime.

– No ha llegado. –Dijo Fuu.– Pero por favor, podemos esperarlo.

Hajime la miro. Realmente quería esa pelea.– No creo que pueda retrasar su descalificación mucho tiempo.

* * *

– ¿Que está ocurriendo? –Pregunto el Raikage. Conocía la situación de los dos participantes y estaba ansioso por la lucha.

– Me acaban de informar que uno de los participantes no ha llegado. –Dijo Tsunade.

– _Naruto…_ –Pensó Shizune.– _Maldición, todo es por la apuesta de Tsunade-sama. Sea lo que sea que le haya ocurrido, le paso por eso._

– ¿Y qué es lo que esperan? –Pregunto el Tsuchikage.

– Ahorita mismo el refering tiene que esperar unos minutos a que llegue. –Dijo Tsunade.– Es algo escrito en el reglamento.

* * *

– Lo siento niña. –Dijo Hajime.– Debido a que no se presento, Naruto Uzumaki esta…

– ¡Esperen! –Se escucho un grito del rubio que los demás reconocieron. Vieron como en el techo de las gradas, Naruto y Rin aterrizaban. El chico tenía su ropa algo dañada y sucia, señal que le dijo a Fuu justamente porque se retrasó. Naruto portaba la misma ropa que cuando llego a la aldea, únicamente que en esta ocasión traía su sudadera negra abierta y debajo de esta una camiseta naranja con el sello de la aldea.

– Parece que ya llego. –Dijo Hajime.

Fuu por otro lado, solo pudo poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

– ¡Idiota!¡¿Que estabas haciendo?! –Le gritaron las dos compañeras al rubio desde las gradas.

– ¡Casi te descalifican! –Le dijo Satsuki.

– ¡Se te están pasando lo malos hábitos de Kakashi-sensei! –Dijo Sakura.– ¡En cualquier momento iras por ahí leyendo porno mientras caminas!

– _¡Así que eso si era cierto!_ –Pensó Rin.

– Jejeje, perdón. –Se disculpo el chico.– Pero nos tardamos un más de lo que creímos. –El chico entonces volteo a ver a la arena, específicamente a la chica de cabello verde.– Pero no se preocupen. Ya estoy listo para ganar esta pelea.

– ¡Naruto!¡Deja de estar ahí posando y baja a la arena de una vez! –Le ordeno Tsunade.

– ¡Ah!¡Si, ahorita mismo! –Respondió el chico y salto hacia abajo para aferrarse al muro, pero con suficiente soltura para caer naturalmente hasta la arena.

Rin salto del techo y fue a donde estaban Yugito, Bee y otros ninjas de su aldea.

– ¿Estas bien Rin-senpai? –Pregunto Yugito a la castaña.

– Si, solo un poco cansada. –Le respondió.– Perdón por llegar tarde, pero debimos usar todo el tiempo que teníamos y aun así, alcanzo a estar listo justo a tiempo.

− Ya veo, usaron hasta el ultimo minutos para entrenar. −Dijo Yugito.

− ¿Huh? Ah no. −Dijo Rin.− Eso lo teníamos dominado desde anoche. Lo que pasa es que nos acostamos tarde y bueno… como que nos quedamos dormidos. −Todos los que escucharon eso se cayeron sobre si mismos.

– ¿Se volvió fuerte? –Pregunto Samui con una gotita de sudor por la respuesta anterior.

– Ya lo era. –Le respondió Rin.

– ¿Si eso es cierto entonces porque tardaron tanto? –Pregunto Omoi.

– Ya lo van a ver.

* * *

– Sabia que llegarías. –Le dijo Fuu al rubio.– No tienes por costumbre romper tu palabra.

– Me tarde porque quería estar listo para esta pelea. –Dijo Naruto.

* * *

Desde las gradas, Roshi tenía su atención en los dos genin.– _Puede que ambos tengan el rango de genin, pero siguen siendo jinchuriki._ –Pensaba el hombre.– _Una batalla entre dos jinchuriki siempre está destinada a ser intensa._

* * *

– Es Naruto, llego al estadio. –Comento Neji a su equipo.

– ¡Eso es Naruto-kun! –Dijo Lee.– ¡Sabia que lo harías!

* * *

Hajime podía percibir en la atmósfera que para la mayoría de los civiles esta era una batalla sin importancia entre esos dos genin. Sin embargo, entre varios de sus conocidos y otros ninjas, la miraba estaba completamente sobre la arena y lo que harían.

– _Esta es definitivamente la pelea que todos ellos ha esperado en esta ronda._ –Pensaba el castaño.– ¿Están listos?

– Claro, por eso mismo llegue tarde. –Declaro Naruto.

– Desde esta mañana estoy lista. –Le dijo Fuu.

– En ese caso, comiencen.

En cuanto el refering dijo eso, ambos ya habían lanzado su golpe al otro. El golpe a Naruto fue detenido por el brazo de Fuu, mientras tanto, el puño de la chica fue sujetado por la mano de Naruto. Naruto empujo el puño de Fuu y lanzo un golpe con su mano izquierda. Fuu movió su cabeza hacia atrás y mientras tanto extendió su brazo para sujetar el de Naruto, jalándolo hacia ella. La peliverde levanto su rodilla para que el rubio impactara en esta, pero Naruto reacciono para poner su pie en esta, efectivamente deteniéndose.

– _Sus movimientos son mucho mejores que hace tres semanas._ –Pensó Fuu.

Fuu soltó al chico y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, Naruto hizo lo mismo y saco dos kunais, sujetando uno en cada mano. El chico entonces comenzó a correr hacia Fuu, mientras que el chakra de viento se acumulaba en las armas y las extendía ligeramente.

* * *

– Se parece a la técnica de Asuma-sensei. –Señalo Ino.

– No cabe duda de que es la misma. –Comento Chouji.

* * *

Dando un impulso de chakra en el último momento, Naruto apareció frente a Fuu. Su plan era atracarla mientras buscara retroceder, pero para su sorpresa, Fuu no hizo eso. Al contrario, dio un paso hacia enfrente quedando muy cerca de él. Fuu aprovecho la sorpresa del rubio y le lanzo un golpe que le impacto en el rostro. El rubio logro recuperarse de esto y percibió como Fuu acercaba hacia él. Se agacho e intento atacarla en el estómago, pero para su sorpresa la peliverde salto en último momento y le metió un golpe mientras estaba en el aire. Naruto retrocedió, pero levanto su guardia.

– _Ese golpe de antes..._ –Pensó Naruto.

El chico la vio acercarse corriendo y lo primero en lo que pensó fue lanzar el kunai, Fuu lo esquivo, pero Naruto estaba prestando atención en sus movimientos. Después lanzo el otro kunai, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El chico retrocedió mientras que Fuu le lanzaba un golpe. Naruto la pateo en las piernas, pero la chica salto de nuevo, esta vez lanzando un golpe mientras lo hacía, pero Naruto pudo bloquearlo.

* * *

– Como no me di cuenta antes. –Exclamo Satsuki.– Así que eso fue lo que hizo en estas tres semanas.

* * *

Fuu seguía en el aire cuando le soltó una patada a Naruto, el rubio la bloqueo y espero a que Fuu aterrizara para lanzale su golpe. La chica logro bloquearlo, pero como no estaba bien parada termino cayendo. Naruto comenzó a acumular el chakra en su mano derecha formando el rasengan. Fuu no tenía tiempo para levantarse y esquivar, así que hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar. La piel de la chica se oscureció en su brazo izquierdo, Fuu lo levanto y la técnica de Naruto impacto en esta. La chica logro desviarlo y provocar que el jutsu chocara en el suelo, mientras tanto, le metió un golpe en el costado. Ambos se levantaron, pero Naruto estaba sonriendo.

– Lo hice, logré que usaras el poder de tu bijuu. –Comento el chico.

La respuesta de Fuu fue aparecer frente a él, Naruto intento lanzarle una patada a las piernas, pero la chica ya estaba saltando y lanzándole otro golpe. Naruto pudo bloquearlo. De nuevo espero a que Fuu aterrizara para atacarla, pero para su sorpresa la chica de inmediato volvió a saltar y le lanzo un golpe que lo impacto. El chico se recuperó y lanzo un golpe para detenerla mientras se acercaba. Fuu no pudo reaccionar, sintiendo el impacto de lleno en su rostro. Naruto retrocedió mientras generaba unos clones. Los rubios cargaron hacia Fuu que simplemente realizo unos sellos.

– Futon: Disparos de aire. –Desde la boca de la chica salieron varios proyectiles de aire que impactaron en los rubios y los deshicieron. El humo se extendió por el campo y desde este salió Naruto con un rasengan en su mano.– _Mierda, no lo voy a poder esquivar._

– Rasengan. –Exclamo el rubio mientras impactaba la técnica en el estomago de la chica, enviándola volando hacia el muro.

* * *

– Vaya, uso el humo de sus clones como una pantalla. –Dijo Ino.

– Es lo único que podía hacer considerando sus otras experiencias con las bombas de humo. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Si intentaba usar una, lo más seguro es que su plan no funcionaria. –Agrego Sakura.

– _Parece que aún no superan eso de las bombas de humo._ –Pensaron Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru y Shino.

* * *

Naruto vio a Fuu que estaba sentada recargada contra el muro.– Deja de hacerte pendeja. –Dijo el rubio.– Se perfectamente que eso no bastara para ganarte.

Fuu sonrió y se comenzó a levantar, fue entonces que los demás pudieron ver la placa dura y oscura que había en donde el rasengan había impactado.

* * *

– ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Sasame en el balcon.– ¿Una armadura?

* * *

– Por su aspecto, parece ser parte del exoesqueleto de un insecto. –Comento Shino en las gradas a sus compañeros.– Mas específicamente, un escarabajo.

* * *

– Que agresividad. –Comento Fuu.

– Tu también lo estas. –Respondió el rubio.– Estabas atacando mucho mientras dadas esos saltitos.

– JE, es por una razón. –Le comento la peliverde.

– Ambos sabemos por las preliminares como acabara esta pelea así. –Dijo Naruto.– Podemos luchar lo que queramos, pero tenemos la misma fuerza.

– Tienes razón, no tiene sentido luchar de esta manera. –Comento Fuu antes de que unas alas salieran de su espalda.– Ya me hiciste usarlo dos veces, así que no tiene sentido retrasarlo.

Naruto cerro sus ojos, tomo un respiro y de repente comenzó a acumular chakra. El chakra naranja comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, unas garras aparecieron en sus manos y las marcas de sus bigotes se pronunciaron. El rubio abrió sus ojos que continuaban siendo azules, aunque ahora con pupila alargada.

– Bien, hay que darlo todo. –Dijo Naruto en este nuevo estado.

Fin capítulo 107.

* * *

Omake:

Las aventuras de Sakura-kun 5.

– Y así fue como acabo. –Termino de contarle Sakura a Ino.– Kakashi-sensei nos pasó por que desobedecimos su orden.

– Ya veo. –Respondió Ino con una gotita de sudor.– Aun así no entiendo que haces afuera de este puesto de ramen.

– Este, veras…

– ¡Sakura-kun! –Grito Naruko mientras llegaba corriendo y saludando. La chica traía puesta una camiseta blanca y una falda, además de usar su cabello suelto.

– Eje, veras… ambas me cobraron. –Dijo Sakura.

– Oh, Yamanaka. –Dijo Naruko.

– Uzumaki. –Respondió Ino y un rayo de electricidad se generó entre ambas.

– ¿Qué haces con esa ropa? –Le pregunto Satsuki mientras llegaba. La Uchiha traía un vestido azul y su cabello en una trenza.

– Si tu estas igual. –Comentaron los demás.

– Mi mama me obligo a vestirme así. –Dijo Satsuki.– No entiendo porque. Le dije que únicamente iría con Sakura por los tomates.

– _Yo si entiendo, aunque es ridículo._ –Pensó Ino.

– A mi Rin me obligo a vestirme así. –Dijo Naruko.– Me dijo que debía verme bien. Concuerdo con ella. Se le debe de dar el respeto merecido al ramen.

– _Ahí tiene más sentido, excepto por la parte del ramen._ –Pensó la Yamanaka.

Kiba simplemente iba pasando cuando noto a Sakura que se encontraba rodeado por Sakura, Satsuki y Naruko.– _Me esta robando el harem_ _._


	108. El zorro y el escarabajo

Capitulo 108: El zorro y el escarabajo.

Fuu veía a Naruto con los cambios que había recibido su cuerpo. La peliverde vio a Naruto preparándose y entonces el chico se impulsó hacia ella. La chica bloqueo el golpe que le lanzo, pero sentía como la fuerza de este había aumentado. Fuu contraataco mientras comenzaba a mover sus alas, pero cuando lo hizo Naruto ya no estaba ahí, se había puesto detrás de ella y le lanzo una patada. Fuu se cayó pero de inmediato se levantó, teniendo a Naruto encima de ella, la peliverde levanto sus brazos para defenderse mientras que comenzaba a volar en retirada. Sabiendo que si se alejaba mucho estaría en desventaja, Naruto comenzó una persecución mientras sacaba un kunai. El chico extendió la hoja con su chakra, pero Fuu voló hacia atrás para evitarla.

– _Si me detengo para elevarme me va a alcanzar._ –Pensaba la peliverde.

De un momento a otro, Naruto dio un paso impulsado por chakra que le permitió acercarse a Fuu. La peliverde uso su brazo para detener el que sostenía el arma de Naruto, pero esto la dejo expuesta al golpe que le pudo meter. Era muy fuerte, mucho más que los de antes. Fuu lo tomo de su brazo y lo lanzo con toda su fuerza hacia el muro del estadio, en donde se estrelló.

* * *

– ¡Wow! –Exclamo Anzu.– ¡Ese chico se volvió muy fuerte de un momento a otro!¡Y aquella hizo que aparecieran una alas en su espalda!

– Si, deben de ser jutsus muy fuertes. –Mintió Kenta. No sabía lo que ocurría con Fuu, pero sospechaba sobre Naruto.

– Es extraño. –Dijo Hanabi con el byakugan activado.– Su chakra cambio. Ahora es naranja.

– ¿No expulso algo naranja antes? –Pregunto la niña de cabello negro.

– Si, debió de ser eso. –Dijo Hanabi mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.– Pero no se supone que el chakra debería ser visto tan fácilmente… o al menos eso me han dicho.

– Quizás fue algo para asustar a su oponente. –Sugirió Anzu.

– ¿Un genjutsu? –Pregunto Umi.

– No, según su compañera "Ese idiota nunca podría hacer un genjutsu, ni por todo el ramen del mundo". –Parafraseo la Hyuga.

– Eso suena a Satsuki. –Comento Anzu.

– Es porque lo dijo Satsuki. –Respondió Hanabi.– Y ese idiota de ahí es su novio.

* * *

Satsuki sintió un escalofrió por la espalda.– _Alguien está hablando de mí._

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Naruto? –Pregunto Kiba.– De un momento a otro aumento su fuerza.

– No es la primera vez que hace eso. –Comento Shino.– Durante los exámenes del año pasado hizo algo similar. –Shino se refería a su duelo de tres en las preliminares.

– _Se trata del Kyubi, de eso no hay duda._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Pero esta vez no se parece en nada a las anteriores._

* * *

– _Aprendió a controlarlo, aunque fuera solo un poco._ –Pensó la peliverde mientras volaba en su lugar.

Fuu paso a la ofensiva. Voló directamente hasta Naruto y le lanzo un golpe. El rubio lo esquivo, sabía que debía de ser la versión fuerte. Se preparaba pata contraatacarla, pero cuando lanzo su golpe, Fuu ya no se encontraba a donde lo había dirigido.

– _No se paró de mover._ –Pensó el chico.

Naruto esquivo de nuevo el golpe, viendo como la peliverde seguía en movimiento. Mientras Fuu pasaba por un lado de él, la chica le lanzo una patada. El rubio se protegió por instinto, saliendo volando por la arena hasta que por fin logro detenerse.

– _No esta tan mal._ –Pensó el chico.– _Definitivamente era más débil que las otras._ –El rubio comenzó a aplicar el jutsu medico donde había recibido el golpe para calmar su dolor.

– _Ya se debe de haber dado cuenta._ –Pensó Fuu.

Naruto dio un potente salto y con eso llego hasta Fuu lanzándole un golpe. Fuu se protegió con los dos brazos, aprovecho que Naruto seguía en el aire para lanzarle una patada, pero el rubio reacciono poniendo su pie, deteniendo la pierna de la chica. Aun así, Fuu logro tomar provecho de esto, y cuando separo sus brazos y lo tomo de la chaqueta con sus dos manos. Naruto lanzo un codazo a las extremidades de Fuu, pero no sirvió de mucho, los brazos de la peliverde tomaron una coloración grisasea, lo cual significaba que estaban reforzados por su bijuu. Fuu lanzo a el rubio hacia el aire y comenzó a volar hacia él. Naruto sabía que en esa situación tenía una seria desventaja, la chica tenía mucha más movilidad que la que él podría tener. La peliverde llego volando y le lanzo un golpe que el chico pudo bloquear. Sin detenerse en su vuelo, Fuu lanzo más golpes. Naruto no podía hacer nada más que intentar bloquear la mayor cantidad posible, si atacaba la chica simplemente se retiraría. Esto parecía malo, pero hizo que el chico se diera cuenta de algo fundamental.

– _Estaba en lo correcto. Sus golpes son más débiles cuando vuela._ –Pensó el chico.– _Supongo que el moverse con las alas y concentrar el chakra al mismo tiempo es muy difícil._

Fuu se detuvo en el aire y le lanzo una patada a Naruto. El chico se cubrió con ambas manos y salió volando hacia el muro del estadio donde se estrelló. De inmediato el de la hoja reacciono y se aferró al muro con su chakra.

– _Y ahorita mismo, se detuvo en el aire y ese golpe era más fuerte._ –Pensó el chico.

* * *

– _El plan de Hiro era excelente._ –Pensó Shibuki desde su asiento.– _Antes cuando Fuu volaba se detenía para golpear. Así que durante las tres semanas entrenaron para que ella atacara moviéndose._

* * *

Naruto seguía aferrado al muro cuando Fuu se acercó a él lanzando varios golpes. El rubio puso su atención en los movimientos de la chica mientras bloqueaba sus ataques. Vio como Fuu se detenía y en ese instante salto hacia atrás, evitando el golpe de la peliverde que fracturo la pared del estadio. Después de eso, el chico avanzo hacia ella mientras formaba el rasengan en su mano derecha. Fuu reacciono reforzando su mano izquierda, formando una gruesa capa gris similar a una armadura. El rasengan impacto el mano de Fuu. Ambos usaron toda su fuerza para no perder terreno, al final el rasengan se deshizo y Naruto tuvo que retroceder.

* * *

– Increíble. No sabía que ambos tenían tanto dominio. –Dijo Yugito.

– Hace un año cuando conocí a Fuu ya tenía un gran dominio para su edad. –Dijo Rin.– Y parece que solo lo ha aumentado en ese tiempo.

– ¿Y el chico Uzumaki? –Pregunto Killer Bee.

– Bueno… él estaba muy por detrás. –Admitió Rin.– Pero por suerte pudimos alcanzar este nivel.

– Rin ¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Es obvio Bee-sensei, solté el sello un poco. –Respondió la castaña.

– ¡¿Hiciste que?! –Pregunto Killer Bee.– Sabes perfectamente que eso es peligroso.

– No entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que Rin-senpai hizo exactamente? –Pregunto Yugito.

– Solté el sello de su bijuu, por lo cual es más fácil que pueda acceder al chakra del zorro. –Le respondió Rin.

– Pero también el Kyubi puede tomar el control más fácil. –Agrego Killer Bee.

– Eso lo sé perfectamente. –Dijo Rin.– Por eso durante estos últimos tres días estuvimos entrenando para que lo usara sin perder el control. Lo tiene dominado, en estos momentos, solo algo increíblemente emocional podría darle la oportunidad al zorro de tomar el control. Así que mientras eso no ocurra, todo estará bien.

* * *

– _El rasengan no es suficiente para pasar esa armadura._ –Pensó Naruto mientras veía los pedazos caer desde el brazo de Fuu.

– _Maldición, usar eso gasta mucho chakra._ –Pensaba la peliverde.– _Por eso no debo de activarlo al menos que sea absolutamente necesario._

– _Aun después de las tres semanas, no estoy cerca del nivel como jinchuriki que Fuu tiene._ –Pensó el rubio.– _No le puedo ganar en un combate normal, debo de pensar en un plan._ –Naruto vio a su alrededor.– _Tengo que llevar la batalla al suelo de nuevo, entonces puedo tener una oportunidad._

Fuu realizo unos sellos rápido y comenzó a volar directamente hacia Naruto. El chico vio la mano derecha de Fuu acercarse así que el comenzó a retroceder. La mano le paso por el frente y toco el muro. Naruto logro evitarla y decidió pasar al ataque. Fuu comenzó a volar retirándose, mientras que Naruto se acercaba, la chica sonrió. Fue entonces que el rubio noto que la mano izquierda de la chica estaba en un sello.

– Futon: Jutsu Bomba de vació. –Exclamo la peliverde. Con eso, una fuerte corriente de aire se liberó justo donde había tocado antes. Naruto no pudo reaccionar, y el afilado aire lo impacto en el brazo izquierdo realizándole varios cortes.

El chico pudo reaccionar para adherirse al muro y evitar caer, aun con dolor de su brazo izquierdo.– _Fuu, eres una cabrona._ –Pensaba el rubio. Naruto vio a Fuu acercársele de nuevo la peliverde volvió a acercar su mano derecha mientras volaba hacia él. Con mucha dificultad, Naruto se quitó del camino, evitando de nuevo que Fuu lo tocara.

La peliverde se alejó de inmediato y cuando se sintió segura, volvió a activar el jutsu.– Futon: Jutsu Bomba de vació. –Exclamo otra vez y el aire se liberó cortando lo que estuviera en el rango. Naruto logro escapar de eso y vio como el muro del estadio era cortado por las corrientes de aire.– ¡Wow… lograste escapar aun con tu brazo en ese estado.

– No creas que estoy completamente indefenso solo por un brazo herido. –Dijo el chico.– _Puede que me pueda mover, pero con mi brazo en este estado no podre atacar o usar la mayoría de mis jutsus._

Naruto cerro sus ojos y comenzó a respirar para tranquilizarse.– _¿Que está haciendo?_ –Se preguntaba su oponente.

* * *

– El chakra naranja dejo de recorrerlo. –Comento Hanabi.

– ¿No fue con eso que se hizo fuerte hace un momento? –Cuestiono Anzu.

* * *

Naruto logro levantar su mano izquierda y formo un sello.– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Quince clones aparecieron alrededor de él. Estos de inmediato cargaron contra Fuu mientras que el chica se retiraba.– _Necesito tiempo. Aunque sea el suficiente para comenzar a curar mis heridas._

Fuu se alejó del muro para evitar la primera ola de los clones. Mientras la chica volaba, los demás sacaron sus kunais y shuriken para comenzar a lanzárselos.

– _No son armas comunes y corrientes._ –Pensaba la peliverde mientras volada.– _Cada una de ellas tiene chakra de viento._

Naruto se escondió en uno de los árboles y comenzó a aplicar el jutsu curativo en su brazo izquierdo.

* * *

– No entiendo, ¿Por que es que detuvo el chakra del zorro? –Pregunto Yugito.

– Es algo de lo que nos dimos cuenta. –Comento Rin.– Por alguna razón Naruto no puede crear clones mientras tiene el chakra del Kyubi, y si lo logra hacer, estos son muy esporádicos. A lo mucho logran resistir 1 minuto.

* * *

Fuu se cansó de tener esquivar las armas, así que comenzó a hacer unos sellos mientras volaba. La chica apunto al área donde había más clones concentrados y libero su jutsu.

– Futon: Guadaña de aire. –La afilada corriente de aire voló a gran velocidad contra los clones, estos trataron de quitarse del camino, pero al final 3 de ellos terminaron en el impacto, deshaciéndose.– Mierda, fueron menos de los que esperaba.

En lo que Fuu estaba concentrada en eso, dos de los clones subieron hasta el techo del estadio y saltaron hacia ella. Los Narutos se aferraron a Fuu que perdió el control y comenzó a caer, estrellándose contra el muro. La peliverde de inmediato sintió como los demás corrían para acercarse. Tuvo que reaccionar y darle un codazo a uno de los rubios, fue suficiente para hacerlo perder el agarre y que se cayera. Con su mano libre, Fuu detuvo la primera patada que uno de los Narutos le lanzo. La chica se levantó, y con su fuerza logro levantar al otro Naruto que la sujetaba, ella lo lanzo contra el grupo, haciendo que se estrellara contra otro de ellos.

– _Van 5._ –Contó la peliverde. Fuu detuvo la patada del clon sujetándolo y después lo estrello contra el muro, deshaciéndolo.– _6._

La chica continúo defendiéndose de los golpes y retrocediendo cuando vio a Naruto salir desde los árboles. Su brazo izquierdo ya no sangraba. El chico subía por muro. Fuu sabía que simplemente noqueando al original podría ganar, era lo único que bastaba. La peliverde golpeo el muro, haciendo que los clones se detuvieran para no perder el equilibrio. Fuu aprovechó la oportunidad recién creada y voló hasta el original. La chica concentro toda su fuerza en el golpe y se lo metió a Naruto en el estomago. Eso debía ser suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. La sorpresa de ella y varios en el estadio fue grande cuando vieron al chico deshacerse en una nube de humo.

– _¡¿Que?!¡Estaba segura de que ese era el original!_ –Paso por la mente de Fuu.

Desde el techo del estadio, Naruto se dejó caer. Fuu lo logro ver cuando ya era demasiado tarde y Naruto le dio un golpe en el rostro. El chico se aferró al muro y ambos quedaron de nuevo frente a frente.

* * *

– ¿El acaba de…? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Si, es exactamente igual que aquella vez. –Comento Sakura.

En otra zona del estadio, Kakashi estaba recordando…

[Flashback]

– ¡Esta es mi venganza! –Declaro Naruto mientras lanzaba el puño contra Kakashi, pero no impacto contra él, sino con uno de sus clones.– _¡¿Qué?!_

[Fin Flashback]

– _Aquella vez, use la técnica de sustitución para cambiar de lugar con uno de los clones._ –Recordaba Kakashi.– _El hizo exactamente eso con uno de los clones que tenía escondido en el techo._

* * *

Los clones restantes intentaron llegar por sorpresa contra Fuu, pero la chica simplemente se movió hacia un lado con sus alas. Realizo unos sellos rápidamente y uso su jutsu.

– Futon: Guadaña de aire. –Exclamo la peliverde. El viento llego hasta el grupo y corto a los Narutos. Solo quedaban tres clones.

– _No importa que tan bueno sea escalando muros, aquí ella tiene la ventaja._ –Pensó Naruto, el chico puso su atención en las alas de la chica.– _Debo de llevarla al suelo._

Fuu bloqueo el golpe de otros de los clones y metió el suyo, convirtiéndolo en una nube de humo. Naruto realizo sus sellos mientras se acercaba a Fuu.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –El jutsu termino mandando de regreso a la chica y deshaciendo los clones que estaban cerca de ella.

– Te acabas de quedar sin clones, Naruto. –Dijo Fuu.

– Sabes perfectamente que puedo hacer más sin ningún problema. –Respondió el chico.

– Ya sé, pero quería agregar dramatismo. –Dijo Fuu.

Naruto genero a otros diez clones.– _Creo que tengo una idea._ –Se dijo a sí mismo. Naruto realizo los sellos.– Futon: Gran devastación.

Esta vez, Fuu tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar. La chica vio a los clones avanzar hacia ella mientras que Naruto se mantenía detrás y subía hasta el techo del estadio. La peliverde se disponía a subir, pero los clones comenzaron a lanzarle armas.

– _Que malditos._ –Pensaba la peliverde.

– _**Fuu, quizás es momento de que hagas eso que te enseñe.**_ –Le dijo el escarabajo a la chica.

La chica se acercó a los clones volando mientras realizaba sellos.– Jutsu de campo de polen. –Exclamo la chica mientras escupía una gran cantidad de polen brillante. La chica entonces realizo otros sellos.– Raiton: Jutsu de chispas. –Una pequeña cantidad de electricidad salió desde las manos de Fuu y viajo hasta el polvo, prendiéndolo en llamas y todo lo que hubiera dentro.

– _¡¿Qué demonios?!_ –Reacciono Naruto.

– _**Es solo la habilidad del Nanabi, crear polen.**_ –Respondió el zorro.

– _Pero Fuu acaba de usar rayo._ –Pensó Naruto.

– _**Es el elemento de ese escarabajo.**_ –Comento el bijuu.– _**Recuerda lo que esa mujer dijo, los bijuu tenemos nuestro propio elemento con el que tenemos afinidad.**_

– _Maldición, esperaba que mi plan A funcionara._ –Pensó Naruto mientras que la chica se elevaba hasta el techo.

– _**¿Tienes otro plan?**_ –Pregunto el zorro.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Exclamo Naruto haciendo que el grupo de clones aparecieran. Todos los clones comenzaron a realizar la misma serie de sellos que para ese momento Fuu ya había identificado.– Futon: Gran devastación.

Fuu comenzó a esquivar las corrientes de aire mientras se acercaba a Naruto.– _Volveré a hacer la combinación del polen y electricidad. Con eso acabare con los clones y puede que hasta la pelea._

Naruto miro a uno de los clones y este comprendió la orden. Comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos.– Futon: Guadaña de aire.

El jutsu sorprendió a la chica, pero esto no evito que esta pudiera esquivarlo por poco. Fuu lo veía pasar por un lado de ella, queriendo asegurarse de que el viento no le hiciera ninguna herida. La chica devolvió su atención al grupo de rubios, pero lo que se encontró frente a ella fue a un solo Naruto que estaba casi encima de ella. Naruto lanzo la patada que la chica bloqueo, pero él ya lo había esperado y casi de inmediato lanzo un golpe, pero no al rostro de la chica o alguna otra área similar. Naruto golpeo una de las alas de Fuu. La peliverde inmediatamente sintió el dolor. Naruto se aferró a ella y ambos comenzaron a caer, suavizando el impacto gracias a las alas de la chica.

* * *

– Ese fue un buen plan. –Dijo Umi.– Ese chico sabía que ella se sorprendería cuando viera ese jutsu, así que espero a que eso pasara para que sus clones lo lanzaran.

– Hasta no parece algo que el haría. –Dijo Hanabi.

– Ese chico Uzumaki… había escuchado que los asignados a cuidar la aldea era un dolor de cabeza. –Dijo Keita.– Tenia bromas bastante ingeniosas y solo algunos pocos podían atraparlo. Parece que ese pasado como bromista le ayuda a tener planes locos.

* * *

Naruto y Fuu se levantaron, pusieron distancia entre ellos mientras no se quitaban la mirada de encima. Fuu intento volver a elevarse, pero su ala estaba dañada, eso sin contar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

– _No poder volver a volar por unas horas._ –Pensó la chica. Devolvió su mirada a Naruto.– ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar la Guadaña de aire?

– Acabo de aprender. –Dijo Naruto.– Lo han usado tantas veces contra mí que ya me se los sellos. Y como me imagine, darle la forma no es tan diferente de afilar un arma con viento.

– Tiene sentido. –Dijo la chica mientras hacía que sus alas desaparecieran.

– Ahora que volvemos al suelo, voy a acabarte Fuu. –Declaro Naruto. Los clones que continuaban en el techo desaparecieron y Naruto comenzó a concentrarse haciendo que el chakra naranja lo recorriera. El chico realizo varios sellos manuales.– Futon: Impacto de tifon. –Naruto soltó el aire hacia el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo que cubrió toda la arena.

– _Je, piensa atacarme cuando no puedo ver._ –Pensó Fuu antes de comenzar a saltar.– _Pero si me muevo no me podrá encontrar._

Naruto llego por un lado de la chica y le metió una patada que ella no pudo bloquear. Fuu intento atacarlo, pero el chico ya se había retirado. La peliverde rápidamente cambio su ubicación, pero de nuevo Naruto la encontró dándole un golpe en el estómago, Fuu volvió a intentar golpearlo, pero el chico ya se le había escapado.

– _Maldito._ –Pensó la peliverde.

– _**La cortina de polvo no era para atacarte por sorpresa, era para que tu no lo pudieras atacar.**_ –Le comento el escarabajo.

– _Debe de estar usando el olfato del zorro._ –Respondió la chica.

Fuu saco su kunai y pudo bloquear el ataque del arma de Naruto. Sin embargo, la del chico estaba cubierta por chakra de viento, el cual le dio la ventaja a Naruto, rompiendo el arma de su enemiga. La hoja del chico bajo y le hizo una herida en el hombro a Fuu. La peliverde de inmediato retrocedió lanzando lo que quedaba de su arma, pero de nuevo su ataque fallo.

– _Esto es malo, no le puedo ganar entre este polvo._ –Pensaba Fuu.– _Tengo que pensar en algo…_

– Rindete Fuu. –Decía Naruto desde el polvo.– No puedes encontrarme.

Naruto lanzo otro golpe, pero esta vez impacto con algo duro.– ¡No tengo que hacerlo! –Declaro la chica mientras lanzaba su golpe que Naruto esquivo por poco.

– _Reforzó su cuerpo._ –Pensaba el chico mientras que el polvo se asentaba.

– Tu deberías rendirte. –Dijo la de Takigakure.– Yo tengo un arma muy poderosa. Es tan poderosa que no se si lo podrás resistir.

– En ese caso, no dejare que me impacte. –Dijo Naruto.

– Tonto, este jutsu incluso te impactara, aunque te ocultes en el polvo. –Declaro Fuu.– Una vez que lo use, no tendrás oportunidad. –El chico no le hizo caso y comenzó a realizar los sellos.– Así lo quieres. –Dijo por ultimo Fuu antes de tomar aire.– ¡NARUTO Y SATSUKI SALIERON EN UNA CITA!

– ¡¿Que?! –Exclamo el rubio.

* * *

– ¡¿Que?! –Exclamaron Junko, Morio, Yakumo y Kurotsuchi en el balcón de los participantes.

* * *

– ¡¿Que?! –Exclamaron Asuma, Kurenai, Gai y Anko. Kakashi no dijo nada, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos blancos.

* * *

– _¡¿Que?!_ –Exclamaron mentalmente Tsunade, Gaara y Shizune en el balcón de los kages.

* * *

– ¡¿Que?! –Fue lo que exclamo Neji.

– ¿Que ocurre Neji? –Pregunto Lee.

– Son Naruto y Satsuki… –Comento el Hyuga.

– Creí que Naruto estaba peleando con Fuu. –Dijo Tenten.

– Si, pero ella acaba de decir que Naruto y Satsuki tuvieron una cita. –Comento Neji.

– ¡¿Que?! –Exclamaron sus compañeros.

* * *

La sorpresa estaba en las gradas y de inmediato los demás voltearon a ver a Satsuki que se mostraba molesta y sonrojada.

– ¿Es cierto? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Bueno… –Balbuceo la Uchiha.– ¡Maldición Fuu!

* * *

La chica de cabello verde aprovecho que Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo. Se acerco a él y le metió una poderosa patada que lo mando volando. Naruto se estrelló contra uno de los árboles. Algunos de sus huesos se habían fisurado, pero gracias al chakra del zorro había comenzado a recuperarse. El rubio se estaba reincorporando cuando la chica llego frente a él y le metió un golpe llevándolo hasta el suelo. Fuu iba a continuar, pero en lo que se acercaba Naruto le metió una patada en el rostro, ganado algo de espacio. El chico se levantó y mientras retrocedió realizo los sellos.

– Futon: Impacto de tifon. –Exclamo mientras mandaba el ataque al suelo, levantando la nube de polvo. Naruto saco un kunai que cubrió con el chakra de viento. Se acerco a Fuu e intento clavar el arma, pero esta choco contra la armadura.

– ¡Te tengo! –Declaro Fuu mientras le metía el golpe en el costado. Naruto alcanzo a ver que la chica estaba completamente cubierta por la coraza del escarabajo. Con el dolor en su cuerpo, Naruto se retiró.

– _Maldición._ –Pensaba el chico.

– _**¿De qué te preocupas?**_ –Le pregunto el zorro.– _**Ella es básicamente un saco para golpear.**_

– _Y tengo justamente la técnica para atacarla._ –Pensó el chico. Naruto realizo un sello.

Fuu estaba sudando por dentro de la armadura.– _Simplemente estar parada en muy agotador._ –Pensó Fuu.

La chica escucho el sonido de Naruto acercándose con un rasengan. Se dio la vuelta y vio como el jutsu del chico chocaba en la armadura, pero no le hacía nada. La chica solo vio al rubio estar parado ahí y lo golpeo deshaciéndolo en una nube de humo. Desde detrás de ella, escucho como Naruto se acercaba con otro rasengan, pero sonaba más fuerte. La chica de Takigakure se dio la vuelta y alcanzo a ver como Naruto y un clon tenían un rasengan gigantesco en su mano. Casi de inmediato la técnica la impacto en el estómago, sacándole el aire y enviándola a volar hasta la pared del estadio donde se estrelló con fuerza. El clon que acompañaba a Naruto se deshizo y este comenzó a jadear. Fuu se levantó mientras que los pedazos de la armadura comenzaban a caerse. Ella también estaba jadeando y adolorida por la técnica.

– Ese rasengan, es muy fuerte. –Declaro la chica.

– Si… –Comento Naruto mientras se veía la mano derecha.– Lo cree específicamente para aquellas situaciones en las que un rasengan normal no bastaba.

Fuu comenzó a caminar hacia el chico.– _**Lo siento pero no puedo seguir dándote chakra.**_ –Le comento el escarabajo

– _No hay problema._ –Le respondió la chica mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

– _**Mocoso, tienes que dejar de usar mi chakra.**_ –Comento el zorro a su jinchuriki.

El chakra dejo de fluir por el cuerpo de Naruto mientras el también comenzaba a acercarse a Fuu, corriendo al mismo tiempo que ella.– _No te preocupes._

– _¡Ahora depende de mí ganar!_ –Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras comenzaban a realizar la misma serie de sellos. Ambos estaban a solo unos pasos y realizaron el jutsu.– ¡Futon: Guadaña de aire!

Ambos jutsu viajaron hasta que se encontraron. Ambos tenían la misma fuerza y explotaron en una corriente de aire que levanto polvo y tierra por toda la arena.

Fin capítulo 108.

* * *

Omakes.

Felicidad.

Mientras todos seguían sorprendidos por la noticia de Naruto y Satsuki, gritaban, buscaban a Satsuki o se preguntaban como había ocurrido. Hinata Hyuga se mostraba tranquila, justo como le habían enseñado a comportarse en su familia. Pero por dentro, la chica estaba increíblemente feliz.

– _Mi pareja es canon._ –Pensó la peliazul.

Inmunidad.

– _Mierda, Fuu es muy fuerte._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Tengo que pensar en una manera de distraerla._

La peliverde se acercaba para atacar a Naruto cuando este posiciono sus manos en el sello del kage bushin. 10 clones aparecieron a un lado del chico.

– _¿Me estas subestimando?_ –Pensaba mientras volaba hacia ellos.

– Transformación. –Exclamaron los Narutos, generándose una nube de humo. Los siguiente que Fuu vio fue al grupo de hombre desnudos frente a ella y con solo el humo cubriéndolos.– Jutsu de harem invertido.

Hubieron varias reacciones en el estadio. Desde quienes estaban apenados/das y no querían ver, los que obviamente disfrutaban el espectáculo, e incluso algunas personas indiferentes a esto.

– Oh, es una excelente técnica. –Dijo Fuu.– Me gusta.

– _Fuu es tan pervertida que eso no basta para dejarla inconsciente._ –Pensó Junko en el balcón.


	109. El fin de la primera ronda

Capítulo 109: El fin de la primera ronda

Hajime estaba parado en el muro del estadio mientras veía el polvo en la arena.

– _Esos dos son muy fuertes._ –Pensaba el hombre.

De en medio del polvo, Naruto y Fuu salieron cada uno con un kunai en mano. Las armas chocaron y de inmediato cada uno lanzo un golpe con su mano libre al rostro de su oponente, impactándolo. Los dos se recuperaron y avanzaron hacia enfrente para atacar. Naruto lanzo una patada que Fuu evito dando un golpe hacia enfrente. La peliverde se dispuso a atacarlo con su kunai, pero vio que el chico lo estaba reforzando con chakra de viento. Naruto movió su brazo para atacarla, pero la peliverde dio un paso a un lado evitándolo. Después de eso Fuu ataco, Naruto se movió, pero el arma le hizo un pequeño corte en el rostro. Cuando termino su movimiento, Naruto se plantó y fue hacia enfrente con la intención de clavar el kunai, Fuu de nuevo dio un paso hacia un lado y esta vez pateo la mano de Naruto, haciéndolo soltar el arma. El chico resistió el dolor y giro hacia atrás, metiéndole un codazo a la chica que le saco el aire. Después de eso Naruto se volvió a dar la vuelta y esta vez metió un golpe ascendente en el rostro de la peliverde. Fuu voló por el aire, se dio la vuelta y lanzo unos shuriken al chico. Esto lo tomo desprevenido, pero tuvo suficiente tiempo para esquivarlo. Ambos se pararon a unos metros del otro, sonriendo.

– Esta es muy divertido. –Dijo entre jadeos Fuu.

– Si, no había tenido una pelea así en mucho tiempo. –Le dijo el chico.

De nuevo corrieron contra el otro y comenzaron el intercambio de golpes.

* * *

– Ellos… ¿Como es que pueden divertirse? –Pregunto Sasame.

– Están locos. –Comento Kano.

– Oh si, bastante. –Dijo Morio.– Pero creo que los comprendo. Casi siempre que pelean así, es en alguna situación de vida o muerte, o con algo critico en juego. Es bastante raro que puedan tener una simple lucha así y se diviertan.

– ¿Es posible hacer eso? –Pregunto Sasame.– Luchar solo por diversión.

– Si. –Respondió Junko.– Solo tienes que encontrar a la persona correcta para hacerlo. Aunque, por alguna razón se me hace que tú ya lo hiciste…

Sasame miro a la arena. Puede que Junko tuviera razón, había alguien con quien quería volver a luchar.

* * *

Naruto corría por el muro del estadio mientras evitaba los jutsu de Fuu. El rubio vio una oportunidad e impulsado por su chakra salto hacia ella. La peliverde lo vio, pero no tuvo el tiempo para hacer los sellos. Puso su brazo para defenderse del golpe, pero para su sorpresa, más que un golpe Naruto apoyo el pie sobre el brazo. El chico uso la extremidad de la de Takigakure para impulsarse hacia el aire.

– _¿Que está pensando?_ –Se pregunto la jinchuriki.

– Tajuu Kage bushin de jutsu. –Exclamo Naruto haciendo que los cientos de clones aparecieran en el aire.

* * *

– ¡¿Son un montón?! –Reacciono Kano.

* * *

– Son muchos clones. –Exclamo Anzu.

– ¿Pero para que los hizo? –Se pregunto Hanabi.– Mas importante, ¿Por qué los hizo en medio del aire?

* * *

– _Hijo de la chingada, ya sé que vas a hacer._ –Pensó Fuu mientras comenzaba a realizar los sellos.

Los clones sacaron cada uno un pergamino del cual desellaron un fuuma shuriken. Los clones los lanzaron, pero en ese momento Fuu estaba finalizando su jutsu.

– Futon: Viento de huracán. –Exclamo la chica soltando una gran cantidad de viento que comenzó a regresar las armas y deshacer los clones.

* * *

– Futon: Disparo de aire. –Uso Junko para desviar o romper aquellas armas que volaban hacia el balcón. En las gradas, el kazekage levanto una barrera de arena para proteger a los espectadores, pero lo que él no sabía era que los mismos ANBU ya habían puesto una barrera antes.

* * *

Fuu finalizo su técnica cuando vio que ninguna de las armas se dirigía hacia ella ni quedaba algún clon.

– _Esos eran todos los Narutos._ –Pensó la chica jadeando. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo importante. La chica volteo a ver a todos lados y fue cuando encontró a Naruto que corría hacia ella con un rasengan en su mano.– _Vamos, solo necesito un poco de chakra._ –Pensaba la peliverde mientras tomaba chakra de su bijuu. Lo concentro en mano derecha cambiando el color de esta y cuando su oponente estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lanzo un golpe que impacto en el rasengan. Ambos chocaron por unos momentos hasta que hubo una explosión.

* * *

– _Estoy muy contento de que no nos haya tocado pelear con ellos._ –Pensaron con una gotita de sudor Sasame, Matsuri, Mikoshi, Kano, Takeshi y Yukata.

– _No esperen, a mi si me toca pelear con uno de ellos._ –Recordó Sasame.

* * *

Ambos salieron volando y se deslizaron por el suelo. Hajime los miro intentando ver si estaban inconscientes, pero ambos comenzaron a levantarse, aunque con dificultades.

– _Esos dos, ninguno quiere darle la victoria al otro._ –Pensaba el hombre de cabello castaño.

– _Ya no me queda chakra._ –Pensaba Naruto.

– _El Viento de huracán me dejo vació._ –Pensaba la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

Ambos volvieron a correr hacia el otro y de nuevo comenzaron a lanzarse golpes. Estuvieron así por otros 15 minutos, hasta que ambos estaban agotados. Naruto lanzo un golpe que impacto en el rostro de Fuu. Cuando la peliverde se recuperó, le lanzo un golpe al rubio que le impacto en el rostro. Llegaron hasta el punto en el que solo podían atacar sin defenderse. Finalmente, los dos lanzaron un ataque al mismo tiempo e impactaron al mismo tiempo. Los dos intentaron aprovechar esto y se lanzaron un golpe en el estómago cada uno, impactándolo. Naruto y Fuu dieron un paso hacia atrás y cayeron hacia enfrente al mismo tiempo. Hajime se acercó.

– Tienen hasta que cuente 10 para levantarse, si no los declarare a los dos eliminados. –Explico el hombre.

Los dos jinchurikis comenzaron a levantarse con sus brazos y se pusieron sobre sus rodillas. Cuando Fuu fue hacia enfrente, cayo con una de sus manos extendidas. Naruto solo debía de pararse y con eso ganaría. Usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, el chico logro pararse sobre sus dos pies, mientras que su oponente continuaba en el suelo.

– Fuu de Takigakure no puede continuar. –Dijo Hajime.– El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki.

Algunos celebraron la victoria, algunos continuaban sorprendidos por la lucha, pero muchos estaban molestos porque el chico había ganado, especialmente los aldeanos de la aldea. Naruto no le prestó atención a eso y volteo a ver a su amiga. Finalmente le puso atención a su brazo extendido, en la mano tenía el pulgar arriba.

– ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto el rubio a la chica.

– Me duele todo y estoy cansada. –Respondió la chica.– Fue una muy buena pelea.

Naruto se agacho con todo su cuerpo doliéndole, pero ayudo a la peliverde a levantarse y después esta se apoyó en su hombro. El chico la iba a ayudar a llegar hasta el área médica, cuando noto algo muy importante.

– _No tengo energía ni para dar un paso._ –Se dijo mentalmente.

* * *

– Esos dos… –Exclamo Sakura.

– Todos sabíamos que iba a terminar de esa manera. –Comento Satsuki.

– Bien, ahora que eso termino, podemos concentrarnos en asuntos más importantes. –Dijo Kiba.

– Satsuki-san, estabas diciéndolos respecto a la cita. –Comento Hinata.

Satsuki de inmediato se levanto.– ¡Ahí voy mama! –Dijo la pelinegra para retirarse.

– Yo no entiendo del todo. –Menciono Hiro.

– Es que hay mucha historia entre esos dos. –Comento Isaribi.

– Sería mejor que te sentaras Hiro-senpai, es un poco largo. –Dijo Sakura.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de la peliverde.

– Me duele todo. –Dijo la chica.– ¿Tenías que golpearme tan fuerte?

– Tú me golpeaste más fuerte. –Contesto el chico.– ¿Te puedes mover?

– No mucho, estoy muy cansada. –Dijo la chica.

– Eso es excelente. –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa siniestra. El rubio se paró para acercarse a la chica. Puso sus nudillos a los lados de la cabeza de Fuu y comenzo a girarlos.– ¡¿Por qué tenías que decir lo de la cita?!

– ¡Perdón, perdón! –Se disculpo la chica con el dolor de su cabeza.– Necesitaba distraerte y eso fue lo segundo que se me ocurrió.

– ¿Lo segundo? –Pregunto Naruto mientras volvía a sentarse.

– Si, la primera una foto, pero me acorde que no la he tomado. –Dijo la chica, confundiendo ligeramente al chico.– Hablando de la cita, ¿Como les fue?

– Emm… Creo…

– ¿Como que crees?

– No lo sé. –Dijo Naruto.– ¿Como sabes si fue te fue bien o no?

Fuu se quedó pensando unos segundos.– No tengo ni la mínima idea. Supongo que si ambos se divirtieron basta.

– Lo mismo dije yo. –Respondió el chico.– ¿Y ahora que se supone que sigue?

– Yo que se. ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? –Pregunto la peliverde.

– Se supone que eres una chica. ¿Que no ustedes saben de eso?

– ¡No por ser una chica se dé eso! –Le respondió Fuu.– ¡¿Y se supone?!¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

– Bueno, recuerdas como cuando nos conocimos creí que eras un chico…

– Naruto, puede que no pueda mover casi todo mi cuerpo, pero puedo hacer algo. –Dijo Fuu mientras levantaba su mano en un puño y después su dedo medio. Naruto comenzó a reírse y Fuu le siguió antes de quejarse por dolor.– Vete antes de que tu novia se preocupe por ti.

Entonces el chico se detuvo.– ¿Que es una novia exactamente?

– ¿Eh?… –Exclamo la chica sin tener una respuesta.– No se… ¿Y por qué me preguntas esto en lugar de volver? –Pregunto la peliverde, vio un momento a Naruto.– ¿Acaso te da miedo volver?

– Si.

* * *

Soichi y Atsushi estaban en un duelo de fuerza intentando empujar al otro hacia tras. Tenían sus manos conectadas, las de Socihi cubiertas por el aura rosa. De repente, Atsushi dio un fuerte pisotón que fracturo el suelo, llevando el pie de su oponente dentro. Soichi se cayó y entonces Atsushi aprovecho para meterle un golpe en el rostro. El de Iwagakure estaba por golpearlo de nuevo cuando su oponente le lanzo un golpe igual de fuerte que lo mando hacia atrás.

– Me rindo. –Declaro simplemente Soichi.

– Entendido. –Dijo Hajime.– El ganador es Atsushi de Iwagakure.

* * *

– ¿Se rindió? –Pregunto Yukata.– ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

– Obviamente se dio cuenta de que Atsushi era muy fuerte y le dio miedo. –Declaro Kurotsuchi. Eso era una obvia mentira que algunos lograron detectar.

– _Así que ella también lo sospecha._ –Pensó Junko.– _Parece como si él y su compañera, la pelirroja, no quisieran realmente participar. Es como si ellos únicamente vinieran para ayudar a ese bastardo._ –El bastardo al que se refería era Ichiban.

* * *

– Los siguientes participantes, Junko de Takigakure contra Takeshi. –Dijo Hajime mientras tenia a los chicos frente a él.– Comiencen.

* * *

Los dos jinchuriki caminaron a las gradas donde se encontraron con sus amigos. El rubio puso su atención en la arena, pero casi de inmediato sintió como había un montón de miradas sobre él. Todos lo estaban viendo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Oh, nada, ya sabes… –Comento Ino. En esos momentos, algunos comenzaron a levantarse y caminaron hasta el, rodeándolo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Satsuki se escapó. –Dijo Sakura.– Así que no quieren que eso ocurra de nuevo.

– Básicamente con que ella haya escapado nos confirmó que es cierto. –Dijo Kiba.– Ahora, dinos que paso.

– ¿Eh? Fuimos a comer y platicamos. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Solo eso? –Pregunto Hinata.

– ¿Se supone que debía de pasar otra cosa? –Pregunto Naruto y la peliazul asintió.

– Ahora entiendo cómo es que tardaron casi dos años. –Comento Hiro.

– Déjenle algo de espacio no quieren. –Dijo Temari mientras ella y Kankuro llegaban.

– ¿Y Nee-san? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Le toco patrullar la aldea en la tarde. –Respondió Shikamaru.– A todos los chunin nos asignaron a eso. No tienes idea de lo problemático que es.

– ¿Qué ocurre?¿Es muy difícil para ti? –Le pregunto Temari.

– No es difícil, solo molesto.

– Te quejas como una niña.

Naruto y Fuu vieron a Shikamaru, después a Temari, devolvieron su vista al de la hoja y entonces a la de las arena antes de exclamar.– ¡Ahhh!

– _Se dieron cuenta._ –Pensó Hinata.

– _¡No me jodan esa era obvia desde el día 1!_ –Pensó Ino.

* * *

Takeshi se encontraba tirado en el suelo después de él jutsu de Junko. El chico había sido declarado como el perdedor de la luchar.

– _Mierda, ya sabía el resultado._ –Pensaba el chico cuando una mano se le acerco.

– Esas habilidades con los hilos son buenas. –Le dijo el de taki.– Espero poder volver a luchar contigo cuando te vuelvas más fuerte.

– Si, si, si… podrían dejar los sentimental para las escaleras por favor. –Dijo Hajime.– Aquellos dos usaron mucho tiempo para pelear, no nos queda mucho tiempo de luz. –Dijo el refering refiriéndose a la pelea de los dos jinchurikis.– Por favor los siguientes peleadores pasen.

* * *

Satsuki volvió a las gradas con una bolsa de tomates en la mano.

– Creí que tu mama te había llamado. –Dijo Sakura mientras ella y los demás soltaban una gotita de sudor.

– Lo hizo. Me dijo que fuera a comprar algo para comer. –Dijo Satsuki.– Y compre tomates.

– ¿Fuiste hasta la tienda más cercana a comprar tomates? –Pregunto Isaribi.

– Claro que no. –Declaro la pelinegra.– Fui hasta mi tienda favorita a comprar tomates.

– ¡Eso es peor! –Señalaron Naruto, Kiba e Ino.

– Pero ya que están aquí pueden hablarnos sobre su cita. –Dijo Sakura a Naruto y Satsuki.

– Y yo me asegurare de que no escapen. –Comento Shikamaru mientras completaba su posesión de sombras.

– _Shikamaru-san está muy interesado en esto…_ –Pensó Hinata.

– Primero que nada, ¿Quién invito a quién? –Pregunto Ino.

Naruto suspiro.– Yo invite a Satsuki.

– ¿En serio? −Exclamaron los demás

− Eso es inesperado. −Comento Ino.

– ¿Que se supone que significa eso? –Pregunto el chico mientras le resaltaba una venita.

* * *

Morio lanzaba el fuego desde su boca a Ichiro que lo esquivaba corriendo por el muro. El peliazul puso su mirada en las gradas, donde los demás habían rodeado a Naruto y Satsuki sin importarles la pelea. Hasta Junko que solo acababa de llegar puso su atención en la interrogación de esos dos.

– _Aunque sea hagan como que la están viendo._ –Pensó el chico de Takigakure.

* * *

– Eso es todo. –Termino de explicar.

– ¿En serio es todo? –Pregunto Ino.

– Muy bien, paguen. –Dijo Sakura poniendo su mano mientras los demás le entregaban dinero.

– ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Preguntaron el Uzumaki y la Uchiha.

– ¡¿Apostaron?! –Pregunto Naruto.

– ¡¿Y con nosotros?! –Agrego Satsuki.

* * *

– El ganador es Morio. –Comento Hajime.– Por favor los últimos participantes pasen.

* * *

Cuando Suiren y Yakumo ya estuvieron abajo, Hajime dio inicio a la pelea. El primer instinto de Suiren fue ir hacia adelante y lanzar un golpe con su paraguas. Yakumo se protegió usando su brazo y la chica intento lanzarle un golpe al estómago, pero la peliverde lo bloqueo con su mano. La chica de la hoja dio un paso hacia atrás, Suiren hacia enfrente y lanzo otro golpe con el paraguas. Yakumo lo detuvo e intento sacar un kunai para defenderse, pero Suiren le metió una patada en el estómago antes de eso. Suiren volvió a atacar con un movimiento descendente de su paraguas Yakumo se cubrió cruzando sus brazos, lo cual le permitió a la peliverde meterle otra patada.

– _Aun después de las tres semanas de entrenamiento, estoy muy detrás en taijutsu._ –Pensó Yakumo.

La chica proponía a realizar algunos sellos, cuando Suiren comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. Yakumo esquivo alejándose. Después de eso, Suiren lanzo su paraguas al aire, abriéndose. La castaña reconoció que se debía tratar de la lluvia de agujas que su compañera uso antes, así que comenzó a buscar un lugar para ocultarse. Mientras tanto, Suiren comenzó a hacer unos sellos.

– Suiton: Jutsu de ataque acuífero. –Alrededor de Suiren comenzó a acumularse agua. El agua viajo hasta Yakumo a gran velocidad golpeándola en el pecho. La chica cayo a sus rodillas.

* * *

– _Que bueno que entreno con Gai._ –Pensó Kurenai.– _No estoy segura si antes hubiera podido resistir ese ataque._

– Creí que su especialidad era el genjutsu. –Dijo Mikoto.– ¿Por qué no lo ha usado?

– El genjutsu de Yakumo es especial, y por lo tanto no funciona como los normales. –Comento Kurenai.– Tiene la capacidad de engañar tanto al cerebro que hasta recibe daño real.

– Vaya, eso es aterrador. –Comento Kakahsi.

– Hay un problema, para lograrlo necesita dibujar lo que "ocurre". –Comento Kurenai.– Lo cual significa que primero debe dibujar lo original y después la modificación. Y para hacer todo eso necesita tiempo.

– Así que, en un combate sola, tiene que depender más de ninjutsu, taijutsu y otros genjutsu mas convencionales. –Comento Kakashi.

* * *

Yakumo se levantó jadeando un poco. La castaña estaba preparándose para atacar a su oponente, cuando vio a esta realizar unos sellos.

– Suiton: Jutsu de ocultación en la llovizna. –Con esa indicación, el agua del lugar comenzó a condensarse en una lluvia. Suiren comenzó a desaparecer hasta que Yakumo ya no pudo verla.

– _Un jutsu para ocultarse._ –Pensó Yakumo.– _Normalmente esto sería malo, pero si activo mi genjutsu._

La chica estaba comenzando a hacer los sellos de su genjutsu, cuando recordó que el paraguas continuaba en el aire. Yakumo corrió a ocultarse detrás de un árbol y justo a tiempo, la lluvia de agujas había comenzado, llenando toda la arena.

– _Esa chica no es para nada estúpida._ –Pensaba Suiren oculta.– _Vio el combate de Fuyo, así que debe de tener una idea de mi ataque. Para este momento, debe de hacerse dado cuenta de que la cantidad de agujas que solté es menor que la que uso Fuyo. No saldrá de su escondite hasta que sea seguro._

– _Mientras me vea puedo encerrarla en mi genjutsu._ –Pensó Yakumo.– _El problema es que necesito estar segura que tenga una completa visibilidad de mí. Para eso, lo mejor sería ir hasta el centro de la arena._ –Yakumo saco un poco la cabeza y vio como el paraguas se mantenía en el aire.– _Debe de estar suspendido con algún jutsu, o puede que esta hilos. Mientras eso siga ahí, no poder acercarme. No tengo la resistencia de Isaribi, un ataque de esos me dejara fuera… si es que no ocurre algo peor._

– _Bueno, no servirá de mucho estar las dos esperando._ –Suiren comenzó a bajarse la máscara mientras realizaba unos sellos. Yakumo pudo verla como aparecía, pero solo para usar su jutsu.– Suiton: Sierra de agua.

Desde la boca de Suiren salió disparado un chorro a alta presión que se estrelló en el muro y comenzó a dañarlo. Suiren movía su cabeza para acercarlo a donde estaba Yakumo. La chica salto a tiempo para evitar ser cortada por el jutsu, pero también significo que su escondite había sido destruido.

– _Mierda, bueno, si voy a hacer algo, tengo que aprovechar que está ocupada._ –Pensó la chica del clan Kurama en el aire.

Yakumo logro poner sus pies en el tronco e impulsarse hacia adelante mientras que Suiren continuaba cortando la arena. La peliverde debía decidir, no controlaba del todo su técnica, así que una vez que la comenzaba no podía finalizarla a voluntad hasta que el tiempo se acabara. Yakumo había comenzado a correr hacia ella. Podía utilizar su ocultación, pero si lo hacía, Yakumo podría ocultarse de nuevo antes que usara las agujas. La otra opción era dispararle con las agujas ahora que estaba expuesta, pero al hacer eso, si su ataque fallaba y no la terminaba, Yakumo podría meterle un ataque muy fuerte.

Quedaban solo unos segundos, pero en ese tiempo se debatía que hacer, todo mientras veía nerviosa a su oponente, especialmente los sellos que intentaba realizar. Yakumo corría directo hacia ella mientras no podía terminar su jutsu, al mismo tiempo, la de la hoja preparaba su ninjutsu. Finalmente, el tiempo se terminó. Suiren decidió que era más importante interrumpir a la chica, así que realizo el sello para activar su paraguas, o por lo menos eso intento. La chica miro su brazo, se había vuelto en la rama de un árbol. La peliverde miro a su alrededor, ella estaba atrapada en un árbol.

– No era un ninjutsu. –Exclamo Suiren mientras que su paraguas caía al suelo.

– No, era un genjutsu. –Admitió Yakumo.

– Desde que comencé a ver tus sellos estaba derrotada. –Dijo la peliverde.– El sacarte de tu escondite significo mi derrota.

Yakumo puso su mano en la frente de Suiren.– Lo siento, yo gane. –Exclamo y con eso la chica cayo dormida.

– Suiren de Amegakure no puede continuar. –Declaro Hajime.– Yakumo Kurama es la ganadora. –El hombre vio que la chica iba a subir, pero le indico que se quedaran.– Todos los participantes ganadores bajen, la Hokage tiene algo que anunciarles.

* * *

– Muchas felicidades a todos ustedes por pasar a la siguiente ronda. –Dijo la líder de la aldea.– Como sabrán el día de mañana se realizaran la segunda y tercera ronda del examen. Lo que no sabían es que mañana, participaran en la segunda ronda por equipos.

– ¿Como? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Es realmente sencillo. –Dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaban a ella con un pizarrón.– En lugar de que hubieran 8 peleas en la segunda ronda, habrán 4. Juntaremos dos de las luchas en una sola, los equipos estarán integrados por un participante de cada lucha.

– O sea que haremos equipo con quien nos enfrentaremos directamente después. –Dijo Sakura.

– _Es el mismo principio que durante las preliminares._ –Pensó Yakumo.– _La diferencia es que ahora fallar en el trabajo de equipo significa perder en el torneo._

– Estos son los combates de mañana. –Les indico Tsunade y los genin pusieron sus ojos en la pizarra.

Los combates escritos eran los siguientes:

Isaribi e Ichiban vs Kiba y Ajisai.

Satsuki y Sakura vs Omoi y Kurotsuchi.

Ino y Naruto vs Karin y Sasame.

Atsushi y Yakumo vs Junko y Morio.

– _Me toco con el/ella._ –Pensaban al mismo tiempo Naruto e Ino con disgusto.

– Parece que lucharemos juntas. –Le dijo Sakura a la Uchiha con una sonrisa.

– Si. –Respondió Satsuki sonriendo igualmente. Las dos no sonreían tanto por el hecho de pelear como equipo, sino porque el hacerlo significaba que en la siguiente batalla les tocaría enfrentarse.

– Se me hace un poco injusto. –Dijo Junko.– Morio y yo somos compañeros de equipo, es obvio que tendremos una ventaja.

– Si no hay ninguna duda… –Dijo Tsunade.

– ¡Yo tengo una queja! –Comentaron al mismo tiempo Naruto e Ino.

– Ah, que bien… no me importa. –Les dijo en seco la mujer no queriendo escuchar su discusión.– Si no hay nada más para decir, son libres de retirarse para descansar… o prepararse para el día de mañana.

* * *

– Vaya, este examen se puso más interesante. –Dijo el Raikage.

– _Y ellos aún no saben lo que planeo para la tercera ronda._ –Pensaba Shizune.

Fin capítulo 109.

* * *

Las aventuras de Sakura-kun 6.

– ¡Ya volví! –Dijo Naruko que había buscado al tercer miembro del equipo de Takigakure.

El equipo 7 había sido asignado a limpiar un lago en Takigakure junto a un equipo de dicha aldea. Dicha persona era solo un poco más alta que Naruko, con cabello verde, ojos de color naranja y piel morena.

– Mucho gusto. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Ella es la princesa de hielo. –Comento Naruko.

– Es un placer mi nombre es Sakura. –Dijo el chico de cabello rosa.

– Mi nombre es Fuu. –Se presento.– Mi maestro me había dicho que las otras aldeas tenían algunas costumbres extrañas, pero no sabía que el hacer equipos de tres chicas era una de ellas.

– Soy un chico, ¿Porque todos siguen confundiéndome con una chica? –Se preguntaba Sakura en cuclillas y con un aura depresiva encima de él.

– Podrías dejarte el cabello corto. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¡Ya se!¡Ya se!¡Vuelve musculoso y anda sin camisa todo el tiempo! –Dijo Naruko.

– No le hagas caso, ella es una pervertida. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¡Claro que sí! –Respondió Naruko orgullosa.– ¡Pero no digo por el bien de nuestro compañero… en la mayor parte!

– Detén el sangrado de tu nariz y después hablamos. –Dijo Satsuki con sarcasmo.

* * *

– Muchas gracias Fuu. –Dijo Sakura mientras que Fuu le entregaba un poco más de comida.

– No es nada. –Respondió Fuu.

– La comida que hace tu madre es deliciosa. –Dijo el pelirosa.

– Eh… no la hizo mi madre, la hice yo…

– ¿En serio? Vaya. –Exclamo el chico.– No conozco a muchos chicos de nuestra edad que sepan cocinar. –La palabra chico, se clavó como una flecha en Fuu.

– ¿No lo acaba de decir? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Vaya… eres un idiota Sakura-kun. –Dijo Naruko.

– ¡Oye! ¿De dónde sale ese insulto? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Esto… Sakura-san… soy una chica… –Dijo Fuu, impactando al de Konoha.

– ¡Ah!¡Perdón, perdón!¡No me di cuenta! –Se disculpo el chico.

– N-no hay problema. –Dijo Fuu.– Además, creo que con eso estamos a mano.

– Si…


	110. Reunión estratégica

Capítulo 110: Reunión estratégica

– Esto, disculpa… –Le dijo Sasame a Karin a la salida del estadio. La pelirroja le presto una ligera atención, pero la mirada de Soichi la desanimo de cualquier interacción y simplemente los siguió al hotel. Sasame suspiro.– ¿Como se supone que podamos derrotar a Naruto-san sin ponernos deacuerdo?

– No solo tienes que derrotar a Naruto-san. –Dijo Matsuri a la pelinaranja.– Su compañera, Ino-san también es bastante peligrosa. No por nada los conocen como parte de los 9 demonios de la hoja.

– El punto es el mismo. –Dijo Sasame.– No existe manera de nosotras podamos derrotar su trabajo de equipo si no nos organizamos.

– _¿Trabajo de equipo…?_ –Pensaba Hinata con una gotita de sudor mientras pasaba. La peliazul aun recordaba sus días como miembros del equipo Anko, en especial las discusiones.

– Tengo una idea. –Le dijo Takeshi a su compañera.– ¿Que tan si te enseño a usar hilos de chakra? Así puedes tener una ventaja.

– Parece una buena idea. –Dijo Matsuri.– Yo te voy a ayudar también.

– ¡Y yo! –Declaro Yukata.– ¡Entre más gente mejor!

Las dos chicas de Sunagakure voltearon a ver a su compañero.– No. –Dijo, pero a ambas no les importo y comenzaron a jalarlo de los brazos.

– _Ellos están lentamente convirtiéndose en nosotros._ –Pensó Sakura, recordando como los de su mismo año se comportaban en ocasiones así.

* * *

Naruto, Satsuki, Ino, Hinata y Sakura estaban en Ichiraku comiendo.

– Tenemos que analizar a nuestros oponentes. –Dijo Sakura a Satsuki.

– Primeramente, Omoi. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Es un espadachín de Kumogakure, y por lo que vimos de su combate usa el rayo de manera similar que Hinata. No sé si tendrá ataques a distancia, pero no debemos descartar la posibilidad.

– Si utiliza rayo entonces no me conviene enfrentármelo. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Mis jutsus de tierra no serán muy efectivos.

– Déjamelo a mí. –Comento la Uchiha.– Yo estuve entrenando para usar una espada, y si refuerzo mi arma con rayo estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.

– La que más me preocupa es Kurotsuchi. –Declaro Sakura.– Ella también parece usar tierra, y durante las preliminares me tocó verla usar agua. Pero lo que más preocupa es que usa una técnica de Yoton.

– Significa que tiene un Kenkkei Gekkai. –Dijo Hinata.

– Aunque bueno… parecía que era únicamente esa de cal. –Dijo Sakura.– Quizás con mis jutsu de tierra pueda detenerla.

– _**Niña tonta, no es tan fácil…**_ –Comento el Kyubi a Naruto mientras explicaba.

– No… –Dijo Naruto.– ¿Sabes quién más vino? Roshi. –Sus compañeras recordaron como durante la misión en cooperación con Iwa, Roshi resistió una explosión cubriéndose de una roca que brillaba por el calor.– Él es como yo. Y tengo un "conocido" que acaba de decirme que Roshi usa el Yoton.

– Dudo mucho que únicamente haya venido a ver los combates. –Dijo Sakura.– Y considerando que Kurotsuchi le dice tío…

– Lo más seguro es que él la haya entrenado. –Menciono Satsuki.– Eso acaba de complicar las cosas.

– Si me ataca con lava, no sé qué tanto podrán resistir mis jutsus defensivos. –Dijo Sakura.– Y usar aceite está completamente fuera.

– Y ni si quiera yo la tengo fácil. –Declaro Satsuki.– No sé si pueda acercarme lo suficiente como para usar mi espada o el Chidori. Y cualquier ataque a distancia con fuego lo contrarrestara con el agua.

– Tendremos que pensarlo mucho. –Dijo Sakura.– Si acaso la única ventaja que podemos tener es que nosotras ya hemos luchado en equipo.

– No hay duda. Todas las aldeas mandaron de lo mejor que tenían. –Dijo Hinata.– Incluidos los maestros.

– ¿Y ustedes ya tienen su plan? –Le pregunto Sakura a ambos rubios.

– Si, llego y le pateo el trasero a todos con lo que use contra Fuu. –Dijo Naruto.

– Ese plan es estúpido, yo seré quien los derrote. –Declaro Ino.

– _Van a terminar eliminándose entre sí a este paso._ –Pensaron las demás.

– Buenas noches. –Saludo Rin a los chicos entrando al lugar. Lo primero que noto fue que Naruto estaba sentado justo al lado de la peligra, por lo que sonrió un poco.

– ¡Rin! –Saludo Naruto.

– Lamento interrumpir, pero debemos hablar de algo muy importante Naruto. –Declaro la mujer.

* * *

– ¡¿Que dices?! –Pregunto Naruto ante lo que la castaña le dijo.

– Lo que escuchaste. No vuelvas a usar esa forma. –Comento la mujer.– Tú me dijiste que la querías únicamente para enfrentarte a Fu… ya lo hiciste, así que no la necesitas.

– Si, pero… soy muy fuerte cuando la uso. –Dijo Naruto.– Nunca me había sentido así de fuerte. Si la hubiera tenido antes, hubiera evitado que secuestraran a Satsuki, o pude haber rescatado a Arashi. Hay muchas cosas que podría haber cambiado.

Rin puso ambas manos en los hombros del chico.– Se lo que se siente. Esa impotencia y coraje de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte antes. –Le dijo la mujer.– Pero esa no es una técnica que puedas usar a la ligera. Lo debiste haber sentido, estabas lastimando tu cuerpo.

– Eso no importa, puedo curarme. –Dijo Naruto optimistamente.

– ¿Y si por alguna razón pierdes el control? –El rubio no pudo responderle.– No es algo que puedas usar a la ligera, si la tienes que utilizar, debe ser en situaciones muy desesperadas. –Rin entonces suspiro.– Por alguna razón se me hace que no me harás caso, así que únicamente te pido que si la usas tengas cuidado, y no abuses de ella. Úsala poco tiempo.

– No te preocupes, lo haré.

Los dos se disponían a volver al negocio, cuando se cruzaron con Kakashi.

– Oh… –Exclamo el peliblanco.

– Kakashi-sensei. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Únicamente venía a felicitarlos por la victoria. –Dijo el peliblanco.– Pero creo que puede esperar…

– ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros? –Pregunto Naruto.– Vamos, yo invito.

– ¿Tu invitando comida? –Pregunto Kakashi.– Eso no es algo que sea todos los días…

– Si el problema es conmigo, puedo irme. –Dijo Rin.

– No, también te invito un tazón. –Dijo Naruto.– Les invito un tazón de ramen a cada uno.

Las chicas que estaban dentro del puesto, Ayame y Teuchi vieron toda la escena con claridad.

– No puedo creerlo. –Dijo Ino.

– ¿El acaba de…? –Se pregunto Satsuki.– ¿En serio?

– Lo esperaba de cualquier, menos de él. –Comento Hinata.

– Maldición Naruto. –Exclamo Sakura.– Tardas un año para darte cuenta cuando te involucra, pero a la primera oportunidad que tienes ayudas a los demás.

Naruto miro a las chicas y estas de inmediato comprendieron lo que les quiso decir. Lo más rápido que pudieron, y sin que los dos adultos de dieran cuenta, se movieron en los asientos dejando únicamente dos desocupados que estaban juntos. Naruto y los dos adultos entraron al establecimiento y el chico se sentó, obligando a que ellos se tuvieran que sentar juntos.

– _¿Acaso lo planearon?_ –Se preguntaron Kakashi y Rin.

Naruto estaba feliz con el resultado, excepto que…– _¿Como es que quede a un lado de Ino?_

– ¿Que va a ser? –Pregunto Teuchi.

El hombre comenzó a tomar las ordenes de los adultos, cuando de repente los genin se dieron cuenta de algo.

– _Nunca hemos visto lo que hay debajo de la máscara._ –Pensó Satsuki.

– _No creo que vaya a comer con la máscara puesta._ –Pensó Naruto

– _Esta es nuestra oportunidad para ver lo que hay debajo de la máscara._ –Pensó Sakura.

Los miembros del equipo 7 tenían su atención puesta en el maestro.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el peliblanco.

– Nada. –Respondieron los genin sin quitarle la vista a su maestro.

– Se les va a enfriar. –Dijo el maestro.

– Si, pero podemos esperar. –Dijo Naruto.

– Es de mala educación comer mientras los demás esperan. –Agrego Satsuki.

Finalmente, los tazones de Kakashi y Rin llegaron. Los chicos tenían su atención en Kakashi, con la expectativa de lo que tendría debajo de esa mascara. El hombre estaba llevando su mano para bajar…

– Kakashi-senpai. –Llego Yamato interrumpiendo, provocando que los genin cayeran.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el hombre.

– Es sobre las asignaciones de mañana. –Dijo Yamato.– Si pudiera venir, tendremos una reunión rápida.

– Entiendo. –Dijo el peliblanco antes de levantarse.– Cuídenme mi ramen.

Cuando Kakashi ya estaba un poco lejos, Rin se dirigió a los genin.– Les gano la curiosidad.

– Tenemos casi dos años como sus alumnos y aun no tenemos ni la menor idea de que hay ahí. –Dijo Sakura.

– Rin, tu eras su compañera de equipo. –Dijo Naruto.– Debes de saber.

– Puede que tenga una idea. –Simplemente dijo la mujer.– Pero no quiero acabar con el suspenso.

– Eres malvada. –Dijo el rubio.

– ¿Es usted la compañera de Kakashi? –Pregunto Ino.

– Si, ambos estábamos en el mismo equipo hasta que…bueno, pasaron muchas cosas. –Dijo la mujer.– Debido a eso, Kakashi y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

* * *

Sasame, Takeshi y Matsuri estaban en la azotea del hotel. Yukata casi de inmediato se aburrió y fue por la aldea a buscar comida, Mikoshi la acompaño para que no se perdiera… como había ocurrido otras veces. Kano por otra parte, había decidido ir a entrenar por su lado. Si bien ya no le tocaría enfrentarse a Omoi, la derrota que sufrió a manos de este lo había dejado impactado.

– Muy bien Sasame. –Felicito Takeshi después de que la chica había logrado jalar un kunai con los hilos.

– Eres muy rápida para aprender. –Dijo Matsuri.

– Aunque a esos hilos les falta mucha fuerza. –Comento Takeshi.

– Con el nivel que tengo ahorita, no creo que logre derrotar a Naruto-san. –Señalo Sasame.

– Bueno, Kankuro-san me dijo que puedes aumentar la fuerza poniéndoles más chakra, pero no es algo muy recomendable. –Dijo Matsuri.

– Quemarías tus reservas de chakra increíblemente rápido. –Dijo Takeshi.– Y quién sabe si realmente servirían.

– No fueron creados para aferrar ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Matsuri.

– No, fueron más que nada para controlar, en especial objetos inanimados o hacer conexiones. –Dijo Takeshi.

– Conoces bastante sobre eso. –Señalo la castaña.

– Bueno, es parte de nuestro clan. –Respondió Takeshi.

– ¿Son mariotenistas?

– No, más bien nos especializamos en chakra. –Dijo el chico.– Mas específicamente, manifestaciones físicas de chakra.

– Eso suena interesante.

– Si, de hecho, hay una técnica especial de hilo de chakra en nuestro clan. –Explico Takeshi.– Son muy resistentes…

Ambos comenzaron a hablar.– _¿Por qué siento que me acaban de dejar de lado?_ –Pensaba Sasame.

* * *

– Muchas gracias por aceptar venir conmigo. –Le dijo Ajisai a Kiba y Akamaru ladro.– Gracias a ambos.

– No te preocupes. –Respondió el chico.– Se trata de una reunión estratégica.

– Nuestros oponentes son fuertes, si queremos pasar a la siguiente ronda debemos de pensar en un plan. –Dijo Ajisai mientas sacaba un cuaderno.– Esa chica de tu aldea tiene técnicas de agua, y según me dijo Fuyo, también puede aumentar su fuerza por un tiempo limitado. –Leyó la pelimorado la información en las hojas.

– ¿Llevas una lista de información de todos? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Mi maestra me enseñó a recolectar la mayor cantidad de información posible. –Dijo al chica.– Un ninja debe de estar preparado para cualquier situación, y el tener información de los enemigos es muy útil.

Akamaru ladro, estando de acuerdo con ella.

– El que es problemático, es Ichiban. –Dijo Ajisai.– Puede usar viento y fuego. Pero lo más problemático es que es muy resistente. Esa chica de suna lo demostró, ni siquiera estar en medio de una explosión basto para derrotarlo.

– Aun así, nosotros tenemos una ventaja. –Señalo Kiba.– La verdad, dudo mucho que ellos vayan a trabajar juntos.

– Había pensado lo mismo. –Dijo Ajisai.– Si podemos separarlos de alguna manera, ganaremos. Incluso puede que los hagamos luchar entre sí.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi volvió a Ichiraku, los genin ya no estaban, sin embargo, Rin se había quedado en el establecimiento y esperaba a su siguiente tazón.

– No debiste de haber esperado. –Le dijo Kakashi a la mujer.

– Pero quise hacerlo. –Respondió la castaña.– Se vería muy triste que un hombre adulto estuviera comiendo ramen solo. Mas si dicho hombre lee porno abiertamente.

– ¿Naruto te dijo?

– Todo. –Respondió simplemente Rin.– Kakashi…

– Lo siento por la manera en la que me comporte la última vez. –Dijo el hombre.– No esperaba verte ahí, y cuando lo hice recordé todo sobre ese día.

– Yo también lo siento. –Comento Rin.– Abandone la aldea, te deje solo. Se que pudieron haber otras alternativas, pero en el momento no se me ocurrio nada más. Estaba asustada, Obito acababa de morir, y yo hice cosas horribles con el chakra del Sanbi. No quería lastimarte a ti o a nadie, y por eso hice lo único en lo que pude pensar.

– Lo comprendo. –Dijo el peliblanco. Kakashi miro a su tazón de ramen.

– Esta tibio. –Dijo Rin.– Y no te preocupes, Naruto ya lo pago.

– Cumplió con su promesa. Aunque nunca dude de él. –Dijo el hombre.– Lo que quiera saber es porque estaba tan generoso.

– Esto, bueno… –Balbuceo Rin.– Algunos días antes, aposto en las peleas.

Kakashi apoyo la cara sobre la palma de su mano.– Sabia que el viaje con Tsunade-sama iba a ser malo. –Suspiro el hombre.– Como gano su combate contra Fuu, por eso tiene el dinero.

– No, de hecho, no aposto en esa pelea. –Dijo Rin.– El aposto que Isaribi, Sasame y Junko ganarían sus peleas.

– ¿Y eso?¿Por qué a esas peleas? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– Unos días antes, fuimos a ver a Tsunade-sama. Ella tenía la información de las apuestas y Naruto se enojó cuando vio que nadie había apostado por ellos. –Contó Rin.– Entonces él lo hizo.

– Entiendo… pero espera ¿Es un menor de edad?¿Como es que lo dejaron apostar? –Pregunto Kakashi.

– Hi-hiceron una excepción. –Rin mintió, no podía admitirle a Kakashi que ella se ofreció para apostar por el.– _Lo siento sensei. Es la segunda vez que llevo a apostar._

– Aunque es tan típico de Naruto. –Dijo Kakashi.– Aun cuando llego tarde, busco la manera de apoyar a sus amigos.

– Si, así es el… ha crecido muy bien a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar. –Dijo Rin.

– Me recuerda mucho a Obito. –Dijo Kakashi.

– A mí también. –Coincido la mujer. El segundo tazón de Rin llego, así que ella decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.– Y cuéntame de tu equipo. Me interesa mucho saber de sus compañeras, en especial esa muchacha Satsuki.

* * *

Después de caminar un rato con Sakura y Satsuki, Naruto volvió a su departamento. Abrió la puerta y camino adentro, donde sintió una presencia amenazadora.

– _¡¿Un enemigo?!_ –Reacciono el chico.– _¡No!¡Es peor!_

– Buenas noches, Naruto. –Saludo Tenten sonriendo, detrás de la curvatura de su boca, una amenaza para el rubio.

– ¡Nee-san!

– ¿Como te fue en tu pelea? –Le dijo mientras le daba un paso para acercarse.

– Bi-bien… –Balbuceo el chico.– Fuu fue muy difícil, pero al final le pude ganar.

– ¿En serio? Que bien. –Comento la castaña dando otro paso.– Me alegra que hayas pasado a la siguiente ronda.

– S-sí.

– Es una lástima que no pudiera ir. –Le dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo, estaba casi encima del rubio. Naruto comenzó a sudar de los nervios.– Pero no me perdí nada muy importe ¿Verdad?

– Jejeje… no… –Dijo el rubio.– Fue una pelea sencilla.

– Aja, hasta que te distrajo.

– ¿Como lo sabes?

– Neji.

– ¿Y el cómo lo sabe?

– Sabe leer los labios. –Respondió la chica.– Todos en su clan lo hacen. Es algo que les enseñan de pequeños.

– Entonces lo sabes.

– Si, pero quiero que me lo digas.

– Están bien. –Se resigno Naruto con un suspiro.– Yo tuve una cita con Satsuki.

De inmediato la chica lo abrazo.– Mi hermanito está creciendo. –Le dijo.– Estoy tan feliz.

– Si, bueno solo fue una cita. –Dijo Naruto.

– ¿Como que solo una cita?¿Les fue mal o algo así? –Pregunto Tenten.

– No, es solo que, quizás no fuera una buena idea. –Dijo el chico.– Tengo que irme después de que terminen los exámenes.

– ¿Y? No tiene nada de malo. –Dijo Tenten.– Quizás regreses un año después, pero para ese tiempo a lo mejor llevan las cosas un poco más serias. Sinceramente, ya se habían tardado.

– ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? –Pregunto el rubio.

– Porque todos lo veíamos. –Le respondió la chica.– Era chica es una terca que niega eso, mientras que tú eres demasiado atolondrado para captar una indirecta.

– Oye… –Dijo Naruto con una venita resaltada.

– Mientras que en el otro lado… me imagino que tú no sabías exactamente como llevar la situación. –Dijo Tenten.– Así que supongo que no mandaste muchas señales… y las que si esa chica es muy terca…

– Haz analizado esto demasiado. –Señalo Naruto.

– Durante casi dos años, Naruto. –Dijo Tenten.– Dos años, solo para recordarte lo mucho que tardaron.

* * *

– Bienvenidos al segundo día de los exámenes chunin. –Dijo Tsunade a la mañana siguiente.– El día de hoy se realizaran los combates de la segunda y tercera ronda. La segunda ronda serán las batallas de los equipos mencionados el día de ayer. Mientras tanto, la tercera ronda será una prueba en la que los participantes competirán contra el otro.

– _¿Una prueba?_ –Se pregunto Gaara.

– Sin más anticipación. Que comience el segundo día.

* * *

En la arena del estadio se encontraban los participantes. Una mujer de cabello negro se les acerco.

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Suzuki. –Les dijo la mujer.– Yo seré la refering de la segunda ronda.

– ¿Que le paso al de ayer? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Debido al número de combates en el examen, se asignaron referings para cada ronda. –Dijo la mujer.– Ahora presten atención porque explicare la reglas. Los combates de hoy simularan una situación común, dos aldeas que se unen para derrotar a sus enemigos. Cada equipo tiene dos participantes, sin embargo, si un miembro del equipo no puede continuar con la lucha, ambos perderán.

– ¿Que? –Pregunto Ichiban.

– ¿Como se supone que eso tiene algo de realista? –Pregunto Kurtosuchi.

– Como dije antes, esto simula una situación real. –Dijo la pelinegra.– En una misión de cooperación, si una de las partes falla también la misión. Esto es porque la aldea restante no puede completarla por sí sola, por ese se debe realizar en conjunto. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

– ¿Existe alguna otra regla especial que debamos saber? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– No, con excepción de esa parte, las reglas de la ronda anterior permanecen intactas. –Dijo la mujer.– Si no hay nada más, por favor suban al balcón, con excepción de los equipos de la primera lucha.

Kiba, Ajisai, Isaribi e Ichiban se quedaron abajo mientras que los demás subieron. Suzuki se aseguró de que los cuatro estuvieran listos para el combate. Con su indicación, la lucha de los equipos comenzó. El primer instinto de Ajisai fue sacar una de sus hojas de papel.

– Jutsu de desellado: Ventisca de papel. –Exclamo la chica. Los pedazos de papel comenzaron a volar hacia ellos. Ichiban salto hacia atrás y realizo varios sellos.

– Katon: Lanzallamas. –Las llamas que salieron de su boca comenzaron a prender los papeles, sin embargo, también se acercaron muy peligrosamente a su compañera.

– _Estuvo cerca._ –Pensaba Isaribi mientras saltaba hacia un lado. La chica de cabello negro azulado vio como Kiba se acercaba a ella lanzándole un golpe. La chica lo bloqueo.

– ¡Akamaru! –Exclamo el Inuzuka mientras con su mano izquierda lanzaba una píldora del soldado. El can la atrapo con su boca en el aire, cambiando el color de su pelaje a rojo. Akamaru corrió hasta que llego a Ichiban. El peliverde aún se encontraba lanzando sus llamas cuando Akamaru lo mordió con fuerza en el brazo izquierdo.

– ¡Maldito perro! –Exclamo el chico.

Debido que interrumpió su jutsu, los papeles llenaron el estadio, bloqueando la visión de todos. Isaribi sintió como Kiba retrocedía, ocultándose de ella.

– _Con su olfato no se le hará difícil localizarnos._ –Pensó la chica mientras prestaba atención a su alrededor.– _Debieron haber planeado el ataque. Saben que mientras estemos separados y en medio de estos papeles, ellos tienen una gran ventaja._ –La peliazul sintió algunos pasos y puso su atención en estos.

– Jutsu de invocación. –Escucho Isaribi y salto, evitando el brazo de un panda gigante. La chica continuaba moviéndose.

– Gatsuga. –Grito Kiba y el llego girando, pasándole muy de cerca.

La chica logro moverse y por muy poco evito a Akamaru. Escucho de nuevo unos pasos y esta vez bloqueo una patada que Ajisai le había lanzado. La pelimorada lanzo un golpe que Isaribi detuvo, pero estaba segura de que la chica no estaba haciendo otra cosa que distrayéndola para que sus compañeros pudieran volver a atacar.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –Exclamo Ichiban, despejando todos los papeles en su camino. El chico llego y le metió un golpe a Ajisai en el torso, mandándola a volar.

Isaribi reacciono rápido y realizo sus sellos.– Suiton: Disparo de agua. –Exclamo, soltando el chorro de agua hacia Kiba, interrumpiéndolo. Akamaru la ataco por el otro lado, pero Ichiban protegió a la chica. Ambos retrocedieron, acercándose a Ajisai.

– Yo realmente no quiero trabajar en equipo contigo. –Le dijo Ichiban.– Pero odio perder, así que luchare contigo. Ademas… –El chico giro su cabeza ligeramente para que la de la hoja lo viera.– Después de esto voy a golpearte todo lo que quiera en la siguiente ronda.

Isaribi lo miro, pero sin miedo alguno.– Te equivocas, yo seré la que gane en la siguiente ronda.

Fin capítulo 110.

* * *

Omake:

Las aventuras de Sakura-kun 7.

El grupo de los genin había sido atacado y Satsuki había terminado herida protegiendo a Naruko. No era nada grave y afortunadamente el hospital de Takigakure se había podido hacer cargo de ella. Kakashi se había llevado a Naruko para hablar. Satsuki entonces se despertó.

– ¿Como te encuentras? –Pregunto el pelirosa.

– Considerando que me apuñalaron, bien. –Le respondió la Uchiha.– ¿Y Naruko?

– Kakashi-sensei se la llevo.

– ¿Sola?

– Si.

– ¿Y dijo a dónde iban?

– No.

– Ya veo. –Exclamo Satsuki.– No creí que seriamos un omake de amor maestro-estudiante.

– Asumes demasiadas cosas muy rápido. –Le dijo Sakura con una gotita de sudor.

Mas tarde, Naruko regreso.

– Ahí estas. –Dijo Satsuki. Naruko no le dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo.– ¿Que mierda te pasa? –Pregunto la Uchiha sonrojada.

Naruko se separó y la tomo de las manos.– Lo siento mucho Satsuki, pero te prometo, no dejare que algo como eso vuelva a pasar. –Dijo la rubia mientras Sakura estaba seguro de que en el fondo veía flores y unos brillos.

– _No lo hago apropósito. Juro que no lo hago apropósito._ –Pensaba el chico tapándose los ojos con las manos, pero dejando unas aberturas entre sus dedos.– _Les juro que no lo interpreto así apropósito._

– ¿Que está haciendo? –Pregunto Naruko.

– No tengo idea.


	111. Responsable 1

Capítulo 111: Responsable 1.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Kiba a Ajisai mientras se levantaba.

– Si, puedo continuar luchando que es lo importante. –Declaro la chica.

– ¿Que ocurrió con tu invocación? –Pregunto Kiba.

– Le ordene que volviera. –Dijo la chica.– No es muy ágil que digamos. Únicamente puedo usarla para lanzar un solo golpe fuerte, o como defensa.

– El plan fallo. –Dijo Kiba.

– Dudaba que alguien como el fuera a ayudarla. –Dijo Ajisai.– Supongo que su sed por continuar luchando es más fuerte.

Kiba volteo a ver a la chica, no movía su mano derecha del torso, más específicamente de donde Ichiban la había golpeado.– _Esta herida. No sé si rompió alguna costilla, pero es obvio que no se encuentra del todo bien._

– _Ese bastardo golpea muy duro._ –Pensaba la pelimorada.– _Es increíble que ayer aquella chica hubiera aguantado varios de sus golpes._

Mientras tanto, Isaribi e Ichiban estaban parados cada uno a un lado del otro.

– Como tú eres la más débil es a ti a quien van a atacar. –Dijo Ichiban.– Así que no se te ocurra perder.

Ichiban comenzó a correr hacia sus oponentes realizando unos sellos. Kiba y Akamaru se pusieron detrás de Ajisai que saco un pedazo de papel.

– Desellado. –Exclamo la chica mientras las llamas salían de la boca de Ichiban. Del pedazo de papel, salió agua que había sellado en este. El agua apago completamente las llamas y termino mojando a Ichiban.

– Gatsuga. –Exclamo Kiba mientras él y Akamaru llegaban girando, ambos impactaron contra Ichiban y el chico mostraba claras señas de dolor, pero parecía no importarle.

– Jejeje. –Se dio el peliverde.– Con razón solo quieren atacar a aquella inútil. Ustedes son mucho más débiles que esa chica de ayer.

– ¿Que dijiste? –Pregunto Kiba mientras aterrizaba de regreso.

– Que ninguno de ustedes puede derrotarme. –Dijo Ichiban.– Se supone que tú eres de los fuertes en el examen, a los que los demás tenían miedo, pero veo que no es así. Ya sabes lo que dicen, perro que ladra no muerde.

– Bastardo. –Exclamo Kiba con un gruñido.

– Concéntrate. –Le comento Ajisai.– No importa lo que este tipo diga, debemos continuar con el plan. –Akamaru también ladro para tratar de tranquilizar a su compañero.

– Lo entiendo. –Dijo Kiba.– Muy bien, entonces lo haremos.

– Si. –Ajisai se acercó a Kiba y metió su mano en la chaqueta de este.

– _¿Que será lo que metió?_ –Se preguntaba Isaribi.– _No dudo que vayan a intentar de nuevo lo de los papeles, pero ahora intentaran otra cosa para distraer a Ichiban._ –Pensaba la joven.– _Yo no los puedo ver… pero dudo mucho que ellos tampoco me puedan ver._

– ¿Listo Akamaru? –Pregunto Kiba recibiendo como respuesta el ladrido del perro.

De nuevo ambos comenzaron a girar dirigiéndose hacia Ichiban Esta vez el peliverde comenzó a saltar para esquivarlos. Isaribi veía como lo atacan, notando que Kiba estaba soltando algo. Isaribi le podría poner más atención, si es que no tuviera que bloquear los golpes que Ajisai le estaba lanzando.

– ¡Esta listo! –Indico Kiba pegado en una pared.

Ajisai asintió. La chica retrocedió y comenzó a realizar sus sellos.– Jutsu barrera de 5 puntos.

Los 5 papeles en el suelo brillaron y al poco tiempo levantaron un muro de color amarillo alrededor de Ichiban, dejándolo encerrado. Kiba y Akamaru atacaron a Isaribi mientras se Ajisai se acercaba sacando otro de sus papeles.

– Jutsu de desellado: Ventisca de papel. –Exclamo la pelimorada y los papeles comenzaron a extenderse por el campo, bloqueando la visión de Isaribi.

Ajisai se acercó hasta donde estaba Isaribi, aun escuchaba como defendía de los golpes. La pelimorada la vio saltar para retroceder, pero noto algo, su piel era de color verde y no parecía piel, sino escamas. Se detuvo un momento, congelada por un miedo repentino que no podía explicar, en ese instante Isaribi la encontró y se impulsó hasta ella, lanzando un golpe. Ajisai bloqueo el puño, era fue fuerte, casi tanto como el de Ichiban. Después sintió un gran dolor en su estómago, había recibido un rodillazo que finalmente la hizo perder el conocimiento.

Los papeles terminaron de revolotear por el área, revelando a Ichiban aun encerrado y Ajisai noqueada mientras Isaribi estaba a un lado de ella.

– Ajisai de Amegakure no puede continuar. –Declaro Suzuki.– Los ganadores son Isaribi e Ichiban.

– _Maldición…_ –Pensó Kiba mientras se acercaba a Ajisai– _No recordé eso. Isaribi debí haber aprovechado la distracción para transformarse._

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto la mencionada.

– Si, solo la dejaste sin aire. –Kiba entonces se subió a la chica a los brazos.– Iré a llevarla con los médicos.

– Te acompañare, tengo que disculparme. –Comento Isaribi.

* * *

– Bien por Isaribi-nee, ella gano. –Dijo Naruto.

– El problema que ese cabrón también lo hizo. –Dijo Junko.

– Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso. –Dijo Ino.– Le toca enfrentarse a Isaribi en la siguiente ronda, así que no tiene oportunidad.

– ¿Así de fuerte se ha hecho? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No tienen idea. –Respondió Ino.– En el último año nos alcanzó, y no sé qué pudo haber hecho durante estas 3 semanas con Anko-sensei.

– De seguro la tiro a un pantano y la puso a caminar. –Naruto recordó con amargura.

* * *

– Comiencen. –Dijo Suzuki y de inmediato dio inicio la batalla con Kurotsuchi realizando unos sellos.

– Yoton: Jutsu de congelamiento de cal. –Exclamo la chica de Iwa, dirigiendo una sustancia blanca desde su boca a las de Konoha.

Sakura que lo reconoció de inmediato, levanto un muro de tierra para protegerse y a su amiga.– _Parece que va a empezar con todo._

– Prepárate, no dudo que vayan a atacar por los lados. –Dijo Satsuki. La pelinegra estaba completamente equivocada, ya que Kurotsuchi salió del suelo detrás de ella.

– _Desgraciada._ –Pensó Sakura mientras realizaba sus sellos.

– Yoton: Jutsu de congelamiento de cal. –Exclamo la chica lanzando de nuevo el jutsu contra ellas.

– Doton: Barrera de tierra. –Exclamo Sakura moviendo la tierra frente a ellas para formar una semiesfera.

– No tengo idea de que haríamos en el equipo sin ti Sakura. –Admitió Satsuki.– Nos has salvado muchas veces.

Omoi tenía su espada reforzada con electricidad y la uso para cortar por el muro de Sakura. Satsuki reacciono y saco su espada, deteniendo a la de Omoi. Satsuki uso su brazo libre para intentar golpear a Omoi, después de todo el chico sostenía su arma con ambas manos. Omoi no soltó su arma, sino que la sostuvo con aun más fuerza mientras daba un paso hacia un lado y movía sus brazos para desviar el golpe de Satsuki. Debido al repentino movimiento, Satsuki perdió el equilibrio y fue para enfrente, salvándose por poco de caerse, la chica reacciono a tiempo y se dio la vuelta para detener el filo de Omoi que viajaba hacia ella.

* * *

– Eso estuvo muy cerca. –Comento Hinata.

– Satsuki parece que tiene la desventaja aquí. –Menciono Fuu.

– Por supuesto, ella es una principiante. –Dijo Karui.– No existe manera alguna en la que pueda ganarle a alguien como Omoi que lleva toda su vida entrenando para usar una espada.

– Ah… –Exclamo Fuu.– No lo tomen a mal… ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

– No conocemos a nadie más. –Respondió Samui.

* * *

Ajisai se despertó en el área médica, a un lado de la cama estaban Fuyo y Suiren, y algunos pasos detrás se encontraba Kiba.

– ¿Como te sientes? –Le pregunto Suiren.

– Me duele un poco, pero me recuperare. –Respondió la pelimorada.

– ¡Perdón por eso! –Escucho Ajisai que se disculpaban. La de Ame movió un poco su cabeza y vio a una chica de cabello negro ligeramente azulado en el suelo, haciendo una reverencia completa.– En verdad lo siento. Quería noquearte, pero con un cabezazo o estrellándote contra algo duro. No controlo mi fuerza. No quería ganar con un rodillazo.

– _¿Como se supone que eso es mejor?_ –Se preguntaron los demás con una gotita de sudor.

– No te preocupes por eso. –Dijo Ajisai.– Éramos enemigas, así que era natural que alguna saliera lastimada.

– Aun así, perdón. –Dijo Isaribi.– Espero no haberte lastimado.

– Creo que ya deberíamos irnos. –Comento Kiba.– Hasta luego. –Se despidió el chico mientras era acompañado por Isairibi.

– Sabes, él te cargo hasta aquí. –Le dijo Suiren ya que estaban lejos.

– ¿Y? –Pregunto la pelimorado.

– Pensamos que te agradaría saberlo. –Le dijo Fuyo.

– No vinimos a perder el tiempo. –Les respondió Ajisai.– Recuerden nuestra misión.

– Muy bien, ¿Lo comprobaste? –Pregunto Fuyo.

– Si, a pesar de que esa chica tiene más chakra de lo normal, no es un jinchuriki. –Dijo la pelimorada.– Aunque por alguna razón, su chakra incremento de un momento a otro.

– Sensei estará contenta. –Dijo Suiren.– Encontramos a tres.

– Y uno ni siquiera era un participante. –Agrego Fuyo.– ¿Le decimos?

– No, ella nos ordenó que lo hiciéramos al volver. –Comento Ajisai.– Solo si nos pregunta lo haremos.

– ¿Y entonces que hacemos ahora? –Pregunto Fuyo.

– Supongo que… podríamos quedarnos, vigilar por si se nos pasó algo. –Dijo Ajisai.– Y ganar información. –Sin dudarlo Ajisai se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

– A veces, puede ser un poco fría. –Dijo Fuyo.

– Después de lo que le paso, no la culpo. –Comento Suiren.

* * *

Sakura esquivaba la espada de Omoi retrocediendo.– _Maldición, no me da espacio para atacar._

Mientras tanto, Satsuki evitaba los jutsu de agua que Kurotsuchi le lanzaba.– _Con esos jutsu de agua está neutralizando completamente mis ataque de fuego._ –Pensó la pelinegra.– _Y para usar el chidori necesito acercarme… no tengo manera de ganarle, al menos que… pero aún está incompleta._

Sakura encontró un momento entre los ataques de Omoi y lanzo su puño con gran fuerza hacia el suelo, provocando que este se rompiera. El impacto levanto piedras y polvo por la arena, pero no a Omoi que había logrado alejarse. La pelirosa empezó a buscarlo, sintió su presencia que se acercaba a ella, pero espero hasta el último momento para agacharse, evitando su espada y metiéndole un golpe en el estómago. El chico entonces se deshizo en rayos que electrocutaron a la chica.

– _Mierda, era un clon de rayos._ –Pensó Sakura mientras caía, su cuerpo aturdido por los rayos.

Omoi salió de entre el polvo hacia a Sakura, se disponía atacar con sus espada, pero Satsuki se metió en su camino bloqueándolo. Casi de inmediato, Kurotsuchi llego haciendo unos sellos, Omoi se alejó pero Satsuki no podía darse ese lujo, si lo hacía dejaba abandonada a su compañera.

– Yoton: Expulsion de ceniza. –Exclamo Kurotsuchi soltando un humo negro desde su boca que se dirigía a las chicas de konoha. Satsuki reacciono Cargando a Sakura en sus brazos e inmediatamente saltando para alejarse del lugar, pero el humo la alcanzo en la espalda.

– _Arde mucho._ –Pensaba la pelinegra.

Kurotsuchi termino su jutsu y de inmediato comenzó a toser descontroladamente. Satsuki aterrizo y tuvo que soltar a Sakura. No podía soportar el dolor. La pelirosa recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo. Se abrió una herida en su dedo.

– Jutsu de invocación. –Exclamo poniendo su mano en el suelo, una babosa apareció.– Katsuyu-sama, necesito ayuda con mi compañera.

– Ponme en la herida y me haré cargo Sakura. –Le dijo la babosa. Sakura reacciono levantando la camiseta de Satsuki y poniéndola en la espalda de la chica. Katsuyu comenzó de inmediato a curarla.– Es una herida muy seria, que bueno que me llamaste Sakura.

– Si, muchas gracias. –Dijo Satsuki que comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

Aun escuchaban los tosidos de Kurotsuchi. Las chicas voltearon a verla, Omoi le acerco una botella de agua que la chica de la cual la chica tomo agua que inmediatamente escupió, soltando un chorro negro como la nube de antes. Kurotsuchi tomo otro trago que igualmente escupió de inmediato.

– Gracias. –Comento la de Iwa.

– Eso de antes, una nube de cenizas calientes. –Dijo Satsuki poniendo una sonrisa.– Pero parece que no las controlas.

– Fue suficiente para hacerte esa herida en tu espalda. –Dijo Kurotsuchi mientras esta vez sí se bebía el trago de agua.– Pero si, tienes razón, no las puedo controlar. Estoy segura de que, si vuelvo a utilizarla, pasara una de las siguientes dos cosas: Me muero ahogada por no poder respirar, o las cenizas comienzan a quemarme por dentro.

– Sakura, ya estoy bien, por favor retira a la babosa. –Dijo al pelinegra. Katsuyu desapareció y la pelinegra se levantó mientras bajaba su camiseta.– Por lo mismo el que la aprendieras me dice que debes estar desesperada.

– Si, pero no por ustedes. –Dijo Kurotsuchi.– Hay alguien de quien me tengo que hacer cargo. Por eso no me derrotaran aquí. –La chica aplasto la botella de agua y con su puño levanto el brazo.– Por eso ganare este torneo y me haré en chunin.

– Si hay alguien que ganara el torneo soy yo. –Declaro Satsuki mientras preparaba su arma.

– No, ambas se equivocan. –Menciono Sakura también levantándose.– La que ganara el torneo soy yo. Satsuki-san, después de que terminemos aquí, tu y yo lucharemos.

Las chicas entonces voltearon a ver a Omoi, esperando que dijera algo.

* * *

– ¿Si recuerdan que no necesitan ganar para ascender? –Pregunto Sasame.

– Claro que si… creo. –Dijo Naruto.– Puede que se pasen un poco.

– ¿Que esperabas? Las cuatro son fuertes. –Dijo Ino.– Lo único que les interesa es luchar y ganar. –Ino entonces recordó a la Sakura de cuando salieron de la academia. Sin confianza en sí misma.– _Si que has cambiado, Sakura._

* * *

Kurotsuchi corrió hacia las dos chicas. Satsuki tomo la iniciativa y se puso enfrente para detenerla. La chica de Iwa lanzo su golpe que Satsuki detuvo y contratacato con el propio. Kurotsuchi fue mandada un poco hacia atrás, pero no por eso se rindió, se plantó y detuvo la patada de Satsuki.

– _Yo tengo que ganar… tengo que encargarme de ella._ –Pensaba la chica.

[Flashback]

– Deidara-nee. –Saluda Kurotsuchi de solo 6 años a la niña rubia mayor que ella.

– Kuro ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Deidara.

– Nada, únicamente vengo a molestarte. –Dijo la pelinegra acostándose a un lado del suelo junto a ella.– ¿Qué haces?

– Estoy leyendo sobre esculturas. –Dijo Deidara.– Comencé a hacer algunas con arcilla y realmente me gusto.

La pelinegra se acercó a ella con curiosidad.– ¿Puedo verla?

La petición extraño a Deidara, pero aun así la chica se levantó y camino hasta unos cajones que tenía cerca. Abrió el de hasta abajo, sacando una pequeña figura de arcilla, similar a un venado.

– ¿Qué te parece? –Pregunto la rubia.

– ¿Tú la hiciste? Genial. –Respondió con asombro la pelinegra.– ¡Eres muy buena Deidara-nee!

– No tanto… el que me enseño es mucho mejor. –Dijo la niña. Deidara noto como Kurotsuchi no quitaba sus ojos de encima. La rubia entonces se la acerco.– ¿Por qué no te la quedas Kuro?

– ¿Qué?¿En serio?

– Si, es un regalo.

– Gracias Deidara-nee. –Dijo la pelinegra antes de lanzársele con un abrazo.

[Fin Flashback]

Kurotsuchi detenía el brazo de Satsuki que sostenía su arma. La pelinegra le metió una patada en el estómago.

– ¡Toma esto! –Exclamaba Sakura llegan desde el aire, ambas saltaron hacia atrás, evitando la destrucción de la pelirosa.– Están trabajando bastante bien.

– Deben de haber estado planeando esto desde ayer. –Comento Satsuki.– A diferencia de nosotras. Nos confiamos.

– Si, demasiado. –Dijo Sakura.– Creímos que por estar en el mismo equipo, tendríamos una gran ventaja, pero la verdad es que tenemos meses sin entrenar únicamente las dos juntas.

– Siempre andamos dependiendo de Naruto para trabajar en equipo. –Dijo Satsuki.– El equipo no es lo mismo sin él.

– Aun así... –Sakura ajusto sus guantes.– No por eso vamos a perder.

– Claro que no. –Dijo Satsuki que comenzó a tomar su arma con ambas manos.– No somos unas damiselas que lo necesitamos para todo.

Omoi comenzó a avanzar para atacarlas, Satsuki fue la se puso enfrente y comenzó a correr para recibirlo, mientras tanto Sakura se quedó atrás haciendo unos sellos.

– Doton: Jutsu de suelo blando. –Exclamo la pelirosa haciendo que el suelo donde estaba Omoi se liquidificara para luego endurecerse y dejarlo enterrado.

Satsuki se acercaba blandiendo la espada, pero Kurotsuchi apareció por un lado terminado sus sellos.– Yoton: Jutsu de congelamiento de Cal. –Exclamo la chica y escupió la nube blanca pero a diferencia de otras veces no fue hacia ellos, sino al suelo, más específicamente a donde estaba Satsuki.

– _¿Que está haciendo?_ –Se pregunto la pelinegra.

– Suiton: Cuerno de agua. –Exclamo la chica soltando un chorro de agua que fue hasta la nube blanca. La cal comenzó a endurecerse, hasta el punto que dejo a Satsuki atrapada en esta.

– Es justo como el jutsu de Sakura. –Dijo Satsuki.– Pero más complicado. –Satsuki detuvo el golpe de su oponente sujetando el puño con fuerza.– ¿De quién te tienes que hacer cargo?

Kurotsuchi se sorprendió por la pregunta.– ¡Es personal! –Respondió mientras impactaba su patada en el rostro de Satsuki.

Sakura llego, obligando a la de Iwa a alejarse. La pelirosa golpe en suelo con su pie, liberando a Satsuki.

– Gracias Sakura. –Dijo Satsuki.

– No debe de estar lejos de liberarse. –Dijo Sakura mirando a Omoi.– Satsuki-san, encárgate de él. Yo ire a por ella.

– Espera, Sakura… –Antes de que Satsuki pudiera decirle lo que pensaba, Sakura corrió hacia Kurotsuchi. La de Iwa comenzó a retroceder mientras Sakura se acercara.

– Suiton: Cuerno de agua. –Exclamo Kurotsuchi soltando el chorro de agua, Sakura reacciono con un jutsu propio.

– Jutsu de disparo de aceite. –Sakura expulso la sustancia desde su boca que choco con la de Kurotuschi, neutralizándola. Sakura se acercó hasta ella y lanzo un golpe, Kurotsuchi salto hacia el muro y la evito, pero Sakura no se detuvo y comenzó a perseguirla por el muro. La chica continúo subiendo, hasta que llego a la barda donde comenzaban las gradas, subió por esta y continúo evitando los golpes de Sakura en ella. Finalmente, Kurotsuchi se estrelló en una de las columnas, Sakura aprovecho esto y lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. La pelinegra logro saltar hacia los asientos para evitarlo, y vio como Sakura destrozaba el pilar de un solo golpe.

– _Si eso me da terminara matándome._ –Solo podía pensar Kurotsuchi. La chica aprovecho que Sakura se encontraba cansada después de ese asalto se movió para meterle una patada que le dio en el rostro.

* * *

– ¡Sakura-san!

– ¡Sakura!

Reaccionaron Naruto e Ino cuando vieron que la pelirosa comenzaba a caer.

* * *

– Jutsu de invocación. –Satsuki puso su mano en el suelo e hizo aparecer a un halcón, subida en el lomo de este, volaron y atraparon a Sakura en el aire.– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Si, solo se me acabo el aire por un momento. –Respondió la pelirosa.

Sakura alcanzo a ver como un ANBU se acercaba a donde antes se encontraba el pilar, desde su brazo comenzó a salir madera que comenzó a sostener el techo, reparando el daño que había hecho.

– Eso fue peligroso. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Lo sé, me deje llevar un poco. –Comento Sakura

[Flashback]

Kurotsuchi se sentía cansada después de un día de entrenamiento con su padre. El hombre había insistido en el entrenamiento de Taijutsu, cuando la chica quería aprender a controlar el elemento lava.

– Escucha Kurotsuchi, puede que el taijutsu no se tan espectacular… –Dijo Kitsuchi.

– "pero es muy fundamental para un ninja". –Repitió la niña enfada.– Me lo dices todo el tiempo.

– Porque todo el tiempo te quejas. –Señalo el padre.– Creí que habíamos quedado claro con nuestro trato.

– Si, ya se. –Dijo Kurotsuchi.– Nada de lava hasta que te vuelvas genin. ¡Pero ya estoy lista!

– Eso no lo decides tú. Recuerda que la lava es muy peligrosa, si no tienes cuidado te puede lastimar. –Dijo el hombre. Alguien se acercó para entregarle un mensaje.– Tengo que irme. Continuaremos mañana

* * *

Kurotuschi se encontraba arriba de un techo.

– Ahí estas Kuro. –Le dijo Deidara que se subió a acompañarla.– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto la rubia, que noto en su rostro la molestia.– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Estúpido papa. No me deja aprender a usar la lava. –Le respondió.– El y mi abuelo, ambos son unos tercos.

– Si, te comprendo. –Dijo Deidara.– Existe un kinjutsu en nuestra aldea, una técnica que permite amasar el chakra en sustancias.

– ¿Qué?¿En serio existe algo como eso? –Pregunto Kurotsuchi.

– Me gustaría aprenderlo. –Dijo la rubia.– Aunque claro, es solo una idea loca. No creo que me dejen.

– Deidara-nee… –Exclamo la pelinegra.– No, yo sé que lo harán.

– ¿Kuro?

– Bueno, el vejestorio puede ser muy terco.

– Vamos Kuro, te he dicho que no repitas eso. –Dijo Deidara.– Se que lo dije una vez…

– Deidara-nee, yo sé que el abuelo algún día te dará la técnica. Y cuando eso pase, te apuesto a que seré una experta en usar la lava. –Comento Kurotsuchi.

– Kuro…

– Cuando ese día llegue, las dos lucharemos. –Aseguro Kurotsuchi.

Deidara rio.– Estas muy animada. Bien, cuando eso ocurra, ambas pelearemos.

– Y cuando acabe la pelea, yo será la Tsuchikage.

– ¿Me estas volviendo en el jefe final de tu camino a Tsuchikage o algo por estilo?

[Fin flashback]

Sakura y Satsuki veían desde el lomo del halcón a sus oponentes.

– No cabe duda, Kurotsuchi es la más fuerte de esos dos. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Bájame y continuare luchando.

– De hecho, Sakura. –Dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención de su compañera.– Yo quiero enfrentármela.

– ¿Qué?¿Estas segura Satsuki-san? –Pregunto Sakura.– Ella tiene varias técnicas a distancia, sin mencionar que usa agua. No va a dejar que te le acerques.

– Ya lo sé, pero yo quiero seguir luchando con ella. –Dijo la Uchiha.– Hay algo que quiero terminar de entender. Además no te preocupes por mí, creo tener dos jutsus para sorprenderla.

– Si estas segura.

Satsuki le indico al halcón que descendiera. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, estas se bajaron con un salto. Ambas aterrizaron sin dificultad, viendo a sus oponentes.

– _Yo quiero entender, porque ella tiene que hacerse cargo._ –Pensaba Satsuki mientras tenía sus ojos negros clavados en los rosas de Kurotsuchi.

Fin capítulo 111.

* * *

Omake: No se olviden de alguien.

– Siempre andamos dependiendo de Naruto para trabajar en equipo. –Dijo Satsuki.– El equipo no es lo mismo sin él.

(X)(X)(X).

– Acaban de decir que no soy buena en el equipo. –Comento Isaribi con lagrimitas cómicas.

– ¡Ah!¡No Isaribi-san!¡Realmente nos gusta trabajar contigo! –Dijo Sakura.

– ¡Si hay algunas cosas que son mejores! –Dijo Satsuki.– Por ejemplo no hay tantas estupideces.

– ¡Pero a ti te gustan esas estupideces! –Argumento Fuu.– ¡Por algo fueron a una cita!

* * *

 **Me tomare dos semanas de descanso. Asi que no habra capitulo nuevo hasta el año que viene. Felices fiestas a todos.**


	112. Responsable 2

Capitulo 112: Responsable 2.

– Suiton: Cuerno de agua. –Exclamo Kurotsuchi soltando el chorro de agua contra Satsuki. El primer instinto de Satsuki fue realizar sus propios sellos.

– Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. –La pelinegra saco las llamas que impactaron contra el agua de Kurotsuchi, pero su jutsu no tenía oportunidad. La Uchiha salto hacia un lado y evito el chorro de agua, con su sharingan vio que podía cerrar la distancia entre ellas y se impulsó hacia su oponente.

Satsuki le metió el codazo a Kurotsuchi, haciéndola interrumpir su jutsu. Después de esto, Satsuki lanzo una patada con su pie izquierdo que Kurotsuchi bloqueo, la de Iwa intento colar un golpe en el estómago de Satsuki, pero esta leyó el movimiento y simplemente desvió el ataque con su mano. Kurotsuchi retrocedió, viendo como Satsuki realizaba unos sellos.

– Katon: Jutsu de paloma de fuego. –Exclamo la de Konoha expulsando las llamaradas desde su boca que se convirtieron en aves. Las llamas comenzaron a volar hacia Kurotsuchi.

– Suiton: Florecer. –Dijo poniendo sus manos en el suelo y desde estas salió agua que la rodeo mientras las palomas impactaban.

Después con un sello, el agua se dispersó en un movimiento que le recordó a Satsuki cuando una flor se abría. Satsuki se cubrió del agua y cerro sus ojos, cosa que Kurotsuchi aprovecho para llegar hasta ella, a diferencia de lo que todos esperaban, la chica no golpeo a Satsuki, sino que llevo sus manos hasta la funda, tomando el mango de la espada y lo jalo, apropiándose del arma.

– _Mierda, cometí un error de principiante._ –Se maldecía Satsuki mientras veía a Kurotsuchi moverse para atacarla.

La Uchiha calculo como podría esquivar ese ataque y comenzó a moverse, el filo logro cortar su camiseta mientras ella saltaba hacia un lado. Satsuki se alejó y cuando Kurotsuchi vio esto, de inmediato lanzo el arma hacia donde estaba la pelirosa.

– ¡Sakura esquiva! –Grito Satsuki, dando la alerta a su compañera que le permitió moverse de la trayectoria.

Lo que ninguna había notado, es que el arma no iba a para dañar a Sakura. Omoi ya se encontraba corriendo para posicionarse a un lado de la espada. Mientras esta seguía en el aire, el chico la tomo del mango. Al mismo tiempo corría para acercarse a Sakura, y cuando la tuvo asegurada, ataco con esta, alcanzando a su objetivo. Sakura se llevó una herida bastante fea en su hombro derecho.

– ¡Sakura! –Reacciono Satsuki.

Omoi ya estaba listo para atacar con su otra mano, pero la chica detuvo su brazo sujetándolo.– No creas que eso bastara para dejarme fuera. –Le aseguro mientras le lanzaba un cabezazo, mandándolo hacia atrás.

* * *

– ¿Qué demonios? –Pregunto Anko.– Si apenas ayer les dijeron que eran equipo. ¿Como chingados es que trabajan tan bien?

– Eso es porque ambos son el balance de su equipo. –Comento Mikoto.

– ¿El balance? –Pregunto Hajime.

– Yo tampoco he terminado de entender esa parte sensei. –Dijo Kurenai.

– Verán, cuando se forman los equipos, por lo general se eligen a dos miembros con personalidades o habilidades diferentes, para que las fortalezas de uno cubran las debilidades del otro. –Explico la mujer.– Lo que ocurre es que aun así, quedan puntos débiles. Por eso es que generalmente en los equipos hay alguien que pone balance entre los miembros más diferentes. Son por generalmente los que pueden trabajar con ambos y sus técnicas complementan. Ellos se mueven en respuesta a las acciones de sus compañeros. Con un mínimo movimiento de estos, ya saben cómo deben proceder.

– ¿Y ellos son esos de sus equipos? –Pregunto Anko.

– Exactamente. –Respondió la mujer.– Esos dos deben estar tan acostumbrados a reaccionar sin palabras a los movimientos de sus compañeros. Pero ese talento natural que tienen los vuelva valiosos. Un ninja que puede trabajar en equipo con cualquiera se vuelve en alguien muy útil. Incluso ahorita pueden reaccionar a lo que el otro hace, y apenas es la primera vez que luchan juntos.

* * *

– ¡Satsuki-san, no te preocupes, estoy bien! –Aseguro la pelirosa.

– Tiene razón, no te preocupes. –Le dijo Kurotsuchi desde detrás de ella mientras sostenía un kunai apuntado a su cuello. Gracias a su sharingan, Satsuki pudo reaccionar y detener la mano de Kurotsuchi con sus dos manos.– Bien hecho. –Felicito antes de que la Uchiha sintiera el dolor en su costado, la de Iwa le había clavado un kunai. Satsuki le dio un codazo y después puso distancia entre ambas.– Lo siento, especialmente porque hasta me caes bien.

Satsuki se sacó el arma del costado. Estaba sangrando mucho, pero por lo menos no le había dado a algo vital.– Eso no está evitando que intentes matarnos.

– Estoy luchando con todo. –Dijo la chica de Iwa.

– ¿Tanto así quieres ascender?

– No me refería a que quiero ganar el torneo para hacerme en chunin, es algo que tengo que hacer. –Respondió Kurotsuchi. Sentía el conflicto, ella realmente no quería matar a Satsuki, pero si no lo hacía, las cosas solo seguirían empeorando.

[Flashback]

La niña de cabello negro miraba el techo de su habitación. Aun tenia las memorias de lo que ocurrió ayer bastante frescas. El "ataque" en el cual varios edificios e instalaciones de la aldea habían sido derruidos, con cientos muertos entre las explosiones iniciales y los colapso que les siguieron. Kurotsuchi se dio la vuelta en su cama y pudo ver que sobre la mesita que tenía a un lado, estaba un venado de arcilla.

– Deidara-nee… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Se pregunto.

Kurotsuchi vio la hora, se suponía que su entrenamiento debería ir empezando, aunque con lo que había pasado, no le sorprendería si lo cancelaran. La niña camino hasta la tienda de campaña donde su abuelo había instalado la oficina provisional.

– ¿Que tan mal estamos? –Escucho que Roshi pregunto. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que estaba cerca.

– Entre los daños que causo, los muertos y heridos… mal. –Dijo Onoki.

– No puedo creer que lo hiciera tan rápido. –Comento Kitsuchi.

– No lo hizo. –Comento un jonin.– Por los daños que hemos visto, estuvo planeando por semanas, quizás hasta meses.

– La entrenaron muy bien. –Dijo Roshi.

– ¿Como es que se nos pasó? –Pregunto Kitsuchi.

– Confiábamos mucho en ella, por eso es por lo que nos descuidamos. –Dijo Onoki.– Ella era muy cercana a Kurotsuchi, casi como de la familia… por eso mismo, no lo notamos.

Kurotsuchi cerro su puño.– _Es mi culpa… si hubiera hecho algo… todo esto es mi culpa._

[Fin flashback]

Satsuki noto que su oponente estaba distraída y se abalanzo a la chica con todo su cuerpo, chocando su hombro en el estómago de la de Iwa. Ambas cayeron al suelo con Satsuki encima. La Uchiha inmediatamente le metió un golpe en los riñones.

– ¡Ya se lo que tienes! –Le dijo Satsuki que procedió a golpearla en el rostro.– No lo entiendo del todo, pero ya lo que te pasa.

Kurotsuchi no respondió, solo lanzo un rodillazo a la espalda de Satsuki, quitándosela de encima. La chica se levantó al mismo tiempo que Satsuki lo hacia.– ¿Y según tu qué es?

– Es un familiar. –Dijo Satsuki mientras bloqueaba el golpe.– Alguien de tu familia hizo algo.

– Tu, maldita. –Exclamo Kurotsuchi antes de que de que el golpe de Satsuki la impactara.

– No seas estúpida. –Dijo la Uchiha mientras atacaba, con golpes que no lograban impactar.

Kurotsuchi la tomo del brazo, usando su fuerza y técnica la logro levantar para después estrellarla contra el suelo.– ¿Crees que eso es estúpido?¿Crees que es estúpido querer corregir tu error?

Satsuki no le respondió, no podía hacerlo, con eso ultimo le habían sacado el aire. Las palabras de la Uchiha habían molestado a Kurotsuchi, que se alejó. Estaba molesta, molesta con lo que Satsuki dijo, con el examen, su padre, su abuelo, Deidara, pero por sobre todo con ella. En lo que aterrizaba con ese enojo dentro de sí, recordaba la razón por la que debía ganar el torneo.

[Flashback]

Ella, su padre y abuelo estaban en la oficina del Hokage. No recordaba de que estaban platicando, y eso que no ocurrió hace tanto tiempo. La verdad eso no tenía nada de importancia en comparación con lo que les dijeron.

– Tsuchikage-sama, traigo noticias urgentes. –Dijo el jonin.– ¡Secuestraron a Han-sama!

– ¡¿Que?!¡¿Como?! –Pregunto Onoki.– ¿Quien fue?

– Aun no tenemos todos los detalles, pero por los reportes iniciales, parece ser que Deidara está implicada.

La noticia estreso a Kurotsuchi que de inmediato se disponía a correr. Sus pies estaban inmóviles, cubiertos por tierra, sabia quien lo había hecho, y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Suéltame! –Demando la chica.

– No. –Le dijo su padre.– Se lo que quieres hacer y es una estupidez. No tienes manera de encontrarla, y aun si lo haces no serviría para nada. Deidara te destrozaría en menos de un minuto.

– Eso es porque no me entrenan. –Dijo la chica.– Si me dejaran practicar el Yoton como se debe.

– Ya te los hemos dicho. –Repitió Kitsuchi.– Es muy peligroso. Si no tienes el cuidado debido vas a lastimarte.

– ¡Dejen de tratarme como una niña!

– Kitsuchi, suéltala. –Dijo Onoki. El hombre hizo lo que el Tsuchikage le ordeno, liberando a Kurotsuchi.– Muy bien, quieres aprender a usar el elemento lava, dejaremos que lo hagas. Pero con una condición, primero debes de ascender a chunin.

[Fin flashback]

Kurotsuchi tenía la ventaja de nuevo. Había una distancia considerable entre ella y Satsuki. Era suficiente para para que usara sus jutsu con tranquilidad. Si por alguna razón, Satsuki podía esquivarlos, ella tenía suficiente colchón para volver a abrir distancia entre ellas. Y con el hecho de que Satsuki únicamente tenía jutsus de fuego para atacar a distancia, la chica de Iwa sabía que tenía el combate ganado. Kurotsuchi miro hacia la batalla de Omoi y Sakura. La chica de Konoha levantaba tierra por doquier para evitar a Omoi, pero eso no solo le dejaba menos espacio para esquivar, si no que no servía de mucho ya que su oponente podía cortar esas barreras de tierra.

– _El que tenga esas dos espadas no hace nada fácil._ –Pensó la pelirosa.– _Debo de hacer que pierda una._

Sakura levanto otro muro de tierra interrumpiendo a Omoi. De inmediato la chica realizo sus sellos. Solo había tres opciones, que lo cortara, viniera por la derecha o la izquierda. Cuando eso ocurriera, ya estaría lista para ello. Sakura se quedó esperando a que el chico llegara, tenía su atención puesta en esos tres objetivos, pero se estaba parando.

– _¿Sabrá que lo espero?_ –Se pregunto.– _No._

Sakura miro hacia arriba, desde arriba del muro Omoi había saltado hacia ella. La pelirosa dio un salto hacia enfrente, sintiendo como el chico le pasaba por poco. La chica se dio la vuelta en el aire, quedando frente a su oponente, con poco tiempo entre los ataques de este, decidió actuar de inmediato.

– Jutsu de disparo de aceite. –Exclamo la pelirosa, expulsando el aceite viscoso desde su boca que atrapo a Omoi.– _Ahora._

Omoi no podía mover sus pies, pero por lo menos tenía movimiento en sus brazos. Puso una de las espadas de frente, para que recibiera el golpe de Sakura con el filo.

– _Eso es justo lo que quiero._ –Pensó la de la hoja concentrando su fuerza en el brazo derecho y lanzando un potente golpe.

El puño de Sakura rompió el metal y logro impactar en Omoi que salió volando. El chico quedo libre, pero con un gran daño en su torso. Sakura inmediatamente comenzó a aplicar jutsu medico en mano derecha, había recibido un corte profundo al golpear la espada. Omoi vio lo que estaba haciendo, le quedaba un arma, debía detener a Sakura. El chico comenzó a correr hacia ella, haciéndola perder la concentración en la curación.

Kurotsuchi tenía a Satsuki en serios problemas. Con una combinación de su jutsu de cal y agua le estaba haciendo la vida imposible. A Satsuki se le estaba acabando el aire de tanto esquivar, y en ocasiones no lo lograba. Llevaba dos ocasiones en las que se vio sumida en la nube cal, solo para escapar antes de que Kurotsuchi la solidificara.

– Ríndete si no quieres morir, Satsuki. –Le advirtió la chica.– No podrás continuar mucho más, y yo no pienso bajar el nivel

– Después de usar tantos jutsus, tus reservas de chakra se están vaciando. –Menciono la Uchiha.– No es una estimación, puedo percibirlo con mi dojutsu.

– ¿Y acaso crees que los resistirás hasta que me quede sin chakra?

– No necesariamente. –Dijo la de Konoha mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ella. Satsuki vio las manos de Kurotsuchi y comenzó su movimiento para esquivar.– _A pesar de que es una técnica a distancia, está limitada por el rango que puedo lanzarla._ –Pensaba la Uchiha mientras evitaba la nube.– _Necesito una visión clara de a que se lo voy a lanzar._ –Su oponente realizaba los sellos del jutsu de agua.– _Tengo tiempo._ –Satsuki siguió corriendo y se detuvo a 5 metros de ella.– _Mas adelante y comenzara a retroceder._ –Se dijo la chica mientras concentraba el chakra en su mano derecha.– Chidori Senbon. –Exclamo la Uchiha mientras lanzaba algo. Pequeñas agujas de electricidad que viajaron hasta Kurotsuchi y se clavaron en su cuerpo.

La chica de Iwagakure sintió como la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, interrumpiéndola. Su oponente se acercaba, pero su cuerpo estaba entumido y por lo mismo, Satsuki le metió una poderosa patada en el rostro, lanzándola al suelo. Kurotsuchi se puso de pie, recibiendo de inmediato el puñetazo de Satsuki en su rostro y después en el estómago. Intento atacarla, pero Satsuki lo esquivo para meterle un golpe en el costado.

– _Desgraciada._ –Pensó Kurotsuchi haciendo los sellos, pero Satsuki la interrumpió con golpe un antes de que pudiera soltarlo. Satsuki se detuvo jadeando. Había una distancia relativamente corta entre ambas. Kurotsuchi también estaba parada únicamente jadeando. Todo le dolía y se le había acabado el chakra.– Eres una perra. –Le dijo Kurotsuchi a Satsuki.– Antes estabas cargando para ver mis patrones de ataque, el tiempo entre mis jutsu y a que distancia comenzaba a esquivar.

– Me alegra que dieras cuenta. –Comento Satsuki con una sonrisa sarcástica. La chica comenzó a concentrar su chakra en la mano izquierda, formando rayos en estas.– Chidori. Veo que no te queda casi nada de chakra. Un jutsu a lo mucho.

– Y creo que a ti también te queda para un ataque nomas, pero vas con todo. –Exclamo la de Iwa.– Bien. –Kurotsuchi realizo los sellos y concentro su chakra en la mano derecha, esta comenzó a cubrirse con rocas que comenzaron a calentarse.

– _Lava._

– Yoton: Puño del rey Fuji. –Dijo la chica.– La técnica más fuerte que puedo usar.

Ambas se vieron por un momento antes de correr hacia la otra. El puño de lava de Kurotsuchi impacto contra el chidori de Satsuki. Amabas técnicas estaban iguales, pero de un momento a otro, Satsuki se dio una vuelta mientras su chidori se deshacía. Kurotsuchi continúo avanzando y Satsuki la recibió con un golpe ascendente. La de Iwagakure voló por el aire y cayó como una tabla, agotada por la lucha.

– Eres una cabrona. –Alcanzo a decir Kurotsuchi.

– Kurotsuchi de Iwagakure no puede continuar. –Dijo Suzuki.– Las ganadoras son Satsuki Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

* * *

– ¡Eso es! –Celebro Ino.– Yo sabía que ellas ganarían.

– Aunque por un momento me pareció que iban a perder. –Comento Naruto.

– Ahora, vamos nosotros. –Dijo la rubia y Naruto asintió.

– ¿Estas lista Sasame-chan? –Pregunto el Uzumaki.

– No, esta pelea no es justa. –Dijo Sasame.– Ustedes son ridículamente poderosos.

– No te preocupes, no pasara nada. –Aseguro Ino.

– Si. –Naruto e Ino tomaron cada uno a Sasame y comenzaron a arrastrarla hasta la arena, a pesar de que la chica se quejaba.– Oh, cierto… –Naruto recordó algo y se detuvo. El rubio desabrocho su sudadera y se la quito.– Yakumo-san, ¿Podrías dársela a Satsuki?

– Eh, si… no hay problema. –Dijo la chica.– ¿Pero porque?

– Bueno, después de su pelea, como que su camiseta quedo muy dañada. –Dijo Naruto.– Seria muy malo que se le rompiera mientras estuviera viendo la pelea.

– Yo no tengo problema con eso. –Dijo Morio.

– Puede ocurrir, pero no sería algo malo. –Agrego Junko.

– Seria una lástima, pero nada se puede hacer. –Atsushi fue el último en sumarse.

– Ustedes, aunque sea oculten el sangrado de sus narices. –Dijo Ino con una venita resaltada.

* * *

Kurotsuchi estaba acostada en la cama y Satsuki se encontraba parada a un lado.

– ¿Viniste únicamente a burlarte? –Pregunto Kurotsuchi.

– No, vine porque tenía una herida en mi costado que el kunai de alguien me hizo. –Menciono Satsuki.

– Je, por lo menos tengo eso para sentirme bien. –Dijo la chica sonriendo.– Perdón por intentar matarte.

– No te preocupes, yo también lo hice. –Aseguro la Uchiha.– Kuortsuchi…

– Ya sé que es estúpido. –Dijo Kurotsuchi.– Debes de haberte dado cuenta, yo quiero hacerme más fuerte porque cometí un error. Por mi culpa, alguien muy malo hizo daño a mi aldea, y se está volviendo muy peligrosa.

– No, eso no es estúpido, solo tu manera de hacerlo. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Oye.

– Yo también me siento de esa forma. –Dijo Satsuki.– ¿Sabes sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha?

– Se un poco. –Dijo Kurotsuchi.– Se que es el evento en donde casi todo tu clan fue exterminado.

– Quien lo hizo, fue alguien de mi clan. –Dijo Satsuki.– Y por lo mismo, durante un tiempo dedique mi vida a querer acabarla por mi cuenta.

– ¿Y abandonaste eso? –Pregunto Kurotsuchi.

– No, pero ahora sé que no tengo porque enfrentarla sola. –Respondió Satsuki.– Se que cuando el día llegue, tendré el apoyo de mis amigos, aun si no es de una manera directa.

Kurotsuchi lo pensó. Durante todos esos años ella se había culpado por ello. Creído que era únicamente su culpa y por lo mismo ella debía resolverlo. Aun se sentía culpable, pero por primera vez pensaba en que no debería de hacerlo todo ella sola. Satsuki se estaba retirando, cuando la de Iwagakure hablo.

– Es mi hermana.

– ¿Mande? –Pregunto la Uchiha.

– La persona de la que me tengo que hacer cargo, ella es mi hermana. –Dijo la chica.– Bueno, ella no es mi hermana, pero siempre la he visto como una.

– Te entiendo, Naruto tiene una relación así. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Para hacer la historia corta, ella se volvió en una terrorista y gracias a que me llevaba muy bien con ella nadie se cuenta hasta que fue tarde. –Explico la chica.– Todo había estado bien, hasta que hace un año me enteré que ella había se vuelto más fuerte y peligrosa. Derroto a uno de nuestros jinchuriki y hasta se unió a una organización muy peligrosa.

La palabra jinchuriki y organización peligrosa retumbaron en los oídos de Satsuki. La Uchiha se acercó de nuevo a ella.– Kurotsuchi, ¿A qué organización?

– Eh… bueno mi abuelo los había contratado un par de veces, antes de saber que ella era miembro. –Dijo la chica.– Se llama Akatsuki.

Satsuki abrió sus ojos negros por la sorpresa.– Por favor, dime todo lo que puedas sobre ella es muy importante.

– Puedo hacerlo, ¿Pero por qué es tan importante? –Pregunto Kurotsuchi.– ¿Y aparte porque estas tan preocupada?

Satsuki estaba dudando para responder. Por un lado, no sabía que tan buena idea sería mencionar ese secreto, podría meter a Naruto en problemas en el futuro. Pero por el otro lado, Kurotsuchi le podía dar información, quizás hasta ganarían a un aliado. Después de debatirse internamente, tomo una decisión.

– Por favor, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. –Dijo Satsuki.– La razón de que me interese tanto, es que Naruto es un jinchuriki.

Fin capítulo 112.

* * *

Las aventuras de Sakura-kun 8.

Después de que se aseguraron de que Satsuki estuviera bien en el hospital, el equipo acompaño a Fuu a su casa.

− Buenas tarde, soy la madre de Fuu. −Dijo una mujer adulta de cabello verde.− Me llamo Yoko, es un gusto conocerlos.

− El gusto es nuestro. −Dijo Sakura.

− Fuu, tu madre es muy bonita. −Le dijo Naruko a la peliverde.

− Lo sé. −Dijo orgullosa la chica.

− Pero sus pechos… nunca podrás llegar tan lejos. −Dijo la rubia.

− Yo, tengo esperanza de que la alcanzare. −Dijo Fuu con risa nerviosa.

− Debo de admitir que las costumbres de su aldea son un poco extrañas. −Dijo Yoko.− Un equipo de 2 chicas y un chico.

− No soy una chi- −Sakura se interrumpió.− Espere. ¿Como lo sabía?

− Fuu me dijo antes de que vinieran. Se que su equipo es de un chico y dos chicas. −Respondió la mujer.− ¿Asi que como esta su compañero?

− ¿Compañero? −Sakura pregunto dándose cuenta de que Yoko pensaba que ellas eran las chicas del equipo.− No soy una chica, juro que soy un chico.

− Con todo lo que te confunden deberías de volverte en una chica. −Dijo Naruko con Fuu asintiendo.


	113. Veneno

Capitulo 113: Veneno

Naruto, Ino y Sasame ya estaban abajo, únicamente esperando a que Karin saliera a la arena. Pasaron los minutos, y finalmente la pelirroja salió por el marco, dando pasos tranquila hasta que llego al centro donde se encontraban los demás. Sasame fue con un poco de miedo a su lado, su compañera le daba algo de miedo, era del mismo equipo que Ichiban y no la conocía para nada. Pero eso no se comparaba al temor de tener que enfrentarse a Naruto e Ino, ambos eran más fuertes de lo que se había preparado, ni siquiera con las tres semanas de entrenamiento que tuvo le bastaría para alcanzarlos.

– Ya están todos aquí. –Dijo Suzuki.– Entonces podemos dar inicio al tercer combate de la segunda ronda: Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasame Fuuma y Karin Uzumaki.

– _¿Tiene el mismo apellido que Naruto?_ –Se pregunto Ino.

* * *

– ¿Escuche bien? –Pregunto Fuu.– ¿Dijo Uzumaki?

– Si, fue bastante claro. –Menciono Kiba.

– Ella tiene el mismo apellido que Naruto. –Comento Isaribi.– ¿Acaso son familia?

Samui se les quedo viendo.– ¿Ustedes no lo saben?¿Que acaso no son ninjas de Konoha?

– De la peliverde lo entiendo porque es una idiota. –Dijo Karui.

– Exacto… ¡Oye! –Reclamo Fuu.

– El clan Uzumaki, ¿Es que nunca escucharon de él? –Pregunto Samui, pero ninguno de ellos sabia sobre eso.

– Yo había escuchado algunas cosas. –Dijo Ajisai.– Pero eran historias de viejos.

– ¿Que se supone que es eso? –Pregunto Shino.

– El clan Uzumaki vivía en Ushiogakure. –Explico Samui.– Eran muy peligrosos, hasta que varias aldeas se unieron para acabarlos. Después de eso se dispersaron por el mundo.

– ¿O sea que Naruto es parte de un clan? –Pregunto Kiba.

– No podría asegurarlo. Para comenzar, los Uzumaki son conocidos por cabello rojo brillante, él es rubio. –Comento Samui.– Segundo, eran conocidos por ser expertos en sellos, tener mucha energía y vitalidad.

– _De esas características, únicamente es la energía y vitalidad._ –Pensó Shikamaru.– _Y hasta donde sabemos se debe al Kyubi._

– ¿Quiénes son sus padres? –Pregunto Samui.

– No sabemos, Naruto es huérfano. –Dijo Chouji.– De lo único que estamos seguros sobre ellos, es que murieron el mismo día del ataque del Kyubi.

– Así que hay muchas posibilidades. Puede que hasta le dieran el apellido únicamente porque lo necesitaba. –Exclamo Samui.– _Por su cabello rubio, debe de ser parte del clan Yamanaka… no, un clan no dejaría a uno de sus miembros así solo._

* * *

– ¿Están todos listos? –Pregunto Suzuki a los chicos, estos asintieron.– En ese caso, comiencen.

Naruto realizo el primer movimiento creando 5 clones. El primer instinto de Karin fue retroceder, mientras tanto Sasame se plantó para protegerse del golpe de uno de los clones. La pelinaranja se defendió bien del primer ataque, pero en lo que tenía su atención puesta en uno, por el otro lado llego uno de los rubios y le metió una patada. Los clones continuaban persiguiendo a Karin, cuando la pelirroja sintió que había distancia suficiente entre ella y los clones lanzo un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva. Los Naruto evitaron el arma, pero la chica simplemente activo la etiqueta, provocando la explosión que termino dispersando a los clones. Sasame intento contraatacar a los Narutos, pero estos lograban detener sus golpes, finalmente Karin llego golpeando a uno para deshacerlo, en lo que el otro concentraba su atención en la pelirroja, Sasame le metió un golpe.

– Gracias. –Dijo Sasame sin recibir respuesta. La pelirroja miraba hacia adelante.

– Se han alejado. –Dijo Karin.– Saben acerca de mis técnicas, por lo que intentaran mantenerse lejos. Además de que uno de ellos puede usar aire, así que podría despejarlo si tiene el tiempo suficiente.

Sasame estaba un poco confundida inicialmente por lo que Karin estaba diciendo, pero lo comprendió todo rápido.– _No importa si son más fuertes, si podemos inmovilizarlos bastara para ganar._

Ino comenzó a realizar sus sellos.– Suiton: Disparo de agua. –Expulso el agua desde su boca a sus contrincantes, obligándolas a separarse.

Naruto corrió hasta Sasame y comenzó a lanzarle golpes de los que la chica se estaba cubriendo. Karin avanzaba por el lado hasta que llego a ellos. El rubio la vio preparar sus sellos y de inmediato retrocedió, en cuanto vio esto, Karin se detuvo.

– _Definitivamente no buscaran el combate a corta distancia conmigo._ –Pensaba la chica.– _Ahorita mismo su objetivo es acabar con esta niña._

– ¿Que ocurrió Naruto?¿Fuiste blando con ella? –Pregunto Ino a su compañero.

– Ataque para derrotarla, pero no sirvió. –Comento el chico mientras ponía una sonrisa.– Sasame-chan se ha vuelto más fuerte.

– Es nuestra oponente, no te alegres por eso. –Le comento la rubia.

* * *

Sakura no tenía tantas heridas como Satsuki o Kurotsuchi, se trataba más que nada de raspones o algunos golpes, nada serio que pudiera limitarla en su siguiente batalla. Hablando de esa, la chica parecía estar en muchas mejores condiciones que Satsuki. La pelinegra había recibido una herida en su costado, y aunque no dudaba de las habilidades curativas de los asignados al examen, sabía que había un límite en lo que el jutsu medico podía hacer. Esa herida no estaría curada completamente para la tarde, era algo que podría aprovechar. Por otro lado, la desventaja que tenia se encontraba en los niveles de chakra, Sakura había gastado más de la mitad en su pelea y considerando que sus reservas eran menores a las de Satsuki, obviamente su compañera podría usar más chakra en la siguiente ronda.

La pelirosa camino hasta las gradas donde se encontraban sus amigos, viendo un extraño grupo de gente sentados y parados alrededor.

– Sakura, ¿Te enteraste? –Pregunto Fuu.

– ¿De qué cosa? –Fue la reacción natural de la pelirosa.

– Esa chica, su apellido es Uzumaki. –Comento Isaribi.– Es justo como el de Naruto.

– ¿Qué?¿Están bromeando? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No, la refering lo dijo claro. –Comento Shino.– No se trata de un engaño.

– Vaya, no sabía que Naruto tenía familia. –Comento Sakura.

– Puede que sea una coincidencia únicamente. –Agrego Samui.– El no cumple con las características más comunes del clan Uzumaki.

– ¿Hay un clan? –Se pregunto Sakura.

– Si, aparentemente son muy importantes para la historia de la aldea. –Respondió Shikamaru.– Pero por alguna razón nunca nos enseñaron sobre ellos.

– Samui cree que le dieron el apellido a Naruto simplemente para que tuviera algo con que llenar los papeles. –Explico Karui.

– _Entonces puede que sea eso, únicamente tienen el mismo apellido por casualidad._ –Pensaba Sakura.– _¿Entonces porque no me convence? Siento como si fuera más que eso… y por qué no rabiamos sobre ese clan si era importante en la aldea. Algo no está bien… siento como si esas cosas estuvieran relacionadas._

* * *

Los clones continuaban cargando contra Sasame y Karin, mientras que Naruto e Ino se mantenían lejos.

– _Si intentamos acercarnos, esa rubia usa sus jutsu de agua._ –Pensaba la pelirroja. Karin pateo a uno de los rubios y retrocedió para evitar que el resto la sobrepasara. Karin miro hacia su compañera.– _De alguna manera está manteniendo el ritmo, pero puedo notar como su cuerpo comienza a cansarse._

Sasame podía sentir como el aire se le estaba acabando. Los constantes ataques de los clones no le permitían descansar.– _Y mientras tanto, ellos pueden mantenerse seguros sin tener que luchar mucho._ –Pensaba la pelinaranja. El haberse distraído con eso provoco que uno de los Narutos rompiera su defensa, otro de los rubios la golpeo en el estómago, haciéndola caer.– _Maldición._ –Pensaba mientras se preparaba para recibir los golpes, pero de un momento a otro los clones se deshicieron.

– No te distraigas. –Le dijo Karin a Sasame, el humo de los clones que deshizo aún se encontraba a su alrededor.

Sasame miro a donde se encontraban los rubios antes.– _Agujas._

– Escuchaste lo que dijeron, esta es una simulación de guerra. –Comento la pelirroja.– Si en un combate real te distraes lo más seguro es que mueras.

– Es obvio que la pelirroja es la más fuerte. –Comento Ino.

– Tiene más experiencia, y sabe lanzar agujas. –Agrego Naruto.– Pero no las ha usado contra nosotros.

– Eres un usuario de aire y yo de agua. –Comento Ino.– Sabe que tenemos maneras de neutralizarlas.

Karin miro al cinturón donde tenía las agujas. Solo con ese movimiento para rescatar a Sasame se había gasta 5 de las 10 que traía.

– Disculpa, ¿Sabes lanzar agujas? –Pregunto Sasame.

– Si, pero no de la manera que crees. –Respondió Karin.– Las traigo por razones médicas. Tengo algo de entrenamiento en como lanzarlas, pero no soy muy rápida y no tengo la precisión para dañar a alguien.

– Ya veo, así que eso fue una medida desesperada. –Comento Sasame.– Lo siento mucho.

– Nos tienen dominadas. Si no nos acercamos, ellos seguirán atacando.

La pelinaranja miro a sus oponentes. Sabía que en una lucha normal no les podían ganar, debían de hacer una estrategia. Sasame noto algo importante detrás de Naruto e Ino. No sabía si ellos estaban conscientes de eso, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

– Creo que tengo una idea. –Dijo Sasame.

* * *

– Eso es todo lo puedo decirte. –Comento por último Kurotsuchi.

– Muchas gracias. –Dijo Satsuki con una reverencia antes de levantarse.

– Espera… una última cosa. –Comento la chica.– Si alguna vez necesitan ayuda, pídanmela.

– Es peligroso. –Comento la Uchiha.

– Lo sé, pero no tienen por qué enfrentarlo solos. –Dijo Kurotsuchi, repitiendo en cierta formas las palabras anteriores de Satsuki.– Además, Naruto me cae bien.

– Si…

– Deberías de tener cuidado, si haces alguna estupidez puedes estar segura de que habrá otras detrás de él. –Aseguro la pelinegra.

Las palabras de Kurotsuchi sonrojaron a la Uchiha y la hicieron preocuparse. Satsuki busco de inmediato salir de ahí. La Uchiha llego hasta las escaleras y las subió para llegar a las gradas. La pelinegra miro por los asientos hasta que encontró el gran grupo de gente. Satsuki camino hasta ellos.

– ¿Como te encuentras? –Pregunto Sakura.

– Bien, ya me atendieron. –Respondió Satsuki. La pelinegra le respondió a su amiga, pero también sabía que ella estaba recolectando información para la siguiente batalla.– Fuu, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

* * *

– Puede que tu plan funcione. –Le respondió Karin a Sasame.

La pelirroja tomo dos de sus agujas y comenzó a correr a donde estaban sus oponentes. Karin lanzo las agujas, provocando que Naruto se pusiera en acción, realizando sellos.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –Soltando la corriente de aire, Naruto las desvió. Karin esquivo el aire y tomo otra de las agujas, haciendo que Naruto comenzara a seguirla con la mirada para evitar su ataque. Por el otro lado, Sasame se acercaba realizando sus sellos. Ino reacciono y se puso en la espalda del rubio.

– Katon: Lanzallamas. –Exclamo la pelinaranja expulsando las llamas desde su boca.

– Suiton: Jutsu de Chorro de agua. –Ino contraataco con el agua. Tenía la ventaja elemental, comenzando a apagar las llamas de Sasame con facilidad. La pelinaranja veía como el agua de Ino se acercaba, así que se preparó. Ino miro como el chorro continuo hasta que impacto en la chica.

– No seas dura con ella. –Le dijo Naruto.

– Y tú no seas tan blando. –Le recordó Ino mirándolo con un poco de decepción.– Ella es una ninja.

Ino devolvió su mirada a la chica, pero esta no se encontraba ahí, solo un pedazo de escombro. La chica intento reaccionar, pero para cuando se dio la vuelta, Sasame le estaba dando una patada en el rostro. Naruto escucho y volteo a ver qué ocurría, encontrándose con que Sasame estaba detrás de él y lanzándole un golpe. El rubio lo detuvo, tenía fuerza superior así que se sentía confiado para hacerlo. Sasame entonces tomo el brazo de Naruto y lo sujeto durante unos momentos. La acción tomo por sorpresa a Naruto, que lanzo un golpe, Sasame lo recibió en el estómago, no sin antes sujetar el brazo de Naruto. La pelinaranja ataco en esta ocasión con su mano abierta, Naruto la evito moviendo la cabeza. La chica se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, pero Ino llego dando una patada que la saco volando hasta que se estrelló en el suelo.

– _Es buena._ –Pensó Ino.– _Aprovecho que mi vista se vio bloqueada con el agua para hacer un jutsu de sustitución en el último momento._ –Ino miro a Karin que lentamente se acercaba a Sasame, sin quitarle los ojos a sus oponentes.– _Es obvio que el ataque de esa tipa era para hacernos darnos la espalda uno al otro._ –Ino seguía analizando.– Esa niña es mejor de lo que le das crédito.

– Si, Sasame-chan se está volviendo muy fuerte. –Naruto decía.

– Eso que acaba de hacer, no puedo ni imaginarme a quien se lo copio. –Decía Ino.– _Aunque no entiendo, sabía que con unos golpes no le bastaría._

– ¿Lo lograste? –Pregunto Karin en un susurro.

– No tuve mucho tiempo, pero logré hacerlo. –Comento Sasame.– Ahora necesitamos crear la oportunidad.

* * *

– ¿Qué crees que tengan planeado? –Pregunto Ichiban a Soichi.

– No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que debe involucrar el veneno. –Respondió el pelinegro.– ¿Por qué?

– Los movimientos de esa chica, siento que los había visto antes. –Dijo Ichiban.

* * *

Karin de nuevo se acercó lanzando las agujas. En esta ocasión, Naruto las esquivo. Sasame comenzaba a correr por el otro cuando realizo un impulso de chakra para quedar justo a un lado de Ino. La rubia la recibió con un golpe que afortunadamente la chica pudo esquivar. Sasame lanzo su propio ataque sin resultados antes de dar un salto hacia atrás que Ino siguió. Naruto vio que Karin estaba realizando los sellos y comenzó a realizar los propios. Mientras tanto, Sasame sujetaba la pierna de Ino después de que esta le lanzo una patada. La pelinaranja salto hacia atrás y realizo un movimiento en el que llevaba hacia atrás su brazo. Naruto estaba realizando sus sellos, cuando de repente su brazo se movió contra voluntad.

– _¿Que está ocurriendo?_ –Pensaba el rubio.

– Jutsu de nube venenosa. –Karin estaba cerca y soltó su nube de humo rosa que cubrió a Naruto.

– _Maldición._ –Pensó el chico. Vio a Karin acercarse y de inmediato levanto sus brazos para protegerse de la patada, pero su cuerpo reacciono muy lento y por lo tanto el pie de Karin le impacto en la cabeza.

Ino vio esto y como Karin se acercaba a ella. Comenzó a retroceder, cuando perdió control de una de sus piernas y cayo.

– Jutsu de nube venenosa. –Y con eso, ambos miembros del equipo estaban envenenados por Karin.

– Desgraciada. –Ino se levantó y comenzó a lanzarle golpes a Karin, pero la pelirroja no estaba teniendo dificultades para esquivarlos, eran muy lentos.

– Les ganamos. –Y con eso último que dijo, Karin procedió a golpearla con fuerza en el estómago. Ino cayó sobre sus rodillas sin aire.– Ambos tienen por su sistema un veneno que relentiza las señales nerviosas. En pocas palabras los hace reaccionar o moverse más lento.

* * *

– ¿Así que ni está usando el mismo veneno que contra mí? –Se pregunto Kurumi.

– No, y tiene sentido. –Dijo Hiro.– Esos tipos de seguro comenzarían a atacarlas con todo.

– Lo que aun no entiendo es como le hicieron para alcanzarlos. –Comento Ichiro.

* * *

– Bien, funciono. –Dijo Matsuri.

– Eso es Sasame. –Celebro Takeshi.– El entrenamiento de ayer funciono.

– No entiendo, ¿Que hizo? –Pregunto Yukata.

– Es bastante sencillo. –Le respondió Takeshi.– Ahorita cuando intercambio golpes con ellos, aprovecho para amarrar hilos de chakra a las extremidades. Cuando los vio que estaban por hacer algún jutsu, o escapaban, simplemente los jalo para ganar algo de tiempo.

– Y lo hizo justo a tiempo. –Comento Mikoshi.

– Si, ahorita mismo se ve que ya está cansada. –Agrego Matsuri.

* * *

Sasame vio en sus manos como los hilos de chakra se deshacían.– _Estoy muy cerca de mi limite._

– Si quieres quédate atrás. –Comento Karin.– En su estado actual, puedo contra ambos.

En lo que la pelirroja decía esto, Naruto corría hacia ella. Naruto lanzo un golpe, pero a Karin no se le dificulto meterle un codazo en el estómago y después un golpe ascendente. Naruto volvió a intentar atacarla, pero la pelirroja simplemente agacho y evito el golpe. Naruto la vio y movía su cuerpo para defenderse, pero no pudo evitar que el golpe le entrara.

– Es inútil. –Dijo Karin mientras continuaba atacándolo.– La señal nerviosa de tu sistema se mueve muy lentamente, de aquí a que tu cerebro le da la orden a tu cuerpo ya es demasiado tarde. –Naruto intento defenderse de nuevo sin éxito.

Sasame veía desde lejos como los golpes le entraban a Naruto. La chica cerro su puño.– _Vamos Naruto… yo sé que tú puedes._

Ino se acercó a la mayor velocidad que podía, la cual no era mucha. Lanzo un golpe a Karin, pero a ella no se le dificulto evitarlo. Karin ataco a la chica y después devolvió su atención a Naruto que ya le estaba lanzando un ataque. Lo bloqueo y casi de inmediato ya estaba evitando el de Ino.

– _Se están coordinando._ –Pensó la pelirroja mientras ganaba algo de distancia.

– _Vamos Naruto, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo._ –Pensaba la pelinaranja.

[Flashback]

– Toma. –Le dijo Matsuri a Sasame mientras le entregaba una lata de soda.

– Gracias. –Respondió la pelinaranja tomándola. Matsuri se sentó a un lado de ella.– Está haciendo un poco de frio.

Sasame no respondió y continuaba mirando la lata.– Gracias por lo que están haciendo. Se están esforzando mucho en ayudarme con esto, aunque no creo que haga la diferencia.

– Vamos, ten un poco más de confianza en ti. –Dijo la castaña.– Se que es alguien fuerte, pero no por eso debes rendirte.

– Es difícil de explicar. –Comento Sasame.– Su fuera alguien más, a lo mejor podría hacerlo. Pero se trata de Naruto.

Matsuri se le quedo viendo.– ¿Te gusta? –Pregunto con cara picara.

– ¿Eh? No, no… para nada. –Respondió inmediatamente Sasame.– _Además de que su novia me da miedo._ –Sasame suspiro.– Supongo que en cierta forma… lo veo como veía a mi primo.

– Eso solo fue por joderte. Aunque veo que lo admiras mucho.

– Yo, quiero ser fuerte como él. –Respondió Sasame.– Quiero poder salvar a mi clan de Orochimaru.

– Comprendo eso.

– Naruto, tiene una fuerza difícil de explicar. –Comento Sasame.– Hay algo que tiene que cuando las cosas se ponen muy difíciles, te hace creer que todo estará bien, que podrán salir de los problemas.

[Fin flashback]

– _Yo quiero poder hacer eso, y rescatar al clan de la oscuridad._ –Pensaba la pelinaranja.

Karin se disponía a meterle un golpe a Ino, sin embargo, de repente el golpe de Naruto la impacto en el rostro haciéndola retroceder. La chica puso más distancia entre ellos, sintiendo el peligro.

– _Imposible, ¿Me fallo el cálculo del tiempo?_ –Pensaba la chica mientras los veía.

– _Mi cuerpo._ –Naruto se vio las manos. El chico comenzó a lanzar algunos golpes al aire.– _Ya me siento normal._ –El chico volteo a ver a Ino, pero ella aun tenía movimientos lentos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Pregunto Ino.– ¿Como es que ya estas normal?

– La verdad, ni puta idea.

– _No puede ser, no han pasado ni cinco minutos._ –Comentaba para sí misma Karin.– _No puede ser que el efecto se haya pasado tan rápido._

– _**Agradece mocoso.**_ –Le dijo el Kyubi en su cabeza.

– _¿Tu lo hiciste zorro?_ –Pregunto Naruto.

– _**No de manera consciente.**_ –Respondió.– _**Recuerda que siempre una parte de mi chakra recorre tu cuerpo. Esto hace que te cures más rápido, y también que los efectos de drogas y venenos se terminen pronto.**_

– _¿En serio? Eso es tan genial._ –Comento Naruto.

– _**Je, no dudes de mi poder.**_ –Dijo el bijuu.– _**Supongo que usas una cantidad suficiente, tu cuerpo se podría recuperar tan rápido de los efectos que serias prácticamente inmune.**_

– _No será necesario._ –Naruto volteo a ver a la pelirroja.– No te dejare que vuelvas a usar eso contra nosotros. Ino, tranquila, yo acabare la pelea.

Fin capítulo 113.

* * *

Las aventuras de Sakura-kun 9.

El equipo 7 y Fuu necesitaban prepararse después de ese ataque. El día anterior, se pusieron a practicar caminar por lo arboles y finalmente habían terminado. Naruko había sido la última, pero con la ayuda de los demás lo domino a tiempo para la cena. Ahora estaban frente a un lago y Kakashi les traía una bolsa.

− Ahora, tendrán que aprender a caminar en el agua. −Dijo Kakashi.

− Genial. −Exclamo Naruko.

− Con esa será mucho más fácil el trabajo. −Añadió Satsuki.

− Sensei ¿Para que trae la bolsa? −Pregunto Sakura.

− ¿Esto? Simplemente es algo que usaran para su entrenamiento. −Dijo el peliblanco.

Fuu miro dentro de la bolsa, sacando un traje de baño tipo escolar.

− ¡¿Eso para qué?! −Pregunto Satsuki asustada.

− Se van a caer al agua, así que eso les servirá. −Dijo Kakashi.

Sakura fue a recoger la prenda que el hombre le había traido, molestándose un poco cuando la vio.− ¿En serio sensei? −Pregunto el chico con un short rosa en las manos.

− ¿Me creerías si te digo que era el único color que había? −Pregunto Kakashi.− Cámbiense para comenzar.

− Bien. −Dijo Satsuki mientras comenzaba a levantar su camiseta. Sakura reacciono a tiempo y detuvo a Satsuki sosteniéndole las manos.− ¿Qué te pasa?

− Satsuki-san, ¿Qué estás haciendo? −Pregunto el chico de cabello rosa.

− Cambiándose. −Dijo Satsuki.− Un ninja debe de ser capaz de hacerlo sin importar la situación.

− Eso tiene sentido. −Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones.

− Yo también me uniré. −Dijo Fuu que comenzaba a desabrochar su falda.

− ¡No!¡No lo hagan! −Reacciono Sakura sonrojándose.− ¡Sensei dígales algo!

− Normalmente coincidiría con ellas, pero daba la situación no puedo dejarlas hacerlo. −Dijo Kakashi, tranquilizando a Sakura.− La gente ya me tacha injustamente de pervertido. Si se enteran de que mis alumnas se desnudaron cerca de mí, será peor.

− ¡Esa es tu única razón! −Reacciono Sakura.


	114. Estrategias poco convencionales

Capitulo 114: Estrategias poco convencionales.

Satsuki y Fuu se encontraban en los pasillos del estadio, la pelinegra le terminaba de dar lo último de información que había obtenido.

– Ya veo, muchas gracias Satsuki. –Dijo la peliverde.

– Lo siento que le revele tu secreto. –Dijo Satsuki.

– No hay problema, fue para ganar algo de información. –Respondió Fuu.– Ahora si nos cruzamos con esa Deidara estaremos más preparadas.

– Iré al balcón a esperar a Naruto para decirle. –Comento Satsuki.

– ¿Al balcón?

– Si, si quiere subir a las gradas debe de pasar cerca. –Respondió la pelinegra.– Lo interceptare ahí para hablar..

– ¿Oh?¿No será que lo piensas interceptar ahí para darle un beso sin nadie se dé cuenta?

– ¡¿Que?!¡No!¡No estoy pensando en eso! –Respondió Satsuki increíblemente sonrojada.– Eso es en lo último que pienso.

– Aja, si… sigue diciéndote eso Satsuki. –Le dijo la peliverde sonriendo.– _Esto es tan fácil._

* * *

En la arena, Karin aún estaba sorprendida porque Naruto pudiera moverse con normalidad. No encontraba ninguna explicación, sabía que el chico conocía un poco de jutsu médico, pero dudaba que pudiera crear un antídoto, mucho menos en ese tiempo.

– _Ni siquiera sabían con que los iba a atacar._ –Pensó.– _Y aun así, su compañera sigue bajo los efectos. Si tuvieran un antídoto habrían hecho dosis para ambos._

– ¿Como te encuentras de heridas? –Le pregunto Naruto a Ino.

– No tan mal como crees. –Le respondió.– ¿Que estas planeando?

– Puedo ir y atacar a Sasame-chan. –Dijo Naruto.– Pero eso significaría…

– Ella vendría por mí. –Respondió Ino.– No te preocupes, podre aguantar esos golpes.

Naruto asintió y comenzó a correr hacia Sasame. Karin se dio cuenta de esto y también comenzó a correr mientras realizaba los sellos. El rubio la vio y concentro el chakra en sus pies, dio un salto impulsado con este y llego hasta está golpeándola, interrumpiendo su jutsu. La pelirroja estaba comenzando a retroceder para hacer los sellos, cuando Naruto uso otro impulso de chakra para llegar hasta ella, pero esta vez pudo protegerse.

– _Maldito, está usando impulsos de chakra para presionarme._ –Pensaba la chica de Kusagakure.– _Pero el hacerlos debe de estar gastando su chakra._ –Karin volvió a retroceder y Naruto de nuevo se impulsó con el chakra, esta vez quedando a un lado de ella. El rubio saco un kunai y Karin imito la acción, chocando ambas armas.– _Sus reservas, están bajando rápido por esos impulsos, pero son muy grandes como para que eso lo deje fuera de juego. Y aun no comienza a usar esa cosa de ayer._

– _Mierda, debería de ir a atacar a Sasame pero me estoy entreteniendo con ella._ –Pensaba Naruto.

Naruto salto hacia atrás mientras lanzaba su kunai, Karin lo esquivo y comenzó a ir hacia él. El chico de inmediato saco un pergamino y de este saco un kusarigama. Uso uno de las guadañas para bloquear a Karin, mientras que la otra seguía en el aire. Naruto logro tomarla y moverla a su oponente, pero no hizo más que cortar aire. Karin hacia los sellos cuando un chorro de agua la impacto.

– ¿Crees que te dejare hacer lo mismo cabrona? –Pregunto Ino.

– _Maldita._ –Karin iba a cargar de nuevo, pero Ino la intercepto con otro chorro de agua.

– _¡¿Ella se ha recuperado?!_ –Se pregunto Sasame.

* * *

Satsuki llego al balcón y de inmediato Yakumo la vio.

– ¡Ah!¡Satsuki!¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Yakumo.

– Si, se encargaron de la mayoría de mis heridas. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– ¿Y la del costado? –Pregutno la castaña.

Satsuki llevo su mano a la herida.– No está del todo recuperada. No me molestara para luchar, pero si Sakura me pega ahí me va a doler mucho. –Admitió. La Uchiha entonces vio la chamarra en el hombro de Yakumo.– ¿Y eso?

– Naruto me pidió que te lo entregara. –Respondió Yakumo dándole la sudadera negra a la chica.– Dijo que como tu camiseta había quedado dañada, la usaras.

– Ese idiota, preocupándose por las cosas que no debe. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Yo creo que solo es atento. –Comento Yakumo.

– Bien, la usare.

– _Tsundere…_ –Pensaron Junko, Morio y Atsushi.

Satsuki le dio la chamarra a Yakumo para que se la sostuviera. La Uchiha entonces comenzó a levantar su camiseta. Yakumo de inmediato la detuvo sosteniendo sus manos.

– ¡¿Que estás haciendo Satsuki? –Le pregunto la chica del clan Kurama.

– ¿Huh? Me voy a quitar la camiseta. –Dijo Satsuki.– Esta casi completamente destruida, y solo será molesta si la usa bajo la sudadera.

– ¿Pero tienes que quitártela aquí? –Pregunto Yakumo.

– Yo no tengo problema con que se cambie aquí. –Comento Morio.

– Apoyo eso. –Agrego Junko.

– Si no hay de otra, que vamos a hacer. –Termino diciendo Atsushi.

– ¡Nadie les pregunto! –Les dijo Yakumo.

* * *

A pesar de que el agua la impacto, Karin estaba más preparada y por lo tanto pudo resistir mejor. La pelirroja corrió hacia la rubia que realizaba los sellos, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su oponente estaba muy cerca. Karin lanzo un golpe que Ino logro detener. La pelirroja siguió con una patada, pero su oponente había saltado hacia atrás, el pie solo la había tocado un poco.

– _¿Qué demonios?¿Es que ella también acaba de recuperarse de los efectos?_ –Se preguntaba Karin.

Naruto vio como Ino estaba comenzando a combatir con Karin. El chico hubiera seguido poniendo atención, pero escucho unos pasos detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta justo para detener el puño de Sasame. La pelinaranja no se vio desalentada por su fallo inicial, y continúo lanzándole otro golpe al chico. Cuando esto no funciono, salto para lanzar una patada al rostro de Naruto, la cual fue detenida por el antebrazo del chico.

– _Eso es, ven contra mí con todo._ –Naruto miraba los ojos de Sasame al tiempo que esquivaba su ataque.– _Está decidida a ganar._ –El chico contraataco finalmente, pero Sasame detuvo el puño.

– No voy a perder. –Dijo la chica.– No me dejare derrotar hasta que uses eso de ayer.

De nuevo el golpe de Karin fue detenido por Ino. La chica estaba lanzando su ataque cuando la rubia volvió a retroceder para esquivar. Fue entonces que la pelirroja comenzó a notar algo fundamental. Karin retrocedió.

– Maldita. –Le dijo.– Por un momento me hiciste creer que te habías recuperado.

– _Mierda, ya se dio cuenta._ –Pensaba Ino.

– Lo único que estabas haciendo era leer mi primer golpe y después ordenabas a tu cuerpo retroceder. –Explico Karin. La pelirroja saco un kunai de su bolsa de herramientas y cargo hacia Ino. Sabía que no tendría tiempo de sacar un arma y defenderse. Ino levanto su brazo, permitiendo que el kunai lo atravesara.– Con esas estrategias tuyas no te bastara para ganar. –Karin entonces sintió el golpe en su estómago.

– No necesito ganarte. Solo mantenerte lejos. –Declaro la rubia.

Sasame estaba manteniendo un combate bastante cerrado con sus puños, pero ella no estaba contenta. La pelinaranja retrocedió.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Yo ya lo sé. –Dijo la chica.– Se que no voy a ganar. No tengo casi nada de chakra, estoy muy cansada y me duele el cuerpo. Lo peor de todo es que sé que no estas luchando con todo.

– Sasame-chan, lo siento. –Dijo Naruto.

– Por favor, úsalo.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Lo que usaste ayer contra Fuu-san. –Dijo la pelinaranja.– Quiero luchar contigo usando eso… aun si sé que no durare ni un minuto.

Naruto se le quedo viendo durante un momento. Era cierto, durante todo el combate la había tratado como una niña, a pesar de que había avanzado mucho desde su combate en la segunda prueba. El chico junto sus manos y comenzó a expulsar el chakra naranja de su cuerpo. Sasame lo vio y sonrió, se puso en posición de batalla.

– Gracias.

– Prepárate, Sasame-chan. –Dijo Naruto.

Con eso, Naruto desapareció de la vista de Sasame, para aparecer justo frente a ella. El chico estaba agachado y lanzando un golpe ascendente.

– _Es muy rápido._ –Pensó la pelinaranja antes de esquivar por poco. Sasame retrocedía mientras que Naruto le lanzaba otro golpe. La chica logro bloquearlo, pero sus brazos le dolían y hasta había sido mandada unos centímetros hacia atrás.– _Su fuerza es muy diferente._ –La chica entonces vio una oportunidad para atacarlo e intento aprovecharla, pero antes de que su golpe pudiera impactar, sintió un gran dolor en su estómago. Naruto la había golpeado. La pelinaranja comenzó a perder la conciencia mientras caía. Naruto la atrapo.

– Bien hecho, Sasame-chan. –Comento Naruto sosteniéndola mientras el chakra naranja dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo.

– Sasame Fuma no pude continuar. –Dijo Suzuki.– Los ganadores son Yamanaka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto entonces se subió a Sasame a los brazos.– Voy a dejarla en el área médica.

– Iré contigo. –Dijo Ino.– Tengo que ver si pueden hacer algo con este veneno.

– No es necesario. –Comento Karin.– En una hora deja de hacer efecto.

– No voy a esperar una hora.

– Bien, vamos. –Naruto comenzó a caminar, pero después de 10 pasos se dio cuenta de que iba solo.

– Espérame. –Dijo la rubia.

– Apúrate o se me van a cansar los brazos. –Comento Naruto.

* * *

– Esos dos son fuertes. –Le advirtió Satsuki a Yakumo en el balcón.– Puede que Fuu sea la más fuerte de su equipo, pero por lo mismo ellos han intentado no quedarse atrás.

– Entiendo, tendré cuidado. –Dijo Yakumo.

– Si te sirve de algo… –Satsuki se acerco al oído de Yakumo para susurrarle algo.

Atsushi vio a las dos chicas hablando, recodando la plática que había tenido con la castaña ayer.

[Flashback]

Ambos se encontraban en un parque. Yakumo sentada en la banca mientras que Atsuchi estaba apoyado en un poste de luz.

– Necesitamos pensar en una estrategia para ganar. –Dijo el chico de Iwa.– Para eso, primero debemos conocer las habilidades del otro.

– Entiendo.

– Mi nombre es Atsuchi. –Se presento.– De mi equipo soy el que tiene más fuerza física. Mi elemento es la tierra y puedo usarla para atacar o defenderme, aunque me considero más un luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Mucho gusto. –Dijo Yakumo.– Mi nombre es Yakumo Kurama. Soy una usuaria de genjutsu. Desafortunadamente, no soy muy fuerte físicamente, y aunque he estado entrenando mi resistencia física no es muy alta.

[Fin flashback]

– _Necesito mantenerla fuera de peligro o perderemos._ –Pensaba Atsushi.

– Deberíamos ir bajando. –Comento Morio.– Si no la gente se va a desesperar.

Junko y Morio comenzaron a bajar, por el camino se encontraron con Naruto que iba de subida.

– Suerte en su pelea. –Les dijo el chico.

– Si, y prepárate. –Menciono Morio.

– Te enfrentaras a uno de nosotros si llegas a las semifinales. –Le dijo Junko.– Y no tienes idea las ganas que tengo de la revancha.

– Me imagino. –Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron viendo.

– Bueno, tenemos una pelea. –Comento Morio para relajar la tensión del ambiente. Morio comenzó a empujar a su compañero hacia abajo.

Entonces Naruto comenzó a subir hacia las gradas. Estaba a la altura del balcón cuando se encontró con Satsuki.

– Tenemos que hablar. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Es importante.

– ¿Sobre qué? –Le pregunto.

Satsuki se acercó hacia el para susurrarle.– Tiene que ver con Akatsuki.

Naruto inmediatamente comprendió la seriedad del asunto.– Creo que hay un pasillo cerca de los baños que casi nadie usa.

* * *

– ¿Están todos los participantes listos? –Le pregunto Suzuki a los genin en la arena.– En ese caso, comiencen.

Atsushi realizo unos sellos.– Doton: Jutsu de suelo roto. –Puso sus manos en el suelo y de inmediato el suelo de la arena comenzó a fracturarse. Donde Junko y Morio se encontraban comenzó a colapsar, obligándolos a retroceder dando un salto.

* * *

– Ese jutsu… se ve interesante. –Dijo Sakura.– ¿Me pregunto si me lo podría enseñar?

– _¡No por favor!_ –Pensaron aquellos que habían sido víctimas del ataque de Sakura durante las preliminares.

– Si así ya eres peligrosa, no quiero imaginarme si te enseñaran eso. –Comento Kurotsuchi llegando a las gradas. Sus pasos eran lentos, señal de que aun sentía el dolor de sus heridas.

– Puedo curarte si lo necesitas. –Menciono Sakura.

– No, tienes que guardar chakra. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Tu oponente no es alguien débil.

– Estoy consiente.

– ¡Vamos!¡Pateen sus traseros! –Gritaba Fuu para animar a sus compañeros.

– Esta muy animada. –Dijo Kiba.

– Es la única que no paso a la siguiente ronda de su equipo. –Dijo Sakura.– Descarga una poca de la frustración así.

* * *

– Morio.

– Entiendo. –Respondió el peliazul y comenzó a realizar sus sellos.– Katon: Cascada de llamas.

– Futon: Cañón de aire. –Exclamo Junko incrementando la fuerza de las llamas.

– Ponte detrás. –Dijo Atsushi a Yakumo.– Doton: Muro de tierra. –Atsushi comenzó a escupir lodo de su boca que se solidificaba formando el muro de tierra frente a ellos. Las llamas chocaron y comenzaron a esparcirse por la arena.

– Es muy fuerte. –Comento Yakumo.

– Es hasta ridículo. –Dijo Atsushi.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los asientos de los líderes de las aldeas menores, Shibuki estaba sonriendo.

– _El clan de Morio son los únicos que tienen afinidad con el fuego._ –Pensaba el líder.– _En una aldea en la que la afinidad de la mayoría es viento o agua, son fundamentales. Generalmente los equipos se hacen alrededor de ellos._

* * *

– Mierda, un muro de tierra. –Dijo Morio.

– Quien lo hubiera imaginado. –Dijo Junko sarcásticamente.– El de Iwagakure usa técnicas de tierra.

– Doton: Pilar de tierra. –Se escucho y ambos chicos esquivaron el pilar de tierra que salió del suelo frente a ellos. Yakumo salió del lado del muro realizando unos sellos. Inmediatamente, una neblina comenzó a llenar la arena.

– ¿Uso un jutsu de agua? –Pregunto Morio.

– No, es un genjutsu. –Respondió Junko. Ambos entonces siguieron el procedimiento para liberarse del genjutsu.

Morio tenía frente a él a Yakumo que le dio una patada. Mientras tanto, Junko esquivo el puño de Atsushi y pudo meterle su propio ataque. Después de la patada, Morio le lanzo un golpe a Yakumo que la chica bloqueo, esta entonces le lanzo una patada ascendente que hizo a Morio volar por el aire. Yakumo estaba a punto de saltar para atacarlo, pero la chica recibió un golpe de Junko que la mantuvo en el suelo. Morio se recuperó justo a tiempo para darse una vuelta en el aire y patear a Atsuchi antes de aterrizar.

– Gracias por eso. –Dijo el peliazul.

– Yo me encargo del tipo alto, tu encárgate de la chica… –Dijo Junko.– Pensándolo mejor, yo me encargo de la chica.

– ¿Por qué ese cambio de plan? –Pregunto el peliazul.

– Te conozco.

Junko dio un paso impulsado por chakra y llego sorprendiendo a Yakumo. Junko lanzo un par de golpes que la chica pudo bloquear, pero finalmente el chico encontró un hueco y le pudo meter un golpe. En la otra batalla, Morio se mantenía lejos de Atsushi utilizando jutsus simples de fuego, pero su estrategia no estaba teniendo muchos resultados. Su oponente sacaba pedazos de tierra del suelo para protegerse sin problemas.

– _El fuego no es muy bueno contra la tierra._ –Pensaba Morio mientras comenzaba a esquivar los ataques de tierra que su oponente usaba.

* * *

Naruto y Satsuki estaban en el pasillo solitario y oscuro.

– ¿Que querías decirme? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Conseguí algo de información sobre un miembro de Akatsuki. –Respondió la pelinegra.– Se llama Deidara. Es una ex-ninja de Iwagakure. Tiene unos 18 años ahorita. Fue entrenada como parte del escuadrón explosivo, y cuando escapo de su aldea se robó un kinjutsu, aunque mi fuente no sabe exactamente de que se trató.

– Vaya, es mucha información. –Dijo Naruto.– También esa Deidara no es mucho mayor que nosotros. ¿Como le hiciste para conseguir esa información?

– No te vayas a enojar. –Dijo Satsuki.– Kurotsuchi me la dio.

– ¿Kurotsuchi?

– Si, ella y Deidara eran cercanas… hasta que abandono la aldea. –Dijo Satsuki.– Desde entonces, ha tenido el objetivo de detenerla, aun si tiene que matarla…

– ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Naruto.– Toda la situación…

– No te preocupes, no me afecta. –Dijo la Uchiha.– Como sea, estábamos hablando de como conseguí la información. Tuve que decirle sobre ti y Fuu.

– ¿Lo hiciste?¿Y eso?¿Non eso te dijo todo eso? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Si, parece que, en este punto, ella quiere que se detenga a Deidara, sea como sea. –Dijo Satsuki.–Mira, puede que no supiera mucho porque tenía como 10 años cuando eso ocurrió. Pero con la información que nos ha dado podemos comenzar a investigar. Deberíamos conseguir información sobre el elemento explosión, y ver si podemos averiguar que kinjutsu robo.

– Oye Satsuki.

– Kurotsuchi dice que nos ayudara. –Menciono la pelinegra.– Quizás de ella podemos conseguir algunas pistas.

– Satsuki, en serio. Si necesitas hablar…

– No lo necesito. –Dijo Satsuki y comenzó a caminar para retirarse.– Una última cosa. Nadie de su aldea lo ha confirmado, pero creen que Deidara es quien derroto a Han.

Naruto se quedó congelado. Deidara no era mucho mayor que ellos y había derrotado a un jinchuriki.– _No quiero ni imaginarme como serán los demás._

* * *

Satsuki se recargo en la pared del muro dando la vuelta.

– _¿Estoy bien?¿Puedo relajarme tanto mientras Isae sigue viva por el mundo?_ –Se preguntaba la Uchiha. Aun sentía que Isae era su responsabilidad, que ella debía acabarla, pero había algo que le impedía entregarse completamente a perseguirla.

* * *

Yakumo se empezaba a sentir cansada. Entre Junko y Morio se habían estado alternando en los ataques.

– _Aun a pesar de todo el entrenamiento… sigo siendo débil._ –Pesaba la chica. Su respiración era muy agitada, sentía como sus pulmones ardían.

* * *

Kurenai veía preocupada a la chica. Podría notar que su cuerpo no podría resistir mucho más tiempo.

– Relájate. –Le dijo Mikoto.– Como maestros únicamente podemos enseñarles lo más que podemos a nuestros alumnos y esperar que ellos logren utilizarlo. Confía en tu alumna, Kurenai.

– Sensei. –Era cierto, Kurenia no podía hacer nada en ese momento, únicamente esperar que Yakumo pudiera salir del problema en el que se encontraba.

* * *

Yakumo únicamente tenía una idea en la cabeza. Aquello que Satsuki le había dicho antes de descender a la arena.

– _¿Pero enserio funcionara?_ –Se preguntaba la castaña. Pero la verdad estaba muy cansada como para alargar la lucha.– _Tal vez si pudiera acercarme a mi compañero._ –Pensaba la chica.– _No, ellos no me lo permitirán._

– _Esa chica está planeando algo._ –Pensó Junko.– _Y parece peligroso._

Yakumo se plantó en su lugar y comenzó a acumular su chakra. Necesitaba que fuera el genjutsu más poderoso que podía permitir sin dibujar. La chica comenzó a realizar los sellos. Junko sintió el peligro y dejo de mirar a Atsushi para concentrarse en la chica Kurama. Paso por un lado de Morio acercándose a ella.

– Muy tarde. –Dijo Yakumo terminando sus sellos. La castaña comenzó a desaparecer y en su lugar, aparecieron varias mujeres de distintas alturas, colores de cabello, ojos o vestimenta, pero todas tenían un elemento en común… Pechos grandes.

Junko de inmediato se sonrojo y perdió la concentración, su atención únicamente podía estar en los atractivos atributos de las mujeres.

* * *

– Carajo, pechos grandes, la debilidad de Junko. –Dijo Fuu.

– ¿Es en serio? –Pregunto Kurotsuchi.

– No sabía que fuera un pervertido. De hecho, por las personalidades pensarías que es Morio.

– No, Junko es un pervertido de closet, pero sigue siendo un pervertido. –Explico Fuu.– Y por cierto, estas en lo correcto, Morio es un pervertido.

– ¿Y porque no parece afectarle? –Pregunto Karui.

– Bueno, verán…

* * *

Atsushi aprovecho que Morio estaba viendo a las mujeres. El chico de Iwagakure se acercó y le lanzo un golpe, pero Morio lo bloqueo.

– ¿Acaso creíste que me distraería con eso? –Pregunto el peliazul antes de golpearlo con fuerza en el estomago.– Iluso, no hay manera de que eso me pudiera derrotar. Yo soy inmune a eso. –Eso ultimo iba dirigido a Yakumo que continuaba escondida.– ¡Nunca me derrotaras con algo así!¡PORQUE A MI UNICAMENTE ME GUSTAN LOS PECHOS PEQUEÑOS! –Morio grito a todo pulmón para que todos lo escucharan. Algunos reaccionaron soltando una gotita de sudor.

* * *

– Ese imbécil. –Exclamo Nanami, su hermana mayor, mientras se cubría el rostro con la mano.

* * *

– _Esa capacidad de declarar algo como eso entre tanta gente…_ –Pensó Tsunade.– _Es del mismo tipo que Jiraiya._

* * *

– Atsushi no puede continuar. –Declaro Suzuki.– Los ganadores son Junko y Morio de Takigakure.

– ¿Eh? –Exclamo Morio.– Aparentemente su golpe había tomado desprevenido a Atsushi y tenía la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.– Pero yo no quería que la pelea acabara así, menos en medio capitulo.

Fin capítulo 114.


	115. La tercera ronda

Capítulo 115: La tercera ronda.

– Con eso concluyen los combates de la segunda ronda. –Declaro Tsunade.– Habrá un tiempo de descanso de una hora y entonces daremos inicio a la tercera ronda. Los participantes que continúan suban hasta este balcón donde les daremos instrucciones.

Los participantes estaban un poco confundidos, pero comenzaron a subir hasta el balcón de los kages. Mientras tanto, los espectadores empezaron a desalojar el estadio. A los 5 minutos, Naruto, Sakura, Satsuki, Isaribi, Ino, Junko, Morio e Ichiban se encontraban en el balcón.

– Primero que nada, felicidades por llegar hasta la tercera ronda. –Dijo Tsunade.

– A continuación, les explicare en qué consistirá la tercera ronda. –Dijo Shizune.

– Un momento, ¿Sera otro combate en equipo o algo por el estilo? –Pregunto Sakura.

– No. –Respondió Shizune.– De hecho será diferente a los combates que han tenido hasta el momento.

* * *

– ¿Dónde estarán? –Se preguntaba Tenten afuera del estadio.

– Tsunade-sama los convoco al balcón. –Comento Neji.

– Disculpe. –Le dijo Hinata a uno de los organizadores.– ¿Y los participantes?

–Ah, deben de estar esperándolos. –Dijo el hombre.– Lo siento, pero después de que termine de hablar con ellos, lo más seguro es que los lleven a donde será la prueba.

– ¿Dónde será la prueba? –Pregunto Tenten.

– Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo decirles. –Comento el examinador.– Ni siquiera tengo idea.

El grupo se alejó un poco del estadio para poder platicar más a gusto. Eso que les había dicho el organizador parecía importante, aunque ellos no lo entendía del todo. Tenten se encontraba molesta por todo el asunto. Les había tocado el patrullaje en la mañana, por lo que desde que se había despertado no había visto a Naruto. Neji les había narrado las peleas, pero no era lo mismo. Yakumo llego caminando desde el estadio hasta ellos.

– Felicidades por la pelea Yakumo-kun. –Le dijo Lee a la chica.

– Gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado ganar. –Respondió la chica.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Hinata.

– Si, no hubo heridos durante nuestras lucha. –Menciono la del clan Kurama.– Si acaso lo único herido es el orgullo de Atsushi.

– Ojalá los dos pierdan en la siguiente ronda. –Dijo Fuu.

– Aun se encuentra molesta porque no paso. –Dijo Kiba.

– Mas importante, ¿Como es que los dos podrían perder? –Se pregunto Tenten.

* * *

– Primero que nada, no lucharan aquí. –Les comenzó a explicar Shizune.– A cada lucha se le asignara un campo de entrenamiento y un refering que vigilaran cumplan las reglas. Las reglas de la lucha son básicamente las mismas.

– Así que es lo mismo nomas que con menos público. –Dijo Ichiban aburrido por el prospecto de la lucha.

– No. –Respondió inmediatamente Shizune.– La diferencia es que aquí su objetivo no es derrotar directamente a su oponente. –Shizune traía un pergamino en su mano y lo abrió, desellando de este 4 objetos. Un kunai dorado, un pergamino azul, un peluche de rana y, por último, unos cascabeles.

– _¿Porque es que los cascabeles me dan un mal presentimiento?_ –Pensaron Naruto, Satsuki y Sakura.

– Durante los combates, se les serán asignados alguno de los siguientes objetos. –Dijo Shizune.– Su misión será recuperar la mayor cantidad posible. El que tenga más, será el ganador.

– ¿Porque es que cada uno es diferente? –Pregunto Junko.

– Porque cada uno tiene un valor diferente. –Respondió la mujer de cabello negro.– Entre mayor sea el valor, menor cantidad habrá. Por ejemplo, los cascabeles habrán 20 repartidos, el peluche 10, el pergamino 7 y por último el kunai únicamente 2.

– Así que entre menor el valor, más objetos. –Exclamo Morio.

– Eso significa que también que es más posible recuperarte si tu oponente te gana uno de los objetos. –Comento Ino.

– Si, pero deben tener cuidado. Hay tres formas en las que pueden ganar. –Señalo Shizune.– La primera es la más simple: Si su oponente no puede continuar con la lucha. La segunda es él que tenga más objetos cuando se termine el tiempo… Y la última: El que logre tomar todos los objetos gana inmediatamente.

– Ya veo, eso vuelve interesante todo. –Comento Satsuki.– Si te toca el kunai y eres bueno rastreando, puedes concentrarte en buscar los objetos e ignorar completamente a tu oponente.

– Entonces eso vuelve más peligroso el que te toque el kunai. –Dijo Sakura.– Significa que hay más riesgo de perder si tu oponente lo toma.

– Si prestan atención. –Shizune puso su mano en el pergamino de nuevo, haciendo que apareciera una pizarra con fotos.– Ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de elegir entre el campo de batalla, o los objetos. Mas adelante lo explicaremos, por ahora, les mostrare los campos de entrenamiento. –Dijo la mujer.– Primero que nada, el campo de entrenamiento 67. –Shizune señalo las fotos que le trajeron recuerdos a Naruto. El rubio busco a a Anko y la miro directamente, la pelimorado solamente se rio.

– _Ese maldito lugar._ –Naruto recordaba ese campo de entrenamiento. El año pasado cuando Anko lo secuestro lo llevo ahí durante una semana. Odiaba ese lugar, estaba lleno de agua e insectos, no pudo dormir bien ninguna noche, y lo peor de todo es que tuvo que dormir en las ramas de los arboles con mucha precaución de no caerse.

– El campo de entrenamiento 67 está un 90% cubierto por agua. –Explico Shizune.– Hay algunos árboles y pequeñas islas, pero si lo escogen estarán metiéndose en una batalla en el agua. El siguiente. –Shizune apunto hacia una planicie abierta, con casi puro césped y algún que otro árbol en la distancia.– El campo de entrenamiento 15 es un lugar abierto, sin mucha oportunidad para esconderse. Esperen un combate directo si eligen aquí. –Shizune movió su mano a un bosque.− Por otro lado, campo de entrenamiento 22 se trata de un bosque, sin embargo el lugar es muy pequeño. –Entonces Shizune movió su mano hasta la foto de un bosque, los participantes del año pasado lo conocían.– Por último, el campo de entrenamiento 44.

– El bosque de la muerte. –Exclamaron Naruto, Sakura, Satsuki, Junko y Morio.

– Supongo que ustedes lo conocen bastante bien. –Comento Shizune.– Entonces no tendré que explicarlo.

– _¿Eh?¿Y nosotros que?_ –Pensaron Isaribi e Ichiban que no tenían idea de que tenia de peligroso ese lugar.

– Muy bien, ¿Como vamos a elegir? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Es bastante simple. –Comento Shizune.– Isaribi, Sakura, Ino y Junko tienen la oportunidad de elegir el campo. Ichiban, Satsuki, Naruto y Morio el objeto. El orden lo decidiremos con un pequeño torneo de piedra papel o tijera.

Entonces los genin tuvieron una competencia. Al final Isaribi pudo derrotar a sus oponentes y ganar el primer lugar, con Ino en el segundo. Después de una ronda de desempate, Sakura quedo en el tercero y por último Junko. Los demás tuvieron su respectivo torneo, Satsuki gano el primer lugar usando su sharingan para predecir lo que su oponente usaría y Morio quedo en el segundo. Naruto e Ichiban tuvieron un desempate en donde Naruto salió victorioso.

– No importa. –Dijo Ichiban.– De todas formas pensaba ganar rompiendo los huesos de mi oponente.

– Ahora, pasaremos a elegir. –Dijo Shizune.– Primero elegirá uno de los campos, y después uno de los objetos. Así nos iremos hasta el final. Isaribi-san.

– Escojo el campo de agua. –Dijo Isaribi.

– _¡Isaribi-nee!_ –Reacciono mentalmente Naruto.

– _¡Te pasas Isaribi!_ –Pensó Sakura.

– _Lo va a matar._ –Dijo mentalmente Satsuki.

– _Ya hasta me dio lastima ese chico._ –Pensó Anko.

– Muy bien, campo 67. –Dijo Shizune mientras lo apuntaba.– _Se me hace que no será una lucha muy justa._ –Shizune entonces miro a Satsuki.

– _De ninguna manera agarrare los cascabeles._ –Se dijo Satsuki.– El pergamino azul. –Sakura suspiro de alivio.

– Entendido. –Dijo Shizune anotando la información.– Ino.

– El bosque de la muerte. –Respondió la rubia.

– Muy bien. –Shizune puso su atención en Morio.

– Creo que, iré por los cascabeles. –Dijo el chico de cabello azul.

Shizune asintió y lo apunto.– Sakura.

– El campo 22. –Respondió la pelirosa.

– Naruto-kun.

– Los peluches. –Respondió Naruto.

– Entendido. –Y con eso decidió, Shizune termino de anotar.– Eso significa que a Junko le toca el campo 15, y a Ichiban el kunai. Con eso los combates quedan así.

En la pizarra estaba escrito.

Isaribi vs Ichiban. Campo 67. Kunai (x2)

Sakura vs Satsuki. Campo 22. Pergamino (x7)

Ino vs Naruto. Campo 44. Peluches (x10)

Junko vs Morio. Campo 15. Cascabeles (x20)

– Con eso claro, ahora asignaremos el limite tiempo. –Dijo Shizune.– Solo para que lo sepan, todos lucharan al mismo tiempo. –Los genin vieron un poco confundidos. Shizune metió su mano a la bolsa y de esta saco un papel.– Vaya, tienen suerte. 30 minutos, el mayor tiempo.

– ¿El mayor? –Se pregunto Isaribi.

– ¿Por pura curiosidad cual era el menor? –Pregunto Naruto.

– 5 minutos. –Comento Shizune.– Lo cual sería bastante malo para ustedes, ya que si no hay un ganador para cuando el tiempo se acabe, ambos estarán eliminados.

– Si no quedan más preguntas, tienen 30 minutos. –Dijo Tsunade.– Úsenlos como crean que les sea útil para prepararse. En media hora tienen que haber vuelto para que los refering los lleven al lugar del combate. Si no se presentan, serán descalificados. Vayan.

Con esa señal, los genin desaparecieron, saltando hacia sus casas o algún lugar para tomar lo que necesitaban rápido.

* * *

La primera persona en regresar fue Isaribi. Su casa era la más cercana, por lo que era de esperarse. La chica se había cambia cambiado de ropa, poniéndose un vestido de color azul y con una mochila en mano.

– _¿Un vestido?¿Que planea?_ –Se pregunto Shizune.

Mas tarde los demás comenzaron a regresar uno por uno. Solo algunos parecían traer más equipo, pero definitivamente se notaba que el tiempo les había servido.

– Ustedes, síganme. –Le dijo Hajime a Isaribi e Ichiban, Hajime comenzó a saltar hacia el campo de entrenamiento, seguido por ambos chicos.

– Vengan conmigo. –Le dijo Yamato a Satsuki y Sakura.

– Yo seré la refering de su prueba. –Menciono Suzuki a Naruto e Ino.

– Lo cual me deja encargado de ustedes. –Dijo por último Shizune a Junko y Morio.

* * *

Casi una hora después de que se terminó la segunda ronda, los genin habían regresado al estadio, solo para encontrarse con que sus compañeros no estaban por ninguna parte.

– ¿Que mierda está pasando? –Se pregunto Kiba.

– La siguiente prueba no será aquí. –Menciono Kurenai detrás de ellos.– La movieron.

– ¿A dónde? –Pregunto Fuu.

– Muchas partes.

* * *

– Quedan 5 minutos antes de que iniciemos. –Dijo Hajime a los dos participantes.– Si tienen alguna preparación que hacer, váyanla terminándola.

Isaribi se paró en la rama del árbol y colgó su mochila abierta, estaba vacía. La chica comenzó a desabrocharse las sandalias las hecho a la mochila, lo cual confundió mucho a Ichiban. La chica entonces comenzó a quitarse el vestido, mostrando el short que traía debajo y la camiseta negra. Esto también guardo en la mochila.

– _Esa no es ropa para batalla._ –Pensó Hajime.

– _Mala ropa, no trae herramientas ni pergaminos._ –Pensaba Ichiban.– _¿Es que acaso se va a esforzar? Si no lo hace, será muy aburrido._

* * *

Naruto e Ino estaban estirándose.

– ¿Tienes ganas de andar por ahí buscando esos peluches? –Le pregunto la rubia al chico.

– Por supuesto que no. –Dijo Naruto.– ¿Y tú?

– No, ni la más mínima. –Respondió Ino.– Supongo que lo resolveremos de la manera clásica.

– Si, golpeándonos hasta que uno de los dos no pueda continuar. –Naruto le respondió.

* * *

Hajime miro su reloj, ya casi era el momento de comenzar. Le indico a ambos de los genin que bajaran al agua, justo frente a donde él se acomodaría.

– ¿Están listos? –Le pregunto por formalidad, sin importar lo que le respondieran el daría inicio a la pelea.

– Si. –Respondió Isaribi mientras terminaba de estirar sus brazos.

– Comencemos esto para que me pueda ir temprano. –Dijo Ichiban, confiado en que ganaría la batalla.

– Muy bien, entonces comiencen. –Dijo el refering.

Ichiban de inmediato fue hacia enfrente con un golpe directo y predecible. Isaribi dio un paso hacia un lado. La chica tenía la oportunidad de meterle un golpe a su oponente, pero ella continúo retrocediendo. A Ichiban esto no le importo, para él era una señal de que su enemiga estaba asustada por él. Lanzo una patada descendente que no hizo más que estrellarse en el agua, su oponente había esquivado de nuevo. Intento sorprenderla con un abrazo para atraparla, pero esta se agacho y uso su chakra para salir de ahí.

– ¡¿Acaso no piensas hacer otra cosa que esquivar?! –Pregunto mientras corría a la chica .– _¡Como me molesta que todos hagan lo mismo!_

Isaribi miro hacia atrás de ella, estaba cerca de un árbol. La chica se paró y vio al puño de Ichiban acercársele. Esta vez la chica lo dejo pasarle por un lado y tomo el brazo con su mano derecha, después sujeto el torso de su oponente, y con una fuerza sobre humana lo lanzo por los aires hasta que se estrelló con un árbol. La acción había tomado desprevenido a Ichiban, pero pudo notar algo.

– _Eso es extraño._ –Pensó el peliverde mientras se sacudía el dolor.– _Juraría que le vi algunas escamas._

* * *

Anko miraba el enfrentamiento en una pantalla que habían colocado en una sala del estadio.– _Lo uso momentáneamente._ –Pensaba la pelimorada.– _Pero me imagino que ella debe saber que los demás están viendo la batalla de alguna manera. No se arriesgará a usar la transformación completa._

– ¿Que están haciendo? –Le pregunto Hanabi a Hinata. Ellas miraban la pelea de Satsuki y Sakura.

– ¿Porque es que solo se están quedando paradas? –Se pregunto Anzu.

– El sharingan de Satsuki le permite leer lo movimientos de Sakura-san. –Explico Hinata.– Si ella quiere atacarla, tiene que pensar muy bien en su plan.

– O puede que esté esperando a que le acabe el chakra. –Agrego Neji.– Aunque dudo que sea esa. Lo más seguro es que ambas esperan a que la otra baje la guardia.

Anko devolvió su atención a la batalla de Isaribi. Su oponente estaba levantándose finalmente después de pensar.

* * *

– No tengo idea de que chingados fue eso. –Dijo Ichiban.– Pero sinceramente no creo que me importe mucho. Te ganare de todas maneras.

Ichiban comenzó a correr con toda su velocidad mientras hacia los sellos.

– Katon: Lanzallamas. –Expulso ele fuego de su boca.

– Suiton: Ola de tempestad. –Simplemente dijo Isaribi levantando agua frente a ella que apago las llamas y golpeo a Ichiban. El peliverde se recuperó de eso, pero inmediatamente Isaribi lo golpeo en el rostro mandándolo a volar.– ¿Crees que enserio soy estúpida? He visto tus combates anteriores y soy una usuaria de agua, además de que de dónde vengo estábamos rodeados por mar, desde que tengo memoria aprendí a nadar. Escogí este campo porque tengo una gran ventaja sobre ti. No importa que tanta fuerza bruta tengas, en condiciones tan desventajosas no puedes ganarme.

Ichiban soltó un quejido de molestia. Era chica lo estaba molestando.– Desgraciada.

Usando el chakra en sus pies, Ichiban se impulsó hacia ella y le lanzo un golpe. Isaribi no hizo otra cosa más que parar el flujo de chakra en sus pies, hundiéndose. Bajo el agua, la pelinegra se movió rápido y sujeto a Ichiban de los tobillos, jalándolo hacia debajo del agua junto a ella. La acción desconcertó al chico que no había alcanzado a tomar aire. El peliverde pataleaba desesperado mientras Isaribi continuaba hundiéndolo. Por mala fortuna, no había mucha distancia entre el fondo del agua y la superficie.

– _Va a tener tiempo para escapar._ –Pensaba Isaribi. La chica lo soltó y le lanzo una patada, pegándole en el estomago.– _Necesito que se ahogue._

Ichiban tomo el pie de Isaribi que todavía estaba cerca y comenzó a agitarla. Quería estrellarle la cabeza contra algo para dejarla noqueada. La chica le dio una patada en el rostro, obligándolo a soltarla. Isaribi se tuvo que alejar, que era algo que quería Ichiban. El peliverde nado hasta la superficie, sacando su cabeza para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Después de esto se paró en el agua y comenzó a vigilar que la chica no estuviera cerca. 30 segundos después, Isaribi saco su cabeza con tranquilidad, clavando sus ojos negros en Ichiban. Entonces Isaribi saco el resto de su cabeza y eventualmente el resto de su cuerpo.

– _Esa maldita. Se sentía hasta cómoda nadando._ –Pensaba Ichiban mientras la veía. El miedo estaba comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo.– _Ella… puede que no sea tan fuerte como esos dos…_ –Pensaba Ichiban mientras recordaba sus encuentros con Naruto y Fuu.– _pero por alguna razón, me da miedo. Esa chica me está dando miedo._

Isaribi mientras tanto seguía pensando en que era lo que haría. Desde que había iniciado el combate se había preguntado qué tan lejos debería de ir.

– _Pero si definitivamente quiero matarlo tengo usar la transformación completa._ –Se decía. De repente tuvo un flash de memoria. Sus manos transformadas mientras asesinaba a uno de los guardias en uno de los barcos cargados de oro. La chica tembló momentáneamente por el recuerdo.

Ichiban noto esto y se acercó de inmediato, logrando meterle un poderoso golpe a la chica. Isaribi intento reaccionar, pero Ichiban volvió a golpearla.

– ¡Pensar que por un momento me diste miedo! –Dijo mientras le golpeaba de nuevo.– ¿Pero cómo alguien te podría temer?

Isaribi sí que tenía la respuesta. Veía el rostro horrorizado de los marineros antes de que tuviera que acabarlos. Todo el país del mar le tenía miedo, ya fuera que estuviera transformada en Kaima o no. Ichiban la golpeo de nuevo mandándola hasta uno de los pocos pedazos de tierra que había. Ahí la tomo del cabello y le estrello la cara en el suelo. El golpe le recordó a cuando la golpeaban en la aldea diciéndole monstruo. ¿En serio lo era?

– Je, no duro ni 10 minutos. –Declaro Ichiban antes de lanzarla hacia el agua.

Isaribi comenzó a hundirse, no era como si eso fuera a matarla. La chica no podía quitarse de la cabeza las memorias de cuando vivía en el país de las olas y todo lo que hizo antes de comenzar a vivir en Konoha. Eran horribles, y ella se había librado como si nada. Sabia porque Ichiban había tenido de miedo de ella por un momento, estuvo acechándolo como lo hacía con las embarcaciones.

[Flashback]

– Si vas a ser un monstruo no te quedes a la mitad. –Le dijo Amachi.

[Fin flashback]

– _Tiene razón… no soy humana. Soy un monstruo que pretende ser humana._ –Pensaba la chica mientras seguía hundiéndose.

En la superficie Ichiban vio al refering.– No va a salir. Vamos declárame el ga-

Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar esa frase, algo salió desde un lado de él levantando una gran cantidad de agua. De entre el agua salió un puño de lo golpeo con fuerza mandándolo a volar en el mismo pedazo de tierra que había estrellado a Isaribi. Ichiban se dio la vuelta, para ver qué era eso. El agua seguía cayendo turbulentamente, pero por lo menos ahora podía ver lo que lo golpeo. Con un cuerpo cubierto de escamas, y algunas aletas, pero conservando en general la figura de la chica. Ichiban sonrió.

– ¿Así que esa es tu verdadera forma? –Pregunto el peliverde levantándose.– Y yo que creí que los únicos monstruos en este examen eran esos dos.

Isaribi no le respondió y comenzó a correr hacia el mientras realizaba unos sellos. La chica escupió agua desde su boca, pero a Ichiban no se le dificulto para nada esquivarlo. Entonces el agua se levantó y se enrollo alrededor de él.

– ¿Que mierda?

– Sution: Jutsu de atadura de serpiente marina. –Exclamo Isaribi. La chica se acercó a él corriendo y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo, hundiendo a Ichiban y levantando una gran cantidad de agua.

Ichiban estaba bajo el agua viendo como las cosas en la superficie se calmaban.– _Eso me dolió._ –Pensaba el peliverde.– _Esa tipa se volvió muy fuerte al tomar esa forma._

Isaribi comenzó a caminar hacia Ichiban, el peliverde le lanzó un ataque de fuego, pero como otras veces anteriores, la chica simplemente levanto una barrera de agua con su jutsu. Ichiban ya sabía esto, así que comenzó a correr hacia ella mientras su vista estaba bloqueada. Ichiban intento golpearla, pero Isaribi reacciono para mover su cuerpo. La chica entonces pateo al chico en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, obligándolo a caer, mientras caía lo tomo del rostro y empujo hasta que su cabeza estaba completamente bajo el agua. Ichiban se comenzó a desesperar. El peliverde pudo pensar en algo y realizo los sellos con sus manos. No le quedaba mucho aire así que debía funcionar. Un corriente de aire salió de debajo del agua y golpeo a Isaribi en la cabeza. La chica perdió el agarre lo que le dio la oportunidad a Ichiban para golpearla en el costado y quitársela de encima. El peliverde saco su cabeza del agua, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

– _Cabrona._ –Pensaba Ichiban.

* * *

– _La forma de Kaima aumenta la fuerza, velocidad y chakra de Isaribi._ –Pensaba Anko.– _Cuando la conocimos estos niveles superaban a los de los humanos, y eso era sin nada de entrenamiento. Ahorita mismo, sus niveles de fuerza están dominando a ese chico._

– No sabía que Isaribi podía hacer eso. –Dijo Ichiban.– ¿Es una clase de jutsu?

– Si, podrías decirlo de esa manera. –Comento Anko.

– _Así que era eso._ –Pensó Ajisai viendo la pelea.– _No me sorprende que me pudiera ganar._

* * *

Ichiban jadeaba. Su oponente era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. No podía pensar en alguna manera de poder derrotarla en el momento.

– _Necesito recuperar algo de aire._ –Ichiban realizo los sellos y escupió su jutsu de fuego hacia el agua. Planeaba formar una nube de vapor para poder retirarse, pero Isaribi se impulsó hacia él y lo saco volando con un golpe. Ichiban se dio la vuelta y salto hacia los arboles alejándose del lugar.

– Parece que se te escapo. –Comento Hajime.

– No importa. No será difícil encontrarlo. –Declaro Isaribi.– Y cuando lo haga… voy a matarlo.

Fin capítulo 115.


	116. Combate en la tercera ronda

Capítulo 116: Combate en la tercera ronda

– Maldito. –Exclamaba Morio mientras el cascabel volvía a quedar fuera de su alcance.

Desde que el combate había iniciado, ambos únicamente estaban dedicados a recoger los cascabeles. El problema para Morio era que su oponente, Junko, era un usuario de viento y estaba usando jutsus para alejar los objetos de él. Morio había intentado usar algún jutsu de fuego para neutralizar eso, pero el jutsu de Junko era más rápido.

– _Si no se me ocurre algo me va a ganar._ –Pensó Morio.

* * *

Tanto Satsuki como Sakura sabían que una vez alguna hiciera un movimiento, la pelea comenzaría y no se terminaría hasta que una de ellas no pudiera continuar. Satsuki mantenía su sharingan activado para ver el movimiento de la pelirosa, pero sabía que Sakura se tomaría todo el tiempo que pudiera, entre más lo tuviera activado la Uchiha, más chakra consumiría.

Finalmente, Sakura inicio la ofensiva realizando unos sellos. Satsuki los conocía y salto, evitando el suelo que se volvía en lodo debajo de ella. La Uchiha aterrizo y vio a Sakura que comenzaba a correr hacia ella. Gracias a su dojutsu, la pelinegra pudo ver que se preparaba para un impulso de chakra, y por lo tanto pudo reaccionar y esquivo el golpe de la pelirrosa. Sakura le lanzo una patada, pero para Satsuki no fue difícil bloquearla. Después de eso Sakura volvió a atacar, pero esta vez con su fuerza sobre humana, quería que fuera un ataque sorpresa, para su mala fortuna, Satsuki pudo ver el chakra que se acumulaba y por lo mismo evito el golpe. La pelirosa quedo abierta, cosa que la Uchiha aprovecho para patearla en el costado. Sakura comenzó a caer, no sin antes tomar a Satsuki de la chamarra para acercarla hacia ella y darle un cabezazo. Satsuki se recuperó de esto y de inmediato le dio un patada descendente a Sakura antes de que levantara. Después de esto, la pelinegra retrocedió.

– _¿Si ya sabias que era una estupidez para que lo intentaste?_ –Se regañaba Sakura mentalmente al tiempo que se levantaba.– _El sharingan puede ver mis movimientos, así que para ganarle debo de hacer movimientos que no pueda seguir, o que simplemente ella no pueda ver._

Sakura abrió una herida en su mano y la puso en el suelo, apareciendo tres perros a un lado de ella.

– _Vamos Sakura, ambas sabemos que eso de antes era únicamente por orgullo._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Debes dejar pensar como una simple ninja de konoha y atacar como mi compañera,… la que me quiere lastimar en serio._

Sakura no podía leer la mente de su compañera, pero sabía lo que ella exactamente buscaba. Realizo sus sellos manuales y puso sus manos en el suelo.

– Doton: Gran levantamiento de polvo. –Exclamo la pelirosa.

El suelo del campo de entrenamiento se agrieto, no eran suficientes como para hundirlo, ni las grietas tan grandes como para estorbar a sus enemigos, pero Sakura podía asegurar que con estas divisiones sería suficiente para darle la ventaja que quería. El área comenzó a llenarse con el polvo que salia de las grietas, bloqueando la vista de Satsuki. La pelinegra sabía perfectamente en lo que su oponente había pensado, comenzó a correr para salir de la nube, pero uno de los perros se le acerco sin que se diera cuenta. El can le dio un cabezazo que le saco el aire. Satsuki se recuperó del impacto y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder esquivar el siguiente ataque.

– _Maldición, con todo este polvo no puedo ver nada._ –Pensaba Satsuki.– _Mi sharingan es inútil. Debo salir de aquí._

Satsuki comenzó a retroceder dando saltos, pero sintió como uno de los canes se acercaba a ella. La chica logro saltar y apoyo su pie sobre el lomo del animal, usándolo como plataforma para impulsarse hacia arriba y salir de la nube de polvo.

– Toma esto. –Escucho la pelinegra que le gritaban y vio hacia arriba de ella, Sakura estaba cayendo. La Uchiha no tuvo tiempo para defenderse y la patada de la pelirosa le dio de lleno en el costado, provocándole un gran dolor. Satsuki salió volando hacia el suelo donde se estrelló.

– Maldita. –Dijo entre dientes la Uchiha mientras sostenía su costado.– _Me dio justo en donde Kurotsuchi me apuñalo, creo que hasta volvió a abrir la herida._

– _En el blanco._ –Pensó Sakura.– _Puede que el sharingan le permita ver mis movimientos, pero si su cuerpo no tiene tiempo para reaccionar, no sirve de mucho._

– Eso de antes… parece que hasta lo tenías planeado. –Dijo Satsuki jadeando.

– Esperaba enfrentarme a ti… –Declaro Sakura.– No, mejor dicho, quería enfrentarme a ti. Por eso estuve entrenando con Kakashi-sensei para neutralizar tu sharingan.

– Y lo hiciste, una vez. –Dijo Satsuki sonriendo.– Dudo que eso te pueda volver a servir.

Sakura comenzó a correr hacia ella. La Uchiha podía ver el movimiento de sus pies y cuerpo en general. La pelirosa lanzo una patada, Satsuki retrocedió, pero cuando se detuvo después de eso, su herida le dolió. Esto distrajo a Satsuki y le dio la oportunidad a Sakura de lanzarle otro golpe, esta vez directamente al rostro. Satsuki lo alcanzo a esquivar, pero por muy poco. Se disponía a atacarla, pero de nuevo el dolor en su costado le impidió concentrarse. Sakura vio que estaba expuesta y se dispuso a retroceder, mientras veía a la Uchiha hacer los sellos.

– Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego. –Exclamo la pelinegra escupiendo las llamas desde su boca.

Sakura alcanzo a reaccionar realizando los sellos y poniendo sus manos en el suelo.– Doton: Muro de tierra. –La barrera se levanto frente a ella, protegiéndola de las llamas. Sakura comenzó a respirar de manera muy pesada.– _Carajo. Puede que Satsuki-san terminara más herida en la lucha anterior, pero definitivamente yo fui la que acabo más agotada. Unos pocos de jutsu y puedo sentir como mi chakra se está terminando._

* * *

– _Parece que Sakura tiene una ventaja._ –Pensó Kakahsi mientras miraba la batalla.– _Actualmente sus velocidades son similares, pero Sakura tiene la fuerza sobrehumana de Tsunade-sama, así que es más peligrosa en el combate cercano. Por otro lado…_ –Kakashi miro a Satsuki.– _Satsuki no ha llegado hasta este punto únicamente por suerte._

* * *

Ichiban jadeaba del cansancio mientras estaba sentado en la rama de un arbol. Después de tener que soportar los ataques de Isaribi, el chico no tuvo de otra que irse a esconder. Con el cambio de apariencia también hubo un cambio de fuerza: Ahora sus golpes reflejaban su lado monstruoso. Pero quizás lo peor era que esa chica le daba miedo, toda su intención asesina estaba concentrada en él. Ahora que el chico se encontraba lejos de ella, se estaba dando cuenta que su oponente había aprendido a hacer eso.

– Carajo, es muy fuerte. –Dijo Ichiban.– Solo espero que no me encuentre.

– Eso sería jodidamente malo ¿no? –El peliverde solo escucho la voz detrás de él.

De inmediato Ichiban lanzo una patada, pero esta simplemente siguió de largo hasta que choco con el tronco del árbol. El peliverde iba a continuar con otro golpe, pero Isaribi logro meterle uno propio en el estómago que lo mando volando hacia el agua. Unos segundos después, Ichiban salido del agua tosiendo.

– _¿Qué demonios?¿Como me encontró?_

– Fue fácil encontrarte porque hablabas para ti mismo. –Respondió Isaribi antes de saltar hacia el agua.– Si en serio planeas esconderte, deberías de bajar la voz. Hasta un genin sabe eso.

– ¿O quizás no?¿Quizás estaba guiándote a donde quería? –Comento Ichiban.

* * *

– Es extraño. –Exclamo Hanabi viendo el combate.– Los movimientos de ese, parecen más débiles. Como si estuviera dudando.

– Aparte esa chica parece que le da miedo. –Señalo Anzu.– ¿Es eso un efecto de esa transformación?

– No. –Le respondió Kurenai.– Es algo totalmente diferente. –La mujer entonces volteo hacia Anko.– ¿En serio se lo enseñaste?

– Oye, no es mi culpa le fuera tan fácil aprenderlo. –Dijo Anko.

– ¿De qué hablan? –Pregunto Asuma.

– Intención asesina. –Le dijo Kurenai.– Es algo que algunos ninjas de alto nivel pueden usar. Y cuando se hace correctamente, puede paralizar al oponente o hasta hacerlo alucinar.

– Por lo general todos en la división de interrogación pueden usarla en poca medida. –Explico Anko.– Nos da un ventaja cuando confrontamos a los prisioneros.

– Pero esa chica, no debería de poder hacerlo. –Dijo Kurenai.– ¿Que le hiciste?

– Nada. Tu leíste sobre ella, ya deberías saberlo. Es por eso que pudo aprenderlo. –Dijo Anko.– _Para hacerla efectiva, en estos momentos Isaribi de tener una cosa en mente: Matar a su oponente._

* * *

Isaribi dio un paso impulsada con su chakra que le permito llegar hasta Ichiban. El chico reacciono con un golpe que impacto a su oponente y la hizo regresar. Mientras continuaba en el aire, el peliverde comenzó a correr hacia ella para que cuando se recuperara pudiera ya estar encima de ella y golpearla. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio a Isaribi darse la vuelta en el aire, pero a la hora de aterrizar simplemente se dejó hundir en el agua. El chico de inmediato salto a un árbol cercano y se aferró a este.

– De ninguna manera pienso dejarte atacarme desde debajo del agua. –Declaro Ichiban.– Si quieres atacarme, sal del agua y pelea. –Isaribi tenía fuera del agua únicamente hasta la línea debajo de sus ojos. Después de que el peliverde le dijo eso, la chica se volvió a sumergir.– ¡¿Qué te pasa pescadito?!¡¿Acaso no puedes ganarme fuera del agua?!

Ichiban tenía sus ojos en el agua, por lo tanto la vio cambiar de forma y convertirse en un dragón que lo ataco directamente. El chico logro saltar, con el jutsu destrozando el árbol detrás de él. El peliverde aterrizo en otro árbol, pero ya podía ver como el agua volvía a intentar atacarlo, por lo que tuvo que escapar de nuevo, saltando hacia otro árbol.

– Suficiente. –Declaro Isaribi mientras comenzaba a salir del agua.– Esto no tiene sentido. Yo soy una usuaria de agua, estamos rodeados de agua, ambos sabemos que te pateare el trasero. El problema es que no tengo toda la tarde para desperdiciarla contigo.

– Ríndete en ese caso. –Dijo Ichiban.

– Lo único que me molesta son tus brincos en los árboles. –Respondió Isaribi que comenzaba a realizar una serie de sellos manuales.– Pero tengo una solución para eso. Te obligare a bajar al agua.

– Je, como si pudieras. –Desafió Ichiban.– Hasta el momento he sido blando contigo. No creas que podrás subir y volver a obligarme a bajar.

– Pero es que no pienso subir. –Declaro Isaribi.– Voy a obligarte a bajar porque no tendrás a donde más subirte. Suiton: Tsunami.

* * *

Satsuki trataba de mantener un ritmo para esquivar los ataques de Sakura, pero hasta el momento no podía hacerlo perfectamente. El dolor en su costado, sumado al de los nuevos golpes estaba dificultándole el moverse, por otro lado, Sakura no estaba tan herida como ella. Lo que la reconfortaba era que podía ver el cansancio en el rostro de su oponente. Sakura había llegado al punto en el que no estaba usando jutsus, concentraba su chakra restante en el ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo. Satsuki sintió la presencia de uno de los perros y lo esquivo, pero no así el siguiente ataque, una mordida a su brazo izquierdo. La pelinegra intento golpearlo para quitárselo, pero el can se retiró antes de que pudiera hacerlo, dejándole una fea herida de la que estaba brotando la sangre.

– Eso no se ve bien. –Le dijo Sakura mientras jadeaba.– Dudo que te vaya a servir de mucho así.

– Si quieres que me rinda, déjame decirte que no te servirá. –Respondió Satsuki.– Yo en tu lugar intentaría ocultar mi cansancio. Se nota que estás en tu limite. –Entonces los perros de Sakura desaparecieron en una nube de humo.– Parece que te quedaste sola.

– Puede. –Dijo la pelirrosa antes de levantar sus brazos.– Pero yo no tengo dos heridas sangrando, solo tengo que golpearte lo suficiente para que caigas inconsciente.

– _Ninguna de las dos está en condiciones de alargar este combate._ –Analizaba Satsuki.– _Nuestra pelea anterior nos dejó muy mal, así que era natural que llegáramos hasta nuestro limite pronto._

– _Si se tratara de chakra, Satsuki-san aún tiene la ventaja._ –Pensaba Sakura.– _Pero con un cuerpo tan cansado, y ese brazo herido, no creo que pueda depender mucho de sus jutsus._

– _Nuestra velocidad es muy similar, pero sus golpes son más fuertes._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Sin una espada no tengo esa ventaja, pero aún me queda otra, algo en lo que soy mejor que ella._

Ambas se quedaron paradas viéndose una a la otra, analizando el estado propio y su enemiga. Fue entonces que las dos llegaron a la misma conclusión, el próximo ataque seria posiblemente el ultimo.

* * *

– Hija de la chingada. –Fue lo único que Ichiban podía exclamar entre jadeos.– _Esa chica no bromeaba._ –A su alrededor, el agua se tranquilizaba después de haber generado una ola gigante que arraso con todo.– _Si no fuera por mi recuperación, de seguro estaría muerto._

Mientras tanto, Isaribi comenzaba a jadear mientras las escamas y aletas abandonaban su cuerpo, dejando solamente algunos espacios donde se podían notar.– _Imbécil, usaste demasiado chakra._ –La chica comenzó a correr hacia donde había lanzado a Ichiban. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo restaba, pero debía acabarlo antes de que pudiera recuperarse por completo.

La chica corría hacia el realizando los sellos para comenzar a bombardearlo con los proyectiles de agua. Ichiban retrocedió esquivando, pero finalmente Isaribi se acercó lo suficiente para golpearlo, metiéndole una patada que lo envió hacia abajo del agua. Ichiban recupero el control de cuerpo después de chocar con el fondo. Alcanzo a ver algo que le llamo la atención, era dorado.

– _El kunai._ –Pensó el peliverde y nado hasta que pudo alcanzarlo.

En la superficie del lago, Isaribi estaba atenta mirando a su alrededor.– _El bastardo pensara en atacarme por sorpresa._ –La chica vio algo acercándose y salto hacia atrás, mirando como el agua se levantaba de golpe, pero no había nada dentro de esta.– _Mierda, es una trampa._ –Pensó Isaribi mientras detrás de ella salía una pierna para patearla.

El ataque de Ichiban impacto en la espalda de la de Konoha tumbándola. Isaribi quedo sobre sus rodillas mientras que Ichiban se impulsaba con su chakra saliendo a la superficie. Isaribi lo vio y comenzó a levantar sus brazos para defenderse, pero Ichiban fue más rápido y pudo meterle un golpe en el rostro. El peliverde se paró en el agua y comenzó a correr hacia ella, metiéndole un golpe en el estómago. Inmediatamente Isaribi lo tomo por el brazo con una gran fuerza, Ichiban no se podía liberar. El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a cubrirse de escamas e Isaribi le lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a Ichiban, sacándole el aire. Ambos saltaron hacia atrás, mientras las escamas desaparecían.

– Maldita. –Exclamo Ichiban antes de comenzar a reír.– Me has metido algunos golpes bastante buenos, pero ya deberías saber que no importa cuánto me ataques, yo me recuperare.

– Sobrestimas tu habilidad. –Dijo Isaribi.– Pero por sobre todo sobrestimas su misterio. Ya sabemos que tienes recuperación rápida, y también sabemos que entre más la utilices, más rápido se acaba tu chakra. –Isaribi levanto sus brazos mientras unas pocas de escamas aparecían en su rostro y cuello. Su brazo izquierdo se cubrió por completo, al igual que pierna derecha.– Es por eso que te dañare tanto que tu chakra se acabara y ya no podrás recuperarte.

* * *

El kunai de Ino logro detener al kasanagi que Naruto portaba en su mano derecha. La chica vio a su oponente jalar la cadena, evitando el arma que regresaba para partirla. Ino se aferró a un árbol y vio a Naruto que atrapo el arma sin dificultad.

– Se me hace que te gusta mucho esa cosa. –Comento Ino.

– Ero-senin me enseñó a usar unas cuantas. –Respondió el chico.– Y por alguna razón, me termino gustando esta. Aunque claro, quiero seguir aprendiendo y poder hacer algo como que hace Nee-san.

– Je, quizás con eso me podrías ganar. –Comento Ino.– _Dejando de lado el aparentar que tengo la ventaja… Naruto tiene más chakra y fuerza física que yo. Normalmente nuestra velocidad sería similar, pero aún me siento rara por ese veneno._ –Pensaba la rubia mientras recuperaba su aliento.– _Lo peor, aun no usa esa cosa con el chakra del zorro_ –La chica subió aún más en el árbol para quedar una de las ramas.– _Si tengo alguna ventaja contra él, es en mi jutsu del clan. Pero él sabe cómo lo utilizo, iba en equipo conmigo por un tiempo. Parece que tendré que sacar algo del nuevo arsenal._

* * *

– _Solo me queda chakra como para darle un golpe._ –Pensaba Sakura mientras comenzaba a correr.– _Después_ _de eso, tendré que arreglármelas con puro tajutsu._

– _Aquí viene._ –Pensó Satsuki al mismo tiempo que sacaba un kunai.

Lo primero que Satsuki hizo fue lanzar su arma a Sakura que se aproximaba. La pelirosa la esquivo, quitando su vista de Satsuki. La Uchiha realizo los sellos de su jutsu de bola de fuego al mismo tiempo que su compañera esquivaba el arma. Cuando Sakura termino de esquivar el kunai, vio como la bola de fuego se acercaba rápidamente a ella. Podía esquivarla, pero sentía que si lo hacia sus piernas no tendrían fuerza para volver a acelerar. Sakura solo podía pensar en algo, la chica levanto su brazo izquierdo para minimizar el daño que recibía mientras cruzaba por las llamas. La chica salió del fuego directamente hacia Satsuki que estaba sorprendida por lo que veía. La pelirosa lanzo uno de sus potentes ataques al torso de Satsuki, pero sintió como si golpeara el aire.

– _Perra, un genjutsu._ –Pensaba Sakura y podía comenzar a ver como la ilusión se deshacía.

Satsuki estaba agachada y con una abertura en su oponente. La pelinegra lanzo un golpe que fue suficiente para incapacitar a Sakura. Satsuki la tomo para evitar que se estrellara.– _Maldición Sakura, no debiste haber corrido por el fuego._

– Haruno Sakura no puede continuar. –Anuncio Yamato.– La ganadora es Uchiha Satsuki.

* * *

– Shizune. –Tsunade llamo a su asistente. La pelinegra la vio y asintió, antes de que la líder de la aldea procediera a retirarse.

– Al final, Satsuki logro ganar. –Comento Hanabi.– Así que es más fuerte que la pelirosa.

– No esta tan claro. –Dijo Hinata.– Ambas estaban cansadas y heridas por la ronda anterior. Además, no creo que esa bola de fuego que Satsuki uso realmente tuviera la intención de lastimar.

– No era más que una cobertura para activar su genjutsu. –Dijo Kurenai.

– Así que uno de los combates termino. –Comento Soichi.– Y mientras tanto, parece que a Ichiban le están pateando el trasero. Aunque eso no es algo malo. –El chico volteo hacia el monitor de la lucha entre los dos rubios.– _Sin embargo, tengo un gran intereses en ese tipo._

* * *

– Hazlo. –Le dijo Ino a Naruto.– Usa eso, no le tengo miedo.

– Je, como si lo necesitara para derrotarte. –Respondió Naruto.

Ino dio un paso impulsado por chakra para aparecer justo frente a Naruto. La chica lanzo un golpe que se le dificulto al rubio detener. Ino lanzo una patada que Naruto esquivo dando un paso hacia atrás, mientras que Ino volvía a usar un paso con chakra para impulsarse hasta él. La chica junto sus manos.

– Jutsu de manipulación de cuerpo. –Dijo y por un instante Naruto perdió el control de sus pies, cayendo al suelo. Ino que ya sabía que eso ocurriría le lanzo una patada en el suelo que el chico no pudo bloquear. Naruto contraataco con una patada al rostro de la chica, dándole espacio.

– _Cabrona. Esa técnica es mejor que el cambio de cuerpo._ –Pensaba el chico mientras se levantaba. El rubio comenzó a acumular el chakra en su cuerpo.– _Bien Ino, si es lo que quieres…_

Ino pudo sentir como el chakra de Naruto aumentaba y lo siguiente que supo es que recibía un golpe en el rostro. La chica estaba recuperándose cuando Naruto apareció frente a ella lanzándole una patada ascendente que la saco volando. La chica se dio una vuelta en el aire y puso sus pies en la rama encima de ella, aferrándose a esta.

– _Así que este es el poder de un jinchuriki._ –Pensaba la chica limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca. Ino salto hacia otra rama para comenzar a alejarse.

– ¡¿A dónde vas?! –Pregunto Naruto que comenzó a seguirla.

– _Necesito una ventaja._ –Pensaba Ino mientras saltaba.– _Si consigo encontrar un rio, podre usar los otros jutsu._

Fin capítulo 116.


	117. Contra el tiempo

Capitulo 117: Contra el tiempo.

Junko y Morio estaban jadeando del cansancio por su combate. No sabían cuánto tiempo quedaban, pero si el combate terminaba en ese justo momento, Junko sería el ganador con 10 cascabeles en su mano mientras que Morio solo tenía dos.

– _No puedo ni siquiera acercarme a él._ –Pensaba Morio.– _El cabrón es muy rápido, aun si logro contraatacar con fuego el muy maldito ya se está moviendo._ –Morio extendió su mano para tomar otro cascabel, pero una potente corriente de aire lo hizo volar.– Maldito.

– Lo siento Morio, pero no te puedo dejar ganar. –Le dijo su compañero.

– ¿Tanto así quieres pasar de ronda que peleas a lo seguro? –Pregunto el peliazul.

– Si, quiero llegar a la siguiente ronda y pelear. –Dijo Junko.– Podría decirse que es algo personal.

– ¿Y quién quieres que gane? –Pregunto Morio.– ¿Naruto?

– Quien sea. Quiero una revancha contra ambos. –Declaro Junko.

– Si te enfrentas a Naruto solo no pierdas contra el jutsu sexy esta vez.

– No lo haré, estoy preparado para eso. –Dijo Junko.– Y por cierto perdí contra el jutsu harem, no el jutsu sexy.

* * *

Ino continuaba saltando por las ramas con Naruto persiguiéndola.– _Vamos, necesito un rio._

De repente algo salió frente a ella y la pateo. La chica se recuperó en el aire y aterrizo en una de las ramas. Se trataba de Naruto que se había adelantado para atacarla. La rubia escucho el sonido del clon deshaciéndose.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Pregunto Naruto con el chakra naranja recorriendo su cuerpo.– ¿En serio quieres buscar esos peluches?

– Yo no soy quien necesita un regalo para su novia. –La oración hizo que Naruto se distrajera un poco, lo cual le permitió a la chica acercársele y meterle un golpe en el estómago y después una patada para tirarlo. Naruto se agarró de un rama sin dificultad.– Eso no se vale.

– Suiton: Chorro de agua. –Ino uso su jutsu para golpear al chico con el agua, mandándolo aún más abajo en el bosque. Entonces volvió a moverse.

– Cabrona. –Exclamo Naruto mientras se levantaba para seguirla.– _¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

– _**¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?**_ –Pregunto el zorro.

– _No creo que se encuentra buscando los peluches. No se ha detenido para buscar._ –Pensaba el rubio.– _Y si se acaba el tiempo ambos perdemos._

– _**Ella debe de estar tratando de guiarte a un lugar donde tenga la ventaja.**_ –Informo el Kyubi.– _**Es eso o está esperando a que te canses.**_

* * *

El puño de Ichiban era detenido por la mano de Isaribi que lo atrapaba. La chica lo intento golpear, pero en esta ocasión Ichiban pudo retroceder a tiempo. Isaribi entonces agito su mano, lo cual hizo que Ichiban sonriera.

– Vaya, vaya, te dolió. –Dijo el peliverde. Ichiban corrió hasta ella atacándola con un golpe en el rostro. Isaribi lo bloqueo, pero no el rodillazo que lanzo después a su estómago. La chica estaba comenzando a caer en sus rodillas cuando Ichiban junto sus manos y le lanzo un golpe descendente que mando debajo del agua.– Je, ¿Enserio le tenía miedo a eso? Refering, es obvio que voy a ganar, dame la victoria.

– No. –Respondió Hajime.

– ¿Que mierda?¿Que pasa contigo? –Pregunto Ichiban.– ¿No ves que soy más fuerte? Además esa chica ya no tiene manera de continuar. He ganado.

Hajime no le dijo nada. Ichiban estaba enojado así que decidió correr a atacarlo, pero para su sorpresa, no se podía mover.

– _¿Que mierda?_ –Pensó y fue entonces que el peliverde pudo ver el agua en sus muñecas y tobillos. Ichiban pudo ver el agua que se levantaba a ambos lados, formando dos muros de agua que se acercaban con él en medio. Amarrado, el chico no pudo esquivar y tuvo que aguantar el golpe.– No me jodas, ¿Por qué mierda no te mueres?

Isaribi estaba sacando la cabeza del agua.– Lo mismo podría decir yo. –Comentaba al tiempo que sacaba el resto de su cuerpo.– _Las ataduras se deshicieron, va a atacar de inmediato._ –Isaribi lo vio como corría hacia ella. La chica levanto su guardia y cuando el chico estaba cerca lanzo un ataque. Isaribi lo esquivo y bloqueo el que le seguía.– _Sus golpes son fuertes y él es rápido._ –Pensaba el tiempo que se agachaba evitando una patada.– _Pero su defensa es pésima._ –La chica le metió un golpe en las costillas, deteniendo su ataque, entonces lo golpeo en barbilla, sacándolo por los aires.

[Flashback]

– No puedo creer que enserio tendré que luchar junto a ese tipo. –Exclamo Isaribi mientras ella y Anko caminaban de regreso al departamento.

– Bueno, tienen la ventaja de que si lo golpean no tienes que preocuparte, y vaya que lo van a golpear. –Comentaba la pelimorada.

– ¿Por qué estas tan segura que lo van a golpear? –Pregunto Isaribi.

– ¿No viste como lucho la vez anterior? Su estilo es golpear lo más que pueda y no bloquear. Si un ataque es peligroso el simplemente lo resiste para lanzar otro golpe.

– _Debe de ser por esa habilidad de curación._ –Pensaba la chica.

– Por lo mismo, su estilo es muy burdo. Tiene muchas aberturas que, si aprovechas, le puedes metar unos buenos golpes.

[Fin flashback]

– _Las veo, veo esos errores._ –Pensaba Isaribi mientras su oponente se levantaba. La chica realizo unos sellos.– Suiton: Dragón de agua.

El jutsu salió directo hacia Ichiban que salto hacia un lado para esquivarlo. Su respiración estaba volviéndose muy pesada, sus reservas de chakra y la resistencia de su cuerpo estaban cerca de su límite, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna herida ni dolor en su cuerpo. Isaribi llego hasta el corriendo y le metió uns patada en el rostro. Ichiban se paró y la vio continuar hacia él.

– Futon: Cuchilla de aire. –Exclamo después de realizar los sellos. Isaribi se detuvo para esquivar, cosa que Ichiban aprovecho y la tomo del rostro para llevarla debajo del agua.– ¿A ver cuanto aguantas la respiración sin eso transformación tuya pescadito? –Justo mientras decía eso, el cuerpo de Isaribi comenzaba a cubrirse de escamas.– _Puta mierda…_

Fue todo lo que el chico pudo pensar antes de ser jalado debajo del agua. Isaribi lo pateo ahí sacándolo del agua volando hasta que se estrelló con un árbol. La chica salió del agua al tiempo que las escamas desaparecían.

* * *

Naruto tenía el olor de Ino y se encontraba siguiéndolo. El chico debía admitir que era agradable y por lo mismo fácil de encontrar y seguir, cosa que hacía con su olfato mejorado por el chakra del zorro. El rubio llego hasta un gran rio, en donde vio a Ino parada en medio de este. Naruto aterrizo en el agua.

– Esto es lo que buscabas, un rio. –Dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor.

– Agua, te recuerdo que soy una usuaria de agua. –Dijo la chica.– A pesar de que puedo generar agua desde mi cuerpo con chakra, las técnicas más fuertes son algunas que usan una fuente natural de agua.

Naruto se impulsó de un paso cargado de chakra hasta Ino, la chica lo vio y salto hacia un lado esquivarlo.

– Eso no importa. Mientras te golpee y tu no a mi, ganare. –Declaro el rubio.

Ino realizo unos sellos.– Sution: Dragón de agua.

– Futon:Guadaña de aire. –Naruto respondió chocando el agua contra el viento. El agua cubrió la vista de ambos y para cuando pudieron volver a verse, otro dragón va iba directo a Naruto.– _Mierda._

El rubio salto hacia un lado esquivando la técnica de Ino. Cuando aterrizo, el chico comenzó a correr, no pensaba darle tiempo a Ino de apuntar. La chica vio la estrategia de su oponente, pero aun así decidió lanzarle varios proyectiles de agua que no lograban impactar en Naruto. Finalmente, el chico llego hasta ella y le metió un golpe que la mando volando. Ino se recuperó y volvió a atacar con sus jutsus de agua, de nuevo Naruto los comenzó a esquivar.

– _Es muy rápido._ –Pensaba Ino mientras lo veía esquivar.– _La velocidad de su cuerpo aumento, y la cantidad de chakra que está usando es mucho más, lo cual le sirve para correr impulsándose con chakra._ –Naruto llego hasta ella y la ataco, Ino esta vez logro agacharse para evitarlo y le lanzo un golpe a las piernas tumbándolo. La rubia estaba saltando de regreso cuando Naruto se levantó. El chico se impulsó hacia ella, que reacciono poniendo sus manos juntas.– Jutsu de paralisis.

Naruto se detuvo por menos de un segundo, muy poco tiempo, pero suficiente para que Ino metiera distancia entre ellos. Naruto se levantó confundido, pero más importante para la chica, jadeando.

– _Maldición._ –Pensaba el chico.– _Casi la tenía._

– _Se está cansando._ –Pensaba Ino mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

* * *

– _Mierda, su cuerpo se está cansando rápido._ –Pensó Rin mientras miraba la pelea.

– _**Ya lo uso en el día durante unos momentos.**_ –Comento Bijuu dentro de la mujer.– _**Además de que la persiguió con ello.**_

– _Mierda, ya lo sabía._ –Pensaba Rin.– _Sabia que si se lo enseñaba iba a abusar de él. Pero realmente quería ganar, no podía oponerme a enseñarle eso, menos con la situación actual._

– _**Tranquilízate Rin.**_ –Dijo el Sanbi.– _**Lo único que está ocurriendo es agotamiento de su cuerpo. Ese cabrón no le puede hacer nada, y si lo hiciera, ambos podemos detenerlo.**_

– ¿Ocurre algo Rin? –Pregunto Kakashi a la castaña haciéndola saltar de repente.

– ¡¿Eh?!¡No, nada! –Respondió al mujer.– Estaba preocupada por algo, pero un amigo me aseguro que todo estará bien, no tengo de que preocuparme.

* * *

Naruto cargo de nuevo contra Ino que lo esquivo. La rubia vio como el chakra anaranjado abandonada el cuerpo de su oponente y le metió una fuerte patada que lo mando volando por el rio. Naruto se paró jadeando.

– _Joder, no puedo mantenerlo mucho más._ –Pensaba el chico.– _Gaste mucho tiempo persiguiéndola._

Ino hizo unos sellos.– Suiton: Cadenas de agua. –El agua comenzó a elevarse detrás de Naruto que logro saltar para evitar el ataque justo a tiempo.

– _Cabrona, debe de estar pensando en usar el jutsu de cambio de cuerpo._ –Pensaba Naruto.– _Si está dispuesta a eso, ya debe estar cerca de su límite._

Naruto aposto que se trataba de eso, así que el chico comenzó a acercarse a su enemiga. La rubia respondió atacándolo con varios jutsu de agua mientras el chico acortaba la distancia, pero ninguno de ellos lograba dar en el blanco. Fue entonces cuando Naruto estaba cerca, que Ino dejo de hacer sellos y puso sus manos en un triangulo invertido.

– Jutsu de parálisis. –Exclamo la rubia y de inmediato Naruto se detuvo.– Te tengo.

– _¡¿Que mierda?!¡¿Que jodidos está pasando?!_ –Pensaba Naruto que no podía ni mover su boca. El chico vio como la patada de Ino se acercaba a su estómago, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Ino continúo corriendo y atacándolo rápidamente.

– _No puedo perder tiempo._ –Pensaba la rubia.– _El mantener el parálisis consume mucho chakra._

Ino finalmente golpeo a Naruto en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, pero en esa ocasión el rubio pudo responderle con un puñetazo en el rostro.

– ¿Que mierda fue eso? –Preguntaba mientras se alejaba, adolorido por todos los golpes recientes.

– Es una técnica de mi clan. –Informo Ino.– Interrumpo las ordenes de tu cerebro con tu cuerpo, paralizándote. Aun así, no puedo matarte con esto, pero puedes sentir dolor mientras la mantenga.

– ¿La mantenga? O sea que tiene un límite. –Razono el chico.– Por eso puede reaccionar, llegaste a tu limite.

– Ja, no estoy ni cerca. –Dijo Ino.– _Mierda, ya casi no me queda chakra._

– Que bien, porque yo puedo continuar peleando durante horas. –Dijo Naruto.

– _**No, no puedes.**_ –Le dijo el zorro.

– _Claro que lo sé, solo estaba haciéndome el duro._ –Le respondió Naruto.– _Ya estoy muy cansando._

– _**No es por eso, el límite de tiempo.**_ –Le recordó el bijuu.

– _Ah, por un momento se me había olvidado eso._

– _**Idiota.**_

– _Estoy muy entrado en la pelea._ –Respondió el jinchuriki.– _No nos queda mucho tiempo. Lo mejor sería terminar esto rápido. Estamos parejos en taijutsu, y aunque me queda mucho chakra, no creo que la pueda derrotar simplemente usando jutsus. Debo de usar algo muy fuerte._

– _**Necesitas mi chakra, es la única forma en la que la vencerás.**_ –Dijo el zorro.

– _Pero no puedo usarlo mucho, 30 segundos a lo mucho._ –Pensaba el chico.– _Si lo activo, tengo que asegurarme de que mi próximo golpe sea muy fuerte y le dé._

Ino vio a Naruto colocar sus dedos en una forma que ella y varios de konoha ya conocía.– _Va a hacer clones._ –Pensó la rubia.

– Kage bushin no jutsu. –Exclamo Naruto, generando diez clones a sus lados. Ino lo vio y tomo un kunai.

– _Debo de acabarlos rápido antes de que me sobrepasen._ –Pensó la chica mientras vio a los Narutos cargar contra ella.

Ino se protegió de los primeros golpes con sus brazos antes de retroceder. Uno de los Narutos se adelantó, permitiéndole a la chica clavarle el arma sin preocuparse. La chica vio a los otros acercarse rápidamente, por lo que, con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, alcanzo a hacer los sellos para que un muro de agua se levantara, golpeándolos con la fuerza suficiente para que se deshicieran. Ino pudo ver como el original corría por los lados, viendo mientras sus clones atacaban. La chica lo perdió de vista cuando un clon la ataco y se vio obligada a defenderse. Ino retroceda mientras evitaba los golpes de los Narutos, tarea que no era fácil mientras intentaba mantener la vista en el original y se mantenía a flote en la corriente de un rio.

– _Mis clones solo duraran 1 minuto, pero no importa eso porque solo lo poder mantener 30 segundos._ –Naruto corría mientras que el chakra naranja volvía a fluir por su sistema. El chico comenzó a acumularlo en sus piernas y brazo derecho.

– _Va a atacarme con eso._ –Pensaba Ino al mismo tiempo que preparaba sus manos para paralizarlo.– Jutsu de parálisis. –Exclamo apuntando a Naruto, pero un clon se le metió en el camino.–Maldito.

Naruto se impulsó y logro aparecer frente a Ino con un rasengan en su mano derecha.– ¡Toma esto! –Exclamo el chico viendo como su técnica impactaba en el estómago de Ino, solo para que esta explotara en agua.– No puede ser, ¿cuando…?

La verdadera Ino comenzó a salir del agua detrás de él.– Eso no importa. –Exclamo llevando su kunai a Naruto que pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla, sujetándola con fuerza del brazo.

– _15 segundos._ –Continuaba contando el chico mientras veía a los clones acercándose.

– Suéltame. –Ordeno la rubia golpeándolo en el rostro.

– _No puedo soltarla, no debo._ –Pensaba el chico viendo como sus clones comenzaban a realizar los rasengan.

– Maldito. –Ino lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas, provocándole un gran dolor al chico, pero este no la soltó. Ino se vio desesperada así que soltó el kunai y junto sus manos para realizar unos sellos.– Suiton: Florecer. –Agua cubrió a ambos por completo y los rasengan impactaron contra ella. Ino entonces realizo otro sello para que el agua se esparciera, deshaciendo a los clones.

– _5 segundos._ –Pensó Naruto jalando a Ino hacia enfrente, haciéndola pasar por un lado suyo. Ino había perdido el equilibrio y daba pasos para recuperarlo, mientras tanto, Naruto se daba la vuelta concentrando el chakra en su mano derecha. Cuando la chica se paró y pudo darse la vuelta, ya era muy tarde.– ¡Rasengan!

El jutsu de Naruto la impacto directamente mandándola a volar hasta que se detuvo chocando con un árbol. Ino cayó al suelo inconsciente.

– Yamanaka Ino ya no puede continuar. – Declaro Suzuki.– El ganador el Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto vio a la chica recostada en el suelo a un lado de él mientras que el chakra naranja dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su rivalidad comenzó...

[Flashback]

– Naruto, no puedo creerlo, ¿Como no pudiste hacer esa tarea? –Pregunto un maestro regañando al chico.

– Es tan estúpido. –Dijo un compañero de clase.

– Oye Ino ¿No es tu pariente? –Pregunto una niña.

– ¡¿Que?!¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto la rubia.

– Ambos son rubios. Y los rubios son estúpidos. –Respondió.

– ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver! –Respondió Ino.

* * *

Mas tarde durante el recreo, Naruto estaba sentado solo cuando Ino llego junto a él.

– ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido! –Le reclamo la niña.

– ¿Que? –Pregunto únicamente el niño.

– La gente cree que los rubios somos estúpidos por tu culpa. –Dijo Ino.– Algún día seré la líder de mi clan, y no permitiré que por tu culpa nos insulten.

– ¡A mí que mi importa eso! –Reclamo el niño.

– Mi clan de los más importantes. –Dijo la niña.– No puedo dejar que le hagas daño a su reputacion.

– No me importa eso. De hecho, me volveré muy genial, y entonces tu desearías que sea de tu clan. –Dijo Naruto.

– Nunca, tu ni me vas poder derrotar. –Dijo Ino.

– Un día, algún día te voy a ganar maldita.

* * *

El día de hoy tendremos una sesión mixta de taijutsu. –Informo Iruka.– Sortearemos las luchas al azar.

Las luchas comenzaron con los demás viéndolas. Naruto e Ino terminaron teniendo que enfrentarse.

– Te voy a derrotar, y entonces me vas a reconocer. –Dijo Naruto.

– Nunca. –Respondió Ino. La lucha no duro mucho hasta que Iruka declaro un empate. Ino logro impactar más golpes, pero era obvio que los Naruto hicieron mas daño.

– Muy bien los dos. –Dijo Iruka orgulloso por los progresos que habían mostrado.

– Oye Ino quedo igualada con Naruto. –Comento una niña.

– Supongo que siempre si, lo rubios son estúpidos. –Comento otra de sus compañeras. Esto hizo que ambos se molestaran más.

* * *

– ¡Nee-san quiero que me enseñes a pelear! –Declaro Naruto a Tenten.

– ¿Eh? Pero si ya nos enseñan en la academia. –Le dijo la castaña.

* * *

– Vamos Sakura, debemos seguir. –Declaro la rubia a la niña.

– Ino, por favor paremos, ya me siento agotada. –Declaro la pelirosa.

* * *

Los años pasaron con ellos luchando varias veces y compitiendo cuando pudieran. Ya pocos hacían la comparación por su color de cabello, si no por lo increíblemente obsesionados que estaban con ellos.

– Ino, basta. –Le dijo Sakura un día a la rubia.– ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

– Por... no importa. –Dijo la rubia que no tenía memoria de cómo había iniciado.– Vamos, hay que volver a hacerlo.

– No, no lo haré. –Dijo Sakura.– Estas tan obsesionada, parece que te gustara.

– ¡¿Que?!¡No! –Dijo la rubia.– ¡Retíralo!

– ¡No lo haré! –Dijo Sakura.– ¡A Ino-puerca le gusta Naruto!

– ¡Maldita! –Dijo Ino lanzándole un golpe.– No vuelvas buscarme para que te ayude.

– Bien. –Respondió Sakura enojada.– Desde ahora no somos amigas. –Declaro Sakura alejándose.

[Fin flashback]

Naruto sonrió.– _¿Y por eso es que todo esto comenzó?_ –Se pregunto Naruto.– _Es algo un tanto estúpido._

* * *

Isaribi se coló entre los golpes de Ichiban para meterle un golpe en el mentón, el chico sintió el dolor, pero de inmediato respondió con un cabezazo, sintiendo como el daño era recuperado. Isaribi retrocedió un poco, pero se plantó y le lanzo un puñetazo alto hasta su rostro que lo tumbo. Ichiban se estaba levantando, pero Isaribi le dio un golpe descendente con sus manos juntas. Ichiban lo soporto y después de esto pateo a Isaribi mandándola hacia atrás. La chica estaba realizando unos sellos, cuando alguien grito.

– Se termino el tiempo. –Declaro Hajime.

– Maldición. –Dijo la chica apretando los puños.

– Ambos quedan eliminados, al menos que alguno de ustedes haya encontrado alguno de los objetos. –Les dijo el hombre. Hajime volteo a ver a ambos.

– Yo. –Ichiban levanto su mano y saco un kunai dorado.– ¿Es este uno de los querías? –Pregunto de manera desafiante.

– Bastardo. –Exclamo Isaribi.

– Puede que sí, pero te gane. –Declaro Ichiban.

* * *

– Con una ventaja de 15 contra 5, Junko es el ganador. –Les dijo Shizune a los dos chicos.

– Mierda. –Exclamo Morio.

– Fue una pelea. –Dijo Junko.

– Ni tú te la crees. –Dijo el peliazul.

– No, pero debo decirlo para que te sientas bien. –Respondió el chico.

– Suerte en tu pelea contra Naruto. –Comento Morio.– Por favor no pierdas por las boobies esta vez.

* * *

– Y con eso se terminan los combates. –Declaro Tsunade.– En la siguiente ronda se enfrentaran Ichiban contra Satsuki, y Naruto contra Junko.

– ¿Eso será hasta mañana? –Pregunto el Tsuchikage.

– Si. –Dijo Tsunade.

– ¿En serio era necesario que la tercera prueba se desarrollara en tres días? –Pregunto Gaara.

– Había muchas cuestiones organizativas que lo hicieron necesario. –Dijo Tsunade.– ahora caballeros, en la tarde se hará un festival para celebrar el examen, los invito a que nos acompañen. –Tsunade procedió a retirarse hacia la oficina pensando.– _La verdad, el examen pudo resolverse en un día, dos a lo mucho. Pero la aldea necesitaba que el evento se alargara. Aun no nos recuperamos totalmente de la invasión del año pasado, y la guerra no está ayudando mucho que digamos. Necesitábamos esto para estabilizarnos un poco._

* * *

Ajisai, Suiren y Fuyo volvieron a su habitación, donde de inmediato sintieron una presencia.

– Sensei. –Exclamo Suiren.

– Lo sentimos por no haber llegado más lejos en la prueba. –Dijo Ajisai con una reverencia.

– Eso no importa. Lo hicieron bien. –Dijo la mujer quitándose la capucha, revelando su cabello azul con una flor de papel.– Ahora, repórtenme sobre su verdadera misión.

Fin capítulo 117.


	118. Disfrutando el festival

Capitulo 118: Disfrutando el festival.

– Ustedes dos. –Exclamo Sakura molesta. Naruto y Satsuki estaban compitiendo en uno de los puestos del festival.– _Esperaba que dejaran de ser tan competitivos una vez que descubrieran que se gustaban, pero parece que no será el caso._

– Nada de Sharingan. –Dijo Naruto.

– Sabes que no lo necesito para ganarte. –Respondió Satsuki que aun vestía la chamarra negra de Naruto.

– _Juraría que tuvieron esta conversación el año pasado._ –Se decía Sakura con una gotita de sudor.

* * *

– ¿Eso es todo? –Pregunto la mujer de cabello azul.

– Si sensei. –Le respondió Fuyo.

– No identificamos a otro. –Agrego Suiren.

– ¿Y la chica que se cubrió de escamas? –Les pregunto la mujer.

– Ella no es. –Respondió Ajisai.– Me asegure durante nuestro combate. No estoy del toda segura de que se trata, pero ella no es uno. –Le dijo la chica mientras recordaba su encuentro.– _Aunque ese incremento tan repentino, no es algo natural. No sé lo que era, pero no me sorprende que sensei pudiera pensar que era uno de ellos por un momento._

– Muy bien, son libres de volver a la aldea. –Dijo la maestra.– Yo aún tengo que quedarme hasta mañana.

– Si no le molesta, a mí me gustaría quedarme. –Dijo Ajisai.

– Estoy con Aji. –Menciono Fuyo.– Quisiera ver cómo termina el torneo.

– Me parece bien. –Respondió la mujer.– Son libres de usar la tarde como quieran.

– Preferiría… –Comenzó a decir Ajisai.

– Al festival. –Dijo Suiren sujetándola de un brazo.

– Vi algunas cosas interesantes cuando veníamos hacia aquí. –Comento Fuyo caminando mientras Suiren jalaba sin esfuerzo a Ajisai.

* * *

– Gracias por el dango, Anko. –Dijo Isaribi mientras sostenía el dulce.

– No es nada. Además, creo que lo necesitabas después de tu pelea. –Dijo la pelimorada.– Después de eso, de seguro que te ascenderán.

– Si…

– ¿Estas triste por eso? –Pregunto la mujer dando una mordida al dango.

– Realmente quería pasar de ronda y pelear contra Satsuki. –Menciono Isaribi.– Aunque, supongo que el poder subir de rango estará bien.

– Realmente te luciste, y me sorprendió que lograras usar la intención asesina en combate. –Dijo Anko feliz por la chica.

– Si, aunque me sentí horrible. –Comento Isaribi.– Tuve que recordar a la gente que… ya sabes. Además, no podía permitirme pensar en alguna otra cosa. No es algo agradable.

– Que poco aguantas. –Dijo con sarcasmo la pelimorada.– Aunque no te culpo si nunca más lo usas. No es algo para cualquiera que es la razón por la que ni pensé en enseñárselo a Naruto, Ino o Hinata. –Explico Anko.– _Además si se lo enseñaba a Hinata, Kurenai se enojaría mucho si se enterrara._

– Lo siento, pero, quede de verme con Sakura y Satsuki. –Dijo Isaribi levantándose.

– Muy bien, pero yo me quedo con el dango. –Dijo Anko. Isaribi asintió despidiéndose de ella para internarse en el festival. La mujer comenzó a comerse el dango de Isaribi, pensando en cómo la chica se había vuelto en una hermanita para ella.

* * *

– Vaya, cuanta gente. –Exclamo Sasame viendo a la multitud en el festival.

– Y sin que haya un negocio para adultos cerca. –Comento Takeshi.

– ¿Es en serio? –Pregunto Mikoshi.

– Si, yo tampoco lo creí hasta que lo vi. –Respondió Kano con una gotita de sudor.

– Aun no entiendo, como es que terminamos juntos los 6. –Dijo Mikoshi.

– Bueno, parece que ellas se hicieron amigas. –Dijo Takeshi apuntando a las 3 chicas.– Lo cual es preocupante porque se han intentado matar entre sí.

– Vamos, no lo han hecho. –Dijo Kano.– Bueno, no mucho.

* * *

– Han pensado en las peleas de mañana. –Pregunto Sakura mientras veía a Naruto y Satsuki ir por la 5ta ronda.

– Me toca luchar contra Junko. –Dijo Naruto.– Y lo peor es que no se que tan fuerte se ha vuelto… alguien no me dejo ver la pelea en la primera ronda. –Eso ultimo lo dirigió a Sakura, pero se sobre entendía que era algo para sus compañeros de la aldea.

– Aunque probablemente puedas neutralizarlo con el jutsu harem. –Comento Satsuki.

– No, después de como finalizo nuestro combate pasado no podré hacerlo. –Dijo Naruto con seriedad.– Estoy seguro que eso no servirá. Junko debe de haberse puesto a entrenar, prepararse para poder resistir, y a lo mejor hasta contrarrestar el jutsu harem

– _¿Y cómo mierda se supone que lo hizo?_ –Solo se preguntaban las chicas.

Naruto entonces vio a Isaribi caminando cerca.– Isaribi-nee. –Saludo al rubio, provocando que la chica se acercara a ellos.

– Lo siento por tu pelea. –Dijo Sakura.– Realmente esperaba que ganaras.

– Si, yo también. Creo que por eso perdí, me confié demasiado. –Dijo Isaribi.– Pensé que podría hacerle el daño suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, resulta que tiene mucho más aguante del que creí.

– Hablando de Ichiban, ¿Satsuki-san ya pensaste en lo que harás? –Pregunto Sakura.

Satsuki lanzo el ultimo dardo para mirar directamente a Sakura.– Cualquier herida que le haga se recuperara, cansarlo tardaría demasiado y aún no sabemos cómo será el siguiente combate. Creo que, mi mejor opción es matarlo.

– ¿No es muy radical? –Pregunto la pelirosa.

– No, puede que sea lo mejor. –Dijo Isaribi.– De hecho hasta pensé en hacerlo varias veces. El problema es que necesitas algo de lo que no se pueda recuperar.

– Tengo que hacer algo que lo mate inmediatamente. –Continuo Satsuki que volteo a ver a la pelirosa. Sakura la miro nerviosa y aparto la vista, solo para encontrarse con que sus otros dos compañeros la miraban.

– Esta bien. –Dijo la pelirosa.– Necesitas algo que lo mate de inmediato: Córtale la cabeza.

− Mira quien la radical ahora. −Comento Isaribi.

– Oh, genial, con mi espada. –Dijo Satsuki.– Por cierto, ¿Que le paso?

– Oye, yo me corte el puño con eso. –Dijo Sakura.– No me quedaba otra opción.

– No sería problema si no fuera por el hecho de que no tengo como conseguir otra. –Dijo Satsuki.

– ¿Nee-san volvió a acabarse las armas de la aldea? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No, al menos no en esta ocasión. –Señalo Sakura.– Es por la guerra con Oto. Casi todas las armas son compradas por la aldea para aprovisionar a los aliados en el país de los campos de arroz, o por que luchan en la frontera. Eso y que las tiendas están cerradas hoy.

– ¿Así que las cosas están mal? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No tanto si consideras que la aldea no terminaba de recuperarse cuando se inició la guerra. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Maldición, si aquella vez hubieras encontrado Otogakure. –Dijo Naruto.– Lo habríamos terminado todo rápido.

– Puede que fuera algo bueno. –Dijo Sakura.– Si la hubiéramos encontrado, quien sabe si seguiríamos vivos.

– Hablando de otras cosas. –Dijo Isaribi.– ¿Que están haciendo?

– Ah… –Exclamo Sakura.– Compitiendo.

– ¿Por?

– No lo sé. –Le respondió Sakura.– El año pasado era por la obvia tensión amorosa, pero este año no lo sé.

* * *

– Soy el único que ha pasado a la segunda ronda. –Argumento Kiba a Shino y Hinata.– Solo digo que quizás yo soy el más fuerte.

– Si, pero tú no llegaste el año pasado. –Le respondió Shino tranquilamente.– Y aun con una pelea basto para que me ascendieran a chunin.

– _1-1._ –Yakumo comenzó a llevar el conteo mental.

– Chi-chicos, no es algo serio. –Dijo Hinata.

– Puede que sí, pero fui a la misión de rescate. –Argumento Kiba.

– _2-1_

– Claro, yo no fui porque estaba ocupado en asuntos chunin. –Dijo Shino.– Por supuesto que no se olvidaron de mí.

– _¿2-2?_ –Se pregunto Yakumo.

– Deberíamos cambiar el tema de conversación. –Dijo Hinata con una gotita de sudor.

– Cierto, ¿Pero de que podríamos hablar? –Pregunto Yakumo.

– Shino-kun ¿Como estuvo tu día? –Pregunto la peliazul.

– Sin problemas. –Dijo el Aburame.– Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas hoy en la vigilancia.

– _Shino-kun, no ayudas…_ –Pensaron Hinata y Yakumo.

– Deberíamos hablar del combate de Kiba. –Dijo Shino.– Después de todo no logre verlo.

– Perdí. –Admitió Kiba.– No esperábamos que Isaribi fuera tan fuerte.

– ¿Esperábamos? –Pregunto Yakumo mientras que a Hinata se le iluminaba ligeramente el rostro.

– Por eso no te encontrábamos anoche. –Dedujo la Hyuga.– ¿Estabas con esa chica?

– Si, estuvimos planeando una estrategia. –Dijo Kiba.

– Ya veo, me imagino que tardaron mucho tiempo. –Comento Yakumo.

– Ella es bonita. –Comento Hinata.

– No, de hecho, después de 15 minutos a sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer. –Respondió Kiba un poco confundido.

– Ah… –Exclamaron Yakumo y Hinata.– _Es Naruto y Satsuki de nuevo._

– _Puede que ustedes estén sobrepensando eso._ –Pensó Shino con una gotita de sudor.

* * *

Shizune estaba terminando el tarro de cerveza de un solo trago para sorpresa de los que estaban ahí.– Otro. –Exigió la mujer mientras chocaba el tarro contra la mesa.

– Shi-Shizune-san, quizás deberías de tomar más tranquila. –Dijo Rin. Kurenai había invitado a la castaña a comer con las demás chicas de su generación… lo cual significaba con Shizune y Suzuki. Rin se asustó cuando vio a la mujer chocar su cara con la mesa.

– Rin ¿Que voy a hacer? –Pregunto Shizune.– Si sigo así terminare como Tsunade-sama: Ebria y soltera.

– Qui-Quizás sería buena idea soltar la cerveza. –Dijo Rin.– Así no terminarías ebria.

– Esa no es la solución. –Comento Shizune abrazando el tarro.

– _¡¿Entonces cuál es?!_ –Grito internamente Rin.

– Yo tengo una. –Dijo Suzuki levantando su mano, obviamente ebria.– Te doy a Hajime por un paquete de chicles.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! –Respondió Rin.– Kurenai díselo.

– Rin tiene razón. –Concordó la mujer.

– _Que bueno que ella está aquí._ –Pensó la jinchuriki.

– Pide dos paquetes de chicles, aunque ambas sabemos que no vale ni medio. –Continuo Kurenai.

– ¡Estas tan o quizás más borracha que ellas! –Dijo Rin. Mientras tanto, Shizune se terminó otro tarro.– _Tanto como Shizune-san no…_

* * *

El equipo 7 caminaba por el festival buscando un juego en el cual Naruto y Satsuki pudieran competir, lo cual no era muy fácil porque la mayoría de los juegos se trataban sobre competir contra el juego, no otra persona.

– Lo que no puedo creer es que los dueños acepten que jueguen cuando ambos tienen ya varios premios. –Exclamo Sakura. Isaribi por otro lado, comenzó a notar las miradas similares que vio en el país del mar.

– Sakura-san. –La chica señalo discretamente a la pelirosa.

– Ignóralos, no vale la pena hacerles caso. –Dijo Sakura.– Aunque si alguno le intenta hacer algo, no dudes en atacarlo. Claro que, después de los últimos dos días, dudo que algún aldeano intente algo.

– Ustedes dos, no podrían besar en lugar de ganar todos los premios. –Dijo Kiba.– Dejen algo para los demás.

– ¡Cállate Kiba! –Respondieron Satsuki y Naruto sonrojados.

– No sabía que tenían tanto interés en los premios Kiba. –Dijo Shino.

– Me gustaría ganar algo para regalarlo. –Dijo el castaño.

– ¿De pura casualidad de quien hablamos tiene cabello morado? –Pregunto Sakura. Isaribi soltó una gotita de sudor sabiendo de quien hablaba su compañera.

– ¿Eh? No, tiene cabello blanco. –Dijo el Inuzuka.

– _Cabello blanco…_ –Se preguntaron Sakura e Isaribi.

– _No conocemos a ninguna chica de cabello blanco._ –Pensó Sakura.– _Al menos que…_

– _Kakashi-sensei._ –Pensaron las dos chicas.

– ¿Que les pasa? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Yo… no-no me lo esperaba de ti Kiba… –Dijo Sakura.

– Es sorpresivo, pero te apoyaremos Kiba-san. –Comento Isaribi.

– ¿Por qué están sorprendidas? Es algo normal. –Dijo Kiba.– Todos en mi clan lo hacen.

– _¡¿Todos en su clan?!_ –Se preguntaron ambas imaginándose como deberían ser las cosas en el clan Inuzuka.

– Aunque no sabes cuál le gustara Kiba-kun. –Comento Hinata.

– Bueno, supongo que mientras pueda morderlo estará feliz. –Respondió el Inuzuka.

– _¿Morderlo?_ –Se preguntaron Sakura e Isaribi imaginándose a Kakashi mordiendo un peluche por encima de su máscara.

– Es inesperado de Kakashi-sensei. –Exclamo Isaribi.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Eso de lo que estábamos hablando de él. –Dijo Sakura.

– No estábamos hablando de Kakashi-sensei. –Comento Kiba mirando a los estantes.– ¿Una ardilla? No, Akamaru de hecho le gustan las ardillas.

– _¡¿Akamaru?!_ –Se preguntaron Sakura e Isaribi. Entonces ellas recordaron que el can tenía cabello blanco, y las cosas comenzaron a tener más sentido. Ambas cayeron sobre sí mismas.

– ¿Que les pasa? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Nada. –Respondió Isaribi con una gotita de sudor.

– Estábamos sacando conclusiones muy rápido. –Dijo Sakura.

– Interesante, hay una gran agrupación de gente cerca. –Dijo Shino mirando a la gente agrupada alrededor de un poste con algunas luces brillantes.

Curiosos, el grupo de 8 ninjas se acercó hasta la multitud, sin poder ver muy bien que era lo que ocurría.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Una chica está a punto de realizar el récord perfecto. –Respondió el hombre.

Los ninjas lograron abrirse paso hasta que pudieron ver a quien estaba a punto de obtener el récord perfecto, una chica de cabello morado y ojos amarillos.

– Aji siempre sabe llamas la atención. –Dijo Fuyo.

– No lo hice por llamar la atención. –Dijo la pelimorada a su compañera.– Quiero ese panda.

– ¿El panda? –Pregunto Suiren.– Ajisai, con 55 puntos lo ganabas.

La noticia sorprendió a la chica que levanto el martillo y lo impacto para ganar un punto únicamente. Ajisai camino hasta el dueño.

– Muchas felicidades señorita. –Dijo el hombre.– Puede escoger uno de los premios. –El hombre apunto a los premios de 91 puntos.

– Panda. –Dijo la pelimorada apuntando a un peluche de un oso panda.

– ¿Segura? Puedes escoger algo de mayor valor.

– No, yo quiero el panda. –Dijo la chica. Un poco confundido, el hombre le entrego el peluche a Ajisai que lo sujeto con una sonrisa. La chica se dirigió a sus compañeras.– Listo.

– Tanto alboroto por un panda. –Comento Fuyo.

– Los pandas con lindos. –Argumento la pelimorada.

– Vamos, hay que buscar algo de comer. Tengo hambre. –Dijo Suiren buscando evitar que eso se volviera en una pelea. Las chicas Amegakure estaban comenzando a caminar, cuando vieron a los ninjas de Konoha.

– Son ustedes. –Dijo Ajisai dirigiéndose a Isaribi y Kiba.

– Perdón, no quise golpearte tan fuerte. –Comento Isaribi haciendo una reverencia.

– ¿Como seguiste? –Le pregunto Kiba.

– Mejor. –Respondió la pelimorada.– Debo admitir que tienen buenos médicos en su aldea. –La chica entonces se dirigió a Isaribi.– No me sorprende que me derrotaras de un golpe después de como traías a tipo.

– Aunque al final, el gano. –Dijo Isaribi.– Me descuide y el uso eso para obtener el kunai.

– Si no les importa… –Dijo Suiren mientras su estómago rugía.– Vamos a ir a buscar de comer.

– Salúdame a tu perro. –Se despidió Ajisai de Kiba. Los de konoha las vieron alejarse.

– ¿Salúdame a tu perro? –Pregunto Naruto.

– A ella le gusto Akamaru. –Dijo Kiba.

* * *

– ¿Salúdame a tu perro? –Pregunto Fuyo a Ajisai.

– Su perro es lindo. –Dijo Ajisai.– Me gusta su perro.

– Apuesto a que no es único que te gusta de él. –Dijo Suiren.

– No tengo idea de lo que están hablando.

* * *

– Bueno, eso fue raro. –Dijo Naruto refiriendo a la despedida de Kiba y Ajisai.

– _Gracias por recordarnos porque lo tuyo con Satsuki tardo casi dos años en avanzar._ –Pensaron Sakura y Hinata.

– Sabes, eso parece interesante. –Dijo Satsuki.– Cada uno tiene 10 intentos en los que puede conseguir 10 puntos.

– Básicamente en que se acerque más a los 100 puntos gana, veo a dónde vas. –Dijo Naruto.– Pero ni creas que lo pondré fácil

– Saben, se ve interesante, me uniré. –Dijo Kiba.– ¿Shino, Hinata, Yakumo?

– Si sirve para que no me ignoren lo haré. –Dijo Shino.

– No creo que gane, pero se ve divertido. –Dijo Hinata.

– Igualmente, no creo que llegue lejos. –Dijo Yakumo.

– Yo creo que también lo haré… –Dijo Sakura antes de ver las miradas de sus compañeros.– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es solo que… no parece justo. –Dijo Satsuki.

– Con esa superfuerza tuya, no nos acercaremos a ti. –Agrego Kiba.

– Tranquila Sakura, no es para tanto. –Dijo Isaribi.

– Isaribi-nee… –Exclamo Naruto.

– No…

– Lo siento Isaribi-san, pero ustedes son demasiado fuertes para que sea justo. –Argumento Hinata.

– Pero yo necesito transformarme. –Dijo Isaribi.

– Lo cual puedes hacer parcialmente sin que nos demos cuenta. –Comento Satsuki.

– Lo siento, pero no parece algo muy justo. –Dijo Yakumo.

– Esta bien, no hay problema. –Dijo Sakura mientras era abrazada por Isaribi.– Iremos a buscar que hacer mientras tanto.

* * *

Sasame, Matsuri, Yukata, Kano, Mikoshi y Takeshi caminaban por el festival cuando se encontraron de frente con Ichiban entre la multitud.

– Vaya, que bueno que los encontré. –Dijo el chico.– Tengo muchas ganas de matarte. –Dijo apuntando a Matsuri.

– Bastardo. –Exclamo Takeshi.

– No te atreverías a atacar entre toda esta gente. –Le seguro Mikoshi.

– Esta gente me importa un carajo. –Dijo el peliverde analizando a sus oponentes. Logro ver a Sasame, no estaba asustada.– ¿Y tú que tienes?¿Por qué no te has orinado como tus compañeros? –La chica no le respondió, pero alejaba su mano del porta kunais.– Bueno no importa, los matare aquí y ahora…

Ichiban se disponía a atacarlos cuando de repente sintió una mano sobre su cuello.

– Te quito la vista de encima, y mira lo que intentas. –Le dijo Soichi.– Desde esta distancia, puedo arrancarte un brazo o la cabeza, destrozar tu garganta o aplastar tu cabeza. –Soichi se mostraba tranquilo mientras que por dentro tenía un montón de ira.– Conoces perfectamente tu misión, y aun así quieres ir por ahí como un niño mimado queriendo hacer lo que te plazca. No eres más que un estorbo, si no fuera por mis ordenes, estarías muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. –Soichi soltó el cuello del peliverde.– Disculpen la estupidez de mi compañero, ya nos vamos.

Los dos chicos de Kusagakure se perdieron entre la multitud, tranquilizándolos.

– Yo creí que ese tipo esa aterrador, pero su compañero se ve más peligroso. –Comento Yukata.

– Vieron su rostro, le tenía miedo. –Señalo Kano.

– _Si, le tenía miedo. Dijo que podía arrancarle el brazo… quizás, esa sea la clave para derrotarlo._ –Pensó Sasame.– Lo siento, pero debo buscar a Satsuki-san.

* * *

Después de que se había terminado la competencia con el equipo 10, Naruto y Satsuki buscaron a sus compañeras, pero no tuvieron éxito. Finalmente, ambos decidieron comprar algo para llevar y Naruto llevo a Satsuki a su segundo lugar favorito en toda la aldea: La cabeza del 4to hokage.

– No sabía que te gustara tanto este lugar. –Admitió Satsuki.

– Si, por alguna razón es así. –Les respondió el chico.– Hay algo sobre estar aquí que me gusta. No sé, me siento tranquilo o algo así.

Satsuki solo apretó su puño: Ella sabía la razón y se maldecía por no decírselo, en especial porque sabía exactamente la razón.

– Tal vez ya se la respuesta, pero ¿cuál es tu lugar favorito? –Pregunto la Uchiha para desviar el tema de conversación.

– Ichiraku.

– Lo sabía. –Exclamo simplemente la pelinegra.– ¿Por qué?

– Desde que tengo memoria, es un lugar en donde la gente se alegra de verme. –Dijo Naruto.– Había otros lugares en los que me dejaban comer, pero ahí se limitaban a simplemente ignorarme. En Ichiraku, se sentía como una familia, en especial cuando yo, Nee-san e Iruka-sensei íbamos. Por esos momentos, todos lo que me querían estaban junto en un lugar,

– Naruto… –Satsuki nuevamente se maldecía por cómo fue con él. Ella nunca se había parado a pensar sobre esas cosas.

Naruto no le dio mayor importancia al asunto y se sentó abriendo la comida.– Huele muy bien. –Exclamo el rubio.– Si que te dieron buen precio por ella.

– Desde siempre ha sido así. –Respondió Satsuki.– Es por mi clan.

– Me sorprende que continúen, en especial desde que Fuu literalmente grito lo de nosotros.

– Creo que muchos lo siguen negando. –Dijo Satsuki sentándose a un lado de él.

Ambos comenzaron a comer desviando el tema a otras cosas, continuaron ahí hasta que el sol finalmente comenzó a ponerse.

– Esto es bueno. –Dijo Naruto.

– Si. –Le respondió la chica un poco sonrojada.

– Por cierto, sé que quizás sea un poco repentino, ¿Pero que somos? –Pregunto Naruto, algo que lo atormentaba desde el día de ayer.

– Bueno, hemos tenido dos citas, si cuentas lo de hoy. –Dijo Satsuki.– Es obvio que somos algo más que compañeros de equipo.

– Siento que viene un pero. –Dijo Naruto.

– Aun no se terminan los exámenes y quizás tendremos que luchar. –Le dijo Satsuki.– No me gustaría que alguno se limitara en la pelea por nuestra situación sentimental.

– Si, a mí tampoco me gustaría eso. –Admitió Naruto.– Y está el hecho de que después de los exámenes, volveré a entrenar con Ero-senin.

– Mierda.

– ¿Por qué no podía ser algo normal? –Se pregunto Naruto.

Ambos solo se quedaron pensando por unos momentos.

– Escucha, es una solución de mierda, pero también lo es nuestra situación. –Dijo Satsuki.– Vamos a ignorar todo, la cita, lo que Fuu grito en la pelea _(Perra)_ –Eso ultimo lo pensó mientras no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Fuu sonriendo.– Y cualquier otra cosa relacionada a que somos más que amigos. Si un año después de que regreses de tu entrenamiento, seguimos queriendo algo, lo intentaremos. Hasta entonces lo ignoraremos.

Al rubio no le gustaba esa, pero debía admitirlo, Satsuki tenía razón. Su situación era una mierda, y aunque la solución fuera mala, debían tomarla.– Me parece bien. –Dijo el chico con un poco de molestia.– Por cierto, respecto a lo de la situación de Kurotsuchi…

– Vaya que interés. –Comento la Uchiha.– Quizás deberías salir con ella.

– Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

– Y tú sabes perfectamente que no me afecta. –Le respondió Satsuki.– Te lo dije claramente.

– Mientes. Puedo no ser el más inteligente de nuestro equipo-

– O generación. –Comento Satsuki haciendo que al chico se le resaltara una venita.

– Se que estas mintiendo. Cada vez que mencionamos a Akatsuki o algo relacionado con tu hermana, tú te tensas.

– No digas eso.

– Es la verdad.

– ¡Que no lo digas! –Le grito Satsuki.– Ella no es mi hermana, no puede serlo.

Naruto se quedó viendo mientras apretaba la funda de la espada.– ¿Satsuki cuando te encuentres con Isae que harás?

– Lo necesario.

– ¿Y eso es?

– Ya lo dije.

– Satsuki.

– ¡CALLATE! –Grito Satsuki.– Quieres que te responda cuando ni yo lo sé. Mi deber como la hija del clan y ninja de konoha es matarla, pero…

– Ella es tu hermana

– Por lo menos yo quiero entenderla. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Hasta ese día estaba segura de que ella nunca lo haría. Creí que la conocía por completo. –El chico no lo pensó ni un momento más y la abrazo.– Oye no somos novios…

– Cállate estúpida. –Le dijo el chico.– Es tu compañero de equipo el que te abraza. –Le aclaro.– Sabes, no entiendo del todo eso. Nunca he estado en esa situación. Pero sé que, aunque no lo entienda, aunque nunca este en esa situación, con que haya gente que te apoye, tu podrás con ello.

La chica finalmente entendió algo: En su equipo nadie era igual, una chica sobreviviente de un clan, el jinchuriki, el experimento de Orochimaru y la civil de la que nadie esperaba nada… ninguna tenia nada en común, pero los cuatro estaban para apoyarse y recibir el apoyo de su maestro. No eran un equipo que pudiera cumplir una función específica, pero no importaba, nunca lo había hecho.

– Gracias, pendejo. –Agradeció Satsuki.

– Oye…

– Así agradezco a mi compañero. –Respondió la pelinegra haciendo que Naruto se arrepintiera un poco de sus palabras anteriores.

– Eh, esto, disculpen. –Dijo la chica Fuuma de cabello naranja.

– ¿Que ocurre Sasame-chan? –Le pregunto el Uzumaki.

– Satsuki-san, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

* * *

– No puede ser. –Exclamo Shizune mientras veía la señal de cerrado en la tienda.

– Shizune-san te lo dije, las tiendas están cerradas por el festival. –Repitió Rin.

– Pero si eso es cierto, como comprare los chicles. –Dijo Shizune llorando.

– Qui-quizás deberías dejar esa idea. –Dijo la jinchuriki.

– ¡Ya se! Las tiendas de Sunagakure deben de estar abiertas. –Comento Kurenai.

– ¡A Sunagakure! –Grito Suzuki.

– ¡No le den ideas! –Reacciono Rin.

* * *

– ¿Que ocurrió? –Pregunto Naruto a Satsuki en la base del monte Hokage.

– Ella me quería hablar sobre Ichiban. –Dijo Satsuki.– Si lo que cree es cierto, puede ser muy útil.

– ¿Te servirá? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Creo… necesito que me ayudes Naruto. –Dijo Satsuki comenzando a caminar.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Al complejo Uchiha. –Le respondió Satsuki.– Necesito recoger algo.

Fin capítulo 118.

* * *

Omakes.

No al alcohol.

– ¿Estas segura que no beberás nada de alcohol Rin-san? –Pregunto Suzuki a la castaña.

– Si es porque te da vergüenza no la tengas. –Dijo Kurenai.– Suzuki y yo hemos visto lo peor de la otra.

– No, es solo que no todo. –Respondió Rin.– Después de cierto incidente… –Rin recordó con una gotita de sudor como hace años se puso ebria y busco pelea con quien se cruzara en su camino… Con el manto de chakra activado. Finalmente se cruzó con el Raikage y lo reto. El lider trapeo el piso con inexperimentada jinchuriki. Desde entonces, Rin le tiene un gran respeto al lider de Kumo, y juro nunca más beber…


	119. La mejor arma

Capítulo 119: La mejor arma.

Satsuki estaba abajo en la arena de los exámenes mientras Ichiban estaba parado frente a ella. El chico se veía con ganas de querer matarla, pero no pensaba dejárselo.

– Si ambos están listos, comiencen. –Indico Hajime.

Satsuki desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció dándole una patada ascendente a Ichiban para sacarlo volando. La chica salto para lograr colocarse arriba de él y darle una patada descendente, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

* * *

– Sorprendente. –Exclamo Hanabi.

– Esta copiando lo movimientos de Lee. –Dijo Neji.

– Es justo como aquella vez. –Menciono Sakura refiriéndose al combate contra Gaara que ella, Satsuki y Tenten tuvieron. Al final para alejar al jinchuriki Satsuki uso los movimientos de Lee.

– Sin embargo, con eso no bastara. –Dijo Isaribi.– Sus golpes son muy ligeros, no tienen fuerza para derrotarlo.

– Después de que vio las otras peleas, debería saber que golpearlo mucho no funcionara. –Comento Fuu.

– Tranquilas, ella tiene una idea. –Aseguro Sakura.– _Espero que la tenga, ayer no hablo sobre nada de la pelea._

* * *

El peliverde se estaba levantando.– Eso ni me dolió. –Justo cuando decía esto, Satsuki llego hasta el dándole una patada. Ichiban la resistió y de inmediato lanzo un golpe contra la pelinegra.– En comparación de las de la chica de ayer, ni las siento.

Satsuki esquivo el golpe mentiéndole uno en las costillas con la suficiente fuerza para romperlas, la chica no se quedó a celebrar esa victoria, sino que retrocedió evitando el contraataque.– _En cualquier situación normal, eso me daría una ventaja, pero parece que su recuperación incluye hasta huesos._

– ¿Qué ocurre?¿Tienes miedo de saber que perderás?

– Cállate. –Le dijo Satsuki.– Hablas demasiado. –La chica desapareció de su vista y le dio una patada descendente haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo. Ichiban intento levantarse, pero la Uchiha le piso la cabeza para mantenerlo ahí.– Solo ríndete de una vez.

– Maldita. –Exclamaba Ichiban.

– Presumes mucho, pero no eres más que uno de los más débiles en este examen. –Le dijo Satsuki.– La única razón por la que no has muerto es por esa regeneración tuya, pero si por alguna razón la perdieras, no servirías para nada. –La pelinegra quito su pie de encima de él peliverde.– Te daré esta oportunidad para rendirte, si no lo haces, te va a doler.

Ichiban se levanto.– Maldita perra. –El chico corrió hacia ella lanzándole un golpe. Satsuki lo esquivo le metió uno propio con mucha fuerza.

– Te lo dije.

Ichiban no reacciono más que comenzando a realizar algunos sellos.– Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego.

Imitando la velocidad de Lee, Satsuki retrocedió mientras veía como Ichiban y el lugar a su alrededor se cubrían de llamas. La chica sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, así que mantenía su sharingan activado mientras veía a algo correr desde estas. El peliverde le lanzo una patada que la chica esquivo, después un golpe que Satsuki bloqueo, pero la obligo a retroceder. Ichiban comenzó a realizar unos sellos.

– Futon: Bala de aire. –Ichiban comenzó a lanzarle los proyectiles a la chica que los evitaba saltando se lado a lado sin problemas. Ichiban sonrió cuando la vio acercándose a las llamas aun activas de su jutsu anterior.– Futon: Gran devastación.

La potente corriente de aire avivo las llamas que cubrieron donde Satsuki se encontraba paraba. Ichiban se relajó un poco cuando vio como el fuego cubría a su oponente.

– Eso no estuvo tan mal. –Dijo alguien detrás del peliverde. El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a Satsuki parada en la pared detrás de él y jadeando con el sudor que comenzaba a caer por su rostro.

* * *

– Wow, ella es muy rápida. –Exclamo Anzu. A Hinata le habían dejado cuidar a Hanabi y Anzu se acercó a ellos.

– Si, sus movimientos son muy rápidos. –Comento Hanabi.– _Se parece a la velocidad del compañero de Neji-niisan que se enfrentó a Nee-san el año pasado._ –Pensaba la Hyuga recordando el combate de Hinata y Lee.– Pero ¿Porque es que parece cansada?

– Eso es porque no tiene la condición de Lee. –Explico Sakura a las niñas.– El dojutsu de Satsuki-san, el sharingan le permite leer los movimientos de su oponente y copiarlos. El problema es que eso no significa que pueda copiar todo.

– Creo… no. No entiendo nada. –Dijo la niña de cabello negro.

– Anzu-chan, Satsuki-san esta copiando los movimientos de alguien muy rápido. –Dijo Hinata.– El problema es, ella obtuvo esa velocidad artificialmente, así que su cuerpo no tiene la condición para usarla normalmente.

* * *

Satsuki concentro el chakra en sus piernas y se impulsó con un salto hasta Ichiban. La chica le dio una patada descendente que el peliverde bloqueo con su brazo. Usando el brazo de Ichiban, Satsuki se impulsó hacia atrás y aterrizo con sus manos, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo la chica se impulsó hasta su oponente y le metió una patada en las costillas. Ichiban intento golpearla, pero la chica era muy rápida para él. Satsuki logro meterle un golpe en las costillas, sintiendo como una de estas se le rompía Ichiban intento contraatacar, y Satsuki lo esquivo metiéndole, lo intento golpear en la pierna, pero el chico la levanto para detener el ataque. Ichiban lanzo un golpe que la pelinegra desvió para darle otro golpe en las costillas antes de retroceder.

– Perra, deja correr. –Le dijo el chico.

– _Tres segundos._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Fueron tres segundos lo que paso entre mis golpes, pero su costilla aún no estaba recuperada. Debe ser el tiempo que tarda su chakra en actuar._

– _Los odio._ –Pensaba Ichiban mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba de las heridas. El peliverde comenzó a correr hacia Satsuki. La chica lo vio y se puso a esquivar sus ataques.– _Los odio a todos ustedes. Siempre subestimándome, siempre pensando menos de mí. Siempre creyendo que me pueden ganar. Todos ustedes son unos bastardos._ –Satsuki le metió un golpe en el rostro, pero Ichiban intento contraatacara.– _Yo sé su supone soy el mejor de mi aldea. Esa es mi responsabilidad, eso es lo que soy. Pero ustedes, siempre creen que me pueden ganar. Por qué mierda no simplemente quedan quietos y esperan a que los mate._ –Satsuki le metió una patada, sacándolo por los aires.

– ¿Suficiente? –Le pregunto Satsuki.

– Perra. –Exclamo Ichiban levantandose.– Ya verás, ahorita veras… No pasara mucho para que te quedes sin chakra y estés cansada. Entonces comenzara lo bueno.

– No, no será así. –Declaro Satsuki llevando su mano a la bolsa de herramientas, sacando un pergamino de esta.– No dejare que llegue a eso.

* * *

El balcón de los participantes se sentía muy vació, los únicos en el lugar eran Naruto y Junko, esperando su turno para luchar.

– Naruto, tú te has enfrentado a él. –Dijo Junko.– ¿Como es que ha llegado tan lejos?

– No es más que fuerza bruta. –Declaro el rubio.– Su recuperación le ayuda mucho, pero aparte de eso no tiene nada. Ni siquiera tiene tanta experiencia en batalla. Ha llegado hasta este punto porque las reglas se lo han permitido.

– Te ves tranquilo.

– No tengo de que preocuparme.

– ¿Aun a pesar de que tu novia está ahí?

– Nosotros…

– Si, me lo imagino. –Dijo Junko.– Confían la fuerza del otro y por eso no se preocupan.

– _Eso no es lo que iba a decir…_ –Pensó el rubio.

– ¿Crees que ese chico le puede ganar? –Pregunto Junko.

– Solo si Satsuki lo deja.

* * *

– ¿Un puto pedazo de papel? –Pregunto Ichiban.– ¿Esa es tu arma misteriosa?

– Deberías al menos tener una idea de lo que haré. –Exclamo Satsuki.– El día de ayer te enfrentaste a alguien que hizo algo similar. Carajo, peleaste con Naruto que en ocasiones usa esto. –Satsuki comenzó a abrir su pergamino, mostrando que se trataba de algo con un objeto sellado adentro. La chica lo abrió hasta que se podía ver claramente el kanji de espada. La chica puso su mano en el kanji, desellando el objeto.

* * *

– E-ella. –Balbuceaba Mikoto.– ¿Cuando? No puedo creer que en serio fuera por ella.

* * *

Satsuki sostenía en su mano una espada vieja, con el mango de color rojo y algunas partes negras y el símbolo de abanico del clan Uchiha.

– Como las tiendas de armas estaban cerradas por el festival tuve que tomarla prestada. –Dijo Satsuki.

* * *

– Eso debe de ser bueno, ser asquerosamente rica y que las tiendas estén cerradas sea tu problema. –Exclamo Sakura con una venita resaltada. Hinata soltó una gotita de sudor.

* * *

– _Una espada._ –Pensó Ichiban.– _Puedo sobrevivir a eso mientras no sea algo que me mate inmediatamente._

Satsuki apareció justo frente a Ichiban sin que el chico pudiera reaccionar y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza. Ichiban comenzó a sangrar de herida, pero no era un corte.

– Je, ya veo. –El chico lanzo un golpe, pero la pelinegra se alejó de él. Ichiban se limpió la sangre del rostro mientras la herida comenzaba a cerrarse.– Esa es un arma vieja y sin afilarse. Me sorprende que no se haya roto.

* * *

– Mierda Satsuki. –Exclamo Kiba.– No puedo creerlo, ya hubiera ganado si tan solo hubiera afilado esa cosa.

– Es simplemente increíble que cometiera un error de ese tipo. –Dijo Morio.– Se le debe de estar pasando lo imbécil de Naruto y Fuu.

– Oye… –Exclamo Fuu tronando sus nudillos.

– Morio tiene razón. –Dijo Sakura.– Es extraño que algo así ocurriera.

* * *

Satsuki de nuevo se acercó a Ichiban y choco la espada contra él. El chico aguanto el golpe y decidió volver a intentar atacarla, pero Satsuki dio una vuelva saltando para alejarse. Molesto, el chico realizo unos sellos.

– Futon: Gran devastación. –Exclamo Ichiban.

– Katon: Jutsu de gran bola de fuego.

Ichiban esquivo las llamas que se dirigían hacia el aumentadas por las llamas. El chico se quitó del camino, solo para recibir un golpe con la espada en el rostro. El peliverde no se preocupó e intento golpear a Satsuki, sin embargo, la chica lo evito y golpeo a Ichiban con una patada. El chico giro en el aire para caer sobre sus dos pies mientras terminaba los sellos.

– Futon: Bala de aire. –Exclamo mandando el aire contra Satsuki que no tuvo tiempo de hacer los sellos, sin embargo pudo esquivarlo.– _Ya veo, mi jutsu de aire es más rápido. Si puedo acercarme a ella la tomare por sorpresa._

Ichiban se acercó a Satsuki haciendo los sellos, la chica los reconoció, el jutsu de gran devastación. Se preparaba para esquivar cuando el chico le lanzo un golpe que la chica esquivo. El asalto continuo con una patada que la Uchiha bloqueo. Ichiban lanzo otro golpe y Satsuki lo detuvo, solo para comenzar a caerse Ichiban había puesto su pie para que la pelinegra comenzara a caerse. Para Satsuki no era difícil poner sus brazos para evitar estrellarse en el suelo, pero mientras comenzaba a mover sus brazos, veía a su oponente realizar los sellos. Satsuki apoyo su cuerpo y de inmediato lo movió para evitar el aire. Vio como Ichiban continuaba haciendo los sellos, así que mientras seguía en el aire lanzo su espada al rostro. El chico interrumpió sus sellos y esquivo. Satsuki logro volver a tomar el control en el suelo y usando la velocidad de Lee, llego hasta Ichiban para darle una patada en el rostro. Satsuki entonces salto retrocediendo hasta que llego a su espada.

– _Mierda, eso estuvo muy cerca._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _No es como si fuera algo para acabarme, pero si me enfrento a Naruto o Morio no puedo llegar con heridas._

Satsuki tomo el arma del suelo y la vio. La chica la sostuvo con ambas manos y cerro sus ojos por un momento.

– _Abuelo._ –Pensó la chica.

Satsuki corrió sujetando fuertemente su arma. Ichiban levanto su brazo para detenerla, pero cuando la hoja comenzó a entrar en contacto con el brazo comenzó a cortarlo. El peliverde de inmediato quito el brazo y salto hacia atrás para alejarse. Para cuando pudo poner distancia entre ellos, el chico comenzó a mirar su herida que estaba sangrando y casi le había llegado hasta el hueso. La herida de Ichiban comenzó a cerrarse.

– _Esta tipa, no sé lo que paso o como me hizo esa herida._ –Pensó Ichiban.– _Pero se lo que cabrona quería hacer._

– _Movió su brazo._ –Pensó Satsuki.– _Entonces tenía razón._

[Flashback]

Satsuki llevaba ya varios minutos viendo el desolado complejo Uchiha. Las manchas de sangre ya no se encontraban en el suelo o las paredes, los daños estaban reparados y en lugar ya se encontraba listo para volver a ser habitable: Lo único que necesitaba era gente dispuesta a hacerlo. Ya habían pasado más de 5 años desde ese día, pero Satsuki aun podía recordar los cadáveres de sus vecinos, amigos y familia regados por todas partes. Camino por ese lugar entre los muertos hasta que finalmente a la culpable, Uchiha Isae.

– ¿Estas bien Satsuki? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Si, solo recordé algo por unos momentos. –Le respondió la pelinegra. Naruto sabía exactamente a qué se refería, así que decidió detener esa conversación.– Este lugar es gigantesco. Recuerdo que cuando era niño siempre me dio miedo.

– Bueno, supongo que a cualquiera le daría. –Comento Satsuki.– No éramos exactamente muy sociables con el resto.

Satsuki se imaginó que eso pudo no haber sido así. Si le hubieran dejado a su madre cuidar a Naruto, él hubiera vivido con ellos, crecido junto a ella… La pelinegra dejo esos pensamientos: Él hubiera no existía.

– Vamos. Me gustaría acabar con esto mientras aun haya luz. –Dijo Satsuki.

Con eso ambos entraron al complejo Uchiha. Naruto debía admitir que esperaba algo más del lugar, cuando era niño siempre se lo imagino como una parte totalmente diferente al resto de la aldea, eso no era así. El complejo Uchiha no consistía en nada más que casas y alguna que otra tienda, la antigua central de la policía de Konoha estaba ahí, pero por lo demás era un lugar bastante común.

– ¿Cuál era la tuya? –Le pregunto Naruto.

– Esa. –Satsuki apunto a la casa más grande del complejo, con dos pisos y un extenso jardín.

– ¿Qué?¿Acaso eras una princesa o algo así? –Pregunto el rubio.

– La de Hinata es más grande, además, era la hija del líder. –Dijo Satsuki.– Se construyo pensando en que el líder tendría muchos hijos, pero en nuestro caso solo fuimos nosotras.

La pelinegra continúo caminando.

– ¿No vas a entrar? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No, lo que busco no está aquí. –Respondió Satsuki.

Ambos continuaron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una casa más pequeña y modesta casi al otro lado del complejo. Satsuki camino hasta la entrada y saco una llave de su bolsa de herramientas.

– ¿Y esa llave? –Pregunto Naruto.

– Mama me la dio. –Respondió la Uchiha.– Me ordeno que siempre la cargara por si necesitaba algo de aquí… o si necesitaba ocultarme aquí.

Satsuki abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Naruto por instinto llevo su mano al apagador del foco, pero Satsuki lo detuvo.

– ¿En serio piensas que funcionara? –Pregunto Satsuki.

– Preferiría tener un poco más de luz. –Le dijo el chico.– Además, según yo tu sharingan no te deja ver en la oscuridad. –Le dijo apuntándole. Satsuki vio su reflejo en una ventana cercana, con el dojutsu activado.

– Vámonos rápido de aquí. –Dijo Satsuki concentrándose en su búsqueda.

Sakura le había hablado de eso al rubio. Aparentemente, cuando la situación era muy intensa Satsuki activaba el sharingan inconscientemente. El chico no comprendía por lo que la pelinegra pasaba, pero sabía que no debía ser fácil para ella. El entonces se unió a la búsqueda.

– ¿Por qué tu madre tenía otra cosa? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No es de ella… bueno desde el día de la masacre lo es porque se volvió en la líder y todas las propiedades pasaron a su nombre. –Respondió Satsuki.– Pero antes de eso, esta casa perteneció a mi abuelo.

− ¿Tu abuelo?

– Era un hombre bastante habilidoso. –Dijo Satsuki.– Me cuentan que si bien no era de los mas fuertes, era bastante inteligente y tenía buenas ideas. Aunque claro, algunos otros también cuentan que era un gran idiota. –Explico Satsuki.– Me hubiera gustado poder entrenar con él.

– Ah, carajo… no debí haber sacado el tema. –Dijo Naruto.

– No, no tiene que ver con la masacre. –Dijo Satsuki.– Él ya estaba retirado. Una herida en una de sus piernas que le imposibilito volver a luchar. Se la hizo… bueno, el día que tu naciste.

– Entiendo. –Dijo Naruto.– Y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?

– ¿Estabas ayudándome sin siquiera saber lo que buscábamos? –Pregunto Satsuki el chico solo sonrió.– Idiota. –Exclamo Satsuki antes de ver un collar entre las cosas que Naruto había encontrado. Consistía en un abanico justo como el Satsuki usaba en su camiseta.– Es esto.

– ¿Un collar? –Pregunto Naruto.

– No es solo un collar. –Le menciono haciéndoles señas para que lo siguiera.

Naruto camino junto con ella, viendo las fotografías. Pudo ver la de una familia, un hombre de cabello puntiagudo y negro junto a una mujer con cabello lacio y frente a ellos estaba una niña que se parecía mucho a Satsuki, solo que, con cabello lacio a diferencia de la chica, Naruto dedujo que se trataba de la madre de Satsuki. También alcanzo a ver una de ese mismo hombre, aunque mucho más mayor, acompañado de una Isae más joven y una niña que Naruto sabia debía tratarse de Satsuki, pero por un momento no la podía reconocer. La niña se veía tan feliz; No es que nunca hubiera visto a Satsuki feliz, pero cuando lo hacía era extraño, como si ella intentara ocultarlo, pero fallara. Esa niña sonreía de oreja a oreja despreocupaba. No le importaba que los vieran lo que sentía.

– Aquí debe de estar. –Dijo Satsuki y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Lo primero que Naruto noto era un gran mueble, especialmente diseñado para guardar varios objetos. Satsuki tomo el collar y lo coloco en una ranura, haciendo inmediatamente un sonido. La Uchiha lo retiro, abriéndose la puertas.– Mi abuelo mando a construir este poco antes de que mi abuela muriera. Dijo que era por seguridad.

Naruto pudo alcanzar a ver el mueble lleno de herramientas, armas, pergaminos y en general equipo ninja que se acaparaba en el lugar.– Genial. –Exclamo Naruto.

– Supongo que para alguien como tú que puede sellar todo esto no sería tan necesario. –Dijo Satsuki. La pelinegra simplemente llevo su mano a uno de los objetos, una simple espada.– Mi abuelo la compro, pero nunca la uso mucho. –La chica la saco, era bastante vieja y nadie le había dado cuidado nunca, ni siquiera tenía filo. Satsuki salió al patio seguida por Naruto. La chica concentro el chakra de electricidad en el arma y con este pudo cortar la rama de un arbol.– Servirá.

– No entiendo. –Dijo Naruto.

– Sasame-san se encontró con Ichiban en el festival.

– ¡¿Que?!

– Tranquilo, no lucharon o algo por el estilo. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Alguien detuvo a Ichiban.

– Me tranquiliza eso. –Dijo Naruto.

– Lo importante es que se trataba de un compañero suyo. –Dijo Satsuki.– El amenazo con arrancarle un brazo, lo cual puede significar que no lo puede recuperar.

– ¿Piensas cortarle un brazo? –Pregunto el chico.

– La cabeza si es posible. –Le respondió.– Pero eso me hizo pensar que cualquier cosa de la un ser humano no pueda recuperarse bastaría.

[Fin flashback]

Naruto continuaba viendo a la arena.– _El hecho de que intentara evitar que le cortara el brazo quiere decir que Satsuki estaba en lo correcto._

* * *

– Perra. –Solo exclamo Ichiban.

– ¿Qué ocurre?¿Asustado de que corte uno de tus brazos? –Pregunto la Uchiha.

– Admitiré que me tomaste descuidado con eso, ¿Pero en serio crees que te servirá una segunda vez? –Pregunto Ichiban.

Satsuki desapareció de la vista del chico, moviendo su espada hacia el brazo. Ichiban lo movió para evitar que lo cortara. Satsuki ya esperaba esto, así que cuando su espada quedo apuntando directamente a Ichiban, la chica dio un paso al frente. El arma de la chica se clavó en el costado del peliverde, atravesándolo.

– Desgraciada. –Exclamo Ichiban. El chico entonces sujeto con fuerza a Satsuki del brazo.– Fallaste, no le diste a nada importante, y mientras te tenga agarrada no podrás ir a ningún lugar.

– Excelente. –Dijo Satsuki que comenzó a enviar chakra de electricidad por la espada hasta el cuerpo de Ichiban.– ¿Cuánto tardaras en quedarte sin chakra?

– Perra. –Exclama Ichiban mientras era electrocutado. El chico sentía como la electricidad dañaba su cuerpo que al mismo tiempo comenzaba a ser reparado. Finalmente, Ichiban no pudo resistir el dolor y cayo inconsciente.

– Ichiban no puede continuar. –Declaro Hajime mientras Satsuki sacaba la espada.– La ganadora es Uchiha Satsuki.

Fin capítulo 119.


	120. Naruto vs Junko

**Debido a problemas personales, no habia podido escribir, por eso es que este capitulo llega tan tarde.**

* * *

Capitulo 120: Naruto vs Junko.

– El siguiente combate será de Junko de Takigakure contra Uzumaki Naruto. –Dijo Hajime mientras los dos participantes se encontraban en la arena.

Junko extendió su mano al rubio.– Pelea con todo.

El chico la tomo.– Lo haré.

– Si no, entonces me asegurare de que no llegues a la final. –Dijo el de Taki.

Ambos dieron algunos pasos para alejarse.– Si ambos están listos, comiencen.

Junko fue quien lanzo el primer ataque realizando rápido unos sellos.– Futon: Bala de aire.

El aire viajo hacia Naruto que salto para esquivarlo.– _Ambos somos usuarios de viento, así que no habrá ventaja en ese punto. La diferencia es que Junko debe de tener más jutsus._

– Futon: Guadaña de aire. –Uso Junko mandando la corriente hacia Naruto. El chico esquivo, pero casi de inmediato sintió como el aire cortaba su hombro.

– _Mierda, uso otro jutsu._ –Pensó Naruto mientras se alejaba.– _Es muy rápido con los sellos. En lo que yo esquivaba uso la bala de aire._

– Falle a propósito. –Indico Junko.– Es la única advertencia Naruto. Yo estoy tomándome esta lucha en serio como si fuéramos enemigos, si tu no haces lo mismo acabaras muerto.

– _Carajo._ –Pensó el rubio.– _Tengo que encontrar la manera de acercarme sin salir lastimado._

El chico comenzó a caminar alrededor manteniendo una buena distancia de su oponente, pero este no lo atacaba.

* * *

– ¿Que está haciendo? –Pregunto Anzu.

– De seguro está midiendo la distancia de los jutsu de su oponente. –Respondió Temari.– En caso de necesitar alejarse, solo tiene que realizar un impulso hasta la zona segura.

– Eso es estúpido. –Comento Morio.

– Me parece un buen plan y seguro. –Dijo Samui.

– No lo digo por eso.

* * *

– _Aquí estoy seguro._ –Pensó Naruto.– _El problema es que con un impulso de chakra no llego hasta él._

El rubio continuaba corriendo alrededor de Junko. Entonces el chico comenzó a correr hacia el realizando unos sellos. Naruto concentro del chakra en sus pies mientras veía a Junko preparar su ataque. Junko soltó el jutsu y Naruto salto hacia un lado, sabía que su oponente ya estaba preparando los sellos para su siguiente ataque, por eso mismo el rubio uso el impulso de chakra para llegar hasta Junko. Naruto sorprendió al chico de Takigakure, y le lanzo un golpe. Junko lo detuvo con la palma de su mano justo antes de que lo golpeara.

– _Es mucho más fuerte que hace un año._ –Pensó el chico.

Junko retrocedió realizando los sellos. Naruto avanzo y cuando el chico soltó su jutsu, lo esquivo fácilmente. Era el de guadaña de aire que le paso de largo avanzando hasta que choco con el muro del estadio. El chico avanzo generando el rasengan que impacto en Junko, antes de que este se convirtiera en una rama de un árbol.

– _Sustitución._ –Pensó el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta, viendo como el jutsu de Junko se acercaba a él.

Naruto lo logro esquivar, pero de inmediato ya tenía otra bala de aire dirigiéndose hacia él. El chico se agacho para evitarlo, pero una parte logro pesarla un lado del hombro. El jinchuriki entonces vio como Junko realizaba una nueva serie de sellos. Naruto llevo todo el chakra que tenía moldeado a sus pies.

– Futon: Barrido de tornado. –Junko soltó su jutsu directo hacia Naruto.

Naruto uso el chakra en sus piernas para retroceder hasta el punto donde sabía que el jutsu de Junko no era efectivo. El chico se detuvo jadeando viendo como el jutsu de Junko se terminaba a unos metros de él. Entonces, sintió múltiples golpes en su cuerpo que lo echaron para atrás.

* * *

– ¿Que acaba de pasar? –Se pregunto Sakura.

– Les dije que su plan era estúpido. –Respondió Morio.– Junko incremento mucho su rango en el ultimo año. Ahorita mismo, él puede disparar de un lado a otro del estadio.

– Así que acaba de usar un jutsu fuerte para ocultar sus movimientos. –Analizo Temari.

– Si, el golpe de tornado es un ataque con una gran área, pero un rango limitado. –Explico el peliazul.– Pero la bala de aire y la guadaña pueden viajar por lo menos unos 200 metros.

– Lo que no entiendo es como escapo. –Dijo Anzu.

– Antes, cuando Naruto se acercó a él, disparo un jutsu. –Le dijo Shikamaru.– Parecía que era para defenderse, pero en realidad apunto a una rama. De ahí solo fue una simple sustitución con la rama del árbol.

– ¿Sustitución? –Pregunto Hanabi.– Pero si ese es un jutsu muy básico.

* * *

– Te dije Naruto, tomate esto enserio. –Decía Junko mientras que Naruto se levantaba adolorido.– Eso no es suficiente para acabarte.

– Bastardo. –Dijo Naruto.

– No eres el único que hace trampas para sus oponentes. –Respondió Junko.– ¿Ahora te vas a tomar esto enserio?

– Quería calentar, dejarte presumir un poco. –Le dijo el chico.– Pero si tanto quieres quedar eliminado, entonces lo haré. Kage bushin no jutsu. –Naruto aparecer a 15 clones a su alrededor.– Veamos qué tan rápido puedes hacer tus jutsus.

Los rubios comenzaron a cargar hacia el. Junko puso su atención en los que venían frente a él, parecía que eran los 15, pero sabía muy bien que eso era una trampa. Quería que enfocara en esos mientras que los otros comenzaban a rodearlo.

– Futon: Guadaña de aire. –Exclamo el chico lanzando el aire que a los clones no les costó esquivar. Sin embargo. El de Takigakure uso un impulso de chakra y quedo justo en medio del grupo. Eso si sorprendió a los Naruto. Junko logro golpear a uno, pero se vio rápidamente obligado a retroceder ya que los clones comenzaron a reaccionar rápido.– _Debo de encontrar al original antes de que los clones me sobrepasen, o peor… que se transformen._

Uno de los rubios fue lanzando por dos de sus compañeros, acercándose con gran velocidad hacia Junko. El chico logro deshacerlo con una bala de aire, pero los otros se acercaron rápidamente a él.

* * *

– No uso el impulso de chakra. –Señalo Hanabi.

– Puede que los clones no lo puedan usar. –Dijo Hinata.

– O quizás, no necesita que lo hagan. –Comento Kiba.

* * *

Junko bloqueo las dos patadas que llegaban a él, cuando desde un lado le llego un golpe. Esto fue suficiente para desbaratar su defensa. Dos de los clones le dieron golpes ascendentes que lo sacaron volando mientras que unos de los clones saltaron para ponerse arriba de él. Los clones le dieron una patada descendente que mando a Junko hasta el suelo, estrellándose con fuerza.

– ¿Son muchos? –Pregunto uno de los Narutos.

– Bah, apenas sirven para entrenar. –Le respondió el chico de Taki levantándose.– _Ese que hablo, no es el original. Debe de tratarse de un clon para desviar mi atención._ –Junko se puso de pie viendo alrededor del Naruto que hablo.– _Debe de estar cerca de él._

– _Voy a acabarlo de una vez._ –Pensó Naruto.– _Tengo que estar en buena condición para acabar con Satsuki._

Los rubios comenzaron a correr hacia Junko que dio algunos pasos hacia atrás antes de impulsarse hasta el muro del estadio.

– Obviamente no te puedo ganar así. –Le dijo Junko. El chico entonces comenzó a realizar una muy larga serie de sellos manuales.– Futon: Látigo de aire.

Naruto y los demás sintieron como el aire se juntaba en la mano derecha de Junko.

* * *

– ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Kiba.

– No tengo la menor idea. –Respondió Morio.

– Ni siquiera sabía que tenía ese jutsu. –Les dijo Fuu. Los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que los compañeros del chico les dijeron.

– Tanto así quería esta revancha. –Dijo Ino.– Entreno en secreto y guardo este jutsu hasta este momento. Maldito bastardo.

– Ino-chan… lenguaje. –Le dijo Hinata– Hay dos niñas aquí.

– ¿Que es bastardo? –Pregunto Anzu al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Una comida? –Respondió Hanabi sin estar segura.

Mientras tanto, Satsuki puso su atención en la mano de Junko. La chica activo su sharingan, sorprendiéndose de lo que vio. Hanabi capto esto y activo su byakugan.

– ¿No entiendo? ¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto la niña.

– Está usando el aire del ambiente, simplemente usa el chakra para controlar el aire. –Respondió Satsuki.

– ¿Y es una técnica fuerte? –Pregunto Anzu.

Satsuki no le respondió. La verdad no lo sabia.– _Pero, si él estuvo guardándola hasta este momento, no debe de ser una técnica débil. Como mínimo debe de ser de nivel B._

– Vaya, si la guardo tanto tiempo debe ser su carta de triunfo, probablemente de nivel A por lo mínimo. –Comento Mikoto viendo el combate.

– ¡¿Mama?! –Exclamo Satsuki un poco asustada porque la mujer llego sin que se dieran cuenta.– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Satsuki, veo las peleas, ¿Por qué? –Pregunto la mujer de cabello negro.

– _No lo sé, quizás querías espiar mis conversaciones por si decía algo sobre Naruto._ –Pensó la chica de cabello negro.

– Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto Anzu la niña de cabello negro. Mikoto la vio y de inmediato la abrazo al mismo tiempo que sostenía a Hanabi que simplemente se dejaba sostener, aunque sin alguna queja.

– Satsuki… –Dijo Mikoto.

– No mama, sus padres no nos dejarían. –Respondió la Uchiha sabiendo perfectamente lo que su madre quería.

* * *

– _Puedo sentir como el aire continua hasta su mano._ –Pensó Naruto.– _No perece extenderse mucho mas de eso, aunque dijo que se llamaba látigo de aire._

– Vengan. –Les dijo Junko sonriendo.

Los Narutos hicieron eso y cargaron a él. Junko movió su mano, y dos de los clones fueron golpeados con la fuerza suficiente para deshacerlos.

– _Fue un golpe rápido, fuerte como la bala de aire._ –Analizaba Naruto mientras veía como algunos de sus clones subían corriendo al muro. Junto retrocedió haciendo un movimiento descendente con su mano derecha, uno de los clones casi inmediatamente reacciono siendo golpeado contra el muro, deshaciéndose. Los clones continuaban acercándose, por lo que Junko llevo su mano de un lado al otro, acabando con al menos dos clones. Naruto continuo en su lugar viendo como uno a uno los clones eran acabados por Junko. Las memorias que ganaba de sus clones a un segundo de deshacerse le estaban ayudando.– _Parece que su rango es de 5 metros, aunque puede ser una trampa. Lo más importante es que necesita mover su brazo para usarlo._

– ¿Qué ocurre?¿Asustado? –Preguntaba Junko mientras devolvía su brazo al costado y bajaba al suelo de la arena.

* * *

– Esto no puede ser bueno. –Exclamo Fuu.– Junko ha usado muchos jutsus, sus reservas deben de estar por debajo de la mitad.

– Aunque, por otro lado, casi todos los golpes los ha recibido Naruto. –Dijo Sakura.– Los daños de Junko han sido simples puñetazos.

– Un puñetazo no es nada después de que Fuu te ha golpeado. –Dijo Morio.

* * *

Naruto corrió hasta Junko. El chico realizo un movimiento con su mano que le sirvió al rubio para imaginarse donde golpearía. Esquivo sintiendo como el aire golpeaba el suelo.

– Kage Bushin no jutsu. –Exclamo el de konoha generando dos clones que saltaron hasta Junko, sosteniéndolo de los brazos. Junko estaba inmovilizado y Naruto se acercaba a él juntando el chakra en su mano derecha.

– _Mierda._ –Exclamo Junko mentalmente. El chico sabia como liberarse. Concentro el chakra en mano derecha y el clon se deshizo, dejándolo libre, entonces jalo al otro poniéndolo junto entre él y el jutsu de Naruto. Entonces el de taki comenzó a retroceder.

– _No te dejare…_ –Penso Naruto mientras comenzaba a realizar unos sellos.

– _¡Esos sellos!_ –Junko Sabía exactamente el ataque Naruto haría, así que se dispuso a realizar el propio.

– Futon: Guadaña de aire. –Ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo y las técnicas chocaron. La de Junko gano y comenzó a ir hacia Naruto, más rápido que antes.

– _Carajo._ –El rubio no tenía tiempo de esquivar, así que cruzo sus brazos frente a él y se preparó para el impacto. Naruto logro resistir el ataque en su lugar, pero con una gran cortada en sus dos brazos.– Mierda, sabía que había una diferencia, pero no creí que fuera tan grande.

* * *

– ¿Qué es lo que paso? –Se pregunto Hanabi.– Usaron la misma técnica pero aun así el novio de Satsuki perdió.

– Se llama Naruto. –Le dijo la Uchiha.– Es más corto.

– ¿Si usaron la misma técnica porque la del novio de Satsuki perdió? –Pregunto la niña ignorando completamente lo que Satsuki le acababa de decir.

– Cabroncilla… –Se dijo entre dientes Satsuki.

– Hay ciertas "reglas" cuando usas chakra elemental. –Comenzó a explicar Sakura.– La primera es que cada naturaleza es fuerte contra un elemento, pero débil contra otro. Si esos chocan, es una victoria casi segura, apenas que la técnica en desventaja sea muy poderosa podrá ganar.

– _¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo que pregunte?_ –Pensaba Hanabi.

– La segunda, cuando dos jutsu de un mismo elemento chocan, si tienen una fuerza similar se neutralizan. –Señalo la pelirosa.– Pero, si una es notablemente más fuerte, absorbe la fuerza del jutsu más débil.

– ¡¿Que?! –Pregunto Hanabi.– Entonces… por eso se movió más rápido antes de impactarlo.

– Creí que Naruto ya estaba en la segunda etapa de su entrenamiento. –Dijo Yakumo.– Aun así ese tipo fue más fuerte.

– Por supuesto. –Dijo a voz de un adulto. Los genin se dieron la vuelta para lograr ver a Hiro, el maestro de Fuu y Morio, parado detrás de ellos y sosteniendo algo de comida en su mano.– Eso de que este en la segunda etapa es excelente, pero contra Junko no bastara. Él ya ha terminado el entrenamiento y domino su elemento.

– ¡¿Que?! –Pregunto Fuu.

– ¿Por qué no nos lo había dicho? –Agrego Morio.

– Me pidió que cuidara el secreto. –Dijo el maestro.– Él quería que fuera su arma secreta para el examen. –Hiro entonces le dio una mordida a su comida.– _La verdad, quería esconderlo de ustedes. Él no es un jinchuriki, no tiene un elemento raro en nuestra aldea o es miembro de un clan. Es un ninja común y corriente, sin embargo, para no quedarse detrás en el equipo tomo el único camino que pudo, dominar su elemento._ –Pensaba el hombre mientras recordaba ver a su alumno practicar en casi todo su tiempo libre.– _Finalmente, puedes mostrar tus resultados._

* * *

– Vaya, ese chico escondió una gran fuerza. –Exclamo Yugito.

– Si… –Respondió Rin distraída.– _No logramos avanzar mucho con el entrenamiento de viento y por eso paso esto. Si no hubiera sido porque logro reforzar su cuerpo con el chakra del Kyubi en último momento, la pelea ya habría terminado._

* * *

– Vaya, vaya… –Fue lo primero que Ichiban escucho al despertarse.

– Soichi… ¿vienes a matarme? –Pregunto el peliverde.

– Por lastima no, aún tengo ordenes de mantenerte con vida. –Le respondió.– En la aldea aún creen que eres útil, yo personalmente me hubiera deshecho de ti hace una semana.

– ¿Donde esta esa cabrona? –Pregunto Ichiban levantándose.– Voy a matarla.

Soichi solo se rio.– Si fueras a intentarlo lo único que lograrías es terminar muerto. –Le respondió.– Tuviste suerte de que esa chica no usara sus jutsu más fuertes contra ti, si no tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

– Metete en mi camino y yo…

– "Terminare con un brazo arrancado" –Arremedo Soichi.– Tu forma de hacer las cosas no da resultado. Debes de cambiar tu manera de luchar y rápido.

– ¿Por qué?

– No puedo decirlo aquí, las paredes tienen oídos. –Le respondió Soichi.– Pero en poco tiempo, tendremos una misión muy importante y necesitaremos tus habilidades.

– ¿Que va a ser? –Pregunto el peliverde.

– ¿Eres estúpido o simplemente distraído? –Le pregunto su compañero.– Prepárate para irnos después de que terminen las finales. Mientras tanto, yo buscare a esa idiota Uzumaki.

– ¿Porque hasta después de que termine la final? –Pregunto Ichiban.

– Je, me están gustando estos combates. –Dijo Soichi.– Son muy interesantes cuando les prestas atención.

* * *

Naruto no podía acercarse, el látigo de Junko lo estaba manteniendo a raya. Si usaba a sus clones, estos eran golpeados rápidamente.

– _Necesito algo como un impulso de chakra._ –Pensaba el rubio.– _Pero ya he usado muchos, si lo vuelvo a hacer me quedare sin chakra para la siguiente lucha._

Mientras tanto, Junko comenzaba a sentir el cansancio.– _Hace un momento cuando me agarro, deshice y rehíce el látigo en un instante. Me sirvió para evitar su rasengan, pero gasto mucho chakra._

– _Debo de pensar en algo para derrotarlo rápido._ –Pensó Naruto.

– _**Ese es tu error.**_ –Dijo el zorro dentro de Naruto.

(X)(X)(X).

* * *

– **Estas pensando demasiado en la siguiente pelea.** –Termino el zorro detras de la reja.

– Perdóname por pensar a futuro. –Le respondió con sarcasmo.– Satsuki no es débil, no puedo ir muy lastimado.

– **Tu oponente en este momento también es fuerte.** –Les respondió.– **Eso te lo ha demostrado en los últimos minutos.**

– Ya lo sé. Pero quiero ganar este torneo. –Dijo Naruto.– Estoy pensando en cómo derrotarlo rápido para guardar chakra y sin terminar muy herido.

– **Ya fallaste en esa ultimo parte.** –Dijo el kyubi haciendo que a Naruto se le resaltara una venita.

– ¿Únicamente viniste a estar jodiendo? –Pregunto el chico molesto.

– **Tú fuiste el que vino.** –Respondió el zorro mientras se cubría con su cobija.– **Estas pensando demasiado en la lucha de la siguiente ronda, tanto que no puedes concentrarte en esta. Si no puedes ganar en esta ronda, no importa mucho lo que te prepares para la lucha en la siguiente ronda.**

Naruto pensó por unos segundos.

* * *

– Lo siento, Junko. –Dijo Naruto.– Estaba muy distraído, pensando en lo que haré para el siguiente combate, tanto que me he contenido.

– _¿Esta...?_

– Pero él tiene razón, si no gano aquí, no importara mucho las precauciones que tome para la siguiente batalla. –De repente el chakra naranja comenzó a cubrir a Naruto.

– _Al fin, ese jutsu._ –Pensó Junko levantando su guardia.

Naruto se impulsó hasta Junko, apareciendo justo frente a él. Junko movió su mano para atacarlo con el látigo, pero de inmediato Naruto lo golpeo sacándolo volando. Junko estaba recuperándose cuando Naruto llego con una patada de nuevo lo impulso por el aire. El de taki se encontraba volando cuando Naruto llego a un lado de él y le dio un golpe en el estómago estrellándolo contra el suelo.

* * *

– Wow, incremento mucho su fuerza. –Exclamo Kano.

– _No tienes idea._ –Pensó Sasame.– _Su fuerza y velocidad tienen un gran incremento en ese estado._

* * *

Junko movió su brazo, controlando el aire que golpeo a Naruto en la nuca. El rubio se levantaba, viendo como Junko lo hacía al mismo tiempo que movía su brazo derecho. Naruto pudo reaccionar y retroceder, evitando el golpe del jutsu, aun así, pudo sentir el aire muy cerca de él.

– Je, sí que te volviste muy fuerte con eso. –Dijo Junko.– No me sorprende que derrotaras a Fuu.

– Tu eres bastante fuerte. –Le respondió Naruto.– _Parece que tengo una gran ventaja contra él, quizás pueda acabarlo rápido._

– No pienses que por que activaste el modo zorro ya ganaste. –Le dijo Junko.– Yo aún tengo un arma.

* * *

– ¿Otro jutsu? –Pregunto Anzu.

– ¿Pero enserio tiene algo tan fuerte? –Pregunto Hanabi.

– Bueno, es bastante fuerte. –Les dijo Fuu.

– Ah, así que eso si lo conocen. –Dijo Sakura.

– _Por supuesto que lo conocemos, pero es muy inestable._ –Pensaba Morio.

* * *

– Muéstramela. –Le dijo Naruto.– Si vamos a luchar para pasar a la siguiente ronda, hay que darlo todo.

– Muy bien dicho. –Le respondió Junko que comenzó a realizar una gran serie de sellos. Naruto sintió como gran parte del aire del estadio comenzó a viajar hacia Junko, acumulándose alrededor de su cuerpo.– Esta técnica la aprendí para derrotar a Fuu, pero creo que si te derroto estaré cerca de su nivel. Futon: Cuerpo del Tifón.

Fin capítulo 120.


End file.
